


Harry Potter and The Death Eater Menace - Harry Potter a Smrtijedská hrozba

by kutsurogi



Series: The Prince of Slytherin - Princ Zmijozelu [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternativní vesmír - odchykla od kánonu, Animagus, Azkaban, Duelling, Gen, Hadí řeč, Independent Harry Potter, Legilimency, Magical Theory (Harry Potter), Magická teorie (Harry Potter), Metamorfmág, Metamorphmagus, Mocný Harry Potter, Nesprávný-Chlapec-Který-Žil (Harry Potter), Occlumency, Parseltongue, Powerful Harry Potter, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Samostatný Harry Potter, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black osvobozený z Azkabanu, Souboje, Werewolves, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Worldbuilding, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Zneužívající rodina Dursleyů (Harry Potter), animág, kouzelnická politika (Harry Potter), nitrobrana, nitrozpyt, vlkodlaci, Čistokrevná kultura (Harry Potter)
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 226,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutsurogi/pseuds/kutsurogi
Summary: Došlo k vloupání do Azkabanu a údajná ‘pravá ruka’ Temného pána: Sirius Black je nyní na útěku. S kouzelnickým světem nyní ponořeným do paniky, Škola čar a kouzel v Bradavicích bude nyní hrát hostitele mozkomorů z Azkabanu.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger & Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger & Theodore Nott, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Neville Longbottom & Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom & Theodore Nott, Theodore Nott & Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott & Harry Potter
Series: The Prince of Slytherin - Princ Zmijozelu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785394
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Předehra (Theodore Nott)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter and The Death Eater Menace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833898) by [TheSinister_Man](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinister_Man/pseuds/TheSinister_Man). 



**HARRY POTTER**

**A SMRTIJEDSKÁ HROZBA**

____________________

**Harry Potter a všechny související postavy a situace jsou majetkem J.K. Rowlingové.**

**Nečiním si žádné nároky na jejich vlastnictví.**

____________________

KAPITOLA 1: THEODORE NOTT A DŮM SEDMI CHRLIČŮ

_**19\. června 1993 v 6:00 večer** _

_**Nottská Síň** _

_**Nottinghamshare, VB** _

Tiché prásknutí doprovázelo příchod Thea a jeho otce na rodinné panství. Lord Nott briskně pochodoval k domu, ale Theo se zastavil, aby si prohlédl tu zlověstnou budovu. Žil zde nepřetržitě ode dne, kdy dorazil ze Sv. Munga jako miminko do 1. září 1991, kdy panství opustil pro Bradavice, kromě občasné společenské události. Vskutku, kdyby se nenarodilo neobvykle velké množství dětí ve stejný rok jako on do rodin, které byly spřátelené s jeho, a tak se od něj neočekávalo, že s nimi naváže spojenectví, pravděpodobně by neviděl jiné dítě dřív než na palubě bradavického expresu. Ale byl pryč po skoro dva roky a Nottská Síň se zdála jiná. Rozhodně byla tak zlověstná, jak si ji pamatoval, ale Theo nyní měl ten nejzvláštnější pocit, že se... nějak _smrskla_. Smrskla a stala se méně impozantní, než byla v den, kdy odjížděl do Bradavic. 

Ty _chrliče_ však byly v každém ohledu pořád tak velcí a zlověstní, jak si je pamatoval. Sedm těch nestvůrných věcí bylo naaranžováno v náhodných intervalech kolem domu. Theo viděl chrliče v knihách a věděl, jak obyčejné chrliče vypadaly na mudlovských stavbách. Byl překvapený, když zjistil, že to obvykle byly pouhé funkční zdobení - vodní stoky, které byly vymyšlené, aby snášely vodu ze střech středověkých budov a které byly vymodelované, aby vypadaly jako deformovaní lidé nebo zvířata pro estetické důvody. Chrliče na Nottském Panství však byly pouhé sochy bez funkčního účelu.

No, bez _očividného_ funkčního účelu. Než zemřela, Theova matka opakovaně varovala své dítě, aby si nikdy nehrálo venku bez dohledu jejího, Alexova nebo jednoho z laskavějších domácích skřítků, nebo “ _by ho možná chrliče dostaly_.” Poté, co zemřela a on vyrostl, Theo se postupně rozhodl, že na těch kamenných sochách není nic nebezpečného, a že si jen jeho matka přála, aby zůstal v panství po celou dobu z nějakého znepokojivého důvodu pravděpodobně spojeného s jeho otcem. Ale Theo se stal kouzelníkem od chvíle, kdy opustil Nottskou Síň, i když ještě mladým, a jeho studia v Bradavicích a pod Luciusem Malfoyem ho naučila přehodnotit dětské závěry.

Chrliče byly všechny identické. Každý z nich byl podsaditým hřmotným tvorem, který se zdál být křížencem mezi lvem a malým býkem s širokou mohutnou hrudí a zahnutými rohy, které se nořily z bujné hřívy. Nyní je studoval se smysly, kterými nevládl tehdy, když nastupoval do Bradavic, a které zrovna začínal zlepšovat. Ty smysly mu nyní řekly, že jeho dřívější dětinské obavy byly správné. V sedmi chrličích byla magie. Magie a hlad a zároveň nevysvětlitelný, ale příšerný hněv, který byl spoután jen jejich kamennou povahou.

“Theodore!” zavolal lord Nott přes své rameno. “Přestaň zdržovat! Máme toho mnoho k prodiskutování.”

Theova hlava se rychle obrátila na jeho otce v překvapení, ale muž se již obrátil a mířil zpět k domu. Opravdu si nemohl vybavit, kdy naposledy otec použil jeho skutečné křestní jméno. Obvykle to bylo “spratek” nebo “malý šmejd”, pokud ne něco horšího. Theo pozvedl svůj kufr a vyrazil za svým otcem, nyní se opatrně vyhýbaje pohledu na sedm chrličů... ne-li jejich pozornosti.

Jakmile byli oba uvnitř, Tiberius zavolal na domácího skřítka. “Rogo! Postarej se o zavazadlo mladého pána Thea! On a já máme pár záležitostí k prodiskutování v mé studovně. Pošli nám svačinu, až skončíš.”

Shrbený domácí skřítek se hluboce poklonil a potom pajdal k Theovu kufru. Chlapec si vybavil, že Rogo kdysi omylem vylil kávu na kalhoty lorda Notta, když servíroval snídani, nějakých pět nebo šest let zpět. Následující den Rogo kulhal a to kulhání se ani za ta léta neuzdravilo a sotva kdy promluvil, pokud mu to nebylo přikázáno. Ale byl rovněž mnohem opatrnější, když servíroval nápoje, a tak si Theo myslel, že to jeho otec jistě považoval za rovnocennou výměnu. Ozvalo se tiché prásknutí a Rogo i jeho kufr zmizeli.

“Tak pojď, synu,” řekl Nott téměř příjemně, jak zamířil ke své studovně. Po okamžiku zaváhání ho Theo následoval. Brzy byli usazení v lordově studovně vedle sálajícího ohně. Zpočátku Thea (který nikdy předtím ve svém životě nevstoupil do této místnosti) napadlo, proč má jeho otec zapálený oheň v místnosti uprostřed horkého června, ale jak se přiblížil, uvědomil si, že plameny jsou ostře modré a sálá z nich zima. To vysvětlilo, proč byl v místnosti takový chlad, hraničící s mrazem. I když ta poslední část možná více souvisela s Theovou nervozitou. Jak si sedal, Theo zesílil své nitrobraní štíty možná po desáté od chvíle, kdy spatřil svého otce na stanici King’s Cross. I když se cítil dost sebejistě, že by jakýkoli nitrozpytec, který by náhodně nahlédl do jeho mysli, našel pouze myšlenky poslušného syna, jedna jeho část se obávala, že se mu nikdy nepodaří obelstít svého otce.

Nebo, že by o něm jeho otec smýšlel laskavě, i kdyby jeho myšlenkám věřil.

“Dáme si čaj, Theodore?” zeptal se Tiberius s nepřirozenou slušností. “Je to koneckonců jediná nepochybně kladná věc, kterou naší společnosti přinesli britští mudlové.”

“Ano, prosím,” odpověděl Theo klidně. Tiberius neřekl nic jiného, nalévaje dva šálky čaje pro sebe a svého mladšího syna. Pokrčil však jedno obočí, když Theo vychovaně odmítl mléko, cukr i citron.

“ _No, tati,_ ” pomyslel si Theo. “ _Nevím, jak ty piješ čaj, a tak nemůžu vědět, v čem je ten jed, že._ ”

Tiberius podal šálek svému synovi a oba popíjeli na pár momentů v tichosti, než starší Nott znovu promluvil. Tedy relativní tichosti - lord Nott měl ve zvyku svůj čaj srkat.

“A teď, Theodore. Je to dlouho, co jsme naposledy takhle mluvili... jako otec se synem. Řekni mi, jak se věci mají v Bradavicích.”

“Ale však víš. Jako obvykle.” Theo se zhluboka napil svého čaje. “Byl jsem petriﬁkován baziliškem, ale rychle jsem se uzdravil. Kromě toho to byla celkem nuda. Jen studování a zkoušky.”

“Ale stále jsi měl dost času na tělesnou aktivitu, jak vidím,” řekl Tiberius a zcela ignoroval šokující zprávy o tom, že se jeho syn setkal s baziliškem. “Musel jsi vyrůst alespoň o patnáct centimetrů od chvíle, co jsem tě naposledy viděl!”

“ _Jo, to se stává rostoucím chlapcům během rozmezí dvou let, tati,_ ” pomyslel si Theo, zatímco zachovával svou vnější uctivost. “Náš poslední učitel Obrany, ten, který byl očividně zodpovědný za všechny ty petriﬁkace, věřil ve fyzickou zdatnost. Každé ráno všedního dne jsme museli vstávat za svítání na trénink. Posilování. Běhání. Základní boj pěst na pěst. Dokonce i překážkový okruh.”

Tiberius přikývl. “Tvůj bratr Alexander mi řekl, že mají něco podobného v Kruvalu. Osobně jsem nikdy neměl potřebu pro takové pošetilosti. Jsme kouzelníci. Máme hůlky. Jakému typu nebezpečí bychom kdy mohli čelit, že by vyžadoval mudlovskou hrubou sílu místo našich vrozených dispozic?”

“ _Uh-huh. Zajímalo by mě, jestli je tenhle přístup důvodem k tomu, že jsi přibral skoro patnáct kilo od chvíle, kdy jsem tě viděl naposledy. Nikdy jsi nemohl odolat druhé porci dezertu._ ” Theo pokrčil rameny. “Lockhart to po nás vyžadoval. Ředitel to odsouhlasil. Nikdo ze studentů neměl žádné rozhodující právo. Řekl bych, že by to mohlo být horší.” Odmlčel se. “Mimochodem kde je Alex? Neměl už by být zpět z Kruvalu?”

“Želbohu byl zadržen školními záležitostmi a přijede pozdějším vlakem. Zdá se, že tvůj bratr byl vybrán jako jeden z kruvalských prefektů pro šestý ročník a musel se zdržet na orientační poradu. Očekávám, že dorazí v sobotu odpoledne.” Theo se skutečně usmál nad štěstím svého bratra, zatímco Tiberius pokračoval. “A teď se přesuňme ke zbytku tvých... bradavických zážitků. Jaké jsou tvé známky? Jak se k tobě chovají učitelé? Kromě toho, který způsobil, že jsi byl petriﬁkován samozřejmě. Našel sis nějaké přátele? Nebo nepřátele? Nějací mudlovští šmejdi nebo krevní zrádci, kteří působí problémy?” Tiberius se odmlčel a srkal svůj čaj. “Slyšel jsem, že nějaká upjatá mudlovská šmejdka je první ve tvém ročníku! Určitě musí být přímo _hrozná_! Za mých časů bychom se takovou špínou _řádně_ vypořádali.”

I přes jeho nejlepší snahu o nitrobranu, Theo odložil svůj šálek na talířek s o trochu větší silou, než bylo třeba, a způsobil, že zacinkal. Většina mudlů by si toho zvuku nevšimla, ale čistokrevní ze starodávných a vznešených rodů byli učení společenské grácii prakticky od chvíle, kdy jim dorostly zuby, a Theo si nemohl pomoci a zatvářil se nad faux pas, které učinil. Pohlédl na svého otce.

“Jmenuje se Hermione Grangerová. Je první v našem ročníku už dva roky po sobě. A ano, obecně se o ní věří, že je...” Theo se na zlomek sekundy zarazil a zvažoval, jestli použít to slovo, které jeho otec tak moc chtěl slyšet. Na mysli mu vytanuly Hermioniny oči a ucítil to teplo, které v nich vždy bylo, a rozhodl se, že jeho otec mohl shnít. “... _mudlorozená_. Avšak kolují kolem spekulace, že je spřízněná s Dagworth-Grangery, pravděpodobně skrze motáky.”

“Opravdu,” řekl Tiberius téměř líně. “Jak zajímavé. Řekl bych, že to je důvod, proč náš drahý přítel Lucius Malfoy dovolil, aby doučovala děti jeho vazalů, Crabbea a Goylea. Duncan a Gregory starší z toho byli značně frustrovaní a několikrát mi to sdělili, když jsem s nimi naposledy večeřel.”

Theo pozvedl jedno obočí. “Nebyl jsem si vědom toho, že se náš rod stýkal s lordem Crabbeem a lordem Goyleem kromě příležitostí, kdy doprovázeli lorda Malfoye. Pokud si pamatuji správně, předtím jsi je popsal jako někoho... kdo nás _není hoden_.”

“Hmm. Ano, ano, popsal. Kyselé hrozny, řekl bych. Víš, v ohlédnutí zpět, si myslím, že jsem byl trochu závistivý, že Crabbe a Goyle byli vazaly našeho dobrého přítele Luciuse Malfoye a ne moji. I tupí hlupáci mohou mít své užití, řekl bych, pokud si pamatují, jak správně volit za to, oč jsou požádáni. Jejich deset hlasů dohromady přidaných k mému bloku by mohlo pohnout Starostolcem v trochu... vhodnějším směru v mnoha případech.”

Znovu si hlasitě usrkl a způsobil, že se Theo zašklebil. “Když už mluvíme o našem dobrém příteli Luciusovi Malfoyovi, jaké bylo minulé léto, které jsi s ním strávil? Choval se k tobě dobře?”

“Velmi dobře, otče. Byl perfektním hostitelem.”

“O tom nepochybuji. Vsadím se, že se k tobě choval, jako bys byl jeho vlastní.”

Theo na okamžik zmrzl. Věděl, že si s ním jeho otec pohrává od chvíle, kdy dorazil na King’s Cross, ale v tomhle prohlášení rozhodně byl ukryt nějaký skrytý význam, který mu unikal. S trochou obav, že mu právě něco důležitého proklouzlo, rozhodl se na to nic neříct a po krátké pauze Tiberius pokrčil rameny a přesunul se k jinému tématu.

“No, v každém případě, nyní vidím, že má závistivost byla zbytečná a nepotřebná. Dokonce ještě víc ve světle nedávných vývojů. Vycházíš dobře s dědice Crabbeem a Goyleem?”

Theo přikývl. “Nikdy jsem s nimi neměl problémy hodné zmínění.”

Srk. “A s Goyleovou chráněnkyní Amallyris Wilkesovou?”

Chlapec zaváhal. Harry mu řekl o Goyleově plánu pravděpodobně oženit Amy za Tiberiuse Notta, muže, který byl o víc jak čtyřicet let starší než ona, jako část monstrózního plánu nějak získat Wilkesovo bohatství. Bylo to, na co jeho otec mířil?

“Nestrávil jsem s ní příliš mnoho času, abych byl upřímný. Je koneckonců o rok mladší než já.”

Tiberius přikývl. “Navíc, řekl bych, byl tvůj čas monopolizován dědicem Potterů, že?”

“ _A konečně jsme přestali tančit kolem a dostáváme se k jádru toho všeho!_ ” Theo naklonil hlavu ke straně, jako by nad tím přemýšlel. “Těžko bych řekl, že monopolizuje, otče, ale je dědicem starodávného a vznešeného rodu, i když očividně ne toho, se kterým jsme se dosud scházeli. Draco Malfoy a Harry Potter oba mají svůj vlastní okruh přátel. Shledal jsem ten Potterův snadnější ke vstupu a potenciálně lukrativnější pro rod Nottů.”

“Shledal vskutku, Theodore?” Do hlasu bývalého smrtijeda se vkradl jen náznak chladu, ale Theo odmítl být zastrašen.

“Ano, otče, vskutku shledal. I když není mnoho lásky mezi rodem Potterů a rodem Nottů, Harry Potter nesnáší své rodiče a nemá ani moc v lásce svého bratra, Chlapce-který-žil. Ale byl schopný většinu té nenávisti ukrýt před svým otcem a nyní má vliv na lorda Pottera, který je zároveň Velitelem bystrozorů. Bylo špatné, abych s ním navázal spojenectví? Harry je koneckonců zmijozelem. Jako my.”

Tiberius nejprve nic neřekl. Zíral na svého syna s náznakem úsměvu a celkově znepokojujícím leskem v očích. “Jako... _my_ , říkáš? Jak... zajímavý způsob, jak to podat, můj synu. Možná, že časem budeme mít možnost, řekněme, _prozkoumat všechny naše společné rysy._ ”

Theo nic neřekl. Opět měl pocit, že mu unikl nějaký podtext otcových slov, kromě toho očividného, sotva skryté nenávisti jeden pro druhého.

“Ale o tom později,” pokračoval Nott. “Dopij svůj čaj a běž do svého pokoje osvěžit se. Řekl jsi, že nemáš ‘ _žádné problémy_ ’ s Crabbeovými a Goyleovými _hochy_. Možná budeš dnes večer moci vylepšit svůj vztah k nim. Budeme hostit Crabbeovi a Goyleovi přesně v osm hodin. Formální oblečení samozřejmě.”

Chlapec zamrkal, jak to vstřebával. “Crabbeovi a Goyleovi dorazí dnes večer, otče? Proč, mohu-li se zeptat?”

“Nemůže starý vdovec otevřít svůj zaprášený domov, aby pobavil dva muže, kteří kdysi byli jeho druhy ve zbrani, spolu s jejich rodinami.”

“Druzi... ve zbrani?” zeptal se Theo opatrně.

“No,” řekl Tiberius se zlověstným úšklebkem. “Tak jsem se rozhodl si je pamatovat. Jako druhy ve zbrani z těch hrozných, hrozných dnů, kdy jsme všichni tři byli pod vlivem kletby Imperius a přinuceni sloužit Temnému pánovi. Naprosto proti naší vůli, jak dobře víš.”

Theo přikývl, ale neřekl nic. Po dalších pár vteřinách se postavil, uctivě se uklonil svému otci a odešel do svého pokoje. Jakmile byl uvnitř, položil si hlavu o dveře, zavřel oči a ztěžka vydechl. Pak se rozhlédl po svém pokoji, ve kterém už dva roky nespal. Místnost byla trochu cítit zatuchlinou, ale domácí skřítkové ji poslušně uklízeli od prachu. Vešel do přidružené koupelny a umyl si obličej. Když se vrátil zpět, všiml si, že jeho formální hábit, který byl v jeho kufru, nyní visel pečlivě vyžehlený na dveřích jeho šatníku. Krátce si ho prohlédl a pak se pohnul, aby otevřel šatník, který byl plný jeho bradavického oblečení.

Na pár vteřin Theo zíral na oblečení, které rovněž bylo v jeho kufru, jako by ztracený v myšlenkách. Pak rychle otevřel kufr a ověřil si, že je naprosto prázdný. Theo zaváhal a i přes jeho značné schopnosti v nitrobraně si uvědomil, že mu rychle bije srdce. Pomalu sáhl na dno kufru a zaklepal na jeden konkrétní suk na vyleštěné borovici v rytmickém klepání. Neviditelná spára ve dřevě se otevřela a odhalila skryté oddělení, kde skrýval svůj Nevšímej-si-mě prsten, svůj monoklový detektor jedů, knihy o nitrobraně a všechny další věci, které mu daroval jeho starší bratr bez otcova dovolení, aby mu pomohl se lépe ochránit před nepřáteli v Bradavicích a nepřáteli mnohem blíže domovu.

Na téměř pět vteřin Theo zapomněl dýchat. Tajné oddělení bylo prázdné a všechny magické předměty byly pryč, pravděpodobně odebrány domácími skřítky lorda Notta, když vyprázdnili jeho kufr. Theo se svezl na podlahu se zády opřenými o kufr a položil si tvář do dlaní.

________________________

_**Toho večera...** _

S ohledem na vše, co se stalo, večeře probíhala dobře. Tiberius trval na tom, aby Theo seděl po jeho levici, ale nenutil ho do nezávazného tlachání s dospělými. Po zákuscích přikázal lord Nott Theovi, aby odvedl ostatní děti do obývacího pokoje a zabavil je “Řachavým Petrem nebo jaké hry to teď hrajete”. Dospělí se odebrali do kulečníkové místnosti pro nápoje a diskuzi. Jakmile byli v obývacím pokoji, Theo zabavil Grega, Vincenta, Amy a Drusillu rychlou hrou Chňapání zlatonky, stolní verzí famfrpálu. Během hry dal Theo Amy nenápadně signál, který vymyslel Harry a sdílel se svými zmijozelskými spojenci, který naznačoval, že potřebuje rozptýlení. Poté, co dovolili Drusille vyhrát první kolo, Amy oznámila, že potřebuje použít toaletu, a mohl by jí Theo prosím ukázat, kde je. Galantně vedl dívku ven z pokoje, zatímco zbylí tři připravovali další kolo hry.

“Takže kam doopravdy jdeme?” zašeptala Amy, zatímco jí vedl pochmurnou dubem obloženou chodbou Nottské Síně. Otřásla se, jak promluvila - kromě toho, že byly slabě osvíceny, stěny byly pokryty úlovky mnoha loveckých výprav lorda Notta. Kromě dalších excentričností, ten muž byl nadšeným amatérským vycpávačem.

“ _My_ nejdeme nikam,” odpověděl Theo. “ _Ty_ jdeš na záchod, zatímco já mám před sebou trochu slídění. Tam, kam jdu, jsou opravdové ochranné pasti, kterým se musím vyhnout, a protože tohle místo neznáš tak dobře jako já, jen by nás chytli.” Zastavil se před velkými dveřmi. “Tady je toaleta. Strav v ní tak moc času, kolik budeš považovat za uvěřitelné. Pokud nebudu zpět, abych tě doprovodil, zamiř zpátky a vymysli si nějakou výmluvu.” Odmlčel se. “Řekni Crabbeovým, že jsem nám šel pro svačinu. Tomu uvěří.”

“Theo,” zeptala se Amy nejistě. “Jsi v nějakých potížích?”

Slabě se usmál. “Amy, jsme oba krevní zrádcovské děti smrtijedů. Kdy nejsme v potížích?”

S tím zamířil za roh a zarazil se jen na dost dlouho, aby ohnul svícen na zdi. Malé dveře v dřevěném obložení se otevřely a chlapec se prosmýknul dovnitř. Rychle si razil cestu skrze hnízdo skrytých chodeb panství, bez problému se vyhýbaje alarmům, které Tiberius umístil. Brzy stál před skleněným oknem, které nahlíženo do kulečníkové místnosti. Nebo to alespoň bylo skleněné okno z Theovy strany. Z pohledu z druhé strany to byl odporný pohyblivý portrét Acteona, jak je přeměněn v jelena a roztrhán a pozřen jeho vlastními loveckým psy jako trest za to, že překvapil bohyni Dianu při koupeli. Jak Tiberius vesele vysvětlil Theovi o několik let dříve, pohyblivý obraz byl objednán bývalým lordem Deciusem Nottem zpět v polovině devatenáctého století, aby oslavil úspěšný lov. “Modelem” pro Acteona byl ubohý mudla, který byl uloven a zabit Deciusem a několika jeho přáteli předtím, než byl Hon na Mudly zakázán, a portrét byl namalován podle Deciusových milovaných vzpomínek. Z Theovy strany obrazu byla smrt ubohého mudly pouhým nejasným obrazem opakujícím se znovu a znovu, který se Theo pokoušel co nejlépe ignorovat, jak pozoroval a poslouchal intrikám svého otce a ostatních čtyř smrtijedů, kteří přišli, aby požádali o laskavosti.

_____________________

_**20\. června 1993** _

_**8:00 ráno** _

Theo vstal se svítáním, jak bylo nyní jeho zvykem, pro rychlý třicetiminutový běh kolem panství. Jak běhal, natáhl své magické smysly, aby cítil umístění ochranných kouzel panství. Nemohl říct, co které ochranné kouzlo dělalo, ale jeho krátké studium s Luciusem Malfoyem ho naučilo rozeznat, kde ochranná kouzla jsou a jak identiﬁkovat ta fyzicky nebezpečná. Byl lehce překvapený, že se zdálo, že panství nemělo ochranná kouzla, která by mohla zajmout nebo zranit vetřelce, jako mělo Malfoyské Panství. Místo toho se zdálo, že kolem byla jen alarmová kouzla, i když bylo samozřejmě možné, že ta by spustila nějaký jiný magický efekt, který byl mimo jeho smysly. Jeho magické smysly byly stále celkem slabé a neměl šanci je trénovat v Bradavicích, aby je vylepšil, vzhledem k tomu, že tam bylo _příliš_ _mnoho_ ochranných kouzel kolem školy, aby je začátečník dokázal rozeznat.

Vrátil se do panství, rychle se vykoupal (lord Nott neschvaloval sprchy, protože byly příliš “mudlovské”) a pak sešel dolů na snídani, která byla podávána v hlavní večeřící hale, kde se podávala formální večeře předchozího večera. Tehdy musel Theo sedět po otcově levici. Dnes ráno seděli na opačných stranách dlouhého stolu celých šest metrů od sebe.

“Dobré ráno, Theodore!” řekl Tiberius žoviálně, jak Theo vstoupil do místnosti. Pozdrav chlapce skutečně překvapil - Tiberius mu nikdy v jeho životě nepopřál dobré ráno. Hluboce se nadechl a usmál se tak vesele, jak dokázal.

“Dobré ráno, otče,” odpověděl snadno a posadil se. Již na něj čekal talíř s polovinou grapefruitu. Theo si povzdechl. Jeden z Tiberiusových mnoha podivných zvyků, který mohl být považován pouze za otravný a ne hrozivý, bylo, že trval na tom, aby všichni v domácnosti jedli tu samou tříchodovou snídani každé ráno: polovina grapefruitu, talíř s míchanými vejci a párky a jahodový trhanec jako dezert. Když chlapec dorazil do Bradavic, byl doslova ohromen rozmanitostí snídaňového jídla dostupného, vzhledem k tomu, že si myslel, že všichni na světě jedli tu samou věc každé ráno. Tiše rezignoval na léto snídaňové nudy a zanořil lžičku do svého grapefruitu.

“Užil sis minulou noc strávenou se svými spolužáky, Theodore?”

“Ano, otče. Bylo to velmi zábavné. Měl jsi příjemný čas s jejich rodiči?”

“Mmm,” řekl Tiberius kolem obrovského kusu grapefruitu, který naplnil jeho ústa. “Příjemný a obohacující.” Natáhl se pro ubrousek, aby si utřel šťávu z grapefruitu, která mu stékala po boku brady, než pokračoval. “Zdá se, že Duncan a Gregory starší oba vidí, že výhody v přidání se na mou stranu jsou větší, než aby zůstali s Malfoyem, obzvlášť vzhledem k tomu, že se z něj stal milovník mudlů. Vždycky jsem si myslel, že je slabý... on a jeho potěr.” Tiberius se podíval zvláštně na Thea.

“Kolují zvěsti, že lord Malfoy si již nemůže dovolit platit za jejich rody poplatky na Starostolci. Něco ohledně jeho rozvodu s Dracovou matkou.”

Tiberius vyštěkl smíchy a pak s novým gustem zaútočil na grapefruit. “Nepochybuji o tom. Ten frfeň si nikdy nezasloužil ženu jako je ona.”

Theo v překvapení pohlédl na svého otce, ale odolal nutkání zeptat se ho na jeho náhlé zalíbení pro Narcissu Blackovou, místo toho zvolil jistější půdu. “Pokud lord Malfoy nebude vskutku schopný platit za své vazaly, máš v plánu je zapřísáhnout rodu Nottů?”

“Časem,” odpověděl. “Jejich přísahy rodu Malfoyů platí do konce tohohle roku. V lednu, však, heh-heh, uvidíme, jaké nastanou změny.”

“ _Jo, tati_ ,” pomyslel si Theo, zatímco si hrál se svou snídaní. “ _Včetně manželského oznámení!_ ”

Chlapci stále ještě bylo zle z toho, co se dozvěděl minulou noc, zatímco špehoval na setkání jeho otce s ostatními smrtijedy. Goyle se to vážně chystal udělat! Opravdu se chystal podepsat manželskou smlouvu mezi Amy Wilkesovou a Tiberiusem Nottem, výměnou za vyplacení půl milionu galeonů rodu Goyleů a deset procent z čehokoli, co by časem získali z nezvěstného Wilkesova bohatství poté, co Tiberius zplodí syna se svou dětskou nevěstou. Až na to, že Wilkesovo bohatství vůbec nebylo nezvěstné - všichni smrtijedi na tom setkání věděli, že cokoli po sobě Erasmus Wilkes zanechal, bylo uloženo v neproniknutelném trezoru pod troskami Wilkeského Panství, který byl dostupný jen tomu, kdo držel titul lorda Wilkese... i když údajně _Regent_ Wilkes by možná získal přístup, pokud by příští lord Wilkes byl miminem.

Bylo zapotřebí veškerého Theova emocionálního sebeovládání, aby neproklel svého otce. Ne, že by mu to moc pomohlo, vzhledem k tomu, že jeho otec byl zdatný soubojář a navíc ochráněn magickými ochranami panství samotného, zatímco byl na jeho pozemcích. Jediným světlým bodem bylo, že smrtijedi věřili, že Lucius Malfoy by byl proti tomu sňatku, zatímco Goyle byl stále ještě jeho vazalem, což znamenalo, že Harry měl čas až do ledna roku 1994, aby zapracoval na svém patentovaném potterovském zázraku.

Dva Nottové vedli nezávaznou konverzaci, jak dokončili každý svůj grapefruit. Rogo uklidil jejich talíře a pak přinesl druhý chod na dvou zakrytých talířích. Skřítek sejmul poklop z talíře lorda Notta a ten zuřivě zaútočil na své párky. Pak Rogo položil druhý zakrytý talíř před Thea a jak chlapec zvedl svůj nůž a vidličku, skřítek odklopil poklop. Ale na talíři nebylo žádné jídlo.

Místo něj na něm ležel stříbrný prsten, mosazný monokl, dvě knihy a několik dalších menších magických cetek - ve zkratce vše, co Alex svěřil svému mladšímu bratrovi a co chlapec ukrýval ve skrytém oddělení svého kufru.

Na několik vteřin zavládlo ticho, přerušované jen skřípáním vidličky a nože Tiberiuse Notta, jak se klidně ládoval vajíčky a párky. “Jaká je tvá snídaně, synu?” zeptal se konečně chladným hlasem.

Theo se opřel ve své židli a podíval se otci přímo do očí. Na vteřinu chlapec očekával nějaký nitrozpytní útok, ale nic nepřišlo. Jak podezříval, Tiberius nikdy neměl trpělivost na to, aby se naučil tomu umění. Vskutku, Theo si myslel, že Tiberius dokonce nevěděl nic o nitrobraně kromě toho nejmenšího minima, které potřeboval, aby skryl svůj status smrtijeda.

“No, _otče_ , grapefruit byl ucházející, ale druhý chod nevypadá, že by byl příliš zasycující.” Tak ležérně, jak dokázal, Theo si otřel ubrouskem ústa a pak ho položil do svého klína. Jak tak učinil, nenápadně přesunul svou ruku k hůlce ve své kapse. Nemusel se namáhat. Rogo lusknul prsty a jeho hůlka vyletěla z místa, kde odpočívala, na pár vteřin se vznášela ve vzduchu a pak přistála na jeho talíři a připojila se k ostatním kouzelným předmětům. Theo se zlostně podíval na znetvořeného skřítka, který jen pokrčil rameny.

Tiberius se krutě uchechtl. “A teď, Theodore. Nacházím se se záhadou, kterou potřebuji vyřešit... a náležitě potrestat. Vidím dvě možnosti. První je, že jsi ukradl ta rodinná dědictví rodu Nottů svému bratrovi, kterému byla svěřena, zločin, který vyžaduje tvrdé potrestání. Druhá je, že ti tvůj bratr dal ta dědictví k tvému použití. Což se mi zdá nepravděpodobné, samozřejmě. Alexandr se mě _zeptal_ , zda by ti mohl některé z těch předmětů dát, až nastoupíš do Bradavic, a já jsem mu to _výslovně_ _zakázal_. I tak, pokud mě _neuposlechl_...”

Muž velmi dobře předstíral, jak to zvažuje, ale Theo nebyl oklamán. Tohle byla připravená řeč.

“Alexander je můj právoplatný dědic a zákon mi brání, abych ho řádně potrestal za cokoli kromě těch nejvážnějších prohřešků. Ale porušení přímého rozkazu o tom, aby nejednal nevhodně s rodinným dědictvím?! _To_ je něco, co by mi dovolilo ho řádně napomenul za jeho neposlušnost, i přes jeho ochrany jakožto dědice. A já _bych_ ho napomenul opravdu pořádně, kdyby se mi vzbouřil takovým způsobem.”

Tiberius naklonil hlavu ke straně a usmál se. “Zažil jsi taková napomenutí na vlastní kůži, když mě tvá neplecha donutila, abych se chopil svých otcovských povinností, Theodore. Které na tobě zanechalo větší dojem? Bič? Nebo hůl?”

Theo nejprve nic neřekl. Prostě se natáhl pro sklenici vody a dlouze se napil, než nabídl svou odpověď. “No, hůl rozhodně zanechala větší jizvy, otče. Ale čistě hypoteticky, co bys udělal, kdybych řekl, že to nebyl Alex ale _já_? Kdyby se ukázalo, že jsem ta dědictví ukradl bez Alexovy znalosti a že byl jen vinen tím, že ti o tom neřekl, protože se bál, jak bys reagoval? Jaký druh trestu bych já obdržel? _Hypoteticky_ , samozřejmě.”

Mužův úsměv se roztáhl. “Kdyby ses _přiznal_ , Theodore? Ale v tom případě by tvůj trest byl... _vůbec žádný._ ” Odmlčel se. “No, rozhodně nic _fyzického_.”

Theovy oči se rozšířily. “Oh, opravdu?” odpověděl sarkasticky. “Žádný trest? To je na tebe docela velká změna. Navíc si před chvíli řekl ‘přísné’ potrestání. Vybavuji si, že jsi byl vždy velmi nadšený ve svých trestech, kdykoli jsem udělal něco, co se ti nelíbilo. Koneckonců, jen jsi mě _nesnášel od chvíle, kdy jsem viděl, jak jsi ZABIL MATKU!_ ”

Tiberiusův výraz se zdál být přímo přátelský po tom obvinění. “Ale to není pravda, Theodore - nesnášel jsem tě dlouho předtím. _Ale_ říkám pravdu. Chápej, krádež rodinných dědictví je zločin dostatečně vážný na to, aby mi dovolil udělat něco, co jsem chtěl udělat už dlouho - vykopnout tě z našeho rodu nadobro.”

“O čem to mluvíš? Mohl jsi mě vydědit, kdykoli by sis jen přál!”

“Pouhé vydědění není dost, ty malý _bastarde_!” vyplivl ten odporný muž. “Až umřu, Alexander získá lordství a pak by měl moc tě znovu _nastolit_ do rodiny. Já chci, abys byl navždy pryč. Kdyby ses... _doznal_ ke krádeži rodinného dědictví, měl bych právo tě vyloučit způsobem, který by nemohl žádný lord Nott zvrátit. Přestal bys být Theodorem Nottem a místo toho by se stal Theodorem Bezejmenným, alespoň dokud bys nepřesvědčil nějakého bláznivého kouzelníka nebo čarodějku, aby tě adoptovali do jejich rodiny. Nebo možná nepřesvědčil někoho se ctihodným pozadím, aby si tě vzal. Možná tu mudlovskou šmejdku, kterou tak miluješ. Tak jako tak, nebyl bys už mým problémem.”

“Vážně očekáváš, že ti uvěřím, že mě jen tak necháš jít, jakmile nebudu součástí rodiny? Že bych měl očekávat, že se _mě_ nepokusíš _zabít_ , jakmile se vzdám svého jména?”

Tiberius si odfrkl. “Proč si myslíš, že mi tvoje příjmení brání v tom, abych tě zabil teď? Je víc než pár lordů Starostolce, kteří sdílí mou víru, a nikdy by netolerovali, aby byl lord starodávného a vznešeného rodu jakýmkoli způsobem potrestán, rozhodně ne za smrt vzdorného druhorozeného dítěte, které se stalo krevním zrádcem. Ale opravdu v tomhle říkám pravdu - jakmile už nadále nebudeš Nottem, přísahám, že proti tobě nepodniknu žádné další kroky. Vskutku, zavolám svého právníka a složím _Neporušitelný_ _slib_ , v němž slíbím, že nikdy nebudu úmyslně hledat způsob, jak ti ublížit, ani nepřikážu někomu jinému, aby to udělali za mě, výměnou za tvé doznání o zločinech proti rodu Nottů. Tvé dědictví matčina věna zaplatí zbytek tvého vzdělání v Bradavicích a zbyde ti něco málo na životní výdaje. Kromě toho odsud odejdeš jen se svou hůlkou a oblečením na zádech a ničím jiným a Alexander ti v budoucnu nebude moci poskytnout jakoukoli pomoc. Ale budeš ode mě volný. A já od tebe.”

Theo mlčky seděl. Víc než cokoli jiného si teď přál promluvit si s Harrym Potter nebo alespoň Blaisem Zabinim. Jeho nitrobrana ho udržovala klidným a soustředěným, ale jeho konkrétní typ prohnanosti mu nepropůjčoval schopnost v legálních manévrech.

“Pokud se doznám, jak si přeješ, co ti brání v tom, abys mě nechal zatknout a postavil před soud?”

“Legální proces, který tě zbaví tvého jména - _Sanctumen_ _Ultimo_ je jeho formální název - je považován za trest, který předčí všechny ostatní, co se rodu Nottů týče, ale pokud si to přeješ, mohu do svého Neporušitelného slibu zahrnout, že proti tobě nevznesu žádná legální obvinění za to, co jsi do teď možná udělal.”

Pak se ten muž usmál, stejně krutě jako předtím. “Samozřejmě to vše je podmíněné tím, že jsi byl ten, kdo ukradl ta dědictví pro svou vlastní potřebu. Alexander bude zítra doma. Pokud se nepřiznáš, zeptám se ho, zda to byl on, kdo byl zodpovědný, a uvidíme, co řekne. Možná se přizná ve snaze tě zachránit. Možná tě obviní bez ohledu na pravdu ve snaze vyhnout se trestu. Možná si vybere jednu z těch dvou možností po hodině nebo tak na skřipci... s tebou přítomným jakožto svědkem. Doufám, že mé staré nářadí je v pracovním pořádku. Nepoužil jsem ho... od té doby, co jsem byl pod kletbou Imperius a Temný pán mě _nutil_ , abych mučil mudlovské šmejdy a krevní zrádce. Proti mé vůli, jak víš.”

Theo zavřel oči a našel svůj střed. Ode dne, kdy zemřela jeho matka, do dne, kdy ho Harry Potter nazval přítelem, byla jen jedna osoba na celém světě, která se o něj starala. Racionální část Theovy mysli na něj křičela, že tam bude nějaký trik nebo skrytá past, protože neměl dost znalostí o tom legálním procesu, aby jí rozpoznal. Že i přes Neporušitelný slib stále ještě existoval nějaký způsob, jakým mu mohl jeho otec ublížit nebo ho dokonce zabít. Ale emocionální část jeho mysli to prostě nezajímalo, protože to nejhorší, co mohl Tiberius Nott Theovi udělat, bylo ho zabít, a on by raději zemřel, než aby pozoroval, jak je jeho bratr Alexander mučen za to, že se ho pokoušel ochránit.

“Chci vědět, co přesně by ten Neporušitelný slib obsahoval, než s čímkoli souhlasím, to a chci vědět, co chceš, abych řekl ve svém... doznání.”

Tiberius sáhl do kapsy svého saka a vytáhl dva svitky pergamenu. “A já jen tak náhodou...”

______________________

O několik hodin později přišel a odešel Nottův právník, neobvykle vysoký a zneklidňujíce bledý muž jménem Mortimer Renwick. Theo byl ve skutečnosti překvapený, že toho muže viděl za bílého dne, vzhledem k tomu, že do teď navštěvoval panství jen v noci a Theo měl podezření, že Renwick je upír. V pondělí ráno založí oﬁciální dokumenty spolu s kopií Theova doznání, které chlapec musel napsat krvavým brkem. Bylo to dlouhé a detailní doznání, proto byla Theova paže nyní omotána obvazem, kterým stále ještě viditelně prosakovala čerstvá krev. Fakt, že Theo několikrát zahlédl Renwicka, jak zírá na jeho krvavou paži a olizuje si rty, učinil velmi málo v tom ohledu, aby chlapce uklidnil, že není ve skutečnosti upír.

Jakmile byly dokumenty založeny, Theo by se oﬁciálně stal Theem Bezejmenným v očích kouzelnické Británie, i když právník tvrdil, že nějaké počáteční efekty budou vyvolané hned, jak lord Nott dokumenty podepíše. Jakmile Renwick odešel, Theovi bylo “dovoleno”, aby si vybral nějaké oblečení (konkrétně jednu sadu oblečení na běžné nošení a trochu spodního prádla navíc) čistě z “dobroty” lorda Notta. Řečené oblečení spolu s chlapcovými školními uniformami, knihami a potřebami bylo ledabyle naházeno do ošuntělého starého kufru, který byl nalezen na půdě a který nebyl ani zdaleka tak dobrý jako jeho kufr, který používal poslední dva roky v Bradavicích. Theovi bylo dovoleno vstoupit do kuchyně, aby si udělal sendvič, na cestu, ale žádný domácí skřítek mu nesměl pomoci. Což Theovi nevadilo, protože nejedl nic připraveného domácím skřítkem Nottů, pokud se tomu mohl vyhnout.

Krátce po poledni vyšel Theo před hlavní vchod a táhnul za sebou ošuntělý kufr. Pak se prudce zastavil nad scénou, která se před ním objevila. Veškeré jeho oblečení a osobní majetek, který nebyl v jeho kufru, bylo naházené na velkou hromadu na nádvoří před domem. Portrét jeho matky, který byl předtím zavěšený na stěně v jeho ložnici, byl hozený na vrcholu, aby mohl vidět její smutnou tvář. Tiberius stál vedle hromady a jakmile Theo vyšel ven, muž se na něj pohrdavě ušklíbnul a pak zamířil svou hůlkou na hromadu. “ _ **INCENDIO.**_ ” Jak většina chlapcova hmotného majetku mizela v plamenech, Tiberius líně přešel k němu, než namířil svou hůlkou na jeho kufr a zmenšil ho na kapesní velikost. Theo se sklonil a zvedl kufr, než ho uklidil do kapsy.

“Považuj to za poslední laskavost, kterou pro tebe udělám, Theo Bezejmenný.”

“A ironicky také první. Nepředpokládám, že by převoz... kamkoli byl součástí dohody?”

Tiberius sáhl do kapsy a hodil po něm galeon. “Jsi stále ještě kouzelník, chlapče. Jakmile jsi mimo ochranná kouzla a na hlavní cestě, můžeš si zavolat Záchranný autobus.” Pak z kapsy vytáhl Theovu hůlku a podal mu jí.

“Díky,” řekl Theo sarkasticky. Otočil se a podíval se na dlážděnou příjezdovou cestu. Bylo to zhruba čtvrt kilometru k obrovské klenuté bráně, která značila vstup do panství. Na obou jejích stranách byly vysoké stromy, které byly součástí velkého lesa, který obklopoval panství.

“No, měl bys vyrazit na cestu,” řekl Tiberius. “Je to dlouhá procházka na hlavní cestu. Je jen dobře, že jsi začal fyzické cvičení... jako dobrý malý milovník mudlů, řekl bych.” Otočil se a vyšel po schodech k hlavním dveřím, zatímco Theo vyrazil po cestě. Ale potom se bývalý smrtijed otočil a zavolal na svého bývalého syna.

“Počkej!” Theo se otočil ke svému (bývalému) otci. “Ať už jsem cokoli, Theodore Bezejmenný, jsem Nott a pocházíme z dlouhé řady sportovců a lovců. Bylo by ode mě nesportovní, abych tě nevaroval o dvou věcech. Zaprvé, přísahal jsem slib, že ti úmyslně neublížím. Teď, když jsi byl vyděděný na základě rituálu Sanctumen Ultimo, _nemám nadále potřebu ti úmyslně ublížit_. Tvé budoucí utrpení je zaručeno... _funkcí zákona_.”

Theo zmateně zíral na muže, ale odmítl mu dát to zadostiučinění, aby požádal o další vysvětlení. Předpokládal, že brzy přijde na to, co tím Tiberius myslel. “A ta druhá věc?”

Tiberius se usmál jako predátor. “Neporuší to můj slib ti nikdy úmyslně neublížit, když z tebe prostě sejmu svou ochranu a dovolím událostem, aby se přirozeně odehrály. Již nejsi nadále vítán v mém domě, Theodore Bezejmenný. A Nottské Panství má své způsoby, jak se vypořádat s vetřelci.” Pak se otočil a líně odešel do domu, zatímco Theovu pozornost přitáhl praskající zvuk na střeše nad ním.

Theo v hrůze pozoroval, jak tři z chrličů ožívají a pomalu k němu otáčejí hlavy, aby na něj dolů zíraly, z každého z nich vycházelo nestvůrné vrčení.

Za chlapcem byla čtvrt kilometru dlouhá příjezdová cesta, vedoucí k hlavní bráně. Neměl nejmenší tušení, jak rychle se ty chrliče dokáží pohybovat, ale byl si jistý, že by ho na rovné cestě doběhly. Chlapcova tvář získala odhodlaného výrazu.

“ _Ještě, že jsem se snažil přijít na to, jak odsud utéct, od chvíle, kdy mi bylo sedm!_ ” pomyslel si, než se rozeběhl pryč od domu i příjezdové cesty a ve směru mnohem bližšího stromoví. Za sebou Theo uslyšel tři masivní buch následované zvukem pronásledování kamenných chrličů. Zkroušeně si uvědomil, že měl pravdu - chrliče zněly překvapivě rychle na tak těžké kamenné konstrukty.

Naštěstí lesy obklopující Nottské panství byly husté, ale zároveň relativně prázdné od predátorů, ať už kouzelných nebo jiných. Během vteřiny byl v pralese. Zariskoval pohled přes rameno a byl potěšen, když uviděl, že chrliče zpomalily, vzhledem k tomu, že byly příliš mohutné, aby se proplétaly kolem stromů a přeskakovaly překážky tak snadno, jako drobný atletický dvanáctiletý chlapec. Theo v duchu poděkoval Gilderoyi Lockhartovi (nebo jakkoli si nyní říkal jeho bývalý učitel Obrany) za osm měsíců poměrně intenzivního tělesného tréninku. Bez ohledu na to, kolik nechuti měl Tiberius Nott k fyzickému cvičení, Theo byl téměř na vrcholu tělocvičné třídy jejich ročníku a čas strávený běháním přes překážky mu dnes dobře sloužil.

Po méně než pěti minutách bezdechý Theo našel, co hledal: čtyři a půl metru vysokou kamennou zeď, která značila fyzickou hranici konce pozemků Nottského panství a zároveň hranici jeho ochranných kouzel. Pokud ho paměť neklamala, méně než šest metrů za ní byla veřejná cesta. Chlapcova tvář a paže byly plné škrábanců od houštin, kterými se prodíral, a jeho oblečení zablácené a potrhané. Ale byl téměř volný... _pokud_ se dokáže dostat přes zeď, než ho chrliče doženou. Theo doběhl k nedalekému stromu, jehož těžké větve se rozprostíraly dokonce nad zeď. Za ním se ozval náraz, jak si jeden z chrličů prorážel cestu skrz houští. Lezl, jak nejrychleji mohl a akorát se dostal na tlustou větev, když po něm chrlič skočil a jen o pár desítek centimetrů minul jeho nohu. To monstrum zavrčelo a pak zacouvalo zpět a rozeběhlo se proti kmenu stromu a narazilo do něj celou svou vahou. Strom se otřásl, ale Theo svíral větev ve smrtícím sevření a nespadl. Chrlič udeřil do stromu podruhé a pak potřetí. Poslední náraz dokonce přinutil strom se otřást a zapraskat. V dálce Theo slyšel zbylé dva chrliče, jak si razí k nim cestu.

Chrlič začal couvat od stromu k dalšímu pokusu a Theo uviděl svou šanci. Na vteřinu získával balanc a pak se rozeběhl po tlusté větvi. Zrovna, když se začala lámat pod jeho vahou, skočil a úspěšně se oběma rukama chytil vrcholku zdi. Přetáhl se přes ní a pak dopadl na zem na druhé straně. Bolestně vykřikl, jak se pod ním podvrtnul kotník. O vteřinu později se zeď otřásla, jak do ní chrlič na druhé straně narazil. Theo se rychle vytáhl na nohy a po jedné dobré noze napůl hopsal směrem k blízké cestě. Pokud zeď opravdu ohraničovala hranice, byl v bezpečí.

Naneštěstí neohraničovala. Nebo možná byly ty chrliče schopné pronásledovat vetřelce i za ochranná kouzla panství. Tak jako tak, paže a pak hlava chrliče se najednou vynořily nad vrcholem zdi a ten masivní tvor bojoval, aby se vytáhl nad zeď a mohl pokračovat ve svém pronásledování. Zoufale Theo klopýtal na vzdálenou stranu vozovky, jak se chrlič konečně dostal přes zeď. Byl méně než dvanáct metrů od něj a utíkat už bylo nemožné. Theo vytáhl svou hůlku ze zadní kapsy. Harry mu k Vánocům dal pouzdro na hůlku jako dárek, ale to bohužel shořelo před méně než patnácti minutami. Držel svou hůlku připravenou, zatímco se chrlič připravoval k útoku. To stvoření udělalo dva pomalé kroky a pak se vrhlo na Thea.

V poslední možné vteřině Theo vystrčil svou paži před sebe s hůlkou mířící kolmo vzhůru. Najednou se objevil záblesk světla, skřípot brzd a ohlušující klakson, jak se zničehonic objevil ﬁalový třípatrový autobus a neuvěřitelnou rychlostí narazil do chrliče. Náraz zasáhl chrlič přímo do hlavy a ten přeletěl silnici a rozpadl se na kousky. Theo nahlédl kolem autobusu a pohlédl na zeď. Hlavy dvou zbylých chrličů nahlédly přes zeď akorát včas, aby byly svědky zničení jejich bratra.

“Jeden dole! Šest zbývá!” vykřikl chlapec vítězoslavně. Pak se vytáhl na schůdky autobusu. Rozrušený průvodčí pomohl zraněnému chlapci nahoru.

“Um, vítejte v Záchranném autobuse, nouzovém prostředku pro ztracené čarodějky a oh, kouzelníky. Jmenuji se Stan Shunpike a ah, ... _do čeho jsme to sakra právě narazili?!_ ”

Theo vyndal galeon, který mu dal jeho otec. “Netuším, ale zdá se, že chodí ve třech, tak bych navrhl, abys nás rozhýbal, než dorazí další.”

Stan zbledl. “Dobrá tedy. Kam to bude?”

“Longbottomské Panství, Lancashire.”

“A tvé jméno?”

“Theo N...” Theo zmrzl. I když věděl, že už nadále nebyl členem rodiny Nottů, reﬂexivně začal říkat své bývalé jméno... a byl překvapen, že už nadále nemohl. Slova “Theo Nott” by mu prostě neprošla přes rty.

“Bezejmenný,” konečně řekl velmi tichým hlasem. “Theo Bezejmenný.”

“Hmm,” odpověděl Stan. “Je to s dvěma ‘n’?”

___________________

_**Longbottomské Panství** _

_**Lancashire** _

_**6:00 večer** _

Vyčerpaný po událostech toho dne, Theo odpočíval v pohodlném vypolstrovaném křesle v obývacím pokoji Longbottomského Panství a pokoušel se nešklebit se, jak mu Andromeda Tonksová vtírala léčivou mast na jeho vymknutý kotník. I když ona a její manžel Ted sdíleli povinnosti v jejich malé klinice, ona se specializovala na dětské léčení. V hloučku kolem stáli lady Augusta, Neville a Harry. Poslední dva svírala změť emocí: úleva nad tím, že se jejich přítel dostal do Longbottomského Panství bezpečně, ale i smutek a zuřivost, když Theo vyprávěl o svém dobrodružství. Dorazil před hodinou, pomlácený a vyčerpaný, ale volný a okamžitě a formálně požádal o útočiště od Augusty a Nevilla, které mu rychle poskytli.

“Mast by měla vyléčit tvůj kotník a tvou paži do rána, mladý muži,” řekla léčitelka. “Esence z hrbouna vyléčí všechny rány po krvavém brku. A do zítřka pro tebe budu mít připravený regiment lektvarů, které se postarají o _všechny ty ostatní věci_ , co na tobě byly spáchány za posledních dvanáct let a nebyly nikdy pořádně vyléčeny.”

Theo se usmál. “Děkuji, léčitelko Tonksová.”

“Stejně pořád nemůžu uvěřit, že tě donutil napsat celé doznání krvavým brkem!” řekl Harry rozzuřeně. “Musel jsem s ním podepsat své jméno jednou. A to mi _stačilo_!”

“Jo, ale dost o mém smutném, smutném životě,” řekl Theo. “Co uděláme ohledně Amy?”

“Klid, Theo,” řekl Harry. “Máme čas... a možnosti. Artie a Hestia pracují na možných řešeních a ty sám jsi řekl, že máme čas do příštího ledna. Slibuju, že jí zachráníme.”

Popravdě, Harry _už_ měl plán, jak zachránit Amy od jejího blížícího se vynuceného manželství (a pravděpodobně následné vraždy). Avšak byl to riskantní a divoce nebelvírský plán, který by obětoval většinu jeho dlouhodobé agendy a také potenciálně vyvolal národní spor, v porovnání s níž by se Jimovo odhalení jakožto Hadího jazyka zdálo být nepodstatným. Což byl důvod, proč byl vděčný, že mají ještě sedm měsíců na to přijít s nějakou méně výbušnou alternativou.

“Mě by tak nějak víc zajímalo, co tvůj otec udělal, aby tě vydědil,” řekl Neville. “Vím, že je možné vydědit člena rodiny, ale nikdy jsem neslyšel o způsobu, který nemůže být zvrácen.”

“Nápodobně,” řekla Andi. “Mám v téhle oblasti nějaké zkušenosti, vzhledem k tomu, že jsem strávila několik měsíců jako ‘ _Andromeda_ _Bezejmenná_ ’ než jsme se Ted a já vzali. Teoreticky by mě příští lord Black mohl znovunastolit do rodiny, ale vzhledem k tomu, že to pravděpodobně bude Narcissin chlapec, nebudu zadržovat dech. Každopádně, prvních pár měsíců po mém vydědění bylo ke konci mého posledního roku v Bradavicích a nebyl to příjemný čas v mém životě. Ale přežila jsem to a ty to taky přežiješ. Máš dobrou skupinu přátel, kteří tě budou podporovat, a pokud tomu správně rozumím, žádné nepřátelské členy rodiny v Bradavicích. _Já_ byla ve škole ve stejný čas jako Narcissa... a Tiberius.”

“Ote... Tiberius a Narcissa Blacková chodili spolu do školy?” zeptal se Theo. “On, um, o ní mluvil s ... no, neobvyklou nákloností alespoň pro něj. Čehož jsem si upřímně nemyslel, že je schopný. Chodili... spolu?”

“Oh, bylo to hodně dávno, ale věřím, že spolu šli párkrát do Prasinek. To vše skončilo, když pro ní náš otec podepsal manželskou smlouvu.”

“S Luciusem Malfoyem?” zeptal se Harry.

“Vlastně, _měla_ si vzít Cassiuse Malfoye, Luciusova staršího bratra. Zemřel při nehodě v roce 1975, nebo 6, myslím, a nějak s ní skončil oženěný Lucius. Chudák. Nikdy spolu nevycházeli, když byli ve škole. Rozvod je dost neobvyklý mezi kouzelnickým druhem, ale nedivím se, že k němu u nich došlo.”

Harry nic neřekl, ale uložil si ten malý vhled do osobní historie Luciuse Malfoye do paměti.

“Byly nějaké další komplikace po ztrátě vašeho příjmení, léčitelko Tonksová?” zeptal se Theo, zatímco se neúspěšně snažil skrýt svou nervozitu. “Tiberius naznačil... že možná budu _trpět_ tím, že jsem teď Theem Bezejmenným.”

“Věř mi, Theo,” řekla autoritativně. “Ani trochu to nebolí být vyděděn lidmi, kteří tě nenávidí a které nenávidíš ty zpět.”

Theo se slabě usmál. “No jo, ale on řekl, že to nebylo jen vydědění. Je to něco speciálního, co musí být založeno zítra ráno u Starostolce.” Theo zavřel oči a vybavil si tu vzpomínku. “ _Sanctumen_ _Ultimo_ , to nazval. Víte, co to je?”

Andi zavrtěla hlavou, že ne, ale pak byla ona a tři chlapci překvapení, když Augusta Longbottomová upustila svůj šálek na podlahu a šokovaně zírala na Thea.

“Theodore,” řekla intenzivně. “Tohle je velmi důležité. Chceš říct, že když tě tvůj otec vydědil, udělal to na základě provize Ultimátní Sankce Dědického zákona?”

Theo se na ní překvapeně podíval, než ze sebe vykoktal odpověď. “Nikdy neřekl nic o Dědickém zákoně, ani neposkytl anglický překlad. Jen tomu říkal _Sanctumen_ _Ultimo_. Proč?”

Ale Augusta neodpověděla. Již byla na nohách a rychle pospíchala k letaxu. O špetku letaxového prášku později prakticky vykřikla adresu do krbu. “Podmoreova rezidence, Londýn.”

“Babčo, co se děje?” zeptal se najednou nervózní Neville. O vteřinu později strčil Artemus Podmore do plamenů.

“Augusto? Co se děje? Stalo se něco Harrymu?” zeptal se.

“Ne... alespoň ne přímo, i když jsem si jistá, že ho bude velmi zajímat, co budeš muset vysvětlit. Prosím, pojď dál. Je to důležité.”

O tři minuty později byl Harryho právník usazen proti Theovi a s vážným výrazem poslouchal chlapcovu vyprávění. Pak se otočil na skupinu a vysvětlil historii Sanctumen Ultimo, Ultimátní Sankce.

V roce 1588 byla Anglie napadená spojenectvím kouzelníků a mudlů ze Španělska vedenou vévodou Estebanem de Cortez y Slytherin, nejmocnějším a nejvlivnějším potomkem Salazara Slytherina té doby. Invaze byla odražena kombinací mudlovského námořnictví, kouzelnickou manipulací počasí a obrovského množství štěstí. Zatímco vítězství Británie způsobilo mezi mudly za vlády královny Alžběty I. obrovskou národní hrdost, názor Starostolce na to, co bylo považováno za nejzávažnější magický pokus o dobytí národa od dob Williama Dobyvatele, byl více nenávistný. Jejich strach byl o to víc rozdmýchán faktem, že existovalo množství britských kouzelnických rodin, čtyři z nichž zasedaly na Starostolci, které byly otevřenými potomky Salazara Slytherina a které byly podezřelé z rozpolcených věrností ne-li přímo zrádcovského zájmu. Po velmi vášnivé diskuzi Starostolec nakonec prosadil Dědický zákon roku 1588, který umožnil obrovské reformy v procesu, podle kterého mohli dědicové rodů Starostolce zaujmout své postavení v něm. Zároveň vyžadoval, aby se různé rody vzešlé ze Slytherina zřekly svého původu, přijaly nová rodová jména, odpřísáhly věrnost Británii nad ostatní národy... a vydědily všechny členy rodu, kteří se odmítali podřídit. Aby ulehčili tento poslední požadavek, Sanctumen Ultimo bylo zahrnuto do zákona, aby se _ujistili_ , že žádný potomek Salazara Slytherina ani žádný jiný kouzelník, jehož dědictví mohlo ohrožovat politiku toho ústroje, nemohl využít rodinných zdrojů ke svému úspěchu.

“Ale... Nottové nejsou potomky Slytherina,” řekl Theo zmateně. “Nebo ano?”

“Nemáme způsob, jak to vědět, ale ani na tom nezáleží,” řekl Artie. “Ultimátní Sankce nebyla omezená na rodiny Slytherina, i když byly důvodem pro její prosazení. Může být použitá proti jakémukoli členovi rodu, který má dědičné křeslo na Starostolci, jehož lord usoudil, že je ten člen vinen ze zrady nebo jiného skutku, který kdyby byl ponechán bez potrestání, ohrožuje přežití rodiny.”

“Zrada?! Jen jsem se přiznal ke krádeži menších rodinných dědictví! A ani to jsem neudělal!”

Artie si povzdechl. “Je mi líto, Theo, ale ten zákon přímo nedeﬁnuje, jaké druhy zločinů mohou být použity k omluvení Ultimátní Sankce. Dědičný zákon byl schválen v době národní paniky a obsahuje mnoho klauzulí, které jsou v retrospektivě dost nevhodné. Jediná věc, která doteď bránila zneužití Ultimátní Sankce po 400 let je společenská konvence. A pro většinu to bylo dost. Okamžitě pro prosazení toho zákona byl zhruba tucet kouzelníků slytherinského původu podrobených sankci a ne více než půl tuctu v následujících čtyřech století, z nichž všichni byli kouzelníci nebo čarodějky, kteří už předtím byli odsouzeni do Azkabanu za vážné zločiny. Nemyslím si, že by byla vyvolána za posledních víc jak sto let a nikdy jsem neslyšel o lordovi Starostolce, který by jí použil tak lehkomyslně proti svému členovi rodiny jen ze vzteku, ale... obávám se, že nic v tom zákoně to nezakazuje.”

“Jak špatné to je, Artie?” zeptal se Harry. “Jaký to bude mít efekt na Thea?”

“Na základní bázi to funguje dost jako Přísaha nepřátelství, až na to, že ovlivňuje jedince se společenským jednáním rozhodnutým na Starostolci, místo toho, aby to čerpalo z osobní magie hlavy rodu.”

“Přísaha nepřátelství,” řekl Theo. “Jako to, co se dělo mezi Weasleyovými a Malfoyi.” Potřásl hlavou a hluboce si povzdechl. “Jinak řečeno, Alex mě bude nenávidět po zbytek mého života. Fajn. Já... s tím se dokážu smířit. Dokud bude v bezpečí.”

Artie se na chlapce podíval s hlubokou lítostí a pak zavrtěl hlavou. “Theo, je mi... to líto... ale není to jen tvá rodina.”

Harryho oči se zúžily. “Pokračuj, Artie.”

“Je to _jako_ kletba nepřátelství, ale ovlivňuje to všechny ve tvé bývalé rodině a všechny jejich vazaly.” Zhluboka se nadechl. “ _Plus_ všechny, se kterými rod Nottů přísahal oboustranné sliby... a všechny v _jejich_ rodině a vazaly. Je to jako... _síť_ _nenávisti_ , která propojuje každého kouzelníka, který je napojený na tvůj rod pomocí jakéhokoli typu magického slibu bez ohledu na to, jak nepřímý. A vzhledem k tomu, že rod Nottů je Starodávný a Vznešený rod...”

V místnosti se rozhostilo ticho. Theo se opřel v křesle a zavřel oči.

“My... Nottové mají oboustranné sliby se všemi, kdo zasedají na Starostolci,” řekl tiše. “Celý svět mě bude nenávidět.”

“Theo, no tak,” řekl Neville. “To není pravda. Vždycky budeš mít místo tady u nás. Není to pravda, babčo?” Otočil se na Augustu, ale byl šokován, jak moc smutně jeho babička vypadala. “Uh, babčo?” zeptal se znovu nervózně, ale byl to Artie, kdo odpověděl.

“Zítra ráno,” řekl temným hlasem. “Někdy kolem 9:00 hodiny ráno vyplní Nottův právník dokumentaci. Krátce na to každý člen Starostolce, každý jejich rodinný příslušník, všichni jejich zaměstnanci, dokonce i lidé, kterým půjčili peníze, budou ovlivněni. Když kterýkoli z nich jen _pomyslí_ na Thea, okamžitě ucítí všepohlcující pocit nechuti. Budou nedůvěřovat všemu, co řekne. Uvěří jakýmkoli negativním příběhům, které o něm uslyší, a zpochybní všechny pozitivní.”

“Chceš tím říct, že se všichni budou k Theovi chovat jako se mudlové chovají ke mně,” řekl Harry hořce. Artie na něj překvapeně pohlédl. “To je v pořádku, Artie, všichni přítomní tady o tom ví.”

Artie měl téměř bolestný výraz ve tváři. “Chápu. No, máš pravdu. Reakce budou podobné, i když jsme tě zkontrolovali pro magii podobnou téhle a tvá kondice... není související. Nemyslím si, že by Ultimátní Sankce vyvolala nějaké násilné reakce vůči Theovi, jen gesta znechucení a nelibosti.” Obrátil se na Nevilla. “A ano, jakožto dědici starodávných a vznešených rodů ty a Harry budete ovlivněni. Tvůj dědický prsten tě neochrání, kdyby něco, ještě ten efekt zvětší. Harry bude míň ovlivněn díky jeho tréninku nitrobrany, ale i tak bude mít problémy.”

“Jako třeba?” řekl Harry úsečným hlasem. Artie se podíval zpět na něj a byl lehce překvapen. Chlapcovy oči vypadaly... zeleněji než obvykle.

“Ahem. No, s tvou úrovní nitrobrany by pro tebe bylo možné, abys potlačil ten vnucený pocit nepřátelství, i když by pravděpodobně bylo vyčerpávající to dělat pořád. Avšak ti, kteří dokáží tomu efektu odolat a i přes něj se rozhodnou s Theem nadále stýkat po delší časové úseky, se také stanou cílem nenávisti, i když v menší míře. Pokud zachováš svůj přátelský vztah s Theem v Bradavicích, ostatní studenti se časem na tebe budou dívat stejně jako na něj. Nejbezpečnější způsob by byl tvářit se, že se nemáte rádi, zatímco v tajnosti budete pokračovat ve svém přátelství. A pokud by se vaše přátelství provalilo, _mohlo_ by to být něco, co by proti tobě mohl tvůj otec použít.”

“Harry...” začal Theo, ale Harry ho znovu přerušil, aniž by se na něj podíval.

“A co učitelé v Bradavicích? Je někdo, kdo tím nebude postihnutý? Jistě Dumbledore nezačne Thea kvůli tomuhle nenávidět.”

“Učitelé a zaměstnanci nebudou ovlivněni, vzhledem k tomu, že Bradavice jsou chráněny svými dohodami se Starostolcem a ministerstvem. Představuji si, že mudlorození nebudou ovlivněni, stejně jako většina kouzelníků smíšeného původu, jejichž rodiče nejsou buď zaměstnanci ministerstva nebo vázaní slibem k nějakému vznešenému rodu. Ministerští zaměstnanci a jejich rodiny možná budou nebo nebudou ovlivněni v souvislosti na tom, na jaké jsou pozici. Léčitelé jsou imunní, vzhledem k jejich slibu léčit všechny bez rozdílu bez ohledu na pocity k jejich pacientům. Stejně tak právníci jako já sám.”

“Tak jak to _ukončíme_?” přerušil ho Neville naštvaně. “Lord Nott mluvil o manželství nebo adopci...”

“Ano,” řekla Andromeda, “tak jsem dokázala přijmout Tedovo příjmení.”

Artie pokrčil rameny. “Manželství by byla cesta, řekl bych, ale oba ty a tvoje snoubenka byste museli být starší sedmnácti a zároveň mít schválení hlavy rodu tvé snoubenky. Adopce by mohla být vyřešena rychleji, ale ne každý může Thea adoptovat za těchto okolností. Jako podmínku to může udělat jen člen vznešeného rodu a vyhnuli by se účinkům sankce, _jen_ pokud by člen rodu dlužil Theovi dluh na život, nebo kdyby nějaký magický slib na stejné úrovni hrál roli.”

“Theo mi zachránil život,” řekl Neville pevně. “A už jsme mu nabídli útočiště.”

“Neville,” řekla Augusta laskavě. “Zatímco cítíš, že ti Theo pomohl zachránit život během tvého prvního roku, skutečné požadavky pro splnění dluhu na život nebyly naplněny. Je mi to líto, ale nemůžeme jen tak Thea adoptovat.” Smutně se pohlédla na druhého chlapce. “Bez ohledu na to, jak ráda bych to udělala.”

Theo se na ní usmál. “Vážím si toho, lady Augusto.”

“Přežila by Sankce smrt lorda Notta samotného?” zeptal se Harry chladným hlasem. V místnosti se rozhostilo ticho a všichni se na něj otočili. Po chvíli si Artie tiše odkašlal do ruky.

“Ano. Obávám se, že... ano. Kromě těch dvou procedur, které jsme zmínili, abychom mu zajistili _nové_ jméno, efekty Sankce budou trvat do konce jeho života a ovlivní jakékoli děti, které jednou bude mít. Historicky většina lidí, na které byla uvrhnutá Sanctumen Ultimo nakonec utekli ze země, než aby strávili celý život jako... nedotknutelní.”

V tom okamžiku v krbu zaplály zelené plameny a ozval se z něj hlas. “Longbottomské Panství!” Theovy oči se rozšířily poznáním a překvapením. “Tady je Alexander Nott. S vaším povolením bych rád prošel, abych viděl svého bratra.”

________________________

Na Theovu žádost lady Augusta rychle povolila vstup jeho staršímu bratrovi. I když o něm Theo často mluvil, bylo to poprvé, kdy Harry spatřil staršího bratra Notta. Šesťák v Kruvalu, Alex vypadal jako vyšší a atletičtější verze jeho bratra, i když měl vlasy zastřižené na krátko, téměř na ježka v porovnání s Theovým střapatým mopem. Stále ještě měl na sobě část kruvalské uniformy, když prošel letaxem a uklonil se lady Augustě.

“Má lady, doufám, že mi odpustíte mou strohost, ale obávám se, že možná nemám moc času. Mohl bych si promluvit se svým bratrem o samotě? Přísahám na svou rodi... na čest své školy, že dodržím veškeré náležitosti vaší pohostinnosti.”

Augusta přikývla na jeho představení se a pak zavedla dva chlapce do knihovny. Jakmile byli pryč, Harry přešel, aby si promluvil s Artiem, který se s ním šepotem pár chvil dohadoval, než sami oba zamířili ke krbu. K Nevillovu překvapení měli namířeno do Potterského Panství. Mezitím stála Andromeda opodál, ztracená ve svých myšlenkách, než zamířila k letaxu a do Tonksovic kliniky.

O pár minut později, když byli Theo a Alex sami, starší chlapec si přitáhl svého sourozence, do silného objetí. Konečně schopný pustit svou sebekontrolu a uvolnit se, Theo se zhroutil a rozplakal Alexovi do hrudi.

“Omlouvám se... je to všechno moje vina! M-měl jsem ty věci lépe ukrýt. Moc mě to mrzí, Alexi.”

“Ššš, Theo! Přestaň. Není to tvoje vina. Všechno je to moje vina, ne tvá!”

Theo vzhlédl na druhého chlapce. “Jak to může být tvoje vina? Ani jsi tam nebyl!”

Alex o krok ustoupil se smutným výrazem. “Theo, otec věděl, že jsem ti dal ten prsten a další dědictví, už od minulého léta.”

Theo mohl jen zírat v ohromení.

“Chtěl po mě ten prsten zpět minulé léto, když jsi byl u Malfoyů. Pro něco ho potřeboval. Pořád nevím pro co. Ale když jsem mu ho nemohl dát, věděl, že jsem ho dal tobě a vyžadoval, abych mu řekl, co ještě jsem ti dal.” Alex si rukou prohrábl vlasy. “Měli jsme ohledně toho obrovskou hádku a já mu dal ultimátum.”

Theo nemohl uvěřit vlastním uším a musel se přesvědčit, že slyšel dobře. “ _Ty_... jsi dal _jemu_ ultimátum?”

Alex přikývl. “V té době už jsem byl potvrzen jako právoplatný dědic a za další rok budu plnoletý. Řekl jsem mu, že pokud tě nenechá na pokoji, půjdu k OPUKZ a ohlásím ho jakožto smrtijeda. Řeknu, že mám důkaz, že zfalšoval svou Imperius obranu. Hádali jsme se tam a zpátky až... jsme konečně uzavřeli dohodu.” Shlédl na podlahu, jeho tvář červená zahanbením. “Jen mě mrzí, že se mi nepovedlo uzavřít lepší.”

Druhý chlapec zíral na Alexe ve zmatku. “Jaký typ dohody?”

“Odpřísáhli jsme Neporušitelný slib. Měl tě nechat na pokoji. Neublížil by ti. Nevydědil by tě. Neudělal by nic, co by narušilo tvé bradavické studium.” Alex zamrkal, aby se zbavil slz frustrace. “Ten slib, co ti přísahal tohle ráno? Nebylo v něm nic, co už by mi nepřísahal.” Zkroušeně zavrtěl svou hlavou. “Je to všechno moje vina. Kdybych tolik netlačil, nezačal by hledat mezeru a nenašel by Ultimátní Sankci!”

Theo stál tiše, téměř jako by nedýchal. Vědomost toho, že Neporušitelný slib Notta staršího z toho rána neměl význam, bledla před důležitostí první informace, kterou Alex řekl. “Vy jste _oba_ přísahali Neporušitelný slib? Alexi, co jsi přísahal? Jaká je _tvoje_ část v něm?”

Chlapec si hluboce povzdechl. “Naštěstí nic hrozného. Dokud se tě nepokusí zabít, jsem vázán k tomu, abych udržel rodinná tajemství. Zatím můžu mluvit s tebou, pro teď....” postupně se odmlčel.

“ _Protože o mně bude přemýšlet jako o rodině minimálně do zítřka,_ ” pomyslel si Theo zkroušeně. “Co dalšího?” zeptal se urgentně. “Řekni mi to!”

“Nic, co by stálo za zmínění,” odpověděl Alex.

“ _ALEXI!_ ” Theo prakticky vykřikl. Konečně Alex zavrtěl hlavou.

“Jak jsem řekl, není to nic důležitého. Víš, že náš otec je šílený, obzvlášť co se týče Temného pána. Je přesvědčený, že Ty-Víš-Kdo se vrátí ze záhrobí a dovede čistokrevné ke slávě. Je to kravina, samozřejmě. Mrtvý je mrtvý. Dokonce jsem se na to jednou zeptal ředitele Karkaroﬀa - není to veřejně známé, ale byl v mládí smrtijedem - a trval na tom, že Temný pán je nadobro mrtvý. Takže, když to otec chtěl na oplátku za slib, že tě nechá na pokoji, přísahal jsem, že pokud se nemožné stane a Temný pán získá zpět své tělo, slíbím mu svou věrnost a obdržím Znamení Zla.”

Alex zavrtěl hlavou a zasmál se nad absurditou otcova požadavku. “Jak jsem řekl. Nic, co stojí za zmínku.”

Theo mohl jen mlčet a zděšeně zírat na svého staršího bratra, který neúmyslně zaprodal svou duši pro dobro Thea a nedostal za to nic na oplátku.

__________________________

O hodinu později byl čas, aby se Alex rozloučil. Harry a Artie se vrátili z Potterského Panství po méně než dvaceti minutách a cokoli se stalo, zanechalo Harryho rozzuřeného dost na to, aby plival hřebíky. Krátce na to se vrátila Andromeda, tentokrát s Tedem Tonksem v patách. Alex Thea naposledy objal, než odešel a zašeptal poslední rozloučení.

“Jen si pamatuj. Až se znovu uvidíme, ta Sankce mě možná donutí chovat se k tobě hrozně, ale pamatuj si - _nejsem to já_. Ve svém srdci, Theo, tě _nikdy_ nepřestanu milovat.”

A pak si Alex Nott otřel oči a prošel letaxem zpět do Nottské Síně. Nikdy znovu nerozezná Thea jako svého bratra.

Zbytek jich pokračoval v debatách až dlouho po půlnoci. Po dlouhé soukromé konverzaci, Ted a Andromeda Tonksová oznámili, že se Thea ujmou na léto. Vzhledem k tomu, že Ted byl mudlorozený a Andi byla vyděděná z jejího rodu, ani jeden z nich by nebyl ovlivněn Sankcí. Nemohli ho oﬁciálně adoptovat, ale pokud bylo jejich opatrovnictví drženo pod pokličkou, netrpěli by žádnou negativní reakcí vůči tomu, že mu poskytli střechu nad hlavou. Dnes večer by se vrátili do Prasinek a připravili pokoj, zatímco Theo strávil jednu poslední noc s Harrym a Nevillem.

_________________________

_**21\. června 1993** _

Tonksové se vrátili druhého rána a přemístili ho zpět na jejich kliniku-pomlčka-domov na léto. Augusta, najednou bez chuti k jídlu, se omluvila a zanechala Nevilla a Harryho, aby dokončili svou snídani v relativním tichu.

“Takže,” řekl Neville po pár minutách. “Nikdy jsme se k tomu minulou noc nedostali, ale co se stalo na Potterském Panství.”

“Nic,” vyštěkl Harry. “ _Doslova_ nic. James řekl, že je mu to líto, ale že neexistují žádné legální možnosti, jak předejít Tiberiusovi od použití Sankce na Thea. _Slíbil_ sice, že si promluví s Pettigrewem a uvidí, jestli existují nějaké legální komplikace, které by mohli strčit do cesty, aby zabránili svatbě Notta a Wilkesové. I když nemám Petera Pettigrewa zrovna v lásce, _je_ dobrý právník. Možná je... _pochybný_ , ale není to tak, že by byl smrtijed nebo tak něco.”

Neville přikývl a pár minut dál snídal v tichu.

“Co?” řekl Harry konečně. Neville na něj v překvapení vzhlédl. “Chceš se mě na něco zeptat, ale jsi ohledně toho nervózní. Přirozený nitrozpytec, pamatuješ?”

Druhý chlapec se zatvářil. “ _To_ bude opravdu otravné, řekl bych.” Pár vteřin si hrál s jídlem, než znovu promluvil. “Minulou noc... co ses zeptal Artieho... o tom, jestli by smrt lorda Notta ukončila Sankci... Jak vážně jsi to myslel?”

Byla řada na Harrym, aby si chvíli hrál se svým jídlem. “Já... nevím. Kdyby to zachránilo Thea od... no, toho s čím jsem _já_ musel žít celý svůj život, pak jo, řekl bych, že bych se pokusil zajistit smrt Tiberiuse Notta.” Nervózně vzhlédl. “Myslíš... si o mě méně teď?”

“Ne, protože je to teď naprosto nepodstatné. Ale Harry, pamatuji si, o co jsi mě během našeho prváku požádal. O tom, jak chceš, abych byl tvým kompasem. Beru to vážně. První myšlenka, která tě napadne, je někoho zabít? Tvůj kompas se trochu obává, že možná míříš špatným směrem.”

Harry přikývl, ale neřekl nic. Koneckonců _požádal_ Nevilla, aby byl jeho morálním kompasem. Pořád si myslel, že jeden potřeboval. Intelektuálně chápal, že chlapec jeho věku by neměl myslet na praktičnost vraždy jakožto způsobu, jak dosáhnout svého cíle. I přes to, byl připraven zabít Draca v jejich prváku a bylo mu zabráněno malým zázrakem od toho, aby zabil Rona Weasleyho v jeho druhém ročníku. Byl zmijozel, který byl vychováván k tomu, aby se stal _Princem_ Zmijozelu, pozici, pro kterou bylo nemilosrdenství důležitým znakem. Byl nyní doučován dvěma bývalými Princi, kteří oba měli své vlastní zářezy. Ale stále si pamatoval, co Dumbledore a Scrimgeour řekli. Že zabití _změní_ kouzelníka. A Harry se bál, že takové změny by byly nezvratné.

“Můj kompas... se může uklidnit. Zabití Tiberiuse Notta by Theovi nepomohlo. Možná by to pro něj... a pro mě věci ještě zhoršilo. Tak jako tak... popřemýšlím o tom, co jsi řekl. Děkuju, Neville.”

Neville se usmál a vrátil se ke svým vejcím a toastu. O pár minut později se Harry mimoděk otřásl a rozhlédl se po pokoji.

“Co?” zeptal se Neville.

“Nevím. Na okamžik jsem se cítil divně. Jako to mudlovské pořekadlo. ‘ _Jako by mi někdo přešel po hrobě_.’”

Neville se zatvářil. “Mudlové mají divná pořekadla.”

Harry si povzdechl. “Asi ano.”

Oba pár minut seděli v tichosti. Pak se Neville zamyslel. “Takže pokusíš se zůstat přítelem s Theem? Ať to stojí, co to stojí?”

“Rozhodně. Pokusíme se ohledně toho být nenápadní, řekl bych, ale já se neobracím zády ke svým přátelům. A ty?”

Neville na chvíli nic neřekl a Harry ho nenápadně studoval. “Netuším,” řekl Neville. “Chci říct, je hrozné, co se mu stalo. Ale koneckonců je synem smrtijeda. Kdo ví? Možná má Theo ten typ zla v sobě. Očekával bys něco takového od syna Tiberiuse Notta, ne?”

Harry kousnul do toastu a pomalu ho žvýkal. Ucítil podivný chlad, který se mu kradl do žaludku. “Možná?” řekl konečně vyhýbavě.

“Chci říct, ano, dlužím Theovi za to, že mi řekl, jak Pamatováčky fungují minulý rok v prváku. Ale opravdu mi pomohl z laskavosti svého srdce? Nebo se mě snažil nějak zmanipulovat? Možná bych měl počkat a vidět, jak všichni jednají, než se rozhodnu, jestli zůstanu jeho přítelem. Co myslíš?”

Harry polkl a podíval se Nevillovi přes rameno na hodiny na zdi. Stálo na nich _9:05_. Ultimátní Sankce byla v efektu a už teď překroutila Nevillovy pocity a emoce.

“ _Smrtijedi,_ ” pomyslel si rozzuřeně. “ _Opravdu nesnáším smrtijedy._ ”

________________________

_**40 DNÍ DO AZKABANU** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A jsme zpět! Další kapitola bude nahrána 15. prosince. “Hermione Grangerová a Pomsta Černé ruky”, ve které Hermione, Blaise a Gunther cestují po Toskánsku a autorovi neustále píší lidé, kteří skutečně byli v Toskánsku a mohou ukázat na jeho chyby.
> 
> Pozn. aut. 1: prvních několik kapitol se budou týkat Harryho jen bočně, ale ustanoví aspekty kouzelnického světa skrze oči jeho přátel, které ho rozhodně později ovlivní. To řečeno, musel jsem značně přepracovat svou osnovu pro SH, protože vypadala míň jako příběh o Harrym Potterovi a víc jako příběh o tom, jak “Pobertové vzpomínají na staré časy po šest kapitol”. Přišel jsem s rámovým způsobem, který při troše štěstí dovolí Harrymu, aby zažil a možná dokonce ty vzpomínky na minulost ovlivňoval. Uvidíme, jak to bude fungovat.
> 
> Pozn.aut. 2: také proti mé lepší soudnosti SH bude zahrnovat ty hlouposti s cestováním časem. Nebude to ten samý typ hlouposti s cestováním časem, které jsme viděli v Vězňovi z Azkabanu, ale bude tam a jsem ohledně toho zatraceně nervózní. Přejte mi štěstí.


	2. Předehra (Hermione ＆ Blaise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: Hluboce se omlouvám, žila jsem v dojmu, že jsem v pátek nahrála první kapitolu, bohužel se zdá, že jsem ji nahrála jen jako draft a všimla jsem si toho až dnes.... tak za strpení a jako omluvu dnes dostanete dvě kapitoly :))

KAPITOLA 2: HERMIONE GRANGEROVÁ A POMSTA ČERNÉ RUKY

_**28\. června 1993** _

_**Letiště Amerigo Vespucci** _

_**Florencie, Itálie** _

Letadlo hladce dosedlo a Hermione Grangerová se usmála, jak přemýšlela nad zázraky mudlovství, které si většina jejích spolužáků ani nedovedla představit. Dvě a půl hodiny z Londýna do Florencie díky mudlovské šikovnosti! Jediné, co kouzelníci měli, co bylo obojí rychlejší a bezpečnější bylo mezinárodní přenášedlo, které, podle Blaise, způsobovalo, že většina jeho uživatelů byla po jeho použití násilně nemocná. I po dvou letech v Bradavicích byla mladá čarodějka stále ještě ohromená tím, co magie dokázala, ale byla stále ještě mudlorozenou v srdci a její magická znalost jen zvýšila její uznání pro to, co mudlové dokázali bez takových výhod. Zmínila Lavender Brownové, že ona a její rodiče budou trávit pár týdnů v létě ve Florencii a druhá dívka se jí ve vší vážnosti zeptala, jak dlouho jim cesta parní lodí bude trvat. Lavender (která sama byla velice inteligentní a zběhlá v magických záležitostech) si byla vědoma existence “letadel”, ale zdálo se, že si myslela, že mudlové byli stále ještě limitovaní na dvouplošníky z první světové války a nemohla téměř uvěřit, když jí Hermione vysvětlila celý koncept moderních letadel a fakt, že každé větší město má letiště, skrze které tisíce mudlů každý den cestovalo do světa.

Vedle ní si Dan a Emma Grangerovi přátelsky povídali, ale v jejich jednání byl podproud stísněnosti. Oba dentisti žili celkem pohodlně a byli zkušení cestovatelé, kteří byli v Toskánsku už dvakrát předtím, i když tohle bylo poprvé, kdy jejich dcera jela s nimi. Ale hlavně tohle bylo poprvé, kdy kterýkoli z nich bude přebývat v magickém domě a zatímco Blaise ujistil Hermionu, že vila hraběnky Zabiniové akorát na okraji Florencie je “mudlovskopřátelská”, věděla, že to bylo první skutečné vystavení životnímu stylu, který se jejich jediná dcera rozhodla přijmout. Vskutku Grangerovi již měli nepříjemné vystavení magickému světu poté, co Hermione strávila dva dny minulého týdne tím, že byla silně nemocná - očekávaný, ale i tak nepříjemný vedlejší efekt požití jazykového lektvaru pro italštinu. Dívka nyní mluvila plynule italsky (s lehce otravnou výjimkou italských slov, která začala být používána po roce 1932, což byl rok, kdy byl jazykový lektvar naposledy aktualizován), ale její reakce na vzdělávací lektvar byla stále značně znepokojující pro lékařsky vzdělané mudly.

Poté, co vystoupili z letadla, Grangerovi prošli pasovou kontrolou a zamířili k zavazadlového oblasti, kde hned spatřili tyčící se postavu Gunthera Hagrida, sluhy a šoféra hraběnky Zabiniové, který držel lepenkový kartón s nápisem “GRANGEROVI”. Hermione byla poněkud překvapená, když se od Blaise dozvěděla, že Gunther byl bratrancem Rubeuse Hagrida, bradavického hajného. Kromě jejich neobvyklé výšky a mohutnosti si vůbec nebyli podobní. I když byl obrovský a impozantní, Gunther nebyl ani zdaleka tak vysoký jako jeho bratranec, a tam kde byl Hagrid snadno rozeznatelný díky své střapaté hřívě černých vlasů a neuvěřitelně hustým vousům, Gunther měl na krátko přistřižené zrzavé vlasy a úpravně zastřiženou bradku. Gunther nikdy nenastoupil do Bradavic a údajně v sobě neměl žádnou magii, ale jeho oči se třpytily inteligencí a lstivostí, která mluvila o letech strávených studiem ve Škole Drsných Úderů, obzvlášť ve srovnání se zasněností, kterou Hermione obvykle našla v očích něžného a poněkud naivního poloobra.

Vedle Gunthera stál její přítel Blaise, který se usmál a zamával jim, jakmile ji uviděl. Chlapec byl oblečen do ležérního mudlovského stylu: modré hedvábné košile a khaki kalhot. Jak se Grangerovi přiblížili, rozpřáhl ruce v přivítání.

“ _Buongiorno_! Vítejte ve Florencii!” Napřáhl ruku k Danovi Grangerovi, který mu s ní pevně potřásl. Když mu Emma nabídla svoji, políbil ji na hřeb ruky. Konečně Hermionu obdaroval hřejivým objetím. “Pokud půjdete s námi, vyzvedneme vaše zavazadla a zamíříme k autu. Jen se rychle stavíme, abychom registrovali Hermioninu hůlku u italského ministerstva, vzhledem k tomu, že je nezletilá, a pak zamíříme k vile.”

Jízda k ministerským kancelářím byla poklidná, kromě překvapení, které Grangerovy čekalo, když se ukázalo, že hraběnčin klasický Bentley je větší zevnitř než zvenku. Po cestě Blaise zdvořile zodpověděl všechny otázky Grangerových o magické a mudlovské Florencii. I když si hraběnka užívala co by mudlové nazvali životním stylem smetánky, její vila v Toskánsku patřila mezi její oblíbené domovy a trávila v ní značnou část roku. Vskutku od chvíle, kdy Blaise začal své magické vzdělání, trávil většinu svých let ve Florencii vzhledem k poměrně laxním pohledům kouzelnické Itálie na nezletilou magii. Na rozdíl od britského plošného zákazu veškeré magie používané nezletilými, Itálie pouze uvalila kouzlo na hůlky všech nezletilých, které jim bránilo v jakékoli funkci, když byli přímo pozorováni mudly. Italský Hlídáček zároveň zaznamenával veškerá kouzla uvržená nezletilým, zatímco byl na veřejnosti. Neexistovalo žádné nebezpečí, že by mudlové spatřili přímo nezletilou magii, a jakákoli nezletilá kouzla, která byla uvržená, by byla zaznamenána a vyhodnocena, aby se vláda ujistila, že nebyla buď ohrožením Zákona o utajení nebo jinak zamýšlena pro zhoubný, bezstarostný nebo kriminální záměr.

“To zní jako mnohem rozumnější řešení, než to které provádí britská vláda,” řekl Dan Granger. “Proč to tak nedělají i Britové?”

Blaise pokrčil rameny. “Pokud je Zákon o utajení dodržován, MSK uděluje všem členským zemím právo monitorovat a kontrolovat nezletilou magii, jakkoli si jejich vláda přeje. Má cynická teorie je, že britský způsob - plošný zákaz, který může být překonán pro nezletilé, jejichž rodiče si mohou dovolit zaplatit nehorázné částky za letní lekce - je jen způsob, jak ministerstvo dojí bohaté čistokrevné kouzelníky, kteří si přejí, aby jejich děti měli nadále výhodu nad mudlorozenými a smíšeného původu.”

“To je vskutku velmi cynické,” řekla Emma. Chlapec se usmál.

“Jsem Ital, _signora_ Grangerová. Jsme všichni cyničtí, co se týče jednání vlád.”

_____________________

Procedura registrace Hermioniny hůlky byla až překvapivě rychlá. Úředník za proces zodpovědný byl nafoukaný a přezíravý vůči “anglickým turistickým _streghe_ ” po celých osm vteřin, než se Blaise přestavil jako syn “ _la Contessa Zabini_ ”, v kterémžto okamžiku se málem přerazil a plácnul sebou na podlahu ve snaze urychlit ten proces.

Skupina dorazila do Vily Zabini akorát na oběd. Hraběnka samotná (jako vždy stylová ve svých květnatých šatech) se s nimi setkala na schodech a květnatě je přivítala v angličtině s těžkým italským přízvukem. Všechny tři Grangerovy políbila na tvář a pogratuloval Emmě Grangerové, že se vdala za tak “pohledného a očividně potentního muže” jako Dan, kterýžto komentář způsobil, že se Dan začervenal, Blaise a Hermione se zatvářili a Emma odpověděla nejméně přesvědčivým úsměvem, jaký na její tváři kdy Hermione viděla.

Během lehkého oběda na terase u bazénu předložila hraběnka její plán na další tři týdny pro Grangerovy, obsahující výlety do muzeí, vinic, lázní a dalších atrakcí pro dospělé, zatímco Hermione stráví svůj čas s Blaisem a jeho magickými tutory a objevováním kouzelnické Itálie s Blaisem, Guntherem a hraběnkou samotnou. Bylo nevyřčené, že Hermione rovněž stráví čas s Blaisovým učitelem nitrobrany pro rychlokurz v téměř nelegální disciplíně, která nesla značné riziko pro její mentální zdraví. Některé věci, koneckonců, mudlovští rodiče nepotřebovali vědět. I přes to že Grangerovi přijali hraběnčiny navrhnuté plány, chtěli také strávit nějaký čas se svou dcerou a hraběnka je ujistila, že budou mít spoustu času na “rodinné výlety”.

Hraběnka rovněž vysvětlila, že pan a paní Grangerovi budou zůstávat ve východním křídle vily, zatímco Hermione bude přebývat v křídle západním, kde byly umístěny rovněž pokoje Blaise a hraběnky samotné. Vila byla značně modernizována poté, co jí hraběnka zakoupila, ale nadále přetrvávaly problémy s integrováním magie a technologie. A proto východní křídlo obsahovalo mudlovská vybavení jako elektrická světla a kabelovou televizi, zatímco západnímu křídlu taková zařízení chyběla, ale byla nahrazena kouzelným osvětlením a vytápěním a domácími skřítky, kteří plnili přání kouzelnických hostů. Hraběnka přešla téma domácích skřítků hladce způsobem, který zanechal v Grangerových dojem, že jsou to placení sluhové a Hermione neřekla nic, aby je od toho dojmu odradila.

Po obědě Blaise ukázal Hermioně její pokoj v západním křídle. Jakmile byli uvnitř, mladá čarodějka si pomyslela, že může svobodně mluvit.

“Dobrá,” řekla, “co uděláme ohledně chudáka Thea?”

“Ah, slyšela jsi o tom. Od Harryho, předpokládám?”

“Samozřejmě,” odpověděla, zatímco si sedala na postel. “Podle toho, co Harry psal, neměla bych být ovlivněna touhle Ultimátní Sankcí hloupostí, vzhledem k tomu, že jsem mudlorozená. Cítíš se _ty_ nějak jinak ohledně Thea?”

Blaise zavrtěl hlavou, že ne. “Zabiniové nejsou součástí Starostolce. Matka má britskou státnost, ale kromě toho nemá žádné přísahy, které by jí nebo mě svazovaly s vládou. Neměl bych být přímo ovlivněn.” Sedl si na židli, která stála čelem k posteli.

“A co _nepřímo_ ovlivněn?” zeptala se jen s drobným náznakem podezření.

Blaise pokrčil rameny. “Kdokoli, kdo není ovlivněn Sankcí, ale bude udržovat veřejné přátelství s Theem, výsledně přitáhne nepřátelství všech, kteří ovlivnění jsou. Theo a Harry o tom očividně ví. Předpokládám, že Theovi nebude vadit, když náš vztah s ním udržíme tajemstvím. Jsem si jistý, že by raději měl přátele, kteří mu mohou skutečně pomoci v zákulisí, než přátele, kteří budou uvízlí na stejné ubohé lodi.”

Hermione ohledně toho vypadala pochybovačně. Blaise si povzdechl.

“Samozřejmě,” pokračoval, “vzhledem k tomu, že jsi _nebelvírka_ , máš spíš v plánu učinit nějaké velké gesto přátelství, i když se proti tobě jako výsledek obrátí tvoje vlastní kolej.”

“Zvažovala jsem ten problém od chvíle, kdy jsem dostala Harryho dopis. Z nebelvírů v mém ročníku pravděpodobně ovlivnění budou Lavender, Ron a možná Jim, i když možná bude imunní, vzhledem k tomu, že jeho matka je bradavická učitelka. Chci zůstat Theeovou kamarádkou, opravdu chci. A jako nebelvírka bych se neměla bát toho, co o tom řeknou ostatní.”

“Ale...?” pobídl ji Blaise.

Frustrovaně si povzdechla. “ _Ale_ minulý rok jsem z první ruky viděla, jak brutálně se můžou mí kolegové nebelvíři chovat vůči někomu, kdo uráží jejich pocity, a předpokládám, že ti ovlivnění budou minimálně tak nepřátelští k Theovi a komukoli, kdo se s ním přátelí, jako byli vůči Chlapci-který-žil, když se ukázalo, že je Hadí jazyk. Je to... děsivá vyhlídka.”

“Tak to vezmeme den po dni a uvidíme, co se stane.” Znovu se postavil. “Mezitím, pojď. Provedu tě po vile. Jsem si jistý, že se nemůžeš dočkat, až zjistíš, kde je Zabiniovská knihovna.”

Způsob, jakým se Hermioně rozzářily oči, ukázal, jak moc měl pravdu.

___________________

_**29\. června 1993** _

Druhého dne si Hermione, Blaise a Grangerovi celé dopoledne užívali bazénu vily. Po obědě Gunther zavedl Grangerovy do historického centra Florencie na procházku po památkách předtím, než odvezl Blaise a Hermionu na setkání s Blaisovým učitelem nitrobrany. Hermione byla poněkud překvapená, když zjistila, že jejich setkání je v Il Duomo di Firenze mateřském kostele arcidiecéze Florencie a jedné z nejznámějších katedrál na světě. Byla ještě víc překvapená, když Blaise konečně odhalil identitu svého tutora.

“Jeho jméno je Monsignor Guiseppe Lucardi. Kromě jeho dalších povinností, je kaplanem jeho Svátosti a dákonem řádu Sv. Simona Maguse a je nejvýše postaveným spirituálním a dočasným reprezentantem katolické církve mezi katolickým kouzelníky a čarodějkami Florencie. Dohlížel na mé biřmování, když mi bylo sedm, a o týden později mě začal učit nitrobraně.” Odmlčel se nad Hermioniným výrazem. “Je to problém?”

“Ne, ne. Jen jsem... byla překvapená. Pamatuji si, že jsme minulý podzim mluvili o kouzelnících a čarodějkách, kteří jsou i nadále striktně katoličtí, ale od té doby jsem nad tím nijak nepřemýšlela. Já... nejsem nijak zvlášť náboženská, ale slibuji, že budu uctivá.”

Blaise se usmál. “Cením si toho. Abych byl upřímný, taky se nijak nepovažuji za obzvlášť nábožensky založeného. Řekl bych, že je větší množství ‘kavárenských katolíků’ mezi kouzelníky než mezi mudly. Koneckonců, dokážeme vytvořit své _vlastní_ zázraky.”

Brzy byli oba uvnitř katedrály a seděli pohodlně v soukromých komnatách Monsignora Lucardiho. K Hermionině ohromení řečené komnaty byly jen malou částí většího komplexu plného kouzelníků a čarodějek oblečených do kněžských a sesterských sutan, kteří všichni se nějak vešli do malého přístěnku na košťata v druhém patře katedrály. Monsignor, který působil dojmem přátelského vesnického kněze, i když byl pravděpodobně stejně důležitým úředníkem jako britský Ministr kouzel, přivítal Hermionu a Blaise a doprovodil je do obývacího pokoje. Domácí skřítek v malém mnišského rouše se krátce na to objevil s odpoledním _merende_ : tácem s nutellovými sendviči, nějakými italskými sladkými sodovkami a kapučínem pro kněze - italským ekvivalentem britského čajového dýchánku.

“Jsem potěšen, _signorina_ Grangerová, že jste si již dopomohla k italskému jazykovém lektvaru. Já sám jsem požil anglický lektvar před mnoha lety, ale ukázalo se, že to byl _americký_ anglický lektvar a bylo mi řečeno, že mluvím anglicky se znepokojivě silným texaským protahováním. Pokud vás mladý Blaise ještě neinformoval, vaše italština nese lehký, ale okouzlující benátský přízvuk.”

Hermione se zachichotala. “Děkuji, Monsignore. Všimla jsem si ale, že některá slova stále ještě slyším v italštině místo angličtiny, jako třeba _signorina_ právě teď. Proč tomu tak je?”

“Výstřednost toho lektvaru, má drahá. Jistá náhodná italská slova, kterým jste již rozuměla předtím, než jste pozřela ten lektvar, vám budou znít v italštině. _Signorina_. _Buongiorno_. _Rigatoni_. A tak dále. Ale dost povídání. Dokončili jste své merende a mám jen hodinu, než se musím vrátit ke svým povinnostem. Blaise si přeje, abych ověřil vaší nitrobranu a poradil vám, jak v ní pokračovat.”

Hermione přikývla a kněz vytáhl hůlku z rukávu své sutany a namířil ji na mladou dívku.

“ _ **LEGILIMENS.**_ ”

Blaise seděl tiše a díval se tam a zpět mezi svou kamarádkou a mentorem. Hermione v soustředění pokrčila své obočí, jak se snažila najít psychický útok staršího muže a bránit se mu. Lucardi podržel vlastní výraz přátelský a nedal nijak najevo, zda měl nějaké problémy, nebo dokonce jestli vůbec něco dělal. Konečně po téměř třiceti vteřinách pohlédl stranou. Hermione se lehce zhroutila ve své židli a zhluboka se nadechla.

“Vedla jste si dobře, mé dítě. Jste na dobré cestě k vytvoření základních nitrobranných štítů, i když ten proces bude trvat mnoho měsíců ke zdokonalení, jak jsem si jistý, že víte.” Monsignor zaváhal. “Řekněte mi, _signorina_ Grangerová. Jaký je váš účel pro studium tohoto umění: přejete si skutečně ovládnout schopnosti nitrobrany? Nebo jen ochránit svá tajemství od zvědavých myslí?”

Hermione zaváhala. “Popravdě, to druhé. Já... mám zkušenost se ztrátou tajemství svých a svých přátel před někým s nitrozpytem. Ti přátelé a já jsme jako výsledek toho selhání málem zemřeli. Nepřeji si, aby se to stalo znovu, pokud se tomu dokáži vyhnout. Ale co se týče vyšších schopnosti nitrobrany? Pokud by to bylo možné, chtěla bych počkat, až budu starší, než začnu ovlivňovat své vlastní emoce. Já... slyšela jsem zvěsti o tom, jak špatně se to může pro některé lidi zvrhnout.”

Lucardi si pomalu upil svého kapučína. “ _Signorina_ Grangerová, přál bych si něco vyzkoušet. Ale než tak učiním, musím vás požádat o svolení. Z mého krátkého vstoupení do vaší mysli vás podezřívám, že máte poněkud neobvyklý a vzácný dar. Ale proces k ujištění se o něm a k vylepšení tohoto daru je... inu, poněkud bolestivý. Ujišťuji vás, že nezpůsobí žádný trvající následek kromě bolesti hlavy, která může být zahnána léčivých lektvarem. Svolíte k tomu vyzkoušení?”

Hermione se krátce podívala na Blaise, který jen pokrčil rameny, a pak se otočila na Lucardiho. “Ano, pane. Prosím, pokračujte.”

Lucardi přikývl a pak zavolal na domácího skřítka, kterého uctivě oslovoval jako Bratra Lolo. Zdvořile ho požádal, aby donesl lektvar proti bolesti hlavy, což skřítek rychle učinil. Poté Lucardi namířil znovu svou hůlku a pohlédl Hermioně do očí. Tentokrát své oči zúžil a promluvil mnohem důrazněji, vskutku téměř nahněvaně. “ _ **LEGILIMENS!**_ ” Hermione okamžitě ztuhla s zatnula zuby. Bojovala s udržením očního kontaktu a po zhruba deseti vteřinách konečně vykřikla bolestí. Kněz okamžitě zrušil své kouzlo a rychle podal třesoucí se dívce lektvar, který vděčně přijala.

“Mé omluvy, _signorina_ , za vaší bolest. _Ale_ vyplatila se. Mám to potěšení vám oznámit, že máte potenciál pro přirozené nitrobranní štíty, které mohou být vytvořeny velmi rychle, i když skrze nepříjemný a bolestivý proces.”

“Moment,” řekl Blaise. “Hermione je přirozený nitrobraník? Ale já jsem jí pomáhal a neposunula se o moc dál než já, když jsem začínal.”

“Ne přirozený _nitrobraník_ , můj synu. To je _skutečně_ neobvyklé požehnání. Méně než jeden kouzelník z 10.000 získá plné výhody nitrobrany bez značného tréninku, neobvyklost stejně řídká jako přirozený nitrozpytník nebo metamorfmág či rozený animág. Přirozené nitrobranní _štíty_ jsou mnohem častější a mohou být nalezeny mezi zhruba jedním z dvanácti kouzelníků či čarodějek. Štíty jsou nečinné, dokud nejsou spuštěny v odpověď na bolest produkující nitrozpyt, ale jakmile jsou jednou aktivní, detekují a budou bránit i proti těm nejnenápadnějším formám tohoto umění.”

Otočil svou pozornost zpět na Hermionu. “Ve vašem případě, _signorina_ Grangerová, po jen pár vteřinách vystavení záměrně bolestivému nitrozpytnímu útoku jsem mohl cítit, jak vznikají základní štíty. Pokud si přejete těžit z této přiznávám bolestivé techniky, věřím, že do konce tohoto léta, pokud ne dříve, dokážete nabýt nitrobranních štítů srovnatelných s nitrobraníkem třetího stupně, i když, samozřejmě, nezískáte další více soﬁstikované výhody nitrobrany, dokud ji nebudete formálně studovat.”

I když si masírovala spánky, zatímco bolest utichala, Hermione se zdála být nadšená. “Ale to by bylo přímo skvostné! Budu jen ráda s počkáním na to stát se nitrobraníkem, až budu starší, za předpokladu, že se jím vůbec kdy stanu, kdybych mohla získat jen ochranné výhody nyní.”

Lucardi se usmál. “Pak je rozhodnuto. Blaise mě informoval, že budete ve Florencii na tři týdny. Setkáte se se mnou třikrát týdně během vašeho pobytu zde na hodinová sezení. A musím vás varovat, _signorina_ Grangerová - během následujících týdnů budete pít velké množství lektvarů proti bolesti hlavy.”

Hermione polkla... a pak souhlasně přikývla.

___________________

Po dalších dvaceti minutách bolestivých nitrozpytních invazí - a dvou dalších lektvarech na zahnání bolesti - Hermione a Blaise opustili katedrálu a přidali se ke Guntherovi v hraběnčině Bentleym. Měli v plánu setkat se s hraběnkou a Grangerovými na trochu turistiky následované večeří v jedné z nejstylovějších restaurací ve Florencii.

Jak Bentley vyrazil do rušných ulic Florencie, černé SUV, které bylo zaparkováno v ulici opodál, se rozjelo a následovalo je.

____________________

_**7\. července 1993** _

_**4:00 odpoledne.** _

Bylo pozdní odpoledne a Blaise a Hermione seděli v malé studovně ve východním křídle a pracovali na domácím úkole z Kouzel. Momentálně pracovali na třeťáckém kouzle přivolání, které mělo teoreticky vytvořit malý oblak barevných motýlů. Blaise zatím dokázal vytvořit je “hrstku” housenek, které se zhmotnily ve vzduchu a s hlasitým splat dopadly na stůl. Neodrazená, Hermione si ověřila pohyby hůlky v učebnici, než jí zamávala vzduchem.

“ _ **MARIPOSUS.**_ ” Objevil se záblesk světla na špičce Hermioniny hůlky, následovaný proudem zhruba dvaceti ostře různobarevných motýlů, kteří se rozletěli po místnosti v jejím směru. Hermioniny oči zářily, jak pozorovala to představení. Blaise byl stejně okouzlen, jeho krátké a drobné bodnutí závisti nad Hermioniným úspěchem zapomenuto. Pak byli oba překvapeni zalapáním po dechu, které se ozvalo za nimi.

“Wow,” řekl Dan s nadšeným zakřeněním na rtech. Překvapená, Hermione ztratila své soustředění a motýli okamžitě zmizeli. “Oh, omlouvám se,” řekl Dan zklamaně. “Byla to moje vina?”

“To je v pořádku, tati. Jen jsi mě překvapil. Nech mě to zkusit znovu.” Hermione zamávala svou hůlkou a znovu vyřkla zaklínadlo. Blaise se chystal jí přerušit, ale byl překvapen, když se proud motýlů objevil znovu. Dan se v ocenění zasmál. Pak se dál z chodby ozval druhý hlas.

“Dane? Kam jsi zmizel?” Byla to Emma Grangerová.

“Tady, Em!” zavolal nadšeně bez toho, aby sejmul svůj pohled z lesklých motýlů. Pak se podíval na Blaise v lehkých rozpacích. “Pardon. Já jen... nikdy jsme neměli šanci vidět Hermionu provádět nějaká kouzla od chvíle, kdy poprvé nastoupila do Bradavic.”

V tom okamžiku vešla Emma Grangerová za svým mužem do místnosti. Motýli okamžitě přestali existovat. Překvapená, Hermione se pokusila znovu uvalit to kouzlo, ale nic se nestalo.

“To je italský Hlídáček,” řekl Blaise. “Nemůžeš uvalit kouzlo, zatímco tě přímo pozorují mudlové.”

“Já jsem mudla,” řekl zmateně Dan. “Její kouzlo fungovalo v pořádku přede mnou.”

“Očividně, doktore Grangere - _pane_ doktore Grangere, myslím - musíte být ve skutečnosti moták.”

“Co prosím,” odpověděl muž zmateně. Hermione si tiše povzdechla.

“Moták je termín používaný pro někoho bez magie, kdo ale pochází z kouzelnického rodu. Z tvé strany jsme potomky Dagworth-Grangerů, kteří jsou celkem významným rodem britských kouzelníků.”

“Opravdu?” zeptal se nadšeně. “Měli bychom jim napsat a dát jim vědět.”

“Už jsem jim napsala, tati,” řekl Hermione, zatímco se dívala dolů na stůl. “Jsou, um...”

“Jsou bigoti, pane,” přerušil jí Blaise. “Alespoň hlava jejich rodu je. V mnoha čistokrevných rodech, obzvláště v Británii, je produkování motáckých potomků považováno za extrémní hanbu a většina rodin s nimi přeruší pouta.” Chlapec na okamžik zaváhal. “V některých rodinách doslova.”

“Oh,” řekl Dan, jak vstřebával, co chlapec řekl. “No, dobrá, co to tedy znamená, že jsem moták, kromě rodinných spojení, která nic neznamenají?”

“No,” odpověděl Blaise zamyšleně. “Nepočítáte se jako mudla co se týče věcí jako mudly odpuzující kouzla nebo italské verze Hlídáčku a tak můžete pozorovat Hermionu, jak kouzlí, zatímco jste tady. Zpět doma byste bez problémů mohl navštívit Bradavice nebo Prasinky. Můžete pít lektvary, které by buď neměly žádný efekt na mudly nebo by pro ně byly dokonce škodlivé. Pokud máte _dost_ latentní magie, mohl byste aktivovat a použít začarované předměty jako košťata, i když by to bylo neobvyklé u motáka odděleného několik generací od posledního kouzelnického předka.” Usmál se. “A navíc, bych nedoporučoval, abyste požádal Hermionu o to, aby vás naučila lítat na koštěti. Není fanynkou.”

Hermione si pohrdavě odfrkla. Její názory na létání na koštěti byly dobře známy mezi jejími přáteli.

“Takže,” řekla Emma podivným hlasem. “Dan může pozorovat, jak Hermione kouzlí, ale když tu budu, tak to věci pokazí?”

“Emmo,” začal Dan.

“Ne, ne,” přerušila ho. “To je v pořádku. Nechám vás tu. Uvidíme se u večeře.” A pak se otočila a rychle opustila místnost.

“Já, um, asi bych měl jít za ní,” řekl Dan rozpačitě, než sám odešel. Hermione je pozorovala, jak odchází, se smutným výrazem.

“Jsi v pořádku?” zeptal se Blaise.

“Ano. Ne. Já nevím.” Otočila se na něj. “Jsou chvíle, Blaisi, kdy závidím čistokrevným. Vyrostl jsi v tomhle světě a řekla bych, že všichni, na kterých ti záleží, jsou jeho součástí. Mám pocit, jako bych se vzdalovala svým rodičům, a nevidím způsob, jak tomu zabránit. A jedna moje část si není jistá, zda bych měla.”

Blaise nic neřekl a jen se vrátil ke svým poznámkám.

___________________

_**9\. července 1993** _

_**3:30 ráno** _

Hermione vystřelila do sedu na své posteli a lapala po dechu, jako by se probudila z hrozné noční můry. Zašeptala slovo _Lumos_ a v odpověď se lampička na jejím nočním stolku rozsvítila a mdle osvítila její pokoj. Po několik vteřin studovala pokoj, jako by si připomínala, kde je. Pak se zvedla a přešla k připojené koupelně, aby si omyla obličej. Vzhlédla na svůj odraz v zrcadle a dlouhý čas na něj tiše zírala.

Pak se čarodějka vrátila do své ložnice a posadila se k psacím stolu. Vytáhla zápisník a pero, otočila na prázdnou stránku a začala si psát “seznam věcí, co udělat”. Jakmile ho dokončila, otevřela učebnici Kouzel a začala si psát poznámky.

____________________

_**9\. července 1993** _

_**2:00 odpoledne** _

_**Kancelář Monsignora Lucardiho** _

“ _ **LEGILIMENS!**_ ” vyštěkl Monsignor naštvaně, jako by chtěl Hermionu vyděsit, aby ztratila koncentraci. Pokud to byl jeho cíl, byl neúspěšný, protože dívka na něj zírala zpět téměř mírumilovně. Po několika dlouhých vteřinách přerušil Lucardi oční kontakt a překvapeně se opřel na židli.

“Mé nejhlubší gratulace, _signorina_. Vaše nitrobranní štíty se nyní zdají být plně vyvinuty. Nevěřím, že bych byl schopný jimi proniknout, ani kdybych strávil méně než několik hodin útokem a možná ani to by nebylo dost. Dobrá práce!”

“To je všechno?” prakticky vyprskl Blaise. “Ale Monsignore, jsou to sotva dva týdny. Myslel jsem, že jste řekl, že Hermioně bude trvat pár _měsíců_ , než si vytvoří štíty.”

“Řekl,” odpověděl muž klidně. “Ale je to nepřesný proces, můj synu. Nezapomeň, že _signorina_ Grangerová si nevyvinula ty štíty skrze vědomou snahu, ale spíše jako automatickou odpověď na přivolání fyzické bolesti. Že to dokázala tak rychle, je pozoruhodné, ale stále ještě v rozmezí toho, co je možné pro ty, kteří jsou požehnáni jejím nadáním. Vskutku jsou zaznamenány případy, kdy si kouzelníci vytvořili obranné štíty jen po jednom jediném nitrozpytním útoku.”

Blaise poněkud pochybovačně přikývl, zatímco Hermione byla uvolněná a sebevědomá, jako by její úspěch nikdy nebyl zpochybňován. Později však, jak je Gunther vezl zpět k vile, čarodějka byla najednou zamyšlená. Blaise pozorně studoval svou kamarádku a s náznakem podezření.

“Co?” zeptala se konečně Hermione.

“Co tím myslíš ‘ _co_ ’?” odpověděl chlapec.

“Už několik minut na mě zíráš.”

“Promiň. Ale zdáš se být z nějakého důvodu napnutá. Myslel bych si, že bys byla šťastná, že jsi ovládla nitrobranu tak rychle.”

Odfrkla si. “Blaisi, já jsem _neovládla_ nitrobranu. Jen mám velmi dobré přirozené štíty. Moje nitrobrana není ani zdaleka tak dobrá jako tvoje a pravděpodobně nikdy nebude. Každopádně, ne, že bych chtěla změnit téma, ale myslím, že bychom měli dát dohromady podpornou skupinu, abychom pomohli Theovi překonat veškeré ty hlouposti, které nastanou kvůli Ultimátní Sankci. Rozhodla jsem se, že potrestání dítěte tím, že zmanipuluješ mysl poloviny národa k tomu, aby ho nenáviděla, je hrozné a něco ohledně toho udělám.”

Blaise nevěřil vlastním uším a musel se na ní znovu podívat. “Po... podpornou skupinu? Co?” vykoktal. “Dobře, tak zaprvé, právě jsi naprosto změnila téma. Ani to nebylo nenápadné. A za druhé, o čem to mluvíš, _podpornou_ _skupinu_?! Řekl jsem ti, že musíme být nenápadní v pomoci Theovi!”

“Ne, _ty_ musíš být nenápadný, protože jsi ve zmijozelské koleji a tak vaše kolej funguje. ‘ _Nebelvíři se hrnou vpřed_.’ jak říkají.”

“Hermiono,” řekl Blaise. “Lidé, kteří to říkají, to _nemyslí_ jako kompliment.”

“Možná, ale to neznamená, že ten stereotyp nemůžu plně přijmout. Teď, přemýšlela jsem, že bych dala pro začátek dohromady všechny mudlorozené a pak bych zkusila zjistit, jak se cítí smíšení a mudly vychovaní. Byl bys ochotný pomoc mi dát dohromady seznam, i když nebudeš oﬁciálním členem? Co myslíš, jak bychom se měli říkat? Společnost proti abusivní magii? Ne, počkat. Zkratka by byla SPAM. To by bylo hloupé.”

Blaise se zmohl jen na to, aby na dívku zíral. Jeho ústa se otvírala a zavírala, ale nevyšel z něj žádný zvuk. Hermione se na něj jen usmála a pak vyhlédla ven ze zadního okna a její úsměv povadl. Po pár vteřinách se otočila a zaklepala na okénko, které oddělovalo řidiče od zadní části auta. Gunther stáhnul přepážku.

“Ano, slečno ‘Ermiono?”

“Gunthere, nemohla jsem si nevšimnout, že nás sleduje černé SUV. Pokud se nepletu, tohle je potřetí, co nás to SUV sleduje. Je to něco, čeho bychom se měli obávat?”

Gunther zkontroloval zpětné zrcátko. “Ano, slečno, myslím, že je. Držte se.” Najednou byli Hermione a Blaise vmáčknuti do sedadel, jak Bentley zrychlil a pak prudce zahnul doleva do boční ulice. O vteřinu později se vedle auta objevil záblesk světla a nějaké popelnice poblíž vybuchly. Blaise hlasitě zanadával.

“To byla kouzelná střelba! Kdo na nás střílí?!”

“Řek’ bych, že Černá Ruka, pane B.!” vykřikl Gunther. “Řek’ sem hraběnce, že sme letos měli jet radši do Řecka!” Začal prudce kličkovat ve snaze vyhnout se střelbě. “Oba k zemi!”

Hermione popadla Blaise a stáhla ho dolů na sedačku. Sotva o vteřinu později kouzlo zasáhlo zadní sklo a vysklilo ho, jeho střepy padaly na skrčenou dvojici. Blaise okamžitě vyskočil vzhůru a pokusil se vystřelit odhazovací kouzlo na pronásledující vůz. Nic se nestalo. Blaisovy oči se rozšířily šokem.

“Mají sebou mudly! Nemůžeme použít magii, abychom se bránili!” Pak ucítil trhnutí, jak ho Hermione znovu chytla za límec košile a stáhla dolů, než další kouzlo prolétlo skrze vysklené okno. Zvuk kouzelné střelby byl brzy následován dalším nevítaným zvukem: střelbou z pistolí.

“Co je Černá Ruka a proč po nás jsou?!” vykřikla Hermione přes hluk.

“Teď není nejvhodnější chvíle, Hermione!” vykřikl Blaise zpět.

“Můžeš zaručit, že budeme mít lepší?!”

Naštvaně se zatvářil na svou kamarádku. “Dobře, fajn. Abych to velmi zjednodušil... Černá Ruka je, no, kouzelnická maﬁe.”

Hermione na něj vrhla nesouhlasný pohled. “ _Samozřejmě_ , že je! Jak bláznivé ode mě, že jsem to při svém prvním výletu do Itálie neočekávala! A proč po nás jde kouzelnická mafie?”

“Jen po mně. Není to celá Černá Ruka jen rodina Montessi.”

“SKRČTE SE!” zařval Gunther. Pak nějak otočil téměř celé své tělo (bez toho, aby sundal ruku z volantu nebo nohu z pedálu), aby vystřelil z automatické pistole přes hlavy obou dětí skrze zadní okno na pronásledující je vůz. Hermione ze sebe vydala překvapené vyjeknutí, zatímco Blaise si zakryl uši, aby je ochránil před hlukem.

“Kurva,” zamumlal Gunther, jak se otočil zpět dopředu. “Neprůstřelný skla. Pravděpodobně magie.” Pak dupnul na plyn a Bentley se rozletěl zadními uličkami Florencie a rozhrnoval kolem bedny a popelnice.

“Co teda ty Montessiovi od tebe chtějí?!” zeptala se Hermione, odmítajíc vzdát se otázek.

Blaise si odfrknul. “Salvatore Montessi byl čtvrtý manžel mé matky a taky _capo di tutti capi_ ﬂorenciánské větve Černé Ruky! Díky okolnostem a načasování jeho naprosto přirozené a nepodezřelé smrti se ode mě očekává, že tu organizaci zdědím... _pokud_ se dožiju dvaceti pěti! Něco, co by všichni mí Montessi bratránci neradi viděli!”

Hermione zírala na svého kamaráda. “Jsi doslova jediný italský kouzelník, kterého znám! Jsi propojený s podsvětím! A ty si stěžuješ, že _já_ naplňuju stereotypy!”

Než mohl Blaise odpovědět, došlo k dalšímu výbuchu kouzelné střelby, který prorazil jednu ze zadních pneumatik. Se zavrčením Gunther prudce trhnul volantem a Bentley se protočil a zastavil tak, aby strana řidiče mířila od pronásledovatelů. Pak zařval zpět na své dva chovance, zatímco měnil zásobník v pistoli.

“Vystupte na mé straně a utíkejte!” zařval z plných plic. “Držte se při zemi! Budu vás krýt, jak dlouho budu moct!” Pak vyskočil z auta a přidřepl za předkem auta, zatímco opětoval palbu na jejich pronásledovatele, jak Blaise a Hermione vyběhli ze zadních dveří a rozeběhli se ulicí pryč. Za sebou slyšeli přestřelku, následovanou bolestným výkřikem Gunthera. Dva studenti se otočili akorát v čas, aby viděli, jak se řidič zakymácel, zatímco se mu krev řinula z mnoha četných děr po kulkách z hrudi a boku krku. Pak se Gunther Hagrid svalil k zemi jako bez života.

“GUNTHERE!” zaječel Blaise, ale Hermione ho chytla za paži a táhla pryč.

“Pojď! Musíme se odsud dostat!”

Oba se rozeběhli, jak nejrychleji dokázali, pryč ulicí, jistí si, že kulky a kletby je budou brzy následovat. V polovině bloku byl malý kostel, který si vybrali jako útočiště a úkryt. Naneštěstí dveře byly zamčené. Hermione se divoce rozhlédla kolem. Montessiho zabijáci se ještě nedostali dolu ulicí a ta jinak byla naprosto prázdná. “ ** _ALOHOMORA,_** ” naléhavě zašeptala a dveře se otevřely. Uvnitř kostela v páteční odpoledne nikdo nebyl.

“Měli bychom se rozdělit,” řekl Blaise bez dechu. “Jsem to já, po kom jdou.”

“Dobrý nápad,” řekla Hermione, než se otočila a rozeběhla k blízkým schodům. Blaise za ní zíral s ústy překvapením dokořán.

“Tolik k nebelvírské odvaze, řekl bych,” zamumlal si.

Pak se rozeběhl ke dveřím vedoucím do zadní části kostela. Ale než se k nim mohl dostat, zaslechl za sebou naštvaný hlas vykřiknout “ _ **COLLOPORTUS!**_ ” a dveře se zabouchly a zamkly. Otočil se akorát včas, aby ho udeřilo Expelliarmus a jeho hůlka vylétla z jeho zadní kapsy do čekající ruky hlavního pronásledovatele. Byli tři. Hlavní postavu znal dobře - Enrico Montessi nejstarší Salvarův synovec, o kterém Blaise věděl, že je kouzelník. Druzí dva muži drželi pistole místo hůlek, což je okamžitě prozradilo jakožto mudly. Blaise vzdorně pozvedl hlavu.

“Ahoj, bratránku Enrico. Jak ses měl?” řekl pohrdavě.

“Mnohem lépe teď, když jsem se s tebou znovu setkal, _bastardo_ , i když jen na pár minut, co ti zbývá.”

“Myslíš si, že můžeš jen tak zabít Donova dědice a tvářit se jakoby nic, Enrico? Ostatní rodiny nemají v lásce vraždy příbuzných. Co je podstatnější, _Zabiniové nikdy nezapomínají a neodpouštějí._ ”

“Risknu to, chlapče. I když ty ve skutečnosti zemřeš rukou tady mých mudlovských přátel,” ušklíbl se Montessi. “ _Nezasloužíš_ si tu čest zemřít hůlkou.” Mávnul na své dva kumpány, kteří o krok postoupili dopředu a namířili zbraně na chlapce. Jako jeden stiskli kohoutek.

_Cvak_.

Oba muži se zatvářili zmateně a zatřásli pistolemi, které jak se zdálo obě najednou selhaly. Mezitím nahoře na balkóně, ukrytá za židlemi, Hermione Grangerová dál mířila na svou hůlkou na dva muže pod ní, zatímco tiše ale naléhavě šeptala zaklínadlo - “ _ **MERGIT FLAMMARUM**_ ” - znovu a znovu dokola. Když zbraně selhaly, Enrico Montessi zavrčel a pozvedl svou vlastní hůlku.

“ _ **HOMENUM REVELIO!**_ ” zvolal a puls magické energie vyletěl v každém směru ze špičky jeho hůlky. Když udeřil do skryté čarodějky, objevil se v tom místě záblesk světla a ozvalo se hlasité “cink”. Montessi pohlédl nahoru na balkón a uvalil v tom směru Výbušnou kletbu, které se Hermione jen tak tak vyhnula.

Ale než mohl vystřelit znovu, výbuch jiného druhu otřásl kostelem. Vitrážové okno nejblíž Montessiho a jeho mužů vybuchlo dovnitř, jak jím zakrvácený, ale nezlomený Gunther Hagrid proskočil a dopadl kousek od nich. Jeho košile byla děravá a plná krvavých skvrn, ale odhalená pokožka nevykazovala žádné známky po ranách z pistole, které ho zasáhly. Gunther se pohnul ohromnou rychlostí dopředu a pěstí praštil nejbližšího útočníka z boku do hlavy takovou silou, že mu s hlasitým křupnutím rozdrtil čelist. Druhý střelec k němu přiběhl a praštil ho do hlavy nyní nepoužitelnou pistolí. Nemělo to naprosto žádný účinek, kromě toho, že to otrávilo Gunthera, který odpověděl tím, že hřbetem ruky udeřil překvapeného mudlu tak silně, až přeletěl přes místnost a narazil do zdi. Zabiják udeřil do zdi tak silně, že velký kus omítky spadl na zem spolu s ním a stejně jako jeho spolupachatel zůstal bezvládně ležet na zemi.

Tentokrát sám Enrico zamířil svou hůlku na tyčícího se muže. “ _ **LACERO!**_ ” Rudá řezná vlna udeřila Gunthera do jeho hrudi tak silně, že by menšího muže zabila. Avšak poté, co zavrávoral o krok zpět, Gunther jen zavrčel a vrhl se vpřed, jeho rána se rychle zacelovala, jak se přibližoval. Nyní opravdu vyděšený, Enrico se pokusil použít Smrtící kletbu, ale zrovna, když ze sebe vykoktal zaklínadlo, Gunther ho popadl za zápěstí a odklonil jeho paži vzhůru. Zelené světlo Smrtící kletby neškodně narazilo do stropu.

Gunther znovu zavrčel. Otevřel ústa... a _pokračoval_ _v jejich otvírání_ , dokud jeho čelisti nebyly rozevřené na víc, než dvacet centimetrů od sebe, odhalujíce řadu křivých kamenných zubů. Enrico začal drmolit strachy, jak si Gunter vrazil jeho hůlku _a celou ruku_ , která jí držela, do úst.

**CHRAMST!**

Enrico Montessi zaječel a zhroutil se na zem, svíraje krvácející pahýl, kde bývala jeho hůlková ruka. Gunther o krok ustoupil a začal žvýkat... hlasitě. Po pár vteřinách vyplivl několik kusů rozlámaného dřeva.

“Jilm... a _vlas jednorožce_!” řekl Gunther a přitom si utíral z tváře Montessiho krev. “Zajímavá volba, Ricky.”

Blaise přeběhl místnost pro svou hůlku a pak se připojil ke Guntherovi. Pokud měl nějaké obavy ohledně toho, co velký muž udělal, neukázal je. Místo toho pozoroval Enrica.

“Vrať se ke své rodině, Montessi. Řekni celému svému rodu, že rod Zabiniových ti vzal tvou hůlku a ruku, která ji držela. Řekni jim, že _to_ je veškeré množství našeho milosrdenství. Pronásleduj mě znovu a má rodina tě smaže z povrchu italského poloostrova.”

S tou výhružkou se Blaise a Gunther otočili ke dveřím, kde uviděli, že na ně čeká bledá a roztřesená Hermione. Zírala na Gunthera, jehož tvář se vrátila do obvyklých rozměrů, ale který byl nyní hojně potřísněn krví nepřítele.

“Jsi v pořádku, Hermiono?” zeptal se Blaise s obavou.

“Je mi fajn. Jsem v pořádku. Jen...” vzhlédla na Gunthera a bezděčně se otřásla. “Omlouvám se. Jen jsem.. nečekala... to všechno.”

Gunther se slabě usmál. “To je v pořádku, slečinko. Nikdy to nikdo nečeká.”

Přikývla a trojice rychle opustila kostel.

__________________

_**Později ve Vile Zabini...** _

Hermione a Blaise seděli u malého stolku ve sluneční místnosti. Gunther si z tváře a rukou smyl krev, jak nejlépe mohl, a pak jim oběma přinesl sklenici mléka (do které byl přidán panák Amaretta), aby obě děti posílil. Trojice se svezla Montessiho SUV zpět k vile a cestou Hermione zodpověděla na Blaisovy otázky o tom, jak se schovala na balkóně, aby mohla použít magii bez toho, aby jí mudlové viděli a tak neutralizovali její hůlku. Konkrétně zabránila tomu, aby pistole jejich útočníků fungovaly skrze inovativní použití Oheň Potlačujícího kouzla, které dočasně bránilo všem formám vzplanutí včetně zápalu ze zbraní. Jinak byla dívka velmi tichá. Zatímco si Hermione udržela obdivuhodný klid tváří v tvář kouzelníkům a Maﬁosi, kteří se pokoušeli zabít jejího kamaráda, zdálo se, že pohled na to, jak Gunther Hagrid ukousl muži ruku, byl už dost přes čáru.

“Dobrá, pokud ste vy dva v pořádku, musim si převlíct košili. Musim brzo vyzvednout hraběnku a tvýho tátu s mámou a nemůžu vypadat...” Shlédl na svou košili, která vypadala, jako by si jí oblékl na jatka. Pak přikývl Hermioně a opustil sluneční místnost. Hermione upila z posilujícího mléka. Její ruce se třásly.

“Jsi v pořádku?” zeptal se Blaise. “Trochu mě začínáš děsit. Na někoho s přirozenými nitrobranními štíty se zdáš být... vysoce emocionální právě teď.”

Její oči se stočily k jeho. “Blaisi, já nemám emocionální kontrolu jako ty nebo Harry. Možná nikdo nedokáže číst mou mysl a vidět, co se dnes stalo, ale to to nedělá o nic míň... traumatické.” Naklonila se přes stůl.

“Chci říct, vážně, když jsi řekl, že máš tajemství, o která se nechceš podělit, myslela jsem, že jsou to věci jako ‘ _do koho jsi možná zamilovaný’_ nebo _‘proč jsi tak absurdně pohledný_ ’ nebo...” zarazila se a zčervenala, když si uvědomila, co řekla. Blaisovy se rozšířily překvapením oči a pak se sám pro sebe usmál. Pak Hermione zavrtěla hlavou a pokračovala. “Ale _nečekala_ jsem, že budeš tajný kmotr-v tréninku kouzelnické maﬁe. Ani jsem nečekala, že tvůj sloužící bude... cokoli tvůj sloužící je.”

“Gunther je obojí sluha a přítel,” řekl Blaise uklidňujícím hlasem. “Nemáš se od něj čeho bát.”

“UKOUSL CHLAPOVI RUKU!” vyjekla Hermione, než si rukou zakryla ústa. Blaise si unaveně promnul oči. Oba seděli minutu nebo tak v tichosti. Pak se Gunther, který si stále ještě zapínal košili, vrátil. Diplomaticky si odkašlal.

“Mířím ven. Um, pane B.? Estli si myslíte, že to pomůže a že mladá slečna dokáže udržet tajemství, nevadilo by mi, kdybyste jí řek’ o... no, o mně.” Rychle se podíval na Hermionu a pak se lehce začervenal, jako by byl zahanbený ohledně své vlastní existence. Potom rychle odešel. Hermione se v očekávání podívala na Blaise. Chlapec si hluboce povzdechl.

“Dobrá, tak tady to je. Gunther je napůl trol. To mu dává vylepšenou sílu, neuvěřitelný stupeň regenerace, a no, schopnost sníst cokoli, co se mu vejde do jeho neuvěřitelně širokých úst. Netřeba říct, že to z něj dělá excelentního bodyguarda, jak jsi dnes viděla.”

Hermione na něj celé tři vteřiny zírala.

“Napůl... trol?”

“Napůl trol.”

Zírala na něj dál. “A je bratrancem Rubeuse Hagrida z Bradavic, která je napůl obr.”

“Ano,” odpověděl, zatímco si znovu upil mléka.

Zírala na něj znovu. “Takže existovali dva bratři s příjmením Hagrid a jeden si vzal obryni a druhý trolku?”

Blaise se nad tím přímo zasmál. “Ne, Hermiono, manželství do toho nikdy nevstoupilo. No tak. Jsi vzdělaná mladá mudlorozená. Předpokládám, že jsi měla sexuální výchovu, správně?”

Čarodějka přikývla. “Ve svém posledním ročníku mudlovského studia jsme měli zdravotní výchovu, která nám vysvětlila základy.”

“Dobrá tedy. Zvaž následující fakta. Průměrný dospělý kouzelník je zhruba sto osmdesát centimetrů vysoký. Výška průměrné dospělé obryně je mezi dvanácti a dvaceti jedna metry. Vzhledem k jejich rozdílu, jak přesně by sexuální reprodukce mezi těmito dvěma druhy fungovala?”

Ta otázka jí ohromila. Během téměř dvou let, co Hermione věděla, že Hagrid je poloobr, nikdy tu záležitost nezvážila. “S... obtížemi?”

Blaise se znovu zasmál. “To je trochu podcenění. Gunther a jeho bratranec Rubeus, stejně jako jejich... ostatní příbuzní, řekl bych, nebyli vytvořeni mezidruhovým vztahem, ale značně nezákonným magickým experimentem v křížení. Ve dvacátých letech dvacátého století existovala temná čarodějka - aspirující Temná paní, ve skutečnosti - která si říkala lady Echidna. Její velký plán byl vytvořit armádu hybridů z tvorů a lidí, které byli okouzleni k tomu, aby poslouchali její vůli. Byla přivedena ke spravedlnosti MSK celkem rychle a je dnes známá především pro její spojení s temným kouzelníkem, který sloužil jako její velitel, než jí odevzdal do rukou MSK, když se objevili: Gellertem Grindelwaldem.”

Hermione zalapala po dechu při zmínce jediného Voldemortova rivala o titul “nejhoršího Temného pána dvacátého století.”

“Tak _proto_ Armando Dippet nenáviděl Hagrida tak moc. Nebyla to jen předpojatost proti hybridovi vytvořeného z tvora a člověka. Věřil, že Hagridovo samotné stvoření byl výsledek temné magie.”

“Což, abych byl upřímný, bylo. Proces zahrnoval pitvání živých kouzelníků a tvorů, kombinování jejich esencí a potom inkubování výsledků ve vysoce nelegálním a velmi nechutném lektvaru po devět měsíců. Ale Hagrid sám je dobrý člověk, i přes jeho původ, i když zoufale naivní a nevědomý si svého původu. Jeho adoptivní otec mu lhal a tvrdil, že jeho ‘máma’ opustila rodinu a vrátila se zpět do obřích kolonií a stále ještě tomu věří. Gunther je taky dobrý člověk. Většina Echidniných výtvorů byli doslova monstra, znetvořené hrůzy, kterým chybělo sebeuvědomění, nebo, což je horší, byli plně uvědomělí ale násilně šílení, a ty byli utraceni. Jen pár jim bylo dovoleno žít. Gunther a Rubeus byli adoptováni bratry Hagridovými, párem kouzelníků rychlého nasazení MSK, kteří odešli do důchodu do Británie poté, co svrhli Echidnu. Oba cítili zodpovědnost za vychování dvou nemluvňat, která mohla být těžko považována za lidská, když doopravdy nebyla. Dumbledore byl rovněž součástí té jednotky nasazení a zařídil to pro ně. Mezi nimi byla i poloviční víla, která byla adoptovaná rodinou Delacourových ve Francii. Časem se provdala za jednoho ze synů Delacourovy rodiny a dnes mají dceru, která je o několik ročníků nad námi v Krásnohůlkách. Přežila ještě jedna poloobryně, která byla výjimečně dobrá v magii, a tak trochu neuvěřitelně, je dnes ředitelkou Krásnohůlek. Řekl bych, že jsou ve Francii mnohem otevřenější ohledně celé té věci než v Británii. Myslím, že ještě přežilo několik dalších polodruhů, ale nevím žádné detaily o tom, zda některý z nich přežil dodnes.”

Hermione ztuhla, když Blaise naznačil, že je kouzelnická Británie možná předpojatější než kouzelnická Francie... ale pak poklesla na židli, když si uvědomila, že je to naprostá pravda.

“Víš, opravdu jsem doufala, že kouzelnický svět je... _lepší_ než mudlovský. Ale není, co. Máte předsudky. Máte korupci. Máte neetické experimenty přímo z příručky Josefa Mengeleho. Dokonce máte organizovaný zločin. Jste stejní jako my, kromě toho, že vám magie dává potenciál být příšerní novými a inovativními způsoby.”

Blaise protočil oči vsloup. “Opravdu nerozumím tomu rozdělení na _vás_ a _nás_ , Hermiono. Jsi čarodějka. Kouzelnický svět je nyní tvůj svět stejně jako můj, bradavice a všechno.”

“Je opravdu, Blaisi? Jsem čarodějka, ale jsem také mudlorozená. Nikdo mě to nikdy nenechá zapomenout. Harry možná nasadil náhubek Dracovi Malfoyovi, ale stále ještě slýchám Pansy Parkinsonovou a Cassiuse Warringtona šeptat _mudlovská_ _šmejdka_ , kdykoli jsem příliš blízko. Sedíš tady ve Vile Zabini s tvými domácími skřítky a tvým napůl trolem sluhou a všemi tvými tajemstvími, která vedla k tomu, aby ses stal nitrobraníkem předtím, než jsi vyrostl ze šortek... omlouvám se, Blaisi, ale nemůžeš nikdy porozumět, jaké to je být mudlorozený.”

S tím se pomalu zvedla od stolu (protože Hermione byla najednou velmi unavená) a opustila sluneční místnost. Blaise zíral dolů na své mléko na posilnění. Zhluboka se nadechl.

“Já _jsem_ mudlorozený,” řekl klidně ale pevně. Po zhruba pěti vteřinách Hermione strčila hlavu zpět do místnosti.

“... _co?!_ ”

Vzhlédl k ní se smutným úsměvem. “Já. Jsem. Mudlorozený. Moje rodné jméno je Christian Nembiko. Můj biologický otec byl Mosi Nembiko, mudla z Keni, který přišel do Británie studovat medicínu. Moje biologická matka byla Sabrina Zabiniová, která byla mladší sestrou mé matky a motákem. Avšak na rozdíl od většiny čistokrevných Zabiniové nevyhazují své motáky na ulici. Udrželi si spojení se Sabrinou a ujistili se o tom, že bude ﬁnančně zabezpečená a dostane se jí dobrého vzdělání. Jako můj otec, rozhodla se, že bude doktorkou. Seznámili se na univerzitě, zamilovali se do sebe a vzali se. Oba dokončili lékařské vzdělání, ale místo toho, aby pracovali v nemocnici nebo nějaké snobské soukromé praxi, rozhodli se otevřít si malou kliniku pro trpící imigranty v Brixtonu. Sabrina měla značné stipendium od Zabiniových, které pokrývalo jejich náklady na živobytí a spokojeně poskytovali lékařskou pomoc prakticky za hubičku.”

Odmlčel se a téměř bolestivě polknul. “Oba byli zavražděni, když mi bylo šest.”

Hermione zalapala po dechu. “Smrtijedi? Nebo nějací kouzelníci mstící se rodu Zabiniům?”

Blaise se tiše uchechtl. “Vážně, Hermiono,” řekl se známkou hořkosti. “Právě sis stěžovala, že kouzelnický svět není o nic lepší než mudlovský. No, opak je také pravdou. Moje matka byla běloška, můj otec černoch a žili v Brixtonu na počátku osmdesátých let. Spočítej si to.”

Hermione pohlédla stranou a zavřela oči. Byla příliš mladá, aby takovým věcem tehdy rozuměla, ale byla vskutku velmi sečtělá na dívku jejího věku. Londýnské předměstí Brixton, s jeho rozsáhlou komunitou imigrantů, bylo vroucí líhní rasistického násilí během toho časového období a dokonce i dnes.

Blaise viděl, že rozumí. “Jednoho dne se skupina skinheadů dozvěděla, že _smíšený_ pár poskytuje zdarma lékařskou péči všem těm negrům dole v Brixtonu a naházely zápalné láhve do bytu, ve kterém jsme žili. Můj otec se pokusil dostat skrze plameny, aby sehnal pomoc, ale nedokázal to. Má matka a já jsme uvízli nahoře.”

Zamrkal a najednou se jeho oči leskly, jak si vzpomněl na tu noc. “Pak, mě matka políbila na čelo a sundala si náramek s přívěskem, který nosila tak dlouho, co si pamatuji. Byl zlatý a byl na něm malý vrabec. Navlékla mi ho na ruku a řekla mi, abych řekl ‘ _Passeroto_ ’, což je italsky malý vrabčák. Byla to... přezdívka mé tety Sereny pro mou biologickou matku... a nyní pro mě. Bylo to rovněž heslo pro přenášedlo v tom přívěsku.”

Zhluboka se nadechl. “Byl zázrak, že to fungovalo. Obvykle jen první generace motáků má dost magie, aby dokázala aktivovat něco tak mocného jako přenášedlo. Možná má matka viděla nějaké známky náhodné magie, které si já nepamatuji. Možná se jen modlila. Tak jako tak, ukázalo se, že jsem kouzelník, a přenášedlo mě odneslo do domu lady Sereny Zabiniové, mé tety, která se stala mou matkou. Nikdy jsem své rodiče znovu neviděl, kromě na starých fotograﬁích.”

“Ona změnila tvé jméno, aby nikdo nevěděl o tvém skutečném mudlorozeném původu,” uhodla Hermione tichým hlasem.

Přikývl. “Zabiniové se možná starají o své motáky lépe než většina, ale jsme stále čistokrevný rod. Kruhy, ve kterých se pohybujeme, by na mě shlížely z vrchu, kdyby se dozvěděly, že jsem mudlorozený, a tak mi vytvořila novou identitu, jakožto nemanželského dítěte, které měla s čistokrevným kouzelníkem, který v té době již zemřel. Měla ve skutečnosti dítě narozené ve stejném roce jako já, holčičku jménem Blaise. Zemřela, než se dožila dvou let, a tak podplatila ty správné lidi, aby upravili rodný list, aby byl důkazem mého čistokrevného původu.”

Blaise se podíval na svou kamarádku s pobaveným výrazem. “Tak, chtěla jsi vědět všechna má tajemství, Hermiono. Jsem mudlorozený podvodník s napůl trolem bodyguardem a smrtelnými nepřáteli v Černé Ruce, kriminálním syndikátu, který snad jednoho dne zdědím. Spokojená pro teď?”

Uchechtla se. “Oh, já ti nevím. Máš ještě nějaká další tajemství, která mnou otřesou do morku kostí, až se o nich jednou dozvím?”

Blaise nejprve nic neřekl. Na okamžik si pomyslel na amulet pod jeho košilí, který visel na růženci a nesl znamení Relikvií Smrti a o kterém nevěděl ani jeho mentor a zpovědník, Monsignor Lucardi. Ale i když byl připravený o něm Hermioně říct, nebylo to jeho tajemství, aby se o něj podělil. Znovu upil ze svého mléka a vychutnával si příchuť Amaretta, které do něj bylo přidáno.

“No, začal jsem si všímat dívek, jestli se to počítá,” řekl konečně ležérním hlasem.

Hermione zavrtěla hlavou. “Nee. Je ti třináct. To není ani trochu šokující.”

Blaise si znovu lokl mléka. “A taky chlapců,” dodal lehce, jako by ho to právě napadlo.

Druhá mudlorozená si chvíli prohlížela svého kamaráda a pak se usmála. “Stále ne šokující,” řekla, jak si ho přitáhla do přátelského objetí, které opětoval.

“A co ty?” zeptal se chlapec. “Nějaká temná a nebezpečná tajemství, o která by ses chtěla podělit?”

“Promiň. U mě žádná velká tajemství. Jsem nebelvírka. Jsme všichni průhlední jako sklo.”

Blaise se zasmál v souhlasu. Potom uslyšeli, jak se otevírají přední dveře a šli to prověřit. Gunther se vracel s Grangerovými a hraběnkou. Hermione se podívala na svého přítele a přemýšlela nad tím, jaké to musí být přijít o své rodiče, ne proto, že se postupně odtahují, ale kvůli hroznému násilí. Pospíšila si vpřed a objala matku a pak otce.

“Hermiono, drahá,” řekla překvapená Emma. “Co se děje?”

Čarodějka vzhlédla na své rodiče, jednoho mudlu a jednoho motáka (přesně jako Blaisovi rodiče) a usmála se.

“Nic se neděje, mami. Jen jsem si právě uvědomila, že jsem nestrávila žádný čas se svými rodiči na tomto výletě a je na čase s tím něco udělat. Dokončila jsem... jeden ze svých projektů dříve, tak co kdybychom zítra strávili nějaký čas společně jako rodina. Něčím naprosto a nádherně mudlovským.”

Dan skákal pohledem tam a zpět mezi svou ženou a dcerou a zasmál se. “Jasně, drahoušku. Tvá matka a já se převlékneme a pak naplánujeme, co podnikneme zítra. Něco, co můžeme podnikat všichni tři.”

Tři Grangerovi se znovu objali. Blaise je pozoroval s úsměvem, zatímco hraběnka všemu přihlížela s odtažitým překvapením. Pak Dan a Emma zamířili nahoru. Jakmile byli pryč, Hermione přešla ke Guntherovi a k překvapení ohromného muže ho pevně objala.

“Děkuji, že jsi nám dnes zachránil život, Gunthere,” zašeptala hlasem plným náklonosti. Poněkud překvapený, ale také potěšený, napůl trol jemně popleskal dívku po zádech.

“Kdykoli, slečinko. Kdykoli.”

_____________________

_**10\. července 1993** _

_**1:30 ráno** _

Hermione ležela ve své posteli a zírala na strop. Závěsy byly roztažené, ale měsíc byl jen v poloviční a tak osvětlení bylo mdlé. Otráveně si povzdechla a zabušila do svého polštáře, jako by doufala, že změna jeho tvaru přivolá spánek. Opravdu, bylo směšné, že jí připravuje o spánek pocit viny nad tak malým hříchem vzhledem ke všem těm velkým hříchům ve světě, ale bylo to tak. Blaise Zabini - mysteriózní, obojaký, manipulativní, zmijozelovský Blaise Zabini - se jí otevřel a svěřil s tajemstvími, o které se pravděpodobně nepodělil s nikým jiným možná kromě hraběnky a Gunthera.

A ona mu lhala do tváře. Zajímalo jí, jestli díky nově nalezeným nitrobranním ochranám to bylo tak snadné.

“ _Promiň. U mě žádná velká tajemství. Jsem nebelvírka. Jsme všichni průhlední jako sklo._ ”

Lhářko.

“ _ **LUMOS.**_ ” Jemné světlo osvětlilo ložnici, s odfrknutím se Hermione zvedla z postele a přešla ke psacím stolu. Otevřela zápisník, do kterého si večer předtím napsala seznam věcí k vykonání, a dlouho zírala na všechny úkoly, které si zadala pro nadcházející rok. Potom pomalu a opatrně přeškrtla dlouhou linkou první položku.

“Jedna hotová,” zamumlala si pro sebe.

_____________________

_**21 DNÍ DO AZKABANU** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Příští kapitola bude “Jim Potter a Netvor ze Shambally”.
> 
> Pozn. aut.: Málem jsem zapomněl to umínit. Role Gunthera Hagrida bude obsazena Hafthórem Björnssonem, hercem, který hrál Horu ve Hře o Trůny... za předpokladu, že je možné naučit ho mluvit s devonshireským nářečím.


	3. Předehra (Jim)

KAPITOLA 3: JIM POTTER A NETVOR ZE SHAMBALLY (část 1.)

_**Někde, Někdy...** _

_Malý chlapec byl ztracen v lesích déle, než si mohl pamatovat, a jak se noc stávala chladnější, skončil schoulený pod stromem a tiše plakal, zatímco se třásl zimou a strachy. Protože věděl, že je tam někde monstrum, které ho pronásledovalo, obrovské a hrozivé monstrum, které by ho pozřelo celého, kdyby ho chytilo. Bylo ještě celkem daleko, ale blíž než před pár minutami, kdy ho slyšel naposledy. Chlapec začal zoufale vzlykat. Byl sám, byla mu zima a monstrum se blížilo. Pak, zrovna, jak mu ta myšlenka proběhla hlavou, uslyšel jiný zvuk mnohem blíž. Otočil se a uviděl, jak křoví jen pár metrů od něj šustilo, jak se jím něco prodíralo. A vzdálené vytí, které chlapce tak moc vyděsilo, bylo vystřídáno jiným zvířecím zvukem. Hlubokým hladových vrčením._

_Křoví se rozdělilo a chlapec zaječel._

____________________

_**2\. července 1993** _

_**Patilovic Sídlo** _

_**Madras, Indie** _

Jim Potter se probudil do svitu tropických slunečních paprsků, pronikajících skrze otevřené okno jeho pokoje, doprovázené slabou vůní jasmínu a koriandru. Posadil se na své posteli s nebesy a poprvé se pořádně rozhlédl skrze průhledné závěsy po pokoji pro hosty, ve kterém poslední den a půl nepokojně spal. Stejně jako Ron (který byl v pokoji přes chodbu) Jim neměl žádnou předchozí zkušenost s mezinárodními přenášedly, natož s přenášedly navrženými tak, aby cestovala doslova na opačnou stranu zeměkoule. V důsledku toho bylo jemu i Ronovi značně nevolno, když dorazili den předtím a po zbytek následujícího dne. Jeho matka Lily trpěla silnou reakcí, i když ten efekt byl mnohem silnější u obou chlapců, jejichž rostoucí magická jádra byla mnohem citlivější na ten zážitek. Padma a Parvati, které tu cestu již mnohokrát absolvovaly, byly k Jimovu a Ronovu zahanbení samolibě imunní.

Patilovic sídlo bylo umístěno na překrásném kousku pobřeží Bengálského zálivu, zhruba dvacet kilometrů od Madras, velkého mudlovského osídlení. Písek byl zlatý, vody azurově modré a počasí překrásné. Patilovi a jejich hosté by zde strávili ještě jeden den, aby se zotavili po cestě, než se chopí dalšího místního (a mnohem méně nepříjemného) přenášedla do Dillí a pak se přesunou do Shambally. Obě Patilovic sestry byly značně neurčité o tom, co přesně je “Shamballa” a zanechaly Jima a Rona s dojmem, že to byl indický ekvivalent Příčné ulice, myšlenka, která z nějakého neznámého důvodu obě sestry dvojčata pobavila.

Jim se zhluboka nadechl vůní ve vzduchu, které se zdály být tak odlišné od povědomé vůně britských ostrovů. Jak tak učinil, zamyslel se nad svým létem. Byl doma z Bradavic sotva den, když Harry a jeho právník nečekaně prošli letaxem do Jamesovy soukromé studovny pro konverzaci, která se nakonec zvrhla v přeřvávající se hádku, než Harry naštvaně vyběhl ven a vrátil se do Longbottomského Panství, aniž by se jedinkrát podíval na své dvojče nebo matku. Nedlouho poté se Jim dozvěděl pravdu od Jamese. Theo Nott - nebo spíš Theo Bezejmenný - byl vyvržen ze své rodiny pod něčím zvaným “Ultimátní Sankce” a stal by se předmětem nechutě a nenávisti většiny kouzelnické Británie.

Poněkud ironicky Jim sám by tou nenávisti _nebyl_ nijak ovlivněn. Zatímco většina jakkoli spojená s jakýmkoli vznešeným rodem by byla Sankcí ovlivněná, nijak by neúčinkovala na bradavické profesory ani bystrozory... ani na jejich děti. Nicméně James pevně doporučil Jimovi, aby se Theu Bezejmennému vyhýbal, vzhledem k tomu, že Jimova reputace se akorát vzpamatovala z celé té záležitosti s dědicem Zmijozelu a jejich rodina nepotřebovala kontroverzi, která by doprovázela jakoukoli asociaci s vyvrženým chlapcem. Jim obdařil svého otce pohledem hlubokého zklamání a odešel bez jediného slova.

Poté se Jimovi podivně ulevilo, že se chystal strávit většinu svých letních prázdnin pryč od svého domova a od Jamese Pottera. Stále ještě svého otce velmi miloval, ale jak to často bývá s mladými teenagery, Jim procházel fází, kdy svého otce neměl moc _rád_. Tak ho fakt, že většinu svých letních prázdnin stráví pryč od něj, ani trochu neznepokojoval, nejprve týden v Longbottomském Panství s Harrym a pan celý _měsíc_ v Shamballe studiem s Guptou, strýcem Patilových sester. On a Lily měli naplánováno vrátit se do Potterského Panství den před Narozeninovým Gala Jima Pottera (které se letos nepochopitelně konalo znovu i přes tu _hrůzostrašnou_ _krvavou_ _lázeň_ , kterou byly Jimovy _poslední_ narozeniny!) a strávil by tam poslední měsíc, než začala škola. Při troše štěstí, tou dobou by se již napětí mezi Jimem a jeho otcem uvolnilo, což by bylo dobré, vzhledem k tomu, že očekával naprosto nový tvar napětí nadcházející školní rok vzhledem k situaci s Theem Bezejmenným. Možná nejznepokojivěji se Jim obával konﬂiktu s (ze všech lidí!) jeho spolukojníkem Nevillem Longbottomem. Jak vstal z postele a protáhl různě ztuhlé tělo způsobené dnem a půl přenášedlové nevolnosti, Jim si vzpomněl na svou návštěvu v Longbottomském Panství a na neobvykle intenzivní pocity druhého chlapce ohledně Thea Bezejmenného.

__________________

_**Tehdy...** _

_Jim dorazil do Longbottomského Panství 23. června akorát včas na snídaňový oběd, než strávil zbytek dne venku. Lady Longbottomová chtěla, aby Jim pomohl Nevillovi vylepšit jeho ovládání koštěte, Neville chtěl strávit čas ve skleníku (a aby byl upřímný Jimovy známky z Bylinkářství potřebovaly trochu zlepšit) a Harry se chtěl jen povalovat u bazénu a zapracovat na svém opálení, které jak se zdálo, odmítalo ztmavnout. Teprve až toho večera byl Jim proveden po Longbottomském Panství._

_“Mockrát vám ještě jednou děkuji, že jste mě pozvala, lady Longbottomová,” řekl Jim nad snídaňovým stolem, jak si prohlížel obrovský výběr džemů a marmelád vyprodukovaných Longbottomskými farmami, než se natáhl pro sklenici označenou “pepřená broskev s rozmarýnem”._

_Lady Augusta zamávala odmítavě rukou. “Není za co, drahý chlapče. Jsem nadšená, že tě tu máme. Chovám naději, že ty a Harry dohromady dokážete překonat Nevillovu nechuť ke košťatům. Je to cenná schopnost, i mimo famfrpál, a je na čase, aby ji ovládl.”_

_Jim a Harry se zasmáli nad Nevillovou grimasou. Věděl již od konce školy, že je Jim během léta navštíví, ale byl celkem překvapený, když si ho jeho babička vzala večer předtím stranou a oznámila, že poté, co přivítají Chlapce-který-žil příjemným snídaňovým obědem, mají strávit zbytek dne venku trochou cvičení, které by zahrnovalo lekce létání na košťatech od dvou nejlepších letců v jeho ročníku._

_Po příjemném nezávazném hovoru během snídaňooběda (Jim si všiml, že jak Augusta tak Harry se úporně vyhýbali dotazům o tom, jak se mají jeho rodiče), tři chlapci zamířili nahoru pro košťata. Harry uzavíral procesí a než opustil Sluneční pokoj, otočil se na Augustu._

_“Na jak dlouho bych ho měl zaměstnat?” zeptal se tiše._

_Pohlédla na hodiny na zdi, které ukazovaly 11:15. “Pokud to bude možné, alespoň do západu slunce. Pošlu za vámi domácího skřítka s piknikem kolem druhé.”_

_Harry přikývl a následoval svého kamaráda a bratra nahoru._

_S ohledem na vše, Jim si myslel, že jeho týden s Harrym byl příjemný, až na menší zádrhel. V jednom bodě Jim zmínil Thea Bezejmenného, aby se Harryho zeptal, zda ví, jak se chlapec má, a byl překvapený naštvanou odpovědí Nevilla zhruba v tom smyslu, že “všichni vědí, že je ten kluk temný a pravděpodobně si své potrestání zasloužil, tak proč o tom lidi pořád musí mluvit?!” Jim s rozšířenýma očima krátce pohlédl na Haryho, ale jeho dvojče jen krátce a nenápadně zavrtělo hlavou “ne”. Později, zatímco byl Neville zaměstnán obzvláště obtížnou rostlinou ve skleníku, Jim si vzal_ _Harryho stranou a zeptal se na chlapcovu pro něj netypicky hrubou reakci._

_Harry si frustrovaně povzdechl. “Ty a já jsme prakticky imunní vůči Sankci, protože James je velitel bystrozorů a Lily bradavická profesorka, navíc jsme oba měli trénink v nitrobraně. Neville nejen, že nemá absolutně žádné nitrobranní schopnosti, zároveň nosí svůj oﬁciální Dědický prsten, který ho váže přímo do komunální magické sítě Starostolce. Což jeho reakci navyšuje. Kromě jakýchkoli studentů, kteří jsou skutečnými vazaly rodu Nottů, Neville možná bude ovlivněn silněji, než kterýkoli jiný student v Bradavicích.”_

_Jim se podíval zpět na Nevilla a otřásl se. Jednoduše ten nejlaskavější chlapec, kterého Jim kdy znal, Neville Longbottom byl nyní pohlcen očividným znechucením vůči bývalému blízkému příteli, jen kvůli krutě zneužitému kouzlu. Bylo to hrozivé a Jim byl jen o to dychtivější dostat se do Indie a opravdu začít svůj nitrobranní trénink._

_____________________

_**Nyní...** _

Ten trénink doufejme začne druhého dne, jakmile skupina dorazí do záhadné Shambally. Setřásaje ze sebe své obavy ohledně situace Thea Bezejmenného, Jim se rychle oblékl pro svůj ranní trénink, než zamířil přes chodbu a zaklepal na Ronovy dveře. Jeho kamarád odpověděl rozespale, ale řádně oblečený.

“Připraven na náš ranní běh? Nikdy jsem neběhal po pláži!” řekl Jim s přehnaným nadšením.

Ron se na něj kysele podíval. “Víš, po všech těch měsících, kdy jsme spolu nemluvili, protože jsem byl posednutý a chtěl tě zabít, naprosto jsem zapomněl, jak zatraceně otravný po ránu jsi.”

“Lež! Miluješ mě jako bratra! A neříkej ‘ _zatraceně_ ’. Hermione by to neschvalovala a já jí slíbil otravovat tě místo ní, než zase začne škola.”

Ron se uchechtl a pak následoval svého nejlepšího kamaráda ven na ranní trénink.

_____________________

_**3\. července 1993** _

Druhý den Jim, Ron, Lily a většina Patilových čekali na pavlači u předního vchodu sídla. Parvati, želbohu, měla zpoždění, protože se musela třikrát převléct.

“Bude se na tomhle výletě setkávat s _Sanjeeeevem_ poprvé od chvíle, kdy jsme nastoupili do Bradavic,” řekla Padma jízlivě.

“Padmo!” vykřikla paní Patilová. “Buď hodná na svou sestru! Víš, jak důležité je udělat dobrý dojem na pašova syna! Je to poprvé, co se setkají tváří v tvář od chvíle, co jim bylo _sedm_!”

Padma uctivě přikývla na svou matku a pak se otočila na Jima a Rona, protočila oči vsloup a dala tak najevo, že ona neměla nejmenší zájem o to udělat dojem na pašova syna. Krátce na to dorazila Parvati a Patilovi a jejich hosté se chytili hedvábného provazu, který byl přenášedlem do Dillí. S prásknutím a okamžikem nepohodlí (i když milosrdně nijak zvlášť velkým v porovnání s jejich cestou z Londýna do Mandras) skupina byla najednou ve vedlejší uličce poblíž rušné ulice v Dillí. Pan Patil jim oznámil, že na uličku byla uvalena Mudly-odpuzující kouzla, aby se ujistili, že se nestanou svědkem jejich příchodu, než je zavedl do přecpaných ulic Dillí. Jim a Ron oba ohromeně zírali nad tím, jak nacpané město bylo lidmi, vozidly a dokonce velkými zvířaty. Jim měl pár zkušeností s navigováním Londýna s jeho rodiči, ale to nic nebylo v porovnání s tím, co zažíval nyní. Ubohý Ron, který nikdy ani nenavštívil městečko Vydrník svatého Drába bez doprovodu rodičů, byl téměř překonán množstvím mudlů. V jednom okamžiku ho Parvati musela chytnout za paži a škubnout jím z cesty projíždějící dodávky, která ani nezpomalila. Dívka se na něj ostře podívala a on se v odpověď začervenal.

O deset minut později skupina vstoupila do nenápadné kanceláře pod nápisem v jazyce, který chlapci nedokázali přečíst. Jakmile byli uvnitř pan Patil promluvil na znuděně vypadajícího úředníka v místním jazyce. Jima něco napadlo a naklonil se k Padmě.

“Jak velký problém bude fakt, že nemluvím hindsky? Sanskrem? Nebo jakýmkoli jazykem se tu mluví?” zeptal se. Dívka se na něj pouze usmála vědoucím pohledem.

“Vůbec žádný, Jime, ujišťuji tě.”

Jako by chtěl popřít její prohlášení, úředník vytáhl obrovský kus topazu větší než mužská hlava a ošuntělou kartičku. Začal kartičku číst ve fonetické angličtině zkažené téměř nesrozumitelným indickým přízvukem.

“ _Mochli byste fšichni popožadě postoupit kupžedu a dotknout se svou chůlkou tochochle kamene. Pak opakujte po mně. Já, faše jméno, pžísachám na sfou makii, še udrším mír Shambally._ ”

Jim a Ron se na sebe pochybovačně podívali, zatímco Patilovi všichni postoupili dopředu a přísahali krátký slib, následovaní Lily. Konečně oba chlapci následovali jejich příkladu.

Uspokojený, úředník otevřel malou dřevnou bránu, aby dovolil skupině následovat ho chodbou. Na konci chodby byly těžké kovové dveře s klíčovou dírkou uprostřed. Úředník vytáhl svazek klíčů a jeden konkrétní vytáhl a zasunul ho do zámku. Jak muž těžké dveře otevřel, Jim byl překvapen závanem chladného vzduchu. Jeden po druhém prošli dveřmi a k tomu, co čekalo za nimi. Patilovi, kteří věděli, co očekávat, vedli skupinu, následovaní třemi britskými návštěvníky, kteří všichni zalapali po dechu v ohromení.

Za dveřmi byl veliký terasový balkón s mramorovou podlahou. Ohromen výhledem, Jim pomalu přešel k okraji balkónu a chlad ho okamžitě přešel při pohledu dolů. Pod ním nebyla pouhá čtvrť, jak předpokládal. Bylo to město. Shamballa byla opravdovou kouzelnickou metropolí snad desetkrát větší než Příčná ulice. Ale zatímco nejvyšší budova v Příčné ulici byla čtyřpatrová Gringottovic banka (no, čtyři patra nad zemí) Shamballa byla protkaná lesknoucími se věžemi, mnohé z nichž měly deset a víc pater. Na obloze nad nimi byl čilý ruch létajících kouzelných koberců, vzdušných lodí podobných zepelínu a dokonce létajících kočárů tažených nejrůznějšími druhy kouzelných tvorů. Pak Lily pohlédla na hory, které se tyčily za městem a zalapala po dechu. Zatímco rozhodně nebyla žádný odborník na zeměpis, byla v něm dostatečně zběhlá, aby rozpoznala vrchol hory Everest, když ho viděla.

“Jsme v Himalájích!” zvolala.

“Vskutku jsme,” řekl kouzelnický úředník přátelsky a v nyní perfektně znějící angličtině. “A teď když jsme tady, dovolte, abych se představil. Jsem Hapranda Suresh, Strážce Dillíského Portálu. Ve jménu obyvatel města, _vítejte v Shamballe!_ ”

Jim na něj překvapeně pohlédl. “Počkat, celou tuhle dobu ve skutečnosti umíte anglicky?”

Suresh se zasmál. “Ne, mladý cestovateli. Nemluvím anglicky a ani ty ne. Tady v Shamballe všichni mluvíme _Jazykem_!”

Jim a Ron zmateně zírali, jak se Padma chopila vysvětlování. “Město Shamballa bylo založeno před 3000 lety kouzelníky a čarodějkami ze všech koutů Asie, od perského císařství, po Indii a Čínu a celou cestu do Japonska a Malajsie. Jejich cílem bylo založit skutečně kouzelnický národ oddělený tak kompletně, jak to jen šlo, od nemagického světa. Původní zakladatelé zahrnovali množství mocných kouzelníků a čarodějek, kteří všichni mluvili různými jazyky a dialekty. Aby si usnadnili komunikaci, magie, která podporuje tohle město, rovněž zahrnuje kouzlo, které dovoluje všem v tomto údolí, bez ohledu na jejich původ, rozumět jeden druhému. Možná naleznete pár charakteristických slov, které znějí cize, ale povětšinou zatímco jste tady, nemluvíte anglicky, hindsky nebo mandarínsky nebo jakkoli. Mluvíte... Jazykem.”

Parvati si hlasitě povzdechla směrem ke své matce. “Padma je zase v přednáškovém módu, mami. Jdu se osvěžit předtím, než se sem Sanjeev dostane.”

“Zlatíčko,” řekl pan Patil trochu rozčileně. “To jsi měla udělat, než jsme sem dorazili.”

“Já to udělala, tati. Ale pak jsi nás přiměl jít deset minut přes slamy v Dillí a teď jsem špinavá.” Bez dalšího slova vyrazila ke dveřím označeným jako “dámy”, její hýčkající matka ji následovala.

Jim zavrtěl hlavou a obrátil se zpět k Sureshovi. “Takže předpokládám, že ta přísaha, kterou jsme právě složili má něco společného s tím, co tu odpovídá Hlídáčku. Jak to funguje?”

“Mnohem efektivněji než v Británii, mladý muži. Je ti povoleno používat magii, jak jen si přeješ, dokud jsi zde v Shamballe, protože tady nejsou žádní mudlové, kteří by tě mohli vidět. Město samo tě bude pozorovat a posuzovat správnost tvých skutků. Uval kouzlo se zločineckým nebo nedobrým úmyslem a bystrozoři ve Věži Spravedlnosti jsou okamžitě vyrozuměni o tvé akci a tvé poloze. Jen bystrozoři, léčitelé a jistí vysoce umístění vládní úředníci mají dovoleno přemisťovat se v hranicích města mimo konkrétní přemisťovací body a tak únik není nemožný. Pokud to nijak neublíží ostatním, dělejte, jak chcete, je veškerý zákon zde v Shamballe, alespoň co se týče nezletilé magie.”

Oba chlapci byli nad těmi zprávami překvapení. Padma se na ně ušklíbla. “Takže bych řekla, že chápete, proč se sem vracím každé léto, huh?”

Ron se naklonil přes zábradlí stále ještě ohromený městem, které vypadalo jako něco ze starodávné pohádky. “Kolik lidí tu žije?” zeptal se.

“Zhruba 50.000 trvalých obyvatel, z nichž 30.000 jsou kouzelníci a čarodějky a zbytek motáci,” řekl pan Patil. “Plus dalších 10.000 lidí, kteří tady jakýmkoli způsobem pracují nebo studují, ale mají domovy jinde ať už v Japonsku či Íránu. Navíc dalších pár tisíc vždy přítomných turistů.”

Pozornost skupiny náhle upoutal opravdu ohromný létající koberec, dost velký na to aby na něm stál šest na šest metrů velký hedvábný stan a ještě místo zbylo, vylétl z města pod nimi a zaparkoval u balkónu. Pohledný mladý teenager vyšel ze stanu, oblečen v tradičním indickém oděvu s ceremoniálním mečem a šerpou přes hruď pokrytou drahokamy a medailemi. Zatímco byl pohledný a přetékající sebevědomím, Ron shledal na nově příchozím něco znechucujícího. Z nějakého důvodu připomínal Ronovi indického Draca Malfoye. Poněkud nervózně pan Patil postoupil kupředu a uctivě se uklonil.

“Věhlasný Sanjeeve, syne Kumara, jsme poctěni tvou přítomností.”

Mladý muž, který byl nepochybně budoucím manželem Parvati, se uklonil stejně uctivě a hluboce. “Ctihodný Starší Patile, dovolte mi, abych vás jménem svého otce Paši přivítal v Shamballe.” Pak se otočil na Padmu. “Mé srdce je nadšené, že mohu opět spatřit svou krásnou snoubenku po všech těch letech.”

Než mohl kdokoli zasáhnout, Sanjeev postoupil vpřed, uchopil Padminu ruku do své a políbil ji... jen, aby romantickou scénu vzápětí přerušilo hlasité vykviknutí od blízkých dámských toalet. Byla to šokovaná a viditelně naštvaná Parvati. Sanjeev se podíval tam a zpět mezi dvěma dvojčaty.

“Špatné dvojče,” řekla konečně Padma suše.

Sanjeev okamžitě pustil Padminu ruku, jako by byla jedovatá, než přešel k zuřící Parvati, aby se jí omluvil. Potom, jak skupina nastupovala na Sanjeevův létající koberec, se Jim naklonil k Padmě.

“Užila sis to _až_ moc,” zašeptal. Neodpověděla, ale stín úsměvu na její tváři mluvil za vše.

___________________

_**To odpoledne v Chrámu Moudrosti** _

Vzhledem k tomu, že to bylo považováno za společensky nevhodné, aby Patilovi přebývali v pašově sídle tak mnoho let před svatbou Parvati a Sanjeeva, paša zarezervoval několik luxusních pokojů pro skupinu v jednom z palácových hotelů. Zavazadla cestovatelů byla poslána napřed a poté, co se všichni osvěžili, zařídil pan Patil převoz do Chrámu Moudrosti, obrovské klášterní budovy, o které Padma prohlásila, že slouží jako Shamballský ekvivalent Bradavic a zároveň centrum mistrovského učení. Gupta Baskar očividně rozděloval svůj čas mezi Chrámem Moudrosti, kde učil léčitele učedníky, a Chrámem Léčení, kde sloužil jako hlavní léčitel mysli. Muž samotný na ně čekal pod schody do Chrámu Moudrosti, když skupina dorazila.

Jim si toho muže okamžitě oblíbil. I když byl očividně významnou postavou, z Baskara vyzařovala upřímná a laskavá aura někoho, kdo zasvětil svůj život zdraví a míru ostatních. Podle Padmy mu bylo značně přes devadesát, a přesto nevypadal ani na polovinu toho věku. Měl na sobě dlouhou bílou tuniku přes lněné kalhoty a otevřený nebesky modrý hábit. Malý odznak vyšitý na jeho hábitu, ukazoval na mezinárodně známého magického léčitele. Potom, co na pár vteřin objal svou neteř a dvě praneteře, uctivě se uklonil Jimovi, Ronovi a Lily, než si s nimi všemi potřásl rukou.

“Vítejte v Chrámu Moudrosti, přátelé. Přesuňme se do mé studovny, kde projednáme váš rozvrh.” V tom okamžiku pan a paní Patilovi odešli, protože měli nějaké zařizování ve městě, a Parvati vyrazila pryč s nimi. Padma k překvapení obou chlapců zůstala, prohlásivši, že má vlastní zařizování zde ve Chrámu Moudrosti, než jim prsty zamávala a vešla dovnitř.

Nedlouho na to byli všichni čtyři usazeni v Baskarově kanceláři a popíjeli čaj, zajídajíce ho řeřichovými sendviči. Lily bezděčně napadlo, zda Gupta Baskar normálně popíjel čaj, nebo je jen uctivý ke svým britským hostům. Pokud mu bylo opravdu přes devadesát, bylo dost dobře možné, že měl nějaké negativní zkušenosti z doby, kdy byla Indie pod britskou vládou. Pokud ano, nedal to na sobě nijak znát.

“Nyní tedy,” začal, “prošel jsem si dopisy, které jste mi poslal, pane Pottere, stejně jako své poznatky z britských novinových článků, které mi poskytla Padma. Jak to vidím, vaše cíle pro toto léto jsou třívrstvé. Zaprvé, byste vy a pan Weasley měli projít magickým léčením, v němž projdeme různá psychická traumata, která jste oba minulý rok utrpěli. Zadruhé, byste si vy i pan Weasley měli vytvořit funkční nitrobranní štíty, abyste byli schopní ubránit se psychickým útokům. A zatřetí, byste oba měli začít zkoumat svůj dar hadí řeči, který jste získali.” Upil čaje. “ _Sshrnuje to zhruba všššechno?_ ” zasyčel tiše v hadí řeči, které pouze Jim a Ron mohli rozumět. Mlčky přikývli, oba si silně vědomí toho, jak Lily ztuhla na židli mezi nimi.

Baskar pozvedl jedno obočí. “Prosím, odpusťte mi, paní Potterová. Bylo ode mě nevychované mluvit řečí, které nerozumíte. Hadí jazykové, kteří spolu často jednají, mají tendence sklouznout do toho jazyka bez toho, aby si to uvědomili. Je to obzvláště pravdou zde v Shamballe, kde hadí řeč není automaticky překládána pomocí magie města. Fakt, který my Hadí jazykové často zapomínáme.”

“To je v pořádku, léčiteli Baskare,” řekla Lily nepřesvědčivě. “Rozumím.”

“Jsem potěšen. Nyní si myslím, že dalším krokem je, abych si promluvil s každým z vás zvlášť. Budu samozřejmě vázán léčitelským slibem utajení, ale víc než to si myslím, že je důležité, abych si vytvořil důvěrné pouto s pacienty. Také, co se týče hadí řeči s oběma mými studenty. Paní Potterová, jakožto další jediný dospělý v místnosti, máte to privilegium být první.”

Na léčitelův pokyn Ron a Jim vyšli ven do čekárny před Baskarovou kanceláří, zatímco dva dospělí vedli krátkou debatu. Zatímco oba venku čekali, přišlo několik lidí, aby si promluvilo s motáckým recepčním, jeden z nich okamžitě upoutal Jimovu pozornost. Byl to svalnatý holohlavý muž ve východním stylu oblečení, vhodném pro bojová umění, který měl značné množství jizev v obličeji a na odhalených pažích. Nejzajímavější věc na muži, však bylo to, že kromě Rona a Lily to byl jediný další člověk, jehož odstín pleti ho řadil mezi bělochy a ne asiaty. Muž se krátce představil jako bratr Chandra a oznámil, že kvůli nečekanému vývoji musí zrušit svou schůzku s léčitelem domluvenou na odpoledne. Potom, jak se otočil, aby odešel, všiml si obou chlapců a obdařil Jima překvapivě naštvaným pohledem, než rychle odešel. Jima napadlo, jestli toho muže někdy potkal, ale nebyl mu nijak povědomý.

Po patnácti minutách Lily vyšla z kanceláře se zamyšleným výrazem. Jimův rozhovor trval déle, možná třicet minut, stejně jako následující Ronův rozhovor. Jim vyšel ven v překvapivě dobré náladě. Ron ne tak moc.

______________________

_**Lily a léčitel** _

“Paní Potterová za účelem neplýtvání času a efektivnosti přejdu rovnou k věci. Jakožto léčitel mysli vašeho syna bych silně doporučoval, abyste strávila co možná nejméně času, nejlépe žádný, sledováním jeho léčení a tréninku zde v Chrámu Moudrosti.”

Lily překvapeně zamrkala. “Co prosím?! Mluvíme tu o mém synovi!”

“Jsem si toho velmi dobře vědom. Jsem si rovněž po několika týdnech výzkumu vědom toho, co to znamená být Chlapcem-který-žil. A v prodloužení Matkou-Chlapce-který-žil. I bez jakéhokoli formálního prozkoumání chlapcovy psýchy mohu vidět, že si velmi cení vašeho uznání. _Problémem_ je fakt, že ho nedokážete slyšet promluvit v hadí řeči bez toho, abyste sebou viditelně trhala.”

Na to žena tiše zuřila, ale nedokázala to obvinění popřít. “Omlouvám se, léčiteli Baskare, ale nemohu si pomoci. Vzhledem k období, ve kterém jsem vyrostla, zvuk hadí řeči mi zní jako... zvuk _samotného Vy-Víte-Koho._ ”

Baskar dvakrát mrknul. “Vy... Víte... Mluvíte o lordu Voldemortovi?”

Znovu sebou trhla. “My... neradi vyslovujeme jeho jméno.”

“Opravdu? Jak velmi zvláštní.”

Pokrčila rameny. “Ano, no, fakt, že je jedním z nejhorších Temných pánů v historii, zanechal v lidech dojem.”

Léčitel si tiše odfrknul. “Se vším respektem, paní Potterová. Nepopsal bych Voldemorta ani jako nejhoršího temného kouzelníka _Evropy_ za poslední _století_. Grindelwald byl bezpochyby mnohem horší a Temná paní Echidna by byla také, kdyby nebyla svržena tak brzy.”

Lily ztuhla s jen malou známkou rostoucího vzteku. “Léčiteli Baskare, já jsem _žila_ skrze Válku proti Vy-Víte-Komu. Vím z první ruky, jaké to bylo, stejně jako každý obyvatel Británie, který tu dobu přežil.”

“Nepochybuji o tom. Jen chci poznamenat, že během toho období, paní Potterová, my zde v Shamballe jsme se podstatně více strachovali Temného pána Li-Tsien Changa a jeho pokusů přivlastnit si žezlo Pátého Dračího Císaře a schémat malajské čarodějské královny Salangy o otevření portálu do Říše Yomi a vypuštění neživých penanngalanů. A to ani nezmiňuji příšerné násilí páchané různými mudlovskými válečnými organizacemi ve Vietnamu, Laosu a Kambodži během téhož období, násilí, které nejen zdecimovalo místní kouzelnickou populaci, ale neúmyslně ohrozilo pevnost magických pečetí, které uzavírají starodávné hrůzy již z dob před Merlinem.”

Upil z čaje. “Británie není svět, paní Potterová,” řekl konečně. Nepřipravená na jeho poznámky, Lily nic neřekla a po krátkém okamžiku Baskar pokračoval.

“Ale dost o dávné historii. Vraťme se k současnému problému. Jako jeden ze světových předních expertů vás mohu ujistit, že to není _jen_ strach z... Vy-Víte-Koho, co způsobuje vaší reakci, paní Potterová. Je to přirozený efekt hadí řeči, který způsobuje silnou reakci strachu v těch, kteří jí nerozumí. To je také hlavní důvod, proč je tak obtížné se jí naučit. Nejnadanější studenti s uchem pro jazyky by se pravděpodobně dokázali hadí řeč naučit za méně než rok, kdyby nebylo té nešťastné komplikace, že pouhé _naslouchání_ tomu jazyku po delší časová období před jeho ovládnutím často způsobuje extrémní psychologické nepohodlí. Obecně nedovolujeme žádnému studentovi zde v Chrámu Moudrosti, aby studium hadí řeči začal předtím, než se stane nitrobraníkem třetího stupně nebo jemu podobnému.” Usmál se nad starou vzpomínkou. “Občas samozřejmě tento aspekt toho jazyka může být užitečný. Před mnoha lety jsem zahnal tlupu mudlů, kteří se mi chystali ublížit, pouze tím, že jsem nahlas v hadí řeči proklel jejich původ.”

Léčitel si poposedl ve své židli, než změnil téma. “Ale dejme stranou vaší psychologickou odpověď na schopnost vašeho syna, více mě zajímá, jak k ní přišel. Britské novinové články, které jsem četl, navrhovaly, že jí získal od lorda... Vy-Víte-Koho skrze něco, co bylo popsáno jako ‘ _právo magické porážky_ ’, fantastický návrh, který zní jako něco z dětské pohádky. Řekněte mi, vykazuje váš druhý syn nějaké známky toho, že by byl Hadí jazyk?”

Lily se zamračila při zmínce o Harrym. “Žádné, o kterých bych si byla vědoma. I když, abych byla upřímná, Harry s námi nevyrostl, tak opravdu nemohu říct zcela jistě. Nevykázal žádné známky toho, že by dokázal mluvit s hady od chvíle, kdy se vrátil do naší rodiny.”

Baskar přikývl. “Pokud se mohu zeptat, za jakých podmínek byl váš druhý syn odloučen od vaší rodiny?”

Lily pohlédla dolů na stůl a zhluboka se nadechla. “Když byl Harry miminko, učinila jsem rozhodnutí, o kterém jsem si myslela, že bylo správným, ale od té doby jsem si uvědomila, že to byla hrozná chyba, chyba, kterou se snažím nadále odčinit.”

Léčitel si poznamenal očividnou citlivost tématu Harryho Pottera. “Je nějaká šance, že je to magicky zděděný rys? Že buď vy nebo váš manžel jste potomky Salazara Slytherina?”

“V žádném případě. Jamesův rodokmen vede zpět téměř tisíc let. Není žádný důkaz, že by se jeho předci oženili se známými nebo podezřelými rodinami pocházejícími ze Slytherinských rodů, a poté, co byl Jim odhalen jakožto Hadí jazyk, James se poptal všech rodinných portrétů, aby zjistil, zda si některý z nich vzpomíná, že by měli v rodině Hadího jazyka.”

“A co z vaší strany, paní Potterová?” zeptal se Baskar opatrně.

“Jsem mudlorozená, léčiteli Baskare.”

Zamračil se nad tím výrazem. “Neexistují žádní mudlorození, paní Potterová. Člověk je buď magický, nemagický nebo latentně magický. Zde v Shamballe používáme termín _mudla_ a _moták_ jen, když nás k tomu vedou idiosynkrasie Jazyka. Vaši rodiče, prarodiče a další předci možná postrádali očividný magický potenciál, ale někde ve vašem rodinném stromě jeden z vašich předků musel být kouzelník nebo čarodějka, jinak bychom tu nevedli tuto konverzaci.” Odmlčel se a studoval Lilyiny reakce. “Jak jsem si jistý, že víte, paní Potterová. Působíte na mě jako velmi inteligentní žena, navíc žena, která je bradavickou profesorkou. Nevzdělané masy možná věří fantaziím o tom, jak nemagičtí kradou magii jejich dětem a zanechávají je motáky, ale žádný vzdělaný kouzelník nebo čarodějka nevěří v nic jiného, než že _mudlorozený_ je cokoli jiného než jen pouhý magický potomek zrozený z linie latentních kouzelníků. I když samozřejmě velké množství vzdělaných kouzelníků a čarodějek stále ještě _předstírá_ víru v takové fantazie z osobních nebo politických důvodů, i když vědí lépe.”

“No, ať je to jakkoli, léčiteli Baskare,” řekla Lily pevně, “jsem si jistá, že v mé rodinné historii nejsou žádní kouzelníci tak daleko, jak jsem dokázala vystopovat.”

Pokud si Gupta Baskar všiml, že se Lily vyhnula očnímu kontaktu, jak to vyslovila, byl příliš zdvořilý na to, aby to komentoval.

“Navíc,” pokračovala. “Pokud Jimova hadí řeč pochází z mé strany rodiny, pak jak to, že _já_ jí nemluvím?”

“No, jste _žena_ samozřejmě,” odpověděl, jako by to byla ta nejsamozřejmější věc na světě. Zúžila nebezpečně své oči nad tím, co považovala za formu sexismu.

“Co prosím?!” řekla kousavě.

Baskar si jí zmateně prohlížel. “Oh, omlouvám se. Myslel jsem, že jste to věděla. Forma dědičné hadí řeči, kterou Salazar Slytherin zakombinoval do svého genetického kódu, se manifestuje pouze v jeho mužských potomcích. Ženy se mohou samozřejmě naučit hadí řeči tím těžkým způsobem, jako jsem se jí naučil já, ale nemohou jí zdědit přirozeně jen díky tomu, že jsou dědičkami Slytherina.”

Překvapeně se zarazila. “Oh, ne, to jsem nevě... Moment, Slytherinův genetický kód? Rozumíte genetice?” Čarodějka vypadal šokovaně z jeho mimoděčného použití vědeckého termínu.

Léčitel přikývl. “Přirozeně. Kromě mistrovství v magickém léčitelství mám rovněž doktorát z Johna Hopkinse v Americe a snažím se sledovat poslední vývoj jak v magickém tak mudlovském lékařství.”

Lilyiny oči se rozzářily a začala se ho ptát na překvapivě zasvěcené otázky o aplikaci mudlovské vědy do magických praxí. Baskar se sám pro sebe usmál.

“ _Viděno zpětně,_ ” pomyslel si. “ _Řekl bych, že jsem měl začít s faktem, že mám mudlovský lékařský titul, když jsem chtěl, aby souhlasila s mými doporučeními. Lily Potterová je přesně ten typ čarodějky, který by považoval univerzitní certiﬁkát za mnohem působivější než tucet mistrovství._ ”

________________________

_**Jim a léčitel** _

Když se Jim vrátil do léčitelovy kanceláře, všiml si, že nábytek byl poněkud přestavěn. Stůl a většina židlí kolem byly pryč. Jen dvě pohodlná křesla zůstala, postavená tak, aby čelila jedno druhému. Na boku byl malý stolek, na kterém seděl skleněný orb. Baskar pokynul rukou Jimovi, aby se posadil, a jak tak činil, Baskar vytáhl dlouhou hůlku z vrby, se kterou potvrdil svůj léčitelský slib pacientského tajemství, než ji položil vedle skleněného orbu.

“Teď, když jsou všechny formality za námi, pane Pottere,” začal a posadil se do druhého křesla, “rád bych začal s obecným nitrozpytním skenem, abych posoudil současný stav vaší mysli a duše, než navrhnu léčivý regiment. Naučil jste se již, jak vyprázdnit svou mysl?”

Jim se zamračil. “Ne tak úplně. Profesor Dumbledore se mnou trochu pracoval, ale neudělali jsme moc velký pokrok, než věci... zešílely.”

Baskar přikývl. “Dobrá, pokusím se vyhnout se nahlížení na vaše konkrétní myšlenky a vzpomínky. Vzhledem k tomu, že nedokážete vyprázdnit svou mysl, můžete dělat to druhé nejlepší, jak se tomu vyhnout - ptát se mě na otázky!”

“O čem?” zeptal se Jim.

“O čemkoli vás napadne. Vaším cílem je soustředit se na mé odpovědi a jakékoli následující otázky, které si vyberete, abyste neměl příležitost zaﬁxoval se na osobní vzpomínky, které si nepřejete, abych viděl.” S tím Baskar pozvedl ruce před Jimův obličej a zamával jimi tam a zpět ve stylizovaném způsobu, než se jemně dotkl chlapcových spánků svým prostředníky. “ _Spojení_ ,” zamumlal tiše.

Jim byl překvapený nad léčitelovým přístupem ke čtení mysli, který se zdál být odlišný od jak Dumbledorova tak Snapeova a jeho první otázka byla o jeho technice nitrozpytu.

“Vaši profesoři Dumbledore a Snape jsou, pochopitelně, hluboce ponoření do západní magické tradice,” odpověděl Baskar bez toho, aby přerušil oční kontakt. “Konkrétně, do merlinského systému a jeho spoléhání se na hůlky a zaklínání. Zatímco jsem schopný v hůlkové magii, naučil jsem se nitrozpyt v Indii, kde se naše tradiční magické styly spoléhají na mudry a katy jako magické foci místo hůlek.”

“Mudry?” zeptal se chlapec zmateně.

“Mudra je stylizovaný pohyb rukou s magickým významem v indickém mysticismu. Kata je prakticky to samé, ale zahrnuje celé tělo a je více spojena s čínským mysticismem.”

“Vím, co jsou katy. Učil jsem se je v takewondu. Chcete říct, že je lze použít pro nehůlkovou magii?”

“Ne v tom smyslu, jaký máte na mysli. V merlinském systému - pokuste se tak moc nemrkat, pokud si můžete pomoci - každopádně, v merlinském systému, člověk se nejprve naučí uvalit kouzlo pomocí hůlky a zaklínadla. Poté, po letech, které strávil ovládnutím toho kouzla, je kouzelník postupem času schopný představit si uvalení kouzla tak jasně, že nakonec nepotřebuje hůlku nebo zaklínadlo k jeho uvalení. Tradicionální východní kouzelníci, však, nezačínají své studium s hůlkami nebo slovy, ale s neuvěřitelně přesnými pohyby těla. Tahle obecná technika má mnoho forem a mnoho jmen v souvislosti na tom, kde v Asii se nacházíte. V Indii je známá jako technika Mayavani, zatímco v Číně její na boj více zaměřený ekvivalent je zván Wu Xi Do. Zde v Shamballe Jazyk obecně překládá tento náš přístup jako Osvícenou Cestu.”

Jim se zamračil, jak zvažoval léčitelova slova, zatímco se snažil udržet oční kontakt. “A proč by lidé kdy používali hůlky, když mohou použít jen své ruce?”

“Protože proces učení se magie skrze Osvícenou Cestu je neuvěřitelně zdlouhavý, tak moc, že obecně začínáme magický trénink ve věku čtyř místo jedenácti let. Avšak používání _nástroje_ místo jen těla umožňuje člověku produkovat magický efekt s pohyby, které jsou zároveň méně komplikované a méně precizní. V Číně a Japonsku byly meče populárními foci po mnoho staletí a téměř každá magická kultura si oblíbila použití opatrně vytvořených dřevěných holí. Vylepšení, které přinesl římský kouzelník Merlinus Ambroginus, bylo ostrouhat hůl do duté hůlky, jejíž střed byl naplněn biologickou hmotou z nějakého kouzelného tvora. Výsledkem byla lehoučká hůlka, která mohla být držena v jedné ruce a byla přirozeně magická. Hůlky mohou být použity k uvržení Kouzel pomocí velmi snadných pohybů, které nevyžadují vysoké stupně přesnosti nebo fyzičnosti vyžadované jinými foci. Kouzelník, který studoval Osvícenou cestu, byl považován za Mistra kouzel, pokud dokázal uvrhnout dvacet pět a víc kouzel jen pohyby svého těla. Kouzelník trénovaný s holí byl považován za Mistra kouzel, pokud dokázal uvrhnout kouzel sto. S hůlkou, je od Mistra Kouzel očekáváno, aby jich znal tisíc a víc. Podle jeho životopisných informací, váš učitel Kouzel Filius Flitwick si zapamatoval více než 20.000 kouzel.”

Chlapec zamrkal, jak to všechno vstřebal. Stejně jako každý britský kouzelník, věděl, kdo Merlin byl.... tak trochu. Podle toho, kterého historika jste se zeptali, Merlin byl buď neuvěřitelně mocný a dlouho žijící kouzelník, který ovlivňoval evropské a hlavně britské kouzelnictví po tisíc let... nebo on (nebo ona) byl jedním z pěti kouzelníků, kteří měli všichni podobná jména, která byla zkrácena na “Merlina” nedbalým udržováním záznamů. Legendární výrobce hůlek Merlinus Ambroginus bylo jen nejstarší jméno spojované s “Merlinem” podle jeho poznámek z _Historie magie_. Jim měl mnohem větší zájem o zmínku o profesorovi Flitwickovi. Znal maličkého Mistra kouzel několik let a vůbec si neuvědomil, jak vynikající byl v oblasti své expertízy.

“Tak proč kouzelníci a čarodějky tady stále ještě používají ta další, um, _foci_?”

“Foci je plurál od focus. Je to z několika různých důvodů. Ten nejdůležitější je, že jsme se udrželi oddělení od západu po většinu naší historie. Římané nikdy nedorazili takhle daleko na východ a Ottomani byli jen občasnými návštěvníky. Mudlovská Británie ovládla obojí Indii a Čínu, ale podle našeho vnímání jen v nedávné historii a nepřišlo s nimi mnoho kouzelníků. Máme výrobce hůlek v téhle části světa jen pár posledních století, a abych byl upřímný, jejich kvalita zaostává za předními výrobci hůlek jako Gregorowich a Ollivander, kteří jsou dědici 2000 let starého umění. Ale co je podstatnější, existují přirozené výhody našich tradičních technik, které pro mnohé z nás převyšují lehčí uvalování kouzel pomocí práce s hůlkou. Některé z těch výhod prodiskutujeme jakožto součást vašeho léčení.”

S tím léčitel sejmul prsty z Jimových spánků a opřel se v křesle. Pak znovu pozvedl svou hůlku, klepl s ní o kouli, která se rozsvítila mdlým světlem. Baskar se obrátil na orb a její světlo se rozzářilo v odpověď.

“Tohle je hlavní léčitel mysli Gupta Baskar na 3. července 1993 zaznamenávající výsledky první psychické kontroly Jamese Evana Pottera mladšího. Pacient je kouzelník britského původu a zhruba měsíc mladší třinácti let. Pacient má na svůj věk neobvykle silné magické jádro v hodnotách mezi 9 a 11 na Lubinsky-Changově stupnici a dokončil dva roky bradavického studia. První duševní analýza odhaluje následující proporce: Vzduch a Země obojí mezi 15 a 20%. Oheň ohromujících 55%. Voda méně než 3%. Vyměření elementárních podkategorií přijde později. Pacient se pocitově prezentuje jako velmi dobře vyvinutý na svůj věk, ale má v sobě náznaky symptomů post-traumatických stresových poruch a také následky vystavení prokletému nitrobrannímu textu, který měl následky nedávných problémů s ovládáním hněvu. Předepisuji jako počáteční léčení představení Vodního stylu Wu Xi Do obojí jako relaxační a meditativní prostředek a také ve snaze pomoci pacientovi napravit v jeho nerovnováhu Ohně a Vody.”

Baskar znovu poklepal na orb svou hůlkou a ten zmizel. Pak se s úsměvem otočil na Jima. “Teď, předpokládám, že by vás zajímalo, co všechen ten žargon znamená. Kde byste chtěl začít?”

“Uh, s mou... Oheň-Voda nerovnováhou, řekl bych?”

“Existuijí čtyři metafyzické komponenty kouzelníkovy duše. V Indii je tradičně popisujeme pomocí čtyř tradičních elementů Buddhistické kosmologie: Vzduch, Země, Oheň a Voda. Na západě mohou být popsány pomocí čtyř tělesných temperamentů: sangvinik, cholerik, melancholik a ﬂegmatik. Nebo abych to uvedl do více povědomých termínů, vaše extrémní nerovnováha ve prospěch elementu Ohně je důvod, proč jste nebelvír místo Mrzimoru nebo Havraspáru a proč nikdy nebyla šance, že byste se stal zmijozelem, i když Moudrý klobouk jistě věděl, že jste Hadím jazykem.”

“Popravdě, Klobouk mi nabídl Zmijozel.”

“A nechte mě hádat, okamžitě jste ten návrh zamítl a prakticky ho žadonil, aby vás zařadil do Nebelvíru.”

Jim se začervenal a Baskar pokračoval.

“Ve skutečnosti bych si dovolil hádat, že Moudrý klobouk cítil vaší Oheň-Voda nerovnováhu - nebo jakkoli to může magický klobouk vnímat - a doporučil vám jít do Zmijozelu v naději, že to, že budetel kolem tolika Vodě nakloněných studentů, vám pomůže se přeladit.”

Chlapec to chvíli zvažoval. “Jak to, že toho víte tolik o bradavickém Rozřazování?”

“Osobní zkušenost. Byl jsem zařazen do Havraspáru v roce 1914, i když jsem se vrátil do Shambally po svém čtvrtém ročníku a nakonec složil své OVCE zkoušky zde. Britské klima nebylo vhodné pro mé zdraví.” Pak se Baskar uchechtl. “Čímž myslím obojí skotské počasí _a_ místní politické klima, ale to není ani tady ani tam.”

Jim se nad tou poznámkou zarazil, ale pak pokračoval. “A mé problémy s ovládáním hněvu?”

“Tím, že jste tak ohňově orientovaný, dají se od vás problémy chování v tom ohledu očekávat, ale jistě byly zhoršeny nitrobranní knihou, kterou jste studoval, stejně jako post-traumatickým stresem vzniklým z vašich dvou setkání s Voldemortem.” Odmlčel se. “Všiml jsem si, že se necukáte nad jeho jménem.”

Jim se usmál. “Když se vás někdo pokusí vícekrát zabít, zvyknete si na to. V tomhle bodě odmítám dát tomu šmejdovi uspokojení z toho, abych se ho bál.”

“Samozřejmě. _Přesně_ něco, co by ohňově orientovaný člověk řekl.”

Jimův úsměv zmizel. “A to je... problém?”

“Není problém, když jeden aspekt převyšuje ostatní, pane Pottere. Je to obvykle ten případ. _Je_ to problém, když jeden aspekt převyšuje všechny tři ostatní _dohromady_ a pro jeden aspekt - Vodu ve vašem případě - být téměř neexistující. Na základě toho pozorování a bez jakékoli znalosti vaší osobnosti a historie, mohu předpovědět, že máte tendenci reagovat na základě instinktu místo toho, abyste zvážil své možnosti, že máte hrdinské impulzy, které se téměř zvrtají do bodu komplexu obětního beránka, a že jste obecně netrpělivý a impulzivní při konání rozhodnutí. Zároveň podezřívám, že tato nerovnováha je vaší největší překážkou k tomu stát se nitrobraníkem, schopnost, která je většinou považována za vodě orientovanou. Řekl byste, že vás to popisuje dobře?”

Chlapec přikývl. “A my to napravíme pomocí... magického Kung Fu?”

Baskar se uchechtl. “Je to sotva Kung Fu, pane Pottere. Nezasvěcenému, styl, který se budete učit, by spíš připadal jako Tai Chi, i když jeho formy jsou kompletně rozdílné, jak by si všiml kdokoli, kdo ví něco o Tai Chi. V podstatě se budete učit systém tělesných pohybů, které soustředí vaší magii skrze vaše tělo způsobem, který uklidní vaší mysl a harmonizuje nesourodé elementy vaší duše.”

Jimovy oči se rozzářily. “Budu schopný se naučit uvalovat kouzla pomocí bojového umění?!”

Baskar potlačil smích. “Teoreticky... pokud budete trénovat alespoň deset hodin denně... po dalších deset nebo více let. Právě teď se soustředíme na více realistický cíl, kdy strávíte hodinu nebo tak denně prací na katách, které vám pomohou kontrolovat vaše emoce, a zažijete méně stresující život.”

Jim se zasmál. “Dobrá, _začneme_ s tím.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut. 1: Přísahám Bohu a Rowlingové, že jsem napsal 95% téhle kapitoly dřív, než jsem viděl “Doktora Strangee” a konkrétně himalájské magické město Shamballa tak bylo nazvané v mých poznámkách čtyři měsíce předtím. Zatímco Jim (a pár dalších) se budou učit něco, co se zdá být nehůlkovým magickým bojovým uměním, nebudou ani zdaleka tak okázalí jako Doktor Strange nebo Matrix, i když pár triků z Wu Xi Do, které Jim získá, se možná budou zdát povědomé.
> 
> Pozn. aut. 2: podobně, zatímco elementární aspekty jsou diskutovány jakožto pevný bod ve východním mysticismu, buďte v klidu, že nikdo se nebude učit ohýbání ohně nebo něco ve stylu ovládání elementů. Zatímco miluju Avatara: Legendu o Aangovi, tak věci v PZ vesmíru fungují jinak. Wu Xi Do možná poskytne Jimovi pár hustých triků, ale nebude schopný bez hůlky vystřelovat ohnivé koule nebo trysky vody nebo létat vzduchem bez koštěte.


	4. Předehra (Jim) část 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: VAROVÁNÍ! Tohle je dvoudílná aktualizace, pokud jste nečetli první část (Předehra (Jim)), měli byste to udělat nyní.  
> Rozhodla jsem se udělat dnes dvoudílnou aktualizaci, vzhledem k tomu, že jsem nechtěla strávit dva dny tím, že budu nahrávat kapitoly jen o Jimovi...

KAPITOLA 4: JIM POTTER A NETVOR ZE SHAMBALLY (část 2.)

_**15\. července 1993** _

_**Longbottomské Panství** _

Jak mu teplé odpolední slunce zářilo na jeho záda, Harry Potter seděl na balkóně venku svého pokoje v Longbottomském Panství, zatímco si procházel svou denní poštu (která byla neobvykle těžká pro chlapce ještě ne třináctiletého). V tomhle okamžiku si četl dopis od jeho bratra dvojčete, který akorát dorazil z Indie, a potlačil bodnutí závisti, že to byl Jim Potter ze všech lidí, kdo se chystal získat specializované instrukce o tom, jak nakombinovat hadí řeč se zaklínáním. Samozřejmě, jakmile se Harry stal Princem Zmijozelu, měl by přístup k největší pokladnici znalosti o hadí řeči na světě, ale i tak se cítil ošizen, že by se Jim vrátil zpět z Indie a věděl o jejich společném daru víc než on. Chlapec zavrtěl hlavou, jak ze sebe setřepal ty negativní pocity. Měl záležitosti, kterým se musel věnovat zde v Británii, které byly momentálně důležitější než hadí řeč a sourozenecká rivalita. Navíc podle tónu Jimových dopisů, kdyby Harry jel rovněž do Indie, byl by zatažen do osobních dramat stejně moc, jako by se učil novou magii.

Z nedalekého bazénu Harry uslyšel šplýchnutí, jak se Neville ponořil pro další sadu koleček. Mladý zmijozel pohlédl na svého přítele a sledoval, jak se zuřivě prodírá vodou. Neville byl napnutý od chvíle, kdy dorazily Hermioniny dopisy z Itálie den předtím. Dívka se zdála být celkem odhodlaná vytvořit “podpůrnou skupinu” pro Thea Bezejmenného, prospekt, který překvapil Harryho a rozzuřil Nevilla. Ani několik hodin strávených bojem s Jedovatými úponicemi neuklidnil jeho vztek a tak chlapec strávil většinu jeho odpoledne znepokojivě rázným plaváním. Po více jak dvaceti kolečkách nevykazoval žádné známky toho, že by se chystal zpomalit.

Harry tiše nadnesl téma Nevillovy extrémní reakce na Theovu Ultimátní Sankci lady Augustě. Kromě očividného efektu, které se to kouzlo zdálo mít na Nevillovo mentální zdraví, zdálo se neuvěřitelně pravděpodobné, že Nevillovo chování zkomplikuje jejich společné plány na léto. Augusta přikývla a řekla, že “zvažuje možnosti.”

______________________

_**Dříve...** _

_“Musím říct, lady Augusto, že nesete efekty té Ultimátní Sankce velmi dobře,” řekl Harry. “Pokud to není nevychované se zeptat, jste nitrobranice?”_

_“Jak jsem již řekla, Harry,” odpověděla poněkud majestátně. “Nesouhlasím se studiem nitrobrany obojí kvůli společenskému stigmatu a provázejícím nebezpečím na mentální zdraví.”_

_“To jste řekla, lady Augusta. Pokud mohu říct, způsob, jakým jste se vyhnula mé otázce, je hodný Zmijozelu.”_

_Vdova se otočila na Harryho a pozvedla bradu. “Děkuji, Harry. Moudrý klobouk mi ho koneckonců nabídl jako mou druhou možnost.”_

____________________

_**Nyní...** _

Harry se usmál nad tou vzpomínkou, jak četl Jimův dopis. Zmijozel v něm nadále hledal podtext nebo skryté zprávy a byl opakovaně otráven, když žádné nenacházel, ale jeho vnitřní nebelvír nacházel Jimův beznadějně přímý styl psaní téměř osvěžující, vzhledem k tomu, kolik dopisů si zatím tohle léto vyměnil se zmijozely.

“ _Když o tom mluvíme,_ ” pomyslel si Harry, jak odložil stranou dopis od jeho bratra a vytáhl prázdný list pergamenu a Vždy plný brk ze své tašky. Poté, co si v hlavě vytvořil svou zprávu, začal psát.

_Mému drahému příteli Marcusu Flintovi -_

_Když jsme spolu mluvili naposledy, připoměl jsi mi své plány vrátit se do Bradavic pro osmý ročník, abys složil své OVCE zkoušky z Přeměňování, ale měl jsi obavy ohledně výdajů. Již jsem tě dříve ujistil, že udělám vše pro to, abych ti pomohl naplnit tvé akademické cíle, a jsem šťastný ti oznámit, že mé snahy vynesly plody. Pokud bys byl tak laskavý a přišel skrze letax do Longbottomského Panství 24. července kolem druhé odpolední, byl bych velmi nadšený představit ti několik přátel, kteří mají potřebu pro mladého muže tvých konkrétních schopností a kteří jsou připraveni zaplatit ti dost na to, aby to pokrylo tvé výdaje pro nadcházející rok. Věř mi, když říkám, že ta práce, kterou ti nabídnou, je taková, pro kterou jsi velice vhodný a která je také velmi důležitá pro veřejné dobro._

_Těším se na tvou odpověď._

_Tvůj přítel - Harry_

______________________

_**3\. července 1993** _

_**Shamballa** _

_**(zhruba před dvěma týdny)** _

O pár hodin později po dokončení první prohlídky Jima Pottera představil léčitel Baskar Chlapci-který-žil jeho trenéra pro jeho představení do mystické Čtyřnásobné Cesty Osvícení - Padmu Patilovou! Baskar a jeho neteř mu vysvětlili, že začala trénink od chvíle, kdy byla malá, i když ve svém tréninku nebyla tak zodpovědná, jak by měla, obzvlášť od chvíle, kdy nastoupila do Bradavic. I přes to byla plně kvaliﬁkovaná, aby představila Jimovi základní koncepty, a Baskar si myslel, že Jim bude mnohem pohodlnější, když ho bude instruovat někdo, kdo nebyl kompletní cizinec. Potom by se oba přidali k jedné z tříd v Chrámu Moudrosti spolu s pokojem plným akolytů, kteří studovali sérii pohybů, které by nahradili nejzákladnější úrovně nitrobrany. Mezitím léčitel Baskar bude zvažovat nejlepší přístup, jak pomoci Jimovi, jak skrýt své soukromé myšlenky před nitrozpytem (schopností příliš pokročilou pro základní stupně Cesty). Jim se zeptal na Rona, ale léčitel poněkud vyhýbavě řekl, že druhý chlapec bude vyžadovat nějaké navíc léčení méně fyzické povahy, ale že se k nim přidá později.

Padma ukázala Jimovi do šatny, kde se převlékl do dodaného oblečení: žluté uniformy bojových umění podobné gi nebo doboku s malou magií zpevněnou kapsou pro bezpečné uložení hůlky bez nebezpečí, že by se rozbila. Když vyšel ven z šatny, Padma na něj čekala v identickém oblečení kromě toho, že to její mělo na sobě dvě nášivky na rukávu, jednu zelenou a jednu modrou. Zeptal se na ně.

“Oh, tyhle?” odpověděla. “Neměníme barvy pásků, jak pokračujeme, jako v mudlovských bojových uměních. Jen přeměňujeme nášivky. Tahle mě identiﬁkuje jako akolyta devátého kroku Cesty Vody a tahle jako akolyta dvanáctého kroku Cesty Vzduchu.”

Jim písknul. “Impozantní.”

Padma se tiše uchechtla. “Ani ne. Každá ze čtyř Cest obsahuje 433 kroků. Začala jsem, když mi bylo sedm, což je obvykle dost pozdě na to začít trénink a nijak zvlášť jsem to nebrala tak vážně, jak bych měla. Hlavně jsem se soustředila na Mayavani mudry, které by mi pomohly v mém budoucím studiu. Vodu ke zlepšení paměti a uklidnění při stresu. Vzduch ke zlepšení intuice a analytických schopností.”

“Opravdu to s tím pomáhá?”

“Jsem třetí v našem ročníku, Jime,” řekla s rozpustilým úsměvem. “Vyvoď si z toho vlastní závěry.”

Jak mluvili, Padma vedla Jima dolů chodbou do 30 krát 30 cvičební místnosti se zrcadly, která pokrývala všechny stěny a vysoce vypolstrovanými podlahami. V jednom rohu byla mosazná citara postavená na podstavci. Padma jemně přejela po strunách citary a řekla “Vodní Styl. První krok. Mír a Relaxace.” Citara okamžitě začala hrát jemný a relaxační tón a Jim byl překvapen, když uslyšel tiché zvuky vln, jak se tříští o pobřeží, zvuky, které se zdály vycházet odnikud a odevšad.

“Dobrá, poslouchej, Jime Pottere. Protože tohle je zároveň jedna z nejjednodušších a nejtěžších věcí, co jsi kdy udělal.” Padma se odmlčela. “Alespoň mentálně - jsem si jistá, že to není ani zdaleka tak obtížné jako zabít baziliška nebo nějaká jiná blbost. Zaprvé, jen stůj klidně, zavři oči a poslouchej hudbě, zatímco myslíš na to, jak relaxuješ a jsi mírumilovný. Dovol si pohybovat se s hudbou, jestli to máš rád. A až budeš připravený, otevři oči a jen se začni hýbat. Budu dělat stejné katy vedle tebe a uvidíš nás oba v zrcadle. Použij mé pohyby jako hrubého průvodce, ale nemusíš mě napodobovat perfektně. Jednoduchá část je ta, že nemusíš dělat nic sám. Jen dovol své magii a úmyslu, aby vedly tvé tělo. Těžká část je, že to, co jsem ti řekla, vše odporuje tomu, co tě naučili tvoji učitelé taekwonda o provádění tvých forem perfektně, stejně jako všechno, čemu jako nebelvír rozumíš o tom... být nebelvírem, řekla bych.”

Jim nakrčil čelo nad tím posledním komentářem, ale přikývl a zavřel oči na dalších patnáct vteřin, aby se soustředil na jemnou hudbu. Pak je znovu otevřel, aby viděl svůj a Padmin odraz v zrcadle před nimi. Padma už se pohybovala v souladu s hudbou, její pohyby ladné a plynulé. Ve skutečnosti si Jim myslel, že byly celkem... hadí.

“Tak, um, naučíš mě ty pohyby?” zeptal se.

“Ne,” odpověděla mladá čarodějka mírumilovně. “Rozhodneš se, že se chceš cítit mírumilovně a relaxovaně a pak se prostě pohneš. Magie udělá zbytek, povede tvé pohyby, jak je třeba... pokud dokážeš odložit své ego na dost dlouho.”

Jim se zatvářil. “Mé ego není _tak_ velké.”

Zasmála se. “Neřekla jsem, že je. _Všichni_ mají ego, smysl sebedůležitosti, který tě zastaví od toho, abys prostě nechal svou magii vést tě po Cestě, kam chceš jít. Přestaň přemýšlet tak tvrdě a prostě... buď.”

Jim bojoval s nutkáním protočit oči vsloup a místo toho začal kopírovat Padminy pohyby, zatímco se snažil vyprázdnit svou hlavu. Nebylo to jednoduché. Jim začal chápat, co léčitel Baskar myslel jeho “ohňovou nebelvírskou přirozeností”. Zdálo se, že bez ohledu na to, jak se snažil vyprázdnit svou mysl, jeho myšlenky neustále vířily a honily se kolem. I přes to po zhruba pěti minutách pokusů následovat Padminy plynoucí pohyby měl pocit, že jeho mysl konečně zpomaluje a že se jeho dýchání uklidňuje. Také si ke svému překvapení všiml, že přes to, že _neznal_ žádné z pohybů kat, byl nyní najednou schopný je předvádět v perfektní harmonii se svou tutorkou, i když se nezdálo, že by v těch pohybech byl nějaký rytmus nebo vzor.

“Myslím, že se do toho dostávám,” řekl.

“Tohle je nejzákladnější vzorec Vodního Stylu, ale ano, na svou první lekci si vedeš dobře.”

Uchechtl se. “Možná budu nějaký génius bojových umění.”

“A _tady_ je to nebelvírské ego. Dovol mi ho splasknout tím, že ti řeknu, že tohle není nic, co po pár hodinách nezvládnou _čtyřletí_.”

Jim se lehce začervenal. Na pár momentů byl zticha, než znovu promluvil. “Má tenhle styl nějaké, um, uplatnění pro boj?”

“Všechny styly mají podle jejich přirozenosti. Vodní styl je pasivní styl, který se soustředí na uhýbání a přesměrování útoků.”

“Jako judo nebo aikido?”

“Vezmu tě v tom za slovo. Vím velmi málo o mudlovských bojových uměních.”

Přikývl a byl na pár dalších minut zticha.

“A víš _ty_ , jak bojovat?”

“Dokážu se bránit,” řekla upjatě, jak ladně pozvedla své ruce nad svou hlavu a pak je pomalu snesla dolů jako vlnu pomalu se tříštící o pobřeží. “Někde kolem osmnáctého nebo devatenáctého kroku na Vodní Cestě bych se měla naučit, jak udeřit nervy, které znehybní mého protivníka, ale už umím uvalit Petriﬁcus Totalus s hůlkou, tak to není zrovna prioritou.”

“Až se dostaneme na konec, ukázala bys mi nějaké pohyby?” zeptal se s ubohým pokusem o to znít ležérně.

Padma si povzdechla a otočila se tváří v tvář k Jimovi. “Fajn. Zbavíme se toho teď vzhledem k tomu, že o tom očividně nepřestaneš přemýšlet.” Ustoupila o krok zpátky a zaujala uvolněnou (nebo tak vypadající) bojovou pozici. “Udeř mě,” řekla.

Jim se zastavil a zíral na dívku, než se poněkud nervózně rozhlédl kolem. V pozadí začarovaná citara stále hrála. “Vážně?”

Přikývla. “No tak, mocný nebelvíre. Ukaž mi, co taekwondo dokáže!”

Chlapec pokrčil rameny a zaujal bojovou pozici. Lehce pohopkával na špičkách svých nohou na pár vteřin, zatímco Padma trpělivě čekala. Pak vykopl na jednu z dívčiných nohou, i když ne s nijak velkou sílou. K jeho překvapení se Padma lehce nahrnula stranou a líně se vyhnula jeho kopu a pak dalším třem, ve kterých už bylo víc snahy. Nyní lehce frustrovaný Jim zaútočil svým nejlepším kopem z otočky. Tentokrát Padma neuhnula, místo toho zachytila Jimovu nohu svýma rukama. Překvapivě však nevyvíjela žádnou sílu zastavit jeho kop. Místo toho prostě položila obě ruce do cesty Jimovy nohy a pak jimi lehce zakroutila. Okamžitě momentum, které Jim vložil do svého kopu změnilo svůj směr a Jim byl šokovaný, když se celé jeho tělo zkroutilo a byl tváří napřed sražen na vypolstrovanou podlahu. Otočil se v překvapení.

“Jak jsi to...?” zvolal. “Ani jsem necítil, že bys chytila mojí nohu.”

“Já jsem _nechytila_ tvojí nohu. Přesměrovala jsem pohyb tvého útoku pomocí vodní mudry. Vodní styl je o pohybování se kolem útoků a přesměrování jich do jiných směrů, podobně jako si voda nachází cestu kolem překážek.”

Jim vstřebal to vysvětlení, jak se vyškrábal na nohy. “Můžeš ho použít pro přímé útoky?”

“Ještě ne. No, alespoň ještě ne Vodní styl. Jsem mnohem pokročilejší ve Vzdušném stylu.”

Téměř rozverně se usmál. “Ukaž mi?”

Padma protočila oči vsloup a zavrtěla hlavou. “Nebelvíři,” povzdechla si. Pak v rychlém pohybu překřížila ruce před svou hrudí a pak je roztáhla jakoby v rozpětí ptačích křídel. Jako pták se najednou vznesla do vzduchu téměř metr a půl s nohama přitaženýma k sobě a téměř ve stejné úrovni jako Jimova hlava. V náhlém pohybu vykopla jednou nohou, která zasáhla Jimovo břicho a poslala ho letět šest metrů přes místnost. Tvrdě dopadl a párkrát zakašlal, než se ohromeně podíval na Padmu.

“Okej -kuck- to jsem si pravděpodobně zasloužil, ale nebylo to trochu moc? Chci říct, mohla jsi mi tím opravdu ublížit!” Pak se zmateně zarazil a ohmatal si hruď, kam ho Padmin kop zasáhl. “ _Měla_ bys mě tím opravdu zranit! Jak to, že jsi mě nezranila, i když jsi mě kopla přes celou délku pokoje?!”

Padma se zachichotala, jak k němu přešla. “Jime, pokud chceš studovat magická bojová umění, nejprve musíš přijmout fakt, že jsou _magická_. Magická bojová umění jsou vedena _úmyslem_. Neměla jsem žádnou touhu tě zranit, a tak tě můj kop _nezranil_ , i když tě přehodil přes místnost. Popravdě, abych byla upřímná, nemyslím si, že na mém současném kroku Cesty Vzduchu bych _dokázala_ zformovat úmysl někomu opravdu ublížit jen útokem. Chci říct, kdybys stál na vrcholu útesu nebo vysokého schodiště, možná bys byl zraněn nebo dokonce zabit, ale doslova nedokážu způsobit přímou fyzickou újmu žádnou z mých současných technik. Pokud se budu tohle léto hodně snažit, _možná_ se dostanu dost vysoko na to, abych dokázala někomu úmyslně ublížit vzduchových útokem, za předpokladu, že z nějakého hloupého důvodu si to budu přát. Uvidíme.”

Jak se sklonila, aby chlapci pomohla na nohy, jeho tvář byla zamyšlená, jak vstřebával, co mu řekla.

“A teď,” řekl Padma. “Můžeme se prosím vrátit k tomu, co tě _mám_ učit? Slíbila jsem strýčkovi Guptovi, že budeš připravený na zítřejší odpolední skutečnou lekci.”

“Vážně si myslíš, že budu do zítřka připravený trénovat se třídou?” zeptal se Jim překvapeně.

“Nejen připravený,” řekla s úsměškem, “budeš vyčnívat hlavou a rameny nad ostatními.”

_____________________

_**4\. července 1993** _

Jak se rozhlédl po třídě, Jim odolával touze vypláznout na Padmu jazyk. Vskutku vyčníval hlavou a rameny nad zbytkem třídy... vzhledem k tomu, že všichni ostatní studenti byli ve věku mezi pěti a sedmi lety. Kolem bylo zhruba čtyřicet mrňavých bojových umělců v místnosti, kteří všichni v perfektním souladu předváděli relaxační katu. Vzhledem k jeho zahanbujícímu “boji” s Padmou předchozího dne by ho polovina z těch prcků pravděpodobně dokázala porazit bez mrknutím oka.

Vpředu místnosti uviděl Jim stejného svalnatého mnicha, kterého viděl den předtím a který nyní vedl jejich skupinu. Toho, který vypadal jako holohlavý Evropan, který byl v příliš mnoha bojích s nožem soudě podle množství jizev na jeho odhalených pažích. “Bratr Chandra” (pokud si Jim pamatoval správně mužovo jméno) krátce na oba pohlédl a lehce se zatvářil. Okamžitě zastavil katu a jako jeden se mladí studenti soustředili na svého učitele.

“Studenti,” řekl se známkou hrubost v hlase, “máme tu čest mít mezi sebou speciálního hosta - Jima Pottera, který je po světě znám jakožto světoznámý ‘Chlapec-který-žil’! Prosím, buďte k němu vstřícní.”

Děti ve třídě, ani jedno z nichž se nezdálo, že by mělo nejmenší tušení o tom, kdo Jim je, se na něj otočily a hromadně se mu uklonily. Jim neohrabaně opětoval poklonu a pak se otočil zpět na bratra Chandru, který ho opět znovu pozoroval se sotva skrytým znechucením. Z neznámého důvodu si Jim vzpomněl na jeho úplně první hodinu Lektvarů se Snapeem a zoufale doufal, že se dnešek nezmění ve velké ﬁasko.

“Vy a Padma můžete zaujmout pozici úplně vzadu třídy, pane Pottere,” řekl Chandra. “Koneckonců nechtěli bychom, abyste bránil ve výhledu mladším studentům.”

Jim přikývl a dovolil Padmě, aby ho vedla dozadu místnosti. Všiml si, že i Padma byla překvapená chováním bratra Chandry.

“Mám pocit, že tě nemá rád, Jime,” zašeptala dívka. “Je to zvláštní. Studovala jsem pod ním jako malá holka a byl vždycky laskavý, obzvlášť k novým studentům.”

“Jak dlouho tu žije?” zeptal se tiše Jim.

Dívka se zamyslela. “Začal mě trénovat, když mi bylo sedm a myslím, že tu v té době byl čtyři nebo pět let. Původně je z Británie. Musel sem přijít po válce.”

Jak oba zaujali pozice a připojili se ke skupinové katě, Jim studoval jejich instruktora, jak nejlépe mohl, obzvláště se zaměřoval na jeho paže. Byly prázdné jakýchkoli tetování, ale to zrovna nic nedokazovalo. Co Jim věděl, existoval jen jeden typ lidí, který uprchl z Británie v roce 1982 a který by jen od pohledu nenáviděl Chlapce-který-žil.

Smrtijed.

______________________

_**6\. července 1993** _

Smrtijed nebo ne, bratr Chandra se nechoval nijak výhružně k Jimovi, kromě otráveným pohledů. Bylo to poněkud překvapivé chování vzhledem k mužově jinak zářné reputaci v Chrámu. Podle Padmy Chandra ovládl devadesátý devátý krok Cesty Vody a byl téměř stejně vysoko na ostatních třech cestách, meteorický vzestupu na někoho, kdo nezačal dřív než ve dvaceti letech. Ještě překvapivější bylo, že se Chandra rozhodl pokračovat ve všech čtyřech cestách v harmonii, místo aby si vybral jen jednu. Kdyby se specializoval, Chandra by byl pravděpodobně na mnohem vyšší úrovni a měl větší vliv v Chrámů Moudrosti. I přes to by ten muž měl být ekvivalentem třetího stupně nitrobraníka a že ukazoval tolik očividného hněvu, řeklo Jimovi, že mu bylo jedno, že dával chlapcovi najevo, jak moc ho nemá rád... nebo Chandrův hněv k Jimovi byl tak obrovský, že se ho nedokázal zbavit ani pomocí nitrobrany.

Ráno 6. července se Ron konečně přidal k Jimovi a Padmě. Druhý chlapec strávil většinu posledních dvou dnů v soukromých sezeních s léčitelem Baskarem a byl stále ještě neochotný podělit se o příliš mnoho s Jimem, který se rozhodl na něj netlačit. Kdyby nic jiného Ron vypadal mnohem klidnější a mírumilovnější než předtím, než opustili Velkou Británii.

Oba chlapci trávili zhruba tři hodiny denně Vodním Stylem. To byl jediný čas, kdy vůbec viděli Padmu, která jinak byla zaměstnána soukromými lekcemi bojového umění. Zbytek času trávili Jim a Ron lekcemi v hadí řeči, obojí učením se více o jejich neobvyklé schopnosti a k překvapení jich obou _učením_ té schopnosti ostatní. Jak jim léčitel Gupta vysvětlil, Hadí jazyci se dokázali “naučit” tak, že si zapamatovávali jisté fráze v hadí řeči. Poté, co se naučili, jak “vyslovovat” (jinak řečeno přesně syčet) dost frází bezchybně, student se “harmonizoval” s přirozenou magií jazyka a poté byl schopný mu intuitivně rozumět. Naneštěstí ten proces nebyl tak snadný, jak to znělo. Zaprvé množství frází, které bylo zapotřebí si zapamatovat se rozpínalo od několika stovek po víc jak tisíc v souvislosti s vrozenou zručností vůči magickým jazykům jednotlivých studentů. Zadruhé výslovnost musela být _perfektní_ , což bylo neuvěřitelně těžké pro lidské bytosti, které nebyly od narození schopné odlišit mezi nenápadným rozdíly hadího syčení. Konečně, a co bylo nejproblematičtější, hadí řeč spouštěla automatickou odpověď strachu ve většině lidí, kteří jí nemluvili, a podle Gupty většina studentů, kteří se jí pokoušeli naučit, se zhroutila a vzdala se předtím, než mohli pořádně ovládnout dokonce jen stovku frází.

V naději, že to vylepší Guptovy učitelské metody, chlapci byli požádáni, aby strávili několik hodin denně mluvením různých frází v angličtině a jejich ekvivalenty v hadí řeči, zatímco seděli před skleněnou koulí, které byly v Shamballe používány pro nahrávání. Gupta sám vytvořil několik hodin koulí v hadí řeči pro své studenty, aby jim mohli naslouchat, ale měl teorii, že okolnosti, během nichž se Ron a Jim jazyk naučili, učinily jejich mluvu možná “čistší” než jeho naučenou a tím jednodušší k ovládnutí pro aspirující Hadí jazyky.

A konečně nakonec, ale rozhodně ne nepodstatně, oba chlapci strávili několik hodin každý den s Guptou samotným učením se toho, co nazýval “hadí magií”.

“Měl bych říct, že _hadí_ _magie_ není oﬁciálně uznávaným termínem, mí přátelé,” řekl jim během jejich první lekce. “Je to neologismus, se kterým jsem přišel, abych popsal efekty toho, že říkáte obvyklá západní zaklínání v hadí řeči. Většinou není žádný patrný rozdíl mezi efekty, ale některá kouzla jsou více mocná, když jsou uvalena v hadí řeči a pár kouzel je dokonce o _hodně_ mocnějších, jsou-li uvaleny v hadí řeči. Existuje pár důkazů o minulých Hadích jazycích, kteří tak zaklínali, nejznáměji Temný pán, od kterého jste oba tuto schopnost získali. Avšak jakožto organizované pole analytické studie je tento výzkum celkem nový a, no, jsem očividně jediný, kdo ho studuje. Upřímně, jsem nadšený, že mám další Hadí jazyky, kteří mohou potvrdit má pozorování.”

Doposud těch nálezů bylo jen pár. Nejpodstatnější z nich bylo, že čím více ‘S’ bylo v zaklínání, o to větší moc kouzlo získalo, když bylo vysloveno v hadí řeči. Zajímavou náhodou bylo, že to zahrnovalo obojí značné množství jak léčivých kouzel, tak ničivých kleteb. Oba Ron a Jim si všimli, že bylo nepříjemné a zvláštní uvrhat kouzla v hadí řeči, ale Jim si všiml, že jeho Expelliarmus bylo mocnější, když ho zasyčel. Naneštěstí syčení přidané na konci slova (“ _ **EXPELLIARMUSSSSS!**_ ”) značně prodloužilo délku uvrhávání do bodu, kdy si Jim myslel, že by bylo méně užitečné v souboji, než obvyklé uvalení kouzla, i přes jeho mocnější efekty při úspěšném zasažení v hadí magii.

___________________

_**7\. července 1993** _

_**Kancelář léčiteleBaskara** _

Druhého dne byl Jim povolán na setkání s Guptou Baskarem, zatímco Ron a Padma trénovali bez něj.

“Dobré odpoledne, Jime,” řekl Baskar vesele, jak pokynul Jimovi, aby se posadil. “Zavolal jsem tě, protože jsem si s tebou chtěl promluvit o tvé situaci s nitrobranou. Zaprvé, jak se cítíš teď, když pokračuješ ve Vodním stylu?”

Jim se nad tou otázkou zamyslel. “Cítím se... více relaxovaný, což je dobře, řekl bych. Nejsem si jistý, zda se to překládá do lepších nitrobranních štítů.”

“Ne, řekl bych, že ne. Jak jsme diskutovali během tvého prvního rozhovoru, máš neuvěřitelně silnou ohňovou přirozenost, která odolává mentálnímu nastavení Vodního stylu. Chtěl bych, abys pokračoval studium Vodního stylu pro jeho výhody mentálního zdraví, ale nemyslím si, že by to pomohlo vytvořit si psychické štíty v blízké budoucnosti. A jen, abych se ujistil, tvým hlavním cílem je prostě být schopný blokovat nitrozpytce, správně? Abys ukryl tajemství, která považuješ za příliš nebezpečná, abys znal?”

Jim přikývl.

“Dobrá tedy. Myslím, že je na čase, abychom zvážili alternativní přístupy. Pokud by ti to nevadilo, začneme s tím nejjednodušším.” Baskar se zarazil. “Omlouvám se. Tohle možná bude trochu... bolestivé.”

Jim měl sotva čas se připravit, když ucítil, jak se mu v mysli rozhořel nitrozpytní útok. Jen na pár vteřin byl zpět v Tajemné komnatě a umíral v agonii z baziliškova kousnutí. Pak bylo po všem a byl pokleslý na své židli, jak k němu léčitel přešel a podal mu lektvar na bolest hlavy.

“Co to sakra bylo?!” zvolal Jim.

“Ztráta času, obávám se. Malé procento kouzelníků si dokáže rychle vytvořit automatické obrany proti nitrozpytu, když jsou vystaveni úmyslně bolestivým psychickým útokům. Pro zbytek nás ostatních to jen... bolí. Nejsi součástí té šťastné menšiny, ale myslel jsem si, že by bylo nejlepší tu možnost vyloučit, než se přesuneme k mnohem... komplikovanějšímu přístupu.” S tím Baskar vytáhl svou hůlku a přivolal svého Patrona, který se předvedl jako stříbrná mangusta.

“Prosím jdi za bratrem Chandrou a Lily Potterovou a požádej je, aby přišli do mé kanceláře, jak nejrychleji to půjde.” Mangusta přikývla a zacukala nosíkem než zmizela v záblesku světla.

“Proč tu potřebujete mou mámu?” zeptal se Jim. “ _Ani nemluvě o chlapovi, který je možná smrtijed,_ ” pomyslel si nervózně.

“Protože jediná další zkratka k dobrým mentálním obranám, o které vím, je taková, kterou bych si nepřál následovat bez toho, abych jí prodiskutoval s tvými rodiči. Vzhledem k tomu, že jsi nezletilý, bylo by nevhodné pokračovat bez jejich svolení. Řekni mi, Jime, co víš o... _animázích_?”

Chlapec na něj zmateně zíral. “Um, ne moc. Vím, že animág je kouzelník nebo čarodějka, kteří se dokáží přeměnit ve zvíře bez použití kouzla. Má učitelka Přeměňování v Bradavicích je kočičí animág.”

“Opravdu?!” zeptal se nadšeně Baskar. “Jak fascinující! Rád bych jí jednoho dne vyzpovídal, abych zjistil, jak kočičí psychologie ovlivnila její lidskou osobnost!”

“Uh-huh,” řekl Jim, který byl rozptýlen léčitelovým náhlým zájmem. “Ale mezitím, co má bytí animágem společného s nitrobranou?”

“Nic,” odpověděl Baskar. “Je to naprosto nesouvisející schopnost. _Ale_ dokáže se prokázat jako užitečná náhrada. Během raných fází získávání animágské formy, si kouzelník vytvoří duální proces mysli. Zároveň myslí jako obojí člověk a zvíře. To se ukazuje být mocnou obranou proti nitrozpytu, protože si kouzelník jednoduše může vybrat myslet se svou zvířecí myslí, kterou lidský nitrozpytec nedokáže pochopit.”

Jimovy oči se rozšířily překvapením. Pak se zmateně zamračil. “Ale myslel jsem, že stát se animágem trvá dlouho.”

“No, jak jsem řekl, nemusíš plně ovládnout tu schopnost, abys zablokoval nitrozpytnce. Ale i tak, jak se tak stává, máme to potěšení mít tu něco jako experta na toto téma tady v Chrámu Moudrosti, jednoho, který úspěšně naučil množství kouzelníků a čarodějek plně ovládnout tu změnu mnohem rychleji, než skrze tradiční postup.”

“Bratr Chandra,” řekl Jim se zamračením.

“Vskutku.” Baskar se odmlčel nad Jimovým výrazem. “Je nějaký problém mezi tebou a bratrem Chandrou?”

Než mohl Jim odpovědět, ozvalo se zaklepání na dveře a na Baskarovo vyzvání vstoupil bratr Chandra, který jen na okamžik zaváhal, když uviděl Jima.

“Přál jste si mě vidět, léčiteli Baskare?” zeptal se muž chladně.

“Oh ano, Chandro. Chápu, že jsi se již setkal s mladým panem Potterem, i když jen letmo. Čekáme na chlapcovu matku nyní. Pokud bude souhlasit, přál bych si, aby ses ujal pana Pottera jako studenta animágství.”

Na to se Chandra na nepříjemně dlouhý čas díval mezi léčitelem a Chlapcem-který-žil.

“Ne,” konečně řekl.

“Prosím, bratře Chandro?” zeptal se Baskar zmateně.

“Řekl jsem ne, léčiteli Baskare. Nebudu trénovat Jima Pottera, aby se stal animágem. Pokud je to pro nějaký nemyslitelný důvod důležité pro jeho léčení, aby se tu schopnost naučil, rád vám doporučím svého bývalého studenta, který dokončil transformaci. Ale nebudu toho chlapce učit.”

S tím se Chandra otočil zpět ke dveřím, zatímco Jim vyskočil ze své židle, nejistý si, zda by měl být uražený nebo by se mu mělo ulevit.

“Mohu se zeptat proč?” vytrval Baskar.

“Můžete, léčiteli, ale nemám žádnou touhu vám odpovědět. Mé důvody jsou mé vlastní.” S tím poněkud naštvaně Chandra rozrazil dveře a jen v překvapení ustoupil o krok zpět, když na jejich druhé straně našel Lily Potterovou.

“Oh, omlouvám se,” řekla Lily, stejně překvapená. Prošla kolem mnicha do místnosti, aby pozdravila léčitele a svého syna, než se podívala zpět na muže, do kterého téměř vrazila. Pak se její oči rozšířily šokem. “Ty!”

Chandra zavřel oči a zhluboka vydechl, jak se snažil uklidnit.

“Oh,” řekl Baskar. “Vy se znáte?”

“Ano, léčiteli,” řekl Chandra, jeho oči stále ještě zavřené. “Vskutku známe.”

Pak ten muž otevřel oči, aby se zlostně podíval na Lily Potterovou. Jen na vteřinu měl Jim pocit, že se jeho oči jantarově zableskly, než nabyly zpět své světle zelené, kterou byly předtím. Ten pohled plný znechucení, kterým ho mnich obdarovával, nebyl nic ve srovnání s očividným zhnusením, které měl pro stále ještě bezeslovnou Lily.

“Je to tak moc milé vidět tě znovu po všech těch letech, Lily,” řekl Remus Lupin s chladným úšklebkem. “Mimochodem... _jak se má Harry?_ ”

____________________

_**11\. února 1982** _

_**Tichá zadní kóje v Děravém kotli** _

“Pošlou Harryho k _Dursleyovým_!” řekl Remus s očividným znechucením.

“Já vím, Remusi, já vím. Pamatuji si, jak dobře jste spolu ty a ten malý cvrček vycházeli.” Peter si povzdechl, jak na kousky roztrhal chléb, který dorazil se srnčím a chřestovým ragú, které bylo dnešním speciálem. “Ale myslím, že musíš přijmout, že je to možná to nejlepší. Pokud je malý Harry opravdu moták...”

“ _Nevíš_ , jestli je moták! A neví to ani James ani Lily ani Dumbledore! Je ještě mimino u Merlina!”

“Možná ano, můj příteli. Ale nejlepší pediatričtí léčitelé ve Sv. Mungovi souhlasí s Dumbledorovým nálezem. Harry nevykazuje vůbec žádné známky magie. Je mi to líto, ale musím v tomhle s Dumbledorem souhlasit. Pokud je Harry moták, bylo by to kruté vychovat ho v kouzelnické domácnosti, obzvlášť takové, která jednoho dne možná bude cílem pomsty smrtijedů. Lepší poslat ho nyní k mudlovským příbuzným, kde bude v bezpečí, než ho nechat mít vzpomínky na magii, kterou nikdy nebude schopný použít a kouzelnické dědictví, které před ním bude viset, jen aby mu bylo odepřeno, až mu bude jedenáct. Navíc, pokud vykáže nějaké známky magie, Petunia slíbila, že dá Lily vědět, abychom ho mohli vzít zpátky.”

“ _Petunia_!” Remus to jméno prakticky vyplivl. “ _Pamatuješ_ si, jaká byla!”

“Remusi,” řekl Peter laskavě. “Myslím, že tohle není o Petunii. Je to o tobě a Jamesovi.”

Remus shlédl na svou nedotčenou misku s ragú na stole. Stálo ho to veškeré sebeovládání, aby jí nezvedl a nemrskl proti zdi. “Byl jsem ochotný žít po mudlovsku, pokud by to bylo potřeba k tomu, abych se stal Harryho opatrovníkem. Vzdát se navždy kouzelnického světa a žít jako mudla. A James se mi vysmál. Doslova se mi zasmál do tváře a řekl ‘ _Jak by to kdy mohlo fungovat, Náměsíčníku? Jsi vlkodlak!_ ’”

Peter ztuhl a rozhlédl se rychle kolem. “Šššš!” zasyčel tiše ale naléhavě. “Já vím, že jsi naštvaný, Náměsíčníku, ale u Merlina, nezačněme potyčku v srdci Příčné ulice.”

Remus si pohrdavě odfrknul. “Nastavil jsem ochranná kouzla pro soukromí, Petere. Nejsem idiot.”

Peter se uvolnil, ale jen lehce. “Já vím, že nejsi idiot, Remusi. Vždycky jsi byl z nás nejchytřejší. Ale... jsi teď rozrušený. Všichni jsme rozrušení po tom všem, co se stalo, a rozumím tomu. Ale zkus se nad tím rozumně zamyslet. Vzhledem k tvé kondici, budeš vždy mít potíže udržet si zaměstnání, i když nikdo nebude vědět proč. Budeš mít neustálé zdravotní potíže. Musel bys zařídit, aby se někdo postaral o Harryho během tvého... času v měsíci. Pokud by se někdy tvůj malý chlupatý problém provalil, nejen, že by ti Harry byl pravděpodobně odebrán ministerstvem a tebe by _utratili jako vzteklé zvíře_ , ale James a Lily by mohli být souzeni jako nevhodní rodiče za to, že ti ho svěřili, a mohli by přijít i o Jima.” Peter se zhluboka nadechl. “A to ani nemluvím o...”

Remus prudce vzhlédl. “O čem?”

Krysí animág se zatvářil a předvedl váhání a stud. “Myslím, že si James a Lily myslí, že se možná... že se možná konečně stáváš _temným_.”

Vlkodlakovy nosní dírky se rozšířily hněvem a potlačil nutkání zavrčet. “Je to už _šestnáct let_! Šestnáct let a nikdy jsem se nepoddal tomu Netvorovi! Jak by si něco takového mohli myslet?!”

Peter pokrčil rameny. “No, buďme upřímní. Jsi v tom ohledu dost neobvyklý. Možná unikátní. Navíc... myslím si... že Sirius jim možná tu myšlenku vložil do hlavy. Možná jako způsob, jak ještě víc izolovat Pottery před útokem Ty-Víš-Koho.”

“ _Ve skutečnosti_ ,” pomyslel si samolibě, i když jeho tvář byla nadále maskou soucitu, “ _jsem to byl já, kdo tu myšlenku vložil nejdřív do hlavy Siriusovi, ale nedohadujme se o tom, kdo začal ten ošklivý drb._ ”

Remus zavrtěl hlavou v ohromení. “Pořád ještě tomu nemůžu uvěřit. Sirius Black, ze všech lidí. Znal jsem ho od doby, kdy mu bylo jedenáct. Přiznám, že udělal nějaké opravdu hrozné věci, ale _nikdy_ že by byl ve službách Ty-Víš-Koho. Co se mu stalo?!”

“Netuším. Život, možná?” Peter se odmlčel, jak si nabral lžičku ragú a přemýšlel nad svými dalšími slovy. “Víš stejně dobře jako já, že Pobertové se začali rozpadat po té záležitosti se Snivellusem a Chroptící Chýší. Pak James začal chodit s Lily a Black byl najednou páté kolo.” Tiše se uchechtl. “Nikdy jsem si nebyl úplně jistý, na koho Sirius žárlil víc - Lily za to, že ukradla jeho nejlepšího přítele, nebo Jamese za to, že se dal dohromady s Lily poté, co se Sirius a Marlene na dobro rozešli. Dostudovali jsme a každý šli svou vlastní cestou. Regulus zemřel nedlouho poté a zanechal Siriuse jediným možným dědicem Blacků. Já byl nezaměstnaný a uvízlý doma a opečovával mou matku. Ty jsi byl pryč s vlkodlačími smečkami na kontinentě, fakt, který James a Sirius a Lily všichni shledali... podezřelým.”

Remusovy oči málem vypadly z důlků. “ _Dělal_ jsem to na osobní žádost Albuse Dumbledora! Potřeboval špeha mezi smečkami, aby zjistil, jestli se chystaly přidat ke smrtijedům! Denně jsem na té misi riskoval život!”

Peter pozvedl ruce, aby uklidnil druhého Poberta. “Já vím, já vím. Ale zamysli se nad tím z jejich úhlu pohledu. Neustále jsi žil s ostatními vlkodlaky. _Skutečnými_ vlkodlaky.”

“Já _jsem_ skutečný vlkodlak, Petere.”

“Víš, jako to myslím, Náměsíčníku.” Peter na moment se odmlčel, jako by byl najednou rozptýlen. “Víš, po všech těch letech jsem se nikdy nenamáhal zeptat. _Líbí_ se ti, když ti lidé říkají Náměsíčník?”

Remus byl tou otázkou překvapen. “Nikdy mi to nevadilo. Byl to jen další ze Siriusových malých vtípků. Zvykl sis na ně, když jsi strávil dost času kolem něj.”

“Byl to Sirius udělující ti zlomyslnou přezdívku, aby ti připomněl tvé místo v potravním řetězci,” řekl Peter se stopou hořkosti v hlase. “Však víš - jako _Červíček_.”

“Nikdy jsem si neuvědomil, že jsi neměl rád jméno Červíček tak moc, Petere.”

“Oh, samozřejmě, že uvědomil, Remusi. Všiml jsem si už dávno, že když ani Tichošlápek ani Dvanácterák nebyli kolem, _vždycky_ jsi mi říkal Peter. Já ti za to byl vždy vděčný.” Pozvedl sklenici v přípitku. “Tak tedy na spodní polovinu Pobertů - Náměsíčníka a Červíčka. Ať si vždy pamatujeme své místo... a kdo jsou naši skuteční přátelé.”

Remus si odfrkl a ťuknul svou sklenicí o sklenici jeho přítele. Oba se napili. Pak Peter zvážněl.

“Ale sešel jsem z tématu. Byl jsi pryč s vlkodlačími smečkami, které obecně ne-li univerzálně postrádají tvé očividně unikátní sebeovládání a důstojnost. Upřímně, Remusi, jak ses dokázal vyhnout zabití nevinných lidí, když jsi běhal se smečkami? Jak ses vyhnul _jezení_ nevinných lidí?”

Remus se zaklonil a odhlédl stranou. “S velkými obtížemi a téměř zmijozelskou lstivostí. Ale dokázal jsem to. Můj štít je stále čistý. Má účetní kniha v sobě nemá žádnou krev. Ale to stále nezabránilo Jamesovi a Lily, aby předpokládali...”

Remus se prudce odmlčel, najednou překonán emocemi. Přetřel si rukama obličej a snažil se tím otřít slzy s tolik důstojnosti, kolik dokázal. Peter byl najednou velmi zaujat svým srnčím ragú, se kterým si hrál po několik vteřin, zatímco se druhý muž pokoušel znovu nabýt kontrolu nad sebou.

“Nic tu pro mě v Británii není, že Petere?” řekl konečně Remus.

“Máš pořád ještě mě, starý brachu,” řekl významně Peter. “Vždycky.”

“Já vím, Petere, a děkuji ti. Ale tahle země pro mě má příliš mnoho špatných vzpomínek. Možná mi pár let na kontinentě udělá dobře.”

Peter si odfrknul. “Pokud pro tebe není nic tady, kde máš alespoň síť přátel, jeden z nichž je celkem bohatý, pak pro tebe určitě není nic ve _Francii_ nebo _Německu_. Žádný z evropských kouzelnických národů se k tobě nebude chovat o nic lépe než stará dobrá Albion, a většina pravděpodobně hůř.”

Remus se zamračil. “No, co bys navrhoval, Petere?”

Druhý muž se na okamžik zamyslel. “Dálný východ!” zvolal najednou. “Pamatuješ si tu knihu, kterou jsi našel v pátém ročníku? Tu o magickému městě Shamballa a mniších kouzelnících, které učí nějaké to zenové mambo-jambo nebo tak něco?”

Lupin ho obdařil svým slavným pohledem dlouhodobého utrpení. “Říká se tomu Čtyřnásobná Cesta Osvícení, Petere. Je to perfektně legitimní přístup k magii, i když velmi odlišný od merlinského systému.”

Peter odmítavě zamával rukou. “To je fuk. Tehdy tě zajímalo, zda by ti studium jejich technik dovolilo získat nějaké množství kontroly nad tvými proměnami. Pokud toužíš po změně krajiny, proč ne tam? Právě jsi řekl, že ti Dumbles dluží laskavost za to, že jsi riskoval svůj krk během války. Ozvi se mu a požádej ho, jestli by ti nemohl napsat doporučující dopis pro Velitele mnichů nebo Hlavní guru nebo kdo to tam vede.”

Remusovy oči se rozzářily, ale pak zavrtěl hlavou. “Petere, nemám dost peněz na to, abych se přesídlil na druhou stranu světa. Nemůžu požádat Dumbledora a _nehodlám_ žádat Jamese potom, co...”

“Tak si vezmi nějaké peníze ode mě, Remusi.” Peter pozvedl ruku, aby zastavil námitky jeho přítele. “Je to _v_ _pořádku_ , Remusi. Mám pár peněz na útratu. Dostanu odměnu za to, že jsem Jamesovi pomohl chytit Siriuse, se kterou přijdou i nějaké peníze. Navíc, už mi bylo jednadvacet a konečně jsem získal přístup k otcovu starému trezoru. Očividně nenahradím Jamese jakožto Rozmazleného Prince Nebelvíru, ale mám dostatečnou ﬁnanční rezervu, o které jsem nikdy nevěděl.”

“Tvůj otec ti zanechal dědictví a ty jsi o něm doteď nevěděl?! Ale já myslel, že umřel, když jsi byl malý.”

Peter se usmál, ale nebyl v tom žádný humor. “Matka udělala něco, aby to do minulého roku ukryla. Řekl bych, že se bála, že bych to rozházel. Ale teď je to všechno moje. Milá částka galeonů... plus pár rodinných dědictví, které sotva stojí za zmínku.”

Remus se na Petera tázavě podíval. Jen na vteřinu se zdálo, že se jeho kolega Poberta snaží potlačit zachichotání. Pak Remus zavrtěl hlavou. “To mi připomíná, Petere. Moc mě mrzí, že tvá matka zemřela. Byl jsem v té době v Evropě a dozvěděl jsem se o tom celkem nedávno. Jak se držíš?”

Peter na pár okamžiků přerušil oční kontakt. “Oh, jsem v pořádku, Remusi. Byla nemocná dlouho, jak jsem si jistý, že víš. Jen jsem rád, že nakonec zemřela mírumilovně a v posteli.”

Pozvedl ubrousek a dal si na čas s utíráním obličeje. Dost dlouho na to, aby přemohl touhu usmát se. “ _No, podle jisté deﬁnice ‘mírumilovného’, řekl bych,_ ” pomyslel si.

“Ale dost o minulosti, Remusi. Mluvíme o budoucnosti. Řekni mi víc o... Shamballe.”

____________________

_**Z dopisu Jima Pottera jeho bratru Harrymu...** _

_A potom jsem byl vyhozen z kanceláře léčitele Baskara, zatímco on, máma a “bratr Chandra” jinak znám jako Remus Lupin o všem diskutovali. A když říkám diskutovali, mám na mysli, že asi dvacet minut ječeli. Podle všeho Remus Lupin byl blízký přítel s mámou a tátou během jejich bradavických let a obě naše prostřední jména pocházejí od něj. Tvoje přímo, moje nějakou oklikou zahrnující welštinu. Věděl jsi to? Každopádně, když tě poslali k Dursleyům, byl opravdu naštvaný a přestěhoval se na druhou stranu zeměkoule, aby studoval Cesty Osvícení a to vše proto, že máma s tátou odmítli, aby tě vychoval místo té šílené Petunie a její psycho rodiny. Naneštěstí trpí nějakými zdravotními problémy, které z něj činí nevhodného opatrovníka, ale no, tak trochu jsem složil přísahu nikomu neříct jaké. Abych byl férový k mámě a tátovi, opravdu je to typ problémů, který by ho činily nevhodným být tvým opatrovníkem v očích většiny lidí._

_Ale i tak, po dlouhém dobrém překřikování mě Baskar znovu zavolal do pokoje a sdělil mi, že bratr Chandra nebo Lupin (nejsem si jistý, jak bych mu měl říkat) mě bude učit, jak se stát animágem. Pak Chandralupin přivolal velkou tlustou knihu o animázích a řekl mi, abych jí začal číst a kontaktoval ho, abychom začali lekce, až s ní budu hotový. A vypochodoval prostě pryč. Prosím, všimni si, že se jen učím o tom, jak se **stát** animágem a jen do té míry, abych dokázal ochránit svou mysl před vnikem. Nenaučím se **být** animágem, protože kdybych to udělal, musel bych se zaregistrovat na něco jménem Branný seznam, nebo riskoval poslání do Azkabanu. Tak kolem nerozhlašuj nějaké drby o tom, že se chystám stát neregistrovaným animágem nebo tak něco (mrk, mrk!)._

_______________________

Harry se nad tím dokonce zasmál nahlas. “ _Vážně, Jime?! Odhalíš něco takového v dopise a zahrneš ‘mrk, mrk!’ Ještě štěstí, že teď zrovna jeden druhé nenesnášíme._ ” Později se bude muset rozhodnout, zda ten inkriminující dopis spálí, nebo ho jen uloží do tajného oddělení svého kufru pro případ, že by byl později užitečným.

Mezitím se však mladý zmijozel zamyslel nad záhadnými zdravotními problémy Remuse Lupina, které byly tak vážné, že by mu zabránily stát se legálním opatrovníkem dítěte. Nápověd obsažených v Jimově dopise bylo málo, ale Harry zavřel oči a zvažoval, co věděl. Čtrnáct let byla dlouhá doba na to, aby přežil se smrtelnou chorobou, takže většina byla mimo. Lily nechala Jima studovat složitou magii s Lupinem, a tak byla mentální nemoc také nepravděpodobná a ten chlap pravděpodobně nebyl sexuální predátor. Potom Harry zvážil několik nejzávažnějších magických chorob, které znal, spolu s jejich symptomy a odpověď se mu okamžitě vyjevila.

“ _Samozřejmě! Je to jednoduché!”_ pomyslel si. _“Remus Lupin je očividně upír!_ ”

____________________

_**16\. července 1993** _

Jim lehce zaklepal na dveře soukromých pokojů bratra Chandry. “Vstupte,” ozval se mužský hlas zevnitř. Jim otevřel dveře a vstoupil akorát včas, aby viděl, jak muž zatlouká hřebík do nedaleké zdi, aby na něj pověsil malý obrázek.

“Já, um, dokončil jsem knihu, co jste mi dal, bratře Chandro. Myslím, že rozumím zahrnutých konceptům.”

“Dobře,” řekl Chandra, jak přešel k chlapci a vzal si od něj knihu. “Uložím ji zpět, kam patří, a udělám čaj. Udělejte si pohodlí.”

Muž odešel skrze dveře na druhé straně pokoje a zanechal Jima o samotě. Stále ještě poněkud nervózní, chlapec se prošel po pokoji, než se zastavil před dvěma obrázky, které Chandra očividně akorát pověsil na zeď. Jeden z nich byla kouzelná fotograﬁe, která ukazovala čtyři bradavické studenty teenagery, jak se postrkují před Vrbou Mlátičkou. K Jimovu překvapení tři z nich okamžitě rozeznal: teenagerovské verze Jamese Pottera, Petera Pettigrewa a chlapce, o kterém si byl téměř jistý, že je Remus Lupin. Čtvrtého nerozeznal, ale z kontextu si domyslel, že je to Zrádce Sirius Black. Obrázek visící vedle něj byl rovněž kouzelná fotka, ale ta zachycovala tři zvířata: majestátního jelena, poněkud nebezpečně vypadajícího černého psa a hnědou krysu, která byla opatrně usazená na hlavě jelena a zuby nehty se držela jeho paroží. Jim stále ještě studoval ty dvě fotky, když muž znovu vstoupil do místnosti s tácem s čajem v rukou.

“Prosím, posaďte se, pane Pottere. Doufám, že vám vyhovuje Oolong. Earl Grey je v těchto končinách těžko k dostání.” Položil tác na stůl a posadil se. Jim následoval jeho příkladu. “Než začneme, musím vás požádat, abyste složil Přísahu soukromí o všem, o čem dnes budeme diskutovat. Nějaké námitky?”

Jim zavrtěl hlavou, že ne, vytáhl svou hůlku a složil přísahu. Uspokojený, muž nalil šálek čaje nejprve sobě a pak svému studentovi.

“A teď, jsem si jistý, že máte spoustu otázek, a nevím, co vám řekl kterýkoli z vašich rodičů, tak proč nezačneme tím, že se mě zeptáte na otázky, o kterých si myslíte, že na ně potřebuje odpovědi.”

Jim se zamyslel. “Um, pro začátek, mám vám říkat bratr Chandra nebo pan Lupin? Nevadí mi ani jedno z nich.”

“Myslím, že by bylo nejlepší, abyste mi říkal bratr Chandra, když jsme před ostatními mnichy nebo dalšími obyvateli Shambally. Když jsme sami, prosím, říkejte mi Remus. A než se dostaneme dál... rád bych se omluvil za své předchozí chování k vám. Od chvíle, kdy jsme spolu naposledy mluvili, jsem strávil nějaký čas v meditaci a izolováním svých pocitů. Abych byl naprosto upřímný, vaši rodiče udělali věci, které považuji za téměř neodpustitelné. Ale vy nejste James Potter, bez ohledu na to, jak moc podobný mu jste. Bylo ode mě neprofesionální, mít vám za zlé věci, za které nenesete žádnou zodpovědnost, a od teď se budu snažit chovat se k vám jako ke své vlastní osobě.”

Jim to vše tiše vstřebal. “Děkuji vám, pane, um, Remusi. Přijímám tvou omluvu a byl bych rád, kdybys mi říkal Jime.” Zaváhal. “Chci, abys věděl, že zatímco stále ještě mámu a tátu miluju, zároveň vím, že učinili značně mizerná rozhodnutí, obzvlášť co se týče mého bratra. Ale pokud jsi ochotný se mnou pracovat, pokusím se být dobrým studentem.” Pak se najednou trochu rozveselil. “Nevím, jestli to pomůže, ale pokud zbytek léta proběhne hladce, doufám, že se mi podaří přemluvit Harryho, aby se sem se mnou příští léto vrátil. Pak bys ho konečně mohl potkat osobně.”

Remusovy oči se rozšířily vzrušením. “Ano, to by se mi líbilo. Děkuji, Jime. A teď máš nějaké další otázky?” Z jeho tónu měl Jim dojem, že ho Remus k něčemu pobízí.

Chlapec se odmlčel a rozhlédl se po pokoji a zpět na ty dvě fotograﬁe. “Ten obrázek tam na stěně. To jsou... Pobertové, že? Táta o vás moc nemluví, ale strýček Pete řekl, že jste byli ‘ _čtveřice veselých šprýmařů_ ’. I když jsem měl tak trochu dojem, že byl sarkastický.”

Remus přikývl s lehkým zamračením. “Někteří by nás popsali jako veselé jiní jako kruté, záleželo na tom, kdo byl cílem našich šprýmů. Většinou těmi cíli byli zmijozelové a vzhledem k tomu, že se to slovo téměř stalo synonymem pro ‘mladší smrtijed’ během našeho pátého ročníku, obdrželi jsme o dost víc respektu a odulací od našich spolužáků a dokonce učitelů, než bychom měli.”

“Vím, jak to chodí. Tenhle rok jsem byl zatažený do šprýmařské války s několika zmijozeli... tak trochu. Říct, že to skončilo špatně, je neuvěřitelné slabé slovo. Přísahal jsem, že už nikdy nebudu provádět šprýmy.”

“Velmi rozumné. A mnohem dospělejší než jsme byli my ve tvém věku. V té době jsme to viděli jako rány proti čistokrevným bigotům, ale samozřejmě pravdou bylo, že jsme jen ventilovali svou dětinskost proti vhodným cílům.”

“Oh?” zeptal se jim překvapený tím popisem. “Jak to?”

“Jedno z našich špinavých tajemství bylo, že se Pobertové velmi rychle naučili, jak špatný nápad to je otravovat mrzimory nebo havraspáry. Mrzimorové si velmi cení loajality, a když napadneš jednoho, můžeš očekávat dvacet zaklínadel denně od jejich přátel jako odplatu. Havraspárové se velmi vyžívají v obskurní znalosti, a když jednoho napálíš, můžeš očekávat odplatu ve formě nějaké kletby, která vyšla z módy z době, kdy byla na trůně královna Anne, a která vyžaduje dva týdny výzkumu pro protikletbu. Avšak když napadneš zmijozele? Vrátí ti to sám nebo s pomocí svých nejbližších přátel, než aby riskoval požádat o pomoc celou svou kolej a vypadat slabě.Většina našich konﬂiktů byla s malou klikou zmijozelů v našem ročníku a kteří byli značně ochotní používat temné a zlovolné kletby, skoro všichni se nakonec skutečně stali smrtijedy. Ale jsem zahanben přiznat, že jsme neměli problém s prokletím mladších zmijozelů, kteří se nedokázali bránit, jen proto, že jsme slyšeli jednoho z nich mluvit o někom jako o _mudlovském šmejdovi_ nebo _krevním zrádci_. Celkově to bylo nepřijatelné chování z naší strany a jsem rád, že v šestém ročníku jsme z něj konečně začali vyrůstat.”

“Byl profesor... chci říct... byl Severus Snape součástí té skupiny, proti které jste pravidelně bojovali?”

“Hmm, slyšel jsem, že se stal učitelem Lektvarů. Rozhodně na to měl znalost, ale jsem překvapen, že na to našel i temperament. Ano, bojovali jsme se Snapeem hodně. Nikdy nebyl oﬁciálním členem skupiny, kterou jsem zmínil, která zahrnovala budoucí odsouzené smrtijedy jako Rosiera, Mulcibera a Averyho. Ale byl na jejím rozmezí, málokdy se přímo účastnil jejich šikanování, ale dodával jim nové kletby a lektvary, které našel nebo vymyslel. Byl to brilantní mladý muž, i když poněkud pomstychtivý obzvlášť vůči Jamesovi a Siriusovi.” Remus se odmlčel. “Nepomohlo, že tvůj otec silně nesnášel Snapea hned od prvního dne, kdy se setkali v bradavickém expresu. Řekl bych, že byl závistivý nad Snapeovým přátelstvím s tvou matkou. Jaký je jako učitel?”

Jim pokrčil rameny. “Trochu bastard, abych byl upřímný. Nesnáší mě a je jen šťastný mi to každou hodinu dát najevo. Světlá stránka je, že mě máma doučuje v Lektvarech přes léto a je si dost jistá, že získám V v mých NKÚ, i když stěží získávám P ve Snapeově třídě.”

Najednou Jim vypadal rozpačitě. “V naší první hodině Lektvarů jsem ho nazval Snivellusem. Táta mě k tomu tak trochu navedl, abych to udělal, když budu mít pocit, že se ke mně chová nespravedlivě.”

“Mh-hmm,” řekl Remus, který vypadal rozpolcený mezi zhrozením a pobavením. “Jak to pro tebe dopadlo?”

“Přišel jsem o spoustu bodů. Celá kolej na mě byla naštvaná. Profesorka McGonagallová a máma na mě byly naštvané. A skončil jsem v ředitelově kanceláři s oběma mými rodiči. Byl... to špatný den.”

Jim se rozhlédl po pokoji, najednou neochotný navázat oční kontakt. Stále ještě dlužil Snapeovi tu omluvu, vzhledem k tomu, že, želbohu, nezemřel v Tajemné komnatě, když měl, a tak nezanechal Harryho, aby jeho omluvu doručil posmrtně. Pak byla jeho pozornost přitažena k druhému obrázku, který Remus úmyslně pověsil na stěnu vedle toho s Poberty. Znovu se rozhlédl kolem. Na stěnách nebyly žádné další obrázky.

“Takže...Pobertové. Stali se někteří z _nich_ animágy?”

Remus obdaroval Jima zvláštním pohledem a upil ze svého čaje. “Ale, Jime, co tě vede k tomu, aby ses mě zeptal na takovou otázku?”

“No, pro začátek, máš na stěně obrázek s Poberty vedle obrázku tří zvířat, která stojí před Vrbou Mlátičkou. A jsem si dost jistý, že normálně nevidíš krysu sedící na hlavě jelena, který poklidně stojí vedle smrtonoše.”

“No, Jime, _ty_ možná podezříváš, že ta zvířata jsou ve skutečnosti přeměnění animagové, ale já bych o takových věcech nemohl spekulovat,” prohlásil Remus s podivným úsměvem.

Jim seděl několik vteřin v naprostém tichu, zatímco zvažoval Remusovo podivné prohlášení. Najednou si opravdu přál, aby tu byl Harry s ním, protože si byl jistý, že by jeho starší dvojče okamžitě rozumělo tomu podtextu. Pak ho to udeřilo - minimálně tři Pobertové se stali animágy a Remus složil přísahu to neodhalit a tak nyní pracoval kolem ní.

“No, dobrá,” řekl Jim pomalu. “ _Teoreticky_ řečeno, kdyby ta tři zvířata _byla_ animágy a zároveň Poberty, jak bych dokázal říct, kdo je kdo?”

“Zajímavá otázka. Všichni animágové mají Znaky ve svých zvířecích podobách - značky, které dávají najevo jejich identitu. Možná by ses mohl pokusit prohlédnout si ten obrázek blíž.”

S tím Remus vstal, přešel k nedalekému šuplíku, ze kterého vytáhl lupu a podal ji chlapci. Zaujat, Jim opatrně studoval obrázek tří zvířat skrze lupu. Po okamžiku zalapal po dechu, i když bylo obtížné si toho všimnout, protože se zvířata pohybovala, byl si jistý, že majestátní jelen měl kolem očí nenápadné kruhy, kruhy, které mu připomínaly brýle jeho otce a které byly podobné těm, které on sám nosil. Pak studoval krysu, která se držela paroží jelena a všiml si, že má na vzadu na hlavě kus kožešiny, která mu připomínala nešťastný mullet, kterým se pyšnil jeho kmotr na druhé fotograﬁi.

“Kdybych měl hádat, řekl bych, že ten jelen je James Potter a krysa Peter Pettigrew.”

“A smrtonoš?”

Jim studoval psa po několik minut a pak si konečně všiml, že měl smrtonoš šedivé oči narozdíl od Lupinových zelených. “To je Sirius Black.”

Remus se zasmál. “Velmi dobře! Za odměnu ti teď zodpovím jakékoli konkrétní otázky, které máš o tom, jak se Pobertové stali animágy, když už nejsem nadále svázán Neporušitelným slibem, který jsme všichni přísahali ve třetím ročníku.”

Jim nevěřil vlastním uším. “Vy jste přísahali Neporušitelný slib?”

“Ano, že nikdy nikomu jinému neodhalíme fakt, že jsou James, Peter a Sirius animágové.”

“Ale právě jsi mi to řekl!”

“Ne, neřekl. Jen jsem nechal pár vodítek povalovat se kolem a ty jsi byl schopný z nich odvodit pravdu.”

Jim na něj několik vteřin zmateně zíral, než se na něj muž konečně zakřenil.

“Byl to _velmi_ špatně sepsaný Neporušitelný slib, jak se ukázalo. Bláznivina pro třináctileté kluky, i když možná nepatřící do desítky největších bláznivin, které jsme v Bradavicích spáchali.”

Chlapec to konečně s velkými potížemi přijal. _Neporušitelný slib? V pouhých třinácti?_ A to si myslel, že jeho dobrodružství doposud byla směšná. Jim zavrtěl hlavou, aby si jí pročistil.

“Takže proč se můj otec stal jelenem a můj kmotr krysou?”

“Animág si nevybírá svou formu. To za něj dělá Magie. Při tom výběru je Magie vedena množstvím faktorů, z nichž mnohé nejsou snadno kategorizovány. Je známo, že rodinná historie, osobnost a dokonce vlastní jméno v tom hrají roli. Siriusovo příjmení bylo Black a jeho křestní jméno je odvozeno od nejjasnější hvězdy v souhvězdí Canis Major, hvězdy rovněž známé jako Psí hvězda. Tak se Magie rozhodla, že jeho spirituální zvíře bude velký černý pes. Peterovo spojení bylo více mlhavé, ale jeho příjmení je Pettigrew, což navrhuje “malý” a “růst”, když se na něj podíváš symbolicky, a tak není divu, že je jeho zvíře relativně malé. To řečeno, byl celkem podsaditý na svůj věk. Kdyby byl Peter místo toho malý a hubený bylo by dost dobře možné, že jeho spirituální zvíře by bylo mnohem větší vzhledem k tomu, že jeho lidská podoba by byla ta malá, která by vyrostla do větší velikosti.”

“Musím říct, že strýček Pete od té doby dost zhubnul. A má mnohem lepší sestřih.” Jim pohlédl zpět na obrázek zvířat a soustředil se na jelena. “A můj táta?”

“James byl zajímavý případ. Měl největší potíže s ovládnutím přeměny i přes to, že byl přímo génius v Přeměňování. Neměl žádné osobní symbolické spojení s žádným zvířetem. Dokonce ani Potterský erb nemá žádné heraldicky tématické zvíře, které by mohlo nastolit spojení. Byl na pokraji toho, že se vzdá, když měl objev z úžasného a nečekaného zdroje - Lily Evansové!”

“Mámy? Stala se animágem?”

“Co vím tak ne. _Ale_ v prvních měsících našeho pátého ročníku Lily zvládla kouzlo Patronus, protože slyšela, že je za něj možné dostat velké množství bodů u NKÚ z Obrany, a její Patronus se vyjevil jako krásná stříbřitá laň. Ani ne o týden později překonal James svůj blok a byl schopný přeměnit se do formy jelena.”

Ta informace chlapce ohromila. “Tak počkat. Můj táta byl schopný stát se animágem jen proto, že si uvědomil, jaká forma by nejvíc ohromila mámu?!”

“Je to velké zjednodušení, ale v podstatě ano. James byl hluboce zamilovaný do Lily ode dne, kdy se poprvé poznali, i když to bylo kompletně jednostranné. _Otrhanec_ byla její oblíbená přezdívka pro Jamese až do šestého ročníku, kdy konečně svolila k tomu jít s ním na rande, a během následujících dvou let překonala své nepřátelství k němu a začala se o něj hluboce starat. Myslím, že když se dozvěděl, že Lilyin Patronus je laň - a Patronus a animágská podoba se většinou překrývají - James podvědomě věřil, že forma, která je nějakým způsobem spojená s jejím spirituálním zvířetem, možná překlene mezeru mezi nimi. Vzhledem k tomu, že se nakonec _vzali_ , kdo ví, možná měl pravdu.”

Jim se zdál být tím vším ohromen. Vždy považoval svého otce - Lorda Pottera po celý jeho život - jako takovou dominantní ﬁguru ve svém životě. Bylo překvapivé si uvědomit, do jaké míry se kdysi točil kolem jeho matky jako zamilované štěně.

“Co je tvoje animágská podoba? Proč nejsi na tom obrázku? Nebo jí musím také uhodnout?”

Remus na to zvážněl a znovu upil ze svého čaje. Pak si nervózně otřel ruce o sebe, sám překvapený, jak byl najednou napjatý. Bylo to už dlouho, co musel své tajemství odhalit někomu, kdo se o něm již nedozvěděl z nějakého jiného zdroje.

“Nejsem na druhém obrázku, Jime, protože jsem to byl já, kdo ho vyfotil. A nemám vlastní animágskou podobu.” Zhluboka se nadechl. “Nemohu jednu mít... protože být animágem a být vlkodlakem se vzájemně vylučuje.”

“Jim zmrzl. “Erp?” řekl konečně.

“Ano, Jime. Jsem vlkodlak. Byl jsem pokousán ve věku čtyř let Fernirem Greybackem za úplňku a od té doby jsem se sám za každého úplňku proměnil. Tvůj otec si mé tajemství uvědomil, když jsme byli ve třetím ročníku. To bylo důvodem, proč se on, Sirius a Peter stali animágy, protože všichni animágové jsou imunní vůči vlkodlačství. Ve skutečnosti vlkodlak ani nenapadne animága, ať už přeměněného nebo v lidské podobě, pokud není vyprovokován, a pokud je animágova podoba dost velká a impozantní, je dokonce možné, aby animág odehnal vlkodlaka od potenciálních obětí.”

Nastalo dlouhé ticho.

“Jsi... vlkodlak,” řekl konečně Jim a těžce polknul. “Byl jsi vlkodlakem, když jsi byl v Bradavicích a můj táta o tom ví.” Remus přikývl. “Ví o tom i máma?”

“Ano. Vlastně byla první, kdo si to uvědomil, i když o tom neřekla živé duši, dokonce ani tvému otci, který na to přišel sám. Dumbledore a všichni učitelé o tom samozřejmě věděli, než jsem nastoupil do školy. Protože byla mudlorozená, Lily si spojila známky vlkodlačství, které jsem vykazoval, hlavně to, že jsem byl nemocný kolem úplňku, s tím, co věděla o vlkodlacích z mudlovských ﬁlmů a knih. Neuvědomila si, že nejznámější charakteristika vlkodlaků byla ta, která mi chyběla - násilná a vražedná povaha, i když nejsou přeměněni. A protože mi ta povaha _chyběla_ , všichni mí spolužáci kromě Lily a později Jamese, Siriuse a Petera naprosto neuvěřili možnosti, že bych byl vlkodlak.”

“Protože _nejsi_ násilný vražedný šílenec?” zeptal se Jim stísněných hlasem.

“Správně,” odpověděl Remus prostě.

“Uh-huh. To... to je dobré vědět, řekl bych. Kolik lidí tady v Shamballe ví, že jsi... vždyť víš?”

“Oh, několik tuctů řekl bych, i když jsou všichni velmi ochranitelští vůči mému soukromí. Albus Dumbledore zařídil mé představení městským velitelům a Kampa Rimpoche - to je přestavěný kláštera, který se mě ujal - to věděl už od začátku. Mniši se všichni ujišťují, že jsem v noci úplňku pevně zamčený a že se mi dostane řádné péče druhého dne. Chápej, Jime, přišel jsem na tohle místo v naději, že Čtyřnásobná Cesta Osvícení možná bude klíčem k ovládnutí mých přeměněn a mnichové byli stejně nadšení zjistit, zda mi jejich techniky pomohou. Zatím nepomohly, ale jak mnichové, tak léčitelé, kteří na mě dohlížejí, stále ještě doufají, že je naděje, stejně jako já. Ale co je důležitější, Cesta mi pomohla najít vyrovnanost k přijetí mé kondice, zatímco pokračuji ve studiu, výzkumu a meditaci a dělám vše, co mohu, abych ji překonal. Jsem vlkodlakem po dvacet devět let, Jime, a zatímco jsem byl přeměněný, nikdy jsem nevzal lidský život, ani nezpůsobil zranění jinému člověku než sám sobě.” Pozvedl své zjizvené ruce. “Tyhle jizvy jsou z mého mládí, kdy Netvor byl naštvaný, že jsem mu nedovolil převzít kontrolu. V dnešních dnech už ani nejím _maso_ a mohu cítit, jak Netvor trucuje pokaždé, když se pustím do misky s rýží, ale nemůže udělat nic, aby ublížil mně nebo komukoli jinému.”

Jim na to pozvedl jedno obočí. Remus se stydlivě usmál.

“No, alespoň pokud zůstanu uzamčený na jednu noc v měsíci. Nevím, proč já sám se zdám být imunní vůči mentální korupci, která doprovází kletbu vlkodlačství. Kdybych to věděl, během jednoho tlukotu srdce bych to zalahvoval a nabídl všem, kteří jsou ztracení téhle odporné kondici. Ale ani po téměř třech desetiletích nemám vysvětlení. A tak dělám co mohu, jakožto učitel a rádce těm, kteří potřebují studium a radu. Teď, když jsem ti řekl pravdu, se můžeš rozhodnout, zda se ode mě chceš učit. Protože jsi syn mých bývalých přátel. Protože jsi kmotřencem toho, o kterém doufám, že je _stále_ ještě mým přítelem. A protože jsi bratr někoho, koho lituji, že jsem nemohl vychovat jako svého vlastního. Ale ze všeho nejvíc, protože jsi za mnou přišel, aby ses učil a já jsem učitel. Tak, chceš se stále ještě naučit to, co ti mohu ukázat?”

Jim se dlouze podíval na bývalého Pobertu a přemýšlel nad vším, co mu Lupin řekl. Pak se zhluboka nadechl a přivolal svou nebelvírskou kuráž. “Kdy začneme?”

_____________________

_**15 DNÍ DO AZKABANU** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut. 1: bylo ode mě téměř kruté, já vím, nechat Petera Pettigrewa použít “Vždycky” (a obzvlášť vzhledem k tomu, že je naprosto neupřímný), ale Snape už nemá tu motivaci a i tak je to delikátní podkopání, kterému jsem nedokázal odolat.
> 
> Pozn.aut. 2: Vzhledem k tomu, jak hluboce traumatizovaný Remus je jeho vlkodlačstvím a jak moc plný sebenenávisti je v kánonu za to, že je vlkodlak, jsem opravdu první, kdo si myslí, že Pobertové byli tak trochu hajzlové, že ho pojmenovali Náměsíčník (Mooney v originále)?
> 
> Pozn. aut.: vždycky mi přišlo zvláštní, že by divoká, samostatná Lily měla jako Patrona ženskou verzi Jamesova jelena. A tak jsem si myslel, že by to byla zábava otočit to. Lily získala svého laň Patrona (velmi malý spoiler: jméno její laně je Faline, což je jméno Bambiho přítelkyně) a její obdivovatel/pronásledovatel James přijal jelena jako své spirituální zvíře v odpověď.


	5. Předehra (Ron)

KAPITOLA 5: RON WEASLEY A TAJEMSTVÍ NAGY

**_4\. července 1993_ **

**_3:00 odpoledne (místního času)_ **

**_Kancelář léčitele Gupty Baskara_ **

**_Chrám Moudrosti, Shamballa_ **

Ron seděl tiše v léčitelově kanceláři a snažil se nedat najevo svou nervozitu. Koneckonců byl nebelvír, a pokud se nedokázal zastavit od toho, aby se strachoval, alespoň se mohl pokusit nedat to najevo. Jim ho obdařil pohledem tiché podpory, jak se ti dva míjeli ve dveřích kanceláře před pár minutami. Očividně Jimova “prohlídka” dopadla dobře. Samozřejmě Jim neprožil měsíce posednutí spektrem teenagerovského ne-tak-mrtvého Temného pána a tak byl Ron méně optimistický ohledně svého mentálního zdraví.

Léčitel Baskar mu trpělivě vysvětlil proces, než s ním začal. Podíval by se Ronovi do očí a skrze ně do jeho mysli a duše. Ujistil Rona, že je pod Léčitelskou přísahou, aby neodhalil Ronova tajemství, ale narozdíl od Jima (kterému léčitel poradil, jak ukrýt hluboce osobní tajemství), Baskar jasně oznámil, že bude muset plně prohlédnout Ronovu psýchu, aby zjistil, jestli ho Tom Riddle nějak poškodil, a co bylo důležitější, zda v něm stále ještě zůstávaly nějaké pozůstatky Toma Riddlea. S tím na mysli to bylo značně napjatých zhruba deset minut, které Ron strávil díváním se do pronikavých očí léčitele mysli.

Konečně se Baskar opřel ve své židli a několik vteřin rychle mrkal. “No, pane Weasley, dostaňme nejdůležitější věc z cesty. Jsem si velmi jistý, že máte v hlavě jen jednu mysl a ta je beze sporu vaše. Nevidím žádné důkazy o tom, že má ve vaší mysli Riddleaova osobnost jakoukoli aktivní přítomnost.”

Ron se téměř usmál, když si uvědomil podtext. “Aktivní?” řekl a polkl. “A co... neaktivní?”

Baskar si povzdechl. “Je mi líto, pane Weasley. Abych byl stoprocentně upřímný, vidím pozůstatky Riddleovy duše. Vybledlé náznaky myšlenkové struktury, kterou vybudoval během několika měsíců. Věřím, že časem vymizí, ale stále ještě jsou přítomné.” Odmlčel se a zamračil se. “Říkám otevřeně, váš případ je velmi neobvyklý. Účastnil jsem se mnoha exorcismů a obojí zničení posedající duše a následujícího léčení obětí. Ale pokud jsem si vědom, váš případ je jediný, v něž byla posedající duše naprosto zničena, zatímco stále ještě posedala oběť a nebyla napřed odstraněna. Podezřívám, že to je způsob, jak jste nabyl svou hadí řeč, která může jinak být nabyta jen skrze genetické dědictví nebo roky studia. Je možné, že jste získal další výhody z této zkušenosti. A abych byl přímý možná i nějaké negativní vlastnosti. Ale nevidím toho žádné známky a žádný důkaz, že je ta pozůstatková architektura pro vás jakkoli nebezpečná.”

Ron byl na pár vteřin zticha. “Řečeno čistě hypoteticky, kdyby... kdyby se Tom Riddle nějak vrátil, mohl by mě ovlivnit? Ovládnout?”

Baskarovy oči se rozšířily překvapením. “Mým pochopením bylo, že entita Toma Riddlea byla zbytkovým fragmentem muže, který zemřel před mnoha lety. Máte důvod si myslet, že je Riddle stále ještě naživu? Nebo že existuje v nějaké spirituální formě silnější, než byla ta v deníková?”

Ron zaváhal. Tom Riddle bylo skutečné jméno Voldemorta a ten rozhodně stále ještě existoval.. tak trochu. Jim řekl Ronovi všechno, co věděl o tom, co se stalo v Tajemné komnatě. Ale Riddleovo spojení s Voldemortem bylo stále ještě chráněno Fideliem, a když deník sloužil jako Strážce tajemství a byl pak zničen, Jim a Harry se společně stali novými Strážci tajemství, vzhledem k tomu, že byli jediní (alespoň podle toho, co všichni věděli), komu bylo to tajemství řečeno přímo předchozím Strážcem. Oběma bratrům bylo doporučeno Dumbledorem a Scrimgeourem, aby prozatím tajemství neprozradili, ale i kdyby nebylo, Ron sám o tom _nemohl_ nikomu říct, protože nebyl Strážcem tajemství.

“Jak jsem řekl,” odpověděl konečně. “ _Hypoteticky_.”

“Hmm,” odpověděl Baskar a Ron měl pocit, že s náznakem podezření. “Pak tedy, _hypoteticky_ upřímně nevím. Neexistuje precedent, o kterém bych věděl, aby _živá_ osoba tímto způsobem někoho posedla. Mohl by tu být nějaký druh počátečního spojení, ale nemohu odhadnout, jaké podoby by nabralo, kdyby se stalo aktivním. Mohu jen doporučit, abyste neustále usiloval o to být si vědom svých myšlenkových vzorců. Vaše studium Wu Xi Do by tomu mělo napomoci. Ale v tomhle okamžiku mohu kategoricky říct, že nevidím žádné známky cizích myšlenek, které by vás ovlivňovaly.”

Ron se viditelně uvolnil.

“Takže, když máme tohle za sebou,” pokračoval Baskar. “Promluvme si o tom, co vám Tom Riddle udělal a jak vás mohl tak silně ovlivnit. Posednutí mají mnoho forem: od časových úseků přímého posednutí, které byste vnímal jako výpadky vědomí, k obdobím, kdy jste byl plně u kontroly, ale byl jste ovlivněn mnohem nenápadněji. Vaše vzpomínky ukazují, že Riddle nejprve používal tu druhou variantu. Jinak řečeno většinu času jste byl při vědomí, ale byl jste předmětem náhlých výbuchů emocí, které překonaly váš rozum a dovolily vám jednat, jak si Riddle přál.”

Ron nic neřekl, ale přikývl.

“Mluvím o tom, pane Weasley, protože si myslím, že je důležité, abyste rozuměl jedné věci. Věci, které jste řekl, nebo udělal pod Riddleovým vlivem, _nebyly vaší vinou_. Vím, že vám to bezpochyby již lidé řekli, ale z mého vyhodnocení vašeho mentálního stavu je zřejmé, že tomu tak úplně nevěříte. Pamatujete si _ty_ události. Pamatujete si, že jste ty zraňující věci říkal a dělal. Riddleova manipulace byla příliš nenápadná, abyste si uvědomil, že pocity, které jste cítil a které vás vedly k tomu ty věci říct a dělat, nebyly přirozené. Tak je celkem přirozené, že se kvůli nim cítíte provinilý. Slibuji vám, pane Weasley - poté, co jsem shlédl vaše vzpomínky z vnější perspektivy, mohu jasně vidět, kde ty nepřirozené emocionální síly hrály svou roli a překonaly váš rozum. Mým cílem během několika příštích sezení bude propracovat se s vámi vašimi vzpomínkami, abych vám mohl ukázat ty přesné okamžiky, kdy byla vaše vůle překonána, a abych vám pomohl porozumět, proč jste jednal, jak jste jednal, a proč byste se ohledně toho neměl cítit provinile. Bude to zdlouhavá procedura, ale pro dnešek se podívejme na jednu konkrétní situaci a prohlédněme si ji společně.”

Ron na okamžik nehybně seděl. “Dobře,” řekl konečně. “Kde chcete začít?”

“Na začátku. Poprvé, kdy vaše vzpomínky očividně vykazují známky vnějšího vlivu bylo minulé září během prvního dne hodin v Bradavicích. Když vám vaše matka poslala huláka.” Baskar se zamračil. “Velmi nepříjemné věci. Pamatuji si, že je studenti dostávali, když jsem byl v Bradavicích. Ale odbočuji. Okamžitě jste cítil pocity ztrapnění a hanby, ale také jsem mohl zaznamenat vynořující se vliv Riddlea, jak ty pocity přenastavil v pocity nesnášenlivosti vůči vaší rodině, obzvlášť vaší mladší sestře Ginny.”

Na to se chlapec zamračil. “Proč by mě Riddle chtěl obrátit proti Ginny?”

“Oh, pochybuji, že se o ní v nejmenším staral. V tom bodě vás zkoušel. Zjišťoval, které knoﬂíky mohl stisknout, aby ve vás vyvolal reakci. Sourozenecká rivalita a latentní pocity žárlivosti vůči mladší sestře, obzvláště sestře, o které jste se cítil, že je protěžovaná, jsou naprosto přirozené pro mladou osobu vašeho zázemí. Ale Riddle ty normální pocity zesílil v hlubokou paranoiu, která vedla k té nepříjemné konfrontaci později toho večera. Stal jste se vůči ní otevřeně nenávistný kvůli myšlence, která vám byla vložena do hlavy, navrhující, že vaši rodiče měli tolik dětí jen proto, že toužili po dceři a že to byl důvod pro vámi pozorované zanedbávání. Stále ještě věříte, že vás vaši rodiče měli jen proto, že se snažili o dceru bez ohledu na to, kolik těhotenství k tomu bylo zapotřebí?”

Chlapec se hluboce začervenal a pohlédl stranou. Na dlouhou chvíli seděl mlčky. “Podíval... podíval jste se jen na mé vzpomínky z doby, kdy jsem byl posednut?” zeptal se konečně tiše.

Ta otázka Baskara překvapila. “Ano. Máte vzpomínky, které jsou relevantní k téhle otázce?”

Ron se zhluboka nadechl a podíval se zpět na léčitele. “Já _vím_ , že mě moji rodiče měli jen proto, že se snažili o Ginny. Nejsem kvůli tomu nadále... naštvaný. Rozumím tomu, proč udělali, co udělali. Ale... vím _jistě_ , že usilovali o dceru.”

Odpověď Baskara ohromila. “A jak to můžete vědět, pane Weasley?”

Chlapec se odmlčel a promnul si oči.

“Protože mi to můj otec řekl.”

_______________________

**_Bradavická ošetřovna_ **

**_10\. května 1993_ **

**_9:30 ráno_ **

Ronovy oči se pomalu otevřely, jak slunce prosvítalo okny ošetřovny. Zamrkal a protřel si spánek z očí, než se rozhlédl po ošetřovně. Bylo ráno poté, co ho Jim zachránil z Tajemné komnaty. Zároveň to bylo ráno poté, co se Ron pokusil skočit z Astronomické věže, jen aby ho Jim znovu zachránil. Jak se Ron rozhlížel, všiml si, že Jim stále ještě spí na posteli proti němu, a byl překvapený, když uviděl svého otce spát na židli vedle jeho postele. Při zvuku toho, jak se Ron pohyboval, se Arthurovy oči otevřely a usmál se na svého nejmladšího syna.

“Ah, dobré ráno, synu,” řekl Arthur tiše ale hřejivě. “Jak se cítíš?”

“Dobře, řekl bych,” odpověděl Ron. “Kde je máma? Myslel bych si, že tu se mnou bude ona a že ty budeš v práci.”

“Vzal jsem si pár dní volna, abych tu mohl být s tebou taky. Tvoje matka je tu, jen na chvíli odešla, aby sehnala snídani v kuchyních.” Arthur se na okamžik zatvářil. “Tys, um... nás minulou noc docela vyděsil, synu.”

Ron nic neřekl. Když se on a Jim vrátili na ošetřovnu minulou noc, vymysleli si historku o tom, že se Ron jen “potřeboval nadýchat venku čerstvého vzduchu” a Jim šel s ním. Zdálo se očividné, že jim nikdo nevěří, ale všichni byli tak nesví z myšlenky na to, že Ron myslel na sebevraždu, že jakmile madam Pomfreyová uvalila sledovací kouzla kolem jejich postelí, aby se ujistila, že je nemohli opustit bez jejího vědomí, ostatní Weasleyové o tom nemluvili.

Otec a syn se pokoušeli o rozvláčný nezávazný rozhovor, ale bylo očividné, že Arthur měl něco na srdci. Konečně vytáhl hůlku a uvalil kouzlo pro soukromí.

“Rone, musíme si o něčem promluvit. Vlastně bych řekl, že si musíme promluvit o více věcech, ale jedné konkrétní. Tvá matka a já jsme si dlouze promluvili s tvou sestrou a bratry o všem, co se dělo tenhle rok. Obzvlášť s Ginny - přísahám, že nechtěla porušit slib, který ti dala - ale nakonec nám řekla o té vaší... _konverzaci_ noc po jejím zařazení. Ta, v níž jste mluvili o Ludmille Weasleyové a její sedmé narozeninové párty... a o tom, jak jsi věřil, že matka a já jsme se rozhodli mít tolik dětí, kolik bylo potřeba, dokud se nám nenarodí dcera...”

Ronova tvář zčervenala zahanbením. “Tati, to jsem nebyl já. To ze mě mluvil ten deník. Nebylo to...”

“Měl jsi pravdu,” přerušil ho Arthur.

“... co?” zeptal se chlapec tiše.

Muž se rozpačitě podíval na podlahu. Když co se ovládl, začal svůj příběh. Poté, co spolu Ludmilla Weasleyová a Meleager Malfoy utekli, začal svár mezi rody Weasleyů a Malfoyů, který trval doslova do chvíle, než si Lucius a Arthur potřásli rukama den předtím. Příběh předávaný z otce Weasleyho na syna Weasleyho byl, že Malfoyové nějak použili zakázanou magii, aby prokleli Weasleye do neustále pokračujícího ruinování. Přesná forma zruinování se lišila z generace na generaci. Arthurova otce zruinoval alkohol. Jeho dědečka zase gambl. Arthur sám se opatrně vyhýbal těm neřestem, kromě občasného galeonu vloženého do slosování _Denního věštce_ , ale měl potíže po celé své studium a stal se ministerským “expertem” na věci mudlovské jednoduše proto, že Mudlovská studia byla notoricky jednoduchá hodina během jeho studentských let a byla to jediná zkouška, ze které získal V u svých OVCE. S mudly spjatá práce bylo doslova jediné zaměstnání pro něj otevřené na ministerstvu, obzvlášť proto, že smrijedi v těch dnech aktivně mířili své útoky na mudloﬁly a krevní zrádce v ministerstvu a tak být přiřazen do jakékoli kanceláře, která měla co dělat s mudly, bylo obecně považováno za rozsudek smrti. V době, kdy se Ron narodil, byl Arthur povýšen na zastupujícího ředitele Odboru pro zneužívání mudlovských předmětů hlavně díky krevní nadřazenosti.

“Můj otec mi o té kletbě nikdy neřekl, dokud už jsem nebyl ženatý s Molly. Okamžitě jsem jí o tom samozřejmě řekl. Myslel jsem si, že bude chtít anulovat naše manželství. Ještě jsme neměli Billa a měla na to za těch okolností nárok. Ale znáš svou matku - jakmile se jednou pro něco rozhodne, nikdy z toho neustoupí. Vzala veškeré své věno od Gringottů a utratila ho za věštkyni, která jí prozradila, jak tu kletbu zlomit. Věštkyně řekla, že pokud bychom měli sedm dětí, z nichž to poslední by byla čarodějka, kletba by byla zlomená. Tak jsme o tom mluvili a hádali se a dokonce i trochu křičeli, než jsem se konečně vzdal. Bez ohledu na to, co to stalo, měli bychom sedm dětí, i když to znamenalo, že budeme ﬁnančně trpět celý náš a jejich život. A vskutku, Ginny se objevila jako sedmá.”

Ron přikývl, jak to všechno vstřebal. “Takže Ginny skutečně zlomila rodinou kletbu. Byl to důvod, proč jste se k ní...?” odmlčel se, najednou zahanben svou vlastní žárlivostí.

“Proč jsme se k ní chovali lépe než k tobě a tvým bratrům? To je v pořádku, Rone, viděno zpětně, chápu, proč by ses tak cítil, a moc se ti za to omlouvám. Ale co musíš pochopit je tohle. Tvá matka a já jsme nebyli tak přehnaně ochranitelští vůči Ginny, protože jsme si mysleli, že zlomila tu kletbu. Bylo to proto, že jsme si mysleli, že jí _nezlomila_.”

Ron zíral zmateně na svého otce a Arthur na pár vteřin zavřel oči, jak se mu vybavily ty bolestivé vzpomínky.

“Vím, že jsi mluvil s Ginny o její sedmé narozeninové party a o tom kouzelném dortu s pohyblivými dekoracemi, který jsme pro ní koupili. Ten, který vyobrazoval Jima Pottera letícího na drakovi. No, chápej, pravda je... my jsme _nekoupili_ Ginny kouzelný dort. Nemohli jsme si takový luxus tehdy dovolit. Tvá matka vytvořila ty dekorace sama, ale byly to obyčejné dekorace z máslového krému a jedlého barviva a lásky. Byla to _Ginny_ , kdo rozpohyboval ty dekorace pomocí náhodné magie. Její _první_ náhodné magie.”

Ron jen šokovaně zíral, jak zvažoval implikace čarodějky, která neukázala žádnou magii před jejím sedmým rokem.

“Až do toho bodu Ginny nevykázala žádné známky magie. Nepamatuješ si to, protože, no, řekl bych, že proto, že tě dvojčata zaměstnávala - což je další věc, o které budeme mít rodinnou poradu - ale když bylo Ginny pět, tvá matka a já jsme se smířili s faktem, že je Ginny pravděpodobně motákem. Museli jsme posadit Billa, Charlieho a později Percyho, když si toho začali všímat, a přimět je slíbit, že o tom nebudou mluvit, dokud Ginny nebude jedenáct a nebudeme si jistí. Chápej, to proroctví, za které Molly zaplatila, říkalo koneckonců, že jen pokud by naše sedmé dítě bylo _čarodějka_ , ukončilo by to tu kletbu. Myslel jsem si, že to byl způsob, jakým nás ta kletba konečně zruinovala stejně jako mé předky - že mě oklamala, abych měl víc dětí, než jsem si mohl dovolit v naději, že se to magicky vyřeší, ale místo toho jsem přivedl své děti do chudoby. To byl skutečný důvod, proč jsme byli tak ochranitelští vůči Ginny. Tvá matka milovala svého bratrance Stevena velmi moc, a když ho Prewittové poslali pryč, protože byl moták, velmi jí to ublížilo. Tak jsme se rozhodli, že cokoli to bude stát, Ginny se nikdy neucítí nemilovaná, nebo s ní nebude špatně zacházeno, protože nemá dost magie.”

Najednou se Arthurova tvář téměř zbožně rozsvítila. “Ale pak, to ráno na její sedmé narozeniny... bylo to jako zázrak. Přála si mít kouzelný dort... a dort se _stal_ kouzelným. Nejen kouzelným, ale s komplexní animací, pokračujícím přeměňováním, které by bylo obtížné i pro studenty OVCE! Tvá matka a já jsme se akorát dostávali přes ten šok, když dorazily školní sovy se zprávami o tom, že se Bill stal Vedoucím chlapcem a že Charlie byl obojí prefekt a famfrpálový kapitán. Měl jsem tehdy něco říct, ale byl jsem příliš šokovaný. Nemohl jsem uvěřit tomu, že ta kletba možná byla konečně zlomena. Ale opravdu, později to odpoledne, jsem slyšel od Billyho McElroye, že odchází do důchodu a že mě nominoval, abych zaujal jeho místo jakožto vedoucí oddělení! Popravdě, bylo to, jako by se protrhla přehrada! Všechno dobré štěstí, které bylo naší rodině po staletí odepřeno, se na nás najednou hrnulo.”

Ron zíral na svého otce v ohromení, jak muž pokračoval s podivnou naléhavostí. “O pár nocí později, jsem řekl Billovi a Charliemu vše, co jsem řekl tobě. A řekl jsem jim ještě něco jiného. _Neusazujte se_. Po příliš dlouho jsme my Weasleyovi museli bojovat o cokoli, co jsme mohli získat, jen abychom o to přišli a museli začít zase znova. Ale skutečně jsem věřil, že je konečně po všem. Mé děti si od teď vyberou svou budoucnost a myslím si, že _všichni_ vykonají skvělé věci. _To_ je důvod, proč se Bill rozhodl pracovat pro skřety jako lamač kleteb místo, aby se usadil v pozici na Ministerstvu. _To_ je důvod, proč se Charlie přihlásil o učednictví v dračí rezervaci, které se později stalo jeho plným povoláním. Chystal jsem se říct vše Percymu tohle léto, ale teď vidím, že jsem se mýlil. Měl jsem _vám_ _všem_ říct pravdu předtím, ale říkám ti to teď. Protože možná, že kdybys tohle všechno věděl před rokem, možná bys byl schopný s tím zatraceným deníkem lépe bojovat. Byla to má vina, že jsem neviděl, že ses porovnával s bratry a cítil se nejistě. Jen doufám, že mi jednoho dne budeš schopný odpustit.”

Ron otevřel ústa, aby odpověděl a aby ujistil svého otce, že je mu odpuštěno, ale žádná slova z něj nevyšla.

____________________

**_Kancelář léčitele Baskara_ **

**_3:30 odpoledne (místního času)_ **

“A odpustil jste svému otci?” zeptal se Baskar laskavě.

“Samozřejmě!” řekl Ron prudce. “Jak by ne?!” Baskar pozvedl jedno obočí a Ron si konečně povzdechl a zavrtěl hlavou. “Ano, dobře. Trvalo mi to dýl. Zaprvé, byl jsem ohledně všeho v šoku. Ale jakmile jsem se dostal domů ze školy, já a táta s mámou jsme měli další delší rozhovor. Tenhle obsahoval dost pláče a objímání.”

Zarazil se. “Moje máma je velký uplakánek... a ještě větší objímač. Občas je to otravné, ale jindy...” jeho hlas se odmlčel, ale jeho úsměv naznačoval, že občas mu objetí nevadí. “Dokonce přede mnou záměrně spálila ‘ _hulákový_ _brk_ ’! Byl jsem si jistý, že si ho bude chtít nechat alespoň do té doby, než dvojčata dostudují. Od té doby jsme už v pořádku.”

Léčitel přikývl. “Co si teď myslíte o radě svého otce, abyste se _neusazoval_? Změnilo to vaše kariérní cíle?”

Ron pokrčil rameny. “Netuším. Popravdě jsem předtím ještě neměl žádné kariérní cíle. Sotva ve škole procházím. Zatím nepropadám, ale je to boj. Kdybych sám sebe tak netlačil, zatímco se snažím udržet krok s Jimem, pravděpodobně by mi hrozilo, že propadnu.”

“Co jsou vaše oblíbené předměty?”

“Um, Přeměňování, asi. Čtení je těžké, ale není zapotřebí mnoho hůlkových pohybů, které se musím naučit, jako v Kouzlech a ne zrovna moc zaklínání. Bylinkářství a Astronomie jsou taky fajn, řekl bych.”

Baskar chlapce na několik vteřin studoval. Pak se zvedl ze židle a přesunul se ke knihovně, ze které vytáhl starou učebnici. Jak se vracel do své židle, listoval knihou a pak ji položil na stůl před svým pacientem. “Podívejte se na tohle kouzlo na pár vteřin a pak se ho pokuste uvalit.”

Ron se pochybovačně podíval tam a zpět mezi popisem kouzla a Baskarovou tváří. Léčitel mu nenabídl žádné vedení, dokonce mu ani neřekl jméno toho kouzla, aby Ron věděl, jak ho vyslovit. Byl tam popis vyslovování, ale stejně jako v učebnicích Kouzel doma, Ronovi zněl jako naprostá hatmatilka. “Sam-Sara,” řekl pokusně, jako by zaklínání byla jména muže a ženy.

“ _Sam-SAR-a_. Druhá slabika je nejsilnější a nejdelší a rýmuje se s tar a mar.”

Ron se začervenal a zkusil to znovu. Pak studoval symboly pod názvem, které popisovaly správné pohyby hůlky. Pohnul pokusně svou hůlkou ve snaze řídit se popisem v knize, ale byl to složitý vzorec a připadalo mu, jako by mu symboly plavaly před očima. Konečně po téměř minutě studia Ron to kouzlo zkusil uvalit. Nic se nestalo a chlapec byl zklamaný, ale nijak zvlášť překvapený.

Baskar, který pozorně chlapce sledoval, promluvil. “Pokuste se mě pozorovat. _**SAMSARA**_.” Předvedl bezchybně pohyby hůlek a malé modré světlo se objevilo na špičce jeho hůlky. Ron ho požádal, aby to kouzlo předvedl ještě dvakrát, než se o něj znovu pokusil, a tentokrát se to samé modré světlo objevilo z jeho hůlky.

“Hustý. Co Samsara dělá? Vypadá to jako Lumos, ale ne tak jasné.”

“Oh, není to jen světlo, pane Weasley. Samsara je ve skutečnosti velmi mocné léčivé kouzlo: Život Podporující Kouzlo. Dovolí vaší hůlce, aby sloužila jako přímý konduit pro životní sílu. Tím, že uvalíte to kouzlo a pak se dotknete svou hůlkou další osoby, která je vážně zraněná nebo jinak na pokraji smrti, můžete použít svou vlastní životní sílu, abyste udržel jejich, odkloníte tak smrt na dost dlouho, aby mohlo být aplikováno správné léčení.”

Ron se široce usmál. S tím, jak nebezpečný se zdál Jimův život být, možná bude dobré, aby to kouzlo znal.

“Ale měl jsem jiný důvod, proč jsem vás požádal, abyste se ho naučil, pane Weasley. Chtěl jsem vidět skrze vaše oči, jak procházíte procesem studia nového kouzla. Mohu nahlédnout do vaší mysli znovu?”

Přikývl a Baskar opět znovu použil nitrozpyt. Po jen pár vteřinách se uspokojeně stáhl z Ronovy mysli. “Jak jsem si myslel, pane Weasley, trpíte poruchou učení.”

Ronovo obočí se stáhlo nad nepovědomým termínem. “Jo, no, řekl jsem, že si nevedu dobře ve škole. Je ‘porucha učení’ nóbl léčitelská řeč pro ‘idiota’?”

Na Baskarově tváři se objevil výraz lehkého znepokojení. “To rozhodně není, pane Weasley! Naopak, mé vyšetření ukazuje, že jste ve skutečnosti velmi inteligentní, ale jste znevýhodněn neurologickou kondicí, která vám brání řádně vstřebat informaci, kterou čtete a studujete. To bylo očividné, když jsem porovnal, jak dobře jste ovládl to kouzlo poté, co jste si přečetl instrukce proti tomu, jako dobře jste si vedl poté, co jste mě pozoroval uvalit to kouzlo jen třikrát.”

“Neuro...logický?” řekl poněkud pochybovačně.

“Ano. Jazyk zde v Shamballe jméno té kondice bohužel překládá jako _Nesouměrné_ _Myšlení_ , velmi nepřesné popsání založené na překladu z velmi starého jména v sanskrtu. Léčitel v Británii ho možná nazve _Mordenkainenovou_ _disjunkcí_ , zatímco mudlovská medicína rozeznává podobnou kondici jako _dyslexii_. Ta kondice se manifestuje v mnoha různých formách, ale nejčastěji překáží vaší schopností číst a jinak si vyložit napsané symboly. Možná zjistíte, že se vám slova a písmena převracejí nebo mění pořadí. Možná máte problém s vyslovováním neobvyklých slov nebo tlumočením symbolů v učebnicích, které ukazují, jak provést pohyby hůlkou, nebo porozumění mírám a časům příprav v lektvarových receptech. Proto jsem vás požádal, abyste vyzkoušel Život Podporující Kouzlo. Psané pokyny pro jeho pohyby hůlkou obsahují přesně ten typ komplikovaných popisů, které často vyvolávají příznaky dyslexie a tak je dobrým diagnostickým nástrojem. Ta kondice je velmi vzácná mezi kouzelníky, ale dobře zdokumentovaná. Je to také obvykle zděděná kondice. Řekněte mi, pane Weasley, vykazuje jeden z vašich rodičů jakékoli symptomy, které jsem popsal?”

Ron seděl velmi nehybně, jak přemýšlel o svém otci, údajném ministerském odborníkovi na mudlovské záležitosti, který neustále komolil slova jako _ekeltřina_ a _fellyton_. “...možná?” řekl velmi tiše. “Takže, um, jak vyléčíte... _dixlessii_?”

“Dyslexii. Obávám se, že na to není léčba. Ta kondice je součástí základního nastavení vašeho mozku. Nemůžete to permanentně napravit pomocí lektvaru nebo kouzla stejně jako nemůžete napravit zrak vašeho kamaráda Jima, aby nepotřeboval brýle. Jeho vlastní tělo rozeznává jeho zrakové problémy jako normální a tak jeho magie neodvratně pracuje na tom, aby změnila jeho tělo zpět do toho základního nastavení. Dyslexie je to samé. _Ale_ teď, když víme, že tu kondici máte, existuje množství možných cvičení a technik, jak vám pomoci, abyste si jí byl vědom, a překonal omezení, která na vás uvaluje.”

Ronovy ústa se lehce třásla a rychle si otřel oči. Najednou si živě vybavil okamžiky, kdy se cítil trapně z toho, že špatně vyslovil zaklínání kouzla. Pokaždé, kdy zkazil lektvar, protože nějak špatně pochopil instrukce na Snapeově tabuli. To, jak mu trvalo šest pokusů, aby správně vyslovil _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_ (a kdyby to byl kdokoli jiný než Jim, kdo ho konečně opravil, pravděpodobně by frustrací vybuchl). Ta myšlenka jím hluboce otřásla - po všech těch letech, bylo opravdu možné, že nebyl... _hloupý_?

_____________________

**_6\. července 1993_ **

**_Weasleyovské Doupě_ **

“Co _přesně_ chce ministerský bystrozor s jedním z mých synů?” zeptala se Molly Weasleyová chladným hlasem a obdařila bystrozora Proudfoota pohledem, který by byl hodný Alastora Moody samotného.

Co se Proudfoota týkalo, zatvářil se nervózně a upravil si svůj náhle těsný límec. Zdálo se být očividné, že je čerstvě venku z akademie, a pokud byl viditelně zastrašen naštvanou matkou, člověka by mohlo zajímat, jak si povede proti skutečnému temnému kouzelníkovi.

“Ujišťuji vás, madam Weasleyová...”

“ _Paní_ Weasleyová!”

“Ah, ano, jasně! Paní Weasleyová, samozřejmě! No, ujišťuji vás, že váš syn George neudělal nic špatného. Mám jen pár otázek ohledně práce, kterou dělal pro Gilderoye Lockharta. Víte, Lockhart sám je možná uvízlý do konce svého života v oddělení Januse Thickeyho ve Svatém Mungovi, ale Ministerstvo se stále ještě snaží zjistit, čeho přesně chtěl dosáhnout. Během našeho vyšetřování se ukázalo, že možná poskytl vašemu synovi...” Proudfoot se zarazil a zhluboka se nadechl. “...výbušné runy.”

“ON CO?!” vyjekla tak hlasitě, že i proti své vůli mladý bystrozor o dva kroky ustoupil. “GEORGI! POJĎ DOLŮ HNED TEĎ!”

Jen o vteřinu později George Weasley, který je očividně odposlouchával z prvního patra (spolu s Fredem, Percym a Ginny), sešel dolů s nervózním výrazem.

“Georgi!” zvolala Molly s o kousíček menším hněvem. “Co to slyším o výbušných runách?!”

George polkl. “No, mami, byl jsem v jednom z Lockhartových výzkumných týmů, který se zabýval experimentálními přenášedly, a dal mi pergamen s výbušnými runami ke studiu. Chtěl vědět, jestli bych je dokázal přenastavit, aby dokázaly přenášedlo nabít tak přehnaně, že prorazí protipřenášedlová kouzla.”

“Výbušné runy!” odfrkla si Molly s rukama v bocích. “Čtvrťákovi!” Proudfoot se lehce zatvářil nad hněvem té ženy.

“Mami, byl jsem s nimi opatrný a nic špatného se nestalo.” George se na okamžik zarazil. Uvnitř si pomyslel “ _No, nic kromě toho, že můj malý posedlý bratr ukradl jejich kopii a použil ji při pokusu o zabití lidí, ale řekl bych, že to asi nemám zmiňovat před bystrozorem_.”

Než mohla Molly začít znovu, George pokračoval. “Abych byl upřímný, je dobře, že mi je dal! Jinak bych je nepoznal, když byly použity k výbuchu mandragor v Bradavicích. Harry Potter by přede mnou umřel a já a Fred bychom možná umřeli s ním.”

George se zatvářil nad Mollyiným šokovaným výrazem. Zapomněl, že se vším tím zmatkem ohledně Ronova posednutí, rodina sotva strávila nějaký čas diskuzí jeho vlastního blízkého setkání se smrtí, a jeho matka si až teď uvědomila, jak blízce unikl. Naštěstí Proudfoot zasáhl, aby získal její pozornost.

“Četl jsem hlášení o tom, jak jste zachránil mladého pana Pottera, pane Weasley. Bylo to velmi impozantní. Jste přínosem Nebelvíru.” Chlapec se usmál a sklonil hlavu nad tou chválou.

“Avšak,” pokračoval muž, “obávám se, že Ministerstvo nemůže dovolit, aby takové nebezpečné kouzelné materiály zůstaly v rukách nezletilého. Pokud stále ještě máte runové sestavení, které vám Lockhart dal, musím vás požádat, abyste mi ho odevzdal spolu s vašimi poznámkami, které možná máte.”

Georgův úsměv zmizel a zatvářil se sklíčeně. Na vteřinu zvažoval, že bude lhát, ale respekt pro bystrozora vyhrál. “Ano, pane. Jsou v mém pokoji, zamčené v kufru. Chcete také moje řešení?”

Proudfoot dvakrát mrknul. “Vaše... řešení?”

“Jak překonﬁgurovat výbušné runy do prořezovače ochranných kouzel. Pokračoval jsem v práci na tom zadání i potom, co jsme se vrátili domů.” Tiše si odkašlal. “Snadno, um, se začnu nudit.”

Bystrozor pomalu přikývl. “Ano, raději si od vás vezmu i to.”

George se otočil a vyběhl nahoru po schodech. Zatímco byl pryč, Proudfoot se rozhlížel po domáckém Doupěti, zatímco odhodlaně ignoroval podezřívavý a nepřátelský pohled přespříliš ochranitelské Weasleyovic matky, který byl uvalován na vyšetřovatele jejího syna. O zhruba minutu později se George vrátil a podal mu stoh opatrně seřazených papírů.

“To je všechno,” řekl se známkou smutku v hlase.

“Děkuji.” Bystrozor se odmlčel. “Opravdu si myslíte, že jste vyřešil problém, který vám Lockhart zadal?”

Chlapec pokrčil rameny. “No, očividně to nemůžu vyzkoušet. Pořád si myslím, že by to bylo tak trochu nestabilní a pravděpodobně by to způsobilo nějaký výboj, tak bych to nedoporučoval zkoušet, zatímco stojíte vedle čajové sady vaší babičky. Ale ano, jsem si dost jistý.”

Proudfoot se usmál. “Těším se na to, co k tomu budou říkat chlápci z výzkumného oddělení.” Shlížel pohledem mezi Molly a Georgem. “Vzhledem k nebezpečnosti toho výzkumu a jeho možných kriminálních použití, musím vás požádat, abyste o své práci na tom výzkumu s nikým nemluvil.”

George přikývl, zatímco Molly mlčela. Konečně jeho přítomnost nebyla nadále zapotřebí, Proudfoot se vyprovodil ven a zamířil po cestě směrem k hranici ochranných kouzel, aby se mohl přemístit. Jakmile byl venku z ochranných kouzel Doupěte, vytáhl Georgovy poznámky a jeho runové řešení a strávil několik minut jejich studiem. Jak tak učinil, jeho naivní výraz se rozplynul a na jeho místě se objevil zamyšlený výraz a jen na vteřinu se jeho modré oči proměnily v šedé.

“Ah, pane Weasley. Vždycky jste byl mým oblíbeným studentem.” A s tím se s tichým prasknutím “ _bystrozor_ _Proudfoot_ ” přemístil pryč.

____________________

**_10\. července 1993_ **

**_5:00 ráno_ **

**_Kumar Tower Hotel_ **

**_Shamballa_ **

Oči Jima Pottera se pomalu otevřely, jak světlo brzkého rána pronikalo oknem hotelového pokoje, který sdílel se svým nejlepším přítelem. Otočil se na posteli a všiml si, že Ronova postel je prázdná. Okamžitě se Jim posadil na posteli a uviděl, že jsou dveře na balkón otevřeny. Chlapcovy oči se rozšířily a pocítil, jak chladný strach sevřel jeho srdce. K jeho úlevě tam Ron byl, ale nikde poblíž okraje, jak se Jim bál. Místo toho, stál uprostřed velkého balkónu v pyžamu a čelem k vycházejícími slunci, jak procházel relaxační katy, které Jima Padma naučila minulý týden a Rona jen před pár dny. Ron v nich nebyl ještě tak zdatný jako Jim, ale učil se rychle.

“No, jestli tohle není pohled,” řekl Jim. “Obvykle jsem to já, kdo tě tahá z postele pro náš ranní trénink. Co se děje?”

“Nemohl jsem spát,” řekl Ron snadno. “Špatné sny. Myslel jsem, že to možná pomůže.”

“A pomohlo?” zeptal se Jim, jak vyšel na chladný balkón a stoupnul si vedle Rona a snadno se ponořil do rytmu katy Vodního stylu.

“Jo, vlastně. Dělám to zhruba pět minut a už se cítím líp, a ne jako bych se měl poblít hrůzou.”

Jim se zatvářil. “Tak špatné?”

“Byl to ten sen o ‘ _pavoucích lezoucích mi krkem do pusy_ ’. Řekl bych, že to je tak špatný, jak to jen jde. Léčitel Baskar řekl, že se pokusíme zapracovat na mé arachnofobii, zatímco jsme tady, pokud budeme mít čas, ale očividně všechno, čím jsem si prošel s Voldemortem, má přednost.”

Jim přikývl. “Tys, uh, o tom moc nemluvil od chvíle, co jsme se sem dostali. Víš, že se mnou můžeš kdykoli mluvit, že jo? Chci říct, bez ohledu na to, co se stalo minulý rok, budeme vždycky nejlepší přátelé.”

Ron na chvíli nic neřekl, ale po pár vteřinách najednou zastavil svou katu a pak se otočil na Jima.

“Pořád ještě mám kusy Voldemorta v hlavě,” řekl bez úvodu. Překvapený, Jim se také zastavil a podíval se na Rona s očima navrch hlavy.

“Baskar ti to řekl?” zeptal se. Ron přikývl.

“Není tam toho moc, aby se s tím dalo něco udělat, alespoň podle Baskara. Ale... pokud by se Voldemort kdy vrátil, je... je šance, že by mě mohl ovlivnit nebo na mě nějak působit. Jsi taky můj nejlepší přítel, Jime. Ale chci, abys mi něco slíbil...”

“Rone,” pokusil se Jim ho přerušit.

“Ne, Jime,” řekl Ron prudce. “Chci, abys mi _slíbil_ , že pokud si budeš myslet, že jsem pod jeho vlivem, nebudeš se držet zpět jen proto, že jsme přátelé. Nemůžeš. Je v sázce příliš mnoho.”

Jim se zhluboka nadechl, jak zvažoval slova svého nejlepšího přítele. “Fajn, slibuji. Ale jen pod jednou podmínkou. _Ty_ mi musíš slíbit, že s ním nikdy nepřestaneš bojovat. Že uděláš, co můžeš, abys ho nenechal tě kontrolovat a ovlivnit tě.”

Ron se usmál. “Platí.”

Jim se uklidnil a oba se vrátili k jejich ranní katě. O pár vteřin později o něco klidnější Ron znovu promluvil. “Když už mluvíme o tom, že budu dělat, co se dá, aby mi bylo líp, přemýšlel jsem. Měli bychom překousnout koště a přidat se ke skupině Grangerové tenhle rok, pokud nás vezme. Nebo ještě líp, přimět jí, aby nás doučovala zvlášť. Myslím, že budu potřebovat extra pomoc.”

“Oh?” zeptal se Jim znovu překvapený.

“Jo,” řekl Ron, jak se pohupoval tam a zpět v pohybu, o kterém odmítal uvažovat jako o hadím. “Řekni mi- víš něco o dyslexii?”

_________________________

**_15\. července 1993_ **

**_Weasleovské Doupě_ **

“Mami, vykopávky jsou právě teď v obzvlášť delikátním bodě,” řekl Bill Weasley upřímně Molly skrze zelené plameny Weasleyovic letaxu. “Nemůžu se jen tak sebrat a jet na pár dní domů kvůli párty.”

“Opravdu, Bille? Jak podivné! Zavolala jsem přes letax tvému nadřízenému, abych se zeptala, jestli by ti mohl doručit zprávu ven do terénu. Martin Pepperwinkle. Úžasný chlápek. Byla jsem družičkou na svatbě jeho dcery Eudory. Věděl jsi to? Každopádně, řekl, že nejnebezpečnější část tvé momentální zakázky už končí a že měl v plánu dát všem ve tvém týmu deset dní prázdnin pro OaR? Je to správný termín? Ve skutečnosti, přísahala bych, že také řekl něco o tom, že už ti to zmínil. Řekl, že jsi velmi natěšený mít nějaký čas pro sebe a vzít svou ‘ _novou dámskou přítelkyni_ ’ na týden na nějaký ostrov na pobřeží Řecka, kde nikdy nikdo nenosí oblečení. Ale to nemůže být pravda, Bille, protože, kdybys měl novou dámskou přítelkyni, jistě bys mi o tom řekl v jednom z těch dopisů, co nikdy nemáš čas poslat domů.”

S tím se Molly Weasleyová dokonce _usmála_ na svého nejstaršího syna skrze letaxové spojení. Bill zavřel oči a přiložil si dva prsty k čelu, jako by se pokoušel zatlačit zpět blížící se aneurysma. “Mami, není to... dámská přítelkyně. Jsme jen kamarádi z práce a jedeme společně na prázdniny.”

“No, Bille, říkáš, že je kamarádka a že ona je ‘ _ona_ ’, což znamená žena. Rozhodně _doufám_ , že je to dáma, i když celá ta záležitost s ‘ _nahatým_ _ostrovem_ ’ mě trochu mate.” Pak se její oči rozšířily nadšením. “Já vím! Pokud se nedostaneš domů včas na Ronovu uvítací párty, můžeš přivést svou dámskou přítelkyni domů na _Vánoce_. Můžeme ji všem představit a vytáhnu fotograﬁcká alba s tvými fotkami z dětství. Jsem si jistá, že bude milovat tu, jak se jako miminko převaluješ po medvědí kožešině! Ani se nebudeš muset stydět, že jsi na tom obrázku nahatý, vzhledem k tomu, že už všechno viděla!”

Bill si poraženě povzdechl. “Kdy je ta párty?”

“Ron dorazí 30. a budeme mít pro něj připravenou párty jako překvapení. Pak půjdeme všichni jako rodina na Jimovu narozeninovou párty druhý den. 2. se můžeš buď přenášedlovat zpět do Káhiry nebo přímo na jakýkoli nahatý ostrov, jaký si jen přeješ.”

Billovy oči se lehce vykulily. “Jsi neuvěřitelně v klidu ohledně... nahatých ostrovů.”

Molly pokrčila rameny. “Jsi dospělý muž a já jsem se ujistila, že znáš antikoncepční kouzla. Dostalo se mi... nedávno dobré lekce o nebezpečích toho, když je někdo panovačná všetečná matka.” Pak se podívala stranou a rychle mrkala.

“Mami,” řekl Bill laskavě. “Co se stalo s Ronem, nebyla v žádném případě tvoje vina.”

Zaváhala, než odpověděla. “Bille, nedovedeš si představit... když se vzbudil na ošetřovně potom, co... Williame, on _zaječel_ , když nás viděl! Jako by si byl jistý, že ho všichni nesnášíme, a nedokázal se smířit s pohledem na to, jak ho odsuzujeme. Možná to byla vina Gilderoye Lockharta a Ty-Víš-Koho, ale hrála jsem svou vlastní roli. Stejně tak tvůj otec. A všichni ostatní. To je důvod, proč tvůj otec a já chceme, abyste tu pro Rona všichni byli. Aby _věděl_ , že jsme jeho rodina a všichni milujeme jeden druhého. Pokud to vyžaduje, abych sekýrovala svého nejstaršího syna, aby se na pár dní vrátil domů, aby si chlapec, který ho obdivuje, vzpomněl, jak vypadá...”

Bill se zasmál a pozvedl ruce v gestu vzdávání se. “Dobře, dobře. Přijedu. Musím ale zmínit, že jsou mezinárodní přenášedla dost drahá.”

“Oh, zapomněla jsem se zmínit? Tvůj otec vyhrál 700 galeonů v Loterii Denního věštce. Zvažovali jsme, že ty peníze použijeme, abychom _tě_ navštívili v Káhiře, ale vzhledem k tomu, že je Ron v Indii, mysleli jsme si, že by nebylo fér jet bez něj. A tak použijeme ty peníze, abychom koupili nové hůlky pro všechny naše děti, které stále ještě používají začátečnické hůlky, které dostali z Prewittského trezoru. Možná mazlíčka pro každé z nich.” Odmlčela se a zamračila. “Oh, a lepší košťata pro všechny... včetně Ginny.”

“Uh-huh. Stále ještě nemůžu uvěřit, že jí necháš zkoušet pro famfrpál.”

“Jak jsem řekla. Opravdu vážně se pokouším nebýt jeden z _těch_ rodičů. Strávila jsem příliš mnoho času strachováním se o tvé a Charlieho rozhodnutí. Se vším, co se stalo, nemám dost síly na to, abych se k smrti strachovala o to, že mé děti dělají nebezpečné věci, obzvlášť když vím, že to budou dělat tak jako tak za mými zády.” Pak si téměř opovržlivě odfrkla. “Ne, že se nechystám prohodit pár _slov_ s Charliem o tom, že naučil Ginny létat bez dozoru uprostřed noci bez dovolení, jen abys věděl.”

Bill se znovu zasmál.

_____________________

**_Mezitím, venku..._ **

Percy byl v přístěnku a pomáhal svému otci s fušováním na jeho Anglii, zatímco Ginny a dvojčata odtrpaslíkovávali zahradu. Nejprve byla dvojčata překvapená - ohromená, dokonce - když Molly přiřadila Ginny na trpasličí službu s nimi. Bylo to poprvé, kdy dostala nějakou domácí práci. Ale jejich matka vysvětlila, že Ginny prokázala svou schopnost dostat se do stejného množství potíží jako kterýkoli z jejích bratrů, a tak bylo bláznivé chovat se k ní mírněji jen proto, že je dívka. Ginnyina původní hrdost nad novým pocitem její matky trval přesně do chvíle, než jí první trpaslík kousnul do prstu.

Percy, který nevěděl nic o motorech, měl za úkol podávat Arthurovi různé nářadí z mužovy zuřivě mudlovské krabice na nářadí. I když nebyl milovníkem mudlovské kultury jako jeho otec, chlapec se učil rychle a dosáhl bodu, kdy téměř dokázal identiﬁkovat většinu nářadí v krabici podle jména a funkce. Nicméně, dnes byl poněkud rozptýlený, jak si Arthur všiml, když mu Percy podal perlík místo nastavitelného francouzského klíče, o který požádal.

“Percy, nedonutíš ten bradavický dopis dorazit dřív tím, že se o něj budeš k smrti strachovat. Abych byl upřímný, požádal jsem tě, abys mi pomohl, abys na to _nemyslel_.”

“No, znáš mě,” řekl chlapec zkroušeně. “Perfektní prefekt Percy. Všechno, co jsem dělal, mě vedlo k tomu jednomu okamžiku, kdy bude zbytek mého života rozhodnut jednou malou obálkou se stříbrným odznakem.”

“Synu, slibuji ti. Zbytek tvého života nebude rozhodnut na základě toho, jestli budeš zvolen Vedoucím chlapcem. Pevně věřím tomu, že můžeš dosáhnout čehokoli, co od života chceš, bez ohledu na to, zda se ti té cti dostane nebo ne. Tvá matka a já na tebe budeme hrdí, ať se stane cokoli.”

Percy začal odpovídat, ale pak byl rozptýlen tím, co uviděl skrze okno garáže: čtveřici bradavických sov, které už několik dní očekával, jak se blíží ze severu. Vyhlédl z otevřených dveří přístěnku a viděl, že dvojčata a Ginny měli plné ruce trpaslíků. Opatrně, se přesunul na bok domu, aby přesměroval sovu, která byla poslána jemu, bez toho, aby ho jeho sourozenci viděli. Arthur ho ležérně následoval ven. Bylo to hloupé, Percy to věděl, ale ať už získal pozici Vedoucího chlapce nebo ne, chtěl mít ten moment pro sebe, aby mohl tu zprávu vstřebat, vzhledem k tomu, že si byl jistý, že ho dvojčata kvůli tomu budou nekonečně škádlit.

Sova dosedla na laťku blízkého plotu a natáhla k němu pařát s připevněným bradavickým dopisem. Percy nervózně sundal dopis a sova odletěla pryč. Roztrhl obálku a obrátil ji, aby mu její obsah vypadl do dlaně.

Byl to standardní nebelvírský prefektský odznak, identický s tím, který nosil poslední dva roky.

Percy zavřel oči a vydechl dech, o kterém ani nevěděl, že ho zadržuje. Pak ucítil, jak se jeho otec natáhl a položil mu konejšivou ruku na rameno.

“Oh, Percy, je mi to líto.”

Chlapec otevřel oči a podíval se na svého otce a k Arthurovu překvapení se dokonce usmál, i když jen polovičatě.

“To je v pořádku, tati... je to... v pořádku. Abych byl upřímný, více méně jsem to očekával.” Vytáhl dopis, který odznak doprovázel, a byl nepřekvapený, když se dozvěděl, že Bobby Lattimer z Mrzimoru bude místo něj novým Vedoucím chlapcem. Druhý chlapec koneckonců získal sto bodů pro svou kolej za to, že klidně následoval příkazů, aby ochránil školu, místo toho, aby vedl rozzuřený dav a tak ohrozil ještě víc studentů.

“Bobby je dobrý kluk, je přínosem naší škole. Odvede dobrou práci. A bez přidaného zaneprázdnění z toho, že bych byl Vedoucí chlapec, možná budu mít víc času soustředit se na OVCE.”

“Percy, jsem si jistý, že Albus se jen tak nerozhodnul na základě toho, jak jsi odpověděl na události s Tajemnou komnatou.”

Percy se zasmál. “Tati! Samozřejmě, že je to proto! A nemůžu mu to mít za zlé. Když šlo do tuhého, věděl jsem, co mám dělat, ale dovolil jsem svým emocím, aby mě překonaly, a rozhodl jsem se špatně.”

“Strachoval ses o svého bratra, synu. V tom není žádná hanba.”

“Já vím, ale to nic nemění na faktu, že jsem sem _rozhodl špatně_ ,” řekl Percy klidně ale pevně a překvapivě bez přílišné hořkosti. “Nemyslím jen, že jsem nenásledoval instrukce a bradavické procedury. Chci říct, že jsem _objektivně_ udělal špatné rozhodnutí, protože kdybych _uspěl_ v zajmutí Jima Pottera, nedostal by se do Tajemné komnaty _včas_ , aby zachránil Rona. Ron by zemřel, Ty-Víš-Kdo by se vrátil, pravděpodobně by pozabíjel polovinu školy _a byla by to moje chyba!_ ”

S tím Percyho náhlý nával energie zmizel a opřel se zády o stěnu Doupěte, jako by chtěl získat sílu od svého rodinného domova. “Víš, co je na tom nejbláznivější, tati? Kdybych se kdy nacházel v podobné situaci znovu... pravděpodobně bych udělal to samé. Což je důvod, _proč_ bych neměl být Vedoucím chlapcem, pokud nemůžu odložit stranou loajalitu ke své rodině a přijmout vyšší povinnost.”

“Percy,” řekl Arthur. “Miluješ svou rodinu. Na tom není nic špatného.”

“Všichni milujeme rodinu, tati. Ale... myslím, že jsem strávil příliš mnoho času zamilovaný do... _idey_ _Rodiny_.” Poslední dvě slova zvýraznil s úmyslnou pompézností. “Byl jsem zamilovaný do myšlenky Vznešeného rodu Weasleyů místo opravdových rodinných členů, kteří do ní patří. Od chvíle, kdy jsem byl malý kluk, jsem snil o tom, že obnovím naše rodinné jméno. Že nás dostanu zpět na Starostolec. Něco takového. Od chvíle, kdy jsem se poprvé stal prefektem, myslím, že jsem trochu nesnášel členy rodiny, kteří se zdáli být... překážkami k tomu cíli. Billa a Charlieho za to, že utekli, aby následovali své štěstí, když možná mohli udělat víc, aby zvětšili rodinné dědictví zde v Británii. George a Freda no.... za to, že jsou George a Fred. A...” odmlčel se a zahanbeně vzhlédl k Arthurovi, který se na něj jen shovívavě usmál.

“A tvého otce nemotoru s jeho bláznivými mudlovskými posedlostmi?”

Percy se zasmál a zavrtěl hlavou. “Jsi nejlepší táta, jakého by si kdy kouzelník nebo čarodějka mohli přát. Já jsem zatracený idiot, že jsem si to nikdy neuvědomil dřív.” Pohlédl na svůj prefektský odznak. “Já... jsem rád, že nejsem Vedoucí chlapec. Zklamaný, samozřejmě, ale rád. Já... myslím, že jsem byl na scestí už nějakou dobu. A být Vedoucím chlapcem by mě na něj zavedlo ještě dál.”

Arthur si přitáhl svého syna, který byl na cestě stát se mužem, do objetí, které Percy šťastně opětoval... do momentu, kdy se za rohem ozvaly překvapené hlasité výkřiky. Oba si pospíšili, aby zjistili, o čem ten rozruch je, ale pak se zarazili a ohromeně zírali.

Protože na zahradě viděli dvojčata, která obě zírala v mlčenlivé hrůze a ohromení (a ve Fredově případě _možná_ se špetkou zrazeného hněvu) na rudý a zlatý prefektský odznak, který George opatrně držel mezi dvěma prsty, jako by dorazil namočený v jedu.

____________________

**_24\. června 1993_ **

**_Kulturní středisko a lyžařský rezort Naga_ **

**_(20 kilometrů severně od Shambally)_ **

Lily Potterová pozorovala v úžasu devítimetrového obra, který se nad ní tyčil. Stvoření mělo tělo obrovského hada, z nějž většina byla složená pod ním, aby podporovala jeho masivní váhu. Jeho torzo tvořilo jen čtvrtinu jeho celkové délky, ale vyrůstalo z něj šest pružných a svalnatých paží. Dvě ruce byly spojené v modlitbě nebo něčem na její způsob, zatímco zbylé čtyři byly natažené v něčem, o čem si Lily myslela, že jsou okultní mudry. Ale jeho nejnápadnějším rysem byla hlava té nestvůry. Beznosá a holohlavá a očividně hadí, znepokojivě Lily připomínala Voldemortovu tvář, když ho naposledy viděla v Godrikově dole. Temný pán z nějakého šíleného důvodu použil temnou magii, aby se přeměnil v odporného hadího muže, i když zda to bylo proto, aby se ujistil o loajalitě svých zmijozelských podpůrců, aby vyděsil své nepřátele nebo pro nějaký okultní důvod, nikdo nevěděl. Lily se znovu otřásla při pohledu na tu sochu a jediný důvod, proč to obrovské stvoření nebylo ještě děsivější, byl, že to byla jen socha. Konkrétně to byla obrovská socha reprezentující mýtické stvoření známé jako naga.

Remus Lupin, který momentálně zastával funkci jejího průvodce na téhle prohlídce, si její reakce všiml. “Připomíná ti _ho_ , že? Měl jsem stejnou reakci, když jsem sem přišel na návštěvu.”

Během posledních několika týdnů blízkost k Jimovi jich obou donutila Lily a Remuse, aby k sobě byli alespoň uctiví, a zatímco Remus stále ještě cítil nenávist ohledně odložení Harryho, mluvení s Lily mu připomnělo přátelství, které mezi nimi kdysi bylo. Časem uctivost přerostla v srdečnost. Pomohlo, že Lily přiznala, že kdyby Harry vykázal známky magie kdykoliv v době dětství, jejím plánem bylo předat opatrovnictví Remusovi, který by ho vychoval v zahraničí, dokud nebyl dost starý na to, aby nastoupil do Krásnohůlek pod falešným jménem. Teď, když lépe rozuměl Lilyině poněkud obsesivní touze oddělit Harryho od veřejné posedlosti Chlapcem-který-žil (a spojené hrozby toho, že by smrtijedi zaútočili na Harryho), Remus si myslel, že její rozhodnutí poslat toho chlapce k Dursleyům, když se zdálo, že je moták, dávalo mnohem větší smysl, i když byl stále ještě zhrozen, že ani Lily ani James ho nikdy nezkontrolovali a že Dursleyovi byli mnohem horší, než očekával.

Tohoto dne Jim a Ron započali svůj poslední týden v Shamballe před návratem do Británie a Remus a Baskar se oba rozhodli, že jim dají volno od studia, aby si prohlédli jednu z nejzajímavějších kulturních památek v oblasti. Částečně to bylo proto, že se léčitel Baskar účastnil léčitelské konference v Jakartě, ale souhlasil s Remusem, že chlapci pracovali tvrdě a měli nárok na trochu volna. Víkend strávený lyžováním by byl perfektní a to ani nemluvě o úžasných Jeskyních Naga. Před sto lety kouzelníci Shambally objevili obrovskou síť jeskyní, která byla skrytá himalájským ledem od nepaměti. V nich objevili hieroglyfy, které popisovaly zapomenutou rasu hadích mužů, kteří postupně vešli ve známost jako nagové (pojmenováni po legendárních mluvících hadech z indické mudlovské mytologie). I když neměl žádný důkaz, Baskar byl přesvědčený, že tato síť měla spojení s původem hadí řeči a byl celkem zvědavý, co si o ní dva údajně přirození Hadí jazykové pomyslí.

Jeskyně samotné byly jen menší kuriozitou do 30. let 20. století, kdy byl devátý paša Kumar (dědeček Parvatina snoubence) okouzlen mudlovským lyžováním. Poznaje, že kopce poblíž jeskyní byly ideální pro ten účel, postavil privátní lyžařské středisko poblíž, které jeho syn, který byl mimo jiné aktivity kouzelnickým hoteliérem, později rozšířil v nóbl rezortní hotel pro kouzelníky, kteří měli rádi lyžování a další zimní sporty. Tím, že propojil svůj rezort s blízkými Jeskyněmi Naga, současná hlava rodu Kumarů získala jistá povolení od městského vedení Shambally, jedním z nichž bylo, že mohl přemístit největší sochu naga, nalezenou v jeskyních, do lobby svého opulentního rezortu.

“Existovali někdy skuteční naga?” zeptala se Lily. “Nepamatuji si, že bychom se o nich učili v Péči o kouzelné tvory.”

“Neučili. A nikdo doopravdy neví, zda byli skuteční nebo ne. To slovo samotné je prostě sanskrt pro ‘ _hada_ ’. Jeskyně Naga byly znovunalezeny v roce 1891 - byly ohledně toho velké oslavy před dvěma lety pro stoleté výročí - ale jsou dost staré na to, aby předcházely samotnému založení Shambally. Zda byly původně vytvořeny nyní vyhynutým druhem zvířecko-lidského hybrida, tedy, hadím ekvivalentně kentaurů a víl, nebo nějakým zapomenutým kmenem pradávných lidí, kteří z nějakého důvodů uctívali hady, není známo. Možná to druhé, vzhledem k tomu, že hadí rasa by byla pravděpodobně chladnokrevná a pravděpodobně by neměla domov Himalájích. Tak jako tak, ti, kteří vyzdobili jeskyně, pravděpodobně nebyli kouzelníci. Nejsou žádné známky toho, že by stavitelé jeskyní použili jakoukoli magii, o které víme, pro jejich konstrukci.” Odmlčel se a podíval se zpět na obrovskou bronzovou sochu. “Což jen předvádí, jak úžasné je, že dokázali přesunout něco tak obrovského do poloviny nejvyšších hor na světě.”

“Souhlasíš s léčitelem Baskarem, že existuje spojení mezi nagy a hadí řečí?”

Remus pokrčil rameny. “Pravděpodobně. Ale ti, kdo postavili jeskyně, zanechali hieroglyfy, které ještě nebyly plně přeloženy, a každopádně, to nám neříká nic o jejich mluveném jazyce. Pokud není nalezen nějaký definitivní důkaz, neexistuje žádný způsob, jak se to dozvíme.”

Lily přikývla, než se znovu podívala na kolos, stojícího před ním. Znovu se otřásla.

____________________

Mezitím několik kilometrů od hotelu šel Ron opatrně potemnělými a poněkud hrůzu nahánějícími chodbami Jeskyní Naga, jednou za čas se zastavě a studovuje zvláštní hadům podobné značky vytesané do zdí jeskyní, které byly osvícené zářícími koulemi každých několik desítek centimetrů. S ním byli Jim, Padma, Parvati a Sanjeev Kumar, Parvatin snoubenec, který naplánoval tento výlet. Oba chlapci strávili ráno tím, že se učili lyžovat, což Ron shledal překvapivě příjemným, ale nyní si dávali pauzu ve formě prohlídky slavné sítě jeskyní, zatímco trávili svůj oběd. Prohlídka byla značně zajímavá, ovšem první dojem ze Sanjeeva jakožto “indického Draca Malfoye”, který o něm měli dva mladí Hadí jazykové, Ron a Jim, se čím dál víc prohluboval. Konkrétně, starší chlapec očividně považoval jeskyně a vše v nich za prakticky majetek jeho rodiny, spíš než pradávné artefakty, které by měly být obdivovány pro jejich kulturní hodnotu. Ron se postupně začal bavit tím, že počítal, kolikrát Sanjeev řekl “můj otec” během jejich prohlídky, ale ztratil se někde u dvaceti. Navíc byl méně než ohromený neuvěřitelně nevkusným rubínovým prstenem, který daroval Parvati, ale který byl očividně nesprávně velký a neustále dívce klouzal z jejího prstu. Padma toho chlapce viditelně nesnášela, a zatímco se nezdálo, že by si toho všiml, Parvati byla čím dál otrávenenější chováním své sestry.

Nyní skupina vešla do velké otevřené komnaty, o které jim Sanjeev oznámil, že je to “Velká terasa” rovný kamenný výstup, který se tyčil nad hlubokou propastí patnáct metrů širokou a zhruba dvakrát tak hlubokou. Na druhé straně útesu, osvětleném zářícími koulemi zavěšenými u stropu, byl průsvitný žulový útes, do nějž byl vytesán obrovský reliéf toho samého šestirukého nagy, jehož socha byla nyní umístěna v lobby lyžařského rezortu. Kolem velkého nagy byly vyryty stovky dalších hadů ve složitém vzorci. Okraj terasy byl ohraničen provazem, aby zabránil lidem z něj spadnout, a kolem byly další známky konstrukcí, včetně nápisu “Nevstupovat”, který Sanjeev prostě odhrnul stranou, než zavedl skupinu do komnaty.

“Jedna z ﬁrem mého otce provádí renovaci Jeskyní,” pronesl Sanjeev nadutě. “Z bezpečnostních důvodů. Došlo k menší strukturální poruše způsobené, když byla socha velkého nagy přemístěna z této komnaty do hotelu.”

Padma si zamumlala pod vousy něco o vhodnosti přemístění artefaktu, který stál neobtěžován po tisíciletí, aby sloužila jako dekorace pro hotelové lobby, a Ron a Jim oba potlačili úsměvy. Parvati se na své dvojče zamračila, zatímco Sanjeev byl rozptýlen tím, jak jeden ze zaměstnanců jeho otce vstoupil do komnaty, aby si s ním promluvil. Podle toho, co mohl Ron slyšet, konverzace se skládala z protestů pracovníka, který trval na tom, že komnata je nepřístupná z bezpečnostních důvodů, následovaná různými variantami “ _Víš, kdo můj otec je?_ ” od Sanjeeva. Konečně Sanjeev zavolal na Parvati a oznámil jí, že si musí promluvit s ředitelem stavby, ale že se za pár minut vrátí. Jakmile Sanjeev a pracovník opustili komnatu, Parvati se naštvaně otočila na sestru.

“ _Co_ je s tebou?! Jsi na Sanjeeva hrozná celý den!”

“Oh, já ti nevím, sestro. Možná mě jen irituje vidět tě, jak na tom rozmazleném dítěti visíš jako nějaká cetka, kterou koupil na městském trhu!”

“Jak se opovažuješ mluvit tak o pašazadovi!”

“Paša-co?” přerušil je najednou Ron.

“Pašazada,” řekla Padma. “Znamená to ‘ _pašův_ _syn_ ’.”

Ron přikývl. “Dobrá. Můžete nám vysvětlit, co paša je? Protože mě to zajímalo od chvíle, co jsme dorazili do Indie.”

“Mě taky, popravdě,” řekl Jim, “ale bylo mi hloupé se ptát.”

“To je v pořádku, Rone,” řekla Padma suše. “Je to jen bezvýznamný zdvořilostní titul.”

Parvati zalapala po dechu. “PADMO!”

Její sestra pokrčila rameny. “Je to pravda! ‘ _Paša_ ’ byl zdvořilostní titul věnovaný generálům a guvernérům Ottomanské říše stejně jako soukromých jedincům, kteří udělali něco, čím by potěšili sultána. Před _více jak čtyřmi staletími_ , před Zákonem o utajení, jeden ze Sanjeevových předků provedl nějakou službu sultánovi té doby. Nikdo si ani nepamatuje jakou! Ale byl obdarován titulem paša, který byl od té doby předáván z otce na syna od té doby. I potom, co Zákon o utajení způsobil, že paša Kumar nemůže použít ten titul před mudly. I po tom, co _před sedmdesáti lety_ Ottomanská říše _zanikla_! Ale stále ještě si říkají paša a pašazada, protože si myslí, že je to více impozantní než ‘ _elitní spratci_ ’. A všichni se tomu prostě jen podřizují, protože jsou _tak_ _nechutně_ _bohatí_!”

Ron a Jim se podívali nervózně jeden na druhého, jak měsíce, možná roky, potlačeného vzteku mezi Patilovic sestrami konečně vybuchly před nimi. Tiše o pár kroků ustoupili a zvažovali, zda počkat venku před komnatou místo toho, aby byli svědky té scény.

“TÍM TO JE!” vyjekla Parvati. “Není to o kulturním respektu nebo zdvořilostním titulům! Jsem zasnoubená s miliardářem a ty jsi ZÁVISTIVÁ!” Jak ze sebe to obvinění vyplivla, Parvati divoce zamávala na svou sestru, což způsobilo, že její drahý ale příliš velký prsten sklouzl z jejího prstu a kutálel se po podlaze komnaty. Hrůzou zalapala po dechu, jak se dokutálel a zastavil na hranici propasti, než spadl se překlopil na bok. Pak vrhla další rozzuřený pohled, než rozzuřeně přešla za provaz, kam prsten dopadl.

“Přísahám, Padmo, kdyby spadl přes okraj, poslala bych tě přímo za ním,” vyštěkla, jak se sklonila, aby zvedla ten nevkusný šperk.

Padma si odfrkla. “Chtěla bych tě vidět, jak se o to pokusíš!”

Co se Rona a Jima týkalo, byli stále ještě nesví a zajímalo je, jestli budou muset zasáhnout do boje mezi dvěma dívkami. Bylo by pro všechny zúčastněné lepší, aby tomu tak bylo, protože v dalším okamžiku se Parvati prudce narovnala a otočila se zpět na Padmu, aby na ní zakřičela něco dalšího, když jí uklouzla noha na nějaké volné hlíně a kamínkách na hranici terasy. Dívka ztratila balanc a začala padat, na poslední chvíli se zachytila okraje terasy a zaječela.

“PARVATI!” zařvala Padma, zatímco Ron zíral v hrůze.

“ _Kuuurva!_ ” Jim ve svém překvapení doslova zasyčel tu nadávku v hadí řeči, jak se zoufale snažil vytáhnout svou hůlku pod mnoha vrstvami těžkého zimního oblečení. Přemýšlel nad koupí vlastního pouzdra na hůlku, ale odolal tomu nápadu jakožto “příliš Harry”. V tomhle momentě se proklínal za tu myšlenku, jak Parvati ztratila úchop a spadla, než mohl vytáhnout svou hůlku a chytit jí. Padma znovu zaječela a všechny tři děti přeběhly k okraji verandy s Ronem a Jimem držící Padmu za ramena, aby nespadla dolů za svou sestrou. Dno propasti bylo zahalené temnotou. Jim konečně vytáhl svou hůlku a uvalil Lumos Maxima. Parvatino tělo vypadalo hrozně polámané, ale k překvapení trojice, se zdála být naživu.

“PARVATI!” zavolala Padma znovu, zatímco se jí slzy řinuly po tvářích. Jim se rozhlédl kolem, aby našel nějakou cestu dolů ke zraněné dívce. Neviděl žádnou jinou, vzhlédl a uviděl pevné kovové háky, ze kterých visely světelné koule.

“ _ **CARPE RETRACTUM!**_ ” Se zábleskem světla pevný provaz vystřelil ze špičky Jimovy hůlky a bezpečně se omotal kolem jedné z tyčí. K Ronovu překvapení Chlapec-který-žil sám sestoupil z verandy a zhoupnul se do prostředka propasti, kde myšlenkami přiměl provaz, aby se pomalu protahoval a snesl ho k zemi pod ním. Když si uvědomil, co jeho přítel udělal, Ron se zvedl a připravil se uvrhnout to samé kouzlo, když ho Padma chytla za paži.

“Vem mě sebou!” řekla naléhavě.

“Já, ah, nevím, pokud...” Ron se zakoktal.

“ _Prosím_! Je to má _sestra_!”

Ron na vteřinu zavřel oči a pak se zhluboka nadechl. “Chyť se mě kolem krku. Potřebuju obě ruce, abych se držel své hůlky.”

Dívka udělala, jak jí Ron řekl, zatímco Ron soustředil svou pozornost na další tyč světla. “ _Prosímnerozbijeseprosímnerozbijeseprosímnerozbijse..._ ” myslel si naléhavě, než uvalil Carpe Retractum a pak je oba zhoupl nad propast, zatímco se ho Padma Patilová zuřivě držela. Pomalu se oba snesli na dno, kde už Jim uvaloval diagnostické kouzlo na Parvati.

“Žije,” řekl. “Ale je těžce zraněná a já nevím, jestli známe nějaká kouzla, která by jí zachránila.” Podíval se zpět na bezvědomou dívku a zhluboka se nadechl.

“ _ **EPISSSSKEY!**_ ” zasyčel, doufaje, že jediné kouzlo, které znal v hadí magii, k něčemu bude. Parvatino tělo sebou lehce cuklo a některé z jejích menších ran se zacelily, ale nenabyla znovu vědomí.

Ron se na okamžik zamyslel a kousnul se nervózně do rtu. “Nechte mě něco zkusit. _**SAMSARA.**_ ” Jeho hůlka se rozzářila mdlým modrým světlem a on se dotknul špičkou hůlky Parvatina čela. Její dýchání se stalo silnějším a méně namáhavým.

“Co je to za kouzlo?” zeptal se Jim překvapeně.

Ron měl nadále zavřené oči v soustředění. “Život Podporující kouzlo. Stabilizuje jí, než seženeš pomoc. Ale _pospěš_ _si_. Nikdy jsem ho nepoužil na člověka předtím a nevím, jak dlouho ho udržím.”

Jim přikývl, než vyskočil na nohy. Vystřelil další zatahovací lano na jedno ze světel nad ním, které ho potom vytáhlo až nahoru ke světlu. Pak se jednou rukou chytil tyče světla, zbavil se toho provazu a pak vystřelil další na světlo nad terasou, který použil, aby se přehoupnul na terasu.

“Vydrž, Rone! Budu zpátky hned, jak budu moct!” zavolal dolů, jak se rozeběhl pryč, aby našel nějakou lékařskou pomoc.

Dole Padma držela ruku své sestry, zatímco nekontrolovaně vzlykala. “Prosím, Parvati. Buď v pořádku. Mrzí mě, co jsem řekla. Všechno mě to mrzí.”

Ron se soustředil, jak nejlépe dokázal, aby udržel spojení životní síly vytvořené Samsara kouzlem. Ale bylo to složité kouzlo k udržení a neměl s ním moc (pokud vůbec nějakou) zkušeností. Po téměř minutě jeho koncentrace povolila a Parvatin dech byl najednou opět nepravidelný a trhavý. Uvalil to kouzlo podruhé, ale bylo méně účinné a trvalo jen třicet vteřin. Na třetí pokus trvalo jen deset a z toho vypětí se mu motala hlava.

“Omlouvám se...” řekl zastřeným hlasem. Padma se zdála ho ignorovat, jak vzlykala nad svou umírající sestrou. Ronovy oči se začaly také zaplavovat slzami nejen nad smrtí své kolegyně nebelvírky, ale nad symbolismem té scény před ním. Padma, ovlivněná závistí, se utrhla na svou sestru a katastrofa následovala. Mohl soucítit. Ron se podíval na bezvědomou dívku a představil si, jak na jejím místě leží George nebo Fred nebo dokonce Ginny. Pak zavřel oči a vzpomněl si na předchozí týden.

_Bylo úterý. Jim měl soukromý trénink s bratrem Chandrou a tak Ron trávil odpoledne soukromým sezením s léčitele Baskarem a pracoval na léčivých kouzlech, která mohla být napájena hadí magií. Jak si Ron procházel ten seznam, všiml si, že jedno chybí._

_“Nevidím tu Samsara kouzlo. Hadí řeč na něj nefunguje?”_

_“Velmi všímavé, pane Weasley. Život Podporující kouzlo je vskutku vhodné pro hadí řeč. Ale pomyslete si, co by to znamenalo, kdybyste ho tím způsobem použil. Samsara funguje tak, že spojuje životní funkce uvalitele a zraněné osoby a dovoluje tak životní energii proudit z jednoho do druhého. Takže, kdybychom zvětšili normální efekty toho kouzla pomocí hadí magie...?”_

_Ron se na moment zamyslel. “Mohl byste přenést víc životní energie, než jste měl v plánu! Jak nebezpečné by to mohlo být pro toho, kdo ho uvalil?”_

_“Velmi. Pokusil jsem se o hadí magickou verzi Samsara jen jednou, abych zachránil někoho, kdo byl na pokraji smrti, ale i přes mé roky zkušeností, jsem sotva dokázal zabránit tomu, aby byl můj vlastní ži_ vot _vysát tím kouzlem.”_

Ron se zamyslel nad Baskarovým varováním, ale nakonec, na tom nezáleželo. Mladá dívka, kamarádka, umírala přímo před ním a on (možná) měl moc jí zachránit. Věděl, co je jednoduché a co je správné. A věděl, co musí udělat. Ron se zhluboka nadechl, soustředil svou pozornost na špičku své hůlky a zasyšel. “ _ **SSSSAMSSSSARA.**_ ” Místo světle modrého světla ze své hůlky byl odměněn oslepujícím bílým světlem. Okamžitě se dotkl svou hůlkou Parvati, jejíž celé tělo ztuhlo a bylo obklopeno září tak silnou, že se Padma musela odvrátit.

Potom byl Padmin strach o její sestru překonán náhlou vlnou hrůzy, jak stovky hadů vyrytých do velké zdi nad ní, stejně jako velký naga, kterého obklopovali, všichni _zasyčeli_ zpět v souladu v odpověď na chlapcovo jednání. Venku před komnatou zrovna Jim předal zprávu o Parvatině zranění Sanjeevovi, když různé symboly a rytiny na nedaleké zdi zasyčely jako jeden, a jejich zpráva chlapce naplnila hrůzou. Poté prakticky zaječel na Sanjeeva a pracovníky, aby přivolali léčitele, než se hnal zpět do komnaty, kde zanechal svého nejlepšího přítele. Mezitím, o několik kilometrů dál byli Lily, Remus a další hosté lyžařského střediska stejně vyděšeni a ohromení, když se ozvalo hluboké a hrůzostrašné zasyčení z obří sochy nagy v hotelovém lobby.

Dole v propasti se světlo Ronovy hůlky stávalo zářivější a zářivější, než se Parvatino celé tělo zuřivě otřásalo, jak se nejhorší z jejích zranění a zlomenin okamžitě vyléčily. Její oči se otevřely a hlasitě zalapala po dechu. Padma vykřikla a pevně jí objala. Parvati zasyčela bolestí - Ronovo kouzlo jí přivedlo zpět ze smrtelného lože, ale nevyléčilo všechna její zranění, ale ulevilo se jí, že je naživu stejně, jako její sestře, že toho byla svědkem. Až potom, co Parvati ujistila Padmu, že je v pořádku, se obě dívky podívaly na Rona a byly šokovány jeho vzhledem. Chlapec byl bílý jako stěna, bledší než jakákoli osoba, kterou kdy viděly. Jeho hlava se kolýbala a hůlka se mu divoce třásla v ruce.

“...fungovalo?” zeptal se roztřeseným šepotem. “T’je dobře.” Pak se mu oči protočily vzhůru a klesl na zem, v bezvědomí nebo hůře.

“Rone!” vykřikl Jim na svého přítele z verandy nahoře. Padma se podívala na horu a musela se podívat znovu. Nikdy neviděla Chlapce-který-žil tak vyděšeného. Neměla šanci vědět proč, protože kromě Rona, Jim Potter byl jediný, kdo slyšel to hrozivé syčení, které vzrostlo v odpověď na Ronovo kouzlo a rozuměl tomu, co hadi Jeskyní Naga řekli.

“ _Tvá oběť byla přijata._ ”

___________________

**_Někde jinde...._ **

Po neznámém množství času Ron najednou otevřel oči a vzhlédl. Neviděl nic než temnotu, ale cítil svou hůlku v ruce a tak jí pozvedl a zvolal “ _ **LUMOSSSS**_.” Chlapec byl překvapený, že kouzlo zaznělo v hadí magii, protože ho neměl v plánu zasyčet. Byl ještě víc překvapený, když místo malého světla ze špičky jeho hůlky se objevilo zářící světlo nad jeho hlavou, které plně osvětlilo oblast, ve které se nacházel. Znovu se rozhlédl kolem a byl ohromen (a trochu vyděšen), když si uvědomil, že se transportoval někam jinam. Možná do nějaké jiné části Jeskyní Naga, ale z nějakého důvodu o tom pochyboval.

Komnata byla neskutečně veliká. Zhruba šest metrů v každém směru byly rozestavěné obrovské sloupy, metr a půl v průměru a zdobené hady vytvořenými nějakým vzácným kovem, které se obtáčeli kolem každého sloupu a mizeli nahoře v mlze. Mlha světélkovala a byla zdrojem světla, které se objevilo v odpověď na jeho Lumos v hadí magii. Avšak ne všechna mlha, světélkující část byla omezená na hrubý kruh kolem Rona. Sloupy samy se zdály být nekonečné a utvářely pravidelnou síť, jeden každých zhruba šest metrů v pravých úhlech tak daleko, kam jen oko dohlédlo. “Tak daleko, kam jen oko dohlédlo” ve skutečnosti znamenalo třicet metrů v každém směru, protože záře z mlhy nepronikla temnotou za tím.

Ron se postavil a zavolal. “Haló?! Je tu někdo?!” Nedostalo se mu žádné odpovědi, a tak si chlapec vybral směr a rozešel se jím. Všiml si, že světelná aura ho následovala. Po neurčitém čase (skutečně neurčitém - chlapec se pokusil uvalit Tempus, ale kouzlo odmítlo fungovat, i když ho zasyčel v hadí řeči) měl najednou Ron silný pocit, že ho něco pozoruje, nebo se na něj alespoň dívá. Brzy na to však ten otravný pocit byl smeten pryč mnohem důležitějším problémem, protože Ron najednou uslyšel hlas. Byl to Jim Potter, který volal o pomoc odněkud z dálky!

Ron se rozběhl, ale brzy se zarazil, zmrazen tím, co leželo před ním: stále více sloupů, ale tyhle byly označeny povědomým, přesto hrozivým pohledem. Sítěmi. Spousty sítí. Více než chlapec kdy viděl. Dvojčata mu vyprávěla hrůzostrašné příběhy o Zapovězeném lese a akromantulí kolonii v něm, než nastoupil do Bradavic. Ani ty příběhy, přikrášlené jak musely být, nebyly tak znepokojující jako les pavučin, který se rozprostíral před ním. A někde v něm Ron mohl stále ještě slyšet, jak Jim slabě volá o jeho pomoc. Ron ustrašeně polknul a pak pozvedl svou hůlku.

“ _ **LACERO!**_ ” Ostří nože magické síly čistě prořízlo skrze nejbližší pavučinu. Po pár dalších Řezacích kletbách se cesta před ním začala pročišťovat. Ale Ronovo úsilí zároveň upozornilo obyvatele na jeho přítomnost, protože brzy, obrovští pavouci - ne, akromantule! - se snesli z jakýchkoli míst, která byla za mlhou, plížili se dolů po sloupech a snášeli se dolů na pavučinách, které je propojovaly. Ron instinktivně o krok ustoupil, ale další vyděšený výkřik Jima utvrdil jeho odhodlání a znovu pozvedl svou hůlku.

“ _ **LACERO! ARANA EXUMAI! LACERO! STUPEFY!**_ ” Chlapec vrhal kouzla rychleji, než kdy předtím, ale víc a víc akromantulí se snášelo dolů, aby nahradilo jejich padlé druhy. Každá nová vlna zahrnovala větší a větší pavouky, než předtím. Nyní třesoucí se hrůzou Ron zaváhal, ale další výkřik jeho přítele odněkud zpoza sítí utvrdil jeho odhodlání. Věděl, že je proti přesile, ale napadlo ho něco, co by vylepšilo jeho šanci.

“ _ **SSSSERPENSSSSORTIA!**_ ” Chlapec téměř zakolísal pod sílou toho kouzla v hadí magii, jak se vyhrnulo z jeho hůlky. Objevil se záblesk světla a pak se objevil zhruba tucet zmijí, které prakticky proletěly vzduchem směrem k akromantulám. “ _Zaútočte na pavouky! Všššechny je zničte!_ ” Jeho zmijí sluhové poslechli bez otázek a trhali ty smrtící pavouky a dali tak Ronovi okamžik si vydechnout. Získaje odvahu, vrátil se k útokům na pavučiny. Vyhýbal se použití ohňových kouzel ve strachu, že by se plameny rozšířily a ohrozily Jima nebo jeho, ale to neskutečné množství pavouků, kteří na něj útočili, ho přimělo svou zdrženlivost vzdát. Jak víc a víc těch odporných tvorů padlo před jeho magií, byl méně ustrašený a více a více... _rozhněvaný_ jejich útokem.

“ _ **INCENDIO!**_ ” Pavučiny snadno chytly v plamenech, ale naštěstí nezpůsobily neovladatelný požár. Pavouci lezoucí po sítích místo toho popadali na zem do čekajících tesáků zmijí a když jejich počet začal klesat, Ron přivolal víc hadů, aby jim pomohl, a přidal své útoky k jeho hadím bojovníkům. “ _ **LACERO! DEPULSO! LACERO! FLIPPENDO TRIO!**_ ”

Konečně si probojoval cestu do středu pavučin a našel Jima na podlaze, těsně obmotaného pavučinou.

“Jime! Jime! Slyšíš mě?!” Chlapec se zdál být naživu, ale byl paralyzovaný bolestí. Na pokožce měl množství ran po pokousání. Najednou Ron ucítil, spíš než uslyšel příchod něčeho za ním. Něčeho _velkého_. Chlapec vyskočil a otočil se, akorát včas, aby spatřil příchod zatím největšího pavouka, jakého kdy viděl, jakého si kdy _představil_ , jak se snesl k zemi v nepřirozeném tichu. Hagrid řekl Ronovi a Jimovi o jeho příteli Aragogovi, pavoučím králi akromantulí kolonie v Zapovězeném lese. Tenhle vypadal větší. Ron si nebyl jistý, jestli by se tohle monstrum vešlo do nebelvírské společenské místnosti, i kdyby ho bylo nějak možné dostat skrze dveře. A pak ta odporná věc _promluvila_...

“ _Uteč, chlapče. Nejsi pro mě žádnou překážkou. Nepřipravíš mě a mé děti o hostinu. Uteč teď, a možná tě nechám žít._ ”

Ronovy oči se zúžily, jak si uvědomil, že Jim je tou hostinou, o které to monstrum mluví. Stará vlna strachu, kterou cítil od chvíle, kdy byl dítě, pokaždé, když uviděl pavouka, se v něm znovu vzedmula. Ta vlna, která se proměnila v tsunami po mučení s pavoučí tématikou Toma Riddlea. Ale tentokrát něco bylo jiné. Tentokrát byl to jediné, co stálo mezi Chlapcem-který-žil a jistou smrtí. Poprvé Ron ucítil, jak se ta vlna strachu roztříštila proti něčemu pevnému a odhodlanému... a poprvé ta vlna strachu nestačila.

“Chceš Jima?” zeptal se Ron rozzuřeně. “To tě dřív uvidím v PEKLE!” Pak pozvedl svou hůlku. “ _ **INCCCCENDIO!**_ ” zasyčel rozzuřeně v hadí magii a doběla rozžhavené plameny prakticky explodovaly z jeho hůlky a zahalily akromantuli a její potomky. Chlapec se na místě otáčel, aby se ujistil, že se vlny plamenů přehnaly přes všechny pavouky ve všech směrech. Konečně Ron ukončil kouzlo. Plameny dohořely a Ron padl na kolena vyčerpáním. Ale věděl, že nemá čas odpočívat. Kdo mohl vědět, kolik pavouků se dál skrývá kolem! Sklepav ze sebe únavu, chlapec se vydrápal na nohy a svou hůlkou prohlédl místnost.

Nebyli kolem žádní další pavouci. Vskutku nebylo známky po tom, že by tu kdy jací pavouci byli, nebo pavučiny, nebo dokonce zmije přivolané Ronovou magií. A nebylo známky ani po Jimovi Potterovi. Pak se Ron prudce překvapeně otočil se svou hůlkou stále připravenou do boje. Protože někde poblíž mohl Ron slyšet někoho tleskat, spolu s podivně povědomým zvukem něčeho velkého, _plazícího_ se k němu.

“Dobrá práce, Dítě Muže,” ozval se hluboký sykavý hlas odněkud z hloubky bludiště.

“Kdo je tam?!” zavolal Ron. “Co jsi udělal s Jimem?! A co je tohle za místo?!”

“Tvůj přítel tu nikdy nebyl, Dítě Muže.” Hlas se přibližoval a konečně Ron uviděl, jak se jeho zdroj zhmotnil do existence necelých šest metrů od místa, kde Ron stál. Jeho tvar byl povědomý, vzhledem k tomu, že Ron dnes viděl jeho podobu všude po jeskyních. Ten tvor - ne, _bytost_ \- byla alespoň devět metrů dlouhá od vrcholu holé hlavy po špičku jejího hadího ocasu. Tři čtvrtiny jejího těla měly tvar obrovského hada, zatímco zbytek byl trup pokrytý šupinami se šesti rukama a hlavou, která připomínala lidskou, až na zelené šupiny a další hadí rysy.

“Ti, se kterými jsi bojoval, stejně jako ty, které jsi svým bojem ochraňoval, nikdy nebyli skutečně tady, byli to pouhé výtvory vytažené z tvé mysli, aby tě otestovaly. Co se tvé další otázky týče. Jsem Sardeth, Poslední z Nagů. Vítám tě, Ronalde Weasley. Tohle je poslední z citadel mé rasy. Je to můj domov... a mé vězení.”

Ron polkl a pevněji sevřel svou hůlku. Hadí muž byl nyní velmi blízko a tyčil se nad ním téměř o tři metry. “Vězení? A, um, co přesně jsi udělal, že jsi _za_ to ve vězení?”

Sardeth se usmál způsobem, o kterém si Ron myslel, že ukazuje příliš mnoho zubů. “Aroganci, Dítě Muže. Jsem poslední z nagů... protože jsem _vyhladil_ všechny ostatní.”

_____________________

**_Chrám Léčení_ **

**_Shamballa_ **

Jim stál u nohou Ronovy postele a smutně zíral na svého přítele, zatímco Lily a Remus stáli za ním. Byla to méně než hodina, co léčitelé přenesli Rona a ostatní do Shambally a do Chrámů Léčení. Parvati byla zázračně téměř vyléčená z toho, co mělo být smrtelným zraněním, ale Ron byl stále v bezvědomí a smrtelně bledý. Léčitelé mumlali o jeho nízké teplotě a srdeční aktivitě a očividném nedostatku mozkové aktivity. Bylo posláno pro Guptu Baskara, který by měl každým okamžikem dorazit z Jakarty pomocí přenášedla, ale zdálo se, že obecně vládne obava, zda chlapec vydrží tak dlouho.

“Tohle je moje vina,” zašeptal Jim.

Lily se na něj ostře podívala. “Jime, to je naprostý nesmysl. Neudělal jsi nic, co způsobilo Parvatin pád a nic, co přimělo Rona použít kouzlo nad jeho schopnosti, aby jí zachránil.”

“Mami, Ron by tu nebyl, kdybych ho nedotlačil, aby se mnou jel. Byl by v bezpečí doma v Doupěti s jeho rodinou. Místo toho je...” Jimův hlas se zlomil a chlapec si otřel pár slz. “Kontaktoval už někdo Weasleyovi?”

“Ne,” řekl Remus. “Léčitel Baskar tu bude brzy, aby provedl diagnózu. Potom, pokud se Ronův stav nezlepší, kontaktujeme jeho rodinu.

Jim zavrtěl hlavou. “Budou mě za tohle navždy nenávidět. A budou na to mít právo.”

“Dost, Jime,” přerušil ho Remus. “Soustřeď se na svůj trénink. Na Třetí krok tvých cvičení.”

“To chceš, abych odsud odešel a trénoval bojové umění?” zeptal se Jim nevěřícně.

“Ne,” řekl Remus a položil chlapci ruku na rameno. “Chci, abys zavřel oči a představil si, že jsi v tréninkové místnosti a procházíš své katy. Došel jsi bodu ve svém tréninku, kdy smyslová vzpomínka může být stejně efektivní jako skutečné provádění pohybů. Vše, na čem jsi ve Wu Xi Do poslední týdny pracoval, bylo za účelem zlepšení tvé emocionální kontroly, nebo ne?”

Jim se zatvářil, ale pak zavřel oči a představil si, že je v tréninkové místnosti. Po pár vteřinách mohl cítit, jak mentálně prochází svými relaxačními katami a ten stres a neštěstí o trochu polevily z jeho tváře. Pak se jeho oči prudce otevřely, když se rozrazily dveře ošetřovny. Léčitel Baskar se vrátil. Poté, co sotva pozdravil ostatní, posadil se vedle Rona na postel a otevřel mu oči, aby mohl provést řádný sken na chlapci pomocí nitrozpytu. Po dlouhém okamžiku pustil Ronovu hlavu a pomalu se postavil.

“Pozoruhodné,” řekl tichým hlasem. Pak se otočil na Jima a ostatní se zmateným výrazem. “Tohle se může zdát jako hloupá otázka, mí přátelé, ale je nějaká možnost, že byl pan Weasley dole v jeskyni napaden mozkomorem?”

Jim, Remus a Lily se překvapivě podívali jeden na druhého nad tou otázkou. Co se Jima týkalo, ani nevěděl, co mozkomoři jsou, kromě toho, že ti tvorové sloužili jako strážci Azkabanu a občasně jako ministerští popravčí.

“Podle toho, co jsme schopní říct, Ron zkolaboval poté, co použil Samsara kouzlo ve spojení s hadí řečí,” řekl Remus. “Proč byste si myslel, že byl do toho zapletený mozkomor?”

Baskar pohlížel mezi Ronem a ostatními se zamyšleným výrazem. “Protože mohu s jistotou říct, že mysl a tělo pana Weasleyho jsou naprosto v pořádku.... ale v tomhle okamžiku se zdá, že jeho duše byla odstraněna z těla!”

__________________

**_Někde jinde...._ **

Po Sardethově přiznání Ron ztuhnul a namířil svou hůlku na tyčícího se nagu. Sardeth se jen usmál.

“Buď v klidu, Dítě Muže. Nechci ti ublížit.”

“Dost o tom pochybuju, vzhledem k tomu, že ses právě doznal k tomu, že jsi vyvraždil své vlastní lidi a poslal jsi po mě armádu neexistujících pavouků.”

Naga se zasmál tichým _ki-ki-ki_. “Nebyl jsem to já, kdo přivolal ty pavouky. Byla to magie tohoto místa. Než se mnou jakýkoli návštěvník může promluvit a ptát se na mou znalost, musí nejprve učinit oběť a pak projít zkouškou. Přirozenost té zkoušky se liší od návštěvníka k návštěvníkovi, ale ve tvém případě to vyžadovalo, abys překonal svůj největší strach při ochraně druhého. Jediní pavouci v mé říši jsou ti, které jsi přinesl hluboko v závitech své vlastní mysli. Gratuluji ti ke tvé odvaze, kterou jsi vykázal při jejich porážce, i když tě musím varovat, aby ses nikdy netlačil tak daleko, až se vrátíš tam, odkud jsi přišel. Tady jsme mnohem blíže k jádru Magie, než jsi kdy byl, a tvá kouzla jsou mnohem mocnější, než jsou ve Světě Mužů.”

Ron to zvážil. “Řekl jsi něco o oběti. Nevybavuji si, že bych něco obětoval, abych sem přišel.”

Sardeth se znovu zasmál tím podivným sykavým způsobem. “Ano. Musím přiznat, že celou tu záležitost shledávám celkem zábavnou. Bylo mnohých, kteří hledali svou cestu sem, jen aby byli odrazeni jejich neschopností najít tu správnou okultní oběť, která by otevřela spirituální dveře do tohoto místa. A nyní, dítě tak učinilo naprosto náhodou prostě svou ochotou obětovat vlastní život, aby zachránilo druhého pomocí kouzla uvaleného v jazyce mých lidí.”

Chlapec se udiveně pozastavil. Jen tehdy si uvědomil, že on a Sardeth celou dobu mluvili hadí řečí. “Jazyce.... myslíš hadí řeč? To je ve skutečnosti řeč naga?”

Sardeth přikývl téměř hrdě. “Slovo _naga_ je lidské slovo pro můj druh, i když žádný člověk nikdy nepotkal jednoho z nás z masa a kostí. Naše vlastní jméno pro náš druh je _Paar’zheal_ , což jednoduše znamená ‘ _lid_ ’. První člověk, který si našel svou cestu sem, se vrátil s darem našeho jazyka, který nazval Parsel řečí. Postupně však to jméno bylo zapomenuto a nahrazeno jménem, které používáš.” Jak Sardeth promlouval, ležérně se plazil tam a zpět a gestikuloval svýma šesti rukama způsobem, který Ronovi připomněl některé z jeho učitelů. “Slovo ‘ _naga_ ’ na nás bylo uvrženo lidskými kouzelníky, když se snažili porozumět naší záhadě skrze čočky lidské mytologie. Je to přirozenost této říše, aby byla formována vírou a souhlasem a tak jsem přijal _naga_ jakožto další jméno pro mou rasu.”

V tomhle okamžiku se Ron uvolnil. “První člověk pojmenoval tvůj jazyk parsel řeč? Nebyl to náhodou chlápek jménem Salazar Slytherin?”

“Ne, byl to egyptský kouzelník, který je historickými knihami nazýván Imhotep. Ale byl jsem navštíven tím, o kterém mluvíš. Jako mladý muž se Salazar Slytherin naučil jazyku Paar’zheal, ale s obrovskými potížemi, vzhledem k tomu, že měl jen psaný text ke své výuce. Obával se, že by Parsel řeč časem úplně vymizela bez čerstvé zásoby mluvčích a tak mě požádal, aby se stala jeho dědictvím, aby byla přenášena na jeho dědice a tak navždy přetrvala. Splnil jsem mu jeho přání. Bohužel, jsem si později uvědomil, že jsem ho ošidil. Věděl jsem tehdy málo o lidském druhu. Nerozuměl jsem konceptu ‘pohlaví’, vzhledem k tomu, že můj druh se množil asexuálně a nikdy jsem do té doby nepotkal ženského člověka. Jako výsledek magie, kterou jsem použil, abych splnil Salazarovo přání, způsobila, že Parsel řeč přecházela pouze na jeho mužské potomky.” Sardeth pokrčil rameny, což Ron považoval za podivný pohyb, vzhledem k tomu, že měl šest rukou. “Takové věci se stávají, když člověk vystoupí z Reality v honbě za jeho touhami. Přesnost je důležitá při jednání s Divokou.”

Ron nevěděl, jak odpovědět, a tak změnil téma. “Takže lidé sem chodí, aby od tebe získali magická požehnání, a pak se vrací zpět. Znamená to, že tu nejsem uvězněn nebo tak něco?”

“Samozřejmě, že ne, dítě,” řekl naga téměř vesele. “Můžeš odejít, kdykoli si budeš přát, i když magie mého vězení mě nutí, abych ti splnil nějaké přání jednoduše za to, že jsi sem přišel.”

Ron přikývl, jak to všechno vstřebal. “Jo, tvé... vězení. Pokud nevadí, že se ptám, jak přesně jsi nakonec zabil všechny nagy. Nebo všechny Paar’zheal, řekl bych.”

“Oba termíny jsou již vhodné. Já jsem nikoho nezabil. Moje rasa byla vyhubena mými skutky, ale to nebylo mým záměrem. Vskutku jsem si bláznivě myslel, že mé plány budou dobré pro všechny Paar’zheal. Tehdy jsem byl považován za největšího kouzelníka mezi naga, všemi obdivován pro svou moudrost a moc. Ale mé srdce rmoutilo, jak rozdíly v moci trhaly naší společnost. Mezi nagy byli mocní kouzelníci, slabí kouzelníci a děti kouzelníků, kteří neměli žádnou magii. To vedlo k mnoha společenským potyčkám, protože mocní nevyhnutelně zneužívali slabé, kteří pak stejně nevyhnutelně povstali ve větším počtu proti mocným. Odsoudil jsem to za špatné a ve své aroganci, hledal řešení, aby všichni nagové byli stejně požehnání Magií.”

“Co jsi udělal?” zeptal se Ron.

“Použil jsem zakázané rituály, abych se přenesl skrze brány našeho světa. Skrze cechovní dům Larů. Za hřbitov, kde první bohové neklidně spí v jejich hrobkách. Daleko, daleko do nejhlubších částí Divoké, odkud pochází kořen a srdce Magie. A tam jsem provedl největší Práci v historii Paar’zheal. Uvalil jsem kouzlo, které učinilo náš samotný _jazyk_ přirozeně magickým. Nebyla by nadále potřeba pro hůlku, kotlík nebo opatrně ovládnuté zaklínání. Naga by mluvil, jak by si přál, a jeho slovo by se splnilo.” Zasmál se znovu, tentokrát hořce. “Mí lidé nevydrželi ani den.”

“Co se stalo?”

“Jako všechny myslící bytosti, Paar’zheal v sobě nesli schopnost pro sebedestrukci. Zbrklí, když nejsou trénovaní v disciplíně, a krutí, když nejsou svázání zákonem a zvykem. Jakmile jim byly uděleny neomezené transformativní schopnosti, neváhali je použít pro lehkovážné účely nebo aby se pomstili ostatním za malicherné věci. Irem, Město Desetitisíců Sloupů bylo roztříštěno v ruiny tím, co původně začalo jako neshoda ohledně placení v baru. Ve velké Necropoli Kemetu, kam jsme ukládali mrtvé pro Velké Za, přání truchlícího nagy vidět znovu svá mrtvá háďata, přineslo epidemii toho, co bys popsal jako nemrtvé. Ostrov Mu se ponořil do vln tak rychle, že jsem ani neměl šanci dozvědět se, čí neuvážená slova ho zatratila. Bylo to tak v každém městě na všech kontinentech. Realita se napínala a pak popraskala a pak se blížila naprostému zkolabování, než předstoupila Magie a soudila nás a shledala nás nedostačujícími. A tak byli Paar’zheal zničeni. Ohromný oheň se snesl z nebes a rozpoutal vzplanutí, které se dotklo každého koutu světa, a když ustoupil, já jediný jsem zůstal, abych vyprávěl příběh nagů těm, kteří přišli hledat mé požehnání. Ale náš prokletý mrtvý jazyk se ozýval ve snech lidských kouzelníků, z nichž pár našlo svou cestu skrze skryté pevnůstky vysoko v Himalájích. Hluboko v amazonských pralesích, pohřbených pod saharskými dunami, nebo v hlubokých vlnách oceánu. Z těch pár, kteří mě našli, jen ten, kterého nazýváš Slytherinem, měl moudrost požádat o něco, co přinese dobro ostatním místo jeho.”

Ron se na pár vteřin zamyslel. A pak ho napadla nepříjemná myšlenka. “Přišel, um... je nějaká šance, že tě navštívil kouzelník jménem Tom Riddle?”

Sardeth přikývl. “Byl poslední před tebou. Co si přál nejvíce, byla znalost o mém lidu a jak upadl do zapomnění. Měl velkou nechuť pro lidstvo, kouzelnické i nekouzelné, a tak hledal znalost o tom, jak odmítnout lidskost sám v sobě. Byl jsem velmi polichocený jeho obdivem mého tvaru, a tak jsem mu poskytl znalost o tajným rituálech, které by časem, přeměnily jeho tělo, aby získalo rysů nagy.”

“Tom Riddle byl temný kouzelník. On... něco mi udělal.”

Sardeth znovu pokrčil rameny. “Mám jen pár návštěvníků, Dítě Muže. Kdo jsem, abych soudil? Pokud Toma Riddlea cesta svede příliš hluboko do Divoké, možná se zde ke mně přidá a budu mít společníka navěky.”

Ron to zvážil, ale rozhodl se neptat se dál. “Jak dlouho jsi tu?”

“Obtížná otázka, obávám se. Čas v tomto místě není striktně lineárním procesem. Vstupy nalezené tebou a mými dalšími žadateli jsou roztroušené v čase stejně jako prostoru a navíc, když mě unaví má samota, jsem schopný přinutit se ke spánku na staletí, dokud můj další návštěvník nedorazí. Ale abych odpověděl na tvou speciﬁckou otázku, mé Velké Dílo a následná destrukce mého druhu se odehrály zhruba před třemi sty lety podle toho, jak vy lidé vnímáte čas.”

Ron přikývl, ale pak se pozastavil. “Počkat... Co?! Tři sta let? Myslel bych si, že lidé by věděli o nazích, pokud vládli světu jen před třemi sty staletími, než byli zničeni celosvětovou koulí ohně z nebes.”

“Nerozuměl jsi mým slovům, Dítě Muže. Když jsem řekl, že jsem vyhubil _všechny_ _nagy_ , nemyslel jsem všechny mé vrstevníky. Myslel jsem _všechny nagy, kteří kdy existovali_. Velký Oheň, který se snesl z Nebes neudeřil v mém vlastním čase, ale celých _desítek milionů let předtím_. Starodávní předci, tvorové, jejichž potomci se časem nazývali Paar‘zheal, byli vyhubeni dlouho předtím, než kterýkoli z těch předků kdy nabyl této podoby. Než dokonce znali řeč, natož magii. To je skutečný důvod pro mé vyhnání do nekonečného šílenství Divoké, proč jsem navždy vypuzen ze světa svého narození. Protože jsem nemožná anomálie - poslední přeživší druhu, který nikdy neexistoval - a kdybych se proplazil zpět do tvého světa, Realita samotná by mě odmítla a zničila mou existenci, stejně jako tak učinila pro můj lid.”

Sardeth se znovu zasmál. “Měl bys mi poděkovat, Dítě Muže. Bylo to jen po tom, co mí nejprimitivnější předchůdci byli vyhubeni, kdy byl udělán prostor pro tvé. Malí hlodavci, kteří se vyvinuli v opy, kteří se vyvinuli v lidstvo, které se vyvinulo v kouzelníky. Ty a tví lidé jste dědici mého pádu, příjemci výhod vyhubení mého lidu. Máš mé gratulace.”

“Um, díky. A proč víc lidí, zatraceně, kdokoli o tomhle neví?”

“Lidská mysl není dobře uzpůsobena k cestování na místa, která nejsou nikde a nikdy. Až opustíš tohle místo, budeš si pamatovat jen velmi málo ze svého pobytu zde a nic z osudu mého lidu. Nic, kromě možná podvědomé intuice, že existuje důvod, proč je lepší, aby zakázaná magie zůstala... zakázaná.”

Ron přikývl. “Dobrá tedy, když jsi to nadnesl, bude už můj čas se vrátit?”

“Velmi brzy, dítě. Pravidla mého zajetí říkají, že tě musím nějak odměnit za to, že jsi vyhrál svou cestu sem. Jakého požehnání ode mě žádáš?”

Chlapec se na chvíli zamyslel, ale pak si vzpomněl na lekce, které ho naučili jeho rodiče, a tentokrát tu nebyl žádný prokletý deník, který by ho přiměl zapomenout.

“No, bez urážky, Sardethe, ale... má máma a táta mě tak trochu naučili, když jsem byl malý, že bych měl být opatrný ohledně darů, které přijímám od cizinců... obzvlášť, když jsou to kouzelní tvorové, kteří se, opět bez urážky, zdají být trochu hrůzu nahánějící.

Sardeth se znovu zasmál. “Pokud tě to uklidní, dítě, myšlenka světa ovládaného neochlupenými savci je poněkud znepokojující pro mě taky.” Pak se Sardethovo hadí tělo sklonilo dopředu, dokud jeho torzo a hlava nebyly dostatečně nízko, aby mohl pohlédnout do Ronových očí. “Mám se ti jednoduše podívat do srdce a splnit největší touhu tvého srdce?”

Ron zamrkal. “Být vedoucím chlapcem a famrfpálovým kapitánem?” zeptal se trapně.

Sardeth zíral hluboko do Ronových očí a chlapec se najednou cítil naprosto odhalený, mnohem více, než kdyby byl nahý. “Ne, Dítě Muže. Chceš něco jiného.” Naga se prudce odklonil od Rona. “Ale je to něco, co ti nemohu darovat, i když vidím, že pro dobré nebo zlé, jednoho dne se ti to splní. Osud tě označil. Doufám, že až ti bude jednoho dne splněno tvé přání, shledáš, že bylo hodné ceny, kterou za něj zaplatíš.”

Velký naga se odplazil pryč a pozoroval ho více intenzivně. “Tak, když tvoje největší přání je mimo mou moc ti ho splnit, jaké další přání by sis přál? Vidím, že jsi obojí příliš moudrý a příliš skromný, aby ses zeptal o pouhou moc. Jaká další touha tě pohání?”

Ron se na okamžik zamyslel a pak vzhlédl v náhlém nadšení. “Řekl jsi, že si nebudu pamatovat nic odsud. Mohl bys zařídit, abych si alespoň pamatoval, že jsem porazil všechny ty pavouky? Možná se jich pak nebudu tak moc bát.”

Sardeth naklonil hlavu na stranu, jak studoval chlapce. Pak se natáhl dopředu a dotkl se Ronova čela špičkou jednoho jeho prstu, zatímco dalších pět paží vytvořilo několik okultních gest.

“Učinil jsem tak. Pavouci tvé mysli jsou pryč, poraženi navždy tvým psychickým bojem. Ty noční můry tě nikdy nebudou znovu obtěžovat.”

Ron se usmál. “Děkuji, Sardethe. Jsem ti vděčný.”

Naga se poklonil Ronovi. “Jdi v míru, Dítě Muže.”

A s tím Ron Weasley zmizel z vězeňské citadely Posledního Nagy. Sardeth strávil několik minut pozorováním místa, ze kterého chlapec zmizel, s výrazem podivného smutku na tváři.

_____________________

**_Chrám Léčení_ **

Léčitel Baskar akorát učinil své dramatické prohlášení o očividné ztrátě Ronovy duše, když chlapec dokázal, že se léčitel plete, tím, že hlasitě zalapal po dechu a posadil se na posteli. Přirozeně se na pár vteřin rozpoutalo pandémium, včetně překvapivě vysokého jekotu Jima a velmi hlasité nadávky od Lily Potterové, než Baskar zakřičel. “TICHO! Všichni se okamžitě ovládněte nebo vás vyženu z tohoto pokoje!”

S tím si sedl zpět vedle Rona a provedl další psychickou prohlídku. Když byl hotov, promluvil na chlapce konejšivě ale s podtónem obav. “Řekněte mi, pane Weasley. Co je poslední, co si pamatujete?”

Zdálo se, že chlapec strávil dlouhou chvíli v myšlenkách, než se konečně podíval zpět na léčitele s mírným zmatením. Popravdě měl velmi silný dojem poslouchání hadímu syčení po dlouhou dobu, ale nemohl dodat jakýkoli kontext své pseudovzpomínce. “Um, pamatuji si, jak Parvati spadla a že jsem na ní nebyl schopný udržet Samsara kouzlo a tak jsem ho zkusil v hadí řeči.” Baskar se zamračil a Ron se lehce začervenal. “Vím, že jste mi řekl, abych to nedělal, ale ona _umírala_ a já nemohl vymyslet nic dalšího. Jak je jí?”

“Parvati je v pořádku, pane Weasley. Je jí mnohem lépe, než bylo poslední hodinu vám.” Léčitel strávil dalších pár minut tím, že hluboce hleděl do očí pacienta. “Hmm, i přes vaší... _kondici_ poslední hodinu se zdáte být perfektně zdravý.” A byla pravda, že se Ronovi do tváří vracela barva a najednou se zdál být plný energie. Baskarovy oči se zúžily, jak pokračoval svou nitrozpytní prohlídku. “Lépe než předtím, ve skutečnosti. Poněkud zvláštně se zdá, že jste byl naprosto vyléčen z vaší arachnofobie!”

Baskar a několik dalších léčitelů strávili další hodinu kontrolou Ronových životních funkcí předtím, než konečně prohlásili, že si ho nechají přes noc na pozorování, ale jinak se zdál být v excelentím zdraví a měl by být propuštěn druhého rána. Lily a Remus brzy odešli, ale Jim zůstal a dohlížel na Rona během jeho lékařské prohlídky. Pro jednou Jimova přítomnost Rona znepokojovala, vzhledem k tomu, že druhý chlapec vypadal podivně napnutý. Možná dokonce naštvaný. Jak léčitelé odešli, Jim se posadil na židli vedle Ronovy posteli, ale nejdřív nic neřekl.

“Jime?” Ron začal, ale druhý chlapec pozvedl ruku, aby ho zastavil, zatímco procházel dalším mentálním uklidňujícím cvičením. Konečně poté, co se uklidnil, Jim uvalil kolem nich soukromé kouzlo a pak promluvil.

“Na. Co. Jsi. To. Jen. _Myslel_?! Baskar _ti řekl_ , že to kouzlo, které jsi použil, by mohlo být smrtelné při použití s hadí řečí. A stejně jsi to udělal!”

Ron si povzdechl a zavrtěl hlavu. “Jime, Parvati umírala. Musel jsem něco udělat.”

“Já vím. Rozumím, že umírala. Čemu nerozumím je, proč ses rozhodl, že to je v pořádku... vyměnit svůj život za její? Tolik lidí tě miluje. Proč by sis vážil svého života tak málo?”

“Tak to nebylo!”

“Nebylo?!” Jimův hlas zesílil. “Poslední hodinu jsem se cítil, jako bych byl znovu na Astronomické věži, jenom tentokrát jsem přišel příliš pozdě, abych tě chytil. Vše, o čem jsem mohl přemýšlet, bylo ‘ _co řeknu Ronově mámě na jeho pohřbu?_ ’ Tohle je _potřetí_ , co jsem tě sledoval téměř umřít od května, a zabíjí mě to. Musím vědět, že se staráš o sebe dost na to, abys chtěl žít.”

Ron shlédl na své ruce, nadále neschopný udržet oční kontakt. “Nesnažil jsem se zabít tentokrát,” řekl tiše. “Skutečně jsem si myslel, že dokážu vyléčit Parvati a přerušit kontakt, než mi to ublíží. Ale jsem nebelvír, Jime. _Děláme, co je správné místo toho, co je snadné_. Pamatuješ si to? Nemohl jsem prostě ignorovat kamarádku, která přede mnou umírá o nic víc.... no, než ty, kdybys tam byl místo mě a věděl, jak uvalit to kouzlo. Nemůžeš ode mě očekávat, že budu přítelem Chlapce-který-žil a nebudu chtít naplnit očekávání. Prostě nemůžeš.”

Jim se postavil, stále ještě očividně nespokojený s vysvětlením svého kamaráda. “Promluvíme si o tom víc později. Ale poslouchej mě, Ronalde Billiusi Weasley. Od teď ti není dovoleno, abys zemřel, slyšíš mě? Zakazuji to.”

I přes Jimovo intenzivní naléhání se Ron zasmál. “Příkazy jsou přijaty, kapitáne.”

Jim si povzdechl. “Šachy?”

_________________

**_Té noci...._ **

Madanapala Patil byl hrdý muž, který miloval své děti. Naneštěstí v kouzelnické Indii a pro kouzelníka Patilova rodokmenu milovat své děti často znamenalo, že musel činit obtížná rozhodnutí za ně. Občas dokonce rozhodnutí, pro která ty samé děti možná budou soudit jejich otce přísně. Ve výsledku však, “pro dobro rodiny” byla tři slova, která v dobrém i zlém, vedla každou Patilovu akci, včetně jeho současné konverzace s budoucím tchánem jeho dcery Parvati.

“Rmoutí mě to říct, Madanapalo, ale mám obavy. _Vážné_ obavy.” Paša Kumar byl velmi obézní muž, tak moc obézní, že jeho mnohačetné brady se rozklepaly, když zdůraznil slovo _vážné_. Jeho váha zároveň způsobila, že fez na jeho holé hlavě vypadal disproporčně maličký, až do bodu, kdy to bylo téměř směšné, ne že by Patil nacházel cokoli vtipného na jejich současné konverzaci.

“Skutečně,” pokračoval paša, “jsem potěšen, že má možná snacha přežila svůj pád, i když to hovoří bídně o její moudrosti - ani nezmíním její ladnost - že spadla téměř k smrti během prohlídky jednoho z našich pozemků.”

Patil se zatvářil, nejen kvůli naznačené urážce Parvati, ale také proto, že paša použil slovo _možné_ místo _budoucí_ , které používal v předchozích konverzacích během posledních let. Jistě paša nezvažoval zrušení manželství kvůli dnešním událostem?!

Potom, jako by četl Patilovu mysl, paša pokračoval. “Má obava v tomto okamžiku je ohledně toho Weasleyovic chlapce a faktu, že sám zachránil Parvatin život a ohrozil při tom svůj. Poptal jsem se kolem. Weasleyovi, i když jsou čistokrevní, jsou chudá rodina, která sotva dokáže udržet střechu nad svými hlavami. Rozhodně jsem neměl nejmenší zájem podporovat současného britského Temného pána, ale zároveň nejsem příznivý k těm, které jejich kouzelnická společnost považuje za _krevní_ _zrádce_. Kdyby nic jiného, je to špatné pro obchod. Zároveň rod Patilů nyní dluží dluh na život rodu Weasleyů. Prospekt, že by se můj Sanjeev _vkoupil_ _do_ toho dluhu skrze manželství mě trápí ještě víc.”

Patil otevřel ústa, aby se ohradil, ale nenapadlo ho nic, co by mohl říct. Mohl by zmínit, že Ron Weasley je důvěrníkem Chlapce-který-žil, ale nebyl si jistý, zda paša, který nikdy nebyl v Británii, vůbec věděl, kdo Jim Potter je. Konečně se vzdal a vydal se pašovi na milost.

“Co by sis přál, abych udělal, pašo Kumare?”

“Chci, abys vyřešil tu situaci s dluhem na život, jakkoli budeš moci, Ctihodný Patile. Než tak učiníš, svatba Sanjeeva a Parvati bude odložená. Vyřeš to, Patile. Ať to stojí, co to stojí.”

___________________

**_Hnízdiště ve Vydrníku sv. Drába_ **

**_O něco dříve_ **

Británie byla uprostřed noci, když se Luna Lovegoodová probudila z nejpodivnějšího snu. Měla mnoho podivných snů, většinu z nichž si nepamatovala, když se probudila, a již teď se vzpomínky i na tento sen vytrácely. Ale pro jednou si jasně pamatovala několik detailů. Vznášela se ve vzduchu v obrovské jeskyni označené zdánlivě nekonečným množstvím sloupů. Odněkud z dálky mohla rozhodně slyšet hlas Rona Weasleyho, jak mluví, nebo přesněji _syčí_ s někým nebo něčím, co mu odpovídalo. Sama nerozuměla tomu syčení, ale i přes to měla pocit, že ta syčivá konverzace, které nedokázala rozumět, byla velmi důležitá. Sen skončil značně náhle, což byl pravděpodobně důvod, proč se lekla do probuzení a pamatovala si něco z něj.

Dívka se snažila si vzpomenout víc z toho snu, ale pak byla rozptýlená, když jí trojice obzvlášť zářivých škrken proletěla kolem tváře. Z nějakého důvodu zářily jasněji, než na co byla zvyklá, a jejich barvy byly mnohem brilantnější než obvykle. Z toho dívka vydedukovala, že musela ve svém snu vidět něco značně důležitého, čemu ale momentálně nemohla rozumět a co si do rána pravděpodobně nebude pamatovat. Znovu se usmála nad krásou svých škrken, i když zároveň cítila bodnutí smutku, protože podle toho, co věděla, neexistovali žádní další heliopati, se kterými by mohla sdílet tu krásu. Vskutku, se zdálo, že ti, kdo je mohli vidět a nesdíleli její speciální dar, se od nich odtahovali se znechucením. Nikdy by nemohla rozumět, jak by kdo mohl být znechucen takovou krásou jen proto, že jejich barvy nemohly být nalezeny nikde v přírodě a jejich tvary byly neeuklidovské. Pak její zmatení nad tím problémem způsobilo, že se čtvrtá škrkna vyloupla do existence jen na tak dlouho, než pokrčila rameny a rozhodla se, že na tom nezáleží, a tím způsobila, že čtvrtý tvor vybledl zpět do záhybů jejích myšlenkového prostoru.

“Samozřejmě,” řekla tiše nikomu, “pokud jsou lidé tak znepokojení pohledem na škrkny, pak je dobře, že nevidí zkáznice.”

_Ta_ stvoření byla znepokojující i pro ní, proto byla tak ráda, že je skoro nevytvářela ve svém myšlenkové prostoru. Často jí napadalo, proč tomu tak bylo. Bylo to proto, že je shledala nepříjemné na pohled a tak se přirozeně vyhýbala myšlenkám, které je vytvářely? Nebo byla prostě a přirozeně vyrovnanou a laskavou osobou a tak byla prostě neznepokojována tím typem myšlenek, které rodily zkáznice, a tak pro ní nebyly tak povědomé jako škrkny? Byla to hádanka, která okamžitě zrodila další škrknu. Tahle se zhoupla kolem jejího boku, proletěla pod ní a vynořila se na druhé straně, chování, které Luna shledala pro škrkny značně neobvyklé. Bylo to v tomhle okamžiku, kdy Luna vzhlédla a poprvé si všimla, že strop se zdá být dost blízko - jen šedesát nebo devadesát centimetrů nad její hlavou, proti obvyklým téměř dvěma metrům, na které byla zvyklá.

Ohromená se otočila a byla znovu překvapená, když uviděla, že se vznáší dobrý metr a půl nad svou postelí. Nejpřekvapivější na tom byl fakt, že na posteli ležela _druhá_ Luna Lovegoodová, stále ještě pod peřinou, a její oči sebou škubaly, jako by byla uprostřed velmi zajímavého snu. Další škrkna se zhmotnila do existence a Luna se k ní natáhla a poprvé si všimla, jak je její tělo podivně průsvitné v přidání k necharakteristickému stavu “vznášení se”.

Luna se podívala dolů na své spící tělo, jak se víc a víc škrken narodilo z jejího zmatení. “No, musím říct,” řekla konečně nikomu, “tohle je _rozhodně_ neobvyklé. Dokonce i podle _mých_ standardů.”

________________

**_Někde jinde..._ **

Poté, co byl chlapec poslán pryč, Poslední z Nagů se odebral do svého doupěte a připravil se znovu ke spánku. Cítil (nevěděl, ale cítil), že bude mít ještě alespoň jednoho návštěvníka, než skončí tohle století. Bylo dost dobře možné, že to bude znovu Ron Weasley, který se k němu znovu vrátí poté, co vyroste do své moci. Ale pravda o té události byla mimo Sardethův zrak.

Naga se plazil kolem v kruhu a smotával své tělo znovu a znovu, až nakonec jeho trup dolehlo na svinutí ocasu. Jeho poslední vědomé myšlenky byly smutné, protože měl celkem rád to lidské dítě, které k němu dorazilo za tak výjimečných okolností. Byl zároveň zaujat chlapcovou odvahou a pobaven jeho sbírkou neuróz. Ale Sardethova převládající emoce byl smutek nad chlapcovým osudem. Protože cítil skrz víry Osudu, že ten mladý Hadí jazyk vskutku bude požehnán tím, že se mu splní jeho největší touha, po které toužil víc než čemkoli jiném, čím ho Poslední Naga mohl obdařit.

Jednoho dne Ron Weasley zachrání život Chlapce-který-žil, bez ohledu na cenu.

________________

**_7 DNÍ DO AZKABANU_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.: Mám dobrého přítele, jehož syn byl diagnostikován dyslexií, a strávil jsem hodně času posloucháním o možnostech léčení pro jeho syna. V jednom bodě jsem byl zaujat symptomy dyslexie, jak mi byly popsány, a neschopností Arthura Weasleyho správě vyslovit elektřina a telefon, i přesto, že je navrhováno, že expert na mudlovskou kulturu. K tomu přidané jsou Ronovy slavné potíže s vyslovením “Wingardium Leviosa”. Chci říct, no tak! Kolik z nás bylo schopných vyslovit ta slova poté, co jsme je slyšeli Hermionu říct jednou v prvním filmu.
> 
> Pozn. překl.: nacházím se v další z proklatých situací, kdy se mi má snaha držet se původních překladů z originálu opět vymstívá.... když Sardeth vysvětluje původ hadí řeči (Parseltongue v originále) říká doslova: “naše jméno pro naší rasu je Paar’zheal, což jednoduše znamená ‘lid’. První člověk, který si sem našel cestu, se vrátil s darem našeho jazyka, který nazýval Parseltongue. A tak to slovo vešlo do slovní zásoby vaší řeči.” Bohužel, protože se držím překladu “hadí řeči” pro “parseltongue” musela jsem jeho vysvětlení upravit...


	6. Předehra (Harry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veselé Vánoce, Chanuku, Zimní slunovrat nebo cokoli jiného, co slavíte!!!!

KAPITOLA 6: HARRY POTTER A NEJVYŠŠÍ UMĚNÍ VÁLKY

_**19\. července 1993** _

Harry Potter otevřel oči a rozhlédl se pro Princově doupěti jako mocnář přehlížející svůj dvůr. Seděl pohodlně na Trůnu Hydry a zatímco bylo devět hlav trůnu momentálně tichých, bylo to v pořádku. Mahagonový stůl byl vyleštěn k dokonalosti a mosazné zmije na šesti židlích, obklopující stůl, se leskly ve světle. Harry otočil hlavu doprava a uviděl, že stříbrné plakety se jmény všech předchozích Princů jsou na svých místech. Když se otočil doleva, viděl velký krb, který byl vychladlý, ale pomocí myšlenky ho zapálil praskajícím ohněm, který ještě více prosvítil místnost.

Uspokojen, chlapec obrátil svou pozornost na nejbližší knihovnu a prohlédl si tituly. **_Harryho studium Kouzel, díly 1-2, Harryho sbírka náhledů do Přeměňování, díly 1-2_**. Přečetl si každý z titulů, které reprezentovaly jeho nashromážděné znalosti. Potom se posunul k mnohem osobnějším svazkům. **_Harryho oblíbené recepty_** a **_Harryho průvodce pro perfektní zahradu_** byly přesně tam, kde je očekával. Ale pak se zamračil nad několika dalšími tituly poblíž. **_Harryho nejhorší noci v Přístěnku. Tenkrát, když Vernon zlomil Harrymu paži. Hon na Harryho_**. A tenký, ale zlověstný svazek pojmenovaný prostě _**VEČEŘE!**_

I přes jeho nejlepší snahu, Harry zjistil, že je pro něj těžké soustředit se na názvy těch titulů, a tak obrátil pozornost zpět k akademické sekci, ale jeho zamračení se ještě prohloubilo, když se tituly začaly měnit. **_Harryho sutdium Kuozel. Harryho síbrka nálhedů do Přemňěovnáí_**. Ostatní akademické svazky byly naprosto nečitelné.

“Ne,” řekl Harry pevně, jako by se myšlenkami snažil ty slova přeskupit zpět. Pak byla jeho pozornost upoutána pohybem, který uviděl koutkem oka. Obrátil svou pozornost dopředu, jen aby si všiml, že mahagonový stůl a šest židlí kolem něj zmizelo, a zanechalo Princovo doupě prázdné.

“Ne!” řekl Harry mnohem naléhavěji a se vzrůstající frustrací. Pak z pod něj náhle zmizel Trůn Hydry.

“NEE-uﬀ!” vykřikl Harry v překvapení, jak byl náhle a nevychovaně upuštěn na prázdnou podlahu nyní prázdné komnaty, a praštil se do hlavy, jak pozpátku spadl. Zasyčel naštvaný povzdech a zavřel oči.

____________________

Harry Potter otevřel oči a uviděl nad sebou strop jeho pokoje v Longbottomském Panství. První světla svítání prosvítala skrze okna a chlapec zvedl ruce, aby si masíroval spánky ve snaze zahnat začínající bolest hlavy, která se pravděpodobně blížila. Dva týdny trénování a stále ještě nebyl o nic blíž stabilnímu vzpomínkovému paláci. Bylo to... otravné.

Harry znovu zavřel frustrovaně oči a vzpomněl si na svou poslední konverzaci s panem X na toto téma. No, na toto téma a _další_.

_____________________

**_8\. července 1993_ **

**_Pokoj 13 v Děravém kotli_ **

**_(O 11 dní dříve)_ **

“Varoval jsem vás, pane Pottere, tohle bude složitý proces plný výzev ve vašem nitrobranním tréninku,” řekl pan X. “Abyste postoupil za tento bod, musíte mít stabilní vzpomínkový palác, který použijete jako základ pro budoucí vývoj své psychické architektury. Neexistují žádné zkratky.”

Harry přikývl, ale očividně byl stále frustrovaný. Abstraktně rozuměl tomu, co pan X říkal, ale přenesení té znalosti do vnitřku své mysli se ukazovalo být skličující.

“Vysvětlete mi to tedy prosím znovu, pane X. Snažím se tomu rozumět, ale zatím mám problémy to skutečně pochopit.”

“To je nepřekvapující, pane Pottere. Postavení vzpomínkového paláce je jeden z nejobtížnějších aspektů nitrobranního tréninku. Ve skutečnosti je to důvod, proč většina nitrobraníků nepostoupí nad třetí úroveň. Kdybyste dosud neprokázal své odhodlání, ani bych nezvažoval po vás vyžadovat, abyste se o tuto úroveň vývoje pokoušel v tak mladém věku. Takže, abychom to shrnuli: váš vzpomínkový palác je založen na skutečném místě, kde se cítíte v bezpečí a máte plnou kontrolu nad svým okolím. Zároveň by to mělo být místo, které je pro nedostatek lepšího výrazu, poněkud _stísněné_. Například knihovna nebo úložný prostor. Místo, kde si dovedete představit, že odložíte nějaké věci, abyste je mohl znovu vyzvednout. Jakmile máte tento psychický bezpečný domov plně vyvinutý, můžete v něm uložit své nejcitlivější vzpomínky v oddělené části vaší mysli, části, která jednoduše neskrývá vaše vzpomínky, ale aktivně je chrání pomocí psychických pastí schopných opravdu zranit ty, kteří se protlačí příliš hluboko do vaší mysli. Nakonec váš myšlenkový palác dokonce může být místo, kde uchováváte falešné vzpomínky a dokonce osobnosti, které můžete natáhnout kolem svého skutečného já, abyste oklamal vniknuvšího nitrozpytce. Místo toho, abyste nastavil zeď proti nitrozpytu a tím dal svému nepříteli na vědomí, že máte tajemství hodná ochrany, můžete nitrozpytci _ukázat, co chcete_ , a tak bude pravděpodobně mnohem ochotnější přijmout vaše falešné vzpomínky jako pravdu bez toho, aby kopal dál.”

Harry přikývl. “A vy máte takový vzpomínkový palác?”

“Mám, i když nepředpokládám, že byste ho uviděl někdy brzy. Nebo vůbec. Avšak můj vzpomínkový palác _je_ důležitý pro váš budoucí trénink. Vzhledem k tomu, že se zdáte být tvrdohlavě odhodlaný prozkoumat nitrozpyt stejně jako nitrobranu - a proti mým doporučením, jak jsem řekl - použil jsem svůj vlastní vzpomínkový palác, abych vytvořil sadu falešných vzpomínek. Jak budete trénovat svůj nitrozpyt proti mně, uvidíme, jestli dokážete proniknout mými štíty, abyste ty falešné informace, které jsem pro vás zanechal, dokázal odhalit. Popravdě mi neplatíte dost na to, abych riskoval, že uvidíte mé skutečné vzpomínky. Moje falešná osobnost však bude dostatečně reálná, aby napodobila proces nitrozpyteckého čtení myšlenek.”

Harry přikývl, ale pak se pan X odmlčel.

“Ne, že bych chtěl bít do mrtvého hipogryfa, ale _uvědomujeme_ si, že je _nelegální_ pro někoho, kdo není řádně registrovaný na ministerstvu, číst myšlenky druhého bez buď svolení nebo soudního příkazu podepsaného Nejvyšším divotvůrcem, že ano?”

Harry lehce ztuhnul. To všechno už věděl, ale stejně ho znervózňovalo pohybovat se tak blízko hranici nelegálního chování, jak nyní měl v plánu. Zajímalo ho, jak Snape unikal zákonu tak dlouho. Předpokládal, že díky Dumbledorovu vlivu. “Rozumím tomu, pane X.”

“Jsem vázán vás naučit, cokoli si přejete, pane Pottere. Ale cítím potřebu to říct ještě jednou. Nemusíte vylepšit své nitrozpytecké schopnosti jen proto, že vám nějaký _školní_ _učitel_ řekl, abyste to udělal, bez ohledu na to, jak moc respektu pro něj máte. Existují rizika, obojí psychologická a legální, když budete následovat tuhle cestu.”

“Cením si vašich obav, pane X. Ale mám tuhle moc. A bojím se, že možná budu nebezpečný sobě i ostatním, pokud se jí nenaučím bezpečně používat.”

Pan X se zatvářil a zatřásl hlavou. “Je to na vaší hlavu. Dobrá, mluvme tedy o nitrozpyteckých cvičeních.”

Po krátkém a značně matoucím představení strávil Harry následující hodinu tím, že byl čím dál frustrovanější nad tím, jak obtížné bylo číst něčí mysl pomocí nitrozpytu, i když se mu zamýšlený cíl aktivně snažil v tom pomáhat. Na konci první nitrozpytecké hodiny vše, co Harry měl, byla pulzující bolest hlavy a vágní pocit, že pan X (nebo spíše jeho druhotná osobnost, jejíž vzpomínky mu pan X nabídl, aby četl) měl rád famfrpálový klub Tutshillská tornáda, hořkou čokoládu a velkou zrzavou kočku. Skutečné vzpomínky stále ještě chlapci unikaly.

Na konci lekce se Harry podíval na hodiny a uviděl, že má ještě pár minut, než se Artie a pan Y vrátí, aby dohlédli na Vzpomínky uzamykající kouzlo a ujistili se, že si pan X nepamatoval nic, co se možná naučil z jeho psychických lekcí s Harrym. Chlapec se na okamžik zamyslel, ale pak se rozhodl, že vhodný je jakýkoliv čas..

“Pane X, než skončíme, měl bych na vás otázku. Nebo přesněji... nabídku. Tak nějak znám někoho, kdo hledá nitrozpytce na vysoké úrovni pro práci.”

Druhý muž, jehož rysy Harry nedokázal skutečně vidět díky modiﬁkovaným Nevšímej-si-mě kouzlům, chlapce tázavě studoval. “... práci. Shledávám zajímavým, jak moc předzvěsti můžete uložit do dvouslabičného slova jako ‘ _práce_ ’, pane Pottere. Kdybych vás neznal lépe, myslel bych si, že tahle práce je něco, co by ministerstvo neschvalovalo.”

Harry se kousl do rtu. Byl to jeden z mála okamžiků od chvíle, kdy nastoupil do Bradavic, kdy si Harry nebyl jistý, jak pokračovat v konverzaci s někým jiným. Předpokládal, že je to bylo proto, že ten muž byl mnohem lepší nitrobraník a nitrozpytec, než on sám kdy bude. Konečně se rozhodl vrhnout se do toho po hlavě, vzhledem k tomu, že za pár minut by si ten muž nepamatoval nic z toho, co mu Harry řekne.

“No, abych byl upřímný, není to _úplně_ legální.” Harry polkl. “Popravdě, ve vší upřímnosti, je to pěkně divoce nelegální. Ale mohu vám slíbit, že zaplatí _hodně_ peněz. Mohu vám dost upřímně říct, že neexistuje riziko, že byste byl chycen. Můj... přítel má... pár myslí, které potřebuje přečíst. A zatímco přiznám, že je to technicky kriminální jednání, mohu vám slíbit, že je to pro dobrou věc.”

Pan X se ušklíbl. “Přesně jaký druh dobré věci může vzejít z něčeho tak hanebného, že jste o tom tak moc vyhýbavý, pane Pottere?”

Harry na pár vteřin pohlédl stranou. Pak si uvědomil, co musí říct. “Když jsme se sešli poprvé, obával jste se o svou rodiny v případě, že by se Voldemort vrátil. Můj přítel se chce ujistit, že k tomu nikdy nedojde, ale potřebuje nitrozpytce, aby se o tom ujistil.”

Pan X byl na dlouhý okamžik zticha. “Potřebujete nitrozpytce... abyste oddálili návrat Vy-Víte-Koho? Řekl bych, že si to promyslím, ale to bude problém, vzhledem k tomu, že mé vzpomínky na tuto konverzaci budou brzy vymazány.”

“Použijeme jiné heslo, abychom dnes zamkli vaše vzpomínky, a zítra vám pošlu sovu k odemčení. Přirozeně, neřekneme vám vše, dokud jste nepřísahal dost přísné sliby, a ujistím se, že máte právo vycouvat, pokud se rozhodnete, že si přece jen nepřejete být součástí, až se dozvíte detaily.”

Pan X přikývl. “A kolik je _hodně_ peněz?”

Harry mu to řekl, a kdyby pan X nebyl mistr nitrobraník, jmenovaná cifra by ho pravděpodobně rozkašlala.

____________________

_**19\. července 1993** _

_**Longbottomské Panství** _

_**5:45 ráno** _

Jak se přehrávaly vzpomínky na jeho poslední nitrobranní lekci, Harry se lehce frustrovaně posadil na posteli. Nikdy se nezbavil zvyku vnuceného u Dursleyových vstávat brzy a myslel si, že čas před svítáním bude dobrý pro meditaci. Ale zatím byl jeho postup pomalejší, než doufal, částečně proto, že udržet jakýkoli druh vnitřního klidu přes ohromné stresy jeho letních prázdnin napínalo jeho nitrobranu na maximum. Theo. Neville. Lekce s panem X a Alastorem Moodym. Šílená schémata Reguluse Blacka. Proti tomu všemu se zdálo, že stupeň uklidnění nutný k postupu v jeho nitrobranním tréninku se zdá být nemožný.

“ _Potřebuji nějaké rozptýlení_ ,” pomyslel si. Jeho první myšlenka byla zahradničení, což byla první aktivita pro mentální rozptýlení, která ho napadla, ale na to bylo příliš brzy. Navíc, Nevilla by chytil amok, kdyby se dozvěděl, že se Harry opovážil dotknout čehokoli v Longbottomské rodinné zahradě. Vzhledem k tomu, že Harryho vztah s Nevillem se během posledních týdnů stal nebezpečně napnutý, nechtěl na něj navalit nic dalšího, co by ho zhoršilo.

Chlapec se rozhněvaně zatvářil a znovu proklel jméno Tiberiuse Notta. Co ten bývalý smrtijed udělal Theovi, bylo dost špatné, ale nyní to také ovlivňovalo dalšího Harryho nejlepšího přítele. Podle lady Augusty byl problém v tom, že Neville nosil svůj dědický prsten, který ho magicky napojoval na přísahy, které svazovaly rod Longbottomů ke Starostolci a tudíž, nepřímo k rodu Nottů. Ve skutečnosti to pro Nevilla bylo horší než pro většinu dědiců starostoleckých rodů, protože jeho rodiče byli v tomto okamžiku naprosto zneschopněni. Proto byl Neville ovlivněn, jako by sám byl lordem, i když formálně ten titul nemohl přijmout po několik dalších let. Přesto, když se Harry zeptal, jestli by Neville prostě mohl na chvíli sundat svůj dědický prsten, Augusta vypadala tou myšlenkou tak zhrozená, že se na to nikdy znovu nezeptal.

“ _Nejhorší na tom je_ ,” pomyslel si Harry zkroušeně, “ _že Neville opravdu miluje své rodiče_.” To byl možná nejkrutější efekt Ultimátní Sankce, Nevillova hluboká oddanost k jeho téměř komatickým rodičům ho obdařila touhou dostát jejich vzpomínce a být tím nejlepším lordem Longbottomem, jakým mohl být. Ultimátní Sankce očividně pokřivila ten obdivuhodný impuls k tomu, aby chlapec byl ještě méně schopný odolat nutkání nenávidět Thea a čím dál více i ty, kteří Thea podporovali.

Kvůli neodbytným myšlenkám Harry zjistil, že se nedokáže vrátit buď do svého vzpomínkového paláce nebo ke spánku. Pak si ale vzpomněl na jednu z knih na polici v jeho vzpomínkovém paláci a našel inspiraci. Chlapec vyskočil z postele, natáhl si svůj župan a zamířil do Longbottomské kuchyně.

O třicet minut později byl Harry v polovině přípravy kiše Amandine (a cítil se mnohem uvolněnější), když byl překvapen tichým zakašláním za jeho zády. Byl to Hoskins, starší z Longbottomových domácích skřítků, který ho pozoroval se směsicí překvapení a obav.

Skřítek se zdál být téměř rozpačitý, ale vytrval. “Omlouvám se, pane Harry, ale... jistě pán Harry ví, že pokud si přeje brzkou snídani, stačí jen, aby zavolal domácího skřítka.” Pak se Hoskinsovy obrovské oči vztekle zúžily. “ _Odmítl_ ten skřítek Dobby _přivolání_?” řekl skřítek a jeho hlas se lehce pozvedl v tom, co bylo u jeho druhu považováno za zuřivost.

“Ne, ne,” řekl Harry rychle. “Nezavolal jsem Dobbyho, ani nikoho jiného, Hoskinsi.” Najednou se chlapec lehce začervenal, když si uvědomil, jak bláznivě to, že vstal brzy, aby uvařil snídani, musí vypadat pro domácího skřítka, natož jiného kouzelníka. “Popravdě, nemám ani hlad. Jsem jen... frustrovaný ohledně nějakých věcí a nemohl jsem spát. Myslel jsem, že by mě vaření uklidnilo.”

Jak očekával, Hoskins obdařil Harryho pohledem, který navrhoval (uctivě), že si myslel, že se chlapec zbláznil. “Pane Harry,” řekl skřítek opatrně, “vaření... je práce _sluhů_.”

Harry pokrčil rameny. “Já vím. Když jsem se naučil, jak vařit, byl jsem stále ještě sluha.”

Ta odpověď se zdála, že zanechala toho tvora naprosto ohromeného. “Pán Harry... byl sluha? Jiného kouzelníka?”

“Ne,” začervenal se Harry. “... mudlů.”

Hoskins nic neřekl, ale jeho oči se rozšířily překvapením. Pak ale zavrtěl hlavou, když si uvědomil, že odbočili. “Ať je to jakkoli, pane Harry. Ale... a Hoskins to říká s největší uctivostí, pane... je to práce domácích skřítků, aby dohlédli na to, že ti, kdo žijí v domově Longbottomů, jsou řádně...”

“Nakrmeni a napojeni?” dokončil Harry s úsměvem. Hoskins přikývl. Harry se toužebně podíval na svou přípravu. K jeho překvapení se ukázalo, že vaření - pro radost ne z otroctví - bylo skutečně uvolňující a příjemné. Otočil se zpět na skřítka. “Co když to tu nikdo nebude jíst?” zeptal se.

Hoskins dvakrát zamrkal. “Pán Harry si přeje vařit... ale ne jíst... jen pro radost?” Harry přikývl. Skřítek to na okamžik zvažoval, než se jeho tvář rozzářila. “Může Hoskins asistovat?” zeptal se vesele. Harry se zasmál a nasměroval domácího skřítka, aby začal krájet rukolu.

__________________

_**18\. července 1993** _

_**Výtažek z dopisu** _

_Takže to všechno se stalo. Blízký zážitek smrti ze sicilského pokusu o vraždu a vše to vedlo k vzrušujícímu konci v italském kostele. Bylo to něco jako z kouzelnického Francise Forda Coppoly. Počkat, to je fuk. Nikdy jsi neviděl žádné dobré ﬁlmy._

_Každopádně, chtěl jsem tě dopředu varovat. Hermione si usmyslela, že vytvoří nějakou “podpůrnou skupinu” pro Thea. Což, no, rád budu podporovat třetího člena “stříbrného tria” (pořád ještě chci trika!), ale nedovedu si představit, jak ten upnutý mudlovský přístup, který má Hermione na mysli pomůže Theovi nebo nám. Pokus se jí domluvit, prosím! Ale neříkej, že jsem cokoli řekl!_

_Zdraví, BZ_

__________________

_**19\. července 1993** _

_**1:08 odpoledne** _

_**“Tréninková místnost”** _

_**Prasinky** _

“NEUSTÁLÁ OSTRAŽITOST!”

Harry se zatvářil nad burácejícím hlasem svého tutora... a také nad bolestí zadnice, na kterou právě dopadl. Začal své letní lekce s dosloužilým bystrozorem týden poté, co se vrátil z Bradavic. Původně doufal v důraz na souboje a Moody se zdál být ochotný. Tak začali každou lekci soubojem mezi Moodym a jeho dvěma svěřenci (původně Neville Harryho na lekce doprovázel) a jakmile odzbrojil své učně, Moody jim nabídl krátkou kritiku a pak se přesunuli k méně zajímavým tématům jako Lektvarům, Starodávným runám a Numerologii, druhé dva byly předměty, které měl Harry začít studovat jako volitelné předměty počínaje třetím ročníkem. Moody rovněž vyžadoval celých devadesát centimetrů pergamenu před další lekcí, v nichž Harry popsal každé kouzlo, které bylo uvrženo během jejich předchozího souboje a jak se mu bránit, nebo ho jinak překonat. Neville, který nikdy neměl velký zájem o souboje, byl z tohoto úkolu omluven, a vzhledem k tomu, že Moody zřídkakdy použil stejné kouzlo dvakrát, Harryho eseje se stávaly čím dál rozsáhlejší.

Alastor Moody, věrný své reputaci, byl _mnohem_ těžší protivník než pět bradavických starších studentů najednou, které Harry porazil minulý květen. Od chvíle, kdy začaly letní lekce, Harryho nejdelší čas, po který vytrval proti Moodymu, byl kolem zhruba dvou minut, ale obvykle byl odzbrojen, sražen na záda, nebo obojí během třiceti vteřin. Doteď ani jednou úspěšně Moodyho neodzbrojil. Dokonce ani dilatace mu vůbec nepomohla, vzhledem k tomu, že ten muž vždy uvaloval kouzla bezeslovně a jeho pohyby hůlky byly neuvěřitelně rychlé i během Harryho dilatace. Co bylo horší, pravidelně měnil hůlkové ruce během souboje (což Harry ani nevěděl, že je možné, dokud to Moody neudělal poprvé) a Harry byl naprosto neschopný rozeznat vzorce pohybů hůlky uvalených levákem místo praváka pod tlakem souboje.

Dnešní lekce byla obzvláště zahanbující. Chlapec si myslel, že si pro jednou vedl neobvykle dobře, vydržel celé dvě minuty a konečně nakonec udeřil Moodyho s Expelliarmus vůbec poprvé. Ale k jeho překvapení ten Moody, kterého zasáhl, se prostě s prasknutím rozplynul a Harry byl okamžitě zezadu zasažen Odzbrojujícím kouzlem skutečného Moody, které ho porazilo.

“Dvojníkovo Obranné kouzlo!” vyštěkl Moody, jak se jeho skutečná podoba zviditelnila. “Vytváří iluzorní duplikát tebe samotnýho, kterej zmate tvý nepřátele. S dostatečnym soustředěním ho můžeš přimět mluvit a chodit kolem, jak jen si přeješ. Uval ho spolu s kouzlem Neviditelnosti a můžeš si sednout a pozorovat, jak tvůj nepřítel plýtvá časem a energií pro boj se stíny. Je to téměř uklidňující.”

Harry, který stále ještě ležel na zemi, to zvážil. Pak se jeho obočí stáhla k sobě. “Tak moment! Musel jste mít to kouzlo aktivní ještě předtím, než jsme sem přišli! Dokonce jsme si povídali!”

“Jo,” řekl Moody a jeho rty se na jedné straně zkroutily. “Čtyřminutový rozhovor, následovaný dvouminutovým soubojem s neexistující osobou. A ty sis nevšiml _ničeho_ neobvyklýho. I když dvojník nevrhá stín, nevydává zvuk kroků, když se pohybuje - a to samo by ho mělo prozradit, vzhledem k mý noze - a byl zatraceně hbitější během boje než já, ani jednou jsi nezvážil možnost, že bojuješ s pouhým rozptýlením, dokud jsem se nezačal nudit a nesejmul tě zezadu. NEUSTÁLÁ OSTRAŽITOST!”

Harry si povzdechl a vydrápal se na nohy. Aby přidal ke svým dalším nevýhodám, souboje s Moodym se staly mnohem těžší teď, když bojovali jeden na jednoho. Ne, že by Neville byl nějak zvlášť dobrý duelista, ale alespoň poskytl občasné rozptýlení. Avšak akorát přes dvěma dny lady Augusta, s výmluvou, že je unavená z neustálé “náladovosti” svého vnuka, poslala Nevilla na cestu po afrických pozemcích s bratrancem Reginaldem. Neville měl být pryč na šest týdnů a vrátit se jen pár dní před začátkem semestru. Harrymu jeho přítel chyběl, ale pro teď byla Nevillova nepřítomnost nutná. Vskutku co se lady Augusty týkalo byla podmínkou.

“Není to trochu nefér?” zeptal se Harry svého tutora. “Myslím v přidání ke každé další výhodě, kterou máte jakožto ‘ _Nejlepší bystrozor v historii_ ’, máte celý týden na to, abyste připravil nějaké neuvěřitelně ďábelské strategie, jak mi nakopat zadek!”

Moody ze sebe vydal podivný chrčivý zvuk, o kterém se Harry již dozvěděl, že je to jeho smích, a koutky jeho úst se zvrásnily ve špatně utvořeném úšklebku. “Nikdy bych si nemyslel, že uvidím zmijozela, jak fňuká nad tím, že je někdo ‘ _neuvěřitelně ďábelský_ ’. Moje práce je za a) dohlídnout na to, aby sis vedl dobře ve škole a za b) připravit tě na to, abys byl schopný jednat s neočekávaným. Proto mi solíš ty velký prachy z gringottskýho trezoru, o kterým tvůj staroch neví.”

Harry zmrzl a po pár dalších vteřinách ze sebe Moody znovu vydal ten hrčivý smích. “No tak, prcku. _Trochu_ uznání. A přestaň se bát. Vím, že máš trezor, o kterym James Potter neví. Předpokládám, že je z _dědictví_ , o kterým _taky_ neví. Ale jakmile sem se ujistil, že moje platba je skutečná a ne od ňákýho temnýho kouzelníka, kterej mě chce dostat, přestal sem se zajímat o to z jaký záhadný rodiny ty a tvá matka pocházíte. Mám dost věcí, o kterých bejt paranoidní, bez toho, abych byl zataženej do nudnýho drama tvý rodiny.”

“Vy jste se skutečně bál, že jsem vás najal jako součást nějakého plánu vás zabít?!”

“Hochu, kdybys mě _najal_ jako svýho tutora v rámci nějakýho plánu o asasinaci, byl by to jenom čtvrtej nejpodivnější a překomplikovanej plán k zavraždění, kterýmu sem se za svůj život musel vyhnout.”

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. “No, když jsme teď _podmínečně_ souhlasili, že nejsem zabiják, co dalšího je dnes na programu?”

Bývalý bystrozor pozoroval pár vteřin Harryho a pak se jeho rty opět zvrásnily nahoru. “No, zaprvé ti dám odvetu. Právě sis stěžoval, že sem měl iluzijní kouzla nastavený od chvíle, kdys přišel. Což bylo očividně nefér, vzhledem k tomu, že nikdo, kdo se tě v budoucnu pokusí zabít se _nikdy_ nebude namáhat s _přípravou_ _dopředu_ nebo nějakou podobnou blbinou. Tak abych ti to vynahradil, budem znovu bojovat. A tentokrát tě dokonce nechám vystřelit první.”

Harryho obočí se vytáhla nahoru. “Co prosím?”

“Slyšels mě.” Moody vystřelil svou hůlku zpět z pouzdra, ale pak jí držel míře s ní do strany. “Pokusíš se mě odzbrojit. Slibuju, že neuvalím, žádný kouzla, dokud si ty neuvalil svoje první.”

Harry zíral dobré tři vteřiny na svého tutora. Dokonce lehce dilatoval, aby strávil víc času snahou uvědomit si, kde je háček. Pak, když nemohl žádný najít, vystřelil své nejrychlejší Odzbrojující kouzlo, které dokázal. “ ** _EXPELLIARMUS!_** ”

Ale k Harryho ohromení, jakmile vypustil kouzlo, Moody prostě uvolnil své prsty a nechal svou hůlku klapnout o zem. Expelliarmus se převalilo přes Moodyho bez jakéhokoli efektu a jakmile se vlna magie neškodně převalila, Moody lehce zakroutil svými prsty a jeho hůlka mu vystřelila zpět do ruky. Okamžitě uvalil bezeslovné Expelliarmus své vlastní a Harry byl odzbrojen předtím, než mohl otřít z obličeje svůj šokovaný výraz.

“Hmph. To bylo míň jak dvě vteřiny, Pottere. Byls mnohem impozantnější, když si bojoval s mym dvojníkem.”

“To... co...” Harry se odmlčel, zavřel oči a soustředil se. “Dobře, co se právě stalo?”

“Teorie je stejně důležitá jako trénink, Pottere. Vždycky musíš vědět, co kouzlo, který uvalíš, způsobuje! Expelliarmus - co je to?”

Chlapec zmateně zamrkal nad zdánlivě očividnou otázkou. “Je to Odzbrojující kouzlo.”

“A co to znamená?”

“Um, že... odzbrojuje lidi?”

“Jasně. Takže co se stane, když ho použiješ na někoho neozbrojenýho?”

Harry otevřel ústa, zavřel je, a otevřel je znovu, jak se mu oči rozsvítily pochopením. “Nic, očividně. Pokud nemůže někoho odzbrojit, pak nemá žádný další efekt, který by mohlo provést.”

“Správně, jak jsi právě viděl v názorný ukázce. Je to fajn trik, kterej tě dostane z trablů, pokud bojuješ jeden na jednoho s někým, kdo tě chce jen odzbrojit.”

Harryho oči se zúžily v soustředění. “Počkejte moment. Expelliarmus má i jiný efekt než _jen_ odzbrojení. Viděl jsem ho odhodit lidi přes místnost.”

“Nepochybuju. Vysoce nabitý Expelliarmus může udeřit s pořádnou silou. Nicméně ty lidi _byli_ v tom okamžiku nějakym způsobem ozbrojený. Nebo aspoň drželi v ruce něco, co uspokojuje podmínku ‘ozbrojení’ toho kouzla. Jinak by nebyli ovlivněný, jako sem právě nebyl já. Je to jednoduchej trik. Prostě odhoď svou hůlku pryč a pak jí přivolej zpět bez hůlky. Musíš to načasovat správně, abys byl neozbrojenej, když tě kouzlo zasáhne, ale pořád měl čas přivolat svou hůlku, než tvůj protivník dokáže uvalit další, nebezpečnější kouzlo. Navíc musíš nechat hůlku dopadnout dost daleko, aby tě kouzlo nepovažovalo za ozbrojenýho, i když už nadále není na tvý osobě. Obvykle aspoň šedesát až devadesát centimetrů.”

“Jednoduchý trik?” řekl Harry nevěřícně. “Vyžaduje _nehůlkovou magii_!”

“Jop. Což je důvod, proč jí máme dnes a po zbytek léta na programu.”

Chlapec se překvapeně zarazil a pak se jeho tvář nadšeně rozzářila. “Budete mě učit nehůlkovou magii?! Ale je půlka července! Vážně si myslíte, že se jí zvládnu naučit, než se vrátím do Bradavic?”

Moody si odfrknul. “U Merlina, ne! Myslím, že _možná_ , když se budeš hodně snažit, naučíš se jedno nebo dvě bezhůlkový kouzla do konce svýho pátýho ročníku, což bude za spoustu bodů během tvejch NKÚ z Kouzel a Obrany. Jsi na svůj věk nadanej, chlapče, to ti přiznám. Ale bezhůlková magie je časově náročnej proces a ve svým věku jsi ještě nepoužil žádný kouzla, který znáš, dostatečně často na to, aby sis vytvořil smyslovou paměť, kterou potřebuješ, abys je uvalil bez hůlky. Právě teď bys udělal dobře, aby ses naučil vrhat kouzla bezeslovně a _to_ jen vyžaduje, abys extra silně myslel. Dnes ti jen vysvětlim základy bezhůlkový magie a dám ti pár cvičení pro trénink doma.”

“Doma?” zeptal se Harry překvapeně. “Ale co Hlídáček?”

Muž ho obdařil ničivým pohledem. “Pottere, _na_ čem je Hlídáček?”

“Mé hůlce... oh! Takže bezhůlková magie se nepočítá jako nezletilá magie?”

“Samozřejmě, že počítá! Jenom je to typ nezletilý magie, která nemůže bejt odhalena, pokud nejsi dost blbej na to, abys jí prováděl před ministerským zaměstnancem. Předpokládám, že ani zdaleka nejsi tak blbej, nebo jo?”

Harry si povzdechl nad naznačeným napomenutím. “Ne, pane. Budu velmi opatrný.”

“Dobře. A teď s jakým kouzlem si myslíš, že bys měl začít?”

Harry se na chvíli zamyslel. Jeho první instinkt byl Serpensortia, ale pochyboval, že by to byla správná odpověď. “Um, Protego?”

“HOVADINA!” vyštěkl Moody. “Faktor vyžadovaný moci pro kouzlo se zvětšuje třikrát až pětkrát, když je uvaleno bez hůlky a žádnej živej kouzelník kromě Dumbledora a Voldieho by _možná_ nemohl uvrhnout bezhůlkový Protego na dýl, než pár vteřin bez toho, aby ztratil vědomí. Začneme s _Accio_. Konkrétně _Accio_ _hůlku_. Vzhledem k tomu, že pokud bys byl tak hloupej, aby ses nechal nachytat bez hůlky, tvojí první prioritou je získat jí zpátky!”

Harry se začervenal, jak pro něj Moody přivolal blízkou židli, aby se posadil a mohl si dělat poznámky, než nakreslil hořící tvary ve vzduchu pomocí Pyrogolos kouzla.

“A teď, tady je bezhůlkový kouzlení v kostce. _Tohle_ ,” řekl, zatímco kreslil velký hořící kruh, “je tvoje magický jádro. Tohle...” nakreslil další velký kruh a naplnil ho ohnivými tečkami. “Je tvůj mozek, nebo to, co se za něj ve tvym případě vydává. Každá tečka představuje kouzlo, ve kterým jsi obzvlášť dobrej. Naučit se uvalit jedno kouzlo bez hůlky vyžaduje, abys propojil jedno z těch kouzel přímo se svým jádrem pomocí psychickýho vlákna, který reprezentuje součet tvejch zkušeností s uvalením toho konkrétního kouzla.”

Švihnul svou hůlkou a tenká linka ohně se protáhla od jedné z teček v “myšlenkovém kruhu” do většího “jádrového kruhu”.

“Vytvoř takový spojení a vyhneš se potřebě používání hůlky, kterou na tebe uvaluje merlinianskej systém v duchu toho, že jsi britskej kouzelník a bradavickej student. Samozřejmě, neexistuje žádný psychické spojení nebo něco podobnýho. Je to jen metafora k tomu, aby ti pomohla rozumět tomu konceptu.” Moody se odmlčel. “Popravdě, abych byl upřímnej, tvý ‘ _magický_ _jádro_ ’ je taky v podstatě metafora. Hodně lidí o něm mluví, obzvlášť Velký Mozky mezi Nepojmenovatelnými a nóbl léčitelé. Ale pravdou je, že i kdyby tě někdo rozebral na jednotlivý buňky a procházel skrze ně celý rok, nikdy by nenašel nic hmotnýho, co by mohlo bejt popsáno jako tvý magické jádro.”

“No, co tedy _je_ magické jádro?” zeptal se Harry. Slyšel ten termín použit několikrát, ale nikdy nedostal vysvětlení.

Moody pokrčil rameny. “Záleží na tom, koho se zeptáš. Někteří říkají, že je to něco v tobě, co vytváří moc, která napájí tvou magii, ať už je to něco nemateriálního, co je částí tvý aury nebo nějaká část tvýho těla, která je menší než buňka a příliš malá k odhalení. Ostatní říkají, že je to víc jako nepozorovatelnej portál, kterej tě nechá čerpat energii od, no, _odněkud jinud_. Někteří lidé říkají, že je to tvá duše, ale odmítám se dneska dostávat do _toho_ metafyzickýho křoví. Mou pointou je, že si nikdo není jistý. Co je známo, je, že zatímco jádro nemůže bejt přímo pozorováno nebo měřeno, může bejt odhadnuta jeho síla pomocí různejch magickejch testů. Test Lubinského-Changa je nejpřesnější, ale byl vytvořen cizinci, a tak se tady v Británii vytrvale držíme testu Belbyho-Cadwalladera pro měření velikosti jádra. Pod tím standardem by tvoje jádro bylo hodnoceno jako _theta zelená_ , což je značně impozantní vzhledem k tomu, že ti ještě není třináct. Přirozeně, velikost jádra v tomhle případě neznamená fyzicky velký nebo malý, ale spíš odkazuje na magickou produkci. Člověk s větším jádrem může uvalit víc kouzel, než se unaví, může uvalit více vyčerpávající kouzla jako Patronus a Kletby, který se nepromíjí, může ovládnout víc bezhůlkovejch kouzel. Ta poslední část je nejdůležitější pro naší současnou diskuzi, protože máš jenom omezený množství metaforickejch psychickejch vláken a to množství je omezený podle velikosti tvýho jáda. Jinak řečeno je striktní limit na množství kouzel, který se můžeš naučit uvalit bezhůlkově. Většina kouzelníků se nenamáhá naučit víc než čtyři nebo pět. Osobně znám šedesát dva bezhůlkovejch kouzel. Někdo jako Dumbledore nebo Voldie pravděpodobně znají sto a víc.”

Pak se otráveně zatvářil. “I když mě to opravdu bolí přiznat, krevní čistota s tím souvisí. _Obvykle_. Kouzelníci a čarodějky, jejichž krevní čistota může bejt dohledána několik generací zpět, obecně mají větší jádra než mudlorozený, což je část důvodu pro historickou diskriminaci proti mudlorozenejm. _Ale_ někteří mudlorozený maj neobvykle velký jádra, dokonce větší než typickej čistokrevnej z důvodu, kterýmu nikdo nerozumí. Potěší tě se dozvědět, že potomek mudlorozenýho a čistokrevnýho jako ty sám má téměř vždy silný jádro a pravidelně si vyvíjí velmi silný jádro. Náhodou vím, že matka Albuse Dumbledora byla mudlorozená a zatímco Dumbledorové nejsou stará rodina, je považovaná za čistokrevnou.”

“Počkejte chvíli,” přerušil ho Harry nevěřícně. “Chcete říct, že je něco pravdy na té čistokrevné ideologii?!”

“Co chci říct, Pottere je, že jsou hmatatelný důkazy, v nichž je většina mudlorozenejch v nevýhodě ve srovnání s čistokrevnejma s ohledem na magickej potenciál, i když ty nevýhody jsou vyvážený drobnostmi jako menší pravděpodobnost, že zešílíš, protože jsi produkt šesti generací navzájem provdanejch bratranců. To řečeno, je dost takzvanejch důvodů nabídnutejch v přízeň krevní nadřazenosti, většina z nich jsou hovadiny, ale některé z nich mají zrnko opravdosti. A kdyby čistokrevný měli alespoň trochu zatracenýho rozumu, aktivně by se snažili ženit s více silnejma mudlorozenejma, vzhledem k tomu, že jak jsem řekl, smíšenej potomek vzniknuvší z toho sňatku bude obvykle mít silnější jádro než ostatní čistokrevný v jejich skupině vrstevníků.”

“A proč to tedy nedělají? Žení se s mudlorozenými, myslím.”

V tom bodě Moody zavrčel, otrávený tím, jak se jeho plán lekce změnil v politiku. “Krátká odpověď? Starý rodiny se nechtějí ženit s mudlorozenejma, protože neposkytují politický a ﬁnanční benefekty jako manželství s dalšíma starýma rodinama. Většina těch ostatních nesnáší mudlorozený kvůli propagandě šířený těma starýma rodinama, aby odradily méně významný čistokrevný rodiny, aby uzavíraly manželství s mudlorozenejma a tak produkovali silnější smíšený potomky, který by jednou změnili balanc moci na Starostolci.” Povzdechl si mrzutě. “Vážně, Pottere, _jsi_ zmijozel, ne? Zeptej se kolem! Jsem si jistej, že najdeš přehršle důvodů, některý přijatelný, některý absurdní, proč bys měl shlížet na mudlorozený.”

“Byl jste zmijozel?” zeptal se nevinně Harry.

Moody si odfrknul. “Mrzimor, ve skutečnosti. Třída 1951.” Pak si Moody všiml překvapeného výrazu na Harryho tváři. “Překvapuje tě to, chlapče? Že někdo s mou minulostí by mohl bejt mrzimorem?”

“Ne, pane,” řekl Harry upřímně. “Mám velký respekt pro mrzimory. Je to jen... jste první mrzimor, kterého jsem potkal, který se, no, _nikdy neusmál_.”

Muž se chrchlavě zasmál a levá strana jeho úst se cukala nahoru. “Nervový poškození! Od stejný kletby, kvůli který jsem přišel o oko! Pravá strana mý tváře je permanentně neschopná se usmívat pořádně. Ve skutečnosti, Pottere, jen abys věděl, když jsem vystudoval na vrcholu svý třídy v bystrozorský akademii, _Týdeník čarodějek_ mě vybral pro jejich _Cenu za nejokouzlivější úsměv._ ”

Na to vypadal Harry ještě více šokovaný.

“Co, Pottere?” řekl muž otráveně. “Myslel sis, že tu zatracenou věc vymyslel Gilderoy Lockhart?”

_________________

_**O pět hodin později...** _

Harry opatrně vylezl po žebříku, který vedl z Moodyho kovového kufru a vytáhl se na druhou stranu. Kufr sám byl v pokoji hostince U tří košťat v Prasinkách, kde si bývalý bystrozor pronajal pokoj na léto, i když nikdy nespal v posteli, za kterou si zaplatil. Harry věděl o existenci Zvětšovacích kouzel a dokonce měl svůj vlastní kufr, který obsahoval malý pokoj, ve kterém se dalo spát, ale byl ohromen pokročilostí práce kouzel, které byly vykonány na Moodyho přenosném hradu a pevnosti. Napočítal patnáct pokojů, včetně plně vybavené laboratoře lektvarů, malého skleníku osvíceného umělým sluncem, a “Tréninkovým pokojem”, který byl napodobením podobného pokoje na bystrozorské akademie v plné velikosti.

“Váš kufr je naprosto impozantní, pane Moody,” řekl Harry. “Ale co uděláte, když ho někdo prostě _ukradne_ , zatímco jste uvnitř.”

Moody si pohrdavě odfrknul. “Pokud se někdo dokáže dotknout toho kufru bez mýho svolení, Pottere, _zasloužím_ si, aby mě chytili.”

Harry se usmál, potřásl muži rukou a zamířil dolů k letaxu. Cestou si všiml páru sedícího v potemnělém rohu, který se značně zuřivě líbal. Muž byl bystrozor, který měl volno, kterého Harry rozeznal jako Michaela Proudfoota. Žena, značně vyvinutá v oblasti hrudníku, byla Skandinávsky vyhlížející blondýna, která mu jednou předtím byla představena jako “Maria Gambrelliová”. Harry zavrtěl hlavou a prošel k letaxu a vrátil se do Longbottomského Panství.

Ten večer strávil téměř třicet minut tím, že zuřivě gestikuloval ke své hůlce, která ležela na nočním stolku, zatímco si myslel “ ** _ACCIO HŮLKU_** ” tak hlasitě, jak dokázal. Ale hůlka se nikdy nepohnula.

____________________

_**20\. července 1993** _

_**Výtažky ze tří dopisů** _

_Harry, vím, že tvé přátelství s Theem Bezejmenným pro tebe vždy bylo důležité. Ale spojenectví Potterů, Longbottomů a Greengrassů je stále ještě relativně mladé. A zatímco je má rodina neuvěřitelně vděčná za roli, kterou jste hráli v našem povýšení na starodávný a vznešený status, nemůžeme prostě jednoduše ohrozit naše postavení a integritu tím, že se budeme nadále přátelit s tím Vyvržencem. Můj otec byl ohledně toho velmi přesný apřestože sympatizuji s Vyvrhelovou situací, musím stát na straně své rodiny. Doufám, že dovolíš zmijozelské moudrosti, aby tě vedla v těchto záležitostech místo mrzimorské sentimentality, nebo hůře, nebelvírské vzpurnosti nad kulturními standardy._

_Tvá kamarádka a spolukolejnice_

_Daphne Greengrassová_

_Pravděpodobná dědička Starodávného a Vznešeného rodu Greengrassů_

_____________

_Abych byla upřímná, Harry, vím, že jsi tak trochu mezi kladivem a kovadlinou. Víš, co to znamená, že ano? Chci říct, jsi mudly vychovaný. Řekla jsem to nedávno Daphne a upřímně ten výraz nikdy neslyšela. Každopádně, nemám žádné negativní pocity ohledně Thea, a rozhodně nechci udělat nic, co by mu ublížilo víc, než co už udělala ta odporná obluda, kterou má jako otce. Ale... omlouvám se, Harry, je prostý fakt, že dlužím příliš mnoho rodině Greengrasové za všechno, co udělali pro mě a mou matku. Nemyslím si, že jim to kdy mohu oplatit, ale nejméně, co mohu udělat je, nepostavit se proti nim veřejně ohledně něčeho tak důležitého pro vysokou společnost jako se ta hovadina Ultimátní Sankce zdá být. Samozřejmě, protože ty jsi ty, jsem si jistá, že si najdeš nějakou cestu kolem, a pokud ti mohu pomoci bez toho, aby se to dostalo zpět k Daphne a její rodině, udělám, co budu moci._

_Doufám, že si užíváš zbytek svého léta,_

_Tracey Davisová_

__________________

_Všechno, co vím, Harry, je, že Missy říká, “že dlužíme Harrymu Potterovi hodně” a Bulstrodeovi splácí své dluhy. Pokud chceš, abych odřízla Thea Ať-je-teď-jeho-jméno-cokoli úplně, nevadí mi to. A pokud chceš, abych namlátila všem, kdo k němu budou hnusný, ani to mi nevadí. Táta vždycky říkal, že chce, aby jeho malé holčičky byly schopné bojovat stejně dobře jako kluci._

_Millicent Bulstrodeová_

_P.S. - nějaké novinky, jestli bude otevřená pozice Odrážeče?_

____________________

_**21\. července 1993** _

_**1:00 odpoledne** _

_**Longbottomské Panství** _

Když Marcus Flint vystoupil z krbu v obývacím pokoji Longbottomského Panství, nervózně se kolem rozhlédl a prohlédl si tu opulentní scénu. Měl na sobě svůj nejlepší hábit, spolu s jeho šťastnou kravatou, tou z akrumantulího hedvábí, kterou použil k záchraně života Rufuse Scrimgeoura předchozí léto. Nicméně, jakmile byl v Longbottomském Panství, najednou se cítil jako venkovan povolaný, aby se setkal s princem říše. Harry byl po ruce, aby ho přivítal a pomohl mu oprášit letaxový prášek z jeho hábitu, a za ním byla lady domácnosti, notoricky známá a hrůzostrašná Augusta Longbottomová.

“Vítejte v Longbottomském Panství, mladý muži,” řekla panovačně. “Harry mi toho o vás tolik řekl.”

“Jen to dobré, doufám,” odpověděl Marcus, ale její výraz neřekl nic o tom, jestli Harryho hlášení bylo dobré nebo ne. Nervózně se usmál na impozantní dámu a pak přestal poté, co si uvědomil, jak směšně falešné úsměvy vypadaly na jeho tváři. Co se lady Augusty týkalo, ta prostě jen ignorovala jeho malý vtípek.

“Jak jsem si jistá, že ti to Harry vysvětlil. Já a někteří mí známí si přejeme pronajmout tvé služby na léto, za což budeš odměněn dostatkem galeonů na to, abys zaplatil svůj osmý ročník v Bradavicích a životní výdaje. Avšak tyto záležitosti jsou značně citlivé a budeme vyžadovat, abys odpřisáhnul Neporušitelný slib, že nikdy nebudeš mluvit o tom, co jsi tu dnes slyšel, bez ohledu na to, zda naší nabídku práce přijmeš nebo ne.”

Marcus s trochou obtíží polknul nad myšlenkou Neporušitelného slibu. Pak se podíval na Harryho, jehož jedinou odpovědí bylo povzbudivé přikývnutí. Marcus se zhluboka nadechl. Tohle byla jeho cesta k budoucnosti, a Neporušitelný slib byla malá cena k zaplacení, pokud vedla k bystrozorské akademii. “Co by v tom slibu bylo, lady Augusto?”

Augusta podala Marcusovi malou kartičku, na které byla navržená přísaha napsaná. Marcus nenašel nic _okamžitě_ hodného odmítnutí a tak na čarodějčino pobídnutí, spojil ruce s Harrym a opakoval ten slib, jak mu bylo řečeno.

“ _Já, Marcus Flint, přísahám na svůj život a svou magii, že nikdy neodhalím žádné soukromé informace, které se dnes dozvím jako součást nabídky práce, kterou jsem sem přišel obdržet, ani neodhalím informace o zadáních, které mám vykonat, pokud se rozhodnu tu práci přijmout._ ”

Uspokojená Augusta se otočila a vedla dva chlapce chodbou, zatímco Marcus se přátelsky, ale stále poněkud nervózně, vyptával na to, co za práci by mohla vyžadovat takový stupeň utajení. Co se Harryho týkalo, ten byl zdvořile vyhýbavý v odpovídání na všechny jeho otázky. Pak Marcus ztuhnul šokem, jak Augusta rozrazila dveře do konferenční místnosti a přešla pokoj, aby se posadila vedle dvou hostů, kteří již byli usazeni u kulatého dubového konferenčního stolu. Jeden byl asijský muž, kterého Marcus nepoznal. Druhého muže ovšem znal až příliš dobře. Na pár vteřin se Marcus podíval na Harryho v šoku a něčemu blízkému zradě, než se otočil na ostatní v místnosti.

“Myslím, že potřebuji vědět hned teď, co je to za práci,” řekl tiše, jak pomalu postoupil dopředu. Harry prošel kolem něj a zaujal místo vedle Augusty a dvou mužů, zatímco se za nimi pomalu samy od sebe zavřely dveře.

“Férová žádost, pane Flinte,” řekl Lucius Malfoy malátným hlasem. “Pokud bychom ohromně zjednodušili věci, potřebujeme vaší pomoc při páchání Velezrady.”

__________________

_**Mezitím v Příčné ulici (krátká mezihra)...** _

Dvě čarodějky se procházely Příčnou ulicí, nahlížejíce do výloh a občas zabrousíce do obchodu s oblečením, aby se podívaly, jaké nové výstřelky módy byly vystaveny. Jedna přátelsky štěbetala, nadšená být venku na nákupech v tak hezký den. Druhá kolem sebe měla auru dlouhého utrpení, jako by nákupy byly nutným zlem. Pár se zastavil před Twilﬁtt a Tatting, jak byla první čarodějka nadšená trojdílným kompletem pro čarodějky v ostře růžové. Její družka vypadala méně nadšeně.

“Oooh, Dolores! Podívej na tenhle! To je prostě _roztomilý_!” prakticky vypískla Violetta Edgecombeová nadšením. Vedle ní si Dolores Umbridgeová trpělivě povzdechla.

“Vi, drahá,” odpověděla Dolores, “proti mému lepšímu úsudku jsi mě přesvědčila, že když budu pracovat přímo pod Ministrem, musím vylepšit svůj šatník. Myslela jsem, že cílem bude vypadat více profesionálně, ne.... _roztomile_. Přesto, všechno, co jsi mi dnes zatím vnucovala, byly nevkusné věci, které vypadaly jako něco, co by čarodějka měla nosit, ne aby vypadala více profesionálně... ale aby _lapila_ _mládence_!”

“Nesmysly, Dolores! To je absurdní!” řekla Violetta rozpačitě. Dolores na ní prostě zírala, než se její přítelkyně konečně zlomila. “Oh dobrá! Ano, myslela jsem, že by bylo dobré, kdyby sis oblékla něco, co by možná padlo do oka Corneliusi Fudgeovi. Chci říct, jsi svobodná žena, on je svobodný muž...”

“Vi, je svobodný jen proto, že _jeho žena zemřela_ před pouhými třemi lety! Ano, je to pohledný, nezadaný muž v pozici moci. Ale nehodlám se na něj... _vrhat_ jako nějaká lehká děva. Je to nevhodné. Upřímně, je mi stále ještě trapně z toho, jak jsem se v jeho kanceláři hihňala jako nějaká školačka, když mi nabídl tu práci! Navíc, kdyby byl ten typ muže, jistě by najal nějakou hezkou mladou osobu, která akorát dostudovala Bradavice a pracovala v sekretářském sektoru, než zastaralou starou ochechuli jako já.”

“Nejsi stará, Dolores, ne podle dnešních standardů. Pokud jsi zastaralá ochechule, je to proto, že sis vybrala jí být.” Violetta si podrážděně povzdechla. “Dolores, jsme nejlepšími kamarádkami už od našich školních let. Říkám to jen proto, že tě mám ráda. Je to už patnáct let od chvíle, kdy Jack umřel...” Umbridgeová lehce ztuhla. “... a jen pár dní před tím, co měl být váš svatební den! Vím, že to byl skvělý muž a že jsi ho hluboce milovala. A také vím, že jeho smrt byla hrozná tragická událost, která tě hluboce poznamenala. Ale patnáct let je dlouhá doba, abys nosila vdovské roucho po muži, za kterého ses nikdy neprovdala!”

Dolores Umbridgeová začala odpovídat, ale nemohla. Místo toho se na okamžik podívala stranou, aby se ovládla. Pak se otočila zpět na svou nejbližší přítelkyni. “Já... chápu, co mi říkáš, Violetto. Možná máš pravdu. Popravdě, si myslím, že prostě nechci, abych byla znovu zraněná. Taky jsem nechtěla být rozptýlena randěním, zatímco jsem bojovala s budováním kariéry i přes chyby, které jsem v mládí vykonala.”

S tím se do hlasu Umbridgeové vkradla možná nepatrná známka hořkosti. Kdysi dávno snila o tom, že bude učitelkou, a byla jedna z těch mála vzácných lidí, kteří se rozhodli usilovat o mistrovství v kouzelnické historii v naději, že její doporučení budou dost dobrá na to, aby se mohla prezentovat jako alternativního kandidátka proti duchovi Cuthberta Binnse, i přes institucionální zaujetí proti kouzelníkům a čarodějkám smíšeného původu, jakou sama byla. A pak, když byla zhruba v polovině svého mistrovství, se dozvěděla, jak vůbec dostal Binns pozici profesora historie magie, proč byl stále ještě na té pozici, i přes handicap toho, že je mrtvý, a proč by pravděpodobně na té pozici setrval ještě dlouho potom, co ona zemřela. V tom bodě zanechala své mistrovství nedokončené a usadila se v práci archivářky v Oddělení kouzelného vzdělávání, pozici bez jakékoli šance na povýšení, která jí poskytovala ucházející živobytí pro ní a její malou sbírku koček, ale velmi málo osobního zadostiučinění.

“Řekla bych, že teď, když jsem vyhrála slušné povýšení, možná bych měla zvážit znovu randit. Ale nebudu se vrhat na Ministra kouzel! Je to... nevhodné!

Dolores se otočila k ﬁguríně za výlohou a otřásla se. “A rozhodně nebudu nosit nic _růžového_!”

_______________

_**22\. července 1993** _

_**2:00 odpoledne** _

_**Hostinec U tří košťat** _

_**Prasinky** _

Marcus Flint se objevil před hostincem U tří košťat v záblesku přemisťování, potlučený kufr v jedné ruce a koště v druhé. Unavený a rozbolavěný po ránu, které měl, a rozhodnutí, které učinil, vešel do hostince a doploužil se k baru. Za ním stála majitelka, madam Rosmerta, která počastovala mladého zmijozele pohledem plným podezření. Na rozdíl od hostince U prasečí hlavy, kde noční rvačky byly každonočními událostmi, Rosmerta vedla Tři košťata jakožto úctyhodný podnik a zmijozel před ní vypadal, jako by právě sám prošel rvačkou, jak jeho rychle otékající zmodralé oko mohlo dosvědčit.

Nezastrašený, Flint hodil deset galeonů na bar. “Chtěl bych pokoj, prosím. Tady je předplacení na zbytek léta.” Zarazil se. “A taky bych chtěl, abyste mi poslala ﬂašku ohňowhiskey do pokoje.”

Rosmerta si odfrkla. “Jsi vůbec dost starý na ohňowhiskey, chlapče?”

Flint se uchechtl a pak se zašklebil bolestí v oku. “Jsem plnoletý. Není na mě žádný Hlídáček. Právě jsem svému otci řekl, aby táhnul k čertu a navždy opustil domov. Jestli mě to nedělá dost starého na ohňowhiskey, tak nevím co jiného by dělalo?”

Rosmerta opatrně pozorovala Marcuse, než sebrala galeony z baru. “Jamie!” zavolala na barmana, “odveď toho mladíka do Pokoje 4. A sežeň mu láhev ohňowhiskey a pytlík ledu.”

___________________

_**22\. července 1993** _

_**10:00 večer** _

_**Harryho pokoj v Longbottomském Panství** _

“To není tak, že bych o vás nechtěl říct tátovi,” lhal Harry skrze zuby. “Ale tohle je moje jediná šance, jak přijít na to, jaký byl on a jeho přátelé, když byl mého věku. Bez urážky, Dvanácteráku, ale teď, když ses stal velitelem bystrozorů, jsi tak trochu suchar. Jsem si jistý, že kdybych mu o Plánku řekl, zabavil by mi ho ze strachu, že ho použiju pro šprýmy nebo něco jiného, co by se na něm špatně odráželo.”

**_Pan Dvanácterák je zhrozen myšlenkou, že by se kdy stal takovým kazišukem!_ **

**_Pan Náměsíčník připomíná panu Dvanácterákovi, že všichni musí jednou vyrůst, dokonce i Pobertové._ **

**_Pan Tichošlápek neochotně navrhuje panu Dvanácterákovi, že je to pravděpodobně vliv Pekelné květiny a připomíná panu Dvanácterákovi, že ho opakovaně varoval o nebezpečích toho, že se stane “podpantoﬂákem”._ **

**_Pan Náměsíčník a pan Červíček šokovaně lapají po dechu a opatrně couvají pryč._ **

**_Pan Dvanácterák naštvaně vrčí a doporučuje panu Tichošlápkovi, aby zavřel hubu, než tu všichni přijdeme na to, zda je možné dostat se tu do pěstního souboje!_ **

“No tak, pánové!” řekl Harry, který také neměl žádný zájem na tom zjistit, zda by byl Pobertův Plánek schopný roztrhat se sám na kusy. “Uklidněte se! A Tichošlápku? Myslím, že by ses měl omluvit Dvanácterákovi za to, že jsi nazval jeho budoucí ženu a mou matku ‘Pekelnou květinou’.”

_**Hmpf! Dobrá, pan Tichošlápek se omlouvá za svou nevhodnou poznámku. I když by rád připomněl všem přítomným, že to byl pan Dvanácterák, kdo přišel s přezdívkou Pekelná květina poté, co ta zmíněná čarodějka použila Výměnné kouzlo během jejich čtvrtého ročníku Přeměňování, aby sympateticky propojila jeho spoďáry s hluboce hřejivým olejíčkem!** _

_**Pan Dvanácterák se zahanbeně červená, ale milosrdně přijímá omluvu.** _

_**Pan Náměsíčník a pan Červíček se tiše chichotají.** _

Proti své vůli se Harry uchechtl nad tou anekdotou a zároveň ho napadlo, jak bylo u všech všudy možné, že se jeho rodiče dali dohromady.

_**Pan Dvanácterák si nepohodlně povzdychá a pokouší se vrátit konverzaci zpět k tématu, i když by mělo být všem očividné, včetně pana Syna Dvanácteráka, že tento Plánek, i když je geniální, je nevhodným médiem pro naučení se o teenagerovském Jamesi Potterovi. Pan Dvanácterák je koneckonců jen nedokonalou kopií původního pohledného mládence.** _

“No, vlastně,” řekl Harry nahlas. “Měl jsem konverzaci s mým... no, s kamarádem, který mi řekl o tom, že se setkal s deníkem, který byl založen na zaklínáních velmi podobných těm, které jste použili při výrobě Plánku. Tenhle deník dokázal doslova vtáhnout lidi do sebe, aby jim ukázal vzpomínky. Myslíte, že by pro vás bylo něco podobného taky možné?”

Plánek okamžitě neodpověděl a na okamžik se Harry obával, že ho rozbil. Popravdě si nebyl jistý, proč měl takový zájem o to zjistit víc o mladém Jamesovi Potterovi. Možná doufal, že zjistí, proč ho jeho starší verze tak moc nemá ráda. Nebo možná hledal materiál k vydírání. Konečně se na Plánku objevila další slova.

_**Harry, tady je pan Náměsíčník. Co navrhuješ je... zajímavé a také si myslím, že v rámci designových parametrů Plánku. Já, er, chci říct pan Náměsíčník byl skutečným designérem použitých kouzel, a tak si myslím, že jsem nejkvaliﬁkovanější to vědět.** _

_**Chci říct pan Náměsíčník je.** _

_**Zatraceně.** _

_**Pan Náměsíčník naprosto nesnáší tenhle vtípek s mluvou ve třetí osobě, na kterém z nějakého bláznivého důvodu pan Tichošlápek trval.** _

_**Každopádně, dovol nám si o tom pár dní promluvit a znovu se ti ozvat, dobře?** _

“Provedu,” řekl Harry, zaujat novým vývojem. “Neplecha ukončena.”

_____________________

_**23\. července 1993** _

_**Utajená lokace** _

“Michael Proudfoot” stál tak klidně, jak dokázal, a lapal po dechu, když byl poléván hořce ledovou tekutinou. Po dobrých třiceti vteřinách se proud zastavil a Lucius Malfoy vytáhl zlaté kapesní hodinky a začal odpočítávat čas.

“Jak dlouho tu musím stát a klepat se zimou,” řekl promočený muž skrze drkotající se zuby.

“Dokud není náš malý experiment u konce. Za to vám koneckonců platíme, můj dobrý muži. Popravdě, vaše výplata je mnohem menší než to, co jsem právě zaplatil za litry Zlodějovy Zhouby, které jsou nyní rozlité u vašich nohou.”

“Proudfoot” zavrtěl otráveně hlavou a třel své ruce o promočené a ledové paže, zatímco vteřiny ubíhaly v minuty.

____________________

_**24\. července 1993** _

_**Pokoj 13 v Děravém kotli** _

“Pane X?” zeptal se Harry opatrně. “Vím, že to není na našem seznamu pro dnešek. Ale mohl bych se vás zeptat na pár otázek ohledně použití nitrobrany pro paralelní myšlenkový proces?”

____________________

_**25\. července 1993** _

_**Výtažek z pozvánky** _

_Nevím, jestli jsi dostal pozvánku na Ronovu Přivítací párty, ani jestli jsi měl v plánu přijít nebo ne. Popravdě, tvůj vztah s Jimem se tak často mění, že jsem nechtěla nic předpokládat. Avšak chtěla jsem tě informovat o několik detailech, které jsi možná nevěděl. Jak se ukázalo Odbor pro zneužívání mudlovských předmětů spadá pod jurisdikci OPUKZ. Před několika dny kolovalo oznámení, které ujasnilo, že taťka není ovlivněn těmi hloupostmi okolo Ultimátní Sankce. Což rovněž znamená, že zbytek nás Weasleyových také není ovlivněn! S tím na mysli jsem pozvala Thea na tu párty a máma s tátou s tím souhlasili, takže pokud bys přišel, mohl bys strávit nějaký čas s Theem, než začne škola, bez toho, aby to způsobilo nějaký povyk. Luna a Hermione také dorazí! Doufám, že se k nám přidáš. Bylo by milé vidět, jak trávíš nějaký čas s Jimem, vzhledem k tomu, že vaše skutečná narozeninová párty bude nudnou společenskou událostí. No, pokud někdo nezačne další vraždící šílenství. Máma nám skoro zakázala, abychom šli na Jimovu oﬁciální párty 31. po tom, co se stalo minulý rok, ale Percy, ze všech lidí, jí přesvědčil o tom, že letos jistě zpřísní bezpečnost, a navíc jaká je pravděpodobnost, že se nějaká odporná katastrofa stane dva roky po sobě? Ale i tak bych tě ráda viděla na párty jen pro přátele místo pro ministerské řiťolezce._

_Doufám, že tě uvidím 30._

_Ginny_

_P.S. - co je to za hipogryfí hnůj, co slyším o tom, jak není zmijozelským dívkám dovoleno zkoušet na famfrpálové pozice?! Víš moc dobře, že dokážu létat kruhy kolem Cassiuse Warringtona!_

__________________

_**26\. července 1993** _

_**1:17 odpoledne** _

_**“Tréninková místnost”** _

Harry uhýbal a odrážel, jak nejlépe mohl, ale věděl, že mu dochází čas. Pokud by se měl pokusit o ten trik, který plánoval od jejich minulého sezení, bylo to teď nebo nikdy. Uskočil na stranu a přivolal nedalekou židli. Jakmile byla v jeho dosahu, poklepal na ní hůlkou a přeměnil ji v malou stojící kovovou barikádu, která by mu dala pár vteřin na oddech, než přeměnění zkolabovalo. Zhluboka se nadechl, našel svůj střed a uvalil Dvojníkové Obranné kouzlo.

Moody byl lehce ohromený, když ten Potterovic chlapec přivolal židli a přeměnil ji tak rychle. Mohl tu bariéru snadno okamžitě zničit, ale byl zvědavý, s čím ten chlapec přijde teď. Pak k jeho překvapení a nadšení se dva Harry Potterové vykutáleli zpoza štítu v opačných směrech, oba se zdáli uvalit Odzbrojovací kouzlo na každé jedno z jeho ramen. Pokud by uhodl mylně, které z nich bylo iluzí, stoupnul by si přímo do cesty skutečného kouzla. Tak neudělal ani jedno. Místo toho prošedivělý bystrozor rychle popošel o dva kroky dopředu, než se mohla obě kouzla příliš přiblížit. Pak se prostě otočil na bok a vydechl tak hluboce, jak dokázal. Oba proudy světla ho minuly jen pár centimetrů.

Potom, než se Harry mohl přeorientovat a vystřelit znovu, Moody mávnul svou ruku v širokém oblouku a zvolal: “ _ **VENTUS MAXIMUS!**_ ” Mocný výbuch vzduchu vyletěl z jeho hůlky. Harry napravo byl neovlivněn, ale ten nalevo (ten skutečný) byl zvednut ze země silným větrem a bylo jím mrštěno o zadní stěnu. Falešný Harry okamžitě zmizel z existence. Moody přepajdal k omráčenému chlapci a uvalil na něj Renervate, než přivolal léčivý lektvar.

“Gratuluji, Pottere. Jsem doopravdy lehce mile překvapen.” Moody se tiše uchechtl, jak mu podával léčivý lektvar.

Harry se pomalu posadil a vděčně si vzal ten lektvar. Popravdě narazil do zdi značně silně a byl dost rozbolavělý. “Nevím proč. Nevyšlo to o moc víc než cokoli jiného, o co jsem se doteď pokusil.”

“Hloupost!” vykřikl Moody. “Bojový přeměňování!? Následovaný chytrých použitím Dvojníkovy Obrany?! Navíc jsem zdvořile ignoroval fakt, že jsi nitrobraník, abych se mohl bránit svou ignorancí, pokud by to vyšlo najevo u soudu nebo tak, ale abys sám uvalil Expelliarmus, zatímco diriguješ svýho dvojníka, aby napodoboval tvý pohyby? Paralelní myšlenkový proces ve tvým věku? Ne tak špatný!”

“Díky,” řekl Harry upřímně, vzhledem k tomu, že si nikdy nevysloužil příliš mnoho chvály od staršího muže. “To, co jste udělal - postavil se mezi dvě kouzla, abyste si dal prostor k vyhnutí se jim. Je to běžná taktika, nebo něco, co jste jen tak najednou vymyslel?”

“Trochu obojího,” odpověděl Moody, jak mu nabídl ruku, aby chlapci pomohl vstát. Bylo to poprvé, co se kdy namáhal tak udělat, a Harry si toho všiml a cenil si toho. “Je to běžná soubojová technika upřednostňovat sekvence kouzel, který donutí tvýho oponenta, aby se pohnul ve směru, ve kterym chceš, jako předehru k dalšímu útěku. Obvykle pokud ti tvůj oponent nabízí na výběr mezi dvěma možnostma, jako _pohni se, kam ti říkám, nebo se nech zasáhnout kouzlem_ , tvoje nejlepší sázka je hledat třetí alternativu. Pamatuj si to, mladíku. Vždycky je nějaká třetí možnost, když hledáš dost tvrdě.”

Harry byl na okamžik potichu a Moody si toho všiml. “Něco tíží tvou mysl, Pottere?”

“Zlepšuji se. Vím to. Ale... tímhle tempem, jak dlouho si myslíte, že by mi trvalo, než budu mít proti vám skutečnou šanci?”

Moodyho zbývající obočí se zvedlo v překvapení. “Proč, Pottere, si myslíš, že možná budeš potřebovat proti mě bojovat opravdu? A nebo když už sme u toho někomu mý úrovně?”

Harry se zamyšleně na okamžik podíval stranou a pak se podíval svému tutorovi do očí. “Během posledních dvou let jsem dvakrát čelil Voldemortovi.”

Moody byl na okamžik zticha. Potom se mu na tváři objevil podivný výraz uspokojení. “Takže opravdu je _naživu_. _Věděl_ jsem to.” Pak chlapce mnohem vážněji sledoval. “Blahopřeju, Pottere. Jsi v ojedinělé společnosti těch, který se postavili Voldiemu a přežili nejen jednou, ale dokonce dvakrát.”

“Momentálně má jen zlomek své moci. Prakticky namyšlený duch. A abych byl upřímný poprvé neměl příliš zájem o to mě zabít a podruhé nebyl v pozici to udělat. Ale... jsem bratr Chlapce-který-žil a _nemám_ jeho divnou magickou sílu k zabíjení Voldemorta. Pokud tohle bude pokračovat... musím být lepší.”

Teď už se židle, kterou Harry dříve přeměnil, vrátila do své původní podoby. Moody se na ní posadil, zatímco přivolal židli pro chlapce.

“ _Lepší_ pravděpodobně nebude dost, hochu. Vím přesně o deseti lidech, který se postavili Voldemortovi s hůlkou v ruce během poslední války a který vydrželi víc než tři vteřiny. Z těch, čtyři dokázali uniknout během osmi vteřin a tři pokračovali v boji po dýl jak deset vteřin, než zemřeli hroznou smrtí. Osmej byl Albus Dumbledore, jedinej muž, kterej kdy donutil Voldemorta k úniku. Devátej byl tvůj otec, kterej vydržel dvanáct vteřin a _hrozilo_ , že zemře hroznou smrtí, když se Albus ukázal a zachránil jeho doslovnej krk. A ten poslední jsem byl já a já... no, byl zvláštní případ.”

Jen na okamžik vypadala Moodyho tvář přímo posedle, tak moc, že Harry se nezeptal na žádné další detaily. Pak ze sebe muž setřásl svou melancholii.

“Vím ty přesný čísla, protože mám vzpomínky na všechny ty setkání, většinu z nich jsem přehrál pro bystrozorské rekruty, aby věděli, do čeho se chystají. A než se zeptáš, ne, nepřehraju ti je.”

“Ale _Moody_...”

“ _Nefňukej_ , Pottere! Je to nehodné zmijozele!” Ta poznámka doslova šokovala Harryho do ticha. Pak se nad tím na pár vteřin zamyslel, než ho Moody přerušil. “A přestaň se pokoušet vymyslet, jak mě manipulovat pomocí nitrozpytu!”

Harryho ústa se otevřela, ale nevyšlo z něj nic než jen krátký dusící se zvuk. Moody protočil v sloup své jedno dobré oko a způsobil, že to jeho falešné se začalo bláznivé protáčet.

“Vážně sis nemyslel, že bych přijal záhadnýho mudly vychovanýho syna Jamese Pottera jako studenta bez toho, abych si ho řádně prověřil! Tak jako tak, neboj se. Je to další z tvejch tajemství, který jsem jen šťastnej udržet.”

Chlapec vypadal frustrovaně a poraženě a Moodyho tvář zjemněla. “Harry, nenaučím tě, jak _soubojovat_ s Voldemortem, protože jsem naučil mnoho dobrejch kouzelníků a čarodějek, jak při pokusu o to zemřít. Ale _naučím_ tě, jak s ním _bojovat_ , což _není_ to samý. _Boj_ s Voldemortem znamená, že vydržíš dost dlouho na to, abys unikl, nebo pokud se ti to nepodaří, abys obětoval svůj život výměnou za něco, čeho si ceníš víc, než svýho vlastního života.”

Moody pozvedl ruku, jako by očekával, že mu do ní něco vletí. A vskutku, něco přiletělo: malá dost opotřebovaná kniha, která proletěla jedněmi z dveří v odpověď na jeho nehůlkové přivolání. Snadno ji zachytil a podal Harrymu.

Bylo to **Umění války** od Sun Tzua.

“Tohle je mudlovská kniha!” zvolal Harry překvapeně.

“Ne, tohle je _TA_ mudlovská kniha. Jednoduše ta nejlepší věc, se kterou mudlovská civilizace kdy přišla... s možnou výjimkou Raquel Welchové, ale to je jen můj názor. Každopádně, vem si jí domů. Přečti si jí. Zapamatuj si jí. Ale pokud z ní nevstřebáš nic jinýho, zapamatuj si tohle: “ _Nejlepší umění války spočívá v podmanění si nepřítele bez boje._ ”

Harry přikývl nad tou kryptickou přesto zdánlivě hlubokomyslnou citací a uložil knihu mezi své věci. Moody ho zamyšleně pozoroval.

“Ale něco ti řeknu,” řekl se známkou samolibosti. “Tady je malá motivace pro tvý následující studium. Pokud mě v _kterymkoli bodě tohohle roku odzbrojíš,_ _nechám_ tě prohlédnout si všechny ty vzpomínky na Voldieho. Kromě mejch osobních.”

“V jakémkoli bodě?” zeptal se Harry podezřívavě.

“Jop,” odpověděl Moody a zvrásnil ústa do šklebivého úsměvu. “A teď dost soubojů pro dnešek. Čas na Lektvary.” Otočil svá záda k Harrymu a zamířil ke dveřím lektvarové laboratoře, uklízeje svou hůlku. Harry na vteřinu zaváhal a pak namířil svou hůlkou na mužova záda v rozmazaném pohybu.

“ _ **EXPELLIARMUS!**_ ”

Rudý blesk vyletěl k Moodyho zádům, ale než ho mohl zasáhnout, muž ležérně pozvedl svou pravou ruku a zamával prsty bez toho, aby se otočil. Odzbrojující kouzlo narazilo do neviditelného štítu a zmizelo bez efektu.

“OH NO TAK!” vykřikl Harry frustrovaně. “To jste _imunní_ k Odzbrojovacímu kouzlu?! A co je s tou...” zamával svou rukou v napodobení pohybu, který Moody udělal “... hovadinou s máváním prstů.”

“Jazyk, Pottere!” napomenul ho Moody, jak se podíval přes rameno na svého učence. “A prostě jsem použil Protiodzbrojovací protizaklínadlo.”

“Proti... co?!”

“Protiodzbrojovací protizaklínadlo,” opakoval pomalu, jako by mluvil s dítětem.

Harry se nadechl, aby se uklidnil. “Proč jsem o takovém kouzle nikdy předtím neslyšel?”

“Protože prakticky nikdo neslyšel o tom kouzle. Vyřčení zaklínání trvá dýl než _Expelliarmus_ a pohyby hůlky jsou komplikovanější než Odzbrojovací kouzlo. Proto je téměř nemožný ho skutečně použít pro zamýšlený účely, a tak se s ním většina kouzelníků ani nenamáhá.”

“A jak ho _vy_ používáte k zablokování Odzbrojovacího kouzla?”

“Klídek. Naučil jsem se ho, trénoval ho víc jak rok s kamarádem, který by na mě uvrhal _opravdu_ _pomalý_ Odzbrojovací kouzla, dokud jsem ho nedokázal snadno uvrhnout, a pak jsem strávil další dva roky ovládnutím ho bezeslovně a bezhůlkově. A pak, voilá, dokážu se bránit proti Expelliarmus jen s mávnutím mé ruky.”

“Jinak řečeno je _nemožné_ , abych vás odzbrojil!” řekl Harry naštvaně.

“Nundu nesmysly! Nikdy jsem ho nepoužil v souboji s tebou a nikdy nepoužiju. Je to jen na chvíle, kdy budeš záludnej mimo duel jako teď.” Moody se na vteřinu zamyslel. “Nebo možná záludnej _během_ souboje. Nebo když budu mít náladu.”

Harry zúžil oči na bývalého bystrozora. “Jak je _možné_ , že jste nebyl zmijozel?!”

__________________

_**29\. července 1993** _

_**Longbottomské kuchyně** _

_**6:00 ráno** _

Chlapec nespokojeně zíral na talířek sladkostí, které on a jeho sous-skřítek produkovali. Sladkosti vypadaly celkem dobře, ale makronkám chyběl typický lesk. Obrátil se na Hoskinse.

“Nápady?” zeptal se.

“Pán Harry by měl něco udělat ohledně toho skřítka Dobbyho,” odpověděl jednoduše Hoskins.

“Ne, měl jsem na mysli ty makronky... počkat, co? Co je špatného s Dobbym?”

“Skřítek Dobby je nadále traumatizovaný a poškozený jeho nedávnými zkušenostmi. Slouží pánovi Harrymu... vhodně. Ale vzhledem k tomu, že je pán Harry hostem zde - i když velmi vítaným - skřítkovi Dobbymu chybí dostatečná práce, aby byl plně uspokojen. Navíc, Hoskins má podezření, že jeden nebo více ze skřítka Dobbyho předchozích pánů se bavil jeho utrpením a tak byl vytrénovaný, aby trpěl za účelem uspokojení těch, kteří nad ním mají moc. To vysvětluje tendence skřítka Dobbyho neustále mlátit hlavou o věci, když si myslí, že jsou s ním ostatní nespokojení a také jeho zvyk rozplakat se při sebemenší provokaci. _Teatrální_ , Hoskins by to popsal.”

Harry se nad tím zamračil. “Proč mu říkáš ‘skřítek Dobby’ místo prostě ‘Dobby’?”

“Protože, uctivě, pane Harry, on _není_ Dobby. Je jen skřítek, který odpovídá na jméno Dobby. V současnosti nerozumí vašim potřebám ani nerozumí vlastnostem povahy pán-sluha vztahu, který chcete. Stejně tak nemá žádný smysl sebe. Žádný smysl... Dobbyovství.”

Chlapec pomalu přikývl. Osobně si myslel, že by domácím skřítkům nikdy nerozuměl, i kdyby žil do sta. “A co bys doporučil, že mám udělat, abych mu pomohl?”

Hoskins pokrčil rameny. “Hoskins je domácí skřítek Longbottomů, pane, a Hoskins podezřívá, že pán Harry by si nepřál, aby vám skřítek Dobby sloužil stejně jako Hoskins a Lumpen slouží Longbottomům. Tradice Longbottomských rodinných domácích skřítků jsou... mimořádné.”

“Uh-huh. Existují jiné... tradice, o kterých si myslíš, že by mi vyhovovaly lépe?”

Maličké stvoření se na okamžik zarazilo a zamyslelo se. “Hoskins ví, že kouzelníci v některých zemích se chovají ke svým domácím skřítkům jako ke skutečným členům rodiny - respektovaní a milující druzí rodiče. _Malý otec a malá matka_ je nazývají v jakémkoli místním jazyce, v jakém hovoří. Hoskins by byl neuvěřitelně zahanben, kdyby byl nazýván takovým jménem, ale možná by skřítek Dobby odpovídal lépe na takové oslovení. Hoskins také ví, že se někteří skřítci skrývají úplně a vykonávají své úkoly s naprostou diskrétností a tělesně se manifestují jen, když jsou povoláni svými pány, aby se zodpovídali za nějakou chybu, nebo jsou povoláni, aby obdrželi nějaké speciﬁcké a neobvyklé instrukce. Bradavičtí skřítkové tak jednají a mimo kuchyně mohou být zřídkakdy spatřeni, pokud nejsou povoláni učitelem.”

“Jak to, že toho víš tolik o bradavických skřítcích, Hoskinsi?” zeptal se Harry překvapeně.

“Všichni domácí skřítkové vědí vše, co potřebují vědět, o ostatních skřítcích, i když nemůžeme mluvit o tajných věcech. Stejně jako byste si vy nepřál, aby skřítek Dobby odhalil vaše tajemství, stejně tak je nám všem zakázáno mluvit volně o tom, co jsme se dozvěděli od našeho druhu.” Hoskins se na okamžik odmlčel, aby se zamyslel, a pak se jeho tvář rozzářila. “Pokud si pán Harry přeje vědět víc o bradavických skřítcích, měl by se zeptat Tweaka!”

“...Tweaka? Kdo je... Tweak?”

“Tweak je bradavický domácí skřítek, který dohlíží na potřeby Zmijozelského sklepení, pane Harry. Zatímco se Tweak zřídkakdy objevuje před studenty, Hoskins si je jistý, že by promluvil se zmijozelem dostatečného postavení a lstivosti, jakým jste úctyhodný vy!”

Harry to vše vstřebal. “Dobrá, řekl bych. Podívám se na to. Nějaké další návrhy?”

Hoskins si promnul bradu. “Možná by pán Harry mohl promluvit se svými přáteli, kteří jsou čistokrevní a mají vlastní domácí skřítky. Možná některým z nich domácí skřítci slouží způsobem, který by vám vyhovoval?”

Harry se znovu zamračil. Popravdě si nedokázal představit jakýkoli způsob služby domácího skřítka, který by mu _vyhovoval_. Osobně si myslel, že ho jeho dětství, které bylo příliš blízko ke “zneužívanému domácímu skřítkovi” přimělo cítit se nesvůj nad myšlenkou, že má své vlastní sluhy. Ale koupil Dobbyho férově a když o tom řekl Blaisovi Zabinimu, chlapec odpověděl čínským příslovím: “ _Když někomu zachráníš život, jsi za ně navždy zodpovědný._ ”

“ _Hej, možná bych měl napsat Blaisovi,”_ pomyslel si Harry. _“Jsem si jistý, že bude mít nějaké nápady na ‘trénink vhodného domácího skřítka’. Jasně, možná to budou hrozné nápady, ale vsadím se, že mi to aspoň poskytne začátek._ ” Pak obrátil svou pozornost na skřítka stojícího před ním.

“Děkuji, že jsi mě na to upozornil, Hoskinsi. Rozhodně se budu věnovat.... skřítkovi Dobbymu hned, jak budu moci.”

“Hoskins je vám velmi vděčný, pane Harry.”

Harry se obrátil zpět k talíři se sladkostmi. “A ty makronky?”

“Hoskins si myslí, že bychom možná měli prosívat mandlovou mouku o trochu jemněji a možná je nechat déle usadit, než je dáme péct.”

Chlapec přikývl nad tou modrou radou. “Dobře, začněme znovu.”

____________________

_**30\. července 1993** _

_**Weasleyovic Doupě** _

_**11:00 ráno** _

Ráno Ronovy a Jimovy přivítací párty Harry prošel Weasleyovic letaxem, aby zjistil, že je párty stále ještě v procesu chystání. Ostatní hosté měli dorazit kolem poledne a přesto paní Weasleyová byla stále ještě uprostřed příprav a momentálně měla plné ruce levitací nápisu “VÍTEJTE DOMA, RONE A JIME” na jeho místo. Avšak jakmile si všimla Harryho, zanechala nápis napůl pověšený a přešla k němu, aby ho objala.

Harry se přinutil uvolnit. Pravděpodobně nikdy nebude velkým fanouškem “objetí” nebo dokonce jakékoli jiné formy fyzického kontaktu, ale on a Molly Weasleyová se měli rádi. Navíc, podle toho, co byl Harry během posledních dvou let schopen říct, bylo obecně považováno za poněkud... nepřirozené, abyste ztuhnuli, když vás někdo obejme, a abyste se odtahovali od nejjednodušších forem lidského afektu a laskavosti. Většině lidí to naznačovalo, že možná bylo něco _špatného_ s vaším dětstvím. Tak Harry vzal tu část sebe - tu část, která sebou trhla při doteku někoho jiného, protože objetí byla pro Dudleyho a Harrymu se dostalo jen pohlavků - a založil ji do knihy, která seděla na zaprášené polici v nejhlubších záhybech jeho mysli.

“Taky vás rád vidím, paní Weasleyová,” řekl Harry s hřejivým úsměvem tak přesvědčivým, že oklamal i jeho samotného. “A něco pro vás mám!”

Z tašky, kterou s sebou přinesl, Harry vytáhl malou krabičku s tuctem různě barevných (a lesklých!) makronek. Po značném vyjednávání Harry přesvědčil Hoskinse, že to není žádná urážka k Longbottomským domácím skřítků, když Harry osobně uvařil jídlo, které bylo darováno, za předpokladu, že obdarovaný nebydlel v Longbottomském Panství. Příprava jídla takovým způsobem z něj dělala “ _dárek od srdce_ ”, což byla myšlenka, která se z nějakého důvodu domácím skřítkům moc líbila.

“Oh, to jsi neměl!” řekla Molly, i když její výraz nijak nenaznačoval neochotu ten dar přijmout. Podle Ginny měla Molly Weasleyová pro makronky slabost.

O pár okamžiků později dorazil zbytek Weasleyovic rodiny, aby také přivítal Harryho. Úmyslně pogratuloval Georgovi k tomu, že se stal prefektem pro pátý ročník, což způsobilo, že se Molly a Arthur rozzářili hrdostí, Percy se samolibě usmál (s něčím, co Harry četl jako podivný smysl uspokojení) a Fred se na pár vteřin přímo nepřátelsky zamračil, než se ovládl.

“ _Oh radost,”_ pomyslel si Harry kysele. _“Více Weasleyovského rodinného drama tenhle rok, vsadím se. No, dokud se Fred bude vyhýbat jakýmkoli prokletým deníkům, není to můj problém._ ”

Harry měl konečně příležitost poznat dva starší bratry, o kterých toho tolik slyšel. Bill Weasley prakticky vypadal jako ﬁlmová hvězda s drsným, ale pohledným vzhledem, dlouhými vlasy v culíku, které Harryho přiměly cítit se závistivě i přes jejich živě zrzavou barvu a náušnicí ve stylu nějakého zvířecího tesáku. Charlie Weasley byl malý, podsaditý a snad nejsvalnatější z celé své rodiny. Podle všeho záviděl Billovi jeho dlouhé vlasy - zaslechl, jak si mladý muž stěžuje, že souhlasil, aby mu Molly “lehce zastřihla” vlasy a nějak se to zvrtlo v téměř ježka. Osobně Harry souhlasil s Molly, protože si myslel, že tvar Charlieho obličeje byl naprosto nevhodný pro dlouhé vlasy. Potřeboval něco krátkého a špičatého, možná s krátkým plnovousem. Navíc, ten muž trávil většinu svého času kolem oheň dýchajících draků a jistě by dlouhé vlasy byly bezpečnostním hazardem. Harry se rozhodl podívat se na vlasové produkty, které byly nehořlavé jako možné nápady na budoucí dárky.

Během další půl hodiny zbytek hostů dorazil: Seamus, Dean, zbytek nebelvírského famfrpálového týmu. Luna Lovegoodová. Hermione. Theo. A pár dalších, které Harry neznal.

A James Potter.

Jak si všichni nezávazně povídali, zatímco čekali na Jimův a Ronův návrat z Dálného východu, Harryho (stále ještě poněkud odcizený) otec si klestil cestu k němu s něčím, co si ten muž pravděpodobně myslel, že byla “ležérnost”. Harry věděl, že setkání s Jamesem bude velmi pravděpodobné, ale zatímco to nebylo něco, na co by se těšil, bylo to nutné zlo. Tak se Harry obrnil a pak si nasadil svůj “rád tě vidím!” úsměv. Poslední dobou ho trénoval a byl v něm… opravdu dobrý. Pomohlo, že byli na neutrální půdě a tak Harry mohl přátelsky mluvit s Jamesem bez toho, aby riskoval zhoršení své legální pozice.

Nebo odhalil cokoli ze svých plánů.

“Ahoj, Harry. Jaké bylo zatím tvé léto?”

“Oh, celkem dobré. Mám téměř hotové domácí úkoly.” “ _Ve skutečnosti mám stále ještě v plánu skládat některé své zkoušky NKÚ dřív,_ ” pomyslel si. “ _Jak ses měl ty?_ ”

“Dobře, to je dobře,” řekl James s přikývnutím. “Poslouchej, měl jsem dost času přemýšlet o tom, jak mezi námi skončily věci minulý měsíc. Když jsi přišel za mnou, aby sis promluvil o tvém kamarádovi, Theovi.”

“Oh?” řekl Harry s náznakem chladu.

James pohlédl na podlahu. “Je mi to líto. Měl jsem být více ohleduplný vůči tvým obavám a nesnázím tvého kamaráda. Od té doby jsem se podíval na ty záležitosti a, no, nevidím žádný _legální_ způsob, jak svrhnout Ultimátní Sankci, ani jak zabránit... těm záležitostem mezi Tiberiusem Nottem a Wilkesovic dívkou. Ale slibuji ti, že se budu na obou frontách dál pokoušet. _Podařilo_ se mi využít mou pozici k tomu, abych rozšířil množství lidí v zákon vymahatelných pozicích, které je imunní vůči Sankci. Proto Arthur a jeho rodina nejsou ovlivněni. A pokud ty a Jim chcete být nadále přáteli s Theem, je to v pořádku. Možná to způsobí nějaké problémy v práci, ale vypořádám se s nimi. Jen mi slib, že budeš opatrný.”

“Budu... tati. Slibuju.”

Konverzace trvala několik dalších minut, během nichž Harry naznačil, že strávil většinu léta tím, že se povaloval u Longbottomského bazénu a ne studiem nitrobrany, nitrozpytu a soubojovými lekcemi s Bláznivým okem Moodym. “ _Koneckonců_ ,” pomyslel si Harry. “ _Nic ti do toho není._ ”

Pak Harry zkontroloval své nitro a byl překvapený, kolik hněvu a hořkosti k Jamesovi stále ještě bublalo v jeho podvědomí. Kdyby nebyl nitrobraník, pravděpodobně by začal muže zahrnovat sarkastickými nadávkami právě teď. Po několika vteřinách strávených analýzou toho, jak jeho emocionální reakce na jeho otce ovlivňovaly jeho schopnosti uvažovat, Harry si hlasitě povzdechl (opět vnitřně). Někdy velmi brzy by si musel sednout a roztřídit své vnitřní pocity ohledně svého otce. Opravdu chtěl pomstu za to, že ho James opustil? Nebo by mu stačilo, kdyby dosáhl pozice osobního bezpečí dostatečné k tomu, aby se ujistil, že James (a Lily a všichni ostatní, kdo hráli roli v té katastrofě se Zobí ulicí) by mu nikdy nemohli znovu ublížit? Koneckonců další Blaisovo čínské pořekadlo říkalo: “ _Pokud hledáš pomstu, vykopej dva hroby. Jeden pro sebe._ ” Přece jen, pokud opravdu nechtěl pomstu vůči Jamesovi Potterovi, proč souhlasil účastnit se Regulusova současného schématu?

Všechny ty myšlenky se kroutily a obracely v druhotných vrstvách Harryho myšlenkového procesu, ale žádná z nich se neukázala na povrchu, jak se Harry a James přesunuli k perfektně civilní konverzaci o budoucnosti zmijozelské koleje v nadcházející famfrpálové sezóně. Přišli o Drakea a Marcuse (James se doslova pozastavil nad jménem “Drake”) a kolovaly dohady o tom, že Derrick a Boyle se nevrátí do týmu. Poté, co byli téměř vyloučeni minulý rok a po jejich následných mizerných známkách na konci roku a ještě mizernějších výsledcích během NKÚ zkoušek, jejich rodiče byli rozzuření a zvažovali donutit je zanechat všech mimoškolních aktivit. Bylo dost dobře možné, že Harry, Pucey a Bletchley budou jedinými navrátivšími se hráči, zatímco nebelvíři a mrzimorové všichni budou mít celé své týmy zpět.

“Oh,” řekl James najednou. “Což mi připomíná. Když pořádáme rodinné předávání dárků dnes místo na Jimově oﬁciální párty zítra, tohle je pro tebe.” Vytáhl malou nepopsanou knihu a podal ji Harrymu. Chlapec ji otevřel a byl překvapený, že to byla celá ručně napsaná kniha plná střeleckých taktik. Spolu s ní dostal dárkový certiﬁkát na značnou částku do Kvalitních famfrpálových potřeb.

“Ten certiﬁkát je na cokoli, co budeš potřebovat, ale chtěl jsem ti dát něco víc osobního. Je to moje stará kniha taktik z dob, kdy jsem byl nebelvírským střelcem. Myslel jsem, že by se ti mohla hodit.”

Harry si několik vteřin knihu prohlížel. “Tohle není magická kopie. Je to originál.” Vzhlédl na Jamese. “Nechceš dát její kopii Jimovi?”

James pokrčil rameny. “Je chytač. Neměla by pro něj velkou hodnotu. Nebelvírští střelci používají holyheadský styl zónového útoku. Vždy jsem byl fanouškem laterálního tranferového útoku, které používají Puddlemore a Portreeve. Což je ironicky to, co jste ty a ostatní zmijozelští střelci použili minulý rok.”

Muž se zdál být téměř zahanbený, že přiznával, že se zmijozelští střelci pod Marcusovým a Harryho vlivem přiblížili k ideálu střelectví víc než jeho vlastní kolej. Tohle byla pro Harryho novinka, vzhledem k tomu, že nevěděl dost o formální famfrpálové taktice, aby si uvědomil, že v podstatě znovunalezl dobře zavedený postup. Tehdy si jen myslel, že aplikoval zmijozelskou lstivost na pravidla hry.

Harry zjistil, že se cítí upřímně překvapený a trochu dojatý tím dárkem. Minulý rok darovali James a Lily Harrymu a Jimovi stejné dárky - naprosto předražená Nimbus košťata, která ukazovala, že Potterové mají peníze na rozdávání, ale žádná osobní spojení s jejich syny. Tohle ale byl skutečně promyšlený dárek. Harry instinktivně nalepil opravdu vděčný úsměv na tvář, zatímco brutálně potlačoval své opravdové pocity do hlubších vrstev své mysli, dokud neměl čas na meditaci a to, aby se rozhodl, jak se _opravdu_ cítil. K jeho překvapení najednou podezíral, že do té směsice bude přidána i špetka viny.

Naštěstí, než mohl Harry zvážit tu možnost o něco hlouběji, ozvalo se vhúúš plamenů z krbu a ctění hosti z něj vystoupili - Jim, Ron a Lily dorazili a oba chlapci byli dostatečně nadšení překvapivou párty. James se omluvil a zamířil k letaxu, kde objal Jima a rozcuchal mu vlasy, než políbil svou rozpačitou ženu. Tedy byla rozpačitá, že jí její manžel políbil přede všemi, ale očividně jí ani trochu nevadilo, že jí její manžel líbal, a Harry si vzpomněl, že se celý měsíc neviděli. Chlapce mimoděk napadlo, jestli stále ještě spí v oddělených ložnicích v Potterském Panství.

___________________

Jim Harryho obdařil pevným objetím plným lásky, naprosto si nevědom psychických kruhů, skrze které se jeho starší bratr nutil proskakovat, aby jeho objetí přijal.

“Jaká byla cesta domů?” zeptal se Harry. “Říkal jsi, že jsi byl z cesty tam nemocný.”

“Je mi fajn. Naučili Rona a mě meditační katy, které jsme mohli trénovat předtím, než jsme vzali přenášedlo ze Shambally do Londýna, které by pomohly s přenášedlovou nemocí.”

Harry se zasmál. “Ty a tvoje meditace.”

“Měl bys jí zkusit,” řekl Jim s úsměvem. “Možná se naučíš jednu nebo dvě věci. Každopádně, něco pro tebe mám.” Vytáhl zabalený balíček z tašky, kterou si přinesl skrze letax. “I když to pravděpodobně budeš chtít otevřít doma.”

“Nápodobně,” řekl Harry s úsměvem a podal svému dvojčeti o něco větší a šikovněji zabalený balíček. “I když pravděpodobně z jiného důvodu.”

__________________

“Tak moment!” zvolal Ron. “George je prefekt?! Jak k tomu došlo?!”

“Netuším,” řekl Fred chladně. “Ale řekl bych, že já a Lee možná budeme mít volnou pozici na _partnera_ _ve_ _zločinu_ , pokud máš zájem.”

“Um,” odpověděl Ron poněkud nervózně.

___________________

“Luno?” zeptala se Hermione s trochou obav. “Cítíš se dobře? Vypadáš, jako bys špatně spala.”

Luna vzhlédla překvapeně na svou kamarádku a kolegyni nebelvírku. “Opravdu? To je vtipné, že to říkáš. Protože... mám poslední dobou nějaké podivné sny.”

“Oh? Řekni mi víc.”

___________________

“Podle všeho, co můžu říct,” řekl Harry Ginny, “neexistuje žádné formální ani neformální pravidlo ve Zmijozelu proti dívčím famfrpálovým hráčům. Dívky to prostě nezkoušejí. Ani to dokonce není sexistická exkluze ze strany chlapců. Marcus mi jednou řekl, že doporučil nějakým dívkám, které byly dobré v létání, aby složily zkoušky do týmu, ale odmítly. Myslím, že to má co do činění s tím, že si některé více vlivné čistokrevné dívky myslí, že je... _nezmijozelské_ nebo tak něco, aby se dívky snažily vniknout na území, které je považováno za chlapecké.”

“To je fuk, Harry. Víš, že se nestarám o to, abych udělala dojem na čistokrevné. Můžu teda tenhle rok zkoušet na chytače?”

“Nevidím důvod, proč bys nemohla. Jen buď připravená na to, že budeš cílem uštěpačných poznámek od vyšších ročníků o tom, že nejsi dívčí nebo něco takového.”

Ginny si odfrkla. “Prosím tě. Jsem zmijozelská Weasleyová!! Jak horší než to, by _to_ mohlo být!”

___________________

“Theo, správně?” zeptal se Jim Potter, jako by on a Theo nebyli zařazeni stejný rok a při několika příležitostech spolu nemluvili. Ale když se nad tím zamyslel, Thea napadlo, že tohle je možná poprvé, co mluvil s Jimem jeden na jednoho bez Harryho jakožto prostředníka.

“Jop, to jsem já. A ty jsi Jim, správně?” odpověděl Theo hladce, jako by zrovna nemluvil k nejznámějším třináctiletým chlapcem v kouzelnickém světě.

“Um, jo.” Jim se zarazil, jako by si nebyl jistý tím, jak pokračovat. “Tak jak se držíš? Vím, že ti... byly provedeny dost špatné věci.”

Theo se téměř zasmál nad Jimovým darem podhodnotit věci, ale přemohl ten impulz. Chlapec-který-žil se, z nějakého záhadného důvodu, snažil být milý. Theo si myslel, že by bylo nevychované, aby si dělal legraci z chlapcovy snahy.

“Dalo by se to tak říct. Jsem teď Theo Bezejmenný. Což je v některých ohledech lepší, než být zván Theem Nottem, ale vím, že to způsobí problémy, až se vrátíme do školy. Ať přijde cokoli, vyřeším to, jak nejlépe budu moct.”

Jim se kolem spiklenecky rozhlédl a přistoupil blíž. “Bojíš se, že budeš šikanovaný ve zmijozelské koleji?” zeptal se.

“Proč se ptáš?” zeptal se Theo podezřívavě.

Jim na okamžik našpulil rty. “Přemýšlel jsem nad tím, že bych dal dohromady studenty vedenou skupinu sebeobrany, hlavně pro mudlorozené a mudly vychované studenty, které si starší čistokrevní dobírají. Byl bych rád, kdyby ses k nám přidal. Jsou to všechno lidi, kteří nebudou ovlivnění kletbou, pod kterou jsi, takže s námi budeš v bezpečí.”

Theo na to pozvedl obočí. “Má to něco společného s Hermioninou SPAM věcí?”

Jim dvakrát zamrkal. “Její co?!”

__________________

“Vím, že jsi hrdý na svou _zmijozelskou_ _raﬁnovanost_ , Harry,” řekl Hermione pevně, “ale Theo je můj kamarád taky a já trvám na tom, že ho budu podporovat. Co je důležitější, myslím si, že je obecně odporné, že celá naše společnost může být tak snadno ovlivněna zlou kletbou temného kouzelníka, a chci začít skupinu, abych rozšířila veřejné mínění proti tomu.”

“Tohle je to SPAM, o kterém mi Blaise psal, že?” zeptal se Harry s trochou pobavení.

“ _Nebudeme_ tomu říkat SPAM!” zasyčela a pak se rozpačitě rozhlédla, aby si ověřila, že nikdo neviděl její výbuch. Pak pokračovala mnohem tišeji. “Napadlo mě, že tomu budu říkat Společnost pro Prevenci Abusivní Magii, ale pak jsem si uvědomila, že by ta zkratka byla hloupá. Ještě jsem se nerozhodla na jménu. Předpokládám, že prostě počkáme do prvního setkání a zeptáme se na návrhy.”

“Pokud je Blaise zapletený, nebuď překvapená, že SPAM je jedno z nich.”

Téměř poraženě si povzdechla. “Neboj se. Nebudu.”

__________________

“Jsem rád, že jsi zpět, Lily květinko,” řekl James laskavě. “Opravdu jsi mi chyběla.”

“Posílala jsem ti soví poštu každý druhý den,” řekla Lily s úsměvem.

“To není to samé,” řekl s trochou fňukání v hlase, než si usrkl Mollyiny limonády.

“Ne, řekla bych, že ne. Pro začátek, je pár věcí, o kterých bychom si možná měli promluvit, které bys nechtěl, abych psala na papír...”naklonila se k němu a zašeptala “... _Dvanácteráku_.”

Jamesovi trvalo několik vteřin, než si pročistil hrdlo poté, co se téměř utopil limonádou.

__________________

“Tak moment!” zvolal Bill nadšeně. “Tys přišel na to, jak přepracovat výbušné runy do prorážeče ochranných kouzel?!”

“No, _myslím_ si to,” odpověděl George. “Ne, že bych to mohl nějak otestovat, ale jsem si jistý, že by to fungovalo.”

Pak začal George být skutečně nervózní z pohledu, kterým ho častoval jeho starší bratr. Byl zvyklý na buď Pobavený Třpyt Očí nebo Grimasu Zklamání. Billův současný pohled byl něco nové, něco... vypočítevého.

“Řekni mi, Georgi. Zvažoval jsi někdy kariéru v lámání kleteb?”

___________________

_**Longbottomské Panství** _

_**5:30 večer** _

Hodinu poté, co párty skončila, byl Harry ve svém pokoji, kde otevřel Jimův dárek. Byla to podepsaná kopie knihy Gupty Baskara **Jazyk hadů** o známé historii, teorizovaných počátcích a podezřívaných pokročilých výhodách hadí řeči. Byla v ní poznámka.

_Harry - opakovaně jsi mi řekl, že nejsi Hadí jazyk a přijímám to. Ale pokud nic jiného, myslím si, že by informace obsažené v téhle knize byly zábavné pro ambiciózního zmijozele jako jsi ty. Kdo ví. Možná se naučíš hadí řeči tím těžkým způsobem. Očividně je to hodně obtížné, ale jestli to někdo dokáže, byl bys to ty. Vše nejlepší k narozeninám!_

_PS - Slibuji, že udělám cokoli, co budu moct, abych pomohl tvému kamarádovi Theovi._

Harry zjistil, že se najednou cítí podivně dojatý upřímností bratra a nyní si přál, aby si lépe promyslel dárky, které sehnal Jimovi. Doufal, že si je jeho bratr užije stejně jako ducha, ve kterém byly darovány.

____________________

_**Mezitím v Potterském Panství...** _

Jakmile byl zpět v Potterském Panství a konečně ve svém vlastním pokoji, Jim Potter otevřel Harryho dárek. Byly v něm tři předměty - drahé kožené pouzdro na hůlku, kniha a něco, co se zdálo být mudlovským tričkem - spolu s poznámkou.

_Jime - nemám nejmenší tušení, proč jsi do teď tak dlouho odolával používání pouzdra na hůlku. Nedávno mi bylo oznámeno, že je dokonce nebezpečné nosit hůlku v zadní kapse, jak jsem tě občas viděl dělat. Prý je to dobrý způsob, jak si podpálit vlastní půlky! Kniha je **Chytačské tipy a triky** od Benjyho Williamse. Vím, že jsi fanouškem Puddlemerů a jednou jsi řekl, že je to tvůj oblíbený chytač, tak jsem si myslel, že by ti mohla poskytnout nějakou inspiraci. Konečně to tričko je něco, co by ti mělo připomínat, abys byl skromný. Merlin ví, že my Potterové tu připomínku potřebujeme tak často, jak je to jen možné. Všechno nejlepší, bratříčku!_

Zaujat, Jim odložil stranou pouzdro na hůlku a knihu, než vytáhl tričko. Pozvedl ho, aby se na něj mohl lépe podívat. Před šesti měsíci by ho pravděpodobně roztrhal na kusy v zuřivosti, ale nyní se jen nadšeně zasmál. Tričko mělo rudou nebelvírskou barvu s nápisem v nebelvírské zlaté, který identiﬁkoval jeho nositele jako...

**NEJVYŠŠÍHO SPRATKA VE VESMÍRU**

Jim se položil na postel a stále se usmíval. Měl podezření, že to možná bude jeho nové oblíbené triko.

_____________________

_**11:00 večer** _

_**Thurso, Skotsko** _

Osídlení Thurso mělo titul nejsevernějšího města Britských ostrovů. A mezi kouzelníky bylo známo jako jediné mudlovské město tak daleko na severu, že bylo mimo energetické linie, ochranná kouzla a detekční kouzla používaná Ministerstvem kouzel, která bránila národ před magickou invazí. Malé městečko, jehož populace byla tohle ráno spočítaná na 7.598 obyvatel. V poledne jeho populace vzrostla o osm. Toho večera klesla o více než dvacet. A nyní s prasknutím přemístění vzrostla o jednoho.

“Takže, co je tohle všechno?” zeptal se Peter Pettigrew otráveně, jak se rozhlédl po masakru. Byl očekáván na Jimově párty druhý den brzy a byl celkem otrávený pomyšlením na to, že bude celou noc vzhůru a bude uklízet po smečce vlkodlaků. “Jakou část _diskrétního_ _vložení_ jsem neřekl jasně?”

Sedm z osmi zakrvácených vlkodlaků stojících před ním výhružně zavrčelo v odpověď na Pettigrewův sarkasmus, ale osmý byl lépe seznámen s kouzelníkovým humorem. A to ani nezmínil, jak nebezpečný dokázal být, když byl namíchnutý.

“Byla to dlouhá cesta, Pettigrewe. Moje smečka byla hladová, tak jsme se nakrmili. Nezáleží na tom. Jsem kouzelník stejně jako vlkodlak, jako další dva z mé smečky. Dovedu zakrýt naší...nediskrétnost.”

“Zakrýt? Skoro dva tucty násilně znetvořených a částečně snědených mudlovských těl jsou _nediskrétnost_ , kterou dovedeš _zakrýt?”_

“Domy hoří, Pettigrewe, ať už kvůli gasolínu nebo díky Incendio. Jaký mudla pozná rozdíl? Jakého kouzelníka by to zajímalo?”

Peter zavrtěl hlavou. “Projdi se se mnou, Greybacku.” Animág se otočil a naštvaně pochodoval k blízkému lesu, zatímco ho alfa smečky následoval.

O pár chvil později Peter konečně promluvil. “Došlo ke změně plánů.”

“Změně? Trochu pozdě na to představit změnu, není?”

“Ty i já oba jsme agenti změny, Bobe. Adaptuješ se.”

“Neříkej mi Bob,” vyštěkl vlkodlak. “Jsem Fenrir Greyback.”

“Jsi Bob Greyson, mudlorozený syn úctyhodného i když nyní zemřelého mudlovského bankovního úředníka z Leeds. A navíc havraspár!”

“To bylo předtím,” odpověděl Fenrir. “Bob Greyson bylo moje _lidské_ jméno.”

Peter si téměř pohrdavě odfrknul nad vlkodlakovou přetvářkou. “To je fuk. Tak jako tak, operace Potter je odložená. Něco jiného vyžaduje naší pozornost.”

“Co?”

“Záchrana dámy v nesnázích.”

Fenrir se najednou zastavil a pak se k němu Peter otočil.

“Děláš si srandu,” řekl Fenrir pochybovačně. “Koho?”

“Hračkářovy dcery. A možná budoucí matky Hračkářova dědice. Jakožto dívka momentálně nemůže zdědit Wilkesské lordství, ale _bude_ předáno jakémukoli kouzelnickému potomkovi, kterého porodí spolu se vším, co Hračkář ukryl na horší časy. Což je důvod, proč si ten odporný starý nuda Tiberius Nott vtlačil cestu do manželské smlouvy s čarodějkou, která je padesát let mladší než on.”

“Uh-huh. A my jí od toho hrozného osudu zachráníme?”

“Samozřejmě. Máme naplánované vše pro znovuzrození Temného pána. Budu zatracený, jestli dovolím Tiberiusovi Nottovi, aby se na poslední chvíli ukázal s bohatstvím v galeonech a temných artefaktech a vetřel se zpět do milosti našeho pána.”

“Jasně. Ty chceš, co, provdat se za to dítě sám?”

“Rozhodně ne!” řekl Pettigrew, jako by byl opravdu uražený. “Mám v plánu extrakovat její stále ještě bušící srdce pomocí začarované dýky a zahrnout ho do lektvaru, který jakmile je jednou vypit, způsobí, aby mě Wilkesova biomagická ochranná kouzla rozeznala jako nového lorda Wilkese na období 48 hodin. Víc než dost času na to, abych přesunul obsah z Wilkesova trezoru do svého vlastního.”

Fenrir zíral na Pettigrewa na několik vteřin, než pokrčil rameny. “Pořád lepší, než co pro ní má Nott naplánovaného, řekl bych.”

“Vskutku. Teď uděláme tohle.”

_____________

_**31\. července 1993** _

_**Potterské Panství** _

_**Narozeninové gala Chlapce-který-žil** _

Peter si rukou zakryl ústa, aby ukryl hluboké zazívání a pak potřásl hlavou. Vedle něj si toho James Potter všiml.

“Dlouhá noc?” zeptal se v obavách.

Peter přikývl. “Musel jsem nečekaně pracovně cestovat na místo jednoho z mých dalších klientů. Nedostal jsem se zpět před druhou ranní.”

“Noc před Jimovými narozeninami?” zvolal James.

“Jak jsem řekl... nečekaná.”

James se usmál a zavrtěl hlavou. “Bylo to alespoň výhodné?”

Peter se zakřenil na svého nejstaršího přítele. “To se ještě uvidí, ale jsem dost optimistický ohledně mého prospěchu.”

James se zasmál a poplácal svého nejbližšího přítele po rameni, zatímco se rozhlédli po Potterovských pozemcích. Počet bystrozorů přítomných na gala tenhle rok byl viditelně vyšší stejně jako vylepšení ochranných kouzel a obranných zařízení a James se zdál být jistý tím, že nebude žádné opakování krveprolití z minulého roku. Peter souhlasil a řekl, že očekával, že gala bude stejně nudné, jako normálně bylo.

I přes to, oba James a Peter opatrně dohlíželi na Potterovská dvojčata, i když z rozdílných důvodů. Pro Jamese to byl rodičovský zájem zabarvený lítostí jeho minulých chyb. Pro Petera to byla kmotrovská pýcha vůči Jimovi smíchaná se sotva skrytou nechutí k Harrymu. Nechutí a podezřením.

“ _Deset let v přístěnku pod schody,”_ pomyslel si Peter _. “Podle všeho by ten malý spratek měl být emocionální kripl ne-li přímo hraničně psychotický. A přesto tady je a kamarádíčkuje se s Dumbledorem a Fudgem jako rozený politik. Jaké je tvé tajemství, Harry Pottere?_ ”

Vskutku předmět pozorování dvou Pobertů v tomto momentě přátelsky konverzoval s několika důležitými politiky s pózou a šarmem někoho mnohem staršího než on.

“Ah, Harry, můj chlapče,” řekl Fudge. “Chtěl jsem, abys někoho potkal. Dovol mi ti představit Piuse Thicknesse. Je to vysoce uznaný bystrozor, který pracuje pro tvého otce. Ještě to není oﬁciální, ale jen za pár dní ho jmenuji do role staršího bystrozora, aby zaplnil díru, která vznikla po Jamesově promoci.”

Harry se usmál na Thicknesse a udělal si poznámku, aby si prověřil jeho pozadí. “Blahopřeji, bystrozore Thickenssei.”

Muž zdvořile přikývl, ale jinak nijak nedal najevo nic o tom, co si myslel o Ministrově oznámení. “Děkuji, pane Pottere. Těším se na svou další spolupráci po boku vašeho otce. Je to dobrý muž.”

Harry přikývl v souhlasu, zatímco mentálně odebral body Thicknesseovi za to, že měl pozitivní názor na Jamese. Pak obrátil svou pozornost na Dumbledora.

“Pánové, doufám, že mě omluvíte, ale pokud by vám to nevadilo, na pár okamžiků bych si půjčil ředitele. Nějaké nedůležité školní záležitosti.”

Fudge a Thicknesse se oba žoviálně uchechtli a zamířili zpět ke stolu s občerstvením, zanechajíce Harryho a Dumbledora samotné.

“Co pro tebe mohu udělat, Harry?”

“Chtěl jsem si promluvit o Theovi Bezejmenném, pane.”

“Ah, ano. Opravdu politováníhodné okolnosti.”

“Bylo mi řečeno, že bradavičtí profesoři nejsou ovlivněni Sankcí. Je to pravda?”

“Vskutku je, Harry. Fakulta není přímo ovlivněna a již jsem rozeslal oznámení všem členům fakulty, aby byli obzvláště pozorní vůči šikaně zaměřené na tohoto mladého muže. Želbohu studenti, kteří budou pravděpodobně nejvíce ovlivněni Sankcí pochází z tvé koleje. Vaši prefekti pro sedmý ročník nebudou přímo ovlivněni, ale prefekti pro šestý a pátý ročník do jisté míry budou vzhledem k jejich rodinným konexím. Obávám se, že ti zmijozelé neovlivnění přímo budou pod značným tlakem od vrstevníků.”

Harry přikývl. “Nějaká rada?”

“No, mé obvyklé doporučení pro jakoukoli situaci je ‘ _udělej, co je správné, ne co je snadné_ ’, ale všiml jsem si, že většina zmijozelů to shledává neužitečným návrhem. I když jsem sám byl nebelvír, jsem si dobře vědom toho, jakým společenským minovým polem tvoje kolej vždy byla a je, ještě větším od konce minulé války. Udělal jsi neuvěřitelný pokrok v ohýbání zmijozelské koleje pryč od tradičních asociací s krevním purismem a podporou Voldemortovi konkrétně. Mohu ti jen doporučit, abys ve svých pokusech vytrval, i když se obávám, že mohu nabídnout jen málo praktické pomoci.”

Chlapec to vstřebal. Bylo to méně, než v co doufal, ale možná byl naivní, když si myslel, že by Dumbledore dokázal vyřešit problém takhle komplikovaný. Ale pak...

“Co vaše pozice jakožto Nejvyššího Divotvůrce, pane? Jistě existuje nějaký způsob, jak Ultimátní Sankci legálně zrušit.”

“Želbohu, Harry, vládní kola se otáčí pomalu a nepřesně. Dědický zákon byl schválen Starostolcem 80% souhlasnou volbou. Jen 75% souhlasná volba je zapotřebí ke schválení zákonů, které dokáží magicky ovlivnit členy Starostolce a ty, kteří jsou k nim svázáni pomocí přísady nebo krve, a bylo by zapotřebí stejně velké nebo vyšší souhlasné volby k odpuzení jakékoli části zákona. Vzhledem k tomu, že klika lorda Notta vládne minimálně 30% současných aktivních hlasů, nevidím způsob, jakým by mohlo být dosaženo tří čtvrtečního hlasovacího bloku. Vskutku, jak špatné věci jsou pro mladého Thea, mohly by být mnohem horší.”

“Jak to?”

“No, jak jsem řekl, Dědický zákon byl odsouhlasen volbou 80% na 20%. Kdyby byla _jednotná_ , provize toho zákona, včetně Ultimátní Sankce, by měla vliv na každého kouzelníka a čarodějku v Británii od okamžiku, kdy si vybral hůlku.”

Harryho oči se rozšířily překvapením. “Stalo se to někdy?”

“Ne od založení Starostolce samotného, vzhledem k tomu, že ustanovení Starostolecké Charty vyžadovalo jednotnou volbu. Požadavek používání hůlky místo jiných foci, jakožto známku státnosti, byl součástí kouzelnické Británie od jeho založení. Co se Dědického zákona týče, byl to produkt času extrémní paniky, vzhledem k tomu, že národ se jen tak tak vyhnul dobytí nepřátelské zahraniční síly, která by pravděpodobně započala krevní očistu jakýchkoli britských kouzelníků a čarodějek, kteří by byli odsouzeni jako nebezpečí dobývajícímu režimu. Je to, naneštěstí, obvyklé, že vláda schválí hloupé zákony v odpověď na krizi. V mnohem nedávnější době jsme viděli podobnou krátkozrakou legislativu během kouzelnické války v podobě schválení Smrtijedských zákonů. Samozřejmě ty zákony nebyly ani zdaleka schváleny 75% většinou, a tak nebyly podpořeny silou magie. Avšak významně narušovaly práva zaručená všem kouzelníkům a čarodějkám pod Chartou MSK. Kdyby nebyly Smrtijedské zákony navrženy tak, aby automaticky přestaly platit třicet dní po potvrzeném zničení Voldemorta, status kouzelnické Británie v MSK by byl ohrožen s potenciálně tragickými následky pro národ a svět.”

Harry se rozhlédl kolem, aby se ujistil, že je nikdo neposlouchá. “Je to důvod, proč vládní pozice vždy byla, že Vy-Víte-Kdo je opravdu mrtvý, i když víme, že to není pravda?” zeptal se tiše.

Dumbledore přikývl a pak promluvil stejně tiše. “V Godrikově dole bylo dost fyzických důkazů, aby potvrdily, že Voldemortova fyzická schránka byla zničena. Kdyby se vláda pokusila udržet Smrtijedské zákony v platnosti pouze na základě nepotvrzeného podezření, že Voldemort přežil jako duše, MSK by zcela jistě vyhlásila kouzelnickou Británii v porušení podmínek Charty, což by vedlo k mezinárodním sankcím nebo něčemu horšímu v době, kdy jsme byli zoufalí, abychom přestavěli.”

Harry to zvážil. “ _Třicetidenní okno k vyřešení každého smrtijedů se týkajícího legálního problému. Najednou je mnohem méně překvapivé, že zvířata jako Nott proklouzla mezerami._ ”

“Augusta je dobrý člověk, se kterým si o tom promluvit,” pokračoval Dumbledore. “Potom, co se stalo jejímu synovi a snaše v rukách Lestrangerových, zajímala se o Smrtijedské zákony velmi hluboce.” Podíval se kolem. “Jsou tu oba dnes s Nevillem? Chtěl jsem je oba pozdravit.”

“Naneštěstí,” odpověděl Harry plynule. “Neville je v zahraničí. Lady Augusta se chystala přijít, ale cítila se trochu pod psa a rozhodla se zůstat doma.”

“Nic vážného, doufám.”

“Ne, jen letní nachlazení.” A tak přirozeně, jak dokázal, se Harry vyhnul očnímu kontaktu se svým ředitelem.

___________________

_**Longbottomské Panství** _

_**6:45 odpoledne** _

O několik hodin později prošel vyčerpaný Harry skrze letax zpět do Longbottomského salonu. Oprášil své oblečení, jak nejlépe dokázal, a podal Dobbymu sako na vyprání. Pak se chlapec vydal přes dům na druhou stranu panství. Lady Augusta, která nevypadala ani trochu nemocně, seděla u stolu a hrála solitaire.

“Nějaké zprávy?” zeptal se Harry.

“Ne,” odpověděla, aniž by vzhlédla. “Ale je ještě brzy.”

Harry pohlédl na hodiny na zdi. Neměl pocit, že by bylo “ _brzy_ ” po dni, který měl.

“Mimochodem, Dumbledore vás pozdravuje.”

“Mmm,” řekla v odpověď stále ještě bez toho, aby vzhlédla.

Čekali spolu v tichosti.

___________________

_**Potterské Panství** _

_**11:55 večer** _

James Potter se akorát převlékl do postele, po vyčerpávajícím dni, když pro něj jeden z Potterovských domácích skřítků přišel a oznámil mu, že má naléhavý letaxový hovor z bystrozorské kanceláře. Mumlaje si pod vousy, oblékl si na sebe župan a vrazil si hůlku do kapsy, než rychle zamířil k hlavnímu krbu. Na druhé straně byl Kingsley Shacklebolt, který vypadal vážně jako nikdy.

“Shacku, co se děje?” zeptal se.

“Povolení projít skrze letax, pane?” zeptal se bystrozor, zatímco ignoroval otázkou svého šéfa.

“Uděleno,” řekl James. Pak překvapeně ustoupil, když Shacklebolt prošel se třemi dalšími bystrozory za ním. Všichni měli vytasené své hůlky.

“Co se tu děje?” zeptal se.

“Veliteli bystrozorů Pottere,” začal Shacklebolt s maskou profesionalismu v obličeji, “musím vás uctivě požádat, abyste hned teď odevzdal svou hůlku k prošetření.”

“Ty... co?” řekl James šokovaně.

“Pane... Jamesi... prosím. Odevzej svou hůlku.”

James ovládl svůj hněv. Kingsley byl jeden z jeho nejlepších bystrozorů a také jeden, kterého považoval spíše za přítele než kolegu. Vytáhl svou hůlku z kapsy županu a podal mu jí rukojetí napřed. “Pro tohle bys raději měl mít _zatraceně_ dobré vysvětlení, bystrozore Shacklebolte.”

Druhý muž neodpověděl. Místo toho uchopil hůlku, předal ji dalšímu bystrozorovi, který na ní uvalil Priori Incantatem kouzlo. Kromě pár menších přeměnění a Scourgify kouzel, James celý den nepoužil svou hůlku.

“No,” zeptal se netrpělivě.

Shacklebolt ho ignoroval. “Budeme muset zkontrolovat hůlky Lily a Jima, jen abychom si byli jistí. Také provést magické prohledání panství, abychom prověřili, že na pozemcích nejsou žádné další hůlky.”

“To teda _k_ _čertu_ ne!” zařval James. “Nebudete obtěžovat mou ženu, mého syna, mou osobu a vnikat do mého domova ani o kousek víc, dokud mi někdo neřekne, _co se tu k čertu děje_!”

Kingsley se zhluboka nadechl. “Zhruba před šesti hodinami, veliteli, tři individua pronikla zabezpečením Azkabanského vězení, úspěšně je překonala a osvobodila Siriuse Blacka, všechny tři Lestrangeovy a Augustuse Rookwooda.”

James zíral na své podřízené téměř s ústy dokořán. “To... to je nemožné,” řekl slabě.

“Před šesti hodinami bych řekl to samé. Přesto, se to stalo.”

“Máme nějaké tušení, kdo je zodpovědný?” zeptal se James roztřeseným hlasem, jak se snažil přijmout velikost této noční katastrofy.

Kingsley zaváhal a pak se podruhé zhluboka nadechl. “Podle veškerých důkazů, tři vetřelci byli Michael Proudfoot, Cornelius Fudge... a _vy_.”

A jen podruhé za celý svůj život byl James Potter ponechán neschopný slova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Příště: Azkaban! Otázky jsou zodpovězeny! Plány položeny! Mozkomoři otráveni! Plus konečně uvidíme Siriuse a Bellatrix po dvanácti letech ve vězení!
> 
> Pozn. aut.: Jak jsem zmínil posledně, tahle kapitola se původně měla jmenovat “Harry Potter a Pobertův Plánek”, ale jak jsem do toho dostal, rozhodl jsem se rozhodit Harryho interakci s Plánkem skrz celý rok raději, než to nacpat do jedné kapitoly. Poté, co jsem krátce flirtoval s názvem “Harry Potter a perfektní makronky” narazil jsem na citaci ze Sun Tzu a okamžitě si uvědomil, že Moody by miloval “Umění války” a voilá, název nové kapitoly.
> 
> Co čte Sinister Man nyní: “Too many deaths of Harry Potter” od ShayneT. Měli byste na to kouknout.


	7. Azkaban

KAPITOLA 7: AZKABAN

Ostrov, na kterém stál Azkaban, poprvé upoutal pozornost kouzelnické Británie v roce 1443, kdy nekouzelní (protože mudla ještě nebylo slovo) obchodníci oznámili objevení na mapách nezaneseného ostrova v polovině cesty mezi Orkneyskými a Shetlandskými ostrovy. Co bylo ještě překvapivější, ti obchodníci tvrdili, že na ostrově již byla postavená vznešená pevnost, jejíž hrůzu nahánějící věž se tyčila výše než největší hrady Britských ostrovů. Zatímco nemagické autority tato prohlášení odsoudily jako výsledek přílišného množství vypitého alkoholu, zvěsti se brzy donesly k uším kouzelníků. V obavách zvědavý Starostolec vyslal na ostrov expedici.

Našli tam věci z nočních můr.

Ostrov očividně vyzvednul z mořského dna obávaný Emeric Zlý někdy během předchozího století a vybudoval na něm pevnost za nějakým padlým účelem. Po Emericově pádu a popravě, jeho učedník temný kouzelník Ekrisdis uchvátil ostrov pro sebe a ukryl se za nedobytnými zdmi pevnosti a kouzly neviditelnosti. Ekrisdis pobýval v pevnosti Azkabanu po téměř století a pokračoval ve svých odporných pokusech v nejčernější magii (obvykle na zajatých nemagických námořnících), dokud nezemřel stářím. Ochranná kouzla Azkabanu vydržela téměř dvacet let po Ekrisdisově smrti, než padla a zviditelnila ostrov světu.

Většina hrůz obsažených v Azkabanu byla vypálena expedičními silami Starostolce, i když mnoho kouzelníků při tom přišlo o život a mnoho dalších si _vzalo_ život později, než aby žili s vědomím toho, co viděli. Přesto nejhorší hrůza Azkabanské pevnosti nemohla být zničena. Protože v jeskyních a chodbách pod věží se nacházelo něco, co bylo _horší_ než noční můry - hnízdo mozkomorů, počítající se na stovky. I když byli mozkomoři známí kouzelníkům Británie a Evropy, jejich počty byly nízké. Předtím bylo možno potkat mozkomora jednotlivě, nebo při nejhorším ve smečkách po třech nebo pěti. Než byl Azkaban odhalen, většina kouzelníků by nevěřila, že je jich víc než pár stovek ve světě, natož na jednom místě. Ale obrovská jáma vyhloubená pod věží Azkabanu, těmi tvory doslova _přetékala_. Kouzelníci vyděšení a neschopní očistit ostrov od mozkomorů se z něj stáhli a Starostolec ho zapečetil pomocí nejsilnějších ochranných a Nevšímej-si-mě kouzel v naději, že hrůzy Emerica a Ekrisdise mohou být zapomenuty.

Tak na něj _bylo_ zapomenuto po další téměř tři celá století, dokud nebyl schválen Zákon o utajení mezi magické zákony a kouzelnický svět se navždy změnil. Mezi nepromyšlené problémy, které odhalil Zákon o utajení, byly problémy přirozené kouzelnickému kriminálnímu systému. I přes nejlepší snahy bystrozorů, útěky z vězení byly překvapivě běžné mezi kouzelnickými kriminálními případy, protože jen pár místních vězení dokázalo být postaveno tak, aby vydržela moc a rozmanitost kouzelnických pokusů o záchranu, spáchaných zvenčí, i když byly vězňům odebrány hůlky. Před nastolením Zákona o utajení, po takovém úniku místní autority, obojí magické a obyčejné spojily své síly, aby pronásledovaly uprchlíka pod tím, čemu by později britský obyčejný zákon říkal _posse_ _commitatus_. Ale po přijetí Zákona, hrozilo, že magie použitá během takového pronásledování vězňů, upoutá pozornost mudlů (kteří tak byli pojmenováni nyní, protože bylo uznáno za nutné, aby takoví obyčejní byli oklamaní a bylo s nimi na denní bázi jednáno jako s hloupými “šmudly”, aby si mysleli, že magie neexistuje), a kouzelným ochráncům zákona bylo zakázáno, aby žádali o pomoc jejich mudlovských ekvivalentů kromě těch nejextrémnějších případů. Aby vyřešil tento problém, Starostolec pověřil nově vytvořené Ministerstvo kouzel, aby vytvořilo plány pro nové vězení na nějaké odlehlé lokaci, odkud by bylo nemožné uprchnout.

Během toho samého období byly britské ostrovy čím dál častěji sužovány divokými mozkomory, kteří byli postupně vystopováni zpět k ztracenému a bájnému Azkabanu. Vyděšení obojím nebezpečím těch mozkomorů a jejich nebezpečím pro mladý Zákon o utajení, Starostolec pověřil Damoclese Rowlea, tehdejšího Ministra kouzel, aby se postaral o mozkomorskou hrozbu a potřebu nového vězení. Jeho řešení obou těch problémů nikoho nepotěšilo.

V roce 1718 ministr Rowle odcestoval do Azkabanu a nějak započal jednání se zástupcem jeho mozkomorské populace. Společně vytvořili Azkabanskou dohodu. Přesný text Dohody byl klasiﬁkovaný na nejvyšší úrovni ministerského utajení, ale obecné termíny jsou celkem dobře obecně známy mezi současnými britskými kouzelníky a čarodějkami. Azkabanská Věž by se stala novým vězením kouzelnické Británie. Mozkomoři se stali novými strážci vězení pod přímým vedením malé posádky bystrozorů a dalšího personálu OPUKZ. Mozkomoři by obdarovávali vězně Polibkem jen pod speciﬁckými podmínkami, ale jinak byli volní, aby se krmili na jejich mizérii. Vězněni byli kouzelníci nebo čarodějky, usvědčení ze zrady, vraždy, znásilnění, útoku na člena Starostolce nebo jeho rodiny... nebo jakéhokoli menšího zločinu při jeho druhém opakování. Uvězněním na doživotí se zároveň trestal pokus o únik ze zadržovací cely Ministerstva, kde byly zadržovány osoby odsouzené za menší prohřešky, zatímco pokusy o únik z Azkabanu byly trestány mozkomorským Polibkem.

Všechny tyto podmínky byly dobře známy po celé kouzelnické Británii, ovšem existovaly tři dodatečné podmínky Dohody, které byly ohodnoceny jako klasiﬁkované a byly utajené před veřejností. Zaprvé, pokud by nějaký vězeň opravdu unikl z Azkabanu, mozkomorové měli naprosté právo ho pronásledovat, kamkoli unikl za účelem udělení Polibku, dokonce i na samotnou Britskou pevninu. Zadruhé, Ministerstvo bylo _povinováno_ zařídit minimální počet vězňů, na kterých se mozkomorové hostili, a čas od času bylo Ministerstvo donuceno podmínkami Dohody uvěznit v Azkabanu kouzelníky a čarodějky, kteří se jinak nekvaliﬁkovali na tak extrémní trest. Během 175 let od uzavření Dohody nedostatek nutných vězňů byl obvykle uspokojen uvězněním kouzelníků a čarodějek z nižších společenských tříd, kteří měli kriminální záznam a žádné rodinné konexe, kteří mohli být obviněni z recidivy bez ohledu na to, jak malé byly jejich přestupky. Selhalo-li to, Ministerstvo se obvykle spoléhalo na politické vězně nebo, v nejneobvyklejších případech, lidi prokleté tím, že měli nepřátele dost bohaté a mocné na to, aby podplatili ty správné lidi. Třetí tajná podmínka zněla, že pokud by nedostatek vězňů trval dostatečně dlouho - deﬁnován Dohodou na sto a jeden den - Dohoda samotná by přestala platit a mozkomorové by nadále nebyli vázáni k Azkabanu. Tyto poslední tři podmínky byly prohlášeny za tajemství nejvyššího stupně Rowleho administrací a znalost o nich byla předána jen malému množství lidí během těch 175 let.

Tři lidé, kteří přišli navštívit Azkaban večer 31. července 1993, bohužel, nebyli mezi těmi, kterým to tajemství bylo svěřeno.

_________________

_**31\. července 1993** _

_**6:00 večer** _

Mořská základna Acheron byla vyvýšená plošina nad hladinou, která byla nainstalována na příkaz ministra Rowlea v počátku služby Azkabanu jakožto kouzelnického vězení. Byla tak pojmenována pro to, že ti, kteří na ni poprvé sloužili, ji považovali za vstup do samotného Pekla. Acheron byla situována těsně za hranicí protipřemísťovacích a protipřenášedlových ochranných kouzel, která pokrývala Azkabanský ostrov. Stejně jako Azkaban sám mořská základna Acheron téměř nikdy neměla jakékoli hosty kromě meziročních inspekcí ministra kouzel a velitele bystrozorů. To, že se velitel bystrozorů rozhodl uspořádat inspekci zrovna tento den ze všech možných dnů, bylo vskutku velkým překvapením.

Poté, co velitel bystrozorů Potter, ministr Fudge a jejich ochránce bystrozor Proudfoot s prásknutím dorazili na přemisťovací plochu základny Acheron, čekali několik minut na chladném severomořském mrholení, než bystrozorové přidělení na základnu dorazili, aby je “přivítali”. Několik strážců, kteří vybíhali, si stále ještě upravovali svou uniformu, a jeden ubohý chudák se snažil si natáhnout botu, zatímco uboze poskakoval v jejich směru. Ti, kteří dorazili první měli původně namířené hůlky ve směru vetřelců, ale zatímco žádný z azkabanských zaměstnanců se ještě nesetkal s Jamesem Potterem, všichni již viděli jeho fotograﬁi a okamžitě uklidili své hůlky. Jeden opravdu překvapený bystrozor se dokonce pokusil zasalutovat se svou hůlkou v ruce a jako výsledek se s ní málem vyšťouchl oko. Zatímco se Fudge snažil skrýt úsměv, Potter byl mnohem méně pobaven, jak se díval na své kapesní hodinky.

“Tři minuty a dvanáct vteřin než se první bystrozor ukázal po neohlášeném a neautorizovaném přemístění,” řekl Potter pohrdavě. “Nejsem ohromen.”

“Budeme pracovat tvrději, abychom uspokojili vaše očekávání, jak se přesuneme dál, veliteli bystrozorů,” ozval se hlas ze vchodu do blízké místnosti. Potom z ní vyšel postarší podsaditý kouzelník s přísnou tváří a bystrozoři se rozdělili, aby mu udělali cestu. “Jsem správce Stark, velitel tohohle zařízení. Nevěřím, že bych kdy měl to potěšení potkat vás úctyhodné gentlemany osobně, i když samozřejmě, ministr Fudge a velitel bystrozorů Potter nepotřebují žádné představování. Nicméně vás poprosím o identiﬁkační dokumenty.”

Fudge sáhl do své kapsy - a způsobil, že se shromáždění bystrozorové napjali a připravili si Řezací kletby - a vytáhl z něj svitek, který mu podal. “Jsme tu na roční inspekci.”

“Jak zajímavé, vzhledem k tomu, že naše poslední roční inspekce byla před pěti lety. Obával jsem se, že nebudu žít dost dlouho na to, abych viděl další.” Pak si správce prošel dokumenty, které se všechny zdály být v pořádku. Poté, překvapivě plynulým pohybem vytasil svou hůlku a namířil jí přímo do tváře Jamese Pottera. “Vaše hůlky, pánové. Máme koneckonců protokoly, které musíme dodržovat. A váš kufřík také, ministře Fudgei.”

Potter poněkud naštvaně zúžil oči. Potom vytáhl svou hůlku a podal ji rukojetí napřed. Fudge a Proudfoot udělali to samé, ten druhý s očividnou nervozitou a nepohodlím.

Fudge na druhou stranu se zdál být jednáním téměř pobaven. “Ocenil bych, kdybyste s prohledáním kufříku počkali, až budeme pryč z deště, můj dobrý muži. Mám v něm dokumenty, které bych nerad viděl promočené.” Bystrozor, který převzal kufřík, přikývl.

“Rád vidím, že _existují_ vůbec nějaké protokoly k dodržování, vzhledem k tomu, co jsem zatím viděl,” řekl Potter s jistou mírou pohrdání.

Strážce se usmál. “Ano, nepochybně jste potěšen, že si myslíte, že jste nás nachytal s kalhotami u kolen, Veliteli bystrozorů. Avšak situace byla perfektně pod kontrolou.”

“Zdaleka to tak nevypadalo,” odpověděl druhý muž.

“To je proto, že si nás pletete se strážci Azkabanu místo jeho dohlížitelů. Naše celá konverzace byla pozorována personálem na vrcholu věže, se kterým jsem neustále v kontaktu. Standardní protokol, samozřejmě. Kdybych jen řekl, nebo pokud byste udělali cokoli výhrůžného vůči mně nebo mým mužům, měli byste zhruba dvanáct vteřin, než by dorazil shluk mozkomorů, který by vám ukázal, co mají pod jejich kapucemi. Co se mých mužů zde dole týče, které jste zaskočili poněkud neupravené, je to jen proto, že jste dorazili zrovna uprostřed naší každoroční narozeninové hostiny, kterou slavíme vítězství vašeho syna, Chlapce-který-žil, nad Vy-Víte-Kým. Avšak, pokud vás takové... hýření uráží, řekl bych, že ho do budoucna můžeme zrušit, a jako jedinou slavnost zde mít vánoční hostinu.” Odmlčel se a obdařil Pottera spíše úšklebkem než úsměvem. “Pokud byste si, Veliteli bystrozorů, nepřál, abychom zrušili i Vánoce.”

Aniž by počkal na odpověď, Stark se otočil a zamířil k noclehárně. Ostatní ho následovali, zatímco bystrozoři mířili svými hůlkami na Pottera, Fudge a Proudfoota. Uvnitř byla trojice zastavena uprostřed kruhové místnosti s kovovou mříží místo podlahy. Ostatní bystrozoři se rozmístili kolem nich a se zdí za zády. Pak dal Stark rozkaz a proud ledově studené Zlodějovy Zhouby vytekl z druhé mříže ve stropě. Všichni tři návštěvníci vykřikli překvapením a šokem. Po pěti vteřinách se proud zastavil, ale bystrozoři nadále mířili svými hůlkami na nyní promočenou trojici. Stark líně vytáhl své kapesní hodinky a začal odpočítávat.

“Laskavě se, gentlemani, na dalších dvacet vteřin nehýbejte. Nepřál bych si, aby byl některý z mých mužů polekán náhlým pohybem a ustřelil vám hlavu. Tady v Azkabanu nepoužíváme Omračovadla.”

Tři muži stáli perfektně klidně, kromě otřesů ze zimy, než Stark konečně uklidil své hodinky. “Vše čisté. Žádné Imperius nebo iluze. Žádné prvotní známky Mnoholičného lektvaru.” Se sarkastickým respektem přikývl Fudgeovi a Potterovi. “Ale nebojte, _počkáme_ celou hodinu, než se odebereme do vězení samotného, jen abychom si byli jistí. _Protokol_ , víte.”

Otočil se a zamířil ke dveřím. “Usušte je a pošlete do mé kanceláře.” Na jeho rozkaz bystrozoři předstoupili a naordinovali jim Usychající kouzla následované Životabudičem. Proudfoot polkl s nepatrnou, ale očividnou nervozitou nad správcovými slovy, avšak pokud způsobila jakékoli obavy Potterovi nebo Fudgeovi, ani jeden z mužů to nedal najevo. O pár chvil později všichni tři seděli ve správcově kanceláři a popíjeli vlažný čaj a jedli ztvrdlé sušenky.

“Mé omluvy za kvalitu našeho pohostinství, pánové. Jeden z mnoha efektů blízkosti k Azkabanu je velmi rychle se kazící jídlo. Vskutku předpokládám, že naše malá večeře k poctě Jima Pottera bude téměř nejedlá, až se k ní vrátíme.”

Potter se zamračil, ale byl to Fudge, kdo konečně promluvil. “Se vším respektem, správce Starku, vaše chování k nám od chvíle, co jsme dorazili, no, upřímně ﬂirtuje s neposlušností.”

Stark se uchechtl. “Já neﬂirtuji s neposlušností, Ministře. Já jí popadám kolem pasu a líbám tak hluboce, že jí dosáhnu téměř na mandle.” Pak se předklonil ve své židli. “Jsem strážcem Azkabanu už _patnáct_ _let_ , Fudgei. Třikrát déle než můj nejdéle sloužící předchůdce, sedm z nich zemřelo svou vlastní rukou během staletí, co je tahle pekelná díra předělaná na vězení. Ve skutečnosti mým _úplně_ _prvním_ oﬁciálním skutkem jako správce bylo scourgifyovat krvavé skvrny po mém předchůdci ze stěn mé nové ubytovny. Pokud mě shledáváte neposlušným, když dám najevo svou nespokojenost nad tím, že si vy namyšlení ﬂoutci vymyslíte překvapivou inspekci přímo uprostřed našich oslav Dne Jima Pottera, pak jak si přejete, vyměňte mě... pokud dokážete najít někoho, kdo tu práci za mě vezme.”

Potter muže opatrně studoval a vybavil si, co o něm věděl. Matthias Stark byl exemplárním bystrozorem v sedmdesátých letech 20. století, než smrtijedi vyhladili celou jeho rodinu - ženu, tři děti (a jejich manžele a manželky) a sedm vnoučat, všechny v rozmezí pouhých několika měsíců. Léčitelé ve Sv. Mungovi ho odmítli uschopnit, aby se vrátil do aktivní služby, ale poté, co poslední správce spáchal sebevraždu, nikdo jiný nechtěl přijmout pozici, o kterou se sám Stark přihlásil a vykonával s očividným gustem. Potter pohlédl muži klidně do očí, ale pro svůj život nemohl přijít na to, zda Stark zůstal na Azkabanu patnáct let pro svou oddanost Ministerstvu a právu... nebo pro své osobní zadostiučinění, které cítil z toho, že mohl dohlížet na utrpení smrtijedů, odsouzených do vězení. A i pokud to bylo to druhé, byl takový sadismus důsledkem ztráty jeho rodiny kvůli smrtijedům? Nebo ztráty jeho šťastných vzpomínek v Azkabanu?

“Správce,” řekl Potter, “očividně jsme vykročili špatnou nohou, za což se omlouvám. Jak víte, _minulý_ _rok_ viděl Den Jima Pottera teroristický útok na mého syna pomocí smrtijedské zbraně. Byl to ten samý útok, který nezvratně zranil mého předchůdce a přinutil ho vzdát se své funkce. Dnes je výročí toho útoku.”

“Jsem si dobře vědom těch událostí, Veliteli bystrozorů,” řekl chladně Stark. “Rufus a já jsme měli příležitost je do dopodrobna prodiskutovat.”

“ _Ah_ ,” pomyslel si druhý muž, “ _Stark je přítelem Rufuse Scrimgeoura. To by vysvětlilo jeho chování ke mně. Škoda, že je příliš pozdě na to, abych byl někým jiným._ ”

“Jsme tu dnes večer, správce,” řekl James nahlas, “protože během tohoto roku jsme nezískali žádné nové informace o tom, kdo ten útok naplánoval a jak. Chovám naději, že pod záminkou ‘ _překvapivé_ _inspekce_ ’ budeme moci vyslechnout členy vnitřního kruhu Vy-Víte-Koho pomocí Veritaséra a možná získat nějakou použitelnou informaci, aniž bychom způsobili nějakou paniku a přehánění tisku.”

Stark se v překvapení zaklonil. “Vy si myslíte, že si tisk nevšimne, že jste opustil oﬁciální narozeninovou slavnost vašeho syna, abyste navštívil Azkaban, a že se nebude ptát na otázky?”

“Nechte je,” řekl Fudge. “Pokud si toho někdo všimne, naše historka je, že James chtěl udělat rychlou inspekci na narozeniny svého syna, aby dokázal, že nedovolí své roli jakožto Jimova otce a ochránce překážet v jeho oﬁciálních povinnostech. Navíc, jak jste poznamenal, dnes je nejzaměstnanější národní svátek. Dává smysl provést inspekci v čase, kdy vaše bezpečnost může být pod neobvyklým stresem nebo jinak rozptýlená. Ale doufáme, že _Věštec_ se prostě bude soustředit na všechno to zajímavé lidské drama během dnešních oslav a ani si nevšimne, že tu jsme.”

Stark přikývl. “Předpokládám, že to dává smysl.”

“A s tím na mysli,” řekl Potter, “bychom rádi začali naší ‘ _bezpečnostní_ _inspekci_ ’ v Křídle maximální ostrahy.”

“To by neměl být problém,” řekl správce. “Jakmile jsme vás očistili pro vstup. Máme dalších dvacet minut, abychom ověřili, že nejste vetřelci pod Mnoholičným lektvarem, následované převozem na vrchol věže a _dalším_ rychlým ponořením do Zlodějovy Zhouby.” Ušklíbl se nad jejich otrávenými výrazy. “Bezpečnostní protokoly. Jsem si jistý, že rozumíte.”

Muži rozuměli, neboť studovali bezpečnostní protokoly většinu léta. Jejich plány to vyžadovaly.

___________________

**_23\. června 1993_ **

**_Longbottomské Panství_ **

**_(před 29 dny)_ **

_Po příjemném nezávazném hovoru během snídaňooběda (Jim si všiml, že jak Augusta tak Harry se úporně vyhýbali dotazům o tom, jak se mají jeho rodiče), tři chlapci zamířili nahoru pro košťata. Harry uzavíral procesí a než opustil slunný pokoj, otočil se na Augustu._

_“Na jak dlouho ho mám zaměstnat?” zeptal se tiše._

_Pohlédla na hodiny na zdi, které ukazovaly 11:15. “Pokud to bude možné, alespoň do západu slunce. Pošlu za vámi domácího skřítka s piknikem kolem druhé.”_

_Harry přikývl a následoval svého kamaráda a bratra nahoru._

V 11:30 byli všichni tři chlapci venku před panstvím na nějaký čas zabaveni. Z okna salónku je Augusta pozorovala, jak spokojeně létají nad umělecky zastřiženými keři. Pak zatáhla závěsy a přešla ke krbu, do kterého hodila hrst letaxového prášku.

“Malfoyské Panství,” řekla. O okamžik později prostrčil Lucius Malfoy svou hlavu skrze krb. “Jsou pryč. Ale připomínám vám přísahy, které jste složil v Longbottomském Panství, a cenu, jakou zaplatíte, pokud byly křivě odpřísáhnuty.”

Lucius vážně přikývl. “Plně rozumím.” S tím prošel skrze letax do salónku s koženou brašnou v ruce. Augusta se posadila v blízkém křesle a Lucius se usadil naproti ní ke konferenčnímu stolku.

“Musím říct, lorde Malfoyi, že jsem byla... dojata urgencí, s jakou jste požádal o setkání se mnou. A to ani nezmíním přísnost přísah, které jste byl ochoten složit, abyste sem získal přístup. Pokud mohu být tak přímá, jaké záležitosti mají rod Longbottomů a Malfoyů společné, že jsou pro vás tak důležité?”

“Upřímně, lady Augusto, to dost záleží na tom, zda jste si vědoma tohoto předmětu nebo ne.” Sáhl do brašny a vytáhl knihu, kterou položil na stůl titulem k ní.

**Anathema Codex**

“Ah,” řekla tiše. “Chápu.”

“Jste seznámena s tím textem?” zeptal se, jen lehce překvapen jejím klidem a pózou. Lucius si vždy myslel, že Augusta Crouchová Longbottomová byla nesprávně zařazena.

“Archie a já jsme před sebe neměli žádná tajemství a exostovaůy nějaké... problémy s důvěrou mezi Archiem a jeho bratrem Algeronem. Navíc jsem byla druhé nejstarší dítě rodu Crouchů v mé generaci a bylo naší rodinnou politikou ujistit se, že alespoň dva členové rodiny věděli o té knize, pokud ne přímo, co je v ní. A teď, jaký význam má ta proklatá kniha pro naší diskuzi, lorde Malfoyi?”

Zhluboka se nadechl. “Je nějaká šance, má lady, že jste měla příležitost přečíst si pasáže o... _horcruxech_?”

______________________

_**Azkaban** _

_**31\. července 1993** _

_**7:15 večer** _

Fudge, Potter a správce Stark strávili dalších čtyřicet minut nezávazným povídáním si o stavu kouzelnické politiky a pravděpodobnosti vzestupu smrtijedské aktivity, zatímco bystrozor Proudfoot seděl kousek stranou na židli a občas nenápadně pohlédl na hodiny na zdi. Zhruba v polovině čekání vstoupil bystrozor s Fudgeovým kufříkem a oznámil správci, že kufřík obsahuje několik lejster, pár brků a lahvičku inkoustu, a množství ﬂakónů obsahujících Veritasérum a Životabudič.

Fudge se usmál, podle jeho názoru ten nejnebezpečnější okamžik pominul.

“Životabudič je pro mě,” řekl upřímně. “Severní moře mi nedělá dobře. Nerad bych chytnul rýmu.” Fudgeoův důvod pro přinesení Veritaséra nebyl před bystrozorem udán a Stark muže propustil bez dalšího slova.

Jakmile hodina uplynula, správce vedl trojici k doku na boku mořské základny Acheron, která směřovala k Azkabanskému ostrovu. Čekala na ně malá plachetnice, která se sotva zdála být dostatečně pevná k přepravě přes vlnící se vody. K překvapení návštěvníků však samořízená loďka urazila sotva šest metrů, než se najednou vznesla do vzduchu. Po pár minutách letu dorazila k nejvyššímu patru pochmurné věže a “zakotvila” u balkonu.

Jakmile se vylodili, trojice byla provedena, jak jí bylo slíbeno, skrze další proud naprosto ledové Zlodějovy Zhouby a pak byla přinucena stát před velkým oválným zrcadlem, v němž se jejich odrazy jevily nahaté kromě jakýchkoli kovových nebo dřevěných předmětů, které u sebe měli. Konečně prošli skrz do velitelského centra, kde jim byly vráceny hůlky a Fudgeův kufřík.

“Dobrá, lidičky,” oslovil správce Stark bystrozory ve velínu. “Naši hosti jsou zde za prací, tak se do toho hned vrhněme.” Pak se pohnul doprostřed místnosti, kde byla zhruba metr a půl široká kruhová díra v podlaze. Stark na sebe uvalil Sonorous a pak promluvil dolů dírou, jeho hlas se rozezněl po vězení.

“MLUVÍ SPRÁVCE STARK. DVA STRÁŽCI A TŘI PROVĚŘENÍ NÁVŠTĚVNÍCI MĚ DOPROVODÍ NA DESÁTOU ÚROVEŇ. ŽÁDNÍ MOZKOMOROVÉ SE NEPOHNOU NAD TŘETÍ ÚROVEŇ, DOKUD NEDOSTANOU JINÉ ROZKAZY, NEBO POKUD NEDOJDE K TŘETÍ NEBO VYŠŠÍ ÚROVNI PORUŠENÍ PROTOKOLU. BEZPEČNOSTNÍ KÓD ALFA-HIPOGRYF-DEVÍTKA-DVĚ-FARAMIR. POTVRĎTE!”

Zvědavý, bystrozor Proudfoot se naklonil nad díru a podíval se dolů. Pak se zapotácel zpět, jako by byl překonán závratí. Zdálo se, že díra procházela všemi patnácti patry věže a pohled dolů do té hloubky mu zamotal hlavu. Přesto se znovu naklonil nad tu díru akorát ve chvíli, kdy se z jejích hlubin ozvala chraptivá odpověď.

“ _[JÁ/MY] RoZeZNÁVÁMe bEZpečNoStnííííí KóD [ **NESNÁŠÍME TĚ!** ]._

_[JÁ/MY] RoZUmíMe InStruk-StrUk-CíM [ **HLAD HOSTINA JÍST!** ]._

_[JÁ/MY] PoSLeeeeChnemE [ **VŠECHNY DUŠE MUSÍ BÝT POZŘENY!** ]_”

Hlas a jeho nechutná směsice podřízení a znechucení byly dostatečně znepokojující. Co bylo mnohem horší, bylo, že si Proudfoot najednou uvědomil, že neslyšel mozkomory ušima, ale přímo ve své hlavě. A co bylo ještě horší, mozkomor mluvil hlasem jeho dávno mrtvé (a velmi nenáviděné) babičky.

“Čelil jsi někdy mozkomorům předtím, mladíku?” zeptal se Stark s mnohem více laskavosti, než kolik jim ten den ukázal.

“Ne,” odpověděl Proudfoot. “Ale dokážu uvrhnout Patronus kouzlo.”

“Nevíš, jestli dokážeš uvalit pořádného Patrona před mozkomorem, dokud nejsi skutečně před ním. Žádné množství teorie tě nedokáže připravit na takový zážitek. Ale neboj se. Dokud jsme já a mí muži po ruce, budeš v pořádku. Navíc, mozkomoři uposlechnou své rozkazy. Nemáš se čeho bát, pokud neporušíš protokol.”

Proudfoot na to velmi pomalu přikývl. Správce se otočil na své muže. “Abernathy. Browne. Se mnou. Hůlky v ruce.” Pak Stark vedl shromážděnou skupinu k výtahu poblíž, který odemkl tím, že se ho dotkl pomocí mosazné tyče, připoutané k jeho opasku pomocí řetězu. O pár vteřin později se šest mužů snášelo do útrob Azkabanského vězení.

“No, Veliteli bystrozorů,” řekl Fudge tiše s trochou pobavení. “Jste zatím uspokojen s bezpečnostními protokoly vězení?”

Potter přikývl. “Velmi. Zatím je všechno, jak by mělo být.”

Za nimi Proudfoot znovu nervózně polkl, jak přemýšlel nad tím, které protokoly se on a jeho konspirátoři chystají porušit.

_____________________

_**Longbottomské Panství** _

_**21\. července 1993** _

_**1:10 odpoledne** _

_**(před 10 dny)** _

“Tohle?! Tohle je nabídka práce, o které jsi mi napsal?!” vykoktal ze sebe rozzuřený Marcus. “Zatracený _ÚNIK Z AZKABANU?!_ ”

Harry našpulil rty. Ve zpětném pohledu doufal, že by Marcuse pomalu vemluvil do přidání se k jejich malému spiknutí. Lucius se však místo toho rozhodl odrhnout náplast tím, že začal faktem, že to, co se chystali udělat, obsahovalo zrádný čin, za který by sami mohli skončit v Azkabanu po zbytek života. Ta pravděpodobnost se značně zvyšovala, pokud sebou neměli alespoň jednoho dalšího účastníka, který dokázal uvalit Patrona.

Marcus se zhluboka nadechl, aby se uklidnil. Pak zavrtěl hlavou. “Odpřísahal jsem slib soukromí a budu jím nadále vázán. Ale nechci se jakkoli účastnit jakéhokoli šílenství, které jste vymysleli.” Pak se podíval Harrymu do očí. “Doufám, že si rozmyslíš svou účast v tomhle, Harry. Jsi... jsi lepší.”

S tím se otočil zpět ke dveřím, zatímco se konspirátoři za ním podívali jeden na druhého, konkrétně “pan Cato” obdarovával Harryho obzvláště intenzivním pohledem. Zrovna, když se Marcus natáhl ke klice, druhý chlapec konečně promluvil.

“Voldemort je pořád ještě naživu.”

Marcus okamžitě zmrzl. Na vteřinu pocítil závratě, jako by jeho ruka byla najednou jen pár centimetrů od dveří a zároveň kilometry daleko.

“Lžeš,” zašeptal akorát dost nahlas na to, aby ho ostatní slyšeli.

“V roce 1981,” pokračoval Harry, “bylo zničeno jeho fyzické tělo. Ale přežil ve formě ducha díky proklatým předmětům zvaným horcruxy, do nichž uložil kusy své duše. Před dvěma lety posedl Quirinuse Quirrella a použil ho v neúspěšném schématu o ukradení artefaktu z Bradavic, který by obnovil jeho tělo. Jim ho s mou pomocí zastavil. Minulý rok, jeden z jeho horcruxů padl do rukou bradavického studenta a Voldemort _ho_ posedl také. Byl to ve skutečnosti Voldemort, kdo byl zodpovědný za všechno, co se dělo včetně petriﬁkací. Byl to také ve skutečnosti on, kdo nastražil ten šprým na zmijozelský famrfpálový tým, který málem způsobil, že jsme umrzli k smrti, a Jim z něj byl obviněn. Znovu, Jim a já jsme ho zastavili, ale kdybychom se jen o třicet minut zpozdili, Voldemort by se vrátil a pravděpodobně zabil všechny ve škole.”

“No,” přerušil ho Lucius, “pravděpodobně ne _všechny_. Jsem si jistý, že by se zastavil, aby si promluvil s dětmi jeho bývalých služebníků, aby zjistil, jestli by některé z nich nepřísahaly věrnost jeho věci.”

Marcus se rozzuřeně otočil. “Já bych _NIKDY_...!” Ale slova mu uvízla v krku. “ _Opravdu ne? Se způsobem, jakým jsem byl vychován, kdyby se Temný pán objevil s novým tělem?!_ ”

“Nikdy se ho nezbavíme,” pokračoval Harry klidně, “dokud někdo nenajde všechny jeho horcruxy a nezničí je. Momentálně, kromě Voldemorta samotného, jediní lidé naživu, kteří o nich možná _něco_ vědí, jsou v Oddělení Maximální Ostrahy v Azkabanském vězení.”

“Ale proč je to _tvoje_ práce?!” vyštěkl Marcus. To už se prakticky fyzicky třásl. “Prostě řekněte OPUKZ, co víte, a oni legálně získají jakoukoli potřebnou informaci!”

“Nemůžeme to riskovat,” řekl Asiat. “Smrtijedi, kteří unikli potrestání po válce, inﬁltrovali ministerstvo na nejvyšších úrovních.” Podíval se směrem na Malfoye. “Bez urážky.”

“V pořádku,” odpověděl Lucius suše.

“Jako výsledek,” pokračoval druhý muž. “Kdyby se někteří z těch smrtijedů dozvěděli o existenci horcruxů a našli jeden patřící Temnému pánovi, než je zničíme...”

“Kdo vůbec _jste_?”

“Neodhalím to, dokud nesložíš trochu víc přísah o utajení, můj chlapče, ale když jsem nosil jinou tvář, byl jsem tvým učitelem Obrany.”

Marcus se na muže podíval, jako by byl šílený. “To je fuk. Tohle je šílený. Je to... je to něco, co by udělal nebelvír!”

“Marcusi,” řekl Harry klidně. “Nebelvíři dělají, co je správné. Zmijozelé dělají, co je _zapotřebí_. Potřebujeme tě. Prosím, pomoz nám.”

Flint zavrtěl hlavou a pak si přetřel tvář. “ _Temný pán! Naživu!_ ” pomyslel si. “ _Co by udělal Starý Silák?_ ”

“Jaký je váš plán?” řekl zlomeným hlasem.

____________________

_**Azkaban** _

_**7:40 odpoledne** _

Jízda výtahem byla pomalá a skřípot starodávné zrezavělé mašinérie přerušené občasným křikem o pomoc za dveřmi výtahu, způsobil, že se zdála ještě delší. Konečně se dveře otevřely ve velké kruhové místnosti s dírami v podlaze a ve stropě. Zhruba dvacet cel bylo rozestavěno kolem vnější zdi, dvanáct z nich obsazených. Nově příchozí byli okamžitě překonání pachem výkalů a ubohým sténáním vězňů. No, většinou sténáním. Potter rozeznal jeden ženský hlas mezi tím hlukem, který... _zpíval_? A pak si s nevolností uvědomil, že ten hlas rozeznává.

“S kým chcete začít, veliteli bystrozorů?” zeptal se Stark.

“Se Siriusem Blackem,” odpověděl Potter, jeho hlas stísněný.

Stark vyštěkl hrubý smích. “Samozřejmě. Bláznivé, že jsem se vůbec ptal.” Vedl skupinu k jedné konkrétní cele. V ní byl bolestivě vyhublý muž s dlouhými zacuchanými vlasy, neupraveným vousem a ve špinavé vězeňské uniformě, sedící na podlaze. Stěny jeho cely byly popsané značkami. Nejvýraznější z nich byly hrubé malby jelena a něco co vypadalo jako dva psi, které byly opatrně vyryté do zadní stěny. Kolem nich byly stovky a stovky hrubých značek, které pravděpodobně sloužily k odpočtu času, který strávil v cele. Konečně protínající ty značky byla tři slova, která se znovu a znovu opakovala.

“ _Omlouvám se, Harry._ ”

V odpověď na příchod skupiny, Sirius Black vzhlédl a jeho oči se rozšířily. “Já - _kuck_ \- tě znám,” řekl, jeho oči rozostřeně zaﬁxované na Jamese Pottera. “Jsi můj _bratr_.”

Potterovi se zadrhl dech v hrdle, zatímco Stark zavrtěl hlavou. “Tohle je Velitel bystrozorů Potter, Blacku. Ukážeš mu respekt.”

Ale Sirius správce úplně ignoroval. “Ano - _kuck_ \- můj bratr... ve všem kromě krve. Můj bratr... který mi byl... víc bratrem... než můj _skutečný_ bratr.” Pak se Sirius v rozmazaném pohybu přesunul k předku cely a chytil se mříží.

“ _Jamesi_! Prosím! Bojuj s tím! Vzpomeň si na pravdu! Vzpomeň si, že to byl Červíček, kdo tě zradil! Ne já! _ČERVÍČEK_!”

James se otočil na správce s tázavým pohledem ve tváři.

“Ano,” řekl Stark, “hulákal o ‘ _Červíčkovi_ ’ od chvíle, kdy se sem dostal. Máte nějaké tušení, o kom to mluví?”

Druhý muž zavrtěl hlavou. “Netuším.”

Na to Sirius zasténal a začal se bít do hlavy pěstí. Pak se najednou podíval na Pottera s podezřívavým výrazem. “Ty nejsi James! Kdo _jsi_?!”

Stark si povzdechl. “Je celkem šílený. Nemyslím si, že z něj dostanete příliš mnoho použitelných informací. Nebo z ostatních.”

“Je to výstřel do tmy,” souhlasil Fudge, “ale momentálně je to jediné, co máme. Teď, jaký je _protokol_ k otevření dveří cel, abychom mu mohli podat Veritasérum? Nevidím žádné zámky na dveřích.”

“ANO!” zaječel Sirius. “KONEČNĚ! DEJTE MI VERITASÉRUM! ZEPTEJTE SE MĚ NA TO, CO SE STALO TU NOC!”

Stark naštvaně švihnul svou hůlkou a Sirius byl odhozen proti zdi. “Už ani slovo, dokud nejsi tázán, _Blacku_! Nebo nechám mozkomory strávit noc před tvou celou. Nechtěl bys tím znovu projít, nebo ano?”

Vězeň nic neřekl, ale svezl se pomalu na podlahu. Potter rozzuřeně zúžil oči na správce, než ze své tváře setřel všechny emoce. Správce si toho nevšiml, jak se znovu otočil na Fudgeho, zatímco vytáhnul obyčejnou mosaznou tyč, kterou použil k aktivování výtahu.

“Tímhle otvíráme cely, ministře. Jeden dotyk touhle tyčí otevře jakoukoli celu ve vězení.”

“Jeden klíč ke všem celám?” zeptal se Ministr překvapeně. “To se zdá být dost laxní.”

Stark se usmál. “Ten klíč je propojen s mojí biomagickou signaturou. Pokud se ho někdo jiný jenom dotkne, rozezní se alarm a věznice se uzavře.” Pak o krok postoupil k cele. “Měli bychom začít? Nemáme celou noc.”

“Pravdivá slova, správce Starku,” odpověděl Fudge, zatímco vrhl krátký pohled na Pottera a Proudfoota. Pak v rozmazaném pohybu vytáhl svou vlastní hůlku a zamířil ji na správcova záda.

“ _ **STUPEFY!**_ ”

Strážce se zhroutil jako kámen, stejně jako zbylí dva bystrozorové, kteří byli chycení v naprostém překvapení. Ve své cele se Sirius šokovaně posadil a James Potter okamžitě namířil svou hůlku na vězně.

“Promiň, starý brachu,” řekl smutně, jak vystřelil Omračovač. “Je to tak lepší.”

“Proudfoote, hlídej díru,” přikázal. Pak on a Fudge přikývli jeden na druhého, než zamířili kolem kruhové komnaty a zastavovali se u každé cely, aby omráčili vězně uvnitř. Někteří žebrali o milost a svobodu, někteří křičeli nadávky nebo jen hlouposti, někteří se zdáli být zcela nevědomí si toho, co se dělo, ale všichni padli stejně. Když Potter přešel ke dveřím výtahu, uvalil na ně nejsilnější Colloportus Trimendium, než pokračoval ve své obcházce. Mezitím Proudfoot stál nervózně na stráži nad dírou v podlaze. Najednou se odporný chraptivý zvuk rozezněl o několik pater níž z Díry. Proudfoot nervózně přehmátl na své hůlce.

“Já... myslím, že přicházejí,” řekl nervózně, zatímco se mu lámal hlas.

“Museli cítit, jak používáme magii,” odpověděl Potter, aniž by sejmul svou pozornost ze smrtijedů, jejichž omračováním byl zaměstnán, aby se ujistil, že nebudou mít žádné vzpomínky o následujících událostech. “Narušení protokolu a tak. Pořád ještě žádný alarm a tak by neměl nikdo dorážet seshora. Až je uvidíš, uval Patrona.”

Konečně se Potter a Fudge setkali z opačných stran místnosti před celou, v niž čekala jediná vězenkyně Úrovně s maximální ostrahou. V ní se Bellatrix Blacková Lestrangeová pohupovala sem a tam, šíleně se chichotala, zatímco si zpívala něco, co znělo jako dětská písnička znepokojivě “holčičím” hlasem.

“ _Mrtvý mudla, mrtvý mudla, visící ze stromu_

_Kolik vidíš mrtvých mudlů?_

_Zmodralé jazyky, tváře šedivějící,_

_Pozoruj je všechny ze stromu se houpající!_

_AHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ ”

Potter v hrůze zíral na šílenou ženu. “No, to je prostě... _znepokojivé_ ,” konečně řekl.

Fudge se uchechtl, jak ženu omráčil. “Máš dar pro podhodnocení,” řekl suše.

“Um, opravdu teď přicházejí!” zvolal Proudfoot, jeho hlas se zvyšoval hrůzou. Někde zespodu se ozval zvuk rozzuřeného švitoření. “Já... omlouvám se... já si... nemyslím, že bych...”

Potter rychle přešel, aby se postavil vedle mladého muže a položil mu ruku na rameno. “Je to v pořádku, _Marcusi_. Jen si vzpomeň. Všechno, co jsi kdy chtěl, bude tvoje, když vydržíš ještě další hodinu.”

Mladý muž se kousnul do rtu a přikývl. Pak oba namířili hůlkou dolů do díry a společně uvalili kouzlo. “ _ **EXPECTO PATRONUM!**_ ” V odpověď dvě oblaka stříbrné mlhy vyletěla z jejich hůlek směrem k přibližujícím se mozkomorům, kteří zaječeli hrůzou a hněvem.

_______________________

_**22\. července 1993** _

_**Flintův domov** _

_**Poledne** _

_**(Před 9 dny)** _

Marcus čekal do oběda, aby řekl své matce a otci, že přijal novou práci a že se bude stěhovat do Prasinek. Aby byl upřímný, byl vzhůru většinu noci, neschopný usnout. Zatímco plánoval oznámit jim to během snídaně, Aries Flint zaspal, jak bylo obvyklé, kdy byly jeho opice opravdu špatné.

Marcusova matka Alisandre přijala zprávy dobře a poblahopřála mu tak, jak mohla, bez toho, aby vyprovokovala Ariesův hněv, což byl zvyk, který si osvojila během jejich manželství. Ne, že by na tom záleželo. Aries sám už byl rozzuřený.

“Tohle je o těch hovadinách o tom, jak se chceš dostat na bystrozorskou akademii, že, chlapče?!” zavrčel Aries.

“Pokud se dostanu, tak se dostanu,” odpověděl Marcus. “A pokud se nedostanu, udělám něco jiného. Tak jako tak, mám teď možnosti a aspoň tě nebudu vyžírat, o čemž sis stěžoval od chvíle, kdy jsem byl dítě.”

Ariesovy oči se rozšířily hněvem. “To mě urážíš, chlapče?”

“Ani trochu, tati. Jen vám sděluji své plány a oznamuji vám, že už nadále nejsem vaším problémem. Myslel bych si, že budeš rád, až uvidíš mý záda.”

Aries si odfrknul. “To budu, ty neužitečná špíno. Ty se svými nóbl knihama a prefektským odznakem. Myslíš si, že jsi o tolik lepší než my.”

“Nic takového si nemyslím, tati.” A pokud Marcus položil příliš velký důraz na slovo “nemyslím”, přeletělo to jeho otci přímo nad hlavou.

O pár nadávek později toho měl Marcus dost. Zvedl se od stolu a švihnul svou hůlku a o pár vteřin později, jeho již zabalený kufr a koště sletěly po schodech dolů.

“Tak já mizím,” řekl.

“ _Bystrozor_! Jako by akademie přijala kohokoli se jménem _Flint_! I kdyby ses na ní dostal, vážně si myslíš, že to, že budeš bystrozorem tě zachrání, _až se Temný pán vrátí?!_ ”

Marcus se otočil na svého zuřícího otce a jeho oči zazářily hněvem. “Temný pán se _nikdy_ nevrátí! A pokud se mu to někdy povede, budu _hrdý_ pozvednout svou hůlku proti němu!”

Otočil se, aby odešel... jen aby byl chycen překvapený, když ho jeho otec hrubě chytil za rameno, otočil ho a udeřil ho pěstí do tváře. Marcus upadl na zem, na okamžik ohromen, načež ho Aries párkrát nakopl.

“Ariesi! Ne!” vykřikla Alisandre.

Aries zařval na svou ženu, aby sklapla, a otočil se zpět, aby pokračoval ve svém útoku, jen aby ztuhnul, když uviděl svého syna, jak na něj zírá s vražednou zuřivostí. S hůlkou namířenou mu do tváře. Bez toho, aby přerušil oční kontakt, se Marcus zvedl na nohy. Pak uklidil svou hůlku, než přešel ke svému otci, aby se mu podíval do očí.

Na vteřinu ucítil Marcus podivnou dislokaci. Nebyl takhle fyzicky blízko Ariesovi už dlouho a ještě déle se mu nepodíval do očí. “ _Kdy jsem přerostl svého otce?”_ pomyslel si Marcus překvapeně. _“Zmenšil se nebo tak něco?_ ” Pak ze sebe ten pocit setřásl.

“Udeř mě znovu,” řekl tichým nebezpečným hlasem. “No tak, tati. Prašť mě. Jen. Do. Toho.”

Ale Ariesjiž svého syna neudeřil. Protože poprvé od jeho narození, Aries zjistil, že se Marcuse bojí. Po krátkém souboji pohledů se Aries konečně podíval stranou a jeho tvář zrudla. Marcus přešel ke své matce a políbil jí na tvář, než zvedl svůj kufr.

“Už se nevrátím,” řekl Marcus s konečností a vyšel z domu ke své budoucnosti.

______________________

_**Azkaban** _

_**7:52 večer** _

“Pamatuj, žádného tělesného Patrona, který by nás mohl identiﬁkovat.” Proudfoot přikývl znovu, jak se jeho obočí zamračilo v soustředění. Pak Potter zařval přes rameno. “Hej, _Ministře_. Tohle už dlouho dělat nemůžem. Navíc způsobujem celkem slušný hluk. Nechceme, aby bystrozoři prostě sletěli na naši úroveň na košťatech, nebo jo?”

“Zaznamenáno,” řekl Fudge stísněně. To už se vrátil ke svému kufříku a vyndal z něj lahvičku s inkoustem, kterou otevřel a otočil, nechaje inkoust vytéct na svou dlaň. Po zhruba vteřině z ní vyšlo i něco pevného: malý kulatý předmět pokrytý černým inkoustem. Upustil lahvičku a vytáhl svou hůlku, aby očistil svou ruku i předmět v jeho ruce pomocí Scourgify. Během vteřiny byl předmět odhalen jako lesklá černá perla, kterou Fudge okamžitě hodil k otevřené díře, zatímco na ní uvaloval kouzlo. “ ** _ENGORGIO MAXIMUM!_** ” Se zábleskem se perla zvětšila na obrovskou velikost tak velkou, že kompletně zablokovala díru jak v podlaze, tak ve stropě. Potter a Proudfoot o krok ustoupili.

“A to udrží obojí bystrozory a mozkomory venku?” zeptal se pochybovačně Proudfoot.

“To je Antipodeanská Černá Perla. Dokáže odolat dračímu ohni. Cokoli, co by jí dokázalo poškodit, než jsme tu hotovi, by pravděpodobně zničilo celou věž v tom procesu. Bylo by jednodušší prokopat díru v podlaze nebo stěně, a ty jsou odolné přeměňování.”

“I tak,” řekl Potter. “Žádný důvod, abychom otáleli. Lektvar?”

Fudge vytáhl z tašky ﬂakón s lektvarem a hodil jim ho. Byl to jeden z těch, které strážce mořské základny Acheron identiﬁkoval jako Veritasérum, ale který byl ve skutečnosti Douškem Živoucí smrti. Skutečná povaha lektvaru byla skrytá několika velmi drahými a vysoce nelegálními ﬂakóny často používanými kouzelnickými pašeráky a zločinci, aby přiměli lektvarový kontraband vypadat nevinně.

“Klíč bude problém,” řekl Fudge. “Může metamorfmágství napodobit biomagickou signaturu?”

“Ne-e,” odpověděl Potter. “Což znamená, že máme najednou velmi naplněný program.”

Jak mluvil přesunul se k nehybnému tělu správce Starka a zvedl mosazný klíč. Okamžitě se rozezněl ohlušující alarm. Potter ho ignoroval a dotknul se klíčem cely Siriuse Blacka a způsobil, že dveře zmizely. Hodil klíč Fudgeovi a vstoupil do cely. Tam nakrmil Siriuse Blacka několika kapkami Doušku Živoucí smrti, než zkontroloval životní funkce diagnostickým kouzlem. Uspokojený Potter se dotknul svou hůlkou Siriusova čela a začal přeměňování.

Normálně by bylo plně tělní přeměňování živé bytosti neuvěřitelně obtížné a namáhavé dokonce i pro mistry toho umění. Přeměňování mrtvých však nebylo o nic těžší než přeměňování jakéhokoli neživého předmětu. Naštěstí pro všechny zúčastněné živé tělo ve stázi způsobené Douškem Živoucí smrti bylo “dostatečně mrtvé” pro záměry přeměňování. O deset vteřin později Potter vyšel z cely a v ruce nesl malou červenou cihlu se jménem “S. Black” vytištěném na ní, kterou uložil do ministrovi kufříku. Na druhé straně místnosti ministr Fudge přeměňoval Rabastana Lestrangea do podobné cihly.

O čtyři minuty později cihly reprezentující Siriuse Blacka a všechny tři Lestrangeovy byly uložené ve Fudgeově kufříku. Avšak bylo patrné, že jim docházel čas. Zvenku výtahu a z vrchu obrovské perly se ozývaly zvuky kouzelnické střelby, zatímco vzduch v místnosti byl čím dál chladnější díky přítomnosti toho, co byla pravděpodobně armáda naštvaných mozkomorů o patro níž. Fudge se na okamžik zastavil, aby rozdal tři Životabudiče, které byly ve skutečnosti přestrojené Uklidňující Doušky, které by jim pomohly odolávat efektu mozkomorů. Pak se Fudge a Potter sešli před celou posledního vězně, na kterého by ten den měli čas.

“Jsi si naprosto jistý, že ho potřebujeme?” zeptal se Fudge.

“Nesnáším to říct, ale kromě Siriuse ho pravděpodobně potřebujeme _nejvíc_.”

Fudge se zamračil, ale pak pokynul Potterovi, aby otevřel dveře. Pak vstoupil dovnitř a znovu dvakrát omráčil již bezvědomého muže jen pro jistotu.

“Je to opravdu nutné?” zeptal se Proudfoot nervózně.

“Ano,” odpověděl Fudge stísněně. Poklekl a nalil vězni do krku několik kapek Doušku Živoucí smrti, než na něj uvalil diagnostické kouzlo. Jeho oči se lehce rozšířily a pak mu nalil do krku víc elixíru, než kouzlo uvalil znovu. “Do hajzlu!”

“Co?”zeptal se Potter naléhavě.

“Nefunguje. Pořád má reziduální mozkovou funkci, i přesto, že je pod Douškem Živoucí smrti.”

“To je nemožné!”

“Je to _Rookwood_ ,” zasyčel Fudge. Pak si frustrovaně povzdechl. “Nebudeme ho moct přeměnit. Zvládne přenášedlo přidanou váhu?”

Potter zaváhal. “Mělo by, ale nebudeme mít žádný prostor pro chybu. Koneckonců je to experimentální přenášedlo.”

Fudge přikývl a pak zamával svou hůlkou nad bezvědomým Augustusem Rookwoodem. Okamžitě bylo jeho vězeňské oblečení přeměněno v těžkou svěrací kazajku, která pevně spoutala jeho paže. Po druhém zamávání se vězňův tác na jídlo obmotal kolem jeho hlavy a přeměnil se v těžkou železnou masku, která zablokovala jeho zrak a zabránila jakékoli mluvě.

“Je opravdu tak nebezpečný?” zeptal se Proudfoot nervózně.

“Kromě Temného pána,” zasyčel Fudge naštvaně, “je na živu jen jeden muž, kterého se bojím. A přes svůj lepší úsudek ho osvobozuji z vězení!”

Mezitím Potter vyzvedl Fudgeův kufřík a vyndal z něj jeden z dokumentů. Položil ho na podlahu Rookwoodovy cely a pak na něj uvalil přehnaně silné Finite. Okamžitě se vrátil do své skutečné podoby: velký kus koberce, do kterého bylo vetkáno množství run, run, které by George Weasley okamžitě rozeznal. Potom položil kufřík do středu koberce a přeměnil ho v kovovou truhlu, do které byl bezvědomý a spoutaný Rookwood neobřadně upuštěn.

“Odejdeme odsud. Je to nejdál od výtahu a na obou stranách jsou prázdné cely. Menší šance, že bude někdo zraněn, ať už bystrozor nebo vězeň.”

“Tvé obavy o odsouzené vrahy jsou dojemné,” řekl Fudge. “Ale jsme si celkem jistí, že nechceme eliminovat ostatní smrtijedy teď, když máme šanci? Lepší postavit se jim teď než v bitvě později.”

“Hej!” vykřikl Proudfoot. “Nesouhlasil jsem s hromadnou vraždu.”

Potter zaváhal na nepříjemně dlouhou dobu. “Souhlasím,” řekl konečně.

“Hmmph,” odfrknul si Fudge. “Život v Austrálii z tebe udělal měkotu, _Pottere_.”

“Jo,” odpověděl druhý muž. “A život s mou sestřenicí tě zatvrdil, _Fudgei_. Teď všichni na koberec. Proudfoote, drž truhlu a nenech jí klouzat kolem. Nejsem... si tak úplně jistý, co by to udělalo tomu koberci... nebo nám.”

“Počkejte,” přerušil je ministr. “Musím vzít tu perlu.”

“Přeskočilo ti?!” vykřikl Proudfoot. “Bystrozoři a mozkomorové se sem dostanou!”

“Jestli nás to _experimentální_ _přenášedlo_ , na které sázíme svou svobodu, reputaci a životy, odsud nedokáže dostat dost rychle na to, abychom se vyhnuli mozkomorům, tak jsme v háji tak jako tak. Mezitím, ta perla není jenom nedocenitelný artefakt, za který jsem zaplatil _200.0000 galeonů_ , navíc je to něco, _co může být vystopováno zpět ke mně, kdyby se to dostalo do rukou OPUKZ!_ ”

S tím Fudge vystřelil Finite a Accio v rychlém sledu. Perla se zmenšila do své původní velikosti a vletěla Fudgeovi do ruky. Teplota okamžitě klesla, jak se hordy rozzuřených mozkomorů vplavily do místnosti jako černý bouřkový mrak plný krutosti a nenávisti. Proti své vůli Proudfoot zařval hrůzou.

“TEĎ!” zařval Fudge.

“SIGNÁL DRAMATICKÉHO ÚNIKU!” zařval Potter, aby aktivoval přenášedlo. Nejbližší mozkomor byl méně než třicet centimetrů od nich, když se ozvalo zapraskání elektřiny, mohli ucítit silný pach síry a objevil se záblesk oslňujícího světla. Na mole u mořské základny Acheron bystrozorové, kteří zde byli shromážděni a chystali se poslat posily, v ohromení vzhlédli, jak obrovská exploze otřásla Azkabanskou věží a vytvořila obrovskou zející díru ve vnější zdi, kde by měla být Úroveň s maximální ostrahou.

_____________________

_**Z dopisu datovaného 24. července 1993** _

_**(Před 8 dny)** _

_RAB -_

_Jak jsi řekl, modiﬁkovaný Mnoholičný lektvar, který jsi poskytl, trvá zhruba třikrát déle než obvykle a je naprosto odolný Zlodějově Zhoubě. Avšak celkové trvání přeměňovacích efektů není konzistentní a nespoléhal bych se na něj déle než na 150 minut. Co je důležitější, když jeho účinky vyprší, uživatel bude přemožen prudkou nevolností, která trvá téměř celý den. V okamžitém následku (zhruba prvních patnáct minut po konci účinků), je ta nevolnost tak silná, že je během ní nemožné uvalovat kouzla. Nikdy bych neriskoval přemístění pod vedlejšími účinky. Naštěstí vím o výrobci přenášedel, který by byl ochotný nám poskytnout obecné přenášedlo a dokonce se podrobit Vymazání paměti, pokud bude cena dostatečná._

_\- LM_

_____________________

_**Longbottomské Panství** _

_**9:30 večer** _

“Má paní,” řekl domácí skřítek Hoskins s vhodnou pompézností s ohledem na poměry, “vaši hosti dorazili.”

Hned na to tři vyčerpané postavy, dvě z nich vypadaly, že je jim opravdu zle, vstoupily do studovny, kde Augusta a Harry čekali. Jejich výlet byl náročný díky pochopitelné paranoie cestovatelů - nasedli na celkem tři další přenášedla (v přidání k tomu experimentálnímu, které jim umožnilo uniknout z Azkabanu... a které později započalo malý požár v Gallowayském lese po jejich příletu tam) na kruhové cestě kolem Britských ostrovů, zastavujíce se na každém přenášedlovém místě, aby opatrně vymazali jakoukoli magickou stopu o jejich průchodu. Také se na patnáct minut zastavili, aby přeměnili jejich oblečení do něčeho mnohem méně podezřelého a, v případě “Fudge” a “Proudfoota”, aby dovolili účinkům modiﬁkovaného Mnoholičného lektvaru vyprchat. Zahrnovalo to mnoho zvracení.

“Úspěch, gentlemani?” zeptala se Augusta bez toho, aby vzhlédla od svého solitaire. Harry byl mnohem méně uvolněný a dokonce vyskočil ze své židle, když Regulus, Lucius Malfoy a zeleně vypadající Marcus Flint vtrhli do pokoje, s velkou kovovou truhlou, která se za nimi vznášela. Flint konkrétně vypadal, že jediné, co mu bránilo v tom, aby znovu zvracel, byl respekt k ceně Longbottomských koberců.

“Dostatečný úspěch, má lady,” řekl Lucius roztřeseným, ale důstojným hlasem. “Rookwood je... spoután, ale ne tak kompletně jako ostatní. Věřím, že jste naznačila, že máte vhodné místo k úklidu, pokud by bylo zapotřebí?”

Přikývla. “Hoskinsi, ukaž našim hostům a jejich... zavazadlu cestu do žaláře.”

“Vy máte... žalář, lady Augusto?” zeptal se překvapeně Harry. Uvěznění vyzvednutých smrtijedů nebylo součástí plánu.

“Základy panství jsou datovány k originální Longbottomské Hlídce, která byla postavena v 7. století. První lord Longbottom byl, no, podle moderních standardů tak trochu krvelačným vojenským diktátorem, i když možná ne o moc víc než ostatní ze starého Kouzelnického Koncilu. Řekla bych, že žaláře zůstaly zachovalé po celou tu dobu proto, že jeho potomci chtěli připomínku toho, jak civilizovaní se stali. Nebo možná se jen obávali, že to nebude trvat navěky a tak se připravili na budoucí barbarismus.”

V blízkém vycpaném křesle do sebe Marcus kopl lektvar na uklidnění žaludku a nyní pomalu usrkával z panáka brandy, kterého mu Harry podal.

“Stále nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi mě k tomuhle přesvědčil,” řekl Harrymu téměř káravě.

“Bylo to tak špatné?” zeptal se Harry.

“Zatracený mozkomoři byli skoro dost blízko na to, aby se mě dotkli, protože lord Malfoy musel získat zpět svou _speciální_ _magickou_ _perlu_!” Marcus zavrtěl hlavou. “Bez urážky, lady Longbottomová, ale vážně bych si přál, aby s námi mohl jít Neville. Opravdu by se nám hodil jeho Patronus.”

“Měla jsem dvě nezvratné podmínky předtím, než jsem souhlasila s účastí na tomhle šíleném schématu,” řekla Augusta a vrátila se ke svému solitaire, jako by se nic nedělo. “Jedno bylo, že Neville nebude s ničím z tohohle mít nic do činění a že nikdy nebude vědět o naší roli v tom.”

Marcus přikývl. “A ta druhá?” zeptal se ze zvědavosti.

“Druhá byla, že žádný z Lestrangeů se odsud nedostane živý,” řekla, jako by mluvila o počasí. Marcus polknul a pak se vrátil ke své brandy.

O pár okamžiků později se vrátili Regulus a Lucius ze žalářů.

“Rookwood je bezpečně uložený,” řekl Reg. “Je spoutaný řetězy a ve svěrací kazajce, zaroubíkovaný, oslepený a pod Douškem Živoucí smrti. Navíc, jen pro případ, že by měl nějaké vědomí o své situaci, jeho maska je začarovaná, aby zpívala písničku ‘ _Tip Toe Through the Tulips_ ’ na nekonečné smyčce. Pokud to není dost na to, aby mu to zabránilo v dělání problémů, pak se prostě můžeme rovnou teď vzdát.”

“Když už jsme u toho,” řekl Lucius. “Musím se vrátit domů. Draco se zítra vrátí domů ze své návštěvy jeho malého mudlorozeného kamaráda.” Odmlčel se a vydal ze sebe tichý smích. “Což je něco, co bych si minulý rok nikdy nepředstavil, že řeknu.”

“A co dál?” zeptal se unaveně Marcus.

“Dáme si pár dní na to, abychom se vzpamatovali,” odpověděl Regulus. “Ujistíme se, že nedojde k žádným dopadům útěku, které by změnily naše plány. Pak se sejdeme s nitrozpytcem, kterého Harry doporučil. Pokud se na to bude cítit a souhlasit s potřebnými přísahami, snad budeme moci na konci tohohle týdne začít se zpovídáním smrtijedů.”

“Nedojde k žádným dopadům,” řekl Lucius sebejistě. “Ta těžká část je za námi. Očekávám, že od teď půjde všechno hladce.”

______________________

_**1\. srpna 1993** _

_**Z titulní stránky Denního věštce** _

**SMRTIJEDI UNIKAJÍ Z AZKABANU!**

**SIRIUS BLACK! BELLATRIX LESTRANGEOVÁ!**

**LESTRANGEOVI BRATŘI! AUGUSTUS ROOKWOOD!**

**CELÝ VNITŘNÍ KRUH VY-VÍTE-KOHO!**

**KDO NÁS OCHRÁNÍ PŘED SMRTIJEDSKOU HROZBOU?**

____________________

_**3\. srpna 1993** _

_**Z titulní stránky Denního věštce** _

**STAROSTOLEC BUDE POŘÁDAT MIMOŘÁDNÉ ZASEDÁNÍ!**

**MINISTR FUDGE ŽÁDÁ O ZNOVUNASTOLENÍ SMRTIJEDSKÝCH ZÁKONŮ!**

**VOLÁNÍ PO NOVÉ AUTORITĚ, ABY SE VYPOŘÁDALA SE SMRTIJEDSKOU HROZBOU!**

______________________

_**5\. srpna 1993** _

_**Z titulní stránky Denního věštce** _

**MOZKOMOROVÉ VYPUŠTĚNI!**

**FUDGE ODHALUJE NOVÝ KONTROVERZNÍ PLÁN!**

**POUŽIJE MOZKOMORY K OBRANĚ BRADAVIC PROTI SMRTIJEDSKÉ HROZBĚ!**

______________________

_**5\. srpna 1993** _

_**Malfoyské Panství** _

Lucius Malfoy si povzdechl, jak si přečetl nadpisy toho dne. “No, pro nějakou deﬁnici ‘ _hladce_ ’, řekl bych.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.: Role správce Starka bude obsazená Brianem Coxem (kol. Stryker z X-Men 2)


	8. Reakce a přehnaneé reakce (část 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: Všechno nejlepší do nového roku!

KAPITOLA 8: REAKCE A PŘEHNANÉ REAKCE (část 1.)

_** Ministerstvo kouzel  ** _

_** 4\. srpna 1993  ** _

_** 8:30 ráno  ** _

S obrovským _vhúúš_ Harry Potter prošel zelenými plameny letaxu z Longbottomského Panství a vyšel v Atriu Ministerstva kouzel. Lady Augusta následovala za ním, zatímco Artemus Podmore čekal na oba na druhé straně. Jakmile byl na druhé straně, Harry se zastavil a rozhlédl se kolem v ohromení. Nikdy nebyl na Ministerstvu předtím, ale zatím naplnilo jeho očekávání. Atrium byla masivní jeskynní oblast zdobená ve stylu art deco. Kolem jeho perimetru bylo množství ostře osvětlených letaxových krbů, z nichž velké davy ministerského personálu procházely skrz. Než na vlastní oči uviděl, jak narvané Atrium bylo i takhle brzy ráno, Harry nikdy opravdu neocenil, kolik čarodějek a kouzelníků na Ministerstvu pracovalo.

Pak uvolnil svou nitrobranu a podíval se kolem znovu, používaje smyslů obojí více jemných a více obskurních než obyčejný zrak.

Najednou všude kolem sebe Harry cítil podtón stísněnosti a strachu. Ze všech lidí pohybujících se kolem Atria, možná čtvrtina měla vytažené hůlky a pevně je svírala v rukách, jako by čekala každou chvíli nějaký útok. Vysoko na zdech ve čtyřech rozích Atria byly narychlo postavené balkóny pro použití bystrozorského sniperského oddělení ozbrojeného ne jejich hůlkami ale magickými bojovými holemi, které byly předtím zabaleny proti molům od konce kouzelnické války. Na vzdálené straně Atria akorát za nevkusným kusem sochy, známé jako _Fontána magických bratří_ , byl vstup do skutečného Ministerstva, který byl nyní chráněn dvěma tři metry vysokými bezpečnostními troly. Trolové tiše vrčeli na nervózní kouzelníky a čarodějky, kteří stáli v řadě na magickou identiﬁkaci, jako by čekali na příležitost rozdrtit smrtijedy pomocí kyjů, které nesli. Jen na vteřinu byl Harry překonán nepříjemným pocitem sotva ovládané paniky, než znovu nastavil své nitrobranné štíty a snížil své vytvářející se nitrozpytní smysly. Naštěstí ho pan X varoval o nebezpečí velkých davů v tomhle bodě tréninku, a Harry byl schopný ze sebe setřást tu krátkou, ale děsivou emocionální rezonanci, jak jeho právník postoupil dopředu.

“Dobré ráno, Harry. Lady Augusto,” řekl upřímně Artie.

“To se teprve uvidí, právníku Podmore,” řekla Augusta temně. “‘ _Nouzové zasedání_ ’ Starostolce? Ta v minulosti nikdy neskončila dobře a obávám se, že dnešní nebude o nic lepší.”

Kouzelnický právník přikývl. “Pravda. Avšak představuje nám to neobvyklou příležitost pro Harryho, aby byl svědkem plného zasedání Starostolce. To se obvykle stává jen, když je v Bradavicích. Přál bych si, abyste souhlasila s tím, aby mladý Neville dnes přišel ze stejného důvodu.”

“Neville je v zahraničí,” řekla Augusta s dotykem chladu v hlase, jako by chtěla Podmoreovi připomenout, že nebyl její právník a neměl žádné slovo v Nevillově výchově. “Vzhledem k historii mezi Longbottomy a Lestrangeovými, tam zůstane, dokud tato situace není vyřešena, nebo dokud se nevrátí do Bradavic, podle toho, k čemu dojde dřív.”

Ve skutečnosti hned po tom, co se zprávy o útěku z Azkabanu dostaly do novin, Augusta poslala Nevillovi dopis do Afriky, v němž mu zakázala se vrátit na Longbottomské Panství, dokud mu nedá vědět. Údajně z obav, že Lestrangeovi možná mají stále prostředky k překonání Longbottomských ochranných kouzel. Zároveň přikázala Reginaldovi Longbottomovi, aby zabezpečil jejich africké farmy a neupozorňoval na ně, dokud je znovu nekontaktovala, buď o tom, že byli Lestrangeovi dopadení, nebo až byl čas, aby se Neville vrátil do Bradavic, podle toho, k čemu došlo dřív. Samozřejmě, pokud vše šlo podle plánu, Lestrangeovi by  _nikdy_ nebyli znovu dopadeni Ministrem, ani by o nich nikdy nebylo znovu slyšeno. Přesto byla to přesně ta věc, kterou by řekla, kdyby  nebyla součástí Regulusova spiknutí a tak to bylo plně v roli.

Jak trojice opouštěla letax, Harry a Artie se zastavili v ministerském občerstvení pro rychlý koláček a dýňový džus, zatímco Augusta zamířila rovnou na starostolecké patro, aby se převlékla do svého oﬁciálního hábitu.

“Tak jak se v tomhle blázinci držíš?” zeptal se Artie, zatímco se zakousl do své snídaně.

Harry nezávazně pokrčil rameny. “Abych byl upřímný,” lhal snadno, “nijak mě to neovlivnilo. Rozhodně ne tak jako Nevilla nebo Augustu.”

“Hmm, no rozhodně to ovlivnilo tvého otce. Pokud tomu správně rozumím, drželi ho ve vyšetřovací místnosti v pyžamu a županu několik hodin v neděli ráno po útěku. Jeho _a_ ministra.”

“Opravdu?” odpověděl Harry se stopou úsměvu. “Jak... hrozné to muselo být. Ale jistě si nikdo opravdu nemyslel, že Ministr a Velitel bystrozorů byli skutečně za tím útěkem.”

“Ne, ale trvalo tak dlouho, než vyloučili buď Confundus nebo Imperius. Tvůj otec dnes bude podávat hlášení. Pak uvidíme, co chce ministr říct za sebe. Mám obavy, že Fudge bude dostatečně rozhozený a naštvaný, aby se pokusil udělat něco skutečně nerozumného.”

“Ty nemáš rád Fudge, že?”

Artie se zamračil. “Zda ho _mám_ _rád_ s tím nemá nic společného. Jestli jsou smrtijedi zpět, pak je pravděpodobně nejhorší muž pro tu práci, ale není mnoho, co ohledně toho můžeme udělat. Na jeho obhajobu, Fudge sám pravděpodobně ví naprosto dobře, že by tu práci neměl vykonávat a že se k ní dostal prakticky náhodou.”

Harry se na něj tázavě podíval a Artie si znovu loknul svého dýňového džusu, než mu popsal Fudgeovo politické pozadí.

“V roce 1990 Millicent Bagnoldová odmítla kandidovat na ministryni pro své třetí funkční období kvůli zdravotním problémům. Albus Dumbledore byl požádán, aby kandidoval na ten post, ale odmítl, aby mohl zůstat v Bradavicích. To ponechalo cestu otevřenou Bartemiusovi Crouchovi staršímu, aby kandidoval prakticky bez odporu. Fudge v té době byl mladší ministr v Oddělení kouzelných nehod a katastrof na vzestupu. Hodil svůj klobouk do ringu o Ministra kouzel, ale všichni chápali, že se jen snažil postarat, aby bylo jeho jméno rozeznáno pro budoucí pozici, pravděpodobně ve snaze být jmenován vedoucím OKNAK pod Crouchovou administrací.”

“Tak co se stalo?” zeptal se Harry.

“ _Jinotaj _ ze všech věcí! Vždy to byl výstřední, satirický časopis, ale tehdy nebyl tak  _patentně_ _bláznivý_ jako je dnes a stále ještě pravidelně publikoval vážné články spolu s jeho povinnými podivnostmi. Pět týdnů před volbou  _ Jinotaj _ vydal prozrazení o Crouchově synovi, Barty mladším, smrtijedovi, který zemřel v Azkabanu poté, co obdržel doživotní trest soudcovským panelem vedeným jeho vlastním otcem. Ten příběh vykreslil Bartyho jako oblíbeného a upřímného havraspára, který se zapletl se špatným davem, protože jeho otec zanedbával jeho rodinu ve prospěch svých vlastních politických ambicí. Také poznamenal poněkud křiklavě, že Crouchova žena zemřela na zlomené srdce poté, co se její manžel necitlivě ujistil o smrti jejího jediného dítěte. Většina faktů o Bartyho případu byla v té době dobře známá a celá ta věc by se pravděpodobně přehnala, kdyby Crouch nereagoval naprosto přehnaně. Uspořádal rozhovor s  _ Denním věštcem _ , ve kterém řekl, že pokud se stane Ministrem, postará se o to, aby byl Xeno Lovegood uvržen do Azkabanu pro pobuřování! To na oplátku vyvolalo více příběhů, které uvalily negativní světlo na některá jeho více bezcitná rozhodnutí jakožto hlavy OPUKZ během války.”

“Jako třeba?” zeptal se Harry.

“Oh, kde začít. Jsi si vědom, předpokládám, že během pozdějších dní války bylo bystrozorům pod Smrtijedskými zákony povoleno používat Kletby, které se nepromíjejí?” Harry přikývl. “No, před rokem 1990 jen velmi málo lidí mimo OPUKZ a Starostolec vědělo, jak volně ti bystrozoři měli povoleno používat ta zakázaná kouzla. Většina obyčejných kouzelníků předpokládala, že ty zákony jim povolovaly používat Smrtící kletbu v sebeobraně, a neměla nejmenší tušení, že jim bylo povoleno používat Cruciatus během výslechů a dokonce používat Imperius na zajaté podezřelé pro věci jako zavedení bystrozorů skrze obrany smrtijedských základen nebo dokonce zrazení a útočení na další smrtijedy. Nebylo to přímo klasiﬁkováno, ale počet Kleteb, které se nepromíjejí, uvalených bystrozory a situace, v nichž byly uvaleny, byly většinou smeteny pod koberec. Barty starší osobně sepsal legislativu, která dovolovala bystrozorům použití Kleteb, které se nepromíjejí, a pak napsal směrnice pro OPUKZ, které určovaly, jak mohly být použity v akci. Nemělo by tě překvapit, když mě uslyšíš popsat je jako  laxní směrnice.”

“Ale pak  Jinotaj odtáhl ten koberec a ukázal, co je pod ním schované.”

“Přesně tak. Crouch možná byl horečnatě proti smrtijedům, ale byl zároveň bezcitný a zpátečnický. Mudlorozený by ho možná nazval _fašistickým_. Naneštěstí pro Crouche dal jasně najevo, jakým ministrem by se stal v ten nejhorší možný moment.”

“A tak všichni volili Fudge místo něj,” řekl Harry.

“Oh, ne všichni. Volba roku 1990 - souboj mezi bezcitným a neoblíbeným autoritářem a přátelským hlupákem - byla jedna z nejvíce nerozhodných v historii kouzelnické Británii s neobhajitelnými obviněními z kupování hlasů a dalším nevhodným jednáním na obou stranách. Volil jsem Fudge, ale byl to protestní hlas. Upřímně jsem očekával, že prohraje. Crouch odstoupil jen tehdy, když Fudge souhlasil s tím, že ho jmenuje starším ministrem pro Oddělení Mezinárodní kouzelnické spolupráce a také britským hlavním delegátem pro MSK, dva tituly, které daly Crouchovi mezinárodní autoritu, která převýšila dokonce i postavení Ministra kouzel při jednání o mezinárodních kouzelnických záležitostech.”

“Počkat, takže Fudge  _podplatil_ svého hlavního rivala? A všichni o tom vědí?”

Artie pokrčil rameny. “Ta konkrétní forma politického překupnictví není ve skutečnosti nelegální pod kouzelnickým právem. Ve skutečnosti je to v podstatě tradicí, aby nově zvolený ministr odměnil kohokoli, kdo skončil druhý, prominentní pozicí nějakého druhu. Obvykle je to jen ceremoniální pozice, ale Crouch byl rozhodně kvaliﬁkován být ministrem pro OMKS a je to pozice, na které nemohl udělat příliš mnoho škody Fudgeově domácí agendě nebo osobní popularitě. Ale odbočuji. Konečný výsledek byl, že Fudge, prakticky v pořádku chlápek, ale nezkušený, nečekaně získal ministerské křeslo a drží si ho od té doby. Co je horší, i když Fudge nikdy nebyl krevní purista - nebo pokud je, tak to dobře skrývá - jeho podpůrná základna sestává těžce z podezřelých smrtijedů, kteří byli odhodlaní udržet Crouche z pozice ministra. K jeho pochvale Fudge se zároveň spoléhá na rozličnou skupinu poradců, ale obzvlášť na Albuse Dumbledora a alespoň co se ví, nikdy nepřijal osobní úplatky.”

“ _Osobní_ úplatky?” přerušil ho Harry. “Jaké další druhy jsou?”

Artie se uchechtl. “Obvykle ‘ _příspěvky_ ’ pro Fudgeovy projekty. Což opět technicky není nelegální, alespoň pokud osobně nevydělává na těch projektech. Kromě prodejních daní, které spadají na kouzelnické předměty a služby placené soukromými společnostmi, téměř veškerý vládní výdělek pochází z poplatků, které platí bohaté rodiny, aby si udržely svá starostolecká privilegia. Vzhledem k tomu, že bohatá elita prakticky platí vládě tak jako tak, je obecně považováno za přijatelné, aby tahle nebo tamta rodina věnovala velkou sumu galeonů pro konkrétní vládní projekt. Tahle rodina zaplatí za nové křídlo Sv. Munga. Tamta rodina zaplatí za nové brnění z dračí kůže pro bystrozory. A tak dále a tak dále. A je jen vhodné, v očích většiny lidí, aby se jim za jejich štědrost dostalo  _speciálního_ _zacházení_ .”

“Je to pravděpodobně proto, že jsem vychovaný mudly, ale kouzelnická kultura zní velmi úplatně.”

Starší muž pokrčil rameny. “Je to otázka perspektivy. Mudlovská vláda zdaňuje všechny a tudíž by, alespoň teoreticky, měla brát ohledy na požadavky všech, i když není překvapením, že věnuje větší pozornost těm bohatým. Mezi kouzelníky, potřebuješ galeony, abys ﬁnancoval vládní projekty, ale bohatí kouzelníci jsou obvykle jediní, kdo má tak moc movitého majetku a tak jsou jediní předmětem zdanění. Většina obyčejných kouzelníků nemá příliš měny, protože ji nepotřebují. S omezenými výjimkami na jídlo a přístřešek, magie ti poskytne, cokoli potřebuješ, abys přežil. Pokud se umíš přemisťovat, dokážeš se transportovat, kam potřebuješ. Pokud jsi schopný v přeměňování, dokážeš si vytvořit předměty každodenní potřeby. Pokud ovládáš Reparo kouzlo, téměř vše hmotné, co koupíš, ti vydrží celý život nebo déle. V celé Příčné ulici jsou jen čtyři obchody, které prodávají oblečení, protože pouze bohatý kouzelnický lid - nebo kouzelnický lid, který chce _být_ _viděn_ jako bohatý - se namáhá platit za oblečení vytvořené nějakými jinými kouzelníky místo toho, aby jednoduše přeměnili již použité oblečení. Věřím, že srovnatelný mudlovský termín by byl  _ponedostatková_ _společnost_ . Většina kouzelnického lidu potřebuje galeony ve velkém množství, pokud se rozhodnou otevřít nějaký typ společnosti, a obvykle získávají peníze mezi starými bohatými rodinami.”

Harry si nebyl úplně jistý, co znamená _ponedostatková_ a tak si udělal v myšlenkách poznámku zeptat se na to později Hermiony. “Takže v podstatě většina kouzelníků a čarodějek se dokáže postarat o své soukromé potřeby bez pomoci vlády, ale velké...  _společenské_ _věci_ , řekl bych, zařizuje Ministerstvo a platí za ně daněmi bohatých rodin výměnou za  ‘speciální laskavosti’?”

“Hrubé, ale přesné shrnutí,” řekl Artie. “Pokud si myslíš, že Fudge je špatný, nesnášel bys Millicent Bagnoldovou. Byla to ona, kdo podepsal upuštění od všech obvinění proti tuctu označených smrtijedů, kteří prohlásili s velmi chatrnými důkazy, že byli pod Imperius. Usoudila, že doznání Siriuse Blacka učinilo jejich odsouzení téměř nemožné, a tak odmávla zbývající soudy, pokud obvinění souhlasili se zaplacením dostatečného množství galeonů pro praktické přebudování naší celé společnosti po dekádě neustálého destruktivního konﬂiktu.”

Artie se podíval na své hodinky. “Ale můžeme pokračovat v historické lekci později. Měli bychom zamířit na galerii. Stále ještě je dlouhá fronta u bezpečnostního kontrolního bodu.”

“Dostaneme se tam v čas?” zeptal se Harry.

“Bez obav, Harry,” řekl Artie s lehkou grimasou. “ _Docházka_ pravděpodobně bude trvat celou hodinu.”

_____________________

_** 9:00 ráno  ** _

_** Opulentní londýnská výšková budova s výhledem na Temži ** _

Blaise Zabini se akorát vyhrabal z postele, když zaslechl tiché prasknutí, které označovalo příchod jeho dočasného “domácího hosta”. Zamračil se na hodinky. Pomyšlení na to, že musel vstávat tak brzy během letních prázdnin, bylo znechucující, ale Harry ho požádal o pomoc. Pomoc, kterou ho Blaise ujistil, že jen on byl schopen poskytnout. Vskutku Blaise si byl celkem jistý, že věděl, co přesně Harry Potter v tomhle případě potřebuje, i když to druhý chlapec ještě nevěděl. Tak si chlapec oblékl župan přes pyžamo a loudal se do obývacího pokoje, kde hraběnčin “britský” domácí skřítek Domo stál na stráži u nově příchozího. Podle Harryho popisu nervózní vystrašený skřítek, kterého Domo podezřívavě pozoroval, mohl být pouze...

“Dobby, předpokládám,” zeptal se Blaise.

To ubohé stvoření prakticky nadskočilo, když bylo osloveno kouzelníkem. “A-a-ano, já být D-D-D-D-Dobby, pane,” odpověděl v podlézavém hlase, než podal Domovi představující dopis, který mu Domo vytrhl z ruky a ověřil ho na jakoukoli škodlivou magii, a pak ho podal Blaisovi. Chlapec si zprávu přečetl, jak očekával, byl to dopis od Harryho, který potvrzoval, že to byl skutečně jeho skřítek Dobby a že ho svěřoval Blaisovi do péče na pár dní pro “ _trénink_ ”. Oh, a že by byl Harry velmi, velmi naštvaný, kdyby bylo Dobbymu ublíženo nebo s ním bylo zacházeno stejně nehezky, jako to bylo děláno v Malfoyském Panství předtím, než Draco přestal být spratek. Blaise se tiše uchechtl a pak uložil dopis do kapsy.

“Rozumíš, proč jsi tady, Dobby?” zeptal se.

Dobby divoce přikývl. “Protože... protože... DOBBY JE BEZCENNÁ STUPIDNÍ PŘÍŠERNÁ OMLUVA ZA SKŘÍTKA!” S tím Dobby začal vzlykat a uboze fňukat. Vedle něj Domo pouze protočil oči v sloup, aby dal najevo své znechucení nad tou scénou.

“Zmlkni už!” řekl Blaise přísně a Dobby se okamžitě ovládl, i když udělal velké představení z toho, jak se vysmrkal do lemu své špinavé tuniky z čajového šátku.

“Jsi tady,” pokračoval chlapec, “aby ses naučil, jak být vhodným služebníkem Harrymu Potterovi. _Chceš_ být domácím skřítkem hodným Harryho Pottera?”

“Oh ano!” řekl Dobby vzrušeně. “Pán Harry Potter je největší nejúžasnější kouzelník na světě! Dobby by udělal cokoli...!”

“Zklapni! Už!” vyštěkl Blaise znovu. “Harry Potter tě sem poslal, protože věří mému úsudku ohledně toho, co je potřeba k tomu, abychom z tebe udělali pořádného sluhu pro něj. A věř mi, když ti říkám, že jen ten nejlepší a nejperfektnější sluha je to, co Harry Potter teď potřebuje. Nic míň nebude stačit. Jsi ochotný věřit mi, stejně jako mi věří tvůj pán a následovat mé instrukce ohledně toho, jak mu lépe sloužit?”

Dobby hluboce polkl. “Dobby bude následovat moudrost přítele pána Harryho.”

“Dobře.” Blaise se otočil na druhého skřítka. “Domo, můžeš se vrátit ke svým povinnostem. Budu mít snídani v 9:30 na balkóně. Ovocné cereálie s normálním mlékem a džbán pomerančového džusu, prosím.”

“Hned, pane Blaisi,” řekl Domo se souhlasem nad Blaisovou volbou menu. Pak se podíval na Dobbyho a namyšleně pozvedl svou bradu, než zmizel s prasknutím.

“Dobrá. Následuj mě, Dobby.” Blaise vedl skřítka na druhou stranu pokoje, kde stálo množství podivných a tajemných předmětů, jaké Dobby nikdy předtím neviděl.

“Tohle... je _technologie_ , Dobby. Konkrétně velká obrazovka TV a VCR. Přemýšlej o tom jako o mudlovské magii. Není kompatibilní s tvou magií a tak se jich nesmíš dotýkat, nebo bys to mohl poškodit. Ale na téhle obrazovce se budou promítat pohyblivé obrázky, které ti řeknou příběhy, jak nejlépe sloužit Harrymu Potterovi. Až jeden příběh skončí, přijď a najdi mě, a já vyměním kazetu za novou. Rozumíš?”

Dobby přikývl, že ano. I když nevěděl nic o televizích a videích, základní instrukce prozatím byly pro něj pochopitelné. Blaise pak vyndal kazetu z plastové obálky a vložil jí do přehrávače, než pozvedl obal, aby mohl Dobby vidět obrázek na ní.

“Vidíš ty dva mudly, Dobby? Dobrá. Nyní, až se budeš dívat na ten pořad, chci, abys věnoval obzvláštní pozornost těmhle dvěma. Chci, aby sis představil, že Harry Potter je ten hubený muž a že ten mohutnější muž, který je jeho sluha, jsi ty. Zkus si představit, že odpovídáš svému pánovi stejným způsobem, jako tenhle sluha odpovídá tomu svému. Rozumíš?”

Obočí domácího skřítka se pokrčila. “Dobby si myslí, že ano. Dobby udělá, co dokáže.”

“Dobrá. Teď se pohodlně usaď a pozoruj celý pořad.” S tím Blaise zmáčknul tlačítko přehrávání a vrátil se do svého pokoje, aby se osprchoval a oblékl, zatímco se Dobby usadil na podlahu a pozoroval ohromeně televizi, jak se z ní ozvaly veselé smyčce a basy, zatímco se objevila slova, jakoby pomocí magie.

STEPHEN FRY & HUGH LAURIE

jako

JEEVES & WOOSTER

____________________

_** Komnaty Starostolce  ** _

_** 9:45 ráno ** _

Po dlouhém čekání v nově nainstalované bezpečnostní řadě byli Harry a Artie konečně vpuštěni dovnitř a Artie vedl chlapce do útrob Ministerstva kouzel na nejnižší úroveň, kde Starostolec již začal své Nouzové zasedání.

“Jak může Ministerstvo uchovat desetipatrovou budovu přímo pod  _Whitehallem_ bez toho, aby měli mudlové nějaké tušení?” zeptal se Harry. “Nejsme tak daleko od Temže. Jak to, že se tohle místo nezaplaví? Nebo alespoň není... vlhké?”

“Magie?” odpověděl Artie s mrknutím.

“Víš, Artie, po čase začne být dost nudné slyšet  ‘ _magie_ ’ v odpověď na každou vážnou otázku.”

“To je fér, Harry. A co ‘ _starodávná mocná staletí stará magie využívající prostorové rozšíření a Nevšímej-si-mě kouzla na mistrovské úrovni, napájena hromadnou magickou silou starodávných přísah, skládaných původními rodinami Starostolce_ ’ . Oh, a vodě-odolná kouzla mistrovské úrovně, řekl bych.”

“Vidíš? Bylo to tak těžké?” řekl Harry s úsměvem.

“Nesmírně,” odpověděl Artie suše.

I když byla nevinně popsána jako “Soudní místnost 10”, komnata Starostolce byla zhruba velikosti bradavické Velké síně, ale kulatého tvaru. Galerie pro veřejnost, kudy Harry a Artie vstoupili, byla tvořená jediným velkým balkónem zablokovaným množstvím kouzel, ochranných kouzel a kouzel, které bránili pozorovatelům, aby jakkoli zasahovali do jednání Starostolce. Dokonce i zvuk byl blokován a tak mohli pozorovatelé volně mluvit bez toho, aby byli slyšeni dole. Pozorovací galerie přehlížela otevřený prostor zvaný Studna, který byl současně domovem několika stolů pro použití velitele bystrozorů Pottera, ředitelky OPUKZ Bonesové a ministra Fudge, spolu s několika jejich pomocníky. Okamžitě si Harry všiml, že zatímco většina úředníků byla napjatá, ale jinak lhostejná ke svému okolí, jedna ministrova asistentka se zdála trochu vyčnívat a neustále se rozhlížela po komnatě, jako by nemohla tak úplně uvěřit, kde se nachází. Žena se zdála být středního věku, malá a trochu korpulentní a Harry se okamžitě rozhodl, že naneštěstí připomíná obrovskou žábu. Pak sám sebe napomenul.  “ _Vzhled není žádnou zárukou povahy ani schopností,_ ” jak sám Salazar Slytherin napsal ve svých memoárech a Harry se rozhodl, že to od něj bylo nezmijozelské, aby soudil tu žabí ženu na základě vzhledu. Podle všeho, co věděl, mohla to být moc milá dáma.

Nejvyšší Divotvůrce Albus Dumbledore seděl za obrovskou soudcovskou lavicí umístěnou na vysokém podstavci, který se tyčil nad Studnou na opačné straně od pozorovatelské galerie. Harry byl podivně potěšen tím, že se ředitel vyhnul švestkovému hábitu, který měl na sobě zbytek Starostolce, pro své excentrické oblečení, které nosil každý den ve škole. Dnešní hábit byl obzvlášť odvážný a utvářený eklektickou směsí zelenožluté a tmavě modré. Přímo pod stolem Nejvyššího Divotvorce, ale na stejné obecné úrovni, byly místa pro soudního referenta (který zároveň fungoval jako soudní vykonatel) a zapisovatele. Před  _nimi_ , ale na nižším stupni byla řada stolů přiřazena půltuctu ministerských úředníků, kteří měli starostolecké hlasy díky svému zaměstnání. Harry byl překvapen, když uviděl Luda Bagmana, sedícího v té sekci, vypadajícího zároveň zmateně a znuděně, ale pak si vzpomněl, že hlava Odboru kouzelných her a sportů byla, nepochopitelně, jedním z postů s  ex o ﬃ cio starostoleckým křeslem. Vedle něj seděl mrzutý a vážný muž, očividně nespokojený se zasedacím pořádkem, podle pohledu zhnusení, kterým Bagmana obdařil, a Artie brzy identiﬁkoval toho staršího muže jako toho samého Bartemiuse Crouche staršího, o kterém předtím diskutovali.

Za Dumbledorem byly dvojité dveře, kterými prošli členové Starostolce. Obklopujíce Studnu na obou stranách od Nejvyššího Divotvorce a ministerská křesla byly tři úrovně lóží zasazené v kruhových obloucích. Spodní úroveň byla pro držitele Řádu Merlina. K jeho překvapení Harry uviděl neobvykle temně vypadajícího Arthura Weasleyho v té sekci, oblečeného do švestkového hábitu mnohem kvalitnějšího než cokoli, co kdy viděl toho muže mít na sobě. Prostřední úroveň byla pro Vznešené rody a vrchní úroveň pro Starodávné a Vznešené rody. Okamžitě si Harry všiml, že obzvlášť mezi prostřední úrovní bylo značné množství prázdných lóží a zeptal se na ně svého právníka.

“Kouzelnická válka udeřila vznešené rody obzvlášť tvrdě,” řekl Harrymu. “Ze čtrnácti vznešených rodů, které byly vyhlášeny vymřelými od roku 1981, byla jen dvě křesla nahrazená v následujících letech. Navíc rod Greengrassů, který byl nedávno povýšen na Starodávný a Vznešený rod, po sobě zanechal otevřené křeslo vznešeného rodu jako výsledek.”

“Tak proč ještě ta křesla nezaplnili?” zeptal se Harry.

“Protože se nemohou dohodnout, kdo by je měl zaplnit. Zamysli se nad tím. Se všemi těmi prázdnými křesly, rodiny, které jsou stále ještě reprezentovány, mají mnohem víc moci, protože kontrolují větší procento hlasů, které mohou být ve skutečnosti uvaleny. Zaplnění těch prázdných křesel by zředilo jejich moc, dokonce o to víc, kdyby byly zaplněny novými rodinami, spřízněnými s jejich nepřáteli.”

Harry přikývl a podíval se po návštěvnické galerii, velkém balkónu, který nahlížel na komnatu naproti křeslu Nejvyššího Divotvůrce. Během tohohle konkrétního sezení byla galerie otevřena jen pro členy tisku, jisté nehlasující vládní úředníky a rodinné členy a spřízněnce držitelů křesel. Tak Harry nebyl příliš překvapený, když uviděl Draca Malfoye (“ _nebo Drakea, možná?_ ” napadlo ho) sedícího na jedné straně pozorujícího jednání.  Byl poněkud překvapený, když uviděl, s kým Malfoy sedí - jejich mudlorozeným spolužákem Justinem Finch-Fletchleym!

Po pár vteřinách konzultace, Artie odešel, aby si promluvil s několika kolegy, zatímco Harry se přesunul ke svým kolegům studentům, které oba hřejivě pozdravil.

“Než se dostaneme někam dál, používáme teď ‘ _Draco_ ’ nebo ‘ _Drake_ ’?” zeptal se Harry.

“No, pozorujeme jednání Starostolce, tak bych řekl, že Draco by tu bylo vhodnější. Můj otec stále ještě není přesvědčen ohledně mé nabídnuté změny jména.”

“To zní fér. Navíc, Justine, prosím neuraž se, ale... jak ses dostal skrze dveře?”

Justin se usmál. “Dracův otec udělal věc.”

Harry pozvedl jedno obočí a podíval se na Draca. “Učil jsi ho, mluvit po zmijozelsku.”

“Měli jsme zaneprázdněné léto. On mě naučil, jak hrát kriket. Já ho naučil, jak být vyhýbavý.”

Harry se uchechtl a posadil se vedle svých dvou přátel. “Takže, o co jsem přišel?”

“Nic moc,” odpověděl Justin. “Docházka trvá věčnost. Jsme teprve u M.”

“Když už o tom mluvíme...” řekl Draco.

Pod nimi starý soudní referent zavolal v tichém rákosnatém hlase. “Starostolec povolává Malfoyské křeslo. Kdo ho zastupuje?”

V lóži v horní řadě Lucius Malfoy povstal a odpověděl. “Lucius lord Malfoy mluví za Malfoyské křeslo. Dvacet sedm hlasů.”

Justin tiše písknul. “Dvacet sedm hlasů. To je o dost víc, než kdo doteď měl. Není divu, že na tebe ve škole všichni tak divně koukají, Draco!”

“Hmm,” řekl Harry. “Očividně jsem prospal tu hodinu Historie kouzel, kde Binns probíral, jak naše vláda funguje. Proč má tvůj otec dvacet sedm hlasů, Draco?”

“Binns to nikdy neprobíral, Harry, protože to spadá pod kategorii _užitečných_ informací. Starodávné a Vznešené rody mají deset hlasů. Vznešené pět. Pak je tu množství hlasů  _rezervovaných_ pro držitele Merlinova řádu a jisté šťastné ministerské úředníky. K deseti hlasům mého rodu připočti, že otec stále ještě má věrnost od Crabbeů, Goyleů a Parkinsonů, to jsou čtyři hlasy od každého z jejich pěti, které mají jakožto Vznešené rody. Díky vtipné právní kličce, navíc drží pozici zmocněnce nad Vznešeným křeslem Lestrangeových - alespoň než ti šílenci konečně umřou - což je dalších pět. Deset plus pět plus třikrát čtyři je dvacet sedm. Sečteno a podtrženo.”

Harry přikývl. Přirozeně si byl vědom toho, jak obecně jsou hlasy rozděleny na Starostolci. Jen ho zajímalo, odkud pochází těch pět hlasů za Lestrangeovy navíc. Jeho ošuntělá kopie **Hutchinsonových** **Komentářů** vysvětlovala historii Starostolce do hloubky. Původní Starodávné a Vznešené rody byly potomky sedmnácti mocných římských rodů, které se přesunuly na Britské ostrovy krátce po pádu Říma, a ty rody strávily následujících několik staletí válčením mezi sebou, křížením se mezi sebou, nebo obojím, dokud konečně neukončily své sváry a nezaložily kouzelnický Koncil, de facto vládu Britských ostrovů od sedmého století do Normanského dobytí. Během té doby jen bradavičtí zakladatelé představovali jakékoli nebezpečí jejich neformální vládě, i když to vskutku bylo mocné nebezpečí, které eventuálně vedlo k uzavření mírových dohod mezi Bradavicemi a Kouzelnickým Koncilem, který trval od té doby po deset staletí. Ve skutečnosti těžké ztráty, které Kouzelnický Koncil utrpěl při marných pokusech o dobytí Bradavic, je ponechal otevřené k tomu, co následovalo.

V roce 1066 našeho letopočtu William Dobyvatel dorazil a v patách jeho úspěšnému dobytí Británie následovalo dvacet devět normanských, bretoňských a francouzských kouzelnických rodů, které se přesídlily do Williamova nového království a okamžitě vyzvaly moc Kouzelnického Koncilu. Konﬂikt mezi mocnými a zakořeněnými římskými rody a mladšími a početnějšími dobývajícími rody trval po několik desetiletí, dlouho poté, co Normani sami dobyli Británii. Konečně jeden ze členů Kouzelnického Koncilu, jehož původní rodinné jméno bylo nyní ztraceno, porušil své spojenectví se Starodávnými rody a ve výsledku vytvořil mírovou dohodu mezi válčícími kouzelnickými frakcemi. Výsledkem byl Starostolec, nová kouzelnická vláda, v níž všechny rody držely společně moc, ale členům rodů Kouzelnického Koncilu byla zajištěna přídavná volební privilegia díky jejich senioritě. Rodině “zrádců” bylo povoleno udržet si status Starodávného a Vznešeného rodu, ale v poslední ukázce malichernosti ostatní členové Kouzelnického Koncilu prokleli jeho skutečné rodové jméno, aby bylo ztraceno navždy, a byl znám jen jako “Rod špatné víry” - nebo “rod Malfoyů” v jazyce normandských dobyvatelů.

Jak si Harry mentálně procházel starodávnou historii, byl si jen okrajově vědom vyvolávání rodu MacMillanů a Marchbanksů (pět hlasů každý) a žádné odpovědi za rod MacKinnonů (soudní referent ho vyvolal třikrát jako formalitu, ale všichni si byli vědomi toho, že linie MacKinnonů vymřela a nebyla nahrazena od roku 1980). Ale jeho hlava sebou okamžitě trhla, když byl povolán rod Nottů. Tiberius Nott se postavil za svůj rod. “Deset hlasů.” Pak se lord Nott otočil ve směru Luciuse Malfoye a ušklíbl se. Harry nic neřekl, ale jeho oči se zúžily. Zajímalo ho, zda Draco ví, že během pár měsíců by hlasy Crabbea, Goylea a Parkinsona pravděpodobně přešly zpod Luciusovy kontroly pod Tiberiusovu. Lord Parkinson sám povstal jako další a přihlásil se ke svému jednomu hlasu (zbylé čtyři stále ještě zastupovány Luciusem). Jména Peverell a Prince byla obě povolána, opět jako formalita, jelikož byly oba vymřelé, i když si Harry všiml, že Justin lehce ztuhnul, když byl rod Princeů povolán. Konečně byla řada na rodu Potterů.

“Peter Pettigrew, vážený pán, majordom a zmoctitel za rod Potterů, hovoří za Potterovské křeslo. Dvacet tři hlasů.” Justin se podíval na Harryho v překvapení a chlapec druhým dvěma vyjmenoval součet.

“Potterové jsou Starodávný a Vznešený rod a začínají s deseti hlasy. James, Lily a Jim _každý_ mají Merlinův řád, což jsou další tři hlasy. A pak je to opravdu divné, protože James nějak drží zmocnění nad rodem Blacků, což mu poskytuje  _dalších_ deset hlasů.”

James to vše vysvětlil svému dědici během minulých Vánoc. Očividně Sirius Black, tajný smrtijed, který zradil Pottery Voldemortovi, z nějakého důvodu poskytl Jamesi Potterovi moc právnického dopisu, který mu zaručoval naprostou kontrolu nad Siriusovými legálními jednáními v případě jeho ‘ _neschopnosti_ ’ . Když Arcturus Black zemřel v roce 1991, Sirius Black se automaticky stal novou hlavou rodu Blacků, i když byl v té době uvězněn v Azkabanu. Ministerstvo vyšetřilo Blackovy záležitosti, našlo zástupnickou moc, a jmenovalo Jamese Pottera Regentem rodu Blacků do Siriusovy eventuální smrti, v kterémžto bodě by křeslo Blacků přešlo na jeho dědice, pokud mohl být vhodný dědic nalezen, nebo by byla linie Blacků prohlášena za vymřelou. Harry stále ještě shledával neuvěřitelným, že si James mohl být tak moc jistý Siriusovou zradou, i přes to, že mu očividně svěřil srdce a duši jeho rodinné politické moci.

“Existuje dědic Blacků?” zeptal se Draco. “Matka řekla, že kdybych šel s ní, místo toho, abych zůstal s otcem, byla velká šance, že bych se stal příštím lordem Blacků, ale to je nemožné, dokud zůstanu Malfoyem.”

Harry pokrčil rameny. “Myslím, že to záleží na tom, jestli Sirius Black připravil vůli nebo ne. Pokud neexistuje žádná vůle, rod Blacků pravděpodobně vymře, protože neexistují žádní mužství potomci, kteří by nesli to jméno.”

“ _Pokud samozřejmě ,”  _ pomyslel si Harry, _ “nenajde Regulus způsob, jak se dostat přes překážku toho, že je podezřelý smrtijed a zároveň legálně mrtvý_.”

“Pokud  _zanechal_ vůli,” pokračoval. “No, je pořád ještě mým kmotrem a mám v sobě krev Blacků skrze Doreu Blackovou Potterovou. Je možné, že bych mohl být příštím lordem Blackem, pokud bych vyplnil správné dokumenty a byl ochotný se vzdát svého dědického statusu Potterů.”

Draco se zatvářil. “Je dobře, že tě nenesnáším tak moc, jako jsem tě kdysi nesnášel.” Harry se zasmál.

“Takže bych řekl, že Malfoyové a Potterové jsou zdaleka nejmocnější rody na Starostolci?” zeptal se Justin.

Draco zavrtěl hlavou se zarmouceným výrazem. “Naneštěstí ne,” řekl, jak ukázal zpět na soudního referenta.

“Starostolec povolává Selwyny,” řekl starý kouzelník. “Kdo odpovídá?”

Z lóže v nejvyšší úrovni dvě místa od Luciuse se pozvedla atraktivní a relativně mladě vypadající čarodějka, která oslovila Nejvyššího Divotvorce. “Cassilda Selwynová, majordomka Starodávného a Vznešeného rodu Selwynů hovoří za Selwynské křeslo,” řekla v jemném melodickém hlase.  “Třicet dva hlasů.”

“Starodávný a Vznešený rod, plus  _čtyři_ kadetské linie,” řekl Draco druhým dvěma chlapcům se znechuceným odfrknutím. “Carrowovi, Warringtonové, Traversové a Yaxleyové jsou všechno rodiny, které vznikly rozvětvením Selwynovské linie, než byly povýšeny na Vznešený status, ale i tak odpřísahaly věrnost Selwynům, takže to je šestnáct hlasů kontrolovaných hlavní rodinou. Navíc mají  pět Merlinových řádů a jedno ministerské křeslo mezi jejich pěti rodinami.”

Harry se otočil na Cassildu Selwynovou, která mluvila za svou rodinu, ale nezaujímala titul lady Selwynové. I když si byl poslední dva roky jen periferně vědom Selwynů, nikdy si neuvědomil, kolik moci mají na Starostolcem. Nyní se rozhodl, že si rod Selwynů zasloužil víc jeho pozornosti. Konkrétně kdo byl současným lordem nebo lady Selwynů a proč nebyli po ruce, aby zasedli na rodinném křesle osobně?

_____________________

Jak docházka pokračovala, starostolecké papíry putovaly mezi různými držiteli křesel, nesouce soukromé zprávy tam a zpět. Mezi nimi byl jediný papír přeložený napůl doručený Antoniusovi Warringtonovi. Na vnější straně papíru byl erb Selwynů: bílý štít se zmijozelským zeleným okrajem, v jehož středu byla růže se zakrvácenými trny. Pod štítem bylo rodinné motto Selwynů:

“ _Oderint Dum Metuant_.”

“ _Nech je nenávidět, pokud se zároveň obávají_.”

Tak ležérně, jak jen dokázal, Antonius se podíval kolem Starostolecké komnaty. Cassilda Selwynová se na něj nedívala, místo toho se zdála být plně zaujatá dokumentem před ní, zatímco kompletně ignorovala obojí jeho přítomnost a snobskost a průběh děje kolem. S grimasou otevřel opatrně zprávu, téměř jako by se bál, že ho papír pokouše.

“ _Milovaný bratranče Antoniusi,_

_ Dědeček vyjádřil zájem o události stejně jako nedávné rodinné záležitosti naší rodiny. _

_ Přeje si, aby se našich pět rodin sešlo zítra večer. _

_ Večeře začne přesně v osm večer následovaná setkáním v tančírně. _

_ Hlavním zájmem našeho patefamilias je tvůj syn, mladý Cassius. _

_ Dědeček má nějaké otázky ohledně událostí, které vedly k vyloučení naší drahé sestřenky Mirandy Bonnevieové z Bradavic. _

_ Těším se na večeři s tebou a tvou rodinou. _

_ Do tehdy zůstávám _

_ Tvou oddanou sestřenkou _

_ Cassilda _ Selwynová.”

Antonius Warrington zíral na tu zdánlivě nevinnou zprávu celé věky. Ve skutečnosti tak dlouho, že soudní referent musel vyvolat jméno _Warrington_ dvakrát, než si toho konečně všiml a postavil se z křesla.

“- _kuck_ \- Antonius lord Warrington mluví za Warringtonské křeslo. Jeden hlas.”

Warrington se ztuhle posadil. Pak se lehce rozpačitě začervenal, když si všiml, že Corban Yaxley se ušklíbal nad jeho nepohodlím, zatímco držel v ruce podobnou zprávu, kterou sám akorát obdržel. O pár vteřin později Yaxley povstal a oslovil soudního referenta.

“Corban lord Yaxley mluví za Yaxleyské křeslo. Jeden hlas.”

S tím byla docházka dokončena a soudní referent se obrátil na Dumbledora.

“Nevyšší Divotvůrce, 255 hlasů bylo uvaleno, aby otevřelo toto Nouzové zasedání Starostolce. Požadavek 220 hlasů byl splněn.”

“Zaznamenáno,” řekl Dumbledore. Potom vytáhl svou hůlku a dotkl se jí malého orbu na jeho stole, který se v odpověď rozzářil. “Jakožto Nejvyšší Divotvůrce, povolávám toto Nouzové zasedání k pořádku.”

Tak, s ukončenými přípravami, Starostolecké záležitosti začaly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.1: vážně jsem zvažoval, že tuhle kapitolu nazvu “Harry Potter a Svalení informací”, a tak se omlouvám všem, kteří jsou otrávení její tíživou ukecaností. Ale pak, po “Azkabanu” bych řekl, že všichni potřebujeme malý oddech.
> 
> Pozn. aut.2: role Cassildy Selwynové bude obsazená Jenna Colemanovou. Mladou, překrásnou, ale tak trochu děsivou, když člověk vidí za její masku.


	9. Reakce a přehnané reakce (část 2.)

KAPITOLA 9: REAKCE A PŘEHNANÉ REAKCE (část 2.)

_**Někde, Někdy...** _

_Malý chlapec byl ztracen v lesích déle, než si mohl pamatovat, a jak se noc stávala chladnější, skončil schoulený pod stromem a tiše plakal, zatímco se třásl zimou a strachy. Protože věděl, že je tam někde netvor, který ho pronásledoval, obrovský a hrozivý netvor, které by ho pozřel celého, kdyby ho chytil. Byl ještě celkem daleko, ale blíž než před pár minutami, kdy ho slyšel naposledy. Chlapec začal zoufale vzlykat. Byl sám, byla mu zima a netvor se blížil. Pak, zrovna, jak mu ta myšlenka proběhla hlavou, uslyšel jiný zvuk mnohem blíž. Otočil se a uviděl, jak křoví jen pár metrů od něj šustilo, jak se jím něco prodíralo. A vzdálené vytí, které chlapce tak moc vyděsilo, bylo vystřídáno jiným zvířecím zvukem. Hlubokým hladových vrčením._

_Křoví se rozdělilo a chlapec zaječel._

__________________

_**Těžce ochráněná a obrněná komnata hluboko pod** _

_**Chrámem Moudrosti v Shamballe** _

_**6:42 ráno (místního času)** _

Remus Lupin (“Bratr Chandra” pro většinu jeho kolegů v Chrámu) se probudil s hlasitým a bolestivým zalapáním po dechu, než se divoce rozhlédl kolem, aby se našel nahý a samotný v chladné, potemnělé komnatě. Úlevně si vydechl. Všechno bylo, jak mělo být. Potom vstal a přešel k zamčeným dveřím, opatrně překračuje ohlodané pozůstatky jaka, kterého poskytli mniši a kterého minulou noc hladově pozřela jeho druhá půlka. U dveří zavřel oči a strávil několik vteřin máváním rukama v komplikované mudře, která by byla nad obratnost a rozum vlkodlaka. Dveře se s cvaknutím otevřely a Remus vstoupil do osvětlené předsíně, kde na něj čekalo jeho oblečení a hůlka. Přirozeně Alohomora kouzlo bylo rychlejší a snadnější, ale riziko zanechání své hůlky v místě, kde hrozilo její zničení zuřivostí šílícím vlkodlakem, bylo příliš velké.

Anglický mnich se klidně oblékl a pak se vrátil zpět do své cely, aby zmizel jakovy pozůstatky a Scourgifyoval celu. Mentálně si poznamenal, aby strávil nějaký čas meditací v poděkování duši zvířete za jeho oběť pro dobro jeho mentálního zdraví. Také si poznamenal, aby si vykloktal, jak nejdříve to půjde, aby se zbavil chuti jačího masa v ústech. V tomhle bodě jeho spirituální cesty, Remus jedl maso jen, když byl v mukách své vlkodlačské transformace, a dokonce se odnaučil mít rád jeho chuť, obzvlášť když bylo stále ještě syrové a krvavé. Avšak roky studia ukázaly, že pokud bylo Netvorovi dovoleno utišit svůj hlad pro maso na dostatečném množství zvířecího masa, bylo méně pravděpodobné, že by si vylil svůj hněv ze zajetí na své lidské schránce, a chuť jačího dechu byla malou cenou za to, že se již neprobouzel napůl mrtvý a pokrytý drápanci a ranami po drápech. Vskutku, kromě té intenzivní opakující se noční míry, která přicházela s každou transformací akorát těsně předtím, než se druhé ráno probudil, Remus považoval své přeměny téměř bez jakýchkoli konsekvencí.

Ze své přeměňovací komnaty vystoupal Remus po množství schodů do svých komnat, s respektem se ukláněl všem ostatním mnichům, kteří kolem něj procházeli a kteří mu všichni uctivě vraceli jeho poklonu. Zpět ve svýchosobních komnatách Remus si dal rychlou studenou sprchu a oblékl se do čerstvého oblečení. Po návratu do obývacího pokoje na něj čekal na stole malý tác obsahující čerstvé ovoce, rýži, rybí polévku a džus spolu se složenou kopií _Denního věštce_. Remus se usmál. Ve veškerém svém čase zde nikdy ve skutečnosti neviděl domácího skřítka, ale věděl, že nějací v Chrámě jsou. Na rozdíl do skřítků v Británii, však, domácí skřítci v Shamballe téměř nikdy nebyli viděni ve fyzické formě a upřednostňovali provádět své povinnosti tiše a neviditelně.

Kouzelník si sedl za stůl, vložil si kus broskve do úst a otevřel noviny... jen aby vyplivl to ovoce poté, co se jím málem udusil.

**SMRTIJEDI UNIKAJÍ Z AZKABANU!**

**SIRIUS BLACK! BELLATRIX LESTRANGEOVÁ!**

**BRATŘI LESTRANGEOVI! AUGUSTUS ROOKWOOD!**

**CELÝ VNITŘNÍ KRUH VY-VÍTE-KOHO!**

**KDO NÁS OCHRÁNÍ OD SMRTIJEDSKÉ HROZBY?**

Téměř malátný šokem, Remus si rychle přečetl článek.

“Sirius... volný,” zašeptal si pro sebe ve víru smíšených pocitů. Pokud byl Zrádce volný, byla to bezpečná sázka, že se pravděpodobně pokusí dokončit, co jeho pán začal. Remus zavrtěl hlavou. Zdálo se, že Jimův trénink nemohl počkat do příštího léta, stejně jako Remusovo znovusetkání s mladým Harrym nemohlo být nadále odkládáno. Natáhl se pro svou hůlku.

“ _ **EXPECTO PATRONUM,**_ ” zvolal a krásný stříbřitý vlk se objevil po jeho boku. “Běž k léčiteli Baskarovi a Vysokému Lamovi. Řekni jim oběma, že poníženě, ale urgentně žádám o audienci s nimi, jakmile jim to povolí jejich rozvrh.” Vlk přikývl a zmizel. Remus se rychle přesunul k psacímu stolu, z nějž vytáhl pergamen a brk, které roky nepoužil.

“ _Albusovi Dumbledorovi, řediteli_

_školy čar a kouzel v Bradavicích_ ”

________________

_**4\. srpna 1993** _

_**Weasleyovic Doupě** _

_**Poledne** _

Po zaneprázdněném dopoledni stráveném odtrpaslíkováním zahrady se pět mladších Weasleyovic dětí přesunulo k obědu do Doupěte. Percy se zastavil, aby zapnul Kouzelnické rádio akorát včas na polední zpravodajské vysílání.

“Percy,” napomenula ho Molly laskavě. “Neposloucháme rádio při obědě.”

“Nechci poslouchat hudbu, mami,” odpověděl chlapec. “Měli by vysílat zprávy ze zasedání Starostolce.”

“Jo,” řekl Fred se smíchem. “Možná bude táta dokonce mluvit.”

“Oh, přestaň, Frede,” řekla lehce otráveně Molly. “Tohle je velmi důležité setkání a je to velká čest, že tvůj otec je tam mezi ostatními držiteli Merlinova řádu.” Než mohla říct víc, hudba z rádia zmizela a byla nahrazena hlubokým hlasem poledního zpravodaje Kouzelnického rádia.

“ _Dobré odpoledne, čarodějky a kouzelníci. Tady je Alcmene Doolittle s poledními zprávami. Jsou to již čtyři dny od odvážného útěku z Azkabanu, který otřásl celým naším národem. OPUKZ zatím nemá žádné stopy vedoucí k uprchlým smrtijedům, mezi něž patří Sirius Black, Rabastan a Rodolphus Lestrangeovi, Bellatrix Blacková Lestrangeová a Augustus Rookwood. Pokud má jakýkoli z našich posluchačů sebemenší informaci o pobytu uprchlíků nebo neznámých individuech, zodpovědných za jejich útěk, naléháme na vás, abyste okamžitě kontaktovali OPUKZ. V tomto okamžiku OPUKZ označil hrozbu pro kouzelnickou Británii na úrovni ‘závažné červené’._

_Starostolec má momentálně pauzu na oběd a bude pokračovat v jednání ve dvě hodiny. Ranní zasedání bylo krátké, ale velmi informativní. Po vyvolání docházky a ceremoniálním obnovení Přísah jednoty byla prezentována hlášení OPUKZ a bystrozorských jednotek o útěku, následována krátkým, ale živým úsekem otázek a odpovědí. Ředitelka OPUKZ Amelia Bonesová začala své hlášení tím, že oﬁciálně zprostila veškerého obvinění ministra Fudgee, velitele bystrozorů Pottera a bystrozora Michaela Proudfoota z jakékoli účasti na útěku. Okamžitě na to byl vznesený dotaz lordem Yaxleym, zda byl použit Mnoholičný lektvar, a pokud ano, zda to odhalilo nedostatek zabezpečení ze strany OPUKZ, že mohly být tak snadno obdrženy vlasové vzorky od tak vysoce postavených osob nepřáteli státu._ ”

___________________

_**O zhruba jednu hodinu dříve...** _

James ztuhnul nad tím lehce implikovaným napomenutím od Yaxleyho, muže, o kterém si byl téměř jistý, že je neoznačený smrtijed.

“Naše počáteční vyšetřování naznačuje, že ti tři vetřelci zodpovědní za útěk byli schopní zachovat si své přestrojení na minimálně dvě hodiny a po dvou oddělených vystaveních Zlodějově Zhoubě,” řekl James a odkazoval tak na hlášení na stole před ním. “To by se zdálo vyloučit použití Mnoholičného lektvaru. Z toho důvodu pokračujeme vyšetřování pod domněnkou, že vetřelci byli trojicí metamorfmágů.”

Nahoře na galerii se Harry zamračil. Zatímco to bylo výhodné pro Regulusovo konspirátorství, byl překvapen, že OPUKZ tak kompletně vyloučil možnost vylepšeného Mnoholičného lektvaru. Pak si uvědomil, že pravděpodobně tu možnost nevyloučili, ale prostě jí nezdůrazňovali, aby předešli panice. Lepší, aby si národ myslel, že se kolem pohybovali tři zdivočelí přeměňovači, než jejich armáda, která byla imunní vůči odhalení.

“Nejvyšší Divotvůrce, mám dotaz,” řekla úctyhodná Griselda Marchbanksová. Starodávná čarodějka se ztuhle zvedla ze židle, když jí Nejvyšší Divotvůrce dal slovo. “Měla jsem za to, lorde Pottere, že existuje jen jeden známý metamorfmág v celé kouzelnické Británii, mladá žena momentálně studující na bystrozorské akademii. Byla vyšetřena ve spojitosti s tímto příšerným skutkem?”

“Byla, lady Marchbanksová. V čase vězeňského útěku byla doma s rodiči v Prasinkách.” Pak se James zhluboka nadechl, jak se zvedl také Tiberius Nott. Nahoře na galerii se Harryho oči zableskly hněvem, než jeho maska perfektního klidu sklouzla zpět na místo.

“Také mám dotaz, Nejvyšší Divotvůrce.” Nastal okamžik zaváhání, než dal Dumbledore muži slovo, který se poté otočil na velitele bystrozorů. “Lorde Pottere, mám pravdu, když předpokládám, že ta mladá metamorfmágyně, o kterém mluvíme, je Nymphadora Tonksová, dcera Andromedy Tonksové... _dříve z rodu Blacků_! Konkrétně sestry jednoho z uprchlých, sestřenice druhého a švagrová dvou dalších?!”

Následoval výbuch vzrušeného šepotu mezi jeho shromážděnými kolegy při zmínce o Starodávném a Vznešeného rodu Blacků, jehož křeslo bylo momentálně prázdné. Za stolem Nejvyššího Divotvůrce Dumbledore několikrát zabušil svým kladívkem, aby nastolil řád.

“Navíc,” pokračoval Nott, “mám pravdu, že je to ta samá Andromeda Tonksová, která poskytuje útočiště vyvrhelovi známému jako Theodore Bezejmenný!”

To prohlášení vedlo k ještě hlasitějším komentářům a dokonce několika zalapání po dechu, než Dumbledore zabušil svým kladívkem znovu a s možná větší silou, než vyžadovala tradice.

“Tato otázka je zamítnuta, lorde Notte,” řekl pevně a s náznakem chladu. “Ať je cokoli, Theodore Bezejmenný je dítětem pouze třináctiletým a jeho současné ubytování není relevantní k této diskuzi. Stejně tak Andromeda Tonksová nikdy nebyl obviněna nebo dokonce podezřelá z jakýchkoli kriminálních skutků proti zemi nebo národu kouzelnické Británie a je, ve skutečnosti, uctivou členkou prasinkové komunity se zářnou reputací. Starostolec neprohlašuje nikoho vinným nebo nevinným na základě rodinné historie, lorde Notte, _jak jsem si jistý, že si pamatujete._ ”

Tiberiusovo oko sebou lehce zacukalo. “...beru zpět svou otázku, Nejvyšší Divotvůrce,” řekl stísněně, než se znovu posadil.

Pak byla řada na lordu MacMillanovi, aby byl uznán. Harry věděl málo o MacMillanech. Dědic rodu MacMillanů byl nebelvír, který dostudoval během Harryho prvního roku. Vágně si vybavoval, že mladší syn, Ernie, byl v jeho ročníku, ale ten chlapec byl mrzimor a Harry si byl jistý, že spolu nikdy nepromluvili déle než pár minut.

“Nejvyšší Divotvůrce, mám dotaz. Ředitelko Bonesová, ponecháme-li stranou Tonksovic dívku, stále ještě zbývají minimálně dva další metamorfmágové účastnící se útěku z Azkabanu. Pokud nejsou žádní další známí metamorfmágové v kouzelnické Británii, jak moc zvažuje OPUKZ možnost, že jsou za útok zodpovědní cizozemští agenti?”

Ředitelka Bonesová odpověděla. “OPUKZ zvažuje všechny směry vyšetřování, lorde MacMillane. To řečeno, v tomto okamžiku nemůžeme zavrhnout možnost účasti cizích kouzelníků nebo dokonce cizích vlád, i když zatím nemáme žádné tušení možného motivu cizích vlád pro osvobození smrtijedů z Azkabanského vězení.”

Z druhé strany místnosti ze sebe lord Parkinson (Pansyin otec) vydal opovržlivé uchechtnutí. “Se vší úctou, ředitelko Bonesová, myslím, že to vypovídá o nedostatku představivosti ze strany OPUKZ.”

Ředitelka Bonesová neodpověděla na Parkinsonovu urážku, i když její výraz dával jasně najevo, co si o Parkinsonovi myslí. Dumbledore si očividně myslel to samé, protože nechal jeho komentář vyškrtnout a napomenul ho za mluvení bez vyzvání. Poté k Harrymu překvapení povstal Peter Pettigrew z Potterského křesla, aby mohl promluvit. Dumbledore se jen na vteřinu podíval dolů na Jamese, než dal slovo Potterovic majordomovi.

“S úctou k mým moudrým kolegům,” řekl Petrigrew. “Myslím si, že je předčasné, abychom divoce spekulovali o hrozbě, které čelíme, když vyšetřování sotva začalo. Rozhodně zdiskreditováváme sebe a tuhle instituci, pokud budeme děsit kouzelnickou populaci nepodloženými dohady o spolupráci zahraničních vetřelců se smrtijedy. Myslím že, by možná bylo nejlepší přesunout se k dalšímu problému. Lorde Pottere, dotaz: bez ohledu na to, jak vetřelci pronikli do Azkabanu, ať již pomocí metamorfmagie nebo jinými prostředky, objevilo vaše vyšetření nějaké stopy o tom, jak _uprchli_ z Azkabanu?”

James povstal, aby odpověděl, jakmile začal Peter mluvit. Po vteřině si pro sebe Harry přikývl v porozumění. Cítil se dost jistý tím, že Peter položil svou otázku po obdržení nějakého tajného signálu od Jamese za účelem odvedení pozornosti od něčeho, o čem James nechtěl v tomhle okamžiku mluvit, pravděpodobně něčeho společného s mezinárodními implikacemi útěku z vězení. Mimochodem ho napadlo, kdo z nich přišel s tím plánem. “ _Pravděpodobně Pettigrew,_ ” pomyslel si. “ _Nebo dokonce možná Dumbledore._ ”

“Máme pár stop,” řekl velitel bystrozorů. “Zdá se, že vetřelci měli přístup k nějakému typu pokročilé přenášedlové metody, která byla schopná prorazit protipřenášedlová kouzla Azkabanského vězení. Z toho důvodu jsme začali vyšetřovat nelegální výrobu a prodej přenášedel nelicencovaných výrobců.”

Po tom prohlášení - že ti (pravděpodobně zahraniční) přeměňovací vetřelci měli přístup k přenášedlům očividně schopným proříznout jedny z nejmocnějších ochranných kouzel, jaká kdy byla navržena - bylo zapotřebí značného bušení kladívkem, aby byl nastolen pořádek.

____________________

_**O hodinu později...** _

“ _I když bylo vzneseno mnoho obav ohledně možnosti přenášedel schopných proniknout skrze protipřenášedlová kouzla, ředitelka Bonesová a velitel Potter rychle zahnali obavy, že by taková přenášedla mohla být použita k proniknutí do veřejných zařízení a soukromých domů. Jak ředitelka Bonesová poznamenala, průnik do Azkabanského vězení vyžadoval odvážné použití tvar měnících schopností k oklamání zabezpečení Azkabanského vězení a k zůstání nerozpoznaných po několik hodin. Tohle, řekla, silně naznačovalo, že nebylo možné se jednoduše přenášedlem přenést do oblasti pod ochrannými kouzly a že to pokročilé přenášedlo pouze dovolilo člověku, jak to lord Potter nazval, ‘prostřelit si cestu ven’._

_Poté, co byla hlášení odevzdána a schválena, Starostolec se na dvě hodiny rozpustil. Jakmile sezení znovu začne dnes odpoledne, začne jednání o tom, jak odpovědět na tento teroristický útok, včetně projednání kontroverzního návrhu ministra Fudgee k znovunastolení Smrtijedských zákonů, které byly původně zrušeny v roce 1981._

_Pro zpravodajství Kouzelnického rádia Alcmene Doolittle._ ”

George Weasley dlouho zíral s očima na vrch hlavy na Kouzelnické rádio, než rychle zamířil po schodech nahoru.

“Georgi, kam jdeš?” zeptala se Molly. “Chystáme se začít s obědem.”

Chlapec se na ní podíval zpět a Molly byla šokována jeho uštvaným výrazem.

“Necítím... se moc dobře, mami. Myslím, že se půjdu natáhnout, jestli je to v pořádku.” Pak, aniž by čekal na odpověď, vyběhl po schodech. V obavách se ho Molly chystala následovat, když na ní od letaxu zavolal Arthur. Jak si šla promluvit se svým manželem, Percy se podíval na Freda a trhnul hlavou ve směru schodů.

O moment později Fred vstoupil do pokoje, který sdílel se svým bratrem, s Percym v patách.

“Fajn, Georgi, co se... děje...?” Fredův hlas se vytratil při pohledu na Georgeovu pobledlou tvář. Chlapec seděl na posteli a zíral temně na zem a vypadal, že se buď rozbrečí nebo pozvrací. Percy prošel kolem Freda a posadil se vedle chlapce na postel. Položil vyděšenému chlapci ruku kolem ramen.

“Georgi, ať je to cokoli, bude to v pořádku,” řekl laskavým hlasem. “Jen se mnou mluv.”

George konečně vzhlédl na své bratry. “Je to moje vina. Ti zlosyni, co zosnovali útěk z vězení, použili můj návrh přenášedla, aby uprchli. Jsem... jsem spolupachatel.”

Fred se tiše uchechtl. “Zatáhni za tu druhou.”

“Myslím to vážně!” vykřikl naštvaně. “Koukejte, copak to nechápete? Jeden z těch lidí, co vnikli do Azkabanu, byl převlečen za bystrozora Proudfoota. _Stejného_ bystrozora Proudfoota, který se tu ukázal, aby si ode mě vzal poznámky k přenášedlu a pak nás varoval, abychom o tom nemluvili. _Měli jsme v domě smrtijeda! Ksakru, dokonce byl nějaký čas sám s mámou!_ Kdo _ví_ , co by udělal, kdybych mu prostě jako _idiot_ nedal ty poznámky!”

“Takže si myslíš, že je spojení mezi výzkumnými týmy profesora Lockharta a Azkabanským únikem?” zeptal se Percy tiše.

“Musí být,” řekl George. A pak k jeho překvapení ze sebe Percy vydal trochu hysterický smích.

“Co je na tom tak vtipného?”

Percy zavrtěl hlavou a otočil se na George. “No, dívej se na to z té světlé stránky, Georgi. Alespoň nejsi jediný Weasley, který je nevědomým komplicem.”

“Eh?” zeptal se Fred zmateně.

Percy se díval z jednoho bratra na druhého, jak vysvětloval.

“Den předtím, než Lockhart uprchl z Bradavic, odevzdal jsem svůj závěrečný referát pro Tým Chameleon, tým, který se zabýval prací na Mnoholičném lektvaru. Můj referát byl o teoretickém prodloužení účinků lektvaru. Nebyla to zrovna bezpečná modiﬁkace a pravděpodobně by způsobila, že by ti bylo opravdu špatně po vypršení lektvaru. Ale pokud výzkum, který jsme všichni dělali pro Lockharta, byl použit lidmi, kteří naplánovali ten útěk, pak bych řekl, že jsem stejnou mírou spolupachatel jako ty.”

Tiše se uchechtl. “Tolik k mé práci na ministerstvu.”

Fred jen zavrtěl hlavou. “Je to vaše vlastní vina, obou dvou. Mohli jste být líní povaleči jako já a strávit celý rok běháním koleček kolem hradu, ale _neee_.”

__________________

_**Zmrzlinárna Floreana Fortescuea** _

_**1:00 odpoledne** _

“Jsem překvapený, že jsi tam dnes ráno nebyl,” řekl Harry Potter poněkud potměšile svému dvojčeti. “Myslel bych si, že by tě naši rodiče chtěli ukázat Starostolci, kdykoli to jen půjde.”

“Normálně bys měl pravdu,” odpověděl Jim poněkud zasmušile, než znovu potáhl ze svého mléčného šejku. “Nemusel jsem jít od chvíle, kdy jsem nastoupil do Bradavic, vzhledem k tomu, že obvyklá zasedání se konají, zatímco jsem v Bradavicích, ale předtím jsem na ně byl občas dotažen. Pokud si myslíš, že hodina nebo tak jen docházky dnes ráno byla nudná, představ si, že bys to musel poslouchat ve věku _sedmi_ a poté, co tě máma navlíkla do formálního dětského hábitu. Naštěstí mámina a tátova paranoia ohledně smrtijedského útoku následující útěk z vězení proti Starostolci, znamenala, že jsem si dnes mohl přispat.”

Chlapci měli stůl sami pro sebe, zatímco jejich rodiče seděli u stolu poblíž spolu s Artiem Podmorem. Jak si povídali a pili své mléčné šejky, oba chlapci se pokoušeli zdvořile ignorovat přítomnost dvou bystrozorů stojících poblíž jakožto jejich bodyguardi.

“Takže baví tě doopravdy veškerý ty politický nesmysly?” pokračoval Jim.

“Jestli mě to baví, s tím nemá nic společného,” odpověděl Harry. “Politika je součástí toho být Potter. A pokud na ní _nebudeme_ pracovat, prostě jen předáme víc moci do rukou padouchů.”

“Hej, já myslel, že já mám _bojovat s padouchy_ , zatímco ty se budeš starat o ty nudný věci,” řekl Jim, vybavuje si jejich konverzaci ze dne, kdy Harryho vyzvedli na Zobí ulici.

Harry se zasmál. Ta konverzace se zdála být tak dávno. Byl tak moc připravený nesnášet Jima a na nějaký čas se Jim zdál horlivý vysloužit si jeho nenávist. Byl rád, že se zdálo, že se přenesli přes všechnu jejich minulou nenávist. Samozřejmě, že stále ještě nebyl připravený odpustit Jamesovi nebo Lily a rozhodně ne do bodu, kdy by byl ochotný dát jim moc nad tím, aby zasahovali do jeho života. Ale pokud James a Artie mohli vypracovat dohodu, která by zaručila Harryho status, bezpečí a nezávislost, možná...

“Jsme oba Potterové, Jime. Myslím, že oba skončíme nějakým způsobem v boji proti padouchům.” Pozvedl svůj mléčný šejk. “Na boj s padouchy,” řekl v přípitku. Jim se uchechtl a pozvedl svou vlastní sklenici, aby s ní cinknul proti Harryho.

“Když už mluvíme o padouších, co si myslíš o tom útěku z vězení?” zeptal se Jim.

Harry pokrčil rameny a pak se vrhl do vysvětlení, které si připravil ještě předtím, než k útěku vůbec došlo. “Popravdě se pokouším na to nemyslet. Jsem si jistý, že bystrozoři chytí uprchlíky a zamknou je zpět. A pokud ne, je to proto, že uprchlíci jsou již dávno mimo Británii, což znamená, že pro nás nebudou žádnou okamžitou hrozbu. Chystám se přibrat si příliš mnoho hodin tenhle rok, abych strávil svůj volný čas v obavách o bývalé smrtijedy, kteří jsou příliš vyzáblí a šílení na to, aby byli hrozbou komukoli.”

“Jo, ale pokud Voldemort přivolává své stoupence...” oba chlapci si dali vteřinu na to, aby se samolibě ušklíbli nad tím, jak jejich bodyguardi, kteří byli očividně příliš ustrašení říct jméno Temného pána, zalapali po dechu.

“Pak se s tím vypořádáme, až k tomu dojde. Ale ty a já oba jsme studenti. Není naší prací, abychom si dělali starosti o to, co Voldemort” /zalapání po dechu!/“možná dělá. Pokud na to dojde, opět ho sejmeš a já u toho budu s tebou. Ale pro teď se víc obávám Starodávných run a Aritmancie.”

Jim se otřásl. “Brrrrr. To bych spíš bral boj se smrtijedy.”

“Co sis vybral jako volitelné předměty?”

“Jasnovidectví a Péči o kouzelné tvory. Snadné Vynikající.”

Harry se uchechtl. “No, uvidím tě v Péči, ale Jasnovidectví? Jen pro snadné _V?”_

“Ne _jen_ snadné V,” řekl Jim. “Jsem předmětem Skutečného proroctví, pokud si vzpomínáš. Myslel jsem si, že by byl dobrý nápad dozvědět se o tom, jak ty věci fungují.”

“A navíc, je to snadné V.”

“Ano, je to navíc snadné V.”

Dvojčata se obě zasmála.

____________________

“Takže, myslíte, že je šance, že bychom tohle konečně vyřešili?” zeptal se nadějně James.

Artie zaváhal. Jeho klient ho autorizoval, aby projednával možné ukončení konﬂiktu mezi Harrym a jeho rodinou, ale právník byl rozpolcený. Na jednu stranu si myslel, že by bylo dobré, aby si Harry vytvořil pozitivní vztah s rodiči, pokud to bylo možné. Na druhou stranu si nebyl ještě úplně jistý, že James a Lily Potterovi by udělali, co je správné pro jejich syna a dědice. Konečně si uvědomil Lilyinu pozici. Měla Harryho ráda, ale cítila, že by jeho život byl v neustálém nebezpečí, kdyby zůstal na blízku Jimovi. Tolik bylo zjevné z toho, jak neustále pokukovala po stole, u kterého oba chlapci seděli a povídali si nad zmrzlinou, jako by se bála, že každou vteřinu vtrhnou do restaurace smrtijedi, aby chlapce napadli i přes přítomnost dvou bystrozorů v civilu u vedlejšího stolu. Její touha o usmíření byla umenšená její touhou přestěhovat Harryho na Antipody, kde by byl učen důvěryhodnými tutory v bunkru ochráněném Fideliem, i kdyby to znamenalo, že už nikdy neuvidí zbytek rodiny.

James byl složitější na odhad. Nejprve během Harryho prvního roku si Artie myslel, že lord Potter jednoduše protěžoval Chlapce-který-žil a byl beznadějně předpojatý vůči zmijozelům. Nyní si však byl jistý, že Jamesovy motivace byly mnohem komplikovanější, ale Artie si ani nedokázal začít představovat, proč by měl být tak nešťastný z toho, že má dědice tak schopného jako byl Harry, bez ohledu na to, kam byl zařazen.

“Rozhodně v to doufám, lorde Pottere,” konečně řekl. “Ale minimálně by to bylo podmíněné tím, že by se Harry cítil ujištěn, že jeho status dědice nebude nikdy kompromitován.”

“Proč se toho tolik bojí?” zeptal se James.

Artie se zatvářil. “Lorde Pottere... Harry si je vědom toho, že jste se ho pokusil vydědit v roce 1982.”

Lilyina hlava sebou trhla a zamračila se na Jamese v nepřátelském překvapení. “Jamesi!”

“Tak to není, Lily. Bylo to před mnoha lety, akorát potom, co jsme poslali Harryho pryč.” Otočil se na Artieho. “V té době nás všichni ujistili, že Harry je moták, ale i přes to by byl legálně dědicem, dokud nebyl oﬁciálně identiﬁkován jako moták, a to by se nestalo, dokud mu nebude jedenáct. V té době se konečně válka uklidňovala a já jsem byl mladý pochůzkový bystrozor, což byla velmi nebezpečná práce. Kdybych zemřel, rod Potterů by potřeboval regenta, dokud Harry buď nevykázal magii, nebo neuspěl v získání bradavického dopisu. Je mi to líto, Lily, ale nemyslím si, že by Starostolec souhlasil s mudlorozenou regentkou pro Starodávný a Vznešený rod a jen Merlin ví, koho by místo tebe nastolil. Popravdě si myslím, že v té době mou nejbližší čistokrevnou příbuznou byla _Narcissa Blacková Malfoyová_! Ale protože už Jim vykázal mocnou magii, kdyby byl dědicem, kdybych zemřel, Peter by mu mohl získat status podmínečného lorda a pak bys mohla být jeho regentkou bez ohledu na to, co si o tom jakýkoli čistokrevný myslel.”

Těžce si povzdechl. “Tak jako tak, nikdy jsem se ani nedostal přes první kroky toho procesu, než jsme Peter a já došli názoru, že mu nemůžeme odebrat jeho dědický status bez toho, abychom neodhalili jeho existenci a kde přebývá veřejnosti a tím ohrozili jeho život. V tom okamžiku jsem tu myšlenku naprosto opustil.”

“Soucítím s vaší situací tehdy, lorde Pottere,” řekl Artie. “Ale musíte chápat, jak to vypadá v očích toho chlapce. Má mnoho důvodů být nedůvěřivý vůči vaším záměrům pro něj. Pokud si opravdu přejete usmířit se s ním, musíte mu dát nějaké záruky. Záruky, které jste na základě mých předchozích jednání s panem Pettigrewem nebyl ochotný dodat.”

“Peter má tendenci být... přehnaně ochranitelský, co se týče Jima,” řekla Lily diplomaticky. “Tohle je jedna z oblastí, kde je možná jeho role majordoma a jeho role Jimova kmotra v konﬂiktu. To je důvod, proč jsem já... my chtěli s vámi mluvit pro jednou bez jeho přítomnosti.”

Artie vstřebal tu informaci, zatímco bezmyšlenkovitě míchal svou nyní rozteklou zmrzlinu. “ _Zajímavé. Takže paní Potterová si myslí, že Pettigrewova náklonnost k Jimovi zahaluje jeho úsudek ohledně Harryho._ ” Pak se zamračil do své zmrzliny.

“Víte, můžu upřímně říct, že jsem nikdy nevedl jednání ve zmrzlinárně. Je to podivně nepohodlné. Pár jsem jich vedl v soukromých pokojích Summerisle, ale nikdy u Fortescueho.”

James se zasmál. “Lily z nějakého důvodu nesnáší Summerisle. Pokusil jsem se jí přimět ho vyzkoušet, ale odmítá vkročit dovnitř.”

Lily ztuhla. “Já jsem ho vyzkoušela, Jamesi. Je to jen, no, měla jsem tam jednou jednu nepříjemnou stolovací zkušenost a nestojím o to si jí připomínat.”

Ale pak se proti své vůli Lily podívala přes Příčnou ulici na slavnou kouzelnickou restauraci a zamračila se. _Vskutku_ to byl velmi nepříjemný stolovací zážitek.

_____________________

_**Summerisle** _

_**25\. července 1976** _

_Mladá mudlorozená dívka seděla nervózně u svého stolu a čekala na svého “obědového společníka”. I když byla oblečená do svých nejlepších šatů, byla si dobře vědoma toho, jak její mudlovské oblečení způsobuje, že vyčnívá mezi ostatními patrony v jejich drahých hábitech a komplikovaných špičatých kloboucích. Ani jeden z nich se nezdál věnovat jí jakoukoli pozornost, ale představovala si, že alespoň někteří si mumlali “mudlovská šmejdka” pod vousy. Konečně, po tom, co se stálo být celou věčností, se osoba za ní pohnula a vklouzla do židle naproti ní._

_“Omlouvám se, že jdu pozdě, má drahá,” řekla druhá žena. “Ale děkuji, že jsi přišla. Těšila jsem se na setkání s tebou.”_

_Lily se pokusila usmát, ale její rty se zachvěly. “Vaše pozvánka byla velmi... vytrvalá, má lady. Nechci být nevychovaná, ale proč přesně jste se těšila na setkání se mnou?” Jako by už neměla jistou představu. Něco do činění s Otrhancem._

_“Prosím, Lily,” řekla lady Potterová téměř upřímně. “Říkej mi Doreo. Doufám, že ty a já budeme dobrými přítelkyněmi.”_

_______________________

_**Přítomnost...** _

“Ale dost o těchhle nudných ‘ _uprchlých_ _smrtijedech_ ’,” řekl Harry a změnil téma. “Už jsi viděl nový Firebolt?”

“Ještě ne. Zkusil jsem mámu ukecat, aby mě vzala cestou sem do Kvalitních famfrpálových potřeb, ale nenechala se. U výlohy byl velký dav, který na něj zíral, a bála se o bezpečnost.” Jim se zamračil. “Myslím, že to tak bude hodně tenhle rok. _Ne, Jime, to nemůžeš. Bezpečí!_ Chci říct, ani se ještě nerozhodli, jestli budu moct chodit z Bradavic na prasinkové víkendy. Budeš moct?”

Harry se zatvářil. “Ještě nevím. Záleží na Lily a Jamesovi. Ten příkaz proti nim jim zakazuje, aby ‘ _zasahovali do mého vzdělání a ubytování_ ’, ale je to bradavickými pravidly, že musíš mít povolení podepsané rodiči nebo opatrovníky, abys navštívil Prasinky. Ale pak, kromě Zonka a Famfrpálových potřeb není toho v Prasinkách moc, alespoň co jsem slyšel. Blaise Zabini je popisuje jako ‘ _magický buranov_ ’ a ‘ _Branson, Missouri pro kouzelníky_ ’.”

Jimova obočí se stáhla. “Nevím, co to znamená.”

Harry si odkašlal. “No, abych byl upřímný, já taky ne, ale zní to depresivně.”

____________________

“No, myslím si, že jsme dnes učinili nějaký pokrok,” řekl Artie. “Nemyslím si, že bychom byli úplně připravení na to, aby se Harry nadobro přestěhoval do Potterského Panství, ani abychom zrušili ten příkaz. Ale věřím, že vidím počátky možného řešení problémů mezi vámi dvěma a vaším synem. Možná bychom se mohli sejít znovu pro další takovéto neformální setkání tento podzim. U Tří košťat během prasinkového víkendu, možná?”

“No, ve světle toho, co se děje,” odpověděla Lily, “ještě jsme se nerozhodli, jestli chlapcům podepíšeme jejich povolení...”

“Vlastně, Lily květinko, přemýšlel jsem nad tím,” přerušil jí James. Něco v jeho hlase upoutalo Lilyinu pozornost a zírala na něj, jak pokračoval. “Přítomnost bezpečnostních složek bude letos v Prasinkách zvýšená. Oba se můžeme ujistit, že budeme v Prasinkách všechny víkendy jejich návštěv jako ochrana. Vážně nevidím důvod, proč bychom měli chlapce připravit o prasinkový zážitek, nebo ano?”

Lily pozvedla jedno obočí. Diskutovali o tom problému akorát večer předtím a byl to James, kdo měl největší námitky. Námitky, které se zdálo, že nyní zcela odhodil. James se neúspěšně pokoušel snést pohled své manželky, než se otočil pryč a tiše si odkašlal s podivně rozpačitým výrazem ve tváři. Lily nic neřekla, ale prostě studovala tvář svého muže, zatímco hledala jeho obvyklé nápovědy, z nichž většina nyní říkala “ _udělal jsem něco hloupého, ale jsem příliš zahanbený, abych ti o tom řekl._ ”

___________________

_**O hodinu dříve, zrovna jak skončilo ranní zasedání Starostolce...** _

_“Ah, Jamesi,” řekl Cornelius Fudge překvapivě veselým hlasem. “Dobrá práce, zatím, řekl bych. Ranní zasedání šlo tak dobře, jak bylo možné.”_

_Potter souhlasil. “Ano, spousta našich vrstevníků je vyděšených, ale ještě nepanikaří.”_

_“Doufejme, že jim to chování vydrží i dnes odpoledne, zatímco budeme projednávat řešení a ne jen deﬁnovat problém.” Otočil se a vzhlédl na galerii. “Poslyš, je to Jim sedící s Dracem Malfoyem. Nevěděl jsem, že by se stali přáteli.”_

_James následoval ministrův pohled a zamračil se. “To je můj druhý syn, Harry. Je ve Zmijozelu.”_

_“Ah, samozřejmě. A kde je mladý Jim? Doufal jsem, že bych si s ním mohl promluvit a ujistit ho, že děláme vše, co můžeme, pro jeho obranu.”_

_“Právě teď je doma. Lily a já jsme chtěli vidět, jak fungují nová bezpečnostní zařízení, než jsme ho vzali na Ministerstvo.”_

_“Rozumné opatření, řekl bych. Zde v srdci centra Londýna, bezpečnost na Ministerstvu je stále ještě trochu... pochybná. I tak ho možná uvidím tenhle rok v Prasinkách?”_

_James zaváhal a zajímalo ho, proč byl ministr tak zoufalý, aby se setkal s Jimem. A pak si uvědomil- Fudge měl mnohem větší zájem být vidět s Jimem, než vidět Jima._

_“Abych byl upřímný, Corneliusi, Lily a já jsme se nad tím ještě nerozhodli.”_

_Cornelius se naklonil blíž k Potterovi. “Jamesi,” řekl tišeji ale mnohem urgentněji. “Je velmi důležité, abychom udělali vše, co dokážeme, abychom předešli panice veřejnosti v tomhle okamžiku. Většina národa vzhlíží k Jimovi jako k ikoně. Slibuju, že poskytneme jakékoli možné bezpečnostní opatření bude potřeba, ale pokud bude Jim příliš ustrašený jít do Prasinek, jeho vrstevníci budou také a ten strach se rozšíří.” Přistoupil o krok blíž. “Tyto časy volají po odhodlané odpovědi, nesouhlasíte, veliteli bystrozorů?”_

_James si nemohl nevšimnout jemného důrazu, který Fudge položil na titul “velitele bystrozorů”, pozici, do které se dostal neuvěřitelně mladý díky Fudgeově podpoře. A také pozici, ve které sloužil jen díky potěšení ministra._

_“Vznášíte dobré argumenty, ministře Fudgei. Rozhodně je zvážím,” řekl James diplomaticky._

_“Ujistěte se, že ano, veliteli bystrozorů. Jsem si jistý, že dojdete správného rozhodnutí.” S tím Fudge vřele sevřel Jamesovo rameno, než se otočil a odešel, aby si promluvil s dalšími úředníky._

_James pomalu vydechl, jak zvažoval slova svého šéfa. A poprvé od chvíle, kdy přijal svou pozici, si všiml pocitu řetězů, které ho obvíjely po celém těle._

____________________

_**Přístěnek na zásoby na třetím poschodí Ministerstva kouzel** _

_**1:30 odpoledne** _

Rita Skeeterová byla nejznámější a nejproslulejší redaktorka drbů své doby, s unikátním vzhledem známým každému kouzelníkovi a čarodějce v Británii, kteří kdy vstoupili do knihkupectví nebo četli stránky drbů v _Denním věštci_. Díky jejím platinově blonďatým vlasům, módnímu (i když lehce přehnanému) make-upu, extra šik oblečení z nejlepších obchodů a, samozřejmě, jejím slavným drahými kamínky ozdobeným brýlím, prakticky každý věděl, jak Rita Skeeterová vypadá.

Co vědělo jen pár lidí, však, byl fakt, že “Rita Skeeterová byl jen pseudonym.

Každý dobrý reportér ví, že jsou časy, kdy udělat dojem, a časy, které si žádají nenápadnost. Když chtěla Rita být nenápadná (no, nenápadný _člověk_ ), prostě změnila oblečení, smyla svůj make-up, zbavila se brýlí (které byly jen na ukázku) a zrušila kouzlo, které měnilo její normálně myší hnědé vlasy na platinově blonďaté vlny. Rita Skeeterová zmizela a nenápadná nevýrazná Margarite Scarabeeová (havraspárka, ročník 1978) zaujala její místo. Nebylo to často, protože Margarite Scarabeeová milovala být Ritou Skeeterovou, ale naneštěstí některé její kontakty - ve skutečnosti většina jejích lepších kontaktů - upřednostňovala nesetkávat se s ní, když na sobě měla tak nechvalně známou masku. Vskutku její _opravdu_ _nejlepší_ kontakty na tom velmi trvaly.

Což vysvětlilo, jak se nenápadně oblečená a naprosto zapomenutelná Margarite Scarabeeová nacházela v přístěnku na potřeby ve třetím patře Ministerstva kouzel, pojídajíc koláčky a pijíc lehce vychladlý čaj s Eleanor Burkeovou, osobní sekretářkou velitele bystrozorů Jamese Pottera.

“Takže opravdu nemají tušení, kdo je zodpovědný?” zeptala se Margarite. Nepsala si poznámky, na čemž Eleanor velmi trvala, aby nebyly žádné hmatatelné důkazy o jejich konverzaci, rozumné opatření ve světle kvality tajemství, která jí stará čarodějka pravidelně prozrazovala.

“Nejmenší tušení,” řekla Eleanor. “Tabule v Potterově konferenční místnosti obsahuje dvacet sedm jmen, všechna naprosto spekulativní.” Stará čarodějka sáhla do kapsy a vytáhla pergamen, na kterém bylo napsáno dvacet sedm jmen nevýrazným písmem, které po sobě nezanechalo ani magický podpis, ani nebylo rozeznatelným rukopisem, který by k ní mohl být dohledán. “Samozřejmě mám své vlastní teorie, ale velitel Potter mě nepožádal o nic jiného, než abych donesla čaj.”

“Kdo si myslíš, že za tím je?”

Eleanor upila čaje. “Nemám žádný důkaz nebo tak, ale přikláním se k Tiberiusovi Nottovi.”

Margarite byla překvapená. “Proč jemu?”

“Pamatuješ si, jak minulé léto někdo poslal Chlapci-který-žil prokletý vláček k narozeninám, který ho málem zabil?” Reportérka přikývla. “Ten vláček byl jeden z malých projektů Erasmuse Wilkese, což znamená, že se někdo začal zajímat o Hračkářovu práci. Je zajímavou náhodou, že Vera Tessmacherová z archívů mi řekla, že lord Nott tiše založil zapečetěnou manželskou smlouvu s Wilkesovou jedinou žijící rodinou, jeho dcerou... Amelií nebo Amanthiou nebo tak něco. Musí tam být nějaké spojení, a tak jako tak, je to extrémní krok k uzavření manželství s někým tak mladým, že si musí myslet, že když tak udělá, poskytne mu to moc nad Wilkeským panstvím. Vsadím se, že ví, kde leží poklad v galeonech. Možná dokonce i ohromné bohatství v orichalcu a jen Merlin ví jaké druhy temných předmětů. Wilkes tím byl známý, a pokud po nich Nott jde, možná věřil, že vnitřní kruh Ty-Víš-Koho stoupenců o tom bude mít nějakou užitečnou informaci. Možná je to proto, že jsem zmijozelka, ale nedovedu si představit důvod, proč riskovat únik z Azkabanu, pokud motivem není velké množství peněz.”

“Kolik je té Wilkesovic dívce?”

“Oh, dvanáct nebo tak, myslím.”

Margarite se zakuckala na svém čaji. “ _Dvanáct_?! To je obscénní! Jak je to jen trochu legální?!”

Eleanor bez zájmu pokrčila rameny. “Může si jí oﬁciálně vzít v tom věku a tak získat legální autoritu nad jejím jednáním a tím, co zbylo z Wilkeského panství, což bych řekla je jeho cíl.” Pak si všimla Margaritina zhrozeného výrazu. “Oh, nebuď tak úzkoprsá, drahá. Domluvená manželství s velkým věkovým rozdílem jsou velmi častá v kouzelnickém světě. Žijeme tak dlouho, že věkový rozdíl dvaceti nebo třiceti let byl perfektně normální, než všichni ti mudlovští šmejdi začali fňukat o lidských právech pro nezletilé a podobných ptákovinách. Pokud prostě počká, dokud bude ta dívka starší, aby završil manželství, za předpokladu, že vůbec chce, nevidím nic špatného na tom, aby vzal Tiberius Nott mladou dívku pod své ochranitelské křídlo.”

Margarite neřekla nic. Vzhledem k tomu, co věděla o Tiberiusovi “ _Přísahám, že jsem byl pod kletbou Imperius_ ” Nottovi, myslela si, že bylo spoustu špatných věcí na tom, že chtěl vzít mladou dívku pod své křídlo. Rozhodla se, že se lépe podívá na tu navrhovanou Nottsko-Wilkesovskou svatbu, aby viděla, jestli se o tom bude dát napsat článek bez toho, aby vedl k její tragické a nikým neoplakávané smrti. Smrtijedi se koneckonců velmi ohrazovali, když někdo zpochybnil jejich morální charakter. Ze stejného důvodu ignorovala přehnanou předsudkovost Eleanor Burkeové. Aby byla upřímná, ať už byla Rita Skeeterová nebo Margarite Scarabeeová, občas měla pocit, že upřednostňovala jednat s krevními puristy a dalšími bigoty. Byla mnohem menší šance, že by si vytvořila přátelský vztah se svým kontaktem, který by věci mohl zkomplikovat.

“Dumbledore v jednom bodě umlčel Notta, co si vybavuji,” řekla. “Nějaký komentář o tom, jak bychom neměli soudit druhé podle jejich příbuzných, který měl silný účinek.”

Eleanor moudře přikývla. “Nottův otec byl podpůrce Grindelwalda. Měl dost peněz a vlivu, aby to ukryl, ale ve 40. letech to bylo veřejné tajemství. Kdyby byl starší Nott o něco méně než lord Starodávného a Vznešeného rodu, umřel by v Azkabanu. Koneckonců Nottové byli notoricky odporní po celé generace. Měli velkou zálibu v lovu mudlů, když to ještě bylo legální. Kdyby měl ten malý Bezejmenný jen trochu rozumu, už by opustil zemi a považoval se za šťastného být volný od té svoloče.”

Rita to vstřebala. Zároveň jí zajímalo, jestli by mohla napsat nějaký příběh o Theovi Bezejmenném. A pokud ano, byl chlapec hrdina, oběť nebo zlosyn? “ _Raději to trochu oddálím,_ ” pomyslela si, “ _dokud nezjistím, jak ta hloupost s Ultimátní Sankcí ovlivní většinu mých čtenářů._ ”

“Dobrá, dost o Nottech,” řekla. “Co mi můžeš říct o Fudgeově nové sekretářce?”

“Nic moc kromě toho, co je v jejím životopise. Je Fudgeovým novým rádcem ohledně věcí týkajících se ministerských povinností v magických dohodách obecně a v bradavických konkrétně. Očividně Corneliusův obdiv pro Dumblese začal poslední dobou chladnout. Ale nevím toho moc o té ženě konkrétně, což osobně shledávám poněkud frustrujícím, ale zdá se, že je to proto, že strávila posledních patnáct let tím, že se plácala v neznámosti, než že by byla nějak diskrétní. Jestli chceš, poptám se. Přirozeně drby a posměšky tě budou stát extra.”

“Samozřejmě,” řekla reportérka a vytáhla malý váček galeonů ze svého hábitu a podala ho své informátorce. “Myslím, že jsem již seznámena s tvou obvyklou sazbou.”


	10. Reakce a přehnané reakce (část 3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poz. překl.: ráda bych se omluvila za zpoždění... popravdě, jsem v pátek naprosto zapomněla nahrát novou kapitolu a o víkendu jsme byli kempovat, tak jí konečně nahrávám dnes... doufám, že si jí užijete :))

KAPITOLA 10: REAKCE A PŘEHNANÉ REAKCE (část 3.)

_**5\. srpna 1993** _

_**Z titulní stránky Denního věštce** _

**MOZKOMOŘI VYPUŠTĚNI!**

**FUDGE ODHALUJE KONTROVERZNÍ NOVÝ PLÁN!**

**POUŽIJE MOZKOMORY, ABY STRÁŽILI BRADAVICE PROTI**

**SMRTIJEDSKÉ HROZBĚ!**

_**od Rity Skeeterové** _

_Jak si jsou ctění čtenáři Denního věštce jistě vědomi, včerejšek viděl Starostolec v Nouzovém zasedání, poprvé od pádu Vy-Víte-Koho, a jaký historický den to byl. Po docházce a Přísaze Jednoty následované hlášením velitele bystrozorů, přestávka skončila odpoledne tím, že ministr Fudge navrhl kontroverzní návrh o znovunastolení takzvaných Smrtijedských zákonů, návrh, který byl Starostolcem okamžitě zamítnut. Místo něj, ustolení, ve shodě s předchozími rozhodnutím v době civilních nepokojů, vyvolalo doložku Praetor Maximus Starostoleckých stanov, málokdy používanou doložku, která zaručuje Ministru kouzel neomezenou autoritu řešit speciﬁckou krizi za předpokladu, že jeho jednání a příkazy nejsou v rozporu s žádnými právy nastolenými MSK Chartou kouzelnických práv, nejsou v nesouladu s žádnými právy poskytnutými zasedajícím kouzelníkům na základě Starostoleckých cstanov a nepřekračují do záležitostí nesouvisejících s Azkabanskou krizí. Návrh ke schválení Praetor Maximus byl podán Peterem Pettigrewem za rod Potterů a sekundován Elphiasem Dogem za rod Dogeů. Hlasování tento návrh odsouhlasilo velmi malým rozdílem 125 ke 123 se sedmi, kteří se zdrželi hlasování._

_Poté, co bylo břemeno vyřešení Azkabanské krize vloženo přímo na ramena ministra Fudgee, Nouzové zasedání Starostolce skončilo. Ale teprve když ministr Fudge vstoupil do Átria, aby oslovil shromážděné reportéry, začal skutečný ohňostroj. Protože tehdy ministr poprvé oznámil, že jeho první skutek jakožto Praetor Maximus je **povolat skupinu mozkomorů z Azkabanu samotného** , aby pronásledovala, znovu lapila a Políbila uprchlíky! Ještě více šokující bylo, když ministr prohlásil, že velké množství téhle skupiny bude umístěno v Bradavicích, aby je pomohlo chránit proti smrtijedským útokům. Prohlášení ministra Fudgee vyvolalo vlnu hrůzy mezi přítomnými, ale brzy se ukázalo, že takové jednání je plně v mezích jeho moci jakožto Praetor Maximus. Tato reportérka doufá, že ministr ví, co dělá, protože zatímco nyní drží v rukách bezprecedentní výkonnou moc,_ _není to autorita, kterou by mozkomorové respektovali o nic více než uprchlí smrtijedi, které nyní pronásledují._

________________________

_**4\. srpna 1993** _

_**Deset minut po ukončení ministrovy tiskové konference.** _

Cornelius Fudge vstoupil do své kanceláře a odložil svou buřinku a plášť na stojan, než se posadil. Pak ze zásuvky vytáhl placatici, ze které si na posilnění lokl panáka ohňowhiskey. Ozvalo se zaklepání na dveře.

“Vstupte,” řekl unaveně, jak uklidil placatici. Dolores Umbridgeová vstoupila s ustaraným výrazem. I ona se převlékla ze svého švestkového hábitu do upjatého a rezervovaného tvídového oblečení, které si s ní začal spojovat.

“Bonesová a Potter jsou na cestě sem. Ani jeden z nich nevypadá šťastně.”

“Těžko bych to od nich očekával, Dolores. James má dva syny a ženu v Bradavicích, zatímco Amelia tam má neteř a svěřenkyni. Upřímně si myslím, že jsem svým prohlášením Jamese značně oslepil. Neřekl jsem mu nic o mozkomorech, když jsem ho požádal, aby přiměl svého muže navrhnout Praetor Maximus.”

Starší ekretářka přikývla a pak zaváhala, než znovu promluvila. “Ministře, najal jste mě jako svou sekretářku, abych vám radila ve věcech ministerských povinností v dohodách. Jste... otevřený k radám i v jiných oblastech?”

Na okamžik tu ženu studoval. “Ano, pokud jsou nabídnuty v dobré víře, řekl bych.”

Zhluboka se nadechla. “Pak... buďte k nim upřímný. Odpřísáhněte je k soukromí, pokud musíte. Rozumím, proč byste to možná potřeboval - ale _potřebujete_ , aby byli v téhle záležitosti na vaší straně. Pokud mají oba rodinu v Bradavicích, nikdy vás v tomto nebudou podporovat, pokud nebudou vědět skutečný důvod toho rozhodnutí. Ani vaše nouzová moc vás neochrání před volbou o nedůvěře vedenou dvěma nejvlivnějším členy vaší vlastní administrativy.”

Fudge se zatvářil kysele, ale potom přikývl v souhlasu. O pár vteřin později se ozvalo další zaklepání na dveře. Fudgeova sekretářka vešla, aby oznámila, že dorazili Potter a Bonesová, ale oba rozzuření úředníci prošli kolem ní do kanceláře.

“Mozkomoři?! V Bradavicích?!” vyhrkl James. “Zbláznil ses, Corneliusi?!”

“Také bych ráda vysvětlení, ministře,” řekla Amelia Bonesová stejně naštvaně. “Tohle se zdá být zoufale zbrklé!”

Ministr propustil svou sekretářku a aktivoval kouzla soukromí, jak se za ní zavřely dveře. “Všichni se posaďte. Dolores, prosím zůstaň. Možná budu potřebovat tvou pomoc, abych vysvětlil více speciﬁcké otázky, které by mohli mít.”

S různými stupni neochoty se všichni tři posadili před Fudgeovým stolem, pak se ministr zhluboka nadechl, než začal.

“Nic z toho, co vám řeknu, neopustí tuhle místnost. Mám příliš mnoho respektu k vám oběma, abych po vás vyžadoval přísahy tajemství, ale pokud se něco z toho, co se vám chystám říct, dostane na stránky _Věštce_ , slibuji, že udělám vše, co je v mých silách, abych ukončil vaše politické kariéry. Oﬁciální verze je, že používáme mozkomory proto, že jejich přirozené schopnosti jim umožňují vystopovat magické stopy uprchlíků na určitou vzdálenost, což z nich dělá unikátně dobré stopaře. Ta verze má výhodu v tom, že je zároveň pravdou. Zároveň rozmisťujeme mozkomory kolem pozemků Bradavic - ne, na pozemcích, ujišťuji vás, ale na hranicích ochranných kouzel a nad Zapovězeným lesem - abychom předvedli naší oddanost ochraně dalších generací kouzelníků a čarodějek před smrtijedy.”

Odmlčel se a znovu se ještě hlouběji nadechl, než pokračoval. “To vše je... zástěrka před skutečnou pravdou: _Nemáme v té věci ani trochu na výběr_. Podle Azkabanské dohody mají mozkomoři naprosté právo pronásledovat uprchlíky. Byl jsem schopný vypracovat dohodu s jejich velitelem, jestli něco takového vůbec mají. Přesvědčil jsem ho, že mají mnohem větší šanci dopadnout uprchlíky, pokud udělají, jak je žádáme, tedy přidělí malé skupinky mozkomorů pod autoritu bystrozorů přidělených k celonárodnímu pátrání s největším množstvím udržených v Bradavicích. Také jsem je dokázal přesvědčit, že uprchlíci pravděpodobně zacílí Bradavice, protože je tam Jim Potter. Nesmysl, vím, ale uvěřili tomu a souhlasili přidělit největší množství nad Zapovězený les, kde nemohou nikomu ublížit. Nebo alespoň souhlasili tak učinit do konce školního roku, tak máme trochu krátký časový limit.”

James se chystal ho přerušit, ale Fudge pozvedl ruku. “Ale není pochyb, Jamesi, že kdybychom se pokusili mozkomorům zabránit v pronásledování uprchlíků, porušili bychom Dohodu o Azkabanu. Kdyby se to stalo, _všichni_ mozkomoři budou volní a budou moci opustit Azkaban _en masse_ a lovit kohokoli budou chtít a kdekoli budou chtít. A to nemohu riskovat, ať to stojí cokoli.”

Dolores Umbridgeová se vložila do konverzace. “Díky našemu rozhodnutí jen část mozkomorů opustí Azkaban pro Británii a většina jich zůstane nehybná nad Zapovězeným lesem u Bradavic. Škola má největší počet kouzelníků schopných uvalit kouzlo Patronus. Většina členů fakulty a několik studentů.”

“To byl skutečný důvod, proč jsem chtěl znovunastolit Smrtijedské zákony - měl bych právo nabrat každého kouzelníka a čarodějku, kteří dokáží přivolat Patrona v případě mozkomorské invaze. Každopádně jsem prodiskutoval umístění mozkomorů v Bradavicích s Albusem během polední pauzy,” řekl Fudge. “Souhlasil přidat kouzlo Patronus do osnov pro všechny studenty sedmého ročníku Obrany.”

“Albus s tím souhlasí?” zeptala se Amelia šokovaně.

“Neochotně, ano, ale poté, co jsem mu ukázal související podmínky Dohody, váhavě souhlasil, že je to nejlepší řešení, dokud nebude krize zažehnána.”

“I tak, Patronus je těžké kouzlo,” řekl James. “Kolik studentů si myslíš, že se ho dokáže naučit dost brzo na to, aby na tom záleželo?”

“Údajně se ho naučil druhák tohle jaro,” řekla Umbridgeová. “Ředitel přehodnocuje jeho pohled na způsob, jakým je učeno.”

“Uh-huh,” řekl sarkasticky. “A _ovládla_ jste ho _vy_?”

“Ano, ve skutečnosti,” odpověděla, než vytáhla hůlku a přivolala svého kočičího Patrona. “Naučila jsem se ho akorát včas na své OVCE zkoušky z Obrany.”

James se pozastavil. “Vy máte OVCE z Obrany?!”

“Vskutku mám, veliteli bystrozorů,” řekl poněkud ledově Umbridgeová. “Bylo to jen ubohé Přijatelné, takže ne dost vysoké na vznešené výše bystrozorských jednotek, ale vskutku mám.”

“Sešli jsme z tématu,” řekla Amelia. “Řekl jste, že jen omezené množství mozkomorů přichází, s většinou z nich umístěných v Bradavicích. O kolika mozkomorech to mluvíme?”

Fudge si nervózně navlhčil rty. “Zhruba o stovce.”

V místnosti se rozhostilo mrtvé ticho.

“O _stovce_?” řekl nevěřícně James. “A to je jen _část_ jejich celkového počtu? Kolik mozkomorů je v Azkabanu?”

Fudge jednoduše přikývl na Umbridgeovou, která vytáhla desky obsahující její poznámky na toto téma. “Po všech těch staletích stále netušíme, jak se mozkomoři reprodukují, nebo zda se vůbec reprodukují. Ve skutečnosti se zdá, že prostě nějak... _začnou existovat_. Víme, že nemohou být zabiti žádnými nám známými prostředky, i když existují spekulace, že dostatečně silný Patronus by je dokázal zabít. Ředitel Dumbledore je pravděpodobně jediný žijící kouzelník dostatečně mocný na to, aby to dokázal, i když to nikdy nebylo otestováno. Tak jako tak, poslední pokus o sečtení byl v roce 1972. Byl neprůkazný, ale uvádí, že v Azkabanu sídlí přes tisíc mozkomorů, kteří se zdá, že zahrnují veškerou populaci mozkomorů světa a dnes jich tam je pravděpodobně víc.”

“U Merlina,” zašeptala Amelia.

“Oh, je to ještě lepší,” řekl Fudge hořce. “Dolores, laskavě vysvětli podmínky azkabanského osídlení.”

Umbridgeová si tiše odkašlala a zalistovala poznámkami, zatímco si upravila brýle. “Na základě dohody je ministerstvo povinováno udržet osazení vězení na určitém dohodnutém počtu. Relevantní k této diskuzi je fakt, že je od nás vyžadováno, abychom udrželi konkrétní minimální počet vězňů v oddělení s maximální ostrahou. Ta pravidla jsou poněkud komplikovaná, protože vězni, kteří byli Políbení mozkomorem, jsou počítáni jakožto přítomní vězni, dokud žije jejich tělesná schránka. To je důvod, proč jsou umístěni do speciálního oddělení Sv. Munga a drženi na živu, jak dlouho to je jen možné. Čím déle ty bezduché schránky žijí, tím déle máme, než je musíme nahradit někým jiným, koho umístíme do oddělení s maximální ostrahou.”

Odmlčela se, jako by se snažila nad sebou získat kontrolu. “Od 31. července porušujeme Přítomnostní klauzuli. Předtím jsme udržovali dva vězně navíc pro případ, že by některý z vězňů v maximální ostraze nečekaně zemřel, ale s tím únikem nám chybí dva lidé do odsouhlaseného počtu. Máme rok a den na to, abychom zajali alespoň tři z uprchlých vězňů a vrátili je do Azkabanu, abychom zařídili, že alespoň uprchlí vězni budou Políbeni... nebo abychom nalezli jiné tři vězně, kteří byli odsouzeni za zločiny hodné oddělení s maximální ostrahou. Nebo řekla bych nějakou kombinaci těch tří možností. Jinak 1. srpna ta dohoda přestane platit a veškerá mozkomorská populace bude volná, aby sužovala Britské ostrovy, jak si přeje.”

Potter a Bonesová zírali na ženu se zhrozenými výrazy.

“Takže,” řekl Fudge. “Ve světle velikosti katastrofy, které čelíme, mám vaši podporu?”

________________________

_**Byt Petera Pettigrewa** _

_**6:40 večer** _

Peter prošel letaxem a odhodil vztekle svůj plášť na blízkou židli bez toho, aby se namáhal z něj setřepat popel. Bez zpomalení přešel přímo k tajné komnatě, kde vytáhl malé stříbrné zrcátko (jedno z několika propojených dohromady na krbu) a pozvedl ho ke světlu.

“Greybacku! Tady Peter! Kde jsi?” vyštěkl do zrcadla. O pár vteřin později se v zrcadle objevila notoricky známá tvář vlkodlaka.

“Co zas, Petere?” řekl Greyback.

“Další změna plánu.”

“Další?!” odfrknul si. “Myslím, že bys to měl přestat nazývat _plány_ , Pettigrewe. V tomhle bodě už jsou to jen cíle, o které usilujeme.”

“Velmi vtipné,” řekl Peter sarkasticky. “Ministr právě prohlásil, že poměrně velká skupina _mozkomorů_ dorazí z Azkabanu, aby hledala uprchlíky, a někteří z nich budou umístěny kolem Prasinek a Bradavic. Tak je Operace Dáma v nesnázích odložena z 1. srpna. Musíme tu situaci lépe prostudovat a uvidíme později.”

Greyback zavrtěl hlavou. “Mozkomorové v Bradavicích. Který idiot přišel s tím plánem?”

“Ten nejhorší typ idiota, bohužel - idiot, který má nyní téměř diktátorskou autoritu ohledně pronásledování smrtijedů.”

“Jasně. Jsme si stále ještě naprosto jistí, že nikdo z naší strany nepodnikl ten únik?”

Peter si odfrkl. “No, _já_ zapleten nejsem a ani Malfoy ani Selwynové nemají motiv, který bych si mohl představit. Kromě nás nikdo ze zbývajících smrtijedů není dostatečně schopný, aby to dokázal. Co je důležitější, kdyby to dokázal Rookwood, už by mě kontaktoval. Kdyby to dokázala Bellatrix, kontaktovala by Narcissu a _ta_ by kontaktovala mě. A kdyby Sirius mluvil s někým, kdo by mu byl ochotný naslouchat, už by mi bystrozoři klepali na dveře. Ale řeknu ti jedno - pokud se mi podaří přijít na to, _kdo_ má naše chybějící společníky, bude to naší okamžitou prioritou.”

“Záchrana?”

“Pana Nema a Slečny Vystupování rozhodně. Ty dva idioty Lestrangeovy? Možná, pokud to neznamená příliš mnoho potíží. Ale naším hlavním cílem bude ukončit otevřený článek, který jsem toleroval téměř dvanáct let. Najdeme Siriuse Blacka a _zabijeme_ ho, ať to stojí, co to stojí!”

_____________________

_**Longbottomské Panství** _

_**7:30 večer** _

Regulus stál u nohou postele s nebesy v Longbottomském pokoji pro hosty a zíral na nehybné tělo svého bratra. Sirius Black vypadal pro svět mrtvý a z jistého technického pohledu byl. Domácí skřítkové ho omyli a převlékli ze špinavého vězeňského munduru do čistého pyžama, ale díky Doušku Živoucí smrti Sirius stále ještě vypadal spíš jako čerstvá mrtvola než přirozeně hluboký spáč.

V tomto okamžiku Harry a Augusta byli v přízemí a debatovali o událostech dnešního dne. Regulus slyšel prozatímní hlášení a byl jím zhrozen. Ani v jejich nejčernějších následných plánech on a Lucius nezvážili možnost, že by Fudge povolal mozkomory, aby pátrali pro uprchlících. Šílenství! Všichni azkabanští konspirátoři souhlasili, že bylo nyní nutné posunout věci co nejrychleji. Harryho učitel nitrozpytu, pan X, dorazí druhý den ráno pro svůj pracovní pohovor a pokud bude souhlasit, začnou o víkendu s výslechem smrtijedů. S trochou štěstí bude celý ten zmatek během týdne vyřešen.

Regulus se zamračil nad svou vlastní sentimentalitou. Intelektuálně věděl, že bylo hloupé začít nyní se Siriusem, když se všechno zkomplikovalo. Jistě by bylo lepší ponechat Siriuse uspaného, dokud by celá záležitost se _skutečnými_ smrtijedy nebyla vyřešená. Ale Regulus čekal tak dlouho na příležitost setkat se znovu se svým bratrem, omluvit se mu za špatnosti proti němu spáchané. A kdo věděl, co příští dny přinesou? Obrniv se, metamorfmág se podíval na svůj odraz v zrcadle na stěně. Zavřel oči a prudce zatřásl hlavou a postarší Asiat známý jen jako Cato (věrný sluha Gilderoye Lockharta) se rozmazal a roztáhl do skutečného tvaru Reguluse.

Poté, co z kapsy vyndal malý ﬂakón, přesunul se na bok svého bratra a opatrně mu nalil do krku protilektvar pro Doušek Živoucí smrti. Pak se posadil na židli a čekal. Po pár vteřinách Sirius tiše zalapal po dechu, jak se jeho tělo probudilo z magické stáze. Za dalších několik vteřin se jeho oči pomalu otvíraly. Pomalu a bolestivě Sirius Black otočil hlavu a jeho oči se rozšířily směsicí ohromení a strachu, jak si prohlédl tvář svého údajně mrtvého sourozence.

“ _R-R-Regu?_ ” zachraptěl.

“Klid, bratře,” řekl Regulus laskavě. “Nenamáhej se.”

“ _Jsem.. jsem mrtvý?_ ”

“Ne,” odpověděl tak konejšivě, jak dokázal. “U Merlina, ne, Siriusi. Nejsi mrtvý a ani já nejsem. Jsi v bezpečí.”

“ _Bezpečí?_ ”

“Ano,” řekl Regulus s úsměvem. “V bezpečí.”

Možná to bylo ironické, že Sirius odpověděl na ujištění o bezpečí tím, že se přeměnil na velkého černého psa, který zavrčel a vrhnul se na Reguluse, očividně s úmyslem mu roztrhat hrdlo. Druhý kouzelník ze sebe vydal překvapené vyjeknutí, jak mu pes dopadl na hruď a v ten moment ho i s židlí, na které seděl, srazil na zem. Pak s dalším zamlžením magie byl Sirius najednou zase mužem. Navíc rozzuřeným mužem, který seděl Regulusovi obkročmo na prsou.

“ _MŮJ BRATR JE MRTVÝ, TY PROLHANÝ ŠMEJDE!_ ” zařval Sirius, jak snášel jednu ránu za druhou na hlavu muže.

O několik pokojů dál se Harry a Augusta zarazili v jejich konverzaci, když k nim dolehly zvuky křiku a násilí.

“Co to sakra je?” zeptal se Harry nervózně.

Augusta vytáhla svou hůlku z rukávu svého hábitu, jak zamířila do chodby. “Oh, řekla bych, že je to jen zvuk přehnaně komplikovaného zmijozelského plánu, který nám právě vybuchl do obličeje. “Zůstaň tady.”

“Lady Augusto!” namítl, zatímco vytáhl svou vlastní hůlku.

“ _Zůstaň tady_ , Harry! Nemůžeš použít magii, aniž bys aktivoval Hlídáček a upozornil na nás Ministerstvo!” S tím se rozeběhla (překvapivou rychlostí na ženu jejího věku) pryč ze salónku a ve směru zmatku, zatímco Harry zůstal frustrovaně v místnosti.

O pár vteřin později dosáhla chodby vedoucí k pokoji pro hosty Siriuse Blacka, akorát včas, aby viděla, jak ten muž sám vyklopýtal z místnosti s hůlkou jeho bratra v ruce. Jakmile jí uviděl, Sirius vystřelil Omračovač, ale minul jí širokým obloukem. Augusta se ukryla za brněním a zavolala na svého útočníka.

“Siriusi Blacku! Tady je Augusta Longbottomová! Matka Franka Longbottoma! Nemáte se čeho obávat! Prosím, nechte nás vám pomoci!”

Naneštěstí Siriusovou odpovědí bylo několik dalších Omračovačů, které všechny minuly, protože používal neznámou hůlku.

“Dobrá tedy,” řekla Augusta otráveně, jak se hůlkou dotkla brnění. “ _ **AVIFORS.**_ ” Brnění se okamžitě přeměnilo v hejno špačků, kteří se rychle vrhli na Siriuse a obklopili ho. Zoufale se kolem sebe oháněl, aby ptáky odehnal, ale nebyl schopný znovu zaútočit na Augustu, která rychle využila příležitosti. “ _ **EXPELLIARMUS!**_ ” Ukradená hůlka se mu okamžitě vytrhla z ruky a Sirius klesl na kolena, rukama si objímaje hlavu, aby se ubránil před útočícími ptáky. Augusta se k němu přiblížila se stále ještě namířenou hůlkou.

“Zůstaňte u země, pane Blacku! Nechci vás omráčit, ale udělám to, když budete stále útočit.”

Zdálo se, že Sirius udělal, jak mu řekla, ale nevzhlédl od země. Se švihnutím hůlky Augusta zrušila špačky, kteří proletěli kolem ní a přeměnili se zpět v brnění, ze kterého vzešli. V krátkém okamžiku rozptýlení Sirius ztuhnul... a pak byl znovu grim. Zaskočená, Augusta se pokusila toho tvora omráčit, ale pohnul se s překvapivou rychlostí, srazil jí na zem a vyrazil jí hůlku. Obrovské psisko se prohnalo kolem ní pryč chodbou. Protože svým ostrým smyslem zvíře slyšelo zvuk praskajících plamenů směřovalo k nim. A kde jsou v kouzelnickém domě plameny, je pravděpodobně i připojení k letaxu.

Následuje zvuk, grim zahnul přímo do salónu, kde čekal Harry. Mladý zmijozel pozvedl svou hůlku, ale nenamířil jí. Jak ho Augusta upozornila, jakékoli použití magie by přitáhlo pozornost Odboru pro neoprávněné použití magie a pravděpodobně ještě přísnější pozornost Ministerstva. Smrtonoš výhružně zavrčel a pomalu se k němu přibližoval.

“ _Typické,_ ” pomyslel si Harry zkroušeně. “ _Moody i Jim oba zmínili, že Sirius Black je možná animág, ale nenamáhali jsme se na tu možnost připravit. Samozřejmě, že je něco velkého a děsivého. Bůh zakaž, aby byla jeho animágská podoba ježek nebo třeba papoušek!_ ”

Pes se dál pomalu přibližoval. Neschopný použít magii, se Harry obrátil na svůj druhý nejmocnější dar: schopnost vymluvit se z potíží. Opatrně se postavil mezi grima a letax, zatímco se pes dál plížil vpřed a výhružně vrčel. Harry předpokládal, že se Sirius držel své zvířecí podoby, než aby se vrátil do své lidské, aby se mohl snadněji vyhnout kouzlům. A popravdě, ten pes byl pravděpodobně lepší v uhýbání útokům než člověk. Harry se zoufale snažil přijít na to, co říct, co by muže odradilo, nebo alespoň ho přimělo zaváhat, než dorazí pomoc. Naneštěstí toho _nevěděl_ moc na osobní úrovni o tom muži a pro jednou mu jeho nitrozpyt vůbec nepomáhal... dokud se mu v okamžiku neuvěřitelné koncentrace, který překvapil samotného chlapce, nevynořila v mysli vzpomínka, vzpomínka z tak dávného dětství, že by to nemělo být možné si jí vybavit.

______________________

_**Hodně dávno...** _

_Tvář velkého muže vypadala tak jinak. Jeho vlasy zářily a jeho plnovous byl upravený a kolem očí, které se zdály třpytit mocí jako Dumbledorovy, nebyly žádné vrásky. Pak se velký muž široce usmál a Harry se mohl slyšet, jak se hihňá._

_“Ahojky, můj malý lve,” řekl velký muž jemným hlasem. “Jsem tvůj strýček Sirius. Ano! Ano, jsem! Samozřejmě nejsem skutečně tvým strýčkem, i když mi tak můžeš říkat, jestli chceš. Jsem něco lepšího než strýček. Jsem tvůj kmotr! Ahoj!” Pozvedl ruku a zavrtěl prsty na batole pod ním._

_“To znamená, že tu pro tebe vždy budu. Vždycky! A podívej, co pro tebe má tvůj kmotr k tvým úplně prvním narozeninám!”_

_Velký muž sáhl do svého hábitu a vytáhl vycpaného černého psa. “Tohle je Tichošlápek, Harry. Což je taky moje jméno, ale nemůžeš ho pořád používat. Ale když jsme sami, můžeš mi říkat Tichošlápek nebo strýček Sirius, cokoli z toho budeš chtít. A Malý Tichošlápek je tu proto, aby s tebou zůstal a dohlížel na tebe, když tu nebudu a připomínal ti mě.” Vložil vycpaného psa jednoročnímu dítěti do rukou a to ho silně objalo._

_“Ticho-šuáp’k,” řeklo batole Harry. Sirius zmrzl a pak se jeho tvář rozzářila nadšením._

_“Tichošlápek?” zeptal se._

_“Ticho-šuáp’k,” odpovědělo batole._

_Sirius ze sebe vydal vzrušené “HEEE!” než se plácnul rukou přes pusu a rozhlédl se po pokoji, aby se ujistil, že tam není nikdo další._

_“Dobře, lvíčku, zatímco to bylo bezesporu úžasné a pravděpodobně moje nová vzpomínka na přivolání Patrona, nepředvádějme to před mámou a tátou, dobře? James by se zbláznil, kdyby se dozvěděl, že jsi dokázal říct ‘Tichošlápek’ předtím, než jsi řekl ‘táta’ nebo ‘máma’.”_

_Malý Harry neřekl nic, kromě toho, že se zahihňal, zatímco pevněji objal vycpaného psa._

_____________________

_**Nyní....** _

Harry třikrát zamrkal v naprostém ohromení nad tím, že dokázal přivolat perfektně jasnou vzpomínku na něco, co se stalo, když mu by jeden rok. Pak to ze sebe oklepal, jak se grim o další krok přiblížil.

“Ticho-šuápku,” řekl. “Chtěl jsem říct, _Tichošlápku_. To je tvoje jméno, že, strýčku Siriusi?” Pes okamžitě zmrznul.

“Řekl jsi, že ti tak můžu říkat, když jsi mi dal toho plyšového grima k narozeninám. Pamatuješ si ten den? Řekl jsi mi, že jsi můj kmotr a že vždy budeš kolem, abys mě ochránil a aby ses o mě postaral, že ano? Proto vím, že mi teď neublížíš.”

Pes začal tiše kňučet. Harry se k němu pomalu kradl a opatrně natáhl ruku dlaní vzhůru. Kňučící pes se k němu naklonil, očichal jeho ruku a jednou ji olízl. Pak během jednoho mrknutí oka byl zpět Sirius Black, plačící a rozrušený Sirius Black, který okamžitě chňapnul polekaného chlapce a přitáhl si ho do pevného objetí. O pár vteřin později, když do místnosti vtrhla Augusta Longbottomová s vytaženou hůlkou, byl to Harry, kdo jí odmávnul, zatímco vzlykající muž se ho držel jako o život a znovu a znovu vzlykal.

“ _Omlouvám se, Harry. Omlouvám se. Omlouvám se._ ”

______________________

_**O pět minut později...** _

Jakmile si podle pachu uvědomil, že chlapec před ním je skutečně Harry, jeho kmotřenec, veškerý boj ze Siriuse Blacka vymizel. Dovolil Harrymu a Augustě, aby ho doprovodili do jeho pokoje a po cestě se omluvil Augustě, že jí porazil. _Neomluvil_ se Regulusovi, když potkal svého mladšího bratra v chodbě, i přes množství ran v jeho tváři a zlomený přední zub. Poté, co vypil pár lektvarů, Regulusova zranění byla vyléčena, ale neexistovaly lektvary ani kouzla, které by okamžitě vyléčily monokly, které mu jeho bratr daroval. Navíc jeho dřívější touha prosit Siriuse o odpuštění byla nyní podivně utlumená. Konečně, jakmile byl zpět v posteli, promluvil Sirius na svého mladšího sourozence.

“Takže. Neumřel jsi.”

“Očividně ne.”

“To je pěkně hnusná věc, nechat svou rodinu myslet si, že jsi umřel.”

Regulus pokrčil rameny. “Pokud si dobře vybavuji naší poslední konverzaci před touto, připomněl jsi mi, že máš legální autoritu zabíjet smrtijedy a že bys nenechal jakákoli slabá pouta citů, která jsi pro mě možná měl, zadržet tvou hůlku, kdybychom kdy stáli proti sobě.”

Sirius přikývl. “A stal jsi se smrtijedem?”

Beze slova Regulus vytáhl své rukávy, aby odhalil nepřítomnost Znamení zla. “Dědeček chtěl, abych se přidal, abychom měli Blacky na obou stranách, ale dal mi prostředky k tomu, abych nahrál svou smrt, kdybych si to rozmyslel. Nějaký typ upraveného Fidelia, navržený, aby se aktivoval, když jsem vyprázdnil nouzový trezor, který mi zanechal. Kdokoli znal Reguluse Blacka, by si myslel, že nějak zemřel, bez toho, aby o tom nějak hlouběji přemýšlel, pokud ho někdo, kdo znal pravdu neopravil. Samozřejmě to není skutečný Fidelius a dostatečně chytrý člověk se silnou vůlí skrze to kouzlo dokáže prohlédnout, takže pokud mě chceš udat OPUKZ a nechat mě poslat do Azkabanu, to kouzlo ti v tom nezabrání.”

“To je dobré vědět. Udělal jsi něco hodné Azkabanu, bratříčku?” zeptal se Sirius tichým hlasem.

Proti své vůli Harry nepohodlně ztuhnul. “ _Zním takhle, když říkám Jimovi ‘bratříčku’? Tak... nenávistně?_ ”

“Lorde Blacku,” přerušila je Augusta. “Vím, že v tomhle okamžiku musíte být pod velkým stresem, ale dovolte mi vás ujistit. Váš bratr a jeho spojenci vás i přes ohromná rizika z Azkabanu zachránili. Ať už máte mezi sebou a Regulusem jakékoli problémy, navrhuji vám, abyste je v tento okamžik odložili, protože nebezpečí je větší, než byste mohl vědět.”

Sirius se zdál ignorovat vše kromě jejích prvních slov. “ _Lord... Black?_ ”

“Dědeček zemřel v roce 1991,” odpověděl Regulus téměř bezvýrazně. “Byl jsi lord Black od té doby, i uvězněný.”

“Uh-huh,” řekl nevýrazně Sirius, zatímco tu informaci vstřebával. “Dobrá, já... to vstřebám později, řekl bych. Kde v tomhle všem je James? Viděl jsem ho v Azkabanu. Nebyl součástí záchrany?”

“To jsem byl já, Siriusi,” řekl Regulus. “Vzal jsem na sebe podobu Jamese Pottera. Jsem metamorfmág.”

Sirius vyštěkl smíchy. “Od kdy?”

“Od mých sedmých narozenin, když jsem si přes noc dorostl vlasy poté, co je nějaký imbecil ostříhal jako krutý žert.”

“COŽE?!” zvolal najednou Harry. Všichni se na něj překvapeně otočili.

“Pﬀ,” řekl Sirius. “Nebyl to zas tak krutý žert.” Regulus se na něj otráveně podíval, zatímco Harry jen zavrtěl hlavou.

“Ne, ne. Já jen...” zamumlal, než se otočil na Reguluse. “Máme toho příliš mnoho o čem teď mluvit, ale později, bych si ten příběh rád poslechl. Z... důvodů.”

Regulus zíral na chlapce, než pokrčil rameny. “Udělám si poznámku.”

“Takže abych si to ujasnil, stal ses metamorfmágem, když ti bylo _sedm_ , a celou dobu jsi to přede mnou tajil?!” řekl Sirius nevěřícně. Regulus otráveně našpulil rty. Pak zavřel oči a soustředil se. S tichým zapraskáním magie najednou znovu vypadal jako James Potter. Siriusovy oči se rozšířily překvapením.

“Když už mluvíme o Jamesi Potterovi,” řekl Regulus, “budeš zklamaný, až se dozvíš, že tvůj starý partner ve zločinu nejen nebyl přítomen tvému osvobození, ale stále ještě pevně věří, že jsi smrtijed a špeh, stejně jako osoba, která zradila jeho rodinu.”

Sirius se zaklonil proti polštáři a pevně zavřel oči. “Zatraceně, Červíčku.”

Harryho čelist spadla překvapením při zmínce jednoho ze čtyř Pobertů, kteří vytvořili jeho začarovaný plánek, konkrétně toho, kterého pomocí procesu eliminace vyřadil jako osobu nejméně pravděpodobnou, od které by očekával, že zradí Pottery. Mezitím Regulus zatřepal hlavou a vrátil se do své skutečné podoby.

“Použil jsi to jméno v Azkabanu. Řekl jsi, že to byl on, kdo zradil Pottery. Kdo je _Červíček_?”

Bez toho, aby otevřel oči, Sirius zasyčel jméno. “Peter Pettigrew.”

V místnosti zavládlo mrtvé ticho na pár vteřin, než Harry proti své vůli vyprskl smíchy. “Peter Pettigrew je _smrtijed_? Senešel, zástupce a osobní právník Jamese Pottera? Jimův kmotr? Prostě se skrýval víc než desetiletí všem na očích? To je... neuvěřitelné!”

“Jim?” zeptal se Sirius.

“Můj bratr dvojče. Pamatuješ si, že Lily měla dvojčata, ano?”

Sirius si na pár vteřin promnul tvář. “Jo, jo, myslím, že ano. Chci říct, jen jsem s ním nikdy neměl co do činění. Byl Peterův kmotřenec, ne můj. Řekl bych, že o něm nemám žádné vzpomínky, které by přežily...” Pak se otřásl a začal zrychleně dýchat. Augusta si pospíšila o krok v před a odzátkovala mu Uklidňující doušek, “Omlouvám se,” řekl, když jeho útok stísněnosti pominul.

“To je celkem v pořádku, lorde Blacku,” řekla Augusta. “Možná bychom se mohli přesunout ke vzpomínkám, které jsou méně stresující. Co si pamatujete ze svého soudu? Víte, jak jste byl přinucen ke svému falešnému doznání?”

Sirius na ní nevidomě zíral. “Nikdy jsem neměl soud. Nikdy jsem se k ničemu nepřiznal.”

Ostatní na něj zmateně zírali. “Myslím, že soudní přepis je stále ještě zapečetěný,” řekl Harry. “Ale má mít víc jak padesát stránek, většina z nich jsou o tvém detailním doznání a pod Veritasérem, o všech těch nevinných lidech, na které jsi uvrhl Imperius, aby proti své vůli přijali Znamení zla.”

“Nikdy. Jsem. Neměl. Soud,” zavrčel. “Strávil jsem dva dny v cele OPUKZ a žebral o šanci říct někomu svůj příběh. Pak přišel bystrozor a omráčil mě. Další, co jsem viděl, byla cela v Azkabanu.”

Harry se zamyšleně opřel na židli. “Takže, první otázka. Jak nahráli Voldemortovi věrní celý soud, kterému předsedala respektovaná komise tří soudců bez zahrnutí obžalovaného?”

“Otázka dvě,” přidal Regulus. “Jak někdo přesvědčil Jamese a Lily Potterovy, že Sirius byl jejich Strážce tajemství místo Pettigrewa? Nemohlo to být jednoduché paměťové kouzlo. Potter je bystrozor a, předpokládám, že musel držet Památováček v rámci otevřeného soudního procesu jako součást jakéhokoli kriminálního soudu, u kterého svědčil během posledních dvanácti let.”

“A otázka _tři_ ,” řekl Sirius otráveně. “Jak se do tohohle Harry zamotal, když James neví pravdu? Proč jsi vůbec tady v Longbottomském Panství v tuhle dobu v noci?”

“No,” řekl Harry s trochou zahanbení, “ _žiju_ tady, alespoň během léta. Existují jisté... právní problémy mezi Jamesem a mnou, které mi brání, abych žil s Pottery.”

“James? Potterovy? Vysvětlují ty _legální_ _problémy_ , proč o své rodině mluvíš, jako bys s nimi nebyl spřízněný?”

“Ano,” odpověděl Harry stroze bez toho, aby to rozvedl.

“Harry...” začal Sirius, ale Regulus ho přerušil.

“Harryho dětství není ani v desítce našich priorit, Siriusi. Zkraťme to. Tělo Temného pána bylo zničeno v roce 1981, ale jeho duch přežívá dál, svázaný na tuto planinu pomocí kouzelných předmětů zvaných...”

“Horcruxy,” dokončil Sirius. Ostatní tři na něj šokovaně pohlédli.

“Jak o nich ksakru víš?” zeptal se Regulus.

Sirius ze sebe vydal hrdelní uchechtnutí. “Dědeček Arcturus mě donutil studovat Codex, stejně jako předpokládám tebe poté, co jsem opustil rodinu. Navíc, Bellatrix strávila dost času vyřváváním o tom, že Temný pán bude jednou znovu obnoven ke své původní slávě. A občas o tom zpívala veselé písničky. Dala mi dost informací, abych uhodl, co udělal.”

Harry se podíval na Rega. “No, řekl bych, že víme, kdo má alespoň jeden z nich.”

Sirius pokračoval. “Nikdy jsem o tom nemohl nikomu říct kvůli Arcturusovým přísahám... ale teď můžu, což znamená, že vy tři už víte o Codexu. Což zároveň vynáší další otázku: _PROČ K ČERTU MŮJ KMOTŘENEC BLBNE S ANATHEMA CODEXEM!_ ”

Poté, co Sirius dořval, padl zpět na polštář a rozkašlal se, lapaje po dechu. Augusta zamumlala tichou kletbu a podala mu další lektvar.

“Lorde Blacku, musíte kontrolovat své emoce. Jste stále ještě velmi slabý po vašem času v Azkabanu a nesmíte se namáhat!”

“Dobře, dobře. Ale zatraceně, říkejte mi Sirius. Lord Black byl můj dědeček a nejsem si jistý, že se chci vydat v jeho stopách.”

“No, obávám se, že budeš muset, alespoň dnes večer,” řekl Regulus. “ _Důvod_ , proč jsem uprchl před smrtijedy a nahrál svou vlastní smrt, je ten, že jsem se dozvěděl o vytvoření horcruxu z medailonu Salazara Slytherina a ukradl mu ho. Od té doby jsme zjistili, že vytvořil víc než jeden, ale ten, který jsem získal, je celou tu dobu ukrytý na Grimmauldově náměstí. Potřebujeme, abys povolal Kreachera, aby přinesl ten medailon sem.”

“Oh, to rozhodně nepotřebujeme!” přerušila ho Augusta naštvaně. “Rozhodně do tohoto domu _nepovoláte_ domácího skřítka Walburgy Blackové, který zůstal zavřený na Grimmauldově náměstí 12 jen ve společnosti horcruxu Toho-Jehož-Jméno-Nesmíme-Vyslovit! Kdo ví, jak bláznivým se ten ubohý skřítek už stal. A kdo ví, jaké schopnosti ten přívěsek má, jakmile sem bude přinesen.”

“Ale lady Augusto, _musíme_ ten medailon zničit,” řekl Regulus.

“A uděláte to, ale není důvod, abychom narušili ochranná kouzla Longbottomského Panství.” Obrátila se na Siriuse a obdarovala ho poněkud mateřským pohledem. “Lorde, er, Siriusi? Kdybys mohl prostě opakovat ‘ _Já, Sirius Black, lord Starodávného a Vznešeného rodu Blacků nyní uděluji přístup do Grimmauldova náměstí 12 mému bratrovi Regulusovi a jeho spojencům’_ , to bude dost na to, aby mohl Regulus sám jít a zničit ten přívěsek horcrux tam.”

Sirius si odkašlal a udělal, jak ho Augusta požádala.

“Dobrá tedy,” řekl Regulus. “Tak já vyrazím.” Pak se otočil a bez dalšího pohledu na Siriuse vypochodoval z místnosti. Harry se rozhlédl po dospělých v pokoji a sám se postavil.

“Um, omluvte mě,” řekl, než následoval Reguluse ven a ignoroval volání jeho kmotra, jak odcházel.

“Regulusi! Počkej. Možná mě budeš s sebou potřebovat.”

Regulus se zastavil a prudce se otočil na chlapce v překvapení a otrávení. “ _Pane_ _Pottere_ ,” řekl a vklouzl krátce do své Lockhartovské osobnosti, “jsem soubojový šampion, bývalý smrtijed a bývalý bystrozor, stejně jako nejlepší učitel Obrany, jakého Bradavice měly za poslední roky. Co přesně si myslíte, že bych potřeboval od třináctiletého chlapce, aby mi pomohl s relativně jednoduchým úkolem získání a zničení předmětu z mého vlastního domu?”

“No, jak se tak stává, poté, co jste mi ty a pan Malfoy řekli o Slytherinově medailonu, našel jsem si ho a všiml jsem si, že ta značka ve tvaru S vepředu vypadá jako had. Vzhledem k tomu, že to _je_ Slytherinův medailon, vsadím slušnou částku na to, že by s ním mohl Hadí jazyk promluvit a možná zjistit něco o dalších horcruxech, o kterých ještě nevíme.”

Regulus otevřel ústa, aby chlapce napomenul za bláznivost jeho návrhu, ale pak se zarazil, když si uvědomil, že ten návrh je ve skutečnosti velmi rozumný. Konečně po pár vteřinách váhání neochotně souhlasil.

“Mám tři pravidla, pane Pottere. Zaprvé: jakmile budeme na Grimmauldově náměstí, nedotknete se ničeho, pokud vám to nedovolím. Zadruhé: pokud vám řeknu, abyste něco udělal, uděláte to bez toho, abyste se zeptal proč. A zatřetí...” na okamžik se zarazil. “No, řekl bych, že si budu muset vymyslet třetí pravidlo, až se tam dostaneme. Pojďte.”

_____________________

**_Grimmauldovo náměstí 12_ **

**_Islington, Londýn_ **

**_9:00 večer_ **

O dvacet minut později stáli Harry a Regulus na osamělé ulici v Islingtonu před řadou městských domů, které se byly kdysi elegantními, ale nyní byl jejich vzhled poněkud zchátralý. Podle toho, jak to vypadalo, ve většině z nich nyní byly dost pochybné byty. Regulus se rozhlédl kolem, aby se ujistil, že nejsou nikým pozorováni. Pak vytáhl svou hůlku a švihnul jí ve směru domů označených 11 a 13, zatímco šeptal “ _Toujour_ _Pur_ ”. Na vteřinu si Harry pomyslel, že je divné, že mezi nimi nebylo žádné číslo 12, ale pak se domy oddělily a chybějící dům se objevil před jejich zraky, jako by byl nějak zmáčknut mezi dvěma domy na jeho stranách. Vzhlédl v úžase na staršího kouzelníka.

“Ten dům je Nevypátretelný, což znamená, že nemůže být fyzicky pozorován nikým, kdo do něj není zanesen, což my dva nyní jsme.” S tím vysvětlením zamířil Regulus k jejich nyní viditelné destinaci a Harry ho následoval, zatímco si poupravil tašku, kterou nesl přes rameno.

“Proč Blackové koupili dům v mudlovském sousedství?” zeptal se. “Nebyli jste vy všichni...?”

“Násilní bigoti?” odpověděl Regulus. “Jsou jisté věci, které předčí čistokrevné znechucení pro mudly. Jeden z mých předků objevil nedotknuté energetické linie protínající se v tomhle sousedství v pozdním 18. století. V té době byl dům 12 považován mudly za obyčejný dům, ve kterém straší, ale bylo to proto, že duchové mudlů, kteří v něm zemřeli, byli podporováni magií z těch energetických linií.”

“Co jsou energetické linie?” zeptal se Harry.

“Dobrá otázka, a jedna, o které kouzelníci debatují už staletí. Vše, co víme jistě, je, že jsou to neviditelné, nehmatatelné a převážně teoretické linie, které křižují celou planetu. Nemůžeme je skutečně cítit sami, ale jsou místa, kde se ty linie potkávají, a ty jsou magicky reaktivní. To znamená, že když na křižovatkách těch linií provádíš magii, je možné provádět složitou magii mnohem snadněji než na jiných místech a rovněž provádět kouzla, jejichž efekt bude trvat nekonečně. Bradavice jsou umístěny na křižovatce velkého množství energetických linií, stejně jako Ministerstvo kouzel a Příčná ulice, což je důvod, proč ta místa byla pro jejich stavbu vybrána. Ve skutečnosti Velká Británie obsahuje nadměrné množství těchto křižovatek a neobvyklé množství křižovatek, kde se sbíhají více než dvě linie. To je důvod, proč sem vůbec naši předci přišli z Říma. To je také důvod, proč má kouzelnická Británie tak velký vliv na zbytek magického světa, i přes naší nevelkou populaci a relativní válečnou a ekonomickou sílu mudlovského národa, ve kterém sídlí. Kdyby došlo na hrubou sílu, můžeme vytvořit větší množství syrové moci, než většina ostatních kouzelnických národů.”

Pokračoval ve své přednášce, zatímco se zastavil, aby zneškodnil zbytek ochranných kouzel na domě, než uvalil Alohomora na dveře. “Grimmauldovo náměstí 12 sedí na křižovatce dvou energetických linií, které byly z nějakého důvodu neodhalené po staletí. Můj pra-pradědeček tohle místo našel a získal ho od mudlů, kteří v něm žili, a naklonil magické energie z křížících se energetických linií do ochranných kouzel a prostorového rozšíření.”

“Takže tohle místo je větší zevnitř než z venku?” zeptal se Harry, zatímco vzhlížel na třípatrovou budovu, než následoval Reguluse dovnitř.

“Ano. Má zhruba třicet pokojů, myslím, včetně pomerančové zahrady v nejvyšším patře, pokud se jí matka nezbavila. Otec vždy vyžadoval čerstvý pomerančový džus ke snídani. Oh, a pozor na trolí nohu.”

“Na c-OOOF!” řekl Harry, jak zakopl a spadl na něco, co vypadalo jako holeň a chodidlo trola, které bylo vycpané a používané jako stojan na deštníky.

“Promiň. Měl jsem si vzpomenout dřív. Ten stojan je prokletý. Kdokoli, kdo je potomkem Blacků, ale není alespoň tři generace čistokrevný, bude confundován, aby se o něj praštil do holeně, kdykoli je příliš blízko. Matčin způsob, jak nastolit dominanci, řekl bych.”

“Okouzlující,” řekl Harry sarkasticky. Obrátil se, aby se podíval pochmurnou chodbou, jak Regulus uvalil Lumos. Harry stále ještě nemohl použít svou vlastní hůlku a byl otrávený, že ho nenapadlo, aby si sebou přinesl pochodeň. I tak jedno Lumos bylo dost, aby odhalilo, jak zaprášený a špinavý dům byl. Najednou oba polekaně poskočili, když se ve všem tom chmuru rozezněl hysterický hlas.

“KDO JE TAM?! JE TU NĚKDO?! KDO SE OPOVAŽUJE OBTĚŽOVAT POSVÁTNÉ ÚTOČIŠTĚ STARODÁVNÉHO A VZNEŠENÉHO RODU BLACKŮ! KDO! KDO!”

Na pár vteřin Regulus zbledl jako papír. Ale pak si uvědomil, že ten jekot vychází z nedalekého kusu zdi pokrytého těžkými sametovými závěsy. Obrniv se, Regulus k ní přešel a odhrnul zaprášené závěsy a odhalil krásnou olejovou malbu zobrazující podsaditou ženu středních let sedící na vypolstrovaném křesle. Měla na sobě elegantní hábit a draze vypadající klenoty, ale její vlasy byly zacuchané a její oči vypadaly divoce. A když se podívala na Reguluse, ještě se rozšířily.

“Ahoj, matko,” řekl tiše.

“ _Regulusi_ ,” zašeptala. “Ty žiješ? Jak je tohle možné?!”

“Dědeček to pro mě zařídil,” odpověděl. “Předvídal možnost, že Temný pán bude monstrum a že možná bude čas, kdy od něj budu muset utéct pro své vlastní bezpečí.”

“Ale... proč jsi nám nic neřekl?” zeptala se šokovaně.

“No, popravdě, matko, předpokládal jsem, že kdybyste věděli, že jsem naživu, předali byste tu informaci smrtijedům jako trest za to, že jsem nenaplnil tvé... _ideály_.”

Ženina tvář potemněla. “A to _bychom_ _udělali_! Ty, který ses obrátil zády k Temnému pánu! A Starodávnému a Vznešenému rodu Blacků! Nyní vidím, že nejsi o nic lepší, než ten bídák Sirius!”

“Děkuji, matko,” řekl klidně. “To je možná nejlepší pochvala, jakou jsi mi kdy dala.”

Pak zamával svou hůlkou a závěsy se zavřely nad Walburginou malbou a utlumily, ale neumlčely její slova. Harrymu se zdálo, že žena začala za svými závěsy vzlykat a kvílet. Regulus se s kamenným výrazem odvrátil od obrazu a Harry ho následoval dál do domu, opatrně se vyhýbaje zaprášenému nábytku a pavučinám. Regulus vedl chlapce do salónu a znovu uvalil Lumos, ale místo toho, aby rozsvítil svou hůlku, kouzlo způsobilo, že se množství olejových lamp a lustr nad jejich hlavami rozsvítily. I když se zlepšila viditelnost, světlo způsobilo, že zchátralý dům vypadal ještě pochmurněji a zlověstněji.

“Takže, pokud nevadí, že se ptám, jaký přesně je tvůj vztah se Siriusem? Myslím, kromě prostého faktu, že jste bratři. Prošel jsi pořádnými problémy, abys ho osvobodil a právě jsi ho bránil před portrétem své matky, ale když jsi s ním pohromadě, jdete si oba po krku.”

Regulus si povzdechl. “Popravdě, ani sám nevím. Čekal jsem roky na příležitost Siriuse konfrontovat, přiznat mu, že měl pravdu a já ne, a žebrat o jeho odpuštění ohledně mých prohřešků.”

“Ale?”

“Ale když s ním skutečně mluvím, najednou se mi z ničeho nic všechno vrátí. Nenávist, kterou jsme jeden ke druhému cítili během našich školních let. Jeho arogance. Jeho pokrytectví. To všechno.” Regulus si zamnul čelo a pak se zašklebil nad bolestí z pomlácených očí. “To, že mi nakopal zadek v Panství moc nepomohlo, řekl bych. I tak, byl důvod, že jsem si v Bradavicích udělal projekt z toho, abych se pokusil usmířit tě s bratrem. I když jsem byl neúspěšný, doufám, že si vezmeš ze Siriuse a mě poučení.”

“Vzal. A Jim a já spolu vycházíme lépe. Abych byl upřímný, James je jediný, s kým mám momentálně problém, a to hlavně proto, že pořád nerozumím tomu, proč byl vůči mně tak nepřátelský předtím, a tak nevím, jak zabránit tomu, aby se to opakovalo.”

“Takže už nadále netoužíš po pomstě za to, že tě opustili?”

Harry se zatvářil smutně. “No, rozhodně jsem na to _nezapomněl_ , ale s tím vším, co se děje s Voldemortem a horcruxy, prostě nemám pocit, že mám dost času v jednom dni na krutou zmijozelovskou pomstu. A tak jsem ji odstavil z vařiče. Uvidíme, jak dlouho to vydrží.”

“Mh-hmm,” přikývl Regulus. “Jen tak mimochodem, proč jsi měl takový zájem o to, jak mi Sirius oškudlal vlasy, když jsme byly děti?”

Harry zaváhal. “Když mi bylo sedm, teta Petunia se naštvala, protože nedokázala udělat nic ohledně mých vlasů... tak popadla strojek a oholila mi hlavu prakticky na ježka. Brečel jsem celou noc, protože jsem si myslel, že budu muset jít do školy téměř holohlavý, ale do druhého dne ráno mi vlasy dorostly do stejného stavu jako předtím. To jí vyděsilo dost na to, aby na ně nikdy znovu nesahala.”

“Zajímavé. A teď tě zajímá, jestli máš potenciál na to být metamorfmágem?” Harry přikývl. “No, tvoje prateta Cassiopeia ten dar měla, tak to rozhodně máš v krvi. Pokud bys měl zájem, můžeme tu možnost prozkoumat příští léto.”

“Příští léto? Proč ne teď?”

Regulus se zasmál. “Protože se zanedlouho vracíš do Bradavic. Tvaroměna trvá roky, než jí ovládneš. Kdybys začal s tréninkem teď, hrozí, že uvízneš v částečné přeměně na několik dnů nebo i týdnů. Když mi bylo osm, strávil jsem celé čtyři dny s ﬁalovými vlasy, modrou kůží a kočičíma očima, než se mi podařilo přeměnit se zpět. A pokud tě chytí jako metamorfmága, zatímco budeš v Bradavicích, stoprocentně skončíš na Branném seznamu.”

“To je fakt,” řekl Harry, jak rezignoval na to, že bude muset rok počkat, než prozkoumá ten možný dar.

“Navíc bys měl strávit nějaký čas se Siriusem teď, když víme, že je animág. Jako tvůj kmotr ti možná nabídne, že tě naučí tomu daru místo toho. Být animágem a metamorfmágem je vzájemně výlučné. Je nemožné pro jednu osobu vyvinout oba dary.”

Harry přikývl, v tomhle okamžik měl mnohem větší zájem o metamorfmágství, částečně proto, že podezříval, že Jim studuje animágství, a měl jen malý zájem následovat ve stopách svého bratra. I tak by nebolelo zeptat se Siriuse na pár otázek.

“Takže, kde je tvůj domácí skřítek?” zeptal se Harry a změnil téma.

Regulus se zatvářil zamyšleně. “Nevím. Myslel bych si, že se už by se ukázal, vzhledem k tomu, že jsme první lidi, kteří přišli do tohohle domu od chvíle, kdy matka zemřela.” Pročistil si hrdlo.

“Kreachere!”

Ozvalo se hlasité naštvané prásknutí, které oba polekalo, a pak před nimi najednou stál zestárlý a sešlý domácí skřítek. Na vteřinu se podíval na Reguluse s úžasem a nadšením, ale pak se jeho oči zúžily.

“Pán Regulus... žije?” řekl pomalu.

“Ano, Kreachere,” řekl Regulus, zatímco studoval svého bývalého domácího skřítka se smutným výrazem.

“Kreacher truchlil pro pána Reguluse,” řekl skřítek chraptivým tónem. “Kreacher _plakal_ pro pána Reguluse.”

“Kreachere, já... opravdu mě mrzí, že jsem ti způsobil bolest, a slibuji, že ti to vynahradím. Ale, no, nemám moc času, obávám se. Mohl bys mi prosím přinést ten medailon, který jsem ti před mnoha lety svěřil?”

Kreacher zíral na Reguluse s nepříjemně pomstychtivým výrazem, než s prásknutím zmizel.

“Nezdá se, že by tě měl moc rád,” řekl Harry nervózně.

“Ne, očividně je ohledně mého klamu mnohem naštvanější, než jsem si uvědomil,” řekl Regulus poněkud provinile. “Prakticky mě vychoval, víš.”

“Opravdu?” odpověděl Harry, aniž by sejmul oči z místa, ze kterého Kreacher zmizel. “No, jsem si jistý, že byl skvělý pečovatel.”

O pár vteřin později se Kreacher vrátil s medailonem v ruce. S přehnanou péčí položil medailon na podlahu před kouzelníky. Pak se posadil na paty a pohlédl na Reguluse s intenzivním leskem v očích. Harry a Regulus se podívali tam a zpátky z Kreachera na medailon a jeden na druhého.

“Děkuji, Kreachere, za tvou... oddanou službu,” řekl konečně Regulus. “Můžeš se, um, vrátit ke svým povinnostem.” Kreacher se nepohnul. Regulus se rozhlédl kolem a pak přejel prstem po nedaleké kredenci, která byla přímo zavátá prachem. Promnul si dva prsty o sebe, aby se zbavil špíny, zatímco v očekávání pohlížel na domácího skřítka. Konečně s hlubokým zavrčením Kreacher zmizel.

“Oh, ano,” řekl Harry. “Hotová Mary Poppinsová.”

“Ticho ty. Dejme se do díla.”

Harry přikývl a opatrně se pohnul kolem medailonu tak, aby ležel mezi nimi. Naklonil se, aby si mohl prohlédnout znak, zhluboka se nadechl a pak na něj zasyčel.

“ _Ahoj? Můžeššš ssse mnou mluvit?_ ”

Medailon sebou cuknul a pak se hadí značka ve tvaru S pohnula a vytvořila číslici osm, než se konečně stočila ve středu. Potom malý had pozvedl hlavu a oslovil Harryho.

“Mluvčí. Jak ssse jmenuješšš?” Regulus potlačil otřesení. I přes maličkou velikost hada jeho nezemské syčení se neslo potemnělým domem.

“ _Harry_ ,” zasyčel chlapec v odpověď. “ _Jak bych ti měl říkat?_ ”

“ _Velký Sssalazar Ssslytherin nikdy neviděl důvod mě pojmenovat. Můžeššš mi říkat... Medailon._ ”

“ _Dobrá, Medailone. Co mi můžeššš říct o tom, který tě vlassstnil naposssled?_ ”

Malý had na to vztekle zasyčel, ironicky to Harry za těchto okolností považoval za dobré znamení.

“ _Mocný je on, malý Mluvčí. Prosssáklý nejčernějšššími učeními. I když je daleko, vysssává moc Medailonu jako sssvou vlassstní._ ”

“ _Co mi můžeššš říct o ossstatních předmětech, jako jsssi ty, které znehodnotil?_ ”

Medailonový had bolestivě zasyčel. “ _Arghh. Ta čássst Temného ve mně ssse probouzí. A je rozzuřená, že jsssem promluvil. Rychle! Medailon ví pouze o jedné takové nádobě. Před mnoha lety přešššel Medailon z rukou pokrevných do rukou nepokrevných. Nabubřelé krávy z krve Huﬄepuﬀů. Temný vzal její největššší rodinné dědictví, když sssi přivlassstnil mě. A teď tě Medailon prosssí. Udeř tohle znetvoření a ukonči Medailonovo utrpení!_ ”

S posledním vzteklým zasyčením se had znovu zanořil do tváře medailonu, který se nyní zdál, že pulzuje nadpřirozenou mocí. Harry vzhlédl na Reguluse a přikývl. Z tašky chlapec vytáhl dva páry rukavic z dračí kůže a jeden podal Regulusovi, než si druhý sám natáhl. Poté vytáhl malou dřevěnou skříňku z tašky. V ní byly dva lesknoucí se baziliščí tesáky, které opatrně vytáhl a znovu jeden z nich podal Regulusovi. Ten jej s velkou opatrností uchopil a poklekl pár desítek centimetrů od horcruxu.

“Ty mu řekneš, aby se otevřel, Harry a já ho bodnu první. Drž se zpět a nedělej nic... no, pokud mě ta zatracená věc nezabije nebo tak. Pak bych řekl, že jsi sám za sebe.”

Harry přikývl a zasyčel na medailon. “ _Otevři ssse._ ”

Ozvalo se tiché cvaknutí a medailon se otevřel. Regulus se pohnul, aby ho probodl, ale než tak mohl udělat, vlna magické moci explodovala z medailonu a srazila je oba k zemi a způsobila, že Harry upustil svůj baziliščí tesák. Potom se z medailonu vyvalila neproniknutelná černá mlha až ke stropu, doprovázená odporným **_SKREETCH_** , které se zdálo pronikat do jejich myslí, i přes jejich nitrobranné schopnosti. Harry se zoufale rozhlédl kolem pro svůj upuštěný baziliščí tesák, zatímco se snažil zesílit své mentální obrany, ale i přes svůj rozumější úsudek pohlédl do mlhy a uviděl, jak se v ní něco velkého pohybuje. Mlha se rozdělila a Harry byl ponechán paralyzovaný hrůzou.

Nad ním se tyčilo rozpadající se, hnijící tělo Vernona Dursleyho.

“ _TOHLE JSI MI UDĚLAL, ZRŮDO!_ ” zařvala na něj červy prolezlá postava. “ _PODÍVEJ SE NA MĚ! ZABIL JSI MĚ! PŘESNĚ, JAK JSI CHTĚL!_ ”

“Ne!” zalapal Harry hrůzou a vinou. “Nebyla to moje vina!”

Ta Vernon věc neodpověděla. Místo toho zařvala vzteky a natáhla jednu ruku ve tvaru pařátu k Harrymu a jak to udělala, celé tělo toho stvoření se přetvořilo do oblaku běhnic útočících na chlapce, který zaječel strachy a bolestí.

“Harry!” vykřikl Regulus. Potom se soustředil na medailon zodpovědný za noční můru před ním. Pozvedl baziliščí tesák a byl připraven k úderu, když se ta černá mlha otočila a vrhla se k němu. Vyšla z ní druhá postava. Regulus byl mentálně připravený na pohled na Eustace Tullyho, jak se nad ním tyčí a chystá se pomstít, ale žádný vlkodlak nevyšel z mlhy.

“ _Ahoj, krasavče,_ ” řekla Matilda Whiteová s úsměvem pro svého manžela.

“Ty... ne... nejsi skutečná!” zalapal Regulus v šoku, jak se snažil bojovat proti všem svým smyslům, které ho nyní sváděly.

“ _Co vůbec znamená ‘skutečný’ ve světě s magií, lásko,_ ” řekla a natáhla se, aby ho rukou jemně pohladila po tváři. “ _Nejsem dost skutečná na to, abych se tě dotkla?_ ”

Odněkud z dálky mohl Regulus slyšet zvuk někoho křičícího v bolesti, ale zjistil, že nedokáže odtrhnout zrak od obrazu své manželky stojící před ním, znovu živé.

“Tohle není... jsi... oh... oh, Matty, tak moc mi chybíš!” Jediná slza se kutálela po mužově tváři.

“ _Ššš, je to v pořádku, lásko. Jsme teď spolu. Na ničem jiném nezáleží._ ” Znovu se usmála. “ _A nejen my dva. On na tebe taky čeká._ ”

“Kdo?” zašeptal Regulus. Najednou uslyšel dost blízko tichý zvuk dětského brblání.

Poblíž byl Harry na podlaze schoulený do fetální pozice, jak po něm přelézaly řady běhnic a bodaly ho skrz jeho oblečení a dokonce i rukavice z dračí kůže. Jeho zrak začal být rozmazaný, ale mohl vidět Reguluse, jak stojí kousek od něj a ignoruje ho, zatímco mu učaroval pohled na jeho zemřelou ženu. Kreacher se vrátil. Stál ve dveřích do obývacího pokoje a sledoval scénu s tichým pobavením. Zatnuv zuby proti bolesti - “ _Není skutečná! Není skutečná!_ ” myslel si Harry zoufale - obrátil se a pokusil se vytáhnout nahoru na svých rukách i přes zesilující bolest z jedovatých bodanců.

“ _Náš krásný Leo je na druhé straně,”_ řekla Ne-Matilda. _“Chce svého tatínka, Rusty. Oba chceme, aby ses k nám přidal. Abychom mohli zase být rodina._ ”

“Jak?” zeptal se muž omráčeně, zatímco mu stékaly slzy po tvářích.

Falešná Matilda se pohnula, aby hřejivě objala Reguluse, a laskavě mu šeptala do ucha. “Odpověď je přímo ve tvé ruce, krasavče. Jedno malé bodnutí do kůže. A pak můžeme být znovu spolu. Navždy.”

Nedaleko se třesoucí se ruka v zakrvácené rukavici z dračí kůže pomalu sevřela kolem dlouhého ostrého perlově bílého předmětu.

Ne-Matty se usmála na Reguluse a byl to tak dobrý pocit zase vidět její krásné modré oči. Bylo to tak dlouho. Regulus se nadšeně zakřenil na lásku svého života, sotva si vědom toho, jak se jeho ruka zvedla o své vlastní vůli a přinesla baziliščí tesák blíž k jeho hrdlu.

“GAAAAH!” Harry zaječel skrze bolest, jak snesl svůj baziliščí tesák přímo do srdce Slytherinova medailonu. Falešná Matty zaječela a zmizela, stejně jako roj běhnic a černá mlha, která je vytvořila. Harry se zhroutil na podlahu. Ta příšerná bolest byla pryč, ale vzpomínka na ní přetrvávala, jako noční můra, ze které se tak úplně nemohl probudit.

Regulus se pár vteřin po tom, co duch zmizel, divoce rozhlédl kolem. Všiml si baziliščího tesáku, který držel jen pár centimetrů od svého krku. S hlasitým výkřikem ho odhodil do chodby, než si pospíšil zkontrolovat svého druha.

“Harry! Harry! Jsi v pořádku? Mluv na mě!”

Otočil Harryho na záda a chlapcovy oči se pomalu otevřely. Vzhlédl, aby pohlédl na Reguluse s rozostřeným výrazem.

“J...J’mi to líto,” řekl nezřetelně.

“Líto? -vzlyk- Můj drahý chlapče, co přesně by ti mělo být líto?” zeptal se Regulus, jak si otíral tvář s úlevou, že se Harry vzpamatovává.

“J’mi líto tvé ženy. Byla velmi krásná.”

Regulus se usmál a přikývl. “Ano ano, to byla. A pokud to za něco stojí, je mi líto, že tvůj strýc byl groteskní nadýmavý šmejd.”

I přes svou bolest (a vinu, kterou cítil za to, že nepřímo způsobil Vernonovu smrt) si Harry nemohl pomoci a zasmál se Regulusově nelaskavé poznámce. A s tím smíchem bolest z jeho psychických zranění o trochu pominula.

Nedaleko ležel medailon Salazara Slytherina zničený na podlaze a černé lži, které šeptal, byly navždy umlčeny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: oh, a rozhodla jsem se nepřekládat grima jako smrtonoše, protože zatímco to zní dobře pro znamení smrti, zní to debilně pro opravdového velkého psa. A vzhledem k tomu, že jakožto znamení smrti se smrtonoš v tomhle díle nebude vyskytovat (protože Sirius nemá důvod potulovat se kolem Bradavic...) rozhodla jsem se ponechat grima grimem...   
> Až se k tomu dokopu edituji tu kapitolu, kde Remus promlouvá s Jimem o Pobertech a jejich animágských formách a opravím to i tam...


	11. Reakce a přehnané reakce (finále)

KAPITOLA 11: REAKCE A PŘEHNANÉ REAKCE (Finále)

_**5\. srpna 1993** _

_**8:30 ráno** _

_**Kancelář velitele bystrozorů Jamese Pottera** _

“Chci vám, chlapci, poděkovat, že jste nám o tom dali vědět,” řekl velitel bystrozorů upřímně. “V tomhle případě je důležité každé vodítko a existence spojení mezi Azkabanem a tou záležitostí s Lockhartem minulý semestr, je velmi nápomocná.”

Na druhé straně Jamesova stolu seděli tři členové Weasleyovic rodiny: Arthur, Percy a George. Dále přítomní v místnosti byli starší bystrozoři Shacklebolt a Thicknesse a nově nabraný bystrozor Proudfoot, který měl neobvykle stresujících prvních pár měsíců.

“Vůbec není třeba, veliteli bystrozorů,” řekl Arthur. “Hned jak mi chlapci minulou noc řekli, že pracovali pro profesora Lockharta na experimentálních přenášedlech a upraveném Mnoholičném lektvaru, věděl jsem, že bychom měli dát vědět bystrozorům.”

Co se Percyho a George týkalo, oba vypadali zkroušeně, ale zároveň se jim ulevilo, že nebyli v potížích.

“Má kterýkoli z vás stále ještě poznámky k vašemu výzkumu pro Lockharta?” zeptal se James. Na to Percy vytáhl štos pergamenů, který ochotně předal.

“Tady, pane. Vždy si vytvářím kopie všech referátů, které odevzdávám ve škole, obzvlášť ke konci roku. Občas, obzvlášť na konci semestru učitelé ne vždy vrací odevzdané referáty.”

“Já, ah, nic nemám, obávám se,” řekl George omluvně. “Vše, co jsem měl jsem odevzdal bystrozorovi Proudfootovi.” Od muže samotného, který stál pár metrů za Weasleyovými, se ozvalo tiché zavrčení. George se zatvářil. “Ah, omlouvám se. Tomu člověku, který se vydával za bystrozora Proudfoota.”

“V pořádku, v pořádku,” řekl James, zatímco vrhl po Proudfootovi vzteklý pohled. “No, myslím, že to je vše, co teď potřebuji, ale dáme vám vědět, kdybychom potřebovali nějaké další informace. Znovu, děkuji, že jste za mnou přišli. Arthure, chlapci.”

Tři Weasleyové odešli a zanechali kancelář Jamesovi, jeho starším zaměstnancům a viditelně rozzuřenému Michaeli Proudfootovi. James si všiml jeho nálady.

“Michaeli, vím, že je to pro tebe velmi rozčilující, ale pokud chceš zůstat na tomhle případě, musíš ovládat své emoce. Jinak tě budu muset přidělit na jiný případ, dokud neskončí vyšetřování.”

Proudfoot se zamračil. “Promiňte, pane. Už se to znovu nestane.”

“No,” řekl Kingsley, “co nám zbývá?”

James se zaklonil v židli, prudce si vědom toho, že Rufus Scrimgeour, muž, kterého nahradil, byl deduktivní génius, který by v tomhle okamžiku přetékal nápady. James věděl, že nebyl tak obdarovaný, ale byl odhodlaný se tím nějak probojovat.

“No, máme nyní jasné spojení mezi Azkabanem a tou záležitostí s Gilderoyem Lockhartem.” Pak se James rozveselil. “Možná je na čase, abychom vložili nějaké úsilí do získání zpět Lockhartových vzpomínek.”

“Je to vůbec možné?” zeptal se Thicknesse. “Pokud je to opravdu to samé kouzlo, které používají tam dole, aby se vyhnuli trestu smrti, má být permanentní.”

“Možná ano, ale raději bych to slyšel přímo od zdroje. Kingsley pošli sovu australskému OPUKZ. Zjisti, jestli nám můžou poslat někoho, kdo má zkušenost s kouzlem Tabula Rasa a může potvrdit, že to je to, co vzalo Lockhartovy vzpomínky. Možná nám dají nějaká vodítka k tomu, kdo by se to kouzlo mohl naučit bez toho, aby přísahal, že ho nepoužije nelegálně.”

“Rozkaz,” řekl Kingsley a udělal si poznámku do zápisníku.

“A teď, bystrozore Proudfoote, vraťme se k tvému jednání s tou ‘Maria Gambrelliovou’ osobou, o které si myslíš, že je tím, kdo ukradl nějaké tvé vlasy pro Mnoholičný lektvar.”

Bystrozor Proudfoot zbledl. To nebyla konverzace, na kterou se těšil.

_____________________

_**9:30 ráno** _

_**Harryho pokoj v Longbottomském Panství** _

Harryho oči se neochotně otevřely a pak se ostře zašklebil bolestí. Chlapec se víceméně vzpamatoval z psychického útoku, který utrpěl večer předtím od medailonu horcruxu, ale ještě druhé ráno měl řezavou bolest hlavy a bylo mu nevolno. Poté, co se s Regulusem vrátil z Grimauldova náměstí, zamířil rovnou do postele (částečně proto, aby se vyhnul otázkám Siriuse) a byl překvapený, když si všiml, že podle hodin na nočním stolku spal do 9:30. Bylo to možná nejdéle, co za roky spal a na okamžik si představil, jak na něj strýc Vernon huláká, že je líný a pomalý. Pak si vybavil vizi strýce, kterou mu ukázal horcrux noc předtím, a otřásl se.

Setřásl ze sebe špatné vzpomínky (i když ne fyzické symptomy) a dopotácel se do koupelny, aby si ulevil a opláchl obličej, než se vrátil do své ložnice. Tam ke svému překvapení uviděl, že jeho postel už byla ustlaná a špinavé oblečení, které prostě upustil na podlahu noc předtím bylo pryč. K jeho ještě většímu překvapení na jeho místě stál Dobby. Skřítkova špinavá Malfoyská tunika byla ta tam, nahrazena malinkým, ale překvapivě dobře vyžehleným trojdílným oblekem, pod nímž měl bílou košili doplněnou obyčejnou černou kravatou, i když stejně jako každý domácí skřítek, kterého kdy Harry viděl, byl naboso. Ale ještě překvapivější než jeho nový oděv, byla změna v jeho chování, pryč bylo Dobbyho podlézání a nervozita a byly nahrazeny chladným sebevědomým a (jak si Harry pomyslel) nejmenším náznakem povýšenosti.

“Dobré ráno, pane Harry,” řekl Dobby vesele, ale ne tak vesele, aby zhoršil Harryho bolest hlavy. “Dobby dokončil jeho tréninkové období se známým pana Harryho Blaisem Zabinim a je připravený znovu započít svou službu vám, pane.” Pak skřítek naklonil zamyšleně hlavu ke straně, jako by si všiml Harryho kondice. Tiše si odkašlal. “Dobrodružná noc včera, pane?” zeptal se diplomaticky.

Harry přikývl a pokusil se odpovědět, ale nevyšlo z něj nic než zachroptění. Odkašlal si. “Dalo by se tak říct,” podařilo se mu konečně ze sebe dostat.

“Ah, netřeba říkat víc, pane. Dobby se hned vrátí.”

S tichým prásknutím Dobby zmizel. Harry se rozhlédl po pokoji ve zmatku a bezděčně ho napadlo, jestli měl dost času vrátit se do postele pro trochu víc spánku. Než se mohl jakkoli rozhodnout, Dobby se vrátil se stříbrným podnosem, na kterém byl skleněný pohár a malá tyčinka nějakého jídla na talířku. Vypadala podivně jako mudlovská müsli tyčinka.

“Kdybyste tohle vypil, pane,” řekl Dobby s malým úsměvem a pozvedl k němu pohár.

“T’je lektvar?” zeptal se Harry nezřetelně.

“Naneštěstí, domácí skřítkové mají zakázáno vytvářet _lektvary_ , pane,” odpověděl Dobby. “Je to jen malá směsice Dobbyho vlastní výroby. Dobby věří, že to pán Harry shledá velmi životabudícím po minulé noci, pane.”

“Ata... druhá věc?”

“Jen něco k zakousnutí. Dobby lituje toho, že musí informovat pana Harryho, že zaspal snídani, a zatímco by Dobby byl více než šťastný uvařit panu Harrymu něco více zasycujícího, obává se, že pan Harry nemá dost času na jídlo a trávení před jeho schůzkou v deset.”

“ _Oh, jo,_ ” pomyslel si Harry. “ _Pan X tu bude v deset na jeho pohovor. Řekl bych, že energetická tyčinka je všechno, na co mám čas._ ”

Vzal si pohár s pochybovačným výrazem, než pokrčil rameny a kopnul ho do sebe. Na pár vteřin se jeho nevolnost ještě zhoršila a prakticky se mu při té chuti zvedl žaludek. Ale potom, téměř okamžitě zmizela veškerá jeho nevolnost a chlapec se postavil vzpřímeně, jak zmizela i jeho bolest hlavy. Efekt byl podobný Životabudiči ale bez jakýchkoli magických vedlejších účinků.

“Páni!” zvolal Harry proti své vůli a uvědomil si, že jeho bolest v krku byla rovněž magicky vyléčena. “Wow! To je... pozoruhodné! Co v tom je?”

“Naneštěstí, pane, Dobby nemůže poskytnout tu informaci. Tajemství cechu, dalo by se říct.”

Harry pomalu přikývl. “Um, dobrá. Řekl bych.”

“A teď, pane Harry, Dobby se poradil s Longbottomskými skřítky ohledně rozvrhu jeho pána.” Odmlčel se a vypadal poněkud lítostivě. “Jako vedlejší poznámku Dobby se velmi omlouvá za jakékoli nedostatky v očekávání vašich potřeb během svého zaměstnání pro vás. Dobbymu nebylo... dobře. Ale Dobby ujišťuje pana Harryho, že jeho služby již budou bezchybné.”

“To je dobré vědět,” řekl Harry pomalu, jak se zakousl do snídaňové tyčinky. Bylo to vynikající na to, že chutnala jako müsli, med a nějaký typ nakrájeného ovoce. Fíky, možná? Jak žvýkal, Harry si nemohl pomoci a přemýšlet nad tím, _co k čertu_ Blaise udělal tomuhle skřítkovi, aby za jeden den dosáhl takové proměny.

“Ale Dobby odbočuje. Hoskins informuje Dobbyho, že pán Harry pravidelně vstává před rozedněním a tráví několik hodin vařením jako formu uvolnění stresu. Přeje si pán Harry pokračovat používat Hoskinse jako jeho sous-skřitka, nebo by si přál, aby se Dobby ujal té role? I když pán Harry shledá Dobbyho zdatného v kuchyni, všichni domácí skřítkové mají specializace a, uctivě, Dobbyho nejefektivnější využití by bylo jako osobního komorníka a sluhy, alespoň zatímco pán Harry sídlí v Longbottomském Panství. Navíc by Dobby nerad vnikal do Hoskinsova teritoria, pokud mu tak nebude přikázáno. Bylo by to... nepolitické.”

Harry několik vteřin zíral na svého _osobního komorníka a sluhu_ , zatímco to vstřebával. Popravdě shledával tu konverzaci téměř snovou díky jejímu surrealismu. “Zvážím ten problém a dám ti vědět, Dobby.”

“Dobrá, pane. Konečně, psotr pána Harryho požádal, abyste se s ním sešel před svým setkáním v deset.”

“Pso...tr,” zeptal se Harry nejistě.

“Kmotr, pane Harry. Dobby řekl _kmotr_.”

“...jasně,” povzdechl si Harry. “No, pak bych neměl nechat svého _kmotra_ čekat. Rychle se osprchuji.”

“Velmi dobře, pane. Dobby připraví dnešní oblečení pána Harryho.”

Skřítek zmizel, zatímco Harry zavrtěl hlavou a vrátil se do koupelny.

_____________________

O patnáct minut později stál Harry před dveřmi do pokoje Siriuse Blacka. Po okamžiku zaváhání tiše zaklepal na dveře, za nimiž se ozvalo zakašlání a pak chraptivé “Vstupte.” Chlapec vstoupil do pokoje svého kmotra.

Sirius byl stále ještě v posteli, přirozeně. Regulus naznačil, že se bude několik měsíců léčit ze svého pobytu v Azkabanu. Překvapivě, fyzický dopad jeho uvěznění nebyl ten největší problém. Ve skutečnosti se azkabanský personál očividně dobře staral o to, aby jejich vězni žili co nejdéle, pravděpodobně, aby prodloužili jejich utrpení. Podle Augusty Sirius by byl na regimentu léčivých lektvarů na několik měsíců, ale jistě by se plně zotavil. No, alespoň plně _fyzicky_ zotavil.

Skutečný problém pro Siriuse Blacka nebyl v jeho těle, ale spíše v jeho mysli a duši, obojí utrpělo hrozné útoky po deset a víc let neustálého vystavení mozkomorům. Regulus to přirovnal k mudlovské kondici známé jako post-traumatická stresová porucha, i když kouzelnický ekvivalent měl mnohem hmatatelnější efekty. Kdykoli Sirius utrpěl ﬂashback, byl by pustošen fyzickými symptomy jeho dřívějšího utrpení, jak jeho vlastní magie způsobila, že se jeho vzpomínky na bolest a utrpení manifestovaly fyzicky. Ty efekty nebyly nepodobné extrémnímu vystavení bubákovi, ale mnohem obtížnější na vyléčení. Bylo možné, že by se nikdy plně nezotavil ze svých zážitků.

“Ah, Harry,” řekl Sirius, než byl přerušen krátkým záchvatem kašle. Ale ten oslnivý úsměv, kterým obdařil svého kmotřence, nenapovídal nic o jeho slabosti. “Pojď dál, pojď dál!” Pokynul k židli vedle jeho postele, na kterou se Harry posadil.

“Jak se cítíš... strýčku Siriusi?” zeptal se Harry nejistě. “Já... nejsem si jistý, jak ti říkat.”

“Jenom Sirius stačí, řekl bych. Nebyl jsem kolem, abych dával pozor na tebe a tvou rodinu, jak jsem měl, takže chápu, pokud ke mně nemáš žádné _rodinné_ spojení.”

“To je sotva tvoje vina,” napomenul ho Harry.

“Možná, možná ne,” odpověděl Sirius poněkud hořce. “Ale ač se to zdá naprosto neuvěřitelné, Červíček mě převezl a já za to zaplatil.”

“Červíček,” řekl Harry. “To je podivná přezdívka. Odkud pochází?”

Sirius se zatvářil. “Nemůžu říct, obávám se. Přísahal jsem slib. Hloupý slib, jak se ukázalo.” Poraženě si povzdechl. “To je fuk. Stejně si to jméno nezaslouží.”

Pak se otřásl, jako by bojoval s blížící se depresí. Sirius se znovu usmál na svého kmotřence. “Ale dost o tom. Neměli jsme šanci si moc promluvit, než jsi včera večer pospíchal pryč. A vím, že máš setkání s nějakým nitrozpyteckým týpkem za chvíli, ale chtěl jsem se tě zeptat na pár otázek, jestli ti to nevadí.”

“Dobře,” řekl Harry opatrně. “Kde bys chtěl začít?”

“No, jsi v Bradavicích, co vím. V jaké jsi koleji?”

Harry otevřel ústa a rychle je zavřel. “ _Jo, psotře,_ ” pomyslel si. “ _Proč nezačneme s tím. No nic, lepší odtrhnout náplast najednou a rychle._ ”

“Příští měsíc budu ve třeťáku. Byl jsem zařazen do Zmijozelu.”

Sirius na něj několik vteřin nehybně zíral. Pak se tiše zachichotal. “To to vysvětluje.”

“Vysvětluje co?” zeptal se Harry.

“Tohle ráno se ke mně Augusta přidala na snídani. Řekl jsem pár nelaskavých věcí o zmijozelech a ona mi velmi přísně oznámila, abych nikdy nehanil někoho za to, že je zmijozel v jejím domě. Že to byli čtyři zmijozelé, kdo mě zachránil z Azkabanu, protože byli odhodlaní zničit Ty-Víš-Koho, a pokud nedokážu respektovat jejich odhodlání dost na to, abych o nich přestal mluvit špatně, přidala by mi Doušek Živoucí smrti do čaje a zavřela mě do kumbálu, dokud nebude celá ta záležitost s horcruxy vyřešená.”

Oba se zasmáli.

“Samozřejmě,” pokračoval. “Zapomněla zmínit tvoje vlastní Zařazení nebo jména ostatních mých zachránců kromě Rega. Byl jsi skutečně jedním z těch čtyř, kteří mě pomohli zachránit?”

“No, nešel jsem do Azkabanu nebo něco podobně vzrušujícího, ale pomohl jsem, jak jsem jen mohl.”

“Děkuju,” řekl Sirius prostě. “Augusta měla pravdu. Mám... _problémy_ se zmijozely. Vím to a nejsem si jistý, jestli se přes ně někdy dostanu. Téměř každý zmijozel, se kterým jsem chodil do školy, se buď stal smrtijedem a nebo skončil mrtvý v rukou smrtijedů za to, že byl krevním zrádcem. Ale slibuju ti, že ti _nikdy_ nebudu mít tvé zařazení za zlé.”

“To rád slyším,” odpověděl Harry.

“No, a jak James reagoval na tu novinku? Já možná mám problémy se zmijozely, ale on má celé katastrofy.”

Harry pokrčil rameny. “Nevzal to zrovna nejlíp, ale bylo to dávno. Zdá se, že se přes to přenesl.”

Sirius se zakřenil. “Vsadím se, že z toho udělal nějakou velkou směšnou scénu.”

Harry pomalu přikývl. “Jo... dalo by se to tak říct,” řekl vyhýbavě.

“Ha! Já to věděl. Co udělal? Nemůžu se dočkat, až si z něj kvůli tomu budu moct utahovat, jakmile mě očistí.”

Chlapec pohlédl na podlahu. Sirius si toho všiml a jeho úsměv se přeměnil ve výraz obav. “Harry? Co James udělal?”

Harry na okamžik pohlédl stranou, než odpověděl. “Opil se. A pak mi poslal huláka, který vybuchl ve Velké síni během mé první snídaně v Bradavicích. Kromě jiného řekl, že pokud vystrčím jen palec z lajny, vydědí mě, zlomí mou hůlku a pošle mě zpět k Dursleyům.”

To už byl Siriusův výraz obav nahrazen výrazem hrůzy. “On... co?!”

“Siriusi, je to v pořádku. Věř mi. Na začátku to bylo dost hrozné, ale oba jsme se přes to přenesli a zase jsme rodinou.”

“Uh-huh. A proto trávíš své prázdniny s Augustou Longbottomovou místo s tou rodinou, kterou jsi právě zmínil?”

Harry se zatvářil kysele. “No, dobře. Řekl bych, že jsem měl říct, že na tom _pracujeme_ , abychom se přes to přenesli, i když tam ještě úplně nejsme.”

Sirius dlouho nic neřekl, jak přemýšlel nad tím, co řekl jeho kmotřenec. “ _Zpět_... k Dursleyům. Kdo jsou Dursleyovi? A proč bylo poslání tě k nim zpět trestem, kterým ti hrozil?”

“Siriusi...”

“Harry, prosím. Chci vědět všechno. Chceš říct, že jsi ani nežil s Jamesem a Lily, zatímco jsi vyrůstal?”

Chlapec se podíval na strop, jako by se snažil rozhodnout, jak hluboko do téhle králičí nory se chtěl vydat. Neviděl moc potřeby v otevírání svých vlastních ran, obzvlášť pokud způsobí, že jeho kmotr kvůli tomu bude nemocný, ale také měl pocit, že toho ten muž nenechá, dokud nebude mít alespoň základní obraz.

“Když jsem byl mimino, několik léčitelů a také profesor Dumbledore došli k mylnému úsudku, že jsem moták, a James a Lily si mysleli, že by bylo nejlepší, aby mě poslali žít s Petunií a Vernonem Dursleyovými, Lilyinou sestrou a švagrem. Byl jsem u nich, dokud jsem nenastoupil do Bradavic.”

“Petunií a...!” Sirius se zakuckal. “Tou příšernou ženštinou s koňskou tváří, jejíž dopisy Lily vždy rozplakaly, když byla ve škole?! A předpokládám, že Vernon je ta knírkatá velryba, kterou si vzala!”

Harry se nad tím pozastavil. “ _Ty_ jsi byl na svatbě Petunie a Vernona?!”

“Ne, samozřejmě, že ne. Ale tvá matka měla jednu z jejich svatebních fotek na krbu v Godrikově dole, a tak vím, jak vypadají. _Petunia_ ani nechtěla, aby Lily a James šli na její svatbu, ale tvoje babička Rose na tom trvala. I když to jim nezabránilo, aby nenadávali tvým rodičům, kdykoli mohli. James viděl rudě, když dorazili domů.”

Sirius zavrtěl hlavou v ohromení, než studoval svého kmotřence o něco opatrněji.

“A ty jsi s nimi žil, dokud ti nebylo jedenáct? A teď žiješ tady s Longbottomovými?” Zúžil své oči. “Jak se k tobě chovali, Harry?”

“To není důležité. Nikdy se tam nevrátím.”

“Harry...”

“Siriusi,” přerušil ho klidně, ale pevně. “ _Opravdu_ už na tom nezáleží.”

Zavládlo mezi nimi krátké ticho, které bylo přerušeno, když se v pokoji objevil Hoskins se servírovacím tácem.

“Hoskins se oběma gentlemanům omlouvá, ale má pro lorda Blacka jeho lektvar na desátou. A pane Harry, vaše vlastní schůzka na desátou dorazila a její lady si přeje, abyste byl přítomen.”

“Měl bych jít,” řekl chlapec.

Sirius přikývl. “Jo, to je fajn. Tenhle lektvar mě stejně aspoň na několik hodin uspí. Ale rád bych si víc promluvil po tvém setkání. Nemusíme mluvit o Jamesovi nebo Dursleových nebo tak. Jen bych rád víc poznal svého kmotřence.”

“Jasně,” řekl Harry hřejivě. Sirius pozoroval chlapce, jak odchází, a jakmile se za ním zavřely dveře, jeho uvolněný výraz se změnil v zamyšlení. “ _Zatraceně, Jamesi!”_ pomyslel si rozzuřeně. _“Co jsi to ksakru všechny ty roky dělal!_ ”

_____________________

_**Ve stejný okamžik v rezidenci Grangerových v Crawley...** _

Hermione vzhlédla od své četby ke zvuku tichého klepání na okno. Byla to dopolední poštovní sova, která nesla její kopii _Denního věštce_. Zamračila se. V Bradavicích její kopie vždy dorazila ke snídani a z konverzací s Nevillem a Blaisem věděla, že to bylo pro ně stejné doma, dokonce i pro Blaise, který hodně cestoval během léta. Přesto její kopie, doručená na mudlovskou adresu v Crawley vždy dorazila o několik hodin později a občas dokonce až odpoledne. Mimoděk jí napadlo, jestli byla kouzelnická společnost opravdu tak malicherná ohledně krevní čistoty, že i doručení novin pro mudlorozené bylo posunuto na konec seznamu. Pak tu myšlenku odsunula stranou. Nemělo cenu všude hledat nenápadné předsudky, protože si byla jistá, že by je našla, ať už existovaly nebo ne. Zaplatila sově a podala jí pamlsek, než si od ní vzala noviny ke svému stolu. Nadpis byl přesně tak příšerný, jak se naučila očekávat. Zajímalo jí, jestli se kouzelníci naučili o “novinařině” ze čtení tabloidů Ruperta Murdhocha.

**MOZKOMOŘI VYPUŠTĚNI!**

**FUDGE ODHALUJE KONTROVERZNÍ NOVÝ PLÁN!**

**POUŽIJE MOZKOMORY, ABY STRÁŽILI BRADAVICE PROTI**

**SMRTIJEDSKÉ HROZBĚ!**

Hermione si povzdechla dost hlasitě a dost silně na to, aby nadzvedla oﬁnu svých kudrnatých vlasů. Pak odložila noviny stranou a vytáhla **Monstrózní knihu monster** , kterou nedávno koupila. Pohladila několikrát její hřbet, než se kniha uklidnila, a pak jí otevřela a zalistovala na kapitolu o mozkomorech. Po pár minutách čtení knihu odložila s ještě větším povzdechem a natáhla se pro seznam školních potřeb, na kterém pracovala. Na konec seznamu přidala jednu položku a pak se zamračila.

“ _Jak jen přemluvím mámu a tátu, oba zubaře, aby mi dovolili vzít si sebou do školy velkou zásobu čokolády?_ ”

______________________

_**Mezitím, zpět v Longbottomské konferenční místnosti...** _

Pět lidí sedělo kolem velkého kulatého stolu a Harry nenápadně studoval čtyři dospělé před ním. Pan Malfoy a lady Augusta vypadali stejně klidní jako vždy, zatímco Reg byl zpět ve své tváři pana Cata, staršího vágně povědomého čínského muže. Když ho potkal, pan X pozvedl jedno obočí a když ho lady Augusta přímo představila jako “pana Cata”, zdál se být pobaven, než jeho nitrobrana zahalila znovu jeho rysy.

Jak skupina usedala kolem stolu, Harry přemýšlel nad jeho zvláštním vztahem s panem X. Mohl spočítat na prstech jedné ruky dospělé, kterým kompletně důvěřoval, a ještě by mou zůstal palec. Artie, Augusta, Snape (do jisté míry - Harry chápal, že jeho vztah s Dumbledorem představoval jisté _komplexnosti_ do jejich vztahu) a pan X. Dokonce ani Regovi a Malfoyovi nevěřil kompletně. Oba byli bývalí Princové Zmijozelu a oba měli své vlastní agendy, které byly nyní shodné s jeho, ale mohly se za správných okolností kdykoli změnit. Popravdě, Harry podezříval, že pokud by se kdy Voldemort vrátil v plné síle, pravděpodobnost, že by se Lucius obrátil proti nim a přidal se zpět ke svému bývalému pánovi byla padesát na padesát. Samozřejmě Harry _musel_ věřit panu X do jisté míry. Jejich vztah mentora a učence znamenal, že pan X měl přístup k Harryho nejniternějším tajemstvím, kromě těch ochráněných magií Doupěte, a zatímco paměťové zámky se ujistily o tom, že si nebude pamatovat nic z toho, co se dozvěděl, ten muž nikdy nedal najevo, že by jej soudil nebo litoval za to, co objevil, což byla laskavost, které si Harry upřímně cenil.

Přes to všechno Harry věděl jen málo o tom muži samotném. Vše, co nechal proklouznout během jejich sezení bylo, že měl ženu a děti, a složitá síť Nevšímej-si-mě kouzel a dalších kosmetických kouzel skrývající mužovu identitu znamenala, že Harry byl doslova neschopný přímo zjistit něco o jeho skutečném vzhledu a dokonce by nepoznal svého tutora, ani kdyby do něj vrazil na ulici. Prostě měl jen dojem neuvěřitelně nevýrazného jedince s naprosto žádnými zapamatovatelnými rysy, kromě tendence k suchému humoru a občasnému sarkasmu.

Ve skutečnosti, pomyslel si najednou Harry, bylo technicky dokonce možné, že i pohlaví pana X bylo skryté pod nitrobranou a bylo dost dobře možné, že jeho tutor byl celou dobu žena. Ale Harry to shledal nepravděpodobným. I když nemohl pozorovat žádné detaily o skutečném vzhledu pana X, upustil dost nápověd o tom, že je muž, a dokonce ani Harry si nedovedl představit šílenou úroveň paranoie potřebné k tomu, aby předstíral opačné pohlaví jen proto, aby si vydělal pár galeonů z doučování. Byl stále ještě ohromený z toho, jak se Reg skutečně přeměnil do tvaru překrásné norské blonďaté ženy, aby mohl svést Michaela Proudfoota a ukrást mu nějaké vlasy. Harry si nebyl jistý, jak daleko se bystrozor Proudfoot a “Maria Gambrelliová” dostali jako součást té frašky, ale Reg jednou znechuceně zamumlal, že Proudfoot nebyl jeho “typ”. A taky, že mu smrdělo z pusy.

Na rozdíl od Marcuse Flinta, konspirátorství se nechystalo svázat pana X pomocí Neporušitelného slibu hned. Místo toho by nejprve odpřísahal vysoko úrovňový slib o soukromí, který by ho udeřil velmi zničující kletbou, pokud by odhalil cokoli z toho, co se během tohoto setkání dozvěděl. Jen za to mu Malfoy platil 1000 galeonů za hodinu jeho času s porozuměním, že by souhlasil s Paměťovým zámkem, pokud by si nepřál pokračovat dál. Pokud by na druhou stranu souhlasil, že jim pomůže (za skutečně nehoráznou cenu), odhalil by svou pravou identitu a odpřísahal Neporušitelný slib.

“Teď k obchodu,” prohlásil pan X poté, co dokončil svůj slib soukromí. “Jsem velmi zvědavý o jakou práci se jedná, že vyžaduje tak vysokou úroveň utajení, a zároveň zahrnuje tak významné osobnosti jako Luciuse Malfoye a Augustu Longbottomovou. A to ani nemluvím o unikajícím sluhovi a příhodném dědici notoricky známého Gilderoye Lockharta. Pan... _Cato_ , správně?”

“Ano,” řekl metamorfmág přátelsky. “To je mé jméno.”

“Samozřejmě, že je,” protáhl pan X.

Harry se zamračil. Byl tam nějaký podtext, který mu unikal, ale měl pocit, že zaznamenal závan pohrdání od pana X vůči Regově současné osobnosti. “ _Je možné, že je pan X předpojatý vůči Asiatům?_ ” pomyslel si se zájmem.

“Dostaňme se přímo k věci, pane X,” řekla Augusta. “Jste dnes zde, protože si přejeme, abyste nám pomohl přinést zkázu Vy-Víte-Koho.”

Pan X zíral. “Chápu. Většina lidí si myslí, že jeho zkázy bylo dosaženo před dvanácti lety pomocí záhadné síly Chlapce-který-žil. Jsem... si vědom toho, že tady pan Potter věří jinak, ale rád bych věděl, co vaše kabala odhalila, že věříte tomu, že uspějete tam, kde tolik jiných selhalo. Zároveň musím říct, že jsem poněkud překvapený ohledně vaší účasti, pane Malfoyi, vzhledem k vaší _historii_ s Temným pánem.”

Malfoy se lehce načuřil. “Jak jsem si jistý, že víte, pane, byl jsem shledán nevinným díky neprůstřelné obraně s kletbou Imperius. V každém případě, ať už věříte, zda jsem smrtijed nebo ne, dovolte mi vás ujistit, že má současná opozice Temnému pánovi je neúprosná.”

“Vskutku,” řekl pan X pomalu. “Jak přesně tedy vy všichni navrhujete, že by měl být Temný pán zničen? A jaká bude moje role v těch machinacích?”

Augusta promluvila. “Ten-Jehož-Jméno-Nesmíme-Vyslovit se ujistil o omezené formě nesmrtelnosti skrze použití prokletých předmětů známých jako horcruxy, do nichž vložil části své duše. Dokud ty předměty přetrvávají, nikdy nemůže být opravdu zničen. Momentálně existuje ve formě podobné duchovi, v níž je schopný posedat ostatní a potenciálně komunikovat s jeho stoupenci. Věříme, že je pro něj možné, aby časem pro sebe nabyl nového těla, pokud nebudou jeho horcruxy dřív zničeny.”

“Za tím účelem jsme unesli nejdůvěrnější rádce Temného pána z Azkabanu. Přejeme si, abyste je prohlédl pomocí nitrozpytu, abychom zjistili, zda některý z nich ví něco o horcruxech a jejich umístění, stejně jako kolik jich bylo vytvořeno.”

Ani veškeré sebeovládání a nitrobrana nedokázaly skrýt šok z tváře pana X. “Vy?! Vy jste zinscenovali útěk z nejnebezpečnějšího vězení na světě? A vaším důvodem bylo jednoduché vyslechnutí pěti nejnebezpenějších a nejloajálnějších stoupenců Temného pána? Nedokážu se rozhodnout, jestli nazvat vaše jednání odvážným nebo šíleným!”

“Proč nemůže být obojí?” zeptal se pan Cato rozverně. “Rád bych vás opravil ohledně jedné věci. Unesli jsme čtyři z nejbližších stoupenců Vy-Víte-Koho a jednoho nevinného muže. Věříme, že Sirius Black je nevinný ze zločinů, ze kterých byl obviněn.”

Pan X byl na několik vteřin zticha a když znovu promluvil, jeho hlas byl velmi chladný a velmi precizní. “Omlouvám se. Mohl byste to zopakovat?” Naproti přes stůl najednou Harry ztuhnul, jak se jeho zvědavost proměnila v obavu z důvodů, které nemohl popsat ani sám sobě. Soustředil veškeré své nitrozpytecké vědomí na svého tutora.

“Přesně jak jsem řekl,” pokračoval pan Cato, který si nebyl vědom Harryho narůstající úzkosti. “Věříme, že Black je nevinný. Rádi bychom, kdybyste nám pomohl to dokázat a vaší pomoc při léčení mentální škody, kterou utrpěl.”

Pan X pomalu přikývl. “A kde je ubohý nevinný Sirius Black teď?”

“Um, Cato?” začal Harry nervózně, jak jeho úzkost přerostla v přímou hrůzu, ale Augusta promluvila přes něj.

“Čtyři smrtijedi jsou svázáni v žalářích pod tímto domem, ale lord Black pohodlně odpočívá v ložnici v téhle chodbě...”

Najednou, než mohla Augusta pokračovat, nitobraník se pohyboval v rozmazaném pohybu. Jeho hůlka se objevila zdánlivě odnikud a on jí bodnul ve směru stolu, který se okamžitě rozpadl do víru hoblin, které se rozletěly do tváří přítomných. Předem varovaný, Harry se vrhnul do úkrytu, zatímco pan X zamířil na pana Cata, než se mohl muž probrat ze svého překvapení. “ _ **INCARCEROUS!**_ ” zařval. Kouzlo udeřilo takovou silou, že muže srazilo z židle, než ho zanechalo spoutaného ležícího na zemi.

Augusta a Lucius byli rychlejší v odpovědi, i před vír pilin, který se nyní zdál být spíše rozptýlením než opravdovým útokem. Malfoy vystřelil Omračovač, ale pan X ho ležérně odpálil přímo do Augusty Longbottomové, která padla k zemi, než ze sebe vypravila jediné kouzlo. A pak pro jistotu pan X napojil svůj odraz do dalšího kouzla, kouzla, o kterém Harry nikdy předtím neslyšel.

“ _ **LEVIOCORPUS!**_ ”

Najednou byla Malfoyovi podtržena pravá noha ze země a byl za její kotník pověšen do vzduchu několik desítek centimetrů nad zemí. V překvapení upustil svou hůlku. Poblíž se Catovy oči rozšířily překvapením a zlostně se podíval na pana X, než je zavřel v soustředění. Zpoza nedaleké pohovky Harry zavolal na nitrobraníka.

“Proč tohle děláte?!” zařval rozzuřeně.

“Drž se stranou, _Pottere_. Ani nemysli na to, že bys zasáhnul, pokud nechceš, abys sem přilákal Ministerstvo kvůli použití nezletilé magie!”

“Vybral jsem vás, protože jsem vám věřil!” zavolal Harry naštvaně. “Přísahal jste slib!”

Pan X se ušklíbl. “Ano, Pottere, přísahal jsem slib o utajení, ale to je všechno. A ujišťuji tě, že si vezmu do hrobu příběh o tom, jak jsem _zabil_ toho ubohého šmejda Siriuse Blacka!” Muž se začal otáčet ke dveřím, ale byl pak rozptýlen a pozastavil se. Zatímco mluvil s Harrym, pan Cato se nějak protáhl z poměrně drobného asijského muže do asijského muže, který by byl zhruba dva metry vysoký, kdyby se postavil. Jako výsledek jeho ruce a torzo byly neuvěřitelně hubené a Cato se úspěšně vyplazil z provazů, které ho poutaly, a nyní vytahoval svou hůlku.

Naštvaně pan X zamířil omračovač na Cata, ale než mohl vystřelit, Harry dilatoval své vnímání, aby mohl správně načasovat svůj další tah. Na poslední vteřinu se vrhl dopředu a nechal se zasáhnout Omračovačem místo svého spojence Cata. Chlapec dopadl na zem a svezl se ke stěně, již v bezvědomí. Šokovaný sebeobětováním chlapce, pan X se nedokázal bránit, když na něj Cato vystřelil Expelliarmus, které muže srazilo přes místnost, zatímco poslalo jeho hůlku do Catovy čekající ruky. Jen pro jistotu vystřelil svoje vlastní Incarcerous, aby svázal pana X, než ze sebe setřepal zbytek provazů a vyškrábal se na nohy. Jak tak učinil, zmenšil se zpět své obvyklé výšky a pak uvalil kouzla Rennervate na Harryho a Augustu.

“No,” řekl otráveně Lucius s tolik sebeovládáním, na kolik se zmohl, zatímco visel za kotník hlavou dolů. “Laskavě mě nenech na holičkách, když mi odpustíte ten žert.” Harry byl najednou velmi rád, že Malfoyova oddanost kouzelnickým tradicím nezacházela tak daleko, že by zahrnovala hábit a pod ním nic jen spodky, a mužův poněkud zastaralý mudlovský oblek vše udržel na svém místě.

“Promiň, Luciusi,” řekl Cato. “Je to velmi speciální kletba, kterou jsem viděl v akci, ale nikdy jsem neměl přiležitost se jí naučit. Pokud neznáš speciﬁckou protikletbu, nedokážeš jí zlomit, dokud po zhruba hodině nepřestane působit.”

“A nech mě hádat,” zabručel Malfoy. “Neznáš protikletbu.”

“Ne,” odpověděl Cato, jak se pohnul ke svázanému a tiše zuřícímu panu X se svou hůlkou na něj namířenou a připravenou kdykoli zaútočit. Harry se přesunul vedle něj, jeho tvář stále ještě maskou šoku a zrady.

“Ale naštěstí,” pokračoval Cato. “Věřím, že je tvůrce té kletby po ruce. _**REVELIO!**_ ”

Kouzlo se převalilo přes pana X a jeho nenápadné vlasy pomalu ztmavly do leskle černých, jeho obyčejné oblečení se přeměnilo do ebonového hábitu s možná příliš mnoha knoﬂíky a jeho nezajímavá tvář se přeměnila do bledých rysů s nosem, který se zdál být příliš velký pro jeho tvář. Harry zalapal po dechu. Pan X byl pryč a nyní to byla povědomá tvář Severuse Snapea, která na ně zírala s bezbřehou zuřivostí.

_____________________

_**O pět minut později...** _

“Vysvětlení!” vyštěkl Harry.

“Vychování, Pottere,” řekl Snape panovačně. “Jsem stále ještě tvůj profesor a zasloužím si míru respektu.”

Skupina se znovu sešla ve svých židlích rozestavěných kolem hromady pilin, což bylo vše, co zbylo z toho, co lady Augusta otráveně popsala jako “Hepplewhiteský stůl, který byl v rodině od roku 1810.” Snapeovi byla dovolena jeho hůlka na tak dlouho, aby uvalil protikletbu na Malfoye (Harry si do mentálních poznámek zaznamenal pohyby hůlky a zaklínání _Liberacorpus_ ), ale pan Cato ji poté zabavil a předal Malfoyovi, který ji uložil do kapsy svého hábitu. Nyní Harry a dospělí seděli ostražitě, zatímco tři z těch dospělých mířili hůlkami na čtvrtého. Harry nemířil hůlkou z očividných důvodů, což bylo jen dobře, protože měl mnohem větší potíže než obvykle potlačit svůj hněv. Ve skutečnosti byl možná nyní naštvanější než kdykoli před tím, než začal studovat nitrobranu.

“Nemluvte se mnou o respektu, pane,” procedil Harry skrze zatnuté zuby. “Je léto a není škola. A nečekám, že kdy budu považovat pana X za jakéhokoli učitele kdy znovu.”

“Harry, uklidni se,” řekl Cato.

“Ne, nikdo mi neříkejte, abych se uklidnil.” Zuřivě, téměř vražedně se podíval na mistra lektvarů. “Ani ne před deseti minutami jsem doslova přemýšlel nad tím, že existují maximálně čtyři dospělí na světě, kterým skutečně, doopravdy důvěřuji. Čtyři! A právě jsem se dozvěděl, že dva z nich byli _tou samou osobou, která mi od začátku lhala!_ Takže to řeknu znovu - vysvětlení!”

Snape ze sebe vydal dlouhý útrpný povzdech. “Pokud si vzpomenete, pane Pottere, byl jsem první, kdo odhalil vaší přirozenou schopnost pro nitrozpyt a uvědomil si, že se pravděpodobně stanete rovněž schopným nitrobraníkem, pokud byste byl veden k tomu se snažit. Rychle jsem si uvědomil, že, všechna skromnost stranou, pravděpodobně nebyl v Británii nikdo, kdo by vás naučil tak dobře jako já, s výjimkou možná ředitele, kterého byste nikdy nepřijal jako svého učitele, a několika jistých individuí se smrtijedskými spojeními, které by vás dřív zabili, než naučili čemukoli. A přesto jsem také věděl, že i kdybyste souhlasil, že mě necháte vás učit, nikdy byste nedosáhl výšin svých schopností pod mým vedením. Výuka psychických umění vyžaduje silné spojení důvěry a mezi mou rolí vašeho ředitele koleje, mými přísahami řediteli a mými... vztahy s vašimi rodiči a vaším bratrem, jsem věděl, že byste nikdy nevěřil Severusovi Snapeovi dost na to, abyste naplnil svůj potenciál.”

“A tak jste vynalezl pana X a doporučil mi pod ním studovat,” shrnul Harry chladným hlasem.

“Nepřeháněj svou důležitost, Pottere. Nevytvořil jsem osobnost pana X jen pro tebe. Pan X je vskutku anonymní osobnost, kterou používám, když učím soukromé lekce nitrozpytu a nitrobrany během léta, abych si přivydělal. I přes nebo právě díky neobvyklosti obou darů výuka jednoho nebo obou je velmi lukrativní pole a má reputace jakožto pana X je dobře známá, alespoň mezi poněkud insulární subkulturou oddanců psychických umění. Poté, co jste souhlasil s mým doporučením studovat nitrobranu, jediné, co jsem musel udělat, bylo zařídit, aby se resumé pana X dostalo na stůl vašeho právníka, který ho najal na základě jeho schopností. A se značnou slevou oproti mým obvyklým cenám, musím dodat.”

Harry protočil oči v sloup, ale pak se zamyšleně zamračil. “Tak moment! Řekl jste, že máte ženu a děti!”

“No, tak zamysli se nad tím, Pottere! Jsi nitrozpytecký deduktivní génius. Kdybych tě nějak neodklonil, bylo nevyhnutelné, že by ti nějaké uklouznutí dovolilo si dříve nebo později uvědomit, že pan X a Severus Snape jsou jeden a ta samá osoba. A tak jsem učinil trapné představení o slzavém odhalení existence ﬁktivní rodiny, o jejíž bezpečí jsem se obával. Přijal jsi to jako pravdu a poté ignoroval veškeré společné body mezi těmi dvěma osobnostmi.”

Snapeovo prohlášení Harryho šokovalo a jak nad tím přemýšlel, uvědomil si, že je to pravda. Popravdě ztratil pojem o tom, kolikrát si všiml, jak moc mu pan X připomíná Snapea, obzvlášť v jejich sdílené tendenci ke kousavému důvtipu, ale nikdy nezvážil možnost, že by byli ta samá osoba.

“To byl důvod, proč pan X neustále urážel Severuse Snapea a odrazoval mě od toho, abych následoval jeho radu?”

“Částečně. Ale bylo to rovněž cenné pro tvůj trénink. Jako Severus Snape jsem tě mohl tlačit k tomu, abys vyvinul své schopnosti naplno, zatímco jako pan X jsem tě mohl varovat o možných nebezpečí o přehánění svého úsilí. A také o vložení příliš mnoha důvěry v někoho, jehož loajality jsou tak složité jako moje. Čí radu ses rozhodl následovat, bylo výsledně na tobě. Navíc, v tomhle bodě mého života je pro mě sarkasmus druhou přirozeností a tím, že jsem ho zaměřil na sebe, jsem ve tvé mysli oddělil ty dvě osobnosti ještě víc.”

“Když už mluvíme o sarkasmu,” přerušil je Malfoy, “tohle je všechno velmi _fascinující_. Ale můžeme se prosím vrátit zpět k téhle záležitosti, za kterou jsem ti zaplatil tisíc galeonů, jen abych se ujistil, že tu budeš. Víš, co je v sázce s horcruxy Temného pána. Pomůžeš nám? Tedy, řekl bych, v případě, že tvou podmínkou není vražda Siriuse Blacka.”

Snape seděl a dlouhou chvíli přemýšlel. “Odpřísahám slib udržet tajemství o vaší kabale a její agendě a také že vám pomohu s prohledáním myslí vašich zajatců, ale _jen_ do té míry, kdy to pro mě bude bezpečné. Lestrangeovi všichni měli trénink nitrobrany s Augustusem Rookwoodem a prohledávání jejich mysli by mohlo být neuvěřitelně nebezpečné, alespoň pokud není prováděno s největší opatrností. Věřím, že dokážu proniknout obranami všech tří Lestrangeových, ale jste všichni dost naivní, pokud si myslíte, že bych to dokázal někdy brzy. Pravděpodobně mi zabere týdny, abych se připravil i jen na předběžný sken. A řeknu vám rovnou teď, nikdy bych se nepokusil vstoupit do mysli Augustuse Rookwooda, pokud bych nebyl přesvědčený, že na tom závisí osud celého světa.”

Všichni konspirátoři vypadali zklamaní těmi zprávami. Konečně promluvila Augusta.

“Naprosto rozumíme, profesore Snapee. A váhám se jen zeptat, ale co lord Black...?”

Snape vyštěkl smíchy. “Takže on je teď _lord_ , hm? Typické! Ne, lady Longbottomová. Nezvednu ani prst, abych pomohl tomu zvířeti. Pokud je to podstatné pro porážku Temného pána, odpřísahám slib, že proti němu nezvednu hůlku kromě sebeobrany, dokud nebude Temný pán konečně poražen. Ale jakmile to je u konce, Sirius Black a já budeme mít zúčtování. To vám můžu slíbit.”

Během Snapeovy rozmluvy, Cato byl čím dál rozčílenější, ale byl to Lucius, kdo promluvil.

“Co přesně je důvod tvé očividné nenávisti k Siriusovi Blackovi kromě školní rivality?” zeptal se. “Jsme si jistí, že nikdy nebyl smrtijedem.”

“Upřímně, je mi jedno, jestli byl smrtijed nebo ne,” vyštěkl Snape. “Tak jako tak byl krutý, pomstychtivý šmejd, který si zasloužil, co se mu stalo.” Pak se mistr lektvarů obrátil na tiše zuřícího pana Cata. “Ale než řeknu něco víc, když už vykládáme své karty na stůl, možná by mi mohl bratr Siriuse Blacka _Regulus_ prokázat dost úcty, zanechat toho směšného převleku a ukázat svou pravou tvář!”

Ticho dopadlo na místnost a Catova rozzuřená tvář se proměnila v masku ohromení. “Jak dlouho jsi to věděl?” zeptal se konečně.

Snape si odfrkl. “Měl jsem většinu kousků skládanky už několik měsíců, ale až během posledních pár minut zbytek kousků zapadl na svá místa. Byl jsem první, kdo podezříval, že se nějaký neznámý kouzelník se schopností měnit tvar, vydává za Gilderoye Lockharta, poté, co jsem so všiml jeho nevědomosti o událostech ze školních dnů skutečného Lockharta. Okamžitě jsem svá podezření ohlásil Jamesovi Potterovi, ale ten idiot přirozeně došel špatného závěru, že to byl skutečný Lockhart, který se prostě vydal temnotě. Novinový popis dramatického doznání následovaného jeho sebelobotomitací - a to nezmíním zmínku o tom, jak odkázal veškeré své bohatství svému _asijskému motáckému sluhovi jménem Cato_ \- silně navrhovalo, že přeměněnec prostě jen nabral novou podobu poté, co se zbavil skutečného Lockharta. Avšak nechal jsem si svá podezření pro sebe, protože jsem nemohl nic dokázat, ani jsem nedokázal vymyslet důvod, proč by ten záhadný přeměňovač přišel do Bradavic jako učitel Obrany v první řadě. Ale když došlo k úniku z Azkabanu a bylo ho údajně dosaženo nějakou tvar měnící magií, uvědomil jsem si, že ten napodobitel byl nějak zapleten a jakožto Lockhart oklamal nejchytřejší studenty napříč ročníky, aby mu poskytli prostředky k proniknutí do Azkabanu.”

Usmál se samolibě na Cata, který byl stále ještě neschopen slova. “A _pak_ jsem byl pozván sem a konečně jsem potkal záhadného pana Cata a víc spojení bylo vytvořeno. Uvědomil jsem si, že ten přeměňovač byl vychován jako čistokrevný, ale později strávil nějaký čas mezi mudly, nebo v nějaké cizí zemi, kde bylo jednání s mudly mnohem běžnější než v Británii. Také jsem věděl, že jediný známý metamorfmág této doby je Nymphadora Tonksová, která zdědila ten dar od Blacků. Tvůj osobní zájem o očištění Siriuse Blacka bylo poslední vodítko, které jsem potřeboval. Očividně Regulus Black byl tajný metamorfmág, který nahrál svou vlastní smrt, uprchl z Británie buď pro mudlovský svět nebo pro zahraniční kouzelnický svět se silnými pouty k mudlům, kde žil, dokud se nevrátil v přestrojení za Gilderoye Lockharta do Bradavic, kde vmanipuloval studenty, aby mu pomohli získat prostředky k záchraně jeho idiotského bratra z vězení.”

Snape se podíval na Harryho a pohrdavě si odfrkl. “Možná jsem se nenarodil s vaší _přirozenou_ náklonností k deduktivnímu aspektu nitrozpytu, pane Pottere, ale jsem mistrem toho umění a to zahrnuje vyvinutí si těch schopností.”

Cato zavrtěl zmateně hlavou. “Jak jsi věděl, že jsem čistokrevný, který žil jako mudla?”

“Základní, můj drahý Regulusi,” řekl samolibě. “Zaprvé jen insulární paranoidní čistokrevná rodina jako Blackové by byla schopná uchovat metamorfmága tajemstvím před Braným seznamem. Ale co je důležitější, jen někdo plno ponořený do mudlovské kultury by si byl vědom existence poněkud obskurní postavy jako je Cato z ﬁlmové série _Růžový Panter_. A _jen čistokrevný_ by byl tak _pošetilý_ , aby se vydával za Cata z _Růžového Pantera_ a nikdy ho nenapadlo, že jeho falešná identita bude naprosto _očividná_ každému mudlorozenému a kouzelníkovi smíšeného původu, kterého potká. Vážně, Regulusi! Žil jsem mezi britskými mudly v 60. a 70. letech 20. století! _Samozřejmě, že vím, kdo je Burt Kwouk!_ ”

Ostatní se otočili na Cata, který se najednou červenal.

“Burt... Kwouk?” dotázal se Harry.

“Je to mudlovský herec. On, um, hrál sluhu Cata inspektora Clouseaua ve ﬁlmech _Růžového Pantera_.” Ostatní dál zírali. “Jsou opravdu velmi vtipné. _Výstřel ve tmě_ je můj oblíbený. Měli byste se na ně někdy podívat.” Víc zírání. Konečně si hluboce povzdechl a zatřepal hlavou, aby přenastavil svůj vzhled na Reguluse Blacka.

“Lepší?” zeptal se Snapea.

“Podstatně,” protáhl Snape.

“Profesore Snapee,” řekla Augusta. “Vím, jaký byl Sirius Black ve škole. Můj syn Frank mluvil o Jamesi Potterovi a jeho bandě chuligánů dost často. Ale oba jste dokončili Bradavice před více jak čtvrt stoletím. Tváří v tvář krizi tak vážné jako znovuzrození Vy-Víte-Koho jistě můžete odsunout stranou své špatné vzpomínky na jeho šikanu.”

Snape se napřímil na své židli. “Se vším respektem, lady Augusto, bylo to _mnohem víc_ než obyčejná dětinská šikana. Když jsem ho znal naposledy, Sirius Black byl psychopat a nemám důvod se domnívat, že by uvěznění v Azkabanu zlepšilo jeho dispozici nebo osobnost.”

Regulusova ústa se zkroutila ve znechucení. “Víš, Severusi, musím říct, že shledávám opravdu ohromujícím, do jak velkého pokrytce jsi vyrostl. Přímo dech beroucí, opravdu.”

Snapeovy oči se nebezpečně zableskly a Lucius si poposednul na své židli. Stále ještě měl v kapse jeho hůlku a nestál o to, aby ji druhý muž bezhůlkově přivolal a znovu začal jejich konfrontaci. Stejně jako Augusta trochu truchlil nad ztrátou Hepplewhitského stolu a nepřál si vidět další nedocenitelné starožitnosti zničené dnes.

“Jak. Se. _Opovažuješ_!” zasyčel Snape na Reguluse.

“Oh, ušetři mě, Severusi,” přerušil ho druhý muž. “Jsem to _já_. Regulus Black! Byl jsem ve Zmijozelu jen rok pod tebou. Strávili jsme šest let sdílením kolejí. _Znám_ tě. Možná jsi zničil své přátelství s Lily Evansovou tím, že jsi vybuchl a nazval jí mudlovskou šmejdkou do tváře, ale oba víme, jak volně jsi tu nadávku používal, když byli kolem jen zmijozelé. A možná jsi nikdy nikoho nešikanoval přímo, ale byl jsi perfektně šťastný být zlým géniem za Mulciberem, Rosierem a Averym. Oba víme, že téměř každá temná kletba, kterou se ve škole naučili, pocházela od tebe.”

“Nepokoušej se srovnávat ty dětinské šprýmy, které prováděli Mulciber a Avery, s tím, co udělal Sirius...”

“MARY McDONALDOVÁ!” zařval Regulus naštvaně. Snape okamžitě zmlknul a jeho ústa zůstala otevřená v překvapení.

“Oh,” pokračoval Regulus mnohem rozumnějším tónem. “Takže si pamatuješ na ubohou Mary McDonaldovou. Nebo, jak si pamatuji, že jsi ji zval ‘tu namyšlenou mudlovskou šmejdku z Abergreenu’. Osvěž mi paměť, Severusi. Vrátila se někdy Mary McDonaldová do Bradavic po tom zhroucení, co měla během jejích NKÚ? A když už jsme u toho, dokázali léčitelé mysli ve Sv. Mungovi vyléčit její přetrvávající pocit, že jí pod kůží lezou švábi?”

Harry se podíval z Rega na Snapea v šoku a Snape sám měl ve tváři výraz hanby, který si nikdy chlapec nepředstavil, že uvidí ve tváři svého pevně ovládaného učitele.

“Co se stalo Mary McDonaldové bylo... nešťastné,” řekl Snape mnohem tišeji. “Školní šprým, který se vymkl kontrole.” Pak vzhlédl na Reguluse a odhodlání se mu vrátilo do tváře. “Zatímco toho lituji, nebylo to nic ve srovnání s tím, co mi udělal Sirius Black.”

“Ne? Tak se s námi poděl, Severusi. Co přesně udělal můj bratr, který byl jen o dva měsíce starší než ty, tobě, že to bylo horší než, co jsi pomohl Mulciberovi udělat Mary McDonaldové.”

Snape pohlédl do Regulusovi do očí a zaplnil ho divoký spravedlivý hněv.

“Pokusil se mě zabít, Regulusi.”

Zavládlo ticho.

“Nevěřím ti,” řekl konečně Regulus tichým hlasem.

“Věř si, čemu chceš, Regulusi, ale je to pravda. Na podzim roku 1976 se tvůj bratr Sirius úmyslně a zlovolně pokusil přivodit mou smrt. Nemůžu říct mnoho vzhledem k přísahám, které jsem byl donucen složit pro ochranu nevinných stran. Ale nedělej chybu. Sirius Black se mě aktivně pokusil zabít a selhal jen díky včasnému zásahu Jamese Pottera, kterému za to dlužím dluh na život, i když vím naprosto přesně, že ten arogantní hajzl mě zachránil jen proto, aby zabránil tomu, aby byli zraněni nebo potrestáni jeho přátelé za Blackovo jednání. Sirius Black se mě pokusil zabít a já to nikdy neprominu.”

“Nikdo tě nežádá, abys toho muže objal jako přátelského společníka, Severusi,” řekl Lucius, zatímco se mu ve tváři usadil spekulativní výraz. “Jen, abys pracoval s námi a v prodloužení i s ním. Pokud tok času nedokázal vyléčit tvé rány, tak co by to dokázalo?”

“Ve všech Malfoyských trezorech není dost zlata, aby mě přesvědčilo spolupracovat se Siriusem Blackem,” řekl Snape s úšklebkem.

Lucius se usmál. “No, já se nechystal nabídnout zlato z Malfoyských trezorů... _Regente Princei_.”

Snape se prakticky přestal hýbat. “...co?”

“Našel jsem ti dědice, Severusi. Kouzelníka z rodu Princeů. Někoho, kdo může vznést nárok na křeslo Princeů, ale kdo, z množství důvodů, na něj nemůže usednout po další tři roky a možná dokonce deset. Někoho, kdo je ochotný tě znovu přijmout do rodiny Princeů a ustanovit _tě_ svým Regentem, dokud nebude plnoletý. Někoho, kdo je zároveň ochotný podělit se o bohatství v rodinných trezorech s jeho jediným magickým příbuzným, výměnou za pomoc se snadnější plnou tranzici do našeho světa.”

“Mudlorozeného pocházejícího z linie motáků z Princeovy linie,” řekl Snape pomalu. Pak jeho výraz ztvrdl. “A ty si myslíš, že když přede mnou pověsíš Princeovské dědictví, že to bude dost na to, abych zapomněl na svou nenávist k Siriusovi Blackovi?”

“ _Myslím_ si, že pověšení Princeovského dědictví bylo dost na to, aby tě přimělo přijmout Znamení Zla, můj příteli. Rozhodnutí, kterého jsi od té chvíle jen litoval. A _myslím_ si, že nabídnutí ti toto dědictví ještě jednou za podmínky, že uděláš vše pro to, abys pomohl _zničit_ Temného pána, tě očistí od lítosti.”

“ _A přesně takhle,_ ” pomyslel si Harry, “ _ho Malfoy dostal_.” Chlapec vnitřně žasnul nad tím, čeho byl právě svědkem, ukázku toho, proč byl Lucius Malfoy hodný toho být Princem Zmijozelu. Někteří Princové měli magické dary, které jim usnadnily cestu, jako metamorfmágství nebo hadí řeč. Ale ostatní jako Lucius jednoduše měli dar pro to vědět, co lidé chtějí a jak jim to získat.

Skupina strávila zbytek hodiny tím, že prodiskutovávali termíny, než Snape odešel do Bradavic. Jedna z jeho podmínek byla, že by potřeboval ředitelovo svolení s opuštěním školy ty dny, kdy musel být fyzicky přítomen, aby vyslechl jejich vězně, i když by přirozeně nevysvětlil pravé důvody pro svou absenci. Ale za předpokladu, že to Dumbledore povolil, Snape souhlasil. Dokonce slíbil, že pomůže Siriusovi s jeho různými mentálními problémy za předpokladu, že se “ten idiot bude chovat slušně”.

Později to odpoledne Harry navštívil Siriuse, jakmile se muž probudil z jeho dlouhého šlofíka.

“Tak jak šlo to setkání?” zeptal se rozespale Sirius. “Je váš nitrobraník na palubě?”

“...ano, je,” odpověděl Harry.

“Dobré zprávy. Těším se, až ho poznám.”

“Jo,” řekl Harry se svým nejlepším falešným úsměvem. “To rozhodně bude zajímavá konverzace.”

_______________________

_**9:00 večer** _

_**Cauchemar Abbey** _

_**Dark Pear Moor, Derbyshire** _

Cassius Warrington bojoval s touhou upravit si svůj límec, zatímco se pokoušel jíst svůj _Bisque de Crevettes_ bez toho, aby si jím pocákal předek své košile. Byla to chlapcova první návštěva Cauchemar Abbey, starodávného domova rodu Selwynů pocházejícího zhruba z osmého století. Cassius se původně trochu vztekal, když mu jeho otec večer předtím oznámil, že se bude účastnit “rodinné večeře”, protože si naplánoval strávit víkend s Milesem Bletchleym. Stěžoval si o té nepříjemnosti značně hlasitě... a pak byl přiveden k poslušnosti, když ho jeho otec poprvé v jeho životě udeřil. Byl velmi šokován, když vzhlédl k otci a uvědomil si, že ten muž na něj není naštvaný. Bál se.

Cassius tu myšlenku odložil stranou a soustředil se na svou polévku. Neměl nejmenší tušení, co _Bisque de Crevettes_ bylo, ale měl podezření, že to mělo něco společného s krevetami. Zároveň neměl tušení, co znamenalo “Cauchemar” kromě toho, že stejně jako jeho polévka, to bylo francouzsky. Pravděpodobně něco hrozného soudě podle děsivě stísňující architektury a gotického nábytku starého panství. Zeptal by se na to jméno Mirandy, vzhledem k tomu, že mluvila francouzsky, ale dívka s ním nemluvila.

Což způsobilo další napětí, vzhledem k tomu, že dívka seděla po jeho levici a odhodlaně ho ignorovala.

I když nebyla přímo spřízněná s rodem Selwynů, Miranda Bonnevieová byla součástí prodloužené rodiny skrze Warringtona, speciﬁcky byla neteří Cassiusovy matky Juliany Warringtonové _rozené_ Bonnevieové. Jeho rodina doufala, že by Bonnevieové mohli být jednou zahrnutí do větší sítě Selwynů a tak rozšířili jejich vliv do Francie, kde většina Bonnevieových sídlila. Ale veškerá práce jeho rodičů v tom směru byla očividně zmařena Cassiusovou katastroﬁckou chybou minulý semestr. Plán byl svést Jima Pottera, dědice Zmijozelu, k lepšímu ocenění temné magie a později čistokrevné ideologie. Skončilo to s Cassiusem suspendovaným a donuceným opakovat čtvrtý ročník a Mirandou vyloučenou a na cestě k dokončení svého posledního ročníku vzdělání v Krásnohůlkách. Pochopitelně vztah mezi Warringtonovými a Bonnevieovými byl _napjatý_ , což byl důvod, proč Cassiuse překvapilo otcovo oznámení, že Miranda půjde s nimi na dnešní rodinnou večeři. Překvapený a možná v obavách. Cassius Warrington nebyl ani zdaleka nejchytřejší ze zmijozelů, ale i on si byl vědom toho hrozného podtónu stísněnosti, který všude kolem něj plynul během nezávazné večeře. Bylo to, jako by skoro všichni v místnosti čekali, až dopadne sekera. Ale na čí krk?

Cassius se rozhlédl kolem. Židle podobná trůnu v čele dlouhého stolu byla prázdná. Byla rezervovaná Aldramalechovi Selwynovi, který byl lordem Selwynem od doby ještě předtím, než byl Cassiusův _dědeček_ narozen. Ale tyhle dny byl lord Selwyn zřídkakdy viděn na veřejnosti a dokonce ani v soukromí. Cassius předpokládal, že to bylo kvůli jeho zhoršujícímu se zdraví, vzhledem k tomu, že si byl dost jistý, že mu musí být přes 160 let. Po stranách prázdné židle seděli prastará čarodějka a starodávný kouzelník, tetička Camilla a prastrýc Merihem, Adramalechovi mladší sourozenci. Merihemova vnučka, Cassilda (i přes její mládí senešalka rodu) seděla mezi Merihemem a Aldonesem Selwynem, Cassildiným otcem a Merihemovým synem. Cassildin starší bratr Hyades, bezkrký tyčící se kouzelník, který sotva kdy mluvil, seděl vedle tetičky Camilly. Jejich křestní jména neměla být použita v běžné konverzaci a jejich skutečné rodinné vztahy byly považovány za nepodstatné, co se týkalo ostatních, kdokoli kdo nebyl nejbližší rodinou, byl prostě “bratránek” nebo “sestřenka” bez ohledu na jejich skutečné rodinné vztahy.

O kus dál od čela stolu seděl Corban Yaxley se svými třemi dětmi: dvěma chlapci (Giles a Albert), kteří chodili do Kruvalu a dcerou (Viola), která bude vedoucí dívkou na Krásnohůlkách tenhle rok. Bylo očekáváno, že pomůže Mirandě “přizpůsobit se” její nové situaci. Vedle Yaxleyových seděli Carrowovi. Amycus a Alecto seděli naproti sobě a vedle obou sedělo jedno z identických dvojčat, Hestia a Flora. Cassius se jednou v žertu zeptal svého otce, jestli jsou Amycus a Alecto bratr a sestra nebo manžel a manželka, nebo obojí. Jeho otec ho okamžitě chytil za ramena a divoce jím třásl, zatímco hystericky řval “ _Nikdy nemluv o takových věcech, když by tě někdo mohl slyšet!_ ” Flora a Hestia sotva mluvily během večeře, ale neustále si vyměňovaly významné pohledy, jako by mohly slyšet myšlenky jedna druhé. Také se střídavě dívaly na Cassiuse a ušklíbaly se, jak by chtěly navrhnout, že vědí něco životně důležitého a on ne.

Warringtonovi seděli téměř na vzdáleném konci stolu daleko od velké židle a ani Cassius nebyl tak hloupý, aby si neuvědomil význam zasedacího pořádku. Jediný, kdo byl ještě dál od Selwynovi části stolu byl chudý, ubohý Uriah Travers, který ignoroval všechny ostatní, zatímco se pomalu opíjel do němoty. Jeho žena, bratr a dva z jeho synů zemřeli během kouzelnické války, zatímco jeho třetí syn byl odsouzený jako smrtijed, který _nebyl_ jeden z těch osvobozených z Azkabanu dříve ten týden. Uriah nikdy nepřijal Znamení Zla a dokonce svědčil proti svému synovi, což mu zajistilo svobodu a lordství, ale nyní o dvanáct let později neměl nic, co by mohl poskytnout, kromě svých pěti hlasů, které používal podle přání Selwynů, kdykoli mu bylo řečeno. Až se jednou konečně upije k smrti, rod Traversů pravděpodobně zemře s ním.

Jídlo bylo excelentní, jak se dalo očekávat od Starodávného a Vznešeného rodu na vrcholu jeho moci, ale ubohý Cassius, který nikdy neobdržel trénink v chování, jaký by se dal očekávat od například Malfoye nebo Longbottoma, trochu bojoval s tím kterou vidličku použít na který chod. A každá chyba způsobila škodolibý úsměv ve tvářích Carrowových dívek, což jenom otrávilo Cassiuse víc, jak večeře pokračovala. Během toho všeho se však nemluvilo o politice, ani nedávných událostech, jak tetička Camilla připomněla, že to nebyla vhodná témata k večeři. Diskuze se místo toho točila kolem banálních poznatků o módě, famfrpálu, nedávné divadelní produkci a náhodném vtipu o mudlovském šmejdovi.

Konečně poté, co byly uklizeny dezertní talířky, se všichni přesunuli z jídelny do velké studovny a kulečníkového pokoje, kde jim domácí skřítkové servírovali nápoje: máslový ležák pro nezletilé, víno pro většinu žen, skotskou pro většinu mužů. Sestřenka Cassilda, tetička Camilla a prastrýc Merihem vynechali všechny ty nápoje a místo toho pili jakousi rubínově rudou tekutinu, cherry bohatě servírované ve vysokých sklenkách na šampaňské. Domácí skřítkové servírovali nápoje v tichosti a bez toho, aby se podívali komukoli v místnosti do očí. Cassilda upila ze svého nápoje, oblízla své rty, jako by si vychutnávala jeho chuť, a pak se opřela o kulečníkový stůl, než se obrátila na skupinu.

“Dovolte mi začít tím, že dědeček stále ještě odpočívá a dnes večer se k nám nepřidá,” řekla. Po jejím prohlášení okamžitě ke Cassiusovu překvapení velké množství napětí opustilo místnost a bratránek Adrian si vydechl v očividné úlevě.

“Avšak promluvila jsem si dlouze s dědečkem a má množství otázek, které ho frustrují. Jsem si jistá, že žádný z vás by nebyl tak... troufalý, aby se zapletl do šokujících událostí v Azkabanském vězení, které upoutaly pozornost národa tenhle týden. Nebo by to alespoň nikdo z vás neudělal bez toho, aby to nejprve _projednal_ s námi. Avšak pokud má kdokoli jakoukoli informaci, o které si myslí, že by mohla být užitečná rodině, prosím, podělte se o ní nyní.”

Nejprve zavládlo ticho, jak shromážděná rodina čekala, kdo bude první, kdo strčí krk pod ostří. Ukázalo se, že je to Corban Yaxley, který nebyl jen lordem svého vlastního rodu, ale také vysokým úředníkem v OPUKZ.

“Ve zmatku následujícím po azkabanské události se mi podařilo získat hlášení o záhadném požáru, který vypukl v osídlení Thurso v severním Skotsku. Dvacet mudlů bylo zabito tu noc.”

“Bah!” vydal ze sebe Uriah s hlasitým říhnutím. “Co se staráme o mudly, Yaxley?” Pak si opilý muž všiml, že na něj Cassilda zírá. Zmlkl a najednou začal velmi pozorně studovat koberec.

“Shledal jsem to důležitým, Traversi,” řekl Yaxley otráveně, “protože Thurso je jediné mudlovské obydlí, které leží mimo brzký ministerský poplašný systém, což znamená, že je to jediné místo, na které by mohli víc jak tři kouzelníci vstoupit do země najednou pomocí mezinárodního přenášedla, aniž by byli odhaleni. A také proto, že se _hned druhý večer_ na to odehrál únik z Azkabanu.”

Cassilda přikývla. “Takže podezříváš, že kdokoli byl zodpovědný vstoupil do země skrze Thurso a pak zabil všechny mudly, kteří viděli jeho příchod. Dobrá práce, bratránku Corbane. Prosím, pokračuj ve svém vyšetřování.”

Tetička Camilla se uchechtla. “Vždycky jsem říkala, že jsi můj oblíbený, malý Corby.” Corbanův úsměv povadl a polkl nad možnými náznaky toho, že možná získal oblíbenost téhle konkrétní čarodějky.

Amycus Carrow promluvil jako další, jako by si nepřál být zastíněn Yaxleym. “Zajímavou shodou náhod naše zdroje ve východní Evropě nám řekly, že Fenrir Greyback stáhnul celou svou smečku z Litvy minulý týden. Jejich současná pozice je neznámá, ale jejich zmizení souhlasí s načasováním událostí v Thursu, které právě Yaxley popsal.”

“Shledávám nepravděpodobným, že by buď Greyback nebo jakýkoli z kouzelnických vlkodlaků, kteří ho následují, dokázali vytvořit hromadné přenášedlo,” řekl Yaxley pohrdavě.

“Souhlasím,” řekla Cassilda, “ale to možná znamená, že jedná jako pěšák někoho, kdo _dokáže_ vyprodukovat takové přenášedlo. Bratránku Corbane, bratránku Amycusi, kontaktujte své špehy na Ministerstvu. Sežeňte nám seznam ilegálních tvůrců přenášedel, kteří možná mají schopnosti a inklinaci vytvořit přenášedlo pro Greybackovu celou smečku. Kromě toho by si dědeček přál, abyste měli oči otevřené pro jakoukoli informaci, ale nepřitahovali na sebe nechtěnou pozornost v těchto vzrušujícího časech.”

“Přesuňme se,” řekl prastrýc Merihem, zatímco si zapaloval svou signaturní dýmku, tu, která byla vyrytá s tvářemi šklebícího se démonického raracha, “slyšel někdo nějaké šťavnaté zvěsti o dalších členech našeho vznešeného bratrství, které by mohly být spojené s nedávnými událostmi.”

Juliana pohlédla na svého muže, než promluvila. “Je to pravděpodobně nesouvisející, ale slyšela jsem zvěsti o tom, že Tiberius Nott vstoupil do zapečetěné manželské smlouvy. Zatím jsem neslyšela, kdo má být budoucí nevěstou, ale pokud si rodina myslí, že je to důležité, poptám se.”

“Prosím udělej tak,” řekla Cassilda. “To je vskutku zajímavá zvěst, obzvlášť hned potom, co Tiberius Nott prošel takovými problémy pro to, aby označil svého mladšího syna jakožto Vyvrhela. Má někdo nějaké myšlenky ohledně jeho motivací pro jeho nadcházející svatbu nebo jeho nepochopitelnou zradu proti tomu Bezejmennému chlapci?”

Uriah vyštěkl hrubým smíchem. “Mám myšlenku. Hlavě proto, že mi ten šmejd o tom řekl potom, co měl příliš mnoho ohňowhiskey posledně, kdy jsme spolu byli za kurvama. Ten blázen se stále ještě snaží mě přimět zříct se Selwynů a přidat se k jeho alianci. Neudělám to, ale i tak si můžu užívat za jeho peníze.”

“Rodina je ti vděčná za tvou pokračující loajalitu, bratránku Uriahu.”

Uriah se uchechtl. “Jako bychom oba nevěděli, jakou cenu bych zaplatil za _neloajalitu_ , sestřenko Cassildo. Každopádně -škyt- Tiberius si myslí, že Theo Bezejmenný nikdy ve skutečnosti nebyl jeho potomek. Myslí si, že ho jeho žena podváděla s Luciusem Malfoyem.”

“Ah!” zvolala tetička Camilla. “A ubohý starý Lucius nemůže zachránit malého Thea Bezejmenného od jeho hrozného osudu, bez toho, aby potvrdil ten poměr a zaplatil za to těžkou cenou. Jak okouzlujíce ďábelské! Nenapadlo by mě, že by Tiberius byl tak lstivý.”

Cassilda se otočila na Alectu Carrowovou. “Ujisti se, že se ta zvěst dostane přes třetí osobu k té Skeeterovské ženské. Necháme jí to prověřit a odhalit Malfoye, pokud je ta zvěst pravdivá... nebo řekla bych, pokud je ta teorie dost věrohodná, aby unikla soudu za hanobení. I přes to, rodina se nepřidá na žádnou stranu v budoucím Malfoyovské Nottské hádce.”

Pak se její pohled vrátil k Yaxleyovým. “Bude dědic Malfoyů mířit do Kruvalu?”

Corban přikývl. “Bude. Již jsem nařídil Giulesovi a Albertovi, aby Draca přivítali. A také jsem jim poradil, jak toho chlapce sabotovat, pokud by se zdálo, že on a jeho otec nejsou již nadále loajální našemu bratrství. Vzhledem k tomu, jak je drahá Narcissa odstřihla oba, zdá se to tak být.”

“Nadále nás informuj.” Cassilda se na okamžik zamyslela. “Je zajímavé, teď když jsi to zmínil, že by oba dědic Malfoy a mladší Nott měli projít takovými dramatickými život měnícími změnami ve stejný čas.” Její pohled cestoval po místnosti. “Mají něco společného?” řekla s téměř přehnaným zájmem.

Nejprve nastalo ticho, ale pak promluvila Miranda Bonnevieová.

“Harryho Pottera,” řekla se sotva skrytou hořkostí.

“Oh, sestřenko Mirando? Řekni nám víc.”

Miranda na vteřinu pohlédla na Warringtonovi a pak se postavila.

“Harry Potter je blízký přítel Thea Bezejmenného od chvíle, kdy začali školu. Potter a Draco Malfoy původně začali v nepřátelském vztahu až do velikonočních prázdnin roku 1992, kdy... se _něco_ stalo. Nikdy jsem nedokázala přijít na to co, ale konečný výsledek byl, že Harry Potter nějak získal loajalitu Draca Malfoye, stejně jako obou zmijozelských prefektů a famfrpálového kapitána za jednu noc. Nikdo neví, co udělal, aby toho dosáhl, ale výsledkem byla značná změna v Malfoyově vlastní povaze během následujícího roku, do bodu, kdy Draco navázal extrémně blízké přátelství s... _mudlovským šmejdem mrzimorem!_ ”

Zbytek rodiny začal mumlat nad těmi zprávami, dokud sotva slyšitelné zakašlání od Merihema nezpůsobilo, že okamžitě nezmlkli.

“To jsou pozoruhodná prohlášení, sestřenko Mirando. Osvěž mou paměť. Nebyl to také... _Harry Potter_ , kdo hrál roli v nešťastném obrácení tvého štěstí?”

Miranda opětovala Cassildin pohled klidně a snažila se neukázat strach. “Byl,” řekla.

“Prosím,” zapředla Cassilda téměř svůdně. “Řekni nám víc.”

Miranda vrhla krátký pohled na rodinu své tety, než začala. “Začalo to s plánem bratránka Cassiuse. Jak jsem si jistá, že všichni víte, Chlapec-který-žil byl minulý rok odhalen jako Hadí jazyk. Cassius věřil, že je to známkou toho, že je dědicem Zmijozelu a nějak byl nesprávně zařazen do Nebelvíru. Navrhl, abychom se spřátelili s Jimem Potterem a představili mu jisté temnější magie, než na jaké byl zvyklý, s cílem svést ho k naší ideologii. Bratránek Cassius požádal o mou pomoc a já souhlasila.”

“A ty sis myslela, že je pravděpodobné, že by takové schéma fungovalo?” řekl nevěřícně Corban Yaxley, než sklonil hlavu v odpověď na pohled od Cassildy.

“Popravdě, ne,” řekla Miranda prostě. “Ale myslela jsem si, že by bylo možné ho vmanipulovat do použití potenciálně nelegálních kleteb nějakým způsobem, abychom mohli zařídit jeho vyloučení nebo uškodit jeho reputaci. Pokud by se nám to nepodařilo, bylo vždy možné, že bychom to mohli použít k vydírání.”

Tetička Camilla přikývla ve zdánlivém souhlasu. “A co se pokazilo?”

“Jak jsem řekla, Harry Potter. Nějak zjistil o našem plánu a vyhrožoval Cassiusovým podomkům, Derrickovi a Boleovi, aby zradili bratránka Cassiuse. Který, následně zradil mě!”

“ _To je LEŽ!_ ” řekl Cassius a vyskočil na nohy. Jeho matka a otec ho každý okamžitě popadli za rameno a hrubě ho zatlačili zpět do jeho židle.

“ _Buď ZTICHA!_ ” zasyčel Antonius rozzuřeně na svého syna skrze zatnuté zuby.

Cassilda pohlédla na tři Warringtony téměř rozpačitě, než se otočila zpět k Mirandě.

“Dědeček byl velmi nespokojený, když slyšel o tvém vyloučení, sestřenko Mirando. Všichni jsme vložili dost času a snahy obojí do tebe a rodu Bonneviových. Touží po... tvém popsání. Souhlasíš, že by ses sešla s dědečkem? Sama?”

Miranda bolestivě polkla. “Pokud si dědeček přeje, abych požádala za sebe a svou rodinu, pak budu rozhodně poctěná tak udělat.”

Cassius se ještě víc rozzuřil. “ _Ona může vidět dědečka a já ne? Ani náhodou! Hodí to všechno na mě a projde jí to!_ ”

Než ho mohli jeho rodiče zastavit, Cassius Warrington vyskočil na nohy. “Ne! Ten plán byl můj. Fungovalo by to, kdyby Miranda neztratila nervy v Dumbledorově kanceláři! Nechte mě promluvit s dědečkem! Vyžaduju ho vidět!”

Několik lidí v místnosti zalapalo po dechu, zatímco Cassilda Selwynová probodla toho drzého chlapce pohledem. Spolu s _úsměvem_ , který byl jiný, než jaké na ní doteď Cassius Warrington viděl. Kdo věděl, že úsměv krásné dámy mohl být tak hrozivý? A i když je nemohl vidět, tetička Camilla a prastrýc Merihem se také křenili v naprostém potěšení.

Oba Antonius a Juliana se zvedli, aby se omluvili za výbuch jejich syna, ale Cassilda prostě pozvedla svou pravou ruku, aniž by sejmula oči z chlapce. Jeho rodiče okamžitě ztuhli. Senešelka potom pozvedla svou levou ruku v obecném směru Mirandy, bez toho, aby pohnula svůj hypnotický pohled z mladého Cassiuse. Zamávala odmítavě prsty na dívku, která pochopila její význam a posadila se.

“Ty... _vyžaduješ_ vidět dědečka?” opakovala Cassilda téměř v deliriu, jako by nemohla uvěřit tomu, co právě slyšela. Pak zavrtěla hlavou s něčím, co by možná mohlo být považováno za soucit, od někoho, kdo jí vůbec neznal. “Nemáš nejmenší tušení, co se tu děje, že ne, bratránku Cassiusi?”

Než mohl odpovědět, házela pohledem mezi Antoniusem a Julianou, jako kočka, která se snažila vybrat si, se kterým ze dvou chycených ptáků by si měla hrát. “Ten chlapec nic _neví_. Vy jste skutečně přivedli svého patnáctiletého syna do Opatství Nočních můr pro jeho první návštěvu... a _neví_ nic o tom, kdo jsme. O tom, co rod Selwynů skutečně je. Ohromující!”

Pak se otočila ke Cassiusovi, který měl možnost studovat tváře všech svých příbuzných. Jejich výrazy se lišily od naprosto zděšených po krutě pobavené v závislosti na schopnosti cítit empatii každého člena.

“Dobrá, bratránku Cassiusi,” řekl Cassilda. “Pokud jsi tak... _nadšený_ čelit dědečkovu soudu, kdo jsem já, abych ti v tom bránila?”

“NE!” vykřikla Juliana, jak vyskočila na nohy. “Sestřenko Cassildo, rozhodnutí... neříct Cassiusovi... o tom, jak se věci mají... bylo mé a mého manžela. Jsme autoři nevědomosti našeho syna. My jsme zodpovědní za jeho... nedostatek dekóra a lstivosti.” Pak se Juliana zhluboka nadechla, než pokračovala. “A já, já jsem Mirandina teta. Byla to moje touha přivést rod Bonnevieových do souladu s rodem Selwynů. To mě činí zodpovědnou za veškeré chyby ze strany Mirandy. Prosím! Dovol mi být tím, kdo se sejde s dědečkem a požádá o odpuštění.”

“Ano,” řekla Cassilda zasněně. “Jsem si dost jistá, že bude zahrnuto žádání z něčí strany. Ale jsem hluboce pohnuta tvou mateřskou odhodlaností ve tvé řeči.” Pak se otočila na Antoniuse, který seděl beze slova na své židli.

“A co ty, drahý bratranče Antoniusi. Jsi lordem Warringtonem, koneckonců. Využiješ tohoto okamžiku, abys předvedl smysl pro chrabrost a hrdinsky žádal, abys zaujal místo své ženy a syna?”

Antonius zíral bez pohnutí na ženu, jeho ústa otevřená a třesoucí se, jako by chtěl promluvit, ale prostě se nedokázal přimět promluvit.

Cassilda se tiše zasmála. “Ne,” řekla, její odpor očividný i přes lehký tón jejího hlasu, “myslela jsem si, že ne.”

Otočila se na zbytek rodiny. “Tohle setkání je u konce. Všichni prosím zvažte problémy, které jsme zde projednali. Pokud budete mít nějaké informace, o které se budete chtít podělit, víte, jak nás kontaktovat. Pokud pro vás dědeček bude mít nějaké instrukce, budou předány obvyklým způsobem.”

Juliana se ztuhle otočila ke svému ohromenému synovi a políbila ho na čelo, než následovala Cassildu ven z místnosti. Mezitím Viola Yaxleyová pozvala Mirandu Bonnevieovou na večer k její rodině domů, aby mohla dívce říct vše o Krásnohůlkách. Slíbila, že ona a Miranda budou “tak dobré kamarádky”, což byl výhled, který se Miranda zoufale snažila vidět jako pozitivní. Zatímco mluvily, tetička Camilla se překolébala k Hestii a Floře Carrowovým.

“Jen se na sebe podívejte! _Tak moc_ jste vyrostly!” Dívky se usmály a předvedly pukrle.

“Děkujeme, tetičko Camillo,” řekly v perfektním souladu. Amycus a Alecto Carrowovi stáli za nimi a usmívali se jako hrdá matka s otcem. Nebo možná hrdá teta a strýc. Nebo možná hrdí starší sourozenci. Bylo těžké říct.

“Brzy, mé krásky,” pokračovala Camilla,” budete v Bradavicích, hehehe!”

“Ano, tetičko Camillo.”

“A samozřejmě budete zařazeny do Zmijozelu!”

“Samozřejmě, tetičko Camillo.”

Starověká ženština se naklonila k mladým dívkám. “A dáte pozor na toho spratka malého _Harryho Pottera_ a vykopete jeho ohavná malá tajemství, že ano, mé krásky?”

“Přirozeně, tetičko Camillo.”

Camilla se usmála a štípla obě do tváře. Flora a Hestia se na ní usmály zpět v perfektním souladu. Bolestivě naivní člověk by řekl, že vypadaly jako andílkové.

O několik minut později byli všichni pryč kromě Cassiuse a Antoniuse. Chlapec se stále ještě rozhlížel kolem, jako by si nebyl jistý, co se stalo. Jeho otec se konečně zvedl ze židle a dopotácel se ke skříni s alkoholem, aby si našel další skotskou.

“Otče?” zeptal se Cassius, když si konečně a příliš pozdě uvědomil, že by měl být nervózní. “Co... co se tu děje?”

“Sklapni, Cassiusi,” řekl Antonius Warrington, zatímco si naléval další pití, aniž by se podíval na svého syna a dědice. “Prostě... prostě _sklapni_.”

Oba seděli v tichosti skoro dvě hodiny, než se k nim Juliana vrátila. Hyades a Aldones Selwynovi drželi ženu za paže, protože byla příliš slabá, aby šla o své vlastní vůli. Její kůže byla bílá jako čerstvě padlý sníh, její oči skleněné a nesoustředěné a její vlasy rozcuchané. Rukáv jejího hábitu byl roztržen na pravé ruce a kolem předloktí byly obmotány obrazy od lokte až k zápěstí. Velmi silné obvazy, naštěstí, a tak skrze ně prosakovalo jen trochu krve.

Antonius a vystrašený Cassius vzali Julianu domů do Warringtonského Panství skrze letax a uložili jí do postele. Antonius okamžitě přivolal jejich rodinného léčitele, který lady domu předepsal režim lektvarů. Během dalších dvou dní Juliana Warringtonová vypila čtyři Krev-doplňující lektvary, tři Doušky míru a dva Bezesné lektvary. Třetího dne se vzpamatovala dost na to, aby mohla mluvit, a povolala Cassiuse a Antoniuse ke své posteli, aby mohl Antonius zapřísahat jejich syna pomocí Neporušitelného slibu.

A teprve potom řekli Antonius a Juliana jejich synovi pravdu o rodu Selwynů.


	12. Zpět do školy (část 1.)

KAPITOLA 12: ZPĚT DO ŠKOLY (část 1.)

_**7\. srpna 1993** _

_**Ředitelova kancelář v Bradavicích 9:00 ráno** _

“Hejno švábů,” řekl Severus Snape s afektovaným otrávením. Když se poprvé vrátil do Bradavic jako profesor, byl znechucený Dumbledorovým podivným zvykem zakládat všechna svá hesla na typech sladkostí. Potom si někdy během svého druhého roku učení konečně uvědomil, že ten “podivný zvyk” starého muže byl úmyslně vybrán za účelem posílení dojmu, že je pouhým bláznivým laskavým starým mužem a ne nejmocnějším žijícím kouzelníkem. Ta epifanie Severusetehdy překvapila, ale rychle se rozhodl, že bude lepší pokračovat být tím otrávený pro případ, že by se to kdy stalo problémem, a tak by měl zásobu nahraných vzpomínek ukazující jeho “znechucení tím starým blekotavým bláznem”. Dumbledore pozval Snapea dovnitř, než mohl zaklepat na dveře, a ten se posadil do svého obvyklého křesla a odmítl obvyklou nabídku citrónového bonbónu.

“Tak tedy, Severusi,” řekl Dumbledore přátelsky. “Požádal jsi mě, abych se s tebou dnes ráno sešel, protože jsi se mnou chtěl projednat nějakou důležitou záležitost, kterou jsi byl neochotný diskutovat přes letax. Což je poněkud výhodné, protože jsem měl poněkud delikátní problém, který jsem si přál s tebou rovněž prodiskutovat.”

“Oh, řediteli? O čem?”

“Ale, ale, můj chlapče. Požádal jsi o toto setkání první, tak je jen fér, abychom projednali první tvou záležitost.”

Snape lehce nakrčil nos. Popravdě nevěděl, jak to věci činilo “fér”, ani co přesně “férovost” v tomhle případě znamenala. Nebelvírskou sentimentalitu, předpokládal. Nebo si možná ředitel myslel, že jeho vlastní “delikátní záležitost” byla více kontroverzní než Snapeova a tak věřil, že odsouhlasení jeho žádosti předtím, než sám o něco požádá, způsobí, že Snape bude mnohem ochotnější spolupracovat.

“Bohužel, přísahy mi neumožňují poskytnout příliš mnoho informací, ale mám osobní žádost, o kterou chci požádat, a vzhledem k tomu, že ti o ní nemůžu mnoho říct, jen doufám, že jsem si vysloužil určitou míru tvé důvěry.”

“Máš mou naprostou důvěru, Severusi,” řekl Dumbledore upřímně.

Snape přikývl a potlačil touhu ušklíbnout se nad takovou upřímností. Nikdy nebylo rozumné ušklíbat se na svého šéfa, ale obzvlášť ne tehdy, když se ho člověk chystal požádat o laskavost.

“Jak víš, občas během léta pracuji pod pseudonymem na volné noze jako učitel nitrobrany anitrozpytu. Byl jsem požádán provést určitou práci související s těmito dvěma schopnostmi během následujícího roku. Normálně bych ani nezvažoval přijmout takové zaměstnání během školního roku, ale nastaly... neobvyklé okolnosti. Chápej, můj možný zaměstnavatel byl podezřelý smrtijed během války. A zatímco ti momentálně nemohu poskytnout žádnou detailní informaci, věřím, že skrze tuto vedlejší práci, mohu získat důležité informace, které by byly extrémně nápomocné tvé vlastní primární agendě.”

Dumbledore přikývl. Jeho “ _primární agenda_ ” byl jeden ze Snapeových oblíbených eufemismů pro “zbavení se Voldemorta na dobro”.

“Kolik volna bys potřeboval?”

Ta rychlá odpověď Snapea překvapila. Neočekával, že by Dumbledore souhlasil tak rychle.“ _Očividně ta laskavost, o kterou mě chce požádat, je větší, než jsem očekával._ ”

“Ne mnoho,” řekl nahlas. “Zhruba jeden víkend každých pár měsíců. Myslel jsem si, že bych mohl plánovat rozvrh té práce na prasinkové víkendy, vzhledem k tomu, že škola bude relativně prázdná.”

“Nevidím v tom problém. Věřím ti, Severusi. Pokud říkáš, že tato práce by mohla prospět nám všem, rozhodně máš mé povolení ji přijmout, pokud nebude narušovat tvé oﬁciální povinnosti tady.”

S tím se ředitel odmlčel, jak zvažoval, jak začít se svou vlastní žádost. “Je... zajímavé, že jsipozvedl problém důvěry, Severusi. Řekl bych, že je fér, abych se tě zeptal na to samé. Věříš mi?”

Snape dvakrát zamrkal nad tou otázkou. “Já... nejsem důvěřivý člověk, řediteli. Ale řekl bych, že mohu říct, že ti věřím tolik, kolik jsem schopný věřit komukoli na světě.”

Dumbledore na okamžik zvážil jeho odpověď. Potom sáhl do šuplíku svého stolu a vytáhl pergamen a podal ho Snapeovi, který ho pečlivě studoval. “Prosím, ujisti se, že k tomu nebude mít nikdo jiný přístup. Nazvat to hrozným tajemstvím by bylo slabé slovo.”

Na pergamenu byl text, který se zdál být receptem lektvaru. Snapeova obočí vystřelila nahoru v překvapení.

“Tohle je lektvar Damoclese Belbyho!” řekl v ohromení.

“Poznáváš ho?” zeptal se opatrně Dumbledore.

“Ne, ale byl mým mistrem během mých učňovských let po téměř tři roky. Poznal bych rukopis mistra Belbyho téměř stejně dobře jako můj vlastní.” Studoval mnohem blíže recept. “Přesto, že jsem napsal tři monograﬁe na pozdní práci mistra Belbyho, tenhle lektvar vůbec nepoznávám, ani netuším, co by měl způsobit.” Podíval se znovu. “Kromě toho, že by zabil kohokoli, kdo ho vypije. Patnáct gramů šalamounka je dost na to, aby zabilo koně!”

“Nebude pro nikoho smrtící, Severusi. Ano, je to vskutku nepublikovaná formule tvorby Damoclese Belbyho. A vzhledem k tomu, že tvůj bývalý mistr zemřel před pěti lety, nemohu si představit nikoho vhodnějšího, kdo by ho vařil, než jeho nejlepšího studenta.”

Snape protočil oči v sloup nad ředitelovým pochlebováním. “Vyžadoval bych, aby ten lektvar byl vytvořen v pravidelných intervalem během příštího školního roku. Jak můžeš vidět z instrukcí, trvá alespoň osm hodin, než je dokončen. Budu potřebovat, aby byl lektvar dokončen alespoň dvě hodiny před západem slunce.”

Mistr lektvarů přikývl. “Ale nemůžeš mi říct nic o tom, co ten lektvar je? Ani jeho funkci a záměr?”

“Ne, Severusi, ale slibuji ti, že to není problém, že ti nedůvěřuji, ale spíš z důvodů... věrohodnéhopopření. Ten lektvar samotný není nelegální, vzhledem k tomu, že o jeho existenci vím jen a já a... pár dalších. Nicméně existuje velké množství důležitých lidí, kteří by byli velmi znepokojení, kdyby se dozvěděli o jeho existenci, obzvlášť pokud by se stal velmi rozšířeným. Pokud by se to kdy stalo problémem, je mým přáním, abys mohl upřímně říct, že jsem ti přikázal ho vařit a nedal jsem ti žádné vysvětlení o jeho povaze a účelu. Vskutku si možná budeš přát říct, že jsem tě donutil ho vařit a vyhrožoval ti jakýmikoli prostředky, které bys považoval za nejvěrohodnější. Budu jen šťastný ti pomoci vytvořit vzpomínky, které bys shledal užitečnými.”

Snape pozvedl jedno obočí. “Tohle možná bude nejpodivnější konverzace, jakou jsme my dva kdy vedli.”

Dumbledorem se tiše zasmál. “Možná.”

“Takže mi opravdu nemůžeš nic říct o,” roztržitě zamával rukou nad receptem, “tomhle všem?”

Dumbledore shlédl na svůj stůl na několik vteřin. “Mohu ti říct jen toto. Jsou věci, které jsem v minulosti udělal, které si přeji napravit. Tenhle lektvar mi v tom pomůže, i když jen málo.”

Snape byl na několik vteřin zticha a pak si rezignovaně povzdechl. “Dobrá. Pokud je to pro tebe důležité, budu ten lektvar vařit, jak jsi požádal. Jen doufám, že víš, co děláš.” S tím se zvedl ze židle a opustil kancelář.

Jakmile se za ním zavřely dveře, Dumbledore vytáhl ze šuplíku jiný pergamen a znovu si ho přečetl. Tenhle nebyl formule pro lektvar, ale dopis, který obdržel den předtím, dopis, který přeletěl polovinu světa, aby ho dosáhl. “To já taky, Severusi,” zamumlal si Dumbledore pro sebe, jak začal psát odpověď. “To já taky.”

___________________

_**9\. srpna 1993** _

_**Longbottomské Panství, pokoj Siriuse Blacka 11:00 dopoledne** _

Když Harry vstoupil do Siriusova pokoje, byl překvapený, že už tam byl Regulus. Oba bratři spolu znovu mluvili, ale stále mezi nimi bylo napětí. V tomhle okamžiku stál Regulus nad Siriusovou postelí a podával mu jednu hůlku za druhou, zatímco jimi na lůžko upoutaný muž mával.

“Dobré ráno, Harry!” řekl Sirius vesele, ale pak se zamračil, jak nejnovější hůlka v jeho ruce bezmocně zasyčela. Odhodil ji na podlahu k Regově očividnému otrávení. Mladší muž jen zavrtěl hlavou a podal mu další.

“Dobré ráno, Siriusi, Regulusi. Odkud pocházejí ty náhradní hůlky?”

“Můj mladší bratr souhlasil vydat se na lehké vykrádání hrobů,” odpověděl Sirius s nestoudným výrazem, Regulus se k Siriusově pobavení přímo zakuckal. Harry jen pozvednul jedno obočí, “Vykrádání hrobů?”

“Ignoruj Siriuse. Je jen... sám sebou. Hůlky zesnulých rodinných členů Blacků jsou vystaveny ve vitríně rodinného trezoru. Co víme, Siriusova hůlka byla pravděpodobně zlomena během jeho odsouzení, i když očividně ani jeden z nás se nemá příliš k tomu, abychom to ověřili. Tak teď zkouším, jestli je kompatibilní s hůlkou nějakého rodinného člena.”

Jak to dopověděl, další hůlka, kterou Sirius uchopil, ze sebe vydala překrásnou ukázku ﬁalovými a černých jisker.

“Heuréka!” vykřikl.

“Co?” zeptal se zmatený chlapec.

Sirius se na něj zakřenil. “Heuréka. To je řecky ‘ _voda v mé lázni je příliš horká_ ’,” zažertoval, čímž si vysloužil další protočení očí od Reguluse. “Nebo mnohem přesněji přeloženo jako ‘ _našel jsem to_ ’. A navíc je to hůlka strýčka Alpharda! To dává smysl. Byl to jediný člen naší příšerné rodiny, se kterým jsem kdy vycházel.”

“Konvička. Konvice. Černý,” zamumlal Regulus, jak přešel kolem postele k Harrymu. “Tak jako tak, teď, když má Sirius funkční hůlku - kterou bezpochyby použije k nějakým idiotským šprýmům a tak - vyřešme tebe.”

“Já už mám hůlku,” řekl Harry nadále zmatený.

“Ano, hůlku, kterou nemůžeš použít, pokud nejsi buď ve škole, nebo v přítomnosti Bláznivého oka Moodyho. Ve světle toho, koho máme zamčeného ve sklepení lady Augusty, navíc tvé dobře známé tendence přivolávat potíže, nechci, abys byl kompletně bezbranný, když se ti něco nečekaně hrozného stane, zatímco jsi pryč z Bradavic.” Přikývl ve směru Siriuse. “Koneckonců nebudeš schopný okouzlit každého vzteklého psa, kterého potkáš. A navíc, Sirius má nějaké... rodinné záležitosti, které s tebou chce projednat, a budeš potřebovat hůlku, kterou bys mohl použít bez toho, abys aktivoval Hlídáček.”

S tím Regulus sáhl do kapsy svého saka a vytáhl zhruba deset palců dlouhou hůlku vytvořenou z toho, co vypadalo jako nejčistší nejčernější ebenové dřevo.

“Tak moment,” řekl Harry zmateně. “Chceš říct, že vše, co musíš udělat, abys ošidil Hlídáček, je sehnat si novou hůlku?”

“Nebuď hloupý. Hlídáček je původně umístěn na hůlku, ale když si tě vybere, Hlídáček se přemístí na tvou osobu, takže nemůžeš použít _žádnou_ hůlku bez toho, abys ho aktivoval. _Kromě_ téhle.”

Sirius promluvil ze své postele, zatímco mával kolem hůlkou strýčka Alpharda, aby si na ní zvykl. “Víš, Harry, náš pra-pra-pra-pradědeček Licorus Black zasedal na Starostolci, když byl schválenzákon o Rozumném Omezení nezletilého kouzelnictví. Byl silným zastáncem toho zákona, hlavně proto, že viděl způsob, jak omezit děti jeho rivalů, zatímco umožnil nefér výhodu svým vlastním.Těsně předtím, než ten zákon vešel v platnost, tajně navštívil Německo a najal Gregoroviche, aby mu na objednávku vytvořil hůlku, kterou by nezletilý mohl použít bez toho, aby spustil Hlídáček, aby mohli Licorusovi potomci volně praktikovat magii doma během léta. Výsledkem je _Černá hůlka_ z ebenu s... no, upřímně, nevím, co má za jádro, a nejsem si jistý, jestli to chci zjistit. Vím jen, že ho stála jmění.”

“Správně,” řekl Regulus. “Při dnešních cenách by sis za to množství galeonů mohl koupit Puddlemerské spojence. A nemůže být použita jakýmkoli nezletilým. Jen někdo s krví Blacků ji může bezpečně držet.” Odmlčel se a najednou vypadal zamyšleně. “ _Jsi_ si stoprocentně jistý, že jsi syn Jamese Pottera, ano? Není nějaká šance, že Lily měla někoho bokem, o kom James nevěděl?”

“Regulusi!” vykřikl Sirius skandalizovaně.

“Nevyšiluj, Siriusi,” řekl Reg mírně. “Víš stejně dobře jako já, jak _moc_ _nepříjemné_ by to bylo, kdyby se někdo, kdo není krve Blacků, byť jen dotkl Černé hůlky.”

“Je to v pořádku,” přerušil je Harry, než se mohli Blackovic bratři dostat do další hádky. “Mám za sebou plný genealogický test u Gringottů. A jsem rozhodně syn Jamese Pottera a vnuk Dorey Blackové Potterové.”

“To je fér.” Regulus vyhodil Černou hůlku do vzduchu, chytil ji a podal jí chlapci rukojetí napřed.Jakmile se Harry dotkl hůlky, vyletěl z ní naštvaný proud inkoustově černého dýmu a pak zmizel. Ke svému překvapení Harry mohl cítit něco, co vnímal jako... _znechucení_ , vycházející z hůlky, jako by s ním lehce nesouhlasila, ale ne dost na to, aby odmítla jeho příkazy.

“Dobře,” řekl Regulus. “Nezemřel jsi hroznou smrtí.”

Harry se na něj ostře podíval. “To se mohlo stát?!”

“Pravděpodobně ne,” řekl Sirius. “Spíš by ti vyhodila ruku do vzduchu. Nic příliš permanentního. Naštěstí dokonce máme po ruce _učitele_ _Obrany_ , kdyby se něco stalo.”

Regulus se zatvářil. Už teď litoval, že dovolil lady Augustě, aby Siriusovi řekla o jeho eskapádách, když byl převlečen za Lockharta. “Každopádně, Harry, si pamatuj. _Tahle hůlka neopustí Panství_. Je to _víc než nelegální_ mít hůlku, která je imunní vůči Hlídáčku. To, že bys byl vyloučen a zlomili ti tvou vlastní hůlku, by pravděpodobně byly tvé nejmenší problémy.”

Harry vážně přikývl. “Rozumím.” Pak se podíval na Siriuse. “Takže, rodinné záležitosti?”

Sirius se posadil, najednou plný nervózní energie. “Jo. Víš je něco, co jsem _měl_ udělat, když ti bylo jedenáct, ale všichni víme, co se tehdy dělo. Pořád ještě sice nerozumím tomu, co se děje mezi tebou a Jamesem, a slíbil jsem ti, že na to nebudu tlačit, alespoň ne zatím. _Ale_ když ses narodil, přísahal jsem Jamesovi a Lily, že budu sloužit jako tvůj kmotr. Tradičně v naší kultuře, když je kmotřencovi jedenáct, kmotr obnovuje tu přísahu přímo dítěti, já jsme to očividně nemohl udělat, když jsem měl, ale pokud mi to dovolíš, rád bych to udělal teď.”

“Um, co všechno to zahrnuje?” zeptal se Harry poněkud podezřívavě.

“Nic, co by pro tebe bylo špatné, myslím,” odpověděl Regulus konejšivě. “Nedá to Siriusovi žádnou moc nad tebou, ani to nevyžaduje nic od tebe.”

“ _Ale_ ,” pokračoval Sirius, “znamená to, že pokud James nemůže... nebo se nebude chovat jako tvůj otec, budu vázán ctí tak udělat. Navíc - a nemůžu uvěřit, že to vůbec navrhuju jako možnost -pokud tě kdy James vykopne z rodu Potterů nebo pokud se rozhodneš ho opustit, pak tak dlouho, jak jsem naživu, budeš považován za čestného člena rodu Blacků a dokonce budeš moci používat naše příjmení. Pokud se _tak_ stane - a za předpokladu, že se dostanu ze svého současného legálního limba - mohl bych tě dokonce adoptovat jako svého syna a dědice. Víš, pokud by sis to přál. Je to naprosto tvé rozhodnutí.” Vyštěkl smíchem. “Chápej, bylo by dobré mít někoho spolehlivého, kdo by mohl převzít rodinné záležitosti, kdyby se mi něco stalo.”

Na to se nepříjemně podíval na Reguluse, který vypadal lhostejně. “Dělej si, co chceš, Siriusi, mě to netrápí. Pokud jsi zapomněl, jsem nezávisle bohatý úspěšný autor.”

Harry se uchechtl. “Dobře, Siriusi, souhlasím. Budu poctěn přijmout tě jako svého kmotra. A teď co mám dělat?”

“Nic hrozně komplikovaného. Jen pozvedni Černou hůlku a dovol mi dotknout se jí tou mojí.” Dvě hůlky se překřížily a Sirius začal svou přísahu. “Já, Sirius Orion Black, lord Starodávného aVznešeného rodu Blacků...”

_____________________

_**O třicet minut později...** _

Poté, co byla jeho záležitost se Siriusem dokončena, Harry se vrátil do svého pokoje v neobvykle dobré náladě. Stále ještě poznával nestálého Siriuse Blacka, ale rozhodně se zdálo, že ten muž se stál o to, že bude sloužit jako otcovská ﬁgura, kterou Harry nikdy neměl. Samozřejmě Black ho mohl ještě nějak zklamat - většina dospělých ho koneckonců zklamala - ale byl to dobrý pocit mít někoho na své straně, i když to byl uprchlý vězeň.

Harry vyndal Černou hůlku ze své kapsy a položil ji na noční stolek. Přešel několik kroků ve směru svého psacího stolu a pak se najednou otočil, natáhl svou prázdnou ruku k Černé hůlce.

“ ** _ACCIO HŮLKU!_** ” zvolal. Černá hůlka se ani trochu nepohnula a zdála se být stejně imunní k jeho pokusům o bezhůlkové přivolání jako byla dosud jeho obvyklá hůlka z cesmíny a pera z fénixe.Harry se zatvářil kysele a pak se otočil zpět ke svému psacím stolu, aby začal svůj domácí úkol pro ten den. Moody mu koneckonců zadal poměrně dlouhý seznam exotických kouzel, které si měl zopakovat.

_____________________

_**Mezitím na Grimmauldově náměstí 12...** _

S tichým prasknutím Dobby dorazil do vstupní haly Grimmauldova náměstí 12. Nenápadně začichal a pak se nadšeně zakřenil. Bude tu zapotřebí _mnoho_ úklidu. Tiše ťapkal chodbou. Jak se přiblížil k portrétu Walburgy Blackové, ta šílená stará ženština začala hulákat za svými závěsy. Dobby jí lusknutím prstů umlčel. Nedokázal by to udělat tak snadno, až se sem dostanou pán Harry a ostatní kouzelníci, ale alespoň pro tenhle okamžik si užije ticho. Z nedalekého pokoje se ozvalo prásknutí. Dobby se vydal na průzkum a našel dalšího domácího skřítka, jak na něj čeká.

“ _Ah, ano,_ ” pomyslel si. “ _Tohle musí být ubohý Kreacher. Skřítek dohnaný k šílenství jeho pány. Dobby může soucítit._ ”

“Dobby, domácí skřítek Skvělého kouzelníka Harryho Pottera, ti přeje dobré ráno,” řekl Dobbyvesele. “Dobby předpokládá, že ty jsi skřítek zvaný Kreacher.”

“Ne _skřítek zvaný Kreacher_!” zavrčel skřítek. “Kreacher JE Kreacher!”

Dobby s nezájmem pokrčil rameny. Dost pochyboval o tom, že je to úplně pravda, ale nebyl tady, aby vyléčil zlomeného sluhu rodu Blacků, jen aby mu pomohl s úklidem Grimmauldova náměstí 12. Přítel pána Harryho Neville se zanedlouho vrátí do Longbottomského panství. A zatímco bylo odsouhlaseno, že zajatí smrtijedi mohou zůstat a hnít v Longbottomském žaláři (o jehož existenci Neville ani nevěděl), Sirius a Regulus se musí přemístit a jediné možné řešení je jejich rodinný dům. Naneštěstí mu chyběl žalář pro zajaté smrtijedy a tak ti bohužel museli zůstat, kde jsou. Byl to zdroj velkého pobavení pro Siriuse, že vzorní Longbottomové měli skutečný žalář v jejich sklepení, zatímco temní a zlověstní Blackové nikoli.

“Aby byl upřímný, Dobbyho to moc nezajímá. Můj pán a jeho psotr přikázali Dobbymu, aby sem přišel a pomohl s úklidem tohoto obydlí. Nebo, bude-li to nutné, aby se Dobby ujal úklidu sám, pokud se Kreacher pro ten úkol necítí.”

Kreacher tiše zasyčel. “Dům Blacků je Kreacherův k údržbě.”

Dobby se rozhlédl po špinavém pokoji plném pavučin. “Očividně.”

“Grrr. Kreacher nebude uklízet dům, aby mohl být inﬁkován špinavými, smradlavými krevními zrádci. Kreacher je věrný skutečnému rodu Blacků. Jen ať ti krevní zrádci přijdou. Kreacher je zabije ve spánku.”

Dobby byl na okamžik zticha a pak promluvil tichým, ale precizním hlasem. “Dobby upřímně doufá, že to nebylo myšleno jako výhružka skřítka Kreachera jeho pánovi Harrymu a jeho psotrovi.Pokud bylo, Dobby možná bude muset odpovědět podobně. Skřítek Kreacher není první skřítek, který vyhrožoval Skvělému a Úžasnému kouzelníkovi Harrymu Potterovi v Dobbyho přítomnosti.Dobby znal jednoho skřítka ne tak dávno, který si také přál ublížit pánovi Harrymu.”

Postoupil o krok ke Kreacherovi a zúžil oči. “Dobby toho skřítka zlomil, nechal ho poraženého a poslal ho zpět na Druhé Místo. Nezbylo po něm nic než listí a větvičky. Poučí se skřítek Kreacher zDobbyho rady? Protože Dobby podezřívá, že jeho pán by cítil docela úlevu, kdyby už nikdy neviděl a nikdy neslyšel o Kreacherovi znovu. Je to hrozná věc, vrátit se na Druhé Místo, kdyžještě nenašel náš čas. Jen ta ztráta bodů...”

“Bah!” zvolal Kreacher pohrdavě, ale bylo očividné, že ho Dobbyho slova trápila. Po chvíli udělal ošklivou grimasu, ale pak podřízeně přikývl. “Kreacher neublíží špinavým smíšencům a krevním zrádcům, dokonce je ani nezatratí. Kreacher zůstane mimo dohled. Možná zůstane opilý z máslového ležáku, dokud znovu nepovstane Temný pán a nezabije smíšence a krevní zrádce.”

“No, to bude stačit, Dobby si myslí. A teď pokud skřítek Kreacher omluví Dobbyho, čeká na něj mnoho uklízení.”

Kreacher znovu zasyčel a pak prásknul pryč. Dobby zamlaskal a pak začal hledat mop a kýbl. 

_____________________

_**10\. srpna 1993** _

_**Hostinec U tří košťat, pokoj 3, PrasinkyUvnitř kufru Bláznivého oka Moodyho** _

Harry opatrně sešel po žebříku do kufru a přemýšlel nad instrukcemi Alastora Moodyho. Když dorazil do Moodyho pokoje pro své pravidelné doučování, bývalý bystrozor uvalil kouzlo, aby povolil svému mladému svěřenci legálně použít jeho hůlku na dalších několik hodin. Pak Moody sešel do svého bludišťového kufru poté, co Harrymu řekl, aby napočítal do třiceti, než ho bude následovat. Také řekl, že na Harryho nebude mířit žádná kouzla, dokud chlapec neuvalil své první.Během svého tichého počítání Harry zvažoval, co věděl a co mu bylo řečeno, aby studoval, a usoudil, že Moody bude pokládat pasti a upravovat okolí uvnitř kufru ke své výhodě. To by neporušilo jeho slib, že nezaútočí přímo na Harryho.

Harryho podezření bylo potvrzeno, když dorazil na konec žebříku. To poschodí, které pro něj Moody připravil, bylo naplněno hustou neproniknutelnou mlhou, zcela jistě produktem kouzla Fumos. Kouzlo vytvářelo kouřovou clonu, skrze kterou ten, kdo kouzlo uvalil, mohl snadno vidět, ale které by úplně zahalilo viditelnost kohokoli v zasažené oblasti. Harry by jí mohl rozehnat pomocí Ventus Maximus nebo přehnaně silného Finite Incatatem, ale to by se počítalo jako jeho první kouzlo a zanechalo ho široce otevřeného útoku, než se mlha rozptýlila dost na to, aby uviděl svého protivníka. Harry se pomalu plížil dopředu a intenzivně poslouchal jakýkoli zvuk, který by mu odhalil Moodyho pozici. Ze zkušenosti věděl, že pokoj, ve kterém se nyní nacházel je velkou otevřenou tréninkovou místností s množstvím místa pro pohyb, i když nemohl vidět vlastní ruku před svou tváří. A také věděl, že díky tomu, jak Fumos fungovalo, on nemohl vidět Moodyho, ale Moody mohl vidět jeho.

Potom někde zhruba šest metrů zleva Harry uslyšel tiché zaskřípání podlahy. Rozhodl se učinit svůj další krok. “ _ **FUMOS MAXIMUS!**_ ” vykřikl, než padl na zem a kutálel se pryč akorát, jak Expelliarmus proletělo místem, kde předtím stál. Pokračoval ve svém kotoulu a míjel tak kouzelnou palbu, jak jeho vlastní magická mlha naplnila místnost. Pokud měl pravdu o povaze Fumos, byly nyní v místnosti dvě překrývající se kouřové clony. On nemohl vidět skrze Moodyho a Moody nemohl vidět skrze jeho. Vyrovnalo to jejich šance.

“ _Pokud to jeho zatracené oko nedokáže vidět skrze mou mlhu,_ ” pomyslel si Harry hořce. Ale po chvíli kouzelná palba ustala, což naznačovalo, že Moodyho oko nemohlo proniknout Harryho Fumosem. Stále ještě na zemi, Harry zašeptal zaklínání pro kouzlo Muﬄiato, které Hermione získala od Snapea. Z druhé strany místnosti uslyšel Moodyho vystřelit další Odzbrojující kouzlo v jeho obecném směru, ale minulo ho. Pokud bylo Harryho porozumění Muﬄiata správné, Moodyho snaha naslouchat mu by způsobila, že uslyší jen nezřetelné bzučení z neurčitého směru. Harry se pomalu postavil na nohy. Žádné kouzlo nezamířilo jeho směrem, ale Harry mohl sotva rozeznat zvuky odněkud z druhé strany místnosti.

Harry se usmál, jak dostal nápad. “ _Když to mohlo fungovat proti Voldemortem posednutému Ronovi, možná to zabere i tady._ ” Sáhl do kapsy, vytáhl galeon a hodil ho na druhou stranu místnosti. Zacinkal o podlahu a zlomek vteřiny později tím směrem letělo Expelliarmus. Záblesk světla byl sotva viditelný skrze mlhu, ale byl dost na to, aby odhalil Moodyho pozici.

“ _ **AVIS OPPUGNO!**_ ” Z Harryho hůlky okamžitě vystřelilo hejno ptáků a rozletělo se Moodyho směrem. V okamžiku, kdy ptáci opustili ochranu Harryho Muﬄiata, jejich štěbetání upozornilo Moodyho, který na sebe rychle uvrhl Vestimentarum štít. Najednou byla oblast kolem muže rozsvícena modrými elektrickými jiskrami, jak ptáci naráželi do štítu, který se Harry naučil rok předtím během “Lockhartovy” první hodiny. “ _ **EXPELLIARMUS!**_ ” vykřikl chlapec a jeho paže mířila přímo do srdce toho světelného představení.

Naneštěstí než mohl dokončit své Odzbrojující zaklínadlo, ozvalo se tiché prasknutí z oblasti pod ptačím útokem, následované druhým prasknutím o milivteřinu později přímo za chlapcem. Harry se otočil tak rychle, jak dokázal, ale nebylo to dost rychle. Moodyho vlastní bezeslovné Odzbrojující zaklínadlo ho udeřilo předtím, než mohl identiﬁkovat mužovu pozici a hůlka mu vylétla z ruky. O pár vteřin později Moodyho Finite pročistilo místnost od obou mlh a hejna naštvaných ptáků a nezanechalo nic než zklamaného chlapce a jeho tutora.

“Dobrá!” řekl Moody. “Čas na kritiku. Proč si nepoužil kouzlo Silnýho vnímání?”

“Protože by mi nedovolilo vás odhalit, než jste mě dostal,” zabručel Harry, jak si vzal svou hůlku zpět. “Navíc, pokud byste si uvědomil, že jsem na sebe uvalil kouzlo Silného vnímání, mohl byste vystřelit ohňostroj a tak mě ohlušit.”

Bývalý bystrozor přikývl. “Přesně tak. Čekal jsem, až to uděláš, ale nikdy si na to neskočil. No, to je všechno, co se kritiky týče.”

Harry se pozastavil. “Um, je? Jen _jeden_ negativní komentář?”

“Jop. Dobrá práce, mladíku!” zvolal Moody žoviálně. “Opravdu dobrá práce!”

“Nepřišlo mi to jako dobrá práce, pane, vzhledem k tomu, že jsem asi po třicáté prohrál,” řekl Harry.

“Aah, nebuď takovej mrzout. Zachoval sis chladnou hlavu a použil kouzla, který znáš kreativně a inovativně. Měl jsi dobrej plán a uskutečnil ho, plán stejně dobrej ne-li lepší, než předvedla většina bystrozorů v zácviku, když jsem je nechal vyzkoušet stejný cvičení. Není to tvoje vina, že jsi měl nepřekonatelnou nevýhodu.”

Harry se nad tím na okamžik zamyslel a pak zasténal. “Vaše oko _dokáže_ vidět skrze moje Fumos.Mohl jste mě jasně vidět celou dobu.”

“Jop.”

“Jinak řečeno, jsem nikdy neměl žádnou šanci.”

“Ani ne. Existují vysoko stupňový krycí kouzla, který dokážou oklamat mý oko, ale pravděpodobně se k nim nedostaneš dřív než v šestým ročníku. Nebo možná o něco dřív. Už teď máš docela slušný dvojníkové kouzlo. Možná je na řadě nějakej nezávislej výzkum o iluzích. Pointou dnešního cvičení ale bylo férově ohodnotit tvůj vývoj a to je sotva něco, co můžu udělat bez toho, abych tě viděl.”

Chlapec přikývl a pak se zatvářil zamyšleně. “Pane Moody, na základě toho, co jste viděl z mé práce doteď... myslíte si, že bych mohl složit své NKÚ brzy? Například příští léto? Ne s žádnými V, ale alespoň s Přijatelnými?”

“Proč bys v Merlinově jménu chtěl skládat svý NKÚ... oh, počkat, chápu. Chceš se nechat emancipovat?” Moody se zamračil téměř naštvaně. “To jsou věci tak špatný mezi tebou a tvým staříkem?”

“Ne, ne,” zavrtěl hlavou Harry. “Upřímně si myslím, že jsou lepší, než jsem si před rokem představoval, že by mohly být. Ale, no, nikdy nevíte, co budoucnost přinese. Neustálá ostražitost a tak.”

Moody se uchechtl. “Vážně to ztrácí efekt, když to nekřičíš z plnejch plic. Pokud seriózně zvažuješ, že bys složil svý NKÚ dřív, pak ano, myslím, že je to možný. Byl bych ochotnej s tebou pracovat, jakmile začne školní rok.”

“Kdy? A jak?” zeptal se Harry překvapeně.

“Prasinkový víkendy, samozřejmě. Pojď, provedu tě po vesnici. Jak uvidíš sám, jakmile jsi měl jednou pastýřskej koláč madam Rosmerty a přecpal se sladkostmi z Medového ráje, vesnice rychle ztrácí své kouzlo, aspoň dokud nebudeš starší a nezačneš chodit na rande a tak. Až budeš příští semestr navštěvovat vesnici, postarej se rychle o svý záležitosti a já s tebou budu pracovat tři až pět hodin v doučování, který bude speciﬁcky navržený pro tvý NKÚ.”

Harry se nadšeně zakřenil. Stále ještě se usmíval, kdy spolu se svým tutorem vylezl z kufru a zamířil dolů do velké místnosti ve Třech košťatech. Jeho výraz byl však mnohem méně šťastný, když vstoupili do ulic Prasinek, zatímco se úporně snažili ignorovat armádu mozkomorů, která se v nepřirozeném tichu vznášela nad Zapovězeným lesem necelý kilometr od nich.

______________________

_**11\. srpna 1993** _

_**Ze společenské stránky Denního věštce** _

_Jak si věrní čtenáři těchto novin jistě pamatují, menší skandál vybuchl, když Tiberius Nott ze Starodávného a Vznešeného rodu Nottů, pomocí obskurního a téměř zapomenutého rituálu, vyvrhl svého syna Theodora z rodu Nottů a odebral mu tak jeho jméno. Kolovalo mnoho spekulací o tom, co Theo Bezejmenný udělal, aby si zasloužil takové potrestání, ale jedna z možností, která ukázala svou ošklivou tvář je, že ten Vyvrhel byl vyděděn proto, že nikdy nebyl Nottem! Co je zajímavé vyvržení toho chlapce se odehrálo zhruba ve stejné době jako další pozoruhodný skandál -bezprecedentní rozvod Narcissy Blackové Malfoyové a jejího manžela, jednoho z vůdců Starostolce Luciuse Malfoye. Kolují zvěsti, že předtím, než vstoupil do manželského svazku s nejmladší dcerou rodu Blacků, budoucí lord Malfoy žil v hříchu s mladou ženou jménem Christina Fenwicková. Tou samou Christinou Fenwickovou, která vstoupila do dohodnutého manželství s Tiberiusem Nottem sotva dva měsíce po uzavření manželství Luciuse Malfoye a Narcissy Blackové, které následovalo krátkému divokému období námluv. Vskutku tou samou Christinou_ _Fenwickovou, která byla matkou dvou synů lorda Notta, mladší z nichž je vyvrhel Theo Bezejmenný!_

_Spojení, spojení, spojení. Co by to vše mohlo znamenat? Tahle reportérka nerada spekuluje o takových posměšcích. My zde v Denním věštci pouze prezentujeme fakta a necháváme naše čtenáře, aby se rozhodli sami._

____________________

_**Malfoyské Panství9:00 ráno** _

Lucius složil noviny a položil je stranou, výraz vášnivého hněvu křivil jeho vznešené rysy. Pohrával si s myšlenkou, že zařídí smrt té čarodějnice Skeeterové, ale zahnal ji. Kromě malichernosti, kterou by takový čin ukázal, ani by to nevyřešilo skutečný problém. Rita Skeeterová by nikdy nevytiskla nic tak oplzlého, co zahrnovalo oba jeho a Tiberiuse Notta, pokud ji k tomu nepoštvala nějaká jiná mocná frakce. Nejprve to vyšetří a pak se pomstí zodpovědné straně.

Jak zvažoval své možnosti, Lucius byl rozptýlen příchodem Draca do místnosti ke snídani. Poté, co Narcissa opustila dům, Lucius se zbavil šestimetrového jídelního stolu a snídaně byla podávána v slunečním pokoji.

“Dobré ráno, otče,” řekl Draco, jak usedal.

“Dobré ráno, Draco,” odpověděl Lucius po krátké pauze nerozhodnosti. “Než začneš svou snídani.... musíme si promluvit.”

_____________________

_**12\. srpna 1993** _

_**1:00 odpoledne (GMT)** _

_**Část třístranného konferenčního telefonátu spojujícího Londýn, Cardiﬀ a Hamburk** _

Bylo líné páteční odpoledne a tři bradavičtí studenti seděli ve svých ložnicích. V Londýně (v Chiswicku přesně) si Kevin Entwhistle klestil cestu značně obtížnou úrovní _Legendy o Zeldě_ na svém Game Boyi, jeho hůlka bezpečně uklizená, aby jakákoli zbytková magie nepoškodila zařízení. V Cardiﬀu seděla Sue Liová na své posteli a lakovala si nehty na nohou na černo, zatímco poslouchala Roberta Smitha z rádia, jak jí ujišťuje, že pokud je pátek, pak je zamilovaný.A v Hamburku, Německu, procházel Anthony Goldstein stránky posvátného textu a dělal si poznámky s kipou v havraspárských barvách usazenou na jeho hlavě.

Naštěstí jim vzdálenost mezi jimi třemi a jejich rozdílné aktivity nebránily od toho, aby volně mluvili, protože měli výhodu mezinárodního telefonátu na hlasitý odposlech, způsob komunikace, který by ohromil většinu čistokrevných kouzelníků, kteří by nerozeznali telefon, natož aby věděli, jak ho použít.

“Vážně, Arte,” řekl Kevin, jak se snažil manévrovat Linkem kolem dalšího nebezpečí. “Pořád ještě nechápu, proč mě chceš zahrnout do svého malého projektu. Víš, že nemám tak dobré známky jako vy.”

“Tvoje známky jsou naprosto v pořádku, Kevine,” odpověděl Anthony. “A jako mudlorozený jsi více znalý mudlovské technologie, než obvyklý bradavický student, i než kouzelníci smíšeného původu jako Sue a já.”

“Mluv za sebe, Anthony,” řekla Sue otráveně, jak se pokoušela nevylít svůj lak na nehty na postel.“ _Já_ jsem strávila léto tím, že jsem se učila kódování.”

Anthony si odfrkl. “No, jsem si jistý, že to bude velmi užitečné, až se pokusíš použít magii kolem svého počítače a ten se rozteče. Jak daleko ses dostala?”

Sue si povzdechla. “Moc ne. Měla jsem zaměstnané léto. Kromě čarodějství a počítačového programátorství, jsem zvažovala stát se gothkou.”

“Vážně,” řekl Kevin pobaveně. “Čínskobritská počítačová šprtka, gothka a čarodějka? Není to trochu moc?”

“Sklapni, Entwhistlee. Jenom závidíš, že k tobě nikdo nemluví tak, jako Trent Reznor mluví ke mně.”

“Hej, jsem vzdáleně příbuzný s basistou The Who. Počítá se to?”

Ozvalo se krátké šokované ticho od zbylých dvou. “Jsi opravdu?!” zeptal se Anthony ohromeně.

“Jo. Aspoň myslím. Pocházím ze stejného města jako on a oba se jmenujeme Entwhistle. Můj táta říká, že jsme bratranci ze třetího kolene nebo tak. Každopádně, to je moje storka a držím se jí. Ale odbočili jsme od tématu, které bylo ‘proč chcete, abych se přidal k vaší _skupině pro experimentální výzkum_ ’? Neužili jste si toto dost vy Spárové minulý rok s Lockhartem, zatímco já jsem běhal kolečka kolem hradu za zatraceného svítání.”

“Vážně, Kevine,” řekl Anthony. “Chceme tě proto, že dokážeš přinést k naší práci čistě mudlovskouperspektivu, zatímco Sue a já jsme oba vychovaní ve smíšeném mudlovskokouzelnickém prostředí. A navíc, jsi Mor a udržíš nás přelétavé a excentrické havraspáry při zemi, když se do toho příliš ponoříme.”

Kevin si odfrkl. “A proč ne teda Justin?”

“Mmm, já ti nevím ohledně Justina,” řekla Sue Liová pochybovačně. “Poslední dobou se přátelí se špatnými lidmi.”

“Ale no tak, Sue,” řekl Anthony otráveně. “Ty ‘špatný lidi’ spočívají přesně z jednoho zmijozele, který se začal chovat snesitelněji, zatímco byl pod Justinovým vlivem. No, choval se líp, ale jeho otec ho posílá do Kruvalu a tak se pravděpodobně vrátí jako nějaký typ magického skinheada.”

Kevin se pro sebe zahihňal při představě Draca Malfoye s oholenou hlavou a tetováními, oblečeného jako fotbalového chuligána. “Um-hmmm. A co Harry Potter a Hermione Grangerová?On je vychovaný mudly a ona mudlorozená a oba jsou na vrcholu ročníku.”

Anthony otočil stránku, jak promluvil. “Harry řekl, že by měl zájem nám pomoct, ale má před sebou hodně těžký akademický ročník, i když byl dost vyhýbavý o práci navíc, kterou dělá.Hermione na druhou stránku byla velmi otevřená o tom, že si zvolila prakticky _všechny_ volitelné předměty, navíc začíná svůj vlastní klub.”

“ _Všechny_ volitelné předměty?” zvolal Kevin. “Je to vůbec možné? Však víš, bez cestování časem?... A vůbec, je _možné_ cestovat časem s magií?”

“Ne,” řekla Sue autoritativně. “Cestování časem je nemožné kvůli Páté výjimce Gampova zákona o elementárním přeměňování.”

Kevin protočil oči v sloup. “...Samozřejmě, že je. Už jsem se vám zmínil, jak akademicky nedostatečný se cítím s vámi dvěma Spáry?”

“Opakovaně,” řekl Anthony. “A neměl bys. Suein táta je mistr přeměňování a tak je v té oblasti pokročilejší než my. Každopádně Grangerová má před sebou jen velmi komplikovaný rozvrh s žádnými přestávkami a volnými hodinami na celý rok. Popravdě, bojím se, že se zhroutí před Vánocemi.”

Kevin vyplivl kletbu, jak ubohý Link znovu zemřel. “Nee. Zvládne to, a kdyby ne, její přátelé provedou intervenci a donutí jí vzdát se některých předmětů. Chci říct, můžeme chodit na volitelný předmět celý rok a pak ho upustit bez jakéhokoli trestu před závěrečnými zkouškami, ne?”

“Pokud složíš zkoušky z alespoň dvou volitelných předmětů, ano. Mimochodem, Anthony, co za klub se chystá začít?”

“Nejsem si úplně jistý, Sue, ale má to něco společného s protestováním proti zneužívání mysl ovlivňující magii. Myslím, že je naštvaná ohledně toho, co se stalo tomu děcku Theovi Bezejmennému.”

“Neviním jí!” vykřikl Kevin poněkud naštvaně. “Je dost špatné, že tohle konkrétní děcko podrazil jeho vlastní otec, ale proč nikdo jiný není rozzuřený nad tím, že magie může být použita, aby vymyla mozky polovině země?”

“Rozumím ti,” řekla Sue. “Málem jsem se kvůli tomu pohádala s Cho Changovou. Ani nezná Theovo jméno, ale teď je ochotná věřit jakékoli zvěsti o tom, jak hrozný je. Všichni, koho znám a kdo mají nějaké spojení se Starostolcem, se tak chovají. Je to trochu hrozivé.”

Kevin se na okamžik odmlčel, jak se zamyslel. “Víte, pokud ta opozice vůči Ultimátní Sankci bude sestávat převážně z mudlorozených a mudly vychovaných tak jako tak, zdá se mi, že by mělo existovat nějaké překrytí mezi skupinou Grangerové a tím, co chcete dělat vy. Proč se prostě nepřidáte k její skupině a pak jí nepřesvědčíte, aby vám pomohla jako podmínku toho, abyste zůstali?”

“To je velmi prohnané, Kevine,” řekla Sue rozverně. “Jsi si jistý, že nejsi zmijozel v přestrojení?”

Kevin si odfrkl, jako by byl pohoršen. “Mrzimorové mohou být prohnaní, když potřebují, Sue. Jen se s tím nevychloubáme. Každopádně, můžeme si o tom promluvit víc ve škole. Co máte v plánu po zbytek prázdnin do prvního?”

“Užívat si černé nehty a oční linky a fungující CD přehrávače, dokud můžu,” řekla Sue.“

“Domácí úkol,” řekl Anthony otráveně.

Kevin se zasmál. “Havraspár ještě nedokončil domácí úkoly? Upadáš, Ante!”

“Jiný domácí úkol, vlastně. Musím tuhle sobotu číst z Tóry jako součást mého bar micvahu. Před mými prarodiči a celou synagogou plnou židovských mudlů. Jsem z toho nervóznější, než jsem kdy byl při odpovídání Snapeových otázek v hodině Lektvarů.”

“Budeš mít svůj bar micva!” řekla Sue nadšeně. “To je hustý! Britskočínská komunita nemá _nic_ takového, magická nebo mudlovská. Chci říct, možná Sladkých Šestnáct, ale to je až za tři roky.”

“Popravdě nevím moc o tom, co bar micva je, kromě toho, co jsem viděl v televizi,” řekl Kevin.“Jsem anglikán, což v mé rodině znamená to, že chodíme na mši na vánoční ráno a dědeček stojí a salutuje při královnině proslovu, ale to je vše. Vlastně jsem si ani nikdy neuvědomil, že jsi Žid.Nikdy jsem tě neviděl nosit tu, um, věc na hlavě.”

“Kipu. Nebo jarmulku, podle toho, s kým mluvíš. Moje rodina jsou reformovaní Židi, a tak jí nosím jen, když se modlím, nebo čtu z Tóry a nebo když jsem v synagoze. Skoro nikdy ji nenosím v Bradavicích.” Odmlčel se a zamračil se. “Vlastně, abych byl přesnější, jsem _magický_ reformovaný Žid, což je ještě komplikovanější.”

“I tak, vím, že pro tebe bar micva hodně znamená, takže blahopřeju!”

“Díky... řekl bych. Mí rodiče nikdy nebyli příliš pozorní, ale bar micva je důležitý pro mé prarodiče achci je udělat šťastnými, takže...” odmlčel se a změnil téma.

“Každopádně, až se dostanem na bradavický expres, najdi naše kupé. Babička Goldbergová vaří směšné množství jídla pro mou bar micva párty, na kterou nepřijdou žádní mí přátelé ze školy, vzhledem k tomu, že je v _Hamburku_.” Anthony prakticky zasténal. Nesnášel, že se jeho rodiče přestěhovali do Německa a během léta mu Británie opravdu chyběla. “Světlou stránkou bude, že přinesu spoustu zbytků.”

______________________

_**14\. srpna 1993** _

_**Rybářský člun na jezeru JindabyneNový Jižní Wales, Austrálie** _

“NO TAK, TY ZATRACENÝ ŠMEJDE!” zařval Buck MacMillan, jak bojoval s obrovským pstruhem, který byl na druhé straně rybářského prutu. Na krátký okamžik ho napadlo prostě vytáhnout hůlkou a přivolat tu zatracenou věc, ale ne, to by bylo podvádění. Konečně se lvím řevem a jedním posledním zatažením ten pstruh vyletěl z jezera a dopadl do Buckova člunu.Vysloužilý bystrozor byl nadšený - ta věc musela vážit alespoň sedmnáct kilo.

Ale pak se Buckovo nadšení vytratilo při zpozorování rychle se pohybujícího bodu jeho směrem. Otočil se a v ruce se mu okamžitě objevila hůlka a namířil ji na postavu blížící se k němu na koštěti. Jezdec snížil svou rychlost, až Buck rozpoznal tradiční bystrozorský úbor, sklonil hůlku, ale neuklidil ji. O pár vteřin později bystrozorka Park Nguyenová dosedla přesně, i když ne zrovna ladně na rybářský člun.

“Bystrozorko Nguyenová! To je překvapení. Já si myslel, že nesnášíš košťata.”

“Nesnáším, ale rozhodně jsem se nechystala přemístit na loď uprostřed velkého jezera. Jen to zahanbení z toho, co by se stalo, kdybych minula byť jen o pár desítek centimetrů, by byl můj konec.” Přistoupila blíž a objala svého bývalého mentora. “Myslím, že máš dovoleno, říkat mi Park, teď když nejsi v kanceláři.”

Buck se zasmál a opětoval její přátelské objetí. “Pshaw. Říkal jsem ti Park, když jsem byl ještě ve službě. Víš, že jsem si nikdy nepotrpěl na formality. Když o tom mluvíme, dáš si pivo?”

“Ne díky.”

“Posluž si,” odpověděl, přešel ke kovové truhle, na kterou bylo uvaleno permanentní chladící kouzlo, a vyndal si plechovku pro sebe. “Takže, co tě sem přivádí, abys přerušila mojí rybářskou dovolenou.”

“Jsi v důchodu, Bucku. Dokonce jsi prodal i bar. Každý den je pro tebe dovolená.” Nguyenová se zarazila a na vteřinu pohlédla stranou. “Potřebuji laskavost a myslím, že jsi ta správná osoba.”

“Jaký typ laskavosti?”

“Britský OPUKZ požádal, abychom poslali někoho k nim, aby jednal jako poradce ohledně nějakých výkonných záležitostí. Momentálně nemáme nikoho, koho bychom mohli postrádat, tak jsem si vzpomněla na tebe.”

“Vzpomněla opravdu?” zeptal se Buck podezřívavě. “Proč jsem tě napadl zrovna já?”

“Popravdě, Bucku,” řekla poněkud opatrně, “myslím, že by tě to mohlo osobně zajímat.Pamatuješ si toho britského autora, který napsal knihu o tom Wagga Wagga incidentu? Tu, která měla většinu faktů špatně a malovala ho jako velkého hrdinu?”

Buck se zhluboka napil Fostera. “Myslím, že vybavuju.”

“No, jeho jméno je Gilderoy Lockhart. A _údajně_ se před pár měsíci přiznal k několika zločinům apak použil Tabula Rasa, aby sám sebe lobotomizoval. Alespoň tomu Britové věří. Chtějí, aby někdo dorazil k nim a potvrdil, jestli to opravdu byla Tabula Rasa, a poradil jim, zda je to trvalé nebo ne.”

“Ty i já oba víme, že Tabula Rasa je nezvratná.”

“Ano, Bucku. Proto je to hrdelní zločin použít ji bez oﬁciálního povolení.” Buck neodpověděl aNguyenová začala být naštvaná. “Zatraceně, Bucku! Fajn. Přestaňme chodit kolem horké kaše.Oba víme, že jsem tě a Rustyho kryla v roce 1985. Oba vás _stále_ ještě kreju. Proto jsem doporučila tebe pro tenhle úkol, když přišel ten rozkaz od velitele. Ale pokud nepůjdeš, velitel pošle někoho jiného. A _kdo ví_ , jaké kameny ten někdo převrátí!”

Buck se zatvářil, ale přikývl. “Fajn. Řekni veliteli, že pojedu. Potřebuju pár dní, abych si uspořádal věci, vzhledem k tomu, že nevím, na jak dlouho budu pryč, ale řekni mu, že se mu ozvu ohledně naplánování mezinárodního přenášedla, jak nejdřív to půjde.”

Nguyenová si oddechla. “Dobře. Díky, Bucku.” Bez dalšího slova nasedla na koště a odletěla.Jakmile byla půl kilometru daleko, ozvalo se hlasité prásknutí, jak se přemístila pryč. Buckdokončil své pivo o samotě.

“ _Zatraceně, Rusty,_ ” pomyslel si zkroušeně. “ _Do jakého zatraceného zmatku ses to zapletl tentokrát?_ ”

____________________

_**14\. srpna 1993Longbottomské Panství 9:00 odpoledne** _

Harry opatrně zíral na Pobertův Plánek. Byl to úžasný kus magie, který stále ještě ukazoval pohyb lidí v hradu i přes to, že Longbottomské Panství bylo stovky kilometrů daleko. Ale to nebylo to nejúžasnější z jeho zaklínání, protože Plánek obsahoval ne jednu ale čtyři umělé osobnosti založené na Pobertech samotných, všechny očividně zmrzlé ve vzpomínce a emocionálním vývoji v jednom bodě pátého ročníku. Po několika týdnech diskuze, Pobertové konečně souhlasili, že by bylo možné, aby Harry fyzicky vstoupil do Plánku a mluvil přímo s těmi umělými osobnostmi a dokonce znovu zažil některé jejich vzpomínky. Byl trochu nervózní ohledně celé myšlenky, obzvlášť když mu Jim řekl o tom, jak Tom Riddle jeho mysl málem uvěznil v deníku skrze podobný proces. I tak, tohle byla jeho nejlepší šance, jak se dozvědět víc o Pobertech a obzvlášť jeho vlastním otci. V tomhle bodě si Harry uvědomoval, že pokud by se měl kdy dozvědět o zdroji iracionální nenávisti a strachu z toho, že je Harry zmijozel, Jamese Pottera, tohle je pravděpodobně nejlepší způsob.

“Dobrá, lidi,” řekl Plánku. “Jsem připravený. Dejme se do toho.”

**“Pánové Náměsíčník, Červíček, Tichošlápek a Dvanácterák jsou všichni natěšení začít také.**

**Uvidíme tě na druhé straně.**

**No, jeden z nás alespoň.”**

Harry se zamračil nad tou poslední kryptickou poznámkou, ale než mohl odpovědět, z Plánku vyskočilo ostré světlo, které obalilo jeho tvář a tělo. Měl náhlý pocit, jako by padal dopředu do hluboké díry, ale ten brzy ustal. Harry zatřepal hlavou a rozhlédl se kolem. Byl někde, co vypadalo jako bradavická společenská místnost, nebelvírská podle rudých tapet se lvím motivem. Chlapec se rozhlédl kolem po čtyřech mladých Pobertech, ale byl překvapený a trochu znepokojený, že uviděl jen jednoho. Obzvlášť jen toho jednoho, se kterým opravdu nechtěl být uvízlý sám v začarovaném plánku pochybného původu.

“Zdárek, Harry Pottere!” zvolal podsaditý patnáctiletý chlapec v nebelvírském hábitu a s nešťastným mulletem. “Peter Pettigrew jméno mé! Rád tě poznávám!”

Harry polkl a pak si nasadil svůj nejlepší falešný úsměv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Příště: Zpět do školy část 2. Lucius si vybaví nějaké bolestivé vzpomínky. Sirius a Regulus mluví o rodině. A cesta vlakem do Bradavic je přerušena nepozvaným a nevítaným hostem.
> 
> Pozn. aut. 1: Anthony Goldstein bude hrán Finnem Wolfhardem (IT, Stranger Things).
> 
> Role Kevina Enthwhistela bude obsazena Tommym Knightem (Luke z Sarah Jane Adventures).
> 
> Jsem otevřený k návrhům toho, kdo by měl hrát Sue Li. Jediná čínská herečka správného věku, kterou jsem našel, je Kelly Leungová, která již hraje Cho Changovou.
> 
> Pozn. aut. 2: Mnoho komentářů u minulé kapitoly teoretizovalo o tom, že Selwynovi (nebo minimálně dědeček) jsou upíři. Nabídnu vám dva spoilery 1) dědeček Selwyn je upír. Za 2) fakt, že dědeček Selwyn je upír není ani zdaleka to nejznepokojivější o rodu Selwynů.
> 
> Pozn. aut. 3: Editováno 10/1/17, abych odstranil údajně nepřesnou referenci Toránu a také skandální návrh, že kdokoli v Austrálii pije Fosters :))


	13. Zpět do školy (část 2.)

KAPITOLA 13: ZPĚT DO ŠKOLY (část 2.)

_**14\. srpna 1993** _

_**9:00 večer** _

_**Uvnitř Pobertova Plánku** _

_“Zdárek, Harry Pottere!” zvolal podsaditý patnáctiletý chlapec v nebelvíreském hábitu a s nešťastným mulletem. “Peter Pettigrew jméno mé! Rád tě poznávám!”_

_Harry polkl a pak si nasadil svůj nejlepší falešný úsměv._

“Ahoj... strýčku Pete,” řekl Harry s veškerou veselostí, co dokázal shromáždit. Pettigrew se široce usmál.

“ _Stýčku_ Pete!” zvolal. “To se mi líbí. Jsem rád, že se zdá, že jsem stále ještě součástí Jamesova života tolik let po dokončení studia.”

“No, samozřejmě, že jsi,” odpověděl Harry snadno. “I když jsem překvapený, že tu vidím jen tebe a ne ostatní tři.”

“Jo, ohledně toho.” Peter se poškrábal vzadu na krku v něčem, co vypadalo jako skutečné rozpaky. K Harryho překvapení necítil nic z jeho olejnaté manipulativní povahy, kterou skutečnýPettigrew vyzařoval. Tahle psychická podoba mladšího Pettigrewa se ve skutečnosti zdála být ostýchavá a upřímná, alespoň zatím.

“Promluvili jsme si o tom,” pokračoval. “No, alespoň co se dá považovat za ‘ _povídání si_ ’, když jsi kopie čtyř lidí uvízlých v Plánku. Ale jedna z těch kopií je založená na Remusovi Lupinovi, který je mozkem téhle operace, a je toho názoru, že je příliš nebezpečné, abychom všichni čtyři jednali s tebou ve stejný okamžik. Říká, že by to mohlo přetížit ‘ _mnemonickou architekturu_ ’ plánku, ať to sakra znamená cokoli. Chápej, Plánek se aktualizuje pokaždé, když ho jeden z našich Skutečných nás aktivuje a deaktivuje. James byl poslední, kdo to udělal, než mu byl zabaven někdy během Halloweenu našeho šestého ročníku. Sirius ho měl před ním a pak Remus. Moje osobnost nebyla aktualizována od začátku pátého ročníku a tak jednání se mnou vyžaduje méně magie než s ostatními a možná bude o trochu bezpečnější.”

“Dobře,” řekl Harry nejistě. “Nerozumím tomu moc dobře, ale pokud je to, co... strýček Remusřekl, tak se tomu podřídím.”

Peter se ušklíbl, ale ne nepřátelsky. “Jen mezi námi dvěma je další důvod, proč mě poslali prvního.”

“Oh?”

“Jo,” řekl s uchechtnutím. “Z nás čtyř očividně jsem jediný, kdo nemá žádná temná, špinavá tajemství, o které se bojím podělit.”

Proti své vůli se Harry pozastavil. “Je to fakt?”

Peter přikývl. “James je tvůj otec. Sirius tvůj kmotr. Ani jeden z nich neví, do jakého muže vyrostou v budoucnosti a velmi se obávají, že by jejich dospělé verze byly rozpačité tím, jak je jejich osobnosti v Plánku vykreslují. Co se Remuse týče, no, nevím, jestli víš, ale má... situaci. A bojí se, že o ní nevíša že kdyby ses o ní dozvěděl od nás, ztrapnilo by to jeho starší já.”Odmlčel se. “Takže víš? Víš o jeho... no, však víš?”

“Vím, že má utajenou zdravotní kondici. To je vše.”

“Dostatečně férové. Dám ostatním vědět, aby to s tebou neprobírali, dokud ti o tom neřekne tvůj táta nebo jeden z nás ve skutečném světě.”

Harry přikývl. “Musím říct... strýčku Pete. Nejsi... co jsem očekával.”

“Oh? Jak to?” Pak sebou Pettigrew trhnul. “Počkej! Neodpovídej mi! Remus taky řekl, že bys nám pokud možno neměl říkat nic o tom, co se s námi stalo po našem posledním aktualizování. Myslel si, že by to mohlo být škodlivé. Jistota je jistota.”

“Chápu.”

Peter se na něj tázavě podíval. “Bez urážky, sportovče, ale zdáš se být... chytřejší než James.Lilyin vliv?”

“Myslel jsem, že nechceš, abych říkal cokoli o budoucnosti.”

“O _naší_ budoucnosti. Mluvení o _tvém_ životě je v pořádku, dokud na nás nevrhneš další velká překvapení. Už jsi prozradil, že James a Lily se _konečně_ dali dohromady a že James je velitelbystrozorů, což obojí způsobilo, že plánkový James se choval na chvíli trochu divně, ale už je mu líp. Ale snaž se od teď vyhnout podstatným zvratům.” S tím se Peter přesunul k pohodlné židli před krbem v přetvoření nebelvírské společenské místnosti v Plánku. Pokynul Harrymu, aby se posadil naproti němu.

“Máslový ležák?” zeptal se, než luskl prsty. Okamžitě se objevily dva ledově vychlazené máslové ležáky na malém stolku mezi dvěma židlemi.

Harry se podezřívavě podíval na nápoje. “Jak je možné, abych tu pil?”

“Technicky to nebudeš pít. Jen zažiješ mou vzpomínku na nejlepší máslový ležák, jaký jsem kdy měl.”

Harry si opatrně upil a k jeho překvapení to nejen chutnalo jako máslový ležák, ale poznatelně lepší a mnohem více osvěžující než máslové ležáky, co kdy měl. Peter se samolibě usmál.

“No a můžu se tě na něco zeptat, Harry? Slibuji, že to bude naším tajemstvím a že se o to nepodělím s ostatními Poberty.”

“Řekl bych, že to záleží na otázce... strýčku Pete.”

Druhý chlapec se zachichotal. “Dobrá tedy. Jen mezi námi dvěma... _jsi_ zmijozel?”

Harry se hlasitě zasmál, aby skryl svůj okamžik překvapení nad tou otázkou. “To byl jen žert, strýčku Pete.”

Peter zavrtěl hlavou. “Musím pochválit tvou masku, Harry. Ale to byla špatná odpověď. Kdybys byl opravdu Jamesovým nebelvírským synem, byl bys z toho návrhu naštvaný, a navíc z tvé reakce bylo očividné, že nebelvírská společenská místnost ti není povědomá. Kdybys byl mrzimor, byl bys příliš upřímný, abys skrýval své zařazení. Kdybys byl havraspár, oznámil bys to hrdě a prohlásil, že je to vliv Lily. Jenom zmijozel by byl vyhýbavý ohledně svého zařazení tak, jak jsi byl ty.”

Pozvedl ruku, aby chlapce ujistil.

“Myslel jsem vážně, co jsem řekl, Harry. Nikdo z ostatních neuslyší o tvém zařazení ode mě. Abych byl upřímný, byl bych opatrný, aby o tom slyšeli od tebe. Zatímco rozhodně doufám, že James a Sirius vyrostli ze svého chování vůči zmijozelské koleji, jejich patnáctileté verze rozhodně nevyrostly. Je to pozoruhodné opravdu, protože dvě velké posedlosti Jamese Charluse Potterajsou Lily Evansová a napalování zmijozelů. A kdyby mohl prostě přestat s tím druhým, získal by to první na jeden úder srdce.”

Harry přikývl. “A Remus?”

“Normálně bych řekl, že je bezpečné si s ním o tom promluvit, ale v době jeho poslední aktualizace byl tak trochu ve fázi zamilování se do Siriuse a možná by to mohl proříct.”

“Fáze... zamilování?”

“Nemyslím sexuálně, i když Sirius je první z nás, kdo přišel o panictví, fakt, o kterém se neustále vytahuje. Ale všichni, kdo se Siriusem jednají, si vyvinou nějaký typ zamilování do něj. _Všichni_.”

“I ty?”

“Jo, ale naštěstí pro mě to bylo v našem druhém ročníku, tak jsem se tím propracoval brzy. Teď se můžu jen usadit a pobaveně pozorovat, jak všichni prochází fází, kdy se přímo roztékaj, kdykoli se na ně Sirius zakření a pochválí jejich vzhled, než je požádá o ‘malou laskavost’. Je to poměrně vtipné, jakmile nejsi ten, koho to ovlivňuje. Kdysi jsem si myslel, že to je nějaký magický dar, ale teď si myslím, že je to jen starý dobrý šarm nakopnutý na entý stupeň.”

Harry znovu upil máslového ležáku. “Jsi velmi všímavý.”

Pettigrew pokrčil rameny. “To přináším do skupiny. James a Sirius jsou oba bohatí, pohlední a populární. Remus je brilantní a oblíbený - což, mimochodem, _není_ to samé jako populární. A já... sivšímám věcí.”

“Jako čeho.”

Pettigrew se zamyslel. “Jako faktu, že když ses tu poprvé objevil, byl jsi očividně znepokojený tím, že jsi viděl mě. Vzpamatoval ses rychle, což je další věc, která způsobila, že jsem si myslel, že bys nemohl být nebelvír. Ale viděl jsem to. Nebylo to jen zklamání, že tvůj otec a kmotr tu nejsou, aby tě přivítali. Byl jsi nešťastný, že vidíš _mě_. Téměř vyděšený, ve skutečnosti.”

Harry se zhluboka napil máslového ležáku, aby měl čas přemýšlet. K jeho překvapení Pettigrew - i _tahle_ verze Pettigrewa - byl neuvěřitelně pozorný. Harry neaktivoval svou nitrobranu, když vstoupil do Plánku, protože si nemyslel, že to bude zapotřebí, ale jeho pasivní nitrobrana by mu měla dovolit snadno navázat vřelý vztah s Plánkovým Peterem. Přesto tahle kopie Pettigrewa, která byla mentálně jen o pár let starší než on, ho okamžitě prohlédla.

“Není to nic, o čem můžu mluvit bez toho, abych se dostal do detailů o tom, co se s tebou stalo v budoucnu. Ale můžu ti říct naprosto upřímně, že před mým třetím rokem jsi pravděpodobně blíž mému otci než Sirius nebo Remus.”

Peter se usmál a vypadal viditelně uvolněněji. “Děkuji, Harry. To pro mě znamená hodně.Popravdě, nějaký čas jsem se bál, že se mě James a Sirius zbaví hned, jak dostudujeme. Jsem rád, že jsem je tak špatně odhadnul.”

“Proč by sis to myslel?” zeptal se Harry, zoufalý změnit téma.

Peter pokrčil rameny. “Jsme přátelé ve škole, ale tak úplně se nepohybuji ve stejných společenských kruzích jako oni. Neexistuje žádný Starodávný a Vznešený rod Pettigrewů. Má rodina přišla do Británie z Norska v roce 1940, jako utečenci před Grindelwaldovou válkou. Můj otec zemřel, když mi byly tři roky. Byl jsem vychován matkou, která... no řekněme jen, že má nějaké zdravotní problémy.”

“Jaké zdravotní problémy?” zeptal se chlapec opatrně.

Peter pohlédl stranou. “Mentální,” řekl konečně. “Není to důležité. Jen něco, s čím jsem musel... vyrůstat. Ale co jsem chtěl říct je, že vím, že až dostudujeme, nebudu mít moc spojení s Dvanácterákem a Tichošlápkem.” Zarazil se. “Znáš ta jména? Co znamenají?” zeptal se najednou, jako by se bál, že odhalil tajemství.

“Znám ta jména a mám dost dobré tušení, co znamenají. Nemusíme zacházet do detailu.”

Pettigrew se uvolnil. “Dobrá, dobrá. Tak jako tak, nechci, abys mě ty nebo kdokoli jiný litoval.Matka a já nejsme zrovna bohatí, ale není to, jako bychom žili v nějaké díře v Obrtlé ulici. Měli jsme slušný dvoupatrový dům v Horním Appleby a žili jsme si docela dobře z toho malého množství zlata, které nám můj otec zanechal. Matka nemohla pracovat kvůli její... no, prostě jsmesi žili dobře.”

“I tak muselo být otravné být kamarádem Jamese a Siriuse, vzhledem k tomu, jak kolem sebe rozhazovali zlato.”

Druhý chlapec se slabě usmál. “Občas. Pokoušel jsem se na to nemyslet.”

“Tak jak jste se vůbec stali přáteli?”

Peter pokrčil rameny. “Nemyslím si, že bychom byli hned na začátku přáteli. Abych byl upřímný, zpočátku jsem byl spíš jejich nohsledem, vždy dychtivý je potěšit, protože jsem se bál, že by mě možná šikanovali, kdybych to neudělal. Naštěstí jsem měl učitele v druhém ročníku, který mě pořádně nakopnul do zadku. Moje známky se zlepšily a nabral jsem sebevědomí. Na konci toho roku jsem byl plnohodnotným členem naší skupiny. Pro mě je říjen pátého ročníku a na konci minulého ročníku byly mé známky lepší než Jamesovy a Siriusovy, i když jsou stále ještě lepší u praktických zkoušek. Nestydím se přiznat, že co se magie týče, všichni tři jsou lepší než já. Náměsíčník je génius, Dvanácterák je génius v přeměňování a Tichošlápek... no, nevím, jak to dělá, ale jsem přesvědčený, že podvádí tím, že trénuje během léta nějak bez toho, aby ho chytil Hlídáček.” Zasmál se. “Řekl bych, že jen budu muset být kreativní, abych dostal, co chci.”

“ _No,_ ” pomyslel si Harry. “ _Kreativní je jedno slovo pro to, co jsi udělal._ ”

“Takže kdo byl učitel, který tě inspiroval?” zeptal se nahlas.

Peter se láskyplně usmál. “Proč ti to neukážu!” Znovu lusknul prsty a pokoj kolem Harryho se rozmazal. Po pár vteřinách dezorientace oba nyní seděli v zadní řadě učebny Obrany. Zdálo se, že hodina byla právě rozpuštěna a Harry si všiml miniaturních verzí čtyř Pobertů, kteří se zvedali, aby opustili učebnu, spolu s (k Harryho pobavení) dvanáctiletými verzemi Lily Evansové a _Severuse_ _Snapea_! A co bylo ještě vtipnější, zdálo se, že Snape nesl Lily její knihy. Než mohli Pobertové odejít, učitel Obrany zavolal na Petera a požádal ho, aby zůstal zpět.

Poněkud nervózně chlapec přešel dopředu učebny poté, co se podíval na Poberty, kteří odešli bez toho, aby se rozloučili. V tomhle věku byl Peter poměrně dost oplácaný a připomínal Harrymu Dudleyho, i když Dudley nikdy nebyl takhle stydlivý nebo nervózní, jako chlapec, který nyní čekal před stolem učitele Obrany, dokud muž nedokončí psaní svých poznámek.

“Chtěl jste mě vidět, pane?” zeptal se ustrašeně.

Profesor konečně vzhlédl od svých poznámek a podíval se pronikavě na Petera. Harry se zamračil. Muž se mu zdál povědomý, ale Harry si nemohl zařadit jeho tvář. Očividně kdokoli ten muž byl, jeho vzhled se značně změnil za ty roky od téhle vzpomínky.

“Pane Pettigrewe, přál jsem si s vámi mluvit o vašich známkách a nedostatku vaší pozornosti v mé třídě. Abych byl upřímný, obojí je extrémním zklamáním. Očekával jsem od vás víc, vzhledem k vašemu původu.”

“Mému... původu, pane?” Bylo očividné, že mladý Peter neměl nejmenší tušení, o čem profesor mluví.

“Když jsem tu začal pracovat, ředitel dal jasně najevo, že fakulta nemá ukazovat žádné nadržování studentům a snažil jsem se následovat jeho instrukce. Ale nemůžu sedět a nic nedělat, zatímco sleduji jediného syna Martina Pettigrewa, jak maří svůj potenciál jako nejníže postavený člen čtveřice kašparských delikventů. Dlužím to vašemu otci, abych udělal, co můžu, abyste využil své schopnosti.”

Oči mladého Petera se rozšířily. “Vy... jste znal mého otce?”

“Ano. Celkem dobře, ve skutečnosti. Nežil dost dlouho na to, abychom si vytvořili blízké přátelství, ale shledával jsem ho skutečně inteligentním mužem majícím neomezené nadání. Byl jsem vskutku zarmoucen, když jsem se dozvěděl o jeho tragické smrti v tak mladém věku. Kouzelnický svět utrpěl velkou ztrátu jeho smrtí.”

Chlapec byl beze slov. “Já... já, omlouvám se, pane. Že jsem vás zklamal... a jeho.” Hluboce polkl.“Já... nevím mnoho o mém otci. Sotva si ho pamatuji a matka, no, o něm nerada mluví.”

“Já... chápu,” odpověděl profesor pomalu. “Jak se má... vaše svatá matka?”

Peter zoufale pokrčil rameny. “Dobře. Pravděpodobně víte, že je hodně často nemocná.”

Profesor znovu přikývl, ale nic neřekl. Konečně Peter znovu promluvil.

“Já, um, nerad se ptám, pane, ale... bylo by to v pořádku, kdybych za vámi občas přišel a mluvil s vámi? Možná byste mi mohl říct víc o mém tátovi? Tedy, pokud by vás to moc neotravovalo nebo tak.”

Muž se usmál a Harry sebou cuknul. Věděl, že to měl být přátelský úsměv, ale Harry si nemohl pomoct a cítit něco v něm skrytého. Něco... znepokojivého.

“Mám pro vás nabídku. Řeknu vám víc o vašem otci, ale jen jako privilegium. Dám vám studijní materiály a až si budete myslet, že jste je zvládl, přijdete za mnou a necháte mě vás vyzkoušet.Pokud budu spokojený s vaším výsledkem, řeknu vám o Martinovi Pettigrewovi. Ale! Budu vás tvrdě tlačit, mladý muži. Varuji vás, že to nyní považuji za osobní projekt udělat z vás kouzelníka, na kterého by váš otec byl skutečně hrdý. Rozumíte, pane Pettigrewe?”

Peter se postavil vzpřímeněji a v očích mu vzplál oheň. “Ano, pane. Cokoli říkáte, profesoreRookwoode.”

Na to Harrymu prakticky vypadly oči z důlků. Teď toho muže poznával, i když tahle vzpomínka na něj byla desetiletí mladší než jeho verze momentálně uspaná v Longbottomském žaláři.“ _Rookwood?!_ ” pomyslel si rozzuřeně. “ _Augustus Rookwood byl bývalý profesor Obrany a oblíbený učitel mladého Petera Pettigrewa?!_ ”

Musela to být pravda vzhledem k výrazu hrdosti a štěstí na tvářích obou verzí PeteraPettigrewa z druhého a pátého ročníku. Pokud Pettigrewa ovlivnil Rookwood během jeho školních let, vysvětlovalo by to velké množství věcí, ale zároveň to přineslo víc otázek než odpovědí.

_____________________

_**21\. srpna 1993** _

_**Longbottomské Panství** _

_**10:00 ráno** _

Několik dalších dní Harry strávil vyptáváním se Siriuse a Reguluse. Oba dva si pamatovaliRookwoodovo období jakožto učitele Obrany a oba si ho pamatovali jako přísného, ale schopného učitele, alespoň podle standardů obvyklých bradavických profesorů Obrany. Ve skutečnosti byli oba překvapení, když se dozvěděli, že Rookwood byl obojí Nepojmenovatelný a smrtijed, vzhledem k tomu, že neviděli žádné známky ani jednoho v té době a Sirius již byl zavřený a Regulus uprchl ze země, když byl odhalen. Přirozeně Regulus si vyhledal Rookwoodovu historii, jakmile se odhodlal vloupat do Azkabanu. Podle toho, co se dozvěděl, Rookwood se pravděpodobně ještě nepřidal k Voldemortovi v době, kdy učil v Bradavicích, i když bylo pravděpodobné, že se tak stalo pár let po dokončení jednoho roku jakožto profesora Obrany. Oba bratři si mysleli, že je to divné, že Nepojmenovatelný by strávil rok učením v Bradavicích, a Regulus měl teorii, že jeho učitelská pozice byla zástěrkou za nějakou jinou misi. Ani jeden z bratrů si nepamatoval nějaké skandály nebo záhady během toho roku, i když Sirius si vzdáleně vzpomenul, že Červíček se stal mnohem pilnějším studentem poté, co strávil několik hodin týdně s tím profesorem během “pomocných úkolů z Obrany.”

Po Harryho prvním výletu do Plánku, mu Pobertové poradili, že by měl počkat, než se vrátí.Údajně hostování mysli myslící bytosti spolu se čtyřmi umělými osobnostmi bylo velmi vyčerpávající a Plánek potřeboval čas, aby se vzpamatoval. “ _Pár týdnů,_ ” řekl pan Náměsíčník, “ _možná dokonce měsíc. Uvidíme, jak se to bude vyvíjet._ ”

Harry strávil následující týden tvrdou prací, od doučovacích sezení s Moodym k soukromému tréninku s Černou hůlkou a trávení víc času se Siriusem (i když Harry mu neřekl, že vlastní Plánek). Konečně odpoledne 20., Severus Snape poslal zprávu, že je připravený pokusit se provést nitrozpytní čtení jednoho z Lestrangeových bratrů. Po nějaké diskuzi, bylo odsouhlaseno, že začne s Rabastanem, mladším ze dvou bratrů (a podle Luciuse méně inteligentním).

Po jeho příchodu mistr lektvarů vysvětlil, co bude zahrnuto ve vyslýchacím procesu. Pak on, Regulus a lady Augusta sešli do Longbottomského žaláře, zatímco Lucius a Harry zůstali v konferenční místnosti. Lucius vytáhl dvě knihy a začal jimi listovat a dělat si poznámky. Jedna z nich byla kopií **Bradavice: Historie** a druhá kniha byla **Hutchinsonova Aristokracie** , což byla kniha popisující rodové linie různých starostoleckých rodin od jejich založení do současnosti.

Po pár minutách začal být Harry nesvůj. Věděl, co chce prodiskutovat s bývalým smrtijedem, ale pro jednou mu jeho přirozený nitrozpyt neposkytl žádný nápad, jak začít. Rozhodl se začít s něčím snadným, možná aby prolomil ledy.

“Takže, řekl bych, že Draco je už na cestě do Kruvalu?” zeptal se.

Lucius odpověděl, aniž by vzhlédl od svého výslechu. “Odjel 16. Řekl bych, že už je zařazen a přesunut na svou kolej.”

“Mají také v Kruvalu Rozřazení?”

“Ano, i když mají sedm kolejí místo čtyř. Nevím toho moc o tom procesu, kromě toho, že v něm pravděpodobně nehraje žádnou roli pradávný sarkastický Klobouk.”

Harry přikývl, i když se na něj muž ani nedíval. Skoro třicet vteřin proběhlo v tichosti, zatímco se pokusil vymyslet na co dalšího se zeptat, když Lucius promluvil první.

“Pane Pottere,” řekl znovu, aniž vzhlédl od svých poznámek, “laskavě se mě zeptejte, co vám vrtá hlavou. Vaše slabé pokusy o přetvářku jsou rozptylující.”

Harry se zamračil nad napomenutím, ale pak přijal pozvánku, aby se dobral k pointě. “Dobře. Jste skutečný otec Thea Bezejmenného?”

Na to Lucius konečně zvedl hlavu a pohlédl chlapci do očí. Na rozdíl od dřívějších okamžiků, kdy Harry přichytil toho muže nepřipraveného, tentokrát byla Luciusova maska bezchybná. Harry nemohl vidět nic z bouře myšlenek a pocitů, které se nyní proháněly za ní v odpověď na jeho jednoduchou otázku.

_____________________

_**14\. srpna 1975** _

_**Paříž, Francie** _

Luciusovy oči se pomalu otevřely, jak vlažné pařížské slunce prosvítalo skrze okna malého jednoduchého podkrovního bytu. Mladý muž se posadil na posteli se zívnutím a protáhl se. Proti své vůli se se zamračeně rozhlédl po místnosti (jak dělal každé ráno po probuzení poslední tři roky) a napadlo ho, jak syn rodu Malfoyů skončil v tak skromném příbytku. Byl to opravdu takový hřích být narozen druhý? Ale pak se žena, která s ním sdílela lože, pohnula. Usmál se.

“ _Možná jsou horší věci než být chudým a prakticky vyděděným, když to přinese do mého života někoho jako ona. Život v maličkém podkroví s krásnou ženou, která mě miluje stejně, jako miluju já ji. Je to přímo jako z jedné z mudlovských oper, které tak moc miluje!_ ”

Ve vteřině však úsměv zmizel z Luciusovy tváře. Jak si vzpomněl, La Boheme neskončila dobře pro dva mladé milence. Ve skutečnosti se opona snesla na Rodolfa, který vzlykal nad mrtvým Miminim tělem, protože byl příliš chudý, aby si pro ní mohl dovolit léky, nepříjemná připomínka Luciusových vlastních okolností. Během roka, možná dříve, Lucius Malfoy dokončí své mistrovství v kouzlech. Naneštěstí to rovněž ukončí legální povinnost jeho otce platit za jeho živobytí. Luciusovi bylo jen dvacet dva a neměl žádný okamžitý příslib zaměstnání a AbraxasMalfoy dal jasně najevo, že jakákoli další podpora je podmíněná tím, že přijme Znamení Zla. Tak měl jen dvě možnosti: oženit se s Christinou Fenwickovou a věnovat jí život, který si zasloužila, za cenu podřízenosti záhadnému Temnému pánovi, kterého jeho otec zbožňoval, nebo zjistit, jestli mistrovství a Malfoyské jméno bez skutečné Malfoyské podpory mu zajistí nějakou menší pozici na Ministerstvu s platem dost na to, aby si dovolil stejně smutný byt někde v Příčné ulici. Nebo hůř v Obrtlé ulici.

Najednou byl Lucius rozptýlen od svých temných myšlenek klepáním na okno. Byla to Lilith, osobní sova Abraxase Malfoye. Překvapený, Lucius vstal a zamířil k oknu, aniž by se namáhal obléci se do županu. Jedna jeho část si pomyslela, jak by byl jeho otec zhrozen, kdyby věděl, že vítá poštovní sovu _au naturel_ , ale koneckonců byla to Paříž. Nahý muž by byl sotva nejvíce šokující věcí, kterou sova mohla potkat. Lucius si od ní vzal zprávu a zahnal jí pryč bez toho, aby jí byť jen nabídl pamlsek. Pak otevřel dopis a přečetl si otcovu překvapující zprávu.

“Hmm,” řekl tónem mírného překvapení a odtažitého pobavení.

“Co se děje?” zazněl ospalý hlas jeho milenky. “Dobré zprávy nebo špatné?”

Lucius obdařil Christinu poloúsměvem. “Tak trochu obojí vlastně,” řekl téměř rozverně. “Můj bratr Claudius je mrtvý.”

Christina se šokovaně posadila. “Co? Co se stalo?” zvolala.

“No, podle dopisu drahý Claudius podepsal smlouvu s Narcissou Blackovou a měl si jí příští týden vzít. Nedovedu si _představit_ , proč jsem nedostal pozvánku. Každopádně několik jeho více hulvátských přátel mu uspořádalo rozlučku se svobodou, zpil se do němoty a pak si vzal svého oblíbeného Abraxana pro půlnoční projížďku bez sedla. Což nikdy není dobrý nápad s okřídlenými koňmi, obávám se. To zvíře ho shodilo zhruba ze šesti metrů.”

“To je hrozné!” Pak se zarazila, jak přemýšlela nad tím, co řekl. “A pád z té výšky ho zabil?”

“Eh? Oh, ne, jen si zlomil svůj krk. Ale, no, Abraxani jsou agresivní masožrouti, chápeš...”

Čarodějka zalapala po dechu. “Luciusi! To je hrozné! Jak můžeš o takových věcech žertovat!”

Líně přešel k posteli. “Kdo žertuje? Vhodný konec, řekl bych. Jedno zvíře snědeno druhým.”

Konsternovaně na něj zírala. “No, pravda nebo ne, je... nevhodné, abys byl tak klidný ohledněsmrti svého bratra.”

Lucius se zasmál. “Christino, má lásko, nevím, jestli jsem ti to kdy zmínil, ale Claudius Malfoy byl příšerná, nechutná a odporná omluva za kouzelníka a ještě větší omluva za bratra. Ale to není důležité!” 

Christina zkřížila paže na prsou. “Fajn, kousnu. Co je nejdůležitější?”

S tím se Lucius vrhl na postel a dopadl vedle své milenky. “JSME BOHATÍ! _To_ je ta důležitá věc! Jsem dědicem rodu Malfoyů. Už nebudeme jíst tvrdý chleba v protahujícím podkrovním bytě! Od teď to bude šampaňské a foie gras ke každému jídlu!”

Podívala se stranou. “Nesnáším foie gras,” řekla tiše.

Lucius si povzdechl a něžně jí položil ruku na paži. “Co tě trápí, drahá?”

Poraženě si povzdechla. “Fenwickové nejsou Vznešeným rodem, Lucu. Tvůj otec mě možná toleroval jako tvou skandální milenku z nižší třídy pro svého druhého syna, ale nikdy jako ladyMalfoyovou.”

“Můj otec nebude mít co říct do toho, koho si vezmu, Christino.”

Odfrkla si. “Jak tomu můžeš věřit?”

Lucius si lehl na záda proti polštáři a složil si ruce pod hlavou. “Čemu _věřím_ je, že jsem jediným možným dědicem muže, kterému je přes šedesát, Christino. Doslova neexistuje nikdo jiný, kdo by si mohl nárokovat lordství kromě mě. Popravdě, jaké další možnosti má? Vydědit mě jen z obyčejné malichernosti, znovu se oženit a pokusit se o dalšího mužského potomka v jeho věku?”

Pak se zakřenil a začal se smát. Možná poprvé ve svém životě se Lucius Malfoy těšil, až uvidí znovu svého otce. Co bylo ještě lepší, bude to na Claudiusově pohřbu! Pravděpodobně bude potřebovat veškerý svůj nabytý trénink v nitrobraně, aby se celou ceremonii neusmíval.

Christina nic neřekla, jen na něj zamyšleně hleděla.

_____________________

_**7\. června 1976** _

_**Velká síň Starostolce** _

“Bereš si, Luciusi, syne Abraxase ze Starodávného a Vznešeného rodu Malfoyů, tuto ženu za svou právoplatnou manželku?” zeptala se Edith MacMillanová, Nejvyšší Divotvůrkyně Starostolce.

“Ano,” řekl Lucius stísněně, bez jediné unce emoce ve tváři. Jeho bezchybný formální hábit hovořil o vážnosti a vzrušení příležitosti, ale jeho výraz ve tváři naznačoval jiný dojem. Ve skutečnosti vypadal jako muž, který se snažil udržet svou pózu a vážnost, zatímco byl na své cestě na šibenici. Nezáleželo však na tom. Abraxas Malfoy stál vedle něj jako jeho “svědek” a vyzařoval dostatek štěstí a uspokojení za ně oba. Samozřejmě mu moc nepomohlo, že Lucius musel bojovat s touhou škrábat to ošklivé tetování na jeho předloktí, které přijal jen několik dní předem, to stejné tetování, které zdobilo paži jeho otce a minimálně poloviny hodnostářů a autorit, kteří byli v hale Starostolce, aby pozorovali toto sjednocení.

“A bereš si, Narcisso, dcero Cygnuse ze Starodávného a Vznešeného rodu Blacků, tohoto muže za svého právoplatného manžela?”

“Ano,” řekla Narcissa a sladce se usmála na svého nového manžela. Vedle ní stála BellatrixBlacková Lestrangeová, Narcissina sestra a družička se prakticky ušklíbala na Luciuse, její oči hořely krutým vítězstvím. Chtělo se mu zvracet.

Nejvyšší Divotvůrkyně oslovila zbytek shromáždění. “Nyní prohlašuji tyto dva za spojené magií a přísahou manžela a manželky. Nechť je však známo, že se nejedná o obyčejný svazek. Podle jejich smlouvy a jakožto symbol jejich lásky a loajality jednoho druhému, Lucius a Narcissa jsou spojeni nejen jako manžel a manželka, ale jako rovnocenní partneři v jejich spojeném manželském panství. Po Luciusovu povýšení do statusu lorda, jeho žena nebude známa jako lady Malfoyová, titulem vznešené společnice. Místo toho budou spolu sloužit jako pán a paní rodu Malfoyů. A tak vám podle jejich přání představuji pana a paní Malfoyovy!”

Lucius a Narcissa vzhlédli k představitelům Starostolce, kteří všichni tleskali. Někteří ze zdvořilosti. Ostatní v krutém potěšení jak mocné spojení bylo vytvořeno a ohnuto ke službě jejich lorda a pána. Lucius se rozhlížel po místnosti a všiml si, že na divácké galerii se najednou zvedla Christina Fenwicková a opustila komnatu, otírajíc si oči, jak utíkala pryč. Pokud si TiberiusNott, který seděl sám ve své rodinné lóži, všiml, že jeho nedávno oznámená snoubenka náhle odešla, nedal to nijak najevo.

_____________________

_**31\. ledna 1980** _

_**11:30 v noci** _

_**Soukromá kancelář na Ministerstvu kouzel určená k použití rodu Malfoyů** _

Lucius se otráveně zamračil a pak zmačkal pergamen, na kterém několik hodin pracoval a odhodil ho do odpadkového koše, než začal s čerstvým pergamenem. Vládní rozpočty byly komplikované za nejlepších okolností, ale o to víc, když člověk jeden navrhuje a zároveň se do něj nenápadně pokouší zapracovat skrytou krádež ministerských peněz za účelem ﬁnancování teroristické organizace tak, aby to nikdo neodhalil. V tomto okamžiku byl Lucius Malfoy tak ponořen do své práce, že ani neslyšel, jak se dveře do jeho kanceláře otevřely. Ne dokud neucítil závan povědomého parfému a okamžitě nevzhlédl.

“ _Christino_ ,” téměř řekl, než se zarazil.

“Lady Nottová,” řekl místo toho, jak se zvedl ze své židle. “Čemu dlužím za potěšení z tvé pozdní návštěvy.”

Jeho bývalá milenka neřekla nic, než vytáhla hůlku a pokryla místnost sérií kouzel pro soukromí. 

Překvapený, Lucius vytáhl svou vlastní hůlku ze své hole a přidal své vlastní ochrany.

“A teď, když jsme si dostatečně ukrytí před slídili, Christino, zopakuji svou otázku. Proč jsi tady?”

Posunula se k židli před jeho stolem a unaveně si sedla. Náhlá lítost bodla Luciuse do srdce. Byly to tři roky od chvíle, kdy se vdala za Tiberiuse Notta. Zdálo se, že zestárla o deset let a více.

“Tiberius je na razii,” řekla unaveným hlasem. “Ale jen nedávno jsem se dozvěděla, že už se nadále neúčastníš smrtijedských razií od smrti tvého otce. Navíc Narcissa se stále ještě zotavuje po porodu. Blahopřeji ti k novému dědici, mimochodem. Každopádně, tohle se zdál být dobrý čas si promluvit.”

Lucius se zaklonil v židli. Měl vskutku štěstí. Vzhledem k smrti jeho otce argumentoval, že pro něj bylo příliš nebezpečné, aby se účastnil razií s ostatními smrtijedy. Kdyby byl chycen, Crouch by jistě vyžadoval, aby Malfoyské majetky byly zmrazeny během vyšetřování a konﬁskovány v případě odsouzení. Hodnota mladého lorda Malfoye, kterou poskytoval Temnému pánovi jakožto ﬁnančník a politik, vysoce převyšovala cokoli, co by mohl přinést jakožto bojovník i přes značné schopnosti s hůlkou a tak mu lord Voldemort splnil jeho přání a dal mu na starost vedení těch smrtijedských buněk, které měly za úkol inﬁltrovat ministerstvo.

“Dobrá, Christino. Mluv.”

Tiše si odfrkla. “Takový chlad od tebe, _lorde Malfoyi_ , a vůči té, o které jsi jednou prohlásil, že si vezmeš. Opravdu jsi vyměnil tolik své duše, abys získal Malfoyské bohatství?”

Lucius jí stoicky pozoroval. “Rozhodnutí, která jsem učinil, lady Nottová, jsou nezvratná bez ohledu na jejich moudrost. Jsem Lucius lord Malfoy, manžel Narcissy Blackové Malfoyové, otec Draca Malfoye a věrný sluha Temného pána. Jsem dávno za bodem, kdy bych si dělal starosti o to, kolik mé duše je zničeno. Složil jsem přísahy a přijal své zodpovědnosti. Nemůžu se jich teď zbavit. Znovu, proč jsi tady?”

Christina se podívala dolů, zraněná jeho komentářem. Pomalu vydechla. “Tiberius... si přeje dalšídítě.”

“Přeje? A proč je to moje starost?”

“Je to tvá starost, Luciusi, protože jsi důvodem pro jeho náhlou touhu. Ví, že Narcissa porodila chlapce, a přeje si, abych mu poskytla dceru. Věří, že když mu porodím holčičku, která nastoupí do Bradavic spolu s Dracem, dokáže tě přesvědčit o uzavření manželské smlouvy mezi tvým rodem a jeho. A pokud se mu to nepodaří, že přesvědčí Temného pána, aby ti to přikázal.”

Lucius si odfrkl. “Tiberius se trochu předhání, řekl bych. Parkinsonovi již začali jednání ohledně jejich vlastní novorozené Pansy, aby se vdala za Draca. Navíc, není žádný způsob, jak zajistit, že tvé další dítě bude dívka.”

Bolestivě polkla. “Jsou způsoby, jak...vylepšit pravděpodobnost. Lektvary, které zvýší možnost preferovaného pohlaví.”

Malfoyovy oči se šokovaně rozšířily. “Ty lektvary jsou _nelegální_ , Christino! Nelegální a _nebezpečné_!Jistě by neohrozil tvůj život jen proto, aby vytvořil manželské spojení s mým rodem!”

“Proč ne, Luciusi?” odpověděla hořce Christina. “Už jsem mu dala dědice. Řekla bych, že jsem v jeho očích nyní dost postradatelná.”

Lucius pevně sevřel opěrky své židle, ale pak zavřel oči a nechal ze sebe vyplout svou zuřivost. “I když to, co říkáš, je pravda, Christino, co očekáváš, že ohledně toho udělám?”

Naklonila se k němu a naléhavě mluvila. “Můžeš _mě odsud odvést_ , Lucu. _Utečme_ z Británie. Ještě tuhle noc! Do Austrálie nebo Ameriky. _Vím_ , že nejsi skutečně loajální vůči Temnému pánovi. Jenom přísahy vynucené tvým otcem a tou šílenou sukubou, kterou tě přinutil si vzít za manželku.” Ale i přes její naléhavost, Luciusova tvář zůstala bez výrazu. Christina se poraženě posadila zpět. “A nebo to možná nejsou tvé přísahy, které tě vážou. Možná je to jen strach ze ztráty veškerého tvého drahého zlata, které leží v Malfoyských trezorech! Koneckonců, to je důvod, proč jsi mě vůbec opustil!”

Lucius se podíval dolů a přetřel si ukazováčkem a palcem přes oči. “Christino, já... omlouvám se.Ale v sázce je mnohem víc než zlato a přísahy. Nyní zde mám _povinnosti_. Mám novorozeného syna, kterého nemůžu opustit, aby byl vychován Narcissou podle tradic rodu Blacků. A mám...” na okamžik pohlédl stranou. “Mám další povinnosti. Lidi, které jsem přísahal ochránit před Temným pánem, jak nejlépe dokážu. Omlouvám se. Ale prostě nemohu utéct od svých zodpovědností. Dokonce ani pro tebe.”

Pohlédl ženě do tváře a pokoušel se předstírat, že mu její výraz neláme srdce. “Měla bys jít, Christino. Už za mnou nechoď, abys se mnou mluvila v soukromí. Lidé budou mluvit. A teď jdi.”

Zvedla se ze židle a zamířila ke dveřím. Ale jak se natáhla pro kliku, zarazila se a otočila se zpět.“Chybí ti to někdy, Lucu?”

“Chybí mi co?”

“Ten podkrovní byt s průvanem a tvrdým chlebem s malým oknem s výhledem na Seinu?”

“Ne,” zalhal.

Smutně přikývla a opustila kancelář. Když ji Lucius Malfoy viděl příště, Christina FenwickováNottová, ležela v rakvi.

____________________

_**Nyní...** _

“Ne, pane Pottere,” odpověděl Lucius chladně. “Nejsem vyvrhelovým otcem. I když jsem těžko překvapený, že si to Tiberius Nott myslel. Bývalá lady Nottová a já jsme byli... ve vztahu, nežjsme uzavřeli manželství s jinými lidmi. Vskutku jsem vždy podezříval, že Tiberius uzavřel manželství s Christinou Fenwickovou jen jako pomstu mně. Vždy na mě z mnoha důvodů žárlil a donutit mou bývalou milenku k tomu, aby si ho vzala, bylo pravděpodobně něco, co považoval za vítězství nade mnou. Ale já jsem nikdy neporušil své sliby Narcisse, zatímco jsme byli oddáni. Spáchal jsem mnoho hříchů, ale cizoložství mezi ně nepatří.”

Na okamžik vypadal zamyšleně. “Samozřejmě, teď když jste položil tu otázku, vysvětlilo by to, proč Tiberius zašel do takového extrému jako Ultimátní Sankce. Kdybych byl vyvrhelovým skutečným předkem, byl bych imunní vůči efektům Ultimátní Sankce a byl bych jedním z mála lidí, kteří by ho mohli legálně adoptovat a ukončit ty efekty. Bez pochyby si Nott myslel, že bych byl pohnut chlapcovým utrpením a _adoptoval_ ho, i když by to znamenalo, že to nesporně prokáže, že jsem mu nasadil parohy, a tak se zanechal otevřený k žalobě o ukradení linie.Vzhledem k tomu, že je ze Starodávného a Vznešeného rodu, trest za to by byl deset let vAzkabanu a odevzdání většiny mého zbývajícího majetku.”

“Ale protože _nejste_ Theův skutečný otec, není to problém,” řekl Harry.

“Správně, pane Pottere. Můžete se samozřejmě rozhodnout myslet si, že lži a krutě odmítám své nemanželské dítě za účelem vyhnutí se zahanbení, ﬁnančního zruinování a vězení. Nebo přijmete má slova jako pravdu. Ať se rozhodnete jakkoli, praktický efekt pro toho vyvrhele je ten samý, a upřímně, nezajímá mě, co si o mně myslíte jako o člověkovi. Máte mou odpověď a poděkuji vám, když se nebudete ptát znovu.”

Harry beze slova přikývl a Lucius se vrátil ke svému výzkumu.

___________________

O několik hodin později Snape dokončil své vyšetřování. Naneštěstí by nebylo možné znovu bezpečně nadopovat Rabastana druhou dávkou Doušku Živoucí smrti alespoň další týden, učinit tak dříve mohlo by být smrtelné. A zatímco se nikdo z konspirátorů příliš nestaral o uchování smrtijedů naživu, všichni souhlasili, že by mohli být ještě užiteční, a tak byl prozatím omráčen a pak svázán s maskou, v řetězech a svěrací kazajce stejně jako Augustus Rookwood v cele vedle. Pak se tři konspirátoři připojili ke svým druhům v konferenční místnosti, kde jim Hoskins připravil talíř s řeřichovými sendviči a konvicí silného čaje.

“No? Dobré nebo špatné zprávy?” zeptal se Lucius.

Viditelně vyčerpaný Severus Snape se posadil ke stolu, stejně jako Augusta a Regulus. Bylo očividné, že se druzí dva nedozvěděli nic z toho, co zjistil, protože chtěl vysvětlit všechno najednou celé skupině.

“Smíšený vak,” řekl mistr lektvarů poté, co polkl sousto ze sendviče, “ale jako celek to šlo celkem dobře. Pro začátek mé obavy ohledně vyšetřování Lestrangeových bratrů byly přeceněné. I když studovali nitrobranu pod Rookwoodem do jisté míry, zdá se, že Boruslav Lestrange mu odmítl dovolit neomezený přístup k myslím jeho synů. V důsledku toho nejsou ochráněni žádnými psychickými pastmi, o kterých jsem se obával, že budou na místě, a jejich existující nitrobranéochrany nejsou po letech opakovaného vystavení mozkomorům překážkou pro mistra nitrozpytu. Bellatrix je jiný případ, z důvodů, které za chvíli vysvětlím.”

“Boruslav Lestrange,” zamumlal Harry. To jméno mu bylo povědomé a Lucius odpověděl na jeho nevyslovenou otázku.

“Bývalý patriarcha rodu Lestrangeů. A také bývalý mistr lektvarů na Kruvalu. Mistr alchemista, který započal hromadnou produkci magii odolného orichalca. A jediný důvod, proč bylo vůbec Rodolphusovi a Rabastanovi Lestrangeovým dovoleno stát se členy Vnitřního kruhu Temného pána. Boruslav učinil jejich přijetí jednou ze svých podmínek k odpřisáhnutí věrnosti Temnému pánovi.”

“Pokud ti to jméno připadá povědomé, Harry,” řekla Augusta, “možná si vzpomeneš, že moje snacha Alice zabila Boruslava Lestrangee během souboje v dubnu roku 1980. Mnoho lidí věří, že pomsta za smrt Boruslava Lestrangee byla částí důvodu, proč Lestrangeovi zaútočili na Longbottomské Panství po pádu Ty-Víš-Koho.”

Harry přikývl, než se otočil na tři bývalé smrtijedy. “Co přesně _byl_ Vnitřní kruh? Kdo v něm byl?”

“Komplikovaná otázka, pane Pottere,” řekl Snape. “Velká většina smrtijedů, jejichž číslo bylo kolem tisíců, sestávala z kariérních kriminálníků, nájemných vrahů a nevědomých hlupáků pohlcených protimudlorozeneckou předpojatostí, stejně jako těch vydíraných, podplácených nebo ovládaných kletbou Imperius, aby sloužili věci. Vnitřní kruh sestával ze zhruba třiceti smrtijedů, kteří byli považováni za obzvlášť loajální a schopné, kteří přinesli na stůl specializované dary a výhody, které si vysloužily osobní pozornost Temného pána. Jen těm pár smrtijedům bylo darováno Znamení Zla, které sloužilo jako metoda komunikace přímo s Temným pánem. Někteří z Vnitřního kruhu byli pověřeni vedením různých smrtijedských buněk a organizováním teroristických a partyzánských akcí. Ostatní pracovali na speciálních projektech na osobní příkaz Temného pána. Například já jsem sotva kdy chodil na razie, protože jsem sloužil jako osobní mistr lektvarů Temného pána.”

“Zatímco já,” přerušil ho Lucius, “jsem většinou ovládal peněžní stranu operací, což byla moje vlastní omluva, abych se vyhnul raziím. Představuji si, že Temný pán chtěl označit Reguluse, aby ho použil pro práci v poli.” Otočil se na mladšího muže. “Věděl Temný pán, že jsi metamorfmág?”

Regulus pokrčil rameny. “Nevím o tom. Myslím, že mě hlavně chtěl pro mé bojové schopnosti a protože si myslel, že se jednou stanu lordem Blacků.”

Harry to vše vstřebal. “Byl by Pettigrew označen? Nebo vaše, um, bývalá manželka?”

“Všichni ve Vnitřním kruhu obdrželi Znamení Zla,” řekl Lucius, “ale ti členové, kteří měli největší důvěru Temného pána, nebo kteří pracovali jako špehové, mohli ukrýt své Znamení Zla na přání před magickým a mudlovským pozorováním, i když ta povaha Znamení přestala fungovat, jakmile byl jeho nositel potvrzen jako smrtijed ostatními prostředky. Erasmus a Linnea Wilkesovi, Augustus Rookwood a Berith Selwyn všichni byli viděni mnohokrát s odhalenými neoznačenými pažemi, dokud nebyli nakonec zajati ve smrtijedském regálu a odhaleni, v kterémžto okamžiku byla jejich Znamení viditelná. Nezdá se pravděpodobné, že by se Pettigrew mohl dvanáct let vyhýbat tomu vyhrnout své rukávy, ale možná měl Znamení, které dokázal skrýt. _Nebo_ možná ještě nebyl označen v době, kdy Temný pán padl. Nebo možná nebyl tak vysoko, aby byl pozván do Vnitřního kruhu. Jsem si však jistý, že Narcissa dokáže skrýt to své.”

“Tohle je všechno zajímavé, i když hrozivé,” přerušila je Augusta, “ale co jste se dozvěděl ohorcruxech Vy-Víte-Koho?”

Snape vypadal téměř bolestivě nad nebelvírskou přímostí. “Naneštěstí, Rabastan nic nevěděl a popravdě si nemyslím, že by Temný pán svěřil horcrux ani Boruslavovi, natož jeho synům. _Ale_ Rabastan si vzpomněl na to, jak mu Rodolphus jednou řekl, že Temný pán daroval Bellatrix magický artefakt nějakého druhu a pověřil jí, aby ho chránila za každou cenu. Očividně, Rodolphus poněkud záviděl, že Temný pán věří Bellatrix víc než jemu.”

“Co byl ten artefakt?” zeptal se Harry.

“Rabastan ho nikdy neviděl, ale Rodolphus ho popsal jako zlatý pohár. Nemá nejmenší tušení, co to bylo, ani kde je ukrytý, ani jaké ochrany byly umístěny kolem něj.”

Lucius sebou najednou trhnul a pak vytáhl jednu z knih, které studoval. Otevřel ji na konkrétní stránce a položil doprostřed stolu. Byla na ní detailní kresba zdobeného poháru. “Tady. Zlatý pohár Helgy Huﬄepuﬀové. Jsem si jistý, že je to předmět, který přeměnil v horcrux a dal Bellatrix.”

“Proč si to myslíš?” zeptal se Regulus.

Lucius se na něj samolibě podíval. “Strávil jsem značné množství času studováním postgraduální kariéry záhadného Toma Marvola Riddlea. Složité téma výzkumu vzhledem ke kouzlu Fidelius, které stále ještě skrývá jeho minulost. _Ale_ objevil jsem, že krátce předtím, než zmizel z Británie, byl zadržen ve spojitosti se smrtí lady Hepzibah Smithové, bývalé matriarchy rodu Smithů, což je jediný kadetský rod pocházející z linie Huﬄepuﬀů.”

“Jak zemřela?” zeptal se Harry.

“Oﬁciálně, zestárlý domácí skřítek si spletl krabici s jedem na krysy s cukrem, když připravoval její odpolední čaj, ale přirozeně schopný zmijozel by to dokázal nastražit mnoha způsoby. Na čem záleží je, že Riddle nikdy nebyl podezřelý z její smrti, ale byl krátce zadržen ve spojení se zmizením dvou nedocenitelných magických artefaktů z její osobní sbírky, které chyběly při sčítání jejího majetku. Po několika hodinách zadržení byl propuštěn pro nedostatek důkazů a pak prakticky zmizel z kouzelnické Británie. Co se artefaktů týče, byl to již zmíněný pohár, který přecházel z jedné matriarchy Smithů na druhou po staletí. _Druhým_ artefaktem však bylo jiné dědictví _rozlišného_ zakladatele, dědictví, které Smithová nedávno zakoupila u Borgina a Burkese!”

“Slytherinův medailon!” zvolal Regulus.

“Ten samý,” přikývl Lucius. “Než se objevil v jeskyni plné pastí na pobřeží Essexu, poslední známá lokace Slytherinova medailonu byla s Hepzibah Smithovou jen pár týdnů předtím, než zemřela. Apokud Riddle ukradl jeden...”

“Nepochybně ukradl i ten druhý,” dokončil Snape. “Naneštěstí nám to stále ještě neposkytuje jeho současnou lokaci. Vyšetřím Rodolphuse Lestrangea během října o prasinkovém víkendu, ale je dost dobře možné, že se Bellatrix nepodělila o místo úkrytu ani ochranu poháru. Pravděpodobně budu muset vstoupit do mysli Bellatrix, která _je_ střežená plným rozmezím mentálních obran, které mohly Rookwoodovy tréninkové techniky poskytnou. Což nás přivádí k první ze dvou záležitostí, které vešly na světlo při mém vyšetřování Rabastana Lestrangee, které musíme projednat.”

Snape zaváhal a pohlédl na Augustu, jako by měl podezření, že nebude mít radost ani z jedné zprávy.

“Z pozorování Rabastanových vzpomínek je... možné, že Bellatrix Lestrangeová není... plně zodpovědná za své jednání,” řekl, než se zatvářil nad pohledem, kterým ho lady Augusta obdařila.

“ _Není. Plně. Zodpovědná?!_ ” prakticky zavrčela. “Ta odporná žena se nadšeně doznala ke všemu, z čeho byla obviněna u veřejného soudu. Já jsem tam byla!”

“Já vím, lady Augusto, já vím. V době svého soudu byla Bellatrix plně oddána službě Temnému pánovi. Zároveň byla jeho nejúspěšnějším vrahem a po smrti Erasmuse Wilkese prakticky jeho pravou rukou.” Otočil se na Luciuse a Reguluse. “Ale řekněte mi - odpovídá ten popis vašim vzpomínkám na Bellatrix, když byla mladší?”

Oba muži se podívali jeden na druhého. “Upřímně,” řekl Regulus. “Vždy jsem to shledával trochu divným. Chci říct, byla vychována být krevním puristou jako zbytek nás Blacků. Ale když jsme byli mladší, nikdy ohledně toho nebyla agresivní. Pokud něco, vždy jsem ji považoval za stydlivou a rezervovanou, když jsme byli děti, alespoň v porovnání s jejími sestrami a Siriusem. Vím jistě, že odmítla zpřetrhat svá pouta s Andromedou poté, co se provdala za mudlorozeného. No, alespoň ze začátku. Jsem si dost jistý, že tak učinila v době, kdy přijala Znamení Zla.”

Lucius přikývl. “Bellatrix byla o dva roky starší než já a Narcissa. Mé vzpomínky na ní ve škole byly, že byla poněkud odtažitá a studijní. Nic jako ta šílená ženština, kterou jsme našli v Azkabanu.Když jsme sloužili Temnému pánovi, byla nemilosrdná a vypočítavá a rozhodně neměla zálibu ve zpívání dětských písniček, které jsem přiřadil šílenství způsobenému mozkomory. Pamatuji si, že v sedmém ročníku plánovala přihlásit se do bystrozorské akademie a neměla žádný zájem o Temného pána a jeho hnutí. A hlavně byla _velmi_ nezaujatá Rodolphusem Lestrangeem. Do bodu, kdy ho dost krutě proklela, když nebral ne jako odpověď.”

“Takže co se změnilo?” zeptal se Harry.

Snape vydechl s překvapivým množstvím hořkosti. “ **Nitrobrana: průvodce pro začátečníka** od pana Nemo.” Harryho oči se rozšířily překvapením při zmínce o knize, která jen za několik týdnů změnila jeho bratra v násilného rváče.

“Ano, pane Pottere,” pokračoval Snape. “Ta samá kniha, která se dostala do špinavých pracek Jima Pottera. Ale zatímco on přečetl jen několik kapitol, Bellartix bylo přikázáno ji přečíst od začátku do konce. Ta kniha byla navržena tak, aby naučila nitrobranu rychle, ale dělá tak přeorganizováním čtenářovy mysli. Verze, které byla Bellatrix vystavena navíc obsahovala dodatečné pasáže, které byly vyškrtnuty z kopie vašeho bratra, pasáže, které způsobily, že byl čtenář posedlý získáním přízně Temného pána a adoptováním jeho sociálních a politických názorů ohledně kouzelnické společnosti. Zároveň instalovala psychická ‘ _zadní vrátka_ ’, který dovolila Augustusu Rookwoodovi nebo Temnému pánovi samotnému dále vylepšit osobnost subjektu. Tento proces byl použit k zajištění loajality Bellatrix Lestrangeové ke smtijedům... a také ji přiměl podřídit se touhám Rodolphuse Lestrangea, kterého během školních let nenáviděla.”

“Takže jí byl _vymyt mozek_ ,” řekl Harry. “Může být uzdravena?”

Snape pokrčil rameny. “Popravdě, netuším. Jen jsem poškrábal povrch Rookwoodových technik psychického umění. Nedovedu si představit žádný ozdravující proces, který by netrval roky nebo dokonce desítky let, ani takový, který by ji nezanechal katatonický po vyléčení.”

“Řekl jsi, že Bellatrix bylo _přikázáno, aby četla_ knihu pana Nema,” řekl Lucius pomalu. “Kým?”

Mistr lektvarů se zatvářil. “Bellatrix obdržela kopii Rookwoodovy knihy jako dar k dostudování od její mladší sestry - Narcissy.”

Dokonce i Lucius byl šokován, když se dozvěděl, že Narcissa Blacková darovala své vlastní sestře kopii prokleté knihy navržené k tomu, aby upravila její mysl a vymazala jí mozek k tomu, aby sloužila Temnému pánovi. Konečně Augusta promluvila.

“Tohle je všechno pěkné a tak, Severusi. Ale na ničem z toho nezáleží v porovnání s informací ohorcruxech Ty-Víš-Koho, pro které jsme tě najali, abys je našel. Tak zatím odložme stranou otázku, jestli se pokusíme _vyléčit_ Bellatrix Lestrangeovou nebo prostě ukončíme její trápení.” Z tónu staré ženy bylo značně patrné, kterou možnost upřednostňovala. Pozvedla konvičku a nalila si další šálek čaje, jak mluvila. “Viděl jsi ještě něco dalšího v mysli Rabastana Lestrangee?”

Nad tou otázkou se Snape znovu zatvářil a připravil se bránit v případě, že se Augusta rozhodla ho proklít.

“Ano, lady Augusto.” Hluboce se nadechl. “Existují důkazy o tom, že Barty Crouch mladší je možná stále naživu.”

Pak Harry a tři muži nadskočili, jak konvička dopadla na podlahu a roztříštila se.

“... _co?_ ” řekla matka Franka Longobottoma hlasem chladným jako hrob. 

____________________

_**24\. srpna 1993** _

_**8:30 večer** _

_**Soukromé komnaty učitele Obrany v Bradavicích** _

Byl to dlouhý a únavný den pro nového člena bradavické fakulty, ale jeho práce byla téměř u konce. Jeho třída a komnaty byly upravené podle jeho přání, stejně jako velký taneční sál, který byl nyní upraven pro soubojový klub, který neochotně zdědil, a celoškolní hodiny, které by poskytoval o kouzlu Patronus. Naštěstí se o jeho přízeň ucházel mladý zmijozelský absolvent, který dokázal tu zatracenou věc uvalit (protože on sám ho nikdy neovládl) a který souhlasil sloužit jako učitelův asistent. Rufus Scrimgeour se usmál. Věci, které byli mladí lidé ochotní udělat pro dobré doporučení.

Zrovna se posadil, aby si prošel své osnovy pro první týden, když se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře.

“Vstupte.” Nebyl nijak zvlášť překvapený, když Albus Dumbledore vstoupil do místnosti.Scrimgeour byl ve škole už několik dní a ředitel se ještě nedostavil pro jejich tradiční špičkování.Ve skutečnosti si Scrimgeour myslel, že už bylo na čase.

“Dobrý večer, Rufusi. Jen jsem chtěl vidět, jak se usazuješ.”

“Celkem dobře, Albusi. Celkem dobře, vskutku. Dal by sis sklenku portského?” Jak mluvil,Scrimgeour se překulhal k příborníku, na kterém odpočívala karafa a několik sklenek.

“Ne, ale děkuji,” odmítl.

“Jak si přeješ. No, jak můžeš vidět, jsem plně usazen.” Scrimgeour se lehce ušklíbl, jak si nalil sklenku. “Bylo něco... co jsi potřeboval prodiskutovat?”

Dumbledore si dlouze útrpně povzdechl. “Opravdu nesnášíš společenskou konverzaci, že,Rufusi.”

“Jen s tebou, starý příteli. Používáš společenskou konverzaci k tomu být odzbrojující. A já nesnáším být odzbrojen.”

Ředitel zavrtěl hlavou. “Měl jsem jednání se správní radou. Probíhala diskuze o rozumnosti učení kouzla Patronus všem sedmým ročníkům. Chtěl jsem se ujistit, že se cítíš na tu výzvu.”

Bývalý bystrozor upil svého vína a vychutnal si lehké pálení alkoholu v jeho hrdle. “Musím přiznat, že jsem osobně nikdy nebyl schopný uvalit to kouzlo, ale jsem plně seznámen s teorií. Navíc jsem nabídl Marcusi Flintovi postgraduální body a malý plat, když mi s tím projektem bude pomáhat.”

“Postgraduální body?”

Scrimgeour přikývl. “Získá zpětně pár bodů ke svým OVCE zkouškám z Kouzel, dost na to, aby ho pozvedly na solidní Vynikající. Aplikoval bych to na jeho OVCE z Obrany, ale z těch už V má.”

“Nebyl jsem si vědom toho, že možné zajistit bonusové body u OVCE. A obzvlášť ne zpětně.”

Druhý muž pokrčil rameny. “Griselda Marchbanksová mi dlužila laskavost. Pomohl jsem jejího syna zprostit z obvinění o Druhém stupni mudlovského popichování v roce ‘84.”

“Chápu,” řekl Dumbledore s výrazem mírného nesouhlasu. “A chápu, že si jsi vědom pozadí mladého Flinta?”

“Je jediným synem neoznačeného smrtijeda, který se zdál, že bude následovat v pochybných stopách svého otce, dokud záhadný Harry Potter nějak nezměnil směr jeho kariéry? Ano, jsem si toho vědom.” Scrimgeour se usmál na ředitele, který pozvedl jedno obočí.

“Zdá se mi to, Rufusi, nebo projevuješ víc než jen profesionální zájem o mladého Harryho Pottera?”

“Nic lascivního ani zlověstného, ujišťuji tě. Ale musíš uznat, že představuje fascinující sbírku anomálií. Je dvojče Chlapce-který-žil, které bylo vychováno v drasticky odlišných podmínkách. Má přirozený nitrozpyt, který se speciﬁcky manifestuje jako deduktivní génius, ne nepodobný forměnitrozpytu, se kterou jsem se narodil. Je také synem mého nástupce jakožto velitele bystrozorů, se kterým má nepřátelský vztah, fakt, který mi možná bude k dobru v budoucnu.”

Dumbledore zíral na muže, kterého považoval po mnoho desetiletí za přítele, v překvapení.“Omlouvám se, Rufusi, chytil jsi mě nepřipraveného. Nebyl jsem připravený na něco tak neočekávaného jako, že budeš pro jednou přímý a upřímný.”

Scrimgeour pokrčil rameny a znovu upil portského. “Sám jsi velmi zdatný nitrozpytec, Albusi.Mohl bych mlžit, ale představuji si, že by sis uvědomil mé záměry ohledně Harryho Pottera, než bys odsud odešel. Ale pravděpodobně bychom tu v tom procesu byli do půlnoci a byl to dlouhý den. V každém případě, můžeš být v klidu. Nemám žádné zlé záměry s Harrym Potterem ani jiným studentem.”

“Kromě toho, že máš v plánu nějakým způsobem využít Harryho Pottera proti Jamesi Potterovi,” řekl Dumbledore suše.

Druhý muž se uchechtl. “Jsem zmijozel, Albusi. Použijeme každého, jakýmkoli způsobem jen dokážeme. Předpokládám, že chytrý mladý had jako Harry Potter by ode mě nic jiného neočekával. Co se Jamese Pottera týče, dávám mu rok v jeho současné pozici. Možná méně. Byl by mizerným velitelem bystrozorů i za těch nejlepších podmínek, ale s útěkem z Azkabanu a vším co se stalo, je jako blížící se vlaková katastrofa. Mám v plánu být na dobré pozici, až ten vlak konečně vykolejí.”

Ředitel zmateně zamrkal. “Myslíš si, že tvá služba jakožto profesora Obrany ti umožní se eventuálně vrátit na pozici Velitele bystrozorů?”

“Oh ne, můj příteli. Moje zranění činí značně nepravděpodobné, že bych kdy mohl pracovat v jakékoli aktivní pozici ve výkonné moci. _Ale_ až James selže, Amelia Bonesová bude jeho jediná možná náhrada. Cornelius Fudge ji požádá, aby laterálně přestoupila na jeho místo a já pakskromně přijmu pozici ředitel OPUKZ, až mi bude nabídnuta. A za pár let, až Fudge konečně dostihne jeho neschopnost, budu podporovat Amelii jakožto příští Ministryni výměnou za reformy a zvýšené fondy pro OPUKZ, které zajistí, že nebudeme chyceni nepřipravení jako minule. Navíc, oba víme, že nebudu učit déle než rok - ta pozice je koneckonců prokletá. Ale je to rok, který mohu strávit zpevňováním politických vztahů s rodinami Starostolce skrze jejich děti zde v Bradavicích, stejně jako rok strávený zotavováním se a rehabilitační terapií s madamPomfreyovou.”

Dumbledore si znovu povzdechl. “Myslím, že si přece jen dám tu sklenku portského.” Jak seScrimgeour otočil zpět ke karafě, ředitel pokračoval. “Proč mi tohle všechno vůbec říkáš? Nikdy jsem tě neznal jako takhle přímého. A co když odhalím to, co jsi mi řekl, Jamesi Potterovi?”

“Neřekneš. Víš, co je v sázce, Albusi. Ty-Víš-Kdo je tam venku a sbírá síly, zatímco hledá způsob, jak znovu povstat. Několik z jeho nejnebezpečnějších služebníků bylo osvobozeno z Azkabanu, pravděpodobně, aby mu pomohlo v jeho návratu. _A_ nyní víme, že vytvořil alespoň jeden horcrux, což nám napovídá mnoho o jeho moci, jeho znalosti a jeho tendenci k naprostému zlu, které jsme nikdy nedokázali docenit předtím. _Potřebuješ_ někoho jako já na ministerské pozici. Vím, že máš rád svého nebelvírského zlatého chlapce, ale v těžkých časech jsou tyhle falešné mravy mnohem méně cenné než chladný pragmatismus. Víš, že mám pravdu, i když si to ještě nedokážeš sám sobě připustit. A proto nezopakuješ nic z toho, co jsem právě řekl, Potterovi. Nedosáhl bys ničeho, kromě toho, že by to zapálilo most mezi námi, zatímco by to podkopalo jeho sebevědomí. A já podezřívám, že jeho sebevědomí utrží značné rány dříve než později.”

“Proč ti to říkám,” pokračoval, jak podal sklenku svému starému příteli, zatímco sám usedl do židle za svým stolem a Dumbledore proti němu. “No, _jsem_ bradavický profesor Obrany. Velká většina mých předchůdců byla nějaká kombinace neschopných a zlých. Víš moc dobře, že nejsem to první, a myslel jsem si, že bude nejlepší tě ujistit, že nejsem to druhé. Moje agenda tady v Bradavicích je velmi přímá. No, pro zmijozelskou deﬁnice přímé.”

“To je možná pravda, ale nejsem zrovna nadšený z toho, že se chystáš využít svou pozici zde, abys zlepšil své politické ambice tím, že budeš působit na své studenty.”

Rufus vyštěkl smíchy. “Proč ne? Nikdy jsi neměl problém se Slughornem za všechny ty roky!”

Dumbledore se zatvářil. “Ano, no, byl dobře usazený dlouho předtím, než jsem se stal ředitelem.Tak moc, že měl síť následovníků připravených zaútočit na hrad, kdybych se ho pokusil krotit. Zatímco považuji Horace Slughorna za přítele i přes naše rozdíly, nebylo mi moc líto, když jsem ho viděl odcházet, a nejsem zrovna nadšený, že by měl další profesor následovat v jeho stopách, i kdyby jen na rok.”

“Neviním tě z toho. Mimochodem, jak se ti _povedlo_ přimět ho odejít na odpočinek?”

“Konečně překročil hranici, která mi dovolila, abych mu pohrozil vyhozením, i kdyby to rozrušilo absolventy jeho Slug Klubu.”

“Oh?” 

Dumbledore upil ze své sklenky a lehce se zamračil nad chutí. Málokdy požíval jakýkoli alkohol.“Ano, nudil se se svou třídou šestého ročníku OVCE lektvarů a přidal do osnov Amortentiu bez toho, aby se namáhal sesbírat všechny vzorky. Došlo k několika nepříjemným incidentům. Nic příliš vážného nebo s trvalými následky, ale dost na to, aby to způsobilo zahanbení několika dětí vlivných rodičů. Přesvědčil jsem ho, že je na čase dát si pauzu od vzdělávání.”

“Akorát včas, abys ho nahradil svým reformovaných smrtijedem,” pronesl Scrimgeour s úsměškem.

“Mám v Severuse naprostou důvěru, Rufusi. Informace, které nám přinesl během války, byly neuvěřitelně hodnotné.”

“Ano, samozřejmě. Cokoli pro Vyšší dobro.”

Ředitel pozvedl jedno obočí. “Je v té poznámce nějaký skrytý význam, Rufusi?”

“Jen jsem přemýšlel nad naší konverzací minulý červen, ve které jsi odmítnul myšlenku ‘ _Vyššího dobra_ ’ jako ﬁlozoﬁcký cíl. Jistě je však sesazení dobře známého profesora, se kterým jsi měl tak dlouhé přátelství, pro dobro čerstvě dostudovaného jednadvacetiletého mistra lektvarů, který sloužil jako tvůj špeh za války, příkladem jednání pro Vyšší dobro, bez ohledu na to, jak moc ten koncept nemáš rád.”

Dumbledore zavrtěl hlavou. “Fráze ‘ _Pro Vyšší dobro_ ’ je spojována s utilitarismem, Rufusi, doktrínou, že skutky jsou per se správné, pokud jsou ve prospěch více lidí, než kolika ublíží. Je to zkrácená verze dlouhého výrazu ‘vyšší dobro pro větší počet’, která nutně znamená, že někteří lidé musí trpět ve prospěch většího počtu lidí. Odmítám se věnovat takovému kalkulu, který zahrnuje úmyslně způsobit utrpení bez ohledu na to, jak potenciální Dobro přijde. V každémpřípadě, Horace již plánoval odejít na odpočinek, ještě předtím, než jsem začal svou... asociaci se Severusem Snapeem. Nijak nevidím, jak mé jednání ohledně Severusova zaměstnání je nepřijatelně utilitariánské.”

“Možná ne,” řekl Scrimgeour, jak studoval své portské, zatímco jím točil ve sklence. “Ale buďme upřímní. Oba víme, že i přes tvé současné odmítání, byly časy, kdy jsi byl v minulosti přesvědčen jednat pro Vyšší dobro.”

Objevilo se malinké trhnutí na levé straně Dumbledorových úst, které pouze Scrimgeoura možná deset dalších lidí na světě, dokázali rozeznat jako směsici obav a možná provinění.

“Ztratil jsi mě, Rufusi. Co jenom myslíš?”

Úsměv druhého muže byl téměř predátorský. “Někteří lidé shromažďují známky, Albusi. Jiní sbírají kartičky z čokoládových žabek. Já sbírám _tajemství_. Například... vím o Romulusu.”

Na to sotva rozpoznatelný výraz probleskl po tvářích obou mužů téměř současně. Scrimgeourovi výraz na Dumbledorově tváři zradil obojí překvapení nad jeho znalostí o Aféře Romulus a mnohem zajímavěji úlevu, že nemluvil o něčem jiném z ředitelovy minulosti, co zahrnovalo obojí princip Vyššího dobra a bylo možná ještě více zahanbující. Založil si to pro budoucí výzkum. Dumbledorovi však Scrimgeourův výraz odhalil, že druhý muž nyní věděl, že má ještě větší tajemství v minulosti, ale bývalý bystrozor nevěděl, co to je. Oba muži okamžitě věděli, co druhý vydedukoval o jejich nedostatku sebeovládání, a oba úspěšně skryli své otrávení nad tím, že něco prozradili druhému nitrozpytci.

Dumbledore si znovu upil svého portského. “Romulus, eh? Vědí Nepojmenovatelní, že jsi jim procházel jejich tajné spisy, Rufusi? Slyšel jsem, že takové věci berou velmi vážně.”

Rufus znovu pokrčil rameny. “Zatím jsem měl štěstí, řekl bych. Alespoň v tom ohledu.”

“Doufám, že ti tvé štěstí vydrží, pro dobro tvého zdraví a bezpečí. Ale abych odpověděl na tvé nařčení, Romulus reprezentoval můj poslední vzdech po ochotě nechat se zlákat pro Vyšší dobro. Naučil mě tím těžkým způsobem, že některé hranice by neměly být překročeny bez ohledu na předpokládané společenské výhody. Doufám, že si vezmeš lekci z toho, co jsem se naučil k srdci ve svých budoucích politických jednáních ať už zde v Bradavicích nebo mimo ně.”

Ředitel se postavil a položil nyní prázdnou sklenku na stůl. “Tohle byla velmi stimulující konverzace, Rufusi. Měli bychom ji podnikat mnohem častěji.”

“Mé dveře jsou ti vždy otevřené, Albusi.”

Starý muž zamířil ke dveřím, ale na prahu se zastavil. “Oh, Rufusi? Doufám, že ti nemusím připomínat, že je to zločin použít aktivní nitrozpyt proti komukoli zde, ať už studentovi nebo zaměstnanci bez povolení?”

“Ani by se mi o tom nesnilo, Albusi.”

Dumbledore přikývl a zavřel za sebou dveře, zanechav profesora Scrimgeroura jeho hromádce učebních osnov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Příště: Zpět do školy (finále)
> 
> Pozn. aut.1: Jsem poněkud frustrovaný tím, že po víc jak 18.000 slovech příběhový oblouk s názvem “Zpět do školy” ještě ve skutečnosti nedostal děcka zpět do školy. Vážně jsem měl pojmenovat tuhle a předchozí kapitolu nějak jinak. Každopádně, byly důležité, protože jsou věci, které se rozhodně musí stát, než začne školní rok, jinak by to způsobilo problémy později, ale obávám se, že si lidé budou myslet, že Smrtijedská hrozba bude delší, než Tajný nepřítel, což si nemyslím, že bude. Můžete být v klidu, příští kapitola skončí tím, že Harry a spol. dorazí do Bradavic, i když ne bez nehody. A jakmile budou děti v Bradavicích, příběh by měl nabrat na rychlosti.
> 
> Pozn. aut.2: Tahle kapitola nepředstavuje žádný typ oblouk vykoupení pro Petera, ani to není pokud omluvit jeho jednání. Peter Pettigrew byl a je smrtijed. Narozdíl od Bellatrix nebo Luciuse, mu nebyl ani vymyt mozek, ani nebyl podplacen/vydírán, aby se přidal k Voldemortovi. Udělal své volby a v tomhle bodě jich ani nelituje. Spíše je tahle kapitola začátek vyšetřování toho, jak a proč Peter udělal ty volby, něco, co naprosto chybí v kánonu, který se popravdě blíží akorát k tomu, aby řekl, že Peter se stal zrádcem jen proto, že byl malý, tlustý a neoblíbený, zatímco Sirius byl pohledný a populární a eventuálně ho hrál Gary Oldman místo relativně menšího britského postavového herce.
> 
> Pozn. aut.3: chystal jsem si ho schovat na později, ale když se tu konečně ukázal tělesně (tak nějak), role Augustuse Rookwooda bude hrána Larsem Mikkelsenem (nejlépe znám pro svou roli Charlese Magnussona ve třetí sérii Sherlocka).


	14. Zpět do školy (finále)

KAPITOLA 14: ZPĚT DO ŠKOLY (část 3.)

_**26\. srpna 1993** _

_**8:30 ráno** _

_**Tonksovic klinika a osobní rezidence** _

Jak sluneční paprsky prosvítaly skrze kuchyňské okno Tonksovic domácnosti, Theo Bezejmenný se usadil ke snídani s jeho de facto opatrovníky a jejich dcerou. Chlapec si byl velmi dobře vědom toho, jak moc mladá Nymphadora nesnáší své křestní jméno, ale bylo nepraktické nazývat jí “Tonksovou” v domě, kde všichni ostatní měli stejné příjmení, a tak mu konečně dovolila říkat jí “Dora”, Tedovou přezdívkou pro ní. Andromeda obvykle trvala na tom, že jí říkala “Nymphadora” a ve skutečnosti z toho získávala zvrhlé potěšení. Ale zatímco Tonksovi byli stále ještě od jeho příchodu vstřícní, Theo si byl vědom rostoucího napětí v domácnosti. Od chvíle, kdy došlo ke vloupání do Azkabanu, Dora byla postavena mimo bystrozorskou službu, a podle novinových hlášení, to bylo do jisté míry i kvůli němu. Theův vlastní bývalý otec před Starostolcem prohlásil, že charitativní skutek této rodiny přijetí ho do domácnosti znamená něco zločinného. Společně s krevním vztahem rodiny s několika z uprchlíků a možném zapojení metamorfmágů, obyvatelé Prasinek pohlíželi již několik týdnů nepřátelsky na Tonksovic kliniku a množství pacientů, které jak Ted tak Andi viděli, značně pokleslo. Theo se cítil dost jistě, že Ultimátní Sankce věci pro všechny jen zhoršovala.

Zrovna když se Tonksovic a jejich letní host chystali začít snídat, jejich domácí skřítka Iris se objevila v pokoji s dopisem v ruce.

“Dopis dorazil pro mladého pána soví poštou. Stojí na něm, že je z Bradavitic.” Malé stvoření podalo dopis Theovi.

“Děkuji, Iris,” řekl, než otevřel obálku s trochou obav. Dobrých zpráv bylo tak pomálu tohle léto.

_Všem bradavickým studentům,_

_Bylo přivedeno k mé pozornosti, že mnoho studentů vyjádřilo potíže se studováním efektivně v rámci jednotlivých kolejí kvůli současné struktuře komunálních kolejí. Bylo mi navrženo, že tím, že Bradavice vyžadují, aby všichni studenti stejného ročníku sdíleli jeden společný kolejní pokoj, tak připravují studentstvo o výhody soukromí a samoty nutné pro akademický vývoj.Zatímco jsem si vědom důležitosti tradice a konkrétně tradice datující do časů zakladatelů, jsem nicméně odhodlán vyzkoušet každý způsob, jak zlepšit akademické výkony. Tak s dovolením bradavické školní správy jsem zavedl pilotní program pro následující rok. Počátkem září, úroveň sklepení, které dříve bylo domovem všech třetích ročníků, bude místo toho rozděleno do oddělených osobních pokojů pro každého studenta. Akademický vývoj třetího ročníku zmijozelských studentů bude porovnán na konci roku s ostatními třemi kolejemi a předchozími výsledky zmijozelských zkoušek, a pokud dojde k viditelnému zlepšení, tento program možná bude rozšířen v následujících letech na zbytek studentstva. Pokojové přiřazení bude poskytnuto ovlivněným studentům během Uvítací hostiny, na níž se těším, že vás všechny uvidím._

_Do té doby zůstávám_

_Prof. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Ředitel, Škola čar a kouzel v Bradavicích_

Theo si dopis přečetl dvakrát, než se o jeho obsah podělil s Tonksovými. “Zdá se, že budu mít tenhle rok soukromý pokoj, spolu se všemi ostatními zmijozeli v mém ročníku.” Zamračil se.“Nevím, jestli je to dobře nebo špatně. Na jednu stranu, nebudu sdílet pokoj s lidmi, kteří by mi chtěli nějak ublížit v noci. Na druhou stranu, nebudu mít žádné svědky, když se mi lidi vloupou do pokoje, aby mi něco udělali uprostřed noci.”

“Soustředila bych se na to první, Theo,” řekla suše Andi. “Pesimismus je zřídkakdy užitečný. Ale jen pro jistotu ti poskytnu několik hnusných ale ne vražedných ochranných kouzel, které jsem se naučila v rodinném grimoáru Blacků.”

“Budou si léčitelé Tonksové přát něco dalšího ke snídani?” zeptala se Iris.

“Ne, Iris,” řekl Ted. “Všechno bylo excelentní jako obvykle. Oh, chtěl jsem ti dát vědět. Profesor Snape se později chystá poslat domácího skřítka, aby vyzvedl balíček s lektvary. Andi a já možná budeme pryč na nějakých domácích návštěvách, když ten skřítek dorazí. Balíček je hned u letaxu a je označen Snapeovým jménem.”

“Iris se postará o domácího skřítka profesora Snapea,” řekla skřítka, než zmizela.

“Možná byste mi jeden z vás měl dát opakující kurz o vaření lektvarů,” řekla Dora nespokojeně.“Moje bystrozorská kariéra je u konce dřív, než mohla začít, řekla bych.”

“Dostaneš se přes to, drahoušku,” odpověděl Ted. “Chytí ty uprchlíky a dokáží, že jsi s tím útokem neměla nic společného.”

Dívka se uchechtla, ale nic neřekla.

“A navíc,” řekla Andromeda, “sedět tady kolem a snít o svých problémech ničeho nedosáhne,Nymphadoro. Jdi ven a udělej něco se vším tím volným časem, co máš. Mysli na to jako dovolenou.”

Dora se naštvaně zvedla od stolu a zamířila ke dveřím. “Neplacené nedobrovolné volno není _dovolená_ , matko! A NEŘÍKEJ MI NYMPHADORA!”

Nedlouho na to se přední dveře Tonksovic kliniky otevřely a zabouchly. Theo se zatvářil.

“Opravdu to jméno nesnáší, že?” zeptal se dívčiných rodičů.

“Vskutku nesnáší,” odpověděla Andromeda s rozpustilým úsměvem. “To je důvod, proč jsme jí nikdy nedovolili pokusit se ho změnit. Stále ještě je ve věku, kdy se potřebuje proti něčemu bouřit.Trapné jméno jí dává něco, proti čemu se může bouřit způsobem, kterého nebude později litovat.”

Theo to vše přijal bez komentáře. Shledal tu odpověď nepřesvědčivou, ale zároveň věděl, že Ministerstvo činilo překvapivě obtížným změnit něčí jméno skrze legální procesy na rozdíl od magických. Pokud nějaký magický efekt vedl ke změně jména, bylo automaticky změněno na nové jméno na všech legálních dokumentech kromě toho původního. Ale změna jména nemagickým způsobem byl zdlouhavý proces.

“Pokud vám nevadí, že se ptám, proč jste ji vůbec pojmenovali Nymphadora? Rozuměl bych, kdyby byla pojmenována po nebeském tělesu, vzhledem k tomu, že je to rodinná tradice Blacků, ale Nymphadora není hvězda nebo souhvězdí nebo tak. A vím, že to není mudlovské jméno.”

Andi se znovu usmála, tentokrát vypadala přímo ďábelsky. “Když ti to řeknu, přísaháš, že jí nikdy neřekneš pravdu?”

“ANDROMEDO TONSKOVÁ!” zvolal Ted překvapeně. “ _Slíbila_ jsi!”

“Slíbila jsem, že to nikdy neřeknu _jí_. A abych byla upřímná, drahý manželi, já nesu většinu jejího hněvu ohledně jejího jména, ne ty, drahý manželi.”

Ted nic neřekl, ale vypadal překvapivě rozpačitě a trucovitě, jak se Andi otočila zpět na Thea.

“Měla se jmenovat Callisto Theodora Tonksová. Callisto byla nymfa v řecké mytologii a je po ní pojmenován jeden z měsíců Jupitera. Theodora je jméno Tedovy babičky, která je zároveň jeho jmenovkyní. _Naneštěstí_ , zatímco jsem trávila sedmnáct hodin při porodu rodíc náš malý uzlíček štěstí, Ted byl překonán nervozitou a omylem vypil příliš mnoho Uklidňujících lektvarů. Když byla naše dcera konečně narozena, byl tak utlumený, že jediné, na co si vzpomenul, bylo něco o nymfě jménem Dora a to také skončilo na jejím rodném listě. Poslala jsem na něj své úplně prvníbezhůlkové Žihadlové zaklínadlo, když jsem se to dozvěděla, ale pak jsem se rozhodla, že to tak necháme. Myslela jsem si, že to bude dobré pro tvorbu jejího charakteru.”

“Tvorbu... charakteru?” zeptal se Theo zmateně.

Přikývla. “Když lidé nerespektují jméno, se kterým jsi byl narozen, naučíš se přimět je respektovat tě pro sám sebe.”

Theo pomalu přikývl, zatímco přemýšlel nad tím, zda se její slova vztahovala na jeho vlastní situaci. Znovu pozvedl bradavický dopis a přečetl si ho ještě jednou.

_________________________

_**Později to odpoledne...** _

Iris byla zaměstnaná otíráním prachu, když tiché prásknutí ohlásilo příchod dalšího domácího skřítka.

“Dobré odpoledne. Dobby tě zdraví jménem svého pána, Skvělého Harryho Pottera. Dobby je zde, aby vyzvedl nějaké lektvary, které jsou posílány pro Mistra Lektvarů Snapea.”

Iris studovala druhého skřítka s pozoruhodnou intenzitou na domácího skřítka. “Dobby, říkáš? Iris slyšela příběhy o... _skutcích_ toho jménem Dobby.” Přešla k němu, jako by si ho chtěla prohlédnout, zatímco druhý skřítek hluboce polkl a nechal své uši lehce poklesnout.

“Pokud tomu Iris dobře rozumí, skřítek Dobby byl... _nemocný_.” Její tón se zdál naznačovat, že bylo jasné, že chtěla použít výraz mnohem méně lichotivý než “nemocný”. Dobby trochu ochabl, ale pak napřímil záda a pohlédl Iris zpět do očí bez toho, aby sebou trhal.

“Dobby byl vskutku... _nemocný_. Ale Dobby je nyní uzdravený. Dobby je dobrý skřítek.”

Iris přistoupila ještě blíže a pak se hluboce nadechla, jako by Dobbyho očichávala. Druhý skřítek se lehce zatvářil. Konečně ustoupila o krok zpět.

“Iris _podmínečně_ schvaluje.”

Dobby se uvolnil. “Dobby je vděčný a bude se nadále pokoušet být hodný Irisina schválení.”

Skřítka neřekla nic. Pouze luskla prsty a z vedlejšího pokoje přiletěl balíček do Dobbyho čekajících rukou. Uklonil se Iris a pozvedl ruku, aby lusknul prsty. Ale potom se zarazil a zatvářil se poněkud bolestivě.

“Iris,” řekl. “Prosím, odpusť Dobbyho přímost, ale Dobby si nemohl nevšimnout znamení. Je Irisinčas...”

“Ano,” přerušila ho rychle, ale klidně. “Iris si myslí, že velmi brzy. Iris ještě nemůže vidět tvar, ale... ano, velmi brzy.”

Dobby se znovu uklonil, pomaleji a s hlubším respektem a jeho tvář nabyla nečitelného výrazu, který nějak kombinoval smutek a obdiv. “Dobby přeje Iris hodně štěstí.”

Přikývla, ale nic neřekla a bez dalšího slova byl Dobby pryč. 

_______________________

_**Z dopisu doručeného Ritě Skeeterové napsaném mizejícím inkoustem...** _

_Rito,_

_Jako obvykle tenhle dopis sám shoří, jakmile ho přečteš celý, tak si dělej poznámky, zatímco ho čteš. Co následuje, jsou veškeré dostupné informace o Dolores Umbridgeové. Jak si zřejmě uvědomíš po dočtení tohohle dopisu, možná existují nějaké méně dostupné informace o předmětu, ale opravdu se zamysli, než mě požádáš, abych je vyhrabala. Některé kostlivce je lepší nechat ve skříni._

_Předmět byl narozen v roce 1955 Orfordovi Umbridgeovi (čistokrevný, ale ne ze vznešené linie) a mudle Ellen Cracknellové (údajně - viz níž). Má jednoho mladšího bratra motáka - současný stav neznámý. Ta mudla údajně měla rodinnou historii mentálních nemocí a Orford se s ní rozvedl v roce 1963 a vrátil se do kouzelnického světa se svou osmiletou dcerou v patách. Někdy během toho období Orford utrpěl zranění (pravděpodobně poškození kletbou) z neznámého zdroje, které poškodilo obojí jeho inteligenci a magické schopnosti, ale několik jeho školních přátel mu dokázalo získat práci na Ministerstvu jako “dohled nad ministerským domácími skřítky”, jako by potřebovali dohlížitele. Ellen Cracknellová zemřela v mudlovském mentálním institutu v roce 1970 a moták byl vychován příbuznými z matčiny strany. Nejsou o něm žádné záznamy poté, co opustil mudlovskou základní školu. V roce 1989 se Orfordova kondice zhoršila do bodu, kdy nemohl ani předstírat zaměstnatelnost a Dolores ho umístila do domova v Dorsetu pro potřebné starší kouzelníky a čarodějky, kterým chybí ﬁnanční prostředky buď pro péči z domova nebo permanentní lůžko ve Sv. Mungu. I přes její skromné poměry, Orfordova péče zabírá značnou část Doloresina ministerského platu. Co jsem slyšela, pravidelně ho navštěvuje._

_Předmět byl zařazen do Zmijozelu v roce 1966 a dostudoval v roce 1973 se 7 NKÚ a 5 OVCE z Kouzel, Kouzelnické Historie, Mudlovských Studií, Starodávné Historie a poněkud překvapivě Obrany, i když jeho jediné dvě V jsou z historických předmětů. Potom začal pracovat v Ministerských archívech, zatímco studoval na mistrovství v historii, které opustil před jeho ukončením. Časem získal trvalou pozici v Archívech (konkrétně v oddělení Vzdělávacích záznamů), na které setrval sedmnáct let, než obdržel jeho současnou pozici starší sekretářky._

_Předmět je, abych byla přímá, nevkusná stará panna, s jediným větším romantickým vztahem, kterého jsem si vědoma. Od roku 1975 do 1976 byla zasnoubena s Jackem MacMillanem (ze vznešených MacMIllanů, i když chudým bratrancem, jehož rodina je odcizená od současných držitelů jejich starostoleckého křesla). Tři týdny před jejich svatbou byl Jack MacMillan zabit (spolu s 26 dalšími) v dubnu 1976 ve vlkodlačím útoku na Příčnou ulici. Ubohá Dolores to celé viděla, a zatímco sama nebyla zraněna, strávila několik týdnů na oddělení mentálního léčení ve Sv. Mungu. Nepochybně tento zážitek je důvodem pro jednu ze dvou hlavních politických aﬁlací, které během posledních dvaceti let následovala: Dolores je platící členkou Čarodějek proti vlkodlačím vrahům (ČPVV), menší advokátské skupiny, která prosazuje tvrdší opatření proti vlkodlakům, bez ohledu na jejich kriminální záznam nebo další temné tendence._

_Druhá politická aﬁlace předmětu je poněkud více kontroverzní. Od jejího druhého ročníku v Bradavicích do rozpuštění skupiny v roce 1978, Umbridgeová byla otevřeně mluvícím podpůrcem Společenství Slytherinova Řešení, které prosazovalo, aby kouzelnická Británie adoptovala takzvanéSlytherinovo řešení pro to, jak jednat s mudlorozenými a mudly vychovanými smíšenými kouzelníky a čarodějkami jako ona sama. Konkrétně chtěli, aby vláda odebrala kouzelné děti z mudlovských rodin při prvních známkách náhodné magie, vymazala paměť jejich rodičům a svěřila je do péče plně kouzelnických domovů. Netřeba říct, že to, že byla vychována mentálně nestabilní Ellen Cracknellovou Umbridgeovou mělo silný vliv na Dolores. Dostávala jsem oběžník Společenství sama několik let, i když jsem nikdy nebyla plným členem, a nikdy skrze ně nejednala sUmbridgeovou. SSŘ bylo zrušeno v roce 1978, protože jeho názory byly považovány za “blízkésmrtijedům”, co je nesmysl. SSŘ chtělo zachránit mudlovské šmejdy od jejich špinavých mudlovských rodičů a poskytnout jim slušné dětství, ne je vyhubit, jako chtěli smrtijedi. Přes to Umbridgeové nadšená podpora toho hnutí byla černým bodem na jejích ministerských záznamech, což je pravděpodobně důvod, proč nikdy nebyla povýšena, i když nikdy nebyla obviněna ze sympatizování se smrtijedy ani nějakých případů krevního purismu._

_Takže to je oﬁciální hlášení. A teď se dostáváme do vod drbů a podezření. Chápej, ještě jsem neslyšela rozumné vysvětlení toho, jak mohl Orford Umbridge utrpět prakticky zneschopňující škodu kletbou, zatímco žil mezi mudly s mudlovskou manželkou a rodinou. A tady je další, když byl v sedmém ročníku, Orford (zmijozel) byl romanticky zapletený s Ardellou Selwynovou (z těch Selwynů). Krátce po dostudování Orford a Ardella oba na nějaký čas zmizeli z kouzelnické Británie._

_O zhruba dva roky později se Ardella údajně objevila mrtvá v mudlovské nemocnici, ale Selwynovéumlčeli všechny detaily. Pak se o několik let později objevil Orford s šílenou mudlovskou manželkou a dvěma dětmi, než se zbavil manželky a motáka. Nedovolila bych si spekulovat s nikým jiným, než tebou, drahá, ale podle načasování se zdá být dost dobře možné, že Dolores je ve skutečnosti dítětem Orforda a Ardelly, která zemřela při porodu, a Orford se oženil s mudlou, aby skrylDoloresin původ před rodem Selwynů. Nebo je možná pravda ještě zvláštnější a příšernější. Jsou to koneckonců Selwynové, o kom mluvíme._

_Jestli chceš, abych do té žumpy kopla, Rito, budeme se muset sejít a projednat zaplacení. Pátrání v rodinné historii Selwynů by vyžadovalo příplatek za nebezpečí, řekla bych._

_Eleanor_

_____________________

_**29\. srpna 1993** _

_**10:00 ránoLongbottomské Panství** _

Harry seděl ve vypolstrovaném křesle v Longbottomském salónu, jak si procházel dopis, který dostal z Bradavic o novém soukromém pokoji, a jen občas pohlédl ke krbu, zatímco čekal, až se lady Augusta vrátí letaxem z Ministerské mezinárodní přenášedlové stanice s Nevillem v patách.Chlapec se kousl do rtu v nervózním očekávání - Neville byl jeden z jeho nejbližších přátel od chvíle, kdy začali jejich studium v Bradavicích. Bylo to přátelství, o kterém si myslel, že by nikdy nezemřelo, přátelství, které bylo tak důležité pro Harryho, že v jedenácti letech požádal Nevilla, aby byl jeho “morálním kompasem”, aby jednal jako jediná osoba, které by Harry naslouchal, pokud by si druhý chlapec myslel, že se blíží nějaké linii, která by neměla být překročena. Ale Theo Bezejmenný byl další z Harryho nejlepších přátel a po téměř stejnou dobu. A přes jeho značné schopnosti jakožto nitrobraníka, pomyšlení na to, že Neville teď pravděpodobně bude nenávidět Thea a možná i Harryho, pokud on nebude druhého chlapce úmyslně ignorovat, svazovaly Harryho žaludek do uzlu.

Najednou se ozvalo hlásité “whúúš” a výtrysk zelených plamenů, které oznámily příchod Nevilla a lady Augusty. Harry se postavil. Očividně Afrika Nevillovi svědčila. Chlapec vyrostl dobrých šest centimetrů, zdálo se, a pravděpodobně bude nejvyšší v jejich ročník. Poslední zbytky dětského tuku se rozpustily, nahrazeny očividnými svaly a jeho vlasy vyrostly do rozpustilého rozcuchaného smetáku, který Harry podezříval, že většina dívek v jejich ročníku bude považovat za roztomilý. Na vteřinu Neville jen koukal na Harryho. Pak postoupil dopředu a objal jej do medvědího objetí.

“Chyběl jsi mi, Harry,” řekl Neville. “Opravdu jsi mi chyběl.” Pak ho pustil ze svého objetí a o krok ustoupil. “Mám ti toho tolik, co říct. Chci ti říct všechno o svém létě. Ale ty první. Stalo se něco vzrušujícího, zatímco jsem byl pryč.”

Harry si nasadil svůj nejlepší falešný úsměv, jak se pokoušel nemyslet na sbírku smrtijedů o dvě patra pod nimi, tři z nichž byli zodpovědní za kruté mučení Nevillových rodičů, stejně jako na nedávnou bombu, kterou na ně shodil profesor Snape, o tom, že Barty Crouch ml., čtvrtý útočník, je stále ještě nějak naživu. Byla to slabá evidence, sestávající plně z rozmazaných a zkreslených vzpomínek Rabastana Lestrangee na návštěvu Bartyho rodičů, aby ho viděli v Azkabanu jen den před jeho smrtí, ale bylo to dost na to, aby to vyžadovalo další vyšetřování.

“Ne,” zalhal Harry snadno. “Moje léto bylo naprosto 100% nudné. Jen... _neuvěřitelně_ nudné.” 

_____________________

_**Mezitím před Grimmauldovským náměstím...** _

S tichým zvukem zkrouceného vzduchu se bratři Blackovi přemístili do ulice proti Grimmauldověnáměstí 12. Sirius se okamžitě zapotácel a Regulus ho rychle chytil, než mohl spadnout.

“Jsem v pořádku!” řekl Sirius otráveně, i když mu očividně docházel dech a ztěžka se opíral o hůl.Regulus se na něj podíval pochybovačně, ale když se zdálo, že jeho staršímu bratrovi nehrozí, že zkolabuje, pustil Siriusovu paži. Po pár vteřinách soustředění metamorfmág přeměnil svůj vzhled ve své současné alias pana Cata a pak vyšel z ulice, aby se ujistil, že oblast kolem není pod dohledem. Dům, ve kterém vyrostli, byl možná nevystopovatelný, ale James Potter očividně věděl obecnou adresu a vzhledem k tomu, že dva členové rodu Blacků byli mezi uprchlíky z Azkabanu, bylo možné, že někdo z OPUKZ je pověřen monitorováním obecné oblasti. Regulus rozhodně _doufal_ , že tomu tak nebylo, vzhledem k tomu, že on a Harry předtím navštívil dům bez jakéhokoli převleku, ale doteď nebyly žádné náznaky toho, že by byli pozorováni.

Dnes se zdálo, že jim rovněž vydrželo štěstí, vzhledem k tomu, že Regulus neviděl žádné kouzelníky sledovat Grimmauldovo náměstí 12. Vrátil se do ulice a přeměnil nedalekou prázdnou popelnici v kolečkové křeslo. Po pár vteřinách dohadování se Sirius neochotně posadil do křesla a dovolil svému mladšímu bratrovi, aby ho převezl na druhou stranu ulice a do skrytého domu.

V přijímací hale se oba překvapeně zastavili. Sirius nevěděl, co očekávat (i když rozhodně očekával to nejhorší), ale Regulus tu byl jen před pár týdny a viděl z první ruky, v jak hrozném stavu dům byl. Sotva ho dnes poznal. Desetiletí prachu a pavučin byla pryč, stejně jako příšerný stojan na deštníky ve tvaru trolí nohy. Všechny světelné clony byly vyměněny za nové, mnohem světlejší a mnohem přátelštější než ďábelské kandelábry, které jejich rodiče upřednostňovali. Krvavě rudé koberce v chodbě nahradily nové v příjemné krémové. Téměř černé mahagonové panely na stěnách byly sundány a nově nalakovány ve světlejší a mnohem přívětivější barvě. Nejpřekvapivější však byl fakt, že většina zdi na pravé straně chodby byla úplně stržena a uvolnila pohled na otevřené poschodí u hlavního vchodu, který byl nově vyzdoben v mnohem modernějším a přívětivějším stylu. Regulus si rychle uvědomil, že část zmizené zdi zahrnovala místo, kde visel portrét Walburgy Blackové při jeho poslední návštěvě. Jakmile prošli skrze dveře, objevil se před nimi Dobby v jeho trojdílném obleku ruce sevřené za zády v uctivé póze.

“Dobré ráno, pánové Regulusi a Siriusi,” řekl vesele. “Vítejte zpět v Grimmauldském náměstí 12.Dobby doufá, že jeho snaha připravit domov k vašemu příchodu vás uspokojí.”

“Zatím rozhodně,” řekl Regulus. “Je úžasné vidět změny jen po pár týdnech. Díky za tvou práci,Dobby.”

“Nebyla tady předtím zeď?” zeptal se zmateně Sirius.

“Vskutku byla, pane,” odpověděl domácí skřítek. “Dobby lituje, že musí říct, že nebyl schopný překonat Permanentní lepící kouzlo, které připevňovalo portrét vaší mrtvé matky ke zdi chodby. Avšak poté, co si Dobby uvědomil, že to není nosná zeď, tak to byl prostě jen... problém renovace. Portrét madam Walburgy byl přesunut do podkroví spolu s metr a půl dlouhou částí původní zdi. Pokud si přejete mluvit s...”

“U ňader sladké Morgany, NE!” přerušil ho Sirius.

Regulus se zamračil nad výbuchem svého bratra a obrátil svou pozornost na Dobbyho. “Tvá práce je příkladná, Dobby. Je zbytek domu v podobně dobrém stavu?”

Na to Dobby vypadal bolestně. “Bohužel ne, pane Regulusi. Dobby dokázal plně vyčistit a opravit většinu hlavního poschodí a ložnic na druhém poschodí, včetně těch samých ložnic, které jste vy a pán Sirius obývali, zatímco jste tu žili, a třetí ložnici pro Skvělého a Mocného kouzelníka Harryho Pottera. Avšak Dobby je stále ještě uprostřed procesu uklízení a opravování zbytku domu.Konkrétně Dobby nebyl ochotný pustit se do opravy sklepení, ložnice pána domu nebo knihovny bez toho, aby jeden z vás byl po ruce. Ochranná kouzla a kletby v těchto oblastech... jsou velmi extravagantní a Dobby si nebyl jistý, zda by je mohl snadno překonat, obzvlášť vzhledem k tomu, že Dobby není skutečně skřítek Blacků a tak není plně naladěný k tomuto majetku.”

“Nemohl ti s tím Kreacher pomoct?” zeptal se Sirius hrubě. “Regulus mi řekl, že ta malá potvora je stále ještě naživu.”

Dobby lehce pokrčil nos. “Skřítek Kreacher stále ještě žije, pane, ale Dobby musí neochotně nahlásit, že za posledních pár týdnů skřítek Kreacher rozdělil svůj čas mezi skrýváním se ve skříni pod dřezem v kuchyni a ukrytý v podkroví, kde hlasitě prosí portrét madam Blackové o odpouštění za to, že neuspěl,” Dobby se odmlčel a tiše si odkašlal, “ _v ochránění rodu od zamoření krevními zrádci_ , jak tomu říká. Bez ohledu na jeho současnou polohu, obvykle může být nalezen zpitý po máslovém ležáku a tudíž je Dobbymu jen málo nápomocný.”

Regulus pozvedl obočí. Pamatoval si Dobbyho z jeho setkání v Princově doupěti a ta přeměna z ponížené malé věci do hyperkompetentního skřítka před ním byla jistým způsobem mnohem působivější, než čeho Dobby dosáhl s domem.

“To je v pořádku, Dobby. Nech Kreachera, ať si dělá co chce.”

“Alespoň pokud ho nenajdeš, jak dělá něco, co by neměl,” vložil se do řeči Sirius vesele. “V tom případě, máš mé povolení nakopat mu jeho malý zadek.”

Dobby přikývl, jako by přijímal příkaz, zatímco Regulus zavrtěl hlavou. “Siriusi, rád bych ti připomněl, že Kreacher je _můj_ domácí skřítek.”

“Promiň. Ale _kdo_ je současný lord Black?” zeptal se Sirius samolibě.

Regulus protočil oči v sloup, zatímco Dobby popošel kupředu, aby převzal kontrolu nad Siriusovým kolečkovým křeslem. “S vašim dovolením, pánové, Dobby vás nyní doprovodí do pokojů pána Siriuse. Dobby již převzal vaše předepsané lektvary z Tonksovic kliniky. Čekají na vás nahoře.” Zaváhal. “Zatímco si Dobby dovolil předělat dům, kde bylo potřeba, nic neměnil ve vašich ložnicích kromě úklidu a čistého povlečení. A proto jsou předchozí výzdoby na stěnách stále ještě na místě, včetně těch... skandálnější povahy.”

“Je to v pořádku, Dobby,” řekl Regulus s povzdechem dlouhého utrpení. “Jsem si jistý, že Sirius je nadšený, že jeho plakáty Farrah Fawcettové jsou stále ještě na místě.”

“Jak sakra víš, kdo je Farrah Fawcettová?” zeptal se překvapený Sirius. “Nebo byla? Nemám tušení, jestli je ještě naživu.”

“Byla naživu, co jsem naposled věděl,” odpověděl Regulus. “A věřím, že jsem zmínil, že jsem strávil celkem dost času v mudlovském světě, Siriusi.”

“Jo, ale bez jakýchkoli detailů, bratříčku. Vzhledem k tomu, že budeme uvízlí v tomhle Pekelném domě alespoň na pár dní, těším se, až uslyším o tvých mudlovských dobrodružstvích. Jsem si jistý, že jsou k popukání.”

O několik minut později Sirius ležel pohodlně ve své staré posteli v místnosti prakticky vymalované nebelvírskou rudou kromě několika dvacet let starých plakátů různých polonahých mudlovských pin-up dívek a stejného množství plakátů, které zobrazovaly motorky. Regulus byl upřímně překvapený. Nebyl v tomhle pokoji od chvíle, kdy Sirius opustil domov. Poté, co jejich matka vypálila Siriusovo jméno z rodinné tapisérie, vždy předpokládal, že zničila jeho pokoj, vyprázdnila ho jen na dřevěnou podlahu a sádrokarton, ale očividně ho prostě jen zamkla a zapomněla na něj. Přivolal si židli z přízemí a posadil se vedle postele.

Jakmile se usadil, Regulus si uvědomil, že nemá nejmenší nápad, co říct. Nechtěl mluvit o tom, co podnikal od chvíle, kdy opustil Británii - příliš mnoho pošramocených vzpomínek, aby dal Siriusovi šanci si z nich dělal legraci - ale byl ztracen ohledně toho, co mohl se Siriusem prodiskutovat jako rozptýlení. “ _Poslyš, slyšel jsem, že jsi byl v Azkabanu po skoro desetiletí nebo tak. Jaké to bylo?_ ” Rozhodl se pro něco bezpečnějšího. Podstatně.

“Takže... Dobby řekl, že matčin portrét je teď v podkroví. Chceš si s ní o něčem promluvit?Ne teď, řekl bych, ale později možná?”

_Pohled_ , kterým ho Sirius obdařil, přinutil Reguluse sebou trhnout.

“To bych radši strčil hlavu zadku nundua. Ale ty si posluž, Regulusi. Vždycky jsi byl _maminčin_ _mazánek_.”

“Už ne,” řekl Regulus se suchým smíchem. “Mluvil jsem s jejím portrétem tu noc, kdy jsme přišli zničit medailon. Nyní mě považuje za krevního zrádce tak moc jako tebe.”

Sirius se pozastavil. Po několika vteřinách se vzpamatoval. “No, podívej se na to ze světlé stránky.Alespoň nežila dost dlouho na to, aby na tebe vrhla Crucio.”

“Já vím,” řekl Regulus tiše. “Pamatuji si tu noc.”

Starší bratr pohlédl stranou a lehce se začervenal. “Ona... jak se k tobě chovali? Víš, po tom, co jsem odešel?”

“Dobře, po většinou. Krátce po tom, co jsi odešel, dědeček Arcturus si nás povolal doChevenoir, aby.... no, to prodiskutoval není pravé slovo. Ale v podstatě vyděsil matku a otce dost na to, aby mi nic neudělali. Také jim oběma zakázal, aby se ti pokusili nějak dál ubližovat. Je to jediný čas, kdy si pamatuji, že bych kteréhokoli z nich viděl vyděšené.” Regulus se odmlčel. “To byla také noc, kdy jsem se dozvěděl o Codexu. Jak, um, starý jsi byl, když tě...?”

“Jedenáct,” řekl Sirius trochu hořce. “Když jsem dorazil domů na vánoční prázdniny. Měl jsem několik týdnů potom noční můry a nemohl jsem o tom mluvit s nikým jiným. Ne, že bych něco řekl matce nebo otci. Řekl bych, že by mě mučili, aby ze mě dostali informace o zakázané magii, aby jí darovali Ty-Víš-Komu, kdyby jí znali.”

Regulus seděl na několik vteřin tiše, než znovu promluvil. “Siriusi.... když jsi mluvil s dědečkem oAnathema Codexu... řekl... řekl ti ještě něco o... matce a otci?”

Sirius se na něj podíval otráveně. “Řekl mi co? Že jsou pár psychotiků? To jsem věděl od chvíle, kdy mi byly čtyři.”

“Ano, ale řekl ti... proč? O tom, co jim udělal?”

Sirius na něj jen zíral zmateně. Regulus si povzdechl a zhluboka se nadechl, než začal znovu.

“Dobrá, zkusme to opačným směrem. Slyšel jsi někdy o skupině zvané Řád nezlomeného řetězu?” Siriusův výraz naznačoval, že ne. “Je to obskurní znalost. Nezlomený řetěz byl hardcorová krevní puristická skupina - nebo spíš _kult_ by bylo přesnější. Představovali nejhorší části smrtijedských pohledů na krevní rasismus vytočený na jedenáct.”

Po posledním komentáři Sirius vypadal doslova ohromený a Regulus si uvědomil, že ke svému překvapení použil mudlovský výraz, který jeho mudly milující bratr neznal. “ _Oh jo_ ,” pomyslel si.“ _Sirius byl v Azkabanu, když byl vysílán Spinal Tap. Zajímalo by mě, jestli bych dokázal donutit videopřehrávač tady fungovat bez toho, aby vzplanul._ ”

“To je jedno,” řekl nahlas. “Prostě jen řekněme, že byli _velmi_ extremističtí o krevní čistotě. Tak moc, že dokonce nechtěli, aby se jejich děti šlechtily mimo jejich rozšířené rodiny. Ani trochu.” 

Sirius se otřásl nad těmi narážkami. “Okej, nechutný... ale co to má společného... s...” zarazil se ase znechucením odhlédl. 

Regulus přikývl. “Matčin předrahý rodinný strom měl několik nepřesností. Ona a otec byli ve skutečnosti _bratranec_ _a_ _sestřenice_ _z_ _prvního_ _kolene_ , vztah, který je sotva legální v některýchmudlovských kulturách, kterému by mělo být předcházeno, protože je to dostatečně blízký vztah, aby překážel v magickém potenciálu dětí. Což očividně dělal.” Odmlčel se. “Věděl jsi, že oba máme, nebo jsme měli, staršího bratra?”

Sirius zavrtěl hlavou, s očima dokořán.

“Podle dědečka jeho jméno bylo Polaris Black. Byl narozen několik let před tebou, vážně deformovaný a mentálně nemocný. Dědeček byl... _vyhýbavý_ ohledně toho, co se stalo. Ale jeho narození odhalilo skutečnost o matčině původu. Tak, aby předešel skandálu a ujistil se, že bude mít alespoň jedno použitelné vnouče ke zdědění lordství, dědeček přinutil naše rodiče vypít lektvar zvaný Morgauseho nápoj lásky, který byl používaný členy Nezlomeného řetězu, aby předešliefektům degenerace. Děti zrozené pod vlivem tohoto lektvaru budou perfektně zdravé a obvyklenadprůměrné, co se magického potenciálu týče... ale jejich rodiče budou nějak postiženi. S našimi rodiči, ta kletba měla podobu šílenství.”

Sirius zíral na svého mladšího bratra po celou věčnost. Pak zavolal. “Dobby!”

Okamžitě se objevil Harryho skřítek dočasně propůjčený rodu Blacků. “Volal jste, pane Siriusi, pane?”

“Jo, buď tak hodný a dones nám dva máslové ležáky, odkudkoli je Kreacher schovává.” Dobbypřikývl a zmizel. Sirius se otočil na Reguluse.

“Popravdě, požádal bych o ohňowhiskey, kdybych nebyl na medikaci. Proč... proč jsi mi to vůbec říkal?” zeptal se Sirius téměř káravě.

Regulus pokrčil rameny. “Vím, že to pro tebe bude těžké být uvízlý na tomhle místě, kde máš tolik špatných vzpomínek. Myslel jsem si, že kdybys věděl pravdu, no, možná nebudeš schopnýodpustit matce a otci, ale mohl bys jim alespoň... rozumět, možná?”

Sirius neřekl nic. Když se Dobby vrátil se dvěma máslovými ležáky na stříbrném tácku spolu seSiriusovými odpoledními lektvary, oba bratři stále ještě nepromluvili.

______________________

_**Mezitím...** _

Bystrozoři, kteří přivítali Bucka MacMillana, byli poněkud překvapeni vzhledem kouzelníka, který dorazil na ministerskou mezinárodní přenášedlovou příjezdovou stanici. Bylo jim řečeno, aby přivítali cizího hodnostáře při jeho příjezdu a pak ho zavedli do Děravého kotle, aby se osvěžil (a vzpamatoval z cesty přenášedlem z opačné strany světa). _Nebylo_ jim řečeno, že ten “hodnostář” nejen, že dorazí oblečený jako mudla, ale očividně jako mudlovský cowboy včetně džínů, vysokých bot, kabátu z ovčí kůže a cowboyského klobouku.

Bystrozor Proudfoot předstoupil dopředu, aby nově příchozího přivítal. “Pane MacMillane, vítejte v Londýně. Ve jménu...” bylo tak daleko, jak se dostal, než Buck zvedl ruku, aby ho umlčel, přešelklidně kolem příjezdového pultu, kde strávil téměř dvacet vteřin tím, že zvracel do odpadkovéhokoše, než vytáhl červený kapesník ze zadní kapsy a otřel si jim ústa.

“Zatraceně,” řekl konečně. “To byl ale vejlet!” Podíval se po místnosti plné šokovaných bystrozorů, než vytáhl svou hůlku a scourgifyoval obsah koše. “Nepředpokládám, že by byla nějaká šance, že některý z vás má u sebe nějaké mentolky, nebo ano?”

O hodinu později byl Buck ubytovaný v pokoji v Děravém kotli, kde si dal na čas s vyčištěním zubů, než dovolil svým průvodcům, aby ho doprovodili do Sv. Munga. Jakmile tam byli, zabralo to jen pár minut vyšetření zmateného Gilderoye Lockharta, aby potvrdil jeho kondici.

“Jop. Je to Tabula Rasa, dobře.”

“Jste si jistý, bystrozore MacMillane?” zeptal se James Potter. Vedle něj stáli bystrozoři Shacklebolt a Proudfoot (druhý z nichž stále ještě pochybovačně pozoroval australského bystrozora).

“Už nejsem bystrozor, veliteli bystrozorů,” odpověděl Buck. “Jsem nyní v důchodu. Ale nejsem mimo službu tak dlouho, abych nerozeznal známky Tabuly Rasa. Část mé práce bylo potvrdit, že se to kouzlo uchytilo potom, co byl někdo odsouzen ke Smrti osobnosti.”

James přikývl. “Tak, jak se ho Gilderoy Lockhart naučil?”

“No, kdybych musel hádat, řekl bych, že to bylo díky kletbě Imperius. Někdo, kdo znal Tabulu Rasu, použil Imperius na Lockharta a pak ho přinutil, aby si permanentně vymazal vzpomínky.” Buck pohlédl na nejmladšího bystrozora, který vypadal dost pochybovačně o jeho teorii.“Předpokládám, že víte, že když na někoho uvalíte Imperius, dokáže uvalit téměř všechna kouzla, která ovládáte vy, pokud jsou na váš příkaz. Veškerý účel toho odporného prevíta je, že dovoluje, abyste použili svou oběť jako vodič pro vaší vůli.”

“Samozřejmě,” řekl James, i když Proudfootův výraz naznačoval, že pro něj to byla novinka. “Ale i tak to musí být někdo, kdo zná Tabulu Rasa v prvním bodě. Mohl by to být bývalý bystrozor z Austrálie?”

Buck se podíval zpět na Lockharta, jak zvažoval tu otázku (což zahrnovalo výhodu v tom, že mu to dovolilo vyhnout se očnímu kontaktu se třemi britskými bystrozory, jen pro všechny případy).“Nee,” řekl konečně. “Každý australský bystrozor, který se to kouzlo naučil, musí složit přísahu ho nikdy nepoužít kromě pro vykonání svých povinností. Dokonce i kdyby jeden z našich lidí sešel na scestí dost na to, aby použil Imperius, přišel by o svou magii, kdyby použil Tabulu Rasa na někoho bez soudně přikázanýho Povolení o Smrti osobnosti.”

Pak pokrčil rameny. “I tak, na konci dne, Tabula Rasa je jen kouzlo. Jakmile někdo přišel na to, jak fungují numerologické a runické vzorce, které mu dovolují být uvaleno na prvním místě, byla to jen otázka času, než ho někdo zpětně rozebral.”

“Může to smazání osobnosti být zvráceno?” zeptal se Shacklebolt.

“Ne,” odpověděl Buck. “Celým účelem té věci je poskytnout humánní variantu ke smrtelné penaltě, aby mohli být kouzelníci a čarodějky ušetření efektů jednání jakožto popravčí. Vzhledem k tomu,že jen nejhorší z nejhorších mají utrpět smrt osobnosti, australská vláda nemá příliš zájem o objevení léčby. Ve skutečnosti návrh Tabuly Rasa byl zamýšlen tak permanentní, jak bylo možné.”

Proudfoot se zamračil. “Takže neexistuje způsob, jak by to mohl být australský bystrozor?”

“Rozhodně ne,” zalhal Buck. Koneckonců, byl to on, kdo využil poměrně velké díry v pravidlech o učení Tabuly Rasa někomu, pro koho by se přísaha neujala, protože jí přísahal pod falešným jménem. Někomu, s kým si Buck velmi brzy plánoval promluvit. Mezitím, však, se skupina vrátila do Jamesovy kanceláře, aby mohl velitel bystrozorů projít ten případ s jejich australským návštěvníkem.

“Takže, abychom to shrnuli,” řekl Potter,“ myslíme si, že někdo strávil většinu minulého roku, ne-li déle, předstíráním, že je Gilderoy Lockhart za účelem vniknutím do Bradavic. Pravděpodobněmetamorfmág, ale dost možná někdo používající Mnoholičný lektvar po prodloužený čas. Ta poslední teorie se mi zdá nepravděpodobná. Nedovedu si představit, že by komukoli prošlo používat lektvar, který musel být opakovaně požíván po větší část roku a který by vyžadoval, aby si udržoval skutečného Lockharta po ruce, aby získal přístup k jeho vlasům. Je to teoreticky možné, ale značně nepravděpodobné, myslím.”

James se diplomaticky odmlčel. “Pane MacMillane, prošel jsem si váš osobní spis, který mi poslalo australské OPUKZ. Vím, že Lazarus White byl vaším zetěm. Nevím, jestli jste již bylinformován, protože jste byl již v důchodu, ale... jako část Lockhartova doznání prohlásil, že zabil Lazaruse Whitea a zbavil se jeho těla někde v Outbacku, aby si mohl přivlastnit zásluhy bystrozora Whitea za porážku vlkodlačí smečky ve Wagga Wagga. Očividně nemáme způsob, jak to potvrdit, vzhledem k tomu, že Lockhart nemá žádné vzpomínky, a jak jste řekl, byl pravděpodobně pod kletbou Imperius, když se přiznal, ale předali jsme zbytek jeho doznání ostatním OPUKZ v jurisdikcích, které zmínil, aby ho porovnali s jejich starými případy. Všechno až do té části o bystrozorovi Whiteovi souhlasí. Lockhart skutečně opakovaně vymazával paměť kouzelníkům a čarodějkám, kteří porazili místní příšery nebo temné kouzelníky, aby si mohl přivlastnit jejich zásluhy. Tvrdil, že se pokusil o to samé s vaším zetěm, ale ten tvrdě bojoval a Lockhart ho omylem zabil. Nemáme žádný důvod pochybovat o tom, že je ta část jeho doznání pravda taky. Omlouvám se, ale obávám se, že je váš zeť téměř jistě mrtvý.”

Buck sklonil svou tvář a otřel své oči, napodobuje smutek, jak nejlépe dokázal. “Děkuji, veliteli Pottere. Smířil jsem se s tím, že jsem přišel o Rustyho před mnoha lety, ale je dobré mít uzavření.”

“Rozhodně nemáte zač. Zatímco jste tady, nevadilo by vám podívat se na nějaké fotky dvou možných podezřelých? Je to malá šance, a jak říkáte, je možné, že kdokoli se vydával za Lockharta se naučil Tabulu Rosa nějakým jiným způsobem, ale musíme sledovat jakékoli vodítko, které máme.” S tím Potter vytáhl dva snímky ze složky.

“Tihle dva lidé se zdají být nějak zapleteni do případu. Ten muž si říká pan Cato a údajně je sluhouGilderoye Lockharta a dědicem většiny jeho bohatství. Žena si říká Maria Gambrelliová a ta... no,abych byl upřímný, ta svedla jednoho z našich bystrozorů, aby mu mohla ukrást jeho vlasy proMnoholičný lektvar.”

Buck si prohlížel dva obrázky, zatímco bojoval s touhou zasmát se. “ _Přísahám, Rusty_ ,” pomyslel si. “ _Za tohle ti nakopu ten tvůj bláznivý zadek_.” Na okamžik se zamyslel, než odpověděl.

“No, nemůžu popravdě říct, že bych je kdy potkal, ale můžu vám říct, kdo jsou a kde je musíte hledat. Ta žena je mudlovská herečka, myslím, že jménem Elke Sommerová, i když je myslím teď o dost starší, než tady na tom obrázku. Nepamatuji si jméno toho čínského týpka, ale je to takémudlovský herec. Oba byli ve ﬁlmu skoro před třiceti lety nebo tak jménem Výstřel ve tmě. A vzhledem k tomu, že většina britských kouzelníků, které jsem potkal, nikdy nebyla v mudlovském kině během jejich života, myslím, že by vám to mělo říct, koho hledat.”

Obdařil Pottera něčím, co doufal, že je triumfální výraz. “ _Mudlorozené_! Hledáte skupinumudlorozených. Jsou jediní, kdo by viděli ﬁlmy, ve kterých se ty dva společně objevili. Z Ameriky, řekl bych. Chci říct, pokud jsou skutečně metamorfmágové, není možné, aby byli Britové vzhledem k tomu, že máte Branný zákon, správně? Ale vzhledem k tomu, jaká je situace v Americe, bylo by snadné, aby se tam nějaký metamorfmág skryl.”

Byla to pravda. Zatímco mudlovská vláda Spojených států reprezentovala celý národ, magická Amerika byla rozdrobená na několik soupeřících vládních entit oddělených poněkud pórovitými hranicemi: MACUSA na východním pobřeží, Konfederace Kouzelníků, kteří předstírali, že kontrolovali vše od řeky Mississippi k Paciﬁku, a Svobodné státy Las Vegas, Chicaga a Los Angeles, navíc Merlin věděl kolik dalších kabal nepřiřazených k žádné vládě, kabal hraničních kouzelníků a čarodějek ukrytých ve městech tak malých, že o nich MSK nikdy v životě neslyšelo.

Potter zamyšleně přikývl. “To je pravda. Ale proč by američtí mudlorození kouzelníci chtěli vysvobodit smrtijedy z Azkabanu?”

Buck pokrčil rameny. “Kdo rozumí Američanům? Aby získali přístup k temné magii od Vy-Víte-Koho, možná? Nebo jako pomstu za nějaké příbuzné zabité smrtijedy?”

“No, možná nám to pan Cato může říct. Teď, když víme, že je pravděpodobné, že je takétvaroměnič, je na čase, abychom ho přivedli k výslechu.” James se zvedl od stolu, aby poslal pro jednotku bystrozorů.

“Bez pochyby,” odpověděl Buck, jak rozptýleně zahnal malého brouka, který mu poletovat kolem obličeje. “A, um, když už mluvíme o tom, že se musíte postarat o své záležitosti, já se musím postarat o své, jak by se dalo říct. Můžete mi ukázat na nejbližší toaletu?”

James se zasmál. “Jistě. Dole chodbou. První dveře nalevo.”

Buck poděkoval Potterovi za směr a vešel do pánských toalet, zkontroloval, že tam nikdo nebyl, než zamknul dveře. Pak vytáhl svou hůlku a ukázal jí na podlahu, jeho tvář maskou nejčistšího otrávení. “ _ **EXPECTO PATRONUM,**_ ” zašeptal naštvaně.

______________________

_**Zpět na Gimmauldském náměstí...** _

Dva Blackovic bratři usrkávali ze svých máslových ležáků mlčky po několik minut, zatímco Sirius vstřebával Regovo odhalení o jejich rodičích. Konečně to ticho vzrostlo příliš tíživé pro mladšího sourozence.

“Když už mluvíme o hrozných rodinných tajemstvích,” řekl s přehnanou lehkostí. “Severus Snapezmínil, že ses ho pokusil zabít. Nepředpokládám, že by to bylo z jeho strany přehánění?”

Sirius upil máslového ležáku, zatímco se vyhýbal očnímu kontaktu. “Co ti řekl?” zeptal se tiše.

“Že ses ho pokusil chladnokrevně zabít někdy během podzimu 1976. Řekl, že přísahy, které byl přinucen složit, mu bránily říct víc.”

Starší sourozenec vyštěkl smíchy, ale stále ještě odmítal podívat se svému bratrovi do očí.“Přehání. Byl to... byl to jen hloupý šprým, který se vymkl kontrole. Nikdy nebyl v žádném nebezpečí. A zasloužil by si to, kdyby byl zraněn nebo zabit, ten špinavej had.”

“Siriusi...?” 

“Odpověděl jsem ti na tvou otázku, Regulusi. Nepřeju si dál mluvit o Snivellusovi a jeho obviněních. Rozumíme si?”

Regulus se zarazil s ústy stále ještě otevřenými nad bratrovou ostrostí. “Jak si přeješ... lordeBlacku.”

Sirius se znovu uchechtnul a upil z ležáku. Na další chvíli zavládlo znovu ticho, než konečně promluvil.

“Takže jak ses sakra stal metamorfmágem v sedmi bez toho, abych na to přišel?” zeptal se a změnil tak téma.

Regulus se hořce usmál. “Co si vybavuji, _přišel_ jsi na to. Několikrát ve skutečnosti během těch let. A pak ti matka nebo otec na tu událost vymazali vzpomínky. Proto ti nikdy nedovolili vzít si sebou do školy Pamatováček.”

Sirius se na něj konečně podíval s překvapeným a poněkud zraněným výrazem, ale Regulus jen pokrčil rameny. Ne, že by v tom rozhodnutí hrál nějakou roli.

“Ale od té doby jsem měl v ruce Pamatováček.”

“Časem se falešné vzpomínky smíchají s opravdovými bez jakýchkoli známek, obzvlášť pokud jsou ty úpravy velmi dobře vytvořené a jejich oběť má slabé mentální obrany. Myslím, že ti bylo deset nebo jedenáct, kdy jsi měl naposledy nějakou znalost o mých schopnostech, a pravděpodobně jsi nikdy nezacházel s Pamatováčkem, dokud jsi nebyl v bystrozorské akademii nebo později. Typicky jen ty nejlepší Pamatováčky na trhu jsou schopné odhalit falešné nebo vymazané vzpomínky déle jak sedm let zpět, plus mínus podle schopností kouzelníka, který vzpomínky upravil a povaze upravených vzpomínek.”

“Uh-huh. Ale myslím, že bych věděl, kdyby mi naši drazí rodiče mazali vzpomínky na denní bázi.Jak jsi mohl obdržet trénink bez toho, abych pravidelně viděl známky?”

“Pamatuješ si všechny ty časy, kdy mě poslali za tetičkou Cassiopeou pro všechny ty ‘lekce chování’? Jako by tetička Cassiopeia byla člověk, který mohl někoho učit _vychování_?” řekl se smíchem.

“Takže tetička Cassiopeia byla taky metamorfmág? Co se jí stalo?”

“Smrt, pravděpodobně. Čímž chci říct, že jsem četl její parte v roce 1992 a taky tapiserie říká, že zemřela. Ale já jsem nahrál svou vlastní smrt, takže neexistuje důvod, proč by to nedokázala i ona. Když jsem ji naposledy viděl léto předtím, než jsem začal Bradavice, měla v plánu přestěhovat se do Marseilles, aby pár let žila jako muž.”

Sirius se pozastavil. “Žila... jako muž? To dokážeš? Změnit si pohlaví?”

“Ano. Ve skutečnosti tetička Cassie trvala na tom, abych se naučil antikoncepční kouzla pro muže i ženy, protože údajně je možné, aby mužský metamorfmág otěhotněl, pokud má sex s jiným mužem, zatímco vlastní ženskou anatomii.” Zatvářil se. “Tetička Cassie naznačila, že taková těhotenství... nekončí dobře.”

Sirius se naklonil dopředu a zakřenil se. “A byl jsi někdy... však víš? Jako žena?”

“Kolik je ti? _Dvanáct_?” řekl Regulus otráveně. Podíval se stranou na pár vteřin, než se obrátil na svého bratra a podíval se mu do pobavených očí. “Fajn! Ano! Když jsem byl mladší, tak jsem experimentoval. Co jsem se z těch experimentů naučil, je, že jsem plně heterosexuální. Nemám nic proti ostatním s jinými orientacemi a jsem perfektně schopný přeměnit se v ženu a svést v té podobě muže, schopnost, která mimochodem pomohla k tvému osvobození z Azkabanu. Ale tělesně jsem přitahován jen k ženám.”

Sirius bojoval s chichotáním se a Regulus se na něj kysele podíval. “Navíc, drahý bratře,” pokračoval. “Ty nemáš co soudit. Co si vybavuje poté, co ti dala Marlene McKinnonová kopačky, prakticky ses proměnil v, oh, co za termín to otec používal? Ah, ano - _pansexuálního_ _zpustlíka_.”

Na to Siriusův úsměv okamžitě zmizel a jeho výraz potemněl. Regulus si okamžitě uvědomil, že překročil nějakou hranici, ale nevěděl, co to bylo. Po pár vteřinách Sirius znovu promluvil a jeho hlas byl chladnější.

“Takže když můžeš vypadat, jako kdokoli chceš, našel jsi někdy někoho, hodného ponechání?”

Regulusova vlastní tvář potemněla. “Oženil jsem se, jestli je to, co myslíš, Siriusi. Byl jsem ženatý téměř čtyři roky. A měl jsem syna.”

“No, co se s nimi stalo? Určitě jsi neopustil ženu a dítě, aby sis žil na vysoké noze jakožtoGilderoy Lock...?”

“Umřeli,” přerušil ho rychle Regulus. Nezněl smutně nebo naštvaně. Jeho hlas byl jen... nevýrazný. “Oba byli zabiti při vlkodlačím útoku v roce 1985. Dostal jsem se tam akorát včas, abych objal svou ženu, když umírala. Zodpovídá to tvoje otázky?”

Sirius vypadal, jako by dostal facku, a měl pocit, že by si jednu zasloužil. “Oh, Regu. Já... je mi tomoc líto. Nenapadlo mě...”

“To je v pořádku, Siriusi,” odpověděl Regulus tichým hlasem. “V dubnu to bude deset let.Uvědomil jsem si celkem rychle, že se musím pohnout, jinak bych prostě chátral, dokud by ze mě nic nezbylo. Rozhodl jsem se posunout vpřed. Minulost... je v minulosti.”

Bylo to ironické prohlášení z Regulusovy strany, protože přesně v tom okamžiku se obrovskýPatronus ve formě belgického králíka obra objevil na Siriusově posteli a způsobil, že ze sebe starší bratr vydal trapné vyjeknutí. Patronus zíral téměř naštvaně na Reguluse a pak k němu promluvil hlubokým barytonem s australským přízvukem.

“Spal Catovu identitu! Hned! Britští bystrozoři na ní přišli. Pak za mnou přijď do pokoje 4 v 10:00 večer v Děravém kotli. _A u Merlina **snaž** **se** alespoň jednou ve svém ubohém čistokrevném idiotském životě být nenápadný!_”

Pak obrovský králík zmizel a šokovaný Sirius se obrátil na svého bratra. “Co _to_ sakra bylo?!”

Regulus se rychle zvedl ze židle a vytáhl svou hůlku. “Věřil bys, že můj tchán? Dobby!”

Domácí skřítek se okamžitě objevil. “Dobby,” pokračoval Reg,“musím na několik hodin odejít. Ve skutečnosti možná nebudu zpět dřív jak dnes v noci. Prosím ujisti se, že můj bratr vypije svélektvary a že Kreacher... no, že se od něj Kreacher drží zpět.”

“Regu, co se děje?” zeptal se Sirius vzrušeně. “A jen tak mimochodem, nepotřebuji chůvu ani bodyguarda.”

“Potřebuješ obojí, bratře můj. Tvoje lektvary tě na několik hodin uspí a jsi uvízlý naGrimmauldském náměstí 12 s dost možná šíleným skřítkem, který tě považuje za krevního zrádce.”

“Dobby prosí o odpuštění, pane Regulusi,” přerušil je Dobby. “Ale Dobby potřebuje potvrzení.Pokud ten skřítek Kreacher bude problematický, dovoluje pán Regulus Dobbymu použít letální protiopatření?”

Na to Regovi oči div nevylezly z důlků a otočil se na Siriuse, který zíral na domácího skřítka s ústy dokořán. Nebyl to ten typ řeči, kterým kdy kterýkoli z nich slyšel domácí skřítky mluvit. 

“Um,” řekl konečně Regulus, “ _pokusme_ se Kreachera nezabít, dokud ostatní taktiky neselžou.”

“Jak si přejete, pane,” řekl Dobby s úklonou.

Regulus zavrtěl hlavou a pak vyběhl ven z pokoje, ignoruje Siriusovi otázky, jak odcházel. Jakmile byl venku a ověřil si, že nebyl nikým pozorován, přemístil se přímo do Catova pokoje v hotelu Novatel Londýn Waterloo. Odtamtud rychle přenesl veškeré své mudlovské oblečení a majetek do svého pokoje v Grimmauldově náměstí 12 a pak uklidil klíče od svého gringottského trezoru do kapsy, i když se nějak zvlášť nebál, že by bystrozoři dokázali vystopovat jeho ﬁnance. Již přeměnilveškerý majetek Gilderoye Lockharta do britských liber... následně italských lir, německých marek a konečně amerických dolarů, než je vyměnil zpět za galeony, které uložil do Regulusova osobního účtu u Gringottů. A tak mu zbyly jen produkty jeho času stráveného jako profesor Lockhart v Bradavicích: jeho Mnoholičné lektvary, poznámky k přenášedlům George Weasleyho a ostatní, to vše zabalil do kufru, který zmenšil a uložil do kapsy. Po uklizení všech známek po panu Catovi se Regulus chystal přemístit na Grimmauldské náměstí. 

Akorát včas, aby na místo dopadla protipřemisťovací kouzla.

“Zatraceně,” zaklel pro sebe Regulus v okamžiku podcenění.

O pár minut později pět bystrozorů vedených Jamesem Potterem vystoupilo z výtahu a zamířilo si dveřmi na schodiště ke Catovu pokoji. Cestou potkali cize vypadající postarší ženu v uniformě pokojské, která před sebou tlačila vozík s uklízecími potřebami pryč chodbou. Přikývli na ní, jak jí míjeli, a zamumlala na ně něco, co znělo polsky. Brzy se rozestavili kolem dveří hotelového pokoje. Na dveřích byla ochranná kouzla, ale bystrozoři se nenamáhali je rozebrat, místo toho se rozhodli rozmístit kolem utišující kouzla a mudly odpuzující kouzla a vyhodili dveře z pantů. Šest kouzelníků si pospíšilo dovnitř a našli uvnitř šokující překvapení: ta samá služebná, kterou právě minuli, ležela omráčená na posteli. Potter hlasitě zaklel a přikázal svým mužům, aby se vrátili, kudy přišli, a ženu pronásledovali. Očividně byla hledaný metamorfmág. Našli uklízecí vozík u otevřených dveří na schodiště a Potter slyšel, jak se otevřely dveře na střechu. Spolu s bystrozory tam běžel.

Na střeše se stali svědky překvapivého a památného pohledu; menší postarší asijský muž, kterého by mudla možná rozeznal jako filmového herce Burta Kwouka v šatech pokojské mával hůlkou a zkoumal protipřemisťovací ochranná kouzla. Jak se bystrozoři vynořili, pan Cato (který byl očividně mnohem hbitější než se zdál), se zanořil za ventilační šachtu a uhnul kouzelné střelbě.

“Vzdej se, Cato, nebo kdo skutečně jseš!” zavolal James. “Protipřemísťovací a protipřenášedlovákouzla se rozpínají do devíti metrů v každém směru. Není cesty ven!”

Ve svém úkrytu se Regulus zakřenil. “ _Dík za tu informaci, Pottere,_ ” pomyslel si. Pak rychle vyhlédl zpoza svého úkrytu a mávl hůlkou přes ventilační jednotku. “ _ **AVIS OPPUGNO!**_ ” Okamžitě ze špičky jeho hůlky vyletělo hejno havranů a zamířilo, aby zaútočilo a otravovalo bystrozory, z nichž žádný neměl čistý výhled skrze útočící ptáky. Zatímco se bystrozoři snažili to kouzlo zrušit, Regulus vyskočil a plnou rychlostí se rozběhl k okraji střechy, odtamtud se odrazil a vší silou skočil přes něj. Poté, co padal zhruba šest metrů, zkroutil své tělo tak, aby byl čelem k budově a namířil na ní svou hůlku. “ _ **VENTUS MAXIMUS!**_ ” V odpověď z jeho hůlky vystřelil silný proud větru a narazil do budovy. Přesně jak plánoval, zpětný náraz ho odklonil směrem od budovy, zatímco pokračoval v pádu.

James si probojoval cestu skrze hejno útočících havranů a dosáhl okraje střechy akorát v čas, aby uviděl pana Cata, stále ještě v šatech, jak míří od hotelu. Pokusil se po něm vystřelit kouzlo, ale než mohl, druhý kouzelník proletěl skrze ochranná kouzla a okamžitě se přemístil pryč, zanechav za sebou rozzuřeného velitele bystrozorů.

_____________________

_**Později té noci v Děravém kotli...** _

Ozvalo se tiché zaklepání na dveře pokoje Bucka MacMillana. Otevřel, aby za nimi našel nevýrazného kouzelníka v jednoduchém kouzelnickém oblečení. Bez jakéhokoli slova muž proklouzl do pokoje a Buck zavřel dveře a zapečetil je. Otočil se ke svému hostovi s hůlkou stále v ruce.

“No?” zeptal se otráveně.

S tím se Regulus soustředil a pak se přeměnil do podoby tváře Lazaruse Whitea, do tváře, kterou na sobě neměl téměř dekádu.

Buck se uchechtl. “Jsem překvapený, že ses tu neobjevil jako Peter zatracený Sanders.”

Pak postoupil o dva kroky dopředu a _praštil svého zetě do zubů_! Jak se Regulus zapotácel zpět,Buck si zároveň pomohl beze slova k jeho hůlce pomocí bezeslovného Expelliarmus.

“AUUU!! Co to k sakra, Bucku!” zasyčel Regulus a vyplivl krev ze svého roztrženého rtu.

“ _To_ je za použití Tabuly Rasa bez řádné autorizace,” řekl Buck, zatímco uklízel do kapsy hůlku druhého muže. “A teď máš přesně minutu, abys mi vysvětlil, _proč_ jsi použil Tabulu Rasa na toho cápka Lockharta, než tě buď znovu ﬂáknu, nebo odtáhnu na OPUKZ, nebo _obojí_.”

O padesát pět vteřin později Buck neochotně vrátil Regovu hůlku, zatímco vstřebával vše, co mu bylo řečeno. Horcruxy, zdánlivě nesmrtelný Temný pán a petriﬁkující bazilišek pobíhající po škole!Myslel si, že je to neuvěřitelné, ale všechno se to zdála být pravda. Co se Reguluse týkalo, ten byl překvapený, že druhý muž věděl, co je horcrux, a že mu jeho přísahy dovolovaly diskutovat o všem se starším mužem. Ale v letech poté, co Rusty opustil Austrálii, Buck se vypracoval vysoko v australském OPUKZ, než odešel do důchodu. Nikdy nesloužil jako velitel bystrozorů, ale _dostal_ prověrku, kterou popsal jako úroveň třináct, což znamenalo, že mu byly sděleny obecné informace o Anathema Codexu a jeho obsahu agenty Divize 13, tajuplné vládní organizace, která v Austrálii plnila stejnou funkci jako Nepojmenovatelní ve Velké Británii.

“Nikdy jsem neslyšel o Divizi 13,” řekl Rusty/Regulus.

“Já taky ne, dokud nás neoslovili ohledně extrémně divnýho případu, o kterým stále ještě nemůžu mluvit. Ale pomohl jsem jim ho vyřešit a odplatou jsem dostal prověrku na znalost o tvé divné zlé knize a divných zlých kouzlech v ní obsažených.” S tím vyléčil natržený ret druhého muže. “A teď, když máme za sebou formality...” Buck znovu postoupil dopředu, tentokrát, aby si muže přitáhl do medvědího objetí, které Regulus rád opětoval.

“Chyběls mi, Bucku.”

“A ty mně, synu. A teď se posaď a řekni mi, co k čertu jsi to prováděl celý ten čas.”

Dva muži mluvili ještě dlouho po půlnoci nad levným australským pivem, které Buck přivezl jen pro tuto příležitost. Regulus Buckovi povyprávěl o skutečných dobrodružstvích, o kterých vyprávěl v Lockhartových knihách. Zatímco Buck vylíčil Regulusovi, co se dělo s jeho přáteli a obecně v Austrálii poté, co odešel, a zároveň, co se dozvěděl od Jamese Pottera ohledně vyšetřování.Souhlasil, že zůstane v Londýně, jak dlouho to jen půjde, aby špehoval na bystrozorské vyšetřování a odklonil ho od Reguluse, kde by to jen šlo.

Kolem 1:00 ráno se Regulus přemístil do Grimmauldského náměstí, kde bylo Dobbyho potěšením mu oznámit, že oba Sirius i Kreacher jsou stále ještě naživu.

_____________________

_**Stanice King’s Cross** _

_**1\. září 1993** _

_**8:30 ráno** _

Konečně dorazil nový školní rok a Harry, Neville a lady Augusta se přemístili letaxem do Příčné ulice, odkud si vzali mudlovský taxík na nádraží King’s Cross. Od svého návratu do Británie byl Neville v mnohem lepší náladě, než předtím, co odešel, i když si Harry dával velký pozor, aby před ním vůbec nezmiňoval téma Thea Bezejmenného. Místo toho strávil pár dní před návratem do Bradavic zasypáváním Nevilla otázkami o jeho pobytu v Africe. K Harrymu překvapení se jeho kamarád naučil velké množství teorie animágské přeměny. Místo toho, aby jí prakticky kriminalizovali, jako to dělala kouzelnická Británie, kouzelníci v Africe kladli velký důraz na jakoukoli formu sebepřeměňování. Uagadou, africká nejvýznamnější škola kouzel, dokonce nabízela animágský trénink jako populární volitelný předmět a Neville se dozvěděl, že téměř polovina afrických kouzelníků a čarodějek byli animágové (ve srovnání s pěti nebo tak z celé britské populace, kteří se dobrovolně registrovali během posledního století). To zahrnovalo několik kouzelníků, kteří pracovali na jeho rodinné kouzelné farmě v Africe, s mnoha z nich se spřátelil. Dokonce mu nabídli učit ho animágství, ale odmítl vzhledem k britskému přístupu k tomu daru.

Oh, a taky přežil útok nundu na farmu během jeho pobytu, i když Neville požádal Harryho, aby se o ten detail nedělil s jeho babičkou. Jakmile se Harry dostal přes svůj šok, souhlasil.

Naneštěstí Nevillova dobrá nálada netrvala dlouho. Téměř okamžitě, jakmile trojice prošla bariéru, Neville ztuhnul a jeho tvář nabrala naštvaného výrazu, který Harry sotva rozeznal na svém obvykle přátelském kamarádovi. Rychle si uvědomil proč: opodál na nástupišti se skupina studentů shromáždila kolem Thea Bezejmenného. K Harryho překvapení několik se zdálo, že se ho zastává proti větší skupině, která ho obtěžovala. Jen na okamžik se dav rozestoupil, dost na to, aby na sebe Harry a Theo jasně viděli. Harry nenápadně naklonil hlavu způsobem, který říkal “ _potřebuješ pomoc?_ ” a Theo odpověděl sotva postřehnutelným zavrtěním hlavou, které znamenalo, že nechce, aby se do toho Harry zapletl. Harry stejně nenápadně přikývl a pak se otočil na Nevilla.

“Pojď. Nastupme a najděme si kupé.” Oba chlapci zamířili k vlaku, aniž se ohlédli na Thea Bezejmenného.

Co se Thea samotného týkalo, o pár okamžiků dříve byl překvapen napjatou situací, ve které se nacházel. Nepochopitelně to byly ve skutečnosti zákony Starostolce, které určovaly, že všechny děti chodící do Bradavic, musely jet do školy bradavickým expresem, což znamenalo, že Theo a tucet dalších dětí, které již žily ve Skotsku, se přesto museli dostat na King’s Cross, aby strávily šest hodin cesty vlakem zpět. Proto ho Nymphadora přemístila i s jeho zavazadlem na stanici, než ho doprovodila skrze portál. Jakmile byli na druhé straně, objala ho a vydala se promluvit si s bystrozory přítomnými na nástupišti. Zatímco si byla vědoma toho, že bude OPUKZ přítomno, i ona byla překvapena přítomností tuctu bystrozorů... a jednoho mozkomora na vzdáleném konci nástupiště, který byl udržován pod kontrolou dvěma bystrozory a jejich Patrony. Poněkud zvláštně se všichni zdáli být odhodlaní ignorovat mozkomora, kromě jeho dvou strážců, ale z nějakého důvodu se Harry zarazil na schůdcích vedoucích do vlaku a podíval se zpět na to odporné stvoření. K Harryho překvapení se zdálo, že se mozkomor _podíval zpět na něj_! Otřesený, Harry si pospíšil do vlaku.

Naneštěstí Theo neměl příležitost si té trochy podivnosti všimnout, protože jakmile se Tonksová od něj pohnula pryč, byl okamžitě konfrontován uvítacím sborem čistokrevných. Theo očekával nějaký typ konfrontace v určitém bodě s Warringtonem, Parkinsonovou, Crabbem a Goylem, ale byl překvapený a trochu otřesený výběrem čistokrevných z různých kolejí, který se k nim přidal. Zacharias Smith, Hannah Abottová, Ernie MacMillan, Cedric Diggory a extrémně nepohodlně vypadající Justin Finch-Fletchley za Mrzimor. Cho Changová, Roger Davies a MariettaEdgecombeová z Havraspáru. Oliver Wood, Lavender Brownová a (přirozeně) Cormac McLaggenza Nebelvír. Plus další, které Theo ani neznal. Byly jich skoro dva tucty a Theo si pomyslel, že to byla temná vyhlídka.

“Můžu vám pomoci?” zeptal se klidně.

Cho Changová strčila do Rogera Daviese, který postoupil dopředu. Očividně se dopředu nedohodli na tom, kdo bude mluvčím za skupinu. “ _Harry by tohle naplánoval líp_ ,” pomyslel si mimoděk Theo. “ _Ať je tohle cokoli_.”

Davies si odkašlal a postoupil o další krok. “Nechceme od tebe žádnou pomoc nebo tak něco, pane Bezejmenný. Proto jsme tady. Možná by bylo lepší, kdybys měl možnost jít na nějakou jinou školu. Možná se něco změní a bude to pro tebe možné později. Kruval by pro tebe možná byl lepší.”

Crabbe a Pansy se zasmáli, ale nikdo jiný je nenásledoval. To už se dav studentů ze všech ročníků (spolu s několika rodiči) shromáždil kolem, aby pozorovali dění. Najednou Theo litoval toho, že Harrymu sdělil, aby se pohnul pryč a nezasahoval. Chlapec nechtěl, aby se kdokoli, kdo stáleještě byl jeho přítelem stal cílem účinku Sankce. Ale nyní si uvědomil, že tohle byla největší skupina lidí, jejichž nepřátelství vůči němu bylo vyvoláno Sankcí, které doteď čelil, a najednou se zdálo potenciální násilí být dost reálnou možností. Začal se rozhlížet kolem po nejbližším bystrozorovi v případě, že se věci vymkly kontrole, ale všichni se zdáli být mnohem více zaměření na strach, že se smrtijedi snesou z oblohy, aby zaútočili, zatímco ignorovali potenciální rozzuřený dav, který se tvořil.

“I přesto,” pokračoval Davies pompézně, “ve jménu celého studentstva Bradavic jsme zde, abychom tě informovali, že nejsi vítán. Ne mezi námi. Ne mezi žádnou z našich kolejí. Ne mezi slušnými lidmi Bradavic. Straň se nás, nebo budeš _donucen_ se nám stranit.”

“Co že to, Daviesi?” řekl někdo jiný, kdo si klestil cestu davem. Byl to rozzuřený Bobby Lattimer. “ _Ve jménu celého bradavického studentstva?!_ Slyšel jsem dobře? Člověk by si myslel, že pokud to zahrnuje _celé bradavické studentstvo_ , pak by s tím byl možná _obeznámen Vedoucí chlapec_.” S tím si Lattimer prohlédl skupinu před sebou a zamračil se na její mrzimorské oddělení.

“Řekl bych, že bych to možná očekával od Smitha. Ale _i ty_ , _prefekte Diggory_?” řekl vyčítavě.

Cedric se začervenal a najednou vypadal nesvůj ohledně celé situace, dokud do něj Cho Changová nestrčila, aby mu ukázala morální podporu.

“Podívej, Bobby,” řekl téměř omluvně. “Je mi líto, že to tak musí být. Ale musí to být uděláno.”

“Ale proč, Cedricu?” dotázala se nervózně vyhlížející Susan Bonesová z okraje přihlížejících. I když byla čistokrevná, byl ochráněná stejnou magickou ochranou, která bránila její opatrovnici, ředitelku OPUKZ Ameliu Bonesovou, a byla zhrozená jednáním jejích kolegů mrzimorů. “Proč to tak musí být? A co _to_ vůbec je? Kromě naštvaného rozzuřeného davu děsícího třináctiletého chlapce bez jakéhokoli důvodu!”

“Ale _je_ pro to důvod!” zvolala Pansy Parkinsonová. “Je _vyvrhel_. Neměl by v našem světě být. Je... nečistý. Je dokonce horší než mudlovsk...!”

“Neopovažuj. Se. Dokončit. Tu. Větu!” zavrčela Sue Liová na předpojatou čistokrevnou. Pansysebou přímo trhla nad nepřátelstvím havraspárské dívky. Ale než se mohla ohradit, předstoupil další student.

“Omlouvám se,” řekl Anthony Goldstein přátelsky. “Jen jsem se chtěl ujistit, že jsem slyšel dobře.Řekla jsi, že Theo Bezejmenný je... _nečistý_. Chci říct, vše, co se stalo, je, že na něj jeho otec uvrhl nějaké kouzlo, a vy teď všichni tvrdíte, že je _nečistý_. Vážně?!”

“Anthony, prosím,” řekl Ernie MacMillan. “Jsi smíšeného původu. Nemůžeš tomu rozumět.” Na to se mnoho kouzelníků smíšeného původu urazilo, ale MacMillan si jich nevšiml.

“Oh, myslím, že tomu rozumíme dostatečně dobře, ve skutečnosti,” řekl temně Kevin Entwhistle, jak se pohnul, aby se postavil vedle svého přítele Anthonyho a vedle překvapeného Thea. Několik dalších mudlorozených a kouzelníků smíšeného původu přistoupilo blíž a Theův “uvítací výbor” se najednou cítil, jako by stál proti přesile.

“Proč se vůbec staráš?” řekla Lavender Brownová. “Nejen, že je vyvrhel, ale navíc je _zmijozel_!”Pak se rychle obrátila na Pansy. “Bez urážky,” řekla omluvně, ale Pansy se na ní jen mračila.

“Nejdřív přišli pro zmijozelského vyvrhela,” recitoval Anthony, “ale já jsem nic neřekl, protože jsem nebyl zmijozelský vyvrhel. Pak přišli pro mrzimorského mudlorozeného, ale já jsem nic neřekl, protože jsem nebyl mrzimorský mudlorozený. Vím, jak ten příběh končí. Spoustu z nás vlastně ví.”

“Nemám _tušení_ , o čem to žvatláš, Goldsteine,” vyštěkl Cormac McLaggen.

“Je to parafráze známé básně od mudly jménem Niemöller,” řekl Anthony podivně stísněným hlasem. Sue Liová se na něj v obavách podívala. Věděla, co to znamená, když se její kamarád propadl do nálady jako tahle.

“Můj dědeček Herchel Goldstein mě naučil původní verzi, když jsem byl mladší. On a moje babička Rachel Goldsteinová jsou jen mudlové, tak pochybuji, že by jejich moudrost znamenala moc pro vás vážené lidi. Ale vždy mi dali spoustu věcí k zamyšlení.” Najednou se usmál a v očích se mu objevil podivný jas, jak si prohlížel čistokrevné, kteří obtěžovali Thea. “Úžasný pár, dědeček a babička Goldsteinovi. Víte, že jsou spolu už padesát let? Potkali se ve vlaku v roce 1943 a zůstali spolu od té doby.”

“Ano, ano,” protáhla znuděná Pansy Parkinsonová. “To zní hrozně romanticky.”

“Oh ne, slečno Parkinsonová. Ne, ne, ne!” odpověděl Anthony se zdánlivě rostoucím pobavením, jak lesk v jeho očích intenzivněl. “Nebylo to _ani_ _trochu_ romantické. Chápej, ten vlak, který jsem zmínil, mířil do _Dachau_.”

Nebylo to skutečné ticho, které se sneslo na tu scénu, protože to stále ještě byla zaneprázdněná vlaková stanice plná lidí. I přesto se přes lidi, kteří rozuměli jeho významu, přehnala husí kůže šoku a překvapení. Sue Liová zalapala po dechu a přikryla si rukou ústa, zatímco Kevinova hlava sebou trhla, jak se podíval šokovaně na Anthonyho. Ani jeden z nich nevěděl, že jejich kamarádhavraspár byl jen dvě generace od přeživších z koncentračního tábora. Justin Finch-Fletchleyzavřel oči a sevřel můstek svého nosu, zatímco jeho nepohodlí nad tím, že byl zatažen do skupiny studentů, kteří přišli šikanovat Thea, čím dál víc rostlo. Zbytek mudlorozených a mudly vychovaných byl ohromen chlapcovým prohlášením a jeho významem k současné scéně.Čistokrevní na druhou stranu se jen rozhlíželi kolem v nepochopení obojího, slov Anthonyho Goldsteina a reakcí ostatních na ně.

“Já... omlouvám se, pane Goldsteine,” řekl váhavě Cedric Diggory. “Obávám se, že nevím, co to znamená.”

Anthonyho úsměv zchladl a přeměnil se v téměř úšklebek. “Samozřejmě, že ne, pane Diggory. _Jsi čistokrevný_!” A s tím se otočil a položil paži kolem ramen překvapeného Thea Bezejmenného, než ho vedl pryč od davu. “Pojď, Theo. Můžu ti říkat Theo? Očividně je to jediná možnost.Každopádně trvám na tom, abys seděl s námi v kupé. Poslyš, měl jsi někdy rugelach?”

Susan Bonesová, Sue Liová a několik dalších studentů následovalo Anthonyho a Thea. Kevin se zastavil a podíval se zpět na Justina, pozvedaje na něj jedno obočí. Na několik vteřin Justinova tvář ukázala rozpolcení, než si hluboce povzdechl a oddělil se od skupiny, ke které se neochotně přidal, aby následoval tu, která nyní odcházela.

“Justine?” zavolal za ním Ernie MacMillan.

“Promiň, Ernie,” řekl omluvně. “Prostě... promiň.” Pak pokrčil rameny a rozeběhl se, aby dohnal Kevina. “ _Zatracená mrzimorská loajalita_ ,” zamumlal si pod vousy, jak odcházel.

____________________

Jakmile byli ve vlaku, Harry a Neville zamířili na jeho konec, kde se jejich skupina obvykle scházela. Neville byl pořád ještě napnutý, ale Harry byl mnohem uvolněnější. Mluvil s Theem přes léto a oba souhlasili, že by bylo nerozumné, aby Theo nutil nějakou konfrontaci s Nevillem, než Harry zjistil, jak moc ho Sankce ovlivnila. Harry zároveň nenápadně pozoroval scénu odehrávající se na nástupišti kolem Thea. Byl překvapený, ale potěšený, že Theo odcházel pod očividnou ochranou skupiny, která sympatizovala s jeho problémem. Vzhledem k počtu lidí, kteří přišli na pomoc vyděděnému chlapci, Harry už upravoval své plány, jak Theovi nejlépe pomoci v nadcházejícím roce.

Uvnitř kupé již dva chlapci našli většinu jejich obvyklé skupiny. Hermione radila Amy Wilkesové s nějakými body ohledně druháckého přeměňování. Blaise seděl sám bokem a pracoval na kouzelnické křížovce a Luna zaujatě četla knihu v měkké vazbě. Harry natáhl krk, aby se podíval na titul. Bylo to **Objevování světa lucidního snění** od nějakého mudlovského psychologa, o kterém nikdy neslyšel.

“Lucidní snění?” zeptal se Harry.

“Um-hmm,” odpověděla Luna zasněně, aniž by vzhlédla od knihy. “Hermione mi jí sehnala. Řekla jsem jí, že se mi zdají divné sny, které mi brání dobře spát, ale které si nepamatuji, když se probudím. Řekla, že tohle možná pomůže.”

“Fajn, ale co _je_ lucidní snění?” zeptal se Neville.

“Nejdřív,” řekla Hermione a vyskočila, aby chlapce objala. “Ráda tě zase vidím! Chyběli jste mi tohle léto. A Neville, nikdy jsi mi neodpověděl na žádné sovy!”

Neville rozpačitě pokrčil rameny. “Babča chtěla, abych byl incomm... um.”

“Incommunicado,” řekl Harry mimoděk, zatímco odložil svou tašku.

“Jo, to. Byla paranoidní ohledně smrtijedů.”

“Rozumné, řekla bych,” řekla dívka s divokými vlasy, jak si znovu sedala. “Abych odpověděla na tvou otázku. Lucidní snění znamená, že si jsi vědom toho, že sníš, a proto můžeš upravovat tvar svých snů. Pomáhá to s nočními můrami a dovoluje ti to pamatovat si sny, když se probudíš. A teď mi řekni vše o svém létě. Nevím vůbec _nic_ o kouzelnické Africe.”

Neville přikývl, zmatený z jejího vysvětlení a náhlé změny tématu. Pak se rozhlédl po kupé. “Jasně, ale nejdřív, kdo chybí?”

“Ginny má zpoždění,” řekla Amy. “Očividně je to rodinná tradice.”

“Ah, támhle jsou,” ukázal Harry z okna na nástupiště, které bylo skoro prázdné s výjimkou vzrušeného davu rudovlasých dětí (plus Jima Pottera, který bojoval s nějakou velkou krabicí), běžících k vlaku, který měl jen pár minut od odjezdu. Všichni v kupé se uchechtli nad tradičně opožděnými Weasleyovými.

Kromě Blaise.

“Ginny je teda poslední. Už jsem napsal Theovi během léta a řekl mu, že nechci, aby seděl s námi.” Smích skupiny okamžitě umlkl.

“Proč bys to dělal?” zeptala se Hermione tiše. Blaise ani nevzhlédl od své křížovky.

“Protože je pod Sankcí, a s kýmkoli, kdo se s ním bude kamarádit, se bude zacházet jako s odpadem. Tak jsem se ho zbavil.”

Nikdo nepromluvil. Neville intenzivně zíral na Blaise, který konečně vzhlédl a všiml si jeho výrazu. 

“Co, Longbottome? Jsem zmijozel. Obzvlášť slizský zmijozel, podle některých lidí ve tvé koleji.Nehodlám udržovat vztah, který by byl společensky jedovatý. To by bylo hloupé.” Nebelvír nic neřekl, ale Blaise se na něj i tak usmál. “A nechápu, proč ty seš naštvaný na mě. Alespoň mám skutečný _důvod_ se tomu klukovi vyhýbat.”

Neville se začervenal, zatímco Hermione se nervózně dívala z jednoho na druhého a nevěděla, jak reagovat na tu nečekanou výměnu. A pak se věci staly divnými.

“ _Ooo! Lesklé!_ ” zvolala Luna a prakticky vyskočila vzrušením ze svého sedadla.

“Um...co?” zeptal se Harry, zatímco ostatní jen koukali na dívku.

“Nevillovy hněvomuchky! Jsou lesklé, skoro metalické. A ﬁalové!” zarazila se a zúžila oči, jako by studovala něco ve vzduchu kolem Nevilla, co jen ona mohla vidět (což Hermione a Harry věděli, že skutečně mohla). Proti své vůli se Neville nervózně rozhlédl kolem, jako by hledal imaginární hmyz, který po něm leze. Luna naklonila hlavu na stranu.

“Nebo jsou možná indigově modré,” zamumlala. “Měla bych investovat do kolečka s barevným spektrem nebo tak něco.”

“Jsem si dost jistý, že toho budu litovat,” protáhl Blaise. “Ale co znamenají metalické indigově modré hněvomuchky?”

“Oh, netuším,” řekla Luna, aniž by sejmula zrak z nervózního Nevilla Longbottoma. “Nikdy jsem takové neviděla až dnes, ale nástupiště jich bylo přeplněné.” Poklepala si prstem na bradu, jak přemýšlela. Pak se dívka hluboce nadechla.

“ _THEO BEZEJMENNÝ!_ ” prakticky zařvala na Nevilla, který v odpověď lehce povyskočil. Luniny oči se rozšířily v ohromení, jak studovala vzduch kolem něj. “Fascinující,” řekl tichým hlasem, než ze své tašky vytáhla zápisník se slovem “ _Mysterio!_ ” napsaném v zářivých barvách.

Všichni byli prostě ohromení jejím jednáním, kromě Hermiony, která se místo toho zamračila.

“Luno,” řekla nesouhlasně. “Co jsem ti řekla o experimentování na tvých přátelích?”

“Že jen skrze vědeckou metodu můžeme skutečně porozumět světu kolem nás,” odpověděla Luna, jak začala psát poznámky o svém pozorování.

“Ne,” řekla Hermione. “No... ano. Ale myslela jsem tu _druhou_ část.”

Luna na ní pohlédla v překvapení a pak se sama začervenala. “Že je neetické používat mé přátele pro výzkum škrken a zkáznic a všeho ostatního bez informovaného souhlasu?”

“To je ono.”

Luna se podívala provinile na Nevilla. “Promiň. Omlouvám se, že jsem využila tvé kondice pro experimentální účely.”

“To je... v pořádku,” řekl pomalu, pořád ještě zmatený tím, co se právě stalo.

Pak všichni nadskočili, když se dveře kupé otevřely a zadýchaná Ginny prakticky vběhla dovnitř a dopadla na sedadlo mezi Amy a Lunu.

“Vážně! Jsem dvanáctiletá dívka! Jak je možné, že jsem byla připravená k odchodu _hodinu_ před všemi ostatními chlapci v mé rodině?! A to ani nezmíním, že jsme se museli na poslední chvíli vracet, protože Chlapec-který-žil zapomněl něco, bez čeho nemohl odejít!”

Pak se Ginny konečně rozhlédla kolem a všimla si výrazů ostatních. “O co jsem přišla?” zeptala se.

“Ani nevím, kde bych měl začít s vysvětlováním,” řekl Harry. “Jen tak ze zvědavosti, co Jim zapomněl, že to bylo tak důležitého?”

Ginny ho obdařila dlouho útrpným výrazem. “Věřil bys, že _svého hada_!”

_____________________

_**Mezitím o dvě kupé dál...** _

Jim Potter se poněkud nervózně rozhlédl po hloučku, který se kolem něj sešel v přervaném kupé, které obsahovalo jeho, Rona, Seamuse, Deana a většinu nebelvírského famfrpálového týmu. S trochou teatrálnosti zvedl víko krabice, kterou nesl, v níž bylo skleněné terárium obsahující šedesát centimetrů dlouhého hada s hnědými a žlutými šupinami.

“Tohle... je Steve,” řekl, jak se podíval na své nebelvírské přátele a snažil se odhadnout jejichreakci.

“Je jedovatý?” zeptala se nervózně Katie Bellová.

“Ne. Je to kalifornská korálovka. Naprosto nejedovatý a velmi klidný, pokud se ho někdo nepokouší provokovat. Korálovky jsou jedním z nejběžnějších hadů chovaných jako mazlíčci v Americe.”

“Hustý,” řekl Dean s úsměvem. Jim se uvolnil, jak se zbytek jeho přátel vzrušeně shromáždil kolem, strach z toho, že by byl dědicem Zmijozelu dočasně zapomenut.

“Jak dlouho ho máš?” zeptal se Seamus.

“Zhruba týden,” řekl Jim. “Byl mým opožděným dárkem k narozeninám od rodičů.”

Ve skutečnosti, myslel si Jim, byl Steve opožděný dárek k narozeninám od jeho matky, který mu darovala před týdnem. Mezitím jeho otec stál vedle ní a ve tváři měl asi nejméně přesvědčivý úsměv, který kdy Jim viděl na lidské bytosti, než zamířil do své pracovny, z níž se nevynořil dřív než pozdě v noci. I tak Jim konečně získal svého mazlíčka hada a neměl v plánu hledět darovanému hadovi na zuby.

“Vsadím se, že to bude sranda,” řekla Alicia Spinnetová, “mít konečně někoho, s kým můžeš mluvit v hadí řeči.”

Jim se podíval na Rona vedle sebe, který polkl a zatahal se za límec své mikiny. “Jo,” řekl Jim s rozpustilým úsměvem. “To _bude_ milý.”

_______________________

_**O něco později...** _

Vzrušení z Jimova nového hadího mazlíčka brzy odumřelo a řeč se stočila k famfrpálu, protože Oliver trval na tom, že jim vysvětlí své plány pro nadcházející sezónu. Pokud někdo přítomný věděl o Oliverově členství v “přivítacím výboru” Thea Bezejmenného, nikdo to nezmínil. Zhruba po hodině se dveře otevřely a Percy strčil hlavu dovnitř.

“Omlouvám se, že vyrušuji,” řekl. “Georgi, je čas na prefektskou poradu.” George vážně přikývl, zatímco Fred protočil oči v sloup a Lee Jordan se tiše zachichotal. George se na ně oba zamračil, než následoval Percyho ven z kupé.

“Takže, jak se k tobě Fred chová?” zeptal se Percy.

“Eh. Je trochu chladný, ale zdá se, že se s tím smiřuje,” odpověděl George.

“Opravdu?” řekl Percy, zatímco se pokoušel potlačit úsměv. “Možná by sis měl potom zkontrolovat svůj odznak.”

Zamračiv se, George se podíval na svou hruď a pak zkroutil odznak, aby si mohl přečíst do něj vyrytá slova. “Vše...vědoucí... prefekt?”

Percy tiše zamlaskal. “Ne tak nápadité, jak jsem zvyklý. Můžu předpokládat, že ty jsi byl ten zodpovědný za slovní hříčky a humor?”

George se lehce začervenal. “Když jsme to kouzlo dávali dohromady, mělo říkat _Vševědoucí Chlapec_. Však víš, tehdy, když jsem si mysleli, že budeš Vedoucí chlapec.” Zatvářil se nad zamýšleným terčem jeho a Fredova žertu. “Promiň, Percy.”

Nezdálo se, že by si Percy všiml jeho omluvy. “ _Vševědoucí chlapec_. Ano, to _je_ celkem chytré.”Otočil se s úsměvem na mladší dvojče. “Promiň, že jste se nedostali k tomu to použít.”

George zavrtěl hlavou a pokusil se použít Finite na upravený odznak, ale bez výsledku. Percy vytáhl svou vlastní hůlku.

“Vím z dobře zažité zkušenosti, že to obvykle vyžaduje víc než jedno Finite, aby se člověk zbavil šprýmu od vás dvou. Na tři.” Chlapec odpočítal, než spolu s Georgem uvalili Finite současně a se zábleskem se zpráva na odznaku změnila zpět v nápis “nebelvírský prefekt pro 5. ročník”.

“Díky, Percy,” řekl George roztržitě.

“To je v pořádku, Georgi. Dostane se přes to.” George přikývl a o pár okamžiků později stáli před prvním kupé ve vlaku. Percy otevřel dveře do Prefektského kupé a sebevědomě vešel dovnitř.George ho následoval, jen aby se zarazil, když na něj a jeho odznak všichni přítomní šokovaně zírali. Ano, dopis, který všichni obdrželi, _říkal_ , že George Weasley je nebelvírský prefekt pro pátý ročník, ale všichni předpokládali, že to byl další weasleyovský šprým, kterým nějak upravili oznámení o prefektech. Nikdo z nich si ve skutečnosti nemyslel, že by to byla _pravda_.

“Ahoj, um, kolegové prefekti,” řekl George, jak se rozhlédl po kupé, než na ně nervózně zamával.

Rozhostilo se ohromené ticho, které bylo přerušeno až neuvěřitelně vulgárním řetězcem nadávekTituse Mitchella, zmijozelského prefekta pro sedmý ročník.

____________________

_**Mezitím....** _

Po několika hodinách strávených s jeho přáteli tím, že si vyměňovali příhody z prázdnin, se Harry rozhodl, že je na čase protáhnout si nohy.

“Pokud vám to, lidi, nevadí,” řekl, “na chvíli se projdu. Musím si promluvit s Adrianem Puceymohledně nějakých famfrpálových záležitostí.”

“Máš v plánu setkat se s někým dalším, zatímco tam budeš?” zeptal se Neville podivně chladným hlasem.

Harry pokrčil rameny. “Nikdy nevíš, na koho narazíš. Je to dost malý vlak.” A pak vyšel z kupé do chodby a zavřel za sebou dveře, zatímco ho Neville celou dobu intenzivně pozoroval. Mezitím, Luna pozorovala _Nevilla_ stejně intenzivně, zatímco kreslila do svého zápisníku.

“ _Fascinující_ ,” zamumlala si znovu pod vousy.

Odtamtud Harry ležérně zamířil z konce vlaku dopředu, čas od času se zastavuje, aby se pozdravils přáteli, spojenci a známými příliš důležitými na to, aby je ignoroval. Daphne potřebovala ujištění, že jejich rodinná aliance byla stále ještě pevná a že Harry neudělá něco _bláznivého_ ohledně situace s Theem Bezejmenným. Milly Bulstrodeová potřebovala ujištění, že dostane férovou šanci pokoušet se o pozici odrážeče za zmijozelský famfrpálový tým teď, když bylo oﬁciální, že rodiče Derricka a Bolea jim odebrali famfrpálová privilegia. Prošel kolem dalšího kupé, kde ti dva sklesle seděli, a oba se na něj zamračili.

Konečně našel Adriana Puceyho, nového famfrpálového kapitána, který se nemohl dočkat, aby mluvil o famfrpálových hrách. Tým přišel o Flinta, který se sice technicky vracel jako “osmák”, ale neměl dovoleno hrát famfrpál. Avšak Graham Montague byl celkem talentovaný (i když ne v Harryho lize) a nadšený vrátit se k famfrpálu teď, když se jeho známky zlepšily dost na to, aby potěšily jeho rodiče. Pokud se jim podaří vyřešit situaci s odrážeči a chytačem, možná budou mít silný tým. Mezitím v odpověď na Harryho nenápadné narážky, Pucey přímo přiznal, že necítil žádnou konkrétní averzi k Theovi Bezejmennému, vzhledem k tomu, že jeho rodina nebyla ovlivněna Sankcí, ale ani neměl chlapce, kterého sotva znal, v lásce natolik, aby riskoval, že kvůli němu ohrozí své postavení ve zmijozelské koleji. Také oznámil Harrymu, že oba Graham Montague a Cassius Warrington, jediní dva pravděpodobní kandidáti na střelce, byli oba ze vznešených rodů a pravděpodobně budou nepřátelští vůči Theovi. Harry poděkoval Puceymu za jeho upřímnost a pak pokračoval ve své cestě k předku vlaku.

Jak Harry vstoupil do dalšího vagónu, uviděl své dvojče, které přicházelo z druhé strany. 

“Ahoj, cizinče!” řekl Jim s úsměvem.

“Prosím tě, mluvili jsme spolu přes letax před dvěma dny,” odpověděl Harry snadno. “Není to moje vina, že jsi strávil většinu léta učením se kung-fu v Nepálu nebo tak.”

Jim se zasmál. V tom okamžiku se otevřely dveře kupé a Theo vyhlédl ven. “Harry?” divadelně zašeptal.

Harry se rozhlédl a ujistil se, že se nikdo nedívá, a pak on a Jim vstoupili do kupé, které Theo sdílel s Anthonym, Kevinem, oběma Sue (Liovou a Bonesovou) a několika dalšími mudlorozenýmia mudly vychovanými studenty. Harry byl poněkud překvapený, že mezi nimi uviděl Justina Finch- Fletchleyho, který vypadal poněkud nesvůj. Harry vytáhl svou hůlku a použil Barvy měnící kouzlo, aby přeměnil okna kupé na černo, než se posadil.

“No, vidím, že sis udělal nové přátele, Theo,” poznamenal.

“A já vidím, že nejsi ochotný být viděn ve stejné místnosti jako Theo, Pottere,” řekla Sue Liová poněkud ostře.

“Klídek, Sue,” přerušil jí Theo. “Je to v pořádku. Harry a já jsme se domluvili přes prázdniny. Jsme v pohodě.”

“Nebo tak v pohodě, jak budeme moct být, jakmile budeme ve zmijozelských kolejích,” řekl Harry a zatvářil se. “Počítal jsem, kdo všechno je ovlivněn Sankcí. Je to zhruba necelá polovina studentstva, ale když započítáme množství lidí, kteří zůstanou neutrální, aby se vyhnuli konﬂiktu, bude to o dost víc. Jasná většina zmijozelů bude ovlivněná, nebo alespoň neochotná se tě zastat, i když nebudou ovlivněni přímo.”

“Je dobře, že máš alespoň soukromý pokoj,” řekl Anthony Theovi.

Harry se samolibě usmál. “Jo, to ode mě bylo chytré, že.”

“Tos zařídil ty?!” zvolal Jim s úsměvem.

Harry přikývl. “Vlastně jsem dostal ten nápad díky tomu, co jsi řekl o tom, jak Ron, Seamus a Dean postavili oddělující zeď ve vašem kolejním pokoji minulý rok potom, co si všichni mysleli, že jsi dědic Zmijozelu. S rozložením zmijozelských kolejních pokojů jsem si uvědomil, že by bylo snadné zařídit soukromé pokoje, tak jsem o tom napsal ředitelovi. Domácí skřítkové údajně dokážou udělat poměrně značné úpravy vnitřní struktury hradu, pokud jsou požádáni někým s dostatečnou autoritou. Nebo možná jen někým, kdo je požádá mile. Byl o tom dost vágní.”

Obrátil se na Justina, který se stále ještě zdál ztracený ve svých myšlenkách. Musím říct, že jsem rád, že tě tu vidím, Justine. Podle toho, co jsem viděl, to vypadalo, že jsi na opačné straně během té konfrontace na nástupišti.”

Justin se začervenal, ale pak pokrčil rameny místo odpovědi.

“Je to v pořádku,” řekla Susan Bonesová. “Na konci se rozhodl správně.”

“No, _musel_ jsem.” Mudlorozený bolestivě polkl, jako by bylo jeho hrdlo najednou velmi suché.“Můj dědeček bojoval ve válce.”

“Ve válce?” zeptal se Jim. “Co dělal mudla, že bojoval v kouzelnické válce?”

“Myslí Druhou světovou válku,” řekl Anthony tiše. “Mudlovský konﬂikt.”

Justin přikývl a pak se podíval na druhého chlapce. “Byl důstojníkem v jedenácté ozbrojené divizi - Černých býcích. Byl tam, když osvobozovali Bergen-Belsen. Nikdy o tom nemluvil, když jsem byl malý. Máma říká, že o tom dědeček nikdy nemluvil ani s _ní_ , když vyrůstala. Ale po svém prvním ročníku, jakmile jsem se dozvěděl, co vlastně nadávka _mudlovský_ _šmejd_ znamená, jsem se ho zeptal na to, co tam viděl. Bylo to hrozné. Téměř po padesáti letech si stále ještě pamatoval, jak ti ubozí lidé...” zatřásl hlavou, aby si ji pročistil. “Každopádně po tom, co jsi řekl na nástupišti, jsem prostě nemohl zůstat na té straně. Bylo by to, jako bych ho zrazoval, jako bych ho... zklamával.”

Kevin se natáhl a stisknul mu rameno. “Je to v pořádku, Justine. Na konci ses rozhodl správně.”

“Ano,” řekl Justin poraženě. “Jen nevím, jak dlouho budu moci _dělat_ správné rozhodnutí.”

“Co tím myslíš?” zeptal se Anthony.

“Starostolec,” řekl Harry tiše. Justin se na něj ostře podíval. Pak se smutně zasmál.

“Samozřejmě. Jasně, pokud by o tom někdo věděl dopředu, budeš to ty.”

“Nevím žádné detaily,” řekl Harry. “Jen to, co jsem si v hlavě poskládal dohromady.”

“O čem to vy dva mluvíte?” zeptala se Susan Bonesová.

“No,” řekl Justin skupině, “jak se ukázalo, nejsem jen mudlorozený. Jsem také první kouzelník z dlouhé linie motáků, kteří pocházeli z nyní neaktivního vznešeného rodu. Rodu, který nemá žádné žijící čistokrevné nebo smíšené potomky, ale ještě nebyl vyškrtnut. A takového, který je dostatečně myšlenkově otevřený, aby povolil mudlorozenému, který dokáže prokázat svůj motácký původ, aby zdědil všechno v případě nepřítomnosti _řádného_ dědice. Někdy během tohohle roku, budu zapřísáhnut jako podmíněný lord a budu muset odpřísáhnout sliby loajality Starostolci, než obdržím své dědictví.”

“A až tak uděláš, ta Sankce tě ovlivní stejně silně jako MacMillana, Parkinsonovou a všechny ostatní,” řekl Theo. “To je v pořádku, Justine. Neviním tě z toho. Upřímně neviním ani je. Můj otec... můj _bývalý_ otec je stoprocentně na vině.”

“Díky, Theo,” řekl Justin smutně. “Jen doufám, že to budeš cítit stejně i za rok.” 

_______________________

_**Ještě o něco později....** _

Prefektská schůze se akorát chýlila ke konci, když si všichni s velkým překvapením uvědomili, žebradavický expres začal najednou zpomalovat. Bobby Lattimer vytáhl zlaté kapesní hodinky, které kdysi patřily otci jeho otce, který byl mudlovský vlakový průvodčí a obdržel je v den, kdy odcházel do důchodu. Bobbyho rodiče je nechali vyčistit (a přidat zaklínání, aby vždy byly přesné), než muje darovali, když se stal Vedoucím chlapcem.

“Nemůžeme zastavovat ve stanici,” řekl. “Je příliš brzy.”

“Co jsi provedl teď, Weasley?” obvinil ho Titus Mitchell.

“Vážně, Mitchelli,” odpověděl George s trochou otrávení. “Jsem polichocen, že si myslíš, že Fred a já jsme nějací ďábelští géniové na úrovni Dumbledora samotného. Ale nic jsme neudělaliprefektským dopisům, ani jsem nikoho neokradl o jeho prefektský odznak a rozhodně nejsme dost chytří nebo dost stupidní na to, abychom pohnojili bradavický expres.”

“To stačí, oba dva,” vyštěkla Penelope Clearwaterová, nová Vedoucí dívka. Percy otevřel ústa, aby promluvil, ale pak je zavřel, když se na něj podívala. Během léta mluvili o tom, že ona je Vedoucídívkou, zatímco on _není_ , jak očekávali, Vedoucím chlapcem. Zeptala se ho, jestli to bude “divné” a on jí galantně ujistil, že ne. Ale teď, když byli spolu se svými vlastními odznaky na hrudi, Percy byl konečně konfrontován s realitou, že ho jeho přítelkyně technicky převyšuje na bradavickémorganizačním stromě, fakt, který ve skutečnosti byl _divný_.

Mezitím Bobby otevřel dveře, vyšel ven do chodby a uvalil na sebe kouzlo Sonorous.“POZORNOST, VŠICHNI STUDENTI. MLUVÍ VEDOUCÍ CHLAPEC. JAK JSTE SI VŠIMLI, VLAK SE PŘEDČASNĚ ZASTAVIL. NEPLAŠTE SE. VŠICHNI STUDENTI BY MĚLI ZŮSTAT VE SVÝCH KUPÉ DO DALŠÍHO OZNÁMENÍ.”

Zpět v posledním vagónu Neville vyhlédl z okna a všiml si, že je venku značně zamračeno a dost tma. Všichni mumlali otázky, ale nikdo nevěděl, co se děje. Luna se rozhlédla s tázavým výrazem po kupé, než pokrčila rameny, vytáhla svou hůlku, uvalila Lumos a vrátila se ke své knize. 

Amy se otřásla. “Jsem to jen já, nebo se tu najednou ochladilo.”

“Nejsi to jen ty,” řekla Hermione. “Myslím, že vyrazím dopředu vlaku a najdu prefekta, abych zjistila, co se tu děje.”

“Hermiono,” řekl Neville lehce frustrovaně. “Vedoucí chlapec _akorát_ _prohlásil_ , že musíme zůstat ve svých kupé.”

“Ne,” odpověděla, jak popadla svou tašku a otevřela dveře z kupé. “Řekl, že _bychom_ _měli_ zůstat v kupé. Očividně to bylo míněno víc jako doporučení než příkaz. Každopádně, jsem nebelvírka anebelvíři se _ženou_ _vpřed_!”

“To. Není. Kompliment!” vyplivl Blaise skrze zatnuté zuby.

“Na tom nezáleží,” řekla Hermione vesele. “Jsme stále ještě na bradavickém expresu. Jsem si jistá, že je to perfektně bezpečné, ať je to cokoli.” A s tím byla pryč. Blaise ze sebe vydal přehnaný povzdech, než jí následoval. 

“Jdeš taky, Longbottome?” řekl.

“Ale.. _akorát_ _řekli_ , že máme zůstat ve svých kupé!” řekl Neville znovu frustrovaně.

Blaise pokrčil rameny. “To řekli, ne že by nám to k něčemu bylo. No nic, můžeš tu zůstat, když chceš. Pokud nastanou nějaké problémy, dohlédnu na Hermionu sám. Jsem si jistý, že tvá přítomnost by byla naprosto postradatelná.”

A s tím zmijozel ležérně vypochodoval z kupé. Poté, co odešel, Neville pevně zavřel oči a pak frustrovaně praštil hlavou o vypolstrované opěradlo pro hlavu. “Zatraceně,” zamumlal, jak se zvedl, aby druhé dva následoval. Amy a Ginny se podívaly jedna na druhou, než se najednou postavily. Ale než mohly udělat byť jen krok, Neville se na ně prudce otočil s naštvaným výrazem a jedním prstem namířeným v jejich směru.

“Ne!” vyštěkl a intenzita jeho pohledu obě dívky zmrzla. Pak svým prstem trhl ve směru sedadel a obě dívky se okamžitě posadily na lavici jako jedna. Uspokojený, Neville se otočil a vypochodoval za Hermionou a Blaisem. Co se Luny týkalo, nezdálo se, že by si vůbec všimla, že někdo odešel. 

Ani si Luna, ani žádná z jejích spolužaček nevšimly vzorců námrazy, které rychle rostly po povrchu okna.

_______________________

Poblíž předku vlaku také Harry a Jim ignorovali varování Vedoucího chlapce a vyšli do otevřené chodby. To už byla tlustá námraza na oknech vlaku a mračna venku byla tak hustá, že to vypadalo, jako večer a ne odpoledne. Oba chlapci si okamžitě všimli, že vidí svůj dech srážející se zimou.

“Co to způsobuje?” zeptal se Jim nervózně, jak se pokoušel prohlédnout skrze zamrzlá okna.Najednou ho Harry popadl za paži. 

“Kdybych měl hádat,” řekl s náhlým strachem, “řekl bych, že pravděpodobně támhleto.”

Jim se otočil ve směru, kterým jeho bratr ukazoval, a zděšeně zalapal po dechu. Ve vchodu do vagónu stála vysoká postava v roztrhaném černém hábitu. Kápě plně zakrývala její tvář a rukávy byly tak dlouhé, že nemohli vidět ruce. I přesto oba chlapci věděli, co to je - mozkomor.

“Neměl bys tu být,” zavolal Harry s mnohem větší odvahou, než kolik cítil. “Vlak byl prohledán, než do něj kdokoli nastoupil. Nejsou tu žádní smrtijedi.”

Mozkomor nic neřekl, místo toho se vznášel vzduchem blíž k chlapcům. Jak se přibližoval, oblast kolem něj se zdála nořit do tmy, jako by stíny, které vrhal, obživly a plížily se za ním po stěnách.Vzduch kolem byl ještě chladnější a okna nejblíže tomu stvoření byla rychle úplně zamrzlá.

Odněkud z dálky Harry slyšel tichý cvrkot běhnic a velmi tichý křik. Harry se okamžitě soustředil na svůj trénink nitrobrany a posílil své psychické obrany, jak nejlépe dokázal, aby zablokoval efekt mozkomorovy aury.

“Kdo je to?” zeptal se Jim najednou a nervózně.

“Je to mozkomor, Jime, očividně!” Harry se rychle překvapeně podíval na svého bratra, ale jeho vzhled jej vyděsil. Chlapec-který-žil byl naprosto bledý z pohledu na mozkomora a už stál nejistě na nohách. 

“Ne, ten _křik_... _kdo to křičí?!_ ” řekl Jim roztřeseně, než se zhroutil na podlahu. Mozkomor lehce naklonil svou hlavu, než se vznášel blíž a rychleji v jejich směru. Harry vytáhl svou hůlku z pouzdra a postavil se mezi svého bratra a mozkomora s tolik odvahy, kolik dokázal.

“ ** _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_** ” zvolal. V odpověď se z jeho hůlky vyvalil proud stříbřité mlhy. Bylzklamaný - Harry si myslel, že blízkost mozkomora by mohla způsobit, že vytvoří tělesného Patrona. Mlha udeřila mozkomora, který zasyčel a o pár desítek centimetrů se odtáhl. Pak se zdálo, že studoval Harryho a bezvědomého Jima, jako by se pokoušel rozhodnout mezi dvěma oběťmi. Najednou se znovu vrhl dopředu i přes Harryho Patrona, který se brzy otřásl pod tím náporem.

Harry uvalil znovu. “ _ **EXPECTO ... PATRONUM!**_ ” Jeho zaklínání bylo nyní slabší. I přes jeho nejlepší úsilí zablokovat psychické účinky útoku toho odporného stvoření, Harry cítil, jak protéká jeho mentálními obranami. Měl mocný a znepokojivý pocit, jako by byl pokryt ledově studenými červy, kteří se prokopávali a zavrtávali do jeho mysli. Mlha se znovu vynořila z jeho hůlky, ale byla ještě slabší než předtím a zdálo se, že mozkomora sotva zpomalila. Stvoření zvedlo paži a jeho páchnoucí rukáv se vyhrnul a odhalil ruku s vyčnívajícími kostmi, která páchla smrtí a rozkladem. Ukázalo na něj v obvinění prstem. Vše, co teď Harry mohl vidět, byl mozkomor. Vše ostatní bylo zahaleno naprostou temnotou. Uslyšel znovu ženský křik, i když nezřetelně, ale mohl cítit malé věci s ostrými drápy, jak mu pobíhají po zádech a štěbetají.

“ ** _EX ... EXPECTO ... PAT ...!_** ” Harryho třetí pokus přivolat Patrona selhal úplně a chlapec klesl najedno koleno před svým padlým bratrem. Nyní byly obě mozkomorovy ruce odhaleny, jak se natahovaly k jeho tváři. Smrděly hnilobou a ve svém rostoucím deliriu a hrůze měl Harry pocit, že viděl, jak se po nich kroutí červy. Znovu uslyšel ten vzdálený křik, tentokrát doprovázen nadšeným hlasem odněkud z dálky, který vykřikl “ _Večeře_!”

A pak se stalo to nejhorší ze všeho: mozkomor promluvil!

“ _[Já/My] zNáááMe [tvou] TváÁáÁáÁŘ [ **UMŘI! UMŘI! UMŘI!** ]_”

Zrovna, když se ho mozkomor chystal dotknout, Harryho zrak se rozostřil. Zoufale se pokusil vybavit slova zaklínání kouzla Patrona, ale nějak ta znalost zmizela z jeho vzpomínek a jeho hůlka v ruce se zdála být těžká jako z olova. Těžce vydechl a mlha - a možná něco víc, než jenmlha - vyšla z jeho úst a byla okamžitě polknuta do čehokoli, co bylo skryto pod mozkomorovou kápí. Harry soustředil veškerou svou vůli a znovu naposledy pozvedl hůlku v třesoucí se ruce, zoufalý pokusit se ještě jednou naposledy přivolat Patrona, než ho a jeho bratra to stvoření Políbilo.

“ ** _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_** ”

Najednou byl Harry zahalen brilantním oslňujícím světlem. Pocity hrůzy a beznaděje, které v němmozkomor vyvolal, zmizely tak rychle, jako se objevily. Chlapec se stále cítil promrzlý, ale nyní to bylo jiné. Místo toho duši vysávajícího hrobového chladu mozkomora to byl osvěžující chlad, který chlapce probral z jeho ochrnutí. Zároveň v ústech cítil pachuť slané vody a podivně se cítil, jako by byl zvedán do vzduchu. Ale ze všeho nejvíc byl najednou Harry překonán pocitem naděje a naprosté jistoty, že všechno bude v pořádku.

Kouzelné světlo zmizelo, ale stejně tak zmizela temnota, jak se najednou rozsvítila vnitřní světla vlaku. Mozkomor byl pryč a tiché zasténání za ním značilo, že se Jim probírá z bezvědomí. Harry se rozhlédl kolem a skrze rychle tající námrazu na okně uviděl něco tak povzbudivého jako nečekaného. Mozkomor nyní prchal tak rychle, jak mohl, pryč od vlaku... následován Elbym,grizzlym Patronem Nevilla Longbottoma, mu přímo v patách. Harry se otočil a byl potěšen, když uviděl otřeseného, ale sebevědomého Nevilla s hůlkou stále ještě vytaženou, stojícího mezi Hermionou a Blaisem, který vyhlížel z okna s pobaveným výrazem.

“Heh. _Odchází, následován medvědem,_ ” řekl s rozpustilým zakřeněním. Hermione ho okamžitě praštila do paže, než přistoupila dopředu, aby se postarala o Potterovic chlapce.

“Jste vy dva v pořádku? Ani jeden z vás alespoň nebyl Políben. Potřebujete nějakou čokoládu?”

“Ano, ne a jasně, proč ne,” odpověděl Harry, jak se zvedal z podlahy a pomáhal stále ještě omámenému Jimovi na nohy.

“No, to bylo... perfektně odporné,” řekl Jim. “Jsou všichni v pořádku?” 

“Já se chystal zeptat tebe,” řekl Harry. “Ty jsi ten, kdo omdlel.”

Jim se začervenal a zamračil se a Harry zalitoval svých slov. “To je v pořádku. Chystal jsem se tě následovat, když se objevil Neville a zachránil nás.”

To už se Neville díval skrz okno, jako by hledal mozkomora. Věděl, že se jeho Patronus už rozplynul a bál se, že by se to odporné stvoření mohlo vrátit. Při zvuku svého jména se obrátil na své přátele s rozpačitým úsměvem. “Všichni jen máme štěstí, že Lockhart byl dost šílený na to, aby se mě to kouzlo pokusil naučit! Jinak...”

Chlapec najednou zmrzl, úsměv se mu rozplynul z tváře a byl nahrazen zamračením. Harry se podíval na jeho zvláštní výraz a pak sledoval směr jeho pohledu. Byl zaměřen na Thea, kterýzrovna vyšel ze svého kupé (a vypadal stejnou mírou bledý jako Harry a Jim) a okamžitě upoutal Nevillovu pozornost... a jeho hněv.

“Dobrá tedy,” řekl Neville tichým hlasem. “Očividně jsou všichni v pořádku. Tak jdu zpět do svého kupé. Navrhuji, abyste všichni udělali to samé, než vás prefekt chytí, jak postáváte na chodbě, kde by vás mohl sníst mozkomor, nebo tak něco.” S tím se otočil na patě a zamířil zpět, kudy přišel bez dalšího slova.

To už začali další studenti vycházet ze svých kupé. Zatímco několik mladších studentů vypadalo zkřehle a otřeseně, nikdo z nich nevypadal být tak hluboce ovlivněn jako Jim a do jisté míry Harry. Hermione trvala na tom, aby oba snědli několik tabulek čokolády (a pak jim doporučila, aby si poctivěji než obvykle vyčistili zuby po večeři), než ji Blaise prakticky odtáhl zpět do jejich vagónu. Co se Harryho týkalo, myslel si, že bude nejlepší, aby se vrátil se svými přáteli a pokusil se odčinit alespoň trochu škody na Nevillovi. Ale než mohl, Jim ho popadl za paži a naklonil se blíž k němu. 

“Taky... taky jsi slyšel křičet ženu?” zašeptal nervózně.

Harry zaváhal, než konečně přikývl, že ano. “Ale jen z dálky. Mé štíty toho hodně zablokovaly a, no, ať ta vzpomínka byla cokoli, mám nějaké novější, které jsou horší, aby si s nimi mohl mozkomor pohrát.” Stisknul rameno svého bratra. “Ale ať je to cokoli, je už po všem. Je to jen nějaká mozkomorská nechutnost. Pokus se nad tím moc nepřemýšlet.”

Jim přikývl a pak se vrátil do svého kupé, kde na něj čekali Ron a zbytek famfrpálového týmu. 

Zeptal se, jestli by někomu vadilo, kdyby vyndal Stevea z jeho terária. Nikdo nic nenamítal a tak strávil zbytek cesty vlakem v zadumaném tichu, zatímco jemně hladil hlavu své korálovky a zamyšleně zíral z okna na ubíhající skotskou scenérii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.1.: někteří čtenáři po minulé kapitole poukázali na to, že podle originálu se Draco narodil v červnu. Originálem je v tomhle případě míněn článek na Pottermore a již jsem zmínil v dřívějších poznámkách, že je tenhle příběh v rozporu s Pottermore. Potřeboval jsem, aby se Draco narodil na začátku roku 1980, aby se pak mohl Theo narodit včas na to, aby byl v Harryho ročníku, a tak se tak stalo.  
> Stejně tak naprosto ignoruji vše, co J.K.Rowlingová napsala na Pottermore o Umbridgeové, protože se s tím naprosto nedá pracovat. Rowlingová v podstatě zašla tak daleko, že prohlásila, že se Umbridgeová “narodila zlá” a že Tom Riddle je mnohem sympatičtější postava. Opravdu bych chtěl vědět, co ten záhadný “učitel”, podle kterého je původní Umbridgeová napsaná, Rowlingové udělal, aby si vysloužil takovou nenávist. Pokud jste si ještě nevšimli PZ verze Umbridgeové je naprosto rozlišná postava od původní. 
> 
> Pozn. aut.2.: “Odchází, následován medvědem” je ze Shakespearovy Zimní pohádky. Obecně je to považováno za nejznámější jevištní poznámku v historii divadla.


	15. Hostiny, volitelné předměty a studentské organizace (část 1.)

KAPITOLA 15: HOSTINY, VOLITELNÉ PŘEDMĚTY A STUDENTSKÉ ORGANIZACE (část 1.)

_**1\. září 1993Bradavice** _

Naštěstí zbytek cesty do Bradavic proběhl bez nehody a Harry a jeho přátelé brzy zamířili do hradu. Jakmile byli uvnitř, zatímco byli studenti naháněni do Velké síně, Harry řekl Blaisovi, že si potřebuje odskočit, a požádal ho, aby mu podržel místo. Druhý chlapec se na něj tázavě podíval, jako by v jeho prohlášení byl nějaký nepochopitelný podtext, kterému nerozuměl. Konečně pokrčil rameny a přikývl, než zamířil dovnitř, zatímco Harry vešel na nejbližší toalety, kde se rychle ujistil, že je sám. Pak na okamžik zaváhal, jako by byl trochu rozpačitý z toho, co se chystal udělat, než pevným hlasem promluvil.

“Ahem! Můžu si prosím promluvit s domácím skřítkem jménem Tweak?” řekl nahlas. Nic se po několik vteřin nestalo, a protože byl zvyklý na to, že se Dobby okamžitě objevoval, když byl zavolán, Harry předpokládal, že zmijozelský domácí skřítek neodpoví na jeho přivolání. Ale pak se k jeho překvapení ozvalo tiché prasknutí, které oznamovalo příchod Tweaka, překvapivě vážněvypadajícího skřítka, oblečeného do zástěry pokryté moukou a který vypadal rozhodně otrávený tím, že byl odvolán z přípravy hostiny, aby zodpověděl na volání studenta.

“Bez urážky, mladý pane,” řekl Tweak hlasem, který byl pevný na hranici chladného, “ale domácískřítkové nemají odpovídat na volání studentů. A obzvlášť ne během příprav na Uvítací hostinu. Tweak má v troubě dvacet pastýřských koláčů, které musí vyndat velmi brzy.”

“Um, omlouvám se, Tweaku,” řekl Harry trochu rozpačitě. “Ale Hoskins z LongbottomskéhoPanství řekl, že bych s tebou možná mohl mluvit. Stejně jako někteří bývalí zmijozelští studenti, které si možná pamatuješ. Víš, potřebuji laskavost.”

Tweak pozvedl obočí způsobem, který vyjádřil mnohem víc pochyb, než Harry kdy viděl ve tváři domácího skřítka.

____________________

_**Mezitím na Ministerstvu kouzel...** _

Ozvalo se těžké zaklepání na dveře kanceláře starší sekretářky, které způsobilo, že hlava Dolores sebou trhla vzhůru. Rychle vytáhla svou hůlku a malé kompaktní zrcátko z tašky a pomocí rychlého kouzla opravila svou rozteklou řasenku a opravila svůj make-up do normálnosti.

“Vstupte,” řekla poněkud roztřeseně.

Dveře se otevřely a bojovala s grimasou. Byl to James Potter, možná poslední osoba, kterou ten večer chtěla vidět.

“Omlouvám se, že vás vyrušuji, madam Umbridgeová,” řekl prudce. “Ministr Fudge už odešel, aby se poradil s mudlovským premiérem, a oba jeho asistenti a váš už jsou také pryč. Myslel jsem si, že bych někomu prostě předal hlášení o té katastrofě s bradavickým expresem a jste poslední, kdo tu ještě je.”

“Samozřejmě, veliteli Pottere,” řekla s popotáhnutím. “Pojďte dovnitř.”

Potter vstoupil do kanceláře a posadil se na židli, ale pak se zarazil, jak sledoval ženu před sebou.Nebyl si jistý, ale měl pocit, že Umbridgeová brečela.

“Madam Umbridgeová? Je... je všechno v pořádku?” zeptal se váhavě.

Tiše se zachichotala a slabě se na něj usmála. “Myslím, že na tu otázku znáte odpověď, veliteli Pottere. Jste ten, kdo je tu, aby mi doručil hlášení o mých chybách.”

“ _Vašich_ chybách?” zeptal se zmateně.

“Ano. Byla jsem to já, koneckonců, kdo přišel s tím geniálním nápadem manipulovat mozkomorytím, že je umístíme poblíž Bradavic, což mělo očividně následek ohrožení celého studentstva, než vůbec mohlo vstoupit do hradu.” James se chystal odpovědět, ale pokračovala, než mohl. “Chci, abyste věděl, lorde Pottere, že jsem již odevzdala ministru Fudgeovi mou rezignaci, ale odmítl ji přijmout. Jeho víra je, že vzhledem k tomu, že ten divoký mozkomor ve vlaku nikoho nezranil, bylo by lepší ten incident zmenšit, než ohrozit důvěru ve vládu.Nicméně...”

“Dolores,” přerušil ji James pevně. “Přestaňte. Nic z toho nebyla vaše vina. Nebyl jsem nadšený tou situací s mozkomory - nikdo není - ale vy a Cornelius jste udělali nejlepší rozhodnutí, jaké jste mohli.” Nejistě si přejel zezadu po krku. Nebyl připraven na reakci té ženy.

“Popravdě, nemyslím si, že byste byla ani zdaleka tak na vině, ohledně toho, co se stalo, jako já,” dodal téměř poraženě.

“Vy, lorde Pottere?” zeptala se Dolores překvapeně.

“Já. Koneckonců, jsem velitel bystrozorů. Byl jsem to já, kdo rozhodl, že potřebujeme bezpečnostní přítomnost na nástupišti 9 a 3/4. Ale jako naprostého idiota mě nikdy nenapadlo, abychom měli jednoho nebo dva bystrozory umístit přímo v bradavickém expresu jen pro případ, že by se něco stalo. A prosím, říkejte mi Jamesi.”

Přikývla. “Dobrá... Jamesi.” Natáhla se a převzala od něj hlášení. “Projdu ho dnes večer, než odejdu, a zašlu kopii ministrovi. Ale víme alespoň, co způsobilo, že ten mozkomor uprchl?”

James přikývl. “Očividně chyba přenášedla. Oba bystrozoři přidělení k mozkomorovi aktivovali svá přenášedla podle standardní procedury, aby ho doručili do Zapovězeného lesa k jeho druhům ohavnostem. Ale něco se pokazilo. Oba byli přenesení, ale mozkomor zůstal na nástupišti 9 a 3/4!Abych byl upřímný, měli jsme vlastně štěstí, že se rozhodl následovat vlak. Mohl snadno projít skrze bariéru na mudlovskou část King’s Cross a jen Merlin ví kolik lidí mohlo být Políbeno, než by se vůbec někdo dozvěděl, co se děje.”

Umbridgeová se zamračila. “Ale místo toho letěl půl cesty do Skotska a nastoupil na vlak jen, aby... očividně ohrozil vaše syny?”

“Vypadá to tak. A ano, shledávám ten detail stejně znepokojivý jako vy.”

Dolores se otřásla.

_______________________

_**Zpět v Bradavicích...** _

Rozřazení proběhlo bez problému. “ _No, téměř bez problému,_ ” pomyslel si Harry, jak zvažoval dva nové příspěvky do zmijozelské koleje. Nebyl překvapený, když viděl, že sestry Carrowovy byly zařazeny do Zmijozelu. Byl zaujatý, ale nijak zvlášť znepokojený, když se podíval na CassiuseWarringtona, jediného současného studenta spřízněného s rodem Selwynů, a všiml si, že byl chlapec bledý a nervózní, jak sledoval zařazení svých sestřenic. Jeho překvapení však přišlo, když náhodou pohlédl na nebelvírský stůl na vzdálené straně místnosti a všiml si, jak LunaLovegoodová kmitá pohledem mezi oběma Carrowovic dívkami s rukou před ústy a její výraz vyjadřoval zhnusení. Mentálně si poznamenal, aby se na to zeptal, jak nejdřív to půjde.

Poté, co byly Carrowovy usazeny, zbytek rozřazení proběhl podle očekávání, a tak Harry strávil zbytek svého času tím, že si povídal se svými přáteli. Blaise seděl na jedné jeho straně a osmák Marcus Flint seděl na jeho druhé straně, která byla obvykle rezervována pro Thea. Co se pana Bezejmenného týkalo, vyvrhel seděl v současnosti sám na konci dlouhého stolu nejblíž k učitelům s několika prázdnými místy oddělujícími ho od zbytku jeho koleje. Harry si zabral místo přesně ve středu stolu s jeho přáteli, spojenci a většinou členů famfrpálového týmu shromážděných kolem něj. Příhodně všichni zmijozelové, o kterých Harry soukromě přemýšlel jako o “mladšíchsmrtijedech” seděli dohromady na konci stolu nejvzdálenějšího od učitelů.

Po dokončení rozřazení se Dumbledore zvedl a vyzval k potlesku pro nové prváky. “A teď, mámpár oznámení, jedno z nichž je velmi vážné, a tak poruším tradici a oznámím ho nejprve, než budete utlumení naší excelentní hostinou...”

Odkašlal si a pokračoval. “Jak jste si bezpochyby vědomi po tom incidentu, ke kterému došlo nabradavickém expresu, naše škola je v současné době hostitelem několika mozkomorů z Azkabanu, kteří jsou tu ohledně ministerských záležitostí.” Pro jednou se jeho oči netřpytily. Podle toho, co se Harry dovtípil, ředitel nebyl příliš šťastný z přítomnosti mozkomorů, ale očividně neměl na výběr.

“Jsou umístěni u každého vchodu na pozemky a větší množství se vznášející nad Zapovězeným lesem. Dokud budou s námi, musím vám jasně oznámit, že nikdo nesmí opustit školu bez povolení. Mozkomoři nemohou být oklamáni pomocí triků nebo převleků - dokonce ani neviditelnými plášti.” Přidal tu poslední část nonšalantně, ale všichni u nebelvírského stolu se obrátili na Jima Pottera, který se snažil vypadat nenápadně.

“Není v přirozenosti mozkomorů rozumět prosbám a výmluvám. Proto každého z vás varuji, abyste jim nedali důvod vám ublížit. A co víc, ve světle událostí tohoto posledního semestru, škola se rozhodla přehodnotit své učební osnovy ohledně kouzla Patronus, jediného kouzla schopného odehnat mozkomory. Kouzlo Patronus bude proto odteď součástí osnov všech OVCE studentů Obrany a speciální večerní hodiny budou nabídnuty mladším studentům, kteří si přejí se pokusit toto rozhodně těžké kouzlo ovládnout. Tyto hodiny budou pod patronátem profesora Obrany a jeho učitelského asistenta pana Marcuse Flinta, který souhlasil vrátit se do Bradavic tento rok, aby nám s tímto speciálním projektem pomohl.” Na to Harry vedl kolo potlesku pro rozpačitého Marcuse, ke kterému se přidal celý zmijozelský stůl, následovaný zbytkem studentstva.

“A když už jsem zmínil učitele Obrany, dovolte mi přesunout se k příjemnějším oznámení. Tento rok máme tři nové členy bradavického sboru, které bych rád představil. Zaprvé, se zaplněním pozice učitele Obrany proti černé magii souhlasil bývalý Velitel britských bystrozorských jednotek, profesor Rufus Scrimgeour.” Druhý muž povstal a přikývl v odpověď na vřelý potlesk, který obdržel.

“Co se druhého obsazení týče,” pokračoval Dumbledore. “No, je mi líto oznámit, že profesorKettleburn, náš učitel Péče o kouzelné tvory, odešel na odpočinek na konci minulého roku, aby si užil nějaký čas s jeho zbývajícími končetinami. Avšak mám to potěšení říct, že jeho místo nebude zaplněno nikým jiným než Rubeusem Hagridem, který souhlasil přijmout učitelskou pozici v přidání k jeho povinnostem hajného.”

Všichni tomu oznámení rovněž tleskali, i když někteří se mezi sebou dívali zmateně, převážně studenti, kteří se nenamáhali zeptat na to, kdo jim nařídil pořídit si **Monstrózní knihu monster** bez instrukcí, jak jí otevřít bez toho, aby byli pokousáni. Harry, který byl mnohem rozumnější, než typický student, se zeptal Snapea během jedné z jeho návštěv v Longbottomském Panství. Kettleburn se očividně rozhodl odejít na odpočinek, protože se cítil zahanbeně, že nedokázal identiﬁkovat “Slytherinovomonstrum” jako baziliška pomocí těch pár vodítek, které měli, a byl ještě zahanbenější tím, že byl první, kdo padl tomu tvoru za oběť, když napadl učitelský kabinet během předchozího semestru.Jeho oznámení zachytilo Dumbledora nepřipraveného a ředitel musel zatahat za spoustu nitek, aby pro Hagrida získal dočasný učitelský certiﬁkát, než aby byl přinucen přijmout kohokoli, koho se ministerstvo rozhodlo mu vnutit. Osobně Snape tím rozhodnutím nadšený nebyl, ale věřil, žeDumbledore jen hraje o čas než Wilhemina Grubby-Planková, současná učitelka Péče vKrásnohůlkách a bradavická graduantka, dokončí svou smlouvu a bude moci Hagrida nahradit.Snape také Harrymu poradil, že zatímco byl Hagrid velmi znalý o kouzelných tvorech, on sám byl obrovský, silný, prakticky neprůstřelný a imunní vůči jedům, což znamenalo, že pravděpodobně nebude mít žádné pochopení pro to, jak křehcí studenti budou tváři v tvář tvorům třídy XXX a výš.

“A konečně,” pokračoval Dumbledore, “jak většina z vás pravděpodobně ví, náš minulý školník,pan Filch... se přesunul na jiné zaměstnání.” Na to byl ředitel přerušen zatím nejhlasitějším potleskem. “Ano, ano. Sdílím vaši oblibu pro pana Filche a vaše nadšení, že našel štěstí jinde. Ale nyní bych vám rád představil jeho náhradu, pana Malachiho Sturgeona!”

Na vzdáleném konci stolu povstal muž, kterého si Harry předtím nevšiml. Byl oblečen do opotřebovaného oblečení a v ruce držel kočku, která vypadala ještě náladovější než paní Norrisová. Měl třapaté světle hnědé vlasy a krátký plnovous a prakticky se ušklíbal, jak se rozhlížel po studentstvu, možná v odpověď na potlesk, který byl mnohem vlažnější, než jaký obdrželHagrid. Nebo to možná byla přirozenost toho muže. Harry neměl tušení, jestli byl MalachiSturgeon příbuzný Filche, ale co se jeho osobnosti týkalo, zdáli se nepřirozeně podobní.

“A nyní, než se pustíme do jídla, dovolte mi říct pár posledních slov: Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak!” Se zábleskem se objevila obvyklá hojnost jídla na stolech a studenti se do něj pustili. Harry se na vteřinu zamyslel a pak vyštěkl pobaveným smíchem.

“Co je na tom tak vtipného?” zeptala se Daphne. “Dumbledore prohodil ten samý vtípek už tři roky za sebou.”

“Spíš jako osm, minimálně,” dodal Marcus, jak si nandával nějaké uvařené brambory.

“Jo,” řekl Harry, jak se podíval na ředitele. “Ale tohle je první rok, kdy jsem ten vtípek skutečně pochopil.”

Nic dalšího nevysvětlil, ale soukromě Harryho napadlo, zda byl jediný přítomný student, který věděl, že Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment a Tweak byli ve skutečnosti jména čtyř bradavickýchdomácích skřítků přiřazených k dohlížení na speciﬁcké potřeby čtyř bradavických kolejí a žeDumbledorův malý vtípek byl ve skutečnosti nápověda pro skřítky, aby doručili jídlo, které připravili, do Velké síně. A s úsměvem ho také napadlo, jak by Jim, Ron, Neville a Hermione reagovali, kdyby se dozvěděli, že hlavní nebelvírský domácí skřítek byl nazýván Nitwit (Hlupák).

_____________________

Na konci hostiny studenti zamířili na své koleje. Jakmile byli zpět ve sklepení, všichni zmijozelétrpělivě čekali, až Snape doručí své otevírací poznámky toho roku. Nepřekvapivě ve světle nedávných událostí byly poněkud odlišné než obvykle.

“Jak si bez pochyby všichni uvědomujete,” řekl po tom, co dokončil svá původní uvítací slova,“jeden z našich zmijozelů nyní trpí... jistou neobvyklou kondicí, kondicí, která působí na mnoho z vás, abyste si vytvořili psychicky způsobenou nechuť k němu. Nechuť tak mocnou, že možná budete cítit potřebu zaútočit na něj veřejně.” Na to se velké množství zmijozelských studentů otočilo, aby se podívalo na Thea, který stál sám v rohu místnosti. Mnoho z nich vypadalo značně nepřátelsky, ale pokud se Theo cítil zastrašen, nedal to ani trochu najevo. Co se Harryho a Blaisetýkalo, ani jeden z nich se v jeho směru nepodíval, místo toho se nadále soustředili na jejich ředitele koleje.

“ _Avšak_ , ředitel jasně prohlásil, že nebude tolerovat nikoho, kdo poruší školní pravidla o šikaně a proklínání kolegů studentů jen kvůli nepřirozenému původu jejich pocitů. A proto ať máte jakékoli nepřátelské pocity vůči tomu konkrétnímu studentovi, _nepodniknete_ proti němu žádné akce, které by skončily ztrátou kolejních bodů nebo hanbou zmijozelské koleje. Straňte se ho, pokud musíte, ale jakékoli přehnané násilí nebo špatné zacházení namířené proti němu, které objevím, si zároveň vyslouží můj osobní hněv. Kdyby se to mělo stát a shledáme se v poškolním trestu, očekávejte, že s vámi budu jednat jako.... no, řekněme, jako bych jednal s typickým _nebelvírem_ , poslaným za mnou pro potrestání.”

Na to se překvapivě velké množství studentů viditelně otřáslo. Snape dokončil svou řeč a pak bylizmijozelé posláni do svých pokojů. Pět třeťáků zamířilo v tichosti kroutícími se chodbami, které vedly k jejich pokojům, a jak škola oznámila během léta, každý z nich měl svůj vlastní oddělený pokoj s jejich jmény napsanými na každých dveřích. Theův pokoj byl na konci s Crabbeovým aGoyleovým pokojem naproti a Harryho v prostředku. Theo vstoupil do svého pokoje a mimoděk přemýšlel nad tím, jaká ochranná kouzla by mohl umístit na dveře, aby zabránil vetřelcům dostat se dovnitř. Jakmile byl uvnitř, plácnul sebou na postel a vydechl. Zatím první den proběhl lépe, než předpokládal, ale zdálo se, že to bude dlouhý rok. Ve skutečnosti napsal Harrymu, Blaisovi a jeho dalším zmijozelským přátelům a dal jim vědět, aby se mu vyhýbali, dokud nepřijdou na to, jak si stojí, a byl potěšen, že si našel nějaké nové přátele v Havraspáru a Mrzimoru, kteří se zdáli mít zájem o to ho ochránit mimo sklepení. Ale ve sklepení byl izolovaný a zranitelný a stále ještě nevěděl, co by mohl dělat.

Najednou byly jeho temné myšlenky porušeny skřípavým zvukem vycházejícím odněkud zprava. Reﬂexivně vytáhl svou hůlku a namířil jí v tom směru. K jeho překvapení se část zdi otevřela dovnitř jako dveře a pak jí prošel Harry Potter a Blaise Zabini, druhý z nichž nesl malou lepenkovou krabici.

“Co to k sakru...? Harry! Blaisi!” Theo v překvapení vyskočil, jak Harry přistoupil blíž s širokým úsměvem a přitáhl si ho do objetí. Blaise byl méně emoční, ale i tak potřásl Theovi hřejivě rukou.

“No, ani nebudu hádat. Jak ve jménu Merlina jste dokázali nainstalovat tajnou chodbu do mého pokoje?” zeptal se chlapec.

Harry se velmi samolibě zakřenil. “Nic na tom nebylo. Jen jsem _velmi_ _mile_ požádal domácího skřítka a on jí vytvořil. Očividně je to prakticky hračka pro dostatečně vysoce postaveného domácího skřítka, aby upravil architekturu jistých částí hradu. Tweak už dostal do Dumbledorapovolení upravit sklepení, aby nám vytvořil soukromé pokoje, a nebyl pro něj žádný problém vytvořit pár přidaných modiﬁkací, abychom mohli nenápadně přicházet a odcházet.”

“Tweak?” zeptal se Theo ohromeně. “A co jsou ty další modiﬁkace?”

Harry neodpověděl. Místo toho se samolibým výrazem prošel kolem Theovy postele k protější stěně a zatáhl za držadlo louče. O vteřinu později se otevřely tajné dveře vedoucí do temné chodby.

“Dobrá,” řekl Harry. “Následujte mě. **_LUMOS!_** ” Bez dalšího vysvětlení vedl své dva přátele temnou točící se chodbou, která nakonec skončila dalšími dveřmi, které se otevíraly na konci Prefektskéřady, hned proti dveřím do Princova doupěte.

“Uvědomil jsem si, že jsme možná kladli příliš mnoho tlaku na Nevšímej-Si-Mě ochrany Doupěte. Minulý rok si Miranda Bonnevieová uvědomila, že trávíme tady dole spoustu času, i když si nikdy nemohla představit, že je tu tajná místnost. Takhle můžeme přicházet a odcházet, jak si přejeme, bez toho, abychom na sebe upoutali pozornost.”

“Obzvlášť vzhledem k tomu, že ještě nevíš, jestli Titus Mitchell a Serena Harperová budou tak ochotní přidat se k tvé malé kabale jako byli Marcus a Missy,” dodal Blaise.

Harry se zamračil. “Jo, to taky. Mám dobrý pocit ohledně Sereny. Prakticky mi dluží za to, že je prefektkou. Titus je něco jiného. Ale o to se budeme strachovat později.” S tím se Harry otočil na Trůn Hydry a zasyčel přátelský pozdrav. Každý z devíti hadů zasyčel v odpověď, někteří přátelštější než jiní. Mezitím Blaise položil svou krabici na stůl a vyndal z ní dva malé předměty, které položil na podlahu proti zdi. O dvě rychlá Finite později okamžitě vyrostly v Kouzelnické rádio a začarovanou miniledničku, kterou Blaise otevřel, aby z ní vyndal tři ledově vychlazené máslové ležáky.

“Dobrá tedy,” řekl Harry, jak odzátkoval svůj máslový ležák a posadil se proti svým dvou přátelům.“A teď se zamysleme nad tím, jak porazíme tuhle hloupost s Ultimátní Sankcí.” 

_______________________

Mnohem později se tři chlapci vrátili do svých pokojů. Byla téměř půlnoc a Harry byl připravený padnout do postele, když uslyšel tiché cinkání vycházející z jeho kufru. Zavrtěl hlavou, otrávený ze své zapomnětlivosti. Slíbil, že se ohlásí, jakmile bude usazen. Otevřel kufr a z malého oddělení vytáhl zrcadlo s držadlem. Třikrát na něj poklepal a cinkání ustalo. Pak se povrch zrcadla zavlnil a změnil se a již nadále neukazoval Harryho odraz, ale tvář Reguluse Blacka.

“Ahoj, Regulusi,” řekl Harry. “Promiň, že jsem zapomněl se ohlásit. Byl to dlouhý den.”

“To je v pořádku, Harry. Sirius už usnul, ale prosím zavolej mu ráno, nebo o tom bude fňukat celý den.”

“Jasnačka. Mimochodem, tvůj nápad fungoval jako kouzlo. Tweak si tě a pana Malfoye pamatoval a souhlasil prokázat mi pár menších laskavostí díky vám, alespoň dokud sám nebudu Princem. Existuje teď tajná chodba, která vede k Doupěti.”

“To je dobře,” řekl Regulus. “Nebyl jsem si úplně jistý, jestli to bude fungovat. Ani Lucius ani já jsme nepotřebovali takové inovace. Oba už jsme byli prefekti, než jsme se stali Princi, a tak pro nás nebyl problém dostat se nenápadně do Doupěte. Oba jsme prostě zneužívali naší autority nadTweakem, aby nám doručoval zdarma svačinu do Doupěte.” Odmlčel se. “Nezmínil jsem to Siriusovi, ale co jsem to slyšel o mozkomorovi na bradavickém expresu?”

Harry se položil na postel a začal vyprávět.

______________________

_**2\. září 1993** _

_**Hodina Jasnovidectví** _

K překvapení Hermiony Grangerové Jasnovidectví bylo jedním z oblíbenějších volitelnýchpředmětů - tak oblíbený, že byl jedním z mála volitelných předmětů, které musely být rozděleny do oddělených hodin pro čtyři koleje, na rozdíl od mnohem obtížnějších Starodávných run, hodiny, která byla tak málo volená, že ji všechny koleje mohly navštěvovat najednou. Podle toho, co jí řekl Blaise, bylo to proto, že učitelka Jasnovidectví byla neschopná a přijímala jako odpověď na otázku u zkoušky prakticky cokoli od studentů, kteří byli, jak to podal, “odhodlaní prolhaní umělci”. Jinak řečeno, bylo to snadné V.

A tak se nacházela sdílející dusnou vonnými svíčkami zamořenou učebnu s téměř všemi nebelvíry ze třetího ročníku. Ona a Neville sdíleli malý stolek a byli usazení na dost nepohodlných vycpaných polštářích. Ten zážitek jí připomněl, jak jí rodiče vzali do obzvlášť špatné marocké restaurace před lety. Její dojem se nezlepšil, když do místnosti vstoupila profesorka Sybill Trelawneyová, kompletní s brýlemi s tlustými skly a obrovskou šálku, která způsobovala, že vypadala jako karikatura cikánky ze špatného hollywoodského ﬁlmu.

“Vítejte!” řekla. “Jak milé vás konečně vidět ve fyzickém světě. Moje jméno je Sybill Trelawneyová. “Možná jste mě nikdy předtím neviděli. Zjistila jsem, že příliš časté scházení do rušných částí hradu zahaluje můj Vnitřní zrak.”

Nikdo nic neřekl, i když Ron a Jim se podívali jeden na druhého, jako by se navzájem vyzývali, aby se zasmáli. Neodrazená Trelawneyová pokračovala.

“Rozhodli jste se studovat Jasnovidectví, nejobtížnější z kouzelných umění. Musím vás hned na začátku varovat, že pokud nemáte Zrak, budu vás schopna naučit jen velmi málo. Knihy vám vtomto odvětví moc nepomohou...”

S tím se téměř celá třída obrátila na Hermionu, notoricky známou nebelvírskou knihomolku, která prostě poklidně seděla na svém polštáři, očividně nepohnutá poznámkou učitelky.

“Mnoho čarodějek a kouzelníků, i když jinak talentovaných v oblasti hlasitých třasků a smradů a náhlých mizení, jsou přesto neschopní proniknout zahalenými zásadami budoucnosti. Je to Dar věnovaný jen několika.” Najednou se otočila na Nevilla. “Ty, chlapče! Je tvá babička zdravá?”

Neville polkl. “Myslím, že ano.”

Trelawneyová vypadala pochybovačně. “Nebyla bych si tím tak jistá, drahý.” Neville hlasitě polkl a Hermione přelétla pohledem mezi ním a učitelkou se zamračením.

Na pohled nevědomá si efektu, který její hrozivá slova měla na Nevilla, se profesorka přesunula k tomu, aby jim vysvětlila osnovy, zastavíc se jen na okamžik, aby dala Parvati Patilové enigmatické varování o tom, aby si dávala pozor na zrzavé muže. Dokončila pomocí předpovědi, že následujícího února se objeví odporná pandemie chřipky, a varováním, že “kolem Velikonoc je jeden z nich navždy opustí.” Pak začala hodinu toho dne o čtení z čajových lístků, než požádala Lavender Brownovou, aby jí podala velkou konvici z police.

“Mimochodem, ta věc, které se hrozíš, se stane v pátek šestnáctého října.”

Lavender se otřásla a Hermionino zamračení se ještě prohloubilo. Trelawneyová stručně shrnula, jak řádně číst z čajových lístků podle **Odhalování věcí budoucích** a pak přikázala studentům, aby si každý vzali čajový šálek z poličky. “Oh, a drahý,” řekla Nevillovi, jak se zvedal na nohy, “poté, co jsi rozbil svůj první šálek, buď tak hodný a vyber si jeden z těch modrých. Mám celkem ráda ty růžové.”

Poněkud zmatený jejím komentářem, Neville zamířil k polici obsahující šálky, které měli tu hodinu použít, s Hermionou držící se mu v patách. Mezitím Trelawneyová zamířila do rohu místnosti, aby vzala smeták a lopatku, jen aby překvapením zmrzla. Jak předpověděla, Neville skutečně shodil šálek z police... jen, aby prakticky dopadl do ruky Hermiony, než ho ladně vrátila na polici a vybrala si šálek svůj vlastní.

“Whaw!” řekl Neville. “Díky, Hermiono. To by bylo trapné.”

Jak si to oba zamířili zpět na své místo, Trelawneyová na ně oba zírala, zatímco dál svírala nepotřebný smeták a lopatku. Na několik vteřin zavládlo v místnosti ticho, zatímco na ně profesorka zírala prakticky s ústy dokořán. Konečně si Hermione tiše odkašlala.

“Je tu... nějaký problém, profesorko Trelawenyová?” zeptala se opatrně.

“Chytila jsi ten šálek, než dopadl,” řekla Trelawneyová, jako by Hermione provedla nikdy neviděný kouzelnický zázrak. “Jak?”

Hermione několikrát zamrkala nad tou otázkou. “Um, no, právě jste řekla, že Neville rozbije šálek.Myslela jsem, že jste to myslela jako proroctví, tak jsem dávala pozor pro případ, že by něco převrhl, a naštěstí jsem stála vedle něj a chytla ho včas.” Trelawneyová dál zírala. “Bylo to...špatně, profesorko?”

Tvář Trelawneyové se najednou zkroutila, jako by měla na krajíčku. “Oh, mé dítě. Mé úžasné dítě.Prosím odpusť mi. Když jsi poprvé vešla do místnosti, viděla jsem kolem tebe jen velmi málo aury. Velmi málo vnímavosti vůči rezonanci budoucnosti. Ale teď si uvědomuji, že tvůj Vnitřní zrak je mnohem bystřejší, než jsem si myslela.”

“Je?” zeptala se Hermione poněkud pochybovačně.

“Rozhodně, má drahá. Vskutku, možná máš znaky skutečně obdarované věštkyně!”

“Mám?” zeptala se Hermione ještě více pochybovačně.

“Oh ano, rozhodně!” Trelawneyová se otočila, aby oslovila celou třídu. “Vy všichni, věnujte pozornost této mladé obdarované věštkyni! Věřím, že od ní uvidíme mnoho skvělých věcí.”

A vskutku celá třída soustředila svou pozornost na Hermionu Grangerovou, Věštkyni, která se prudce začervenala nad jejich pozorností. Když se Trelawneyová pohnula, aby pokračovala ve své hodině, Hermione se naklonila k Nevillovi, který ji ohromeně pozoroval.

“Myslím, že kdybych měla možnost udělat to celé znovu,” zašeptala. “Prostě bych nechala ten šálek spadnout na zem.”

Nedlouho na to však bylo vzrušení z Hermiony Věštkyně zastíněné novou kontroverzí, jak lístky v čajovém šálku Jima Pottera údajně ukázaly havrana a krysu, které profesorka Trelawneyováidentiﬁkovala jako znamení temnoty, skleslosti, zrady, selhání a smrti. Byla vskutku tak překonána temnými možnostmi, které viděla v Jimově šálku, že ukončila hodinu o dvacet minut dřív, a potemnělá a vystrašená nálada se snesla na většinu nebelvírů a obzvlášť na Jima (ale ne naHermionu, která trvala na tom, že neviděla ani havrana ani krysu v čajových lístcích, ale dvě nezřetelné skvrny). Ta nálada nad třídou přetrvala, dokud nebyla zdvižena během hodiny Přeměňování, kdy profesorka McGonagallová značně rázně oznámila třídě, že Trelawneyová předpověděla smrt studenta každý rok, od chvíle kdy nastoupila do školy, a zatím se žádná z těch předpovědí nenaplnila. Světlou stránkou bylo, že pokud by Jim v nějakém bodě skutečně zemřel, byl by omluven z dnešního domácího úkolu.

______________________

**_Péče o kouzelné tvory_ **

Nedlouho na to byl Hermionin status nového _protégé_ Sybilly Trelawneyové znám všude po škole a několik studentů ji požádalo, aby jim něco předpověděla, což rychle odmítla. Dokonce ani pro Lavender Brownovou, která byla plna hrůzy o prospektu, že “ta věc”, které se hrozila, se jen za šest týdnů naplní, i když dívka nedokázala identiﬁkoval _nic_ , čeho by se v tom okamžiku “bála”.Konečně Hermione přikázala Lavender, aby si při obědě sedla a napsala seznam všech věcí, kterých se bála, a pak si ho večer spolu projdou. Později to odpoledne měla Hermione konečně hodinu s Harrym a Blaisem, kteří oba byli ohromení její reputací. Jak se blížila k zablácené ohradě, kde se konala jejich první hodina Péče, mohla slyšet Jima, Rona a Neville, jak s Harrym a Blaisemmluví o jejich hodině Jasnovidectví.

“Dobré odpoledne, věštkyně Grangerová,” zavolal na ní Blaise posměšně. “Nějaké předpovědi o tom, co se stane během naší první hodiny Péče o kouzelné tvory s naším novým a potenciálně nebezpečným profesorem?”

“Ne,” řekla otráveně. “Jen předpověď o tom, co se stane _tobě_ , pokud mi budeš dál říkat věštkyněGrangerová.”

Všichni chlapci se zasmáli. “Ale vážně,” řekl Harry. “Co se stalo?”

Dívka pokrčila rameny. “Profesorka Trelawneyová udělala nějakou vágní předpověď o tom, že Neville rozbije šálek. Náhodou jsem stála vedle něj, a když jeden převrhl, chytila jsem ho. Což je očividně dost na to, aby to ze mě učinilo nové orákulum z Delf.”

“No tak, Hermiono,” řekl Neville. “Bylo dost hustý, jak jsi ten šálek chytila a vrátila ho zpátky na polici, jako by se nic nedělo.”

“Nic se _nedělo_ ,” řekla s povzdechem. “Neville, to, že ses naučil kouzlo Patronus, když ti bylo dvanáct, je hustý. To, že jsem chytila šálek, než dopadl na podlahu, potom, co mi někdo _akorát_ _řekl_ , že bude převržen? _Není_!”

Jejich diskuze byla přerušena, když dorazil Hagrid a po krátkém představení je požádal, aby otevřeli učebnice.

“Jak?!” zeptala se protivným tónem Pansy Parkinsonová, jak pozvedla svou kopii **Knihy Monster** , která byla svázaná tlustým páskem. Stále ještě vrčela ve svém svázání.

“To ste nepřišli na to, jak jí votevřít?” zeptal se Hagrid překvapeně. “Musíš pohladit její hřbet!”

“No, a jak jsme to měli vědět!” řekla rozzuřeně Pansy, jen aby se šokovaně rozhlédla kolem a uvědomila si, že všichni ostatní studenti už měli své knihy buď otevřené nebo již hladili jejich hřbety, aby je uklidnili. Dokonce i Crabbe a Goyle se zdáli, že ten problém vyřešili.

“Hmm. Mi příde, že všichni vostatní s tím nemaj žádnej problem. Jeden bod vod Zmijozelu za nepřipravenost.”

“Abych byla férová, pane Hagride,” řekla Lavender Brownová. “Vím to jen proto, že mi Hermione poslala dopis a řekla mi jak.” Ozval se mumlající souhlas od celé třídy, jak všichni rozpačitě přiznali, že jim mladá mudlorozená všem poslala dopis, aby jim dala vědět, jak otevřít knihu pro Péči. Co se Hermiony týkalo, ta prohlásila, že sama byla v koncích, dokud neposlala sovu nakladateli a pak nepřeposlala jeho instrukce ostatním. Dokonce i Crabbe a Goyle dostali dopis, jak rozpačitě přiznali.

“No a proč jsi neposlala dopis i _mně_?!” zafňukala Parkinsonová.

“Já nevím, Parkinsonová,” řekla Hermione povýšeně. “Možná proto, že během dvou let školy jsme ty a já spolu měly sotva čtyři konverzace a ve všech jsi nějak urazila můj původ pomocí vulgarit.”

Pansy otevřela ústa, ale nic z nich nevyšlo. “Ack!” řekla konečně.

S problémem, jak otevřít jejich učebnice, vyřešeným, Hagrid pokračoval v jeho lekci, která k ohromení všech byla o hipogryfech. Všichni studenti se zdáli být vyděšení a ohromení stádem magniﬁcentních okřídlených tvorů, které Hagrid přivedl z lesa. Pak jim stručně ale detailně (a překvapivě výřečně, alespoň na Hagrida) udělil lekci o tvorech, než jim vysvětlil, jak se k nim přiblížit. Konkrétně bylo extrémně důležité, aby byli “uctiví” a “vychovaní”, protože hipogryfové mohli cítit neuctivost a dokonce být násilní v odpověď na urážku, i přes to, že nerozuměli lidské řeči.

Většina třídy dávala dobrý pozor, ale Pansy Parkinsonová se zdála ignorovat Hagrida úplně a místo toho naštvaně šeptala Crabbeovi a Goyleovi, kteří se jí oba okoušeli ignorovat. Očividně byla stále ještě otrávená, že jí nikdo z jejích kolegů zmijozelů nevaroval o tom, jak otevřít knihu.

“Ššš!” sykla na ní Hermione, když bylo její šeptání příliš hlasité. Pansy na ní vyplázla jazyk a Hermione protočila oči.

“Dobrá,” řekl Hagrid, když dokončil svou lekci a odpoutával jednoho z hipogryfů. “Kdo chce jít první? Začneme tady s Klofanem.” Rozumně většina třídy o krok ustoupila. Všichni kromě Jima Pottera, který se překvapeně a zmateně rozhlédl kolem, když si uvědomil, že je najednou sám před celou skupinou.

“Ale co,” řekl přátelsky. “Udělám to. Jen o tom nikdo neříkejte mámě.” A s tím Chlapec-který-žilsebevědomě postoupil dopředu, zatímco se snažil ignorovat šeptání o “špatných znameních” z rána.

“Pamatuj, Jime,” zavolal Harry. “Buď vychovaný a uctivý. Však víš, tak nějak opak toho, jak se normálně chováš.”

Jim se tiše zasmál, ale jeho pobavení zmizelo, když se přiblížil k hrdému hipogryfovi, a nervózně polknul. Naštěstí pro něj dával pozor během lekce a poctivě naslouchal Hagridově instrukcím. Uctivě se uklonil hipogryfovi a po dlouhém napjatém okamžiku se mu Klofan uklonil zpět. Nedlouho na to potěšený Hagrid posadil Jima na Klofanův hřbet a k chlapcovu překvapení a potěšení se hipogryf vznesl a proletěl se s ním krátce kolem oblasti.

“Zatraceně,” zamumlal Harry kysele. “Teď budu _muset_ udělat to samé, abych se udržel na stejné společenské úrovni jako Jim.”

“No tak, Harry,” řekl Ron. “Proč bys nechtěl letět na hipogryfovi teď, když víš, že je to bezpečné?”

Harry se uchechtl. “Protože je rozdíl mezi tím vidět mého bratra něco udělat a ‘ _vědět, že je to bezpečné_ ’. Oba víme, že mám mnohem větší pud sebezáchovy než on.”

Jak se Jim snesl, Pansy si pohrdavě odfrkla. “Vážně, očividně na tom nic není. Když on dokáže přinutit, aby ho jedno z těch smradlavých zvířat poslouchalo, dokáže to _kdokoli_!”

“Slyšela jsi vůbec _jediné_ _slovo_ z toho, co profesor Hagrid řekl o tom, jak jednat s hipogryfem?” zeptala se Hermione otráveným hlasem.

“Hmmf! Jestli on je _profesor_ , tak já jsem znovuzrozená Circe!” vyplivla nenávistně čistokrevná. “A navíc, nikdo se neptal _tebe_.” Neřekla “mudlovská šmejdko” nahlas, ale zamumlala to tak, aby jí jen Hermione mohla vidět, než prudce odešla od ostatních a zamířila k hipogryfovi, na kterém Jim předtím letěl.

“ _Je to jako dohadovat se s jídelním stolem!_ ” zamumlala si pro sebe Hermione skrze zatnuté zuby.“ _Předpojatým zdegenerovaným jídelním stolem!_ ”

Jim vzrušeně prakticky přiběhl k Ronovi, Harrymu a Blaisovi a několik studentů mezitím nervózně mířilo k ohradě a ostatním hipogryfům. Zatímco nadšeně mluvil a odpovídal na otázky ostatních chlapců, Hermione se k nim opatrně přiblížila bez toho, aby sejmula svůj zrak z odcházející Pansy.

“Tak jaké to bylo?” zeptal se Harry.

“Um, kluci?” řekla Hermione.

“Ha! Jako letět na smradlavém koštěti bez stabilizátorů a které nemůžeš chytit rukama, aniž by se na tebe nenaštvalo!”

“Takže jako letět na Cleansweepu?” zeptal se Ron v očividné vážnosti.

“Špinavá potvoro! Ukážu jim, jak se to dělá!” řekla Pansy nikomu.

“Kluci?!” řekl Hermione naléhavěji.

“Zajímalo by mě, jestli bys mohl hipogryfa osedlat a nasadit mu uzdu,” řekl Blaise zamyšleně.

“Až tahle hodina skončí, půjdu rovnou do sovírny a dám tatínkovi vědět o tomhle nechutnémpůldruhu učitelovi!” mumlala si pro sebe hlasitě Pansy.

“Harry?! Blaisi?!” řekla Hermione velmi naléhavě.

“Hned, Hermiono,” řekl Harry, aniž by se na ní podíval. “Podle toho, co řekl Hagrid, bych si nemyslel, že by tolerovali sedlo.”

“Jo,” dodal Jim. “Navíc nevím, jak by koňská uzda fungovala na zvířeti se zobákem.”

“Jime?! Rone?!” řekla Hermione téměř v panice, jak si to Pansy namířila ke Klofanovi.

“Koneckonců, když to dokázal Jim Potter, zvládne to každý idiot! Není to pravda, _ty velký stupidní hovado!_ ”

“RAAAAAWCK!”

“AAAAAAH!”

“ _ **PROTEGO!**_ ”

S tím si všichni konečně všimli toho, co se děje, jak se zářivý štít objevil mezi PansyParkinsonovou a rozzuřeným Klofanem jen vteřinu předtím, než jeho ostré pařáty mohly dopadnout na dívku. Překvapený magickou bariérou, Klofan uskočil zpět, jak Parkinsonová dopadla zadkem napřed na zem. Hermione okamžitě upustila štít a uvalila další kouzlo. “ _ **ACCIOSTUPIDNÍ DÍVKU!**_ ”

V odpověď Parkinsonová klouzala přes téměř devíti metry bláta a hipogryfích výkalů, než se zastavila u nohou Hermiony. Mezitím Hagrid přiběhl vpřed a chytil Klofan za krk, než mohl následovat dívku.

“Co _je_ s tebou?!” zvolala rozzuřeně Hermione. “Hagrid _jasně_ _řekl_ , že máš být k hipogryfům uctivá, jinak by tě mohli napadnout! Jsi hloupá, sebevražedná nebo obojí?!”

“Jak se _opovažuješ_ se mnou takhle mluvit, ty špinavá...!” začala Pansy, jen aby ztuhla při pohleduna Hermioninu hůlku namířenou mezi její oči.

“ _Nepoužívej_ přede mnou tu nadávku, Pansy Parkinsonová. Ne po tom, co jsem zachránila tvůj ubohý zadek od toho, aby byl roztrhán na kusy hipogryfem kvůli tvé vlastní zářné stupiditě!”

“Klídek,” zvolal Hagrid. “Co se tu děje?” Akorát uklidnil Klofana a mířil k místu, kde Hermione aPansy čelily jedna druhé. Nedlouho na to se kolem nich začaly shromažďovat ostatní děti. K jejímu překvapení se nezdálo, že by Pansy měla moc zastání. Ve snaze zachránit svou pošramocenou pýchu se otočila naštvaně na Hagrida.

“Co se stalo, ‘ _profesore_ ’, je, že se mě váš zatracený hipogryf, kterému bychom vůbec neměli být vystaveni jakožto třeťáci, pokusil _zabít_!”

“Ne,” přerušila jí Hermione chladně. “Co se stalo je, že tahle hlupačka napochodovala keKlofanovi, nazvala ho ‘ _velkým stupidním hovadem_ ’ a pak byla překvapená, že jí napadl, protože naprosto ignorovala lekci na začátku hodiny!”

“Tys nazvala hipogryfa velkym stupidnim hovadem!” zvolal Hagrid. “Máš štěstí, že tě neroztrhal končetinu po končetině na kusy!”

“Hah! Takže to přiznáváte!” zvolala vítězoslavně Pansy. “Mohla jsem být _zabita_ kvůli vaší neschopnosti!”

“Ale nebyla jsi,” řekl Harry spekulativně. “Protože Hermione zachránila tvůj život.”

“Jak jsi dokázala uvalit ten štít tak rychle?” zeptala se Parvati poněkud ohromeným hlasem.

Hermione její otázku odmávla. “To nic nebylo. Jen jsem si okamžitě uvědomila, co se mělo stát, a byla jsem připravená.”

Lavender zalapala po dechu. “Ah! Já to věděla! _Jsi_ věštkyně. Viděla jsi Pansyinu smrt a zachránila jí! Jako s Nevillovým šálkem!”

“Co?!” pozastavila se Hermione. “Ne. Ne, ne, ne. _Ne!_ Nic jsem neviděla. Jen jsem pozorovala drzou otravnou dívku, ženoucí se ke zvířeti, které zaútočí na lidi, kteří ho urazí, a uvědomila si, co se stane. To není jasnovidectví. To je jenom... selský rozum!”

“I přesto,” řekl Harry. “Zachránila jsi Pansy život, nebo ne?”

“Oh, já nevím,” pokrčila Hermione rameny. “Možná mohla být jen zraněna nebo tak něco. Jsem si jistá, že by jí madam Pomfreyová dala hned do pořádku.”

“Neopovažuj se zmenšovat ohrožení mého života!” zařvala Pansy, než se obrátila na Hagrida. “Ta vaše stvůra mě málem _zabila_!”

“Vskutku,” pokračoval Harry s úsměvem. “Dával někdo jiný pozor na Pansy? Měl dokonce někdo jiný vytaženou hůlku?”

Odpověď na obě otázky se zdála být ‘ne’. Najednou se Blaise zakřenil, jak si uvědomil, co si uvědomil Harry. “Oh, Harry. Prosím, řekni mi, že si myslíš, co si myslím!”

“Co?” zeptala se Pansy tichým podezřívavým hlasem. “Co si myslíš?”

Harry se na ní otočil s lehce zlým úsměvem. “Myslím si, Pansy Parkinsonová, že jsi právě před svědky prohlásila, že bys zemřela, kdyby tě nezachránila Hermione Grangerová, která byla jediná, kdo byl v pozici tě zachránit. Myslím si, že jako výsledek, Pansy, teď dlužíš Hermioně dluh na život.”

“CO?!” vykřikly Pansy a Hermione najednou. Hermione se otráveně otočila na druhou dívku, aby v úžasu pozorovala, jak Pansy omdlela.

Hermione ze sebe vydala hluboký frustrovaný povzdech. “Nejdřív Nevillův šálek. Teď tohle. To je, jako bych byla trestána za dobré skutky.”

“Hodnotné a důležité uvědomění si, Grangerová,” řekl Blaise se širokým úsměvem. “Konečně začínáš přemýšlet jako zmijozel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Příště: část 2. Starodávné runy! A první hodina Rufuse Scrimgeoura! SPAM! Oh, a zajímalo někoho dalšího, co chystá Peter?
> 
> Pozn. aut.: části Dumbledorova proslovu a představení Trelawneyové a Hagridovy první hodiny byly přejaty z Harryho Pottera a Vězně z Azkabanu. Víceméně všechny ty části, které zní povědomě.


	16. Hostiny, volitelné předměty a studentské organizace (část 2.)

KAPITOLA 16: HOSTINY, VOLITELNÉ PŘEDMĚTY A STUDENSTKÉ ORGANIZACE (část 2.)

_**2\. září 1993** _

_**5:00 odpoledne** _

Jak vstoupili nebelvírové třetího ročníku do předsálí hradu po dobrodružství s Hagridovýmihipogryfy, potkali se s mračícím se Malachim Sturgeonem a jeho ošklivou kočkou (která údajně slyšela na jméno pan Křivonožka), oba se zdáli být uražení množstvím bláta, které studenti natahali do budovy.

“Jen se podívejte na tu _špínu_!” zařval muž rozzuřeně. “Vandalové, vy všichni!” Jak různí nebelvířizamumlali omluvy, školník zavrtěl hlavou a ukázal na Jima. “Ty, chlapče! Pojď se mnou!” S tím se Sturgeon otočil a řítil se pryč bez toho, aby počkal na Jimovu odpověď. Chlapec-který-žil zmateně zamrkal, než se otočil na své přátele s pokrčením ramen a zamířil za školníkem.

O několik momentů později následoval muže do přecpané kanceláře, která dříve patřila ArgusoviFilchovi. K Jimovu překvapení byla ještě neuklizenější, než když v ní sídlil Filch, hlavně proto, že velká skříň označená “ _zabavené a extrémně nebezpečné_ ” byla vyprázdněna a její obsah byl rozložen na každém pracovním prostoru, jako by Sturgeon hledal nějaký konkrétní kus kontrabandu.

“Usmrkaní malí spratci!” vyštěkl muž, jak jemně položil kočku na podlahu, než se s úšklebkem otočil na Jima. “Ve dnech, kdy jsem chodil do školy, byste strávili dny visíce za palce v žaláři!”

Jim na několik vteřin zíral na toho zvláštního muže, než promluvil. “Omlouvám se, že vyrušuji, pane Sturgeone, pane, ale kdy přesně jste chodil do Bradavic, že ještě mučili studenty? Protože i přes to, že si pan Filch stěžoval na opak, jsem si dost jistý, že přestali věšet studenty za palce před hodnědlouhou dobou.”

Sturgeonova tvář se zkroutila ve výraz rozzuření... než najednou ztratil kontrolu a vybuchl smíchy.“Ano, dobře, řekl bych, že to bylo trochu moc. Myslel jsem si, že bude nejlepší, když adaptuji chování podobné mému předchůdci - bude lepší, když si studenti budou přát se mi vyhýbat, aby se příliš nezajímali o naše aktivity - ale upřímně, je to boj udržet vážnou tvář, zatímco napodobuji Arguse Filche.”

Jim zmateně zamrkal. “ _Naše_... aktivity?”

Druhý muž naklonil hlavu ke straně, jako by byl zaujat Jimovou odpovědí. “Ty _opravdu_ netušíš, kdo jsem, nebo ano?”

“Vím, že jste nový školník,” odpověděl opatrně. “Měl bych vás odněkud znát?”

“Pozoruhodné,” řekl muž s jistou mírou ohromení. “Jednoduše pozoruhodné.”

Než mohl Jim říct cokoli jiného, Sturgeon rychle sáhl do vnitřní kapsy svého sešlého kabátu a vytáhl přeložený kus papíru, který podal chlapci. S trochou zaváhání Jim rozložil papír a přečetl si slova na něm napsaná. Pak se zmateně podíval tam a zpět mezi papírem a mužem před ním, než se jeho tvář rozsvítila v rozeznání a potěšení.

“Zatraceně!” zvolal se smíchem. Školník se zatvářil kysele a zamlaskal nad jeho výbuchem.

“Jazyk, Jime,” napomenul ho Remus Lupin.

_______________________

Mezitím si zpět ve Velké síni Ron sedl vedle Hermiony, i když držel místo na své druhé straně Jimovi (a prakticky zavrčel na prváka, který se pokusil na něj sednout, jen aby vystrašeně zacouval).

“Doufám, že je Jim v pořádku s naším novým školníkem,” řekl. “Ten chlap nahání stejnou hrůzu jako starý Filch, i když ani z poloviny není tak starý a sešlý.”

“Jsem si jistá, že Jim je v naprostém bezpečí s panem Sturgeonem,” řekla Hermione sebevědomě, jak vzala do ruky džbán dýňového džusu. Pak se ale na okamžik zarazila, jak zírala soustředěně několik vteřin na džbán a pak ho položila zpět. “Když tak nad tím přemýšlím, zůstanu u vody,” řekla se zamračením.

Ron přikývl a podal jí džbán s vodou, který byl poblíž, zatímco přemýšlel, jak pokračovat.

“Takže,” konečně řekl, “budeš letos zase pořádat studijní skupinu?”

“Hmmm? Nejsem si jistá. Jestli ano, tak to nebude tak intenzivní jako poslední dva roky. Mám opravdu plný rozvrh.”

Ron si myslel, že to bylo podcenění - podle školních drbů si Hermione Grangerová zapsala všechny volitelné předměty. Předpokládal, že to vyžadovalo nějaký druh cestování časem, dokud mu Percy neřekl, že za a) cestování časem bylo nemožné a za b) oba on a Bill udělali to samé v jejich třeťáku. Bylo to proveditelné, ale vyčerpávající, a Percy to popsal jako horší rok než páťák s jejich přípravou na NKÚ.

“No, víš, věci se mají tak,” soukal ze sebe Ron nervózně, “že jsem tak trochu doufal, že bych se k vám letos mohl přidat.”

“Já myslela, že už jsi ve studijní skupině s Jimem a Lavender Brownovou.”

“Vlastně ta skončila minulý rok kvůli celé té hlouposti s dědicem Zmijozelu. Lavendeřina rodina jí přinutila přestat mluvit s Jimem. Bylo to... nepříjemné.” Ron se zatvářil. “Navíc, byla na mě trochu naštvaná, když jsem jí párkrát požádal, abych od ní mohl opisovat.”

Hermione si tiše odfrkla. “No, doufám, že nemáš v plánu opisovat ode mě,” řekla káravým hlasem. “Pointou vzdělávání je naučit se dělat svou vlastní práci.”

“Já vím, já vím! A neudělal bych to. Vím, že vzdělání je důležité.”

Usmála se a zatřásla hlavou. “A proto sis vybral Jasnovidectví a Péči o kouzelné tvory?Nejjednodušší V, které Bradavice nabízejí?”

“Ano! Chci říct... Ne!” zvolal Ron rozpačitě. “Teda...” odmlčel se a rozhlédl se kolem, aby se ujistil,že nikdo neposlouchá, než se naklonil k Hermioně.

“Chci být léčitelem,” zašeptal.

Hermione otevřela ústa, aby odpověděla, ale pak se překvapeně zarazila. “Já... ty... Co?”

Ron nervózně polknul. “Jednou chci být léčitelem. To znamená, že se po svých NKÚ musím zaučovat s madam Pomfreyovou a že musím získat učednictví ve sv. Mungovi, až dostuduji.Vybral jsem si snadné volitelné předměty, protože Starodávné runy ani Aritmancie mi v tom nijak nepomůžou, ale _musím za každou cenu_ získat V z mých NKÚ z Lektvarů, Kouzel a Bylinkářství, abych vůbec měl šanci.”

Hermione několik vteřin zírala na Rona, jako by ho nikdy předtím neviděla. “Rone... neměla jsemtušení.” Na okamžik se zamyslela a pak přikývla. “Dobrá, pořád ještě nevím, jestli budu pracovat se studijní skupinou, ale... pokud bys potřeboval extra pomoc, mohla bych tě doučovat. Prostě někde najdu čas navíc.” Její výraz zpřísněl. “Ale žádné opisování mých úkolů!”

Ron se zakřenil. “Jasná věc.”

Hermione pokračovala ve studování Rona na pár vteřin, jako by zvažovala své možnosti. “Ale něco ti řeknu. Výměnou za doučování, byl bys ochoten pro mě něco udělat?”

“Řekni si.”

“No, víš, chystám se začít tenhle klub...”

_____________________

“Jaký druh klubu?” zeptal se Neville. “Vím, že Hermione začíná nějaký typ klubu...”

“Tenhle je jiný,” řekla Lavender. “V některých ohledech je to vlastně opak.”

Oliver Wood jí vstoupil do řeči. “Víš, po té záležitosti na nástupišti včera si pár z nás myslelo, žemudlorození a smíšeného původu se tak moc rozčilovali ohledně Bezejmenného proto, že nebyli vychováni v naší kultuře a tak jí nerozumí. Tak jsme se sešli a rozhodli se, že možná potřebujeme vlastní klub, abychom mohli jeden druhého naučit naše rodinné tradice a tak. Tak bychom dokázali vysvětlit, jak fungují věci v kouzelném světě těm, kteří vyrostli mimo něj.”

“Takže... chcete začít čistokrevný klub?” zeptal se Neville opatrně. “Není kolem té myšlenky tak trochu špatná historie?”

“Ne!” zvolala Lavender téměř uraženě. “Nic předpojatého nebo nechutného jako to. Bylo by to o oslavování našeho dědictví a společné historie a tak. Nic... smrtijedího.”

Neville otevřel ústa, aby se zeptal, jestli je “smrtijedí” vůbec správná angličtina, ale pak si přesLavendeřino rameno náhodou všiml Thea, sedícího sám u zmijozelského stolu, a jeho ústa sklapla do otrávené grimasy.

“Popřemýšlím o tom,” řekl konečně.

____________________

_**Ve školníkově kanceláři...** _

Jim a Remus pojídali přátelsky oběd (doručený domácími skřítky) a chlapec stále ještě žasl nad tím, jak Remus skryl svou skutečnou identitu.

“Já prostě nemůžu uvěřit, že ředitel skryl tvé skutečné jméno pod Fideliem!” řekl, zatímco se znovu podíval na kus papíru, na kterém stálo _Malachi Sturgeon je ve skutečnosti vlkodlak Remus Lupin_. “Chci říct, mohl jsem tě vidět a všechno, ale prostě jsem si to nedokázal spojit.”

“Popravdě tomu sám můžu stěží uvěřit,” odpověděl Remus. “Byl jsem si samozřejmě vědom existence Fidelia, i když jsem byl v zahraničí, když ho tví rodiče použili a udělali Siriuse svým Strážcem tajemství. Ale byl jsem překvapen, když mi profesor Dumbledore vysvětlil, že ho může použít, aby skryl identity a další tajemství. Zatímco je na místě a on zůstává mým Strážcem tajemství, nikdo mě nerozezná jako Remuse Lupina a nikdo neuhodne, že Malachi Sturgeon je vlkodlak, bez ohledu na to, kolik práce zmeškám kvůli úplňku. Což předpokládám, že usnadní pracování s profesorem Snapeem nám oběma.”

“Je to ale trochu hrůzu nahánějící,” řekl Jim s otřesením. “Když můžeš takový druh informace ukrýt pomocí Fidelia, temný kouzelník by tím dokázal způsobit dost problémů.”

“Pravda, ale ředitel mě ujistil, že jen velmi pár kouzelníků dokáže uvrhnout Fidelius a jen pár lidí na světě ho dokáže upravit, aby skrývalo tajemství jiné než skrytá místa. Kouzlo je dál limitované tím, že osoba může být jen Strážcem jednoho tajemství najednou, osoba může mít jen jedno Tajemství najednou a osoba, která uvalila to kouzlo, může uvalit jen jedno najednou. Tak se cítím dost jistý tím, že se nemusíme obávat, že by to kouzlo temní kouzelníci zneužívali nějak brzy.”

Jim přikývl a změnil téma. “Takže, řekl jsi mně - Nebo ukázal, řekl bych - své tajemství. Kdy o něm řekneš Harrymu? A Ronovi taky, doufám, ale vím, že jsi se chtěl znovu seznámit s Harrym.”

Remus pohlédl stranou. “Já... mu to řeknu. Ale rád bych ho nejdřív poznal.” Povzdechl si.“Popravdě se trochu bojím, že mi bude mít za zlé, že jsem opustil zemi, zatímco byl zanechán s...”

“Nebude,” přerušil ho Jim sebevědomě. “Bude mít pochopení pro to, co se stalo. Pro to, comáma s tátou... no, vždyť víš.” Podíval se opatrně na Remuse. “Chystáš se říct mámě, že tu jsi?Nebudu překvapený, když se rozhodneš ponechat tátu v temnotě, ale s mámou tu pracuješ.”

“Ještě jsem se nerozhodl. Abych byl upřímný, myslím, že by to věci pro teď... zjednodušilo, kdyžponechám lidi, kteří znají mé tajemství, na nejmenším minimu. Ty, Ron a časem Harry. Mezitím, musíme naplánovat rozvrh lekcí Wu Xi Do pro tebe. Také trénink animágství, pokud na něm stále ještě trváš. A protože to bude muset být tajemství, budeme muset vymyslet nějaký systém, jak budeš získávat poškolní tresty, které budeš mít se mnou.”

Jim se zasmál. “Bez obav. V minulosti jsem nikdy neměl problém dostat se do potíží.” Pak se podíval na prázdnou skříň u zdi. “Co je tohle? Hledal jsi něco konkrétního _Zabaveného a extrémně nebezpečného_?”

Remus pokrčil toužebně rameny. “Jen takový nápad. Existoval předmět, který jsem pomohl vytvořit, na který jsem byl celkem hrdý, a který Filch v roce 1976 zabavil tvému otci. Bylo bláznivé myslet si, že by si ho Filch nechal celé ty roky. Řekl bych, že ho zničil, než jsme dostudovali.”

“Oh? Co to bylo?” 

_____________________

_**Zmijozelský stůl ve Velké síni...** _

Zatímco si procházel famfrpálové hry s Adrianem Puceym, Harry náhodou pohlédl k “mladšísmrtijedské” části stolu akorát včas, aby navázal oční kontakt s Gregorym Goyleem, a chlapec rychle artikuloval “ _můžeme si promluvit?_ ” tak velmi nešťastně nápadným způsobem, že Harry doufal, že to nikdo jiný neviděl. Odpověděl nenápadným přikývnutím a pak kompletně ignoroval Goyleapo zbytek večeře. Poté dokázal chlapce odchytit pryč od Crabbea a zbytku jejich okruhu a zatáhnout ho do prázdné učebny, kterou Harry okamžitě zapečetil několika kouzly pro soukromí.

“Vážně musíme zapracovat na tvé nenápadnosti, Gregu,” řekl konečně Harry.

Goyle ignoroval jeho rýpnutí. “Slíbil jsi, že když pro tebe budu špehovat, zachráníš Amy od vnuceného manželství. Učinil jsi nějaký pokrok?”

“No, zaprvé, moc špehování jsi pro mě neudělal už nějakou dobu, vzhledem k tomu, že Draco přešel na jinou školu. Ale slíbil jsem, že udělám všechno, co můžu, pro Amy, a taky to udělám.Mám ohledně toho... plány, ale nejsem zrovna teď v pozici, kdy byl je mohl uskutečnit. Měl jsem dojem, že máme čas do konce příštího léta. Změnilo se něco?”

Goyle vypadal otráveně. “Ne, alespoň ne ohledně data. Lord Nott chce počkat, dokud jí nebude třináct příští červen. Asi si myslí, že je to míň... nechutný, řekl bych, pokud budeoﬁciálně teenager. Ale chce se s ní setkat _příští měsíc_. Můj otec řekl, že na Halloween, v den prvního prasinkového víkendu, získá povolení, aby mohla přijít, i když je jen druhačka. Mám jí doprovodit ke Třem košťatům, aby mohli Nott, Amy a moje rodina společně poobědvat a aby se on a Amy mohli... líp poznat.”

Goyle se otřásl, zatímco Harry se zatvářil a znovu obnovil svůj osobní slib jednoho dne zničitTiberiuse Notta.

“Pokud jde jen o oběd, dostaneme se přes to. Budu v Prasinkách a zůstanu poblíž Tří košťat.Pokud se pokusí o něco víc, než jen jednoduchý oběd, já... no, na něco přijdu. Jinak se držíme původního plánu.”

“Jo,” řekl Goyle naléhavě, “ale co je původní plán. Neřekl jsi mi _nic_ o tom, co se chystáš udělat.”

“Ne, Gregu, a ani neřeknu. Je mi líto, ale budeš mi prostě muset věřit.”

Druhý chlapec z toho byl viditelně nešťastný, ale přikývl.

____________________

Později se konalo jiné setkání, jak Harry konečně představil prefekty pro sedmý ročník, TituseMitchella a Selenu Harperovou, Princově doupěti a knihám a dalším předmětům, které obsahovalo. Rovněž přítomni byli Blaise a Theo, přítomnost druhého z nich způsobila trochukontroverze. Ani jeden prefekt nebyl z rodiny ovlivněné Ultimátní Sankcí - Mitchell byl smíšeného původu a Harperová byla čistokrevná čarodějka, ale ani jedna jejich rodina neměla žádné přísahy spojující je se Starostolcem nebo jeho rodinami. I tak oba poznamenali, že většina zmijozelů bude ovlivněna a ani jeden z nich si nepřál být poskvrněn vedlejšími efekty Sankce, zatímco se chystali dokončit školu. Po nějaké diskuzi bylo odsouhlaseno, že dva prefekti ukážou veřejnou nechuť k Theovi, když budou mezi ostatními zmijozeli, ale zároveň potrestají členy koleje, kteří ho možná budou šikanovat, kvůli “přísným příkazů od Snapea a Dumbledora.”

Jak Selena a Titus odcházeli, Harry na ně zavolal. “Málem jsem zapomněl. Heslo pro vstup do Doupěte je _zuřivé modré štěně_.”

Oba sedmáci se na sebe zmateně podívali. “Jaký je význam té fráze?” zeptal se Mitchell.

“Žádný. Jen jsem namátkou vybral tři slova ze slovníku. Ale minulý rok jsem se pokoušel být chytrý ohledně hesla a kouslo mě to do zadku. A tak se tenhle rok snažím být více rozumný ohledně bezpečnosti.”

Poté, co prefekti odešli, se Blaise otočil na Harryho. “Fajn, teď když jsou pryč, můžeme se dostat k něčemu, o čem jsme měli mluvit už dřív, ale myslel jsem, že bych ti měl dát šanci to nadnést sám. Co víš o útěku z Azkabanu?”

Harry se na něj bezvýrazně podíval. “Proč si myslíš, že bych věděl _cokoli_ o úniku z Azkabanu?”

“No, nesnažil ses přemýšlet s námi o tom, kdo je za to zodpovědný, ani, co jsou jejich cíle, od chvíle, co k němu došlo. Ani nevykazuješ žádné obzvláštní obavy ohledně toho, že k němu došlo. Tvůj otec je velitel bystrozorů a tvůj bratr Chlapec-který-žil, tak jsem si jistý, že víš víc, než kdokoli mimo vládu.”

Harry se zatvářil. “Když mluvíme čistě hypoteticky, kdybych něco o tom něco věděl, nemohl bych vám o tom nic říct.”

“Proč?” zeptal se Theo. “Přísahy nebo něco?”

“Nebo něco,” odpověděl vágně Harry.

Blaise na něj zhrozeně zíral. “Oh, pro lásku... jsi _zapletený_! Jsi skutečně osobně zapletený do útěku pěti nejhorších smrtijedů z Azkabanu!”

“ _Technicky,_ ” pomyslel si Harry, “ _jen čtyř nejhorších_.” Samozřejmě také věděl, že Blaise nikdy neměl příliš důvěry v Harryho podezření, že je Sirius Black nevinný.

“Blaisi, Theo,” konečně řekl, “oba jste mi do teď opravdu věřili. Musím vás požádat, abyste mi nadále věřili i teď, že není nic, co bych vám mohl říct o útěku z Azkabanu, a tak se mě přestaňte ptát na otázky na to téma.”

Byl to vskutku důkaz víry obou chlapců v Harryho Pottera, že neochotně souhlasili s jeho žádostí, i když Theo pro něj měl poslední temné varování.

“Ale když _mluvíme čistě hypoteticky_ , Harry, pokud jsi _měl_ něco do činění s tím únikem, nikdy se nenech chytit. Jinak tě možná lidi budou nenávidět víc než _mě_!”

______________________

Mezitím v Nebelvírské věži Hermione neochotně procházela seznam sedmnácti věcí, kterých seLavender Brownová nejvíce obávala. Dívka skončila u sedmnácti věcí, protože už skutečně nedokázala přijít na nic dalšího, čeho by se bála, a sedmnáctá položka na seznamu byla ve skutečnosti “ _něco, na co jsem ještě nepomyslela, a nevzpomenu si na to do 16. října, kdy bude příliš pozdě._ ” Jak Hermione procházela tím listem, zastavila se u každého bodu, zeptala se na pár objasňovacích otázek a napsala k nim poznámky ohledně věcí, o kterých si myslela, že by možnáLavender mohla udělat, aby se vyhnula něčemu špatnému.

Pár jich jednoduše přeškrtla brkem. Když se jí Lavender zeptala proč, odpověděla “chápu, že se možná bojíš svých NKÚ a OVCE zkoušek, ale i kdybys u nich propadla, nezjistíš to dřív, než za pár let, tak to není něco, co by se mohlo stát 16. října,” logická poznámka, kterou Lavender přijala. Konečně se dostaly k předposlednímu bodu - číslo 16: _Binky_.

“A co přesně je _Binky_?” zeptala se Hermione, zatímco se snažila udržet známku opovržení z hlasu.

“Binky je můj nový mazlíček králík. Rodiče mi ho koupili tohle léto, ale nedovolili mi vzít ho sebou do Bradavic. Je pořád ještě mladý a malý a můj hloupý mladší bratr Elwood ho neustále bere z jeho klece, aby si s ním hrál, a zapomíná ji pořádně zavřít, když ho vrací. Binky by mohl jednoho dne utéct a být snězen nějakým zvířetem.”

Hermione zírala na druhou dívku. “A ty bys tu možnost popsala jako něco, čeho se... _hrozíš_?”

Lavender pokrčila rameny. “Možná, řekla bych.”

Druhá dívka si povzdechla. “Dobrá tedy, předpokládám, že Brownovi mají domácí skřítky. Tak napiš domů a požádej své rodiče, aby přikázali jednomu ze skřítků, aby na Binkyho obzvlášť dohlížel, hlavně tehdy, když si s ním Elwood hraje.” A napsala ty instrukce na papír spolu s instrukcemi na to, jak se vyhýbat mozkomorům, zlatokopeckým chlapcům usilujícím o její dědictví, dračím spalničkám a pádu z hradního pohyblivého schodiště. Ostatní “hrůzy” jako návratTy-Víš-Koho, návrat Grindelwalda a to, že Lavender propadne u zkoušek, prostě označila jako věci, kterým se pravděpodobně nedalo vyhnout a bylo u nich nepravděpodobné, že by se staly před jejich časovým limitem.

“A co si ty myslíš, že je nejpravděpodobnější nebezpečí pro Lavender?” zeptala se Parvati. Hermione se znovu podívala na seznam.

“Popravdě, žádné z nich. Profesorka Trelawneyová řekla ‘ _ta věc, které se děsíš, se stane 16. října_.’Myslím si, že je to samonaplňující se proroctví. Vytvořila očekávání toho, že něco, čeho se hrozíš,se ten den stane, ale způsob, jakým je to proroctví prohlášeno, znamená, že _cokoli_ nešťastného, co se ten den stane, ho uspokojí. To, čeho se _opravdu_ nejvíce obáváš právě teď, Lavender, je, že dostaneš špatné zprávy 16. října jakožto naplnění proroctví, a opravdu nezáleží na tom, co to bude, pokud si vybereš na to nahlížet, jako na něco hrozného.”

Druhé dvě dívky zíraly ohromeně na Hermionu. “Páni, Hermiono,” řekla Lavender tichým hlasem.“Jsi tak... _hluboká_.” Vedle ní Parvati zuřivě kývala hlavou v souhlasu.

Hermione bezmocně pokrčila rameny. “...díky?”

______________________

Kolem půlnoci všichni ve zmijozelské koleji byli v posteli (povětšinou) v hlubokém spánku. Sám ve svém pokoji Harry Potter promarnil pět neužitečných minut tím, že se pokoušel přivolat svou hůlku z jejího místa na šatníku, než se vzdal. V pokoji vedle Theo Bezejmenný strávil několik mnohem produktivnějších minut tím, že uvaloval ochranná kouzla na dveře, aby udržel vetřelce venku, něco, co bylo nyní jeho každodenní rutinou. A v pokoji na druhé straně Harryho, BlaiseZabini rychle napsal krátký a naprosto nevinný dopis své matce o událostech jeho prvního dne zpět, než obrátil ten pergamen a na druhou stranu napsal druhý dopis neviditelným inkoustem.

V jiné části sklepení šest dívek prvního ročníku sdílelo dohromady pokoj. Čtyři z nich se otáčely z jedné strany na druhou celou noc, jejich sny znepokojovány vytrvalým pocitem hrozné úzkosti.Zbylé dvě dívky, Flora a Hestia Carrowovy, spaly značně poklidně, i když dost podivným způsobem. Protože ani jedna z nich nespala s očima zavřenýma. Místo toho obě ležely bez hnutí na zádech, jejich nevidoucí nehybné oči zírajíce do temnoty, která je obklopovala. Spaly a ve svých snech, tvořily plány.

_____________________

_**3\. září 1993** _

_**Mudlovská studia** _

Hodina Mudlovských studií profesorky Lily Potterové byla během první periody dne a vyžadovala, aby studenti vstali a posnídali dřív. Historicky brzká hodina byla považována za důvod, proč byla hodina tak nepopulární. Další stejně platný důvod zahrnoval široce rozšířenou protimudlovskoupředpojatost a také jak trapně zastaralý ten předmět byl pod předchozí učitelkou (která byla konečně propuštěna v roce 1991 poté, co přiznala, že nemá tušení, co je automobil). I přes brzký začátek byla profesorka Potterová celkem potěšená velikostí letošní třídy a poněkud překvapená, že zahrnovala minimálně dvě děti předchozích smrtijedů. Ani Harry ani Jim si tento předmět samozřejmě nevybrali. Rok předtím informovala Jima, že ne, nemůže si tenhle předmět vybrat pod svou matkou jen, aby získal snadné P. Harry, na druhou stranu, nikdy nedal najevo nejmenší zájem o Mudlovská studia, fakt, který se rozhodla považovat jako naprosto rozumný pro mudlyvychovaného studenta, bez ohledu na to, jak vytrvale hlas vzadu její hlavy navrhoval, že to nebyl předmět, co ho odradilo, ale učitelka.

Poté, co dokončila docházku, prošla kolem místnosti, a ptala se různých studentů, co doufali, že v tomto předmětu získají.

Daphne Greengrassová řekla, že jejich rodinné záležitosti občas vyžadovaly, aby jednali s mudly, a její rodiče očekávají, že všechny jejich děti budou schopné to dělat bez přitahování nevhodné pozornosti.

Ernie MacMillan řekl téměř to samé.

Susan Bonesová řekla, že byla v minulosti zahanbená svou ignorancí o základních mudlovskýchfaktech a chtěla se o nich naučit víc.

Gregory Goyle neochotně řekl, že ho jeho otec donutil si ten předmět vybrat. Zdálo se, že jeho otce jednou mudla téměř zabil pomocí “pičky”, protože nevěděl, co to je. Lily předpokládala, že měl na mysli “pušku”, ale nechala tu chybu pro tento moment plavat. Nebylo by dobré, kdyby uvedla do rozpaků čistokrevného s Goyleovým pozadím první den, obzvláště ne tím, že by se ptala, za jakých okolností byl Goyle starší postřelen mudlou.

Hermione Grangerová, jediná mudlorozená v místnosti, kromě Lily samotné, zaváhala, než řekla, že si prostě jen myslela, že by bylo fascinující dozvědět se, co si kouzelníci skutečně mysleli omudlech. Na okamžik Lily napadlo, zda v hlase dívky, kterou mnoho lidí přirovnávalo k ní samotnév jejím věku, zaslechla hořkost, ale když studovala Hermioninu tvář, viděla jen pozornost.

Tak pokračovali dál, než se Lily konečně zeptala Thea Bezejmenného, který seděl v zadní řadě úplně sám, a chlapec suše odvětil “protože možná mezi nimi budu žít do konce života,” což vyvolalo krátký nárůst napětí v místnosti.

Když skončilo představování se, Lily začala svou lekci. “Začněme dnes s nejočividnější otázkou.Slečno Bonesová, můžete nám říct, co vlastně mudla je?”

Susan polkla poněkud nervózně z toho, že byla vybrána první. “No, předpokládám, že mudla je někdo bez magie?”

“Uh-hm,” odpověděla Lily zamyšleně. “Jak se ta deﬁnice vztahuje na motáky?”

Susan zaváhala. “No... motáci nedokážou uvalit kouzla nebo zprovoznit hůlky, ale mají _nějakou_ magii.”

“Částečně pravda,” řekla učitelka. “První generace motáků obvykle dokážou uvařit úspěšně základní lektvar a ovládat většinu očarovaných předmětů, i když ne všichni to dokáží. Takové schopnosti jsou neobyčejně neobvyklé mezi druhou generací motáků a bezprecedentní mezi kýmkoli z pozdějších generací. Přesto je moták stále ještě schopný přenést magické dědictví a porodit kouzelnické dítě, ať už přímo nebo o několik generací později. Samozřejmě je jen málo spolehlivé evidence o tom, jak snadno dokáže moták jakékoli generace zplodit kouzelnické dítě....”

“ _Z větší části je to proto, že naše vláda zakázala takový výzkum už po staletí_ ,” pomyslela si Lily, “ _ale protože nechci přijít o práci nebo hůř, prostě to přejdu._ ”

“... ale jsou zdokumentované případy údajných mudlorozených, kteří úspěšně dohledali svůjpůvod zpět k motákovi, který se narodil do kouzelnické rodiny celých sedm generací zpět.”

Z celé třídy Hermione byla jediná, kdo nebyl šokovaný slovy profesorky, vzhledem k tomu, že svůj vlastní původ dohledala ke kouzelnickému předkovi jen tři generace zpět (ne, že by jí to bylo moc platné), ale její spolužáci se všichni na sebe podívali překvapeně. Zajímalo jí kolik jejích čistokrevných spolužáků bude i nadále lpět na čistotě krve po roce tohohle předmětu.

_“Pravděpodobně většina,”_ pomyslela si dost cynicky _. “Koneckonců je znám celkem dobře._ ”

Profesorka Potterová pokračovala. “Ale odbočili jsme daleko od pole Mudlovských studií, tak mi dovolte tu otázku položit jinak. Pane MacMillane, jak dlouho si myslíte, že mudlové existovali?”

Zdálo se, že otázka mladého mrzimora zmátla. “Já... nikdy jsem nad tím příliš nepřemýšlel. Řeklbych, že mudlové vždy existovali.”

“Řekl byste špatně, pane MacMillane,” řekla Lily lehce. “Vždy existovali lidé bez magie, ať už byli nazýváni No-Maji, Obyčejní, _Le-Sans-Magie_ , Langweileihmenschen, nebo jakkoli jinak, některé z těch termínů jsou popisné, jiné urážlivé. Ale my je nazýváme _mudlové_ teprve od roku 1692 nebo tak. Dokážete uhodnout proč, pane MacMillane?”

Ernie se na okamžik zamyslel a pak se jeho oči rozzářily. “Zákon o utajení!” vykřikl.

“Správně. V roce 1692 vešel v plnou platnost Mezinárodní zákon o utajení. Jsem si jistá, že jste si všichni vědomi toho, jak důležitý zákon to byl a je, ale možná si plně neuvědomujete, že je to víc, než jen vícenárodní legislativa. Zákon o utajení je _magický zákon_ , obrovské kouzlo celosvětového rozsahu podporované kombinovanou magií členských zemí MSK. Bylo nabito surovou magickou energií celých národů a zemí, které všechny nalily do kouzla magii za spolupráce více jak stovky nejmocnějších a nejschopnějších čarodějek a kouzelníků té doby. Je dost dobře možné, že je to nejmocnější kouzlo, které kdy bylo uvalené, v zapsané historii. A moc a rozsah toho kouzla nemůže být zveličen.”

“Doslova přes noc téměř všichni nemagičtí lidé na světě jednoduše zapomněli, že magie a ti, kteří jí dokáží ovládat, kdy existovala. Prosím, chápejte: před uzákoněním tohoto zákona, _všichni_ věděli o magii. Každý král a královna v Evropě měli dvorního kouzelníka jako část jejich družiny a pravděpodobně tucty prominentních kouzelnických lidí vznešeného původu mezi jejich dvořany.Ve skutečnosti John Dee, dvorní kouzelník a špeh královny Elizabeth I. měl tak velký vliv nad vládou, že je mu přidělován kredit za založení termínu ‘ _Britské impérium_ ’. Válečné konﬂikty po celém světě a datující tisíce let zpět najímaly válečné kouzelníky spolu se smrtelnými vojáky již od dob, kdy se Temný pán Sargon z Akkad stal prvním kouzelníkem - a jedním z prvních _lidí_ \- kterývytvořil impérium se sebou jakožto vládcem. Skrze většinu lidské historie každá větší vesnice měla vesnického léčitele nebo mudrce, kteří byli ve skutečnosti kouzelníci a čarodějky samoukové, kteří žili mezi nekouzelnými lidmi. Židovští a křesťanští nekouzelníci všichni znali příběh o kouzelníkovi Mojžíšovi a jeho magických soubojích, které vedl proti kouzelníkům Egyptu, aby osvobodil svůj lid. A pak během jediného dne všichni nemagičtí lidé... _to všechno zapomněli_.Legendy o magii přetrvaly, ale jen jako příběhy. Pohádky a mýty, které mnoho lidí znalo, ale nikdo si je nepamatoval z osobní zkušenosti.”

Lilyiny oči se rozzářily, jak se nadchla pro předmět jejich diskuze. “A nebyly to jen vzpomínky.Velké množství mudlovských historických záznamů bylo magicky upraveno, aby všichni zapomněli skutečné lidi v nich popsané. Někteří kouzelníci a čarodějky byli vymazáni z historických záznamů přímo, zatímco ostatní měli jejich životopisy upravené, aby byly vymazány zmínky o kouzelnictví - Circe, Lao-Tse, Hermés Trisgmegistus, Roger Bacon, Sv. Patrik, Johann Faustus, Leonardi di Vinci a nespočetně mnoho dalších. Části Bible svaté samotné, které diskutovaly o magii a těch, kteří ji praktikují, byly upraveny, aby nás vynechala, to samé se stalo s Tórou, Koránem, Mahabhárátou, Chammurapiho zákoníkem, Magna Chartou, a nespočetně mnoho dalšími ﬁktivními a faktologickými texty datujícími zpět před časy Homéra. Jedna ze Shakespearových her, _Síla lásky zvítězila_ , byla zcela vyřazena z mudlovského kánonu, protože je to romantická komedie o milencích, kterým nepřeje osud, kteří studují v Bradavicích společně.Pokud vás zajímá alžbětinský náhled na magii, v knihovně je kopie, která přežila.”

“A tehdy jsme je začali nazývat _mudlové_. Termín je odvozen od slova _šmudla_ , jehož původ je v německém slovese schmudeln, tedy zacházet s něčím nečistě. To slovo tehdy znamenalo, že s někým muselo být zacházeno nečistě, konkrétně musel být oklamán. A tak mudla začalo být používáno pro nemagickou osobu, která musí být oklamána v nevíru v magii. Prosím všimněte si slova, které jsem právě použila. Ne, někdo, kdo byl oklamán, nebo by měl být oklamán, ale někdo, kdo _musí_ být oklamán. Protože i přes to, jak mocný a neuvěřitelný Zákon o utajení je, jeho moc není nedotknutelná a jeho dosah není absolutní. Jednotliví mudlové _dokáží_ přijmout magii jako skutečnou, pokud jí osobně jsou svědkem. Pokud by se kdy dostatečně velké množstvímudlů _dozvědělo_ , že magie existuje, existují obavy, že by Zákon samotný zkolaboval a veškerá skrytá evidence o naší existenci by byla všem na očích. V kterémžto případě více než 5.5 _miliardy_ mudlů na světě by si okamžitě uvědomily, že se mezi nimi neviditelně skrývala celá globální podkultura lidí, kteří dokáží konat skutečnou magii. A věřte mi mudlové roku 1993 nejsou mudlovéroku 1692. Nyní mají umění a moc svou vlastní a pokud by kdy došlo ke konﬂiktu mezi kouzelníky a mudly dnes, není žádná garance toho, kdo by vyhrál, ale tak jako tak, celý svět by byl poražený.”

Na to se od jednoho studenta ozvalo uchechtnutí. “Pane Goylee? Máte něco, co byste dodal?”

Chlapec se začervenal, když byl dotázán. “Promiňte, profesorko, ale jak bychom proti mudlůmmohli prohrát, bez ohledu na to, kolik jich je? Chci říct... jsou to mudlové!”

Hermione protočila oči v sloup, ale všimla si, že zatímco většina jejích spolužáků nesouhlasila s jeho neomaleností, nikdo z nich se nezdál nesouhlasit s obsahem jeho slov. Profesorka se jen samolibě usmála.

“A to, pane Goylee, je důvod, proč jste tady: abyste se naučil, kdo mudlové jsou, co dokáží a proč nemohou být ignorováni a podceňováni. Řekněte mi, třído, byl někdy kouzelník nebo čarodějka na Měsíci?”

Většina studentů se tomu návrhu nahlas zasmála, ale Hermione se jen usmála. Ona jediná věděla, kam profesorka míří.

“To je nemožné, profesorko,” řekl Ernie MacMillan. “Žádný kouzelník se nedokáže přemístit mimo zemskou sféru!”

“To je velmi pravda, pane MacMillane, velmi pravda,” řekla. Pak se otočila, zamávala hůlkou na velkou knihu výstřižků na jejím stole. Kniha se otevřela a pomocí dalšího mávnutí se z jejích stránek vznesl jeden konkrétní obrázek a zvětšil se, aby pokryl stěnu za jejím stolem. Hermione ten obrázek znala dobře, ale ostatní studenty ohromil. “Tohle,” pokračovala Lily, jak ukázala na překrásnou modrou kouli, která zabírala většinu stěny, “jeplaneta Země, jak je viditelná z povrchu Měsíce. Ta šedá půda v dolní části obrázku je měsíční povrch nedaleko kráteru známý jako Moře poklidu.” Znovu mávla svou hůlkou a další obrázek se vznesl a nahradil ten první. Na něm byl astronaut stojící na povrchu měsíce. “Tohle je Neil Armstrong, americký mudla, který byl první osobou, která se procházela po měsíci v červenci 1969. Jako devítiletá dívka, která netušila nic o kouzelnickém světě, jsem v televizi pozorovala přenos přistání Apolla 11, stejně jako miliony dalších mudlů. Oblek, který na sobě Armstrong má, se nazývá vesmírný oblek a musel do něj být oblečen celou dobu, co byl na Měsíci, protože tam není žádný vzduch a bez něj by téměř okamžitě umřel.”

Další mávnutí. “Tohle je obrázek Saturnu V, rakety, která vynesla Armstronga a dva další přes více jak 225 000 kilometrů nad Zem, aby dosáhli měsíce. Tato raketa je přes 109 metrů vysoká. Jen tenhle malý kus na vrcholu obsahuje tři mudly, zatímco zbytek struktury obsahuje raketu. Přemýšlejte o raketách jako o trubkách obsahující vysoce výbušný materiál, který vystřelil loď nahoru pomocí něčeho, co by nejlépe mohlo být popsáno jako opatrně kontrolovaný výbuch neuvěřitelné síly. Celá mise trvala 24 dní, ale byla roky připravovaná. Ten projekt vyžadoval práci tisíce mudlů a stál americkou mudlovskou vládu ekvivalent dnešních 35 milionů galeonů. A do projektu vložili snahu a ﬁnance z žádného jiného důvodu, než byl duch poznávání. Aby udělali něco, co nikdy předtím nikdo nedokázal.”

Na to Hermione téměř zvedla ruku, aby se zeptala na otázku, ale pak si to rozmyslela. Jako dobře sečtělá mudlorozená věděla, že za měsíční misí byly zahrnuty jiné faktory, než jen “duch poznávání” - konkrétně vesmírný závod a touha Američanů překonat Sovětský svaz, který jako první dostal člověka do vesmíru. Ale pak si uvědomila, že globální konﬂikt mezi Sovětským svazem a Západem možná bude příliš mnoho pro třídu čistokrevných, z nichž ti nejvíce oddělení považovali mudly za nevzdělané sedláky.

“ _Když nic jiného_ ,” pomyslela si Hermione, jak si všimla, že většina jejích spolužáků se nezmůže na slovo, “ _možná je profesorka Potterová vyléčí alespoň z té iluze._ ”

______________________

_**Ministerstvo kouzel** _

_**Bystrozorské kanceláře** _

_**8:45 ráno** _

Jak procházel kolem čekárny před bystrozorským oddělením, James Potter byl překvapen, když uviděl povědomou tvář, i když tvář, kterou obvykle nevídal v téhle části ministerstva.

“Petere!” zvolal překvapeně. “Co tu děláš?”

Právník pozvedl stoh pergamenů. “Účetnické záležitosti, obávám se. Dokončil jsem audit charitativních jednání z Jimovy párty tenhle rok. Potřebuji, abys je podepsal, ať je můžu včas založit. Měl jsem se ti ozvat včera, ale byl jsem zdržen a úplně mi to vyklouzlo z mysli.”

James se usmál na svého nejlepšího přítele. “To je v pořádku. Nemám žádné schůze před 10.Pojď dál.”

S tím vedl James Pettigrewa do části pro Starší velitele bystrozorské kanceláře, míjejíce obvyklé bezpečností zastávky, jak procházeli. Brzy byli v jeho kanceláři, kde velitel bystrozorů (a pověřenec Charitativního fondu Jima Pottera) poslušně podepsal každou označenou linku, kterou mu ukázal jeho právník, a pak jí zapečetil svým lordským prstenem. Jak tak činil, Peter se ptal na nenápadné, ale hlubokomyslné otázky pokaždé, když se zdálo, že by se možná James zastavil, aby si něco přečetl.

“Takže, nějaký postup ve smrtijedském vyšetřování?” zeptal se.

“Ne. Pořád ještě následujeme všechny stopy, ale od útěku jsme nenašli nic, než jen zvěsti a spekulace.Jsme téměř připraveni zavřít veškeré mezinárodní přenášedlové operace, které nepocházejí z Ministerstva, ale je to jako zavírat brány poté, co hipogryfové uprchli. Navíc, pokud už neunikli ze země, vždycky můžou použít nelegální přenášedlo z Thursa.”

“Thursa?” zeptal se Peter, jako by to jméno neznal dobře.

“Je to malá rybářská usedlost v severním Skotsku. Je to jediný bod, který leží mimo přenášedlovývarovný systém. Amelia už roky říká, že musíme udělat něco, abychom tu bezpečnostní díru zavřeli bez ohledu na to, kolik by to stálo, stejně jako Crouch před ní a pravděpodobně každý ředitel OPUKZ od založení Ministerstva.”

“Opravdu by to stálo tak moc?”

James si povzdechl. “Jsem sotva expert na ochranná kouzla, ale očividně by to vyžadovalo upravení energetických linií v oblasti zhruba 500 kilometrů čtverečních za cenu zhruba 10% celoročního ministerského rozpočtu. Oh, a taky by to zabralo zhruba tři roky. Pravděpodobně tam místo toho prostě přiřadíme stálý bystrozorský dozor - jako bychom neměli už tak nedostatekbystrozorů.”

Peter přikývl a bojoval s tím, aby se nezamračil. Pokud budou bystrozoři přiřazení do Thursa, bude možná muset upravit své plány.

“Nějaké zprávy o uprchlících?” zeptal se a změnil téma.

“Nic, o co se můžu veřejně podělit.”

Peter se zasmál. “Ani se svým senešelem?”

James se usmál na svého nejstaršího posledního přítele. “Promiň. Pokud budou nějaké zprávy, které budu moct ohlásit Starostolci, budeš první, kdo je uslyší.” Pak naklonil hlavu na stranu, jak pozoroval muže. “Poslyš, máš nějaké plány na večeři? Je to už věky, co jsme si naposled jen sedli a povídali si. Možná bychom mohli otevřít láhev vína a zavzpomínat na staré dobré pobertovskédny, než všechno šlo do pekla.”

Peter to zvážil. “Musela by to být brzká večeře bez příliš mnoho vína. Mám už plán na později večer.”

“Oh?” zeptal se druhý muž s chlípným zakřeněním. “Jak se jmenuje?”

“Myslíš taky na něco jiného, Pottere. Je to... obchodní záležitost.”

“Když to říkáš,” řekl Potter, zatímco významně zakroutil obočím. “Děravý kotel kolem páté? Pár piv nad pastýřským koláčem?”

“Těším se na to,” řekl Peter přátelsky, zatímco urovnal podepsané dokumenty. “Ale teď musím jít, abych bojoval zbytek dne se skřetími účetními.” Zamířil ke dveřím, ale James na něj zavolal, než mohl odejít.

“Petere,” řekl s náhlým zaváháním. “Děkuju ti.”

“Za co?” zeptal se Peter se zájmem.

“Za to, že jsi neřekl ‘ _já jsem ti to říkal_ ’ po Blackově útěku. Pokud si dobře vzpomínám, kdyby bylo po tvém, Sirius by zemřel v té uličce před dvanácti lety. Měl jsi o něm pravdu. Už tehdy v šesťáku po tom Šprýmu. Měl jsem tě tehdy poslechnout.”

Peter zíral na Jamese s maskou bez pocitů. Na krátkou vteřinu ho napadlo, kde by dnes byli, kdyby ho James vskutku poslechl před všemi těmi lety.

____________________

**_Nebelvírská společenská místnost_ **

**_15\. listopadu 1976, 1:00 ráno_ **

**_(14 dní po Šprýmu)_ **

“Nemůžu tomu uvěřit,” řekl Peter hořce. “Naprosto nemůžu uvěřit, že to... prostě necháš být. Jako by o _nic_ nešlo.”

“Šlo o hodně, Pete,” odpověděl James. “Vím, že šlo o hodně. Ale jsou to dva týdny a Sirius strávil každou minutu tím, že nás žebrá o odpuštění. Remus už mu odpustil. Proč nemůžeš ty?”

“Já nevím, Dvanácteráku,” ušklíbl se chlapec. “Možná proto, že si cením Remusova života víc, než on sám.”

“Ale no tak, Červíku, to není fér,” odpověděl James bez toho, aby si všiml grimasy, která se mihla Peterovi po tváři nad použitím přezdívky, kterou ho Tichošlápek pokřtil. “Sirius se cítí opravdu špatně. A nakonec, nikomu nebylo ublíženo.”

Peter se zamračil na Jamese, jen aby se otočil pryč od prosebného výrazu svého přítele.

“Je to násilný sadistický šikanátor, Jamesi,” řekl tichým naštvaným hlasem. “Víš to, že ano?Remus a já jsme vyrostli z našich bláznivých pobertovských šprýmů. Ty jdeš jenom po Snivellusovi a i to povětšinou přestalo. Ale tvůj drahý _Tichošlápek_ stále ještě proklíná každého zmijozela, který mu zkříží cestu, stejně jako jakéhokoli havraspára, kterého považuje za příliš arogantního, a každého mrzimora, který cestuje sám. Je to násilník s hůlkou i přes všechen jeho drahý čistokrevný původ.”

James pohlédl dolů, neochotný přímo odmítnout Peterova obvinění. “Říká, že je ochotný se změnit. Že když mu odpustíme a vezmeme ho zpět mezi Poberty, už nikdy nikoho znovu nenapálí. No tak, Petee. Pokud o něm smýšlíš tak špatně, tohle je tvoje šance mu pomoct, aby byl lepší. Aby konečně vyrostl. Navíc, víš, že by nikdy neudělal něco takového Snivellusovi a Náměsíčníkovi, kdyby nedošlo k té záležitosti s Marlene. Víš, jak to muselo ovlivnit jeho úsudek. I přes to všechno, jsme všichni přátelé a přátelé si odpouští.”

Peter se zaklonil, aby opřel hlavu o opěradlo svého křesla a unaveně zavřel oči. “Dobře,” řekl konečně. “Nechám to být. Řekl bych, že pokud je Náměsíčník ochoten mu odpustit, bylo by ode mě dětinské tak neudělat taky.”

James se zakřenil a poklepal Petera po rameni. Peter se neusmál. James se zvedl, aby šel a řeklSiriusovi zprávu o tom, že Pobertové byli zpět pohromadě. Ale než mohl opustit společenskou místnost, Peter na něj zavolal.

“Mám ale jednu otázku - byl bys tak ochotný tak snadno odpustit mně?”

James se otočil zpět k němu a naklonil zmateně hlavu. “Co tím myslíš?”

Peter vstal a přešel blíž k vůdci jejich malého klubu, zatímco mu vzhlížel do očí s chladným výrazem. “Myslím - kdybych nahrál stupidní malicherný vtípek na někoho, koho nemám rád, s možným výsledkem, že budou buď pokousáni vlkodlakem, nebo přímo zabiti a se stejně možnýmvýsledkem, že do Bradavic dorazí Walden McNair s velikou lesklou sekerou a setneNáměsíčníkovi hlavu... odpustil bys mi prostě po pouhých dvou týdnech?”

Jamesova obočí vystřelila překvapením vzhůru. “Petere! Sa... samozřejmě, že ano,” řeklnepřesvědčivě.

“Ne,” řekl Peter temně. “Ne, promiň, ale nevěřím ti. Pobertové jsou všichni kamarádi, ale jenom James a Sirius jsou _nejlepší_ přátelé. Věděl jsem to od chvíle, kdy nám bylo jedenáct, ale nikdy jsem nečekal, že to bude znázorněno tak graﬁcky. Můžu ti to odpustit stejně snadno, jako dokážu odpustit to, co tvůj psychopatický nejlepší kamarád udělal. Ale nečekej, že jedno z toho zapomenu.”

S tím se Peter Pettigrew otočil a odešel, zanechaje Jamese Pottera samotného. Nebyl to první krok, který ho postrčil na cestu k jeho osudu, ani to nebyl poslední krok.

Ale byl to rozhodně velký krok. 

_____________________

_**Nyní...** _

Peterova bezvýrazná tvář se najednou rozlomila do veselého úsměvu. “Vážně, Dvanácteráku.Dostal jsem ze sebe všechny _já ti to říkal_ v roce 1981. Jestli mi chceš za něco poděkovat, udělej to tím, že ukončíš život toho mizerného zrádce, který jde po mém kmotřenci.”

“S potěšením,” řekl James s úsměvem. Peter přikývl a opustil kancelář, aby zamířil ke Gringottům.Byl sám ve výtahu a prošel si dokumenty, které James podepsal, aby se ujistil, že vše bylo v pořádku. Když uviděl, že je, znovu se usmál, jen to tentokrát bylo zlověstně.

“Vůbec nemáš zač, Jamesi,” řekl si pro sebe. “ _Neplecha ukončena_ , vskutku.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Příště: “Hostiny, volitelné předměty a studentské organizace (Finále). Ve které pokryjeme všechno, co mělo být v téhle kapitole, ale nebylo, protože jsem zapomněl, že Mudlovská studia předchází Starodávným runám na rozvrhu, který jsem si udělal.
> 
> Pozn. překl.: občas lituji toho, že jsem se rozhodla držet se co nejblíže původnímu českému překladu, co se týče některých termínů, jako v tomto případě “mudla”. Netřeba vysvětlovat, že jsem si původ slova “mudla” vymyslela, nemám nejmenší tušení, jakým způsobem se pan Medek rozhodl slovo “Muggle” tak překládat, ani zda slovo “mudla” odvodil od šmudly, vzhledem k tomu, že v originále se Rowlingová původem toho termínu nezabývá (a nevím, pokud je o tom článek na Pottermore, nebo to zmiňuje kdekoli jinde).  
> Nicméně, co k původu slova “Muggle” říká autor této ﬁkce prostřednictvím Lily: “a tehdy jsme jim začali říkat Muggles. Ten termín je odvozen od středověkého anglického slova - mug. V té době znamenalo hloupou osobu, konkrétně někoho, kdo byl oklamán ostatními.” Snažila jsem se držet jejímu vysvětlení, co nejblíže.


	17. Hostiny, volitelné předměty a studentské organizace (finále)

KAPITOLA 17: HOSTINY, VOLITELNÉ PŘEDMĚTY A STUDENTSKÉ ORGANIZACE (finále)

_**3\. září 1993** _

_**Starodávné runy** _

Akorát před devátou hodinou Harry a Blaise líně napochodovali do učebny Starodávných run a oba usedli z každé strany Hermiony v první řadě. Přímo před nimi byl učitelský stůl, na němž bylo něco, co vypadalo jako malá kresba na podstavci zakrytá látkou. Učitelka samotná ještě nebyla přítomná.

“Jaká byla Mudlovská studia?” zeptal se Harry přátelsky. “Stála za to, abys vstávala o hodinu dřív než my?”

Hermione se usmála. “Vlastně ano. Byla dost informativní.”

“Opravdu?” zeptal se Blaise pochybovačně. “Co by tebe u Merlinova jména kdo mohl naučit o tom, jak být mudlou?”

“No, pravděpodobně nic,” odpověděla. “Ale dozvěděla jsem se o tom, jak a proč byl nastolen Zákon o utajení, což jsem předtím nevěděla. A shledala jsem dost zajímavým zjistit, jak čistokrevní v mé třídě reagovali na mudlovský vesmírný program. Těším se, až jim profesorka Potterová představí téma nukleárních zbraní.”

Harry se zachichotal, ale pak si nasadil vážnější výraz, jak profesorka Babblingová prošla dveřmi vzadu učebny. Strávil nějaký čas v létě tím, že četl o jedné z mladších učitelů bradavického sboru, ale nikdy s ní přímo nejednal. Po jeho šokujícím odhalení o Quirrellovi a Voldemortovi v listopadu roku 1991, byl krátce vyděšen, když se Batsheba Babblingová jedno ráno ukázala na snídani s vlastním turbanem. Rychle se ale uvolnil, když si uvědomil, že se nejednalo o obří monstróznost, jakou nosil Quirrell, aby skryl Temný Uher, nýbrž tradiční turban nošený jako úctu Babblingové svému etnickému původu. V krátkosti byl zároveň exotický a módní, zatímco byl dost malý na to, aby Harryho uklidnil o tom, že žena neměla nic zlého, co by jí rostlo z týlu hlavy.

Podle toho, co se od té doby Harry dozvěděl, Batsheba Babblingová (rozená Mekonnenová) byla etiopského původu, ale byla převážně vychována v kouzelnické enklávě Timbuktu, v místě, které mudlové v současnosti nazývali Republikou Mali. Zatímco mudlovské Timbuktu bylo sotva obydlené a značně chudé, jeho magický protějšek bylo bohaté kosmopolitní osídlení zhruba pětkrát větší než Příčná ulice, s obyvatelstvem přes 7000 kouzelníků, čarodějek a motáků žijícím v rušném městě skrytém před mudlovskými očima mocnou magií.

I když většina afrických kouzelníků a čarodějek nastoupila na Uagadou, ti ze severní Afriky měli často spojení s Evropou a tak často nastoupili do Krásnohůlek pro jejich kouzelnické vzdělání.

Mladá Batsheba Mekonnenová byla jedna z nich a dostudovala s vynikajícími známkami v roce 1981, než začala mistrovství ve Starodávných runách. Zde také potkala svého budoucího manžela, Davida Babblinga (z původně britské rodiny, která se rozšířila do Francie v 17. století), ale byli napůl odloučeni od roku 1989, kdy přijala pozici v Bradavicích. Pan Babbling se odmítl přestěhovat do Británie, vzhledem k tomu, že byl na důležité pozici na francouzském ministerstvu kouzel, ale zůstali šťastně svoji i přes (nebo možná díky) tomu, že byli od sebe většinu roku odloučeni. Vládla shoda mezi staršími zmijozelskými chlapci, že Babblingová byla nejpřitažlivější profesorka v Bradavicích - Harry byl lehce znechucený, když se dozvěděl, že jeho matka byla hned za ní - ale naneštěstí nebyla dostatečně krásná na to, aby to donutilo více studentů upsat se její obtížné hodině Starodávných run, pokud neměl student osobní zájem o předmět už předtím.

“Dobré ráno, studenti,” řekla Babblingová vesele, jak sejmula módní ale méně exotický než turban “špičatý čarodějský klobouk”, který měla na hlavě dnes, a odložila ho na mramorovou mrzutě vypadající bustu Samuela Johnsona. “Vítejte všichni do prvního ročníku studia Starodávných run, o kterém vám slibuji, že bude pravděpodobně nejnáročnějším předmětem, který zde v Bradavicích budete navštěvovat, ale snad nejvíce naplňujícím. Alespoň pro ty z vás, kteří dokáží ovládnout materiál místo toho, abyste jím byli poraženi.”

Jak promlouvala, žena se přesunula ke stolu a opřela se o něj. “První věc, kterou si přeji, abyste si uvědomili, je, že název tohoto předmětu je nesprávný. Zatímco vybrané téma naší hodiny po následující roky budou ‘Starodávné runy’, upřednostňuji přemýšlet o tomto předmětu jako o ‘Představení do magické lingvistiky’. Magie, které všichni používáte pro kouzelnictví - mávání hůlkou komplikovaným způsobem, zatímco hlasitě vyslovujete zaklínání - fungují tak jak fungují jen díky runové sekvenci, která podporuje každé jednotlivé kouzlo. Díky _významu_ , který vštěpujete v mávání hůlkou způsobem, kterému vy sami zatím ještě nerozumíte.”

S tím se otočila a sejmula látku, která zakrývala předmět na jejím stole. Odhalila ho jakožto mudlovskou malbu zobrazující dřevěnou dýmku, ze které se kouřilo, stylu, který by tabákový nadšenec nazval “ohnutý billiard” posazené proti světle béžovému pozadí. Pod dýmku byla citace ve francouzštině: “ _Ceci n’est pas une pipe._ ” Babblingová se otočila ke své třídě.

“Takže, kdo zde hovoří francouzsky?” zeptala se. Po pár vteřinách bez odpovědi obrátila svou pozornost na Blaise. “Pane Zabini? Vy trávíte čas ve Francii, oui?”

“Oui, chci říct, ano, profesorko,” řekl Blaise, který se zdál být nesvůj, že byl osloven první. “Ta citace může být přeložena jako ‘ _Tohle není dýmka_ ’. I když si nejsem jistý, zda rozumím, vzhledem k tomu, že, no, to očividně _je_ dýmka.”

“Opravdu je, pane Zabini?” zeptala se lehce pobaveně. “Třído, souhlasíte všichni s tím, že je to dýmka?”

Nikdo nepromluvil, jak se studenti dívali jeden na druhého v lehkém zmatení. Konečně, když bylo jasné, že nikdo jiný neodpoví, Hermione poněkud neochotně zvedla ruku.

“Ano, slečno Grangerová?”

“Není to dýmka,” řekla. “Nemůžete do ní vložit tabák, zapálit jí a kouřit jí. Je to jen reprezentace dýmky. Umělcova pointa byla, že reprezentace věci není to samé jako věc samotná.”

“Dobře řečeno, slečno Grangerová. Pět bodů pro Nebelvír.”

Odněkud o jednu nebo dvě řady za nimi mohl Harry zaslechnout zamumlané “ _šprtka_ ”, ale nedokázal mluvčího identiﬁkovat podle hlasu a nechtěl se otočit, zatímco seděl přímo před učitelkou. Harry si nebyl jistý, jestli Hermione tu urážku slyšela, ale podle jejího lehkého zamračení by řekl, že tomu tak bylo.

“Tohle,” pokračovala Babblingová, “je reprodukce díla zvaného _Zrádnost obrazů_ od belgického mudlovského umělce jménem René Magritte. Originál v současnosti visí v americkém muzeu. A jak slečna Grangerová výmluvně prohlásila - reprezentace věci není totéž co věc samotná - je vskutku pravda... _pro mudly_. Zvažte Přivolávací kouzlo. Je to jednoduché kouzlo, které obvykle není učené před pátým ročníkem, ale jen kvůli potížím, jak správně děti naučit vizualizovat cíl kouzla a také potenciálnímu nebezpečí toho naučit studenty, jak ze svého okolí přivolávat věci, než jsou dost staří na to, aby si uvědomili nebezpečí ignorování svého okolí. Zaklínání je _Accio_ , což se z latiny dá přeložit jako ‘ _já přivolávám_ ’ a pohyb hůlkou je dost snadný.” Odmlčela se a do vzduchu nakreslila diagram pro pohyb hůlkou. “Přesto, kdyby před námi stál mudla, ukázal tou nejlépe vytvořenou hůlkou od Ollivandera a volal Accio Klobouk i několik hodin, nikdy by nedokázal dosáhnout toho, čeho dosáhnu já i s nejhorší prací s hůlkou a ležérně zamumlaným _**ACCIO KLOBOUK**_.”

A opravdu, uvalila kouzlo s úmyslnou neohrabaností a přesto byla schopná přivolat klobouk z Johnsonovy hlavy. Se stejně nedbalým mávnutím její hůlky se klobouk vrátil na své místo.

“ _To_ , studenti, je co odlišuje kouzelníka nebo čarodějku od mudlů. Skutečné srdce magie nás všech spočívá v jedné jediné schopnosti: _dokážeme vytvořit spojení mezi našimi myšlenkami a fyzickými věcmi, které ty myšlenky reprezentují._ Řekla jsem vám, že slovo accio je jednoduše latina pro _já přivolávám_. Přivolávací kouzlo je jedno z nejstarších kouzel, stále ještě široce používané dnes a datuje se zpět do římské republiky. Ale tvůrci toho kouzla spoléhali na víc než jen latinu.”

S tím se otočila a začala psát hořící symboly do vzduchu před třídou, celkem čtyři. “Tyto symboly,” řekla, když skončila, “jsou akkadiánské klínové písmo, jazyk, který se datuje tisíce let zpět ještě před Řím. A tyto speciﬁcké symboly napsané v tomto pořadí reprezentují informační matrix, který... no, abych věci zjednodušila ‘ _vysvětluje_ ’ světu, proč by mělo Přivolávací kouzlo fungovat. A teď sledujte, co se stane, kdybychom, řekněme, změnili perspektivu.”

Znovu mávla hůlkou ve směru symbolů v klínovém písmu a ty se začaly pohybovat vzduchem, dokud nebyly v rovné lince, některé se otáčely nebo převracely, jak se pohybovaly. Jakmile byly na místě, čtyři symboly, které znázorňovaly Přivolávací kouzlo, se položily na sebe. A k Harrymu překvapení obrázek, který složené runy vytvořily, byl _velmi_ _podobný_ hůlkovému pohybu pro Přivolávací kouzlo.

“Vidíte, studenti? Pohyby hůlky, které doprovází Přivolávací kouzlo, byly navrženy tak, aby vyvolaly starodávné akkadiánské runy, které symbolizují kouzlo, aby bylo uvaleno, ale ve zjednodušené podobě. A tak je to se všemi kouzly navrženými k tomu, aby byla uvržena pomocí hůlky. Pohyby hůlky přenášejí význam, _symbologii_ , která je základem zamýšleného efektu, symbologii dále utvrzenou použitím slova z naprosto odlišného jazyka, vyřčeného nahlas. S _Accio_ se jedná o přímý překlad do latiny, ale co následuje _Accio_ je vždy vyřčeno rodným jazykem toho, kdo kouzlo uvrhá. Jiná kouzla používají slova z jiných jazyků nebo dokonce neologismy - vytvořená slova, která vyvolávají koncepty, aby se předvedly. Například neexistuje jazyk, ve kterém slova _wingardium_ _leviosa_ nesou nějaký význam nebo dokonce dávají smysl. Slovo _wing_ je z angličtiny a evokuje myšlenku letu, zatímco _arduus_ a levis jsou z latiny a navrhují _hrdě vynesený_ a _lehkost váhy_. Koncovka - _ium_ je latinského původu, ale v tomto případě nenese žádný význam, kromě toho, že předmět, na který se akce slovesa vztahuje, byl vykonán. Ve skutečnosti skutečný důvod proč koncovky - _osa_ a - _ium_ byly přidány je z aritmantickými účely, konkrétně, aby dosáhly toho, že obě slova mají čtyři slabiky, protože číslo čtyři je vhodné pro kouzla založená na pohybu.”

Profesorka Babblingová se odmlčela, aby si prohlédla své publikum. V první řadě Potter, Zabini, Grangerová, Goldstein a Liová se zdáli být schopní následovat význam toho, co říká (a Grangerová se dokonce zdála být hodinou lehce znuděná). O něco dále Greengrassová a Davisová s jistými obtížemi rovněž následovaly. Zbytek byl moře prázdných výrazů. Babblingová potlačila povzdechnutí. Koneckonců měla roky na to, aby je donutila porozumět více arkáním bodům magického studia.

“Mezi všemi magickými kulturami, všude na světě, existují čtyři velké principy, které předcházejí teorii magie: Aritmancie, Sympatie, Přenos a Symbologie. Aritmancie, o které bude mít profesorka Vectorová mnohem víc co říct, je myšlenka, že čísla mají přirozený magický význam. Sympatie je myšlenka, že dvě věci, které se zdají být si podobné, by měly ovlivnit jedna druhou. Přenos je myšlenka, že dvě věci, které byly jednou propojeny, by měly být schopné se nadále ovlivňovat. Symbologie je myšlenka, že symbol, který něco představuje, by měl být schopný ovlivnit věc, kterou představuje. Zatímco všechny čtyři myšlenky jsou hodnotné způsoby, jak vnímat magii, pro vás studenty narozené a vychované v kouzelnické Británii, aritmancie a symbologie jsou nejdůležitější, protože jen v kulturách, které se spoléhají na hůlky, máme schopnost _kreslit_ naše symboly a čísla ve vzduchu. Ani pro nejschopnější odborníky z Dálného Východu není snadné použít hůl nebo meč k tomu, aby malovali symboly ve vzduchu způsobem, které vyjádří jejich význam dost na to, aby vyvolal magii.”

“Pro některé z vás i vaše jména evokují symbologii, i když pravděpodobně ne způsobem, jakému byste rozuměli. I když ta praxe již vymírá, bylo zvykem v mnoha starých kouzelnických rodinách, aby se poradili s nomenografy - typem jasnovida, který se specializuje na symbičnost jmen - před narozením dítěte, aby se ujistili, že jméno eventuálně vybrané pro nově narozené dítě bylo symbolicky důležité dost na to, aby pomohlo dítěti maximalizovat jeho nebo její kouzelnický potenciál. V nejranějších dnech kouzelnické Británie mnoho starých římských rodů, které založily naší společnost, použilo nomenograﬁi, aby si pro sebe vybralo nová příjmení, když konečně přerušilo spojení s matkou Římem.”

Podívala se na Harryho. “Potter. Příjmení spojené s kreativním tvarováním, vhodné pro rodinu, která produkovala mnoho schopných v Přeměňování.”

Pak se podívala hlouběji do třídy. “Greengrassová. Příjmení spojované se zdravím, vitalitou a životem. Spojené s Daphne, řeckou nymfou krásnou dost na to, aby učarovala bohům.” Daphne se lehce začervenala nad tím popisem.

“Nomenograﬁe je téměř vyhynulé odvětví jasnovidectví, hlavně proto, že je považováno za... _nemódní_ aktivně se pokoušet vytvarovat osud vlastního dítěte. To řečeno, vzhledem k tomu, že mé jméno je Batsheba, nemyslím si, že by byla náhoda, že jsem se provdala za politickou postavu jménem David.”

Usmála se nad tím bonmotem, i když Anthony Goldstein byl jediný, u koho zaznamenala pobavení nad tou poznámkou, ostatní studenti byli více vyrovnaní nebo jednoduše neznalí Starého zákona.

“Začneme naše studium se starším futharkem, protože je mnoha způsoby nejjednodušší a nejpřímější ze všech magických jazyků, než se přesuneme k čím dál více složitějším a jemnějším jazykům v budoucnu. Ale nemyslete si, že jen proto, že jsem popsala starší futhark jako jednoduchý a přímý, měl by být podceněn. Základní runy staršího futharku v sobě mají neuvěřitelnou moc právě proto, že vyjadřují jednoduché, základní koncepty často neobsahující nuance.”

Znovu se otočila a švihnutím hůlky nakreslila hořící runu ve vzduchu, která připomínala S, jehož křivky byly vyrovnané do přímek. “Pane Goldsteine, co je tohle a jaký je jeho symbolický význam?”

Anthony polknul nad tím, že byl vyvolán první, ale byl havraspár a tak byl, samozřejmě, připravený. “Je to runa zvaná Eiwaz, a znamená ‘tis’, ten strom,” řekl.

“Správně, i když v kontextu magických run se jeho význam vztahuje na jakýkoli dřevěný předmět. Tři body pro Havraspár.” Babblingová přidala další plamennou runu k Eiwazu, runu, která připomínala ostré nedokončené R. “A tahle, slečno Grangerová?”

“Raido,” odpověděla Hermione bez zaváhání. “V tradičním starším futharku znamená ‘jet’ nebo ‘cesta’. Je obecně používána ve spojení s přepravními kouzly jako přenášedla.”

“Dobře řečeno,” řekla Babblingová s úsměvem. “ _Dalších_ pět bodů pro Nebelvír. A tahle, slečno Greengrassová?” Třetí runa byla přidána, runa, která připomínala velké M.

O několik řad dále se Daphne pár okamžiků ošívala. “Um, Mannaz?” zeptala se nejistě.

“Dobrý odhad, ale ne,” odpověděla profesorka. “Tohle je Ehwaz, který znamená ‘kůň’.” Jako další přidala runu, který připomínala pokřivený blesk. “A konečně tahle, pane... Pottere?” Jak se otočila zpět, aby se podívala zpět na Harryho, zakoktala se na jeho jméně a zírala na něj se zvláštním výrazem. Harry si toho všiml, ale rozhodl se to ignorovat.

“Věřím, že je to Sowilo, která reprezentuje Slunce,” řekl. “Když je používána v magii, prostě naznačuje surovou magickou moc a je často používána jako zdroj moci pro trvale začarované předměty.”

Babblingová pokračovala několik vteřin v zírání na jeho tvář, než zatřepala hlavou, jako by si ji chtěla pročistit. “Rovněž dobrá práce, pane Pottere. Pět bodů pro Zmijozel.” Obrátila se na celou třídu. “Sowilo je speciální runa. Magicky řečeno jednoduše vyvolává surovou neupravenou moc. A tak je zakomponovaná do runických řad, které začarovávají předměty, o kterých se očekává, aby dělaly, no, _cokoli_ proti fyzické přirozenosti. Je ve skutečnosti tak mocná, že je jen málokdy zařazena do uvalování hůlkou. I když existuje množství mocných kouzel, která mohou být uvalena pomocí hole, která používají Sowilo, většina pokusů zahrnout ji do kouzel založených na hůlkovém vrhání obvykle končí tím, že hůlka vystřelí zpět nebo se dokonce roztříští. Faktem je, že existuje přesně jedno kouzlo založené na hůlkových pohybech, které používá Sowilo -a _jen_ Sowilo - ve svých hůlkových pohybech: Smrtící kletba.”

Odmlčela se, jak se přes třídu přelila vlna nervozity při zmínce o Smrtící kletbě, než pokračovala se své lekci.

“S těmito čtyřmi runami - Eiwaz, Raido, Ehwaz a Sowilo - máme symbolický výraz pro koncept dřeva, cesty, koně a moci. Nebo jinak řečeno dřevěného předmětu, na kterém se jezdí jako na koni, pro dlouhé cesty a který je napájený magií. A tak by vás nemělo překvapit, že nejranější a nejjednodušší košťata byla jednoduše obyčejná domácí košťata, do kterých byly tyto čtyři runy vyryty. Taková snadná očarování by mohla být utvořena jakoukoli čarodějkou a kouzelníkem sjen základním tréninkem runové magie, i když byla jednoznačně podřadná moderním na zakázku postaveným košťatům, produkovaných dnes profesionálními košťatovými výrobními ﬁrmami, které často zahrnují tucty runových řad do jejich tvoreb, aby umožnily schopnosti jako Polštářová kouzla a podobně. Důvod, proč jsou košťata naším preferovaným prostředkem pro létání je _přesně_ _proto_ , že se jediná věc, která by umožnila tuto snadnou na zapsání runovou sekvenci, byl dřevěný předmět, na kterém se dá jet obkročmo jako na koni.”

S mávnutím její hůlky runy visící ve vzduchu zmizely. “Starší futhark obsahuje třicet šest run, z nichž dvanáct bylo skryto ze znalosti mudlů, protože vyvolávají čistě magické koncepty a proto byly vyškrtnuty Zákonem o utajení. Během tohoto semestru se budeme soustředit na jednu runu každou hodinu, projdeme si všechny její základní a podtextové významy spojené s ní. Pak se začneme učit, jak reagují jedna na druhou, než začneme tvořit jednoduché a postupně složitější runové řady.”

Potom profesorka Babblingová oznámila cíle po zbytek roku a pro každý další rok Starodávných run až do OVCE. Také třídě oznámila, že během vánočních prázdnin bude každý z nich zodpovědný za očarování nemagického koštěte, aby létalo... a že budou oznámkováni podle toho, jak dobře _bude_ létat. Projekt ke konci roku uvidí třídu rozdělenou do skupin, které společně navrhnou runovou řadu ne méně než sedmi run (protože sedm je aritmanticky nejstabilnější číslo), která bude použita k očarování obyčejného předmětu, aby měl magický efekt. Když hodina skončila, několik studentů už zvažovalo, že předmět rovnou vzdají.

Blaise Zabini byl poslední, kdo opouštěl třídu. Než tak udělal, otočil se na učitelku a chystal se promluvit. Ale než tak mohl udělat, žena jen zavrtěla hlavou, že ne, a pak něžně položila ruku pod svůj krk, kde pod její blůzou spočíval černý a stříbrný amulet. Blaise zavřel ústa, přikývl, a v krátké komunikaci položil svou ruku na identický amulet, který byl ukrytý pod jeho košilí. Pak se otočil a odešel, aby dohnal své přátele.

_______________________

_**Lektvary** _

Harryho první hodina Lektvarů toho roku (dvouhodinová s Nebelvíry) proběhla bez jakéhokoli incidentu... i když předpokládal, že k “incidentu” dojde po ní. Dnes byl den, kdy se Jim Potter chystal omluvit profesoru Snapeovi za své dávné a nešťastné rozhodnutí toho muže urazit a nazvat “Snivellusem” během jeho úplně první hodiny Lektvarů v prváku. Harry nakrátko navázal oční kontakt s Jimem a zamumlal “ _hodně štěstí_ ”, než rychle odešel. Nevěděl, jestli ta blízká výměna nějak přemostí propast mezi Jimem a profesorem Snapeem, nebo jejich nepřátelství ještě zhorší, ale tak jako tak předpokládal, že to bude velmi nepříjemná na sledování.

Nervózně Jim přešel k předku učebny, kde Snape seděl za stolem se skloněnou hlavou a psal si poznámky v přípravě na další hodinu. Po několika nekonečných vteřinách si Jim odkašlal tak uctivě, jak dokázal.

“Hodina skončila, Druhý Pottere,” řekl Snape ledově, aniž by zvedl hlavu.

“Já vím... pane. Jen jsem... no, doufal jsem, že bych si s vámi na okamžik mohl promluvit mezi hodinami.”

Brk se zarazil a Snape pomalu zvedl hlavu, aby se na chlapce znechuceně podíval. “Ohledně čeho, Druhý Pottere,” řekl s úšklebkem.

Jim potlačil záblesk hněvu, který cítil nad Snapeovou úmyslně urážlivou frází “ _Druhý Potter_ ”, což byl způsob, jakým Snape rozlišoval mezi Jimem a jeho dvojčetem - _Rozumným Potterem_. Zhluboka se nadechl. “Chtěl jsem se vám omluvit, profesore Snapee.”

Úšklebek nezmizel, ale Jim mohl říct, že Snape byl alespoň trochu překvapený. “Omluvit? Mám se odvážit zeptat, za co se omlouváte tentokrát?”

“No, není to nic nového, co bych udělal, ale... uvědomil jsem si... že jsem se vám nikdy neomluvil za to, že jsem vás urazil během první hodiny, když jsem byl v prváku. Když jsem vás nazval... tím jménem. Bylo to ode mě špatné a naprosto neuctivé a... no, chtěl jsem vám říct tváří v tvář, že mě mrzí, co jsem tehdy řekl.”

Snape povýšeně pozvedl bradu. “Vaše odpověď je dost pozdě, Druhý Pottere - zhruba dva roky pozdě, měl bych říct. Co jí přineslo?” Zúžil oči. “Navedl vás k tomu váš bratr? Vaše matka?”

“Ne,” řekl Jim rychle. “No, ne má máma, každopádně. Harry mě k tomu tak trochu nepřímo navedl. Víte, minulý rok, když jsem umíral kvůli otravě baziliščím jedem v Tajemné komnatě...” na to se Snapeovy oči _rozšířily_ překvapením. “Omluvil jsem se Harrymu za to, jak jsem se k němu choval, a požádal ho, aby se vám za mě omluvil. Ale pak... no, nezemřel jsem, jak jsem si myslel, a Harry mi řekl, že se budu muset omluvit sám. A tak... jsem tady, řekl bych.”

Jak chlapec mluvil, byl čím dál ve větších rozpacích ze svého blábolení. Snape několik vteřin nic neřekl. Pak v rychlém pohybu uzamkl dveře a uvalil kouzla pro soukromí.

“Promluvíme si o tom dnes, Pottere, a pak už o tom nikdy nebudeme mluvit. Dovol mi začít tím, že jednu věc naprosto objasníme. _Nesnáším_ tvého otce a on nesnáší mě. James Potter a jeho banda chuligánů učinili mé školní dny naprosto mizernými a kdyby tady přede mnou na tvém místě stál on nebo kterýkoli z nich a nabízel mi omluvu, nikdy bych jí za žádných okolností nepřijal. A _ty_ , mladý muži, jsi strávil většinu svých prvních dvou let v Bradavicích tím, že jsi se choval arogantně a bláznivě stejně jako tvůj otec před tebou. Upřímně, představuješ vše, co nesnáším na Jamesi Potterovi a nebelvírské koleji.”

Chlapec vypadal zdrcený Snapeovými slovy a zahanbeně sklonil hlavu. Snape si povzdechl.

“Až na to... _až na to_...” Snape se odmlčel, jako by bojoval s tím najít správná slova. “Že máš oči tvé matky.”

Jimova hlava sebou trhla vzhůru v překvapení, jak starší muž pokračoval.

“Řekl bych, že je možné, _jen sotva možné_ , že možná vlastníš útržek její inteligence a rozumu a její schopnosti pro slušnost pohřbený hluboko hluboko pod tou nechutnou kůrkou, která vypadá jako znovuzrozený James Potter. Pokud si opravdu upřímně přeješ ukázat lítost nad svými urážkami vůči mně, udělej tak tím, že budeš ty vlastnosti kultivovat. Přestaneš neustále hledat důvod pro to, abys urážel zmijozelské studenty a přestaneš o nich o všech mluvit jako o _slizských_. Budeš odolávat tomu nechutnému nebelvírskému impulzu vrhat se při každé příležitosti do nebezpečí. A pro Merlinovo dobro, začneš se snažit v mé hodině! Tvá matka, kdyby se neprovdala a neporodila děti v tak absurdně mladém věku, by pravděpodobně obdržela mistrovství v Lektvarech ve stejné době jako já a dost dobře tu seděla na místo mě. Je nemyslitelné, aby její syn po dvou letech studia nebyl schopný uvědomit si, jak správně nakrájet... _cokoli_!”

Jim se lehce začervenal nad poslední poznámkou, jak se Snape opřel ve své židli.

“Udělejte tak, Druhý Pottere, a _možná_ přijmu vaší omluvu. Ve skutečnosti vám možná začnu i říkat jinak, než _Druhý Potter_.”

“Ano, pane!” řekl Jim nadšeně. Snape tiše zavrčel a zamával rukou v propuštění, jak se vrátil ke svým poznámkám. Chlapec rychle odešel, ale jak se za ním dveře zavřely, Snape vzhlédl, jeho obočí stažená k sobě, jak si vzpomněl na jinou konverzaci před téměř dvěma lety.

“ _Je to téměř dvacet let od chvíle, kdy jsme já a ty byli rozřazení do různých kolejí,_ ” řekl Lily. “ _A konečně a upřímně můžu říct.... že jsem se přes tebe přenesl._ ”

Snapeova ústa se zkroutila do zkroušeného výrazu, jak přemýšlel nad tím, jak moc se “přenesl” přes Lily. Pak zavrtěl hlavou a vrátil se ke své práci.

______________________

_**Obrana proti černé magii** _

Zatímco mířili na první hodinu Obrany toho roku, obecné pocity studentů třetího ročníku byly smíšené. Gilderoy Lockhart se možná ukázal být šíleným petriﬁkujícím bláznem, ale do té doby byl nejlepším učitelem Obrany v nejbližší paměti.

Také nebylo na škodu, že podle většiny dívčího studentstva byl nejpohlednějším mužským členem fakulty od... jakživa. Jeho nástupce, Rufus Scrimgeour, na druhou stranu byl věhlasný bývalý bystrozor, ale jeho učitelské schopnosti byly neznámy a shodný popis jeho vzhledu nebyl ani tak “snový” jako “hrůzostrašný”.

“Dobré odpoledne, studenti,” začal hrubým hlasem. “Vítejte v Obraně proti černé magii, a tak dál a tak dál. Jsem profesor Rufus Scrimgeour, původně z OPUKZ. Pokud si přejete vědět více o mé osobní historii, zeptejte se kolem, protože nehodlám plýtvat časem na osobní malichernosti. A nyní, podle osnov obrané magie Ministerstva a MKS se má váš třetí ročník zaměřovat na rozeznání a obranu proti tvorům třídy XXX a XXXX, s krátkým shrnutím o tvorech XXXXX na konci jarního termínu.

Zatímco budu tuto obecnou osnovu následovat, nedávné události mě vedly k tomu, abych došel k závěru, že dvě potenciální magická nebezpečí obvykle rezervována pro vyšší úrovně tohoto předmětu si zaslouží speciální a okamžitou pozornost a proto jsem je zahrnul do vašich osnov. A proto otevřete učebnice na straně 394.”

Třída poctivě udělala, jak jim bylo řečeno, a na straně 394 naproti tabulce, která popisovala nápomocné způsoby, jak identiﬁkovat vlkodlaka, byl pohyblivý obrázek mozkomora. Chlad se snesl na třídu a oba Harry a Jim polkli, jak si vybavili jejich konfrontaci s jedním z těch tvorů.

“Jak jste si všichni vědomi, pokud nejste zoufale nevšímaví,” pokračoval Scrimgeour, “Bradavice v současnosti hrají hostitele zhruba stovce těchto tvorů. Na první pohled mají zůstat ve vzdušném prostoru nad Zapovězeným lesem, daleko od školy, aby bylo zajištěno, že jejich nadpřirozené schopnosti neovlivní studentstvo obecně a tak by žádný student neměl být přímo vystaven jejich přímým silám. I tak, nehody se stávají, jak se říká, a tak všichni studenti obdrží instrukce, jak se proti mozkomorům bránit. S tím na mysli, váš první domácí úkol bude zpráva - ne méně než 20 centimetrů ne více než třicet - na známé charakteristiky a biologii mozkomorů, následována alespoň třemi praktickými způsoby, jak se jim vyhnout a bránit se jim. Dám vám pár nápověd zdarma, ale neočekávejte plný počet bodů, pokud jen shrnete to, co vám teď řeknu.”

“Předmět číslo jedna. Zatímco jsou mozkomoři přítomni, každému studentovi bude u každého jídla poskytnuta tabulka čokolády. Pro kouzelníky a čarodějky čokoláda funguje jako stimulátor, který nastavuje pozitivní emoce, které pomáhají bojovat proti auře produkované mozkomory, která typicky způsobuje pocity deprese a ﬁxaci na špatné vzpomínky. Prosím, jezte čokoládu v rozumné míře a, samozřejmě, vždy si po každém jídle čistěte zuby.”

“Předmět číslo dvě. Trénink bude poskytnut mimo hodiny pro ovládnutí kouzla Patronus. Abych byl upřímný, vždy jsem to považoval za nemožné, aby kdokoli pod úroveň OVCE dokázal produkovat Patrona, ale můj předchůdce očividně dokázal, že jsem se mýlil.Pane Longbottome, jsem informován, že jste nejmladší osoba v zaznamenané historii, která dokázala produkovat tělesného Patrona. Byl byste tak hodný a předvedl ho třídě?”

Neville se lehce začervenal, než vstal a zamířil hůlku na prázdnou oblast vlevo od katedry. “ ** _EXPECTO PATRONUM._** ” Objevilo se povědomé stříbřité světlo a pak tam stál Elby v celé své medvědí kráse. Studenti, kteří medvědího Patrona předtím neviděli, byli dostatečně ohromení (a jednoho nebo dva manifestace překvapila a vyděsila).

“Dobrá práce, pane Longbottome,” řekl profesor. “Opravdu impozantní, pět bodů pro Nebelvír. Avšak, třído, budete potěšení se dozvědět, že ač je tato manifestace velmi impozantní, skutečný tělesný Patronus není nutný k odehnání mozkomora. Nejzákladnější manifestace tohoto kouzla, stříbrná mlha, které se často říká mlhavý Patronus, obecně dokáže odehnat jednoho nebo dva mozkomory, i když je zapotřebí tělesného Patrona k odehnání více než dvou nebo mozkomora, který je z nějakého důvodu neobvykle agresivní.”

Na to Harry pozvedl jedno obočí, i když nezvedl ruku, aby se zeptal na detaily. Tehdy ve vlaku čelil mozkomorovi, který byl vskutku neobvykle agresivní, a byl sotva zpomalen jeho mlhavým Patronem, i když ho uvalil víc než jednou.

“Od této neděle odpoledne po každou následující poté budeme nabízet hodiny pro každého studenta, který si přeje naučit se kouzlo Patronus. Tyto hodiny jsou dobrovolné pro čtvrté ročníky a níž, ale povinné pro páté ročníky a výš.”

Potom se Scrimgeour dramaticky odmlčel. “A s tím za námi, pojďme se podívat na druhé magické nebezpečí, které si přeji s vámi prodiskutovat, obvykle mimo osnovy pro třetí ročník: temné kouzelníky. Konkrétně smrtijedy.”

Většina třídy se ošila při zmínce o smrtijedech. Všichni věděli, že pět z Voldemortova Vnitřního kruhu uniklo z Azkabanu, ale opravdu profesor Scrimgeour plánoval naučit třetí ročníky, jak _bojovat_ s temnými kouzelníky?

“Normálně by materiál, který mám v plánu s vámi prodiskutovat, spadal pod Historii kouzel, ale vzhledem k tomu, že neobsahuje triviu o skřetích povstáních z 15. století, pochybuji, že se mu profesor Binns bude jakkoli věnovat. A proto začněme se zdánlivě jednoduchou otázkou: Co je smrtijed? Někteří omezí ten termín na ty, kdo přijali Znamení zla a odpřísahali věrnost Vy-Víte-Komu, ale to číslo je ve skutečnosti poměrně nízké, ne více než několik tuctů, mnoho z nichž před soudem úspěšně dokázalo, že byli magicky přinuceni k tomu Znamení přijmout. Kromě označených smrtijedů, existovaly stovky ne-li tisíce neoznačených kouzelníků a čarodějek, kteří nějakým způsobem sloužili Vy-Víte-Komu. Někteří z nich byli nadšení násilníci a teroristi, kteří cítili zvrhlé potěšení z útočení na mudly a mudlorozené, stejně jako jiné kouzelníky a čarodějky, kteří je prostě nějak rozčílili.

Jiní ideologicky souhlasili se smrtijedskou ﬁlozoﬁí, ale neměli dost odvahy ve své přesvědčení, aby pozvedli v jeho podpoře zbraně, i když byli nadšení poskytnout jinou podporu. Další nechtěli mít co do činění se smrtijedskou ﬁlozoﬁí, ale byli uplaceni nebo jim bylo vyhrožováno, či jim byly vymyty mozky, či na ně byla uvalena kletba Imperius, aby sloužili tak jako tak. Vskutku, když byl Vy-Víte-Kdo poražen v roce 1981, nebylo nalezeno žádné tělo. Víme o jeho zničení jen díky faktu, že lidé, na které osobně uvalil Imperius, byli okamžitě osvobozeni od jeho kontroly, spolu s těmi, kteří oni kontrolovali a těmi, které _jejich_ oběti kontrolovaly. Kaskádové selhání kontroly Imperius, ke kterému dochází jen se smrtí původního kouzelníka, který kletbu uvalil, vzhledem k tomu, že její efekty nepřežívají post mortem.”

Harry se otřásl nad profesorovým popisem kletby Imperius, i když věděl velmi dobře o její odporné moci od chvíle, kdy jí Regulus použil na skutečného Gilderoye Lockharta, aby ho donutil uvalit na sebe Tabulu Rasa. Na jisté úrovni si Harry myslel, že by měl být hluboce znechucen tím, že Reg použil Kletbu, která se nepromíjí, ale dokázal o tom úspěšně nepřemýšlet, dokud Scrimgeour to téma právě nenadnesl. Mezitím Jim nervózně polkl. Po tolika letech, kdy mu bylo řečeno, že je ten, kdo porazil Voldemorta, nikdy ho nenapadlo, že nebylo vyzvednuto žádné tělo, i přes to, že se zpráva o jeho porážce téměř okamžitě rozšířila.

“Strávíme část každé lekce během tohoto semestru opakováním historie smrtijedského hnutí, od jeho počátků jako protireakci na hnutí pro občanská práva pro mudlorozené v 50. a 60. letech, k jeho objetí protimudlorozeneckého terorismu v 70. letech až po jeho eventuální kolaps po zničení Vy-Víte-Koho v roce 1981. Abychom umožnili diskuzi, každému studentovi bude přiděleno téma na výzkum na jistý aspekt smrtijedského hnutí, ať už ohledně jeho historie, některých tváří více notoricky známých zločinů, nebo jeho více vlivných členů. Referáty na tato témata budou odevzdány, než opustíte hrad na vánoční prázdniny, a budou později prezentovány ústně před třídou během jarního semestru. Pokud má někdo nějaký konkrétní zájem, prosím přijďte za mnou mimo hodinu, a pokud usoudím, že je to dostatečně relevantní a široké téma, možná vám dovolím se mu věnovat jako speciální projekt. Jinak budou všechna témata projektu rozdělena mnou.”

“A teď, když jsme dokončili tu zajímavou část hodiny, začneme s mnohem méně zajímavým tématem o tom, jak odehnat útočícího ďasovce tím, že mu násilně zlomíme prsty. Prosím otevřete své učebnice na straně 4.”

Ozvalo se šustění, jak třída učinila, jak jí bylo řečeno. Harry však shledal složitým soustředit se na Scrimgeourovu lekci a konečně prošel nitrobraním cvičením, aby rozdělil svůj mozek na dva oddělené myšlenkové proudy, jeden, aby naslouchal lekci bez rozptýlení a psal si poznámky, a druhý, aby zvažoval, co Scrimgeour řekl o smrtijedech a navržených výzkumných projektech. Později, poté, co hodina skončila, Harry počkal, aby si s mužem mohl promluvit.

“Ano, pane Pottere?” zeptal se muž přátelsky, zatímco přerovnával nějaké papíry.

“Řekl jste, pane, že bychom si mohli sami vybrat téma výzkumu o smrtijedech. Já, eh, mám jedno na mysli, ale myslím, že možná budu potřebovat pomoc se získáním materiálů pro to, abych o něm napsal referát.”

“Oh? A co je vaše navrhované téma?”

“Soud Siriuse Blacka,” řekl Harry bez vytáček.

Profesor Obrany se otočil, aby si mohl Harryho prohlédnout, a zatímco si byl chlapec dost jistý, že nebyl aktivně nitrozpytován, stejně cítil nepříjemný pocit, jak je detailně pozorován mocným a pozorným intelektem, který strávil desítky let tím, že vytahoval skryté pravdy. Bylo to strach nahánějící, hraničící se zastrašujícím. Po několika vteřinách zvažování Scrimgeour znovu promluvil.

“Vskutku provokativní téma. A jaké výzkumné materiály si myslíte, že potřebujete? Myslím, že si vybavuji, že Denní věštec ten soud sledoval značně podrobně.”

“Jen souhrnně, profesore. Myslel jsem si, že by bylo lepší dostat se k původnímu zdroji materiálu, a tak jsem doufal, že byste mi možná pomohl získat skutečnou kopii soudního přepisu.”

Muž přikývl. “A proč já přesně?”

Harry proti své vůli polkl. “No, pane, jste bývalý velitel bystrozorů. Myslel jsem si, že možná máte nějaké kontakty, které by usnadnily získání kopie přepisu.”

“Možná mám,” řekl suše. “Avšak shledávám zajímavým, že jste ohledně toho oslovil mě, místo toho, abyste šel za svým otcem, _současným_ velitelem bystrozorů. Můžu předpokládat, že z nějakého důvodu nechcete, aby se James Potter dozvěděl o vašem výzkumu?”

“ _A přesně tak se dostal k jádru věci,_ ” pomyslel si Harry zkroušeně. “ _Vážně jsem neměl plánovat, že by mi s tímhle chlápkem prošlo cokoli lstivého._ ” Ale zatímco si byl jistý, že zamlčení by nefungovalo, Harry si pomyslel, že odklonění možná zabere.

“Můj otec se rozhodl nesvědčit osobně v případě Siriuse Blacka, i přesto, že byl bystrozorem, který ho zatknul. On a má matka pouze poskytli písemná magická svědectví. Dokonce ani nebyl u soudu přítomen, přesto, že Black byl údajně jeho nejlepším přítelem po více jak dekádu a přesto ho zradil Vy-Víte-Komu. Podle toho, co mi řekl, nikdy se ani nezeptal, proč ho Sirius Black zradil.Myslel jsem si, že je to... zvláštní.”

Scrimgeour chlapce několik vteřin studoval, než odpověděl. “Ano. To rozhodně je. Dobrá, pane Pottere. Považujte mě za... zaujatého. Zařídím, abyste získal ověřenou kopii přepisu Blackova soudního procesu.”

“Děkuji, pane,” řekl Harry, než se otočil, aby opustil místnost. Když byl v polovině cesty ke dveřím, Scrimgeour znovu promluvil.

“Doufám, že výsledky vašeho výzkumu ponesou ovoce, pane Pottere, a ospravedlní jakékoli úsilí, které pro vaše dobro vynaložím.

“ _Překlad: budu mu za to dlužit,_ ” pomyslel si Harry, zatímco si na tváři udržel masku klidu. “To rozhodně také doufám, profesore Scrimgeoure. Budu vám velmi vděčný za pomoc, kterou mi poskytnete.”

Scrimgeour přikývl a vrátil se ke svým třídním poznámkám, zatímco další hlouček studentů pomalou přicházel do učebny. Prváci, podle všeho. Harry zamířil ven a jakmile byl na chodbě, hluboce vydechl. Nebyl si ve skutečnosti jistý, jestli jeho výzkum ponese nějaké ovoce, ale šance přečíst si nedostupný přepis Blackova soudu nemohla být ignorována. Zamířil na svou další hodinu.

______________________

_**Úvodní setkání nepojmenovaného klubu** _

Harryho poslední hodina dne byla Aritmancie, která proběhla bez jakékoli zajímavosti. Byla učena přísnou ale na první pohled spravedlivou učitelkou jménem Septima Vectorová, která je varovala o ohromném množství domácích úkolů. Soustředění předmětu bylo na magický význam čísel. Například zatímco slova zahrnutá do kouzla byla vybrána pro jejich symbolický význam (jak jim vysvětlila profesorka Babblingová), principy Aritmancie rozhodly věci jako, kolik slabik by zaklínání potřebovalo, aby kouzlo nejlépe dosáhlo zamýšleného účelu. Hodina slibovala tvrdou práci, a naneštěstí, značnou nudu, alespoň podle Harryho počátečního odhadu. Pro začátek sylabus naznačoval, že první _dva_ _měsíce_ hodin Aritmancie budou plně věnovány okultnímu významu čísla sedm. Harry si všiml, že křestní jméno Vectorové - Septima - bylo ve skutečnosti převzato z latinského slova pro sedm a zvážil, že by se jí zeptal, jestli její rodiče konzultovali s nomenografem, než se rozhodl, že by to bylo nevychované.

Po Aritmancii následovala večeře, následovaná organizačním setkání pro Hermionin zatím nepojmenovaný klub. Přítomní třeťáci zahrnovali Harryho, Blaise, Thea ze Zmijozelu, Hermionu, Lunu, Jima a Rona z Nebelvíru, Anthonyho a Sue Liovou z Havraspáru a Susan Bonesovou, Justina a Kevina Entwhistleho z Mrzimoru. Účastnilo se i několik dalších studentů z ostatních ročníků (Penelope Clearwaterová a Colin Creevey, kromě několika dalších), ale převážně tam byly děti z Hermionina ročníku.

Nápadní pro jejich nepřítomnost (vzhledem k jejich dobře známému přátelství jak s Harrym tak s Hermionou) byli Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasleyová a Amy Wilkesová. Ve skutečnosti z téměř dvaceti přítomných studentů Luna, Ron a Susan byli jediní čistokrevní, i když několik kouzelníků smíšeného původu jako Jim bylo vychováno v čistě kouzelnické společnosti.

Hermione si vybrala učebnu Historie kouzel pro první setkání jejich skupiny. Všichni usedli do lavic čelem ke katedře, zatímco Hermione umístila svou židli před katedrou, aby byla čelem skupině. Harry se usmál. Očividně myšlenka, že by si sedla za Binnsův oﬁciální “učitelský stůl” pro ní byla nemyslitelná. Jak se skupina usazovala, všiml si, že se dívka dívala jeho směrem. On, Blaise, Theo, Jim a Ron všichni seděli pohromadě a na několik vteřin je Hermione sledovala se zvláštním výrazem. Pak několikrát rychle zamrkala a zatřepala hlavou. Poté, co se zhluboka nadechla, očividně nervózní dívka začala.

“Děkuji vám všem, že jste přišli. S většinou z vás jsem o tomhle již krátce mluvila, ale jen abychom všichni rozuměli o co této skupině jde... v průběhu několika posledních měsíců jsme všichni museli čelit jistým znepokojujícím pravdám. Dovolte mi začít tím, že řeknu... Miluji magii. Jsem hrdá na to, že jsem čarodějka a že jsem součástí kouzelnické společnosti. _Ale_ , abych byla upřímná, zjišťuji, že jsem nesvá z některých aspektů kouzelnické kultury. Konkrétně jsem velmi nesvá z myšlenky, že za jistých okolností může vláda naší kouzelnické společnosti prosadit zákony, které prakticky uvalí _myšlenkovou_ _kontrolu_ na její obyvatele a dokonce na děti. Ale co na tom shledávám nejvíce znepokojujícím je..., že se o to nikdo nestará. Co je horší, zdá se, že si mnoho našich kolegů studentů myslí, že protože někteří z nás byli vychováni v mudlovské společnosti, prostě ‘ _nerozumíme_ ’ tomu, proč jsou věci jako _Ultimátní_ _Sankce_ přijatelné, a tak bychom prostě měli mlčet a přijmout, že se tak věci mají.” Odmlčela se, aby chytila dech. “No, já se omlouvám, ale já nepřijímám, že s někým, koho považuji za přítele, se bude jednat příšerně jen kvůli nějakému _kouzlu_ , které všichni spokojeně přijímají jako součást kouzelnické společnosti. Řekla bych, že to jen ta ‘ _ukecaná všeználka_ ’ ve mně, ale tak to cítím.”

Theo se lehce zatvářil nad tím, že byl učiněn středem pozornosti. I když Hermione nikdy neřekla jeho jméno konkrétně, všichni ve škole věděli o jeho situaci, a zatímco byl vděčný za podporu, neměl zájem o to stát se předmětem jejich litování nebo maskotem pro nějakou skupinu pro práva mudlorozených.

O několik řad dál promluvila Sue Liová. “Se vším tím s principu souhlasím, Grangerová, ale... co chceš, abychom ohledně toho dělali? Chci říct, podle toho, co vím, nikdo z nás nemůže udělat nic, aby zvrátil efekty Ultimátní Sankce. Bylo by zapotřebí celého Starostolce, aby zrušil magický zákon, který je způsobuje. Takže, co je vůbec účel téhle skupiny?”

“No, mou nadějí bylo, aby byl tenhle klub způsob pro mudlorozené, mudly vychované a... přátele mudlů, řekla bych.... aby se mohli sejít a podporovat jeden druhého. Můžeme také pracovat na výzkumu problémů jako Ultimátní Sankce a zkusit zjistit, jestli můžeme ohledně nich něco udělat, než kvůli nim někdo bude zraněn.Také bych doufala, že se skrze tenhle klub můžeme naučit více o čistokrevné společnosti a zvycích, zatímco pomůžeme čistokrevným kouzelníkům a čarodějkám pochopit lépe smýšlení mudlorozených. Myslím, že nejlepší způsob, jak porazit předsudky na obou stranách je pracovat na vzájemném porozumění.”

Někteří studenti přikyvovali v souhlasu, ale ostatní se zdáli více pochybovační. Anthony Goldstein zvedl ruku. “Nemám s tím žádný problém, ale také bych rád, aby tenhle klub věnoval pozornost dalším elementům mudlovsko-kouzelnického rozdělení. Než jsi navrhla tuhle skupinu, Hermiono, chystal jsem se tě požádat, aby ses k několika nám přidala pro výzkum způsobu, jak dovolit, aby mudlovská technologie pracovala v oblastech s vysokou koncentrací magie. Nebo pokud bychom v tom neuspěli, pro výzkum, jak vytvořit magické předměty, které by lépe kopírovaly mudlovskou technologii. Slyšel jsem, že ty a Harry jste si s tím trochu pohrávali zpět v prvním ročníku, ale rozhodli jste se ve výzkumu nepokračovat.”

“To bude proto, že jsme dostali týdenní opravdu odporný poškolní trest poté, co jsme vyhodili do vzduchu okna učebny na druhém poschodí,” řekl Harry suše. “Spolu s mými ušními bubínky. Ale světlou stránkou bylo, že jsem se alespoň naučil značně obskurní, na sonické bázi útočné kouzlo.”

“Ooooh! Poděl se!” řekl Jim, který vždy hledal nová bojová kouzla. Harry se zasmál a řekl “později.”

“Rozhodně, můžeme použít tenhle klub jako odrazový můstek pro výzkum věcí, které navrhuješ,” řekla Hermione. “Pokud to nebude stát v cestě našim hlavním cílům.”

“Mimochodem,” zeptal se Kevin. “Jak se tenhle klub jmenuje?”

“No,” začala nejistě Hermione, “to je pravděpodobně první oﬁciální předmět, který musíme projednat...”

“Osobně,” přerušil ji Blaise se samolibým úsměvem, “si stále ještě myslím, že ‘ _Společnost pro Prevenci Abusivní Magie_ ’ je dobré jméno.”

“Ne. To. Není,” řekla Hermione stroze.

“Mně se docela líbí,” řekla Penelope Clearwaterová. “Co je za problém s tím názvem, Hermiono?”

“Myslí si, že jeho zkratka je nedůstojná,” řekl Harry s uchechtnutím.

“Co... S.P.A.M.?” zeptala se Susan Bonesová, načež se několik mudlorozených zachichotalo v odpověď.

“ _Nebudeme_ si říkat S.P.A.M.!”řekla Hermione prudčeji.

“A proč ne?” zeptal se Justin Finch-Fletchley. “Chci říct, tenhle klub je, jak jsi řekla, pro mudlorozené, mudly vychované a přátele mudlů - dobré frázování, mimochodem. Politicky korektní, ale ne přehnaně moc.”

“Jo,” přidal se Anthony. “A co by mohlo být víc mudlovské než _Spam_!”

Hermione začala odpovídat, ale pak se zarazila a podívala se zmateně na Goldsteina. “Anthony, nejsi žid?”

Havraspár se narovnal na své židli a povýšeně pozvedl bradu. “Jen proto, že bych nikdy _nejedl_ Spam, to neznamená, že si nejsem vědom jeho kulturního významu.”

To už čistokrevní v místnosti vypadali zoufale zmateně a Ron se naklonil k Harrymu. “Co je to ten Spam?”

Harry autoritativně odpověděl. “Spam je konzervovaný masový produkt na bázi vepřového masa, prodávaný v mudlovských potravinách. Podle toho, koho se zeptáš, je to buď mudlovská delikatesa nebo nejnechutnější jídlo, co kdy bylo vymyšleno.”

“A jako přidaný bonus,” pokračoval Blaise rozverně, “pokud se rozhodneme pro S.P.A.M., už máme předem připravenou klubovou písničku!”

“Blaisi, _ne_!” řekla Hermione prosebně. Ale bylo příliš pozdě, jak Zabini najednou propukl ve zpěv.

“SPAM, _spam_ , spam, Spam! SPAM, _spam_ , spam, Spam!”

Brzy se k němu přidali Anthony, Kevin a Justin, kteří všichni tu konkrétní písničku znali, a vesele se přidali v tříhlasné harmonii.

“Lahodný Spaaaaam! Úžasný Spaaaam! Lahodný Spaaaaam! Úžasný Spaaam!”

Na to se Ron, Jim a Theo všichni otočili v očekávání na Harryho. Naneštěstí mladý zmijozel nikdy nebyl vystaven _Monty Pythonovu Létajícímu_ cirkusu, zatímco žil s Dursleyovými, a tak byl sám ztracený. Pokrčil rameny. “Promiňte. Netuším.”

Vepředu místnosti si Hermione zakryla tvář oběma rukama, jako by se snažila zablokovat opakující se noční můru.

_______________________

_**Úvodní setkání jiného klubu** _

Mezitím, mnohem lépe navštívené, vybavené a živené setkání bradavické Společnosti pro Prezervaci Kultury se konalo v tom samém čase. Konalo se ve velmi prostorné a pohodlné místnosti na šestém poschodí, která byla před mnoha lety místem pro schůzky již dlouho nefunkční skupiny zvané Slimáčí (Slug) Klub. Přítomno bylo zhruba čtyřicet studentů a organizátoři klubu zařídili punč a lehké zákusky připravené bradavickými domácími skřítky. První půlhodina byla věnována k socializaci, která téměř vedla k nepříjemné výměně nad mísou punče.

“Ginevro?!” zvolala Drusilla Crabbeová při pohledu na svou spolužačku Ginny Weasleyovou z notoricky známých ‘ _krevních zrádců Weasleyových_ ’. “Co tě sem přivádí? Chci říct, není tvá rodina... um?”

Ginny obdařila Drusillu pohledem, který byl prázdný, hraničící s opovržením. “Není má rodina _co_ , Drusillo? Člen Posvátné 28? Ale ano, vskutku jsme!”

Drusilla polkla nad připomínkou toho, že i přes veškeré čistokrevné předstírání její rodiny, Crabbeové nikdy nemohli předvést čistotu krve předků ani zdaleka tak daleko jako Weasleyovi, i přes jejich současné zmenšené prostředky. Stísněně se usmála a pak rychle zmizela. Jak odcházela, Amy Wilkesová se objevila vedle Ginny, aby si dolila vlastní sklenku punče.

“Myslím, že sis to vychutnala,” řekla.

Ginny pokrčila rameny. “Trochu,” řekla potichu. “Ale není to vážně taková zábava porazit Crabbeovou ve hře, o kterou se nezajímám.”

Amy přikývla. “Takže, jaký je plán?”

“Splynout s davem. Vypadat a chovat se předpojatě, ale ne přespříliš. Říct tu a tam ošklivé věci o Theovi. Dávat pozor bez toho, aby bylo očividné, že si děláme poznámky pro Harryho.”

Amy si usrkla punče, aniž by odpověděla, a obě dívky se vydaly hledat místo k sezení, aniž by si všimly, jak je přes místnost studují Carrowovic dvojčata intenzivníma očima bez jediného mrknutí. Místnost byla přeplněná i přes její velikost a zhruba po půl hodině začali organizátoři přemísťovat židle kolem a přeměňovat lavice, aby si lidé mohli sednout. K Ginnyině překvapení jen zhruba třetina přítomných byli zmijozelé. Společnost pro Prezervaci Kultury měla očividné čistokrevné otisky prstů všude kolem, ale vyšší ročníky zmijozelů byly dost rozumné na to, aby se drželi zpátky a nechali další čistokrevné z jiných kolejí být vůdci a veřejnými tvářemi nové organizace. Skutečně mezi zodpovědnými klubu nebyl jediný zmijozel. Oﬁciálně byli ve vedení Cedric Diggory, Cho Changová a Oliver Wood, i když Amy rychle došla k názoru, že vše pravděpodobně řídili Greengrassovic sestry, Cassius Warrington a někteří starší studenti.

Jakmile se všichni usadili, Cedric předstoupil, aby podal uvítací řeč. “Vítejte všichni k úvodnímu setkání bradavické Společnosti pro Prezervaci Kultury. Všem vám děkuji, že jste přišli k tomu, co doufám je jeden z mnoha budoucích příjemných večerů. Chci zdůraznit, že zatímco je to v tomto momentě čistokrevná organizace, v žádném případě nebudeme diskriminovat proti nečistokrevným kouzelníkům a čarodějkám, kteří by se k nám chtěli v budoucnu přidat. Ve skutečnosti vás podporujeme, abyste pozvali kouzelníky a čarodějky smíšeného a mudlorozeného původu, aby chápali, o co nám jde, a nedělali si mylné názory. Naše společnost není založená na myšlence, že čistokrevní jsou lepší než ostatní kouzelníci a čarodějky. Ale nemusím říkat, že samozřejmě nejsme o nic horší. Jsme zkrátka společnost s bohatými zvyky a historií a zasloužíme si, aby tyto zvyky a historie byly respektovány stejně jako kdokoli jiný, kdo byl vychován mudly.”

“Slyšte, slyšte!” zvolal Cormac McLaggen a pár dalších zdvořile zatleskalo.

Diggory přikývl na Cho, která pokračovala jeho uvítací řeč. “Proto je naším plánem, abychom se setkávali pravidelně, abychom mohli vzájemně působit na své kolegy čistokrevné kouzelníky, kteří sdílejí společné dědictví, a také abychom mohli jeden druhého naučit naše rodinné historie a tradice. Mnoho z nás má rodinné členy, kteří pracují pro Ministerstvu nebo dokonce drží křesla na Starostolci. Přesto jen vzácně nás učí o tom, co Ministerstvo nebo Starostolec dělají kromě jednotlivých zájmů našich rodin. Přemýšlejte o SPK jako šanci pro vytváření vazeb s podobně smýšlejícími kouzelníky a čarodějkami, kteří vám jednoho dne budou pomáhat vytvořit páteř naší společnosti. Koneckonců jen prostřednictvím porozumění našemu vlastnímu společenskému dědictví můžeme pomoci ostatním porozumět tomu dědictví místo toho, aby ho chtěli strhnout.”

Neville Longbottom se na to zamračil. “Je to něco, čeho si myslíte, že bychom se měli obávat? Toho, že mudlorození strhnou naše dědictví?”

Otázka chytila Cho a Cedrica nepřipraveného. “Ne, že bychom se toho... _báli_ per se,” řekl Cedric. “Ale zároveň si musíme být vědomi toho, jak se odehrály minulé konﬂikty mezi čistokrevnými a mudlorozenými a vzrostly ve veřejné násilí. Nemyslím si, že kdokoli tady je budoucí smrtijed - alespoň doufám, že ne - ale jedna věc, kterou jsem si v poslední době uvědomil je, že Vy-Víte-Kdo by se možná nikdy nedostal k moci, kdyby nebylo čistokrevných kouzelníků, kteří se obávali změn, které se mudlorození aktivisté snažili udělat během 50. a 60. let.”

“Jako co?” zeptala se Ginny pochybovačně.

K jejímu překvapení promluvila Daphne Greengrassová několik řad za ní. “Jako Manželský zákon například.” Všichni se otočili na mladou zmijozelku.

“Manželský zákon?” zeptala se zmateně Ginny.

“Poté, co nám profesor Lockhart udělal tu přednášku o vlkodlacích a Temných pánech, ve které zmínil Alexandera McAvityho, rozhodla jsem si ho vyhledat. Jeho hnutím bylo prosazováno množství skandálních myšlenek a někteří z jeho přívrženců byli ještě radikálnější než McAvity sám. Někteří z jeho nejextrémističtějších stoupenců v podstatě volali po zrušení čistokrevných jako konceptu. Aby toho dosáhli, chtěli prosadit zákon, který by znelegálněl sňatek mezi kouzelníkem a čarodějkou, pokud měli mezi sebou více jak čtyři kouzelnické prarodiče. Ve tvém případě Weasleyová, všichni čtyři tví prarodiče byli kouzelní, a tak by pro tebe bylo nelegální, aby ses provdala za kohokoli jiného než mudlu nebo motáka třetí generace. A pokud by se ti nepodařilo nalézt vhodného kandidáta, Ministerstvo - pod mudlorozeneckým vedením - by pro tebe vybralo druha.”

Ginny a Amy se obě zděšeně podívaly na Daphne.

“Ten zákon se nikdy nedostal ani blízko k tomu, aby byl přijat,” pokračoval Cedric. “Ale byli velmi blízko k tomu, aby protlačili jiné zákony a regulace, obzvlášť poté, co se mudlorozenému Nobbymu Leachovi podařilo nechat se zvolit za ministra. Zákony, které nafoukly důležitost NKÚ a OVCE mudlorozených, aby mohli získat postavení na Ministerstvu, která si nezasloužili. Zákony, aby vytvořili kvótu o tom, kolika mudlorozeným musela být _zaručena_ práce na Ministerstvu, spolu s uvolněnými standardy pro bystrozorské jednotky nebo Sv. Mungo pro mudlorozené, kteří by jinak neprošli vstupními testy. Zákony, které by nutily rodinné podniky, které fungovaly po generace, aby zkrachovaly, pokud nedaly práci a dokonce podíly v podniku mudlorozeným uchazečům.”

“A zvaž tohle, Longbottome,” řekl Zacharias Smith povýšeně. “Tvůj rod je Starodávný a Vznešený. Byl v Británii od 5. století a měl hlas ve Starostolci od chvíle, kdy byl založen. Ale kdyby bylo po jeho, Temného pána McAvityho, nebylo by ti zaručeno Longobottomovic křeslo, když bys dospěl.Místo toho, pokud bys ho chtěl, musel bys o něj vyhrát _volbu_. Každý člen Starostolce by se musel účastnit volby, stejně jako se jí účastní ministr.” Ohromeně si odfrkl. “Jen si pomysli! Chtěli strhnout systém vlády, který fungoval více jak tisíciletí, jen proto, že díky náhodnému šlechtění, nebyli na vrcholu, a tak nás chtěli stáhnout dolů k nim. Chci říct, kouzelnická Británie existuje díky Slibům Jednoty, které svazují Starostolec dohromady. Kdo vůbec _ví,_ co by se stalo, kdyby ty sliby byly přetrhány bez dostatečně dobrého důvodu?”

Amy Wilkesová promluvila. “To je všechno hezké a tak, ale co chci vědět je: Co má tohle všechno společného s Theem Bezejmenným?” Při zmínce o Theově jménu se místností rozvalila vlna napětí a možná dokonce hněvu. Kromě Ginny a Amy (která díky zvláštní podivnosti jejího rodinného statusu nebyla v současnosti vázána žádnými sliby Starostolce), každá osoba v místnosti byla ovlivněna efekty Sankce.

“Chci říct,” pokračovala, “to _je_ , co svedlo čistokrevné všech čtyř kolejí dohromady, aby začali tenhle klub, ne? Popravdě, vidím v téhle místnosti množství lidí, kteří by jeden druhému před několika měsíci nevěnovali ani kousek svého času.”

Cedric pohlédl stranou, zatímco sváděl boj o kontrolu nad svými emocemi. Opravdu chtěl, aby tahle skupina byla o víc než jen Theu Bezejmenném, ale nemohl zapřít, že vyvrhelova přítomnost v hradě byla spouštějící událostí.

“To je fér,” řekl konečně. “Máš pravdu. Přítomnost toho vyvrhele ve škole je, co nás svedlo dohromady. Ale další část byl ten incident na nástupišti 9 a 3/4 předchozího dne. Konkrétně to, co nám všem řekl mladý Goldstein. Provedl jsem malý výzkum o tom... _Dachau_ místě, které zmínil. Bylo to... hrozné. Ale také to bylo _nerelevantní_ k situaci vyvrhele. Vím, že si mudlorození a mudly vychovaní myslí, že to, co se stalo Theovi Bezejmennému, je nefér, a možná je. Ale... zákon, který z něj učinil vyvrhele, je zákonem Starostolce. Je to zákon, který svazuje náš národ dohromady a činí nás jeho součástí.” Odmlčel se a zhluboka se nadechl. “Nevím, jestli to dokážu vysvětlit způsobem, kterému porozumí někdo, kdo tím není ovlivněn, Wilkesová, ale... moje magie mi říká, že Theo Bezejmenný je nepřítel a nečistý a neměl by být částí našeho světa. Rozhodně nemám v plánu proti němu něco podnikat a doufám, že nikdo z vás také ne. Kdyby nic jiného, fakulta dala jasně najevo, že to nedovolí. Ale nemohu popřít, co mi říká má magie o nic víc, než nemohu popřít, co mi říkají mé oči a uši. Je to příliš velká součást toho, kým jsem, abych to mohl ignorovat.”

Na to shromáždění studenti doslova propukli v potlesk v odpověď na to, jak Cedric Diggory artikuloval to, co všichni cítili, ale nedokázali pojmenovat. Ginny a Amy se nervózně podívaly jedna na druhou, než se přidaly k potlesku s tolik nadšením, kolik dokázaly předstírat.

__________________________

_**Mezitím zpět u S.P.A.M.** _

Po hodině diskuze agendy skupiny, organizační setkání S.P.A.M. konečně skončilo. Hermione se okamžitě pohnula, aby si promluvila s Theem, ale vzrušený Anthony Goldstein jí dosáhl první.

“Takže, vím, že to bylo jen první setkání,” řekl, “a máme spoustu potenciálních cest pro výzkum. Ale vzhledem k tomu, že jsi o tom očividně přemýšlela víc než já už předtím, máš nějaký nápad pro výzkum toho, proč se magie a technologie vylučují?”

I když slyšela Anthonyho otázku, její pozornost byla soustředěna na Thea Bezejmenného, který rychle opustil místnost, aniž by si s někým promluvil. “Plast a elektřina,” řekla rozptýleně.

“Co?” zeptal se překvapeně Anthony.

“Co?” zeptala se zpět Hermione, jako by si poprvé plně všimla chlapce. Mezitím se Harry a Jim přesunuli blíž, aby mohli naslouchat jejich konverzaci.

“Plast a elektřina?” opakoval Anthony. “Na základě čeho tak soudíš? Našla jsi nějaký výzkum na to téma?”

Hermione několik okamžiků koktala, než odpověděla. “Oh, ano. Četla jsem to v knize... někde. Budu to muset najít a dodat ti citaci. Ale, um, ano - vysoké stupně magie způsobují, že struktury některých plastů se rozpadají, a taky, že elektrické proudy... se chovají divně a tím přetíží elektřinou poháněné předměty.”

“Problém plastů půjde snadno překonat,” řekla Sue Liová, jak se k nim přiblížila. “Mudlové používají plast v jejich přístrojích, protože moderní manifakturní techniky ho vyrábějí levněji a je snadnější k lisování do tvaru, který potřebuješ, než přírodní materiály. Ale s přeměňováním není důvod, abys nemohl vytvarovat do tvaru řekněme televize nebo rádia dřevo nebo železo.”

“Hmm.” Anthony se na okamžik zdál ztracený v myšlenkách. “Ale mnohem větší problém je, pokud přítomnost magie mění vlastnosti elektřiny. Existuje nějaký způsob, jak izolovat něco od magie?”

Nikdo nějakou dobu nic neřekl, ale pak Harry zvolal. “Ano! Orichalcum! Je to nějaká... věc, kterou vytvoříš pomocí alchymie, která je odolná magii.” Otočil se na Jima. “Ten vražedný vláček minulý rok na naší narozeninové párty byl vytvořen z orichalca. To jim dovolilo proříznout skrze štít Protego jako by tam ani nebyl.” Jim se otřásl nad vzpomínkou o jeho a Harryho příšerné dvanácté narozeninové párty.

“No, dobrá,” řekla Hermione. “Řekla bych, že máš podnět pro výzkum, Anthony. Dej mi vědět, jak ti to půjde.”

Brzy na to všichni opustili učebnu a Hermione zamířila do Nebelvírské věže. Nedostala se příliš daleko, když uslyšela, jak Harry volá její jméno. Zastavila se a počkala, aby jí dohnal.

“No,” začal s lehkým úsměškem. “Teď, když jsou všichni pryč... jak ses _opravdu_ dozvěděla, že magie negativně ovlivňuje plast a elektřinu?”

“Řekla jsem vám to už na setkání,” začala Hermione.

“Aw, zatáhni za druhou, Hermiono. Oba víme, že máš fotograﬁckou paměť. Není šance, že bys kdy četla něco tak zajímavého, jako, že ‘magie reaguje špatně s plastem a elektřinou’ a nepamatovala sis, v jaké to bylo knize. Vsadím se, žes na to narazila při hledání něčeho, co jsi neměla, ale nechtěla jsi to říct před ostatními.”

Hermione se na okamžik v rozpacích podívala stranou. “Dobrá, Harry. Chytils mě. Minulý rok jsem dokázala oklamat profesora Lockharta, aby mi dal propustku do Oddělení s omezeným přístupem knihovny. Byla jsem zvědavá, co tam je za knihy, a našla jsem knihu o výzkumu magie a mudlovské technologie, kterou ministerstvo zakázalo. Ale nechtěla jsem vysvětlovat, kde jsem jí našla, a vzhledem k citlivé povaze toho výzkumu pochybuji, že Anthony nebo někdo jiný, bude moct si tu knihu půjčit. Spokojený?”

Harry na vteřinu nebo dvě studoval svou kamarádku. “Jistě. Díky, žes se mnou byla upřímná.” Pak se rozhlédl po chodbě. “Zvládneš se vrátit sama do věže?”

Obdarovala ho _pohledem_ , který mu připomněl, že je nebelvírka z Koleje Beze Strachu. Přikývl, rozloučil se s ní a zamířil do Zmijozelského sklepení.

_______________________

Později byl Theo sám ve svém pokoji a ležel na posteli, zíraje upřeně na strop, když se ozvalo tiché klapnutí, jak Blaise vstoupil skrze tajnou chodbu. Theo si odfrkl.

“Vím, že musíme cestovat tajně, protože ty a Harry si nedovolíte být viděni s _vyvrhelem_ , ale znamená to, že nemám právo na žádné soukromí?”

Blaise pozvedl ruce ve smířlivém gestu. “Promiň, promiň. Jen jsem chtěl vidět, jak ti je. Měl jsem silný dojem, že nejsi šťastný se S.P.A.M. a jejím programem. Obzvláště programem vůči tobě.”

Theo pokrčil rameny. “No, _řekl_ bych, že jsem šťastný, že jsou lidé, kteří na mě chtějí dát pozor.Ale... většina z nich nechápe, jaké to bude. A já nechci, aby byl kvůli mně někdo zraněn.”

“Ušetři mě té útrpné pózy, Theo. Není ani trochu pohledná. Proč jsi ve skutečnosti naštvaný?”

Druhý chlapec se zamračil na Blaise. “Fajn. Když to musíš vědět, myslím si, že věci jsou dost špatné i bez toho, abych byl něčí _projekt_. I když je to Hermione Grangerová. Po minulém roce jsem se bál, že se chopí práv domácích skřítků nebo něčeho podobně bláznivého. Nikdy jsem si nepředstavil, že to budu já, koho se ujme jako své Ušlechtilé Věci. A popravdě, necením si toho.”

Blaise se uchechtl. “Věděl jsi, že je nebelvírka, než ses s ní spřátelil, stejně jako já. Ani jeden z nás jí nikdy nezastaví, aby byla... sebou. Nejlepší bude to prostě přetrpět a odklonit jí od jejích více nebelvírských impulzů.”

Theo zavřel oči. “Jo. Jako by se to kdy stalo.”

____________________

Později, poté, co zkontroloval Blaise a Thea, a vyzvedl “hlášení” od Ginny a Amy, Harry vstoupil do svého pokoje a připravil se do postele. Byl znepokojen od chvíle, kdy skončilo setkání S.P.A.M., ale nebyl si jistý proč. Konečně otevřel šuplík svého nočního stolku a vyndal z něj očarované zrcadlo.

“Regulus Black,” řekl, poté, co na něj poklepal, aby ho aktivoval. Po pár vteřinách se v něm objevila Regulusova tvář.

“Harry? Co se děje? Už jsi se mnou a Siriusem mluvil dříve dnes. Stalo se něco?”

“Ne, ne. Já... jen mám pro tebe rychlou otázku. Minulý rok, když jsi byl Gilderoy Lockhart... přesvědčila tě v nějakém bodě Hermione Grangerová, abys jí dal propustku do Oddělení s omezeným přístupem?”

Regulus několikrát zamrkal. “Ne, ne, že bych si vybavoval. Proč?”

“Nevím,” řekl Harry zamyšleně. “Je to jen... něco zvláštního. Pravděpodobně to nic není.” Harry a Regulus si povídali dalších několik minut, než se odhlásili. Ale jak Harry pomalu usínal, jeho podivné a intuitivní nitrozpytní instinkty ho zanechaly jistým si o jedné věci. Nebylo to _nic_.

______________________

_**Přivítací setkání** _ **velmi** **odlišného klubu**

_**Akorát před půlnocí** _

_**Obrtlá ulice** _

Kančí tesák byl pravděpodobně nejméně poctivý z mnoha barů a hospod Obrtlé ulice. Ve skutečnosti “pochybnost” bylo slabé slovo - dokud politická realita nedonutila ke změně jeho jména v roce 1940, bar byl kdysi nazván U oběšeného mudly. Dnes večer však byl bar nacpaný, protože bylo vyhlášeno slovo kolem Obrtlé ulice. Bylo potřeba vykonat práci. Dobře placenou práci. Nebo alespoň dobře placenou pro ty, kteří byli ochotní udělat, co jim bylo řečeno, a nestarali se o to, komu při tom bylo ublíženo. Nikdo z lidí v baru nenesl Znamení zla, ale byla to _smečka_ , která by ho ochotně přijala, kdyby zapůsobila tehdy dostatečně na lorda Voldemorta, aby ho nabídl.

Peter Pettigrew seděl sám v zadní místnosti a šramotil kolem s několika skleněnými ﬂakóny, které sebou přinesl. S profesionální péčí otevřel jeden ﬂakón a pinzetou z něj vyndal jediný černý vlas. Potom otevřel druhý ﬂakón obsahující lepkavý blátivý lektvar a upustil do něj vlas. Lektvar se okamžitě proměnil v blankytně modrý a vydával ze sebe vůni drahé kolínské s podtónem motorového oleje. Jak lektvar dokončil svou přeměnu, dveře se otevřely a Fernir Greyback vstoupil do místnosti.

“Je tam dobrej dav,” řekl. “Asi padesát celkem. Jestli seženeme dost rekrutů dnes v noci, možná už to nebudeme muset dělat znovu.”

“To je dobře,” řekl Peter zkroušeně. “Protože už mám jen tři vlasy.”

_____________________

O několik okamžiků později Greyback znovu vstoupil do hlavní místnosti baru a zařval, aby si získal pozornost přítomných.

“O co tu jde, vlkodlaku?” zařval opilý Aries Flint. “Pro co najímáš?”

Greyback se na něj ušklíbl. “Ne já, Flinte. Můj šéf.”

Na to se mezi přítomnými ozvalo krátké překvapené mumlání. Byla jen jedna osoba, které Fernir Greyback říkal “šéf” - lord Voldemort. Nebyl to však lord Voldemort, kdo vstoupil do místnosti, ale někdo, kdo vyvolával téměř stejné množství strachu. Jeho vlasy byly černé jako noc a oči šedé jako smrt. A zázračně dnes vypadal dokonce _mladší a zdravější_ , než když byl poslán do Azkabanu, i když si nikdo nedokázal ani představit, jaká temná magie způsobila jeho omlazení.

“Někteří z vás mě znají podle mé reputace,” řekl Peter Pettigrew hlasem jiného muže, za ukradenou tváří jiného muže. “Ale představím sám sebe. Jsem Sirius Black, pravá ruka Temného pána. A za něj mám pro vás práci.” A skrze zázrak Mnoholičného lektvaru se Peter Pettigrew zakřenil zuby jiného muže.

_____________________

_**Bradavice** _

_**Soukromé komnaty Batsheby Babblingové** _

_**12:45 ráno** _

První den nového termínu byl překvapivě stresující pro profesorku Babblingovou, a nejhorší na tom bylo, že ani nevěděla proč. Jakožto nitrobraník pátého stupně (i když pracovala tvrdě na tom, aby své schopnosti skryla před spolupracovníky), Babblingová byla možná třetí nejmocnější nitrobraník v Bradavicích po řediteli a profesorovi Snapeovi. Jistým způsobem si myslela, že byla dokonce schopnější než Snape, který jak se zdálo se plně soustředil pouze na obranné aspekty umění na úkor mnohem nenápadnějšího použití. Například: bylo zvykem Batsheby Babblingové, aby si udržovala svou mysl rozdvojenou po celý čas, aby jedna část její mysli mohla i při udělování lekcí pilně studovat ty kolem sebe v honbě za informacemi a pochopením. Většinu času - vskutku téměř pořád - ten sekundární myšlenkový proces běhal potichu a nenápadně. Dnes tomu tak však nebylo. Na krátký okamžik, jen pár momentů od začátku hodiny třetího ročníku, její podvědomí _vykřiklo_ o něčem, čeho si všimlo, dost nahlas na to, aby narušilo její vědomý myšlenkový proces a přimělo jí ztratit na několik vteřin její veřejnou vyrovnanost. Nic takového se nikdy nestalo. A to nejhorší? Po tom krátkém, ale alarmujícím výkřiku, se její druhá mysl opět ponořila do jejího podvědomí bez dalšího incidentu. Protože prohlédnutí si mentálního záznamu druhé mysli obvykle vyžadovalo alespoň hodinu nepřerušené meditace a myšlení, strávila celý den tím, že si byla vědoma toho, že obdržela nějakou velmi důležitou informaci, kterou si _nemohla_ _prohlédnout_. Přirozenost jejího pochopení jí bránilo v tom, aby pochopila, co již pochopila.

Konečně na konci dlouhého dne (strávila několik hodin po večeři schůzkami se studenty OVCE, aby si s nimi prošla jejich individuální výzkumné projekty) Babblingová se konečně usadila za stolem ve svých soukromých komnatách, aby začala proces rozmotávání propletených myšlenek, které byly obojí mečem a štítem nitrobraníka na její úrovni. Jako součást jejího nočního rituálu si začala vařit silný šálek čaje a nechala jeho aroma, aby ji vlákalo do uvolněného stavu. Lokla si čaje a pak usedla ke stolu a odložila podšálek a hrneček stranou. Stůl samotný seděl před velkým oknem s krásným výhledem na Černé jezero a vypuklý měsíc nad ním. Batsheba se na pár momentů uvolnila, aby se potěšila tím výhledem. Pak pozvedla samonaplňující brk a dovolila své mysli, aby kontrolovala její ruku a používala ji ke kresbě po čerstvém pergamenu v krouživých vzorcích, jak přemýšlela nad událostmi toho dne.

Překvapivě rychle našla zdroj narušení. Bylo to někde ze začátku hodiny. Něco týkající se... Harryho Pottera. Její ruka sebou lehce trhla a jen na okamžik byl ten kroutící se vzor nahrazen ostrým pohybem, jak kreslil runu _Wunjo_ , která znamenala “radost” a “vzrušení”. Její ruka pokračovala v krouživých pohybech, jak přemýšlela o svých vzpomínkách na toho chlapce. Odvedl v hodině dobrou práci a byl připraven pro materiál. Studovala vzpomínky na jeho tvář. Perfektně učesané vlasy naznačovaly domýšlivost, nebo možná hořící touhu odlišit se od své rodiny. ( _Všichni ve fakultě věděli o jeho vztahu s Potterovými._ ) Brilantní zelené oči, které se blýskaly pozoruhodnou inteligencí. ( _A byl praktikující nitrobraník? A nitrozpytec taky? Měla by si najít příležitost promluvit si o tom s Blaisem._ ) Velmi drahé a těžce začarované brýle. ( _Lstivá mysl, která se snaží připravit na všechny možnosti? Nebo mysl na okraji paranoii? Proč ne obojí?_ ) A na straně jeho hlavy pokřivená jizva zhruba ve stejném místě jako notoricky známá “V” jizva jeho slavnějšího sourozence. ( _Způsobená padajícího zdivem nebo tak něčím při útoku Ty-Víš-Koho na Jima Pottera, nebo alespoň tak si to vybavovala. Zvláštní, že vypadala tak moc jako blesk._ )

Najednou sebou její ruka prudce, téměř bolestivě trhla a Babblingová shlédla dolů, aby uviděla, že její druhá mysl nakreslila velké ztvárnění runy Sowilo, které zabralo více jak polovinu stránky.

“ _Zvláštní_ ,” pomyslela si. “ _Zajímalo by mě, co to způsobilo._ ” Zavřela oči a prohlédla si vzpomínky ještě jednou, pomaleji. A jak znovu soustředila svou pozornost na Harryho jizvu, její ruka sebou znovu trhla. Ani nemusela otevřít oči a podívat se, aby věděla, že její druhá mysl znovu nakreslila Sowilo. “ _Něco ohledně Potterovy jizvy a Sowilo. Něco..._ ”

Zalapala po dechu a doširoka otevřela oči, jak jí sevřelo pochopení. “ _Jizva Harryho Pottera vypadá jako runa Sowilo! Ne, co to říkáš, Batshebo. Nejen, že vypadá jako runa Soliwo. Je to perfektní znázornění Sowila. Téměř, jako by ho někdo úmyslně nakreslil...!_ ”

Na to byla pozornost Babblingové najednou rozptýlena tichým řinčením. Pohlédla dolů a ke svému překvapení uviděla, že se její šálek chvěje. Během několika vteřin intenzita vibrací vzrostla natolik, že se její mátový čaj rozlil do podšálku, který rovněž vibroval natolik, že se pomalu pohyboval po stole. Řinčení šálku a podšálku bylo brzy doprovázeno řinčením okna před čarodějkou.

A ten zvuk byl brzy znovu doprovázen dalším zvukem - zvláštním neharmonickým bručením, které přicházelo odevšad a odnikud a pomalu nabíralo na hlasitosti, jako by bylo předzvěstí hrozného _něčeho_.

Babblingová se rozhlédla kolem ve vzrůstající panice. Pak se rychle zhluboka nadechla, aby našla svůj střed a znovu zavřela oči. Výraz míru se rozprostřel po její tváři. Byla to lež. Hluboko pod údajným klidem její druhá mysl byla horečnatá a vyděšená, jak zoufale vymazávala vzpomínky, nahazovala psychické štíty, znovu tkala mentální cesty a nastavovala podvědomé příkazy, kterým by její první mysl nerozuměla, ani jak je vykonávala. Jak tato vnitřní práce byla vykonávána, Babblingové vnější klidný vzhled nabyl snové kvality, než se usmála, jako by pobavená svou vlastní bláznivostí.

“Vážně, Batshebo,” řekla nahlas. “Jsi směšná. Ta jizva nevypadá ani zdaleka jako Sowilo nebo jiná runa.” Jak čarodějka promlouvala sama k sobě, řinčení a bručení ustávalo, zatímco nevědomky přitáhla další prázdný pergamen a začala na něj psát.

“Jsi jenom unavená a zdají se ti věci,” řekla přátelsky, jak všechny myšlenky na skutečný význam té jizvy byly systematicky vymazávány z její vědomé mysli. “Je to jenom jizva. Pravděpodobně způsobená padajícím zdivem nebo tak něčím. Není na ní nic neobvyklého.”

Jak promlouvala, její ruce pracovaly samy o sobě, překládaly zprávu, kterou napsala, a vkládaly jí do obálky, kterou rychle zapečetila a adresovala. Pak se její ruce položily na stůl a po pár vteřinách se její oči pomalu otevřely. Zdála se být uvolněná, jakákoli předchozí nervozita ohledně dne byla odplavena její meditací. Pohlédla dolů na stůl a všimla si dopisu, který musela napsat dříve a zapomenout ho odeslat. Podívala se na hodiny na zdi. Ještě nebyla jedna hodina. Pozdě, ale ne příliš pozdě, aby odeslala dopis jedné ze svých nejdražších přítelkyň (a osobě, která jí pomohla před čtyřmi lety získat pozici v Bradavicích) o tom, jak si její syn vedl během prvního dne hodin.

“ _O tom jsem psala v tom dopise, nebo ne?_ ” pomyslela si Batsheba na okamžik, než nad tím pokrčila rameny. Ať už napsala cokoli, bezpochyby to bylo to, co měla v plánu napsat. Oblékla si hábit a zamířila do sovírny, aby poslala pozdní noční dopis. Pak se vrátila do svých komnat a do postele. Než usnula, už zapomněla na dopis úplně, stejně jako na všechno ostatní.

Ale její druhá mysl si pamatovala. Zatímco její první mysl klimbala, její druhá mysl sdělovala vše, co se dozvěděla, mysli _třetí_ , té, o které Batsheba Babblingová téměř _nikdy_ nepřemýšlela. Té, která si pamatovala jen ty věci, na které si mohla vzpomenout jen tehdy, když to bylo zapotřebí.

________________________

Bradavická sova letěla rychle a doručila zprávu druhý den, zatímco její příjemkyně obědvala sama na terase v Marseilles. Dala sově pamlsek a poslala jí pryč. Poté, co si všimla neobvykle rozechvělého (ale stále povědomého) písma na obálce, dopis otevřela a opatrně si přečetla jeho obsah.

_S-_

_Je ten, kterého hledáme, ale nemohu říct víc. Mocné a hrozné síly ho obklopují. Řekni svému synovi, aby pokračoval s největší opatrností. Nekontaktuj mě o tom znovu, dokud se s tebou nesetkám příští léto. Nebudu si o tom nic pamatovat, dokud tě neuvidím osobně._

_B-_

Pod iniciálou odesílatele byla citace v latině: “ _Novissima autem inimica destructer mors._ ” A pod ní byl symbol trojúhelníku v kruhu a protnutý vertikální linkou. Hraběnka Zabiniová si přečetla dopis třikrát, než papír zmačkala a zapálila ho pomocí hůlky. Její oči nezradily nic z toho, co si o zprávě myslela, ale její ruka pevně sevřela černý a stříbrný medailon, který jí visel kolem krku, skrze látku její blůzy, zatímco pozorovala, jak papír hoří.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.: Poté, co jsem se nad tím dlouhý čas rozhodoval, rozhodl jsem se řídit se svým prvním instinktem a obsadit do role Batsheby Babblingové Nadiyu Hassainovou, i když není za a) etiopského původu ale britská bangladéšanka, a za b) není herečkou ale vítězkou šesté série Great British Bakeoff (pečící soutěž). Tyto nevýhody jsou převáženy v mé mysli faktem, že naprosto zbožňuju Nadiyu Hussainovou, a také faktem, že můj první mentální obraz profesorky Babblingové byl založen na tom, jak se Nadiya objevila v Would I Lie To You ve velmi stylových šatech a ostře modrém turbanu, zatímco ozařovala lidi svou vychytralostí.


	18. Vytrvalost vzpomínky

KAPITOLA 18: VYTRVALOST VZPOMÍNKY

_**4\. září 1993** _

_**4:15 ráno** _

_**Bradavice** _

Luna Lovegoodová nevydávala žádný zvuk, jak se pohybovala prázdnými chodbami potemnělých Bradavic. Byla to pravda, i přes to, že se nijak nesnažila o to být nenápadná a dokonce ležérně mluvila sama pro sebe, jak si prohlížela hrad svým vlastním zvláštním způsobem: jako součást snu. Usmála se, jak zvažovala ten paradox.

“Jsem vskutku bezhlučná?” zeptala se sama sebe, jak se vznášela kolem dveří do Velké síně. “Jednoduše proto, že mě nikdo jiný nemůže slyšet, zatímco sním? Pokud astrální strom dopadne v astrálním lese, nevydává žádný zvuk, jen proto, že není kolem nikdo, kdo by ho mohl slyšet?” Pokrčila rameny a pokračovala ve svém vznášení se.

Pro ní byla každá noc novým dobrodružstvím, jak si prohlížela hrad ve své snové formě. Bylo to doslova tak, protože si sotva kdy další noc pamatovala cokoli, kromě těch nejpodstatnějších detailů z každé noci, a vůbec nic během dne, i přes její nedávné pokusy o ovládnutí lucidního snění z knihy, kterou jí dodala Hermione během léta. Každou noc, jak se její snové tělo - její _heliopatické_ já, podezřívala - potulovalo po hradu, zažívala téměř neustálý stav _deja vu_.

“Nebo je to možná naopak,” řekla zamyšleně. “Co je opakem deja vu? Jamais vu? Pocit, že je něco nepovědomé, i když jsem to mnohokrát viděla? Zajímalo by mě, kolikrát jsem prohledala hrad od vrcholku ke spodku a zapomněla na to všechno, když jsem se probudila druhé ráno.”

Znovu pokrčila rameny v odpověď na ty otázky, které položila sama sobě, a pokračovala ve svém průzkumu. Dnešní cesta ji zanesla nedaleko kanceláře a pokojů nového školníka pana Sturgeona. To byl zajímavý jedinec, tak zajímavý, že musela odolat impulzu projít dveřmi do jeho pokoje (protože žádná fyzická bariéra v Bradavicích jí neomezovala vstup... alespoň co si vzpomínala) a podívat se, jak jeho škrkny a zkáznice vypadají, když je bezbranný a spí.

“Ne,” napomenula sama sebe přísně. “Bylo by nevhodné, ne-li přímo sprosté špehovat člena učitelského sboru ve spánku. Koneckonců možná na sobě ani nemá oblečení!” Několik vteřin se chichotala, ale pak se opanovala v mnohem úctyhodnější výraz. Poté, co přijala fakt, že není, ve skutečnosti, šílená (strach, který jí trápil po několik let), mladá heliopatka se nyní snažila vypadat méně zvláštní před ostatními. Mluvila o hněvomuchkách a zkáznicích a podobných věcech jen před lidmi, kteří skutečně rozuměli, o čem mluví, ale stále ještě pracovala na rozbití špatných zvyků jako čtení knih vzhůru nohama, jen aby v ostatních vyprovokovala překvapení, protože shledávala škrkny, které byly při takovém neškodném zmatení vyprodukovány, obzvlášť hezkými. Předpokládala, že chichotání se nahlas nad věcmi, které jen ona mohla vnímat, byl podobný takový špatný zvyk.

V každém případě věděla, že se nemá čeho bát od Malachiho Sturgeona, bez ohledu na to, jak otráveným a zamračeným předstíral být. Stále ještě se učila pravidla pro to, co jí heliopatství dokázalo říct o lidech ve fyzickém světě, ale věděla perfektně dobře, když někdo _švindluje_ špatnou náladu. Hněvomuchky byly pochopitelně první astrální stvoření, které se naučila rozeznávat, i když ne plně pochopit, protože byly nejnebezpečnější, které mohla ignorovat. Ale v utrhávání se pana Sturgeona nebyl žádný hněv, jen tiché pobavení a pod tím zvláštní neodbytný smutek. Oh, měl svá tajemství a střežil si je dobře (a Luna podezřívala, že některá tajemství střežil tak dobře, že si je ani sám neuvědomoval), ale byla si jistá, že v něm nebylo žádné zlo. Když nic jiného, bylo patrné, že Sturgeon a Jim Potter měli jeden druhého skutečně rádi, i když se snažili to před ostatními skrýt z jakéhokoli důvodu, který shledali důležitým.

Luna pokračovala ve své noční procházce školních chodeb, než konečně dorazila ke schodišti, které vedlo do Zmijozelského sklepení. Zmrzla a vydala ze sebe tiché zalapání po dechu. Protože najednou její pocit deja vu (nebo jamais vu, možná?) byl poskvrněn pocitem nejen povědomým, ale i hrůzostrašným. Opatrně se plížila kupředu a zamířila dolů do sklepení.

______________________

O několik minut později se Luna prudce posadila na své posteli a lapala po dechu, jako by se probudila z hrozné noční můry. Rychle vyskočila z postele a začala se přehrabovat ve své tašce v temnotě, zatímco hledala brk a pergamen.

“Luno?” řekla Betsy, jedna z jejích spolubydlících, ospalým hlasem. “Co to děláš?”

Rozptýlená, Luna se podívala na druhou druhačku, ale pak se zarazila s ústy stále ještě otevřenými, než pohlédla dolů na pergamen v jejích rukách ve zmatení. Mladá dívka hlasitě otráveně vydechla, než zavřela svou tašku a vlezla zpět do postele. “Nevím, Betsy. Ale ať je to cokoli, začíná to být otravné.”

______________________

_**5\. září 1993** _

_**Zmijozelské famfrpálové zkoušky** _

I přes Harryho původní obavy zkoušky do famfrpálového týmu proběhly poměrně hladce. On a kapitán týmu Adrian Pucey zůstali střelci a byli doplněni čtvrťákem Grahamem Montaguem, který byl trochu chladný k Harrymu, ale ne přespříliš. Nebyl tak dobrý, jako byl Flint, ale zdál se být schopný adaptovat se dostatečně dobře na ofenzivní schémata, která Harry a Adrian navrhli. Miles Bletchley se vracel jako brankář, a zatímco nebyl tak nedobytný jako Oliver Wood, byl mnohem lepší než havraspárský a mrzimorský brankář. Obě pozice odrážečů byly volné a zaplněny Gregorym Goylem, a k překvapení všech, Millicent Bulstrodeovou. K ještě většímu překvapení Ginny Weasleyová rozhodně uchvátila pozici chytačky, snadno porazivši zuřícího Cassiuse Warringtona a ostatní zájemce. Osobně Harry čekal, že Ginny tu pozici vyhraje, ale i on byl ohromený, když si Ginny vedla ve své zkoušce lépe, než Draco rok před ní, i když to samozřejmě nebyla garance dobré hry během skutečného zápasu.

Harry se obával, že Warringtonova předpojatost způsobí rozepři vzhledem k tomu, že Montague a Bletchley byli oba jeho přátelé, a oba se zdáli být poněkud skandalizováni přítomností dvou hráček v týmu poprvé za dvacet let. Naneštěstí pro Warringtona se nedostal dál, při svém stěžování si, že se nedostal do týmu, než k -

“Zatraceně, jestli se Zmijozel nepropadá až ke psům se smíšenci a krevními zrádci reprezentující ho ve famfrpálu. Příště budou v týmu mudlovský šmejdi!”

-když ucítil silnou paži, která ho chytla za pravé rameno a hrubě ho otočila. Měl sotva vteřinu uvědomit si, že je to Millicent Bulstrodeová, kdo ho tak hrubě popadl, než dívka o krok přistoupila a prudce vrazila koleno do jeho rozkroku.

Jak se chlapec zhroutil na zem s tichým sténáním, které způsobilo, že se všichni přítomní chlapci zatvářili soucitně, Millicent se na něj jen znechuceně podívala. “Občas jsou mudlovské způsoby lepší,” řekla, než zamířila spolu s Ginny do dívčích šaten bez jediného pohledu zpět.

_______________________

_**8\. září 1993** _

_**Nebelvírská věž** _

_**11:00 večer** _

Vyčerpaný Jim dorazil do Nebelvírské věže těsně před večerkou a zamířil přímo do postele po tříhodinovém sezení s panem Sturgeonem. Nahoře v pokoji třeťáků byl Ron jediný, kdo na něj čekal.

“Tak jaký byl poškolní trest?” zeptal se ležérně.

“Oh, normálka,” řekl Jim vyhýbavě.

“Vypadáš dost unaveně. A pěkně propoceně. Co tě donutil dělat tentokrát?”

“Uh, leštění trofejí. A nějaké... zametání.”

Ron si odfrkl, ale nebyla v tom stopa po humoru. Ve skutečnosti si Jim myslel, že jeho kamarád vypadal ohledně něčeho naštvaný. “To jsi tak propocený jen po troše zametání a leštění?” zeptal se Ron. “A když už jsme u toho pocení - kromě běhání ráno jsme neměli čas na nějaké bojování a cvičení kat. Nechceš vypadnou z kondice, že ne?”

“Ja... jasně že ne,” odpověděl Jim. “Jen bylo těžké najít si čas.”

Ron si povzdechl a zavrtěl hlavou. “Jime, nechápu, proč mi o tomhle lžeš. _Vím_ , že jsi strávil tři hodiny tréninkem bojového umění během svého ‘ _poškolního trestu_ ’.”

Nad posledními dvěma slovy udělal ve vzduchu uvozovky. Jim nervózně polknul.

“Nevím, o čem to mluvíš,” zvolal.

“No tak, Jime. Nejsem jediný, kdo si toho všiml. Padma se mě na to nedávno ptala, ale odbyl jsem jí. Ale je příliš chytrá na to, aby na to nepřišla, pokud se tak už nestalo.”

“Nepřišla na co?” zeptal se Jim vyhýbavě. Ron začal být opravdu naštvaný.

“Podívej, Jime, jsem dyslektický, ne slepý! Chvíli mi trvalo, než jsem ho poznal, ale jenom proto, že změnil oblečení a nechal si narůst vlasy a vous a začal se chovat jako šmejd, neznamená, že nevím perfektně dobře, kdo pan Sturgeon doopravdy je!”

Jim se nad tím pozastavil. “ _Ron ví skutečnou identitu Remuse? Jak porazil Fidelius?_ ”

“Kdo si _myslíš_ , že pan Sturgeon je, Rone?” zeptal se opatrně.

Ron zavrtěl naštvaně hlavou nad Jimovou misdirekcí. “Ale no tak! Je to očividné! Je to bratr Chandra!”

Jim otevřel ústa, aby odpověděl, ale pak je s překvapeným cvaknutím zavřel, jak si uvědomil význam poznámky jeho nejlepšího přítele.

“Huh,” řekl konečně.

_____________________

_**Druhé ráno v ředitelově kanceláři...** _

“Takže rozumím našemu problému správně,” řekl Dumbledore, než si strčil do pusy citronový bonbón. “Tajemství, na jehož ochranu pomocí Fidelius kouzla, jehož příprava trvala šest dní, než jsme ho uvalili, jsme vynaložili tolik úsilí, zní ‘ _Malachi Sturgeon je ve skutečnosti vlkodlak jménem Remus Lupin_ ’. Avšak během svého pobytu v Shamballe jsi přijal novou identitu jako ‘ _bratr Chandra_ ’, která není ochráněná Fideliem.”

“Vypadá to tak, řediteli,” řekl Remus poněkud rezignovaně. “Řekl bych, že jsem to měl zmínit předtím, než jste uvalil to kouzlo, ale upřímně mě nenapadlo, že by to bylo relevantní.”

“Vyvolává to pár zajímavých otázek.” Dumbledore se otočila na Jima, který seděl na židli vedle Lupina. “Věděl Ronald, že skutečné jméno bratra Chandry je Remus Lupin?”

“Věděl to zpět v Shamballe,” odpověděl Jim. “Ale nemyslím si, že by si to nyní pamatoval.”

“Měli bychom znovu uvalit Fidelia?” zeptal se Lupin. Dumbledore na okamžik vypadal zamyšleně, než zavrtěl hlavou.

“Ne, myslím, že ne. Alespoň ještě ne. Kromě složitosti zrušení toho kouzla a jeho znovu uvalení, mohlo by nám to poskytnout užitečnou příležitost. Použití Fidelia tímto způsobem je inovativní metoda, kterou jsme adaptovali od našeho nepřítele. Tohle nám možná poskytne šanci tuto taktiku studovat a lépe pochopit omezení toho kouzla, pokud se ukáže, že jí použil i při jiné příležitosti.”

“Kdo ho použil?” zeptal se Remus zmateně. “O jakém nepříteli to mluvíte?”

Dumbledore otevřel ústa, aby mu odpověděl, ale byl překvapený, když zjistil, že tak nedokázal učinit. Odkašlal si mírně v rozpacích a pak se otočil na Chlapce-který-žil. “Er, Jime, byl bys tak hodný a odhalil Remusovi tajemství, které jsi se dozvěděl o jistém deníku minulé jaro? Zjišťuji, že nedokážu zodpovědět žádné Remusovy otázky ohledně Toma Riddlea, než tak učiníš.”

Jimova obočí se zmateně stáhla k sobě. “Eh? Oh, jasně! Um, _Tom Riddle je ve skutečnosti temný kouzelník jménem lord Voldemort_. Nebo slova toho významu.”

Remus se podíval z jednoho na druhého. “Kdo je Tom Riddle?”

“Jak Jim právě řekl, Tom Riddle je skutečné jméno Voldemorta. Tom byl - a je - kouzelník smíšeného původu, potomek mudly a motáka, což je fakt, který skryl před svými stoupenci skrze stejně inovativní použití Fidelia, které jsme použili na tebe. Jim a Harry se tajemství dozvěděli předtím od bývalého Strážce tajemství, než byl zničen, a tak se oba stali novými Strážci tajemství Voldemortovy skryté minulosti, i když pravdu zatím neodhalujeme z... no, otravných politických důvodů. Každopádně, je možné, že použil Fidelius, aby ukryl další věci, i když by potřeboval dalšího kouzelníka nebo čarodějku, aby mu pomohli. Možná, že studiem myšlenkových procesů lidí, kteří tě znali pod jinou identitou než ‘ _Remuse Lupina_ ’, můžeme získat náhled do toho, jak to kouzlo Tom používal během let.”

Ředitel se na okamžik zamyšleně odmlčel. “Když už jsme u toho tématu, máš možná nějaká další jména, o kterých bychom měli vědět?”

Remus se zatvářil. “James a Peter mi kdysi říkali... Náměsíčník. Byl to Sirius, kdo s tím přišel, protože... no, však víš.”

“Ah,” řekl Dumbledore, jako by se jeho citronový bonbón najednou stal neuvěřitelně kyselým. “Jak velmi směšné. Měl bych zkusit zařídit, aby James a Peter navštívili školu a jednali s tebou ve tvé osobnosti Malachiho Sturgeona, abychom viděli, jak reagují. Očividně žádné takové povolení nebude uděleno panu Blackovi.”

Pak promluvil Jim. “Harry ví, že Remus Lupin a bratr Chandra jsou ta samá osoba. Napsal jsem mu tohle léto. Ale nikdy se nesetkali a nemluvil jsem s ním o panu Sturgeonovi.”

Dumbledore přikývl. “Dobrá tedy. Jime, můžeš odhalit oběma panu Weasleymu a slečně Patilové, že pan Sturgeon je ve skutečnosti tvůj bývalý učitel bojových umění bratr Chandra, který přišel do Bradavic tajně, aby tě pomohl bránit proti Siriusovi Blackovi, což je technicky pravda. Řekl bych, Remusi, že máš povolení učit ty tři studenty techniky bojového umění, za předpokladu, že pan Weasley a slečna Patilová budou chtít pokračovat ve svém tréninku. Musím se přiznat, že jsem poněkud zvědavý vidět Wu Xi Do v akci. Byl jsem si ho vědom, ale mé cesty mě nikdy nezavedly do magické Asie.”

“Můžeme také tajemství odhalit Harrymu?” zeptal se nadějně Remus.

Dumbledore se znovu zatvářil zamyšleně. “Přiveď ho ke mně dnes mezi hodinami. Řeknu mu alespoň _část_ tajemství. Jsem zvědavý, zda dokáže uhodnout zbytek.”

________________________

_**Historie kouzel** _

_**11:30 dopoledne** _

Na rozdíl od většiny nebelvírsko-zmijozelské třídy Historie kouzel (z nichž zhruba polovina doslova spala na svých stolech), Harry Potter vypadal každým coulem, že dává pozor. Samozřejmě když šlo o zmijozele, vzhled byl často klamavý. Na židli vedle něj Blaise Zabini, který potlačoval zívání, se najednou začal velmi zajímat o pozornost svého přítele v hodině a naklonil se nad poznámky, které si dělal. K jeho překvapení si Harry nakreslil svislou linku v prostředku stránky. Na pravé straně si dělal skutečné poznámky o bolestně nudném proslovu profesora Binnse o skřetích povstáních v 9. století. Na levé straně stránky řešil aritmantické výpočty. Konečně si Harry všiml jeho pozorování.

“Co?” zeptal se.

Blaise se naklonil blíž k němu. “Aktivně niktrobraníš právě teď?” zeptal se tiše se známkou nesouhlasu.

Harry se uchechtl. “Jo, chytils mě. Poslouchám Binnsovu blábolení, zatímco si přehrávám vzpomínku na včerejší hodinu Aritmancie. Ukazuje se, že Binns není až tak nudný, když mu věnuješ jen část svého mozku.” Pak si všiml Blaisova výrazu. “Je to problém?”

Blaise se rychle rozhlédl kolem, aby se podíval, kdo poslouchá, a pak zasyčel. “Problém? Že jsi spustil paralelní myšlenkové proudy v hodině jen proto, že se prostě nudíš? Proč by to měl být problém? Ne, že by spuštění dvou soupeřících myšlenkových proudů bylo dobré k vytvoření si rozpolcení osobnosti nebo tak něco.”

“Tři,” usmál se samolibě Harry. “Jeden pro poznámky k Historii. Jeden k opakování Aritmancie. A jeden, který přemýšlí nad tím, o čem se mnou chce ředitel mluvit v jeho kanceláři později.”

Blaise tím byl překvapený. “Co Dumbledore chce?” zeptal se poněkud podezřívavě.

“Netuším. Proto jsem si ztrojil mysl, abych ten problém zvážil, ale ještě jsem na to nepřišel. Všechno, co vím, je, že mi prefekt doručil zprávu, zatímco jsem mířil na hodinu. Ředitel mě chce vidět během oběda. Oh, a heslo je klikaté _ořechy_ , což je vtipné, znepokojivé nebo obojí. Mimochodem, je _ztrojení_ slovo?”

“Bojím se odpovědět ze strachu, že by ses pokusil svou mysl příště rozčtvrtit.”

“Blaisi, uklidni se. Vím, jaká jsou rizika. A Snape už mi udělil falešný poškolní trest tenhle pátek, aby si se mnou prošel můj pokrok v nitrobraně a nitrozpytu. Jsem si jistý, že pokud bych vykazoval známky mentálního poškození, všimne si jich a postará se o ně.”

“Fajn. Jenom nezačni mluvit sám se sebou nebo tak něco.”

Harry se uchechtl. “Proč ne? Možná to bude jediný způsob, jak tady kolem vést inteligentní rozhovor.”

Oba chlapci se tiše zachechtali nad Harryho popíchnutím. Ani jeden si nevšiml, že jejich kamarádka Hermione Grangerová v zadním rohu místnosti šťastně pospávala celou hodinu.

______________________

_**Později v Nebelvírské věži...** _

Fred Weasley a Lee Jordan byli ve společenské místnosti a akorát se chystali zamířit na oběd, když je George a Percy našli.

“Co říkáš tomuhle?” zeptal se George svého dvojčete s překvapivým hněvem. “ _Tohle_ ” v tomto okamžiku označovalo Colina Creeveyho, který stál mezi Weasleyovskými prefekty od hlavy k patě pokryt ostře žlutými kanárkovými peříčky.

Fred se zasmál. “Říkám tomu komediálně zlaté, bratři moji! Jak se cítíš, Coline? Žádné vedlejší účinky? Nenakladl jsi vejce nebo tak něco?”

“Ne-e,” odpověděl vesele Colin. “No, trochu to svědí. Taky mám dvojité vidění a je mi trochu nevolno. _Přestane_ to působit, než musím jít na další hodinu odpoledne, že ano? Mám Lektvary a nemyslím si, že by to Snape shledal příliš vtipným.”

“ _Profesor_ Snape,” opravil ho Percy roztržitě.

“Oh, mělo by to vyprchat každou chvíli, Coline, můj chlapče.” Fred se zamračil nad výrazy, kterými ho George a Percy obdarovávali. “No, pravděpodobně. Pokud to do hodiny neopadne, vezmeme tě na ošetřovnu. Světlou stránkou je, že pokud by k tomu došlo, budeš se moci _úplně_ _vyhnout_ _Lektvarům_! Tak buďme optimističtí!”

Colinův úsměv náhle zmizel a byl vystřídán nervózní grimasou, zatímco zamračení směřovaná na Freda a Lea zintenzivněla.

“Nemůžu _uvěřit_ , že jsi dal Kanárkový krém druhákovi,” zasyčel George. “Víš, že jsme neplánovali testování na živých předmětech dřív jak příští léto!”

Nad tím se Percy pozastavil. “Eh? Co _přesně_ znamená _testování na živých předmětech_?” zeptal se opatrně.

“Jsem si dost jistý, že to znamená tebe a mě, Percy,” řekl Ron se smíchem z druhé strany místnosti. On a Jim zamířili, aby se přidali k jejich konverzaci. Mezitím se starší bratr podíval zklamaně na dvojčata. George se začervenal. Fred se pousmál.

“Dělal jsem si naděje, že to, že se George stal prefektem, byla známka toho, že vy dva konečně dospíváte,” řekl Percy zkroušeně. “Zdá se, že to bylo jen marné přání.”

“Mě z toho neviň, Percy,” řekl George rozhořčeně. “Nic jsem s tím neměl společného. A navíc minulé léto, když jsme pracovali na Kanárkových krémech, jsem řekl, že to bude minimálně rok, než budou připraveny.” Ukázal na ubohého Colina, který najednou zaškytal a s říhnutím vyplivl několik malých pírek. “A měl jsem pravdu! Právě mu bylo špatně a opeřil se! Ani se nepřeměnil v ptáka!”

“To se mělo stát?” zeptal se vzrušeně Colin.

Percy si sevřel nos. “Ty jsi doopravdy souhlasil sníst jednu z Fredových sladkostí z nočních můr, aniž by ses zeptal, co to dělá?!”

“No, Fred a Lee tomu říkali Kanárkový krém,” odpověděl chlapec. “Znělo to neškodně.”

“Jo,” řekl George sarkasticky. “Až na tu část, kdy je to neotestované a nefunguje to, jak mělo.”

“Jak přesně zní _Kanárkový_ _krém_ neškodně?” zeptal se překvapeně Jim. “Upřímně, to jméno by navrhovalo, že je to, já nevím, _pokrémovaný_ _kanárek_ nebo tak něco.” Dokonce i Ron vypadal, že mu bude z toho popisu špatně.

Mezitím Fred ignoroval Jimovu otázku a místo toho vrčel na své dvojče. “Měníš se úplně v Percyho, abys věděl?”

“Víš, že jsem _přímo_ před tebou, že ano?” odpověděl Percy. “Jime, byl bys tak hodný a odvedl pana Creeveyho na ošetřovnu, než mu naprostou křídla nebo tak něco?”

“A co já?” zeptal se Ron překvapeně.

“Doufal jsem, že bys tu zůstal a pomohl mi chvíli ječet na tvého bratra. Že bychom to udělali jednotným nebo tak.”

“Oh ne,” řekl Ron a v obraně pozvedl ruce. “Na to jsem příliš mladý a dětinský. Pomůžu odvést Colina k madam Pomfreyové.”

“Vážně, vy všichni,” řekl Fred znechuceně. “Kanárkové krémy jsou naprosto neškodné. Stejně jako všechno, co jsme kdy vytvořili.”

“A- _hem_!” Po Fredově poznámce se na něj Ron otočil zpět a vyplázl na něj jazyk a ukázal na díru, která mu tam byla propálena poté, co dvojčata _experimentovali_ na normálně neškodných Kyselých praskavkách, aby “ _jim dali víc šťávy_ ”. George se znovu zatvářil, zatímco Fred jen protočil oči v sloup. Ron a Jim odešli s Colinem.

“Každopádně, Forgei, kdybys mi nadále pomáhal, místo toho abys kolem celý den prefektoval, možná bych dokázal, aby krémy fungovaly pořádně.”

“Pomáhal ti?” zeptal se George nevěřícně. “A já si myslel, že jsme partneři, Grede. Neměl jsem tušení, že jsi mozkem za tím vším a já jen _pomocníkem_.”

“Chlapci,” přerušil je Percy, “dostáváme se mimo téma.” Ale obě dvojčata ho ignorovala.

“Byli jsme partneři, než ses rozhodl, že se staneš Percym číslo dvě, pane _Pokusím se otestovat a dostat se do Starodávných run_. Neviň mě z toho, když ty jsi ten, kdo rozpustil tým, aby mohl předstírat, že je havraspárem.”

“No tak, Frede,” řekl Percy. “To je sotva fér...”

“TYS MĚ OPUSTIL!” zařval rozzuřeně George a vyděsil celou místnost. “ _Ty_ jsi byl ten, kdo se rozhodl odhodit svou budoucnost pryč kvůli nějakému stupidnímu zbytečnému gestu, kterým jsi mě chtěl zachránit, když jsem zachraňovat nepotřeboval! Nechal jsi mě _SAMOTNÉHO_ poprvé v našich životech! Tak mě neobviňuj, že jsem se rozhodl se sebou něco udělat, když jsi byl pryč!”

“Um, Georgi?” řekl Percy.

“JÁ _TO VĚDĚL!_ ” zaječel Fred a vyskočil ze svého křesla. “MYSLÍŠ si, že jsi lepší než já!”

“Frede, to.... tak to George nemyslel,” vykoktal ze sebe poněkud vyděšeně Percy.

“ _To sem SAKRA myslel!_ ” řekl George a pokročil o krok dopředu, aby se dostal svému dvojčeti do obličeje. “Byl jsem s tebou uvízlý jako žvýkačka celý svůj život. A poprvé, když nejsi kolem, si dám konečně do pořádku život a učitelé se ke mně chovají s respektem. Takže jo, Frede. Opravdu si začínám myslet, že jsem lepší než ty. Protože se alespoň _snažím_ být něco jiného, než veselý šprýmař, který terorizuje nejen své spolukolejníky, ale i svou vlastní rodinu!”

To už se Percy nezmohl na slovo. _Nikdy_ _neslyšel_ dvojčata se hádat, natož aby byl svědkem takovéto konfrontace. Obával se, že možná akorát vybuchnou.

“Jsi tak plný hovadin,” zavrčel Fred. “Mohl bych tě překonat v jakékoli hodině, kdybych se jen napůl snažil, a ty to víš.”

“Souhlasím, že se jen napůl snažíš, Freddikine!” odpověděl George, jehož tvář byla stejně rudá jako jeho vlasy. “Vážně si myslíš, že mě dokážeš překonat? No, tak se ukaž!”

“Co _to_ má znamenat?”

“Tohle je náš NKÚ ročník, _bratře můj_ ,” řekl George se skutečným úšklebkem. “Vážně si myslíš, že jsi lepší než já? Tak co tohle. Jestli mě porazíš v NKÚ byť jen v _jediném_ předmětu, který máme společný, nechám Starodávných run a vzdám se prefekta. McGonagallová může příští rok najít někoho jiného. Možná dokonce _tebe_ , pokud pro jednou dokážeš prokázat všechny ty svoje velký řeči.”

“PLATÍ!”

“DOBŘE!”

S tím se Weasleyovic dvojčata naštvaně rozdělila a rozešla v opačných směrech, George odešel z věže a Fred zamířil do svého pokoje. Percy se divoce rozhlédl po společenské místnosti, prohlédl si tváře všech přítomných nebelvírů, kteří byli všichni šokováni scénou, která se před nimi právě odehrála.

“Co se to k čertu právě stalo?” zeptal se zmateně.

______________________

_**Ředitelova kancelář** _

_**Téměř ke konci obědové hodiny** _

“Ah, Harry,” zvolal Dumbledore vesele. “Děkuji, že jsi přišel. Prosím, posaď se.”

“Potěšení na mé straně, pane,” řekl Harry snadno a posadil se na prázdnou židli mezi Jimem a Malachim Sturgeonem.

Stále ukrytý (jistým způsobem) pod Fideliem, Remus si dal moment, aby studoval chlapce, kterého před mnoha lety nabídl vychovat jako svého vlastního. Viděl Harryho z dálky, ale tohle bylo poprvé, kdy měl možnost si chlapce opravdu prohlédnout a jeho vzhled byl pozoruhodný, hlavně v tom, jak moc se lišil od Jima, i přes to, že byli identická dvojčata. Pravda, Harry byl očividně menší než Jim, i když údajně ne o tolik, jako když poprvé nastoupili do Bradavic. I přes to, Remus věděl, že by si je nikdy nespletl, a nejen kvůli rozdílným kolejním barvám. Zatímco Jim byl trochu hyperaktivní a stále ještě poněkud neohrabaný, i přes měsíce jeho studia Wu Xi Do, Harry se pohyboval s ohromující grácií na třináctiletého chlapce a zdál se být naprosto klidný a vyrovnaný i přesto, že byl neočekávaně povolán do ředitelovy kanceláře. Podobně Jimovy neposedné vlasy a brýle s tenkými kovovými obroučkami byly téměř identické s jeho otcovými, zatímco Harryho vlny byly bezchybné a jeho módní brýle s černými obroučky nějak zvyšovaly ostrou inteligenci, kterou Remus mohl vidět v chlapcově ostře zelených očích. Najednou ho napadlo, jestli je Harry stejně těžce vodně založený, jako byl Jim ohnivě založený před několika měsíci.

“ _Zvláštní,_ ” pomyslel si. “ _Obě dvojčata mají zelené oči po Lily, ale přesto se zdají rozdílné._ ” A pak si to najednou Remus uvědomil - Jimovy oči byly stejně třpytivě smaragdově zelené jako Lilyiny, když se smála, zatímco Harryho byly více blýskavě živě zelené Lilyiných očí, když byla rozzuřená. Založil si to na později.

Ředitel pokračoval. “Požádal jsem tě, abys sem přišel, Harry, abych ti poskytl jistou tajnou informaci a také, abych tě požádal o pomoc s něčím, o čem si myslím, že mohu nejlépe popsat jako _magický experiment.”_

Harry pozvedl jedno obočí a v odpověď Remus naklonil hlavu ke straně, aby si chlapce prohlédl. S jeho chováním, Harry vypadal ještě víc jako jeho matka - ať už to chlapec věděl nebo ne, nyní napodoboval Lilyin nechvalně známý výraz “ _pochybné nedůvěry_ ”.

“... rozhodně, řediteli,” řekl Harry s úsměvem. “Jsem vám k službám.”

Dumbledore přikývl. “Dobře. Dovol mi, abych začal se _znovu_ představením. Muž po tvé pravici, kterého jsem předtím představil jako Malachiho Sturgeona, je ve skutečnosti Remus Lupin, bývalý bradavický student, který byl rovněž dlouholetým přítelem tvé rodiny.”

Harry se podíval na Remuse s trochou překvapení. Věděl, že Jim pod tím mužem studoval v Shamballe (a také, že on a Jim po něm byli jistým způsobem pojmenováni), ale Harry nikdy neviděl jeho obrázek. Zajímalo ho, jestli Remusova přítomnost byla nějak spojena s únikem z Azkabanu. Pak si chlapec vnitřně povzdechl. “ _Samozřejmě, že je to spojené s Azkabanem - Sirius Black, Lupinův bývalý spolu Poberta údajný zrádce, byl na útěku. To by možná vysvětlovalo, proč se ten muž tak... ošívá._ ”

Remus se vskutku nepohodlně ošíval, i když Harry byl jedinou osobou v místnosti, nevědomou si tím, že to ve skutečnosti bylo kvůli efektům blížícího se úplňku, který byl jen za dvě noci.

“Je potěšení vás konečně potkat, pane Lupine,” řekl Harry nahlas s diplomatickým úsměvem.

“Nápodobně, Harry,” odpověděl muž. “A prosím, říkej mi Remus.” Natáhl ruku. Po momentu zaváhání se jí Harry chopil a pevně jí potřásl, zatímco se snažil ignorovat, jak je zpocená.

“Podle toho, co Jim řekl, jsi byl jeho učitel bojového umění v Shamballe. Předpokládám, že jsi tu, abyste v něm pokračovali?”

Remus se usmál. “Mezi jinými věcmi. A... pokud bys měl zájem, byl bych rád tě učit taky.”

“Jo, Harry!” řekl nadšeně Jim. “Prosím přijď! Budeš to milovat!”

Harryho úsměv na okamžik povadl. “Já... cením si toho, Jime... a Remusi. Naneštěstí, mám dost plný školní rozvrh tenhle rok. Navíc famfrpál a soubojový klub. Ale určitě dorazím, abych se podíval na pár sezení.”

Pak promluvil Dumbledore. “Zatímco je to na tobě, zda si budeš přát přidat se k Remusovi, tvému bratrovi a několika jejich přátelům v prozkoumávání magických technik zvaných _Wu Xi Do_ , Harry, rád bych tě požádal, abys to udělal svým zvykem trávit pravidelně čas s Remusem tak jako tak. Týká se to toho experimentu, který jsem právě zmínil.”

“Oh?” zeptal se Harry.

“Ano. Víš, jen málo lidí ví, že školník Malachi Sturgeon je ve skutečnosti Remus Lupin, dokonce i mezi lidmi zde v Bradavicích, kteří si pamatují Remuse z jeho školních dní. To je proto, že Remus je ve skutečnosti pod efekty Fidelia ne nepodobnému tomu, který Voldemort použil pro ukrytí jeho předchozího života jako Tom Riddle. Rád bych využil téhle příležitosti ke studiu efektivnosti použití Fidelia tímto způsobem, vzhledem k tomu, že Tom zřídkakdy nevyužívá úspěšného triku opakovaně.”

Harry přikývl. Jistě Voldemortovo vytvoření _alespoň_ čtyř horcruxů to prokázalo jako pravdu.

“A proto,” pokračoval ředitel, “ti nyní řeknu, že celé tajemství týkající se Remuse Lupina, které je ochráněné kouzlem Fidelius, obsahuje _více_ , než jen fakt, že se skrývá pod identitou Malachiho Sturgeona.”

Harry byl překvapený. “A co je ten zbytek, pane?”

“To je, co bych si přál, abys vydedukoval, Harry, pokud to dokážeš. Máš, řekněme, nadpřirozený dar pro dedukci. Nyní víš, že Malachi Sturgeon je tajně Remus Lupin. Chci zjistit, jestli se ti podaří zjistit _druhé_ tajemství, které Malachi Sturgeon skrývá, které jsem ti _neřekl_.”

Chlapec podezřele studoval Remuse několik vteřin a pak rychle pohlédl na blízké okno, skrze které pronikalo ostré denní slunce. “Nejsi upír, že ne?” zeptal se opatrně.

“Rozhodně ne!” vykoktal Remus v odpověď. “ _Jak u všech svatých ten chlapec došel tomu závěru,_ ” pomyslel si. Oba Jim a ředitel se uchechtli nad Harryho prvním hádáním a Remusovou pohoršenou odpovědí na něj.

“Dobrá, dobrá,” řekl Harry omluvně. “Omlouvám se... asi.” Pak se zamračil. Po několika vteřinách se rozveselil. “Má to něco společného s vlky?”

Ostatní tři na něj zírali prakticky ohromení, a Remus měl krátký záchvat kašle. “Proč -kuck- by sis to myslel?” zeptal se konečně poté, co si pročistil hrdlo.

“No, potom, co jsem zjistil, že jsem po tobě prakticky pojmenován, byl jsem zvědavý a vyhledal jsem si tvé jméno, které, musíš uznat, je poněkud neobvyklé. _Remus_ byl někdo v římské mytologii údajně vychován vlčicí. _Lupin_ je latinsky vlk. A jméno tvého otce Lyall je ze staré norštiny a také znamená vlk. Takže tvé jméno je v podstatě Vlček McVlkosyn. Předpokládám, že to musí znamenat... _něco_?” Harry se podíval na zbylé tři, překvapený jejich šokovanými výrazy.

Remus a Jim pokračovali v ohromeném zírání na Harryho, zatímco Dumbledore se zakřenil a jeho oči se šťastně třpytily. “Velmi dobře, Harry, vskutku velmi dobře. Není to _přesně_ ta odpověď, jakou jsme hledali, ale jsi velmi blízko.”

Harry přikývl a na několik vteřin zavřel oči. Pak je otevřel a podíval se zpět na Remuse. “Je nějaká šance, že je buď tvůj Patronus nebo tvá animágská podoba vlk?”

Opět byl Remus ohromen. “No, nejsem animág, ale mám vlčího Patrona. Jak jsi to uhodl?”

“Starodávné runy,” odpověděl Harry. “Strávili jsme nějaký čas mluvením o nomenografech a jak mohou být jména magicky významná. Profesorka Babblingová zmínila, že tím, že někomu dáš sugestivní jméno, možná ovlivníš buď jeho Patrona nebo jeho animágskou podobu. Byla to druhá část toho tajemství?”

“Um, promiň, ale ne,” odpověděl Remus s lehkou grimasou. “Jak jsem řekl, _mám_ vlčího Patrona, ale to není součástí Tajemství.”

“Oh,” řekl Harry zklamaně. “No, v tom případě, mě nic jiného nenapadá.”

“To je celkem v pořádku, Harry,” řekl Dumbledore. “I když se ti nepovede odhalit zbytek tajemství, i přes tvé dary, je to jen další důkaz moci Fidelia, a budeme vědět víc o jeho schopnostech, než když jsme začali. Pokračuj v přemýšlení nad tím.” Pak se ředitel odmlčel a na okamžik vypadal mírně znepokojeně. “Pokud ovšem tě nebude bolet hlava nebo neprojevíš jiné neobvyklé symptomy, které by byly spojené s tvými dohady ohledně Tajemství, v kterémžto případě okamžitě přestaň a dej mi vědět. Želbohu je jen velmi málo výzkumu o omezení Fidelia, zatímco je to nepravděpodobné, není nemožné, že by snaha skrze jedno prohlédnout mohla mít mentální vedlejší následky. Proto jsem ti již řekl polovinu Tajemství. Ani nezvažuj jakékoli další vyšetřování Tajemství, pokud by sis myslel, že by to jakýmkoli způsobem mohlo poškodit tvou mysl. Je to koneckonců tvůj nejlepší zdroj.”

“Rozumím, pane,” odpověděl Harry snadno a Dumbledore mu věřil. K jeho velkému překvapení byl občas vděčný za chlapcovo zařazení do Zmijozelu a pragmatismus, který ho doprovázel. Podobné varování udělené nebelvírovi jako Jim, aby neriskoval své zdraví, by bylo prakticky považováno za pobídku. Po několika dalších otázkách a odpovědích Dumbledore oba chlapce propustil. Harry byl téměř u dveří, když se najednou zarazil, otočil se zpět do místnosti a obrátil se na Dumbledora.

“Znají portréty to Tajemství?” zeptal se se zájmem.

Dumbledore se překvapeně rozhlédl po místnosti. Ve skutečnosti ani na okamžik nezvážil, jak by pohyblivé obrazy, které pokrývaly většinu jeho kanceláře, působily na Fidelius. “Zajímavý nápad, Harry. Rozhodně to téma prošetřím. Vím, že žádný z nich nemůže to Tajemství prozradit, dokud zůstávám Strážcem tajemství.”

Harry přikývl a on a Jim opustili jeho kancelář. Dumbledore se obrátil na Lupina.

“No, Remusi, co si myslíš o mladém Harrym?”

Lupin se otočil na starého muže s úsměvem. “Popravdě, očekával jsem miniaturního Jamese, jako je Jim v mnoha ohledech. Ale místo toho je tak moc jako Lily, že je to až strašidelné. Ten pronikavý pohled, kterým si tě měří. To, jak se jeho obočí zkroutí, když přemýšlí, než dojde nějakého geniálního závěru. To, jak jeho oči sebou lehce cukají, když bojuje s tím, aby neřekl něco sarkastického před postavami autority. Všechno to má po ní, i když ho nikdy nevychovala.” Pak si vlkodlak povzdechl, jak si vybavil, co se dozvěděl o Harryho dětství. Dumbledore se rozhodl změnit téma.

“Já byl obzvlášť překvapen jeho dedukcemi o tvém jméně. Nikdy jsem nad tím moc nepřemýšlel, ale bylo tvé jméno vybráno pro nomenograﬁcké důvody?”

“Ano. Byla to... tradice nebo tak něco v rodině Lupinů, aby nomenograf vybral jméno novorozených, z doby předtím, než jsme se přestěhovali z Francie v 17. století. Otec nikdy nevěděl proč, ale trval na tom, abychom tu tradici následovali, když jsem se narodil.” Vlkodlakův výraz byl smutnější. “Má matka vinila otce. I potom, co jsem byl pokousán, nebyla vůči mně nic než milující, ale jakmile jí otec vysvětlil, jak nomenograﬁe fungovala, zuřila. Byla si jistá, že tím, že mě pojmenovali Remus Lupin, mě efektivně _odsoudili_ k tomu stát se vlkodlakem. Že z toho udělali můj _osud_. Vytvořilo to mezi nimi propast, která existovala až do okamžiku, kdy zemřela.”

Dumbledore nic neřekl. Věděl velmi dobře, jak Remus trpěl jako dítě, teenager a dospělý. A také do jaké míry to utrpení bylo výsledkem Dumbledorových vlastních voleb.

______________________

_**10\. září 1993** _

_**Harryho “poškolní trest” se Snapeem** _

V pátek odpoledne měl Harry svou první nitrobranní/nitrozpyteckou lekci s profesorem Snapeem samotným místo “pana X”. Byl potěšen, že i přes Blaisovy obavy, nebyl momentálně v žádném nebezpečí vytvoření si mnohonásobných osobností nebo jakýchkoli jiných psychických problémů jako výsledek udržování mnohonásobných myšlenkových proudů po delší dobu. Ve skutečnosti ho Snape ujistil, že udržování druhotného myšlenkového proudu po všechny časy bylo perfektně bezpečné, i když otevření _třetího_ proudu bylo poněkud _dobrodružné_ a ne něco, co by měl dělat po dlouhé časové úseky.

“Skutečné nebezpečí takového rozčlenění nepochází z udržování několikanásobným myšlenkových proudů zároveň,” řekl. “Spíše to riziko pochází z otevření několika proudů, které si nejsou _vědomy jeden druhého._ ”

Harry byl ohromen. “Proč by někdo dělal něco takového?”

“Pro několik podstatných důvodů. Když nitrobraník tráví značné množství času v přítomnosti jednoho nebo více nitrozpytců, zatímco je v přestrojení nebo hraje nějakou roli. Nebo si nitrobraníkpřeje spáchat zločin nebo jiný nelegální skutek, zatímco si neuchovává žádnou povědomou znalost o tom, co udělal. Je to z toho druhého důvodu, proč je svědectví známého nitrobraníka často znevažováno v legálních procesech. Pro člověka, který je v tom umění dostatečně zběhlý, je to jen malá námaha, aby si zapamatoval události odlišně podle toho, zda mluví se spolupachatelem nebo vyšetřovatelem. I přesto, zatímco jsou ‘ _hnízdící osobnosti_ ’ relativně bezpečné, pokud je člověk dostatečně opatrný a sebeuvědomělý, nevhodně udržované myšlenkové proudy mohou způsobit, že nitrobraník začne opravdu věřit, že lži, které říká, jsou pravda. V nejhorším případě nitrobraník možná začne přecházet nekontrolovatelně mezi oběma osobnostmi, vzhledem k tomu, že osobnost je koneckonců jen sbírkou vzpomínek, které jí utváří.”

“Uh-huh,” řekl Harry, jak to vše vstřebával. “Takže mít dva myšlenkové procesy je obecně bezpečné tak dlouho, dokud ani jeden z nich není nastavený, aby věřil lžím. Kolik myšlenkových procesů je možné mít najednou?”

“Nedoporučoval bych překročit tři, a v každém případě si nedovedu představit, proč bys potřeboval přemýšlet nad více jak třemi věcmi najednou, bez ohledu na to, jak nudné shledáváš lekce profesora Binnse. Po třech, to napětí způsobuje čím dál více se zhoršující migrénu. Von Mises tvrdil, že dokázal udržet pět rozdělených myšlenkových proudů najednou, ale bolest ho jen po pár vteřinách omráčila. Došel závěru, že další výzkum na to téma pravděpodobně nebyl dost důležitý na to, aby jeho výsledky převýšily možná zdravotní rizika. A teď, pokud jsi skončil s diskuzí o tom, co je povětšinou jen nitrobranní cirkusový trik, můžeme se přesunout k nitrozpytecké části tvého poškolního trestu.”

Harry přikývl a pevně sevřel svou hůlku, jak se podíval Snapeovi do očí. “ _ **LEGILIMENS,**_ ” zvolal, než vrhl své skrovné psychické dary proti Snapeovým mnohem silnějším obranám. Po patnácti minutách únavné snahy, měl relativně jasný obraz ložnice mladého muže. Stěny byly ozdobeny plakáty Tutshillských tornád. Na posteli byla pokrývka mrzimorských barev a mrzimorská šála visela z hlavy postele. Na posteli seděla mourovatá kočka, která si olizovala packu. Najednou kočka vyskočila a naštvaně na Harryho zasyčela, její kožich najednou naježený. Překvapený, chlapec byl vystrčen zpět do své mysli.

“To nebylo špatné, Pottere. Blížíš se _Přijatelné_.”

“Jen Přijatelné, profesore Snapee? Byl jsem ve vaší mysli několik minut, než mě ta kočka dostala.”

“Ano, ale co jsi s tím časem udělal, Pottere? Víš, že ta kočka je nitrobranní obranná past a že budeš mít jen krátký časový úsek, aby ses něco naučil. A přesto, vše, co jsi udělal, bylo, žes stál a psychicky zíral. Přiznám, že se tvá nenápadnost vylepšila, ale to je ti k ničemu, když se nedozvíš nic použitelného před tvým nevyhnutelným objevením.”

Harry se zamračil. “No, upřímně, nevím, co jsem se měl naučit. Byla to akorát ložnice nějakého mrzimorského děcka.”

Mistr Lektvarů se ušklíbl, což Harryho překvapilo. Snape se na něj neušklíbl už několik let. “Beru to zpět, Pottere. Hraničící s Hrozným, pokud jsi dost bláznivý na to, aby sis myslel, že je to jen ‘ _ložnice nějakého mrzimorského děcka_ ’. Měl bys vědět líp, než to.”

Chlapec se na okamžik zamyslel. “Oh! To nebyla jen ložnice. To byl váš vzpomínkový palác!”

Snape si odfrkl. “Samozřejmě, že ne, Pottere. Je to Hubertův Turnipseedův vzpomínkový palác!”

“...koho?” zeptal se Harry zmateně.

“Hubert Turnipseed je ﬁktivní mrzimor, jehož falešný vzpomínkový palác pan X používal, aby zahalil svůj vlastní vzpomínkový palác. Který je nakonec nic jiného, než další falešný vzpomínkový palác, kterým zakrývám _svůj vlastní skutečný_ vzpomínkový palác.”

Chlapec zíral na svého učitele. “Není to _přesně_ ten typ věcí, o kterých jste _mi_ _právě řekl_ , že vede k rozštěpení osobnosti?”

Muž si pohrdavě odfrkl. “Osobnosti Turnipseeda a pana X zůstávají naprosto spící, dokud je neaktivuji jako součást nitrozpyteckého doučovacího tréninku. Nehrozí nebezpečí disociace, když všechny tři mé persony souhlasí, která z nás je _skutečná_.”

Harry zíral, jak se to snažil vstřebat. Byl také lehce otrávený, když si uvědomil, že intuitivně věděl, co znamená disociace a persona, i když si byl jistý, že ta slova nikdy předtím neslyšel. Poté, co ho Luna na tu jeho malou výstřednost upozornila, byl čím dál víc zneklidněný pokaždé, když rozuměl nějaké obskurní terminologii bez toho, aby věděl, kde se jí naučil. Harry krátce zvážil, že by se podělil o Lunina pozorování o jeho nepřirozených schopnostech se slovní zásobou se Snapeem, ale rozhodl se proti tomu. Z nějakého důvodu nechtěl, aby jeden člověk věděl _všechny_ způsoby, jak byl... divný.

“ _Ne zrůdný,_ ” pomyslel si rychle. “ _Jen... divný._ ”

Po zhruba dvaceti minutách lekce skončila, zatímco se Snape díval do svého kalendáře, aby vybral datum Harryho dalšího poškolního trestu. Harry se postavil, aby odešel, ale zaváhal.

“Potřeboval jste ještě něco jiného, pane Pottere?” Snapeův tón dával naprosto jasně najevo, že chtěl, aby odpověď byla ‘ _ne_ ’.

“Jen... jednu věc, pane. Váhám se zeptat a nedělal bych to, kdybych neměl dobrý důvod, důvod, který se obávám, že vám nemohu prozradit. Ale je to velmi důležité, jinak bych vás s tím neobtěžoval.”

“Přestaň blekotat jako mrzimor, Pottere. Co je to?”

Harry si odkašlal do pěsti. “Pokud tomu dobře rozumím, profesore Snapee, byl jste ve stejném ročníku jako přítel Jamese Pottera. Muž jménem... Remus Lupin.”

Harry vždy shledal zajímavým, že muž jako Snape, který byl perfektně schopný skrýt své pocity, se často nenamáhal tak učinit, když jedinými svědky byli školní děti a další členové fakulty, jak mužovy nosní dírky, které se roztáhly hněvem, a oči, ve kterých se mu nebezpečně zablýsklo, mohly dokázat.

“Já... _vybavuji_ si toho muže. Co s ním?”

Harry zaváhal, zatímco zvažoval, jak pokračovat bez toho, aby si Snape _uvědomil_ , že se Harry snaží vymyslet, jak pokračovat. Zatímco ho jeho přirozený nitrozpyt učinil překvapivě přesvědčivým, nefungoval ani zdaleka tak dobře na lidi jako Snape a Moody, kteří si byli jeho schopnosti vědomi, a tak skrze ní prohlédli.

“Můj bratr se setkal s panem Lupinem tohle léto v Shamballe. Dokonce pod ním nějaký čas studoval. Jim zmínil, že pan Lupin trpí nějakou obskurní lékařskou kondicí, ale byl vyhýbavý o tom, co to je. Zajímalo mě, jestli o tom něco nevíte. Nebo když už jsme u toho, něco jiného o panu Lupinovi, co by nebelvír v Jimově situaci shledal užitečným.”

Zdálo se, že Snape zíral na Harryho s dostatkem ohně v očích, že by si dokázal _propálit_ cestu skrze chlapcovu mysl, ale Harry nikdy necítil byť jen dotek nitrozpytu. Po několika vteřinách Snape konečně promluvil.

“Já... jsem si vědom Lupinovy kondice, ale není mi dovoleno o ní volně mluvit. Kdyby byl Druhý Potter můj bratr - a já se o něj doopravdy staral jako o lidskou bytost - silně bych mu doporučil, aby pod Lupinem studoval. Nebo aby s ním vůbec trávil nějaký čas. Ale nemohu říct víc než to.”

Harry v pochopení přikývl. “Děkuji, pane.” Otočil se a zamířil ke dveřím, když za ním Snape zavolal.

“Chystáte se účastnit hodiny o Patronech profesora Scrimgeoura, pane Pottere?”

Chlapec se ve dveřích zarazil. “Měl jsem to v plánu, pane.”

Snape na něj významně zíral. “Pak bude možná vhodné, abyste si zopakoval tu část z vaší učebnice Obrany, která se zabývá mozkomory. Věřím, že ji najdete na... _straně_ _394_.”

Harry znovu přikývl. “Hned si projdu tu informaci, pane.”

Snape se již posadil zpět za svůj stůl a zdálo se, že chlapce ignoroval. Harry se otočil a odešel.

______________________

O dvacet minut později byl Harry zpět ve svém pokoji a listoval učebnicí Obrany. Rychle našel stranu 394 a strávil několik minut tím, že jí intenzivně studoval, ale ani za svůj život nedokázal najít nic, co by bylo relevantní k Remusovi Lupinovi nebo jeho záhadnému Tajemství. Jen dlouhá pasáž o mozkomorech a seznam, jak identiﬁkovat vlkodlaky. Frustrovaně zavřel učebnici a vrátil jí do svého batohu. Pak se po pár chvílích zvažování položil na postel a vytáhl dvoucestné komunikační zrcátko ze šuplíku svého stolku. Dvakrát na něj zaklepal a řekl Siriusovo jméno. Brzy na to se objevila zívající tvář Siriuse Blacka v rámu.

“Ahoj, Harry. Co se děje?” řekl Sirius rozespalým hlasem, který silně naznačoval, že spal.

“Omlouvám se, že tě vyrušuji tak pozdě, ale potřebuju se tě na něco zeptat.”

“Jasně, Harry. Ptej se.”

“Okej, ale než se zeptám, chci říct, že bych se tě na to _neptal_ , kdyby to nebylo důležité. A slibuji, že to nebudu nikde rozšiřovat, ať je odpověď cokoli.”

“Harry...?”

“Uvědomuji si, že si možná budeš myslet, že mi do toho nic není, ale je to něco, o co mě ředitel požádal, a možná to bude jednou užitečné proti Ty-Víš-Komu.”

“ _Harry_ ,” přerušil ho Sirius pevně. “Co chceš vědět?”

Harry se kousl do spodního rtu, než se zeptal. “Vím, že Remus Lupin má nějaké velké tajemství. A jsem si dost jistý, že víš, co to je. Můžeš mi ho říct?”

Siriusovy oči se rozšířily. Zaváhal. “Tohle je něco, co Dumbledore chce, abys na to přišel? Ale on už ví Náměsíčníkovo největší tajemství. Tedy, pokud se nejedná o nějaké jiné, o kterém ani já nevím.”

“Vím, že ho Dumbledore ví. Ale chce zjistit, jestli na něj dokážu přijít sám. Nemůžu říct víc než to. Můžu tě jen požádat, abys mi věřil.”

Sirius přikývl. “Věřím, Harry, věřím.” Podíval se kolem, aby se ujistil, že ho nikdo neposlouchá, obzvlášť jeho mladší bratr, který by nereagoval dobře, kdyby se dozvěděl tohle _konkrétní_ tajemství. “Okej, tady je. Remus Lupin je vlkodlak.”

Harry několikrát zamrkal. “Fajn,” řekl konečně.

“To je všechno?” zeptal se Sirius překvapeně. “Nějaké otázky?”

“Ne,” odpověděl Harry. “To je všechno, o čem jsem chtěl mluvit. Pořádně si odpočiň, Siriusi. Zavolám ti zítra.”

“Dobře, Harry,” řekl Sirius nejistě. Harry deaktivoval zrcadlo a pak ho uložil do svého nočního stolku. Pak si lehl na postel, obočí zkroucené zklamáním.

“ _Zatraceně,_ ” pomyslel si. “ _Byl jsem si jistý, že by Sirius věděl, co je tajemství Remuse Lupina. Ale nemohl mi pomoct zjistit ho o nic víc, než Snape._ ” Unavený po svém zaneprázdněném týdnu, zhasnul světla a rychle usnul.

_______________________

_**11\. září 1993** _

_**4:00 odpoledne - Bradavický soubojový klub** _

“Dobré odpoledne, studenti,” řekl profesor Scrimgeour. “Děkuji vám všem, kteří jste se rozhodli obětovat krásné sobotní odpoledne k tomu, abyste ho strávili v temné zašlé učebně, abyste se naučili, jak jeden druhého proklít pro zábavu a výdělek, a poslouchali, jak na vás bručím.”

Scrimgeour se rozhlédl po přítomných studentech. Bylo jich zhruba jen čtyřicet, povětšinou nebelvíři a zmijozelé. Pár mrzimorů a překvapivě málo havraspárů, i přes účast jejich ředitele koleje. “ _Celkově nijak zvlášť zářný začátek,_ ” pomyslel si. Bylo mu řečeno, že ten imbecil, který mu předcházel jako učitel Obrany, shromáždil dvojnásobný počet rok předtím, ale faktem bylo, že Lockhart údajně nabídl jídlo zdarma, což by jistě přitáhlo dav. Vedle profesora Scrimgeoura stáli profesor Flitwick, “postgraduální student” Marcus Flint, Vedoucí chlapec a dívka a několik prefektů. Profesor Snape byl překvapivě nepřítomen. I když slíbil, že pomůže se Soubojovým klubem, nebyl schopný účastnit se uvítacího setkání, protože dnes údajně “ _vařil_ ”. Scrimgeoura napadlo, jak často to bude výmluvou k tomu, aby se bývalý smrtijed vyhnul přítomnosti bývalého velitele bystrozorů.

I když bylo množství přítomných menší, než Scrimgeour očekával (což v jeho očích nebyla špatná věc, vzhledem k tomu, že on sám neměl velký zájem v kompetiční souboje), profesora potěšilo, když si všimnul přítomnosti několik studentů, o které měl _zájem_. Oba Potterovic chlapci a jejich respektivní kohorty. Bezejmenný chlapec se držel výrazně stranou od kohokoli, kdo by pravděpodobně byl vůči němu nepřátelský. (On a Harry Potter se také stranili jeden druhému, ale vzorce jejich pohybů Scrimgeoura informovaly, že oba chlapci celou věc naplánovali tak, aby skryli své pokračující přátelství.) Weasleyovic dvojčata, která, jak zajímavé, se vyhýbala jeden druhému.

“Účelem této studentské organizace je poskytnout formální trénink všem z vás, kteří si přejí následovat tuto kariérní možnost. Není jím naučit se, jak efektivněji proklínal ostatní studenty na chodbách. _Není_ jím naučit se, jak být lepším kriminálníkem, nebo ještě hůř budoucím smrtijedem. _Není_ jím _ani_ příprava pro Bystrozorskou akademii. A ze všeho nejvíc zde není proto, abyste se naučili víc temné magie bez ohledu na to, jak se rozhodnete jí deﬁnovat. Za několik okamžiků budete rozděleni podle ročníku, což je způsob, jakým budou budoucí setkání organizována. Jak jste možná uhodli, prvním ročníkům není dovoleno účastnit se, vzhledem k tomu, že v tomto okamžiku neznají kouzla užitečná pro jakýkoli konstruktivní účel, natož boj. Zbytek vás bude rozdělen do skupin A, B, C a D. Skupina A bude sestávat z druhých a třetích ročníků a bude se scházet od sedmi do devíti každé druhé úterý počínaje příštím týdnem. Skupina B bude sestávat ze čtvrtých a pátých ročníků a bude se scházet to _druhé_ úterý, počínaje přespříštím týdnem. Skupiny C a D budou sestaveny ze šestých a sedmých ročníků následovně a budou se setkávat střídající se středy od sedmi do devíti.”

“Týden před vánočními prázdninami budeme mít turnaj pro každou skupinu a studenti, kteří si povedou dostatečně dobře, dostanou šanci posunout se do vyšších skupin. Konečným účelem je připravit alespoň pár vás, aby se mohlo účastnit Evropského studentského ligového soubojové okruhu příští léto. Ten okruh má tři stupně soupeření otevřené pro studenty ve věku od 12 do 16 let: začátečnickou třídu, otevřenou třídu a juniorskou světovou třídu. Pro ty z vás, kteří jsou v posledním ročníku - a předpokládám všechny mladší, kteří se ukáží být skutečnými génii - váš trénink bude přípravou na Evropský profesionální ligový okruh, který je rozdělen na amatérskou třídu, otevřenou třídu a profesionální světovou třídu, i když pokud se někdo přihlásí do profesionálního okruhu, bude od vás vyžadováno, abyste začali v amatérské třídě a probojovali si cestu výš. Naší nadějí je, že alespoň někteří z vás prokáží přirozenou schopnost a odhodlání, aby vstoupili do soutěže ve věkově a schopnostně vhodném stupni bez toho, abyste zahanbili naší školu a ztrapnili své rodiny. Obtížné, já vím, ale jeden může doufat.”

“S tím předávám slovo profesoru Flitwickovi, který vám vysvětlí všechna ta otravná ‘ _pravidla_ ’ a další věci, které jsou mi naprosto _ukradený_. Profesore Flitwicku?” Bez toho, aby počkal na odpověď profesora Kouzel, Scrimgeour překulhal ke svému křeslu. Co se Flitwicka týkalo, ten zamlaskal nad hrubými slovy svého kolegy, než se obrátil na skupinu.

“Děkuji, profesore Scrimgeoure, za tak... _nadšené_ představení. Po zbytek tohoto uvítacího setkání si projdeme ty aspekty soutěžního souboje, které jsou společné pro všechny úrovně. Než odejdete, pokud jste tak již neučinili, prosím vezměte si jeden z pergamenů na stohu poskládaném u dveří. Obsahuje všechna kouzla legální pro různé třídy Evropské ligy. Prosím, projděte si je opatrně, protože použití v souboji kouzla neschváleného pro tu úroveň soutěže nebo nižší je podkladem pro okamžitou diskvaliﬁkaci.”

Jak maličký profesor mluvil, Harry pohlédl na pergamen, který si vzal, když vstoupil do místnosti. Již znal každé kouzlo na začátečnickém seznamu a téměř všechna na seznamu pro otevřenou třídu. Zajímalo ho, jestli to bylo arogantní myslet si, že možná bude připravený soutěžit v otevřené třídě následující léto. “ _Možná ano,_ ” pomyslel si, “ _kdybych neměl profesionálního duelistu otevřené třídy v Grimmauldově náměstí 12, aby mi pomohl trénovat._ ”

“Začneme s představením soubojářské etikety,” pokračoval Flitwick. “Další oblast, kde neschopnost řádně následovat pravidla, může vést ke ztrátě bodů, ne-li přímo diskvaliﬁkaci. V Evropském okruhu budete pravděpodobně bojovat pod francouzskými nebo bulharskými pravidly. Zatímco jsou mezi nimi jisté rozdíly, největší rozdíl mezi nimi je ve velikosti a tvaru soubojové arény a v rituálech, které předcházejí začátku vlastního souboje. Ve všech typech soutěživého souboje aréna, v níž se souboj odehrává, je vázána speciﬁckým typem soutěžních ochranných kouzel známých jako ochranná kouzla Certamen, aby zabránila tomu, že jsou lidé mimo ně zranění. Pod francouzskými pravidly je tato aréna relativně malá, obdélníková, zhruba čtyři a půl metru široká a dvanáct metrů dlouhá. Soupeřové se sejdou ve středu, pozvednou své hůlky v pozdravu jeden druhému a pak přejdou zpět na opačné strany arény a v pohovu čekají na povel k začátku. Pro ty z vás, kteří pozorovali to jediné setkání soubojového klubu profesora Lockharta, než bylo přerušeno... jistými nepříjemnosti, konalo se pod francouzskými pravidly. V bulharských pravidlech je soubojová aréna kruhem zhruba třiceti metrů v průměru. Duelisti se zdraví z opačných konců a pak přímo přechází do soubojové pózy, zatímco vyčkávají začátek duelu, obvykle ve formě kapesníku nebo něčeho podobného, který je nadnášecím kouzlem vhozen do středu arény a pak upuštěn, aby se snesl na zem jakožto signál začátku.”

Scrimgeour ho přerušil. “Vždycky jsem si myslel, že Bulhaři upřednostňovali taková pravidla, protože nikdy nechtěli obrátit záda ke svému protivníkovi. Rozumné chování, pokud se mě ptáte.”

“Děkujeme, profesore Scrimgeoure, za vaše štědré poznámky,” řekl Flitwick s trochou příkrosti. “A teď, studenti, začneme tím, že vás naučíme řádné soubojové postavení. Prosím shromážděte se do svých skupin a já s vámi projdu řádné klanící se techniky, následované několika nejčastějšími soubojovými postoji.”

S trochou mumlání se studenti seřadili do požadovaných skupin a očekávali instrukce, zatímco profesor Obrany se bavil tím, že pozoroval, jak rychle zajímaví studenti vstřebali lekce toho dne.

________________________

_**Později, pár hodin před západem slunce...** _

Zhruba po patnácté toho dne se Remus podíval na hodiny na zdi jeho kanceláře. Byl čím dál nervóznější během celého dne i přes jeho největší snahy meditovat a udržet si duševní rovnováhu. Zpět v Shamballe obvykle strávil několik dní v meditaci v přípravě na úplněk, ale to zde nebylo možností, zatímco předstíral, že je školník, a tak nemohl jen tak zmizet do svých komnat na několik dní. Lehce nadskočil, když uslyšel tiché zaklepání na dveře. Dumbledore vstoupil a nesl kouřící pohár, který obsahoval to, čemu říkal lektvar Vlčí zhouby, poslední velký vynález legendárního mistra lektvarů Damoclese Belbyho.

“Řediteli,” řekl Remus překvapeně. “Nemusel jsi chodit. Čekal jsem, že pro mě pošleš, abych dorazil do tvé kanceláře.”

“To je v pořádku, můj chlapče,” řekl, jak položil pohár na stůl před svým bývalým studentem. “Abych byl perfektně upřímný, školníkova kancelář je blíž jak ošetřovně, tak vrbě mlátičce v případě, že se něco pokazí s tím lektvarem. Ze stejného důvodu tě doprovodím do Chroptící chýše a zůstanu s tebou po dobu tvé přeměny.”

Remus vypadal zhrozeně a poněkud rozpačitě. “Albusi, to není potřeba.”

“Nesouhlasím, Remusi. Dlužím ti, abych dohlédl na tento proces, pro klid tvé mysli a mé. Podle tvých instrukcí jsem požádal Hagrida, ti sehnal čerstvou lovnou ze Zapovězeného lesa, a domácí skřítkové ji již doručili do chýše.”

Remus shlédl na kouřící pohár s něčím podobným hanbě. “I tak... už je to dlouho, co mě někdo viděl... v té podobě.”

“Já vím, Remusi. Já vím. Ale pokud to někdo musí vidět, kdo lepší než já?” Dumbledore také shlédl na pohár. “Koneckonců, není to nic, co jsem neviděl už předtím.”

______________________

_**12\. září 1993** _

_**4:00 odpoledne** _

_**Lekce Patrona** _

Následující den skupina studentů (a, ve skutečnosti mnoho stejných studentů) se setkalo v té samé místnosti pro představení kouzla Patronus. Scrimgeourova přivítací řeč byla dnes ještě kratší, než skupinu předal Marcusovi Flintovi, který téměř bolestivě polknul, než jí oslovil. I když se účastnil jediné hodiny (sedmáckého OVCE Přeměňování pod McGonagallovou) plus soukromé lekce Lektvarů od studentského tutora, nebyl ve skutečnosti považován za studenta. A co bylo podstatnější nebyl technicky zmijozelem v jiném smyslu, než “zmijozelský alumnus”. V noci spal ve svém pokoji u Tří košťat, také tam jedl snídani, ale zatímco jedl oběd a večeři ve Velké síni, profesor Scrimgeour mu poradil, aby pravidelně střídal stoly, u kterých jí, aby mohl odpovědět na otázky týkající se Patrona, zatímco uklidňoval obavy ostatních o prozmijozelské předpojatosti. Nebo to alespoň byl oﬁciální důvod. Neoﬁciálně, mu Scrimgeour natvrdo řekl, že zmijozelská kolej má “nedobrou” reputaci kvůli kouzelnické válce, a tak by někdo jeho “nepříliš zářného společenského postavení” měl využít příležitosti, aby si vytvořil nové a nadějně vlivné přátelé.

Po dlouhé diskuzi se Scrimgeourem a ostatními profesory, o kterých věděl, že dovedou uvalit Patrona, se Marcus rozhodl, že nejlepší bude následovat cestu, kterou nastavil Gilderoy Lockhart s Týmem Ochránce, i když ve zrychlené podobě. Tedy, že začnou s opatrně monitorovaným Bubáky zahánějícím kouzlem, aby si zvykli na udržování odporujících si emocionálních stavů (jinak řečeno smát se něčemu obvykle děsivému) a ostatní čím dál obtížnější esoterická kouzla, než se přesunou k Patronovi, který má jedny z nejobtížnějších mentálních požadavků ze všech esoterických kouzel - kouzelník si musí v mysli udržet obrázek nejšťastnější vzpomínky, zatímco je ve strach a zoufalství vyvolávajících podmínkách. Zatímco byla většina studentů nepříliš šťastná při pomyšlení na to, že budou čelit bubákovi, Marcus je všechny ujistil, že nikdo nebude mít dovoleno sledovat strach ostatních - krátce se při tom zamračil na Jima - a prohlásil, že je ochotný odpřísáhnout slib mlčení o čemkoli, co viděl, pokud by si to někdo přál.

Flitwick a Scrimgeour oba vyjádřili překvapení nad tím postupem. Očividně “tradiční” způsob, jak se vypořádat s bubákem, byl, aby se k němu přiblížilo najednou několik lidí z různých směrů. Když bylo v blízkosti příliš mnoho lidí, bubák by byl zmatený, jaký tvar na sebe nabrat, a tudíž zranitelnější vůči Riddikulus. Lockhart údajně postupoval přístupem jeden na jednoho, protože účelem bubákového tréninku bylo ovládnout esoterické požadavky, než jen prostě zahnat toho tvora tak efektivně, jak to jen šlo.

Po další diskuzi o kouzlu Patronus (a předvedení Siláka, které studenti považovali za dostačujíce impozantní), Marcus naplánoval rozvrh setkání pro skupinu na několik dalších týdnů dopředu. Poté se studenti začali rozcházet. Theo Bezejmenný byl první ze dveří, protože už ho těžká zkušenost naučila, aby odešel tak rychle, jak to jen bylo možné, aby se vyhnul komukoli, kdo by se mohl pokusit ho obtěžovat. Jak odcházeli, Harry si všiml, že Jimův výraz naznačoval, že ho něco trápí, a tak přešel ke svému bratrovi, aby si s ním promluvil.

“Co je, Jime?” zeptal se. “Z nějakého důvodu vypadáš utrápeně. Myslel jsem, že budeš nadšený učit se Patrona.”

Pokrčil rameny. “Já... ohledně toho. Je to bubák, co mě trápí, abych byl upřímný.”

“No tak. Jsi nebelvír. Nedovedu si představit, že by byl bubák příliš děsivý na to, aby ses musel bát.”

“Není to tak, že by byl... děsivý. Ale... Harry, já jsem _viděl_ svého bubáka. Minulý rok, tehdy, jak jsem... však víš.”

Harry přikývl. Předpokládal, že “ _však víš_ ” byl Jimův zcestný způsob, jakým mluvil o tom čase, kdy Harry skončil na ošetřovně po vystavení bubákovi kvůli Jimově šprýmu, který se pokazil. Ale doteď si nebyl vědom toho, že Jim využil té příležitosti, aby sám čelil bubákovi.

“Popravdě, ani to není děsivé,” pokračoval Jim. “Ale je to... _ztrapňující_. Jakože ‘ _tohle by mohlo skončit na první stránce Denního věštce_ ’ ztrapňující.”

Zaujat, Harry vytáhl svou hůlku a uvalil Muﬄiato. “Co je to?” zeptal se.

Jim se rozhlédl kolem, jako by byl nervózní, že by je někdo mohl slyšet i přes kouzlo soukromí. “Byl to... sled přátel a rodiny, kteří mi všichni říkali, jak moc stojím jakožto Chlapec-který-žil za prd a že se Voldemort vrátí a zabije všechny a bude to moje vina.”

Na kratičký okamžik se Harry téměř zasmál při představě, že Jimův bubák byl v podstatě jen ztělesněná nejistota. Ale pak se zarazil. Během posledního roku byl donucen uvědomit si, jaké břemeno Jim nesl jakožto Chlapec-který-žil. Pro někoho, od koho bylo očekáváno, že bude zachráncem celého národa ne-li světa, nejistota a nízké sebevědomí by mohly být problematičtější než hmotné nebezpečí. Harry se nad tím problémem zamyslel.

“To bylo minulý podzim, kdy jsi se setkal s bubákem?” zeptal se. Jim vážně přikývl. “Dobrá, máš výhodu, jakou ostatní nemají. Jak se ukázalo, školník je tajně tvé psychické guru. A vsadil bych velké peníze na to, že ví, jak se vypořádat s bubákem. Tak ho popros, aby ti pomohl připravit se před dalším setkáním. A kdo ví? Možná se tvůj bubák od té doby změnil. Prošel jsi si hodně věcmi. Čelil jsi další verzi Voldemorta. Dokonce jsi zabil jeho mazlíčka baziliška. Možná jsi ten konkrétní strach překonal, alespoň dost na to, aby se nezobrazil jako bubák.”

Jim přikývl a usmál se. “Díky, Harry!” Harry zrušil kouzlo pro soukromí a oba bratři se vrátili ke svým společenským skupinám a opustili místnost. Rufus Scrimgeour sledoval, jak Potterovic bratři odcházejí společně, vděčný ne poprvé za to, že se naučil, jak odezírat ze rtů.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut. 1: Trochu shrnutí o Remusově Fideliu možná bude nápomocné čtenářům, jak budeme pokračovat. Tajemství je “Malachi Sturgeon je ve skutečnosti vlkodlak Remus Lupin.” Fakt, že je Remus Lupin vlkodlak sám o sobě je tajemstvím, ale ne skutečným Tajemstvím. Stejně jako fakt, že Remus Lupin je také znám jako bratr Chandra.
> 
> A. Lidé, kteří vědí všechna tato fakta, zahrnují Remuse samotného, Dumbledora a Jima.
> 
> B. Lidé, kteří vědí, že Malachi Sturgeon je bratr Chandra, ale ne ostatní fakta o něm, zahrnují Rona a Padmu. Kdokoli, kdo se dozví, že Malachi je také znám jako bratr Chandra, bude schopný uchovat si tu znalost.
> 
> C. Lidé, kteří pouze ví, že Malachi Sturgeon je ve skutečnosti Remus Lupin (také znám jako bratr Chandra), ale nic jiného o něm, v tomto okamžiku zahrnují pouze Harryho. Momentálně je neschopný vědět, že Sturgeon/Lupin je vlkodlak, nebo si tu znalost uchovat, pokud mu to řekne někdo jiný než Dumbledore.
> 
> D. Všichni, kdo kdy věděli, že Remus Lupin je vlkodlak, si tu znalost uchovávají. Jen nejsou schopní vědět, že osoba, která se nazývá Malachi Sturgeon je ve skutečnosti Remus Lupin, i když vypadá přesně jako Remus Lupin s divokými vlasy a vousem. Technicky by bylo možné donutit všechny zapomenout, že Remus Lupin kdy byl vlkodlak, ale to by učinilo Fidelius příliš obtížný na uvalení, dokonce i pro Dumbledora.
> 
> E. Fidelius je divný.
> 
> Pozn. aut. 2.: “Jamais vu” je skutečná věc. Můžete ji sami spustit tím, že si vezmete obyčejné slovo jako “mýdlo” nebo “pták” a pokusíte se ho napsat tolikrát a tak rychle, kolikrát dokážete, během jedné minuty. Na konci si většina lidí bude myslet, že to slovo vypadá divně a je poněkud nepovědomé a značné množství lidí si dokonce bude myslet, že to není ani skutečné slovo. “Vuja De” komedianta Stevena Wrighta je na druhou stranu ﬁktivní, i když i tak zábavné.
> 
> Pozn. překladatelky:
> 
> Bylo mi řečeno, že se občas těžko orientuje ve jménech, když je nepřekládám, tak jsem shrnula seznam významných postav, která jsou značně odlišná od původního překladu... ostatní nepočeštěná by snad měla být dostatečně podobná, aby nemátla. Pokud jsem na nějaká zapomněla, budu ráda, když mi dáte vědět.
> 
> Seznam nepřekládaných postav:
> 
> Zakladatelé
> 
> Godric Gryffindor - Godrik Nebelvír  
> Rowena Rawenclaw - Rowena z Havraspáru  
> Helga Hufflepuff - Helga z Mrzimoru  
> Salazar Slytherin - Salazar Zmijozel
> 
> Katedra 
> 
> Albus Dumbledore - Albus Brumbál  
> Filius Flitwick - Filius Kratiknot  
> Horace Slughorn - Horacio Křiklan  
> Gilderoy Lockhart - Zlatoslav Lockhart  
> Pomona Sproutová - Pomona Prýtová
> 
> Studenti 
> 
> Lavender Brownová - Levandule Brownová  
> Luna Lovegoodová - Lenka Láskorádová
> 
> Ministerstvo
> 
> Cornelius Fudge - Kornelius Popletal  
> Rufus Scrimgeour - Rufus Brousek  
> Pius Thicknesse - Pius Břicháč  
> Kingsley Shacklebolt - Kingsley Pastorek  
> Ludo Bagman - Ludo Pytloun  
> Bartemius Crouch st. - Bartemius Skrk st.
> 
> Rita Skeeterová - Rita Holoubková
> 
> A nezapomeňme na:
> 
> Tom Marvolo Riddle - Tom Rojvol Raddle


	19. Předehra (Nepojmenovatelný Bode)

KAPITOLA [CENZUROVÁNO]: BRODERICK BODE A ZVON KATASTROFY

_**[CENZUROVÁNO] 1993** _

_**Kancelář Brzkého upozornění** _

_**Odbor Záhad** _

Nepojmenovatelný 029 seděl sám v kanceláři Brzkého upozornění s nohama na stole. Byla to jeho polední pauza a střídavě se zakusoval do poněkud mastného Cornwellského pirohu, který mu připravila jeho manželka, a pracoval na křížovce v _Denním věštci_. V tomto okamžiku byl zaseklý na sedm dolů ( _Osm písmen. Končí na a. “Neblahá událost_ ”). Křížovky byly vše, co měl v tomto okamžiku, aby zabil svou nudu, což bylo zvláštní, protože člověk by očekával, že Odbor Záhad bude nejméně nudná část Ministerstva kouzel.

Devět případů z deseti bylo to očekávání naplněno, ale naneštěstí, Nepojmenovatelný 020 - Broderick Bode, když nepracoval - si vytáhl krátkou sirku a byl uvízlý na té 10% části - té nejnudnější části, popravdě. Bylo to politikou Nepojmenovatelných, aby pravidelně (a náhodně) rotovali mezi různými povinnostmi odboru, aby každý Nepojmenovatelný měl nějakou znalost o všem, co tajný odbor dělal. Poslední čtyři roky měl štěstí a vytáhl si pár vzrušujících nebo alespoň zajímavých prací. Popravdě, některé byly přímo _hrůzostrašné_ práce, ale strach byl luxus, který si Nepojmenovatelní mohli málokdy dovolit a který byl ještě méně tolerován.

Bohužel Bodemu došlo štěstí a pro viditelnou budoucnost mu byla přiřazena “Povinnost Brzkého varování”. Práce spočívala v tom, že Bode (a pár dalších Nepojmenovatelných, kteří pracovali na směny) seděl v téhle malé kanceláři den za dnem, připravený upozornit odbor, kdyby se kterýkoli z padesáti sedmi zvonů pověšených na zdech kanceláře, z nějakého důvodu rozezněl. Mnoho z nich byla varování o poměrně neškodných událostech a ty nejbanálnější prostě napodobovaly varovný systém jiných odborů. Například Zvon číslo 36 zněl značně pravidelně, protože monitoroval incidenty náhodné magie spáchané na veřejnosti. Existoval samozřejmě celý odbor, který byl oddaný monitorování takových případů, ale Nepojmenovatelní přesto nenápadně kontrolovali jejich práci. Nebylo by dobré, aby se nějaký ubohý mudlorozený stal Obscuriálem jen proto, že nějaký ministerský úředník byl laxní ve svých povinnostech. A tak měli Nepojmenovatelní duplikát každého okamžiku náhodné magie, který se odehrál ve Velké Británii, a mohli ho sledovat v případě, že se věci staly _zvláštními_ , a to, že se stávaly zvláštními byl základní element popisu práce Nepojmenovatelných.

Ostatní zvony byly méně _zvláštní_ a více _strašidelné_. Zvon č. 16 by upozornil Nepojmenovatelné na to, kdyby hrozilo, že se obyvatelé Mozkového pokoje probouzejí ze svého spánku, aby znovu pletichařili proti Ministerstvu. Zvon č. 43 by se aktivoval, kdyby došlo k nějakému narušení vycházejícího z jistého jezírka v Deanovském lese, které bylo normálně pokryto pěti ochrannými kouzly a tuctem Nevšímej-si-mě kouzel a Mudly odpuzujících kouzel. Jezírko bylo prohlášeno za Nepojmenovatelné proto, že nebylo plné vody, ale očividně velkého množství lidské krve. A také proto, že se z něj čas od času vynořily _věci_ , i když Nepojmenovatelní nebyli povoláni, aby tu oblast sterilizovali, už mnoho let. Zvon č. 9 na druhou stranu by uvědomil Nepojmenovatelné o tom, že se někdo nebo něco _vynořilo_ ze Závoje Smrti. Podle toho, co všichni věděli, by to mělo být nemožné, ale jistota je jistota.

A samozřejmě nejvíce znepokojující zvon v kanceláři Brzkého varování byl také nejstarší a největší.Zvon č. 1 byl původní ze sedmi zvonů, které zde byly umístěny druidy před bůhví kolika staletími, ještě tehdy, kdy tu nebyla žádná kancelář Brzkého varování s pohodlnou židlí, otlučeným stolem a dubovým obložením na zdech. Dlouho předtím, než Římané přišli, viděli a dobyli, tato komnata nebyla nic jiného, než hrubě vytesaná jeskyně, a podobně jako většina toho, co se později stalo Odborem Záhad, byla vytesána z živoucího kamene dlouho zapomenutou magií pradávnými předřímskými kouzelníky, hluboko pod místem, které se později stalo Londiniem a ještě později Londýnem. Jeskyně Sedmi Zvonů, jak téhle konkrétní komnatě prý říkali. Naštěstí Zvon č. 1 nikdy nezazněl, ani jedinkrát za celou dobu, co Odbor Záhad chránil tuto komnatu poté, co jí přeměnil v nenápadnou kancelář (a později přidal víc a víc zvonů pro věci a místa, která musí být vždy monitorována, a události, které se nikdy nesmí stát).

Osobně si Bode myslel, že Zvon č. 1 nikdy nezazní. Koneckonců Stonehenge a její sesterská místa byla dobře ochráněna proti narušení a sabotáži veškerou mocí, kterou Nepojmenovatelní měli k dispozici, a bylo to značné množství moci. I kdyby došlo na nejhorší, Odbor Záhad měl stále ještě záznamy o praktikách a rituálech jejich druidských předchůdců. Kdyby Zvon č. 1 kdy zazněl, a Staří Bohové Britannie se vrátili, Nepojmenovatelní věděli naprosto dobře, jak řádně naplnit a vyslat Proutěného muže.

Bode si znovu ukousl ze svého pečiva, jak dál bojoval se sedm dolů. Pak se málem udusil kvůli zvuku hlasitého a zvučného _bong_. Po několika vteřinách záchvatu kašle si lokl svého čaje a pak se zvedl ze židle, aby zjistil, co přerušilo jeho oběd. S druhým a třetím _bong_ si uvědomil, že ovlivněný zvon byl velmi blízko začátku pokoje, a na krátký okamžik paniky si pomyslel, jestli to není Zvon č. 1 a jeho přehnaně sebevědomé zamyšlení neotrávilo Osud a nepřineslo zkázu na ně všechny. Ale ne, Zvon č. 1 byl tichý a nehybný. Ti-Kteří-Vyčkávají-V-Temnotě byli stále ještě potichu.

Pocit úlevy ho však brzy přešel, když si uvědomil, že zvonění pocházelo z blízkého Zvonu č.4. Na rozdíl od Zvonu č.1, čtvrtý zvon se _rozezníval_ s jistou pravidelností, ale obvykle ne častěji než jednou nebo dvakrát za století. Bode nebyl dost starý na to, aby si pamatoval jeho poslední aktivaci, ale přirozeně o ní četl složku a byl dostatečně zhrozen. Také doufal, že zestárne a zemře předtím, než se Zvon č.4 znovu rozezní, ale očividně marně. Kouzelník hluboce polknul a dotknul se Zvonu č.4, aby ho umlčel. Pak se vrátil ke svému stolu, aby zaznamenal čas jeho aktivace, než vytáhl malé zrcátko ze šuplíku a třikrát na něj poklepal. Když se v něm objevila tvář Nepojmenovatelného 001, Bode podal své hlášení.

“Tady je Nepojmenovatelný 029. Čtvrtý zvon se dnes dvacet sedm minut po čtvrté rozezněl. Prosím, zkontrolujte Cryptohedron pro známky aktivity. Konec zprávy.”

“Zpráva obdržena a předána vhodným zaměstnancům.”

Vedoucí Nepojmenovatelných ukončil komunikaci bez dalších dotazů pro Bodea. Nepřekvapivé, vzhledem k tomu, že poté, co ohlásil možnou aktivaci artefaktu stupně Omega, jeho práce jakožto strážce Brzkého varování, byla dokončena. Cokoli se stane dál byla zodpovědnost ostatních. Nebyl si jistý, jestli by měl být zklamaný, že neví, co se bude dít, nebo by se mu mělo ulevit, že za to nenesl žádnou zodpovědnost. Bode vrátil zrcátko do šuplíku a podíval se zpět na svou křížovku, než vybuchl překvapeným smíchem.

“ _Samozřejmě,_ ” pomyslel si. “ _Osm písmen. Končí na a. ‘Neblahá událost’. Jak vhodné pro tyhle časy._ ” Pozvedl tužku a doplnil prázdná políčka s precizním písmem, které sotva vykazovalo známky roztřesené ruky.

K-A-L-A-M-I-T-A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.: Tahle kapitola měla původně nahradit Autorské poznámky před kapitolou 2, ale ty byly smazány a tak byly kapitoly všechny posunuty o jednu dopředu. Chronologicky se tato kapitola stala v létě roku 1993. Omlouvám se za zmatek.


	20. Prasinky (část 1.)

KAPITOLA 19: MOZKOMOŘI, JASNOVIDECTVÍ A DEN V PRASINKÁCH

_**19\. září 1993** _

_**Bradavice** _

Během několika dalších týdnů se Bradavice usadily do všednosti přizpůsobené přítomnosti nedalekých mozkomorů. Ve Starodávných runách pokračovala profesorka Babblingová v bolestně detailní analýze run staršího futharku, zatímco v Aritmancii profesorka Vectorová byla ještě více vyčerpávající v lekcích o důležitosti čísla 7. Mezitím v Mudlovských studiích Lily Potterová oznámila třídě, že stráví nějaký čas prozkoumáváním mudlovské populární kultury skrze časem ověřenou mudlovskou výukovou metodu _čtenářských deníků._ Aby jim to umožnila, profesorka umístila několik tuctů paperbackových knih populárních mezi mladými mudlovskými čtenáři do školní knihovny, které si studenti mohli přečíst, a napsat o nich referát k odevzdání na konci semestru. K Hermionině překvapení většinu z nich už četla a dokonce si přivezla kopie několika z nich ve svém kufru pro lehčí čtení.

I když v porovnání s minulým rokem mnohem méně studentů trávilo čas venku, famfrpálové tréninky probíhaly nepřerušené, i přes hrozivé diváky, a během zmijozelských tréninků byl Harry potěšen, že viděl, že se Ginny, Greg a Millie snadno začlenili do dynamik týmu. To řečeno, měl pár obav ohledně mozkomorů, kteří se neustále vznášeli nad Zapovězeným lesem. Nebo lépe řečeno ohledně _jednoho_ _konkrétního_ mozkomora, který (na rozdíl od jeho druhů) se zdál být intenzivně soustředěný na zmijozelské aktivity. Harry si nebyl jistý, a popravdě ani si nemohl být jistý. Ale nějaký zvláštní instinkt, možná související s jeho nitrozpytem, mu říkal, že ten mozkomor, který upoutal jeho pozornost, byl ten samý, který se pokusil zaútočit na Harryho a Jima na Bradavickém expresu.

“ _[Já/My] zNáááámE [tvou] tváÁáÁáŘ [ **UMŘI! UMŘI! UMŘI!** ]_”

Harry se otřásl nad tou vzpomínkou a napadlo ho, jestli jsou Jimovy vzpomínky na to, co se stalo ve vlaku, také tak intenzivní. Pak se zamračil, jak si vzpomněl, jak viděl, jak živé jsou Jimovy pocity z mozkomora. Věděl moc dobře, jaký efekt ten zážitek měl na jeho bratra.

______________________

_**Dříve toho týdne...** _

S trochou neochoty Harry souhlasil účastnit se několika hodin Wu Xi Do, které Malachi Sturgeon (který si nechával říkat “bratr Chandra”, když učil ty, kteří si nebyli vědomi Tajemství) pořádal pro Jima, Rona a Padmu. Harryho překvapilo, že poté, co to zmínil přátelům, Theo Bezejmenný projevil zájem účastnit se. Chlapec se rozhodl být víc proaktivní v řešení jakýchkoli konﬂiktů způsobených studenty ovlivněnými Ultimátní Sankcí a dál se rozhodl, že to zahrnuje naučení se obskurní magické techniky, která se dala považovat za formu sebeobrany. Zatím se mu nikdo nepokusil způsobit fyzickou bolest (kromě náhodného Zakopávacího zaklínadla, o kterém nemohl říct, kdo je za něj zodpovědný). Kdyby nic jiného, podle toho, co se dva zmijozelé dozvěděli, Wu Xi Do by mu pravděpodobně pomohlo se shýbáním se a uhýbáním.

A k Harrymu překvapení, on a Theo oba vynikali během jejich prvního tréninkového sezení, skoro tak moc, že se Jim a Ron cítili trochu závistivě. Ale pak Chandra chlapcům připomněl, že se soustředili na vodně aspektové Wu Xi Do _obzvlášť_ pro terapeutické důvody: napravení Jimovy vlastní ohňovo-vodní nerovnováhy. Vzhledem k tomu, že Harry a Theo _byli_ zmijozelé, dávalo smysl, že se adaptovali mnohem rychleji na to, co učil. To vysvětlení uklidnilo Jima, a uvolnil se ještě víc, když se bratr Chandra rozhodl trochu věci pozměnit s několika základními zemními aspektovými pohyby, s nimiž _žádný_ ze studentů nebyl seznámen, natož přirozeně vžitý. Koneckonců, žádný z nich nebyl ani trochu blízký mrzimorovi.

Po třetím sezení Jim tiše požádal Harryho, jestli by se nezdržel. Poté, co Ron, Theo a Padma odešli zpět, oba chlapci se připojili k Remusovi (jehož jméno teď mohli volně používat, vzhledem k tomu, že ti, kteří neznali žádnou část Tajemství, nebyli přítomni). Přesně jak Harry navrhl, Remus sehnal do opatrovnictví bubáka, který měl být používán pro budoucí lekce Patrona. A soudě podle truhlice, ve které se schovával, to byl pravděpodobně stejný bubák, se kterým se oba Potterovic chlapci setkali rok předtím. Harry souhlasil být svědkem Jimova pokusu o zahnání bubáka, ale měl jeden dotaz.

“Proč já? Ne, že by mi vadilo ti pomoct, když mě potřebuješ, ale myslel bych si, že bys tu chtěl Rona.”

Jim se toužebně podíval na dveře. “Ron je můj nejlepší přítel. A věřím mu se svým životem. Ale... nevím, jako co ten bubák bude vypadat. Bojím se, že kdyby znal můj nejhlubší strach... rozrušilo by ho to.”

Harry přikývl v pochopení. “Minule to byli lidi, jak se ti vysmívají. A teď se bojíš, že by se mohl manifestovat jako Ron, který říká něco bolestivého.”

“V podstatě,” řekl druhý chlapec, jak se nervózně podíval na truhlici.

“Jime,” zeptal se Remus, “jsi připravený?”

Jim přikývl a postoupil blíž k truhle, zatímco Remus o krok ustoupil. Jak starší muž uvalil kouzlo, aby otevřel truhlu, Jim se obrnil a připravil se uvalit Riddikulus, jak přemýšlel nad tím, který z jeho přátel a rodiny se objeví první, aby ho obvinil z toho, že je ubohý jakožto Chlapec-který-žil. K jeho velkému a hroznému překvapení to nebyl nikdo z nich. Jeho bubákový strach se vskutku změnil oproti minulému roku.

Do mozkomora.

Jim byl připraven na kruté posměšky, ne na to, že se bubák přemění v mozkomora a rozhodně ne na to, že bude mít mozkomoří schopnosti. I přes jeho přípravu se přes něj převalila vlna hrůzy, spolu s nadpozemským chladem a naprostou ztrátou štěstí. Někde v dálce slyšel křičet ženu a začal se komíhat. Pak k němu bubák-mozkomor přiletěl blíž... a promluvil.

“ _[Já/My] zNáááámE [tvou] tváÁáÁáŘ [ **UMŘI! UMŘI! UMŘI!** ]_”

Jak začal Jim omdlévat, Harry si pospíšil dopředu se svou vlastní hůlkou připravenou. Ale než mohl uvalit Zahánějící kouzlo, bubák reagoval na jeho bližší přítomnost. Pseudosvalovina toho tvora přetekla jako rtuť, než byl obraz mozkomora vyměněn tlejícím tělem Vernona Dursleyho, který na něj opět znovu ukazoval obviňujícím prstem.

“ _Vrahu! Zrůdo!_ ”

Naštěstí byl Harry na tuhle konkrétní iluzi celkem dobře připraven, zatímco bubákový strach dokázal být mocný, nebyl nic v porovnání s noční můrou vytvořenou jedním z Voldemortových horcruxů. “ ** _RIDDIKULUS!_** ” Harry sebejistě švihnul hůlkou a v odpověď Vernon-bubák vykopnul své nohy do vzduchu, strčil si obě chodidla do úst a začal je nenažraně žvýkat. V mžiknutí oka bylo tvorovo celé tělo slupnuto dovnitř, až zůstaly jen Vernonova nechutně se usmívající ústa, dokud s prásknutím také nezmizela. Víko truhly se s buchnutím zavřelo.

Remus, který se rovněž vrhnul vpřed, aby zahnal bubáka, byl zároveň překvapený, potěšený a zmatený Harryho skutky. Překvapený a potěšený jeho rychlým a efektivním uvalením kouzla, ale zmatený z podoby jeho bubáka. Naštěstí byl dost blízko na to, aby chytil Jima, než mohl dopadnout na podlahu.

“Dobrá práce, Harry,” řekl Remus, jak pokládal Jima na podlahu. Harry si klekl na druhou stranu Jima s ustaraným výrazem. “Tvůj bubák. Pokud nevadí, že se ptám...”

“Byl to Vernon Dursley,” řekl Harry, aniž by vzhlédl od svého bratra. “Byl to můj opatrovník - tak trochu - do jeho smrti minulého října. Infarkt.”

Remus přikývl, ale nezeptal se na další očividnou otázku: pokud to byl infarkt, tak proč se z ní Harry cítil tak provinile, že ho jeho bubák obvinil z vraždy. Doufal, že bude mít šanci si s tím chlapcem později promluvit, vzhledem k tomu, že bylo očividné, že jeho pobyt s Dursleyovými ho ovlivnil víc, než si myslel.

Mezitím Harry jemně zatřásl Jimovým ramenem. “No tak, bratříčku, čas se probudit. Chlapec-který-žil nemůže omdlívat pokaždý, když se objeví mozkomor a řekne boo! Co si o tom tvá zbožňující veřejnost pomyslí?”

Jak se Jim probral, ignoroval Harryho poznámky a zamračil se. “Kdo to křičel?” zeptal se. “A proč ten mozkomor řekl, že zná mou tvář?”

Harryho oči se rozšířily. “To ten bubák-mozkomor řekl? To mi řekl ten mozkomor ve vlaku! Myslel jsem, že už jsi v té době ztratil vědomí.”

“Ztratil,” řekl Jim se zavrtěním hlavy. “Nepamatuju si, že by ten mozkomor cokoli řekl.” Zamračil se. “Proč by mozkomor znal naše tváře?”

“Zvláštní,” řekl Remus. “Popravdě, fakt, že mozkomor _vůbec_ promluvil, je ohromující. Nikdy jsem neslyšel o tom, že by mozkomor mluvil s někým jiným, než zaměstnanci Azkabanu.”

“Hmph,” řekl Harry s rozpustilým úsměvem. “Vsadím se, že poznal tebe jakožto Chlapce-který-žil a jen byl zmatený, protože jsme dvojčata. Vážně Jime, existuje _nějaké_ místo, kam tvůj fanklub nezasáhne?”

“Oh ha ha,” řekl Jim protáčeje oči v sloup.

Poté, co se ujistil, že Jim je v pořádku, a nakrmil oba bratry čokoládou, Remus je poslal do postelí. Také se ujistil, že Jim rozuměl, že není nic zahanbujícího na jeho bubákovi. “Kdyby nic jiného, je to známka tvé neobvyklé statečnosti. Jak se zdá, jediné čeho se bojíš, je strach sám.”

“Pﬀft. Nebelvíři,” řekl Harry s přehnaným povzdychem.

______________________

Jak se září měnilo v říjen, Harry, stejně jako většina jeho vrstevníků najel na stejnou i když hektickou rutinu. Měl plný školní rozvrh, který zahrnoval dva náročné volitelné předměty, famfrpálové tréninky několik dní v týdnu a soubojový klub. Také zahrnoval hodiny Patrona, a zatímco Harry nebyl o nic blíže skutečnému tělesnému Patronovi, Theo, Ron a Hermione (kromě dalších) měli začátky mlhavého Patrona, i když ty stále ještě unikaly čím dál více frustrovanému Jimovi. Konečně se konala jednou za čtrnáct dní setkání S.P.A.M., ve kterých Harry pomáhal Hermioně vést klub směrem k výzkumu oslabení nebo zlomení efektu kontroly mysli v případech jako Sankce, spolu s výzkumem toho, jak ve skutečnosti fungovala britská kouzelnická vláda (obojí jak politicky tak magicky). Jejich největšími překážkami byli Anthony Goldstein a Sue Liová, kteří oba měli větší zájem o to, jak zprovoznit mudlovskou televizi a počítače v magickém prostředí, než o to, aby se nechali zatáhnout do možného společensko-politického konﬂiktu.

Po několika dalších sezeních se Harry rozhodl zanechat hodin bojového umění bratra Chandry, jednoduše pro nedostatek času. A také, kdyby měl být upřímný, pro nedostatek zájmu. Chápal, že byl čas a místo pro tělesný boj a že ten speciﬁcký typ boje, který Chandra nabízel, byl prakticky _navržen_ pro zmijozele. Ale zdrojem nezájmu byla Harryho zmijozelská povaha, pro kterou fakt, že se snížil k tělesnému boji (i když magické povahy) znamenal, že už prohrál v bitvě hůlek. Koneckonců byl důvod, proč tvrdohlavě trávil pět až deset minut každou noc v marné snaze přivolat svou hůlku do ruky přes místnost: Harry si doopravdy myslel, že pokud kdy bude nějaký kouzelník přichycen bez připravené hůlky, zasloužil si prakticky cokoli, co se mu stalo.

Ale zatímco se Harry omluvil poněkud zklamanému Remusovi Lupinovi, Theo Bezejmenný se rozhodl pokračovat. Jak vysvětlil Harrymu a Blaisovi, ať už byly praktické hodnoty Wu Xi Do jakékoli, nemohlo by mu ublížit kultivovat vztah s Chlapcem-který-žil, vztah, který by mohl lidi, kteří byli ohledně celé záležitosti s “Bezejmenným” nerozhodnuti, přimět, aby o něm smýšleli pozitivněji. Navíc, vzhledem k tomu, že Theo a Harry souhlasili neudržovat veřejné přátelství, odráželo by se to na Harrym špatně, kdyby se ostatní zmijozelé dozvěděli, že získával lekce v exotických magických technikách od školníka, zatímco byl ve společnosti obou vyvrhele a Chlapce-který-žil. A vzhledem k tomu, že Theo měl doopravdy zájem o lekce, které bratr Chandra nabízel, dávalo smysl, aby byl ten, kdo v nich pokračoval, zatímco Harry s nimi skončil.

________________________

_**8\. října 1993** _

_**Prasinky** _

_**Tonksovic Klinika a rezidence** _

_**3:00 ráno** _

Ted a Andromeda se oba probudili zároveň, jak ucítili, jak byla na vteřinu narušena ochranná kouzla jejich domova, než oba zaznamenali zvuk tříštícího se skla v přízemí. Ted byl první, kdo vyskočil z postele a popadl svou hůlku, ale Andi byla hned za ním.

“Zůstaň tady,” řekl automaticky. “Zkontroluju to.” Pak sebou trhl nad pohledem, kterým ho jeho žena obdařila.

“ _Zůstaň tady?_ ” vyštěkla. “Budu ignorovat ten inherentní šovinismus v tom komentáři a pouze ti připomenu, že jsem to já, kdo získal V u OVCE z Obrany!”

Ted polknul a pak se pousmál. “No, víš, co říkají, není žádný vinismus jako šovinismus!”

Na to ho Andi praštila do paže, než naštvaně vykráčela z jejich ložnice, zatímco se jí její manžel držel v patách. Na chodbě v druhém poschodí se setkali s Nymphadorou, která se rovněž zdála být připravena do bitvy. Andi řekla Doře, aby se vrátila do svého pokoje, sentiment, který byl přijat ještě méně svolně než Tedův předchozí komentář Andi, a po krátké zašeptané hádce se všichni tři plížili dolů.

Nikde nebylo ani stopy po vetřelci, ale jedno z oken bylo rozbité a pod ním ležela cihla se zprávou k ní přivázanou. Iris, domácí skřítka, stála na špičkách, jak vykukovala z jiného okna, ale ohlásila s trochou hněvu, že kdokoli tu cihlu hodil už je dávno pryč. Se švihnutím své hůlky Nymphadora přivolala zprávu z cihly a nadnášela jí před nimi.

“NECHCEME VYVRHELE V PRASYNKÁCH!” stálo na ní nevzdělaným písmem.

Andi si pohrdavě odfrkla, než opravila okno pomocí Reparo. “To vyžaduje speciální druh imbecila, aby udělal chybu v Prasinkách v nenávistném dopise, vyžadujícím, abychom se zbavili Thea.”

Její dcera, bystrozorka v zácviku, byla více zamyšlená. “Imbecila. A nebo možná někoho, kdo není odtud.”

Poté, co zkontrolovali perimetr a uvalili silnější ochranná kouzla, Tonksovi souhlasili, že ráno zkontaktují OPUKZ. Pak se vrátili do svých postelí, a ani jeden z nich si nevšiml, že Iris zůstala, aby si prohlížela cihlu s výrazem, který byl možná nejlépe popsán jako směsice strachu, smutku a odevzdání.

____________________

_**Mezitím...** _

Na druhé straně Prasinek udělal Fernir Greyback gesto svou hůlkou. No, on ji považoval za svou hůlku. Koneckonců vybrala si ho poté, co jí ukořistil tělu jejího předchozího majitele, kterého zabil a pozřel před mnoha lety. V odpověď na vlkodlakovy pohyby se hutná černá tekutina vznesla z plechovky na zeď Kvalitních famfrpálových potřeb, kde napsala “VYVRHELI! ZMIZ Z PRASINEK!” Fernir již zanechal podobné zprávy na čtyřech dalších budovách v městečku. Podle Pettigrewa lektvary přidané do barvy by jí učinily obzvlášť obtížnou k odstranění. Co bylo důležitější, také měli zvláštní výhodu v tom, že by vkládaly myšlenky do hlav těch vesničanů, kteří zprávu viděli. A nebo když ne myšlenky, alespoň sklony. Pravděpodobně by to nemělo efekt na lidi přirozeně imunní vůči Ultimátní Sankci, ale rozhodně by to zvýšilo reakci těch, kteří byli ovlivnění. Ne, že by se Fernir příliš staral o Sankci ať už v dobrém nebo ve zlém, ale v tomhle případě byla rozhodně výhodná pro jejich plány.

Podle _Jinotaje_ byl tenhle samý lektvar občas přidáván do inkoustu, který používal _Denní věštec_ , aby způsobil, že jeho čtenáři ho považovali za mnohem důvěryhodnější zpravodajský zdroj. Ani Fernir ani Peter nevěděli, zda je tato konspirační teorie pravdivá nebo ne (pravděpodobně ne, vzhledem k reputaci Xena Lovegooda), ale oba byli pobavení nad ironií v Peterově současném plánu. Pokud vše vyjde podle plánu, ta samá Ultimátní Sankce, kterou Tiberius Nott použil jakožto pomstychtivé potrestání svého mladšího syna, by jim pomohla v únosu jeho budoucí nevěsty přímo zpod jeho pařátů během nadcházejícího setkání v Prasinkách.

Ozvalo se tiché prásknutí, jak se Stavros, člen Fernirovy smečky, přemístil po jeho bok, jeho mise v Tonksovic klinice dokončena.

“Je to hotovo,” řekl, než si prohlédl Fernirovu práci se stažených obočím. “Takhle se píšou _Prasinky_?”

Fernir se na Stavrose zamračil a ten pod vlkodlakovým výrazem zbledl. Bylo koneckonců nerozumné být drzý vůči svému alfovi noc před úplňkem. Fernir uklidil zbytek magické barvy, kterou používal, a přemístil se zpět na jejich základnu a Stavros ho o pár vteřin později následoval.

_____________________

**_Někde, Někdy..._ **

_Malý chlapec byl ztracený v lesích déle, než si mohl pamatovat, a jak se noc stávala chladnější, skončil schoulený pod stromem a tiše plakal, zatímco se třásl zimou a strachy. Protože věděl, že je tam někde monstrum, které ho pronásledovalo, obrovské a hrozivé monstrum, které by ho pozřelo celého, kdyby ho chytilo. Pak chlapec zalapal po dechu, jak se démonické zavytí ozvalo odněkud z hlubin lesa. Bylo ještě celkem daleko, ale blíž než před pár minutami, kdy ho slyšel naposledy. Chlapec začal zoufale vzlykat. Byl sám, byla mu zima a monstrum se blížilo. Pak, zrovna, jak mu ta myšlenka proběhla hlavou, uslyšel jiný zvuk mnohem blíž. Otočil se a uviděl, jak křoví jen pár metrů od něj šustilo, jak se jím něco prodíralo. A vzdálené vytí, které chlapce tak moc vyděsilo, bylo vystřídáno jiným zvířecím zvukem. Hlubokým hladových vrčením._

_Křoví se rozdělilo a chlapec zaječel._

_____________________

_**10\. října 1993** _

_**Chroptící chýše, Prasinky** _

_**7:20 ráno** _

Remus Lupin se s hlasitým zalapáním po dechu probudil a shledal, že je nahý na zaprášené dřevěné podlaze Chroptící chýše. Pak se pomalu a opatrně zvedl na nohy, zatímco se rozhlížel po svém okolí. Lektvar Vlčí zhouba mu pomohl ponechat si většinu jeho lidského intelektu během jeho proměn, ale měl jen velmi málo účinků na bolest, která pocházela z toho, jak byly jeho kosti přetvořeny při proměně a pak znovu po osmi hodinách, ani mu nedovolil ponechat si jasné vzpomínky na předchozí noc. Světlou stránkou bylo, že na jeho těle nebyly žádné nové jizvy, i když trpěl pocitem, že mu kus divočiny uvízl mezi zuby.

“ _Ah, ano,”_ vzpomněl si. _“Minulou noc tu byl poražený jelen, že? Hagridova práce._ ” Měl sotva čas všimnout si nechutných pozůstatků ležících na podlaze na druhé straně místnosti, než ho veselý hlas přiměl překvapením povyskočit.

“Dobré ráno!” řekl Dumbledore vesele. “Jak se dnes cítíš, Remusi?”

Remus se podíval kolem a všiml si, že starý muž sedí za malým snídaňovým stolkem, který tam nebyl předchozí noci. Na něm stál přikrytý tác, ale i přes místnost mohly Remusovy ostré smysly rozeznat vůni vajec, džusu a slaniny.

“Ani tak unavený ani tak rozbolavělý jako obvykle, řediteli. I když možná trochu rozpačitý být viděn tak odhalený profesorem. Minule jsi tu nebyl, když jsem se druhý den probudil.”

“Ano, měl jsem brzké setkání Starostolecké rady v den po tvé proměně v září. Navíc, jak už jsem řekl, není to nic, co bych už neviděl.” Z nějakého důvodu ten pocit způsobil, že se Remus ještě víc začervenal. “Ale abychom dovolili ústupek tvé ostýchavosti.”

S tím Dumbledore mávnul hůlkou a látkový ubrousek vzlétl ze stolu, zvětšuje se, jak letěl přes místnost, než dosedl u Remusova boku ve formě froté županu. Remus si ho rychle oblékl, než se přidal k Albusovi u stolu. I přes to, že snědl téměř celého jelena minulou noc, byl stejně hladový po své přeměně jako každé ráno po přeměně. Bylo spekulováno, že obě přeměny čerpaly z životních energií těla nezdravou úrovní, a tak po každé z nich instalovaly hrozivý hlad. Ale při té myšlence se Remus zamračil nad tím, _kdo_ tu spekulaci učinil.

Poté, co sundal poklop, vlkodlak pro sebe připravil talíř s vejci a ovocem, a tvrdohlavě ignoroval slaninu. Hluboko v něm Netvor uraženě zakňučel, ale Remus ho jako obvykle ignoroval. Bez jeho dovolení pozřel celého jelena minulou noc, tak mohl být nějaký čas hladový.

“Takže jak moc si pamatuješ z minulé noci?” zeptal se Albus.

Remus pokrčil rameny. “Moc ne. Pamatuji si krátké periody aktivity, ale ne všechno. I to, co si pamatuji, je mlhavé, jako bych byl zdrogovaný. Což jsem, řekl bych, svým způsobem byl.” Podíval se Dumbledorovi do očí. “Jak dlouho jsi tu byl, Albusi?”

“Většinu noci,” odpověděl. “Naštěstí tenhle úplněk padl na sobotní noc, a tak jsem si myslel, že bych tentokrát mohl zůstat vzhůru a pozorovat dění. Nemám nic naléhavého naplánované na tuhle neděli, tak se vrátím do Bradavic, abych se prospal. Navrhoval bych ti to samé.”

Remus přikývl, ale pokrčil své obočí. “Vedli jsme... v nějakém bodě rozhovor?”

“Vskutku vedli, jistým způsobem. Nepřekvapivě, nebyl jsi ani tak vzdělaný ani tak výřečný jako obvykle jsi - hlasivky a ústa vlkodlaka nejsou vytvořena pro lidskou řeč - ale mohl jsem říct, že jsi to stále ty. Trochu vznětlivý a nevrlý a s menším intelektem, ale byl to bezpochyby duševně zdravý a perfektně bezpečný Remus Lupin, jehož oči se dívaly zpět do mých.”

“Pokud by ti to nevadilo, rád bych viděl tvé vzpomínky na předešlou noc někdy později,” řekl Lupin.

“Samozřejmě. Ale později tento týden, až ses zotavil.” Dumbledore se na něj se zájmem podíval. “Vlkodlak usnul nedlouho před úsvitem a krátce na to ses přeměnil. Nechal jsem tě spát, ale zdálo se, že jsi měl noční můru.” Odmlčel se. “Byla to ta samá?”

“Ano,” odpověděl Remus zkroušeně. “I po všech těch letech, je to vždy ten samý sen. Malý Remus John Lupin je ztracený v lesích a vyděšený, když vlkodlak v dálce vyjde, a pak na mě vyskočí nějaký tvor z roští a já se probudím. A i po všech těch letech stále ještě nevím, co to znamená.”

“Jistě to má něco společného s okolnostmi, za kterých jsi byl pokousán.”

Pokrčil rameny. “Asi ano. Jen nerozumím kontextu. Fenrir Greyback mě napadl a pokousal, zatímco jsem spal ve své ložnici v domě mých rodičů. Nevybavuji si žádné incidenty z dětství, kdy jsem byl ztracený v lesích a pronásledován vlkodlakem nebo nějakým jiným zvířetem. Také si nepamatuji, že bych kdy měl ten sen předtím, než mi bylo 13.”

“Možná to má nějaký symbolický význam.”

“Možná,” řekl Remus, než se pustil do svých vajec. “Ale ani po těch letech nemám tušení, co by to mohlo znamenat.”

Dumbledore rovněž neměl žádnou odpověď, a tak nic neřekl. I když se natáhl přes stůl, aby si dopomohl ke slanině, které se vegetariánský vlkodlak nedotkl.

_____________________

_**16\. října 1993** _

_**Jasnovidectví** _

Okamžitě poté, co dokončila docházku, profesorka Trelawneyová se podívala skrze své tlusté brýle a všimla si, že na ní Lavender Brownová nadšeně mává rukou.

“Ano, dítě?” zeptala se.

Lavender se postavila a posunula se na místo, kde jí všichni mohli vidět. “Než začneme dnešní hodinu, profesorko, mám oznámení, které chci učinit. V první hodinu Jasnovidectví jste mě varovala, že něco, čeho se děsím, by se stalo během tohoto času. Nevěděla jsem, co by to mohlo být, tak jsem se zeptala Hermiony Grangerové. Ona byla schopná interpretovat to proroctví a varovat mě, že můj mazlíček králík Binky možná bude v nebezpečí. A tak jsem dala na její radu a požádala matku, aby přikázala domácímu skřítkovi na Binkyho dohlížet. _Dnes při snídani_ jsem od ní obdržela dopis, ve kterém stálo, že se včera Binky nějak dostal ze své klece, ale domácí skřítek ho _zachránil_ zrovna, _jak se k němu blížila liška!_ ”

Na to zhruba polovina třídy (včetně profesorky) zalapala po dechu v ohromení nad tím oznámením, zatímco druhá polovina jím byla pouze překvapená. Hermione, která se pokoušela potlačit zívání od chvíle, kdy vstoupila do horké vydýchané učebny, se najednou probrala a vykuleně se podívala na Lavender.

“A tak,” pokračovala Lavender, “jsem chtěla jen poděkovat _vám_ _oběma_. Kdyby nebylo moudrosti nejen jedné ale _dvou_ _věštkyň_ , ubohý Binky by byl _sněden_.”

S tím Lavender začala tleskat oběma Trelawneyové a Hermioně a všichni ostatní brzy následovali jejího příkladu s různými stupni nadšení. Zvuk potlesku byl hlasitý akorát dost na to, aby skryl, co Hermione zamumlala skrze své zatnuté zuby. “ _Byla to poslední věc na jejím zatraceného seznamu!_ ”

Profesorka Trelawneyová se mezitím zdála být ve stavu extáze, jak se obrátila na Hermionu. “Oh, mé dítě! _Věděla_ jsem, že se tě Osud dotkl a že se tvé Třetí oko otevíralo! Prosím, dítě, máš pro nás nějaké další náhledy?”

Všichni se obrátili na Hermionu Grangerovou, která se začervenala nad tou nečekanou pozorností. A pak jen na vteřinu zúžila oči na Lavender, vůči které se najednou cítila dost nepřátelsky. Shlédla dolů na stůl a pak oslovila místnost nabubřelým hlasem.

“Já... já řekla bych, že by bylo jen vhodné, abych se podělila o svůj... o svůj dar. Nebo tak něco. Během posledního zhruba týdnu jsem byla pod velkým množstvím stresu, částečně kvůli nedostatku spánku.”

“Lavender a já jsme si obě všimly,” řekla Parvati s povýšeneckou lítostí.

“No, věc se má tak, že... se mi zdají... _sny_.” Bojovala s touhou zasmát se nad tím, jak teatrálně řekla to slovo a nad reakcí, kterou tím způsobila mezi svými více důvěřivými spolužáky.

“Jaký druh snů?” zeptala se ohromeně Trelawneyová.

“No,” pokračovala Hermione. “Věc se má tak... že si je ne vždy pamatuji, když se probudím. Jen si vybavuji pocit... _zkázy_.”

“Zkázy?!” vypískla Lavender.

“Ano, Lavender. _Zkázy_... pro _tebe_. Jsem si dost jistá, že to má něco společného s prasinkovým víkendem, který se blíží na konci měsíce. Cítím velmi silně, že pokud půjdeš do Prasinek, něco... _hrozného_ se ti stane.”

Oči druhé nebelvírky se rozšířily. “Ale... ale... je to první prasinkový víkend! Čekala jsem dva roky, abych mohla jít do Prasinek! Nemůžu jen...”

“ _Zkááááza_ ,” řekla Hermione přikazujícím hrozivým hlasem.

Lavender zbledla a bolestivě polkla, než se znovu posadila. Efekt byl mnohem výraznější u profesorky Trelawneyové. “U nebes! Ano, ano, slečno Brownová, naléhám na vás, abyste si vzala radu věštkyně Grangerové k srdci! Protože teď, když to nadnesla, já také mohu jasně vidět síť neštěstí, které vás obklopuje. Nesmíte jít na konci měsíce do Prasinek!”

Pak se otočila, aby promluvila na celou třídu. “Tohle byla očividně hodina plná událostí a stresu na jeden den a chci, abyste všichni přemýšleli nad tím, co jste zde viděli, a přemýšleli nad tím, jak všichni dokážete otevřít své vlastní Třetí oko jako tak učinila věštkyně Grangerová. Můžete jít.”

Neville se podíval zmateně na své hodinky. “Ale... byli jsme tu jen tři minuty...”

“Šššš!” zasyčela na něj zuřivě Hermione. “Znamená to, že máme volnou hodinu před naší další lekcí! Prostě se podřiď!”

_____________________

_**29\. října 1993** _

_**Z dopisu Theovi Bezejmennému...** _

_Můj nejdražší Theo,_

_Doufám, že tě tento dopis zastihne v dobrém zdraví. Vím, že se tvůj prasinkový víkend blíží, a Ted, Nymphadora a já se těšíme, až tě uvidíme, abys nám mohl vyprávět o tom, jak se máš, u oběda. Ale bylo by ode mě neprozřetelné, kdybych tě nevarovala o jistých znepokojujících událostech. Během několika posledních týdnů se objevuje urážlivé grafﬁti napadající “Vyvrhele” a vyžadující, aby ses nevracel do Prasinek._

_Jak víš, byla jsem kdysi Blacková dlouho předtím, než jsem byla Tonksovou, a zatímco nejsem nadále členem té rodiny, jsem stále ještě Blacková dost na to, abych se nikdy nepoklonila před zastrašováním. Nejen, že jsi stále ještě vítán v našem domově, ale já trvám na tom, abys nás navštívil tuto sobotu. Všem nám chybíš, obzvlášť Nymphadoře, která o tobě začala smýšlet jako o “mladším bratrovi”. Ale chtěla jsem, aby sis byl vědom toho, co se v naší malé vesnici děje, abys nebyl vyděšen, kdybys objevil jednu z těch hloupostí, bez včasného varování._

_Uvidíme se v sobotu_

_Andromeda Tonksová_

__________________

Theo četl dopis dvakrát, než ho odložil. Dorazil během večeře, ale čekal až skončí, aby si ho přečetl. Objevil se krátký příval zájmu o to, “kdo by se namáhal poslat sovu jemu?” a nepřál si, aby přitáhl další pozornost svých spolukolejníků. Místo toho počkal, až bude před dveřmi do prázdné učebny, kde pan Sturgeon (nebo ať jeho jméno mělo být cokoli) učil sebeobraně vybranou skupinu studentů. Nebyl si ještě jistý, jestli získával nějaké _okultní_ výhody z Wu Xi Do, ale zdálo se, že mu to pomáhá s jeho nervozitou. Také ve vyhýbání se zaklínadlům, což byl nucen udělat dvakrát tento týden. Jak vrátil dopis do své tašky, všiml si, že se blíží Jim s Ronem. A k jeho překvapení s nimi byla Hermione.

“Rozhodla ses, že se k nám přidáš v sebeobraně, Hermiono?” zeptal se s trochou překvapení.

“Promiň, ale už tak pro mě den nemá dost hodin,” odpověděla. “Ron a já jsme si s tebou chtěli promluvit, ale nebyl jsi na setkání S.P.A.M. - stále ještě nemůžu věřit, že tomu tak říkáme - a neměli jsme s tebou žádné hodiny. Zajímalo nás, jestli se tenhle víkend chystáš navštívit Tonksovy.”

Theo si vzpomněl na varování v dopise, který si akorát přečetl, a jeho oči se zúžily. “Proč se ptáš?”

Hermione postrčila Rona, který s lehkými rozpaky promluvil. “No, totiž... měl bych zájem o to stát se léčitelem, ale nikdy jsem žádného předtím nepoznal, kromě madam Pomfreyové. Hermione navrhla, že vzhledem k tomu, že je v Prasinkách klinika, možná nebude špatný nápad se s nimi setkat a zjistit, jaká ta práce je. A pokud by třeba nepotřebovali nějakou výpomoc příští léto.”

“Ano,” řekla Hermione vzrušeně. “Magické léčení mě také velmi fascinuje. Moc ráda bych šla s vámi a seznámila se s Tonksovými. Tolik jsem toho o nich slyšela!”

Theo poněkud opatrně přikývl. “No, chystám se je navštívit přes oběd v sobotu a zůstanu na pár hodin. Řekl bych, že by jim asi nevadilo, kdybyste šli se mnou a představili se.”

“Skvělé! Moc se těším!” zvolala Hermione. Ron nebyl tak otevřeně nadšený, ale i tak zdál se spokojený.

“Moc rád bych se k vám přidal,” řekl Jim, “ale budu většinu dne s mými rodiči a strýčkem Petem. Možná někdy jindy?”

Theo přikývl a pak Jim a Ron zamířili do učebny. Hermione se akorát chystala odejít, když na ní Theo zavolal.

“Takže, jen mezi námi,” řekl poněkud podezřívavě. “Byl to Ronův nápad setkat se s Tonksovými? Nebo tvůj?”

“....co tím myslíš?” zeptala se Hermione po krátkém zaváhání.

“Chci říct, Ron už nějaký čas věděl, že s nimi bydlím, ale nikdy doteď neprojevil zájem se s nimi setkat. Mezitím ty jsi ten, kdo se mě ujal jako svého ‘ _speciálního_ _projektu_ ’ na tenhle rok. Tak mě jen zajímalo, jestli jsi mu tu myšlenku vnukla.”

Začervenala se. “No, já.... neřekla bych, že jsem mu to _přímo vnukla_. Zmínila jsem to jako možnost...”

“Hermiono! Já _nepotřebuju bodyguardy_ , abych se dostal z Bradavic do Tonksovic Kliniky!”

“Theo! Nepůjdeme jako tví... bodyguardi nebo něco podobného. Ron opravdu chce potkat nějaké skutečné léčitele. Stejně jako já.”

“Uh-huh,” odpověděl Theo, stále ještě poněkud naštvaně. “Dobrá tedy. Můžete jít se mnou. Ale jako mí přátelé, ne jako... jako lidé, kteří se nade mnou slitovali. Nechci a nepotřebuji to. Což je mimochodem důvod, proč jsem si dal pauzu od SPAMu. Říkám si, že kdybych tam zůstal ještě o něco déle, ty a Anthony byste na mě začali... _experimentovat_ nebo tak něco.”

Hermione sebou trhla. “Já... je mi líto, že se tak cítíš, Theo. Řekla bych, že teď půjdu.” Rychle se otočila a uprchla pryč chodbou.

Theo na okamžik vypadal rozpolceně a téměř za ní zavolal. Zatímco byl poněkud frustrovaný Hermioniným nadměrným ochranitelstvím, věděl, že je to proto, že je laskavá a nezasloužila si, aby ranil její city. Ale už byla pryč. Theo zavřel oči a počítal do desíti a pak vešel do učebny, doufaje, že se zbaví své frustrace tím, že bude mlátit imaginární nepřátele. V jeho mysli všichni vypadali jako Tiberius Nott.

______________________

_**31\. října 1993** _

_**Prasinky** _

_**3:00 ráno** _

Po několika naštvaných dopisech od Andromedy Tonksové OPUKZ byla do Prasinek přidána noční bezpečnostní hlídka, i když sestávala z obecných bezpečnostních zaměstnanců OPUKZ místo skutečných bystrozorů. Avšak nebylo jich mnoho a po několika nocích byl vzorec jejich hlídkování předvídatelný. Pokud si někdo z hlídky všiml krysy cupitající ve směru Tonksovic Kliniky, ani jeden z nich nad tím nijak nepřemýšlel.

O pár minut později byl Peter Pettigrew uspokojen tím, že má spoustu času, než hlídka zamíří zpět. S tichým prasknutím se krysa proměnila zpět v muže. Ze své kapsy vytáhl Peter několik kusů pergamenu, pokrytých runami. Velmi speciálními runami, které mu věnoval velmi speciální přítel, které si schovával pro velmi speciální příležitost. Plížil se k hranici ochranných kouzel Tonksovic Kliniky, upevnil jeden z pergamenů na zem pomocí Permanentního lepícího kouzla a pak na něj uvalil kouzlo Neviditelnosti. Tohle byla možná nejnebezpečnější část jeho plánu. Pettigrew neočekával, že by kdokoli z místních obyvatel viděl skrze jeho krycí kouzla, ale věděl, že Šílené oko Moody se z nějakého důvodu usadil v Prasinkách. Pokud by ten paranoidní bystrozor zamířil se svým bloudícím magickým okem tímto směrem, než slavnosti začnou, a uviděl pergameny, celý plán by mohl být ohrožen.

Peter odložil své obavy stranou, jak přidal tři další pergameny do ochranných kouzel, každý do jedné ze světových stran. Byl nebelvír skrz na skrz. Velké riziko znamenalo velkou odměnu.

____________________

_**31\. října 1993** _

_**Malá setkávací místnost ve Zmijozelském sklepení** _

_**8:15 ráno** _

“Jsi na to připravená?”

Amy přikývla, její klidný zevnějšek téměř skrýval záblesk obav v jejích očích. Harry jí obdaroval uklidňujícím úsměvem. Greg, který stál za ní, zakřupal nervózně klouby a obecně nedokázal ukázat stejnou míru klidu jako jeho adoptovaná mladší sestra. Harry pokračoval.

“Zamířím do Prasinek akorát po snídani. Blaise a já budeme u Tří košťat kolem jedenácté a zůstaneme tam po dobu vašeho setkání. Greg tě přivede do Prasinek ve čtvrt na dvanáct. Setkáš se s Goyleovými a Nottem v hlavní místnosti Tří košťat, než zamíříte do pokoje nahoře. Zůstanu dole a budu čekat, dokud znovu nevyjdete.”

Znovu přikývla a Harry jí konejšivě položil ruku na rameno.

“Pamatuj si, Amy. Podle všeho, co víme, _nic_ se tam nestane. Nott se s tebou jen chce setkat. Podle britských kouzelnických manželských zákonů se vy dva musíte setkat tváří v tvář alespoň třikrát během roku před manželstvím, a tohle je jen poprvé. A každé setkání musí být pod dohledem.”

Trhla sebou a Harry věděl proč. “Dohledem” budou pan a paní Goyleovi, což za těchto okolností je možná horší, než žádný dohled. I tak, jeho shrnutí se zdálo být přesné. Nezdál se být důvod, že by Nott chtěl cokoli jiného z tohoto setkání, než si odškrtnout legální požadavky kouzelnické manželské smlouvy pro kouzelnickou svatební smlouvu zahrnující Starodávné a Vznešené rody.

“ _Ale_ \- pokud se stane cokoli nečekaného nebo tě něco vyděsí, vystřel nějaký ohňostroj a budu tam tak rychle, jak jen budu moct.” Harry stiskl její rameno. “Vím, že je to pro tebe děsivé.” Podíval se Gregovi do očí. “Pro vás _oba_. Ale dostaneme se přes to, pokud budeme čelit svým strachům tváří v tvář. Jen pro dnešek - najděte svého vnitřního nebelvíra.”

Amy se tomu dokonce zasmála, i když Greg stále ještě vypadal, že mu možná bude zle.

“Jsi si _jistý_ , že dokážeš tu svatbu zastavit?” zeptal se nervózně.

“Ano,” odpověděl Harry prostě. “Ale mám ještě nějaký čas, než to budu moct udělat.” Usmál se sebevědomě. “A až tak udělám, budeš _ohromen_ tím, jak snadné to bylo.”

“Jen abychom si to ujasnili,” řekl Greg. “Jestli z toho Amy _nedostaneš_ , _minimálně_ , tě praštím do tváře _opravdu_ _tvrdě_.”

Harry byl klidný. “No samozřejmě! To je jasné.”

V devět hodin začali studenti procházet skrze hlavní dveře Bradavic, zatímco školník Sturgeon poctivě zapisoval jejich jména a připomínal jim, aby se vrátili před šestou večer, nebo získají poškolní trest za nedochvilnost. Třetí ročníci odcházeli poslední a byli eskortováni hromadně několika prefekty, kterým bylo přiděleno, aby je první hodinu provedli po vesnici, než je vypustili, aby jí prozkoumali sami o sobě. Skupina kolektivně mířila dlouhou cestou ze školy k vesnici. Den byl nesezónně chladný a temný a i přes jejich největší snahu, několik z nich si nemohlo pomoci a pohlédnout na oblak mozkomorů, který visel nad Zapovězeným lesem.

Jakmile byli v Prasinkách, prefekti začali ukazovat různé zajímavosti. Harry již viděl vše, co bylo k vidění, pod vedením Šíleného oka Moodyho a tak byl prohlídkou značně znuděný, ale byl potěšený, když si všiml přítomnosti několika bystrozorů, jakožto přidaného zabezpečení vesnice pro ten den. Naneštěstí pro prefekty veškerý řád byl porušen ve chvíli, kdy je prohlídka zavedla k budově Kvalitních famfrpálových potřeb. Nápis visící z vrcholu budovy hrdě oznamoval vystavení ukázkového koštěte od nedávno vytvořené společnosti Firebolt, konkrétně prototyp “ _Chytačský Firebolt_ ”, který byl objednán na zakázku bulharským národním týmem k použití jejich nejnovějším rekrutem, mezinárodním fenoménem Victorem Krumem. Lepenková postava šestnáctiletého Victora Kruma v životní velikosti stála ve vitríně vedle speciálního koštěte, z nichž bylo zatím vyrobeno jen osm. Cenovka šokovala i Harryho.

“Jak to, že Firebolt stojí o tolik víc než dokonce Nimbus 2001?” zeptal se majitele obchodu nevěřícně.

“No, je to kvůli novému kouzlu Přerozdělené gravitace, chápej!” odpověděl prodavač žoviálně. “Je to nové kouzlo, se kterým přišel zakladatel společnosti Randolph Spudmore. Má na něj patent, a tak ho nikdy nemůže použít jiná košťatová společnost, i kdyby na něj přišla sama!”

“Kouzlo... přerozdělené... gravitace?” zeptal se Harry opatrně. “Co dělá?”

“No, víš, gravitace je něco, s čím přišli mudlové, co nutí věci padat na zem, když je někdo upustí.”

“Ano,” přerušil ho chlapec otráveně. “Jsem si _vědom_ gravitace, díky.”

“Hmmf,” řekl prodavač otrávený přerušením. “No, pak bych řekl, že víš, že normální koště musí bojovat proti gravitaci, když letí, obzvlášť, zatímco zrychluje. Ale ne Firebolt! Zatímco je kouzlo Přerozdělené gravitace aktivní, ‘ _dolů_ ’ je vždy ve směru, kterým namíříš koště. Žádný zpětný tah na zrychlení. Způsobí, že zvednutí se z Wronského ﬁnty je stejně snadné jako zvednout klacek.”

Harryho obočí vystřelila vzhůru. Pokud obchodník popisoval kouzlo správně, pak bude mít společnost Firebolt výhodu nad všemi ostatními košťatovými společnostmi v Evropě po nadcházející roky. Udělal si v myšlenkách poznámku, aby poslal dopis Artiemu, aby zjistil, zda měl nějaké investice ve společnosti Firebolt... nebo její konkurenci. Zatímco většina jeho vrstevníků byla spokojená tím prostě nové koště okukovat, Harry strávil následujících patnáct minut tím, že mluvil s obchodníkem o jeho speciﬁkách.

Později kolem 11:00 se Harryho skupina rozdělila a Harry se svým bratrem zamířili do Tří košťat pro brzký oběd s Potterovými. Od chvíle, kdy škola začala si Harry “užil” tři obědy s Lily, Jimem a Snapeem ve škole. Jinak řečeno strávil tři hodiny se svou matkou a bratrem, které byly jen lehce nesnesitelné, zatímco si nezávazně povídal o škole bez toho, aby zmínil cokoli, co považoval za příliš osobního (nebo hůř nelegálního), to vše ignoruje Snapeovo skřípění zuby. Dnes, však, se k nim měl připojit James na jejich první školní prasinkový víkend. A jak Harry předpokládal, aby mohl velitel bystrozorů dohlédnout na bezpečnost a zvýšit morálku.

Svým způsobem byla Jamesova přítomnost příhodná, vzhledem k tomu, že to dalo Snapeovi výmluvu opustit Bradavice a Prasinky úplně, a tak mu dát krytí pro jeho tajnou cestu do Longbottomského Panství pro další kolo vyšetřování Lestrangeových. Naneštěstí oba Artie a Hestia nebyli schopní se dnes dostavit, ale naštěstí dokázali sehnat služby doprovodu pro Harryho, proti jehož kvaliﬁkacím nemohl James nic namítat.

“Dobré ráno, pane Moody,” řekl Harry hřejivě svému tutorovi, jehož hrůzu nahánějící přítomnost dnes mu také dovolila setkat se s jeho rodiči bez toho, aby to způsobilo legální komplikace.

“Pottere,” řekl Šílené oko Moody hrubě. “Nebo _Potterové_ , měl bych říct.” Zatímco byl Harry celkem familiární s Moodym (téměř na bázi křestních jmen), Jim nikdy předtím formálně nepotkal legendárního bývalého bystrozora a byl dostatečně ohromený. Lily byla zdvořilá a srdečná, jen James byl viditelně nesvůj v přítomnosti svého bývalého mentora. O několik minut později se krb ve Třech košťatech rozhořel a jejich poslední dva hosti vstoupili skrz. Jeden z nich byl k Harryho překvapení ministr Fudge. Druhý nebyl překvapením, ale také nebyl potěšením.

“Dobré odpoledne všichni!” řekl vesele Peter Pettigrew. “Doufám, že jsem nepřišel o žádné vzrušení.” Zakřenil se na Potterovi a Moodyho. Ani Šílené oko ani Harry se neusmáli zpět.

__________________

_**Zásobovací pokoj ve druhém poschodí** _

_**Nad Ceridwenovým kotlíkovým obchodem (přes ulici naproti Tonksovic Klinice)** _

_**11:45 dopoledne** _

“Támhle je Vyvrhel,” zamumlal Scabior. “A není sám.”

Scabior a muži, kteří byli s ním, čekali na to, až jim Fenrir předá příkaz k útoku. Všichni už byli netrpěliví. Scabior a několik dalších z jeho gangu, byli bývalí krátkodobí vězni Azkabanu. Nebyli dobří v poslouchání rozkazů v nejlepších časech, ani od nikoho tak hrůzostrašného jako Fenrir Greyback a zatímco to nikdo z nich nepřiznal, myšlenka na množství mozkomorů jen kilometr vzdálených, byla hrozivá. Ale byli najati Siriusem Blackem samotným (nebo si to mysleli) a to byl někdo, koho by se měli bát víc než Greybacka.

“Kdo je to s ním?” zeptal se Janos, ten, kterého Greyback poslal vést útok. Scabior se na vlkodlaka téměř ušklíbl, ale zarazil se. Bez ohledu na to, jak byli vlkodlaci nechutní v jeho očích, jen hlupák je urážel do tváře.

Scabior místo toho pokrčil rameny. “Dvě hloupý děcka, který si vybrali špatnýho kluka, se kterým se kamarádit,” řekl, jak pod nimi Theo Bezejmenný zaklepal na dveře Tonksovic Kliniky, s Ronem a Hermionou po boku. Ani jeden z nich tří si nevšiml skrytých prokletých ochranných kouzel, přes která nevědomky přešli na své cestě do budovy.

_______________________

_**U tří košťat** _

_**11:58 dopoledne** _

Oběd s Potterovými překvapivě nebyl hrozný, i když byl po ruce Pettigrew. Zatímco Harry toho muže stále ještě intenzivně neměl rád (a s dobrým důvodem), neochotně začal cítit jistou dávku respektu pro jeho sebedisciplínu a schopnost v odklánění. Jak chlapcovy nitrozpytecké schopnosti vyrostly od intuitivního skoků v záměrnou analýzu, Harry se stal celkem dobrým ve čtení lidí. A přesto, kdyby už nevěděl, že je ten muž smrtijed, nikdy by to neuhodl z jejich nezávazné konverzace. Konečně si po půlhodině Harry uvědomil, co je jeho trik.

“ _Úmyslně se snaží chovat šarmantním a okouzlujícím způsobem a úmyslně v tom selhává,”_ uvědomil si Harry. _“A protože selhává v tom být šarmantní a okouzlující, lidé si myslí, že ho prohlédli a našli bezcitného napravitele lorda Pottera pod jeho falešným obrazem. A nikdy neuhodnou, že bezcitný napravitel je jen další falešný obraz, který skrývá zrádného smrtijeda, který reprezentuje jeho skutečné já._ ”

Připomnělo to Harrymu jeho nedávnou konverzaci se Snapeem o používání nitrobrany k vytvoření oddělených osobností, které mohly pracovat v tandemu a ke svému překvapení Harry vydedukoval, že Pettigrew sám musí být nitrobraníkem. Ta realizace, spolu se zklamáním nad tím, jak nedokořeněný byl slavný pastýřský koláč madam Rosmerty, byly dva největší poznatky, které si odnášel s sebou po obědě.

Co se Fudgee týkalo, ten nebyl ani zdaleka tak úlisný, jak Harry očekával. Ministr k němu byl zdvořilý - jak bylo vhodné k dědici Potterů - a alespoň předstíral zájem o Harryho, alespoň tolik jako o Chlapce-který-žil. Na Harryho vskutku lehce zapůsobilo, že se zdálo, že Fudge zná jméno každého dospělého kouzelníka nebo čarodějky ve Třech košťatech. Nicméně bylo očividné, že Jim byl skutečný důvod jeho přítomnosti. Ne méně než čtyři reportéři se objevili, aby zdokumentovali první prasinkový víkend Chlapce-který-žil (o čemž si Harry myslel, že bylo směšně přehnané pro tak nepodstatnou událost), a několik fotek bylo pořízeno s ministrem, velitelem bystrozorů a Vyvoleným, jak stáli společně a usmívali se. Moody očividně shledal celou záležitost nechutnou, ale Harry byl překvapený výrazem planoucího hněvu, kterým Lily častovala jak Jamese tak ministra Fudgee, když jí nikdo nevěnoval pozornost.

Těsně před polednem skupina dokončila svůj oběd, ministr Fudge velkodušně zaplatil oběd všech, než zamířil zpět do Londýna skrze letax. Potterovi, Jim a Pettigrew zamířili na procházku po Prasinkách, ale Harry a Moody se omluvili, zatímco jim Harry vysvětlil, že čeká na nějaké své přátele, kteří ještě nedorazili. Jak první skupina opouštěla hostinec, Pettigrew poklekl na prahu, aby si zavázal tkaničku. Nevzhlédl, aby se ujistil, jestli muž skrytý pod kouzlem neviditelnosti v ulici naproti viděl jeho signál. Znal toho muže už několik let, koneckonců, a tak měl Peter naprostou důvěru v profesionalismus Fenrira Greybacka.

O několik vteřin později byl signál předán Scabiorovi a Janosovi na druhé straně města. Janos vytáhl malý kufřík ze své kapsy, než ho otevřel. Uvnitř byly dva ﬂakóny, jeden obsahující nechutně vypadají lektvar a druhý s jediným černým vlasem. Opatrně upustil vlas do lektvaru a poté, co lektvar změnil barvu, zaklonil hlavu a na jeden lok ho vypil. Jak Mnoholičný lektvar začal působit, Janos se krutě usmál. Jejich zaměstnavatel chtěl velké rozptýlení.

Těžko mohli získat větší rozptýlení, než když sám Sirius Black povede útok na Prasinky.


	21. Prasinky (část 2.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: Dobře, rovnou, omlouvám se. Včera jsem prošvihla aktualizaci jen z toho důvodu, že jsem zapomněla, že je úterý.... Ooops?

KAPITOLA 20: CHAOS V PRASINKÁCH (část 1.)

_**23\. prosince 1971 (před téměř**_ _**23 lety)** _

_**Chevenoir (Panství rodu Blacků)** _

_**Soukromá studovna lorda Arcturuse Blacka** _

_**8:37 večer** _

Arcturus Black si znovu usrkl portského, zatímco naslouchal tichému škrábání brku proti pergamenu a pokoušel se nemyslet příliš moc na to, jak se Siriusova ruka třásla, zatímco psal. Odhalil existenci Anathema Codexu svému vnukovi a dědici před týdnem a pak začal chlapce učit o kouzlech, rituálech a dalších hrůzách obsažených v knize stejnou učební metodou, jakou praktikoval jeho otec před mnoha desetiletími: skrze naprosté ponoření. Během posledního týdne strávil každý den tím, že procházel s chlapcem temnou podstatu každého záznamu a identiﬁkační runy, které by umožnily každému dobře informovanému synovi Starodávného a Vznešeného rodu rozpoznat manifestaci Codexu a vhodně reagovat. Aby dítě nevyděsil přespříliš, Arcturus začal s kouzly, která byla zahrnuta jen proto, že byla považována příliš nemožná bezpečně ovládat, než se přesunul k těm, která úmyslně způsobovala katastrofu a horor. Naneštěstí vyčerpal “snadné” záznamy Codexu a byl nyní donucen přesunout se na věci z nočních můr.

Jako součást tréninku Arcturus vyžadoval, aby Sirius opsal každou sigilu minimálně stokrát, než se přesunul k dalšímu zápisu, aby se ujistil, že je relevantní informace permanentně vetknula do chlapcovy mysli, zamčená před i těmi nejschopnějšími nitrozpytci, ale stále je jeho součástí. Pokud nebyla zlověstnost lekcí dostatečná, velmi speciální brk, který Sirius používal, by byl dost na to, aby zaručil, že se zpráva řádně zaryla.

“Dokončil jsem tuhle, dědečku,” řekl Sirius tiše. Arcturus přivolal pergamen z jeho ruky, chvíli si ho prohlížel, a pak ho hodil do blízkého ohně.

“Dobře,” řekl. “A teď se přesuneme k poslednímu zápisu dnes večer.”

Po švihnutí jeho hůlky se stránky Blackovic kopie Anathema Codexu začaly rychle obracet. “Tenhle záznam je poněkud neobvyklý v porovnání s tím, co jsi doteď studoval, Siriusi, i když samozřejmě všechno v Codexu je svým způsobem neobvyklé. Tento konkrétní záznam je zvláštní proto, že se nejedná o kouzlo, ani rituál, ani lektvar, ani proces šlechtění nepřirozených stvůr. Není to nic jiného než jediná runa.”

S dalším švihnutím jeho hůlky se nehmotná mlha vznesla z knihy, než se uskupila do tvaru podivného runové znamení. Sirius se zamračil. I když za sebou měl jen jeden semestr výuky v Bradavicích, byl chytré dítě a byl si rozhodně vědom toho, jak běžné runy vypadaly. Jak zamhouřil oči, aby se soustředil, pomyslel si, že runa vypadala jako základní pentagram v kruhu, lehce otočený, ale s přídavnými linkami a oblouky, které překrývaly pentagram v podivných úhlech. Pak se podíval stranou a zatřepal hlavou, aby si jí pročistil. Z nějakého důvodu mu ten obraz způsoboval bolest v očích, když ho studoval příliš dlouho.

“Tahle runa nepochází z žádného zaznamenaného jazyka známého kouzelnické ani mudlovské historii. Údajně je bezvýznamná... alespoň pro lidi. Codex pro ní nemá jméno - řekl bych, že rozumně - ale jednoduše ji identiﬁkuje pomocí jejího přízviska - Runa Jednotné Nenávisti. Autoři měli hypotézu, že reprezentuje koncept, který je pro nás nepochopitelný, který je chápán bytostmi, které dlí v nejhlubších částech Divoké. Těmi-kteří-vyčkávají-v-Temnotě.

Sirius se prudce otřásl nad kryptickou zmínkou o podivných a mytických bytostech, o kterých se věřilo, že sídlí za hranicemi samotného vesmíru. Arcturus pokračoval.

“Podle Codexu má ta Runa zvláštní a zajímavou moc vložit se do blízkého runového schématu, upravujíc tak jeho vlastnosti nějakým nekalým způsobem. Vyryj ji do koštěte a změní vlastnosti začarování toho koštěte. Nakresli ji na pergamen nedaleko linie ochranných kouzel domu a změní jejich ochrannou funkci a pravděpodobně vlastnosti budovy, kterou ochraňují. Tímto způsobem Runa funguje podobně jako Sowilo, ale kde ta běžná runa futharku jednoduše vyvolává surovou magickou moc, Runa Jednotné Nenávisti generuje ještě větší magickou sílu nějak napájením neovladatelného šíleného hněvu vyvolaného mezi těmi jí poblíž, jako vedlejší efekt její aktivace. Tento stav zuřivosti je pronikavý a nakažlivý a její moc sílí a rozšiřuje se, čím déle ten efekt trvá. Čím více lidí ovlivní, tím mocnější a soﬁstikovanější kouzlo dokáže Runa napájet. V mnoha případech použití Runy dokáže uvalit vražedné šílenství v těch, které ovlivňuje. Jakmile je aktivována, stav zuřivosti může být ukončen jen naprostým zničením zkorumpovaného ochranného schématu, obvykle skrze zničení jakéhokoli předmětu nebo místa, které bylo poskvrněno. Legendy říkají, že ve starodávných časech byla celá města vypálena do základů jako výsledek šílenství způsobeného Runou, která byla ponechána, aby rostla a hnisala bez dozoru.”

Sirius se zamračil. “Kdo by něco takového použil?”

Arcturus pokrčil rameny. “Kdo by byl dost šílený na to, aby použil cokoli z této knihy, chlapče! Koneckonců je důvod, proč my ze Starodávných a Vznešených rodů takovou magii potlačujeme. Co se Runy Jednotné Nenávisti týče, jsou důvody, proč by jí někdo použil, pokud je dostatečně zoufalý, nemilosrdný nebo šílený. Runová schémata, do kterých je tato cizí Runa zahrnuta jsou mnohem mocnější a výsledná očarování mohou být verzatilnější a užitečnější, i když jsou kvůli jejich povaze rychle sebezničující.”

“Runa Jednotné Nenávisti má dvě významná omezení. Zaprvé, magický efekt, který je napájen touto Runou musí mít jistou tíživou kvalitu. Stvořitel Runy musí identiﬁkovat cíl, který pravděpodobně vejde v kontakt se začarovaným předmětem nebo oblastí pod ochrannými kouzly, ideálně někoho, kdo už je předmětem intenzivní nenávisti. Stvořitel může zacílit někoho, koho osobně nenávidí, nebo někoho, kdo pro něj nic neznamená, ale kdo přitahuje nenávist ostatních, pokud je jeho konečným cílem něco jiného, než pouhá pomsta. Když je Runa spuštěna, cíl musí být dost blízko poskvrněnému runovému matrixu, aby upoutal její pozornost, v kterémžto případě, se magie Runy pokusí zabít cíl a kohokoli mu poblíž, zatímco čerpá čím dál víc moci ze zuřícího davu vypuštěného aktivací Runy. Stvořitel se může pokusit ztvárnit způsob, jakým jeho cíl zemře, dle svých pohnutek a nebo prostě nechá magii běžet na divoko a dovolí Osudu, aby diktoval způsob konce jeho oběti.”

Arcturus se temně usmál. “Přirozeně, pokud je cílem vytvořit zuřící dav, stvořitel může jednoduše zacílit někoho společensky neoblíbeného pomocí kouzla navrženého k protažení jeho smrti tak dlouho, jak to jen jde, aby bylo víc a víc lidí ovládnuto Runou.”

Sirius byl dostatečně vyděšený tím popisem. “To se zdá být... přehnaně komplikované,” konečně řekl.

“Možná si to myslíš,” řekl Arcturus. “Ale říká se, že Herpo Bláznivý vypustil Runu Jednotné Nenávisti na starodávné město Kartágo, a než byla jeho práce dokončena, Římané spálili město do základů a posolili zemi, aby na ní nikdy nic znovu nevyrostlo.”

Starý muž vyštěkl smíchy. “Samozřejmě o Herpovi Bláznivém se říká mnoho věcí, většina z nich je absurdní hloupost. Ale z Codexu je jasné, že chytrý a nemilosrdný Temný pán by mohl použít Runu, aby zpustošil dostatečně velkou oblast a také dovedl značné množství populace k šílenství, pokud by skryl předmět, který nese tu kletbu někde, kde by nemohl být snadno nalezen a pak zařídil, aby protáhl smrt zamýšleného cíle dostatečně dlouho.”

Sirius pomalu přikývl. “A to druhé omezení?”

“Aktivace Runy vždy vede k rychlé a bolestivé smrti toho, kdo je zodpovědný za její spuštění.”

To chlapce překvapilo. “Počkej, proč by kdokoli, dokonce i Herpo Bláznivý, použil Runu Jednotné Nenávisti, když učinit tak bylo sebevražedné?!”

Arcturus se znovu zasmál. “Jen se nad tím zamysli, Siriusi. Řekl jsem, že ten kdo Runu aktivuje, ne ten, kdo jí vytvořil a vložil do cíleného matrixu! Pokud se ti nechce zemřít pro svou věc, vše, co musíš udělat, je najít někoho dostatečně hloupého, aby umřel místo tebe!” Starý muž si znechuceně odfrknul. “Obvykle to není tak těžké.”

______________________

_**31\. července 1993** _

_**11:55 dopoledne** _

Jak Janos (nyní pod vlivem Mnoholičného lektvaru, aby vypadal jako mladý Sirius Black) a ostatní muži opustili místnost, aby se připravili na jejich část útoku, Scabior pohlédl na okno, aby si znovu prohlédl Tonksovic kliniku. I přes jeho největší snahu, nemohl vidět prokleté runy, které skutečný Black a jeho spojenci umístili na hranici ochranných kouzel kliniky. Pokrčil pro sebe rameny a svlékl si košili, aby odhalil runu, kterou na jeho hruď to ráno nakreslil Fernir Greyback. Vlkodlak ujistil Scabiora, že jeho část v dnešním cvičení je zásadní pro úspěch jejich operace. Až uslyší signál (a podle toho, co Greyback řekl, ten signál bude nezaměnitelný), Scabior přečte zaklínání z útržku papíru, který čekal v jeho kapse, které aktivuje zakleté runy a začne další fázi jejich operace. Fenrir také Scabiora ujistil, že mu byla svěřena tato důležitá fáze operace, protože z kouzelníků, kteří se přihlásili k Siriusově Blackově schématu, vlkodlak mohl říct, že Scabior byl nejmocnější a nejlstivější.

“ _Vážně, Scabiore,”_ řekl Greyback, _“tvá účast je nepostradatelná pro náš plán_.”

Scabior se usmál. Konečně po letech boje o přežití v Obrtlé ulici získal, co si zasloužil.

______________________

Mezitím se “Sirius Black” a muži, kteří ho doprovázeli, s několika tichými prásknutími přemístili na střechu Svazků a Svitků, místního knihkupectví v ulici naproti Prasinkovému poštovnímu úřadu. Tam si mohli soukromé osoby najmout sovy pro jednorázové doručení pošty, ale budova sloužila i jinému mnohem důležitějšímu účelu. Od chvíle, kdy vzniklo Ministerstvo kouzel, Poštovní úřad sloužil jako primární administrativní zařízení ministerských operací ve vesnici. Mezi dalšími menšími kancelářemi v budově byla prasinková větev Odboru pro kouzelnou přepravu.

V Prasinkách byla dvě permanentní letaxová připojení. Jedno bylo v Tonksovic klinice, která potřebovala dvacetičtyřhodinové připojení ke Sv. Mungu. Druhé bylo u Tří košťat, které si Ministerstvo vybralo jako primární letaxový přístup do vesnice. Jak “Sirius” dobře věděl, obě tato primární letaxová spojení budou brzy postavena mimo provoz. Každý další krb vhodný k připojení na letax v Prasinkách měl své spojení kontrolované kanceláří OPKP v budově pod nimi, což znamenalo, že vyřazení Poštovního úřadu z provozu odřízne celou vesnici od letaxového spojení. Nezabránilo by to Ministerstvu v reakci, ale značně by ho zpomalilo.

“Sirius” svolal své muže a přikázal jim, aby na jeho signál spustili své nejničivější kletby. Pak zamířil svou hůlku na poštovní úřad a ušklíbl se, zatímco jeho oči tančily při pomyšlení na chaos, který se chystal rozpoutat.

“ _ **BOMBARDA!**_ ”

Zvuk výbuchu, způsobený půl tuctem Výbušných kleteb, se rozléhal po vesnici, jak Prasinkový poštovní úřad vyletěl vysoko do vzduchu a každý krb v městečku okamžitě ztratil své připojení k letaxové síti. Každý krb kromě dvou. “Sirius” se zakřenil a pozvedl svou hůlku do vzduchu, jak se chystal vypustit druhé kouzlo.

“ _ **MORSMORDE!**_ ”

______________________

_**Tonksovic Klinika** _

_**11:45 dopoledne (o patnáct minut dříve)** _

“Ahojte, všichni!” zvolal Ted vesele. “Vítejte v Tonksovic klinice. Prosím, říkejte mi Ted.”

Léčitel doširoka otevřel dveře a uvítal Thea a jeho dva společníky dovnitř. “Ty musíš být Hermione a ty musíš být Ron.... tedy alespoň pokud se konvence pojmenovávání drasticky nezměnily, zatímco jsem se nedíval. Tak jako tak, Theo mi o vás řekl úplně všechno!”

“Řekl jsem?” zeptal se Theo překvapeně. “Myslím, že vše, co jsem ti řekl, byla jejich jména a fakt, že jsou oba nebelvíři se zájmem o léčitelství.”

“Ano, ano. No, co dalšího je třeba vědět, co se nedozvíme během společného oběda? Obávám se však, že oběd bude trochu později. Andromeda byla odvolána na domácí ošetření a vzala si Iris sebou a Dora otravuje nějaké bystrozory, kteří jsou dnes ve službě. Já jsem celkem beznadějný v kuchyni, takže pokud se nespokojíte se šunkovým sendvičem, budeme muset počkat na ně.”

“To je v pořádku, Tede,” řekl Theo. “Myslím, že jsme všichni dostatečně nadopovaní čokoládou z Medového ráje, abychom měli hlad. Možná bychom si mohli sednout v obývacím pokoji, zatímco budeme čekat na Andi a Iris. Vím, že Hermione a Ron mají spoustu otázek ohledně magického léčení.”

Pokud byl podtext ten, že chtěl, aby se Ron a Hermione rychle zeptali na své otázky a pak odešli, místo toho, aby ho pronásledovali celý den, nezdálo se, že by ho kterýkoli z nich pochytil. Všichni čtyři usedli v Tedově obývacím pokoji před nezapáleným krbem a Ted trpělivě zodpověděl Ronovy a Hermioniny (ale převážně Ronovy) otázky o profesi magického léčení. Jaké předměty by si měl zvolit? Jak těžké byly? Jak těžké bylo získat léčitelskou praxi, když jeho rodina nebyla “politicky propojená”? Potřebovali Tonksovi nějakou letní výpomoc? Hermione měla méně otázek, ale v jednom bodě se zeptala Teda, jestli mu byla povědomá kondice zvaná Mordenkainenovo Nepropojení. Ron po ní vrhl nepříjemný pohled a Theo potlačil úsměv.

“ _Heh. Řekl bych, že nejsem jediný, komu to dělá,_ ” pomyslel si.

Co se Teda týkalo, byl její otázkou zaujat. Očividně to byla neobvyklá kondice mezi kouzelníky, dokonce ještě méně obvyklá než běžná dyslexie mezi mudly - rychle poukázal na to, že ta kondice nebyla jednoduše “kouzelnická dyslexie” - a že ji osobně nikdy neléčil. Ale dělal na ní výzkum během své praxe a nepovažoval jí ani tak za neschopnost studovat, jako spíš za rozlišný způsob, jak studovat, který činil těžším učit se a ovládnout kouzla, ale také zajišťoval jiné výhody jako lepší prostorové vnímání a lepší vybavovací paměť bez potřeby ovládnout nitrobranu. Zatímco na ní neexistovala žádná “léčba” jako taková, negativní aspekty Mordenkainenova Nepropojení (jako obtížnost učení se hůlkovým pohybům a vnímání psaného textu) mohly být zlepšeny pomocí kouzel, která přeměňovala psaný text v čitelnější, nebo pokud to bylo potřeba, způsobovala, že se psaný text sám četl nahlas. Ron se akorát chystal zeptat na jména těch kouzel, když se to stalo.

**BUUUUM!**

Exploze byla celkem blízko, dost na to, aby se okna Tonksovic kliniky zatřásla. “Co to sakra bylo?!” zamumlal Ted překvapeně.

Na druhé straně ulice vytáhl Scabior pergamen, který mu byl dán. Jestli tohle nebyl signál, pak si nedovedl představit, co byl. Znovu se zakřenil, jak studoval zaklínání. Nevěděl, co žádné z těch latinských slov znamenají, na tož co udělají, ale byl si jistý, že dokáže zaklínání vyslovit dostatečně dobře pro smrtijedské potřeby. “ _Konečně,_ ” pomyslel si. “ _Po dnešku budou všichni znát mé jméno._ ”

“ _ **PER VITA MEA, PERFLUAT ODIUM!**_ ”

Jak poslední slova opustila jeho rty, objevil se záblesk světla z ochranné linie Tonksovic kliniky, která se nyní zdála vyvolávat horké vlnění, které rychle obklopilo budovu. Pak se obrovská vznášející se éterická runa objevila na čtyřech světových stranách domu. Podivná runa, jako pentagram ale ne tak úplně, runa, která se perfektně shodovala s runou, kterou měl Scabior nakreslenou na hrudi směsí inkoustu a krve, kterou poskytl ten husí kůži nahánějící muž, který doprovodil Greybacka na jejich soukromé setkání dříve to ráno.

Najednou Scabior ucítil, že je něco špatně. Ucítil ostrý hořící pocit v oblasti hrudi, jak runa začala zářit. A pak vypukl požár! Scabior zaječel bolestí a překvapením, začal se bušit do hrudi, aby oheň uhasil. To situaci jen zhoršilo, protože zelený plamen, který hořel na jeho hrudi přeskočil na jeho ruce a způsobil, že se rovněž rozhořely. Padl na zem a v bolesti se kutálel po podlaze. Co bylo zvláštní, oheň nezapálil nic jiného v místnosti, ale také nebyl uhašen jeho válením se.

Nakonec bylo Scabiorovi odepřeno jeho přání. Svíjel se po dalších třicet vteřin, než zkolaboval. To už byla pokožka na většině těla zčernalá. Během dalších dvou minut se jeho tělo proměnilo v barvu a konzistenci vyhořelého uhlí, nic než hrubý popelový prášek ležící na podlaze ve vágním tvaru lidského těla. Nikdo si nebude pamatovat Scabiorovo jméno, protože z něj zkrátka nezbylo dost na to, aby někdo identiﬁkoval jeho pozůstatky.

______________________

Mezitím v klinice Ted rychle zamířil ke dveřím, ale překvapeně se cestou zarazil.

“Co se děje?” zeptala se nervózně Hermione.

“Nevím,” odpověděl. “Něco s ochrannými kouzly.” Zatřepal hlavou a pokračoval k předním dveřím. Ale jakmile se dotkl kliky, kouzelník vykřikl překvapením a bolestí. Zapotácel se zpět, jeho pravá ruka pokryta příšernými popáleninami. Klika dveří, která ho popálila, byla najednou obklopena svatozáří odporně zelených plamenů tak horkých, že se mosazné držadlo již začalo roztékat. A pak k hrůze dětí se objevila černá písmena na dveřích, jako by byla vypálena do dřeva nějakými neviditelnými plameny. Písmena, která vyhláskovala jediné slovo, které se již Theo Bezejmenný naučil nenávidět.

 _ **VYVRHEL**_!

Venku před Tonksovic klinikou ti kouzelníci a čarodějky v ulicích, kteří se stále ještě zmateně rozhlíželi po zdroji výbuchu, který před chvíli slyšeli, nyní zírali v překvapení a hrůze na kliniku, která nyní byla obklopena podivným vlněním horkého vzduchu a na všech čtyřech stranách zvláštními sigilami, vznášejícími se ve vzduchu, které byly skoro stejně velké jako budova. Avšak během pár vteřin se jejich výrazy překvapení a strachu brzy změnily v zasněný výraz... následovaný výrazy vzrůstajícího hněvu.

Bystrozor Gawain Robards, který byl součástí ministerského bezpečnostního výsadku, byl první na scéně. Mířil na místo exploze, která před pár okamžiky otřásla městečkem, když si všiml neobvyklého fenoménu kolem Tonksovic kliniky. Před klinikou byl malý dav, ale zdálo se, že se rychle rozrůstá. V dálce slyšel, jak někdo magicky zesíleným hlasem volá rozkazy nějakého typu, ale byl příliš rozptýlený, aby zaznamenal ta slova.

“Co se tu děje?” zavolal hlasitě.

“To ten Vyvrhel,” řekl jeden z vesničanů podivně přiškrceným hlasem. “Je to jeho vina!”

“Eh? O čem to mluvíte?” zeptal se Robards zmateně. Věděl o Theovi Bezejmenném, samozřejmě. Každý bystrozor přidělený do Prasinek během dnešního studentského výletu byl seznámen s vyvrhelovou nešťastnou situací, o které se velitel Potter obával, že je jednou z věcí, které by mohly způsobit nějaké problémy. Ale bystrozor si nedokázal představit, co měl bradavický třeťák, i když syn podezřelého smrtijeda, společného buď s explozí (která se ve skutečnosti odehrála značně daleko, poblíž poštovního úřadu, myslel si Robards) nebo tím samým pyrotechnickým představením tady před ním.

“Vyvrhel!” řekl další blízký vesničan. “Vyvrhel! Vyvrhel!”

Robards se nervózně rozhlédl kolem, jak se k naštvanému skandování přidalo víc a víc vesničanů. Pozvedl svou hůlku a vystřelil trochu ohňostroje ve snaze získat pozornost všech, než došlo k nějakému povstání, a nikdy si neuvědomil, že už je příliš pozdě.

“Dobrá, všichni! Všichni se uklidněte a vraťte se zpět do svých... _OOF_!” Bystrozorovy instrukce byly přerušeny, jak mu na záda vyskočila postarší, ale překvapivě hbitá čarodějka a pokoušela se mu holýma rukama vydrápat oči.

“VYVRHEL! VYVRHEL!”

Robards ze sebe dokázal shodit čarodějku, ale to už kolem byly tucty lidí provolávající “Vyvrhel” s hrůzostrašnou intenzitou. Zdálo se, že ne všichni poblíž jsou ovlivněni, ale ti kteří byli, se obrátili na ty, kteří nejsou. Dokázal omráčit tři vesničany, než byl sražen k zemi a jeho hůlka mu vyletěla z ruky. Pak ho zešílení vesničané obklopili a začali do něj mlátit a kopat.

_____________________

_**U tří košťat** _

_**11:57 dopoledne** _

Jak zbytek jeho semiodloučené rodiny opustil Tři košťata spolu s Pettigrewem, Harry ze sebe vydal pomalý úlevný výdech. Dříve během oběda si uvědomil, že Pettigrew je nitrobraník, ale bylo neznámé, zda má také nějaké nitrozpytecké schopnosti. Harry si nemyslel, že je to pravděpodobné, ale jistota byla jistota. A proto strávil minulou hodinu tím, že opatrně upravoval své emoce, aby za) nikdo z Potterů nevěděl, jak moc nemá rád Pettigrewa, b) Pettigrew sám věděl naprosto přesně, jak moc ho Harry nesnáší a za c) aby Pettigrew nevěděl skutečný důvod jeho nenávisti. Kromě toho, že to oběd učinilo pro chlapce neuvěřitelně stresujícím, rovněž mu to způsobilo bolest hlavy, ale s jeho statusem Senešela rodu Potterů a “nejlepšího přítele” velitele bystrozorů, byl Peter Pettigrew pravděpodobně nejvlivnějším a nejnebezpečnějším smrtijedem v zemi. Kdyby ho ten muž podezříval, že si je Harry vědom jeho skutečné věrnosti, výsledek by byl fatální.

“No, Pottere,” řekl Šílené oko Moody poté, co naklonil a dopil zbytek svého (nemáslového) ležáku, “ne, že bych si neužil jídlo zadarmo za ministerskou minci, ale když jsi mě požádal, abych ti dělal doprovod, řekl jsi, že chceš, abych tu s tebou potom pobyl z nějakýho důvodu, kterej nemůžeš diskutovat skrze soví poštu.”

Harry se rozhlédl. “Jak dobrá jsou vaše kouzla pro soukromí?”

Moody pokrčil jeho jedno zdravé obočí a pak vytáhl svou hůlku. O krátké zaklínání později, odpověděl. “Neprůstřelný. Tak co se děje?”

Harry mu rychle a hrubě vysvětlil situaci mezi Amy Wilkesovou a Tiberiusem Nottem, než požádal Moodyho, jestli by mu nevadilo použít jeho magické oko, aby špehoval setkání, které se za malou chvíli koná v druhém poschodí. Bývalý bystrozor se nesouhlasně zamračil.

“Pottere, vím, že jsem na tebe pravděpodobně zapůsobil dojmem, že rád porušuju pravidla, když je to potřeba, ale existujou zákony proti špehování důvěrnejch setkání, i když jsou to setkání podezřelejch smrtijedů. Nemůžu jenom...”

Než mohl pokračovat, otevřely se dveře hostince a dovnitř vstoupila skupina kouzelníků: Tiberius Nott, Goyleovic rodina a Amaryllis Wilkesová. Nott si všiml Harryho a Moodyho a jen se na ně opovržlivě ušklíbl, zatímco Amy přikývla Harryho směrem a snažila se nedat najevo své pocity.

Skupina zamířila do patra výš, kde pro ně madam Rosmerta zarezervovala pokoj, bez dalšího zájmu o Harryho, Moodyho nebo kohokoli dalšího v místnosti. Moody tiše zavrčel.

“No, možná jen tentokrát,” zamumlal a jeho kouzelné oko se protočilo v důlku a zamířilo vzhůru. “Ale chápej, možná je dokážu vidět, ale tohle je špatnej úhel pro pozorování, pokud nechceš nahlédnout pod sukně madam Goyleové. Navíc, odsud nic neuslyšíme. Očekáváš, že se Nott pokusí tý dívce ublížit?”

“Ne,” odpověděl Harry, než upravil svou odpověď. “Alespoň ne dnes. Myslím si, že to ubližování začne až po svatebním obřadu.”

Moodyho nechuť byla očividná. “A kdy je ta ‘šťastná událost’?”

“Někdy během příštího června, myslím.”

“Uh-huh. Zatím jenom mluví a jí. A pokud ti to k něčemu je, Nottovy stolovací zvyky jsou odporný.” Moodyho oko se soustředilo zpět na Harryho na vteřinu a pak se protočilo v důlku, jak si prohlédlo celou spodní místnost. “Jsme tu moc na očích, Pottere. Pojďme se projít. Pravděpodobně dokážu líp dohlížet na tvou malou kamarádku z větší vzdálenosti, než přímo pod ní. Navíc nám to dá šanci mluvit, zatímco nakupujeme. Chystáš se dorazit na dnešní lekci dnes odpoledne?”

“Za předpokladu, že se nic nezmění,” odpověděl, jak se spolu s bývalým bystrozorem zvedli.

“Mh-hmm. Nějaký postup ve tvém bezhůlkovém tréninku.

“Ne-e,” odpověděl chlapec lehce otráveně.

Moody se zasmál. “Tak si povíme o nějakých strategiích, které by ti během tvé lekce mohly pomoci.”

“Jako co?”

“No,” řekl Moody diplomaticky, “teoreticky, kdybys byl nitrobraník třetího nebo vyššího stupně, mohl bys otevřít druhotnej myšlenkovej proud, kterej by trávil veškerej tvůj čas tím, že by si vzpomínal na všechny předchozí pokusy o přivolání. To by mohlo proces trochu urychlit. Dávej si ale pozor, v tomhle přístupu existujou jistý nebezpečí. Nebo by sis _musel_ dávat pozor, kdybys byl nitrobraník. Hypoteticky, chci říct.”

“No, popravdě, pane Moody,” protáhl Harry, jako by byl znuděný, “jaká je pravděpodobnost, že by třináctiletý chlapec byl nitrobraníkem, natož dosáhl takové úrovně? Dost nepravděpodobné, není?”

Oba se uchechtli, jak opustili hostinec a zamířili dolů ulicí. Celou tu dobu bylo Moodyho kouzelné oko zaměřeno na setkávací místnost, kde se Nott a Amy zdáli být ponoření do zdvořilé diskuze nad jejich hlavním chodem. Všude kolem dvojice se po ulicích Prasinek proplétali studenti z Bradavic a užívali si slunečného dne. Kvalitní famfrpálové potřeby stále obklopoval dav, který prakticky slintal nad prototypem Fireboltu. Harry nahlédl do výlohy čajovny madam Puddifootové a byl překvapen, když uviděl Emily Rossumovou (která měla být v bystrozorské akademii) a Marcuse Flinta (!), který se zdál být velmi nesvůj, že by mohl být spatřen v nechvalně známém podniku plném krajek. Harry ovládl svou touhu vtrhnout dovnitř a pozdravit je... a zjistit, jestli by dokázal způsobit, že by Flint zrudl ještě víc. Místo toho se znovu zeptal na Amy a Moody ho ujistil, že se vše zdá být v pořádku.

“ _Celkově,_ ” pomyslel si Harry, “ _je tohle překvapivě příjemný den._ ”

Přirozeně ta myšlenka byla okamžitě následována zvukem první exploze toho odpoledne - rychle následované prvním objevením se Znamení zla na obloze nad Británií po víc jak deseti letech.

__________________________

_**12:03 odpoledne** _

_**Potterovi** _

Poté, co opustili Tři košťata, Jim a jeho rodiče zamířili ulicí dolů do Prasinek, s Peterem Pettigrewem v patách. Jim vypadal neobvykle zamyšleně, čehož si Lily všimla a zeptala se ho, co se děje. Chlapec se podíval z jednoho dospělého na druhého, všichni to byli dospělí, na kterých mu záleželo nejvíc na světě.

“Je... je něco, o čem jsem s vámi chtěl mluvit. Ale... nechtěl jsem o tom mluvit před ministrem nebo panem Moodym.”

James se na chlapce podíval se zájmem. “Co je to, synu?”

Jim se rozhlédl kolem. Pro jednou byl venku a kolem nebyli žádní fanoušci. Novinoví reportéři byli jím dříve očividně uspokojeni, a zatímco to byla trochu senzace, že Chlapec-který-žil konečně navštívil městečko, Prasinky byly zároveň přeplněné navštěvujícími studenty.

“Když jsem poblíž mozkomorů... já... slyším věci,” řekl tiše. Tři dospělí se na sebe překvapeně a v obavách podívali.

“Jaké... věci, sportovče?” zeptal se Peter opatrně.

Jim se zhluboka nadechl a pak odmávnul malého brouka, který mu málem vletěl do pusy. “Myslím... že je to ta noc.”

“Jaká noc?” zeptal se James, i když se obával, že věděl. Bez toho, aby se zeptal, Peter vytáhl hůlku a uvalil kolem kouzlo pro soukromí.

“ _Ta_ noc. Halloween 1981. Slyším zvuk ženského křiku. Pak muže s opravdu děsivým vysokým hlasem, jak se směje. A pak... si pamatuji záblesk zeleného světla.” Vzhlédl nervózně na svého otce a matku. “Nikdy jsem se nezeptal na to, co se stalo té noci, kdy se Vy-Víte-Kdo ukázal u nás doma. Ale... je to ono? Jsou to vzpomínky na ten útok?”

Všichni tři dospělí vypadali dostatečně vylekaní tou možností. Konečně si James povzdechl.

“Nevím, Jime. Možná jsou. Mozkomoři způsobují, že znovu prožíváš své nejhorší vzpomínky, i když jsem nikdy neslyšel o nikom, koho donutili prožívat vzpomínky z dětství. Tvá matka a já ti řekneme, co můžeme, ale...”

“Popravdě, Jime,” pokračovala Lily. “Ani jeden z nás si toho moc nepamatuje. Cokoli byla ta kletba, co na nás Ty-Víš-Kdo použil, byl to nějaký velmi silný omračovač. Léčitelům trvalo hodiny, než přišli s protikletbou a když jsme se probudili, naše vzpomínky na tu noc byly pomotané.”

James souhlasně přikývl. “Pamatuji si varování ochranných kouzel, když jimi prošel. A pamatuji si, že jsem řekl Lily, aby běžela do dětského pokoje. Byl v druhém patře, ale měl okno, a nechávali jsme tam koště pro všechny případy. Myslím si... že si pamatuji, že jsem viděl jeho tvář a jak na mě namířil hůlkou, ale všechno ostatní je jen zmatek.”

Lily smutně přikývla. “Já si pamatuji, že jsem vyběhla po schodech do dětského pokoje, ale měla jsem jen pár vteřin, než mě následoval. Vím, že jsem slyšela magickou střelbu a zvuk toho, jak byl James omráčen. Myslím, že jsem slyšela taky smích. Než jsem mohla udělat cokoli jiného, dveře za mnou se s výbuchem otevřely... a to je poslední, co si pamatuji, obávám se. Jsem si jistá, že jsem musela vykřiknout. Kdokoli jiný by za těch okolností vykřikl.”

Peter poklepal chlapce po jednom rameni. “Jime, je... neuvěřitelné, že si to všechno pamatuješ. A také... hrozné, že se ti to vrací jen, když jsi kolem těch odporných mozkomorů. Vím, že to pro tebe musí být traumatické, ale jen si pamatuj - je to všechno minulost. Zkus nemyslet na Ty-Víš-Koho. Nemůže ti tu ublížit.”

_**BUUUM!**_

Jak se zvuk výbuchu rozlehl po městečku, Lily zalapala po dechu a ukázala. Ze vzdálené části městečka se nad Prasinky zvedalo nezpochybnitelné Znamení zla.

“Můj bože!” zvolala Lily hrůzou. James se divoce rozhlédl kolem vytahuje svou hůlku. Odněkud z dálky všichni zaslechli zesílený hlas Šíleného oka Moodyho volat varování.

“Lily, začni nahánět děti zpět do školy,” řekl James. “To znamená i tebe, Jime.”

Jim zavrtěl hlavou. “Chci zůstat, tati! Můžu pomoct!”

James pohlédl svému synovi hluboce do očí, jako by zvažoval jeho úmysl. “Petere?” řekl, aniž by přerušil oční kontakt.

“Jasně!” řekl Pettigrew, jak pevně uchopil chlapce za ramena.

“Co?!” vykřikl Jim. “Ne...!” Ale než mohl zareagovat, Peter se s chlapcem po boku přemístil do bezpečí. James se otočil na Lily.

“Jsou zpět v Peterově kanceláři. Odtamtud Peter doprovodí Jima pomocí letaxu do Albusovy kanceláře.”

Lily přikývla. Pak v náhlém pohybu přistoupila blíž a políbila ho na rty, než se odtáhla s rukou na jeho tváři. “Já jdu najít Harryho. Ty jdi do práce. A pamatuj - buď statečný, ne hloupý!”

Samolibě se usmál. “Ano, paní!” Pak se rozeběhl směrem k výbuchu, zatímco Lily se vydala ke Třem košťatům a cestou naháněla studenty zpět k Bradavicím. Dostala se zpět k madam Rosmertě akorát včas na to, aby uviděla Harryho únik... a vykřikla při pohledu na jeho pronásledovatele.

______________________

_**12:05 odpoledne** _

_**Brány Bradavic** _

Malachi Sturgeon strávil větší část tří hodin tím, že stál u dveří do Velké síně a odškrtával jména bradavických studentů, jak odcházeli do Prasinek a zase se vraceli zpět. No, povětšinou stál. Po dvou hodinách, když se nikdo nedíval, si z blízkého kamene přeměnil židli a posadil se na ní. Mimoděk si vzpomněl na svá školní léta strávená tu pod jiným jménem a zajímalo ho, jestli od Starého Filche taky vyžadovali, aby promarnil větší část dne na tom samém místě a zaznamenával odchody a příchody a dokonce bez pohodlí židle. Pocítil dočasné bodnutí lítosti pro svého motáckého předchůdce, který trval do okamžiku, než si nevyhnutelně vybavil některé jeho krutější tresty a ten pocit ho přešel.

Bylo teplo na tohle období v roce a dveře do hradu byly otevřeny dokořán, zatímco několik studentů vycházelo ven, aby se před obědem prošli. Mezi nimi byla mladá Lavender Brownová, která si poněkud podivně oblíbila bradavického školníka. Popravdě, Remus Lupin se začal nudit ve svém napodobování šklebícího se “Arguse Filche”, a tak se chování Malachiho Sturgeona značně uklidnilo. Ve skutečnosti se uvolnilo očividně dostatečně na to, aby si některé studentky všimly, že je pod svým ošoupaným oblečením překvapivě svalnatý a že ho jeho plnovous dělá drsnějším a pohlednějším než měl v plánu (což musí být řečeno, že nikdy neměl v plánu vypadat drsně a pohledně).

Také venku na schodech byla druhačka nebelvírka Luna Lovegoodová, která jak se zdálo nervózně žužlala žemli, kterou si přinesla z Velké síně. Ta dívka tam na schodech seděla od chvíle, kdy její kamarádka Amy Wilkesová odešla v doprovodu jejího spolukolejníka Gregoryho Goylea před zhruba třiceti minutami. Remus se otočil na Lavender.

“Nejdeš do Prasinek?” zeptal se se stále ještě trochou bručení, i když se zdálo, že dívce to nevadilo. Lavender zavrtěla hlavou.

“Byla jsem věštkyní varována, abych nechodila,” řekla s viditelným zklamáním. “A já se tak těšila.”

Remus se zamračil. Za svého mládí byl oblíbeným studentem Minervy McGonagallové a již dávno převzal a adoptoval nechuť jeho mentorky k Jasnovidectví. Ale než mohl promluvit, Lovegoodovic dívka ho předběhla.

“Věštkyní?” zeptala se poněkud pochybovačně. “To myslíš Hermionu?”

“Jo, byla to Hermione, kdo mě varoval.” Lavender si všimla Lunina výrazu. “Ty nevěříš, že je věštkyně? Bez urážky, Luno, ale myslela jsem, že máš reputaci věření... no, úplně čemukoli.”

Luna se otočila zpět k Prasinkám. “Ne, tak docela. Jsem ve skutečnosti značně vybíravá ohledně toho, kterým zvláštním věcem věřím.”

“No, osobně jsem viděla dost z Hermiony, abych věřila jejímu Třetímu oku,” začala Lavender povýšeně. “Jen musíš být více tolerantní vůči...”

Luna dívku přerušila náhlým výkřikem, zatímco se zvedala tak rychle, že upustila žemli a se zděšeným výrazem zírala směrem k Prasinkám.

“Beru to zpět,” řekla roztřeseným hlasem. “Od Hermiony bylo moudré, že tě varovala, abys nechodila do Prasinek. Jen si přeju, aby varovala i všechny ostatní.”

Otočila se na Remuse. “Pane Sturgeone, musíte okamžitě poslat zprávu řediteli. Studenti, kteří odešli do Prasinek, se musí okamžitě vrátit!”

“Proč?” zeptal se obezřetně.

“Copak to neslyšíte?!” vykřikla, jak se otočila zpět na vesnici. “Prasinky _křičí_!”

Lavender a Remus se na sebe zmateně podívali, než byla jejich pozornost upoutána zvukem obrovské exploze odněkud z městečka... následovaném krátce na to manifestací Znamení zla na obloze nad vesnicí.

Remus šokovaně zalapal po dechu a v mžiknutí byla hůlka v jeho ruce. “ ** _EXPECTO PATRONUM._** ” Jeho stříbřitý vlčí Patronus se objevil, aby přijal zprávu, kterou si přál sdělit. “Jdi za Albusem Dumbledorem. Řekni mu, že Prasinky jsou pod útokem a že bylo viděno Znamení zla!”

Jak to říkal, Lavender zašeptala překvapeně k Luně - “ _To chceš říct, že není moták?!_ ” - ale pozornost druhé dívky byla stále ještě ﬁxovaná na Prasinky, které akorát navštěvovalo tolik jejích přátel.

Poté, co odeslal zprávu, Remus se otočil na Lavender. “Ujisti se, že žádní další studenti neopustí Bradavice!” Pak se otočil a rozeběhl se cestou, která vedla k Prasinkách, překvapivou rychlostí. Ne přímo nelidskou rychlostí, ale dostatečnou rychlostí, aby donutil mudlovského držitele rekordu na sto metrů se zapotit. Ve vteřině, kdy překročil linii ochranných kouzel, zmizel v zapraskání přemístění.

______________________

_**12:06 odpoledne** _

_**Harry a Moody** _

**BUUUM!**

“Co to k sakru?!” zvolal Harry překvapeně, jak se Moodyho kouzelné oko protočilo ve směru výbuchu. Harry se tím směrem také podíval, a pak zalapal po dechu, jak se hustý oblak mlhy vznesl nad vzdálenou část vesnice a shlukl se do ohavné lebky, z jejíž úst vylézal průsvitný had. Zatímco nikdy žádné neviděl na vlastní oči, Harry měl dostatečně nastudovanou minulou kouzelnickou válku, aby věděl, jak vypadá Znamení zla.

“U Merlinových kostí,” zamumlal si Moody pod vousy, než si zvedl hůlku k hrdlu.

“ _ **SONOROUS!**_ POZOR! MLUVÍ ALASTOR MOODY! PRASINKY JSOU POD ÚTOKEM! VŠICHNIBRADAVIČTÍ STUDENTI SE OKAMŽITĚ VRÁTÍ DO ŠKOLY! VŠICHNI BYSTROZOŘI, OKAMŽITĚ SE SEJDĚTE U POŠTOVNÍHO ÚŘADU!”

Zrušil kouzlo a obrátil se na šokovaného chlapce. “Smrtijedi,” řekl zkroušeně a potvrdil tak Harryho obavy. “Nebo minimálně násilníci převlečený za smrtijedy. Já tam teď zamířím. Ty ale ne! Dostaň se okamžitě zpět do Bradavic!”

“A co Amy?!” zeptal se Harry naléhavě. Moody se na okamžik zamyslel.

“Běž za madam Rosmertou. Řekni jí, že jsem řekl, aby upozornila společnost lorda Notta, že se všichni studenti mají vrátit do Bradavic. Přivede ti jí. A teď _běž_!”

S tím se Moody otočil a odkulhal pryč tak rychle, jak dokázal. Harry na okamžik zaváhal a pak se vydal zpět ke Třem košťatům. To už byl v ulicích Prasinek zmatek, jak studenti prchali zpět do školy a obyvatelé vesnice se pospíchali schovat do svých obydlí. Ze všech stran také slyšel zvuky přemisťování. Ale pak, když konečně mohl v dálce vidět hostinec, všiml si šesti postav v pláštích, jak vběhli do hostince, s hůlkami již připravenými. A jak se ještě víc přiblížil, byl zhrozen, když zevnitř uslyšel, jak někdo vykřiknul “ _ **BOMBARDA!**_ ” následované další explozí. Plížil se blíž a nahlédl skrze okno, než se plácl rukou přes ústa, aby zabránil hlasitému zalapání po dechu.

Uvnitř byli madam Rosmerta a zbývající zákazníci, jak místní tak bradavičtí studenti, nahnáni do kouta jako rukojmí na první pohled šesti částečně přeměněnými vlkodlaky pod vedením muže, kterého Harry rozeznal z _Věštce_ jakožto Fernira Greybacka. Výbušná kletba byla míněna pro letaxové spojení hostince, které bylo nyní v troskách. Z toho směru nedorazí žádná pomoc, ani tamtudy nikdo neunikne.

Greyback zavrčel rozkaz na svou smečku. “Vy tři! Braňte tuhle místnost. Zabijte kohokoli, kdo se pokusí dostat dovnitř a jakékoli rukojmí, které se budou vzpírat. Stavrosi a Jonny, vy dva jste se mnou.” S tím se ten hrůzostrašný vlkodlak a dva jeho muži vrhli nahoru do schodů.

_______________________

_**12:09 odpoledne** _

_**Nahoře ve Třech košťatech** _

K Amyině překvapení oběd s Tiberiusem Nottem nebyl naprosto příšerný. Jídlo bylo překvapivě dobré a dospělí odváděli dobrou práci v mluvení kolem slona v místnosti - faktu, že se jí její opatrovníci chystali ve věku dvanácti let prodat muži, který mohl snadno být její otec. I přesto byla naprosto vyděšená představou, že by se měla vdát za Notta staršího, ale alespoň v tomhle okamžiku, se všichni snažili zakrýt příšernost toho pod nánosem slušnosti. Naneštěstí ta atmosféra byla porušena, když hlas někoho jménem Alastor Moody oznámil, že městečko bylo pod útokem... _smrtijedů_?! Amy pohlédla na všechny dospělé v místnosti a ti se zdáli být stejně překvapení jako ona. Očividně se k nim zpráva nedostala.

O několik vteřin později se místnost silně otřásla výbuchem pod nimi a způsobila, že madam Goyleová vyděšeně vyjekla. Nott se rychle zvedl ze své židle a zavřel oči.

“Protipřemísťovací zaklínadlo je v efektu,” řekl naštvaně a vytáhl hůlku. Amyina tvář potemněla, když si uvědomila, že ten zbabělý starý muž se právě pokusil utéct a zanechat svou “ _snoubenku_ ” napospas. Zvenku mohli slyšet zvuk kroků běžících nahoru. Nott vystřelil Colloportus, aby zamknul dveře, ale nemusel se namáhat. Dveře prakticky vyletěly z pantů z rány, kterou je udeřil Fernir Greyback. Tentokrát Amy vykřikla, jak couvala od hrůzostrašné postavy, stojící ve dveřích. I když Greyback nebyl plně přeměněn, jeho částečně přeměněná podoba byla dostatečně děsivá, s očima černýma jako noc, vykukujícími tesáky a pařáty místo prstů.

“Jsme tu jen pro tu dívku, Notte!” zavrčel. “Vydej nám jí a nikdo nebude zraněn!”

Vlkodlakovo prohlášení Notta překvapilo, tak moc, že na okamžik zaváhal, než namířil hůlkou na vetřelce a nebyl dost rychlý. Expelliarmus vystřelené jedním z vlkodlaků, narazilo do smrtijeda a praštilo jím o zeď. Greg využil příležitosti a převrátil stůj, aby měli nějaké krytí. A brzy na to si tři Goyleové a vlkodlaci vyměňovali kouzla v uzavřeném prostoru. Amy musela padnout k zemi, aby se vyhnula kouzelné střelbě, a k její hrůze jeden z vlkodlaků chytil Omračovač do tváře a aniž by ho zpomalil, kutálel se kolem stolu k ní, aby se vyhnul střelbě.

Pak Amy znovu vykřikla, jak okno vedle ní vybuchlo směrem dovnitř pod silou popelnice, která jím byla prohozena zvenčí. Hrůza se proměnila v naději, když rozeznala hlas, který zespoda zavolal.

“AMY!” zařval Harry Potter. “SKOČ!”

Zmijozelská dívka nezaváhala ani na vteřinu. Udělala tři rozběhové kroky a vyskočila oknem z druhého patra budovy, akorát předtím, než ji mohl vlkodlak chytit. Uslyšela, jak Harry zavolal “ ** _ARRESTO MOMENTUM!_** ”, jakmile byla mimo dosah rozbitého okna. Kouzlo jí okamžitě uchopilo a něžně jí dovolilo snést se k zemi. Pak Harry uvrhl další kouzlo. “ _ **SERPENSORTIAOPPUGNO**_!” Objevil se záblesk světla a vlkodlak, který prostrčil hlavu oknem, aby na ně zavrčel, byl najednou rozptýlen kobrou královskou, která se nad ním zhmotnila. Padl zpět do místnosti, odkud se stále ještě ozývaly zvuky kouzelné střelby. Jak se Amy zvedla ze země, Harry popadl její zápěstí.

“Mizíme!” přikázal. Mezitím znovu zamával hůlkou k oknu. “ _ **FUMOS MAXIMA!**_ ” Hustá mlha se vyvalila z jeho hůlky a Harry a Amy prchali z uličky, hutná mlha brzy snížila viditelnost, jak v uličce, tak v ulici za ní, téměř úplně. Harry, který v mlze mohl vidět perfektně, vedl Amy na druhou stranu ulice. Za sebou slyšeli zvuky řevu a pak pádu, jak je vlkodlaci následovali z okna. V odpověď Harry zamával svou hůlkou a zašeptal zaklínání, které Amy nerozeznala. Najednou, sotva viditelní skrze mlhu, se zhmotnili druhý Harry a Amy a rozeběhli se ulicí v jiném směru, ale blíž k vlkodlakům. Mezitím Harry vedl Amy do boční uličky, kde se skryli za nějakými krabicemi.

“ _Hlavně zůstaň potichu,_ ” zašeptal Harry. “ _Jakmile budou pryč, proplížíme se zpět do školy._ ”

Čekali nějakou chvíli v naprostém tichu, jen aby nadskočili překvapením a strachem, když nedaleko od nich zavolal hlas.

“Dobrý pokus, chlapče,” zavrčel Fenrir, ze vchodu do uličky. “A chytré použití iluzorního kouzla, ale pak jsi to zkazil tím, že jsi šeptal své malé kamarádce.” Pohrdavě si odfrknul. “Vlkodlačí uši jsou mnohem citlivější než pouhých lidí. Opět další věc, ve které jsme lepší než vy lidé.” Ostatní dva vlkodlaci se zasmáli nad jeho urážkami.

“To je dobré vědět,” řekl Harry, jak se postavil a namířil svou hůlku ve směru tří vlkodlaků. “ _ **SONOROUS!**_ ” zakřičel s přízvukem na první slabice místo druhé, jak předtím udělal Moody. A to bylo dost na to, aby změnilo kouzlo ze Zesilujícího kouzla na Sklo-tříštící kletbu. Všichni tři vlkodlaci se okamžitě zapotáceli zpět bolestí a v odpověď na ohlušující jekot vycházející z Harryho hůlky se chytili za uši. Přes ulici Harry uviděl, jak se několik výloh vysklilo, včetně té obchodu Kvalitních famfrpálových potřeb. Lehce upravil své míření a znovu zavolal. “ _ **ACCIO FIREBOLT!**_ ” Vlkodlaci se akorát vzpamatovávali ze sonického útoku, když byl jeden z nich sražený k zemi, jak ho prototyp Fireboltu praštil do hlavy na cestě do Harryho ruky.

“Tohle byla zábava,” řekl Harry, jak on a Amy nasedli na koště. “Ale už bychom vážně měli jít.”

______________________

_**12:13 odpoledne** _

_**Tonksovic Klinika** _

Ted se zapotácel bolestí, jak kouř stoupal ze spálenin na jeho ruce. Ztratil balanc a padal na zem, ale Ron a Theo ho zachytili a odtáhli pryč od kouřících dveří, které byly nyní pokryté značkami, které všechny říkaly “VYVRHEL” znovu a znovu. Hermione se v hrůze podívala na dveře.

“Musíme se odsud teď hned dostat!” prohlásila. “Dostaňte Teda od dveří!” Chlapci tak udělali, zatímco si dívka připravila svou hůlku. “ _ **ALOHOMORA!**_ ” Magická energie se převalila přes dveře, ale bez žádného efektu. Ustoupila o několik kroků a zkusila něco jiného. “ _ **BOMBARDA!**_ ”

Theo a Ron měli sotva čas dát najevo svůj šok nad tím, že se obrátila na výbušné kouzlo v tak uzavřeném prostoru. Nezáleželo na tom. Ani tohle kouzlo nemělo žádný účinek, kromě toho, že očividně pobídlo sílu, která vandalizovala dveře. Místo toho, aby prostě opakovala slovo “VYVRHEL”, ten zvláštní efekt se přesunul k tvoření kompletních vět:

“ _UMŘI, VYVRHELI, UMŘI!_ ”

Neodrazená, Hermione se otočila a zkusila to znovu, tentokrát zamířila Výbušné zaklínadlo na blízké okno v přízemí. “ _ **BOMBARDA!**_ ” Tentokrát se okno vysklilo ven ve výbuchu, ale než se mohli byť jen přesunout k otvoru, rozbité sklo zmrzlo ve vzduchu. A pak se s podivným vrčícím zvukem okno sestavilo zpět. Tři děti měly sotva čas si uvědomit, co se stalo, než byly rozptýleny novou hrůzou, jak se blízké letaxové spojení rozhořelo prudkým plamenem, tak intenzivním, že se oheň rozplazil z ohniště a začal šplhat po stěnách nad ním, kde okamžitě podpálil rodinné fotograﬁe na krbu. Zuřící zelený oheň, který Theo viděl předtím a pamatoval si z nočních můr.

“Merlin nás ochraňuj,” řekl s hrůzou v hlase. “To je FIENDFYRE!”

A prokletý oheň dostál svému jménu, jak se plameny, vycházející z krbu proměnily v pevnou stěnu ohně, která utvořila hrozivou tvář s očima a šklebícími si ústy. A pak oheň promluvil.

“ _Přicházíme pro tebe, Theo Bezejmenný!_ ”

Tvář vtáhla vzduch, jako by se zhluboka nadechovala. Děti instinktivně uskočily stranou, jak se výbuch ohně vystřelil přes pokoj. Hermione byla na jedné straně, kam dokázala zatáhnout polovědomého Teda pryč od šířícího se plamene. Ron a Theo byli na druhé straně, s plameny na jedné straně a neprůchodnými dveřmi, oknem a stěnou (která byla nyní pokrytá hořícími nápisy, které zatracovaly Thea jakožto Vyvrhele) na straně druhé. A pak, jako by věci nemohly být ještě horší, závěsy na obou stranách okna rovněž vzplanuly zelenými plameny.

“ _Přicházíme si pro tebe a upálíme tě zaživa!_ ”

______________________

_**12:19 odpoledne** _

_**Ulička naproti Třem košťatům** _

Harry a Amy rychle vzlétli a vyhýbali se magické střelbě, jak ta činili, ale Harry sotva dokázal rozeznat zvuk, jak Greyback a jeho druhové vlkodlaci rovněž přivolali košťata. Harry tiše zaklel a letěl dolů ulicí a obkroužil budovu, než nabral výšku. Naneštěstí jejich výchozí pozice vyžadovala, aby obkroužili Prasinky, než mohli zamířit zpět k Bradavicím. Ještě více naneštěstí byl Harry otrávený, když si uvědomil, že koště nezrychlovalo, jak očekával. Následuje obchodníkovy instrukce, natáhl se dopředu a palcem se dotkl malé prohlubně ve dřevě, která byla označena sotva viditelnou runou, a okamžitě se mu v mysli vynořily diagnostické informace o Fireboltu. Tiše zanadával a pak prudce strhnul koště, aby se vyhnul Omračovacímu kouzlu od vlkodlaků, kteří nyní byli ve vzduchu a pronásledovali ho.

“Co je?!” zakřičela Amy, aby jí bylo slyšet přes zvuk uhánějícího vzduchu.

“Koště je stále ještě v nastavení Chytače! Většina zrychlovacích kouzel na objednávku je neaktivních, protože to, že má dva jezdce, ho rozhazuje z rovnováhy! Kdybychom letěli ve Standardním nastavení, letěli bychom mnohem rychleji. A kdybych letěl v Chytačském nastavené jenom já, už bych byl dávno doma!”

“Můžeš vyměnit nastavení?”

“Ne bez toho, abych přistál!” odpověděl. “Manévrovací kouzla jsou v pořádku, a tak se jen budeme muset uhýbat, než dorazíme do Bradavic. Jako teď!” Harry ostře trhnul koštětem v odpověď na zvuk kouzelné střelby za nimi, a dva rudé záblesky proletěly kolem nich a minuly je jen o pár desítek centimetrů.

“ _No, světlou stránkou je,”_ pomyslel si Harry, _“že jdou po Amy a chtějí ji živou, a tak nebudou střílet Smrtící kletby... doufám._ ”

Harry letěl tak rychle, jak mu to koště dovolilo, ale zatímco se stále ještě pohyboval rychleji než tři vlkodlaci na jejich ukradených Nimbusech, jejich pozice a útoky mu zabránili, aby letěl přímo k hradu. Rozhodl se, že jeho nejlepší sázku bude to vzít obloukem nad Zapovězeným lesem na pozemky hradu. Jen doufal, že dokáže uletět mozkomorům. Uhnul několika dalším kouzlům a pak namířil za sebe hůlku, aby uvalil další Mlhové kouzlo, zatímco se Amy držela o život.

O několik vteřin později se blížili Zapovězenému lesu. Zatímco se nad lesem vznášela zhruba stovka mozkomorů, Zapovězený les sám byl rozsáhlý a zdálo se, že mozkomoři jsou dostatečně rozmístění tak, aby Harry mohl naplánovat dráhu mezi nimi. Avšak jak se pohnul směrem k prostoru lesa, Harry byl šokován, když uviděl jednoho konkrétního mozkomora, jak se hýbe, aby mu očividně zatarasil cestu... s tuctem dalších, kteří byli očividně pobídnuti jeho pohybem a blížili se k Harryho trajektorii. Na poslední možnou vteřinu zavolal “DRŽ SE!” a trhnul držadlem koštěte nahoru tak silně, jak dokázal. Intenzita pohybu koštěte byla okamžitě přesměrována vertikálně. Amy nekřičela, ale kdyby se Harryho držela ještě pevněji, pravděpodobně by měl několik zlomených žeber.

Jak koště vystřelilo výš a výš, Harry zamířil svou hůlku dopředu a znovu uvalil Fumos Maxima. Brzy na to za sebou koště táhlo oblak mlhy, o které doufal, že zabrání vlkodlakům, aby na něj měli čistý výstřel, než bude moci udělat vysoký oblouk přes les na školní pozemky. Byl úspěšný, ale naneštěstí ne způsobem, jakým si přál. Frustrovaní svou neschopností vidět svou kořist, Greyback a Stavros uhnuli stranou, dokud nebyli mimo magickou mlhu, než se otočili, aby se podívali na studenty a jejich ukradený Firebolt, stále ještě pronásledované odhodlaným Jonnym.

“Myslím, že už bylo téhle hovadiny dost,” zavrčel Fernir, jak zamířil svou hůlkou v obecném směru Fireboltu a zařval zaklínání pro modiﬁkované Bombarda. Kouzlo proletělo kolem Harryho a Amy a vybuchlo v nárazové vlně zrovna, jak bylo jejich koště na jeho úrovni. Nárazová vlna udeřila Harryho jako demoliční koule a na okamžik ho omráčila, než znovu nabral své smysly. Chlapec okamžitě dilatoval své vnímání - _**Buch buch**_ \- aby zhodnotil svou situaci.

Nebyla dobrá. Nyní Amy křičela, ve skutečnosti hystericky. Také byla zhruba tři metry od něj nalevo a vlkodlak, který je pronásledoval, upravil svůj kurz, aby jí chytil. Jeho ukradený Firebolt byl zhruba tři metry od něj napravo, ale odlétal od něj pryč v líné spirále. Jeho hůlka z cesmíny a fénixe byla jen metr a půl před ním, ale mohla klidně být zpět v jeho pokoji, jak platná mu teď byla. A země?

Kolem 600 metrů pod ním a rychle se přibližovala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.: “Per vita mea, perfluat odium” je (doufám) latina pro “Skrze můj život, nech nenávist proudit.” Velké poděkovaní LordBritishovi za pomoc s překladem.


	22. Prasinky (část 3.)

KAPITOLA 21: CHAOS V PRASINKÁCH (část 2.)

_**12:12 odpoledne** _

_**Ulice Prasinek** _

James Potter běžel tak rychle, jak dokázal, směrem k explozi. Pomohlo, že Šílené oko Moody tak laskavě zařval lokaci cíle dost nahlas na to, aby byla slyšet přes celé město. Zatímco se on a Moody rozešli v ne zrovna přátelském duchu, stále ještě měl spoustu respektu pro toho prošedivělého starého veterána a doufal, že muž brzy dorazí, aby jim pomohl. Zatímco James trval na dnešní přítomnosti bystrozorských jednotek, nedokázal jich přidělit tolik, kolik si přál. Kromě něj a Moodyho (který se technicky nepočítal) bylo ve vesnici jen sedm dalších bystrozorů: Gawain Robards, Kingsley Shacklebolt, mladý Michael Proudfoot a čtyři v tréninku v posledním ročníku Akademie, kteří zde byli hlavně pro práci v terénu. Oh, a někde tu byla ta Tonksovic dívka. Doufal, že to bude stačit.

Naneštěstí jeho naděje byla rychle zmařena. Jak zahnul za roh Kouzelnické cesty, ulice, která mířila k Poštovnímu úřadu, James byl zděšený, když zjistil, že to vypadalo, že útočníků bylo víc jak tucet, všichni ve smrtijedských hábitech a maskách. Všichni až na jednoho - jejich vůdce, který se zdál být odhodlaný ukázat svou tvář. Očividně byl Sirius Black stejně arogantní a namyšlený jako za svých školních let.

Po Robardsovi a Moodym nebylo stopy, ale zdálo se, že Shack se ujal vedení obrany s Proudfootem a dvěma učni stojícími společně za rychle přeměněnou barikádou, které hrozilo, že se každou chvíli zřítí pod útokem smrtijedů. Potter se zatvářil, když viděl, že dva učni padli, a z místa, kde byl, si nemohl být jistý, zda jsou naživu.

Objevil se záblesk zeleného světla a James skočil za stánek s ovocem a zeleninou, aby se kryl. Vystrčil rychle hlavu nad stánek a uviděl, že to byl Sirius, kdo na něj vystřelil Smrtící kletbu. _Ten šmejd!_ Naštěstí stánek přežil to kouzlo - James byl specialista na přeměňování a ovoce a zelenina mu poskytlo mnoho materiálu, se kterým mohl pracovat. Jedno přesné švihnutí hůlkou a všechna jablka, hrušky, rajčata a další předměty na stánku se přeměnily v obrovské sršně velké jako mužská ruka a na jeho povel vyletěly ze stánku a obalily smrtijedy.

Pak pomocí druhého švihnutí hůlkou přeměnil celý prázdný stánek na velkého mosazného býka, který se rozehnal na Siriuse Blacka. Ti smrtijedi, kteří nebyli rozptýlení sršněmi, stříleli na býka řezací kletby, ale ty se jen odrážely od jeho mosazné hrudi. Ale pak k Jamesovu překvapení Sirius Black _přeskočil_ býka a ve vzduchu na Jamese vystřelil výbušnou kletbu. Bystrozor jen tak tak uskočil do bezpečí, ale i přesto ho otřesová síla odhodila dobrých šest metrů. Shacklebolt ho přivolal za barikádu, která se začala hroutit pod útokem. James ze sebe setřásl náraz z výbuchu a dotkl se svou hůlkou barikády, která se rychle opravila a stala se ještě bytelnější. Na druhé straně víc jak polovina smrtijedů stále ještě bojovala se sršni a mosazný býk kroužil k dalšímu útoku. Jak James zvažoval, jaké další kouzlo použít, byl rozptýlen hlasitým prásknutím a pak překvapen bodem jeho původu - vysoko v obloze nad Znamením zla, které se vznášelo nad městečkem.

_______________________

Jak se Remus blížil hranici ochranných kouzel Bradavic, mohl jasně vidět Znamení zla na obloze. Jakožto veterán minulé kouzelnické války, věděl mnoho o Znamení zla a jeho vlastnostech. Konkrétně to, že teď kolem Prasinek byla pravděpodobně kouzla proti přemisťování a přenášedlům. Ale Remus také věděl, že ta kouzla se rozptylovala ze Znamení zla ve tvaru kužele. A tak pravděpodobně nebyla aktivní ve vzduchu nad Znamením. To poskytovalo Remusovi možnost, i když riskantní. Jakmile byl za linií ochranných kouzel, vlkodlak se přemístil -

\- a zhmotnil se ve vzduchu nad Znamením zla a zhruba patnáct metrů nad Svazky a Svitky. Přežití takového pádu bez úhony by pravděpodobně byla výzva i pro vlkodlaka, ale ne vlkodlaka, který dosáhl 99. kroku Cesty vzduchu. Jak začal svůj pád, Remus rozpřáhl ruce a natáhl nohy a nechal sebou ve vzduchu točit jako káčou. Magie jeho Wu Xi Do techniky zpomalila jeho pád tak, že dosedl na střechu obchodu téměř něžně. Cestou dolů si zaznamenal pozici smrtijedů dole na ulici. A obzvláště pozici Siriuse Blacka. Vytáhl svou hůlku a o krok ustoupil do počáteční katy _Tygr skáče a kutálí se_ techniky, a pak se rozeběhl a skočil přes okraj střechy.

S velkým skokem Remus seskočil z dvoupatrové budovy a dopadl nohama napřed na ramena jednoho ze smrtijedů, čímž ho srazil k zemi a vykloubil mu obě paže. Pak Lupin přešel z muže do kotoulu, který ho zanesl metr a půl k dalšímu nejbližšímu smrtijedovi, kterého srazil na zem pomocí nízkého výkopu a pak ho omráčil svou hůlkou. Konečně vyskočil a rozeběhl se, zatímco odrážel příchozí kouzla, jak běžel přímo ke svému starému příteli, který se proměnil v nepřítele. Cestou vypálil Depulso, které srazilo jedno ze smrtijedů přímo do cesty Jamesovu útočícímu mosaznému býkovi. Když byl Remus méně než tři metry od svého cíle, vyskočil neuvěřitelným skokem, který ho zanesl do pozice, ze které mohl provést kop přímo do Siriusovy hlavy. Udeřil smrtijeda tak silně, že se muž otočil ve vzduchu a dopadl na břicho, na první pohled omráčený.

Naneštěstí, důležitá slova byla “na první pohled”. Jak se Remus pohnul, aby Siriuse dorazil, druhý muž najednou vyskočil na nohy a seknul Remuse tak silně, že mu roztrhl košili a, co bylo horší, připravil ho o hůlku. Sirius sám se očividně rozhodl opustit svou vlastní hůlku pro jiné přirozenější zbraně. Nebo mu možná vlčí zuřivost nedala na výběr, protože ten muž měl nyní oči jako noc, očividné tesáky a smrtící pařáty částečně přeměněného vlkodlaka! Lupinovy oči se zúžily a prudce vdechl pach druhého muže.

“Ty nejsi Sirius!” zavrčel.

“A ty jsi mrtvý, ať jsi kdo jsi!” řekl napodobovatel, jak se vrhl na Remuse. Remus se uchechtl. Jako kdyby neměl dost nápověd, mužovo odmítnutí použít patentovaný Sirius/seriózní žert uzavřel tu dohodu.

Druhý vlkodlak znovu švihl svou rukou, ale Remus byl tentokrát připraven. Snadno chytil jeho paži svou levou rukou a pak pravicí udeřil tlakový bod na vlkodlakově horní paži. Muž zavyl bolestí a jeho pravá paže znehybněla, paralyzovaná. Pak, jen pro jistotu, Remus postoupil dopředu a v rychlém sledu napadl vlkodlakovo tělo sérií úderů, každý z nichž zasáhl další či bod v jeho těle. Falešný Sirius klesl na kolena, sotva při smyslech. Konečně Remus odtáhl ruku a utvořil pařát připomínající gesto a soustředil svou pozornost na mužovo srdce. Ale pak zaváhal.

“ _Ne,_ ” pomyslel si. “ _Možná jsem ochotný poškodit svou vlastní duši, abych zneškodnil skutečného Siriuse Blacka. Ale ne tuhle prostou imitaci._ ” Místo techniky _Orlí pařát uchopí srdce_ , Remus stáhl svou ruku v pěst s nataženým ukazováčkem a prostředníčkem. V rychlém hadím pohybu šťouchnul muže ostře do čela. Napodobovatelovy oči se okamžitě protočily a upadl do bezvědomí.

Netřeba říct, že to, že byl jejich vůdce poražen tak snadno, bylo ničivé pro jeho následovníky a po vykřiknutém rozkazu se zbývající smrtijedi přemístili pryč (protože Znamení zla bylo navržené, aby dovolilo smrtijedům projít jeho ochrannými kouzly). James Potter okamžitě vyběhl vpřed a přikazoval svým mužům, aby zajistili těch pár smrtijedů stále ještě přítomných a začali rychlé třídění zraněných podle závažnosti.

“A někdo mi sežeňte mozkomory, aby nás zbavili Siriuse Blacka jednou pro vždy!” vyštěkl. Remus se otočil a chladně se na něj podíval.

“Já bych zvážil ten rozkaz, veliteli bystrozorů Pottere. Tohohle byste měl ponechat v celku, než ho budete moci vyslechnout, abyste zjistili, co ví.”

“To můžeme získat z jeho následovníků, a na všechny uprchlíky z Azkabanu je vypsán Polibek při spatření... ať jste kdokoli.”

Koutek Remusových úst se zvedl v chabém pobavení. “Jsem Malachi Sturgeon, nový bradavický školník. A Polibek při spatření pro Siriuse Blacka je irelevantní.... _vzhledem k tomu, že tento muž není Sirius Black!_ ”

“Co?!” zvolal James.

“Jen se podívejte,” řekl školník klidně. “Ignorujeme-li fakt, že vypadá příliš mladě na to, aby strávil posledních dvanáct let v Azkabanu, tenhle muž očividně vykazuje známky částečně přeměněného vlkodlaka. I kdyby byl Sirius Black nakažený vlkodlačstvím od svého útěku, dva měsíce nejsou ani zdaleka dost dlouho na to, aby ovládl částečnou přeměnu.” Poklekl vedle muže a prohrabal mu kapsy, než vytáhl ﬂakón a očichal ho.

“Tady je vaše odpověď. _Mnoholičný lektvar!_ Pravděpodobně používali jeden z Blackových vlasů jako základ.”

“ _A z nějakého důvodu starý vlas,_ ” pomyslel si Remus. “ _Předtím, než se odhalil jako vlkodlak, vypadal jako Sirius nedlouho po našich školních letech. Zvláštní._ ” Nic z toho ale Jamesovi neřekl, protože předpokládal, že jeho bývalý přítel by považoval obojí jeho přítomnost a jeho schopnosti za dostatečně podezřelé. Předpoklad, který James okamžitě potvrdil.

“Na školníka jste velmi vzdělaný, pane Sturgeone,” řekl James opatrně.

Remus pokrčil rameny. “Ředitel očividně potřeboval někoho s lepšími schopnostmi, když nahrazoval pana Filche.”

“A to ani nezmíním značně mocný a znalý neobvyklé bojové techniky. Máte něco, co byste řekl o _tom_ , pane Sturgeone?”

Remus se zvedl a pohlédl na svého bývalého přítele bez jakékoli emoce. “Jen, že Albus Dumbledore se zaručí, že mám jeho plnou důvěru. A vzhledem k tomu, že jsem ho již povolal svým Patronem, může odpovědět... vaše...”

Mužův hlas se vytratil, jak zíral na něco v dálce za Potterem. Potter se rovněž otočil. Zdálo se, že pár kilometrů od nich několik lidí zaměstnával boj ve vzduchu. Bylo to pro něj příliš daleko, aby rozeznal, kdo to byl, ale Remusovy oči byly mnohem bystřejší. Pak sebou oba muži trhli, jak se ozvala hlasitá rána od Výbušné kletby, která srazila dva letce z jejich koštěte. Remusovy oči se rozšířily hrůzou.

“Kdo je to?” zeptal se James zmateně, než se prudce otočil, jak na něj školník prakticky zavrčel.

“ _Věřím_ , veliteli Pottere,” vyštěkl hlasem plným hněvu, který druhého muže překvapil, “že je to _váš syn... a padá ke své smrti!_ ”

_________________________

_**12:13 odpoledne** _

_**Nedaleko Tří košťat** _

_Lily běžela zpět ke Třem košťatům a cestou naháněla studenty zpět k Bradavicím. Dostala se k hostinci madam Rosmerty akorát včas na to, aby viděla Harryho únik... a vykřikla překvapením nad jeho pronásledovateli._

Zdálo se, že Harry a nějaká dívka (byla příliš daleko, aby mohla říct kdo) letěli pryč se třemi muži - ne, třemi vlkodlaky - kteří je pronásledovali. A byla si jistá, že ten, který jim velel, byl Fernir Greyback! Rozzuřeně namířila svou hůlku a vykřikla svou nejsilnější výbušnou kletbu, ale košťata byla příliš rychlá a její kouzlo minulo. Frustrovaná se rozhlédla kolem, jestli není kolem někdo, kdo by jim pomohl. Výloha Kvalitních famrfpálových potřeb byla vysklená, ale na koštěti byla zoufalá.

A pak vepředu uviděla pohyb... a ztuhla.

Opuštěná ulice před Třemi košťaty byla plná podivné mlhy, která se rychle rozptylovala, ale skrze ní viděla postavu obrovského muže, který vyšel z hostince a namířil na ní hůlku. “ _ **AVADA KEDAVRA!**_ ” Okamžitě se vrhla k zemi a zamířila na svého útočníka. Mlha se zvedla dost na to, aby viděla, že je to další částečně přeměněný vlkodlak.

“ _ **EXPELLIARMUS!**_ ” Objevil se záblesk světla a mužova hůlka mu vylétla z ruky. Rozzuřeně zavrčel a vrhl se směrem k ní s napřaženými pařáty. Lilyiny oči se vztekle zúžily. I bez hůlky by jí vlkodlak mohl stále ublížit, kdyby se dostal dostatečně blízko, ale na to znala kouzlo. “ _ **LEVICORPUS!**_ ” Další záblesk světla udeřil vlkodlaka a najednou visel za kotník jedné nohy vzhůru nohama ve vzduchu. Lily se zvedla a vběhla do hostince, přivolajíc si vlkodlakovu hůlku, jak tak činila.

Jak se přiblížila ke dveřím, slyšela zevnitř výkřiky a zvuk, jak někdo - madam Rosmerta, pomyslela si - prosil o milost. Lily vstoupila do hlavní místnosti s hůlkou připravenou, a když uvnitř uviděla dva vlkodlaky ohrožující rukojmí, zatímco se hádali, co dalšího podniknout, neváhala. “ _ **EXPECTO PATRONUM!**_ ” Z hůlky se jí okamžitě vyvalila stříbřitá mlha, která se rychle zformovala do krásné průsvitné laně. Tančila a poskakovala před dvěma vlkodlaky a na okamžik se zdáli být učarovaní její měsíční barvou... až do okamžiku, než se zvedla na zadní nohy a kopyty předních nohou kopla jednoho z vlkodlaků přímo do čela. Vlkodlak zaječel a padl vzad, zatímco se mu lehce kouřilo z čela.

Druhý vlkodlak se probral ze svého učarování a rozzuřeně namířil svou hůlku na Lily. Ale než mohl vystřelit jakékoli kouzlo, jiný hlas zavolal. “ _ **STUPEFY!**_ ” Byl to Gregory Goyle, který sešel po schodišti a udeřil vlkodlaka zezadu. Jeho kouzlo nemělo na vlkodlaka žádný efekt, kromě toho, že ho rozzuřilo, ale bylo to dost, aby to způsobilo rozptýlení.

“ _ **LANGLOCK!**_ ” zvolala Lily a ﬁalový záblesk udeřil vlkodlaka zrovna, když znovu namířil svou hůlku.

“ _ **AVADA GAADEEEGAAH!**_ ” zachrčel, jak byl jeho jazyk najednou přilepen k patru jeho úst. Jen pro jistotu Lily seslala další dvě Levicorpus kouzla a vlkodlak se svázaným jazykem a jeho druh oba viseli za kotníky. O vteřinu později byli ještě navíc odzbrojeni, aby nebylo nic ponecháno náhodě. Na schodišti na ní Greg Goyle zíral s něčím blížícím se ohromení. Ignorovala ho a podívala se na zničený krb, klejíc, když si všimla jeho stavu.

“Zatraceně! Musíme sehnat pomoc! Můj syn Harry prchá před ostatními třemi vlkodlaky!”

“Je Amy s ním?” zeptal se Greg naléhavě. Lily se na něj překvapeně otočila.

“ _Kdo?_ ” zeptala se, než jí zvuk dalšího výbuchu rozptýlil od dalších otázek.

______________________

_**12:15 odpoledne** _

_**Tonksovic Klinika** _

_Tvář vtáhla vzduch, jako by se zhluboka nadechovala. Děti instinktivně uskočily stranou, jak se výbuch ohně vystřelil přes pokoj. Hermione byla na jedné straně, kam dokázala zatáhnout polovědomého Teda pryč od šířícího se plamene. Ron a Theo byli na druhé straně, s plameny na jedné straně a neprůchodnými dveřmi, oknem a stěnou (která byla nyní pokrytá hořícími nápisy, které zatracovaly Thea jakožto Vyvrhele) na straně druhé. A pak, jako by věci nemohly být ještě horší, závěsy na obou stranách okna rovněž vzplanuly zelenými plameny._

**“ _PŘICHÁZÍME SI PRO TEBE A UPÁLÍME TĚ ZAŽIVA!_ ”**

Jakmile Hermione odtáhla Teda do relativně bezpečné vzdálenosti od plamenů, otočila se zpět k ohnivé zdi. Její tvář zbledla hrůzou z démonických tváří, které se míhaly v nesvatém ohni. Zvedla hůlku ve své třesoucí se ruce. “ _ **AGUA...!**_ ”

“NEEEE!” vykřikl Theo a přerušil tak její zaklínání. “Nebude to fungovat! Jen pár kouzel funguje na Fiendfyre! A jakákoli jiná magie akorát nakrmí ty plameny!”

Ron se podíval na Thea v překvapení. “Jak to, že toho víš tolik o Fiendfyreu?”

Theo se zatvářil. “Můj táta - bývalý táta - byl smrtijed. Pár věcí pochytíš.”

“Uh-huh. A co teda _funguje_ na Fiendfyre?”

“Nic, co bychom jakožto třeťáci mohli reálně uvalit, ale bariéra, která je ohni odolná ho může zpomalit... no trochu.” Pak zavolal na Hermionu na druhé straně bariéry. “Hermiono! Začni namáčet pohovku na tvé straně pomocí Aguamenti a pak jí zmraz pomocí Glacius!”

Dívka přikývla a rychle začala namáčet pohovku.

“A co? Hodit to na ten oheň a rychle jí přelézt, než chytne?” zeptal se Ron.

“Je to jediný nápad, který mám,” odpověděl Theo, jak si otřel pot, který se mu hrnul z čela. Dýchání začínalo být pro oba chlapce obtížné. “Bude to vyžadovat hodně štěstí, ale zázrak je jediný způsob, jak tohle přežijeme. Je to jako by si ten oheň... dával úmyslně na čas. Jako by nás chtěl pomalu uvařit, místo toho, aby nás prostě rychle spálil.

Podíval se po pokoji, jak se čím dál víc výhrůžek proti němu - “ _ZEMŘI, VYVRHELI, ZEMŘI!_ ” - vypalovalo do zdí.

“A taky, aby mi oblbnul hlavu, očividně. Nezdá se, že by někdo ten oheň kontroloval, a kdyby byl jen přivolán a vypuštěn, měl by už vypálit polovinu města.”

“Veselá myšlenka,” zamumlal Ron, jak si rozepnul horní knoﬂík své košile, která již byla propocená. “Bude pravděpodobně příliš riskantní, abychom přelezli přes zmrzlý gauč.” Theo poraženě přikývl. Ron zavřel oči v koncentraci.

“ _Voda pluje kolem,_ ” zašeptal si pro sebe. Pak se jeho oči prudce otevřely a rychlým pohybem hůlky nadnesl nedalekou knihovnu k blízké zdi proti krbu tak blízko zuřícímu ohni, jak mohl bez toho, aby vzplála.

“Hermiono!” vykřikl. “Až ti dám znamení, nadnes tu pohovku a upusť jí na oheň přímo támhle!” ukázal na místo, kde se oheň setkával se zdí nedaleko čekající knihovny.

“Takže máme plán?” zeptal se Theo, který začínal být malátný z vedra.

“Spíš jen šílenou sázku. Naučil tě pan Sturgeon techniku _Vlna se bortí o útes_?”

“Jo. Zkusil jsem jí jednou. Dopadl jsem na hlavě.”

“No, řekl bych, že teď máš šanci jí vylepšit,” řekl Ron, než zařval na Hermionu. “TEĎ!”

Hermione švihla hůlkou a promočená a zmrzlá pohovka se protočila a dopadla podél zdi, dočasně vězníc oheň pod sebou. Zároveň Ron upustil knihovnu, aby se v úhlu opírala o zeď. Ron se okamžitě rozběhl ke knihovně a Theo mu byl v patách. Oba chlapci vyběhli po nakloněné knihovně a pak se na vrcholku odrazili ode zdi a přemetem bokem se přenesli přes pohovku. Theo neprovedl jeho pohyb tak ladně jako Ron, ale úspěšně se dostal na druhou stranu pohovky, než vzplanula. Chlapci se rychle připojili k Hermioně a sotva při vědomí Tedovi.

“Myslím, že se do toho dostávám,” zamumlal překvapeně Theo.

Hermione ohromeně zírala na oba chlapce. “Co? Jak? Co?” vykoktala ze sebe.

“Technika _Vlna se bortí o útes_ ,” řekl Ron, jako by to nějak odpovědělo na dívčiny otázky. “Takže teď, když jsme pohromadě, co uděláme teď?”

Ozvalo se hrozivé zavrčení, jak Fiendfyre pozřel pohovku a začal se pomalu šířit po stěně v jejich směru. Pak se druhý zvířecí výkřik rozezněl po domě, jak oblast kuchyně nezávisle propukla v plameny.

“Tolik k zadním dveřím,” řekl unaveně Theo. “Nahoru do schodů!”

Bez jiné možnosti tři děti (a vznášející se Ted Tonks v deliriu) zamířili do druhého poschodí, zatímco je posměšný smích démonických plamenů pronásledoval, jako by je pronásledoval úmyslně.

____________________

_**12:19 odpoledne** _

_**Venku před Tonksovic Klinikou** _

_Robards ze sebe dokázal shodit čarodějku, ale to už kolem byly tucty lidí provolávající “Vyvrhel” s hrůzostrašnou intenzitou. Zdálo se, že ne všichni poblíž jsou ovlivněni, ale ti, kteří byli, se obrátili na ty, kteří nejsou. Dokázal omráčit tři vesničany, než byl sražen k zemi a jeho hůlka mu vyletěla z ruky. Pak ho zešílení vesničané obklopili a začali do něj mlátit a kopat._

Najednou...

“ _ **FLIPPENDO**_!” zvolaly dva hlasy najednou a bystrozor Robards byl překvapen a zároveň se mu ulevilo, když jeho útočníci odletěli. Vyškrábal se na nohy a belhal se ke svým zachráncům, jednou rukou přivolávaje svou hůlku, zatímco si druhou otíral krev z obličeje. K jeho překvapení to byli dva mladí lidé: dívka a mladý muž. Měl pocit, že dívku rozeznává.

“Rossumová, správně?” zeptal se. “Jedna z nových učedníků.”

“Ano, pane,” odpověděla Emily stroze. “A tohle je můj... přítel, Marcus Flint.” Flint uctivě přikývl bystrozorovi.

“No, díky za pomoc,” řekl Robards, jak sám uvalil přemetové kouzlo, aby odhodil přibližující se vesničany. “Ale jak jste na tom se štítovými kouzly?”

“Znám všechna kouzla ze série Protego, pane,” řekla Emily, jak poslala několik Omračovadel na dav.

“Já, um, znám základní kouzlo, ale neudržím ho příliš dlouho,” vykoktal Marcus.

“No, uval ho, jak nejlépe dokážeš,” řekl bystrozor. “Zaměřte je, aby se překrývaly přesně támhle!” Ukázal na kus země několik desítek centimetrů před nimi. “Teď!”

Emily a Marcus oba uvalili svá nejsilnější štítová kouzla, jak jim bylo řečeno. Pak se Robards hluboce nadechl a divoce švihl svou vlastní hůlkou na štít. “ _ **PROTEGO MAXIMA. FIANTO DURI. REPELLO INIMICUM.**_ ” Najednou začala Marcusova hůlka vibrovat a zdálo se, že vydala mírný elektrický šok, jak se malý štít, který on a Emily společně uvalili, otřásl, rozšířil a pak obalil dav a vytvořil tři metry vysokou zeď magické síly, která udržovala zuřící vesničany uvnitř. Ale byla to příliš velká námaha pro jednoho kouzelníka a Gawainova kolena se pod ním podlomila, i když ho Marcus zachytil, než mohl spadnout.

“Díky, mladíku. To... to kouzlo si z tebe vezme hodně. Mělo by nám to poskytnout několik minut.”

“A co teď, pane?” zeptala se Emily nervózně.

“Teď? Vy dva budete hrát chytanou.” S tím se bystrozor Robards sklonil a dotkl se hůlkou země. Země pod nimi se okamžitě proměnila v kamennou věž, vysokou dost na to, aby jim poskytla výhled na celou ulici... a jasný výstřel na ty vesničany, kteří nebyli ovlivněni podivným šílenstvím, a tak se stali oběťmi těch, kteří byli pod jeho účinkem.

“ _ **ACCIO ŽENU V MODRÉM HÁBITU! ACCIO STARÉHO MUŽE V KILTU! ACCIO CHLAPCE A DÍVKU, KTEŘÍ VYLEZLI DO BEZPEČÍ NA STROM!**_ ”

V odpověď na každé kouzlo, další a další člověk byl vyškubnut z ohrady a odletěl pryč z davu vzduchem, jen aby byl zachycen nadnášecím kouzlem a opatrně snesen k zemi buď Emily nebo Marcusem. V tomhle bodě už se víc jak tucet šíleně bláznivých vesničanů vrhal proti Protego štítu a bil do něj v šílené touze ublížit těm neovlivněným na druhé straně. A celou dobu vyvolávali:

“VYVRHEL! VYVRHEL!”

Najednou povědomý hlas upoutal bystrozorovu pozornost. Byl to Alastor Moody následován jeho bývalou žačkou, Nymphadorou Tonksovou.

“ROBARDSI!” zařval bývalý bystrozor. “Přikázal jsem všem bystrozorům, aby šli k Poštovnímu úřadu, kterej je pod útokem smrtijedů! Co se tu k čertu děje?! Hlášení!”

“Zatraceně, Alastore!” odpověděl Robards otráveně. “Jsi _v důchodu_! Už ti nemusím podávat hlášení, natož následovat tvé _rozkazy_!”

“Ne, ale i tak to uděláš! Budeš mít dost rozumu udělat, co ti říkam, protože si uvědomíš, že mám pravděpodobně _pravdu_! Takže, co se tu děje?”

Robards protočil oči v sloup nad arogancí (obvykle oprávněnou) staršího muže. “Nějaký typ psychomagického efektu, vycházejícího z Tonksovic Kliniky! Byl jsem ve skutečnosti na cestě k Poštovnímu úřadu, když začal působit. Způsobuje to nějaký typ násilného šílenství mezi obyvateli!”

“ _Co?!_ ” zalapala Nymphadora po dechu, zatímco její mentor si prohlížel ulici.

“Ale vidím, že ne všemi,” odpověděl Alastor zamyšleně. Jak promlouval, vrátil svou hůlku do pouzdra a pak z vnitřní kapsy vytáhl malou dřevěnou tyčku. Vágně připomínala hůlku, ale byla tlustší a méně delikátní. Pozvedl si tu tyčku k ústům a něco zašeptal a najednou se ta tyčka stala metr a půl dlouhou holí, pokrytou runami a dalšími značkami. Jak Robards začal koktat, Moody holí dvakrát poklepal o zem a zničehonic byl vyzvednut na kamenné věži, ne nepodobné té, kterou předtím Robards přeměnil.

“To... to je zatracená _bitevní_ _hůl_!” zvolal bystrozor. “Není možné, aby bylo legální, aby jí vlastnil civil!”

Moody vyštěkl smíchy. “To si vyříkej s velitelem bystrozorů. Zázrak Potter mi k ní podepsal dokumentaci tři dny předtím, než jsem skončil. Měl by sis být pravděpodobně vědom toho, že tvůj šéf nikdy nečte nic, co před něj položí někdo, komu věří, předtím než na to ﬂákne svůj podpis.” S tím Moody začal točit holí kolem svého těla v komplikovaném pohybu, než jí konečně namířil na dav v ohradě. “ _ **SOMNIUM HORRIBILUS!**_ ” Vlna magické energie se přelila přes zuřící dav a lidé v ohradě téměř okamžitě upadli bezvládně na zem. Nedlouho na to se sloupy, které vyzvedly Robardse a Moody ponořily do země, a štítu bylo dovoleno, aby se rozplynul.

“No, to by byl jeden problém vyřešen,” řekl Robards.

“A další začal!” zvolal Marcus. “Podívejte!” chlapec ukázal do ulice opodál za nimi, kde se rozpoutala bitka mezi několika obyvateli mimo ochranná kouzla. A většina z nich stále ještě z plných plic hulákala “VYVRHEL!”

“Zatraceně!” zaklel Moody. “Ať je to cokoli, šíří se to!”

“No, ať to způsobuje cokoli, zdá se, že centrem jen Tonksovic Klinika,” řekl Robards, jak ukázal na budovu, která byla stále ještě osvícena podivným světlem, a obří vznášející se runou.

“Co je to k čertu za runu?!” zvolala Tonksová, která si až teď všimla podivných značek vznášejících se ve vzduchu kolem jejího domu, poté, co Robardsova ochranná kouzla padla. “Můj otec je stále ještě uvnitř!” Pohnula se směrem ke klinice, jen aby se překvapením zapotácela zpět, když okna v prvním patře vybuchla se zábleskem zeleného světla.

“Merlin nás ochraňuj!” vykřikl Robards zhrozeně. “To je _Fiendfyre_!”

“ _NEEEE_!” vykřikla Tonksová, jak se rozeběhla ke dveřím, jen aby jí oba Moody a Robards popadli.

“Ne, děvče!” přikázal Moody. “Nemůžeš vběhnout do budovy hořící pekelným ohněm! To je sebevražda!”

“Ale můj otec je uvnitř! A Theo měl přivést nějaké přátele na oběd! Musí být uvízlí uvnitř!”

“Je příliš pozdě, dítě!” řekl Robards vážně.

“Ne, není,” odpověděl Moody, jak se jeho oko zuřivě protáčelo. “Vidím tam čtyři lidi. Muže a tři děti. Ten muž vypadá zraněný, ale jsou všichni v bezpečí v druhém poschodí. No, naživu, alespoň. Těžko v bezpečí.”

Tonksová se v panice dívala několik vteřin na svůj hořící domov, než se zhluboka nadechla a zavolala, jak hlasitě dokázala. “ _III-RISSS!_ ”

Sotva o vteřinu později se ozvalo tiché prásknutí, jak se Iris, domácí skřítka Tonksů, objevila vedla ní.

“Slečno Doro! Neměla byste volat Iris takhle! Iris byla s léčitelkou paní Andi, která...” Irisino napomenutí vyznělo do prázdna, jak uviděla, co se děje klinice a domově jejích pánů.

“Svatá dobroto!” zvolala tiše.

“Iris,” řekla Tonksová naléhavě. “Táta je pořád ještě uvnitř! Spolu s Theem a dvěma jeho přáteli! Dokážeš udělat něco, abys jim pomohla?”

Iris ustrašeně zavrtěla hlavou. “Slečno Doro, něco bylo provedeno ochranným kouzlům. Něco _zlého_! Iris neví, zda jimi dokáže projít!”

Tonksová poklekla vedle malého stvoření. “Iris, prosím. Je... je to _můj táta_!” prosila jí s očima plným slz.

Iris se podívala na dívku, kterou pomohla vychovat od miminka. Pak zavřela oči a zkroutila svůj obličejík do masky intenzivního soustředění. Po několika vteřinách ze sebe vydala bolestivé zalapání po dechu a s prásknutím zmizela.

_____________________

_**12:20 odpoledne** _

_**Ministerstvo kouzel** _

_**Londýn** _

Dumbledore byl uprostřed setkání s ministrem Fudgem, Bartym Crouchem starším, Ludem Bagmanem a několika dalšími významnými ministerskými představiteli, aby prodiskutoval detaily týkající se bezpečnosti na Famrpálovém mistrovství, které se mělo konat příští léto, a nějakých dalších mezinárodních událostí, které se měly odehrávat v Bradavicích později příští rok, když obdržel Patronovu zprávu od Remuse. “ _Prasinky jsou pod útokem a Znamení zla bylo viděno!_ ”

O necelou minutu později se rozezněla poplašná hlášení po celém Ministerstvu a bystrozorské jednotky byly zmobilizovány, jen aby si uvědomily, že letaxové spojení do Prasinek bylo přerušeno. Ke své vzrůstající frustraci si Albus uvědomil, že vyplýtval příliš mnoho času tím, že se snažil poskytnout alternativní cestu pro shromážděné bystrozory. Nemohli cestovat přímo do Prasinek, ať už skrze letax, pomocí přemístění nebo přenášedla), nemohli cestovat do Bradavic (kvůli obranám hradu proti vnikajícím bystrozorům - fakt, který rozzuřil Fudge) a nebylo žádné místo dost blízko postižené oblasti, ale mimo vliv Znamení zla, které by někdo znal dost dobře na to, aby mohli použít přenášedlo nebo přímé přemístění.

“ _A přirozeně,_ ” pomyslel si zkroušeně, “ _se to stalo jen pár dní po Fawkesově posledním hořícím dni!_ ” Konečně bylo rozhodnuto, že se síla tuctu bystrozorů letaxem přesune do ministerské polní kanceláře v Edinburgu, odkud poletí zneviditelnění do Bradavic, minimálně půlhodinová cesta. Mezitím Albus pocestuje letaxem přímo do své kanceláře v Bradavicích a udělá, co dovede. Jak procházel svou kanceláří, vrhl lítostivý pohled na svého maličkého druha, který odpočíval na svém bidýlku, než byl rozptýlen zvukem blízké exploze. Ředitel si pospíšil k nejbližšímu oknu s výhledem na Prasinky, ale byl si téměř jistý, že dorazil příliš pozdě, aby předešel poslední katastrofě.

_______________________

_**12:21 odpoledne** _

_**Uvnitř Tonksovic Kliniky** _

Tři děti dokázaly dostat Teda (který stále ještě sténal bolestí v deliriu) do chodby na druhém poschodí, když se muž začal otřásat. Vedro bylo nesnesitelné, jak se prodrali do ložnice pánů domu, kde Ron a Theo položili Teda na podlahu a snažili se ho držet v klidu. Na vzdálené straně ložnice bylo velké okno za velkou kovovou postelí. Hermione se pokusila okno znovu vysklít, tentokrát pomocí Sklo-tříštící kletby, ale okno se znovu okamžitě samoopravilo.

“Co... co budeme dělat?” řekl Theo, jehož zrak začal plavat z příšerného vedra. Odněkud zespodu slyšeli hrozný posměšný smích.

“Já... omlouvám se, Theo,” řekla Hermione zoufale, jak se podívala na Teda Tonkse, jehož tvář byla maskou agónie. Podle toho mála, co věděla o Fiendfyreu, i ty nejmenší spáleniny byly obvykle fatální. “Já... nevím, co bychom měli dělat.”

Ron se zatvářil, jak se on a druhý chlapec snažili udržet léčitele, který se nyní zmítal bolestí, v klidu. A nemohl si pomoct a nevzpomenout si na lekce, které se jej a jeho sourozence otec snažil naučit celý jejich život. “ _Udělej, co je správné, ne co je snadné_ ,” řekl tiše.

“Eh? Co?” zeptal se Theo, ale Ron ho ignoroval. Místo toho se podíval na Hermionu.

“Hermiono, chystám se uvalit kouzlo. Potom, co ho uvalím, chci, abys napočítala do tří a pak mi _vlepila_ silnou facku. Dobře?”

“Co?” zeptala se zmateně. “Proč?”

“Protože když to neuděláš, pravděpodobně umřu. A pak mě Jim zabije.” S tím podivně paradoxním prohlášením namířil hůlkou na Tedovu spálenou a zčernalou ruku.

“ _ **SSSAMSSSARA,**_ ” tiše zasyčel.

_____________________

Když Iris dorazila do obývacího pokoje, jejího bývalého domova, téměř si odplivla vzteky. Bylo to fyzicky bolestivé projít pošpiněnými ochrannými kouzly - žádný domácí skřítek, který nebyl svázán s obydlím, by to nedokázal - ale to nebylo nic v porovnání s pohledem na škodu provedenou na vnitřku zuřícím (i když pomalu hořícím) pekelným ohněm. Okamžitě si uvědomila, že tenhle pekelný oheň nebyl normální, dokonce ani podle standardů typicky napáchaných kletbou Fiendfyre. Oheň nehořel bezhlavě, ale s úmyslem. Chtěl mladého Thea Bezejmenného zabít, ale pomalu, aby měl čas zapracovat svůj odporný vliv na dobré lidi Prasinek.

Na rozdíl od normálního Fiendfyreu, tahle verze nebyla nabita silnou nenávistí smrtelných kouzelníků, nenávistí pošpiněnou složitostmi lidských podmínek a která byla často nerozlišitelná od lásky. Ne, tenhle pekelný oheň byl vytvořen pomocí povolání Skutečného Pekla. Nenávistí, která mohla být nalezena jen na Druhém Místě. Nejčistější Nenávistí, která byla perfektním destilátem touhy zranit, zabít, zničit, naprosto prázdné jakýchkoli jiných možných emocí a impulzů. _Jednotnou_ Nenávistí. Byla to Nenávist, která nebyla zamýšlena pro tento svět.

Vědom si přítomnosti skřítky, obrovský sloup zeleného ohně povstal a vytvořil příšernou tvář, která na Iris téměř hladově zavrčela. Znechuceně na něj nakrčila nos a pak s prásknutím zmizela, než se mohl vrhnout vpřed, aby jí pozřel. Byla smutná ze ztráty místa, které bylo jejím domovem, ale věděla, že pro něj není záchrany, a i kdyby tomu tak nebylo, měla v tomto okamžiku jiné příkazy. Její rodina jí potřebovala.

______________________

Theo a Hermione oba zalapali šokovaně po dechu, jak se Ron dotkl nyní zářící špičkou své hůlky Tedovy ruky. Objevil se záblesk světla a Ted ztuhnul, stejně jako Ron. Hermione na ně zmateně zírala, ale pak si vzpomněla, co Ron řekl, a praštila ho tak silně, jak dokázala. Upadl dozadu a udeřil se do hlavy o nohu postele. Ted se uvolnil. Jeho ruka byla stále ještě popálená, ale ne nepřirozeně, a jeho otřesy přestaly. Nyní se zdál být jen bezvědomý.

“ _Whoof_! Zatraceně, Hermiono! Řekl jsem, abys mi dala facku, ne abys mi vyhodila čelist!”

“Promiň,” omluvila se. “Ale, um, právě jsi... no vždyť víš?” Vedle ní Theo zíral v naprostém ohromení na druhého nebelvírského Hadího jazyka, kterého potkal.

“Jo, ohledně toho,” řekl Ron nejistě. “Ocenil bych, kdybyste si to nechali pro sebe. Chci říct, pokud teda během pár příštích minut neuhoříme. Tak jako tak Ted už není v nebezpečí smrti. No, kromě Fiendfyreu. Ale nevím, jestli bychom ho měli už probudit.”

“Neměli byste,” přerušila ho klidně Iris, i když její náhlý příchod tři děti i tak přiměl povyskočit překvapením. “I když vaše rychlé jednání zachránilo život léčitele pana Tonkse od smrti, je pořád ještě velmi slabý a upadl do léčivého kómatu.”

Z chodby za ní se ozval výkřik. Theo si nebyl jistý, ale měl pocit, že to znělo, jako by nějaká hrozná nestvůra zavolala jeho jméno, a objevilo se odporně zelené světlo, které osvítilo chodbu, jak plameny dosáhly druhého poschodí. Iris luskla prsty a dveře do chodby se s bouchnutím zavřely. S druhým lusknutím se Tedovo bezvládnému tělo vzneslo a položilo na postel.

“Iris vám všem děkuje za to, co jste udělali pro jejího pána. Jste všichni velmi speciální kouzelníčci. Iris doufá, že to víte. A teď! Rychle jako králíci! Všichni na postel k léčiteli panu Tonksovi!”

Tři děti udělaly, jak jim skřítka přikázala. Iris znovu luskla prsty a několik předmětů odjinud z domu přistálo v Theových rukách: několik léčivých lektvarů, pravděpodobně pro Teda, zarámované certiﬁkáty označující Teda a Andi jakožto mistry léčitele, a konečně tlusté album. Na obálce byla pohyblivá fotka štěstím zářících Teda a Andi, kteří drželi novorozence s růžovými vlasy, vedle nichž stála šťastná Iris. Slova “Tonksovic rodina - Ted, Andi, Nymphadora a Iris” se vznášela nad jejich hlavami.

Pak dveře ložnice vybuchly z pantů a všichni tři děti zaječely hrůzou. Protože ve dveřích pokoje stálo monstrum. Byl to špatně utvořený humanoid, zhruba tři metry vysoký a metr a půl široký, s dlouhými pažemi, které končily nebezpečnými pařáty. A byl utvořen Fiendfyrem.

“ _SPÁÁÁÁÁLÍÍÍÍÍM TĚ!_ ” zahulákalo, jak vstoupilo do místnosti, zároveň drtíc a zapalujíc rám dveří, jak si nutilo cestu dovnitř. Než mohlo udělat další krok, Iris ještě jednou luskla prsty a postel se vznesla do vzduchu. Nejprve se k hrůze dětí přiblížila k monstru a děti znovu zaječely. Ale zrovna, jak se monstrum natáhlo pro Thea Bezejmenného, postel změnila směr a proletěla oknem, aby dopadla s prásknutím na ulici pod oknem. Ted a tři děti nadskočili dost hrubě, ale tlustá matrace absorbovala náraz a ani jeden z nich nebyl zraněn.

Uvnitř místnosti se okna po odchodu postele okamžitě zacelila. Tvor z ohně zaječel.

“ _NEZACHRÁNILA JSI TOHO VYVRHELE, LARE IRIS! JEN JSI ODDÁLILA MŮJ HON A UČINILA MĚ TÍM SILNĚJŠÍM!_ ”

Monstrum se obrátilo na Iris a pohnulo se k ní, ale ta maličká domácí skřítka neukázala žádný strach. Tohle nebyl skutečný Fienfyre, koneckonců. Byla to manifestace Skutečné Nenávisti, která byla poháněna ne smrtelným hněvem, ale pošpiněnými ochrannými kouzly kliniky, ochrannými kouzly, která nepřežijí destrukci kliniky samotné. A pro domácí skřítku spojenou s tímto místem, zničení Tonksovic kliniky rozhodně bylo v její moci. Želbohu to mohla udělat jen zevnitř budovy samotné.

Žár přibližujícího se tvora se převalil přes Iris, ale ta jen zavřela oči a usmála se. Nyní to mohla vidět, tvar jejího konce. Udělala, o co jí mladá paní Dora požádala. Zachránila dívčina otce. Zachránila tři malé kouzelníčky, kteří ho ochránili, než mohla dorazit. Dokonce zachrání i ty ubohé oklamané kouzelníky venku, kteří byli ovlivnění mocí Skutečné Nenávisti. Až do konce splnila své povinnosti.

Byla dobrý domácí skřítek.

Když byl ten ohnivý démon méně než několik desítek centimetrů od ní, Iris naposledy luskla prsty a podpěrné zdi Tonksovic kliniky se zhroutily dovnitř. Zvenku to vypadalo, jako by se budova jednoduše zřítila sama na sebe. Objevil se náhlý a hrozivý výbuch zeleného plamene, který se vznesl z trosek, který vágně připomínal natahující se ruku, doprovázený výkřikem bolesti a frustrované zuřivosti. A pak stejně rychle, jako se objevily, plameny poklesly a zmizely a nezanechaly za sebou nic než kouřící trosky.

Nymphadora Tonksová přeběhla k posteli, která zázračně přežila vyhození z druhého patra hořící budovy, s Moodym a ostatními jí v patách. Pak se divoce rozhlédla kolem a zavolala. “IRIS! IRIS!” Po její domácí skřítce nebylo stopy. Otočila se zpět na Thea, který stále ještě svíral fotoalbum, jedinou památku na domácí skřítku, která byla členem její rodiny dřív, než se Dora narodila. Slzy stékaly po chlapcových tvářích.

Jejich znovushledání bylo přerušeno zvukem obrovského výbuchu odněkud poblíž Bradavic. Všichni se v tom směru otočili, ale jediné, co mohli vidět, bylo několik postav na košťatech, dvě z nich se zdály být sraženy ze svého. Jen Moodyho magické oko dokázalo říct, kdo byli padající kouzelníci.

“ _Potter_ ,” zašeptal zničeně při pohledu na chlapce, kterého se prakticky ujal jako svého učedníka, jak padá vstříc smrti.

_____________________

_**12:29 odpoledne** _

_**Zhruba 600 metrů vysoko...** _

_Fernir zavrčel, jak zamířil svou hůlkou v obecném směru Fireboltu a zařval zaklínání pro modiﬁkované Bombarda. Kouzlo proletělo kolem Harryho a Amy a vybuchlo v nárazové vlně zrovna, jak bylo jejich koště na jeho úrovni. Nárazová vlna udeřila Harryho jako demoliční koule a na okamžik ho omráčila, než znovu nabral své smysly. Chlapec okamžitě dilatoval své vnímání - **Buch buch** \- aby zhodnotil svou situaci._

_Nebyla dobrá. Nyní Amy křičela, ve skutečnosti hystericky. Také byla zhruba tři metry od něj nalevo a vlkodlak, který je pronásledoval, upravil svůj kurz, aby jí chytil. Jeho ukradený Firebolt byl zhruba tři metry od něj napravo, ale odlétal od něj pryč v líné spirále. Jeho hůlka z cesmíny a fénixe byla jen metr a půl od něj před ním, ale mohla klidně být zpět v jeho pokoji, jak platná mu teď byla. A země?_

_Kolem 600 metrů pod ním a rychle se přibližovala._

_**Buch-buch - 600 metrů.** _

Jak byla realita jeho nepříliš zářné situace očividná, Harry byl na okamžik rozptýlen tím, jak klidný byl, než si uvědomil, že instinktivně použil svou nitrobranu, aby dočasně vypnul své strachové emoce. I při jeho maximální dilataci hádal, že má méně než minutu subjektivního času, aby něco vymyslel předtím, než narazí do země, a tak panika byla poslední, co teď potřeboval. Zatímco se jeho hůlku protáčela pryč od něj, jeho dilatované smysly vnímaly její pohyb zpomaleně, a proud vzduchu, který doprovázel jeho pád, byl jen jemným, chladným větříkem. I vyděšený křik Amy Wilkesové byl zkreslený a zněl hluboce a pomalu jeho uším, jako nahrávka, která byla přehrávána zpomalovaně.

Harryho první a nejočividnější myšlenka byla zhodnocena a stejně rychle odhozena. Zatímco měl přenášedlo v podobě prstýnku na nohu na své pravé noze, instrukce, které doprovázely jeho použití, jasně říkaly, že bylo nebezpečné ho použít za pádu z jakékoli významnější výšky, protože bylo značně pravděpodobné, že by se zhmotnil do podlahy v jeho destinaci. Jistě, přenášedlo by ho vzalo přímo do pohotovostní místnosti Sv. Munga, ale ani léčitelé tam by mnoho nezmohli, kdyby se velká část jeho těla oddělila a přistála někde v nižších poschodích nemocnice. A navíc, i kdyby přenášedlo nebylo okamžitě smrtelné, jeho použití by znamenalo ponechat Amy Wilkesovou jakémukoli osudu, který pro ni měl Greyback připravený.

Jeho další myšlenka byla přivolat svou hůlku _bezhůlkově_. Pravda, jeho předchozí pokusy tak učinit skončily ve stovce nepovedených pokusů bez jediného pohnutí hůlky. Samozřejmě hrozba, že možná přijde o život, by Harrymu mohla poskytnout dostatečnou motivaci konečně uspět, ale musel by ukončit svou dilataci, aby se o to pokusil. Vzhledem k tomu, že by pravděpodobně měl jen jedinou šanci se pokusit přivolat svou hůlku, než by se rozpleskl, rozhodl se počkat, než svůj poslední pokus učiní. Mezitím, poté, co si vzpomněl, co Alastor Moody řekl předtím, Harry otevřel sekundární myšlenkový proud, který byl věnovaný jen tomu, aby si vzpomínal na všechno, co věděl o Přivolávacím kouzle, zatímco jeho první mysl přemýšlela nad dalšími možnostmi.

“ _Dobře,_ ” pomyslel si rychle, ale ne zběsile, “ _čas na rychlé přemýšlející sezení. Nemůžu použít žádná kouzla, která znám, bez hůlky. Takže, co mi zbývá? Přemístění? Údajně jsem to jednou udělal před několika lety omylem. Ale používání hůlky zabraňuje náhodné magii. Něco o tom, co řekl Lucius minulý květen, jak dovolení, aby si tě hůlka vybrala, představuje slib používat magii jen řádným způsobem. Řekl bych, že by možná nakopla, vzhledem k tomu, že jde o situaci otázky života nebo smrti, ale těžko v ní můžu realisticky doufat, natož to aktivně způsobit. A stále ještě to zanechává problém ponechání Amy vlkodlakům!_ ”

_**Buch-buch - 510 metrů.** _

Harry se zamračil nad pocitem, jak jeho srdce bušilo pomalu, ale ne dost pomalu za daných okolností, neustálá připomínka toho, jak málo času měl, aby vykonal malý zázrak.

“ _Soustřeď se, Pottere!_ ” pomyslel si rozzuřeně. “ _Co dalšího dokážeš udělat bez hůlky? Animágská přeměna nevyžaduje hůlku, nebo ano? Ne, to je hloupé. Trvá to roky stát se animágem. No, pokud nejsi hříčka přírody, jedna z milionu, která to dokáže na první pokus, ale vzhledem k tomu, že nic z celého tvého života nenaznačuje, že bys byl přirozený animág, je prostě hloupé, aby sis myslel, že by ses to v několika dalších vteřinách naučil! A navíc, není žádný důvod myslet si, že tvá hypotetická animágská podoba je něco, co dokáže létat!_ ”

Frustrovaný tím, jak jeho “přemýšlecí sezení” skončilo bez jakýchkoli použitelných nápadů, Harry byl ještě víc otráven tím, jak pomalu jeho druhotný myšlenkový proud postupoval jeho kolekcí vzpomínek na Accio hůlku. V současné rychlosti prohlížení by to mohlo trvat hodiny, aby si vybavil všechny ty vzpomínky. Morbidně ho napadlo, jestli nějaká jeho část v poživotě bude uvízlá v přemýšlení nad Přivolávacím kouzlem i potom, co zemře. V zoufalství otevřel třetí myšlenkový proud věnovaný bezhůlkové magii v naději, že by to mohlo zdvojnásobit rychlost procesu prohlížení vzpomínek. K jeho příjemnému překvapení tomu tak nebylo. Když nic jiného zdálo se, že jí to zčtyřnásobilo a na krátký okamžik Harry málem ztratil dilataci, jak sebou jeho mysl trhla nad přívalem vzpomínek, nejen na jeho předchozí pokusy o bezhůlkové uvalení, ale na všechno, co mu kdy o tom předmětu bylo řečeno.

_Accio hůlku. Accio hůlku. Accio hůlku. Accio hůlku. Accio hůlku._

_Accio hůlku. Accio hůlku. Accio hůlku. Accio hůlku. Accio hůlku._

_“Naučení se uvalit kouzlo bezhůlkově vyžaduje, abys to kouzlo přímo navázal_

_na své jádro pomocí psychického vlákna, které reprezentuje hromadný součet_

_tvých zkušeností s uvalení toho konkrétního kouzla.”_

_Accio hůlku. Accio hůlku. Accio hůlku. Accio hůlku. Accio hůlku._

_Accio hůlku. Accio hůlku. Accio hůlku. Accio hůlku. Accio hůlku._

_“I kdyby se ti někdy podařilo ovládnout bezhůlkovou magii v nějaké podobně, i tak to bude_

_na základě tvé smyslové vzpomínky na to, jak jsi to samé kouzlo uvalil s hůlkou v ruce._

_Accio hůlku. Accio hůlku. Accio hůlku. Accio hůlku. Accio hůlku._

_Accio hůlku. Accio hůlku. Accio hůlku. Accio hůlku. Accio hůlku._

_**Buch-buch - 480 metrů.** _

Jak se země přibližovala, šílený, zoufalý nápad se mu začal formovat v hlavě. Doteď se Harry nikdy ani nepokusil udržet víc, jak tři podmozky najednou. Nikdy to nepotřeboval, představa toho byla příliš hrozivá a co bylo nejdůležitější, Snape naznačil, že by to bylo velice bolestivé a možná fyzicky poškozující. Ale ve velkém schématu věcí, Harry si myslel, že by to nemohlo být více bolestivé a nebezpečné než umřít pádem z velké výšky. Tak se obrnil a otevřel čtvrtý proud. Ve skutečnosti to nebylo tak bolestivé, jak očekával, i když mu to způsobilo pravděpodobně nejhorší zmrznutí mozku po rychlé konzumaci zmrzliny, jaké kdy zažil. Připravený na bolest, Harry si udržel svou dilataci a se svým novým myšlenkovým proudem se soustředil na aritmantické a runové implikace Přivolávacího kouzla.

_Accio hůlku._

_Dvě slova. Deset písmen celkem. Původ pozdně etruský-raně římský. Accio. Pět písmen. Tři slabiky. Latinský kořen. Hůlku. Pět písmen. Dvě slabiky. Pocházející z kouzelníkova rodného jazyka. Accio hůlku. Základ hůlkového pohybu v sedmi akkadských klínových symbolech._

_Aritmantický součet 2.10/5.3/5.2/7 = 34._

_Accio hůlku._

Ani za pomoci čtyř aktivních myslí se Harry necítil připravený spustit svůj jediný pokus o přivolání, a přesto váhal otevřít pátý myšlenkový proud. Zaprvé se zdálo být arogantní, aby se třináctiletý chlapec, který studoval nitrobranu méně než tři roky, pokusil napodobit výkon, kterého (alespoň podle toho, co věděl Snape) bylo dosaženo jen legendárním Wenerem Von Misesem. Zadruhé, jeho zážitek byl údajně tak bolestivý a omračující, že se o něj Von Mises nikdy nepokusil znovu.

_**Buch-buch - 420 metrů.** _

Ale na druhou stranu, podle toho, co chlapec věděl, Von Mises nikdy nebyl tak motivovaný posunout hranice psychického umění, jako byl Harry nyní. Zmijozelovo srdce již pětkrát udeřilo. Sedm plných úderů by bylo stejně smrtelných, jako náraz do země nebo aneurysma způsobené nitrobranou cestou k ní. Nikdo nebyl dost blízko, aby ho zachránil. A nikdo jiný nebyl dost blízko, aby zachránil Amy, než jí vlkodlak lapil a přemístil se s ní k jakémukoli osudu, který jí očekával. Harry přivolal svou nebelvírskou stránku. Udělal by nemožné a naučil se během několika následujících vteřin přivolat svou hůlku nebo by zemřel s myšlenkou, že udělal vše, co mohl. S tou veselou myšlenkou se obrnil proti bolesti, o které Snape varoval, že přijde, a otevřel pátý myšlenkový proud.

“ _AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!_ ”

Bylo to mnohem horší, než co očekával. Opravdu to bylo, jako by ho někdo bodal zezadu do hlavy do ruda rozžhaveným sekáčkem na led. Jen díky neuvěřitelné síli vůle byl Harry schopný udržet obojí svou dilataci a mnohonásobné myšlenkové proudy, jak doslova všechno, co věděl o Přivolávacím kouzle a bezhůlkové magii obecně řičelo skrze jeho mysl jako tajfun.

_acciohůlkuacciohůlkuacciohůlku2.9/5.3/5.2=34acciohůlkuacciohůlkuacciohůlku_

_jedenáctpalcůcesmínapérozfénixeacciohůlkuacciohůlkuacciohůlkuacciohůlku_

_psychickévláknospojujejádroskouzlemacciohůlkuacciohůlkuacciohůlkuacciohůlku_

_akkádskérunyacciohůlkuacciohůlkuacciohůlkusmyslovávzopmínkaacciohůlkuacciohůlku_

_zajímavépanepottereopravduzajímavévskutkuacciohůlkuacciohůlkuacciohůlku_

_amykřičímusímjízachránitslíbiljsemtoacciohůlkuaccihůlkuacciohůlkuacciohůlku_

_sedmjemagickynejsilnějšíčísloacciohůlkuacciohůlkuacciohůlkuacciohůlku_

K Harrymu náhlému vyděšení se před ním nyní točily ve vzduchu tři hůlky a byl hrozně zmatený tím, odkud se vzaly ty další dvě, než si uvědomil, že to bylo jednoduše jeho rozmazané vidění. Také ve vzduchu mohl cítit ostrý pach železa a podezříval, že pokud bude žít dost dlouho na to, aby upustil svou dilataci, jeho nos začne silně krvácet. “ _Jeden problém najednou,_ ” pomyslel si, jak se připravil postoupit do oblasti, kterou se Von Mises samotný bál prozkoumat-

_**Buch-buch - 360 metrů** _

Harry otevřel šestý myšlenkový proud a pak vykřikl uvnitř jeho mysli. Až by byl starší a byl skutečně podroben kletbě Cruciatus, i tehdy by naprosto vážně věřil, že to nebylo ani zdaleka tak bolestivé, jako mít zároveň otevřených šest mozků fungujících zároveň, které na něj všechny řvaly náhodné vzpomínky a fakta týkající se Přivolávacího kouzla. Jediný popis toho zážitku, který dokázal artikulovat, byl, že to bylo, jako by nějak jeho mozek vzplanul uvnitř jeho lebky. Celé jeho tělo se otřásalo a Harry podezříval, že kdyby zrovna nedilatoval, to otřesení by bylo celotělní zmítání se nebo možná nějaký druh záchvatu.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

ůůůůůůůůůůůůůůůůůůůůůůůůůůůůůůů

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

_**Buch-buch 300 metrů.** _

V obavách, že by upustil dilataci kvůli bolesti, kdyby čekal ještě déle (nebo, že by ho dilatace samotná zabila), Harry pokračoval vpřed a otevřel jeden poslední myšlenkový proud: sedmou mysl, vzhledem k tomu, že sedm bylo nejmocnější číslo v Aritmancii. A prostě tak, bolest najednou... _zmizela_. Vskutku, veškeré pocity zmizely. Amy byla pryč. Koště bylo pryč. Vlkodlaci byli pryč. _Svět_ byl pryč. Všechny možné směry byly pryč. Podle toho, co mohl chlapec říct, i jeho fyzické tělo bylo pryč, i když jeho mysl, jeho smysl sama sebe, znásobená sedmkrát, zůstala. Celý vesmír se smrskl, až zůstali jen oni čtyři. Harry Potter a jeho hůlka a dvě slova, která je spojovala dohromady. A v tomto okamžiku Harry Potter to kouzlo znal.

_Znal_. To. Kouzlo.

_**Buch-... - 240 metrů.** _

Harry upustil dilataci na poslední vteřinu, než ho mohla zabít, a svět obnovil svou normální rychlost. Také zrušil rozdělení své mysli a sedm myšlenkových proudů zkolabovalo do jednoho.

Chlapec soustředil veškerou svou pozornost na svou hůlku a s naprostým mírem a nezpochybnitelnou přesností si pomyslel dvě slova.

_accio hůlku_

Jeho hůlka mu okamžitě vletěla do jeho čekající ruky tak prudce, že ho to zaštípalo, a na krátký hrozivý moment jí málem znovu upustil. Místo toho ji pevně sevřel a zkroutil své tělo ve vzduchu, vykřikuje zaklínání, jak tak činil. “ ** _ACCIO FIREBOLT! ACCIO AMY WILKESOVOU!_** ” To už byl Firebolt víc jak třicet metrů od něj, než najednou zmrzl a prudce se rozletěl zpět k němu. Amy byla blíž a dívkou to trhnulo pryč od vlkodlaka jen vteřiny předtím, než jí mohl popadnout. Dobře nacvičeným švihnutím zápěstí Harry vrátil svou hůlku do pouzdra, aby ji mohl chytit oběma rukama. Se značnými obtížemi jí dokázal otočit tak, aby se ho držela kolem krku, jako záchranného kruhu. V žádném bodě toho manévru dívka nepřestala křičet ve smrtelné hrůze. Pro Harryho byl svět bolestivá rozmazaná skvrna, ale stále mohl cítit obecný směr všeho kolem něj - Fireboltu, vlkodlaka, země. Nitrozpyt, předpokládal.

_**180 metrů** _

Harry posunul svou levou rukou Amy, zatímco se pravou rukou natáhl, aby chytil přivolaný Firebolt. Přidržel si ho blízko a podržel ho za zády Amy, aby mohl jeho násadu chytit oběma rukama. Náraz koštěte způsobil, že se divoce točili ve vzduchu, zatímco padali, a během jedné z otoček si Harry všiml, že pronásledující je vlkodlak najednou zrychloval směrem k nim, pravděpodobně odhodlán vytrhnout mu Amy z rukou, než mohli dopadnout. Zoufale se pokoušel manévrovat koštětem tak, aby na něj mohl nasednout.

**_90 metrů_ **

Po tom šíleném zmítání se se mu konečně podařilo dostat koště řádně mezi nohy. Když byl jejich pronásledovatele míň než deset centimetrů od nich, Harry nakopl Firebolt do pohybu a zamířil přímo k zemi. On a Amy byli oba stále ještě ve volném pádu a nyní zrychlovali, ale alespoň už se netočili a byli o něco dál od vlkodlaka.

_**30 metrů** _

Harry zatnul zuby a chytil rukojeť koštěte tak silně, jak dokázal, a se zuřivým výkřikem jím vší silou trhl vzhůru. Ve výšce méně jak tří metrů od srážky měl konečně koště horizontálně se zemí. A jen tak kouzlo Přerozdělené gravitace Randolpha Spudmorea nakoplo, dostálo svému jménu a reputaci, jak Firebolt přeměnil Harryho (doslova) konečnou intenzitu pohybu do horizontálního zabrání a koště vystřelilo směrem k Zapovězenému lesu. Nyní křičeli oba Amy a Harry, ten druhý proto, že si najednou uvědomil, že bude muset navigovat hustým a smrtícím lesem, i přes to, že měl rozmazané vidění a byl na pokraji omdlení. Krátce se k nim připojilo hlubší zakřičení, které bylo náhle utnuto, jak vlkodlak letící za nimi v závěsu, narazil do země v rychlosti téměř sto kilometrů za hodinu. Jak Harry a Amy vletěli do lesa, dva zbývající vlkodlaci je pozorovali s ústy dokořán.

O jeden úder srdce později konečně Stavros vyhrkl, co měl Fernir rovněž na mysli. “Kdo ksakru _je to děcko_?!”

Na to se Greyback konečně probral ze svého ohromení a zavrčel. “Za ním, hlupáku!” Dva zbývající vlkodlaci vystřelili směrem k Zapovězenému lesu.

O několik vteřin později se Harry stále snažil navigovat skrze Zapovězený les směrem k Bradavicím. Amy konečně přestala ječet a uvolnila její smrtící stisk kolem Harryho, ale byla očividně stále ještě vyděšená. Vydala však ze sebe jen krátké vyjeknutí, když kouzelná střelba roztříštila větev, kolem které zrovna proletěli, jen pár desítek centimetrů od nich. Harry rozzuřeně zasyčel a zrychlil, jak jen dokázal.

“Proč neletíme rychleji?!” vykřikla Amy.

“P-protože jsme... stále ještě ve š-špatném n-nastavení na nesení p-pasažéra,” vykoktal, jak akorát trhnul koštětem dolů, aby se vyhnul nízké visící větvi, než byla i ta roztříštěná vlkodlačím útokem. “Taky... si m-myslím, že jsem si p-poškodil m’zek.”

Na to se Amy konečně pořádně podívala na chlapce, který jí zachránil, a byla šokovaná jeho vzhledem. Harry byl smrtelně bledý a prudce se otřásal. Krev pokrývala spodní polovinu jeho tváře od krvácení z nosu a jeho oči byli sklovité a tak podlité krví, že byly prakticky rudé. Nedovedla si představit, jak udržoval koště ve vzduchu, natož jak se dokázal vyhýbat kouzlům a větvím zároveň. Amy se divoce rozhlédla kolem a pak natáhla paži, aby ukázala doleva.

“TAMTUDY!” přikázala, jak kolem nich prolétala další kouzla. V tomhle bodě už byl Harry příliš vyčerpaný a rozbolavělý, aby se jakkoli dohadoval, a koště prudce zahnulo doleva, s vlkodlaky v patách. O deset vteřin později Harry najednou hluboce litoval toho, že slepě následoval Amyino nasměrování, když musel ostře trhnout koštětem nahoru, aby přeletěl nad tlustou pavoučí sítí. Jak pokračoval dál do oblasti, která byla čím dál plnější těch sítí, jeho oči se hrůzou rozšířily.

“To byl...! Co...! Tohle je cesta k AKROMANTULÍ KOLONII!” zařval.

“JÁ VÍM!” odpověděla Amy, jak přehmátla svůj úchop na Harrym, aby mohla vytáhnout vlastní hůlku.

“PROČ MÍŘÍME DO AKROMANTULÍ KOLONIE?!”

“PROTOŽE NEZNÁM ŽÁDNÁ KOUZLA, KTERÁ BY UBLÍŽILA VLKODLAKŮM!” zařvala v odpověď, než namířila svou hůlku na blížící se stromy. “ _ **ARANIA EXUMAI!**_ ”

V odpověď na její zaklínání a ostré švihnutí hůlkou, 250 kilogramová akrumantule vyletěla velkým obloukem nad nimi zpoza stromů a dopadla mezi ně a jejich pronásledovatele. Uvalila to kouzlo dvakrát znovu a pokaždé s větší silou a blíž k vlkodlakům. Greyback musel doslova zastavit, aby se jim vyhnul. Konečně byla úspěšná na čtvrtý pokus. “ _ **ARANIA EXUMAI!**_ ” Ohromný pavouk skoro metr a půl v průměru proletěl vzduchem a dopadl přímo na Stavrose. Vlkodlak ze sebe vydal chraptivý výkřik, jak byl sražen z koštěte na zem lesa. Akromantule, která na něj dopadla, divoce cvrlikala a pokusila se ho pokousat, zatímco jí vlkodlak drápal svými pařáty. Brzy na to z houští vyrazily další akromantuly, přitáhnuty hlukem a pachem čerstvé kořisti.

S rozzuřeným zavrčením se Fernir na koštěti otočil zpět, odpálil pavouka z těla člena své smečky a pak se snesl dolů, aby Stavrose popadl, než zamířili zpět směrem, kterým přiletěli. Doufal, že mladší vlkodlak dokáže držet hubu, zatímco jim Pettigrew bude nadávat za to, že nějak přišli o hlavní cíl díky zásahu cíle druhotného. Jestli Stavros rozzuří Pettigrewa dostatečně, možná by bylo pro všechny méně bolestivé, aby ho ponechal pavoukům.

O několik vteřin později Harryho Firebolt vystřelil ze Zapovězeného lesa, nadletěl nad Hagridovu chýší a sestoupal k něčemu, co by bylo perfektní přistání, kdyby Harry konečně neztratil kontrolu... a vědomí. Zatímco se snesli v kontrolované rychlosti, na okamžik ztratil vědomí, jak přistával, a oba spadli a kutáleli se několik metrů po zablácené zemi. Naštěstí už letěli dost pomalu na to, aby se vyhnuli zraněním, ale Harry pořád vypadal hrozně. Amy si rychle stoupla, zvedla svou hůlku do vzduchu a vystřelila ohňostroj, aby přivolala pozornost a pomoc. Brzy na to značné množství studentů, včetně několika prefektů, mířilo jejich směrem.

“Harry! Harry!” vykřikla, jak chlapcem třásla. “Jsi v pořádku!”

“Fajn, fajn,” zamumlal. “Jen...jsem si... usmažil mozkové maso.” S tím se tiše zachichotal nad vlastním vtipem bez toho, aby otevřel oči. “Vžd’ť víš... jakékoli př’stání, které můžeš r’zchodit, je nic.”

“Jestli sis nevšiml, nechodíš!” zasyčela naštvaně. “Jsi maniak, že jsi to všechno udělal!”

“Nedalo nic dělat,” zamumlal. “M’selsem tě zachránit. Slíbil jsem.”

Dívka zmateně zatřepala hlavou. “Slíbil?! Proč bys dělal něco tak hloupého?! A komu?!”

Jeho oči se pomalu otevřely. Pořád ještě vypadaly rudé jako krev, obzvlášť proti jeho smrtelně bledé pokožce. I přes jeho hrozný stav se na dívku omámeně usmál. “D’kážeš udržet t-t-t-ajemství?” zašeptal.

Amy nervózně přikývla. Na Harryho pokyn se sklonila a poslouchala, co jí šeptal do ucha. Pak sebou trhla zpět akorát, jak dorazili prefekti, aby mu poskytli první pomoc a přenesli Harryho na ošetřovnu. Jak všichni ostatní odcházeli, dívka seděla nehybně v blátě, pozorovala převoz Harry Pottera do bezpečí a vstřebávala všechny šoky, které ten den přinesl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.: Díky a vzájemné gratulace všem mým úžasným fanouškům a podporovatelům. Moje stránka na Discordu překonala 400 sledujících, ale co je důležitější, PZ má nyní více než 10.000 sledujících! Popravdě jsem si tehdy v roce 2016 nikdy nepředstavil, že by se z toho vyvinul takový monumet. Mohu jen doufat, že PZ bude pokračovat v přinášení vám potěšení.


	23. Prasinky (finále)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: ano, mám opět o den zpoždění... omlouvám se, upřímně, v tomhle bodě je můj rozvrh tak nepravidelný v reálném životě, že prostě bude nejlepší, když slíbím aktualizace dvakrát týdně, a prostě budu kapitoly nahrávat, jak se k tomu dostanu...

KAPITOLA 22: CHAOS V PRASINKÁCH (finále)

_**Z Denního věštce - Speciální edice** _

**SMRTIJEDSKÁ HROZBA - DEN 91**

**SIRIUS BLACK VEDE VLKODLAKY A**

**SMRTIJEDY V ÚTOKU NA PRASINKY!**

**ŠEST MRTVÝCH! TUCTY ZRANĚNÝCH!**

**CHLAPEC-KTERÝ-ŽIL A MINISTR KOUZEL OBA**

**ÚZCE UNIKAJÍ ZABITÍ!**

**SPECIÁLNÍ ZPRÁVA O SVĚDECTVÍ SVĚDKŮ OD RITY SKEETEROVÉ NA STRANĚ 2.**

_**Konferenční místnost v Ministerstvu kouzel** _

_**31\. října 1993** _

_**6:00 večer** _

Cornelius Fudge si odfrkl nad novinových titulkem. Věřte _Dennímu věštci_ , že se bude hýbat s bleskovou rychlostí, zrovna, když by chtěl, aby si dali na den pauzu. Opustil Tři košťata skrze letax ani ne deset minut před útokem, ale nebyl okamžik, kdy by byl v jakémkoli skutečném nebezpečí. I tak, předpokládal, že by mu neublížilo, aby se o něj veřejnost strachovala. Každý malý kousek dobré vůle pomohl.

V místnosti pro podávání hlášení s ním byl velitel bystrozorů James Potter a jeho starší zaměstnanci, ředitelka OPUKZ Amelia Bonesová a její starší zaměstnanci, starší sekretářka Dolores Umbridgeová... a neuvěřitelně obyčejný muž v obyčejném hábitu, který seděl v rohu a dělal si poznámky za Nepojmenovatelné. Technicky bylo tohle setkání mimo oficiální pravomoc Umbridgeové, ale ta žena se ukázala být mu velmi nápomocná od chvíle, kdy Smrtijedská hrozba začala, a obzvlášť relevantní k této situaci bylo, že se zdála mít téměř encyklopedickou znalost o vlkodlacích.

“Dobrá, pusťme se do toho,” řekl Fudge. “Rád bych začal tvým hlášením, Jamesi. Vím, že se nemůžeš dočkat, až se vrátíš do Bradavic a zkontroluješ svého syna. Pokud to bude jen trochu možné, abys dokončil svou záležitost brzy, nevadilo by mi, kdyby ses vytratil před koncem setkání.”

“Vážím si toho, ministře,” odpověděl James stísněně. “Ale pokud by vám to nevadilo, zůstanu tu, jak dlouho bude potřeba. Lily mě kontaktuje pomocí Patrona, kdyby došlo ke změně v Harryho kondici.”

S tím Potter otevřel složku před sebou a rychle shrnul informace, které zatím byly shromážděny o prasinkovém útoku.

“Útok začal krátce po poledni. Byl to třífrontový útok. Největší skupina sestávající z jedenácti individuí, kteří na sobě měli po domácku vytvořené smrtijedské oblečení, napadla a zničila Poštovní úřad pomocí Výbušných kleteb. Z té skupiny byli tři zabiti, ale zbytek unikl. Nikdo z mrtvých nebyl identifikován jakožto příznivec Vy-Víte-Koho během poslední války, i když všichni měli předchozí kriminální záznamy. Co je důležitější, zatkli jsme jejich vůdce, muže, který byl pod účinky Mnoholičného lektvaru, aby vypadal jako Sirius Black, ale byl odhalen jakožto Janos Skorzeny, polský vlkodlak, který patří do smečky Fernira Greybacka. Kromě tohoto incidentu je Skorzeny hledaný několika evropskými jurisdikcemi pro tucet případů vraždy, terorismu a nepokoje. V tomhle okamžiku ho ponecháváme na ledu v zadržovací cele OPUKZ, dokud nebudeme připraveni ho vyslechnout. Nevím, kolik toho z něj dostaneme, vzhledem k tomu, že vlkodlaci jsou odolní vůči Veritaséru a nitrozpytu, ale stojí to za pokus.”

“Víme, proč se Skorzeny vydával za Blacka?” zeptala se ředitelka Bonesová. “A navíc mladého Siriuse Blacka?”

“Ještě ne. Naše současná pracovní teorie je, že Black se stále ještě vzpamatovává z Azkabanu a je příliš slabý, aby se účastnil veřejných aktivit, a tak lidé, kteří ho osvobodili, používají Mnoholičný lektvar, aby způsobili zmatek a paniku mezi kouzelnickým obyvatelstvem. Nemáme tušení, proč falešný Sirius Black vypadal tak mladě. Možná defekt Mnoholičného lektvaru.”

James obrátil stránku ve svých poznámkách. “Druhá fronta sestávala z Fenrira samotného společně s pěti dalšími vlkodlaky, kteří napadli hostinec U tří košťat s pravděpodobným cílem unést mladou snoubenkou Tiberiuse Notta, dívku jménem Amaryllis Wilkesová, která je zároveň jediným potomkem Erasmuse a Linney Wilkesových, kteří oba byli označení smrtijedi. Vlkodlačí účel za únosem Wilkesové je také neznámý. V tomto bodě předpokládáme, že šlo o výkupné. Avšak tři z nich jsme dokázali zajmout. Čtvrtý zemřel při pronásledování mého syna Harryho, poté, co úspěšně zachránil Wilkesovou od jejich původního útoku.”

“Třetí fronta útoku je nejzáhadnější. Zdá se, že neznámé osoby použili zatím neidentifikovanou kletbu, aby zničili Tonksovic kliniku pomocí nějaké modifikované formy Fiendfyreu. Vedlejší efekt té kletby také způsobil rozpoutání nekontolovaného násilí mezi blízkými vesničany. Odtamtud ve skutečnosti pochází nejvíce škody a zranění. Pět civilů bylo na Poštovním úřadě, když vybuchl, i když naštěstí žádní bradavičtí studenti, a jeden z bystrozorských kadetů na místě byl zabit v následné kouzelné přestřelce. Ale většina nesmrtících zranění jsou výsledek malého nepokoje, který se rozpoutal nedaleko Kliniky.”

“Kdybys mi prosím dodal kopii složky toho kadeta, který byl zabit,” řekl Fudge tiše. “Rád bych napsal dopis vyjadřující soustrast jeho rodině.”

James přikývl a udělal si poznámku o té žádosti.

“Víme, co za kletbu bylo použito?” zeptala se Bonesová.

“Žádná, o které jsem kdy slyšel,” odpověděl velitel bystrozorů poté, co se podíval na nenápadného muže, který si dělal poznámky. “Nepojmenovatelný Croaker byl... vyhýbavý, když jsem se ho zeptal na to samé.”

S tím se oči všech v místnosti obrátily na muže, který jen vzhlédl s bezvýrazným výrazem. “Šetření Odborem záhad pokračuje,” řekl prostě bez dalšího rozvedení.

________________

_**Mezitím na bradavické ošetřovně** _

Severus Snape se naštvaně rozhlédl po místnosti a připoměl si, proč nesnáší Halloween. “ _Vlkodlaci,_ ” pomyslel si zkroušeně. “ _Během prasinkového víkendu! Obscénní!_ ”

Naštěstí již dokončil své nitrozpytecký výslech Rodolphuse Lestrangea, když došlo k útoku. Psychický výslech Lestrange odhalil jen málo, co už nevěděli. Pohár, který dal Voldemort Bellatrix byl bezpochyby Pohár Hufflepuffové a byl zcela rozhodně horcrux, ale Rodolphus nevěděl nic o bezpečnostních opatření, které mu zajistila. Očividně zatímco Bellatrixino vymytí mozku zařídilo, aby se podřizovala jeho (a občasně Rabastanově) vůli různými obscénními způsoby, ani on jí nemohl přikázat, aby odhalila, co jí Temný pán přikázal skrýt. Zdálo se, že Snape neměl jinou možnost, než nitrozpytovat Bellatrix samotnou, i přes nebezpečí, která to obsahovalo. Konspirátoři souhlasili, že se o to pokusí během vánočních prázdnin, a čas do nich stráví tím, že si projde Rookwoodův text o nitrobraně pro nějaká vodítka, jaké psychické obrany Bellatrix používá.

Jediná další důležitá informace, kterou viděl v Rodolphusových vzpomínkách se týkala záležitosti s Bartym Crouchem mladším. Nejzajímavější detail byl, že nikdo z Lestrangeových nevěděl o Crouchově osobním zapojení do Longbottomského útoku do jejich soudu. Rodolphus toho muže znal jen pod krycím jménem pan Leden, vzhledem k tomu, že byl členem jiné smrtijedské buňky. A v přestrojení za pana Ledna, Crouch kontaktoval Lestrangeovi 2. listopadu roku 1981, aby navrhl útok na Longbottomské Panství, pro které poskytl průchod ochrannými kouzly. Když dorazili, aby se přidali k útoku, byl v plném smrtijedském oblečení a zůstal zamaskovaný i po jejich zatčení. Lucius a Regulus oba nabídli, že celou záležitost prošetří, jak nejlépe dokáží do Vánoc. Crouch prohlašoval během svého soudu, že je nevinný, ale jeho hysterické proklamace nenabídly žádné vysvětlení pro Znamení zla na jeho paži.

Ale všechny ty problémy padly stranou, když se nečekaně objevil Albusův fénixový Patronus se zprávami o Prasinkách a požádal Snapea, aby se okamžitě vrátil do Bradavic, kde by madam Pomfreyová pravděpodobně potřebovala jeho pomoc. Jen jeden student byl skutečně zraněn během prasinkového útoku - a přirozeně to byl jeden z Potterovic bratrů - ale velké množství studentů bylo v té době přítomno a Pomfreyová by pravděpodobně potřebovala mnohem víc Uklidňujících lektvarů, než měla po ruce.

O několik hodin později, když dokončil své nouzové vaření, se Snape odebral na ošetřovnu, kde ležel Rozumný Potter v komatu. Rovněž přítomní byli Dumbledore, Lily Potterová a její Druhý syn, právník Rozumného Pottera a (překvapivě) Alastor Moody a Malachi Sturgeon. Při jeho příchodu obdařil Moody bývalého smrtijeda krátkým znechuceným zamračením, ale nic neřekl. Školník ho, na druhou stranu, obdařil pohledem, který naznačoval pocit známosti, i když si Snape myslel, že si vyměnili sotva tucet slov od chvíle, kdy byl muž najat.

“Dokončila jsem svou prohlídku,” řekla medičarodějka. “Ráda bych začala tím, že řeknu, že kdyby bylo po mém, pan Potter by byl nyní ve Sv. Mungovi, ale pan Podmore ten nápad velmi silně zamítl.”

Artie pozvedl svou bradu v odpověď na to napomenutí. “Jak jsem řekl dříve, madam Pomfreyová, ve světle okolností, které vedly ke zranění mého klienta, cítím, že kromě opravdu dobrých důvodů by pro něj bylo bezpečnější, aby zůstal za ochrannými kouzly Bradavic, než aby byl poslán do velké nemocnice, kde by bezpečnost nebyla tak silná.” Přirozeně Harryho další důvod, proč si nepřál být vyšetřen specialisty v kouzelnické nemocnici, zůstal nevyřčen.

“Hmmf,” řekla Pomfreyová s odfrknutím. “To je možná pravda, každopádně pan Potter je pro teď stabilizovaný a v léčivém komatu. Ale bylo to po několik hodin hodně nejisté, a pokud dojde k nějakým negativním změnám v jeho stavu, přesunu ho do Sv. Munga bez ohledu na vaše přání, pane Podmore. Pokud k tomu dojde, klidně mě žalujte nebo tak něco.”

“To je fér,” přikývl Artie.

“Co se stalo panu Potterovi, Poppy?” zeptal se Dumbledore. “Víme, jaká kletba na něj byla použita?”

“Ne, což je důvod, proč jsem ho chtěla poslat na Oddělení kouzelné škody hned od začátku. Jeho symptomy jsou velmi zvláštní. Kdybych nevěděla lépe, řekla bych, že byl podroben značnému vystavení Cruciatu.” Na to Lily zhrozeně zalapala po dechu. “Ale nezdá se, že by byl jakkoli poškozen jeho nervový systém. Všechny neurální šoky byly soustředěny na jeho mozek a tak kletba Cruciatus nefunguje. Věřím, že zůstane bezvědomý po několik dní, a mohu provést kompletnější nervovou analýzu, až se probudí. Pokud se neprobudí relativně brzy, zvážím další možnosti léčení. Obávám se, že to je vše, co můžu v tomhle okamžiku říct.”

Poté, co odpověděla na několik dalších otázek, Pomfrey všechny zahnala ven z ošetřovny. Moody byl poslední, kdo odcházel, a když byli všichni ostatní pryč, otočil se zpět na medičarodějku. “Řekni mi, Poppy, mezi testy, které jsi provedla, udělala jsi ohodnocení Lubinského-Changa?”

V podezření pozvedla jedno obočí. “A proč, u všech svatých, bych to měla dělat, Alastore?”

Vyhýbavě pokrčil rameny. “Jen nápad. Měla bys to zvážit. Možná to bude důležité.”

Založila si ruce na prsou. “Alastore, co víš o mém pacientovi, a jak to víš?”

Moody si povzdechl a obdařil ji kostrbatým úsměvem. “Poppy, prosím. Jen mi věř? Pro staré dobré časy?” A s tím jí obdařil mrknutím jeho zdravého oka, a ona se lehce začervenala nad vzpomínkou na zamilování před desítkami let, které cítila k muži, který kdysi byl nejroztomilejším chlapcem v mrzimorské koleji.

__________________

_**Astronomická věž** _

_**7:30 večer** _

Trvalo to Hermioně půl hodiny, než našla Thea Bezejmenného na vrcholku Astronomické věže. Chlapec nebyl na večeři, což shledala znepokojujícím. Měla v plánu zeptat se Blaise, aby zjistila, jestli druhý chlapec věděl, kde by mohl být, ale byla zdržena Lavender Brownovou, která z ní objetím téměř vymáčkla život, zatímco šíleně brebtala o jejím “věšteckém daru”. Lavender byla nyní očividně naprosto přesvědčená, ža by zemřela nebo byla přeměněna na vlkodlaka, kdyby jí Hermione před Prasinkami nevarovala. Nevadí, že to byl jen dětinský šprým z Hermioniny strany, který využíval Lavendeřininy důvěřivosti. Nebo, že si Hermione byla celkem dost jistá, že by se Lavender vůbec nic nestalo, kdyby šla do Prasinek, vzhledem k tomu, že jediným studentem, který byl během toho dne zraněn, byl Harry Potter. Ne, Hermione byla Věštkyně (s velkým V) a nic, co mohla říct nebo udělat, by Lavender nebo vskutku většinu nebelvírské koleje převědčilo o opaku. Ve skutečnosti Lavender nyní mluvila o tom, že pozve Hermionu na Vánoce do Brownova Panství, aby provedla “čtení” pro všechny její příbuzné. Prospekt, který Hermionu naprosto vyděsil.

Když se dostala na vrcholek věže, našla Thea, jak sedí u jednoho z otevřených oken, s koleny přitaženými k hrudi. Z místa, kde seděl, bylo možné vidět stále ještě kouřící trosky Tonksovic kliniky proti umírajícímu světlu zapadajícího slunce. Chlapec vypadal naprosto zasmušile.

“Theo?” řekla něžně.

Na okamžik se na ní podíval a pak se otočil zpět. “Jak je Harrymu?” zeptal se.

Přiblížila se. “Žádná změna. Čekají, že bude nějaký čas v léčivém komatu.” Zaváhala. “Neviděla jsem tě u večeře. Jedl jsi?”

“Jsem vpohodě,” řekl, aniž by se na ní podíval. “Nemám hlad.” 

“Theo, musíš jíst. Neměl jsi nic k jídlu ani tohle odpoledne.”

Odfrknul si. “No samozřejmě, že ne! Víš, proč byly naše plány k obědu přerušeny! Někdo poslal _pekelný oheň_ na Vyvrhele a spálil domov jeho opatrovnické rodiny!”

“Theo, co se dnes stalo, nebyla tvoje vina!”

Chlapec se uchechtl. “Jsem si dost jistý, že jsem mohl napočítat alespoň dvacet ‘ _Umři, Vyvrheli, umři!_ ’ zpráv vypálených do zdí, které tvrdily opak, Hermiono,”

“Ale nebyl jsi to ty, kdo je vypálil, Theo. Byl jsi zamýšlená oběť, ne pachatel.”

“Jo, přesně. A začínám být opravdu unavený z toho, že se cítím pořád jako oběť. Ale světlou stránkou je, že nejsem do konce života poraněný, ani jsem neztratil domov jako Ted nebo Dora. Ani jsem... n-neuhořel k smrti jako...” podíval se stranou, najednou překonán emocemi. Popotáhl, jak si utřel čerstvé slzy.

Natáhla se a položila mu ruku na rameno. “Theo, co se stalo Iris je hrozná tragédie, já vím. Ale co se ostatního týče, domovy mohou být znovu postaveny a zranění, která Ted obdržel, mohou být vyléčena.”

“ _No, doufám, že mohou,_ ” pomyslela si dívka. Pořád ještě si nebyla jistá, co Ron Weasley udělal - a v hadí řeči, navíc! - ale bylo by to úžasné, kdyby Ted mohl být plně vyléčen od popálenin Fiendfyreu.

“Tak jako tak, nemůžeš se z těch věcí vinit. Dávej to za vinu smrtijedům a vlkodlakům, kteří byli skutečně zodpovědní.” Shlédla dolů pod Astronomickou věž na nádvoří hluboko pod ní stále ještě osvětlené umírajícím západem. “Pojď se mnou dolů, Theo. Neměl bys tu být sám.”

“Proč?” řekl hrubě a shodil si trhnutím její ruku z ramene. “Bojíš se, že udělám něco hloupého? Něco, co všechny zbaví mizérie? Možná bych měl.”

Hermione nějakou dobu neodpověděla. Místo toho se jen přesunula na druhou stranu okna, shodila svou tašku na zem, a pak se svezla po zdi do sedící pozice. Dlouhou chvíli nic neřekli a jen spolu pozorovali západ slunce.

“Jeden můj kamarád se nedávno zabil,” řekla konečně. Theo se na ní překvapeně podíval.

“Kdo...?”

“Neznal bys ho,” řekla, zatímco zírala na noční oblohu. “Byl to někdo... z domova. Také... měl obtížný domácí život a cítil se, že neměl nikoho. A když se na mě obrátil... také jsem tam pro něj nebyla. Byla jsem příliš zapletená ve svých vlastních problémech, abych si uvědomila, jak moc trpěl. Jak sám se cítil.”

Otočila se zpět na Thea. “Udělala bych cokoli, abych tu chybu odčinila. Nikdy se nechci znovu cítit jako, že jsem zklamala kteréhokoli z mých přátel tím, že jsem tam pro ně nebyla, když potřebovali pomoc. Nebo, že jsem selhala v tom, abych jim dala vědět, jak moc jsou milováni, i když to neví. A jak moc budou ostatním chybět, když budou pryč.”

Theo neměl na několik vteřin slov, jak na dívku zíral, než se podíval stranou. “Hermiono... poslyš, je mi to líto ohledně tvého kamaráda. A... omlouvám se, že jsem byl poslední dobou tak zatrpklý. Slibuji, že tu nahoře neudělám nic hloupého. A vím, že mám dobré přátele. Tebe a Harryho a Blaise a ostatní. Já jen... nevidím, jak by ti přátelé mohli být dost, když mám pocit, že je celý svět proti mně.”

Hermione to potichu vstřebala, než se jí rozsvítily oči. “Theo, vybral sis už knihu pro čtenářský deník pro Mudlovská studia?”

Theo se pozastavil nad tou změnou tématu. “Uh, ne. Proč?”

Hermione rychle otevřela svou tašku a vytáhla z ní paperbackovou knihu. “Myslím, že bys měl udělat tuhle. Chystala jsem se jí udělat já, ale nezdá se být fér k ostatním studentům, abych si vybrala něco, co jsem četla už předtím a co považuji za jednu ze svých oblíbených knih. Ale myslím si, že ty bys měl. Bude pro tebe dobrou shodou.”

“O čem je?” zeptal se.

“O králících.”

“... _králících_?”

“Králících,” řekla pevně, zatímco listovala knihou. Když našla jistou stránku, dotkla se jí svou hůlkou, aby magicky označila konkrétní pasáž. Pak přeložila roh stránky, aby se dala stránka snadno najít.

“Woah! Hermione Grangerová, znehodnocující knihu!” zvolal Theo v hraném překvapení. “Přestanou někdy zázraky.”

“No, je to moje osobní kopie té knihy. A navíc je to paperback. Jsou postradatelné.”

Podala mu knihu. A pak jen pro dobro věci vytáhla čokoládovou tabulku ze své tašky a podala mu i tu. “Sněz dnes tohle, ale zítra tě chci vidět u snídaně.”

Theo se tiše zachichotal. “Ano, matko.” S tím se Hermione zvedla a zamířila k východu, zatímco Theo se otočil k označené pasáži. Jak jí četl, na kratičký okamžik se cítil lehce raněně tím, co četl. Ale jak pokračoval, jeho oči se rozšířily a začátky úsměvu se mu kradly do koutků rtů. Vzhlédl na dívku, která ho pozorovala s nadějných výrazem.

“Dobrou noc, Theo,” řekla se zamáváním.

Theo jí zamával zpět a jeho úsměv byl upřímný. “Dobrou noc, Hermiono. Uvidíme se zítra.”

Jak Hermione opustila věž, Theo si ještě jednou přečetl označenou pasáž, než zalistoval dopředu a začal číst od začátku.

_**Celý svět bude tvůj nepřítel, Princi Tisíce Nepřátel.** _

_**A až tě chytí, zabijou tě.** _

_**Ale nejdřív tě musí chytit,** _

_**kopáči, posluchači, běžče, princi s brzkým varováním.** _

_**Buď prohnaný a plný triků a tví lidé nikdy nebudou zničeni.** _

_**\- Daleká cesta za domovem, Richard Adams** _

_________________

_**Opuštěná chatrč v lesích** _

_**Zhruba 200 kilometrů jižně od Bradavic** _

_**11:30 večer** _

“ _Vysvětlení!_ ” vyžadoval Peter rozzuřeně. “Řekne mi laskavě někdo, jak skupina vysoce trénovaných a zkušených vlkodlaků vrahů na najmutí, následující skoro dva měsíce pečlivě plánovaný plán, dokázala nechat si nakopat zadky třináctiletým chlapcem, učitelkou Mudlovských studií a _zatraceným bradavickým školníkem?!_ ”

Stavros Skorzeny zuřivě zavrčel, ale Fernir si jen povzdechl a pokrčil rameny. “Nevím, co je zač ten školník, Pettigrewe, ale říkám ti - je toho víc ohledně toho Potterovic kluka, než se na první pohled zdá. Chci říct, je jen dítě a už dělá bezhůlkovou magii! To není normální.”

Peter si pohrdavě odfrkl. “Nemožné. Není možné, aby ten malý fracek dokázal ve třinácti uvalit bezhůlkovou magii! Musela to být náhodná magie!”

“V tom případě to byla _zatraceně_ _užitečná_ náhodná magie, Petere. A to je něco, na co jsme nebyli připravení. Stejně jako jsme nebyli připravení na tu děvku mudlovskou šmejdku sypající z rukávu kouzla, o kterých jsem nikdy neslyšel, a navíc střílející _plně tělesnýho Patrona!_ ”

Krysí animág skousl urážlivý komentář, který měl na jazyku. Popravdě to znělo jako, že všechno, co se mohlo pokazit, se pokazilo. Obdržel shrnutí od Dvanácteráka dříve toho dne, když vrátil Jima do školy. Nejdřív, Harry _Zatracený_ Potter vykonal odvážnou záchranu toho Wilkesovic podvraťáka přímo z Fernirových spárů. Pak se ukázala Lily s tím Patronem, na kterého byla tak hrdá ve svém pátém ročníku. Věděl, že jsou vlkodlaci zranitelní Patronem, ale nikdy si neuvědomil, že jím byli _tak_ zranitelní. A pak to runové schéma, které vytáhl ze zbytků arzenálu pana Hračkáře, neuspělo, aby dostálo svého jména a zkolabovalo mnohem dřív, než očekával. Ale třešinkou na dortu byl záhadný školník Malachi Sturgeon, který se očividně doslova snesl z oblohy, aby nakopal zadek Janosovi Skorzenymu pomocí nějakého zvláštního útoku bojovým uměním a v průběhu odhalil Pettigrewův klam o Siriusovi Blackovi. James neměl nejmenší tušení, kdo Sturgeon je a byl vůči němu silně podezřívavý, ale Dumbledore samotný se za muže osobně zaručil, když dorazil do Prasinek poté, co útok skončil. To bylo pro Jamese dost, aby to zatím nechal plavat.

“Co ti čtyři členi smečky, kteří byli zajati?” zeptal se a změnil téma. “Co vědí - konkrétně o _mně_? A zlomí se pod vyšetřováním?”

Fenrir zavrtěl hlavou. “Ne. Jen Janos znal tvé skutečné jméno a jak skutečně vypadáš. A dokáže odolávat Veritaséru a nitrozpytu.”

“Takže vše, čeho se musím obávat, je, že mě _dobrovolně_ odhalí, aby se vyhnul Azkabanu,” zabrblal Peter.

“Podceňuješ pouto smečky, Pettigrewe. Ta kletba mou smečku ke mně svazuje skrze magii dominance a podřízení se. Jsem Janosův alfa a pověřil jsem ho uchováváním našeho tajemství až do hrobu. Nezradí nás.”

“Ne, nezradí,” řekl zapáleně Stavros. “Ale zradíme my jeho? Jak ho zachráníme z OPUKZ?”

“ _My_ nic takového neuděláme!” vyštěkl Peter. “Tvůj bratr si byl vědom rizik stejně jako trestu za selhání. Až se náš pán vrátí, bude zachráněn z Azkabanu a bohatě odměněn za jeho oddanost. Za předpokladu, že to pouto smečky, o kterém Fernir mluví, je tak silné, jak všichni tvrdíte.... a že ten idiot není tak hloupý, aby byl oklamán k vydání nějakých informací i přes pouto. Jeho zajmutí oslavovaným školníkem koneckonců nemluví moc dobře o jeho kompetenci.”

“DOST!” zařval Stavros. “Fernire, proč tu jen tak stojíš a necháš ho mluvit takhle o mém bratrovi!” Zavrčel na Petera a roztáhl své pařáty. “Kdo jsi, abys takhle mluvil k jakémukoli vlkodlakovi, ty malý patetický _kouzelníku_?”

Peter nad jeho výbuchem pozvedl jedno obočí, než klidně přešel bez jakýchkoli obav ke Stavrosovi, i přes to, že se nad ním částečně přeměněný vlkodlak tyčil o třicet centimentrů. Poblíž Fernir zavřel oči a začal si rukou třít čelo.

“Kdo jsem _já_?” zeptal se mírně kouzelník. “Kdo jsem _já_ , abych mluvil s vlkodlakem jakýmkoli způsobem se rozhodnu?” Široce se usmál a Stavros si najednou uvědomil, jak neobvykle ostré, se nyní kouzelníkovy zuby zdály být.

Venku se hejno ptáků, kteří se na noc usadili do větví blízkých stromů, poplašeně zvedlo v odpověď na výkřiky, které se nesly z chýše a přes les.

____________________

_**Bradavická ošetřovna** _

_**3:25 ráno** _

I přes pozdní hodinu ošetřovna nebyla úplně potemnělá. Hvězdy dnes v noci byly jasné a měsíc byl víc než z poloviny plný a jejich spojené světlo zářilo skrze okna dost na to, aby bylo jasně vidět. Nikdo neviděl ani neslyšel Jamese Pottera, jak vstoupil do místnosti a přešel k posteli, na které jeho nejstarší syn ležel v komatu, osvětlen hvězdným svitem, Harry byl bledý ale vypadal poklidně, jako by jen spal hlubokým spánkem, místo toho, aby se vzpamatovával z téměř smrtícího zážitku. Chlapcův otec byl vyčerpaný stresy dne, ale věděl, že by nebyl schopný usnout, dokud neviděl Harryho osobně. Po několik minut prostě stál u nohou postele, jako by čekal, až jeho syn otevře oči, zatímco roky plné lítosti nad jeho selháním kroutily jeho vnitřnosti.

“Vrať se k nám, Harry,” konečně zašeptal. “Vrať se k nám a já slibuji, že všechno napravím. Ať to stojí cokoli, napravím to.”

___________________

_**1\. listopadu 1993** _

_**Učebna Lektvarů** _

_**6:00 odpoledne** _

Hermione vstoupila do třídy se směsicí obav a otrávení. Obav, protože neměla tušení, proč jí profesor Snape poslal během oběda zprávu, že s ním bude mít po večeři tříhodinový poškolní trest. Otrávením, protože po konci její poškoly na ní čekalo několik hodin školní práce a mezi jejím těžkým školním nákladem a stresem z víkendových událostí byla naprosto vyčerpaná. Pokud budou věci dál pokračovat tímto tempem, bude muset znovu navštívit Clarence Smitha, snobského havraspárského šesťáka, který tajně prodával nelegální Povzbuzovače nadměrným snaživcům jako Hermione, kteří se zdáli mít víc intelektuální zvědavosti a ambic, než rozumu.

Avšak jak prošla dveřmi, dívka se zarazila překvapením. Všechen nábytek normálně nacházející se v učebně Lektvarů, byl uklizen, ponechaje jen malý stůl - lehátko, opravdu - na kterém odpočívalo něco, co se zdálo být lidským tělem. Při bližším prohlédnutí v něm však poznala panáka, kterého profesor Lockhart používal rok předtím pro jeho lekce První pomoci. Velmi realistického panáka, jak si vybavovala, protože falešná krev, kterou produkoval, když byl říznut, způsobila, že se několika lidem v její třídě zvedl žaludek. Profesor Snape stál na druhé straně.

“Pojďte dál, slečno Grangerová, a zavřete za sebou dveře.”

Udělala tak, a on okamžitě uzamkl dveře mocným zamykacím kouzlem a následoval ho ztišujícím kouzlem.

“Omlouvám se za ten klam falešného poškolního trestu, ale vyžaduji jisté množství utajení toho, co nyní nabízím s vámi dělat.”

“Dělat... _se_ mnou, profesore?” zeptala se nervózně.

Přikývl. “Ve světle včerejších událostí si přeji naučit vás dvě kouzla, která se vám možná budou v budoucnu hodit. Jedno z nich je kouzlo mé vlastní tvorby, které by, popravdě, mnozí považovali za temnou magii. A proto, pokud souhlasíte s tím se je naučit, budu vyžadovat, abyste složila přísahu mlčení o tom, kdo vás je naučil. Také doufám, že předvedete značné množství diskrétnosti při obojím použití a učení ho ostatním. Není to kouzlo, které by mělo být široce známo, i když mám v plánu se o něj podělit s Harrym Potterem, jakmile se zotaví, stejně jako s pár ostatními, kteří předvedli jak schopnosti tak dospělost potřebné k jeho ovládnutí, zatímco respektují jeho nebezpečí. Jméno toho kouzla, které si možná vybavíte z předchozí diskuze, kterou jsme vedli minulý rok, je... _Sectumsempra_.”

Hermioniny oči se rozšířily. Začala počáteční studium toho kouzla z poznámek, které našla na její koleji, o kterých se později dozvěděla, že byly ukradeny Snapeovi za jeho studentských let. Varoval jí před tím kouzlem a řekl, že poznámky byly nekompletní, ale neřekl nic o tom, že to kouzlo bylo _temné_. Zároveň jí napadlo, jak zlé to kouzlo mohlo být, aby ho Snape sám považoval za temnou magii.

“Vidím, že si ten název vybavujete,” poznamenal Snape. “Když jsme na to téma mluvili naposledy, řekl jsem vám, že poznámky, které jste k němu měla, jsou nekompletní a že byste mohla někoho vážně zranit nebo přímo zabít, pokud byste se o něj pokoušela. Co jsem vám neřekl je... že to přesně je zamýšlený účinek toho kouzla. Vytvořil jsem Sectumsempra za účelem _zranění a zabití_.”

Hermione zjistila, že není schopná slova. Tohle nebyla konverzace, kterou by si kdy myslela, že povede s profesorem. Ani s tímhle profesorem.

“Avšak než vás naučím Sectumsempra, naučíte se jiné kouzlo s mnohem praktičtějším účelem a to ani nezmíním s mnohem více společensky přijatelným rodokmenem. Vulnera Sanentur je extrémně mocné léčivé kouzlo, schopné vyléčit i ty nejhlubší řezné rány a šrámy, včetně vnitřního krvácení. Také to kouzlo je mé vlastní tvorby, i když narozdíl od svých ostatních osobních kleteb, jsem tohle kouzlo sdílel s madam Pomfreyovou a mnoha dalšími. Je to užitečné kouzlo za jakýchkoli okolností, ale je životně důležité, abyste se ho naučila před jakýmkoli studiem Sectumsempra, vzhledem k tomu, že rány způsobené tím druhým kouzlem nemůžou být vyléčeny léčivým kouzlem méně mocným než Vulnera Sanentur. Kromě rychlé aplikace Vulnera Sanentur, jakékoli zranění pocházející od Sectumsempra, které je víc než povrchové, nevyhnutelně vykrvácí a skončí smrtí oběti.”

Dívka byla dostatečně zhrozená. “Profesore, proč byste si přál, abych se takové kouzlo naučila?! Kouzlo, které by bylo smrtící bez speciálního léčivého kouzla, které by ho zvrátilo?!”

Zvláštní rozzuřené světlo vstoupilo do Snapeových očí. “Protože včerejší události ukázaly, že je to potřeba, slečno Grangerová,” řekl s lehkým hněvem. “Chápejte, navrhl jsem Sectumsempra pro použití pro _zabíjení vlkodlaků_!”

__________________

_**Ze Základní Obrany proti černé magii** _

_**od Arseniuse Jiggera (strana 394)** _

Je důležité poznamenat, že lykantropi (vulgárně nazývaní vlkodlaci) nejsou přirozeným fenoménem ani skutečně magickými tvory, i přes politické snahy kategorizovat je buď jakožto Bytosti nebo Tvory. Každý vlkodlak byl původně člověk, ať magický nebo mudla, který byl nakažen Lykantropskou kletbou. V moderních dnech to nevyhnutelně znamená přežití napadení vlkodlakem, v jeho plně přeměněném stavu, vzhledem k tomu, že Lykantropská kletba byla ztracena se smrtí jejího tvůrce.

Jejím tvůrcem byl nechvalně známý Temný pán ze 14. století jménem Emeric Belasco, ale který byl historií překřtěn na “Emerica Zlého”, jméno, které hrdě nosil během své poměrně dlouhé kariéry. Emeric byl bavarského původu, ale nastoupil do Bradavic (tehdy jediné evropské kouzelnické školy) v roce 1340, kde byl zařazen do Nebelvíru. Nerozvážný, ale brilantní student, Emeric byl, mimo jiné, přirozeným animégem, který si spontánně vyvinul své schopnosti přeměnit se v malého psa, možná hafoně, kolem třinácti let věku. Přirozené animágství (jinak řečeno spontánní vyvinutí si animágské podoby bez použití jakýchkoli rituálů nebo tréninkových cvičení, obvykle na počátku puberty) bylo mnohem běžnější v Evropě v těch dnech, stejně jako to zůstává běžné v Africe a částech východní Ásie, i když se to stalo mnohem neobvyklejším mezi Evropany a naprosto neslyšitelné v Británii za poslední dvě staletí.

Údajně nespokojený se svou animágskou podobou, Emeric strávil zhruba desetiletí postgraduálním výzkumem animágství a dalších aspektů lidské přeměny v naději, že se naučí novou, impozantnější podobu, ale podle všech záznamů animágská podoba, jakmile jednou získaná, je neměnná. Avšak Emericův výzkum o daru animágství nesl jiné hrozné ovoce. Skrze temné experimenty a rituály Emeric vytvořil kletbu, která by permanentně uvalila na cílenou oběť nekontrolované animágství. První úspěšné (v jistém smyslu toho slova) pokusy měly za výsledek Apokalyptickou Smečku, třináct původních vlkodlaků, od kterých všichni moderní vlkodlaci prohlašují svůj původ, vzhledem k tomu, že kdokoli, kdo přežil pokousání nebo poškrábání jedním z Apokalyptické Smečky, by se nevyhnutelně stal lykantropem sám a byl schopný přenést tu kletbu podobným způsobem na ostatní.

Prostředky, jakými tato kletba funguje, jsou dosud neznámé, ale její vlastnosti jsou dobře rozšířené. Když je člověk infikován Lykantropní kletbou, okamžitě se stane fyzicky silnějším a nezranitelnějším, zatímco se mu zlepší sluchové a čichové smysly. Oběť se rovněž léčí rychleji, i když se vlkodlak nedokáže regenerovat post mortem a tudíž se vrátit k životu, jako to dokáží trolové. Tyto schopnosti jsou zachovalé do současnosti. Ale co je mnohem podstatnější -a mnohem nechvalně známější - na jednu noc v každém měsíci, kdy je měsíc nejplnější a slunce zapadlo, oběť se nekontrolovatelně přemění v lidsko-vlčího hybrida. V této nelidské formě jsou vlkodlakova síla, rychlost a trvanlivost mnohem silnější a tvor získá mocné pařáty schopné proříznout kost. Přeměněný vlkodlak zároveň vysílá silnou “auru strachu”, kterou většina lidí shledává ochromující.

Avšak intelekt přeměněného vlkodlaka je zmenšený v prakticky divoké, téměř šílené zvíře, které má instinktivní chuť na lidské maso oproti jiným zdrojům potravy. Zatímco vlkodlak dokáže pozřít zvířecí maso (a udělá tak v případě nedostatku lidského), přeměněný vlkodlak bude vždy upřednostňovat lidskou oběť místo zvířecí. Jednou výjimkou jsou animágové - jako výsledek nějaké stránky té kletby, ať už úmyslné nebo náhodné, přeměněný vlkodlak téměř nikdy neprojeví žádnou agresi vůči přeměněnému animágovi, pokud není vážně vyprovokován. Vskutku literatura je plná příběhů o animázích, kteří dokázali úspěšně zahnat vlkodlaky a dokonce je i sehnat pryč od lidské oběti. A navíc je dobře známo, že animág, ať už přeměněný nebo ne, je imunní vůči Lykantropské kletbě a nemůže se nakazit vlkodlačstvím za žádných zaznamenaných okolností. Tohle má pravděpodobně co do činění se způsobem, jakým Emeric použil svůj vlastní dar animágství jako podklad pro tuto kletbu, vzhledem k tomu, že je dobře známé, že Emeric dokázal předvést jistou míru kontroly i nad plně přeměněným vlkodlakem, i když jejich omezená inteligence a neovladatelná zuřivost z nich činily nevhodné služebníky.

Původně si nově infikovaný vlkodlak ponechává svou plnou lidskou inteligenci a osobnost, kromě noci úplňku. Avšak, jak infekce postupuje, vlkodlak si brzy vytvoří řadu psychologických vad endemických této kletbě. Z počátku se tyto vady projevují jako výbuchy nekontrolovatelného hněvu, ztráta lidských socializačních schopností a silná chuť na maso oproti jiným potravinám. Jak kletba plně nabírá na moci, tyto vady se zhoršují v extrémní sociopatii, kanibalistické tendence, sklony k sadismu a neschopnost vnímat nevlkodlaky jako cokoli jiného než kořist nebo/a hračku. Když vlkodlak dosáhl tohoto stupně psychologické degradace, získá schopnost úmyslně se přeměnit do tradičního stavu, ve kterém zůstává v podstatě člověkem, ale zvětší se a je více ochlupený a narostou mu pařáty, které sice nejsou schopné přenášet kletbu, ale jsou velmi smrtící. Tento proces degradace je nezvratný a většina nakažených vlkodlaků naprosto opustí veškerou lidskou morálku a zábrany někdy mezi jedním měsícem nebo i rokem od nakažení. Existuje teorie, že délka této fáze závisí převážně na tom, kolik lidských obětí zabil a snědl během své přeměny. Co je zajímavé, proces degradace může být urychlený jednoduše tím, že setrvává ve společnosti jiných vlkodlaků. Všichni lykantopi mají silné smečkové instinkty a mají tendence uskupovat se do společenských skupin s nejsilnějším z nich získávajícím status “Alfy smečky”, který mu zajišťuje jistou kontrolu nad zbytkem smečky. Samotářští vlkodlaci mají tendence přijít o svůj úchop nad lidstvím o něco pomaleji.

Příběhů o údajných slabinách vlkodlaků je mnoho. Zatímco mudlovské legendy tvrdí, že vlkodlaci jsou obzvlášť slabí vůči stříbru, je to jen mýtus. Jen velmi málo mudlovských zbraní dokáže vážněji zranit plně přeměněného vlkodlaka, a ve skutečnosti je i většina kouzel proti němu neúčinná, díky jeho rychlým regeneračním schopnostem. Přirozeně Smrtící kletba je efektivní proti vlkodlakovi stejně jako proti jakékoli jiné živé bytosti, ale zůstává Kletbou, která se nepromíjí, i v případě vlkodlačího útoku, i když za časů Emericovy aktivity, ty kouzelnické společnosti, které byly ve větším ohrožení vlkodlačích armád, občas posvětili použití Smrtící kletby k zabití vlkodlaků. Vlkodlaci jsou rovněž poněkud slabí vůči kouzlu Patronus - mlhová podoba je dokáže omámit a očarovat jim, zatímco tělesný Patronus dokáže inflikovat fyzickou škodu, která se neléčí obvyklou vlkodlačí rychlostí. Více obvyklá bojová kouzla jsou efektivní jen tehdy, když jsou použita více kouzelníky najednou, aby způsobila škodu rychleji, než se vlkodlak dokáže léčit.

_________________

_**O nějaký čas později...** _

Bylo líné listopadové odpoledne a Harry Potter se nacházel sedící pod stromem poblíž Černého jezera, spokojeně pozorující, jak na něj Obří oliheň mávala jedním chapadlem. Harry jí zamával zpět, než se rozhlédl kolem. Byl tu už nějaký čas, ale zatím neviděl jediného dalšího studenta nebo učitele. Jen on a Oliheň, očividně. Zamračil se nad tím, ale pak pokrčil rameny. Z nějakého důvodu se to nezdálo důležité.

Jak si Oliheň hrála v jezeře, Harry vytáhl svou věrnou hůlku a prohlédl si jí. Vždy byl pečlivě opatrný se svou hůlkou z cesmíny a péra fénixe ode dne, kdy jí koupil, ale nějak se zdálo, jako by jí nyní viděl poprvé ve skutečné podobě. Až teď si byl vědom každého závitu, víru a prohlubiny v povrchu hůlky. S úsměvem vyhodil hůlku do vzduchu a pak lehce pohnul prsty ruky. Hůlka mu okamžitě vletěla zpět do ruky. Opakoval to několikrát, než natáhl svou paži za sebe a hodil hůlku daleko nad jezero. A pak než se mohla dotknout vody, znovu lehce trhnul svou hůlkovou rukou. A hůlka se mu opět vřítila do jeho čekající ruky.

Harry se usmál a studoval hůlku se zaujatým výrazem. “Zajímavé, velmi zajímavé. To řekl Ollivander.” Harry znovu vyhodil hůlku do vzduchu, ale tentokrát místo, aby jí přivolal zpět do své ruky, natáhl svůj ukazováček. Hůlka mu přistála na prstě a zůstala tam v perfektním balancu. Pohnul svou rukou pokusně kolem, ale hůlka z jeho prstu nespadla. Pak se na hůlku spekulativně podíval a soustředil se na ní, nejprve pomalu, ale potom rychleji se hůlka začala otáčet v kruhu kolem svého středu na jeho prstě. Otáčela se rychleji a rychleji, až vzlétla do vzduchu jako čepel vrtule helikoptéry. Harry se zachichotal, a pak roztáhl zbývající prsty a hůlka se okamžitě přestala otáčet a vlétla mu zpět do dlaně.

“To je pěkný trik,” řekl veselý hlas za ním a vyděsil chlapce natolik, že ze sebe vydal tiché vyjeknutí. Byla to Luna Lovegoodová.

“Luno!” řekl Harry šťastně. “Jak se dnes máš? A netušíš náhodou, kde jsou všichni ostatní?”

“Mám se dobře, Harry Pottere,” řekla a sedla si na trávu vedle něj. “Řekla bych, že ostatní jsou v hodinách, vzhledem k tomu, že je jasný den. Mám volnou periodu, a tak jsem se rozhodla si trochu schrupnout. Pak jsem tě uviděla tady venku. Jak se cítíš?”

Harry pokrčil rameny. “Celkem dobře, i když se cítím trochu... zmateně. Jako by můj mozek byl trochu rozmazaný.”

“No, to se dá očekávat, Harry Pottere. Jsi koneckonců v komatu.”

“Oh, no, to dává... promiň, _jsem v čem_?”

“V komatu. Je to stav hlubokého bezvědomí způsobený nemocí, zraněním, nebo jedem. Jsi v něm již od soboty odpoledne. Od té chvíli jsem tě hledala, ale mě bláznivou nenapadlo hledat tě venku školy. Měla jsem si vzpomenout, že tohle místo je jedno ze tvých bezpečných míst.”

“Ooooo-kej. Necítím se, jako bych byl v komatu.”

“No, neměl bys věřit každému mému slovu,” odpověděla, než otočila hlavu k jezeru. “ _Pane Oliheň_! Pokud je toto sen, mohl byste prosím třikrát plácnout o vodu svým chapadlem?” A k Harryho ohromení se obrovské chapadlo vzneslo nad hladinu a přesně to udělalo.

“Huh. Takže... jsem... v komatu. Zajímavé.” Na okamžik se zamračil nad svým nedostatkem obav, ale pak se rozhodl, že v probuzeném světě je pravděpodobně pod vlivem léků proti bolesti.

“ _Za předpokladu, samozřejmě, že se tahle konverzace vůbec odehrává,_ ” pomyslel si, než se rozhodl přijmout svou nerušenost jako jednu z dalších věcí, se kterými se bude muset vypořádat později.

“A tohle je sen, předpokládám? Jsi vůbec skutečně tady?”

Přikývla. “Měl jsi o mně sen. A já měla sen o tobě. Což bylo výhodné pro nás oba, řekla bych. Chtěla jsem si s tebou už delší dobu promluvit, Harry, ale z nějakého důvodu na to opakovaně zapomínám.”

“O čem jsi chtěla mluvit?” zeptal se váhavě.

Odmlčela se, jako by hledala nějaký diplomatický způsob, jak to říct, ale pak pokrčila rameny a rozhodla se pro přímost. “Myslím, že je něco hrozného ve zmijozelské koleji.”

Zasmál se. “No, pravděpodobně ano. Chci říct, koneckonců je to zmijozelská kolej.”

Zavrtěla hlavou. “Ne, nemyslím normální hrůzy nenávisti, chtíče a strachu. Je to více konkrétně hrozné... hrozné. Ale z nějakého důvodu na to neustále zapomínám, když jsem vzhůru. Což to dělá mnohem děsivějším, obávám se.” Přitáhla si nohy k hrudi a objala je, jako by jí byla zima. “Chci říct, obvykle zapomínám všechny mé sny bez ohledu na to, jak moc se snažím si je pamatovat. Ale jsem si dost jistá, že je to něco, co vím, když jsem vzhůru, ale nikdy na to nemyslím.”

Přikývl, jako by se snažil vstřebat to prohlášení, ale pak se najednou napřímil. “Má to něco společného s Carrowovic dvojčaty?” zeptal se.

Luniny oči se rozzářily. “Ano! Ano, má! Úplně jsem na ně zapomněla. Samozřejmě od rozřazování jsem je moc nikde neviděla, vzhledem k tomu, že jsme v rozdílných ročnících.” Pak se zatvářila. “A nebo pokud ano, tak jsem ta vidění zapomněla. Proč se na ně ptáš?”

“No, pamatuji si, že jsem viděl tvou reakci na jejich zařazení a myslel si, že bych se tě na to měl zeptat a tak jsem si udělal mentální poznámku, abych se tě na ně zeptal.” Pak zamrkal. “A pak jsem na to naprosto zapomněl sám. Což je teď, když nad tím přemýšlím divoce mimo můj charakter.”

Luna přikývla v porozumění. “No, možná budeš mít víc štěstí než já, a budeš si pamatovat, že jsou důležité, až se probudíš. Tohle je poprvé, co jsem si na ně od Uvítací hostiny vzpomněla... co si vybavuji.”

“A co bylo špatně s Carrowovými, že jsi na ně tak reagovala, když jsi je viděla? Jejich škrkny nebo zkázenky?”

“Zkáznice. A neměly žádné, což je poněkud zvláštní samo o sobě, ale ne příliš zvláštní, pokud jsou obě dobře vyrovnané a neměly žádný důvod, proč být naštvané nebo nešťastné. A jejich škrkny nevypadaly obzvlášť podivně, i když byly dost odlišné od škrken, které obvykle vidím v ostatních lidech. Ne, co mě znepokojilo bylo, že se jejich škrkny pohybovaly v perfektní synchronii. _Perfektní_ synchronii.”

“No, jsou identická dvojčata, Luno.”

“To jste i ty a Jim. A Fred a George. A Patilovy sestry. Nikdo z vás není v tak dokonalé shodě jako Carrowovy. Je to skoro jako by...”

“Co?” zeptal se Harry.

Otočila se na něj a lehce se otřásla. “Je to skoro jako by byly jedna a ta _samá_ _mysl_ , která je nějak přítomná ve dvou oddělených tělech.”

Harry se nad tím sám otřásl, než lehce změnil téma. “Řekla jsi, že jejich... škrkny vypadaly neobvykle. Jakým způsobem? Jak vůbec škrkny vypadají?”

“Nejsem si jistá, že bych na to měla odpovědět, Harry. Příliš velká znalost o věcech, které vidím... no, většina lidí to shledává znepokojivým.”

Harry pozvedl jedno obočí. “Jsem si jistý, že to zvládnu,” řekl sebejistě.

Luna na nej několik vteřin zírala. A pak pokrčila rameny a natáhla se, aby se prstem dotkla Harryho levého spánku. Harry sebou instinktivně trhl zpět a pak potřásl hlavou. Pak se jeho oči rozšířily. Barvy jeho snové krajiny najednou lehce pobledly, jako by vše kolem něj najednou nebylo reálné, ale jen film, který byl promítán na zašlé plátno. A pak mohl vidět věci pohybující se za tím plátnem... které začalo být tenčí a tenčí, než zmizelo úplně, aby mu dovolilo vidět ta stvoření jasně. Harry se divoce rozhlédl kolem moře... _věcí_ , některých malých, jiných velkých a některých _obrovských_. Potom se s pocitem hrůzy pomalu podíval dolů na své vlastní tělo, aby byl svědkem věcí, které nějak plavaly v jeho těle. Harry otevřel ústa a vyděšeně se nadechl...

________________

_**Bradavická ošetřovna** _

_**4\. listopadu 1993 (středa)** _

_**1:30 odpoledne** _

“ _GAAAAAH!_ ”

Madam Pomfreyová překvapeně vyskočila od svého nedalekého stolu nad zvukem řevu od jejího jediného pacienta, pacienta, o kterém očekávala, že bude v léčivém komatu po minimálně několik dalších dní. Přiběhla k Harryho posteli, její hůlka již připravená. Chlapec přestal křičet a nyní seděl vzpřímeně na posteli a oddechoval, jako by právě doběhl závod.

“Pane Pottere, lehněte si zpět hned teď! Utrpěl jste vážná zranění a nechci, abyste si ještě víc ublížil!”

Chlapec se několik vteřin rozhlížel, než přijal fakt, že je za a) naživu, b) vzhůru a c) na ošetřovně. Pomalu udělal, o co ho ošetřovatelka požádala. Začal promlouvat, ale rychle si uvědomil, že jeho ústa nefungovala, jak měla.

“C-co... co je... za den?” zeptal se, než se rozkašlal.

“Je středa odpoledne. Byl jste v léčivém komatu zhruba čtyři dny.” Pomfreyová mu vytvořila sklenici vody a opatrně mu pomohla se napít.

“J-j-jak je Amy?”

Madam Pomfreyová byla lehce překvapená, že téměř první chlapcova myšlenka bylo zeptat se po někom jiném. “Slečna Wilkesová je naprosto v pořádku. Neutrpěla nic víc než pár povrchových ran z vašeho přistání a byla propuštěna během třiceti minut. Abych byla naprosto upřímná, jsem překvapená z vašeho uzdravení jen po čtyřech dnech.” Odmlčela se. “Křičel jste, když jste se probudil. Bolí vás něco?”

Zavrtěl hlavou. “Nijak zvlášť. Jen jsem... namožený. Probudil jsem se... z noční můry... myslím.” Zamračil se, jak se snažil si jí vybavit.

“ _O čem se mi to zdálo, než jsem se probudil? Něco o... Luně?_ ” Ale vzpomínka na jeho noční můru odmítla ukázat se. Zbylo mu jen pevné přesvědčení, že to bylo něco důležitého, co pro něj teď bylo ztraceno. Něco, na co si musí vpomínout raději dříve než později.

__________________

_**Později toho večera...** _

Po několika dlouhých hodinách lékařské prohlídky a šlofíka vynuceného Douškem spánku konečně madam Pomfreyová prohlásila, že je Harry Potter dost zdatný na to, aby přijímal návštěvníky, i když ho k jeho znechucení informovala, že není dost v pořádku na to, aby letěl v prvním zápase sezóny, Zmijozel proti Nebelvíru, který byl naplánován na tuhle sobotu. Ve skutečnosti byl zápas samotný přeplánován a Mrzimor zaujal místo Zmijozelu.

Poté, co medičarodějka odešla, Harry se rozhlédl a všiml si, že noční stolek byl zavalen květinami, sladkostmi a přáními brzkého uzdravení. Očividně se zprávy o jeho uzdravení rychle roznesly během jeho spánku. Jeho brýle a hůlka byly rovněž na nočním stolku, akorát z jeho dosahu. Harry se rozhlédl po místnosti, aby se ujistil, že je sám. Pak opatrně zvedl ruku a soustředil svou pozornost na hůlku. Ta mu okamžitě vletěla do ruky. Harry se spokojeně usmál. Pak se soustředil na své brýle, aby zjistil, jestli je dokáže přivolat také. Brýle však zatvrzele seděly na svém místě. Pokrčil rameny a namířil na ně hůlkou s úmyslem říct “Accio brýle,” ale k jeho překvapení mu brýle vletěly do ruky jen při nejmenším náznaku pohybu hůlky bez toho, aby řekl zaklínání. Pak z nějakého nepochopetelného důvodu strávil několik minut tím, že se snažil vybalancovat svou hůlku na špičce svého ukazováčku, než to vzdal a přivolal si Čokolodávou žabku.

Během další hodiny dorazila většina jeho přátel, aby mu popřáli brzké uzdravení, i když medičarodějka nedovolila víc než dva studenty najednou a ne déle než na deset minut. James a Lily také přišli na delší návštěvu (s brumlajícím Severusem Snapeem v závěsu). Oba dva se zdáli být zároveň zhrození nad jeho zraněním a hrdí na jeho “nebelvírskou” odvahu v záchraně Amy a téměř delíriově šťastní, že je naživu a uzdraví se.

Lily se zároveň podle Harryho názoru podivně zajímala o podstatu jeho přátelství s Amy Wilkesovou. Měl vágní pocit, že se jeho matka obává, že on a Amy byli romanticky zapletení nebo něco podobného a že možná nesouhlasila s tím, aby Hračkářova dcera chodila s jeho prvorozeným, ale zdála se být naprosto v pořádku, když jí Harry ujistil, že v tom ohledu nemá o Amy žádný zájem. Co se Jamese týkalo, zdál se být mnohem víc nesvůj (i na jeho obvyklé standardy “interakcí s Harrym”), jako by bylo něco, co chtěl Harrymu říct, ale nedokázal se přinutit to vyslovit. Jim byl rovněž přítomen a zdál se být obojí ohromen tím, jak Harry zachránil Amy, a v rozpacích nad tím, že byl proti své vůli odstraněn ze scény Pettigrewem.

Potterovi byli jeho poslední návštěvníci toho večera, jak madam Pomfreyová přísně oznámila, že Harry potřebuje klid a návštěvní hodiny nezačnou dřív, než druhý den ráno. Jak Jim odcházel, otočil se zpět na Harryho a řekl “uvidíme se později” s očividným mrknutím. Harry se usmál a zavrtěl hlavou. Zdálo se, že cedule “žádní návštěvníci” znamenala jen málo pro nebelvíra s neviditelným pláštěm.

Nedlouho poté mu domácí skřítek přinesl večeři spolu s kopií _Denního věštce_ toho dne. Zatímco jedl, rozhodl se, že si nejdřív prohlédne všechny dárky k uzdravení se. Jeden konkrétní upoutal jeho pozornost, vzhledem k tomu, že to byl velký balíček od profesora Scrimgeoura. Uvnitř byla tlustá složka, na jejíž deskách bylo napsáno “ _Starostolec proti Siriusi Blackovi, 4. listopadu 1981_ ”. Rovněž v něm byla ručně psaná zpráva od profesora Obrany na jeho osobním dopisovém papíře.

_Pottere, H —_

_Doufám, že tě přibalený “dar pro brzké uzdravení” potěší. Nezačni s jeho čtením, dokud nejsi propuštěn z ošetřovny. Madam Pomfreyová zakázala mně a dalším profesorům, abychom ti dali cokoli, co by se počítalo jako “domácí úkol”. Což bych technicky řekl, že tohle je, vzhledem k tvému nabídnutému důvodu, který jsi podal, abys získal tento materiál pro svůj výzkum o Smrtijedských soudech. Až budeš propuštěn z tyranie bradavické ošetřovny a budeš mít možnost projít si tento přepis pořádně (Dej si na čas - alespoň pár týdnů pečlivého studia), přijď za mnou, abychom si ho prošli. Po krátkém prohlédnutí jsem si sám již všimnul několika podstatných bodů a těším se na to, až o nich uslyším tvé myšlenky._

_— Scrimgeour_

Harry se zakřenil. Konečně měl ten záhadný přepis soudního procesu Siriuse Blacka! Harry ho schoval pod polštářem, než otevřel _Věštce_ , aby si přečetl typicky dramatické vylíčení novin o Prasinkovém útoku. Nedlouho na to se téměř zakuckal, když se dozvěděl, že podle očitých svědků byl útok veden přímo Siriusem Blackem samotným.

Kolem jedenácti v noci se dveře na ošetřovnu otevřely samy od sebe a tiše se zavřely. O několik vteřin později si Jim Potter stáhnul plášť a sedl si na postel proti svému bratrovi.

“Je Pomfreyová pryč na zbytek noci?” zašeptal.

“ _Madam_ Pomfreyová a ano. Takže teď, když je tu můj bratr a může vidět, že nejsem invalida, za kterého mě všichni dospělí považují, možná bys mi mohl říct, co přesně se stalo v sobotu a po ní?”

Jim se zasmál a rychle shrnul vše, co se nedostalo do novin. Harry byl smutný, když se dozvěděl o smrti Iris a ztrátě Tonksovic Kliniky, ale ulevilo se mu, že Ted Tonks byl již byl propuštěn ze Sv. Munga. Také ujistil Jima, že to, že byl proti své vůli přemístěn pryč z nebezpečí, se nijak neodráželo na jeho odvaze. Ve skutečnosti (a přes jeho osobní nechuť k tomu muži) Harry pochválil Petera Pettigrewa za odstranění Jima ze scény.

“Jime, jsi Chlapec-který-žil. Ten, v jehož moci je porazit Plísňolorda na dobro. Musíš si uvědomit, že jsi prvotním cílem jakéhokoli smrtijedského útoku. Možná chceš ‘ _bojovat s padouchy_ ’, ale jsi jediný, kdo dokáže dokončit práci proti skutečnému padouchovi. I když tě to možná frustruje, pokud se necháš zabít před konečnou bitvou, možná tě nikdo jiný nebude moci nahradit.”

“Já vím, já vím,” zabručel. “Ale... jsem nebelvír. Nemůžu jen tak sedět kolem a nic nedělat, když mám šanci pomoci lidem.” Pak se zarazil a uvědomil si, co řekl. “Ne, že by zmijozelé nepomáhali lidem, samozřejmě. Naučil jsem se svou lekci ohledně odsuzování tvé koleje.”

“Takže žádné další komentáře o slizských hadech?” zeptal se Harry rozverně.

“Ne-e... No, možná na famfrpálovém hřišti.”

“No, to se snad rozumí.” Oba bratři se na to zasmáli, ale pak se Jim stal zadumaným.

“Napadlo tě někdy... napadlo tě někdy, že jsi to mohl být ty?” zeptal se zamyšleně.

“Co tím myslíš? Myslel jsem, žes tenhle bubácký strach překonal.”

Jim pokrčil rameny. “Neřekl bych, že jsem ho překonal, jako spíš že byl překonán mozkomory jako něco, čeho bych se měl bát. I tak, oba jsme byli narozeni, jak umírá sedmý měsíc a méně než deset minut od sebe. Táta řekl, že léčitel přestřihl pupeční šňůru přesně o půlnoci. Takže kdybych se narodil jen o minutu později, byl bys to ty, kdo odpovídal Proroctví místo mě.”

“No, děkuji ti, bratříčku, žes sundal to břímě z mých ramen. Jsem celkově příliš sobecký a cynický na to, abych byl něčí Vyvolený.” Odmlčel se na okamžik, jak si vybavil unikající vzpomínku, která mu vytanula na mysli během jeho pádu před několika dny. “Ale musím říct, je to... zajímavé, že ty i já oba máme bratrskou hůlku k hůlce Toma Riddlea. Občas mě napadá, jestli to má nějaký mystický význam. Něco týkajícího se dvojčat, možná.”

“Zajímavé,” opakoval Jim pomalu, jak se snažil vybavit si vlastní vzpomínku. Ne poprvé si přál, aby měl to, co je potřebné k ovládnutí nitrobrany, jako měl Harry. Fotografická paměť by jeho život mnoha způsoby velmi usnadnila. “Pan Ollivander řekl něco o tom, když jsem dostal svou hůlku. ‘ _Velmi zajímavé vskutku, pane Pottere,_ ’ tím jeho husí kůži nahánějícím hlasem. Nepoužil frázi bratrská hůlka, ale řekl, že je rozhodně zajímavé, že Fawkes za poslední století daroval jen tři péra pro tvorbu hůlek a že jedno z nich bylo použito pro hůlku, která mi dala mou jizvu. Řekl ti něco takového?”

Harry se na okamžik zamyslel a pak se začervenal. “Dostal se tak daleko, aby řekl ‘ _Zajímavé, velmi zajímavé vskutku_ ’, než jsem ho přerušil a změnil téma.” S trochou rozpaků si odkašlal. “To, um, byl den, kdy jsem poprvé potkal Jamese a zjistil jsem... všechno. Byl jsem trochu... zpruzený.”

Jim se pousmál. “Zpruzený? Tak tomu teď říkáme?”

“Nech si to,” řekl Harry snadno. “Co dalšího ti Ollivander řekl?”

Jim se na okamžik zamyslel. “Um, co to bylo. ‘ _Můžeme od vás očekávat velké věci, pane Pottere, protože ten, kdo vám dal tu jizvu, učinil velké věci. Hrozné věci, ale velké._ ’ Nebo tak něco. Pěkně mě v ten moment vyděsil, abych řekl pravdu.” Pak si všiml pohledu, se kterým se na něj Harry díval. “Co?”

“Ollivander věděl, že Voldemort má bratrskou hůlku k té tvé a ve výsledku té mé?” zeptal se se zamyšleným výrazem.

“No, jo,” opověděl Jim. “Chci říct, očividně se vždy vytahuje o tom, že si pamatuje každou hůlku, kterou kdy prodal. Je tak překvapivé, že by si pamatoval hůlku, kterou prodal Voldemortovi?”

“Ano, je!” řekl Harry a posadil se na své posteli. “Protože Ollivander neprodal hůlku Voldemortovi. Ollivander prodal hůlku jedenáctiletému Tomu Riddleovi, ale byl to Voldemort, kdo jí proti tobě použil.”

Jim na vteřinu vypadal zmateně a pak se mu tvář rozzářila porozuměním. “Ale jak mohl vědět, že se Tom Riddle stal Voldemortem, když ta znalost byla ukrytá pod Fideliem?!”

Harry a Jim se jen dívali jeden na druhého, ani jeden z nich neměl odpověď, která by nevznesla víc otázek. A navíc znepokojivých otázek.

________________

_**Druhé ráno...** _

Harry se probudil překvapivě osvěžený a povětšinou uzdravený. Po rychlé prohlídce madam Pomfreyová oznámila, že má pár zbývajících obav, ale pravděpodobně ho propustí po obědě. Byl však omluven ze svých odpoledních hodin a pevně mu řekla, že se má okamžitě vrátit na ošetřovnu, pokud by pociťoval bolest hlavy, mátohy nebo vážně jakékoli jiné příznaky.

V deset hodin vstoupil Artie Podmore na ošetřovnu. Harryho původní nadšení se proměnilo v obavy, když mu jeho právník řekl, že přišel, aby s ním prodiskutoval korespondenci, kterou obdržel od společnosti Košťata Firebolt. Se vším, co se stalo, Harry téměř zapomněl, že prakticky ukradl neuvěřitelně drahý prototyp koštěte a pak ho vzal na vysokorychlostní proháňku, než s ním havaroval. Napadlo ho, kolik bude muset zaplatit, nebo hůř, jestli bude zažalován za jeho krádež. Naštěstí Artie rychle uklidnil jeho obavy.

“Ne, Harry, nebudou tě žalovat nebo dokonce po tobě ani nechtějí kompenzaci za poničené koště. Již ho vzali zpět a opravili ho. A dokonce pozvedli jeho cenu, musím dodat. Tvoje malá eskapáda z něj očividně udělala ještě větší sběratelský kousek.”

“Tak proč tě kontaktovali?” zeptal se Harry zmateně. Artie se usmál.

“No, Harry, zdá se, že zvěsti o tvém hrdinském činu na koštěti byly rozšířeny daleko a široko tiskem. Obzvlášť zvěsti o tom, jak jsi letěl na Fireboltu na špatném nastavení a přesto jsi dokázal naprosto předletět tři vlkodlaky na Nimbusech 2001. Společnost Firebolt si myslí, že to je příběh hodný ještě většího rozšíření, vzhledem k tomu, jak dobře se odráží na kvalitě jejich produktu. A tak mě kontaktovali, abych ti učinil poněkud neobvyklou nabídku. Pověz, slyšel jsi někdy o mudlovském obchodním konceptu zvaném ‘ _propagační smlouva_ ’?”

A tak Harry Potter získal zdarma Firebolt z nové Střelecké elitní linie společnosti.

__________________

Harryho poslední návštěva, než byl propuštěn, však nebyla tak zábavná ani výhodná. Těsně před oběděm dorazil Bláznivé oko Moody a přitáhl si židli. Jeho temný výraz okamžitě Harrymu řekl, že narozdíl od jeho právníka, bývalý bystrozor tu nebyl, aby doručil dobré zprávy.

“Jak se cítíš, Pottere?” začal.

Harry pokrčil rameny. “S ohledem na vše, co se stalo, dobře, pane Moody. Zajímalo mě, jestli se tu někdy ukážete.”

Moody nějaký čas neodpověděl. “Viděl jsem tě padat,” konečně řekl. “Díky mýmu oku jsem viděl, co se stalo, pravděpodobně líp, než kdokoli jinej, kdo nebyl tvůj pronásledovatel. Všichni předpokládali, žes byl udeřen nějakou kletbou, ale že ses probral dost na to, abys přivolal své koště a uprchl. Ale já viděl, Pottere. Žádnej z vlkodlaků tě nikdy nezasáhl přímo kromě Otřesovýho zaklínadla, který tě srazilo z koštěte... a způsobilo, že jsi přišel o svou hůlku. Kterou jsi okamžitě přivolal do své ruky. A tak bych rád věděl, Pottere. Byla to náhodná magie? Nebo něco jinýho? Protože pokud jsi nedokázal přivolat svou hůlku v sobotu ráno, není žádná šance, že bys to dokázal odpoledne bez toho, abys udělal něco... neobvyklýho. Takže, jakej je za tím příběh?”

Harry pokrčil rameny. “Nijak zajímavý, vážně. Byl jste ten, kdo navrhl, abych použil paralelní myšlenkový proud, který by se soustředil na naučení se bezhůlkové magii. Jen jsem... rozšířil ten nápad.” Opravdu se snažil neznít ohledně toho samolibě, ale neuspěl.

“Rozšířil,” uchechtl se Moody. “Můžu vsadit svou končetinu na to, že jsi použil víc než jeden myšlenkovej proud?”

“Um, několik víc, ve skutečnosti,” řekl chlapec poněkud vyhýbavě.

“Uh-huh. Tak mi řekni, Pottere, pamatuješ si, že jsem zmínil, že ta technika má jistý nevýhody?”

Povzdechl si. “Ano, pane, i když jsme se nikdy nedostali k tomu, že bychom prodiskutovali, co jsou. Ale vážně, pane Moody, je některá z těch nevýhod horší než umřít po pádu z 600 metrů?”

“V klídku, Pottere. Neříkám, že jsi udělal něco špatnýho. Měls šanci jedna k milionu a chopil ses jí a vyplatila se ti. Když máš záda přitisknutý ke zdi, uděláš co se dá, abys vyhrál. Jen... lituji oběti, kterou jsi za svou výhru v bitvě musel zaplatit.”

“Oběti, pane?” zeptal se Harry stísněně.

Moody přikývl. “Jak jsem tě naučil, ovládnutí bezhůlkový magie vyžaduje, abys spojil svý smyslový vzpomínky na uvalení toho konkrétního kouzla k tvýmu jádru pomocí psychických vláken. Taky jsem ti řekl, že máš jen omezený množství těch vláken. Technika použití paralelních myslí k urychlení bezhůlkovýho magickýho potenciálu ti dovolí použít víc tvý mysli k ovládnutí toho kouzla a tak využívá víc vláken, než kdyby ses ho naučil normálně rychle. Avšak to přirozeně znamená, že budeš mít míň vláken, který budeš moct věnovat jiným kouzlům v budoucnu. Ať už jsi udělal cokoli, Pottere, pomohlo ti to nacpat doslova roky cvičení do několika vteřin za účelem naprosto to kouzlo ovládnout. Ale v tom procesu...”

Odmlčel se, jako by oddálení podání té zprávy, způsobilo, že bylo lehčí jí přijmout. “Požádal jsem Poppy, aby provedla diagnostický odhalení tvýho jádra. Zdá se, že jsi nějak dokázal věnovat všechny svý psychický vlákna tomu jednomu kouzlu. Pravděpodobně v něm budeš _neuvěřitelně dobrej_ , ale jen v tom jednom. Nezbývaj ti žádný další psychický vlákna k věnování dalším bezhůlkovým kouzlům.”

Ošetřovna byla na okamžik tichá, kromě tikání hodin na zdi a vrčení Moodyho oka, jak Harry vštřebával ty zprávy. “Takže... chcete říct... že jediné kouzlo, které kdy budu schopný použít, je _Accio_?”

“Ne, Pottere,” odpověděl Moody těžkým hlasem. “Chci říct, že jediný bezhůlkový kouzlo, který kdy budeš schopnej použít, je _Accio **hůlku**._”

Harry zíral na svého mentora po celou věčnost. Pak v jednom rychlém pohybu jeho ruka vystřelila z klína. V odpověď Moodyho vlastní hůlka vyletěla z jeho pouzdra na hůlku téměř rychleji, než mohlo pozorovat oko, protočila se ve vzduchu a skočila do Harryho ruky. Vystřelila pár žlutých jisker, které se zdály naznačovat rozhořčené překvapení.

“Řekl bych, že prostě budu muset pracovat s tím, co mám,” řekl Harry nonšalantně. “A světlou stránkou je, že se alespoň budu moct podívat na ty vzpomínky na Voldemorta v boji.”

Moodyho falešné oko se divoce protáčelo v jeho důlku, zatímco jeho normální oko se jednoduše lehce roztáhlo překvapením. A pak jen prostě zaklonil hlavu a rozesmál se.

________________

_**Ústředí OPUKZ** _

_**6\. listopadu 1993** _

_**2:00 ráno** _

Janos Skorzeny spal neklidně ve své zadržovací cele v OPUKZ. Jeho únosci strávili poslední čtyři dny tím, že ho neustále vyslýchali ohledně informace o jeho smečce, ale i přes použití Veritaséra, nitrozpytu a (když Potter a Bonesová nebyli kolem) přímého mučení na tajné příkazy ministra Fudge, nic z něj nedostali. Jeho loajalita ke smečce byla absolutní a navíc úplněk se blížil a schopnost Monstra odolat donucení ještě vzrostla. Nevěděl, jestli se ho Fernir pokusí zachránit, nebo bude poslán do Azkabanu, ale tak jako tak ti špinaví kouzelníci z něj nic nedostanou.

Pak se okamžitě probudil a prudce se posadil na své malé posteli při zvuku otevírání dveří cely. Připravil se na další kolo s bystrozory, ale k jeho překvapení to byla značně krásná mladá žena v módním hábitu místo uniformy. Co bylo ještě překvapivější, nikdo ji nedoprovázel.

“Dobré ráno, vlkodlaku,” řekla vesele.

Janos se zasmál. “To už se bystrozoři vzdali? Možná se rozhodli, že si mě získají tím, že mi pošlou děvku, abych si s ní pohrál!” S tím se vrhl ze své postele. Ale než mohl udělat krok, v ženině ruce se najednou objevila hůlka a bez toho, aby promluvila, Janos byl zvednut ze země a bylo jím praštěno o vzdálenou stěnu. Dalším švihnutím hůlky byl donucen na svá kolena a pak na něj bylo uvaleno bolestné Tělesné spoutání.

“Omlouvám se, že jsem tak hrubá, vlkodlaku, ale nemám příliš mnoho času. Potřebuji vědět, co ty víš. O tvých zaměstnavatelých a jejich plánech. A také o úniku z Azkabanu, pokud jsi s tím ty a tví druzi měli něco společného.”

“Nic ze mě nedostaneš, ty čarodějnice. Jsem Janos Skorzeny z linie Fernira Greybacka! Nebojím se žádného mučení.”

“Nemám zájem o rodokmen vlkodlaka, pane Skorzeny. Ani tu nejsem proto, abych tě mučila nebo nitrozpytovala, nebo nadopovala lektvary. Jsem si dobře vědoma toho, že jsi proti takovým věcem odolný.” Přešla k němu, zatímco točila svou hůlkou mezi svými prsty. Jak se přiblížila, její oči se rozsvítily a zakřenila se nad myšlenkou toho, co se chystala udělat.

“Jsem Cassilda Selwynová z rodu Selwinů, vlkodlaku. A mám své vlastní prostředky, jak se dostat do tvé hlavy.”

Přiložila špičku své hůlky proti pravému spánku vlkodlaka a pomalu jí přes vlkodlakovi čelo. Janos necítil žádnou bolest, jen lehké umrtvení, kde se ho hůlka dotkla. A proto ani nevěděl, že by se měl obávat, dokud mu krev nezačala stékat po obličeji.

“Doslovně, ve skutečnosti,” řekla Cassilda s laskavým smíchem.

Nebylo to až do druhého dne, kdy bystrozor přišel zkontrolovat vlkodlaka, a okamžitě se pozvracel na podlahu cely, než se dal dohromady a rozezněl alarm. Tělo Janose Skorzenyho leželo na podlaze v obrovské kaluži krve. Jeho skalp ležel na posteli poblíž spolu s horní částí jeho lebky, která k němu stále ještě byla připevněná.

Vlkodlakův mozek byl podezřelý tím, že chyběl.

_________________

_**Bradavická ošetřovna** _

_**7\. listopadu 1993** _

_**3:00 odpoledne (Po nebelvírsko-mrzimorském famfrpálovém zápase)** _

Jim Potter ležel na posteli na ošetřovně a zíral nehybně na strop nad ní, jak se mu v hlavě honily myšlenky. Den začal mizerně, když obdržel zprávy od Lily, že se něco stalo na ústředí OPUKZ a James nebude schopný dorazit na jeho zápas. To bylo poprvé, co jeho otec nedorazí, aby ho viděl hrát, od chvíle, kdy se dostal do týmu jako prvák. Lily neřekla, co se stalo, ale ten příběh byl brzy roznesen po stránkách _Denního Věštce_ \- nějak, jeden z vlkodlaků zajatých během minulé soboty, byl brutálně zavražděn ve své cele neznámou osobou. Vzhledem k tomu, že to byl James, kdo oddálil vlkodlakův převoz do Azkabanu, vražda toho tvora představovala PR katastrofu kromě toho, že to bylo příšerné narušení bezpečnosti a ztracená inteligence, kterou mohl vlkodlak poskytnout.

Aby byl upřímný, Jim sám si přál vyhnout se zápasu. Počasí se najednou hrozně zhoršilo a týmy byly donuceny hrát v těžkém dešti. Pro Jima by bylo nemožné najít zlatonku, kdyby ho Harry neodchytil před zápasem a neuvalil Impervious kouzlo na jeho brýle, aby je učinil vodě odolnými.

___________________

_**Dříve....** _

“Pokud chceš být opravdu nápomocný, Harry,” řekl Jim, “mohl bys mi půjčit svůj zbrusu nový snobský Firebolt.”

Harryho Střelecké elitní koště bylo tématem hovoru celé školy, když den předtím dorazilo, a jen pohled na něj způsoboval, že většina famfrpálových nadšenců slintala závistí.

“Bez šance, bratříčku,” řekl Harry se smíchem. “Můžeš porazit Cedrica Diggoryho i bez něj. Kdybys mu čelil na Fireboltu, bylo by to přímo kruté.”

“Vsadím se, že jsi teď rád, že Zmijozel dnes proti nám nehraje.” Oba chlapci mířili na hříště pod úkrytem Deštníkového kouzla, ale bylo by nemožné, aby ho hráči udrželi, zatímco byli ve vzduchu.

Harry vypadal toužebně. “Popravdě, trochu si přeji, aby Zmijozel dnes hrál.”

“V Merlinově jméně, proč?” zvolal Jim.

“No, zaprvé,” řekl Harry, “to že náš zápas přeplánovali, protože jsem byl v nemocnici, je známka slabosti, a já je nemůžu vystát o nic víc než ty.”

Jim to zvážil. “To zní fér. A za druhé?”

Harry se rozhlédl kolem, aby se ujistil, že je nikdo nemůže slyšet. “Ginny je talentovaná, ale není tak zkušená jako ty. Naše nejlepší šance vyhrát, by byla v prostředí, kde ani jeden chytač nedokáže najít zlatonku dřív, než bychom nabyli 150 bodového náskoku.”

Jim se na něj kysele podíval. “Zdáš se být odporně sebejistý, že byste proti našim střelcům nabyli takového náskoku.”

“Není nic špatného na sebevědomí nabytém skrze talent, Jime,” řekl Harry téměř povýšenecky.

Jim se zasmál. “Když to říkáš.” Pak se podíval na hřiště, kde už Diggory přednášel svou motivační řeč týmu. “Je to Mrzimor. Neočekávám žádné problémy.

Na to se na něj Harry ostře podíval s nenaloženým výrazem.

“Co?” zeptal se Jim.

“Nic,” řekl. “Jen... pozor na bohy ironie.”

__________________

_**Později...** _

Jim nevěděl nic o bozích ironie, které Blaise Zabini naučil většinu zmijozelů nesnášet a obávat se jich, ale brzy obdržel názornou lekci o tom, co se stane, když přitáhne jejich hněv. Nejprve se zdál být zápas pod kontrolou, i přes hrozné počasné podmínky, jak Nebelvír rychle nabral malý náskok. A pak Jim akorát uviděl zlatonku, když se stala ta katastrofa. Nějak, z nějakého šíleného důvodu, mozkomoři rozestavění nad Zapovězeným lesem opustili své pozice a vrojili se na famfrpálové hřiště! Půl tuctu Patronů okamžitě vyskočilo k životu, aby zahnalo ta stvoření pryč, spolu s množstvím méně mocných mlhových Patronů. Na zemi pod sebou Jim mohl vidět Nevillova medvěda, Remusova vlka a laň jeho matky, jak všichni pobíhali kolem mozkomorů, aby je udrželi na uzdě.

Pak ale uslyšel ten hrozný a již povědomý křik a otočil se akorát včas, aby uviděl jednoho mozkomora - ne, _toho_ mozkomora - jak se pozvedl za ním a chytil ho za paži. Jim okamžitě pocítil chlad, jak cítil, jak se z něj vytrácí život, ještě předtím, než ho mohl mozkomor Políbit. Na poslední chvíli mozkomor vykřikl bolestí, jak mu do boku narazil létající stříbřitý kanec. Ale pro Jima bylo příliš pozdě, protože ztratil vědomí a spadl ze svého koštěte. V dálce mohl sotva slyšet hřmící hlas Albuse Dumbledora, jak křičí “ _ **ARRESTO MOMENTUM!**_ ” než všechno zčernalo.

Když se probral, bylo po všem. Mrzimor vyhrál zápas, když Diggory chytil zlatonku, zatímco Jim bojoval o život proti duši vysávajícímu monstru. Samozřejmě vždy férový Diggory nabídl, aby zahráli ten zápas znovu, ale stejně férový Oliver Wood odmítl. Nikdo se nezeptal Jima, co si myslel o tom dostat šanci hrát proti Diggorymu bez toho, aby se musel vyhýbat mozkomorům. Nedlouho na to madam Pomfreyová zahnala všechny z ošetřovny, i když Harrymu, jakožto Jimovu bratrovi, bylo dovoleno zůstat. Tohle bylo také něco, na co se nikdo Jima nezeptal.

“Co se stalo s mým koštětem?” zeptal se konečně Jim.

“Co?” řekl Harry. “Oh, ano. Dal jsem ho Nevillovi, takže už je pravděpodobně zpět ve tvém pokoji.”

“ _Ty_ jsi mu ho dal?”řekl Jim poněkud podezřívavě. “Proč jsi ho měl _ty_?”

“Protože, bratříčku,” odpověděl Harry vesele. “Jsem to byl já, kdo ho zachránil od zničení. Potom, co jsi spadnul, se nekontrolovatelně rozletělo a mířilo přímo k vrbě mlátičce, když jsem ho zachytil Přivolávacím kouzlem. Vím, jak moc pro tebe to koště znamená.”

“Jsem si jistý, že ano,” odpověděl Jim. “A řekl bych, že myšlenka, že kdyby bylo zničeno, tak by ho táta možná nahradil Fireboltem, tě ani nenapadla?”

Harry pozvedl jedno obočí nad tou narážkou. “Věř tomu nebo ne, Jime, ale ne, to mě ani nenapadlo.” Pak se odmlčel a usmál na Jima. “I když fakt, že to napadlo tebe, ukazuje úžasný potenciál na zmijozelské smýšlení, který bys opravdu měl kultivovat.”

Jim intenzivně zíral na svého bratra, ale nic neřekl. Konečně Harryho úsměv postupně zmizel a byl nahrazen výrazem obav.

“Jime, o co jde?” zeptal se. “Je něco špatně?”

Jim nejprve neodpověděl, ale nakonec se podíval stranou od Harryho a zpět na strop. Pak si rukou přejel po obličeji. “Je to... nic to není, Harry. Omlouvám se. Jsem jen...jsem unavený. Opravdu, opravdu unavený.”

“...dobře. Tak já půjdu. Odpočiň si a promluvíme si, až se odsud dostaneš.”

Jim neodpověděl. Jen se otočil na posteli, aby jeho záda byla k Harrymu, který ho na moment tiše pozoroval a pak se otočil, aby odešel. Ve dveřích se ještě jednou zarazil a pohlédl zpět na Jima, než odešel.

Když byl konečně sám, Jim zavřel oči a snažil se odpočinout si, ale spánek se ukázal být nemožným. I přes jeho nejlepší snahu, nemohl přestat myslet na ten hlas - ne, hlasy! - které slyšel, když ho mozkomor chytil. Hlasy, které nyní mohl snadno rozeznat, ale jejichž slova ho mátla a plnila hroznou, nevysvětlitelnou hrůzou.

_**“Prosím! Žebrám tě! Měj slitování! Vem si mě! Zabij mě místo něj!”** _

_**“Ustup, ty hloupá dívko! Ustup stranou!”** _

_**“Ne! Vem si mě! Ne Harryho! NE HARRYHO!”** _


	24. Náhodné momenty podivnosti

KAPITOLA 23: NÁHODNÉ MOMENTY PODIVNOSTI

_**14\. listopadu 1993** _

_**Bradavice** _

Jako výsledek katastrofického famfrpálového zápasu z minulého týdne, byl _Denní věštec_ plný stížností na přítomnost mozkomorů v Bradavicích, ale ministr Fudge byl odhodlaný. Zároveň jeho rozhodnutí bylo podporováno Jamesem Potterem, Amelií Bonesovou a s očividnou neochotou Albusem Dumbledorem. _Věštec_ zároveň vytiskl několik článků podporujících Ministerstvo, které tvrdily, že i přes riziko, mozkomorů bylo zapotřebí ve světle vlkodlačího útoku před dvěma týdny. Bradavický ředitel přesvědčil Fudgee, aby přiřadil ministerské zaměstnance schopné uvalit kouzlo Patronus do školy, aby dohlíželi na armádu mozkomorů stále ještě umístěnou nad Zapovězeným lesem. Také oznámil, že zatímco budou mozkomoři v Bradavicích, prasinkové víkendy budou omezeny jen na ty studenty, kteří byli schopní uvalit Patrona, oznámení, které vedlo k mnoha stížnostem od studentstva.

V odpověď na zrušení prasinkových privilegií stejně jako strach z mozkomorů se téměř celé studentstvo zapsalo na lekce o Patronovi, i když bylo bolestivě patrné, že většina z něj postrádala vůli (nebo jednoduše magickou moc) to obtížné kouzlo ovládnout. Ubohý Marcus Flint rychle shledal, že je přemožený množstvím studentů, kteří se účastnili jeho lekcí. Naštěstí - a k překvapení téměř všech -se ukázalo, že nový školník Malachi Sturgeon byl očividně kouzelník, který byl v tom kouzle zběhlý, a Sturgeon souhlasil s tím, že Flintovi pomůže s nákladem jeho lekcí. Přirozeně to vedlo ve zvýšení divokých zvěstí o tom, proč schopný kouzelník skončil v práci školníka, práci tradičně vykonávánou motáky. Obecný souhlas bradavického drbového mlýnu byl, že Sturgeon byl ve skutečnosti bystrozor v utajení, nebo možná dokonce Nepojmenovatelný. To ve výsledku vedlo k zvyšujícímu se počtu mladých dívek, které dělaly oči na zachmuřeného, záhadného muže, k jeho velkým rozpakům.

Druhé nedělní odpoledne po zápase, třetí až páté ročníky, které studovaly Patrona, se nacházely ve Velké síni. Poněkud překvapivě třeťácký ročník zářil nad staršími ročníky. Harry, Hermione, Theo a několik dalších z jejich ročníku předvedli alespoň začátky mlhového Patrona, i když Neville byl zatím jediný, kdo uspěl ve vytvoření tělesného. Jejich počet se rozrostl, když se hůlka Anthonyho Goldsteina rozzářila jasným nadpozemským světlem, které trvalo několik vteřin.

“Dobrá práce, Anthony!” zvolala Hermione. Anthony se na ní v odpověď rozzářil.

“Díky, Hermiono. Oh! Mimochodem, děkuju, žes mě odkázala na tu knihu. Konečně jsem jí našel v Oddělení s omezeným přístupem! No, madam Pinceová jí pro mě našla poté, co jsem jí řekl, co hledám, a pak mi profesor Flitwick dal propustku, abych si jí půjčil”

“Jakou knihu?” zeptala se Hermione lehce zmateně. Harry pozvedl jedno obočí.

“Tu o tom, jak magie nepracuje dobře s plasty a elektřinou,” odpověděl Anthony. “ **Magie a mudlové: Zdroj jejich podřazenosti** od Engleberta von Smallhausena. Je odporně předpojatá, ale také popisuje několik legitmních pokusných studií o tom, proč magie způsobuje, že se mudlovská technologie rozbíjí, a všechny souhlasily, že magie způsobuje, že se plasty rozpadají, a zároveň způsobuje výkyvy v elektrické rezistenci. Je to celkem fascinují... opět až na tu odpornou předpojatost.”

Harry si překvapeně odfrkl. “A to je kniha, jejíž název sis nepamatovala, Hermiono?” zeptal se. “Myslel bych si, že jméno jako Englebert von Smallhausen samotné by bylo nezapomenutelné a to ani nemluvím o jejím názvu.”

Hermione se zatvářila. “Ano, ano. Zapomněla jsem název knihy. Promiň, že nemám tvou bezchybnou paměť, Harry.”

Opodál (ale ne dost blízko na to, aby by součástí té skupiny), Theo Bezejmenný pozoroval, jak se jeho přátelé přátelsky dohadují. Úmyslně si vybral místo, kde byl sám, aby nikdo z lidí, které měl rád, nebyl ovlivněn mocí Ultimátní Sankce. Ale zatímco ta myšlenka před týdnem byla depresivní, nyní to bylo jen otravné. I přes moc Sankce, Theo věděl, kdo byli jeho přátelé, i když to ti přátelé sami nyní nevěděli. Podíval se na vzdálenou stranu síně, kde viděl Nevilla Longbottoma, jak dával nějaké rady o Patronovi ostatním čistokrevným. Na krátký okamžik s ním Longbottom navázal oční spojení a ušklíbl se (celkem impozantně na nebelvíra), než se obrátil ke Cassiusovi Warringtonovi. Theo zavrtěl hlavou - jako by spolu ti dva mluvili před rokem!

Theo zavřel oči a nechal napětí odplout. Krutá magie možná proti němu obrátila Nevilla, ale po jeho konverzaci s Hermionou na Astronomické věži měl znovu víru a naději. Jednoho dne překoná Ultimátní Sankci. Jednoho dne budou všichni jeho přátelé opět přátelé. Vytáhl na popředí vzpomínku z mnoha let zpět, vzpomínku, kterou nikdy nezkusil jako svou “šťastnou vzpomínku”, ale která se nyní zdála být vhodnější, než cokoli jiného, co doteď vyzkoušel.

“ _Neville a Hermione jsou mí přátelé a jsou v potížích. A tak jsem tu pro ně. Stejně jako jsem tu pro tebe._ ”

Zhluboka se nadechl, otevřel oči a s jedním posledním pohledem kolem na Harryho, Hermionu a Nevilla, Theo uvalil kouzlo. “ _ **EXPECTO PATRONUM.**_ ” Stříbřitá mlha se vyvalila z jeho hůlky, silnější a jasnější, než kdy předtím, ale Theo se nezastavil. Tlačil víc a víc ze sebe do toho kouzla a silněji a silněji se soustředil na ten zvláštní pocit v jeho žaludku, který poprvé zažil, když míříli, aby se postavili Quirrellovi a zachránili Nevilla a Hermionu. Pocit, že věděl, že má konečně někoho jiného, než svého bratra, o koho se staral dost na to, aby riskoval, že pro něj zemře.

Mlha se zvětšovala a zvětšovala, až se konečně zhroutila do sebe. A tam ve vzduchu před Theem Bezejmenným byl zářící stříbrný... králík. Theo se při pohledu na něj nadšeně zasmál.

Přivolání tělesného Patrona - a obzvlášť od chlapce, o kterém si polovina studentů v současnosti myslela, že je nějakým způsobem zlý - okamžitě způsobilo, že všichni ostatní přestali dělat, co dělali, a zírali na něj v ohromení. Hermione a několik dalších studentů, kteří nebyli ovlivnění Sankcí, se komel něj okamžitě shlukli, aby mu ukázali jejich podporu a obdiv. Na druhé straně místnosti Neville Longbottom otevřeně zuřil, jako by byl uražený tím, že někdo jako Vyvrhel se mohl nyní stát druhou nejmladší osobou v historii, která přivolala tělesného Patrona. Pak překvapeně nadskočil, když se vznášející se králík vrhl přes místnost k němu rychleji, než mohlo pozorovat lidské oko. Zastavil se před jeho tváří a téměř tázavě zacukal nosíkem, než vystřelil zpět k Theovi stejnou oslňující rychlostí.

Zatímco několik studentů, kteří nebyli pod efektem Sankce, se shromáždilo kolem Thea, Harry (jak bylo očekáváno) se zdržel zpět, i když jeho výraz a řeč jeho těla dávaly Theovým zmijozelským očím jasně najevo, jak hrdý byl na svého kamaráda.

“Je krásný,” řekla Hermione jemně. “Jak mu budeš říkat?”

Theo se na okamžik zamyslel. “Fiver,” řekl, vyslovuje jméno jednoho z králíků v **Daleké cestě domů**.

Mudlorozená se na něj překvapeně podívala. “Fiver? Ne Hazel?”

Theo se usmál a přikývl směrem k Harrymu. “Hazel je hrdina toho příběhu. To nejsem já. Fiver je mladší bratr hrdiny, který cestuje s ním a má všechny ty nejlepší nápady.”

Poblíž Jim sledoval to představení s úsměvem, vzhledem k tomu, že si Thea značně oblíbil během jejich lekcí bojového umění. Ale pak byla jeho pozornost přitažena zpět k jeho bratrovi a jeho úsměv zmizel. Zavrtěl hlavou a pokusil se soustředit na své vlastní šťastné myšlenky. Pak uvrhl to kouzlo.

“ ** _EXPECTO PATRONUM._** ”

Nic se nestalo. Dokonce ani náznak mlhy.

________________________

_**15\. listopadu 1993** _

_**8:00 večer** _

_**Učebna Lektvarů** _

Dostav svému slovu, profesor Snape donutil Harryho do lekcí o obskurní a téměř jistě nelegální kletbě Sectumsempra. Stejně jako s Hermionou (která se k němu dnes přidala), Snape nejprve vyžadoval, aby se Harry naučil kouzlo Vulnera Sanentur, které bylo jediným léčivým kouzlem schopným vyléčit krvavou škodu způsobenou Snapeovou kletbou navrženou k zabíjení vlkodlaků.

Když to mohl udělat nenápadně, Harry studoval svého ředitele koleje se směsicí překvapení a obav, i když to skryl, jak nejlépe dokázal, pomocí nitrobrany. Intuitivně si Harry uvědomil, že Snape z nějakého důvodu dnes obzvlášť těžce bojoval o to, aby kontroloval a skryl své emoce, jak je učil to kouzlo, a přesto z nějakého důvodu byla dnes jeho obvyklá tvrdá sebekontrola překvapivě laxní.

“ _Zajímalo by mě, co se stalo, co ho vedlo k vytvoření toho kouzla,”_ pomyslel si Harry. _“Ať to bylo cokoli, myslím, že opravdu nesnáší vlkodlaky jako výsledek. Jestlipak by se nad tím předmětem on a Reg nespřátellili._ ”

Na konci první lekce již Harry ovládl tu smrtící kletbu poté, co úspěšně poškodil trénovací panáky, které Snape, přivolal, řeznými ranami, které by byly smrtelné pro jakoukoli živoucí bytost, kterou jí zasáhl. Uspokojený Snape oběma připomněl, aby tu kletbu nikdy nepoužívali kromě opravdových situací na život a smrt, a pak jim řekl, aby uklidnili pokoj a vrátili se na své koleje, než sám odešel.

Jak dva třeťáci uklízeli místnost, Harry se rozhodl zeptat se na otázku, která mu vrtala hlavou už nějaký čas. Uvalil kouzlo pro soukromí na dveře a Hermione se na něj překvapeně podívala.

“Promiň,” řekl Harry. “Ale umíral jsem touhou se tě zeptat při první příležitosti, kdy bychom si mohli popovídat v soukromí. Jen mezi námi dvěma... co je za problém s tou knihou, o které jste ty a Anthony mluvili?”

Hermione lehce ztuhla. “Proč si myslíš, že je nějaký... _problém_ , o kterém bychom měli mluvit, Harry?”

“Hermiono, lidé říkají, že jsi nejchytřejší čarodějka našeho věku, a já to nezpochybňuji. Ale moudrost z knih z tebe nedělá dobrou lhářku a - bez urážky - jsi ve skutečnosti mizerná lhářka.” Odmlčel se a zvážil svá slova. “Ne, to není fér. Podle nezmijozelských standardů nejsi ve skutečnosti špatná lhářka. Ale, no, jsem zmijozel, který je _opravdu_ _dobrý_ ve čtení lidí, a dokážu říct, kdy mi lžeš. Neměla jsi v plánu říct Anthonymu o tom, že magie narušuje plasty a elektřinu, a nechtěla jsi odhalit, kde ses dozvěděla o tom malém faktu. Nevím, jestli jsi to zjistila z té knihy, kterou Anthony našel, nebo odněkud jinud. Ale chci, abys věděla, že jakékoli tajemství skrýváš a z jakéhokoli důvodu, můžeš se mi s ním svěřit. Víš to, že ano?”

Několik vteřin ho pozorovala, jako by zvažovala své možnosti, než si rezignovaně povzdechla. “Harry, věříš _mi_? Myslím, _opravdu_ mi věříš?”

Harry se chystal nabídnout nějakou zlehčující odpověď, ale pak ho najednou udeřila vážnost a intenzita, s jakou Hermione položila tu otázku. Také si poprvé všiml, jak unavená dívka skutečně byla, a z nějakého důvodu si najednou už nemyslel, že by to bylo kvůli jejímu těžkému rozvrhu. A tak si dal na čas, aby zvážil, na co se ho ptala, než jí odpověděl.

“Věřím ti víc, než komukoli jinému na světě,” řekl konečně.

Tiše vydechla a Harry byl překvapený, jak moc se zdálo, že se jí ulevilo nad jeho odpovědí.

“Pak tě požádám, abys mi věřil, když ti řeknu, že nemůžu odpovědět na žádnou z tvých otázek. Ne teď, každopádně. Nebo možná nikdy. Chci říct, kdybych o tom mohla komukoli říct, byl bys to ty. A abych byla upřímná, _přeju_ si, abych ti o všem mohla říct, protože si myslím, že by mi tvá rada teď _opravdu_ pomohla. Ale... nemůžu. Můžu tě jen požádat... abys mě nechal vyřešit své problémy samotnou a bez toho, abys jakkoli zasahoval.”

Jeho oči se zúžily, jak zvažoval dívčinu záhadnou a vyhýbavou odpověď. “Hermiono, jsi pod nějakým slibem mlčenlivosti nějakého druhu?”

Otevřela ústa, aby odpověděla, ale pak je okamžitě zavřela, což Harry považoval za odpověď samo o sobě.

“Můžeš mi říct, jestli jsi v nějakých potížích? Nebo jestli můžu udělat něco, abych ti pomohl?”

Kousla se do rtu, než odpověděla. “Já... neřekla bych, že jsem v potížích. Jen mám nějaké věci, které potřebuji udělat... sama. A až s nimi budu hotová, všechno ti řeknu. No, pokud budu moci. Co se toho, jestli mi můžeš nějak pomoct, týče, vše, o co tě můžu požádat je, abys mi věřil, že jsem schopná udělat, co musím udělat. A,” stísněně polkla, “a věřit, že to dokážu udělat sama. Prosím, Harry. Alespoň prozatím se o mě nestrachuj. A pokud uvidíš, že... já nevím, se občas chovám _divně_ , prostě to pusť z hlavy. Můžeš to pro mě udělat?”

Chlapec na ní zíral po něco, co se zdálo jako celá věčnost, ale ve skutečnosti to bylo jen šest vteřin.

“Dobrá. Důvěřuji ti, a mám hodně víry ve tvou inteligenci a rozum. Pokud někdy nabydu dojmu, že jsi v nějakém _nebezpečí_ , pravděpodobně do toho zase strčím nos. Ale dokud k tomu nedojde... slibuji, že budu ignorovat jakoukoli _divnost_. Stačí to?”

V úlevě se na něj usmála. “Ano, Harry, děkuji.”

Podíval se kolem místnosti. “Ale víš co. Možná nejsi v žádném nebezpeší, ale očividně jsi přepracovaná. Dokončím to tady. Můžeš jít do postele.”

Hermione se chystala protestovat, ale Harry se nenechal odradit a každopádně pokoj už byl téměř uklizený. A tak dívka postoupila dopředu a rychle ho objala, k jeho velkému překvapení, než opustila místnost. Harry strávil několik rychlých minut dokončováním úklidu, jak zvažoval jejich čím dál podivnější konverzaci. Akorát se chystal uklidit posledního panáka, když najednou dostal nápad. Vrhl rychlý paranoidní pohled kolem místnosti a pak uvalil Umlčující kouzlo na dveře. Pak se přesunul na druhou stranu místnosti a zamířil hůlkou na posledního panáka, než se pomalu zhluboka nadechl.

“ ** _SSSECTUMSSSEMPRA!_** ” zasyčel a k jeho překvapení ucítil, jak se jeho hůlka lehce ohradila proti tomu kouzlu - něco, co ještě nikdy nezažil - jak se několik vln intenzivní magické síly vyvalilo ven, aby naprosto roztrhalo na kusy panáka.

A také umístilo několik prasklin na tabuli, která visela za ním.

Harry v ohromení zíral na škodu, kterou jeho první pokus o hadí magii způsobil, než konečně povolal vůli mluvit.

“ _Zatraceně_ ,” zašeptal.

Zabralo mu to další půlhodinu, aby opravil škodu, kterou napáchal Snapeově třídě. Když byl hotový naposledy se podíval kolem.

“To byl den,” řekl se zarmouceným zakroucením hlavou.

____________________

_**21\. listopadu 1993** _

_**Právnická kancelář Petera Pettigrew, Esq.** _

_Petere -_

_Jak víš, prošli jsme si mnohým během posledního zhruba roku s Jimem a Harrym, a obzvlášť během posledních několika týdnů. Útok na Prasinky, který ponechal Harryho samotného na pospas smečce vlkodlaků, zatímco jsme se všichni soustředili, abychom dostali Jima do bezpečí (a za to ti děkuji, Petee, a za všechno, co jsi udělal pro svého kmotřence), mě donutilo čelit plně tomu, jak moc jsem staršího ze svých synů zklamal. Opustil jsem ho na deset let a pak jsem proti němu další dva roky pletichařil, než jsem o něj málem na dobro přišel. Už ne víc._

_Vážím si všeho, co jsi doteď ohledně Harryho udělal, koneckonců byl jsem to já, kdo tě o to požádal. Vždy jsi byl dobrým přítelem, ale právě teď nepotřebuji přítele, který by zvyšoval mé nejhorší impulzy. Potřebuji přítele, který by mi řekl, kdy se chovám jako koňský zadek. Pro případ, že jsem nebyl jasný, chci, abys přestal ve všech snahách odstranit Harryho z rodu Potterů. Zároveň, prosím, zkontroluj postup nahrazení Dědického prstenu. Pokud bude Harry ochotný a bude dokončen včas, rád bych mu ho formálně věnoval na jeho 14. narozeniny a nechal ho uznat jako Právoplatného dědice ve stejný čas. Řekl bych, že se Jim prostě bude muset smířit s tím být jen druhým synem nechutně bohaté rodiny a také idolem milionů._

_Vím, že je to velká změna proti našim předchozím rozhovorům, ale pokud máš nějaké nápady, jak vynahradit Harrymu to, jak jsem se k němu choval, jsem jedno velké ucho. Také doufám, že si najdeš čas, aby ses s Harrym lépe poznal sám a vytvořil si s ním pouto. Byl jsi úžasným kmotrem pro Jima, ale vzhledem k tomu, že Harryho vlastní kmotr je špinavý zrádce, který se k němu snad nikdy nedostane na sto kilometrů, byl bych ti velmi vděčný, kdyby ses mohl ujmout neformální role Harryho kmotra._

_Měl by ses někdy zastavit na večeři. Být sám v Potterském Panství je občas osamělé. Dej mi vědět, kdy bys měl volno._

_\- James_

Peter si přečetl dopis od svého nejlepšího přítele a nejlepšího klienta třikrát a jeho tvář byla čím dál zamračenější s každým pročtením. U okna Jamesova sova Godric seděla na parapetu, čekajíc na odpověď a pamlsek. Konečně hlasitě zahoukala, aby upoutala Peterovu pozornost. Tím ten pták jen uspěl v tom, že právník zmačkal dopis a hodil ho prudce na hlavu sovy. Godric znovu zahoukal, tentokrát uraženě, a jen tak tak se vyhnul projektilu, než vyletěl ven z okna.

“No,” řekl Peter nikomu, “tenhle den začíná dost mizeně. Zajímalo by mě, jakou další pohromu přinese teď.”

A jakoby v karmickou odpověď se ozvalo tiché zaklepání na dveře, než vešla jeho recepční Yvette.

“Omlouvám se, pane Pettigrewe, ale je tu někdo, kdo vás chce vidět.”

Peter zabručel. “No, nemám nikoho naplánovaného a nejsem v náladě na neočekávaného klienta. Řekni jim, ať si domluví schůzku na příští týden.”

Než mohla Yvette odpovědět, návštěvník kolem ní proplul do kanceláře. Peter okamžitě vyskočil, jak poznal tu mladou ženu stojící před ním.

“Odpusťte mou přímost, pane Pettigrewe,” řekla Cassilda Selwynová, jak si ladně svékala svůj cestovní plášť a podala ho překvapené Yvette. “Ale zjišťuji, že nejsem nadšena představou čekat týden, než si s vámi promluvím. Ani nejsem nadšená tím nechat se sebou jednat jako s obyčejnou chátrou, která sem přišla, aby získala vaše služby pro nějaký nudný rodinný svár.”

Peter se zatvářil, jak si upravoval svou kravatu. “Odpusťte mi, lady Selwynová. Nebyl jsem... připraven na překvapivou návštěvu osobnosti tak vznešené, jako jste vy. Co pro vás mohu udělat?”

Usmála se způsobem, který by méně bystrá osoba shledala zdvořilým. Peter, však, byl dost bystrý a také dost znalý skutečné role, kterou rod Selwynů sehrál v poslední válce. A proto shledával úsměv té ženy velmi znepokojivým.

“No, pane Pettigrewe, jak se tak stává, měla jsem velmi zajímavou konverzaci s naším společným přítelem. A na základě jeho... odhalení, věřím, že máme mnoho věcí, se kterými si můžeme pomoci navzájem.”

Její úsměv se stal ještě více okouzlujícím, a přesto byl nějak víc predátorský. Peter si bezmyšlenkovitě navlhčil rty. “ _Oh ano,_ ” pomyslel si, jak pozval svého hosta, aby se usadil. “ _Tenhle den je lepší a lepší._ ”

____________________

_**28\. listopadu 1993** _

_**Grimmauldovo náměstí 12** _

Ke konci listopadu se Sirius Black zlepšil na tolik, že byl schopný pohybovat se po domě s Dobbyho pomocí. Tento konkrétní den byl v hlavním salónku v přízemí a ohříval se u krbu. V přidání k teplu měla změna scenérie tu výhodu, že ho dostala dál od Kreacherova blábolení. Ten šílený skřítek se začal ukrývat v podkroví, kde se hodiny povaloval před portrétem Walburgy Blackové, která stále ještě šíleně ječela ze svého bidýlka na oddělené stěně, kterou Dobby odstranil z hlavní chodby.

Sirius akorát otevřel _Věštce_ , zatímco si užíval vynikajících řeřichových sendvičů, které mu připravil Dobby, když se oranžové plameny v krbu najednou změnily v zelené a skrze ně prošel tlustý muž v montérkách s těžkou bednou na nářadí v jedné ruce. Sirius vyskočil ze svého křesla a pokusil se nahmátnout svou hůlku, ale než mohl uvalit kouzlo, podlomily se pod ním nohy a neladně se svalil na podlahu.

Obrovský muž na něj shlédl a zavrtěl hlavou.

“Vážně, Siriusi, ovládej se. Jsem to jen já.”

Zatímco byl stále na podlaze, Sirius byl přesto schopný namířit svou hůlkou (nebo spíše hůlkou strýčka Alpharda) na vetřelce.

“Kdo já?” vyžadoval.

Velký muž si pohrdavě odfrkl, než divoce otřásl celým svým tělem. Po pár vteřinách rozmázání byl vetřelec odhalen jakožto Regulus Black, který nyní měl na sobě montérky alespoň tři velikosti větší.

“Já, tvůj dlouho trpící bratr, který stále ještě musí zprovoznit letaxové připojení, a tak mě laskavě neproklínej, zatímco pracuji.” Reg mlasknul a položil bednu s nářadím na podlahu, než pomohl Siriusovi zpět do křesla.

“Zprovoznění... letaxu? Odkdy umíš nastavit letax?” odfrknul si Sirius.

Regulus pokrčil rameny. “V Austrálii bylo od bystrozorů vyžadováno, aby se naučili, jak ovládat letaxové spojení, aby mohli podnikat zátahy a zabránili při nich podezřelým v úniku. Očividně je to jinak tady v Británii, pravděpodobně proto, že byrokratický podrost, který ovládá Úřad letaxového spojení nechce, aby OPUKZ nebo jiný byrokratický podrost vnikal na jejich území. Tvar, který jsem měl na sobě právě teď byl Angus McDougal, značně tupý padesátiletý kouzelník, který sotva složil své NKÚ zkoušky, ale získal práci v Úřadě letaxového spojení skrze nepotismus.”

“Uh-huh. A kde je teď, zatímco máš na sobě jeho tvář?”

Regulus se samolibě usmál. “Věřím, že v Obrtlé ulici, kde si užívá prostitutky, poskytnuté mu Luciusem jako odměnu za laskavost naprosto nesouvisející s mými vlastními aktivitami. Lucius a já jsme to plánovali několik týdnů. Já jsem se převlékl za celkem sedm rozdílných lidí, abych získal povolení k nastavení letaxového spojení pro Grimmauldovo náměstí, zatímco jsem zároveň skrýval všechny záznamy a důkazy o jeho existenci. On mezitím podplatil dvakrát tolik lidí, aby mu udělali nenápadné laskavosti, aby skryl očividné spojení s našimi konečnými plány. Samozřejmě budeme poněkud omezení tím, že můžeme cestovat letaxem přímo jen do Longbottomského nebo Malfoyského Panství, ale usnadní to Harrymu návštěvy zde během prázdnin.”

Na to se Sirius rozveselil, ale pak ho naplnily obavy. “A jsi si jistý, že nikdo nebude schopný vystopovat to zpět k nám a použít pro to, aby se sem vloupal?”

“Pozitivní,” odfrkl si Regulus. “Lucius a já jsme zmijozelé, Siriusi. Tohle je přesně ten typ věcí, které děláme každý den před snídaní.”

Sirius protočil oči vsloup a vrátil se ke čtení novin, zatímco jeho bratr otevřel bednu s nářadím a dal se do práce.

____________________

_**10\. prosince 1993** _

_**Bradavice** _

Listopad se přeměnil v prosinec bez nějakého většího incidentu. _Denní věštec_ pokračoval ve svých dramatičnostech, ale nedošlo k žádným dalším vlkodlačím útokům, ani mozkomorským útokům a nedošlo k žádným dalším spatřením Siriuse Blacka, ani nikoho, kdo vypadal jako Sirius Black. Různé kluby pokračovaly ve svých týdenních setkáních. Bradavická Společnost pro Prezervaci Kultury se scházela na důstojné čajové dýchánky, zatímco debatovala o jemnějších nuancích čistokrevné kultury a historie, spolu s čím dál bizarnějšími konspiračními teoriemi o tom, co Theo Bezejmenný musel udělat, že byl odsouzen být hodný Sankce... a také jak byl schopný přikazovat tolik podpory mudlorozených ve škole. “ _Temná_ magie” byl rozšířený společný názor. Ke zklamání prezidenta klubu Cedrica Diggoryho jen pár mudlorozených přišlo, aby se podívalo, o co klubu šlo, ale téměř žádný z nich nepřišel více než jednou. Když si s nimi Cedric později promluvil, všichni byli vágní a vyhýbaví. Zdálo se, že zatímco žádný z čistokrevných k nim nebyl přehnaně hrubý, většina mudlorozených, kteří se zúčastnili, řekli, že je skupina přiměla cítit se nepříjemně z důvodů, které nebyli schopní artikulovat. Jedinou výjimkou byl Justin Finch-Fletchley, jehož unikátní status z něj činil něco mezi mudlorozeným a čistokrevným způsobem, který se nevztahoval na nikoho jiného. Justin se zúčastnil tří setkání, než je přestal navštěvovat, cituje jiné povinnosti. Ale on a Diggory byli oba mrzimoři, a po nějakém pobízení Justin konečně přiznal, že byl unavený z toho, jak si jistí lidé pohrdavě odfrkovali pokaždé, když se zeptal na něco, o čem se od čistokrevných očekávalo, že budou znát ve věku pěti let.

Mezitím setkání SPAMu byla méně důstojná, ale lépe navštěvovaná, obzvlášť poté, co Harry nějak zařídil, aby domácí skřítkové dodali mudlovské občerstvení jako sodovky, zmrzlinu a Oreo sušenky. Navíc k potěšení Anthonyho Goldsteina čím dál větší část setkání byla věnována přemýšlení o tom, jak mudlovské inovace mohly být reprodukované magií. V jednom bodě se Colin Creevey zeptal, zda by bylo možné přeměnit něco na antihmotu. Chlapec ve skutečnosti nevěděl nic o antihmotě, kromě toho, co slyšel diskutováno ve _Star_ _Treku_ , ale ta otázka naprosto zhrozila Hermionu, Anthonyho a Sue Liovou (jediné tři, kteří rozuměli té otázce). Všichni souhlasili, že nikdo z nich by neměl ani zvažovat experimentování s použitím magie v kontextu částicové fyziky, dokud nedokončí školu, pokud vůbec. Pak Jim odhalil, že jeho matka měla několik titulů z mudlovských univerzit včetně jednoho z fyziky. Harry byl překvapený a ne jen ohledně akademických aktivit jeho matky - Jim se mu vyhýbal několik týdnů a tohle bylo nejvíc, co spolu mluvili, i když jen jako součást davu. Jim dál souhlasil, že si promluví s Lily, aby zjistil, pokud by byla ochotná setkat se se SPAMem a projednat průnik magie a mudlovské vědy.

Po jednom takovém setkání SPAMu se Harry obrátil na Hermionu, ohledně toho, jestli by se přidala k němu a Blaisovi pro práci na runovém schématu pro jejich Starodávné runy. K Harryho zklamání již Hermione souhlasila, že bude pracovat s Anthonym Goldsteinem a Sue Liovou, kteří se rozhodli na nějakých zaklínání pro zabezpečení domácnosti.

“Omlouvám se, Harry, ale Anthony se mě zeptal první,” řekla s trochou lítosti, i když ne tak mnoho, kolik si Harry myslel, že by bylo vhodné. Zúžil oči.

“Abych byl upřímný, na základě minulých výkonů bych očekával, že bys ty oslovila _mě_ ohledně toho projektu. Obvykle jsi alespoň tři nebo tak měsíce napřed před ostatními ve školní práci.” Pak zúžil své oči ještě víc. “Je tohle _podivné_?” zeptal se podezřívavě.

Hermione si odfrkla. “Ne všechno v mém životě je produktem... _osobní_ _podivnosti_ , Harry,” odpověděla.

Přikývl. “Všiml jsem si, že jsi neřekla _ne_ , Hermiono.”

Zatvářila se, ale neřekla nic jiného.

____________________

_**17\. prosince 1993** _

_**Bradavice** _

Během posledního týdne před vánočními prázdninami profesor Scrimgeour konečně uspořádal všemi očekávaný soubojový turnament. Harry se na něj těšil, ale byl ve výsledku zklamaný svým konečným umístěním, hlavně kvůli omezením, která na něj umístili jeho různí mentoři. Snape mu zakázal, aby použil dilataci během turnamentu, protože by možná odhalila, jak dalece postoupil v nitrobraně a to by mohlo způsobit problémy s Ministerstvem v budoucnu. Moody mu zakázal, aby bezhůlkově přivolal hůlky jeho oponentů, nebo aby použil jakákoli kouzla založená na iluzích, protože to byl typ schopností, které bylo lepší uchovat si jako tajné zbraně. Navíc, existovaly logistické problémy s použitím bezhůlkového přivolání v souboji, vzhledem k tomu, že Přivolávací kouzlo nefungovalo tak dobře, když bylo použito proti aktivně používanému předmětu. Harry mohl snadno přivolat hůlku z pouzdra, nebo dokonce když jí někdo držel nepříliš silně, ale kouzlo by nefungovalo tak dobře, kdyby se pokusil přivolat hůlku aktivně používanou pro uvalování kouzla. Vskutku to omezení kouzla Accio byl důvod, proč bylo ve výsledku vytvořeno Expelliarmus, které naopak mohlo fungovat jen, když byl někdo nějakým způsobem považován za ozbrojeného. A konečně, zatímco mu Regulus nezakázal, aby používal nějaká konkrétní zaklínadla, přikázal mu, aby obecně podhodnotil své schopnosti. Koneckonců chlapec se chystal debutovat v Evropském novickém soubojovém okruhu následující léto a Regulus byl toho názoru, že být doslova neznámou byl lepší počáteční bod v jeho soubojové kariéře, než “děcko, které porazilo Chlapce-který-žil”, což by způsobilo, že by se na něj zaměřoval každý budoucí duelista ještě před prvním kolem.

Všechny ty limitace vážně omezily Harryho styl, s konečným výsledkem, že se dostal pouze do semifinále, než byl eliminován Justinem Finch-Fletchleym. Druhý chlapec nebyl obzvláště dobrý duelista, co se týkalo jeho práce s kouzly, ale po roce trénování byla jeho schopnost se štítem Averto fenomenální. Souboj mezi Justinem a Harrym byl nejdelší z celého turnamentu, ale Harry byl prostě neschopný proniknout Justinovou obranou (nebo alespoň neschopný to udělat bez toho, aby využil schopností, které si jeho mentoři mysleli, že bylo nejlepší uchovat si v zásobě), a tak ho konečně mudlorozený prostě unavil.

Dueloví finalisti třetího ročníku byli Justin a Jim a ti dva byli zpočátku vyrovnaní. Zatímco Justin dokázal odrazit prakticky každý útok, Jim s jeho Wu Xi Do tréninkem dokázal vyhnout se téměř každému útoku i na malém prostoru soubojového pódia. Nakonec Jimův větší rozsah znalosti kouzel získaný během několika let specializovaného tréninku zvítězil a Justin získal stříbro zatímco Jim zlato. Harry nadšeně poblahopřál oběma jeho příteli a jeho bratrovi k jejich úspěchu, bez toho, aby dal najevo, že odhalil několik slabin v obou jejich technikách a že si byl jistý, že je oba dokáže porazit, kdyby situace kdy vyžadovala, aby se nemusel držet zpět.

Harry si také všiml, jak neochotný byl Jim potřást mu rukou. Nebo aby s ním dokonce navázal oční kontakt. A tak se mladý zmijozel rozhodl, že dost bylo dost, a s trochou pomoci od Hermiony a neochotného Rona byl Harry schopný zatáhnout Jima do třídy, zatímco mířil na recepci, která se měla konat po turnamentu.

“Dobrá, Jime,” řekl. “Musíme si promluvit.”

Jim se podíval na tváře jeho bratra a přátel s trochou obav. “Um, o čem?” zeptal se opatrně.

“Nechce se mi to říkat, kámo,” řekl Ron omluvně, “ale chováš se už týdny divně, od toho mozkomorského útoku. Harry za mnou přišel a řekl, že se k němu chováš obzvlášť chladně, a zeptal se mně, jestli vím proč. Nevěděl jsem, ale souhlasil jsem, že sebou v podstatě cukáš pokaždé, když se na tebe Harry podívá. A, no, po tom všem, co se stalo _mně_ minulý rok, snažím se všímat si, když se lidé najednou chovají jinak než obvykle.”

“Myslíš, že jsem... _posedlý_ nebo tak něco?” zeptal se Jim nevěřícně.

“Ne,” řekl Harry. “Ale všichni si myslíme, že se chováš divně, obzvlášť vůči mně. A když se lidé, na kterých mi záleží, začnou chovat divně, začnu se zajímat.” Jak řekl ta slova, oba Harry a Hermione se odhodlaně nepodívali jeden druhému do očí.

Jim shlédl na podlahu na několik vteřin, jako by se snažil skrýt jeho očividné nepohodlí. Pak se podíval na Hermionu. “Proč jsi tu _ty_?”

Zdálo se, že ta otázka čarodějku překvapila. “Morální podpora, řekla bych? Oba Harry a Ron mě požádali, abych tu byla. Řekla bych, že si mysleli, že mám něco k nabídnutí.”

“Jako věšteckou předpověď?” zeptal se Jim hrubě. Nejprve si Hermione myslela, že si z ní dělá legraci, ale pak si ke svému šoku uvědomila, že je celkem vážný.

“Jime,” vysoukala ze sebe, “já _nejsem_ věštkyně. Jsem jen někdo, kdo dokáže aplikovat selský rozum na to, co vidí před sebou. Očividně se to důvěřivějším čarodějkám a kouzelníkům může zdát jako předpovědi, ale co má tahle hloupost s věštkyní společného s čímkoli, co tě rozrušuje?”

Jim se zdál na okamžik naštvaný, ale pak z něj boj vyprchal. Posadil se na jednu z židlí.

“Pamatuješ si tu hádku po naší první hodině Lektvarů. Tu, ve které jsi mě nazvala... ‘ _hýkajícím hovadem_ ’?”

Ron se zasmál. “Kdo by jí kdy zapomněl?”

Jim se nesmál. “A pamatuješ si, co jsi mi řekla ve společenské místnosti? _Nebylo by to k popukání, kdyby to byl Harry, kdo porazil Ty-Víš-Koho, a naši rodiče ho poslali pryč a mě postavili na piedestal jakožto Chlapce-který-žil, aby přitáhli pozornost pryč od něj_?”

Harry tiše zuřil a protočil oči vsloup. “ _Oh, pro Boha,_ ” pomyslel si. “ _Už ne zas tohle._ ”

“Jime,” zakoktala se Hermione. “Nejsem věštkyně a co jsem řekla nebyla žádná prorocká vize. To jsem jen byla já, úmyslně hnusná a provokativní, protože jsi mě velmi naštval. A pokud je to něco, ohledně čeho jsi stále ještě naštvaný, dovol mi využít téhle příležitosti, abych se omluvila.”

“Tak moment. To bylo dva roky zpátky!” zvolal Ron. “Co to teď přineslo?” Ale byl to Harry, kdo odpověděl.

“Minulý rok se Jimův bubácký strach projevoval jako lidé, kteří navrhovali, že není hodný toho být Chlapcem-který-žil,” řekl Harry přímo. “Doufal jsem, že se přes to přenesl, ale něco se stalo, co ho vrátilo do jeho malicherného strachu ohledně toho.”

Jimova tvář potemněla hněvem, ale ten pak zmizel tak rychle, jako se objevil. Přejel si oběma rukama po tváři.

“Harry, když jsem blízko mozkomorům, vzpomínám si... na tu noc. Vzpomínám si, jak nás Voldemort napadl. Vzpomínám si, jak se smál mámě a řekl jí, aby ustoupila stranou.” Zhluboka se nadechl. “A vzpomínám si, jak žebrá Voldemorta, aby jí zabil... místo tebe.” Ostatní tři byli šokovaní jeho odhalením. “‘ _Ne Harryho!_ ’ To řekla. Ani nezmiňuje, že bych tam byl.”

Otočil se na Hermionu. “A tak mě zajímala všechna ta znamení toho, že jsi věštkyně. Není možné, že bys byla věštkyně a nevěděla to? A že když jsi to během našeho prvního ročníku vybreptla, odhalila jsi pravdu o Chlapci-který-žil?”

Harry postoupil dopředu, očividně otrávený. “No, to je možné, řekl bych. Ale dovol mi navrhnout mnohem pravděpodobnější teorii - JSI IDIOT!”

Na to Jim vyskočil ze své židle, jako by se připravil na boj, ale Harry jednoduše postoupil dopředu a dostal se mu do obličeje. “Jime, řekni mi jednu věc! Co. Dělají. Mozkomoři?”

Přichycený nepřipravený, Jim několikrát zamrkal. “Um, hlídají Azkaban?”

Harry zavřel oči a promnul si spánky.

“Myslím, že Harry má na mysli mozkomoří schopnosti,” řekla Hermione. “Jako třeba jejich schopnost donutit jejich oběť, aby znovu prožívala své špatné vzpomínky.”

“Pět bodů pro Nebelvír,” řekl Harry sarkasticky. “Co dalšího?”

“Oh, oh!” řekl Ron nadšeně, “také z tebe vysávají tvé šťastné vzpomínky.”

“A to je dalších pět bodů,” dodal Harry. “Škoda, že nejsem profesor. Každopádně, shrňme to: Minulý rok byl tvůj bubácký strach to, že ti lidé říkají, že nejsi hoden toho být Vyvolený. Tenhle rok mozkomoři lehce překonali tvé dětinské nejistoty, ale ty pocity nadále přetrvávají. A tak, co se stane, když tě mozkomor popadne a dostane se dost blízko, aby tě Políbil? Najednou máš nevěrohodnou a podezřele načasovanou zvukovou halucinaci, která se zdá potvrdit tvoje dřívější nejistoty tím, že tě donutí myslet si, že mě tvá matka považuje za důležitějšího, než jsi ty, i když to byla ona, kdo...”

Odmlčel se a zavrtěl hlavou. “To je jedno, co udělala. Chci se přes to dostat a ty bys měl taky. Co chci říct, je, že není nic důvěryhodného na této získané vzpomínce, kterou tvrdíš, že máš, vzhledem k tomu, že si jí vybavuješ jen pod psychickým útokem. Plus i přes to, že možná mám stále výhrady ohledně rodičovských schopností Lily Potterové, shledávám divoce nepravděpodobným, že by se kdy chovala způsobem, jakým tvrdíš, že se chovala, vůči jen jednomu z jejích dětí. Pokud se ty události _vůbec_ odehrály tak, jak říkáš, myslím si, že je mnohem pravděpodobnější, že by Lily nabídla svůj život výměnou za obě její děti, ale mozkomoři jen způsobují, že si to špatně vybavuješ. A _konečně_ , pokud máš stále ještě nějaké pochyby o tom, že jsi Vyvolený, můžu ti připomenout, že jsi _rozpustil_ profesora Quirrella, když ti bylo jedenáct, a ubodal k smrti baziliška, když ti bylo dvanáct. Mělo by být dost očividné komukoli s mozkem větším než je zrnko vína, který z nás je velký dobývající hrdina, a není to slizský zmijozel.”

Jim vstřebal Harryho monolog a pak se podíval téměř stydlivě na svého staršího bratra. “Řekl jsem ti, že už nebudu žádné zmijozele nazývat slizskými. A ze všech nejmíň tebe.”

“Ano, no. Bez ohledu na to, jak slizský já osobně jsem nebo nejsem, jsem zmijozel, a není způsob, jakým bych ti dovolil, abys na mě hodil své Voldemortí porážející povinnosti, jen proto, že nějaká nadnášející se stvůra se tě pokusila Políbit a dala ti přehnanou dávku úzkosti. Jsi Chlapec-který-žil. Smiř se s tím a vyřeš si to.”

Jimovy oči se rozšířily. A pak propukl v smích. “Dobrá, dobrá. Já... omlouvám se, že jsem se choval jako hovado ohledně toho, co se stalo. A... děkuju... vám všem třem, že jste mi pomohli si to ujasnit.”

“Takže, jsme zase bratři?” zeptal se Harry a napřáhl ruku. Jim jí hřejivě uchopil.

“Jo, jsme bratři.”

Harry se usmál. “Dobře. Takže v duchu bratrské lásky... můžu si zítra půjčit tvůj plášť?”

“Harry!” zvolala Hermione nad jeho neomaleností.

“Pfft! Způsob, jak zkazit atmosféru, Harry!” řekl Jim s úsměvem.

Harry nepohnut pokrčil rameny. “Jsem zmijozel, Jime. Pokud mě budeš mít jako svého bratra, jednání s mým hrubým cynismem a emocionální manipulací je cena, kterou musíš zaplatit za mou přirozenou geniálnost.”

___________________

_**Později toho večera...** _

Po recepci se Ron a Jim vraceli zpět na jejich kolej s plnými žaludky.

“Hej, Rone,” oslovil ho Jim. “Nejsi na Harryho naštvaný, že ne?”

Ron se na něj zmateně podíval. “Proč bych byl na Harryho naštvaný? Řekl, co jsi potřeboval slyšet, aby ses dostal přes ten mozkomoří útok.”

“Jo, ale jen proto, aby mě donutil půjčit mu plášť.”

Ron si odfrkl. “Ale no tak, Jime. Víš moc dobře, že v tom bylo víc než to. Harry se o tebe opravdu stará a vážně se o tebe obával. Fakt, že se rozhodl získat něco, co chtěl, na oplátku v procesu toho, že ti pomohl, na tom nic nemění.”

“Nemění?” zeptal se pobaveně Jim. “Takže tě netrápí vidět Harryho chovat se tak manipulativně? Ani se mnou?”

“Jime, po minulém roce? Bylo by to _víc než pokrytecké_ , abych si stěžoval na to, že zmijozelé manipulují lidmi, pokud to nikomu v průběhu neubližuje. Navíc, Harry je jeden z nás dobrých. Bylo by to dobré pro všechny, kdyby skončil jako vůdce Zmijozelského sklepení.”

Jim souhlasně přikývl. “Jo, to vím. Dej mu pár let a Harry bude Králem Zmijozelu.”

“Princem,” řekl Ron rozptýleně.

“Co?” zeptal se Jim.

“Eh?” odpověděl Ron zmateně.

“Řekl jsi, že Harry bude Princem Zmijozelu místo Králem. Co to znamená?”

Ron otevřel ústa, ale pak se zastavil a jeho obočí se zmateně stáhla k sobě. Odněkud z hlubin jeho mysli si chlapec vybavoval krátký útržek rozhovoru ve formě syčení produkovaného dvěma povědomými hlasy, který se rozhléhal po stěnách obrovské konkávní komnaty. Ale pak, stejně rychle jako se objevila, byla vzpomínka pryč. Ron pokrčil rameny.

“Popravdě, nemám nejmenší tušení, proč jsem to řekl.” Pak se ale zamračil. “Ale mám ten nejpodivnější pocit, že to bude nějak důležité.”


	25. Mezihra č.1

KAPITOLA 24: MEZIHRA č.1

_**18\. prosince 1993** _

_**Bazén u hotelu Grand Sol, Ibiza** _

Johnny si znovu upil ze svého mojita a pozoroval procesí naolejovaných a opálených dívek míhajících se kolem, zatímco slunce zapadalo za obzor Ibizy nad Středozemním mořem. Sice si užíval svůj výhled, ve skutečnosti se však Johnny shledával čím dál víc zklamaným a deprimovaným, že tak málo dívek vracelo jeho pohled. Byl stále ještě pohledný a ve vynikající kondici, ale Johnnymu právě bylo 31 a na Ibize ve věku jednatřiceti mohl stejně tak být hnijící mrtvolou v očích pařících dětí, které přišly na ostrov, aby zažily jeho legendární dekadenci. Byla to nepříjemná myšlenka, Johnny byl donucen si přiznat, že ten pocit pravděpodobně v mládí sdílel. Ne, že by měl osobně příliš mnoho vzpomínek, aby si byl jistý.

Když bylo Johnnymu 17 a žil v Americe, přišel o rodiče při hrozné automobilové havárii. Johnny sám si nepamatoval nic z té nehody - nepřekvapivé, vzhledem k tomu, že mu způsobila značnou škodu na mozku a zanechala ho po dva roky v kómatu. Naštěstí neutrpěl téměř žádnou fyzickou škodu, ale když se o dva roky později probudil, zjistil, že přišel o _všechny_ vzpomínky z doby před nehodou. Během dvanácti let od ní si nedokázal vybavit _nic_ ze svého předchozího života. Bylo mu _řečeno_ mnohé, ale nic si _nepamatoval_ a když se podíval na obrázek svých zesnulých rodičů, byli pro něj cizinci, se kterými necítil žádné spojení. No, kromě vděku, řekl by. Johnnyho zesnulí rodiče, Richard a Jane Janoskyovi z Kenoshy ve Wisconsinu, mu zanechali obrovské dědictví po té nehodě a kromě pokračující amnézie byl perfektně zdravý. Konkrétně byl perfektně zdravý devatenáctiletý mladý muž, který měl mnohomilionový fond pokrývající jeho životní výdaje, ale žádné živé příbuzné nebo přátele, kteří by ho varovali před přestěhováním se do večírkového hlavního města Evropy, kde mohl pít koktaily u bazénu a honit se za dívkami (a když byl dostatečně opilý a znuděný i mladíky) navěky.

Ale to bylo před dvanácti lety a po víc jak desetiletí sexu, drog a sračkové techno muziky Johnny začal být uondaný. Život na Ibize znamenal, že viděl lidstvo v jeho nejpřitažlivější, ale také nejnudnější a nejbanálnější podobě, a v jednatřiceti se Johnny propadl do konstantního stavu vágní misantropie. Ne, že by se cítil, že je lepší než všichni ostatní. Bylo to spíš tak, že Johnny byl obyčejný... a přesto většina lidí _stále_ ještě dokázala být horší než on. Věděl, že v tomhle bodě už tu jednoduše plýtval svým časem v marné naději, že někdo na jeho úrovni projde dveřmi.

A pak někdo prošel.

Byla starší než každá jiná žena u bazénu a o dost. K čertu, Johnny si byl dost jistý, že byla starší než _on_ , a on byl pravděpodobně nejstarší osobou v hotelu, kdo nebyl zaměstnancem. Ale nějak to ještě zvýšilo její přitažlivost, protože byla nejen nejkrásnější, ale navíc sebevědomá. _Neuvěřitelně_ sebevědomá. A _páni_ , ale jak naplnila ty plavky, které musely stát minimálně 500 dolarů. Tak moc, že se Johnny musel ušklíbnout, když se jeden z větších frajírků kolem bazénu pohnul k ní, aby jí nabídl pití, a pak jen uhnul s otevřenými ústy, když od něj pohrdavě odvrátila hlavu. Johnnyho napadlo, co pro všechny svaté bohyně jako ona mohla chtít na místě, jako bylo tohle. Pak byl ohromen, když si konečně uvědomil, že _jeho_. Jak se žena ladně přesunula k jeho stolu, Johnny se zvedl a podržel jí židli, aniž by tak úplně rozuměl tomu nutkání. Usmála se na něj a pocítil lechtivý pocit v žaludku. A zhruba dvanáct centimetrů níž. Najednou byl Johnny celkem rád, že odmítl módu těsných plavek místních mužů ve prospěch volných plaveckých šortek.

“Máš dobré vychování,” řekla lyrických hlasem. “Zoufala jsem si, jestli na tomhle mizerném ostrově najdu někoho, o kom by se to dalo říct.”

Johnny se na ní usmál zpět s více sebevědomím, než kolik cítil. Určitě byla mimo jeho ligu, ale osud jí zavedl k němu, zdálo se, a tak udělá, co bude moci, aby jí dostal do postele. Kdyby nic jiného, užíval si závistivé pohledy, kterými ho momentálně obdarovávali ostatní chlapi, kteří byli příliš zastrašení, aby s ní jen mluvili.

“Moje matka říkávala ‘ _Vychování tvoří muže_ ’,” odpověděl ležérně, jak vytáhl zapalovač, aby zapálil cigaretu, kterou vytáhla ze své tašky. Zhluboka popotáhla ze své cigarety a pak vydechla kouř způsobem, který byl nějak mnohem erotičtější, než si Johnny kdy myslel, že je možné. Proti své vůli polknul.

“Opravdu?” řekla žena s podivným pobavením, i když Johnny netušil, co je na tom vtipného. Na okamžik ho nenapadla jediná věc, kterou by mohl říct, než si konečně vzpomněl na pravidla základní společenské interakce.

“Johnny je jméno mé,” řekl s lehkým zakoktáním, které skryl svým nejokouzlivějším úsměvem. “Johnny Janovsky.”

“Ale, jak... aliterativní.” A tady je to znovu, pomyslel si Johnny. Podivné pobavení, jako by si s ním pohrávala. Johnny pokrčil rameny.

“Johnny není mé skutečné křestní jméno,” řekl. “Ale nesnáším ho a nikdy ho nepoužívám. Johnny a Janovsky zní dost podobně. A ty jsi?”

Znovu potáhla z cigarety a pak vydechla tři perfektní kroužky. Johnny se začervenal a pak lehce upravil svůj posed čekaje odpověď.

“Narcissa,” konečně řekla. “Ale mí _nejlepší_ přátelé mi říkají _Cissy_.”

___________________

_**Později v Johnnyho extravagantním předraženém apartmá...**_

O dvě hodiny později se Johnny očividně propracoval na status _nejlepšího přítele_. Spolu s Cissy se vrátil do jeho hotelového apartmá a zapojili se do nejvíce mysl vybuchujícího sexu, jaký kdy zažil. O třicet minut později se Johnny probudil a byl překvapený, když si uvědomil, že usnul poté, co skončili. (No, poté, co se on udělal, minimálně. Rozhodně _doufal_ , že uspokojil starší ženu). A nebo možná prostě omdlel z čistého vyčerpání. Tak jako tak, Cissy nebyla v posteli, když nabral vědomí. Frustrovaně uhodil hlavou o polštář, rozzuřený, že zkazil své šance s někým tak úžasným, jako byla ona. Ale pak uslyšel zvuk z obývacího pokoje, jako by někdo táhnul židli po podlaze místnosti. Okamžitě vyskočil z postele a natáhnul si trenky, než se vydal to prošetřit. K jeho překvapení Cissy byla stále ještě v apartmá, nyní plně oblečená v módních koktejlových šatech, které obepínaly každou její křivku. Vedle ní stálo polohovací křeslo, které bylo z nějakého důvodu přemístěno ze své původní pozice.

“Posaď se, Johnny,” řekla majestátně. “Milování je pro teď u konce - nebylo to špatné, mimochodem, vzhledem ke všem věcem - ale je čas, abychom si promluvili o záležitostech.”

“Záležitostech?” zeptal se zmateně, než jeho tvář pobledla a jeho oči se rozšířily. “Panebože, ty jsi luxusní prostitutka! Poslouchej, nikdy jsem ti nenabídl žádné peníze, nebo tak něco, takže tohle je _čistý podvod!”_

Zasmála se. “Oh, Johnny, opravdu tě shledávám okouzlujícím, jak jsi. Doufám, že nějaké tvé stránky přežijí to, co se stane dál.”

O krok ustoupil. “Um... co _se_ _stane_ dál?”

Nejprve neodpověděla. Místo toho vytáhla svou malou kabelku a sáhla dovnitř. Johnny se téměř vrhl pryč, jistý si, že vytáhne zbraň. Ale k jeho překvapení místo toho z kabelky vytáhla... klacek. A co bylo ještě více překvapující, zdálo se, že ten klacek byl příliš dlouhý, aby se vůbec vešel do jejího psaníčka!

“Máš tušení, co tohle je, Johnny?” zeptala se s pohrdavým úsměvem.

“... klacek, řekl bych?” zeptal se opatrně. Zasmála se.

“Ano, Johnny. Je to klacek.” A pak Cissy vyštěkla podivná slova v nějakém cizím jazyce, neznámém Johnnymu, jak ostře ukázala dřevěnou tyčkou v její ruce. K mužovu překvapení bylo jeho tělo doslova zvednuto ze země, než bylo nevychovaně upuštěno na křeslo, a pak se objevily tlusté provazy odnikud a připoutaly ho k němu. Celkem pochopitelně začal Johnny Janosky vyvádět.

“CO TO KURVA! CO SE TO KURVA DĚJE!” zařval. Pak Cissy znovu mávla svou _kouzelnou_ _tyčkou_ ( _ **SILENCIO**_ ) a najednou nebyl schopný promluvit.

“Johnny,” řekla trpělivě, jako by mluvila k dítěti. “Jsou věci, které musíme prodiskutovat, a to se nestane, když budeš vyvádět. A teď, budeš mluvit normálně, když z tebe sejmu své umlčovací kouzlo?”

Vyděšeně přikývl a ona znovu švihla svou hůlkou.

“Ko-kouzlo?” vykoktal ze sebe. “Myslíš... _magické_ kouzlo?”

“Ale samozřejmě!” odpověděla Narcissa Blacková, jako by to byla největší samozřejmost na světě. “Jaký jiný typ kouzel by byl hoden toho, abychom o nich mluvili? Jsem čarodějka, tohle je kouzelná hůlka a tak mi dovoluje, abych s ní uvalila kouzla.”

“Tak jsi mě přiměla, abych tě přivedl s sebou domů? Seslala jsi na mě nějaké kouzlo lásky tou věcí?”

Zasmála se. “Oh, ty ubohé dítě léta. Sotva jsem potřebovala jakoukoli magii, abych tě přiměla vzít mě s sebou domů. Rozhodně nic, co by vyžadovalo hůlku. Jen své... vábení. Koneckonců je to výsledek daru, který jsem obdržela před mnoha lety od francouzské Veely.” Odmlčela se, jako by zvažovala, co řekla. “No, řekla bych, že ‘ _dar_ ’ není správné slovo pro popsání vnitřních orgánů odebraných po smrti toho ubohého stvoření. Chci říct, z její strany to bylo sotva dobrovolné. Možná by bylo vhodnější nazývat to místo toho _příspěvkem_.”

Soustředila svou pozornost výhradně na Johnnyho. “Rozuměl jsi čemukoli z toho, co jsem řekla, můj drahoušku?”

Johnny bolestivě polkl. “Myslím... myslím, že existovala nějaká žena... nebo možná něco jako žena... které se říkalo Veela. A ty jsi jí zabila nebo tak něco pro nějakou její část, abys byla... _ultra sexy_?” dokončil trapně. Narcissa se samolibě usmála v odpověď.

“Dobrá práce, Johnny. Abych byla úplně přesná, nezabila jsem tu Veelu osobně. Mí rodiče zaplatili někomu jinému, aby to udělal a připravil elixír, který vyžadoval její... _příspěvek_. Byl to dárek k dostudování za to, že jsem úspěšně složila všechny mé OVCE. Ale i tak, dobrá práce! A já jsem se tak bála, že tvůj pobyt tady v tomhle doupěti ničemnosti zmenšil tvůj mocný intelekt. Dvanáct NKÚ, mám pravdu?”

“Co?” zeptal se zmateně. “Já... to je jedno. Co ode mě chceš? Chystáš... chystáš se mě zabít, jako jsi to udělala s tou Veelou ženou?”

“Ano,” řekla prostě. Johnny ze sebe okamžitě vydal hlasité zavzlykání. “A ne!” pokračovala téměř vesele. “Řekla bych, že to, co se teď stane, může být považováno za ‘ _zabití_ ’ podle úhlu pohledu.”

To už Johnny hrůzou vzlykal. “Prosím! Já... co se _mnou_ chceš? Chceš peníze? Co chceš?!”

“Chci _tebe_... Bartholomewe Janosky.”

“Neříkej mi tak!” vyplivl Johnny. “Nesnáším to jméno!”

“Oh?” řekla ve falešném překvapení. “Měla bych tě pokřtít jiným jménem?” Pomalu se pohnula za plačícího vyděšeného muže.

“Jsem si jistá, že jsi měl skvělé prázdniny tady v tomhle mudlovském luxusním podniku, můj drahoušku. Ale čas her skončil. Je tě zapotřebí.” Pak se sklonila a pošeptala mu do levého ucha.

“ _Spal jsi dost dlouho, pane Ledne. Čas probudit se._ ”

A Bartholomew “Johnny” Janosky _**zaječel**_ , jak byla jeho mysl roztrhnuta vedví. I přes těžké provazy sebou divoce zmítal na křesle bolestí, jak každá vzpomínka, kterou nabyl během posledních čtrnácti let, byla vytrhnuta, rozebrána, prohlédnuta a odhozena někým jiným. Někým, kdo spal velmi, velmi dlouho, ale kdo se nyní probudil a byl naštvaný a _hladový_.

“BOLÍ TO!” zařval z plných plic.

“Já vím, drahoušku, já vím,” řekla s falešnou lítostí. “Měla jsem jednou dítě a tak vím, jak bolestivé může rození být. Dovedu si jen představit, že _znovuzrození_ je mnohem horší.”

Znovu zaječel a v odpověď začal někdo z vedlejšího pokoje bušit na zeď a křičet naštvaným španělským hlasem. Bez toho, aby sejmula svůj pohled z Johnnyho, Narcissa švihla svou hůlkou směrem k povyku. Objevil se záblesk ostrého rudého světla, který prošel zdí - neuvěřitelně nelegální, ale vysoce efektivní Mudly-usmrcující kletba, kterou našla v Blackovic knihovně, když jí bylo dvanáct - a ta urážlivá španělská slova byla utnuta vlhkým zachrčením následovaným zvukem toho, jak tělo padlo na zem ve více jak tuctu kusech.

Konečně ze sebe Johnny vydal poslední výkřik plný agónie, vzteku a zoufalství. Byl to poslední zoufalý výkřik někoho, kdo věděl, že umírá, a byl naprosto bezmocný tomu zabránit a kdo _ani nevěděl proč_. Pak ze sebe přestal vydávat jakýkoli zvuk a zabořil se do křesla, jeho hlava mu klesla na hruď. Narcissa si opatrně klekla a jemně mu položila ruku na koleno.

“Pane Ledne? Jste s námi?” zašeptala.

Muž, která byl posledních čtrnáct let bohatým, přehnaně sexuálně aktivním ale v podstatě slušným americkým sirotkem jménem Johnny Janosky, zvedl hlavu a pohlédl jí hluboce do očí. Podívala se zpět na něj a byla potěšena. Johnnyho přátelský výraz byl pryč, nahrazen hořkým a chladným výrazem s jen malým náznakem vražedného šílenství. Byla to tvář, která slibovala nekonečné utrpení komukoli, kdo se postavil vůli jeho pána... nebo kdo mu jen špatně zkřížil cestu.

“Jsem s tebou,” řekl Barty Crouch ml. s velícím úšklebkem. “Co chce, abych udělal?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: mám pocit, že to možná bylo zmíněno už předtím, ale nepamatuju si to stoprocentně, tak to napíšu znovu. Rozhodla jsem se nepřekládat “Veely” jako “víly”, protože víly, jak je známe my, jsou dost odlišná stvoření od Veel v Harry Potterovi.
> 
> Pozn. aut.: Tohle je očividně kratší kapitola, než jaké jsem psal už roky, ale musel jsem šíleně moc cestovat, což mi zabránilo napsat kapitolu soustředěnou na Snapea a Harryho, kterou jsem měl naplánovanou na dnešek. A opravdu jsem potřeboval tuhle část někam zahrnout, ale nikdy jsem nemohl přijít na to kam. I přes její krátkost inspirovala velké množství diskuze na stránce discordu Sinister Mana. Můžete na ní nalézt odkaz spolu s PZ Wiki a TV Tropes a odkazem na mou originální novelu, na mé autorské stránce.


	26. Snové krajiny, vzpomínky a noční můry (část 1)

KAPITOLA 25: SNOVÉ KRAJINY, VZPOMÍNKY A NOČNÍ MŮRY (část 1.)

_**Před mnoha lety...** _

_Sever Snape opatrně postupoval temnou chodbou, jeho kouzlo Lumos bylo jediným zdrojem světla. Jedna jeho část si stále ještě myslela, že tohle byl špatný nápad, že mu Black svěřil tajemství, jak se dostat přes Vrbu mlátičku, jen aby ho on a jeho idiotští kamarádi mohli uvěznit a nenápadně ho napadnout a... No, nebyl si úplně jistý, co by mohli udělat, co bylo horší než svléknutí ho na nádvoří před víc jak tuctem studentů. Ale je fakt, že Vedoucí chlapec zasáhl, než ho mohli svléknout úplně. Možná byl jejich plán nyní dokončit tu práci - zajmout ho (čtyři na jednoho jako zbabělci, jakými byli) a poslat ho zpět do Zmijozelského sklepení jako mudlovského exhibicionistu._

_I tak, tohle byla jeho šance chytit Poberty při něčem tak nelegálním, že by Dumbledorovi nezbylo nic jiného, než je vyloučit nebo alespoň suspendovat. Možná, že kdyby se jich zbavil, Lily by..._

_“Ne,” pomyslel si temně. “Nikdy mi neodpustí.”_

_I tak, kdyby dokázal nějak zruinovat Pottera, alespoň by mohl být ušetřen konečného utrpení způsobeného tím, že by pozoroval, jak Lily Evansová randí s tím odporným prasetem. Neměl nejmenší tušení, jak Potter konečně přesvědčil Lily, aby souhlasila s ním chodit - podezříval, že pomocí lektvarů - ale pokud zvěsti byly pravdivé, chystali se spolu jít na rande za týden do Prasinek. Musel si přiznat, že to bylo malicherné, jak daleko byl Snape ochotný zajít, aby udržel Lily a Pottera od sebe. Ale i přes Lilyino odmítnutí, Snape prostě nedokázal snést myšlenku na to, že zahazuje svou budoucnost pro zhýralce, který pravděpodobně ukradne její panenství v odporném přístěnku na košťata... spolu s jejím spodním prádlem (které podle některých zvěstí sbíral od všech svých úspěchů)._

_Konečně Snape v mírném světle Lumosu uviděl dveře šest metrů před ním. Opatrně se k nim přesunul, když ke svému překvapení za sebou uslyšel hlas, jak na něj volá. Nenáviděný hlas, který okamžitě poznal._

_“SNAPEE!” řval James Potter naléhavým, pravděpodobně vyděšeným hlasem. “POJĎ ZPÁTKY! NEVÍŠ, CO DĚLÁŠ!”_

_Zmijozel se ušklíbl. Pokud byl Potter tady a tak zaměřený na to, aby nepokračoval, očividně tohle nebyla pobertovic past. Rychle se vrhnul ke dveřím před ním, nevěnuje pozornost panikařícímu Jamesovi Potterovi, který se hnal chodbou za ním._

_“SNAPEE! U MERLINA, STŮJ!”_

_Poberta byl kousek od něj, ale ne dost blízko. Snape chytil kliku dveří a vší silou zatlačil. Dveře se rozletěly a uvnitř..._

ŠEDIVÁ SRST

OSTRÉ ZUBY

ŽLUTÉ OČI

OBROVSKÉ PAŘÁTY

HLADOVÝ, TAK HLADOVÝ

A TAK PLNÝ ZUŘIVOSTI

ŠÍLENÉ VYTÍ

ŘÍTÍ SE KE MNĚ

PROSÍM, NECHCI UMŘÍT

_**Nyní...** _

S hlasitým zalapáním po dechu se Snape prudce posadil na své posteli. Seděl na ní několik minut, jak se jeho srdeční tep a dýchání vracely do normálu. Pak si otřel pot z čela a zvedl se z postele, mumlaje si kletby, jak tak učinil. Byly to roky, co měl naposledy noční můry. Ale zdálo se, že pouhé převyprávění detailů vlkodlačího útoku na nedaleké Prasinky bylo dost na to, aby je znovu spustilo. Mudlovský lékař by jeho kondici popsal jako PTSD, ale mezi kouzelnickými léčiteli byl tenhle speciﬁcký noční teror znám jako _vlčí strach_. Byl to dobře zdokumentovaný následný efekt přežití útoku vlkodlaka bez toho, aby byl inﬁkován, vzhledem k tomu, že ten nadpřirozený strach, který vlkodlak vyvolával, zůstával s obětí roky někdy i desítky let. Jen animágové a nitrobraníci čtvrtého stupně proti němu byli imunní. Kdyby tehdy byla jeho nitrobrana silnější, možná by mu odolal a byl schopný se bránit, místo toho, aby se zkroutil do klubíčka a spoléhal se na Pottera - _zasraného Pottera!_ \- aby ho zachránil. Místo toho vlčí strach zaťal své pařáty hluboko do Snapeovy psýchy a zdálo se, že žádné množství psychického mistrovství je nedokázalo vytrhnout navždy.

Ta noc nebyla začátek ani konec Snapeova zničení, ale rozhodně byla faktorem. Nejen, že Dumbledore odmítl potrestat jeho milované Poberty, kromě toho, že udělil Siriusovi Blackovi jeden měsíc poškolních trestů, donutil také Snapea, aby přísahal Neporušitelný slib, že neodhalí vlkodlačství Remuse Lupina! Ani po všech těch letech si Snape pořád ještě nebyl jistý, jak k tomu došlo, i když hádal, že ředitel nějak využil toho, že byl stále skoro v deliriu z vlčího strachu a traumatu. Kdyby takové přísahy nevyžadovaly kompletně dobrovolnou účast, Snape by si dost dobře myslel, že ho Dumbledore zmátl kletbou Confundus nebo hůř.

Ale ať už byl donucen složit jakékoli sliby, i tak si mohl nést svou nenávist. A také nesl. Téměř se ani neucházel o pozici Mistra Lektvarů v Bradavicích poté, co Slughorn oznámil, že jde do důchodu, protože to znamenalo, že bude muset pracovat pod Dumbledorem. A když slyšel ta osudová slova Trelawneyové, uprchl přímo k Temnému pánovi, částečně proto, že se bál, co Dumbledore udělá, aby zachoval to Proroctví tajemstvím, i před tím, než se dozvěděl, že se vztahovalo na Pottery.

Ale to bylo nyní v minulosti. Jeho vztah s Dumbledorem byl, i když ne vřelý, alespoň profesionální, utvrzený jak tomu bývá skrze ohně minulé války. Právě teď potřeboval zůstat v přítomnosti, bez ohledu na to, jak moc to malé konspirátorství Reguluse Blacka hrozilo, že znovu otevře staré jizvy. Naštěstí konspirátoři rozumně ukryli Snapeovu účast před Siriusem Blackem, ale jak se to nevyhnutelně změnilo, Snape dal jasně najevo, že se bude bránit, pokud by byl napaden svým téměř vrahem.

Pomalu a toporně Snape přešel k blízké skříňce, kde uchovával svá obvyklá léčiva pro náhodnou noční můru způsobenou vlčím strachem. Opatrně pozoroval dvě láhve. Jedna z nich byl ﬂakón Bezesného spánku. Druhá byla láhev ohňowhiskey. Pečlivě je zvážil, později toho dne bude vstupovat do mysli Bellatrix Lestrangeové a bude potřebovat svou mentální sílu. S odevzdaným povzdechem se Snape natáhl pro ohňowhiskey.

____________________

_**18\. prosince 1993** _

_**Prasinky** _

_**10:00 ráno** _

Zatímco byl znám pro svou střídmost v osobních záležitostech, Rufus Scrimgeour měl jednu dobře známou slabost: lásku pro dobrou čokoládu. Dnes ho tato predispozice zavedla do známého obchodu s cukrovím Medový ráj v Prasinkách. Oﬁciálně byl on a půl tuctu členů fakulty Bradavic zde proto, aby poskytli dodatečnou bezpečnost pro dnešní prasinkový výlet, i když jen zlomek obvyklého davu studentů byl dnes ve městě. Naneštěstí i přes nejlepší snahu Scrimgeoura a mladého Marcuse Flinta, jen hrstka studentů dokázala uvalit dostatečně silného Patrona, aby získali povolení navštívit Prasinky tenhle víkend.

Scrimgeour akorát položil svůj nákup tuctu čokoládovo-malinových pralinek na pult, když se zarazil a rychle se rozhlédl kolem místnosti. Dveře vedoucí dolů do sklepa byly nyní otevřené, což předtím nebyly, a přesto nebyl nikdo poblíž, kdo by jimi prošel. Rychlým pohledem kolem spočítal lidi v prodejně a pak zavřel oči, aby poslouchal. Po krátké chvíli uslyšel zvonek zezadu nad dveřmi, když se dveře otevřely, a podíval se tím směrem a všiml si s tichým zadostiučiněním, že se dveře zdály na okamžik zadrhnout, než se konečně zavřely. Bývalý bystrozor se samolibě usmál, jak platil svou čokoládu.

O deset minut později se dveře do soukromého pokoje U tří košťat otevřely o své vlastní vůli. Osoba, která tam nebyla, se na okamžik zarazila, než tiše a opatrně vstoupila do místnosti. Najednou se odnikud objevila paže s hůlkou v ruce.

“ _ **EXPELLIARMUS!**_ ” zvolal Harry Potter. Záblesk z jeho hůlky se rozletěl přes místnost, jen aby byl odražen Moodym, který se najednou objevil odnikud, jak jeho kouzlo Zneviditelnění vyprchalo.

“ ** _ACCIO NEVIDITELNÝ PLÁŠŤ!_** ” uvalil Moody v odpověď, ale plášť, který měl Harry na sobě, neodpověděl na přivolávací kouzlo. Moody zaklel pod vousy a pak uskočil stranou, aby se vyhnul Harryho druhému odzbrojujícímu kouzlu, než ho srazil přehnaným Omračovačem. Když byl Harry o několik minut později oživen, Moody už z jeho těla sundal neviditelný plášť a prohlédl si ho.

“Impozantní. Ten plášť, ne ty. Ty stále ještě vysíláš směr, do kteryho budeš uhýbat, i když jsem ti o tom opakovaně řekl. Takže jsi nějak oklamal Zázračnýho chlapce, aby ti půjčil Jamesův plášť?”

Harry si povzdechl a zvedl se ze země. “Tentokrát jsem ho nemusel oklamat. Prostě mě nechal si ho půjčit. _Jsme_ koneckonců bratři, víte.”

Moody se uchechtl. “Jo, a taky vím, kolik lásky mezi vámi dvěma bylo minulej rok touhle dobou. Jak jsi viděl skrze mý Zneviditelnění?”

“Neviděl,” odpověděl Harry. “Jen jsem namířil na nejnudnější část pozadí místnosti. Vím, že je obtížné udržet Zneviditelnění, zatímco uvalujete kouzlo. A ještě obtížnější to je, když jste proti komplikovanému pozadí.”

“Heh. To není špatný. Sedm z deseti.”

“Díky. Takže proč máte zájem o můj rodinný plášť?”

“No, zaprvý, byl jsem překvapený, žes ho měl. A zadruhý, byl jsem ještě překvapenější, že zvěsti o tom, že nemůže bejt přivolanej, jsou pravda. Promarnil jsi tak otevření, mimochodem. Zatímco jsem plýtval časem na jeho přivolání, byl jsem naprosto otevřený Omračovači nebo čemukoli jinému, co bys mohl chtít zkusit.”

“Naneštěstí,” řekl Harry poněkud zkroušeně, “jsem také nevěděl, že je imunní vůči přivolání. Jedna z mnoha konverzací, kterou jsme můj otec a já nikdy nevedli.”

“Nefňukej, Pottere. To hraní ubohýho zanedbanýho delikventa tě se mnou daleko nedostane.”

Harry se zachichotal. “Zaznamenáno. A vzhledem k tomu, že nemůžu zaručit, kdy se dostanu k Potterovskému plášti znovu, kdy se můžu naučit kouzlo Zneviditelnění?”

Moody se podíval na strop, jako by tu otázku zvažoval. “Kolem Velikonoc, myslim. Je několik přípravných kouzel kradmosti, který chci, aby ses předtím naučil, který usnadní plné Zneviditelnění později.” Odhodil plášť na postel a obrátil plnou pozornost na chlapce.

“No, jsi tady teď. Seš si stále ještě jistej, že to chceš udělat? Mohli bysme den strávit tím, že budeš pracovat na praktičtějších věcech.”

“Ne. Chápu, že si myslíte, že jsem příliš mladý... ale potřebuju to vidět. Potřebuju vidět... jeho.” 

Moody přikývl. “Takže jsi to přinesl?”

Harry sáhl do své kapsy a vytáhl svou zmenšenou myslánku. Moody jí od něj vzal, zvětšil ji a položil jí na blízký stůl. Pak mávnul svou hůlkou a vytvořil velký kyblík na jedné straně.

“Na co to je?” zeptal se Harry zmateně.

“Zvratky, Pottere,” řekl Moody bezvýrazně. “Chystáš se pozorovat, jak velký množství lidí umře hroznou smrtí. Pokud ti _nebude_ blbě alespoň jednou, _vážně_ se začnu obávat o tvou povahu a tvé vychování.”

Harry polkl a přešel k myslánce, jak do ní Moody nalil první ﬂakón vzpomínek. Pak se zarazil a vzhlédl na prošedivělého veterána.

“Mimochodem, dokážete vy vidět skrze Potterovský plášť pomocí vašeho oka?”

Moody si odfrkl.

“ _Pﬀt_. Jako bych ti to někdy skutečně řekl.”

_______________________

_**Grimmauldovo náměstí 12** _

_**1:00 odpoledne** _

“Stále ještě nechápu, proč nechceš, abych šel s tebou,” řekl Sirius ufňukaně. “Jsem součástí vaší malé horcruxy lovící konspirace, nebo ne?”

Regulus se zamračil, jak si natáhl plášť. “Ano, nemocná, téměř invalidní součást. A taky otravná. Každopádně, vše, co dnes budeme dělat, je stát kolem a hlídat, zatímco náš nitrozpytec, kterého jsme najali, se pokusí číst mysl naší drahé sestřenky Bellatrix. Není potřeba, abys tam na to byl. Navíc ten nitrozpytec je velmi tajnůstkářský o své identitě a nechce, aby se jí kdokoli dozvěděl. Kdybys šel se mnou, pravděpodobně bys rozhazoval kolem pár špatných žertů a akorát všem lezl na nervy.”

“Hej!” vykřikl jeho starší bratr. “Můžu být seriózní, když chci.” Pak se samolibě usmál. “Jsem jím koneckonců celý život.”

“ _Přesně_. Vážně, nedovedu si představit, proč tolik lidí shledává tvůj humor trapný a dětinský. Navíc, Harry zítra dorazí na návštěvu. Nechceš pro něj být dobře odpočinutý?”

Sirius zúžil oči. “A teď se mě z nějakého důvodu snažíš jen odklonit.”

“Přestaň být tak paranoidní, Siriusi. Je to nehodné.” S tím Regulus hodil špetku prášku do jejich nově aktivovaného letaxového spojení. “Longbottomské Panství!” řekl, než prošel zelenými plameny. Za ním Sirius zíral na letax s nespokojeným výrazem.

O několik vteřin později vyšel Regulus z krbu v Longbottomském salónku. Augusta a Lucius na něj čekali, zatímco Snape seděl na židli v rohu, očividně v meditaci.

Regulus přikývl svým spolukonspirátorům. “Takže, jsme na to připravení?”

“Ne,” řekl Snape z druhé strany místnosti. “Ale pochybuji, že bych měl být lépe připravený někdy brzy, takže se do toho i tak můžeme pustit.”

S tím se Mistr lektvarů zvedl ze židle a zamířil směrem ke skrytým žalářům, kde byli ubytováni jejich vězni, zatímco ho ostatní tři následovali. O několik pokojů dál lady Augusta opatrně upravila konkrétní držák pochodní na zdi a způsobila, že jednolitý kus zdi nedaleko se pohnul stranou a odhalil skryté dveře, které vedly do žaláře pod nimi. O několik okamžiků později všichni čtyři prošli kolem tří cel, každá z nich obsahovala bezvědomého muže pod účinky Doušku živoucí smrti. Z poslední cely bylo tlumeně slyšet “ _Tip Toe Through the Tulips_ ”. Čtvrtá cela obsahovala ženu: Bellatrix Lestrangeovou, nejdůvěrnější vražedkyni Temného pána. Lucius a Regulus tiše vytáhli ženu do sedící pozice, než kolem ní vytvořili svěrací kazajku. Pak Lucius vytáhl ﬂakón protijedu pro Živoucí smrt a nalil jí ho dolů do krku. O několik vteřin později se její oči pomalu otevřely a první tvář, kterou uviděla, byla Severuse Snapea, který si vytvořil židli, aby se posadil proti ní.

“Snapee!” zasyčela naštvaně. Ale než mohla říct cokoli jiného, Regulus jí udeřil Petriﬁkující kletbou a zmrzla na místě s očima otevřenýma dokořán. Regulus a Lucius oba vyšli z místnosti, jak se Snape naklonil dopředu, jeho oči uzamčené s očima vězeňkyně.

“ _ **LEGILIMENS,**_ ” řekl tiše a výslech začal.

_____________________

_**Pátá vzpomínka** _

Harry si nervózně navlhčil rty. Zatím nezvracel, ale měl podezření, že je to jen proto, že Moody začal se vzpomínkami těch čtyř lidí, kteří bojovali s Voldemortem dost dlouho na to, aby unikli. I tak násilí v nich bylo dost znepokojující. Všechny čtyři obsahovaly bystrozory nebo kouzelníky rychlého nasazení, které Voldemort zaměřoval osobně, protože zatkli nebo zabili významné smrtijedy. A zatímco všichni unikli ze svých bojů s Voldemortem, žádný z nich tak neučinil bez nějaké významné (a často trvalé) škody. Očividně cílem Temného pána bylo demoralizovat nepřítele tím, že je přinutil zaplatit vysokou cenu za opozici. To už se ti dva chystali shlédnout pátou vzpomínku - poslední hlídku bystrozora Herberta Burkea ml. během bitvy o Příčnou ulici v dubnu 1976, konﬂikt, o kterém již Harry věděl, že skončil Burkeovým hrdinným sebeobětováním se, které získalo čas jeho kolegům bystrozorům a mnoha civilistům, aby mohli uniknout do bezpečí naživu. Najednou se Harry zamyšleně zamračil a otočil se na Moodyho, který ho doprovázel do vzpomínky.

“Bones, Fawley, Shacklebolt, Abbot a teď Burke,” řekl Harry a vyjmenovával tak rodová jména mužů a žen, kteří hráli roli v prvních pěti vzpomínkách. “Všechno jsou to čistokrevné rody, že? Čtyři z nich jsou členy Svaté osmadvacítky, myslím, a pátá by pravděpodobně měla být.”

“Správně,” řekl Moody. “Vyvozuješ z toho nějaký závěry?”

Harry to zvážil. “Jedna možnost je, řekl bych, že měl zvláštní zájem o zabíjení lidí, které považoval za krevní zrádce,” řekl pomalu.

Moody přikývl. “Napadají tě nějaký jiný možnosti?”

Harry se zamyšleně podíval na bývalého bystrozora. “Že přes jeho údajné sympatie k čistokrevnosti, Voldemort byl ve skutečnosti šťastný zneškodnit co nejvíc čistokrevných na obou stranách války?”

Moody vrátil Harryho pohled. “Zajímavá teorie, Pottere.”

Harry si tiše odkašlal. “Já, uh, jsem vedl konverzaci s Rufusem Scrimgeourem minulý rok. Zmínil, že jste měl jisté konspirační teorie na to téma.”

“Zmínil, vskutku? No, je to pravda. Ke konci války sem byl přesvědčenej, že smrtijedský útoky spadaly do dvou kategorií. Ty, kde vypustil svý víc psychotický stoupence na divoko za účelem terorizování obyvatelstva. A ty, který byly provedený s očividnou přesností. Ta druhá kategorie _vždycky_ cílila na čistokrevné a obvykle členy Starostolce, včetně těch rodů, který byly považovaný za Šedý, a pár, který tiše podporoval krevní purismus, ale nebyl otevřeně podpořivý dost na to, aby uspokojil Voldieho.”

Harry to vše vstřebal, než obrátil svou pozornost na zmrzlou vzpomínku před ním. Byl duben 1976 jen pár hodin po západu slunce a úplněk visel nízko nad Příčnou ulicí. Herbert Burke ml. - bílá ovce Burkeovic rodiny - byl na obchůzce s pěti dalšími bystrozory, když se smečka již plně přeměněných vlkodlaků, vedených Fernirem Greybackem, pomocí přenášedla přenesla do ulice poblíž jejího jihovýchodního vstupu. Objevilo se jen zhruba osm vlkodlaků, ale bylo to dost na to, aby terorizovali kouzelnickou vládu k tomu, aby si myslela, že Temný pán měl nějaký druh kontroly nad těmi tvory a to vedlo k několika velkým přehodnocením Zákona o registraci vlkodlaků o rok později. Greybackova smečka zabila dvacet sedm lidí a inﬁkovala tucet přeživších jen během prvních tří minut útoku, než se objevili bystrozoři. Naštěstí Moody začal vzpomínku až v okamžiku, kdy Burke dorazil na scénu, a tak byl Harry ušetřen pohledu na ta divoká zabíjení.

Burke okamžitě využil toho, že přeměnění vlkodlaci byli téměř šílení divokostí. Přikázal většině svých bystrozorů, aby uvalili ochranné štíty na obě strany ulice, zatímco on a pár dalších přeměnili barely v něco, co se zdálo být malé děti. Omezeni štíty na obou stranách ulice, vlkodlaci se brzy vrhli na “děti” a začali je sápat na kusy, pohled, který způsobil křeče nevolnosti v Harryho žaludku, i když věděl, že nejsou skutečné. Skutečná povaha Burkeovy pasti byla odhalena později, když bystrozoři ukončili přeměnění a vlkodlaci zjistili, že rozsápali dřevěné barely.

Konkrétně dřevěné barely naplněné smůlou, kalafunou, kreosotem a dalšími lepkavými a _vysoce hořlavými_ tekutinami, které byly získané z blízkého obchodu s lektvarovými zásobami.

O pár rychlých Incendio později celá smečka vyla bolestí, jak byly ty viskózní materiály, nyní přilepené na jejich srsti, zapáleny. To mohl být konec smečky Fernira Greybacka, kdyby celá smečka najednou nezmizela s hlasitým prásknutím. Překvapení Burke a jeho kolegové bystrozorové se rozhlíželi po nyní prázdné ulici po dalších nepřátelích.

Našli jen jednoho.

Nevydal žádný zvuk, jak se přemístil do ulice, výkon, který Harry jednoduše přidal k záhadě, kterou byl Voldemort. Temný pán stál uprostřed ulice zhruba patnáct metrů od bystrozorů. Měl na sobě jako noc černý hábit, který sahal až na zem, s velkou kápí, která zakrývala jeho tvář a dlouhými těžkými rukávy pro paže, které byly překřížené na jeho hrudi, téměř jako by se modlil. A přes vzdálenost neměl nikdo problém rozumět jeho hlasu, jak klidně promlouval k Burkeovi.

“Tvá strategie byla inspirativní, bystrozore Burkeu. Jsi stejně lstivý jako jakýkoli zmijozel. Jsi si jistý, že znovu nezvážíš odmítnutí mé nabídky...”

“ _ **BOMBARDA MAXIMA**_!” zvolala Burke, než mohl Voldemort dokončit svou pozvánku, aby změnil strany. Ohromná exploze alespoň šest metrů v průměru rozsvítila ulici, kde předtím stál Temný pán. Ale o pár vteřin později, když se kouř a oheň zvedly, odhalily Voldemorta, stojícího nezraněného, s jeho hůlkou ležérně po boku a jeho kápí odhozenou dozadu, aby ukázala jeho nelidskou hadí tvář, která bude strašit Harryho noční můry.

“ _Bezeslovné Protego silné dost na to, aby zablokovalo Bombarda Maxima!_ ” uvědomil si Harry šokovaně. A pak si všiml něčeho ještě více znepokojujícího, protože Temný pán se ve skutečnosti _usmíval_ , jako by byl potěšený Burkeovým vzdorem.

“Jak si přeješ, bystrozore Burkeu. **_AVADA KEDAVRA!_** ” A opět Harry žasnul. Viděl Voldemortovu Smrtící kletbu v předchozích vzpomínkách, ale nikdy tak rychlou jako nyní. Z jeho lekcí s Moodym se naučil mnoho detailů o Kletbách, které se nepromíjejí. I když byly klamně jednoduché, co se jak zaklínání tak pohybu hůlek týkalo, byly ve skutečnosti velmi precizní ohledně toho, jak ty dva komponenty musely zapadat dohromady. Kletba rovněž vyžadovala značnou míru osobní moci v porovnání s většinou kouzel (a to ani nezmiňoval její nutný esoterický požadavek nenávidět někoho dost na to, aby to spustilo vražednou zuřivost). Jen zkušený uživatel dokázal uvalit tu kletbu za méně než dvě vteřiny a neuvěřitelně mocný uživatel by jí dokázal uvalit _znovu_ za méně než minutu bez toho, aby ho to oslabilo. Voldemort to dokázal za méně než vteřinu a mohl jí uvalit znovu jen po pár vteřinách odpočinku.

I přes rychlost Temného pána, Burke byl schopný jen tak tak uhnout prvnímu útoku tím, že předstíral, že uhýbá doprava a pak se vrhnul doleva. Ostatních pět bystrozorů okamžitě začalo pálit na Temného pána jejich nejsmrtelnější legální kletby a Harry si vybavil, že tahle bitva se uskutečnila předtím, než bylo bystrozorským jednotkám dovoleno používat Kletby, které se nepromíjejí. Vskutku tahle bitva byla velkou příčinou toho, proč bylo ty Kletby dovoleno bystrozorským jednotkám používat. Nějakou chvíli všechna kouzla, která bystrozoři uvrhli, treﬁla cíl, ale žádné z nich nedokázalo prorazit Voldemortův štít. Konečně, jako by znuděn děním, Voldemort ukázal přímo vzhůru a zasyčel. Harry zbledl a bojoval s udržením svých emocí pryč z jeho tváře, protože nijak netoužil dát svému učiteli vědět, že je Hadí jazyk a proto ví naprosto přesně, jaké kouzlo Voldemort použil: _Serpensortia Horribilis_ napájené mocí hadí magie.

Přes noční oblohu se krátce mihlo odporné zelené světlo a osvítilo potemnělou ulici smaragdově zeleným jasem. A pak _pršely kobry_. Tucty a víc smrtelně jedovatých hadů padali na ulici a okamžitě se vrhli do útoku, když jejich pán zasyčel rozkaz. Zhrozený bystrozor Burke vykřikl instrukce na jeho kolegy bystrozory, kteří se zoufale bránili proti hadí hordě.

“EVAKUUJTE CIVILISTY! JÁ HO ZPOMALÍM!”

A jak zavolal ty rozkazy, bystrozor se rozběhl ke kusu stále ještě hořící tekutiny ve středu ulice... a pak _do_ ní skočil. Bodnul svou hůlkou přímo do srdce plamenů, zrovna jak jeho hábit chytil plamenem, Burke ze sebe vydal mocný řev, než zvedl svou hůlku a namířil jí na Voldemorta. V odpověď se veškerá plamenná tekutina na ulici zvedla a zamířila na jeho nepřítele, jak Burke vykřikl zaklínání. “ _ **ENGORGIO MAXIMUM!**_ ” Tekutina, která byla v tomhle okamžiku prakticky kouzelnickým napalmem, se okamžitě zdvojnásobila a pak zčtyřnásobila v objemu.

Voldemort sebou ani netrhnul. Jen jednoduše stál na svém místě, dokud nebyl oheň téměř u něj, než bodnul svou hůlkou do první linie plamenů v poslední možnou vteřinu. A okamžitě se _veškerá masa_ napalmu, sestávající z tisíce litrů hořící tekutiny jednoduše proměnila ve vodu... a pak v _led_ , a zanechala tak ohromnou zmraženou krystalickou strukturu, vznášející se ve vzduchu nad Příčnou ulicí odporujíc stejně tak gravitaci jako všem ustanoveným zákonům přeměňování.

“... _nemožné_ ,” řekl slabě nyní vyčerpaný Burke, nevědom si práskání přemisťování, jak jeho kolegové bystrozorové prchali, nesouce sebou každého civilistu, který nebyl schopen se přemístit. To budou jeho poslední smysluplná slova, protože v ten okamžik ho kobra kousla do holeně. Padl k zemi, řva agónií a na Voldemortův zasyčený příkaz ho čtveřice kober každá chytla za jednu z jeho končetin a držela nehybného.

“Bolí to hodně, bystrozore Burkeu? Kousnutí kobrou?” řekl Voldemort, jak se ležérně přesunul k padlému muži. “Dovol mi, abych ti k tomu dal perspektivu. _**CRUCIO!**_ ”

Na to se Harry musel odhlédnout pryč od pohledu na ztraceného muže, jak ječel a zmítal se na zemi. S hrůzou si uvědomil, že zvuky čtyř kober, které ho poutaly, jeho uším zněly jako zvuk smíchu ne nepodobný Nidhoggovi, když byl obzvláště pobavený krutostí druhých.

“Tvé hrdinství ti slouží ke cti, bystrozore Burkeu. Byl jsi nebelvír? Mrzimor? Na tom nezáleží. Naneštěstí takové hrdinství je jen součástí obětování, cesty, kterou si volí jen hlupáci. Ale alespoň bude tvé utrpení krátké.”

Voldemort poklekl na boku ubohého Burkea, který stále ještě nesrozumitelně sténal a položil svou hůlku jen pár centimetrů nad mužovu hlavu. A pak, jako by chtěl ukázat znechucení tím, že protáhl své jednání, Voldemort znovu uvalil Smrtící kletbu, jen tentokrát s úmyslnou a přehnanou pomalostí. Objevil se záblesk světla a Herbert Burke ml. byl nehybný a tichý. Potom se Voldemort zvedl a prohlédl si scénu. Celá oblast byla opravdovým mořem smrtících hadů, ale šest lidí bylo stále ještě naživu, i když uštknutí kobrami, které utrpěli, znamenala, že nebudou žít dlouho. Přesto to podle Voldemortovy chuti trvalo příliš dlouho. O pět oslepujíce rychlých Smrtících kleteb později, zbyl jediný přeživší, bystrozorka, která byla uštknuta jen párkrát, než na sebe uvalila štít, ale byla příliš slabá, aby se přemístila. Voldemort se překlouzal směrem k ní, jediným mávnutím hůlky vymizel armádu hadů a roztříštil její štít druhým. Slabě pozvedla svou hůlku ve Voldemortově směru, ale třetí bezeslovné gesto jí poslalo pryč.

Zamířil svou hůlku na střed ženy a ta zavřela oči, zatímco čekala, až zemře. Ale k Harryho překvapení Voldemort uvalil léčivé kouzlo navržené k neutralizaci hadího jedu. Její bolest se zmenšila a bystrozorka otevřela oči v překvapení a vzhlédla na Temného pána, zmatená jeho milosrdností.

“Budeš žít, ženo, alespoň pro teď. Měl by být nějaký svědek, aby dosvědčil hrdinství Herberta Burkea... a jak marné a zbytečné bylo proti mé moci. Vybral jsem tebe, abys byla tím svědkem.” Naklonil hlavu ke straně a koutky jeho úst se sardonicky pozvedly. “Bohužel protože jsi z první ruky byla svědkem moci Lorda Voldemorta, obávám se, že cokoli, co v budoucnu uvidíš, bude v porovnání chabé. A tak tě osvobodím od břemena takového zklamání.”

Pak Voldemort zasyčel slovo, které Harry nerozeznal, a žena zaječela bolestí, jak její oči otekly v očních důlcích a pak _z nich vybuchly_. To konečně bylo na Harryho příliš. Zavrávoral zpět a položil si ruku před ústa. Moody ho rychle popadl za druhou paži a vyvedl ho ven ze vzpomínky, zatímco se vysoce postavený smích Temného pána rozléhal za nimi. Chlapec se sotva dostal včas ke kyblíku.

Po pár minutách zvracení (a pár slzám k jeho zahanbení) se konečně Harry sebral. Moody mu podal vlhký ručník a sklenici vody a nasměroval ho na židli.

“Potřebuješ Uklidňující doušek?” zeptal se jemně.

“Ne... možná. Dejte mi chvilku.” Harry si vlhkým ručníkem otíral tvář, aby otřel stejnou mírou slzy a zvratky. Intelektuálně věděl, že je důležité, aby si dovolil cítit emoce i v časech jako tenhle, ale to jeho _touhu_ je potlačit nijak nezmenšovalo.

“Ta žena, ta bystrozorka, které dovolil žít...”

“Nancy Kentová. Smíšenýho původu. Nebelvírka ročník ‘74. Byla jen rok po Akademii, když k tomuhle došlo. Léčitelé došli k závěru, že jí zasáhl kletbou Conjunctivitis napojenou hadí magií.” Moody se diplomaticky odmlčel. “Doufám, že začínáš rozumět, proč má tak mnoho kouzelnický Británie téměř hysterickej strach z hadí řeči?”

Harry přikývl bez toho, aby vzhlédl.

“Každopádně, zahrnutí hadí řeči tu kletbou učinilo nezvratnou pomocí jakýkoli magie, kterou léčitelé znají. Kentová zůstala kompletně a permanentně slepá. Byla schopná věnovat myslánkovou vzpomínku na ten útok - jak Voldie _zamýšlel_ \- ale nikdy se z toho trauma nevzpamatovala. Vzala si život v listopadu 1981, ironicky den potom, co se dozvěděla, že byl Voldemort zničen tvým bratrem.”

“Takže,” pokračoval Moody, “co ses zatím naučil?”

Harry popotáhl a zavrtěl hlavou, jak se snažil vstřebat všechno, co zatím viděl. “Že Voldemort je _šíleně_ mocný a nemůžeš ho porazit v duelu, pokud nejsi Albus Dumbledore?”

Moody na to prakticky zavrčel. “To jsi plýtval mym časem s tebou, Pottere? Už předtím jsem ti řekl, že tě nebudu trénovat, abys Voldieho porazil, ale abys ho _přežil_. Pokud jsi nedával pozor při těch lekcích, možná bylo lepší, abychom posledních pár hodin strávili přípravou na tvý NKÚ. A teď znovu, co ses dozvěděl, co je relevantní k předmětu _přežití_?”

Harry si znovu otřel tvář. Pak zavřel oči a přemýšlel - _opravdu_ přemýšlel nad vzpomínkami, které právě viděl. Najednou otevřel oči téměř v překvapení.

“Předstírej, že uhýbáš v jednom směru, a pak uhni do druhého,” řekl s autoritou. “To udělali všichni ti lidé, kteří zatím přežili Voldemortovu první Smrtící kletbu.”

“Blízko, Pottere. Osm z deseti. Ale můžu ti ukázat množství vzpomínek, ve kterejch to jeho oběti zkusily neúspěšně. Viděl jsi, jak rychlej Voldie je. Musíš si uvědomit, jak obtížný je tak uhnout. Skutečný tajemství je předstírat do jednoho směru a _pokračovat v tom, dokud se neuváže tomu kouzlu_. A vzhledem k tomu, jak rychlej je, je _opravdu_ _těžký_ to udělat a přesto změnit směr včas, abys uhnul tý kletbě.”

Harry se nad tím zamyslel. “Také jsem si všiml, že čtyři z pěti, co jsme zatím viděli, se hnuli doprava a pak uhnuli doleva. Má to nějaký význam?”

Moody ho dokonce obdařil tím, co pro něj byl úsměv. “Lepšíš se, Pottere. Devět z deseti. Voldemort je pravák. Jeho technika se Smrtící kletbou je bezchybná a pokud je cíl nehybnej, obvykle udeří perfektně do středu, obvykle přímo nad hrudní kost. Ale pokud se cíl pohybuje doprava u sebe, přirozeně se pokusí víst svůj úder. Analýza obětí, který zabil, zatímco se pohybovaly, ukázala, že v 60% zasáhl doprava od středu, takže pohyb doprava-pak-doleva by měl logicky dovolit vyhnout se ve stejným procentu, když si to dobře načasuješ.”

“To... není moc příznivá pravděpodobnost,” řekl Harry pochybovačně.

Moody pokrčil rameny. “Mluvíme o čelení nejsmrtelnějšímu temnýmu kouzelníkovi v živoucí paměti. Využiješ příležitostí, jakejch můžeš.”

Harry to zvážil a najednou jeho tvář nabyla zkroušeného výrazu, jako by litoval toho, co se chystal zeptat.

“Pane Moody, co víte o... Wu Xi Do?”

Moody vypadal překvapeně. “... očividně nic. Pověz mi víc.”

_____________________

**_Mezitím v mysli šílené ženy..._ **

Těch pár hodin Snapeova vniknutí bylo překvapivě přímočarých. Přirozeně nebyl schopný proniknout přímo do jádra Bellatrix Lestrangeové, které bylo obklopené minovým polem psychických pastí a nástrah. Ale zatímco množství a rozsah těch pastí a štítů bylo obrovské, zatím nenašel nic, co by bylo nad jeho zkušenost a znalost. Snape nevěděl, jestli by měl cítit úlevu, zklamání nebo obavy - očekával něco exotičtějšího v jednom z _osobních_ _projektů_ Augustuse Rookwooda, než zatím viděl. O dalších zhruba dvacet minut později nitrozpytec konečně odzbrojil poslední z vnějších obran, které mu bránily v cestě, než promítl svou mysl hlouběji do svého předmětu.

Pocit bezváhy a etheričnosti, které doprovázely vstup nitrozpytem, upadl a Snape si najednou byl vědom pocitu, že má znovu tělo, i když věděl, že ten pocit je iluzorní. Zavřel své (iluzorní) oči na moment a dovolil dalším (iluzorním) smyslům, aby se staly jeho silou. Uspokojen, že nenašel žádné vědomostní nebezpečí poblíž, Snape otevřel oči, rozhlédl se kolem... a zamrkal překvapením.

“ _No,_ ” pomyslel si, “ _řekl bych , že tohle se počítá jako... exotické._”

Fakt, že byl Snape nahý, nebyl obzvlášť překvapivý za daných okolností, a s ležérní myšlenkou upravil svého psychického avatara, aby zahrnul jeho obvyklý černý hábit. Stál na štěrkové cestičce, která vedla přes sněhem pokryté pole, což nebyl počáteční bod, který Snape očekával na své cestě, ale ani to nebylo mimo rozsah jeho očekávání. Ale co _vyčnívalo_ jako vysoce neobvyklé, bylo, kam ho cesta vedla. Protože před ním na cestě nebyl nějaký typ obydlí, jak očekával, ale co se zdálo být obrovskou stěnou zimostrázových stromů, které sahaly patnáct nebo více metrů k obloze a do obou směrů k horizontu tak daleko, kam oko dosáhlo. Stromy byly propojené hustými ostružiníky, kopřivami, trnitými houštími a dalšími křovisky, které tvořily zdánlivě neprůchodnou zeď. Cestička vedla přímo k okraji té zdi, než končila před něčím, co vypadalo jako dvě identické cesty vyřezané do houští.

Co bylo mnohem problematičtější, myslel si Snape, bylo, že obě cesty byly střeženy dvěma obrovskými trolly, ozbrojenými dvoubřitými sekerami, které byly delší, než on byl vysoký. Situace se nezlepšila, když se Snape přiblížil, a uvědomil si, že trollové vypadali jako znetvoření Rodolphus a Rabastan Lestrangeovi. Snape se k nim přiblížil opatrně ale sebevědomě. Psychická prezentace trolla byla pravděpodobně mocná obrana, ale v tomhle kontextu mohl použít Sectumsempra nebo dokonce Smrtící kletbu jako manifestaci vlastní vůle a tak vyrovnat počty. Ale v současnosti se ani jeden z trollů nezdál, že by se chystal zaútočit. Snape se přiblížil, a když byl na čtyři a půl metru od dvou cest, vysoký vřískavý hlas se ozval odevšad a odnikud.

“ _Ahahahahaha! Majinký Sevík si myslí, že si jen tak může napochodovat do mé mysli, co?_ ” chechtal se šílený hlas Bellatrix Lestrangeové, která byla skutečně dohnána k šílenství jejími zážitky v Azkabanu. “ _No, Sevíku, schválně, jestli jsi tak chytrý, jak si myslíš. Můj Roddy a Rabby střeží vstup a zabijí tě, když si vybereš špatné dveře. Můžeš se obou mých chlapců zeptat na jednu otázku. Jeden odpoví pravdivě a druhý bude lhát. Nebo bys je mohl nechat, ať tě zabijí teď, pokud tvůj rozum není dost velký na mou výzvu. Ahahahaha!_ ”

Snapeova ústa se zkroutila znechucením. Byla to dětská hádanka, kterou vyřešil, když mu bylo devět. Správné řešení bylo se prostě zeptat obou strážců, které dveře by _druhý strážce_ identiﬁkoval jako bezpečnou cestu. Povaha toho scénáře zajistila, že strážce, kterého by se zeptal, by vždy vybral _nebezpečnou_ cestu, protože pravdivý strážce by opakoval lež neupřímného strážce nebo by lživý strážce lhal o skutečné pravdivé odpovědi pravdomluvného strážce. Skutečná bezpečná cesta by byla ta, která _nebyla_ vybrána. Kdyby byl Snape stále ještě dítě, byl by hrdý na vyřešení té hádanky. Ale sedm let ve Zmijozelu a dalších patnáct jakožto špeha ho naučilo dívat se za očividné řešení, bez ohledu na to, jak chytré bylo. V tomhle případě ho jeho zkušenost okamžitě vedla k tomu, aby si všiml neočividné otázky: _proč by někdo jiný než idiot nabídl vodítko, jak proniknout jejich vlastními obranami?_

S tou realizací Snape ignoroval obojí dveře a trolly, kteří je strážili, a rozšířil své nitrozpytecké smysly, pak klidně napochodoval k prostoru _mezi_ dvěma dveřmi a přímo _skrze_ zeď křoví. Jak očekával, ostré trny a kopřivy se stáhly, jak se přiblížil, protože si všiml, že rostliny na té části stěny byly Nervózní kopřivy, druh, který byl často zahrnut do magických keřových labyrintů, speciﬁcky aby ukryl skryté chodby, protože by uhnul jen tehdy, když někdo úmyslně napochodoval přímo k nim. A opravdu, za stěnou byla skutečně skrytá třetí chodba, do které bez problému vstoupil.

Snape doufal, že zbytek pastí a diverzí před ním mohl být také tak snadno překonán, ale nějak o tom dost pochyboval. Chodba, do které vstoupil, byla úzká a zatímco se před ním rozevírala, musel se pohybovat pomalu a opatrně, protože si brzy uvědomil, že několik desítek centimetrů za vchodem byly Nervózní kopřivy rychle přerostlé jinými, nebezpečnějšími žahavými rostlinami, z nichž některé nerozeznal.

“ _Za předpokladu, že jsou to vůbec skutečné rostliny vložené z Bellatrixiných vzpomínek,”_ pomyslel si zkroušeně. _“A ne fantastické rostliny vytvořené z jejích nočních můr_.”

A vskutku, zrovna jak Snapeovi ta veselá myšlenka proběhla hlavou, pohnul se příliš rychle a chytil se rukou za dlouhý ostrý trn. Zasyčel bolestí a pak ztuhnul, když uslyšel vzteklý křik muže poblíž, následovaný ženským jekotem plným hrůzy. Napadlo ho, jestli to byla jedna z Bellatrixiných vzpomínek, než jeho tvář zbledla. Nebyla to Bellatrixina vzpomínka, kterou přivolal, ale jeho vlastní. Jed v trnech ho nutil, aby si vzpomněl na jednu z hádek jeho rodičů. Konkrétně jednu z jeho raného dětství, která skončila tím, že matka musela do nemocnice se zlomenou čelistí.

Zavřel oči a soustředil se na obojí bolest ze své ruky a ze vzpomínky. Opatrně prohlédl psychické spojení mezi nimi dvěma, než ho jemně přerušil. Hlasy vymizely, ale Snape byl vyděšený, jak snadno ten psychický jed překonal jeho obrany. Bude muset být ještě opatrnější, vzhledem k tomu, že nabytá zranění by ho mohla ochromit nebo ještě něco horšího i přes jeho psychické schopnosti.

Po dalších šesti metrech se chodba najednou rozdělovala a když mu jeho nitrozpytecké smysly neposkytly žádné vedení, prostě se vydal vpravo. Když se cesta znovu rozdělovala, znovu zahnul doprava, aby rychle našel slepý konec. Snape se zatvářil frustrovaně. Očividně tahle mentální obrana se manifestovala jako labyrint plný nebezpečných psychotických rostlin, fakt, který se do něj zaryl hluboko, když se otřel o další jedovatou kopřivu, jak se snažil vrátit zpět. Tentokrát byla způsobená vzpomínka na to, jak získal bradavický dopis ve věku jedenácti let... a výprask, který na to obdržel od Tobiase Snapea. Co bylo ještě znepokojujivější byl fakt, že bolest z toho vzpomínkového výprasku zůstala na Snapeově avataru i poté, co zneškodnil útok. Napadlo ho, jestli povaha téhle obrany mohla způsobit skutečnou _fyzickou_ škodu jeho tělu.

Pak Snape ztuhnul na místě, jak najednou došel k hroznému uvědomění si, než zavřel oči, aby zhodnotil vážnost své chyby. Protože, co si najednou uvědomil bylo, že ve své horlivosti ochránit se před psychickým nebezpečím křoví labyrintu, spáchal základní zabedněnou chybu, chybu, před kterou se měl mít na pozoru a která se možná ukáže být smrtelná.

Jednal s labyrintem, jako by to _skutečně_ byl labyrint místo mentálního konstruktu, a proto se poddal realitě nastavené tím, co ve skutečnosti nebylo nic jiného, než nepřátelská myšlenka.

Naneštěstí ta chyba, jakmile jednou spáchána, byla nenapravitelná. V tomhle bodě byl již příliš hluboko v myšlenkové krajině Lestrangeové, aby se byť jen pokusil na ní uvrhnout svou vlastní vůli. Měl jen dvě možnosti. Mohl by odvrhnout tuhle falešnou realitu a stáhnout se s vědomím, že by psychické obrany smrtijedky jen zesílily. Protože přirozeností takových obran bylo studovat jejich vetřelce stejnou mírou, jakou vetřelec studoval je. A nebo mohl pokračovat s vědomím, že myšlenky, se kterými by se setkal, by byly mnohem skutečnější a smrtelnější, než cokoli s čím se dosud setkal.

______________________

_**Mezitím ve skutečném světě...** _

Lucius vytáhl své zlaté hodinky a zkontroloval je. “Je tam mnohem déle, než u prvních dvou.”

“Ano,” odpověděl Regulus tiše. “Očekával to, vzhledem k povaze obran, které si myslel, že bude mít.”

“I tak, budeme tu čekat celý den? Draco se zítra vrátí z Kruvalu. Mám ještě pár příprav, které musím dokončit.”

Regulus si odfrknul. “Myslel jsem, že to je důvod, proč máš domácí skřítky, i když jsi jednoho prodal Harrymu Potterovi. Co se Severuse týče, bude to trvat tak dlouho, jak bude třeba. Nemáme žádný způsob, jak ho kontaktovat ohledně jeho postupu, který by pro něj nebyl vyrušením, možná fatálním. A tak počkáme. Co se tvých oslav návratu domů týče, Augusta bude zpět ze svých obchůzek za pár hodin. Může tě vystřídat v hlídání, jestli chceš.”

Lucius to zvážil. “Ne, ne. Severus a já se známe příliš dlouho na to, abych ho teď ponechal jeho osudu. Zůstanu tady a přesvědčím se, že nebude nijak vyrušován.”

Regulus na to přikývl, nevědom si přirozenosti rozptýlení, které právě dorazilo skrze letax. Protože jak zelené plameny umřely, nový příchozí si oprášil popel z ramen a pak se opatrně rozhlédl kolem, najednou obojí potěšen a zároveň zklamán, že nebyl přítomen nikdo, kdo by odpověděl na jeho přítomnost.

Sirius Black tak miloval okázalé příchody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Příště: Harry uvidí další stranu Jamese Pottera a dozví se, proč se Voldemort bál Albuse Dumbledora, zatímco Sirius strčí svůj nos, kam nepatří, a Snape cestuje hlouběji do srdce Bellatrixiny temnoty.


	28. Snové krajiny, vzpomínky a noční můry (část 2.)

KAPITOLA 26: SNOVÉ KRAJINY, VZPOMÍNKY A NOČNÍ MŮRY (část 2.)

_**18\. prosince 1993** _

_**U tří košťat** _

_**2:30 odpoledne** _

Poté, co viděli vzpomínku na bitvu o Příčnou ulici, Harry Potter shledal všechny ostatní vzpomínky mnohem méně náročné. Vskutku byly povětšinou antiklimatické kromě morbidního aspektu toho, že pozoroval zavraždění několika dobrých lidí. Když se na to Harry zeptal, Moody přiznal, že se chtěl zbavit té nejvíce znepokojující vzpomínky, jak rychle to jen šlo. Burkeova vzpomínka byla ta s největší kolaterální škodou a co bylo důležitější, jediná s takovými hrůzami jako déšť kober a vybuchující oči. Následujících několik vzpomínek povětšinou obsahovalo Voldemorta, jak velmi ležérně udeří lidi druhou nebo třetí Smrtící kletbou poté, co byly jeho oběti dost šťastné na to, aby uhnuli první nebo druhé. Harry si všiml, že Moodyho statistika byla pravdivá - předstírat uhnutí doprava a pak uhnout doleva se ukázalo fungovat lépe, než většina jiných taktik, i když jen na vteřiny. V porovnání s Burkeem žádný z duelistů v těch dalších vzpomínkách nebyl ani blízko k tomu, aby otrávil Voldemorta, i když mnoho z nich pomocí jejich oběti dovolili ostatním, aby unikli hněvu Temného pána.

Kolem 2:30 Moody vyhlásil přestávku. Poslední vzpomínka, kterou měl v plánu ten den ukázat, byl duel mezi Voldemortem a Jamesem Potterem, který (naštěstí pro Harryho otce) se rychle přeměnil v duel mezi Voldemortem a Albusem Dumbledorem, jedinou osobou, která rozhodně porazila Voldemorta v boji jeden na jednoho. Ale prodloužené myslánkové pozorování bylo mentálně náročné a Moody chtěl, aby měl Harry čistou hlavu na poslední boj, a tak řekl Harrymu, aby si neviditelně odskočil do prvního patra na záchod, zatímco on objedná pár sendvičů od madam Rosmerty.

Dole se Harry pohyboval opatrně, aby se vyhnul vražení do těch pár zákazníků, kteří byli v místnosti, ale byl překvapený, když uviděl ministra Fudgee u stolu s profesory McGonagallovou, Flitwickem a Hagridem, kteří brzy pozvali Rosmertu, aby se k nim připojila. Zvědavý, Harry se přikradl blíž, aby si poslechl konverzaci, která původně začala o tom, že mozkomoři negativně ovlivňovali místní ekonomiku, než se obrátila na diskuzi o úprku z Azkabanu a mnoho údajných hříchů “zrádce Siriuse Blacka”, o němž si Fudge myslel, že je ze všech uprchlíků nejnebezpečnější.

“ _Očividně Black byl unavený jeho rolí dvojitého agenta,” řekl ministr. “Byl připravený prohlásit otevřeně svou oddanost Vy-Víte-Komu a zdá se, že naplánoval stát se Strážcem tajemství Potterových, aby pomohl přinést jejich smrt. Ale jak všichni víme, Vy-Víte-Kdo se setkal se svým koncem v malém Jimovi Potterovi. Jeho moc pryč, příšerně oslaben, uprchl. A to zanechalo Blacka ve velmi nepříznivé pozici. Jeho pán padl v okamžiku, kdy on, Black, ukázal svou skutečnou barvu jakožto zrádce. Neměl jinou možnost, než prchnout._ ” [Pozn. aut.]

Harry protočil své neviditelnéoči, otrávený ministrovou důvěřivostí. Samozřejmě Fudgeovu teorii podpořil Sirius Black, který se velmi ochotně a detailně doznal u soudu. Chlapec se zamračil. Přečetl si soudní přepis už několikrát a zdál se mu dost přesvědčivý. Ale pořád tam něco bylo. Něco chybělo. Harry zavrtěl hlavou. Přijde na to, tím si byl jistý. Na druhé straně místnosti Moody vyzvedl jejich pozdní oběd a zamířil zpět po schodech do svého pokoje.

“ _Ale co si myslíte, že Black a ostatní uprchlí smrtijedi mají v plánu?” zeptala se madam Rosmerta. “Svatá dobroto, ministře, nemyslíte si, že se snaží přidat zpět k Vy-Víte-Komu, že ne?”_

 _“Řekl bych, že to je konečný plán,” odpověděl Fudge vyhýbavě. “Ale doufáme, že Blacka a ostatní chytíme dávno předtím. Musím říct, že Vy-Víte-Kdo sám a bez přátel je jedna věc... ale dejte mu zpět jeho nejvěrnější sluhy a bojím se pomyslet, jak rychle povstane zpět..._ ” [Pozn. aut.]

Slyšev dost, Harry rychle zamířil na toaletu, jeho myšlenky mu rychle vířily v hlavě. Zatímco si cenil vzpomínek a vhledů, které mu Alastor Moody poskytoval, chlapec se najednou chtěl vrátit do svého pokoje, aby studoval Blackův soudní přepis v naději, že se mu odpovědi vyjeví. Až se ta odhalení vyjeví později toho večera, dokonce i Harry bude překvapený jejich zdrojem.

_____________________

_**Longbottomské žaláře** _

_**3:30 odpoledne** _

“Jak ho odtamtud můžeme dostat?” zeptal se Lucius Malfoy s klamavým klidem, který jen sotva skrýval jeho rostoucí znepokojení.

“Nic takového my nemůžeme, Luciusi,” řekl Regulus rezignovaně, i když on sám byl rovněž znepokojený. “Jen Severus může bezpečně ukončit nitrozpytecké vniknutí. Pokud uděláme něco, čím bychom ho vyrušili, kdo ví, jaké to bude mít následky.”

To už Severus Snape strávil hodiny tím, že poklidně zíral do očí paralyzované Bellatrix Lestrangeové. Délka času, kterou při tomto hazardním podniku strávil, nebyla zdrojem jejich obav, vzhledem k tomu, že výslechy Rodolphuse a Rabastana Lestrangeových oba trvaly zhruba stejně dlouho. Avšak ani jeden z výslechů těch dvou mužů nezpůsobil _fyzickou újmu_ tomu muži.

Regulus byl první, kdo si všiml malého červeného škrábance, který se sám od sebe objevil na Snapeově levé ruce. O pár chvil později se na jeho pravé tváři objevil další škrábanec - o vteřinu později sebou jeho hlava trhla dozadu, jako by byl opakovaně udeřen, než se naklonil zpět, aby dál zíral do bezmocného zraku Bellatrix. Během pár vteřin se objevil monokl a jeho nos se zlomil zdánlivě sám od sebe s hlasitým křupnutím.

V obavách, že by Snapeova zranění ve skutečném světě mohla ohrozit jeho bezpečí v mysli Bellatrix, Reg opatrně aplikoval pár základních léčivých kouzel, o kterých si myslel (a doufal!), že nezpůsobí rozptýlení mužovu psychickému avatarovi.

“Věděl jsi, že tohle může nitrozpyt způsobit?” zeptal se tichým hlasem.

“Ne,” odpověděl Lucius stroze. “A obávám se, že to nevěděl ani Severus.”

_____________________

_**V mysli Bellatrix Lestrangeové** _

Severus naštvaně zavrčel, jak další trn zavadil o jeho ucho a v odpověď utrpěl další náhlý a bolestný ﬂashback. Byl podzimní semestr jeho druhého ročníku a skupina zmijozelských čtvrťáků ovládla Žihadlové zaklínadlo a myslela si, že by mohlo být zábavné ho trénovat na mastném chudém smíšenci, který nosil hadry pod hábitem a kamarádil se s obzvláště upjatou mudlovskou šmejdkou. Samozřejmě mu to zabralo jen dvě hodiny nad lektvarovým kotlíkem, následované nenápadným vkradením se do jejich kolejového pokoje, aby je zbavil myšlenky znovu používat Severuse Snapea pro takovou zábavu. Vskutku doslechl se, že jeden z nich měl stále ještě do dnešního dne problémy s vytrvalým pomočováním postele.

Naneštěstí fakt, že se rychle pomstil za nepříjemné odpoledne zmijozelské šikany, nijak neumenšil _bolestivé vzpomínky_ na ní, vzpomínky, které ty psychické trny dokázaly probudit s každým škrábancem. Najednou se cítil podivně vděčný za to, že ti zatracení Pobertové, zatímco krutí v jejich humoru, obvykle upřednostňovali zahanbující zaklínání nad kletbami, které mohly pustit krev nebo zlomit kosti. Tehdy považoval veřejné zahanbení z rukou Pottera a Blacka za mnohem horší, než všechny kromě těch nejkrvavějším kleteb, ale v jeho současném prostředí vzpomínka na to, jak je svlečen na bradavickém nádvoří, před tuctem povzbuzujících spolužáků byla mnohem méně nebezpečná, než jeho vzpomínky na to, jak byl vyzýván uchazeči smrtijedy z jeho vlastní koleje. To ani nebyl ten nejhorší problém - vzpomínkové útoky se zdály přicházet skrze Snapeův život v chronologickém pořadí a s rychlostí, jakou postupovaly, nebude to dlouho trvat, než bude zažívat ﬂashbacky smrtijedského bojového tréninku a, co je horší, vystavení kletbě Cruciatus Temného pána. A pokud bude Snape donucen, aby si smyslově vzpomněl na Crucio nebo dvě (nebo deset!), zatímco bude uvízlý v Bellatrixině mysli, mohlo by to být katastrofální, ne-li přímo smrtící. (“ _A to jen za předpokladu, že mě ﬂashback z Té Noci v Chroptící chýši nedostane napřed,_ ” pomyslel si zkroušeně.) Ale vzhledem k tomu, jak úzká byla stezka labyrintem relativně k jeho velikosti, další zranění se zdála být nevyhnutelná.

Snape zkroutil zamyšleně obočí. V současnosti neměl žádnou moc ovlivnit psychickou integritu labyrintu a jen velmi malou moc se před ním ochránit. Ale _mohl_ by alespoň udělat změny na svém psychickém avatarovi, pokud zapadaly do zasazených pravidel této mentální krajiny, která měla napodobovat přírodní prostředí. Stejně jako většina studentů Bradavic, Severus byl plně ohromen v jeho první den Přeměňování, když Minerva McGonagallová předvedla svou animágskou podobu, tak moc, že sám krátce studoval proces získání své vlastní podoby. Zanechal toho studia poté, co se dozvěděl o Branném seznamu, ale nezapomněl výsledky svého krátkého vpádu do té oblasti studia a vhledy, které při něm získal o své vlastní přirozenosti.

Byl koneckonců důvod, proč se ho jen zřídkakdy dotklo, když se ho Pobertové a ostatní školní rivalové pokoušeli urazit tím, že ho nazvali “ _Sklepením netopýrem_ ”.

Snape pokrčil kolena a vyskočil vysoko, zatímco soustředil svou mocnou mysl na svůj osobní sebenáhled. Jeho hábit okamžitě plynul jako černý olej ve vzduchu, než se zmenšil a zpevnil v malá ale mocná křídla a s tichým zachvěním magie zmizela podoba Severuse Snapea a byla nahrazena černým netopýrem, který bez problému prolétl labyrintem a pak vysoko nad jeho hranici k noční obloze myslové krajiny Bellatrix Lestrangeové.

Jak Snape stoupal, žasnul krátce nad pocitem letu, i když byl jen imaginární. Vždy nesnášel cestování pomocí koštěte, ale _tohle_ bylo něco mnohem lepšího. Také se na okamžik zastavil, aby poděkoval svým šťastným hvězdám, že přišel s tím nápadem - ze vzduchu se zdálo, že se labyrint roztahuje na kilometry daleko. Pak bylo Snapeovi znovu připomenuto, že labyrint nebyl vůbec labyrint, když se zelené stromy pod ním začaly proměňovat v šedé a splývat v neprůstupný strop. O několik vteřin později šedé větve poněkud nečekaně vyklíčily barevné listí oranžové, růžové, limetkově zelené a žluté. To krásné barevné schéma nejprve překvapilo Snapea, než se “listí” najednou vzneslo do vzduchu, jako by se hnalo k jeho pozici.

Mentálně Snape zasyčel vztekem smíšeným se strachem. Co se zdálo být listím byla ve skutečnosti opatrně vytvořená vzpomínka na hejno magických ptáků, kteří vzlétali. Konkrétně neobvyklý druh magických ptáků, žijících v saharské Africe, kteří nesli nechutně sentimentální jméno _Pastelníček_. Pastelníčci byli dobře známí kouzelnickému světu pro jejich vibrantní a krásné mnohabarevné opeření.

A také pro fakt, že delší vystavení jejich zpěvu způsobovalo permanentní šílenství.

V žalářní cele zrovna Regulus otíral Snapeovo čelo navlhčeným ručníkem, když muž najednou promluvil, poprvé od chvíle, kdy jeho vyšetřování začalo.

“ _Paaastelnííííčci!_ ” zašeptal hrubě, než pokračoval ve svém tichém soustředění na Bellatrix.

Regulus se v překvapení odtáhl, otevřel svá ústa a zase je zavřel, a pohlédl zmateně na Luciuse. Lucius jen pokrčil rameny.

“No, myslím, že _ani_ jeden z nás nečekal, že řekne _tohle_ ,” ukousl.

Najednou se ozvalo tiché prásknutí, jak se Hoskins, Longbottomský domácí skřítek objevil s tácem dalších navlhčených ručníků v rukách.

“Vaše čerstvé ručníky, pane. Také, Hoskins lituje, že musí informovat gentlekouzelníky, že se objevil nečekaný host.”

Reg a Lucius se ostře podívali jeden na druhého. “Kdo?” zeptal se Lucius.

“Je to bratr pana Reguluse Blacka, pane. Ten, který zůstával nahoře během léta a zanechával po sobě všude psí chlupy.” Pak si Hoskins rozpačitě odkašlal. “Ne, že by Hoskinsovi vadilo uklízet po navštěvujícím psím muži, samozřejmě. Ne, ani trochu.”

Regulus zavřel oči. “Já ho zabiju. Ustříhám mu všechny ty jeho dlouhé vlasy, na které je tak hrdý, a uškrtím ho s nimi.”

“Odsuňme tvé nenaplněné fantazie na chvíli stranou,” protáhl Lucius. “Hoskinsi, byl bys tak hodný a... rozptýlil Siriuse Blacka tak, aby nesešel sem dolů?”

“Ale samozřejmě, pane. Hoskins bude nenápadný a slušný, ale také pevný a odhodlaný.” S tím se domácí skřítek uctivě uklonil a prásknul pryč.

Regulus otráveně zavrtěl hlavou a vrátil se k otírání čela Severuse Snapea, jehož levé oko sebou začalo poněkud divoce cukat. “No tak, Severusi. Dostaň se _ven_!”

_____________________

_**O několik okamžiků později v Longbottomském salónku** _

To už Sirius Black strávil víc jak půl hodiny uvízlý v Longbottomském salónku. I když “salónek” byl nevhodný název pro komnatu, která nebyla v žádném případě ženským pokojem. Vskutku salónek byl domovem překvapivého množství vycpaných zvířecích hlav visících na stěnách. Jak se Sirius rozhlížel po místnosti, najednou si vybavil, že Augusta Longbottomová měla kdysi dávno pověst lovkyně (jak magické tak mudlovské). Během jeho školních let kolovala zvěst, že si dokonce nechala udělat klobouk z vycpaného supa, ale byl si jistý, že to byl nesmysl. No, celkem jistý.

Právě zkontroloval popáté dveře, aby se přesvědčil, že jsou stále ještě zamčené (a odolávající Alohomora), když se Hoskins s prásknutím objevil v místnosti a způsobil, že ze sebe Sirius vydal překvapené “ _Eek!_ ”. Vedle toho miniaturního stvoření stál vozík na kolečkách s velkým přikrytým tácem na něm.

“Hoskins prosí za vaše vznešené odpuštění, dobrý lorde Blacku, pane. Ale mladší bratr lorda Blacka si přeje, aby Hoskins vyřídil, že vás brzy uvidí, ale že je nyní uprostřed něčeho, co nazývá _delikátní situací_. Mezitím Hoskins doufá, že se lord Black oddá malému pokrmu, zatímco čeká.”

Teatrálně Hoskins sejmul poklop z tácu a odhalil kompletní anglický čajový servis s velkým talířem řeřichových sendvičů a ještě větším talířem cukrovaných sušenek.

“No... um, díky, er, Hoskinsi,” řekl Sirius poněkud trapně. “Ale pokud ti to nevadí, rád bych se přidal ke svému bratrovi. Slibuji, že neudělám nic, abych narušil Regovu... delikátní situaci.”

Hoskins dvakrát zamrkal jeho velkýma očima, které se okamžitě začaly zaplňovat slzami, zatímco jeho úsměv zmizel a začaly se mu třást rty.

“Hoskinsův odpolední pokrm není hodný Velkého a Vznešeného lorda Blacka? Hoskins je... špatný skřítek?!” Na to začal Hoskins otevřeně plakat a pak se rozvzlykal značně hlasitě. “Hoskins JE špatný skřítek! Hoskins nyní půjde a bude si zavírat své prsty do trouby, dokud jeho klouby nepopraskají. _Špatný Hoskins! Špatný Hoskins!_ ”

Vyděšený Sirius si pospíšil, aby uklidnil zklamaného skřítka. “Ne, Hoskinsi, ne! Tvůj... pokrm vypadá opravdu výborně! Tady, myslím, že si dám nějaký čaj a něco k snědku, zatímco čekám.” Nacpal si celý sendvič do pusy a pak se usmál na domácího skřítka.

“ _Mmmm! Vynikající!_ ” pokusil se říct s plnými ústy, jak se kolem něj všude rozletěly drobky.

“Oh, Hoskins je tak _potěšený_! Tak moc, moc, moc potěšený! Laskavost lorda Blacka dala Hoskinsovi důvod _POKRAČOVAT ŽÍT_! Hoskins vás nyní nechá tady a dovolí Velkému a Skvělému lordovi Blackovi, aby si užil jeho jídlo! Pokud lord Black potřebuje Hoskinse pro něco dalšího, prosím, zatáhněte za provaz vedle krbu!”

S tím domácí skřítek prásknul pryč a zanechal za sebou překvapeného Siriuse, aby se posadil k talíři sendvičů a užil si nějaký čaj. Cokoli, aby zabránil tomu ubohému pošetilému stvoření, aby se zabilo, jako by to udělal jeden ze starých Blackovic domácích skřítků, když byl mladý.

Venku před pokojem se Hoskins zhmotnil a postavil se tak, aby mohl sledovat salónek a jeho hosta.

“ _Hoskins si musí poznamenat, aby poděkoval Dobbymu, když ho Hoskins uvidí příště,”_ pomyslel si Hoskins. _“Očividně mohou být nakonec časy pro dramatické jednání_.”

______________________

_**Mezitím ve vzpomínkách někoho jiného...** _

Bitva na Tutshill Green se odehrála 20. října 1979, když smrtijedi zaútočili na famfrpálový zápas mezi Tutshillskými Tornády a Puddlemerskými Spojenci. Jejich očividné záměry byly, pravděpodobně v tomto pořadí důležitosti a) zabít Milicent Bagnoldovou, která byla nedávno zvolená Ministryní kouzel na základě agresivní protivoldemortovské kampaně, b) zabít hvězdného střelce Puddlemerských spojenců, Willa Stocktona, který byl také nejprominentnějším mudlorozeným famfrpálovým hráčem v zemi a c) způsobit obecnou paniku. Naštěstí byl útok úspěšný jen v tom posledním bodě. Zatímco byli smrtijedi připraveni a lstivým útokem dokázali zneškodnit bodyguardy ministryně Bagnoldové, nepočítali s přítomností Jamese Pottera a Siriuse Blacka, kteří oba byli přítomní jako diváci v jejich neobvyklý volný den. Když se smrtijedi přemístili na hřiště (v šokujícím porušení protipřemisťovacích kouzel stadionu), Potter a Black vyskočili oba z tribuny přímo do centra dění.

Fakt, že dva bystrozoři v tréninku mimo službu nějak dokázali propašovat nelegální druhé hůlky na Tutshhillský Stadion i přes to, že to byla “bezhůlková zóna” po dobu trvání ﬁnálového zápasu, byl později zameten pod koberec.

Sirius soustředil svou pozornost na Voldemortova soukromého asasína, smrtijedku známou jen jako slečna Vystupování s rozeznatelnou bezvýraznou maskou ze slonoviny (která byla nějak mnohem děsivější ve své obyčejnosti, než křiklavé tváře vyryté do masek ostatních smrtijedů). Mezitím James v neuvěřitelné ukázce Přeměňování dokázal cíleně přeměnit zemi pod smrtijedy do jam velikosti muže naplněných dehtem bez toho, aby ovlivnil zbytek hřiště. Většina smrtijedů se okamžitě propadla po ramena do dehtu a nebyla schopná se pohnout. Ten pohled by byl komický, kdyby slečna Vystupování nepředvedla svou vlastní moc tím, že se vystřelila do vzduchu pomocí přehnaně silného Ventus jen zlomek vteřiny předtím, než mohla být zem pod ní přeměněná, a ladným přemetem stranou dopadla na pevnou zem, než pokračovala ve svém útoku, nyní na oba Siriuse _a_ Jamese.

Její rychlost byla neuvěřitelná a jak Harry pozoroval, mohl říct, že slečna Vystupování - kterou Moody nápomocně identiﬁkoval jako Bellatrix Lestrangeovou uprchlici z Azkabanu - měla obojí profesionální zkušenost a alespoň částečný bystrozorský trénink, ale ani on nemohl vysvětlit její neuvěřitelnou rychlost, přesnost a (ironicky, pomyslel si Harry) její _vystupování_. Podle toho, co mu řekli Reg a Lucius o ženě zamčené v Longbottomském žaláři, byla naprosto šílená a měla tendenci k záchvatům chichotání, vysokému ječení a recitaci morbidních dětských říkanek a dětských písniček. _Tahle_ inkarnace Bellatrix, však, neřekla nic kromě občasného zaklínání, i když většina jejích kouzel byla uvalena bezeslovně.

Jak Harry pozorně studoval tu ženu, byl ještě víc překvapený naprostou nepřítomností jakékoli informativní emoce, kterou by od ní mohl získat pomocí nitrozpytu. Samozřejmě měla na sobě masku, ale tu měli i ostatní smrtijedi a Harry neměl nejmenší problém odhalit jejich emocionální stavy. Konkrétně ta žena si byla zcela jistě vědoma toho, že bojovala se svým bratrancem, Siriusem Blackem (stejně jako s Jamesem Potterem, mnohem vzdálenějším bratránkem), ale nedala najevo jedinou známku familiárnosti s kterýmkoli z nich. Pro slečnu Vystupování byli jednoduše jen překážkou mezi ní a její misí.

Bitva mezi těmi třemi byla impozantní, ale ani smrtící slečna Vystupování nebyla soupeřem pro Pottera a Blacka dohromady, obzvlášť, když se blížili další bystrozoři. S hlubokým zavrčením (jedinou známkou emoce, kterou vykázala) slečna Vystupování pohlédla nad svými protivníky na tribuny, kde byla ministryně Bagnoldová rychle odváděna pryč do bezpečí jejím bezpečnostním oddílem. Její hůlka se zablýskla, jak zvolala dvě slova: _**BOMBARDA MAXIMA!**_

James zoufale přiskočil tak blízko, jak dokázal, do cesty toho kouzla, a pak bodnul svou hůlkou do země. Celé hřiště se divoce zatřáslo, jak se obrovská chytačská rukavice snadno čtyři a půl metru vysoká zvedla ze země a _chytila Bellatrixino kouzlo!_ Rukavice explodovala silou jejího kouzla, ale absorbovala veškerý výbuch do sebe a nikdo nebyl zraněn. Slečna Vystupování byla tak šokovaná, že na krátkou vteřinu zapomněla na své okolí a to bylo dost na to, aby proti ní Sirius uvrhl Řezací kletbu. Zaječela, jak padla k zemi, krev jí stékala z boku.

“ _Dost_.”

To slovo nebylo vyřčeno hlasitěji než konverzačním tónem, ale všichni na stadionu ho nějak slyšeli. Pozornost všech se okamžitě obrátila na postavu oblečenou do hábitu, která tam před chvílí nebyla. Nastaly zhruba tři vteřiny naprostého ticha, které padlo nad stadionem, jak si stovky diváků uvědomily, kdo právě dorazil. Byl to muž, kterého se báli ze všech nejvíc, tak moc, že se nikdo neodvážil vyslovit jeho jméno nahlas. Pak Temný pán ukázal hůlkou k obloze - “ _ **MORSMORDE**_ ” - a Znamení zla se objevilo nad Tutshillským stadionem. A pak křik začal nanovo.

Na vzdálené straně hřiště se jeden z bystrozorů pokusil zasáhnout Voldemorta Smrtící kletbou, ale jen ze sebe dostal jedno slovo, než byl sražen mnohem rychlejší aplikací toho kouzla Temným pánem. Bystrozoři se na něj soustředili, ale Voldemort se na ně jen ušklíbl.

“Laskavě vyčkejte, až na vás bude řada,” protáhl, zatímco prováděl komplikovaný pohyb hůlkou. Sirius Black a bystrozoři kolem něj okamžitě klesli na kolena, najednou překonáni zmrzačující nevolností a mdlobami. Sirius a pár dalších dokázali uvalit kouzla, ale všechna minula. Pár se dokonce ani nedokázalo pokusit o to, protože byli příliš zaměstnaní zvracením.

Stále ještě na jednom koleni James využil okamžiku nepozornosti a znovu přeměnil hřiště. Jen tentokrát se země pod Voldemortem proměnila v jámu plnou nejsilnější kyseliny, kterou věděl, jak vytvořit. Ale k jeho překvapení Voldemort nespadl do jámy. Prostě se nad ní vznesl a pak se vznášel do bezpečí, zatímco oslovil Jamese.

“Tohle je podruhé, co ses mi postavil, Jamesi Pottere. Nebude potřetí. **_AVADA KEDAVRA!_** ”

Povolaje svou sílu, James bodl znovu do země svou hůlkou, a s hlasitým _klang_ ze země vyrostl tlustý kovový sloup, který přijal kletbu zamýšlenou pro něj, a okamžitě explodoval, když se ho kletba dotkla. Voldemort zavrčel a vypálil druhou Smrtící kletbu a James odpověděl tím, že o krok ustoupil a povolal další kovovou bariéru, která explodovala stejně jako první, ale také udržela Jamese další okamžik při životě. Ale bylo očividné, že jeho moc slábne, a Harry věděl příliš dobře, jak vyčerpávající muselo být přeměnit tolik velkých a pevných předmětů jeden po druhém. James povolal třetí obrannou bariéru a pak čtvrtou.

Ale když povolal pátou (i když se v tom procesu zapotácel), James měl konečně štěstí. Než mohl Voldemort zničit jeho úkryt znovu, byl na okamžik rozptýlen, když jeden z bystrozorů, který byl téměř zneschopněn jeho Vertigo kletbou, přesto měl šťastnou ránu s Lacero, které roztrhalo Voldemortův hábit. Rozzuřený Voldemort vypálil na bystrozora a okamžitě ho zabil, ale díky jeho smrti měl James Potter konečně příležitost. Postoupil dopředu a dotkl se svou hůlkou jeho poslední kovové bariéry. Okamžitě se na ní objevily stovky malých trhlin a bariéra se rozpadla do nespočítatelného množství kovových fragmentů pověšených ve vzduchu. A pak se každý fragment zaostřil do špičatých projektilů, které okamžitě vystřelily k Voldemortovi neuvěřitelnou rychlostí.

Před mnoha lety, zatímco uklízel obývací pokoj Dursleyových, Harry měl šanci pochytit část válečného programu, který Vernon sledoval. Konkrétně jeden, který diskutoval a předváděl efektivnost mudlovské _zbraně známé jako M2 Browning_. Podobnost mezi efekty té zbraně a efektem přeměňování, které James použil, byla pozoruhodná. Rychle jako blesk Voldemort pozvedl Protego Maxima, ale dokonce i on bojoval proti odražení množství přeměněných kulek, které James poslal jeho směrem. To mohl dost dobře být konec Voldemorta, kdyby neudělal něco, co James nikdy nemohl očekávat - zrovna, když se zdálo, že jeho štítové kouzlo zkolabuje, Voldemort pokrčil kolena... a pak _vystřelil_ do vzduchu a vznášel se dobrých 22 metrů nad zemí. James padl vyčerpáním a šokem na kolena. Harry byl rovněž šokován a Moody pozastavil vzpomínku.

“Já... měl jsem za to, že sebevznášecí magický let není možný,” řekl Harry. “Jak to dělá?”

Moody pokrčil rameny. “Netušim. Albus na to taky nikdy nepřišel. Ani Nepojmenovatelní, za předpokladu, že by nám to řekli, kdyby na to přišli.” Znovu pustil vzpomínku.

“Nyní vidíš jednu ukázku mé skutečné moci, Jamesi Pottere,” zvolal Voldemort. “Buď svědkem druhé předtím, než zemřeš! _**FIENDFYRE!**_ ”

Okamžitě propuklo naprosté (a možná doslovné pandemonium), jak se objevil stejný portál _někam_ _jinam_ , který Harry viděl minulý únor, když Lockhart/Regulus uvalil toto kouzlo v učebně Obrany. Ale místo toho, aby přivolal bariéru, aby zastavil bystrozorské pronásledování, Voldemort přivolal pekelný oheň pro útočné účely. Tentokrát se portál _někam_ _jinam_ objevil na špičce Voldemortovy hůlky, ten s krutým smíchem na pekelný oheň zafoukal, jako by se snažil rozdělat oheň. Plameny se rychle zvětšily a pak se vytvarovaly do tvaru obrovského hada, který se stočil kolem něj. Harry zíral s ústy dokořán. Kdyby se roztáhl, Harry si byl jistý, že had by byl sto metrů dlouhý, mnohem větší než bazilišek. A pak pozvedl hlavu, jako by se chystal zaútočit, a vrhl se vpřed k Jamesovi Potterovi.

Naprosto vyčerpaný svými přeměňovacími snahami, James neměl žádnou sílu nazbyt a tak jednoduše zavřel oči a čekal na smrt. A umřel by, kdyby se ze země mezi ním a hadem neobjevil obrovský gejzír vody. Voda vystřelila směrem k pekelnému ohni a pak se kolem něj obtočila, jako by se snažila s ním splynout. Voda samotná se začala třpytit a v odpověď se had zmítal v agónii, než se rozbil na kousky a zmizel do nicoty. Moody na krátko pozastavil vzpomínku, aby vysvětlil, že se ta voda třpytila proto, že byla přeměněná do _aqua_ _veritas_ , ultra čisté magické formy vody, která mohla být vytvořena jen skrze Alchemii a která byla jednou z pár známých substancí, schopných uhasit Fiendfyre. Její náhlé objevení se okamžitě učinilo identitu Jamesova zachránce očividnou.

“Dumbledore!” zasyčel Voldemort naštvaně při pohledu na starého kouzelníka, který nyní stál mezi ním a Potterem, s fénixem Fawkesem na rameni. Pokud se muž setkal s nějakými problémy při průchodu ochrannými kouzly Znamení zla, rozhodně to nedal nijak najevo.

“Vskutku ano, lorde Voldemorte,” řekl Dumbledore vesele. “Jsem potěšen, že si pamatuješ mé jméno.” Pak naklonil hlavu ke straně. “Nepředpokládám, že bych tě mohl prostě přesvědčit, aby ses vzdal, nebo ano? Tohle bude naše třetí setkání a během posledních dvou jsi byl donucen se náhle stáhnout. Nebojíš se, že ti dojde štěstí?”

Temný kouzelník se ušklíbl. “Není to štěstí, starče. _Schopnost_. A nebo by ses možná rád přidal ke mně zde na obloze, abychom si mohli promluvit jako _rovnocenní_?”

Dumbledore se uchechtl. “Oh ano, vidím, že jsi ovládl umění sebepoháněného letu. Vskutku úchvatné. I když by mě zajímalo, jaký druh oběti jsi musel učinit, abys získal takový dar. Osobně upřednostňuji mnohem tradičnější a elegantnější formy magie.”

“Jako?” protáhl Voldemort, i když Harry měl pocit, že mohl zaznamenat závan obav v jeho hlase.

Dumbledore rychle pozvedl levou ruku do vzduchu, zatímco v pravé ruce ležérně držel svou hůlku. K Harryho překvapení držel něco, co vypadalo jako balíček mudlovských karet! Dumbledore se široce usmál na svého nepřítele.

“Vyber si kartu, Voldemorte. Jakoukoli kartu!” Pak pozvedl svou hůlku a dotkl se jí balíčku, který okamžitě vybuchl z jeho rukou, jako by hrál hru pexeso s obyčejným balíčkem karet. Ale karty nedopadly na zem. Místo toho se rozletěly obrovskou rychlostí vzduchem směrem k Voldemortovi, každá karta se divoce točila, jak tak činily. Voldemort okamžitě uvalil Protego štít, ale k jeho překvapení štít prostě neodrazil karty. Místo toho se při nárazu každá karta začala divoce otáčet a vydávala ze sebe jiskření, jako by každá z nich byla maličkou kruhovou pilou odhodlanou prořezat se jeho štítem. Podle Moodyho Dumbledore očaroval každou kartu zvlášť, aby byly téměř nezničitelné a ostré jako břitva. A co bylo horší pro Voldemorta karty _ho_ dokázaly _vystopovat_ na obloze a ty karty, které se nedokázaly dostat k jeho štítu přímo, se otočily ve svém letu a pokusily se ho _obkroužit_ , donutivše ho tak, aby změnil svůj štít na Protego orb. Ale i přes jeho největší snahu, jeho štíty začaly očividně praskat pod pouhým množstvím točících se karet, které na něj útočily.

Rozzuřený Voldemort rozhodil své paže a způsobil, že jeho štít explodoval ven a rychle rozehnal hejno karet. Ty se však v mžiku znovu shromáždily a Voldemort byl donucen začít znovu se vyhýbat. Temný pán zkusil kletby založené na větru, ohni a blesku, ale zatímco každý útok odklonil některé z karet, mnoho jich ho stále ještě pronásledovalo. Konečně v zuřivosti dal Voldemort příkaz svým smrtijedům pomocí kouzla Sonorous a obojí on a oni se přemístili pryč. Zatímco došlo k několika zraněním (mnoho z nich byli lidé podupaní v panice, když Voldemort přivolal Fiendfyre) došlo jen ke dvěma ztrátám toho dne - dne, kdy byl Albus Dumbledore prohlášen za jediného kouzelníka, kterého se Voldemort bál.

______________________

_**Les v mysli Bellatrix Lestrangeové** _

Černý netopýr, který byl Severusem Snapeem, se kroutil a vytáčel skrze počet pastelníčků, jak zpívali jejich šílený zpěv. Nemohla to být náhoda, pomyslel si Snape, že tahle konkrétní psychická past se najednou objevila do existence, když letěl přes labyrint jako netopýr. Ve své normální podobě by dokázal použít nitrozpyt, aby zablokoval ten odporný ptačí zpěv, alespoň do určité míry. Ale jako netopýr pro něj echolokace byla příliš základní součástí jeho vlastního obrazu a neměl prostě možnost neposlouchat jedné části jeho okolí. Konečně Snape uviděl, co hledal, otevření skrze mnohabarevné hejno a pod ním mezeru mezi větvemi lesa. Snape naposledy mocně mávnul svými křídly, než je sepnul k sobě a vrhl se přímo dolů. Pastelníčci se na moment rozprchli, než se jako jeden otočili, aby ho následovali.

Necelé čtyři a půl metry od země lesa Snape roztáhl svá křídla, aby zpomalil svůj pád a pak se přeměnil zpět do své lidské podoby, akorát včas, aby dopadl do kotoulu. Šílené cvrlikání pastelníčků za ním dávalo jasně najevo, že nebezpečí ještě nebylo u konce, ale ve své lidské podobě to bylo nebezpečí, kterému se mohl lépe věnovat. Ve své skrčené pozici na zemi Snape vytáhl svou hůlku a namířil ji na hejno. S jediným vyřčeným slovem od něj obrovský proud ohně vystřelil z jeho hůlky a podpálil zuřící ptáky stejně jako značnou část stromů kolem nich.

Jakmile ten odporný zvuk těch zatracených ptáků zmizel do nicoty, Snape se pomalu postavil a prohlédl si své okolí. Byl venku z labyrintu a za ptáky, ale byl nyní na osamělé opuštěné cestě vedoucí skrze nebezpečně pokřivený les. Nitrozpytec si byl dost jistý, že Bellatrixiny mentální obrany se již aktivně adaptovaly na jeho protitahy, a tak ho napadlo, jaké nové adaptace a překvapení byly v plánu.

Jeho zvědavost byla odpovězena, když se černý šíp zabodl do jeho klíční kosti dost silně na to, aby jí zlomil.

V žalářní cele se Regulusovi a Luciusovi ulevilo, když se zdálo, že se Snape uklidnil... do okamžiku, než sebou celé jeho tělo trhlo a velký proud krve vytryskl z jeho ramene.

“U MERLINOVÝCH KOULÍ!” zvolal Regulus, jak Lucius zíral v hrůze. Reg se vzpamatoval první a zmizel Snapeův plášť a košili, než uvalil diagnostické kouzlo. Na mužově rameni byla křivá díra, ze které stále ještě vytékala krev znepokojující rychlostí.

“No?” zeptal se Lucius netrpělivě. “Jak je to možné?”

Regulus vypadal vážně. “Nevím, jak je to možné, Luciusi, ale podle mého kouzla se zdá, že Severus byl postřelen šípem, který minul jeho srdce o méně než šest centimetrů!”

Severus se vzpamatoval ze svého zranění sotva v čas, aby se vyhnul druhému šípu pomocí Protego štítu. To už mohl vidět, odkud šípy přicházely a krev mu ztuhla v žilách. Stojící na větvi blízkého stromu mohl nyní vidět ženskou postavu v hábitu černém jako noc a se smrtijedskou maskou. Konkrétně distinktivně bezvýraznou maskou, kterou nosila slečna Vystupování, když zabíjela na příkaz jejich pána. Snape posílil svůj štít, zatímco pozvedl ruku, aby si vytrhl šíp ze svého ramene s bolestivým zalapáním po dechu. Slečna Vystupování jeho směrem poslala několik dalších šípů, ale byl schopný se jim snadno vyhnout, zatímco si magicky vyléčil své rameno. Pak se jeho oči zúžily v podezření - podle toho, co věděl o té ženě, bylo velmi nepravděpodobné, aby slečna Vystupování nevyužila své výhody. Snape roztáhl své nitrozpytecké smysly ve všech směrech a tiché vysoké zachichotání za jeho zády mu dalo dostatečné varování. Vrhl se stranou na jednu stranu, aby se vyhnul šípu, který by ho jinak zasáhl zezadu do hlavy.

Snape se odkutálel do bezpeří, postavil se zády ke stromu a znovu nastavil další Protego. Jeho nejhorší obavy byly potvrzeny, když druhá postava vystoupila z křoví: nemaskovaná Bellatrix Lestrangeová, oblečená ve špinavém Azkabanském úboru místo bezchybného černého smrtijedského hábitu, který na sobě mělo její druhé já, ale přesto ozbrojena identickými lukem. Snape se zatvářil, jak zvažoval svou mizernou situaci. Nyní čelil _dvěma_ rozděleným inkarnacím té samé osoby, Bellatrix Lestrangeové ve dvou bodech její mentální existence. Což také znamenalo, že čelil dvěma nejlepším duelistkám, které kdy přijaly Znamení zla.

Jak se Snape snažil udržet obě ženy ve svém zorném poli, slečna Vystupování mu to usnadnila, když seskočila ze své větve na stromě. Jak to udělala, její luk se proměnil v černý dým, než se přeměnil ve tvar hůlky, kterou nemarnila žádný čas, aby obrátila proti němu s palbou smrtelných kouzel. Mezitím Bellatrixin luk se rovněž přeměnil v hůlku (tu _samou_ hůlku, očividně, kterou používalo její druhé já). Porovnat je, jak stály jedna vedle druhé, by bylo fascinující pro Snapea, kdyby se jeho situace nestala mnohem nebezpečnější. Slečna Vystupování byla každým coulem tak soustředěná a efektivní, jak její reputace naznačovala. Bellatrix na druhou stranu byla změť pohybu a emocí, mrskala kletbami, zatímco se šíleně chichotala a brebentila.

Najednou si Snape uvědomil, co se muselo stát. Persona slečny Vystupování byla vytvořená Rookwoodovou odpornou perverzí pro nitrobranu, která byla použita, aby utvářela osobnost původní Bellatrix Blackové do jedné, která byla soustředěná jen na to, aby zabíjela ve jménu Temného pána. Ale protože to byla uměle vytvořená persona, byla neschopná postavit se traumatu Azkabanu. A tak se ponořila a dovolila, aby roztříštěné pozůstatky Bellatrixiny skutečné osobnosti trpěly hrůzy mozkomorů. Výsledek? Rozpolcení - následek dvou osobností založených na nitrobraně, z nichž ani jedna nedokázala souhlasit o tom, která z nich je pravá. To samé riziko spuštění paralelních identit, o kterém před tak nedávnem varoval Harryho Pottera.

“Zdá se, že mě máte v nevýhodě, dámy,” protáhl s více sebevědomím, než kolik cítil. “Dvě proti jednomu se sotva zdá fér.” Pak se s úšklebkem otočil na Bellatrix. “I když jedna z nich je jen rozpadlou troskou, která může být sotva rozptýlením pro její lepší polovičku.”

“ROZPADLÁ TROSKA?!? LEPŠÍ POLOVIČKA?!?” zaječela Bellatrix. “UKÁŽU TI, KDO JE LEPŠÍ POLOVIČKA!!!”

S tím ta šílená žena opustila svou soudnost a vypustila sérii řezacích kouzel. Snape okamžitě opustil své Protego a uhnul útokům slečny Vystupování a vstoupil _do_ Bellatrixiných kouzel... které perfektně odrazil přímo na slečnu Vystupování pomocí jeho Averto štítu. Byla přichycená nepřipravená a několik z nich dokázalo zasáhnout vražedkyni a způsobilo, že vztekle zavolala na Bellatrix.

“Buď opatrná, _ty hlupačko_! Snaží se nás oklamat, abychom se obrátily jedna proti druhé!”

“HLUPAČKO?!? TY ŘÍKÁŠ MĚ HLUPAČKA?!? JSEM NEJLEPŠÍ, NEJMILOVANĚJŠÍ ZE SMRTIJEDŮ NAŠEHO PÁNA!!!” 

Jak Snape doufal ta rozzuřená a šílená žena obrátila svůj hněv na své druhé já a jak si Bellatrix a slečna Vystupování začaly vyměňovat kletby, Snape vběhl do lesa v naději, že je obejde, než si uvědomí jeho strategii.

“ _Pokud jsou obě Bellatrixiny osobnosti tady společně,”_ pomyslel si, _“musí něco střežit. Což znamená, že se ve skutečnosti blížím blíž k Bellatrixině vzpomínkovému paláci!_ ”

Běžel rychle křovím po několik vteřin, jak se zvuk kouzelné střelby rozléhal skrze prales. A pak kouzelná střelba náhle ustala.

“ _Vynikající,_ ” pomyslel si hořce. “ _V nejlepším případě: Bellatrix zničila nebo zneškodnila slečnu Vystupování, což znamená, že budu čelit šílenější, ale méně nebezpečné osobnosti. V nejhorším případě: Si Bellatrix uvědomila, že jsem skutečným nepřítelem a půjdou obě po mně. A vzhledem k tomu, že už se adaptovaly na mou strategii postavení je jednu proti druhé, mám jen velmi malou šanci, proti oběma Bellatrixím najednou._ ”

Jak Snape rychle probíhal lesem, zvažoval své možnosti. Fakt, že dvě iterace Bellatrix Lestrangeové mohly jednat samostatně proti němu, nebyla strategie, kterou mohl použít sám. Zatímco byl rozhodně schopný vytvořit druhotnou osobnost, neměla by dostatečnou deﬁnici jednat jako použitelný spojenec v tomhle psychickém prostředí. I kdyby mohl způsobit, aby se, řekněme, pan X nebo Herbert Turnipseed materializovali, musel by stále ještě řídit jejich skutky, a tak by se připravil o polovinu své vlastní připravenosti na boj, než aby jí zdvojnásobil.

Pak Snape zmrznul, jak mu na mysli vytanul nápad. Byla to nerozvážná, nebezpečná myšlenka, ale byla to myšlenka, kterou musel alespoň zvážit, pokud doufal, že přežije tenhle zážitek. Před mnoha, mnoha lety, když akorát začal prozkoumávat hlubší záhady nitrobrany, narazil na obskurní techniku - _Advocatus Diaboli_. Ani zdaleka tak zlověstná, jak zněla, ta technika mu dovolila vytvořit si skutečnou druhotnou osobnost, osobnost, která nebyla založena ani na jeho ani nebyla vytvořena z ničeho. Místo toho byl Advocatus sestaven ze Snapeova porozumění osobnosti další skutečné osoby, někoho, koho Snape znal dobře a jehož názorů si vážil, ale jehož mínění a hodnoty byly dostatečně odlišné od jeho vlastních, že mu Advocatus mohl dát nezaujaté rady a názory na všechno, od opakování školního materiálu po vážná životní rozhodnutí. Byl celkem hrdý, když si vyvinul vlastního Advocata předtím, než mu bylo čtrnáct... a zklamán, když ho okolnosti donutily, aby ho navždy uzamknul v největších hlubinách svého vlastního vzpomínkového paláce.

Nebylo to ani trochu užitečné mít Advocata Daiboli, který začal člověka nenávidět.

Najednou před sebou Severus uviděl konec pralesa vedoucí jak se zdálo ke vstupu do jeskyně. Pospíšil si dopředu, jen aby byl odhozen do vzduchu Bombarda odněkud za ním. Dopadl nešikovně a ucítil ostrou bolest, jak se při tom zlomila jeho noha.

(Zatímco ta bolest byla veliká, Snape by možná našel nějaké pobavení ve zpanikařené a zděšené reakci Reguluse a Luciuse, když se jeho fyzická noha spontánně zlomila v divném úhlu.)

Poté, co ze sebe setřásl ten náraz, Snape rychle soustředil svou nitrobranu, aby neutralizoval svou schopnost cítit bolest. “ _Je to užitečná technika,”_ pomyslel si skrze rostoucí delirium. _“Musím si pamatovat, abych ji naučil Rozumného Pottera. Za předpokladu, že přežiju, samozřejmě._ ”

Soustředě se za svou bolest, vrátil Vybuchující kletbu svou vlastní zpět na své útočnice, ale slečna Vystupování byla schopná ležérně uhnout jeho útoku s nelidskou grácií. Pak byl Snape rozptýlen, zvukem, jak byly stromy vytrženy z kořenů a o pár vteřin později se z lesa vynořila Bellatrix, sedící na obrovském dubu, který přeměnila v humanoidní tvar a rozpohybovala jedouc na něm do bitvy, jako by to byl Ent z té staré mudlovské knihy, kterou ho Lily jednou donutila si přečíst. Na druhé straně paseky slečna Vystupování přeskakovala z jednoho stromu na druhý, aby se dostala do pozice k zabití.

Snape zavřel oči a soustředil se na svou poslední šanci. Sáhl hluboko do své vlastní psýchy a odemkl dlouho skryté dveře, které zabarikádoval někdy kolem věku šestnácti let. Bellatrix a její Ent se výhružně blížili dopředu k němu, když se najednou ozvala další exploze, tentokrát ve střední části Enta. Divoce se otřásl a Bellatrix sletěla na zem. Druhá exploze vybuchla jednu z jeho nohou a třetí kouzlo způsobilo, že celý strom chytil v plamenech. Mocný dub začal okamžitě padat... přímo na omráčenou a nehybnou Bellatrix. Na poslední možnou chvíli se přemístila pryč, než jí ta velká hořící masa mohla rozdrtit.

Mezitím se slečna Vystupování prudce rozhlédla kolem v hledání nového vetřelce. Snape využil jejího rozptýlení a vystřelil několik krutých kleteb směrem na vražedkyni. Většině se dokázala vyhnout nebo je odrazit, ale pár jí zasáhlo. Její situace se zhoršila, jak více kouzel zamířilo směrem k ní z druhé strany hlouběji z lesa. Stojící proti přesile a neschopná bránit se proti oběma útočníkům, slečna Vystupování následovala příkladu jejího druhého já a přemístila se pryč.

Když okamžité nebezpečí pominulo, Snape využil příležitosti, aby vyléčil svou nohu, zatímco čekal, až se jeho “zachránce” přiblíží. O několik vteřin později se Advocatus Diabolis vynořil z pralesa, její rudé vlasy se blýskaly jako oheň samotný, v odraženém jasu stále ještě hořícího stromu. Jak se přibližovala, její oči se zablýskly zelení Smrtící kletby. Snape rezignovaně zavřel oči.

“ _Úžasné,”_ pomyslel si. _“Dvacet sekund poté, co se objevila, a už je na mě naštvaná._ ”

“Dlouho jsme se neviděli, _Snivellusi_ ,” řekla Lily Evansová s chladným úšklebkem. “Byl bys tak laskavý a řekl mi, do čeho jsi mě zatáhl tentokrát?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Příště: Snape pokračuje svou cestu skrze mysl Bellatrix Lestrangeové, ale příchod rozhodně nespokojené Lily Evansové jen přinese nové hrůzy. Mezitím Moody ukáže Harrymu o jednu vzpomínku víc, než měl naplánováno, a Harry se později setká s noční můrou jiného druhu.
> 
> Pozn. aut.: citace jsou z Harryho Pottera a Vězně z Azkabanu, kapitola 10. Jako obvykle cituji JKR jen tehdy, když je to relevantní k ději PZ.


End file.
